The Green Side of Life
by The Slytherin Sisters
Summary: FERTIG. Kapitel 100! Die Kooperation von Toyo und Lorelei! Das 7. Jahr Todessertreffen, dunkle Geheimnisse, unerfüllte Liebe und gerissene Slytherins diese Story hat alles! sogar Slash! Die Hauptcharas sind: Snape, Draco, Lucius, Harry und Remus.
1. Kapitel eins

Disclaimer: uns gehört nix - Harry Potter und Co. gehören J.K. Rowling (und vielleicht noch Waren Bros.). Dies ist wie immer ein nicht profitorientiertes Werk.  
  
So, Mädels (und Jungs - falls sich mal einer hierher verirrt *gg*) - was lange währt, wird endlich gut!!!! Wir präsentieren voller Stolz unsere erste Zusammenarbeit. Also einfach zurücklehnen und genießen....  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters (Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)  
  
# # # # # # #  
  
1 Chapter one  
  
# #  
  
Die stickige Luft die den Raum erfüllte war schwer und roch stark nach den getrockneten Rattenschwänzen. Trotz der weit geöffneten Tür und den gekippten Kerkerfenstern schien keinerlei Frische in den Raum zu kommen. Immer und immer wieder warfen die schweren, kochenden Kessel eine neue Wolke von grünblauem Rauch aus, der die Luft im Kerker noch unerträglicher werden ließ. Alle Schüler arbeiteten mit geduckten Köpfen. Kein leises Getuschel war zu hören, nur das Geräusch der schneidenden Messer auf hölzernem Untergrund gemischt mit dem Brodeln der Kessel und dem Rascheln von Pergamenten, nur ab und an war ein leises Stöhnen eines Schülers zu hören.  
  
Harry sah von seinem Schneidebrett auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhanges den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Drachenbaumwurzeln lagen fein säuberlich geschnitten vor ihm. Er legte das scharfe Messer bei Seite und blickte in die Runde. Eine derartig ruhige und konzentrierte Zaubertrankstunde hatte Harry noch nie erlebt. Gryffindors und Slytherins arbeiteten in gemischten Dreiergruppen zusammen ohne irgendeine Widerrede oder Gemurre. Selbst die Slytherins die in Snapes Unterricht normalerweise Narrenfreiheit hatten, waren still.  
  
Vor Harry arbeitete Hermine mit Pansy Parkinson und Milicent Bullstrode. Am Tisch links neben den Mädchen sah er Seamus und Dean die mit der Slytherin Blaise Zabini eine Gruppe bildeten. Hinter diesen Dreien, arbeiteten Neville, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe um einen Kessel. Harry fiel auf, dass Neville sogar noch blasser war als sonst in Snapes Unterricht. Ein kleiner Blick über seine Schulter verriet Harry, dass selbst die Gruppe hinter ihm, die aus Lavender, Parvati und Morag McDougal bestand konzentriert arbeitete. Selbst von McDougal, der als einziger Junge nur mit Mädchen arbeiten musste, war kein Mucks zu hören  
  
Harry war gerade im Begriff sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen, als er neben sich Geraschel hörte. Zu seiner Linken saß Ron tiefgebückt über seinem alten, abgenutzten Zaubertrankbuch für Fortgeschrittene. Er hatte eine bestimmte Seite aufgeschlagen und fuhr nun mit dem Finger über die Liste der Zutaten und suchte wohl die, die er als nächstes vorbereiten sollte. Er tippte mit seinem Finger dreimal darauf als er sie gefunden hatte und überflog dann noch mal hastig den Text mit den Anweisungen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen während er die Textstelle las. Als er kurz aufsah, trafen sich seine und Harrys Augen. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und Ron wandte sich der nächsten Zutat zu.  
  
Harry war verwundert. Noch nie hatte er Ron in Zaubertränke so hart arbeiten sehen. Als er bemerkte, dass ihn jemand an seinem Ärmel zog, wandte er seinen Blick von Ron ab und sah nach rechts. Seine Augen trafen auf das sturmfarbene Grau der Augen seines Schul-Erzfeindes Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Die Drachenbaumwurzeln", sagte Malfoy kurz. Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff was Malfoy von ihm wollte, dann griff er nach dem Brett mit den Wurzeln und reichte es Malfoy. Malfoy nahm das Brett entgegen und drehte sich wieder dem Kessel zu. Er kippte die Wurzel, die Harry vorbereitet hatte, in den Kessel und begann sofort umzurühren. Er zählte die Runden die er mit dem großen Löffel machte leise mit. Als er bei acht angelangt war, begann er in die andere Richtung zu rühren. Als er fertig war, schürte er das Feuer des Kessels mit einem Zauberspruch und beschäftigte sich dann wieder mit seinen Notizen.  
  
Selbst Malfoy der in Zaubertränke immer tun und lassen konnte was er wollte und auch noch Snapes Lieblingsschüler war, arbeitete wie ein Besessener.  
  
Als sich Harry gerade der nächsten Zutat greifen wollte, kam Snape durch die Tür gestürmt. Harry konnte erkennen wie mehrere Schüler zusammenzuckten. Snape verließ die Klasse nur, wenn er irgendwelche gefährlichen oder seltenen Zutaten aus dem Vorratsraum, gegenüber der Klasse, holte. Das ließ den Schülern nicht mal eine Minute zum Verschnaufen.  
  
Snape war der Grund für diese geisterhaft ruhige Stunde. Der Tyrann war wieder einmal zu voller Größe auferstanden. In den letzten drei Doppelstunden Zaubertränke hatten die Gryffindors über 50 Punkte verloren. Selbst die Slytherins hatten Punkte verloren. Persönlich glaubte Harry, dass Snape in dieser Woche mehr Strafarbeiten verteilt hatte, als die meisten Lehrer in einem ganzen Schuljahr. Die Furcht der Schüler vor Snape war in den letzten Tagen ins Unermessliche gestiegen, so dass die Meisten einen großen Bogen um den Meister der Tränke machten. Selbst die meisten Lehrer schienen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
In der vorletzten Stunde war Snape endgültig der Kragen geplatzt. Nach dieser großen Explosion die im Verhältnis zu Snapes anderen Wutausbrüchen gigantisch gewesen war, hatte niemand in der Klasse es mehr gewagt Snape zu widersprechen. Um die ganze Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, ließ Snape sie nun an einem sehr schwierigen Trank arbeiten: dem Morpheus-Trank.  
  
Dieser Trank versetzte jeden der ihn einnahm in ein heilendes Koma und war mitunter einer der letzten Auswege bei schweren Verletzungen. Doch der Trank hatte Tücken. Falsch gebraut konnte das Gemisch giftig oder leicht entzündlich werden. Crabbe hatte letzte Stunde durch eine falsche Zutat eine Hysteriegaswolke erzeugt, die die ganze Klasse für mehrere Stunden in den Krankflügel befördert hatte. Diese Aktion hatte Slytherin 15 Punkte gekostet. Harry fragte sich, wie Dumbledore es Snape erlauben konnte, seine Schüler einen solchen Trank brauen zu lassen.  
  
Als Snape die Phiolen, die er herein getragen hatte, auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, drehte er sich den Schülern zu.  
  
"Wenn die Drachenbaumwurzeln fertig verkocht sind, dann holt euch eine Phiole mit Greifenblut. Denkt daran das Blut erst dazuzumischen, wenn der Trank vollständig transparent geworden ist."  
  
Die Schüler nickten nur. Doch Snapes Augen schienen an diesem Tag überhaupt nichts zu entgehen.  
  
"Miss Brown, Miss Patil. Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn sie ihr Getuschel einstellen und arbeiten würden. Schließlich ist es eine Gruppenarbeit und Mr. McDougal hat nicht die Pflicht ihren Teil auch noch zu erledigen. Das sind 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Pavarti und Lavender ließen ihre Köpfe sinken.  
  
Snape blieb nun neben Harrys Tisch stehen. Er schaute in den Kessel und auf die vorbereiteten Zutaten. Er nickte nur kurz Malfoy zu und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Von Harry und Ron konnte man ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören.  
  
"Miss Parkinson! Was habe ich über die Drachenbaumwurzeln gesagt?" Er blickte finster auf das Mädchen herab. "Ich habe doch deutlich gesagt, dass sie fein geschnitten werden sollen. Drei Punkte Abzug!" Pansy Parkinson schluckte, aber es fiel kein weiteres Wort.  
  
Snape ging weiter und hielt direkt hinter Neville an und blickte auch hier in den Kessel.  
  
"Immer noch dickflüssig, Longbottom?! Ich hoffe sie werden es bis Ende dieser Stunde noch schaffen diesen Fehler auszubügeln!" sagte Snape schroff. Harry konnte regelrecht sehen wie Neville in Panik geriet. "Und das Feuer immer hoch halten!"  
  
Das Desaster war perfekt. Nevilles Feuerzauber traf Snapes Umhang, der sofort anfing zu brennen. Überall waren erschrockene Laute zu hören. Nach einem Schwung von Snapes Zauberstab war das Feuer verschwunden. Nur seine Robe rauchte noch.  
  
"Longbottom!! Das macht 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende der Woche." Snapes Stimme war ruhig und eiskalt, was noch schlimmer war als Schreien. "Ich sollte wohl mal Prof. Flittwick fragen, warum sie es nicht einmal schaffen einen einfachen Feuerzauber zu legen." Neville wurde rot. Snape blickte durch die Klasse. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn aber seine Stimme blieb eisig.  
  
"Beenden sie ihre Arbeiten für heute. Ich erwarte, dass die Kessel ordnungsgemäß zugedeckt werden und sie ihre Plätze erst verlassen wenn sie aufgeräumt sind." Er warf Hermine und Malfoy einen scharfen Blick zu. "Und von ihnen beiden erwarte ich, dass sie als Schulsprecher die Aufsicht übernehmen und kontrollieren, dass alles ohne weitere Unfälle von Statten geht." Er wartete nur, bis die beiden nickten und verschwand dann durch die Tür neben seinem Lehrerpult, welche in sein Büro führte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Der Tyrann Snape hat wieder zugeschlagen. Ich glaub' s nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore diese Sklaventreiberei überhaupt erlaubt. Das ist schließlich eine Schule und kein Todesser- Camp.", beschwerte sich Ron laut, als er seine Bücher wegpackte.  
  
"Du hast recht Ron!" meinte Seamus. "Diese Stunde hat früher schon keinen Spaß gemacht, aber jetzt ist sie unerträglich. Ich würde diese verfluchten Zaubertrankstunden mit Freude gegen Extrastunden in Wahrsagen eintauschen und das muss schon was heißen." Ron und Seamus begannen zu lachen.  
  
"Ihr solltet besser eure vorlauten Münder halten", sagte Hermine scharf. Sie stand vor den Jungs und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Snape ist immerhin noch ein Lehrer. Ihr solltet nicht so respektlos sein. Wenigstens nicht hier, schließlich könnte er euch immer noch hören. Eigentlich müsste ich euch Punkte abziehen."  
  
"Aber du tust es nicht!" Ron grinste sie an. "Denn im Endeffekt kannst du diesen schleimigen Sklaventreiber selbst nicht ausstehen." Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Hermine wurde rot. "Harry was meinst du dazu?"  
  
"Ron hat wirklich Recht, Hermine. Vor so jemandem kann man keinen Respekt haben. Er ist ungerecht wo es nur geht, bevorzugt sein Haus maßlos, tyrannisiert seine Schüler im Unterricht. was soll man dazu noch sagen." Harry seufzte und steckte seine Notizen weg.  
  
Seamus warf einen Blick zu Malfoy hinüber, der die letzten Slytherins aus dem Klassenraum kommandierte und anfing die Phiolen mit dem Greifblut einzusammeln. "Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ihr Malfoy in eurer Gruppe habt." Meinte er zu Ron und Harry gerichtet. "Das sichert euch wenigstens ne gute Note und." Seamus brach ab, als sich Malfoy ihrem Tisch näherte. "Lasst uns abhauen." Meinte er, die anderen Gryffindorjungs nickten. Sie griffen sich ihre Schulsachen und machten sich davon.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Malfoy beobachtete die Gryffindors argwöhnisch. Als er sich ihrem Tisch näherte, entgingen ihm die Blicke nicht, die er von ihnen bekam. Er ignorierte sie wie immer gekonnt. Noch bevor er bei ihnen war, hatten sich Potter & Co. Schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Nur Granger war noch da.  
  
Sie hob die Phiole vom Tisch und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ohne ein Wort reichte sie sie ihm und war dann ebenfalls verschwunden.  
  
Malfoy stellte die Phiolen auf den Lehrertisch und überblickte dann noch einmal das Klassenzimmer. Alles war aufgeräumt und in Ordnung. Er spähte aus den Augenwinkeln hin zur Tür durch die Professor Snape verschwunden war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie einen Spalt geöffnet war.  
  
Er blickte weg und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer. Als er gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, hörte er wie im Klassenzimmer eine Tür ins Schloss fiel. Malfoy schloss die Augen und seufzte tief, dann schloss er endgültig die alte Eichentür.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Ihr habt sicher schon gemerkt, dass der Titel nicht von ungefähr kommt - der Schwerpunkt wird voll auf unseren Lieblingen aus Slytherin liegen: Draco, Lucius und Severus. Aber keine Bange, der Rest kommt auch vor - besonders ein wirklich süsser Werwolf...  
  
Das nächste Update kommt ab sofort und bis auf weiteres immer Freitags!!!! Streicht's euch schon mal rot im Kalender an ;-) 


	2. Kapitel zwei

The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
  
(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter two  
  
# 2 #  
  
DISLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer geschätzten JKR!!^^ Doch der Plot ist UNS!!!  
  
Grüße Shelley, Queen Bonnie, Chillkroete, Severis und Mystical Selena die unser erstes Kapitel gereview't haben. DANKE!!  
  
# #  
  
In seinem Büro setzte sich Snape wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Der stechende Geruch seiner versengten Robe hing im Raum, doch Snape öffnete keines der kleinen Fenster um frische Luft hereinströmen zu lassen. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte blicklos an die Decke. Von Zeit zu Zeit legte er - wie zur Beruhigung - seine Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm und rieb leicht darüber. Der Schmerz war nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor kurzem im Unterricht. Wahrscheinlich war es heute Abend wieder so weit und Voldemort berief das nächste Todessertreffen ein.  
  
Er hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren wieder gelernt, die wechselnden Schmerzen, die ihm das Dunkle Mal verursachten, nach ihrer Intensität einzuschätzen, weshalb ihn die Treffen nie so überrumpelten, wie viele andere Todesser. Er hatte schließlich jedes Mal Vieles zu bedenken.  
  
Es genügte nicht, sich einfach die Todesser-Robe umzuwerfen und zu verschwinden, wenn Voldemort ihn rief. Er musste vorher Dumbledore informieren, möglichst unbemerkt das Schloss verlassen (da immer noch nicht alle Lehrer über seine Tätigkeit informiert waren, geschweige denn, alle Schüler), dann zu den Grenzen von Hogwarts Schutzzaubern zu hetzen um schließlich zu desapparieren.  
  
Wieder durchzuckte seinen Arm ein stechender Schmerz und Snape fluchte leise. Er hatte zwar gelernt, die Schmerzen und die Belastung, die seine Position mit sich brachte, gut zu verbergen, dennoch waren sie allgegenwärtig. War es bei alledem ein Wunder, dass er manches Mal im Unterricht die Beherrschung verlor?  
  
Sicher, er war hart zu den Schülern, aber das Leben war es auch. Und wenn sich einige von ihnen nicht noch blitzartig änderten, würden sie nach ihrem Schulabschluss ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Und gleichgültig, was alle anderen von ihm hielten, Snape war es sich seiner Stellung als ihr Lehrer schuldig, seine Schüler bestmöglich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.  
  
Er war also ein Tyrann? Diese Kinder hatten keine Ahnung, was ein richtiger Tyrann war. Snape lachte bitter. Heute Abend würde er wieder Gelegenheit haben, einen wahren Tyrannen bei der Arbeit zu erleben.  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Dumbledore ab. Warum Dumbledore sein Verhalten zu ließ? Weil er Snapes Beweggründe verstand. Manchmal waren große Wahrheiten so einfach. Er billigte vielleicht nicht unbedingt Snapes Vorgehensweise, doch er ließ ihn gewähren, weil er wusste, dass eine gute Ausbildung in diesen Zeiten vielleicht über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Am Abend war es tatsächlich soweit. Voldemort rief zur Versammlung. Snape hatte sich nicht geirrt und vorsorglich Dumbledore bereits vor dem Abendessen benachrichtigt.  
  
Er kam als einer der Letzten an und beeilte sich, den anderen Todessern gleich, dem dunklen Lord auf Händen und Knien seine Referenz zu erweisen. Er hasste diese Kriecherei - hatte sie schon immer gehasst, doch genauso wie Snape es verabscheute, den Saum der Robe Voldemorts zu küssen, genauso sehr genoss dieser diese Demutsbezeugungen.  
  
Snape war jedes Mal von neuem dankbar, dass unter den Todessern - noch - keine seiner Schüler waren. Für alle Gryffindors wäre dieser Anblick ein Fest, besonders nach der letzten Woche. Vor allem für Ron Weasley wäre dies wohl ein Genuss ohne Gleichen den 'Tyrannen' im Staub kriechen zu sehen. Allerdings würde er nach den letzten Stunden auch für einige der Slytherins nicht seine Hand ins Feuer legen wollen.  
  
Snapes Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an das diffuse Mondlicht auf der Waldlichtung gewöhnt und er suchte sich seinen üblichen Platz neben Lucius Malfoy in dem Halbrund der versammelten Todesser. Malfoy räusperte sich, leise, aber vernehmlich. Das war nicht gut. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Snape spürte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.  
  
Malfoys Räuspern vor Versammlungsbeginn war eines der vielen kleinen Zeichen, mit denen er und Snape trotz Maske und Kapuzenumhang unauffällig kommunizieren konnten. Und wenn Malfoy sich räusperte, dann gab es Ärger - mächtigen Ärger.  
  
Malfoy und Snape verband seit ihrer Schulzeit eine komplexe Freundschaft, die sich stetig weiterentwickelt hatte. Komplex deshalb, weil Malfoy von Snapes Spionagetätigkeit wusste, sein Slytherin-Ehrenkodex ihm aber verbot, einen Freund zu verraten. Andererseits war für Malfoy Voldemorts Wort Gesetz.  
  
Voldemort eröffnete die Versammlung mit unheilverkündendem Blick.  
  
"Die letzten Unternehmungen waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt", zischte er leise. Snape entspannte sich ein wenig. Voldemort hatte im Plural gesprochen. Er selbst hatte zwar die letzten zwei Aktivitäten an Dumbledore verraten, doch direkt beteiligt gewesen war er nur an Einer. Dennoch blieb er wachsam.  
  
"Goyle, Avery, Snape!" Snape beeilte sich, es Goyle und Avery gleich zu tun, die sich zu Füssen des dunklen Lords warfen.  
  
'Goyle', dachte Snape mit grimmiger Befriedigung. 'Den muss man wirklich nicht erst verraten. Der verpfuscht jede Aktion auch von ganz alleine.' Avery allerdings hatte er tatsächlich verpfiffen und eine Handvoll Auroren hatten seinem Grüppchen von Todessern ziemlich zugesetzt, sofern man dem Tagespropheten Glauben schenken wollte.  
  
"Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit Euren Diensten!" sagte Voldemort kalt. Ohne weitere Vorrede richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Avery.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort hielt den Fluch ungewöhnlich lange aufrecht und Snape wusste nun, warum Malfoy sich geräuspert hatte. Der Lord war heute in einer teuflischen Laune. Als der Fluch endlich von ihm genommen wurde, lag Avery nur noch als wimmerndes Bündel auf dem Boden der Lichtung. Auf Voldemorts Wink wurde er von zwei Todessern aus dem Kreis gezerrt.  
  
"Und nun zu dir, Goyle! Welche Bestrafung verdienst du deiner Meinung nach?!" Goyles gestammelte Unschuldsbekundungen erzürnten Voldemort nur noch mehr. Sein flammender Blick richtete sich auf Macnair.  
  
"Er gehört dir", zischte Voldemort. Macnair winkte einen weiteren Todesser an seine Seite und gemeinsam schafften sie den apathischen Goyle außer Sichtweite. Es war bekannt, dass Macnair eine Schwäche für scharf geschliffene Schneidwerkzeuge hatte. Snape begriff, dass nur noch er allein auf seine Bestrafung wartete. Unwillkürlich überlief ihn ein eisiger Schauder. Voldemort hob sich die größte Attraktion gerne für den Schluss auf.  
  
"Von deinem Versagen bin ich am Allermeisten enttäuscht, Severus", sagte Voldemort gedehnt. "Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen..." Da diese Frage rein rhetorisch gemeint war, verharrte Snape schweigend in seiner kauernden Position. "Einerseits bist du einer meiner fähigsten Gefolgsleute - andererseits... Ein solcher Fehlschlag darf nicht ungesühnt bleiben..."  
  
"Ja, mein Lord", bestätigte Snape - und verbarg seine geballten Fäuste geschickt in den Falten seiner Robe.  
  
"Steh' auf!" Voldemort stieß ihn mit einem Fuß an und Snape erhob sich. "Lucius - du weißt, was du zu tun hast!" befahl Voldemort ohne zu zögern.  
  
"Ja, mein Lord", sagte Malfoy und trat auf Snape zu. Malfoy hatte über die eine Hand einen schwarzen, mit schweren Nieten besetzten Lederhandschuh gestreift. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Snape wurde von zwei weiteren Todessern an den Armen gepackt und festgehalten. Ein bedauerndes Blinzeln hinter den Sehschlitzen seiner Maske war Malfoys einziges Zugeständnis an ihre Freundschaft.  
  
"Sensora destructus!"  
  
Snape hatte sich oft gefragt, warum dieser Fluch vom Ministerium nicht unter die unverzeihlichen Flüche eingereiht worden war. Er richtete zwar keinen körperlichen Schaden an, doch seine Wirkungsweise war dennoch ebenso perfide wie grausam. Er erzeugte beim Fluchopfer unvorstellbares Entsetzen und grauenhafte Wahnvorstellungen. Wurde er lange genug aufrechterhalten, konnte das Opfer dauerhaft dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Doch dies war nicht Snapes größte Sorge. Sein Geist war stark und er sollte nur bestraft und nicht gebrochen werden. Malfoys Nietenhandschuh war es, der ihm wiederum kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.  
  
Kaum nahm Malfoy den Destructo-Fluch von Snape, erhielt er auch schon den ersten Schlag in die Magengrube. Die Knie knickten ihm ein, doch er wurde von Malfoys Helfern unbarmherzig wieder in die Höhe gerissen. Von da an wechselte Malfoy in unregelmäßigen Intervallen zwischen dem Destructo-Fluch und einem systematischen Zusammenschlagen.  
  
Als sie endlich von ihm abließen brach Snape halb besinnungslos zusammen. Er konnte nicht mehr beurteilen, wie lange sie sich mit ihm beschäftigt hatten. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt, sein Mund war voller Blut und seine Kehle war wund von seinen Schreien, die er gegen Ende der Tortur nicht mehr hatte unterdrücken können. Jeder Atemzug war eine Qual und seine Augen brannten.  
  
Er registrierte kaum die vielen Plopp- Geräusche, der desapparierenden Zauberer. Sein Geist kämpfte mit der Ohnmacht und er versuchte aufzustehen, aber sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit fühlte er, wie er aufgehoben wurde. Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen misshandelten Körper während Malfoy mit ihm auf den Armen von der Lichtung desapparierte.  
  
"Wir sind jetzt am Rand des verbotenen Waldes", flüsterte Malfoy in Snapes Ohr, bevor er ihn behutsam absetzte, einen stützenden Arm immer noch um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen.  
  
"Verschwinde, bevor jemand merkt, dass du hier bist", erwiderte Snape heiser. Entschuldigungen waren unangebracht - beide wussten, dass Snape im umgekehrten Fall genauso gehandelt hätte.  
  
"Glaubst du, du schaffst es bis nach Hogwarts?" fragte Malfoy leise.  
  
"Ja, ja. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker", wehrte Snape erschöpft ab.  
  
"Ich würde ja einen Heilzauber aussprechen", sagte Malfoy zögernd. "Aber er hat erst letzte Woche meinen Zauberstab kontrolliert."  
  
"Verschwinde einfach. Ich komm' schon zurecht." Ein letzter besorgter Blick aus silbergrauen Augen traf Snape, dann war Malfoy verschwunden.  
  
Snape wankte leicht, als der stützende Arm plötzlich verschwunden war, dann stieg eine unerklärliche Übelkeit in ihm auf und er spuckte Blut. Er sollte wirklich anfangen, sich intensiver mit Heilzaubern zu beschäftigen. Entkräftet und zitternd hielt er sich an einem niedrigen Ast fest, sein Blick glitt über die Grasfläche zu den wenigen erleuchteten Fenstern der Schule und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er diesen Weg bewältigen konnte. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen, ließ den Ast los und machte dich ersten unsicheren Schritte.  
  
Der Weg vom Waldrand zur Schule, den er sonst in wenigen Minuten zurücklegte, erschien ihm heute endlos. Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, gelangte er endlich an dem großen Eingangstor an. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und jeder Atemzug kostete ihn eine Überwindung. Mit letzter Kraft stieß er die Tür auf, nur von dem einen Wunsch beseelt, er möge noch genug Willensstärke aufbringen, um wenigstens noch zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen. Doch schon zwei Schritte später flimmerten graue und leuchtend bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen, seine Knie gaben einfach nach und er sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen. Wieder verkrampfte sich sein Magen und wieder spuckte er Blut. In seinen Ohren tönte ein seltsames Rauschen und er zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. Er musste es einfach schaffen - er musste!  
  
Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihn einer der Schüler so sehen würde -halbtot und noch dazu in einer Todesser-Maskierung. Wie früh am Tag war es überhaupt? Würde nicht jeden Moment die ganze Schule auf dem Weg zum Frühstück hier herunter strömen? Welche Stunden hatte er heute eigentlich zu unterrichten? Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, wie durch Watte glaubte er eine leise Stimme "Professor!" rufen zu hören, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: So . nun fängt es an. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch! Schreibt uns doch ein Review, denn Resonanz ist uns sehr wichtig!! Das nächste Kapitel kommt nächsten Freitag Abend. hoffe ihr seid dann wieder dabei. +Lorelei&Toyo verabschieden sich und gehen ihre Lovers jetzt erstmal in ihren Schlafzimmern besuche. Toyo:"Warte Luc, ich komme gleich.^^" . Lorelei:"Bin gleich da Sev.!!" Lorelei&Toyo verbeugen sich zum Abschied+ bis denne. 


	3. Kapitel drei

SORRY!!! Aber wir können wirklich nichts dafür für diese Verspätung. FF.net hat gestern einfach gesponnen!!  
  
DISLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer geschätzten JKR!!^^ Doch der Plot ist UNS!!! Wir machen - wie immer - keine Kohle mit diesem Geschreibsel.  
  
Heissen Dank für euer zahlreichen, lieben, witzigen Reviews! Das hat uns riesig gefreut!  
  
@Evilchen - das war kein böser Wille! Wir würden dich doch niiiiiie übersehen. Es hat sich einfach zeitlich überschnitten. *schäm* und was Lucius angeht... abwarten!  
  
@gnufi - später gibt's vielleicht öfter mal ein update *tröst* aber jetzt noch nicht - wir wollen einfach nicht so schrecklich unter Druck kommen.  
  
@Selena - ja, es wird gegen später (sehr viel später) noch ein wenig het- Romantik kommen - aber in dieser Story werden wir hauptsächlich dem Slash frönen.  
  
@Khair - dafür hast du dir einen extra Keks verdient! *keksgib*  
  
@tentakula - ein extra dickes Dankeschön von Toyo, die sich sehr geehrt fühlt und "Gemeinsam Einsam" grosse Klasse gefunden hat!!!!!!!!  
  
@Bonnie - *gibt hauspunkte wieder zurück* "Hey, Sevie! Wie kannst du einer treuen Leserin Punkte abziehen?"  
  
@Shelley - Nein, nein, Lucius kann nicht einfach einen anderen Zauberstab benutzen. Das geht nur bei einfachen Zaubern und Flüchen. Bei komplizierteren Sachen (und dazu gehören Heilzauber eindeutig!) kann einfach viel zu viel schief gehen! Jawoll! *kicher* Trotzdem - danke für deine beiden Hinweise...  
  
@Alex - Remy ist auf jeden Fall mit dabei! Nur nicht so ungeduldig - kommt alles noch...  
  
Toyo: Hast du's jetzt endlich? Die Leute warten!  
  
Lorelei: Yep! (ich sollte wirklich mal lernen, mich kürzer zu fassen...)  
  
Und weiter geht's! Toyo und Lorelei haben sich mit Mühe von ihren Liebsten losgerissen und eifrig in die Tasten gehauen.  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
  
(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter three  
  
# 3 #  
  
Nach einiger Zeit gelangte er endlich an sein Ziel. Der Weg bis hier hin war mehr als kompliziert, ja fast schon labyrinthartig. Wäre er diesen Weg durch die dunklen Korridore nicht schon des Öfteren gegangen, dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich verlaufen. Die Gänge der Kerker waren tückisch und er verstand warum Severus Snape sich hier unten so sicher fühlen konnte. Weil er gut darauf achten musste, dass der Körper des Professors, den er mit Hilfe des 'Mobil Corpus' -Zaubers neben sich schweben ließ, nicht irgendwo anstieß, brauchte er für den Weg fast doppelt so lange. Doch nach einer knappen Viertelstunde stand er endlich vor seinem Ziel.  
  
Er blickte zu den Augen einer großen steinernen Eule auf, die mit gespreizten Flügeln in einer Nische am Ende des Ganges stand. Er flüsterte leise 'Wissen ist Macht' und die Statue drehte sich beiseite und gab den Zugang zu den privaten Räumen des Zaubertranklehrers frei.  
  
Er dirigierte seinen Lehrer vorsichtig durch den Zugang, durch den großzügig Aufenthaltsraum, bis hin zu dem großen Bett im Schlafzimmer, während sich der Eingang geräuschlos hinter den beiden schloss. Als er den immer noch ohnmächtigen Severus Snape auf das Bett gelegt hatte, entkleidete er den Mann mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Er beäugte die Wunden auf Armen und Beinen kritisch. Er kramte aus dem Nachttisch einige Phiolen, öffnete eine mit einer rötlichen Substanz, roch kurz an ihr und begann dann, sie auf die Schürfwunden und leichteren Verletzungen zu träufeln. Die Wunden schlossen sich sauber.  
  
Er hatte schon oft auf die Rückkehr seines Hauslehrers von den Todessertreffen gewartet und er hatte ihm auch schon einige Male geholfen, sich selbst zu verarzten. Deshalb kannte er sich in diesen Räumen aus und wusste, wo er alles Notwendige finden konnte. Snape hatte ihm zwar jedes Mal wieder verboten, sich um ihn zu kümmern und ihm auch nie mitgeteilt, wann er auf einem dieser Treffen sein würde, doch er hatte mit der Zeit einen sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt, wann der Professor abwesend sein würde und scherte sich nicht um die Verbote seines Hauslehrers - zumindest nicht, solange ihm Snape für seine Dienste keine Hauspunkte abzog - doch damit war nicht wirklich zu rechnen. Sein Blick glitt über den geschunden Körper vor ihm. Die kleinen Schrammen waren beseitigt und stellten kein Problem mehr dar.  
  
Etwas, das ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete, waren die großen blauen Flecke die sich auf der blassen Haut des Unterleibs abzeichneten. In einem solchen Zustand war er bislang noch nie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Innere Verletzungen waren nicht ganz ausgeschlossen. Schnell ergriff er das Fläschchen mit einer grünen Substanz und hielt es dem Professor unter die Nase.  
  
"Wachen sie auf Professor." sagte er mir eindringlicher Stimme und zu seiner Erleichterung flatterten nach ein paar Sekunden die Lider auf und ein paar müde schwarze Augen sahen ihn an.  
  
"Draco." hauchte Severus leise. Draco lächelte.  
  
"Dieses mal sieht es schlimm aus, Professor", sagte Draco und wandte seinen Blick ab. "Ich glaube sie haben innere Verletzungen, ich sollte am Besten Madam Pomfrey Bescheid sagen."  
  
"Nein...", hustete Severus. In Draco stieg Panik auf, als er ein rotes Rinnsal Severus Lippen hinunterlaufen sah. Einige Momente später verlor Severus wieder das Bewusstsein. Hastig griff Draco in die Tasche und zog ein großes Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hervor. Er schaffte es, sie dem ohnmächtigen Lehrer einzuflößen. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich, als er merkte wie Severus Körper in den ruhigen Zustand des heilenden Zauberschlafes überging. Er seufzte schwer.  
  
Er deckte den schlafenden Körper mit der Decke zu und blickte noch ein letztes Mal in das nun ruhige Gesicht seines Lehrers, bevor er ging. Seine Schritte führten ihn schnell durch die Gänge Hogwarts, bis in den dritten Stock vor die große Hippogreifstatue, den Eingang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, tippte mit der Spitze dreimal auf den Schnabel des Tieres. Dieser leuchtete kurz auf dann sprach er:  
  
"Professor Dumbledore hier ist Draco Malfoy. Es tut mir leid sie zu stören, aber es gibt etwas dringendes, dass ich mit ihnen besprechen muss." Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. Einige Momente später erschien vor dem Gesicht des steinernen Hippogreifs ein Schriftzug. Die Buchstaben leuchteten wenige Sekunden hell auf und verschwanden dann wieder.  
  
"Schokofrösche." sagte Draco an die Statue gerichtet, die kurz darauf die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters freigab. Draco stieg sie schnell empor. Oben klopfte er an der Tür und wartete dann auf eine Antwort, die nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.  
  
"Kommen sie herein, Mister Malfoy."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Draco betrat das runde Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Die Portraits der alten Schulleiter blickten interessiert auf ihn herab oder schnarchten noch immer in ihren großen Sesseln. Als Draco sich dem Schreibtisch näherte begann Fawks,der Phoenix, zu gurren. Das sanfte Geräusch, welches das Tier erzeugte, schien Dracos blank liegende Nerven zu beruhigen. In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore die Treppen hinunter.  
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy! Was führt sie zu mir zu so später Stunde?" Dumbledore war immer noch in eine dunkelblaue Morgenrobe gekleidet.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Sie gestört zu haben Sir, aber es ist sehr wichtig!" Der Schulleiter bemerkte den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins, mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Draco weiter zu sprechen. "Es geht um Professor Snape." Draco machte eine kurze Pause und richtete seine Augen zu Boden. Der alte Schulleiter verstand sofort worauf Draco anspielte. "Dieses mal ist es richtig ernst. Ich vermute innere Verletzungen." Dumbledore sog scharf die Luft ein. Er war Einiges gewöhnt, aber solche Verletzungen waren selbst in solch einer Nacht ungewöhnlich.  
  
"Haben sie schon Madam Pomfrey informiert?"  
  
"Noch nicht. Ich kenne Prof. Snape ich weiß, es wäre es ihm nicht recht gewesen. Aber ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert."  
  
"Und die inneren Verletzungen?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  
  
"Ich habe ihm den Morpheus-Trank verabreicht. Der heilende Schlaf hat sofort eingesetzt. Um die Schürfwunden habe ich mich ebenfalls gekümmert."  
  
"Das war sehr klug und umsichtig von Ihnen, Mister Malfoy. Sie machen Ihrem Amt als Schulsprecher alle Ehre. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Poppy einen kurzen Blick auf ihn wirft." Dumbledore drehte sich zum Kamin und mit einem Schlenker seines Handgelenkes wurde ein blaues Feuer entfacht. "Poppy?"  
  
Eine Minute spätere später erschien das schläfrige Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey im den Flammen. Dumbledore schien sie geweckt zu haben, denn sie trug immer noch ihre Nachthaube auf dem Kopf.  
  
"Was ist denn, dass du mich zu so früher Stunde schon weckst, Albus?" fragte sie müde.  
  
"Es ist ernst, Poppy. Severus hat wahrscheinlich innere Verletzungen. Ich möchte, dass du nach ihm siehst!"  
  
"Was? Wieso hat mir nicht schon früher jemand Bescheid gesagt? Mit solchen Verletzungen ist nicht zu spaßen!"  
  
"Beruhige dich, Poppy. Unser junger Mister Malfoy hat Severus gut versorgt. Aber ich möchte, dass du sichergehst, dass er wirklich außer Gefahr ist." Draco konnte erkennen wie Madam Pomfrey sich erleichtert die Hand auf ihre Brust legte.  
  
"Gut. Ich nehme an, dass Severus in seinen Räumen ist?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Dumbledore nickte nur. "Ich werde dir Bescheid geben." Die Flammen erloschen und Dumbledore seufzte erleichtert.  
  
Draco wurde unruhig. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich in diesem Büro unbehaglich. Obwohl, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er immer nur in Begleitung von Potter hier gewesen war. Dieser Raum weckte Erinnerungen die er am liebsten vergessen würde. Das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, hatte das Slytherin 25 Punkte gekostet und er hatte mit ansehen müssen wie Potter und Weasley ohne Punktabzüge und nur mit einer kleinen Strafarbeit davongekommen waren.  
  
"Sir! Wenn das alles wäre würde ich mich gerne wieder zurückziehen." Draco achtete darauf dem Schulleiter nicht in die Augen zu blicken.  
  
"Natürlich. Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne für ihre klugen Handlungen Punkte für ihr Haus anerkennen, aber dieser Vorfall muss mit äußerster Diskretion behandelt werde. Das verstehen Sie doch." Dumbledore schenkte Draco ein mildes Lächeln das Draco nur gequält erwidern konnte.  
  
Plötzlich entflammte das blaue Feuer wieder im Kamin.  
  
"Albus?" Madam Pomfrey, die jetzt in ihre übliche Schwesternuniform gekleidet war, erschien wieder im Kamin. Ihr Gesicht war in besorgte Falten gelegt.  
  
"Ja, Poppy?! Wie steht es um unseren Severus?"  
  
"Wir können froh sein, dass Mister Malfoy so besonnen reagiert hat. Besser hätte ich ihn selbst nicht versorgen können. Der Morpheus-Trank war wirklich ein guter Einfall. Die anderen Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm und wurden ebenfalls gut versorgt. Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich bis zum Ende der Woche ausfallen. Tut mir leid, Albus."  
  
"Da kann man nichts machen.." Dumbledore ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken. Draco fühlte die angespannte Atmosphäre und sie machte ihn nervös. Draco Malfoy mochte es nicht nervös zu sein.  
  
"Sir. kann ich mich nun zurückziehen?" fragte Draco nochmals. Dumbledore blickte ihn nur kurz an. Nachdem das Feuer erneut erloschen war schien der alte Schulleiter tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
  
"Oh. natürlich, Mister Malfoy." Draco wartete nicht lange sondern ging sofort in Richtung Ausgang, doch kaum hatte er die Türklinke berührt, rief Dumbledore ihn noch einmal zurück. "Ich hätte da doch noch etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen, Mister Malfoy. Wenn Sie sich bitte für einen Moment setzen würden."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Als Draco wieder in seine Zimmer zurückkehrte war es schon fast sechs Uhr morgens. In zwei Stunden würde schon das Frühstück beginnen. Trotzdem legte er sich auf sein Bett. Er hatte noch einmal nach Severus gesehen, und fand zu seiner großen Erleichterung den Zaubertranklehrer ruhig schlafend in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore war besser verlaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dieser Tag würde auf jeden Fall einige Überraschungen mit sich bringen. Draco freute sich auf die Reaktionen bestimmter Schüler auf eine Nachricht, die es so in Hogwarts bisher noch nicht gegeben hatte. Draco konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
Dracos Lider wurden schwer. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit zum schlafen haben würde, aber sein Körper sehnte sich nach ein bisschen Schlaf, besonders nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht. Er sprach einen Weckzauber aus und legte sich ins Bett nachdem er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
Also gut, dann will Lorelei mal nicht so sein... "Komm, Sevie, sei ein braver Junge und geh' mal die liebe Severin besuchen - damit ich mich in Ruhe mit Alan beschäftigen kann..."  
  
xToyo-daneben-steh-und-an-ihrer-Malfoy-Puppe-nuckelx ...  
  
ÜBRIGENS: Das nächste Chappy kommt wieder nächsten Freitag.^^ 


	4. Kapitel vier

DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere gehören alle unserer geschätzten JKR und vielleicht WB. der Plot gehört uns^^!!  
  
Bei diesem Kapitel wurden wir besonders von "baby-chan's" fic "Spellmaster" inspiriert. Den link findet ihr in unserem Steckbrief.  
  
Danke an alle die das 3te Kapitel gereviewt haben!  
  
@ Chillkroete: Du hast echt einen guten Riecher^^. Ich finde es immer toll wenn Leute fic's so genau lesen. Danke . xvielknuddelx  
  
@ James-Li: Danke für dein review. xtoyoknuddeltajmes-liganzdollx Wann gibt es denn eine neue Seite im Doujinshi??  
  
@ QueenBonnie: Ich hoffe das wir mit diesem Kapitel "TheRealJareth" noch mal von der Schippe hüpfen können^^. xsmilex hoffe es gefällt dir!  
  
@ Mysical Selena: Ob Draco jetzt nun einer von den Guten ist wird nicht verraten. aber steht er nicht immer nur auf seiner eigenen Seite xzuzwinkerx xknuddelx  
  
@ Evilchen: Ja ja . wir haben con viel Pairing-Andeutungen drin.^^ xlachx aber bei Andeutungen bleibt es bestimmt nicht. Es kommt noch viel Action. ~hugyou~  
  
@ Severin: Die Überraschung kommt wie versprochen in diesem Chappy^^. Hoffe es gefällt dir . und natürlich konnten wir Sev nicht einfach so in der Halle liegen lassen. wir haben doch ein Herz für Sevie!^^ xknuddelx  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
  
(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter four  
  
# 4#  
  
Der Morgen war viel zu schnell gekommen und Draco stellte sich mehrere Minuten unter die eiskalte Dusche um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Seine Gedanken kreisten kurz um die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht und um die Ankündigung, die der Direktor gleich vornehmen würde.  
  
Er stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich flüchtig ab und zog seine Schuluniform an. Die Haare, die ihm noch nass ins Gesicht hingen wurden mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes getrocknet. Er frisierte sich wie immer: gelte die Haare nach hinten wie es in der Öffentlichkeit schon immer sein Stil war. Doch heute achtete es sogar noch gewissenhafter darauf perfekt auszusehen.  
  
Er ließ seine Schulsachen stehen und verließ mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel sein Schulsprecherzimmer. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat warteten seine Klassenkameraden schon auf ihn und gingen mit ihm gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.  
  
Ein schneller Blick sagte ihm dass Potter und Co. bereits auf ihren Plätzen saßen und aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten. Ein zweiter Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch verriet Draco das Thema der Gryffindor-Tuschelei deutlicher, als wenn er direkt mit ihnen am Tisch gesessen hätte. Alle Lehrer waren bereits versammelt - nur ein Stuhl war leer. Professor Snape war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen und die Gryffindors hatten natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich darüber sofort das Maul zu zerreißen. Auch an den anderen Tischen wurde getuschelt, wahrscheinlich über das selbst Thema. Er hatte auch ehrlich gesagt nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
Draco, der sie gerne alle mit einem mörderischen Blick bedacht hätte, wandte sich von diesem Schauspiel ab und setzte sich an seinen üblich Platz am Slytherin-Tisch. Doch auch hier herrschte beträchtliche Unruhe beim Anblick des leeren Stuhles ihres Hauslehrers.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
"Ich wette, Dumbledore hat ihn endlich gefeuert", behauptete Ron im Brustton der Überzeugung und häufte sich eine zweite Portion Rührei auf seinen Teller. "Stellt euch das mal vor - ein Leben ohne Snape...", er schloss genießerisch die Augen und schob sich einen Bissen Rührei in den Mund.  
  
"Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein", seufzte Harry. "Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn rausgeschmissen hat."  
  
"Spielverderber", mümmelte Ron mit vollem Mund und ließ offen, ob er damit Harry, Snape oder Dumbledore gemeint hatte.  
  
"Ihr solltet wirklich nicht so über einen Lehrer sprechen", mischte sich Hermine ein. Ihre Stirn war leicht gerunzelt. "Außerdem ist das schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Professor Snape eine Mahlzeit versäumt. Und sollte er eines Tages tatsächlich nicht mehr unterrichten, dann bin ich mir sicher... nun, ihr kennt doch das Sprichwort", schloss sie mit entschiedener Miene.  
  
"Sprichwort?" fragte Ron verständnislos.  
  
"Du hättest wirklich besser Muggelkunde belegen sollen, als ausgerechnet Wahrsagen", äußerte Hermine missbilligend.  
  
Harry sprang in die Bresche. "Etwas Besseres kommt selten nach", sagte er zu Ron und wandte sich dann an Hermine. "Das war's doch, was du gemeint hast?" Hermine nickte mit leicht säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Noch schlechter als mit Snape kann's uns gar nicht gehen", bemerkte Ron ungerührt und nahm sich einige Würstchen. "Außer vielleicht mit Lucius Malfoy", Ron schien dieser Überlegung einige Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, doch dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. "Aber den werden sie uns wohl kaum aufhalsen."  
  
Hermine öffnete wieder den Mund, doch sie wurde durch Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen, der diesen Moment gewählt hatte, um sich zu erheben und an sein Glas zu klopfen - zum Zeichen, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte. Sofort verstummten die leisen Gespräche an den Haustischen und alle Augen richteten sich gespannt auf den Direktor.  
  
"Bevor ihr gleich alle wieder frisch gestärkt und voller Wissensdurst dem Unterricht zustrebt, habe ich euch einige Mitteilungen zu machen." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. "Professor Snape muss mich in einer Angelegenheit von höchster Wichtigkeit beim Zaubereiministerium vertreten. Er wird ungefähr für eine Woche abwesend sein und in dieser Zeit nicht unterrichten können."  
  
An dieser Stelle hatte Dumbledore eigentlich keine Pause vorgesehen, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, da er in dem aufkommenden Jubel der Schüler sein eigenes Wort kaum mehr verstand. Der Schulleiter blieb aufrecht stehen, seine Augen blickten streng und enttäuscht über die Haustische. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass diese Nachricht für die Schüler eine Freudenbotschaft darstellte. Von den meisten jüngeren, unreiferen Schülern hatte er eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet, aber dass auch so viele der älteren Jahrgänge ihren Jubel nur schlecht unterdrücken konnten, stimmte den Direktor nachdenklich und unzufrieden.  
  
Die Gryffindors verliehen ihrer Freude, zu Dumbledores Bestürzung, besonders lautstark Ausdruck, dicht gefolgt von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, lediglich am Slytherin-Tisch ging es etwas gesitteter zu. Zwar war auch hier das ein oder andere erleichterte Gesicht zu sehen, doch das meiste Getuschel kam von einigen aufgebrachten Slytherins die es nicht fassen konnten wie ihr Hauslehrer von den anderen Häusern verachtet wurde. Dumbledores Augen trafen für einen Moment auf die Dracos, der mit eisiger Miene, Professor Snape nicht ganz unähnlich, das Geschehen verfolgte. Dumbledore überlegte sich im Stillen ob er vielleicht nach Snapes Genesung trotz allem ein Wörtchen über dessen Unterrichtsmethoden mit ihm wechseln sollte.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte leise und war aus tiefstem Herzen froh, dass Severus dies alles nicht miterlebte. Er wusste, dass es den Zaubertränkelehrer zutiefst verletzen würde, auch wenn er der Welt ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zeigen würde.  
  
Das Geschnatter der Schüler fing an den Direktor zu ärgern. "Ruhe!" Dumbledores Stimme hallte Magisch verstärkt durch die Halle und mit einem Schlag waren alle Schüler still. Mit seiner üblichen sanften und einfühlsamen Stimme fuhr Dumbledore dann fort:  
  
"Da es sich bei dem Zaubertrankunterricht, gerade in diesen Zeiten, um ein sehr wichtiges Fach handelt, darf der Unterricht auf keinen Fall ausfallen. Ich habe daher beschlossen, dass Mister Draco Malfoy die Vertretung übernehmen soll und wird deshalb für die Dauer von Professor Snapes Abwesenheit von seinem restlichen Unterricht zu befreit, um sich ganz auf diese Aufgabe zu konzentrieren." Die schon vorhandene Stille in der großen Halle hatte nun schon fast gespenstige Ausmaße angenommen. Die meisten Schüler sahen Dumbledore wie vom Schlag getroffen an. In ihren Gesichtern zeigten sich Entrüstung und Missbilligung. Die meisten Gryffindors schüttelten sogar ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Der Schulleiter fuhr fort: "Wie sicher Einige von Ihnen wissen, hat Mister Malfoy während der Sommerferien zahlreiche Kurse und Seminare zu diesem Thema besucht, die ihn in meinen Augen mehr als nur befähigen, dieses Fach vertretungsweise zu unterrichten." Dumbledore schenkte Draco ein sonniges Lächeln.  
  
Hermine konnte sich ein leises "Seht ihr?", das an Ron und Harry gerichtet war, nicht verkneifen. Ron japste nach Luft und ein gequältes "Das kann er uns nicht antun!" entrang sich leider viel zu laut seiner Kehle. Dumbledore fasste ihn scharf ins Auge.  
  
"Haben Sie etwas dazu zu bemerken, Mister Weasley? Glauben sie etwa, dass Sie in der Lage sind, besser als ich die Fähigkeiten von Mister Malfoy zu bewerten?" fragte er ungewohnt streng. Ron erbleichte und konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. Harry blickte wie versteinert auf und konnte es kaum glauben, dass der Schulleiter Ron so anfuhr.  
  
"Ich halte es für angebracht", sprach Dumbledore weiter, "wenn Mister Malfoy während dieser Zeitspanne seine Mahlzeiten am Lehrertisch einnimmt." Dumbledore winkte Draco zu, der sich mit einem schmalen Grinsen erhob und sich am Lehrertisch auf Snapes Stuhl niederließ.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Ganz allmählich wich das unnatürliche Schweigen wieder fast normalen Frühstücksgeräuschen, doch Draco bemerkte durchaus einen Unterschied. Das Tuscheln der Schüler klang ein wenig neugieriger und gehässiger als sonst und die verstohlenen Blicke, die man in seine Richtung warf, ärgerten ihn.  
  
Während Draco ein Brötchen auf seinem Teller zerkrümelte, blieb sein Blick an Harry Potter hängen, wie er gerade mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny tuschelte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dabei derart abfällig, dass es Draco nicht schwer fiel, sich vorzustellen, dass entweder er selbst oder Snape der Gegenstand dieser geflüsterten Unterhaltung war. Nur ab und an hörte man von Weasley eine zu laut geschnaubte abfällige Bemerkung, die Draco mehr als kindisch fand. Er betrachtete dieses spezielle Gryffindor-Grüppchen eingehend. Die beiden Weasleys, in ihrer aufgeregten Art sich mehr als ähnlich, zeigten Wut und Entrüstung auf ihren Gesichtern. Draco war sich sicher sie glaubten beide, er hätte diese Stellung nur den Beziehungen und dem Geld seines Vaters zu verdanken.  
  
Grangers Gesicht war gerötet. In ihrem Gesicht stand klar und deutlich die Eifersucht geschrieben. Sie verstand nicht was ihn so besonders für die Position machte, warum man ihn ihr vorgezogen hatte. Das war typisch Granger.  
  
Tja und Potter. Potter war ein Fall für sich. Es schien fast so, als hätte ihm sein geliebter Dumbledore ins Gesicht geschlagen. Doch er war gut in der Lage seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren und Draco fragte sich wie ihn diese smaragdgrünen Augen während ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde anblicken würden.  
  
Harry Potter! Der Stolz der Zaubererwelt! Draco konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht völlig unterdrücken. Was hatte der große Potter je getan um sich diesen fulminanten Ruf zu erwerben? Gut, als Säugling hatte er Voldemort in die Flucht geschlagen, doch seither war es Draco eher so vorgekommen, als ob Potter sein Weiterleben eher einem Glück verdankte, das seinesgleichen suchte, als seinen Fähigkeiten oder seinem magischen Wissen. Während Potter also den ganzen Ruhm einheimste, setzten andere - wie Severus Snape - im Verborgenen nahezu täglich ihr Leben aufs Spiel und wozu? Ihnen wurde weder Beachtung noch Dank, nicht mal Respekt, für ihre Dienste zuteil. Draco verehrte seinen Hauslehrer, doch warum er das alles tat, nur um Potter zu schützen, den er hasste, das hatte er bislang noch nicht begriffen.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Nach dem Frühstück wollte Draco die Unterrichtsmaterialien aus Snapes Büro holen, als er von Remus Lupin, der seit diesem Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, aufgehalten wurde.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, einen Augenblick, bitte." Die Stimme des Werwolfs klang seltsam angespannt und Draco blieb neugierig stehen. "Der Direktor hat mich ins Vertrauen gezogen", flüsterte Lupin hastig und sah sich um, ob sie auch nicht belauscht wurden. "Ich weiß, dass Professor Snape sehr krank ist... ich wollte nur wissen, wie es ihm geht..."  
  
Draco zögerte. Er verstand nicht, warum es für Professor Lupin so wichtig sein sollte, über Snapes Gesundheitszustand Bescheid zu wissen.  
  
"Wenn Professor Dumbledore Ihnen keine weiteren Informationen mitgeteilt hat, dann werden Sie sicher dafür Verständnis haben, dass ich Ihnen auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben kann", sagte er deshalb diplomatisch.  
  
Lupin biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. "Ja, natürlich. Ich verstehe", erwiderte er gepresst. Dann kehrte sein übliches Lächeln wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück. "Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück für Ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunde, Mister Malfoy." Er nickte Draco noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Klassenzimmer.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: So wir hoffen das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Und denkt daran uns zu REVIEWN, schließlich sind wir daran interessiert ob euch das was wir schreiben überhaupt gefällt oder nicht. Das nächste Kapitel kommt am nächsten Freitag.  
  
"So." Toyo nickt mit sich selbst zufrieden und schaltet das Internet ein. Sie hofft, dass FFnet nicht schon wieder so blöd spinnt wie letzte Woche. Dann wird sie sich zu Lorlei, Sev und Luc in den Salon setzten zum Kaffee trinken. Auf Luc's Schoß ist sicher noch ein Plätzchen frei, denn der auf Sev's Schoß sitzt bestimmt Lorlei.^^ 


	5. Kapitel fünf

Anmerkung der Autorinnen:

Okay, nachdem wir beide Band 5 gelesen haben, müssen wir uns hier in eigener Sache zu Wort melden.

Wir arbeiten schon eine ganze Weile an dieser Story, daher basiert unser Wissen und unsere Vermutungen auf Band 1 bis 4. Diese Fic ist auf unseren PCs schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass wir auch dabei bleiben werden (obwohl wir uns einigen Infos aus Band 5, die Vergangenheit betreffend, sicher nicht verschliessen werden.). Wir sind eigentlich auch davon ausgegangen, dass unsere Geschichte vor Erscheinen von Band 5 abgeschlossen sein würde... aber die Sache wird mit jeder Woche umfangreicher. Wir haben deshalb beschlossen, nichts mehr umzuschreiben und unseren eigenen Handlungsstrang in unserem eigenen kleinen HP-Universum weiter zu verfolgen. Wir hoffen, dass ihr das versteht und akzeptieren könnt.

DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere gehören alle unserer geschätzten JKR und vielleicht WB. der Plot gehört uns^^!!

Heissen Dank an alle Reviewer!!!!! Severin, Queen Bonnie, Vanillia, Mystical Selena, Elliot, Alex, Therealjareth und Sarista

@severin – deine Vorhersagen sind um Welten besser, als die von unserer lieben Sybill *gg*

@sarista – keine Bange, der Slash kommt noch früh genug...

The Green Side of Life

# # # # # 

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # # 

Chapter five

# # 

Remus Lupin fühlte sich alles andere als gut, nachdem er sein Gespräch mit dem Slytherin und neuen Aushilfslehrer für Zaubertränke, Draco Malfoy, beendet hatte. Anstatt zurück in seine Räume zu gehen oder sich in seinem Büro um die Vorbereitung für seine nächsten Stunden zu kümmern, lief er wie ein eingesperrter Wolf die Gänge von Hogwarts auf und ab. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, welche Antwort hatte er sich schon erhofft. 

Als Dumbledore den Hausleitern und Remus über den wahren Zustand Severus' unterrichtet hatte, hatte sich in Remus eine unbestimmte Unruhe aufgebaut. Er fühlte sich rastlos und erschöpft, seine Gedanken schweiften ständig ab. Gleich würde er sich erst einmal mit einer tobenden und aufgebrachten Klasse Gryffindor–Fünftklässler herumplagen dürften, die angestachelt durch die Feindschaft der Siebtklässler, sich über Dumbledores Entscheidung bei ihm beschweren würden.  

Die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin war einfach nicht mehr zu übersehen. Die kleinen Streitereien der Schüler wurden immer häufiger, genau wie die großen, und zogen Vergeltung und Racheakte nach sich. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich schmerzlich an einen schlimmen Streit der Viertklässler den er kurz nach Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte schlichten müssen. Hatte sich die Spannung des bevorstehenden Krieges doch schon auf die Schule ausgebreitet.

Als er sich endlich wieder bewusst war, was er tat und wo er war, starrte er auf den Punkt des Ganges in dem er sich vor einigen Momenten mit Mister Malfoy unterhalten hatte. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk sagte ihm, dass seine erste Stunde in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde. Remus seufzte schwer und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung seines Klassenraumes. 

Er würde heute Abend noch einmal mit Albus sprechen und ihn bitten ihn genauer über Severus' Befinden zu informieren. Mit etwas Glück konnte er den Schulleiter davon überzeugen ihn besuchen zu dürfen. Er würde sicher bei etwas helfen können. Zufrieden mit seinen Überlegungen betrat er seinen Klassenraum.

# # # # # 

Remus ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Stuhl in seinem Büro zurückfallen. Endlich war seine letzte Stunde vorbei und alles in allem war es nicht unbedingt stressig gewesen. Nur eine aufgebrachte Gryffindor–Meute, eine paar harmlose Auseinadersetzungen und eine kleine Prügelei zwischen einem Slytherin und einem Hufflepuff. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt. 

Er starrte auf den Stapel Hausarbeiten die er heute eingesammelt hatte und massierte sich die Schläfen. Er würde sich heute Abend noch an die Korrektur setzten, aber vorher würde er mit Albus reden. 

Remus sagte das Passwort ‚Schokofrösche' und ging die Wendeltreppe zu Albus' Büro empor -  nach einem Klopfen an der Bürotür des Schulleiters hörte er ein „Komm herein, Junge."

Remus öffnete die Tür und trat in das runde Büro und blickte sofort in das lächelnde, freundliche Gesicht des alten Zauberers. Remus fand es immer noch etwas irritierend, dass Albus ihn und einige andere, wie Sirius und Severus, immer noch mit ‚mein Junge' betitelte, während  er meistens beim Vornamen genannt wurde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Albus schon an dieser Schule Schulleiter gewesen war, als sie noch zu Schule gegangen waren und wahrscheinlich alt genug war um ihr Urgroßvater zu sein. 

„Remus, was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore gut gelaunt und bot Remus ein Zitronenbonbon aus einer schönen Porzellanschale an. Er nahm sich eines davon und steckte es sich in den Mund. Es schmeckte sehr gut. 

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht oder warst du sehr beschäftigt, Albus?" fragte der Werwolf während er sich auf einen der weichen Stühle setzte, doch der Schulleiter schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Remus atmete tief durch bevor er Dumbledore sein Anliegen vortrug. „Ich weiß, das Thema ist heikel, Albus, aber ich würde wirklich gerne wissen was genau mit Severus passiert ist. Es lässt mich nicht los und vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Dumbledores Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert, doch seine Augen blickten ihn immer noch freundlich an. Der alte Zauberer lies ein leises Seufzen hören. Remus wusste schon wie er es zu deuten hatte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Remus, aber ich kann dir leider nicht mehr sagen, als ich dir schon erzählt habe. Es war sowieso schon ein Ausnahme dich überhaupt einzuweihen. Es wäre Severus sicher nicht recht seine Privatsphäre so öffentlich zu machen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Remus, dein Sorge und dein Eifer sind sehr löblich." 

„Kann ich ihn denn wenigstens besuchen… Ich würde ihn gerne sehen. Bitte, Albus, das wäre mir sehr wichtig." Remus begann zu betteln. In diesem Augenblick konnte er es sich auch nicht gänzlich erklären, aber er wusste, dass er Severus um jeden Preis sehen wollte. Doch auch diese Hoffnung wurde schnell zerschlagen.      

„Das muss ich ebenfalls entschieden ablehnen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass dies ebenfalls nicht in Severus Sinn wäre. Er riskiert für unseren Orden jedes Mal sein Leben, wenn er zu einem dieser Treffen gerufen wird - wenn ich schon nicht im Stande bin ihn dort zu beschützen, wirst du es doch einsehen, dass ich wenigstens versuchen möchte in seinem Sinne zu handeln, wenn er es selbst nicht kann. Im Moment ist es nur Poppy und Mister Malfoy erlaubt Severus zu sehen, selbst ich halte meine Besuche in Grenzen." Dumbledore blickte in den geknickten Gesichtsausdruck Remus' und lächelte aufmunternd. „Du weißt doch wie wichtig für Severus sein Stolz ist… du kennst ihn lange genug um zu wissen was er tun würde."

Remus nickte. Ja, er wusste es! Wahrscheinlich hätte Severus, wenn er nicht schlafen würde, selbst Madam Pomfrey rausgeschmissen und allen verboten sich seinen privaten Räumen auch nur auf hundert Fuß zu nähern. Er hätte getobt und geschimpft und hätte alles allein machen wollen, doch im Moment lag er einfach nur in seinem Bett und schlief. 

„Da ist ja dann nichts zu machen", sagte Remus leise und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. „Ich werde dich nicht weiter stören, Albus. Außerdem habe ich noch einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren."

Dumbledore seufzte auf, als Remus den Raum verlassen hatte. Er konnte die angespannte Stimmung und das Gefühlschaos in dem sich der Werwolf im Moment befand deutlich spüren und es schmerzte ihn zu sehen mit welchen Qualen sich Remus herumschlagen musste. Er hoffte, er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und dass Severus bald wieder aufwachen würde.

# # # # # 

Die Ungewissheit ließ Remus nicht schlafen. Er hatte seine ganz Schreibarbeit dieser Woche erledigt und er war immer noch ohne Rast. Pausenlos lief er in seinem Büro auf und ab und versuchte sich vorzustellen was mit Severus auf diesem Todessertreffen passiert war, während er Schluck für Schluck sein Glas mit Muggel–Brandy leerte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber die Tatsache machte ihn wütend. 

Er spürte diese kleine stechende Wut in seinem Herzen die immer größer zu werden schien je mehr er sich mit Severus und dieser Geschichte beschäftigte. Ein Gefühl des Beschützens war in ihm erwacht und er hatte das Bedürfnis einigen Todesser unschöne Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzten für das was sie Severus angetan hatte. Doch warum fühlte er so?

Sie waren keine Freunde, nur Bekannte aus der Schule, die es geschafft hatten miteinander auszukommen, einfach um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Und trotzdem war es da, dieses Gefühl, stark und nicht zu leugnen. Remus spürte wieder wie seine Schläfen schmerzhaft zu  pochen anfingen. Er zwang sich ins Bett zu gehen doch es dauerte noch Stunden bevor er endlich einschlief.

# # #

_DreamFlashback_

_Remus verließ die Krankenstation und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor –Turm. Er hatte es geschafft Madam Pomfrey zu überzeugen ihn doch noch gehen zu lassen. Er wollte zu seinen Freunden und mit ihnen über ihre neusten Abenteuer reden und all das was sie in der vergangenen Vollmondnacht wieder Neues erfahren hatten._

_Normalerweise brauchte Remus mindestens zwei Tage um sich vom Vollmond zu erholen, doch diese eine Mal schien es ihm sehr schnell wieder besser zu gehen. Und normalerweise behielt ihn Madam Pomfrey am Anfang eines Schuljahres besonders gut im Auge. Das war immer so gewesen und würde sich in seinem fünften Jahr garantiert nicht ändern.   _

_Als er an der Bibliothek vorbeiging bemerkte er etwas Seltsames. Ein merkwürdiger bläulicher Lichtschein schien hinter  einem der Schränke hervor zu scheinen. Remus betrat neugierig die Bibliothek und wunderte sich, dass um diese Uhrzeit überhaupt noch jemand hier war. Er spähte um das Bücherregal und seine Augen wurden groß._

_Auf einem der Tische lagen ausgebreitet mehrere Stapel Bücher. Einige große Nachschlagewerke lagen aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch. Remus näherte sich. Über einem riesigen Band von ‚Höchst Potente Zaubertränke', das auf mehreren beschrifteten Pergamentrollen lag, war eine ihm nur zu bekannte Person eingeschlafen. _

_Remus blickte auf das schlafende Gesicht des Slytherins Severus Snape. Es war friedlich und schien die sonst so übliche Härte verloren zu haben. In dem hellen Licht der bläulichen Kerzenflamme leuchtete die blasse Haut und das im Tageslicht fettig aussehende Haar schien zu schimmern wie Samt. In den zarten Fingern hielt der Slytherin immer noch seinen Adlerfederkiel. Remus schluckt. Und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Seine übernatürlichen Sinne erfassten das Bild vor ihm und sogen es regelrecht in sich auf._

_Noch bevor Remus wusste was er tat, hatte er noch einige Schritte auf den Slytherin zu gemacht und begann die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. Ganz sanft und mit einer Zärtlichkeit die Remus selbst __überraschte,__ strich er Severus Snape ein Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. _

_Er erwachte schmerzhaft aus seiner Trance und blickte fassungslos auf den schlafenden Slytherin. Was tat er hier, fragte er sich selbst, die Hand immer noch gefährlich nah an dessen Haar. Sein Herz rast immer noch und als er noch mal das unerklärliche Bedürfnis verspürte ihn zu berühren drehte er sich um und rannte davon._

_Remus bemühte sich gar nicht leise zu sein, als er sie Gänge hin zum Gryffindor–Turm rannte. Er wollte einfach nur weg und sich schnell verkriechen. Sein Herz wollte ihm immer noch nicht gehorchen, schickte dieses unerklärliche Gefühl durch seinen Körper, während er zwanghaft versuchte die Erinnerung an das schlafende Gesicht nicht aus seinen Gedanken löschen.  _

_Er hatte Angst. Und er hatte Fragen… Doch das Schlimmste war, dass er vor den Antworten noch mehr Angst zu haben schien. Er versprach sich, nie wieder daran zu denken._

_DreamFlashback Ende_

# # # # # 

tbc.

So, das wäre mal wieder geschafft. Das nächste Update gibt's ausnahmsweise schon am Montag, weil diese beiden Kapitelchen gar so kurz waren ;-)

Lorelei kuschelt sich wieder gemütlich in Sev's Schoss zurecht.

„War das wirklich nötig, mich so zusammenschlagen zu lassen?"

„Ach, Sev – davon verstehst du nichts! Toyo – sag's ihm."

Toyo reisst sich widerwillig von Luc los „Genau – das ist wegen der Dramatik!"

„Keine Sorge, Sev... so wie ich unsere beiden Damen kenne, wird kein bleibender Schaden entstehen..."


	6. Kapitel sechs

DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere und Hintergründe gehören unserer verehrten JKR und WB. Der Plot ist unserer.^^  
  
Hier noch mal die Note die Lorelei euch schon das letzte Kapitel gegeben hat. Wir benutzen für diese Geschichte (die wirklich schon sehr fortgeschritten ist) nur all die Infos die Wir aus den ersten 4 BÜCHER haben. Es kann natürlich auch vorkommen, dass wir in einem späteren Kapitel auf eine Info aus dem 5ten Buch eingehen. Man kann halt nie wissen.  
  
@ Severin: Yup, die Sache mit dem Dream Flashback ist mir nur ganz zufällig einfallen. Ich wollte es glaube ich nur als Platzfüller benutzten und Lorelei fand man könnte es noch ausbauen für später. Und kleine Sev und Klein Remy ist wirklich nur niedlich!!  
  
@ Vanilla: Der Slash kommt noch. Keine Panik! Damit haben wir, glaube ich, wirklich nicht gespart! Warte ab. xknuddelx  
  
@ Mystical Selena: Ja, der gute Sev hat in diesem Kapitel nur indirekt gewirkt. Aber er kommt wieder ganz bestimmt!! Und Luc wird auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen!!^^  
  
Und auch noch mal direkt Grüße an die Obengenannten und Evil*Twin für die Reviews zum 5ten Kapitel. DANKESCHÖN!!!!  
  
# # #  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
  
(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter six  
  
# 6 #  
  
Konzentriert suchte Draco in Snapes Büro die Unterlagen für den heutigen Mittwoch zusammen. Heute würde er also zum letzten Mal unterrichten. Professor Snape hatte gestern sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und es ging ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Madam Pomfrey hatte Dumbledore und Draco nach dem Abendessen die Erlaubnis erteilt den Meister der Zaubertränke einen Besuch abzustatten, wovon sie selbstverständlich Gebrauch gemacht hatten. Obwohl Dumbledore ihm angeboten hatte, sich noch einige Tage zu erholen, hatte Snape darauf bestanden ab Donnerstag wieder selbst zu unterrichten. Draco wurden bei dieser Gelegenheit einige lobende Worte seines Schulleiters und ein anerkennendes, schwaches Lächeln seines Hauslehrers zuteil.  
  
Draco bündelte seine Unterlagen und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm. Lehrer zu sein war irgendwie doch anstrengender und hektischer als gedacht. Darüber hinaus arbeitete Draco jeden Abend noch den Unterrichtsstoff seiner restlichen Fächer auf, die er täglich versäumte. Doch trotz allem war diese Woche für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell verstrichen. Snape zu vertreten war eine Herausforderung gewesen, doch er hatte sie gemeistert und es hatte ihm gefallen. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte ihm die Macht, die diese Position mit sich gebracht hatte, genauso zugesagt, wie die Möglichkeit elementares Wissen zu vermitteln. Er hatte die Unterrichtsstunden ganz im Sinne seines Lehrers abgehalten, er hatte keine Unaufmerksamkeiten geduldet und gleich am ersten Tag seiner Vertretung mehrere Hauspunkte abgezogen um zu verdeutlichen, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war. Von da an war sein Unterricht merkwürdig reibungslos verlaufen.  
  
Bis heute...  
  
Draco konnte sich ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Heute würde er gleich als Erstes eine Doppelstunde lang seinen eigenen Jahrgang unterrichten - Gryffindor/Slytherin Siebtklässler. Er war sich sicher, dass es heute Tumult unter den Gryffindor-Schülern geben würde - die Elfenfreundin Granger hatte ihn schon die ganze Woche über mit giftigen Blicken bedacht. Es würde zweifellos sehr amüsant werden.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Gleich zu Anfang der Stunde spürte Draco, dass etwas im Busch war. Die Granger kaute derart grimmig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, dass Draco jeden Moment darauf gefasst war Blut spritzen zu sehen. Draco ignorierte sie vorläufig und verkündete der Klasse, welchen Trank sie heute brauen würden.  
  
"Ich werde euch heute zeigen, wie man den Camouflage-Trank zusammenbraut. Kann mir jemand etwas über diesen Trank erzählen?" Mehrere Hände schossen in die Höhe, doch sein Blick wanderte automatisch in Grangers Richtung. Doch Hermine kaute weiterhin auf ihrer Unterlippe und hatte sich nicht gerührt.  
  
'Interessant - Miss Allwissend will mich also boykottieren' dachte Draco bei sich und rief Pansy auf.  
  
"Der Camouflage-Trank wird auch Chamäleon-Trank genannt. Er dient dazu für begrenzte Zeit mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen."  
  
"Völlig richtig. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Weiß jemand, wie lange die Wirkung des Trankes anhält? Finnegan?"  
  
"Ungefähr zwei Stunden - es kommt auf die Qualität der Zutaten an."  
  
"Korrekt. Und welche Zutaten wären das, Finnegan?"  
  
"Das Chamäleon-Blut."  
  
"Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Draco laut und fügte in Gedanken ein 'leider' hinzu. "Und können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, welches Chamäleon- Blut die besten Ergebnisse liefert, Miss Granger?" Schweigen.  
  
"Miss Granger, wollen Sie sich heute nicht am Unterricht beteiligen?" fragte Draco zuckersüß. Doch erst als Ron ihr nervös einen Stoss mit dem Ellbogen verpasste entließ Hermine ihre Unterlippe und antwortete mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.  
  
"Das ostafrikanische Chamäleon liefert die schlechtesten Ergebnisse - der Trank wirkt nur für eine halbe Stunde. Wenn man das Blut des Madagaskar- Chamäleons verwendet, kann die Wirkung über zwei Stunden andauern."  
  
Draco ließ es fürs Erste dabei bewenden, drehte sich wortlos um und schrieb die Zutaten an die Tafel. "Wir arbeiten heute mit der ostafrikanischen Spezies - die Zutaten findet ihr im hinteren Schrank."  
  
Erstaunlicher Weise hatte nicht Ron, sondern Hermine die allergrößten Probleme mit Dracos Ernennung zum Vertretungslehrer. Hermine war trotz Harrys und Rons Zureden immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass der Direktor diesen Malfoy ihr vorgezogen hatte. War sie nicht auch Schulsprecherin? War sie nicht die Beste ihres Jahrgangs? Hatte sie nicht auch in den Sommerferien unzählige Kurse absolviert?  
  
Hermine konnte nicht begreifen, dass Fleiß und Integrität nicht - wie sonst üblich - ihren verdienten Lohn mit sich gebracht hatten. Ihrer Ansicht nach war sie übergangen und betrogen worden. Kurz: sie war stinksauer!  
  
# # # # #  
  
Die restliche Stunde verlief nahezu reibungslos. Draco hatte Einzelarbeit angeordnet um die Ergebnisse besser kontrollieren zu können. Der Trank musste, sofern er gelungen war, die Konsistenz und Farbe von klarem Wasser haben. Die Meisten hatten dies am Ende der Stunde auch erreicht, bis auf Goyle, dessen Trank eher wie Milch aussah; Weasley, dessen Feuer zu heiss gewesen war und dessen Trank deshalb klumpte wie Gelatine und natürlich -  
  
"Longbottom - warum ist in diesem Kessel eine grüne Pampe und kein klarer Trank?" fragte Draco scharf. Doch Neville konnte ihm darauf keine Antwort geben, sondern schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und senkte betreten den Blick. Hermine hatte ihm heute nicht flüsternd zur Seite gestanden, da sie zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Groll beschäftigt gewesen war.  
  
"Nun - ich warte!" fauchte Draco wütend. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, diesen lächerlichen Trank zu brauen. Sogar Crabbe hatte es geschafft. Zumindest sollte dieser Idiot fähig sein, seine eigenen Fehler zu erkennen.  
  
"Vielleicht... waren die Fledermausflügel nicht klein genug geschnitten, oder es war zuviel Drachenwurzel...", suchte Neville stammelnd nach einer Erklärung. Snape hatte ihn wenigstens immer nur fertig gemacht und nicht auch noch zu einer Antwort gezwungen...  
  
"Vielleicht...", wiederholte Draco genervt. "Vielleicht treffen wir uns auch heute nachmittag wieder und du bleibst solange hier, bis dieser Trank korrekt gebraut ist. Diese Einladung gilt natürlich auch für die Herren Goyle und Weasley", rief Draco mit sarkastischer Höflichkeit in die Runde.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass Potter die ganze Zeit über so verdammt still gewesen war. Zu still. Genau in diesem Moment vernahm er ein Rascheln und sein Kopf zuckte noch schnell genug herum, um zu sehen, dass Harry ein Stück Pergament in seiner Hand zusammenballte und einen sehr schuldbewussten Eindruck machte.  
  
"Potter!" rief Draco. "In meinem Unterricht werden keine Briefchen gelesen. Gib das her", verlangte er und streckte Harry die offene Hand hin.  
  
"Nein", sagte Harry leise.  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt her mit dem Brief!" Draco vermutete, dass es bei diesem Briefchen um Cho Chang ging, deren Namen immer wieder mit Harry in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Aber was es auch war, der Inhalt war interessant genug, um Potter von einem sehr wichtigen Unterrichtsfach abzulenken. Und Draco wollte wissen, was das war.  
  
"Nein", wiederholte Harry mit einem Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme. Panik? Wegen einer Liebelei mit Cho? Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Zum letzten Mal, Potter..." Doch Harry hatte sich in diesem Moment das Stück Pergament in den Mund gesteckt und es hinunter geschluckt.  
  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte Draco kalt. "Die Stunde ist beendet. Ihr könnt gehen."  
  
Er setzte sich an den Lehrerpult und machte sich noch einige Notizen, während die Schüler den Raum verließen. Als er wieder aufsah, waren alle gegangen, bis auf Hermine, die vor dem Lehrerpult stand und ihn grimmig anfunkelte.  
  
"Granger? Was willst du denn noch?" fragte er gelangweilt.  
  
"Es ist ja wohl das Letzte, wie du dich aufführst!" explodierte Hermine mit einer Heftigkeit, die Draco vermuten ließ, dass sie diese Sache schon seit einer ganzen Weile beschäftigen musste.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen Hauspunkte abzuziehen und den armen Neville derart lächerlich zu machen?!!"  
  
"Lächerlich machen?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich dachte sogar, dass ich ihm meine Hilfe angeboten hätte, den Trank endlich richtig fertigzustellen." "Ja, das sagst du jetzt! Von der Frechheit mal ganz abgesehen, mich vor der ganzen Klasse..."  
  
"Das reicht jetzt!" schnitt Draco ihr das Wort ab. "Granger, du scheinst du vergessen, dass ich immer noch dein Lehrer bin! Dreissig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
"Wofür das denn?!" rief Hermine entgeistert.  
  
"Für unverschämtes Verhalten einem Lehrer gegenüber", entgegnete Draco kühl Hermine schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Lehrer!" stieß sie hervor. "Das hättest du wohl gerne!"  
  
"Damit hast du dir jetzt noch eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst, Granger! Und Professor Snape wird morgen sicher so freundlich sein, dir Art und Umfang dieser Strafarbeit mitzuteilen. Außerdem hätte ich ja nie gedacht, dass ihr Gryffindors so wenig Vertrauen in Professor Dumbledore Urteile habt"  
  
Der Name ihres Zaubertränkelehrers und die Anspielung auf Dumbledore schien auf Hermine wie ein eisiger Kuss zu wirken. Ihr Gesicht war zwar immer noch Weiß vor Wut, doch sie erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte hinaus.  
  
Draco sah ihr nach und gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Somit hatte er auch gleich einen passenden Willkommensgruss für Professor Snape organisiert.  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Harry, was war das denn für ein Zettel?" flüsterte Ron leise, während sie die Kerker verließen.  
  
"Nichts Wichtiges", murmelte Harry und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.  
  
"Dann hättest du es nicht schlucken müssen", flüsterte Ron verschwörerisch zurück. "War es ein Briefchen von Cho? Oder von - Schnuffel?"  
  
"Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
# # # # #  
  
Einige Zeit vor dem Abendessen betrat Draco die Räume seines Hauslehrers. Professor Snape saß in einem der Sessel im Aufenthaltsraum und blätterte in einigen Pergamenten.  
  
"Nun, Draco?" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Guten Abend, Sir. Hier sind die Unterlagen der letzten Woche", sagte Draco und legte ein Bündel Papiere und Pergamente auf dem niedrigen Tisch ab.  
  
"Setz' dich doch. Gibt es sonst etwas Neues?" Draco bedanke sich mit einem Nicken und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz.  
  
"Ich habe Granger eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt", erwiderte Draco bemüht gleichgültig. Snapes Augenbraue zuckte noch ein wenig mehr nach oben.  
  
"Das ist allerdings erstaunlich", sagte Snape gedehnt.  
  
"Sie wird sich morgen Abend wegen der Details an Sie wenden, Sir", erläuterte Draco mit einem schlecht verhohlenen Grinsen. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, doch er machte keine weitere Bemerkung. Es entstand eine kleine Pause, bevor Snape weitersprach.  
  
"Eigentlich sollte ich dir noch Punkte abziehen, dafür, dass du dich mitten in der Nacht im Schloss herumgetrieben hast - entgegen meinen früheren eindeutigen Anweisungen." Er schenkte Draco einen langen Blick.  
  
"Doch in Anbetracht der Ereignisse werde ich davon absehen." Snape lächelte schmal. "Trotzdem wünsche ich nicht, dass du dich in Angelegenheiten einmischt, die dich nicht unmittelbar betreffen." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Es ist zu gefährlich", fügte er dann leise hinzu. "Dein Vater wäre sicher nicht sehr begeistert davon, wenn er erfahren würde, dass du es dir zur Aufgabe gemacht hast, meinen... Schutzengel zu spielen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
"Aber Sir..." schmunzelte Draco, der es schwer fand auf die Anspielung auf seinen Vater nicht zu lachen.  
  
"Nein, Draco. Glaube nicht, dass ich das, was du für mich getan hast gering schätze, aber es muss aufhören. Es ist zu gefährlich. Für dich, für deinen Vater, für mich. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er fixierte Draco mit hartem Blick, bis dieser erst schluckte und dann nickte.  
  
"Ja, Sir." Snape atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: So das war das 6te Kapitel!! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!! Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Freitag!! Und ich hoffe ihr werdet uns wieder review'n, denn eure Meinung ist uns wirklich SEHR wichtig!!!  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch ein bisschen Werbung machen. xsmirkx Lorelei hat eine ganz tolle neue fic angefangen: "Wahrheit oder Wagnis" by Lorelei Lee!! und ich habe vor kurzem auch etwas neues angefangen: "Bis das der Tod uns scheidet" by Toyo Malloy! Wir würden uns freuen wenn ihr auch hier vorbeischeuen würdet.  
  
# #  
  
'Jetzt ist's aber genug mit dem Geschnatter!" Lucius zieht Toyo vom PS weg. "Kümmere dich mehr um mich."  
  
"Ich lade nur noch das Kapitel hoch und stehe dann ganz zu deiner Verfügung!" Toyo schmeißt das Internet an. "Wo sind eigentlich Sev und Lorelei??"  
  
Lucius grinst: "Na wo wohl." 


	7. Kapitel sieben

DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere und Hintergründe gehören unserer verehrten JKR und WB. Der Plot ist unserer.^^  
  
Wir sagen nur soviel: Vanillia, Mystical Selena und Severin - ihr seid die liebsten, besten und treuesten Leserchen auf der ganzen weiten Welt!!!!! Und ein dicker Spezial-Gruss an mortianna!!!!!  
  
Wer war sich noch mal so sicher, dass das hier auf SS/RL hinausläuft????  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
  
(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter seven  
  
7  
  
# #  
  
Es war Donnerstagmorgen und Remus Lupin verließ mit nervösem Magen sein Zimmer um zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinunter zu gehen. Dumbledore hatte die Hauslehrer und ihn gestern Abend darüber informiert, dass Snape wieder völlig hergestellt wäre und die Abgeschiedenheit seiner Räume verlassen würde. Remus war sich völlig darüber im Klaren, dass er seine Unruhe genau dieser Tatsache zu verdanken hatte. Doch eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken, warum der Gedanke an den Zaubertränkemeister ihm Magenflattern verursachte. Er war froh und erleichtert, dass es Severus wieder besser ging, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich merkwürdig befangen. Ganz in seine widersprüchlichen Gedanken versunken bog er in den schmalen, dämmrigen Gang ein, der zum Seiteneingang der Halle für die Lehrkräfte führte und wäre fast in eine dunkle Gestalt hinein gerannt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig blieb er stehen.  
  
"Oh, Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken...", dann erkannte der die Gestalt und sein Magen flatterte ein wenig stärker. "Severus - du bist es! Guten Morgen... wie- wie geht es dir?" Snape bedachte ihn mit einem seiner leicht gelangweilten Blicke, nickte dann kurz und wollte schon wieder weiter gehen, als Lupin's Stimme ihn wieder zurück rief.  
  
"Severus - warte!"  
  
Snape drehte sich halb zu Lupin um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ja?" sagte er mit ungeduldigem Tonfall. Als Lupin diese dunklen Augen auf sich ruhen fühlte, geriet er leicht in Panik.  
  
'Was zum Teufel tue ich hier eigentlich?' fragte er sich selbst und suchte in seinem Gehirn hektisch nach einem guten Grund, warum er Severus ein zweites Mal angesprochen hatte. Doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich nahm die schreckliche Leere in seinem Gehirn nur noch mehr zu. Weshalb er schließlich den einzigen zusammenhängenden Satz von sich gab, der ihm noch einfiel.  
  
"Es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist", sagte Lupin leise und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Snape musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Befremdung und Irritation bevor er ihm den Rücken zukehrte und wortlos weiter ging.  
  
Remus blieb noch einen Moment in dem dämmrigen Gang stehen, bis Snape die Halle betreten hatte, dann schlug er langsam und mit voller Absicht mit seiner geballten Faust mehrmals gegen die steinerne Wand.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen wurden für Lupin an diesem Tag eine wahre Tortur. Nicht genug damit, dass er sich vor Snape wie der letzte Trottel aufgeführt hatte, zeigten seine Augen auch noch eine beunruhigende Tendenz dazu, während des Essens alle 30 Sekunden zu Snapes Platz hinüber zu wandern, wenn er sich nicht sehr zusammen riss.  
  
Lupin beruhigte sich selbst damit, dass dies alles nur eine Reaktion auf die ausgestandenen Sorgen war und er sich nur versichern wollte, dass es Severus wirklich wieder gut ging - doch wirklich glauben konnte er das selbst nicht. Was war nur mit ihm los? Der nächste Vollmond war erst wieder in zwei Wochen und als er das letzte Mal hier in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, hatte er kaum einmal einen zweiten Gedanken an Snape verschwendet - oder nicht? Eigentlich sollte er überhaupt nicht soviel über seinen Kollegen nachdenken - immerhin hatte er es ihm zu verdanken, dass damals vor drei Jahren die ganze Schule von seiner "Verfassung" erfahren hatte und der Direktor ihn auf Drängen der besorgten Eltern wohl oder übel gehen lassen musste. Je länger Lupin darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Gründe fand er um Snape mit Groll zu begegnen und nicht mit dieser Besorgnis und diesem Beschützer-Instinkt, der ihn seit kurzem jedes Mal befiel, wenn er an Snape dachte oder sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt.  
  
Seine verborgene Wolfsnatur reagierte auf diese innere Zerrissenheit mit der vermehrten Ausschüttung von Adrenalin. So kam es, dass sich Lupin, der sich nach dem Abendessen noch mit Madam Hooch und Professor Vektor im Lehrerzimmer traf um auf Dumbledores Bitte hin die Halloween-Feier zu planen, in einem Zustand unterschwelliger Gereiztheit auf den Weg machte.  
  
Er war als Erster im Lehrerzimmer, da Roberta Hooch und Viana Vektor noch 'für kleine Mädchen' mussten - wie sie sich ausgedrückt hatten. Lupin setzte sich aufs Geratewohl in einen der Sessel und hoffte, dass dieses Treffen nicht allzu lange dauern würde, als sein feines Gehör etwas wie einen kleinen Tumult wahrnahm, der sich zwar noch in einiger Entfernung befand, sich aber stetig dem Lehrerzimmer näherte. Lupin spitzte die Ohren und lauschte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er die Stimmen von Ron, Hermine, Harry, Neville und Ginny erkannt und einige Momente später konnte er auch die einzelnen Worte verstehen und er hielt unwillkürlich für einen Augenblick den Atem an, als das Grüppchen kurz vor dem Lehrerzimmer stehen blieb.  
  
"Ich begreife immer noch nicht, wie Snape dir so eine dämliche Strafarbeit verpassen konnte", äußerte Harry fassungslos.  
  
"Uäh - jaaaa - Froschhirne einkochen. Snape hat echt 'nen Knall", bemerkte Ron mit deutlichem Schaudern.  
  
"Und das auch noch ausgerechnet nächsten Samstag - da wollten wir doch nach Hogsmeade", jammerte Ginny. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie er so gemein sein kann."  
  
"Aber das war doch ganz klar Absicht, Ginny", mischte sich Harry ein. "Du hast doch gehört, dass Hermine gerade eben gesagt hat, er hätte ausdrücklich gesagt, sie solle das am nächsten Hogsmeade -Wochenende erledigen. Wollte wohl besonders gemein sein, weil du seinem Lieblingsschüler zu nah getreten bist "  
  
"Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann sind nicht die Froschhirne die eigentliche Strafe, sondern dass Hermines nicht nach Hogsmeade mit darf", sagte Neville.  
  
"Hermine, du sagst ja gar nichts mehr", wunderte sich Harry.  
  
"Froschhirne - Hogsmeade - von mir aus", fauchte Hermine. "Aber ich werde Snape nie verzeihen, dass ich außerdem noch fünfzig Mal die Schulordnung abschreiben muss! Gott, wie ich diesen Kerl verabscheue! Er und Malfoy sind das absolut Hinterletzte. Ich wette Snape hat auf diesen Tag gewartet, seit wir ihn in der heulenden Hütte k.o. gesetzt haben!"  
  
Lupin war während Hermines Worten aufgesprungen und wollte der ganzen Bande gerade eine handfeste Rüge erteilen, als Hooch und Vektor miteinander plaudernd das Lehrerzimmer betraten. Lupin starrte sie entgeistert an.  
  
"Was ist, Remus? Habe ich einen Fleck auf der Nase?" fragte Hooch burschikos wie immer.  
  
"Habt ihr denn nicht mitgekriegt, was das draußen los ist?" fragte Lupin.  
  
"Ja sicher... ein paar Gryffindors meckern wieder über Snape", antwortete Vektor desinteressiert. "Können wir jetzt anfangen?"  
  
"Und warum habt ihr nichts unternommen?" Lupins Tonfall war eine Spur strenger geworden und die beiden Damen blickten ihn mit milder Verwunderung an.  
  
"Also ich mische mich da nicht ein", stellte Vektor fest.  
  
"Severus zieht den Kindern doch sowieso schon genügend Punkte ab - da muss ich nicht auch noch mein Scherflein dazu beitragen", versuchte Hooch zu beschwichtigen.  
  
"Das glaube ich einfach nicht", stieß Lupin mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme hervor. "Ihr lasst also zu, dass direkt vor euren Augen einer eurer Kollegen von einer ganzen Gruppe Schüler schlecht gemacht wird und ihr unternehmt nichts - absolut nichts dagegen?! Ohne mich, meine Damen!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Lehrerzimmer und hatte mit wenigen schnellen Schritten die Gryffindors eingeholt, die sich mittlerweile einige Meter weiterbewegt hatten.  
  
"Miss Granger! Möchten Sie mir in Ihrer Eigenschaft als Schulsprecherin nicht mitteilen, worüber sie sich gerade unterhalten haben?!" Die Gryffindors starrten ihren sonst so gutmütigen Lehrer, der nun drohend wie ein Racheengel vor ihnen stand mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Hallo, Remus. Wir haben nur..." doch weiter kam Harry nicht.  
  
"Mister Potter! Die Tatsache, dass ich mit Ihrem Vater gemeinsam die Schulbank gedrückt habe, gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen", unterbrach Lupin ihn kalt.  
  
"Wir haben uns nur über Hogsmeade unterhalten, Sir", nuschelte Neville.  
  
"Tatsächlich?! Nun, ich muss euch leider enttäuschen - ich habe sehr genau gehört, dass ihr in höchst despektierlicher Weise über Professor Snape gesprochen habt. Und das mit einem Mangel an Respekt, den ich vielleicht von Erstklässlern erwartet hätte, aber ganz bestimmt nicht von euch!"  
  
"Aber dieser schleimige Kerl hat Hermine eine völlig bescheuerte Strafarbeit aufgegeben..." Ron verstummte unter Lupins funkelndem Blick.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, das reicht", sagte Lupin mit einer Ruhe, die schrecklicher war als jedes laute Wort. "Ich werde nicht dulden, dass auch nur noch ein schlechtes Wort über Professor Snape über eure Lippen kommt. Und damit ihr nicht wieder vergesst, dass man seine Lehrer mit Respekt behandeln soll - 10 Punkte Abzug... für jeden von euch!"  
  
Niemand bemerkte die große, blonde Gestalt, die von einer dunklen Nische aus, in der sie sich verborgen hatte, unfreiwilliger Zeuge dieses Wortwechsels geworden war.  
  
Lupin drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit langen, energischen Schritten zurück ins Lehrerzimmer, wo ihn Vektor und Hooch mit offenem Mund erwarteten. Hooch fasste sich als Erste wieder.  
  
"Also wirklich, Remus! War das nun nötig, den armen Kindern einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen?"  
  
"Du hast dich ja fast schon so ekelhaft wie Snape selbst aufgeführt", sagte Vektor spitz. "Oder hältst du deine Reaktion etwas für angemessen?" Es entstand eine kurze Pause während der Lupin vergeblich versuchte, seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
"Wisst ihr was?" rief er schließlich. "Plant euer verdammtes Fest doch alleine!" Er rannte aus dem Lehrerzimmer hinaus und warf die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, der beide Damen zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
"Mein Gott, was hat der denn nun wieder?" bemerkte Vektor abfällig.  
  
Hooch schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Wenn er eine Frau wäre, würde ich glatt behaupten, er hätte seine Tage..."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Am selben Abend saß Severus in seinem Büro und korrigierte Hausaufgaben, als es an seine Tür klopfte. In der Annahme, dass es nur einer seiner Slytherins sein konnte, der den Wunsch haben konnte ihn so spät noch zu sehen, rief er laut: "Herein!" und setzte mit seiner Schreibfeder ein paar letzte Randbemerkungen unter die Arbeit, die er gerade benotet hatte. Als er aufsah stand jedoch kein Schüler mit einer Bitte oder Frage vor ihm, sondern niemand anderer als Lucius Malfoy, den er zuletzt im verbotenen Wald gesehen hatte.  
  
Lucius lächelte schmal. "So verbringst du also deine Abende"  
  
Severus legte seine Feder beiseite und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem halb amüsierten, halb abschätzenden Blick.  
  
"Lucius... was führt dich hierher?" begrüßte er ihn zurückhaltend. Lucius legte mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seinen Reiseumhang ab und legte ihn über den Besucherstuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch.  
  
"Was willst du hören?" fragte er gelassen. "Die offizielle Version oder den wahren Grund?" Er ging mit gemessenen Schritten durch den Raum und blieb hin und wieder vor einem der Gläser stehen um dessen Inhalt genauer zu betrachten.  
  
Severus beobachtete ihn von seinem Platz aus. "Ich würde sagen, in dieser Reihenfolge", erwiderte er trocken. Lucius drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um, die silbergrauen Augen blickten nun wärmer.  
  
"Oh - offiziell bin ich hier um in meiner Eigenschaft als Schulrat eine Kleinigkeit mit dem Direktor zu besprechen und um mich bei dir nach Dracos schulischen Leistungen zu erkundigen." Er hielt einen Moment inne und sein Blick wirkte besorgter. "Aber tatsächlich bin ich hier um zu sehen, wie es dir geht, Severus."  
  
Snape stand auf und trat vor eines der kleinen Fenster. "Ich lebe - wie du siehst", antwortete er spröde. Hinter seinem Rücken fühlte er, dass Bewegung im Raum war und er machte eine abwehrende Geste ohne sich jedoch zu Lucius umzudrehen. "Schon gut... du hast getan, was du tun musstest..." In die entstehende Stille hinein räusperte sich Lucius.  
  
"Ich sehe, dass du lebst, aber ich sehe auch, dass du furchtbar aussiehst", erklärte er dann, bewusst einen leichteren Ton anschlagend.  
  
"Und wenn schon", erwiderte Snape. "Außer dir ist das noch niemandem aufgefallen." Snape drehte dem Fenster den Rücken zu und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Ein düsteres Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
  
"Woher dieser plötzliche Anflug von bitterer Melancholie?" spöttelte Lucius, setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl und schlug die Beine übereinander. Zu seiner Überraschung schien Snape tatsächlich über eine Antwort nachzudenken. Auf ähnliche scherzhafte Anspielungen von Lucius auf seinen Gemütszustand hatte er sonst meist mit mildem Sarkasmus reagiert und am Ende doch wieder gelächelt. Lucius fand Snapes Lächeln schon von jeher faszinierend - er hatte in diesen seltenen Momenten kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem düsteren Zaubertränkelehrer und die meisten seiner Schüler hätten ihn dann wahrscheinlich nicht wiedererkannt.  
  
Nach einer Weile zuckte Snape jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern und äußerte wie nebenbei: "Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht..." er hielt kurz inne und sein Tonfall schlug deutlich ins ironische um als er weitersprach. "Vielleicht weil sich Dumbledore heute Nachmittag mit mir über meinen Unterrichtsstil unterhalten hat, weil mich der große Harry Potter verabscheut, sämtliche Schüler mich für entsetzlich halten - ach ja... und das Allerneueste: unser schuleigener Werwolf hat sich heute noch idiotischer aufgeführt als sonst. Und da soll ich nicht in Melancholie verfallen?"  
  
"Werwolf?" Lucius war hellhörig geworden. "Mit Werwolf meinst du doch Lupin, oder?"  
  
"Wen sonst?" erwiderte Snape überdrüssig.  
  
"Er hat sich heute allerdings sehr seltsam aufgeführt - das habe ich gerade eben sogar life miterlebt. So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, hat er sich völlig unberufen zu deinem Verteidiger aufgeschwungen. Der Werwolf war richtig streng zu den lieben zartbesaiteten Gryffindors - hat ihnen sogar Punkte abgezogen für respektloses Verhalten weil sie sich anscheinend ziemlich negativ über dich geäußert haben", kicherte Lucius.  
  
Snape schien für einen Moment zu erstarren. Doch als er keine Bemerkung machte, fuhr Lucius fort. "Trotzdem, du setzt die falschen Maßstäbe an, Severus", sagte Lucius lässig. "Aber was viel interessanter ist... Hattest du nicht schon während unserer Schulzeit ein gewisses Interesse für Lupin?"  
  
"Das bildest du dir ein", knurrte Snape.  
  
Lucius grinste. "Wenn du das sagst... aber apropos Schulzeit, wann warst du eigentlich das letzte Mal sexuell aktiv?"  
  
Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Was hat das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun?"  
  
"Oh, ganz einfach, wenn du öfter Sex hättest, wärst du wahrscheinlich nicht so melancholisch. Also - wann?" fragte Lucius übertrieben höflich.  
  
"Wenn du es genau wissen willst - heute morgen", antwortete Snape unwirsch. Lucius schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. "Tsstss, Severus. Handarbeit zählt nicht. Wann hast du das letzte Mal Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht!"  
  
"Doch schon so lange nicht mehr? - Das erklärt natürlich Einiges..." Lucius lachte leise.  
  
"Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, Sex für die Lösung aller Probleme zu halten?"  
  
Lucius stand auf, trat auf Snape zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du während unserer Schulzeit einer gelegentlichen nächtlichen Problemlösung nicht abgeneigt warst..." Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und die Erinnerung spiegelte sich in den Tiefen eines dunklen und eines silbergrauen Augenpaares, bevor Snape den Blickkontakt brach.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei...", sagte Lucius leise und trat einige Schritte zurück. "Du solltest dir wirklich öfter etwas Spaß gönnen."  
  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass du diesen Spaß bei deiner bezaubernden Ehefrau suchst", bemerkte Snape sarkastisch.  
  
"Wofür hältst du mich denn? Als ob ich etwas derart bourgeoises in Betracht ziehen würde!" antwortete Lucius im gleichen Tonfall.  
  
Und endlich lächelte Snape. "Man kann dir sicher Einiges vorwerfen, aber nicht, dass du zu bourgeoise wärst."  
  
"Narcissa ist meine Ehefrau. Ich achte und ehre sie und lasse sie über mein Vermögen verfügen. Mehr kann man beim besten Willen nicht von mir verlangen", verkündete Lucius. Doch Snape war bei diesen Worten wieder nachdenklich geworden.  
  
"Liebe, vielleicht?" fragte er sanft.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
# # #  
  
Lorelei: also, ihr Lieben, wir haben uns erweichen lassen und werden bis auf Weiteres immer Montags und Freitags ein Update machen (sonst sitzen wir Weihnachten noch hier und von diesen Aussichten waren die Jungs alles andere als begeistert...). So, für dieses Entgegenkommen müsst ihr natürlich auch etwas tun (die blanke Erpressung, ich weiss *gg*) - für den Anfang wären 5 reviews pro Kapitel nicht schlecht *smile* und dann ein Porsche... oder eine Reise nach Mallorca...  
  
Sev: hey, Lorelei... du träumst schon wieder mit offenen Augen! Und warum kniest du eigentlich vor diesem albernen PC?  
  
Lorelei: *rotwerd* ich hab mich aufs Betteln verlegt...  
  
Sev: *grinst* na ja, wenn du schon kniest... 


	8. Kapitel acht

DISCLAIMER: Die Rechte gehören unserer werten JKR und WB.^^ Der Plot ist unser!  
  
Dreimal hält ja bekanntlich besser: Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Infos der ersten vier Bücher. Das wird auch so bleiben, obwohl wir beide das 5te gelesen haben, einfach weil die Story schon sehr weit fortgeschritten ist. Es kann aber sein, dass vielleicht später hier und da mal ein oder die andere Sache aus dem 5ten einfließt. Hey, Nobody is perfect.  
  
Großes DANKESCHÖN an alle die gereview't haben.  
  
@ Severin: War das Ende des letzten Kapitel wirklich so ein Cliffhanger?? Hoffe dieses hier gefällt dir. haben hier nämlich einen kleinen Chara- Umschwung!!^^ *vielknuddel*  
  
@ Elliot: Finde ich klasse das dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat.^_~  
  
@ Chillkroete: Ja . die Luc/Sev Szene war schöne, ne. und Herm hats wirklich verdient gehabt!! *hugs*  
  
@ EViL*TwIn: Es sei dir verziehen. aber vergiss uns nicht. xschnüffx  
  
@ Vanilla: Ohhh. danke danke. lieb von dir!!! *knuddel/knuff*  
  
@ mortianna: Sieh Sev einfach als Lorelei's große Inspiration.^^ Luc stört mich auch nie. und hier noch eine Vorhersage: 'das Wort mit den drei Buchstaben kommt noch.'  
  
# #  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
#  
(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter eight  
  
# 8 #  
  
"Ich kann nur noch einmal betonen, dass wir sehr zufrieden sind mit der momentanen Situation in Hogwarts", sagte Lucius abschließend während er mit dem schlangenförmigen Knauf seines Stockes spielte. Seine Unterredung mit Dumbledore war wie üblich ermüdend. Es war einer der Teile seiner Arbeit als Schulbeirat, den er nicht besonders mochte. Doch es verschaffte ihm auch Vorteile, die sich nicht leugnen ließen. Er konnte Hogwarts betreten wann immer er wollte ohne besonders auffällig zu werden.  
  
"Solches Lob ist selten, vor allem aus Ihrem Mund, Lucius", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd. Lucius musste einen Augenblick lachen und griff dann zu seiner Teetasse um einen Schluck zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich werde gerne mit schlechten Nachrichten in Verbindung gebracht. Mein schlechter Ruf eilt mir immer Meilen weit voraus. Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn dem nicht so wäre, schließlich habe ich lange genug an diesem Ruf gearbeitet."  
  
Dieses Mal musste der Schulleiter lachen.  
  
"Wie wahr, mein lieber Lucius, wie wahr. Trotzdem, ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal sagen wie sehr ich von Dracos Leistung der letzten Tage beeindruckt gewesen bin. Er hat sein Amt mit großer Verantwortung geführt. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen ihn irgendwann in einer Lehrtätigkeit zu sehen."  
  
"Mag sein." sagte Lucius, der nicht wusste ob er dieses Kompliment von Dumbledore über seinen Sohn ernst nehmen konnte. Er leerte seine Teetasse und erhob sich dann. "Wenn es dann nichts Weiteres zu besprechen gibt würde ich dann gehen." Dumbledore machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand und lächelte wieder breit.  
  
"Natürlich. Ich nehme an, Sie möchten noch nach Draco sehen."  
  
Lucius nickte.  
  
"Nur wenn es mir gestattet ist." sagte er spitz.  
  
"Würde das etwas ändern.."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Lucius ging durch die Gänge Hogwarts in Richtung der Slytherin -Kerker. Er wusste genau wo Dracos Zimmer lag, er war schon oft dort gewesen. Dumbledore, dieser alte gerissene Hund. Der musste einem ja auch jeden Spaß verderben. Natürlich fragte Lucius nicht jedes Mal um Erlaubnis sich im Schloss aufzuhalten, er war ein Malfoy, das lag einfach unter seiner Würde. Aber schließlich hatte Dumbledore sich auch nicht über seine Besuche beschwert und keiner konnte ihm sagen er hätte es nicht gewusst. In Hogwarts lernte man eine Sache als Erstes: es gib nichts, das unter diesem Dach passiert, vom dem Dumbledore nichts weiß. na ja, fast nichts!  
  
Lucius seufzte. Die melancholische Stimmung in der sich sein alter Freund aus Schultagen befand gefiel ihm gar nicht. Severus war einfach nicht der Typ für so etwas, trotzdem konnte er es ihm auch irgendwie nicht verübeln. So gehasst und gefürchtet zu sein war schwer, das wusste Lucius sehr genau, aber bei ihm war es noch etwas anderes. Die Leute die ihn hassten respektierten ihn auch. Er war ein schrecklicher Gegner, den die meisten zwar hassten, aber den niemals zum Feind haben wollte. Severus genoss hier keinerlei Respekt außerhalb seines Hauses.  
  
Lucius ballte die Fäuste, wenn er daran dachte, wie Severus hier behandelt wurde. So hoch konnte das Gehalt nicht sein, das Dumbledore ihm zahlte, dass er gezwungen war so etwas auf sich zu nehmen.  
  
Er war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, als er um eine Ecke bog und gegen jemanden stieß. Der Aufprall war hart und hätte ihn fast zu Boden geworfen. Lucius hob seinen Stock auf und blickte in das Gesicht desjenigen, mit dem er zusammengestoßen war.  
  
"So ein Zufall, Lupin. Schön dich hier zu treffen. So spät noch unterwegs?" Lucius Stimme war leicht und heiter und das schien seinem Gegenüber noch weniger zu gefallen, als wenn er ihn angebrüllt hätte. Lucius musste fast lachen.  
  
"Malfoy! Ich sollte dich eher fragen was du hier machst. Ich bin mir sicher Albus..."  
  
"Ich kann dir versichern, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht." Unterbrach ihn Lucius. "Ich komme gerade aus Albus' Büro und wollte eigentlich nur noch mal kurz bei meinem Sohn vorbeischauen."  
  
"Wenn das so ist..!" sagte Remus deutlich missmutig und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Er wollte gerade kehrt machen und gehen, da sprach Lucius ihn noch mal an.  
  
"Ich wollte dich übrigens noch zu deinem wirklich tollen Auftritt beglückwünschen. Wie es scheint haben noch nicht alle Gryffindors ihre Integrität eingebüsst. Das lässt einen Slytherin wie mich hoffen, dass es doch noch Rettung gibt." Remus musterte Lucius verwundert, bis er verstand worauf er sich bezog. "Das Gesicht das Klein-Potter und seine Kumpane gemacht haben war einfach göttlich." Remus wollte gerade eingreifen um Harry zu verteidigen, da legte Lucius ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Alle Worte starben auf seiner Zunge.  
  
"Warum hast das eigentlich gemacht? Was bewegt einen Gryffindor dazu einen Slytherin zu verteidigen? Noch dazu den Unbeliebtesten der ganzen Schule?"  
  
Remus' Augen wurden groß und sein Gehirn arbeitet hart, aber er fand keine brauchbare oder plausible Antwort.  
  
"Ich. ich.. Nun ja. Ich." stotterte er vor sich und verstummte abermals, als Lucius einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Ihre Körper berührten sich leicht und der Slytherin begann sich vorzubeugen, bis sein Mund nur noch Millimeter von Remus' Ohr entfernt war.  
  
"Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen, Remus. Ich weiß. Ich weiß."  
  
Remus erstarrte fast zu Stein, als Lucius' Wange federleicht über seine eigene strich. Die Berührung dauerte nur einen Moment, doch sie schockierte den DADA -Professor zutiefst. Remus registrierte kaum das "Man sieht sich." Mit dem Lucius sich verabschiedete.  
  
Als Lucius um die Biegung gegangen war schüttelte er den Kopf. Gryffindors waren ja so vorhersehbar und leicht durchschaubar, dass es schon fast keinen Spaß mehr macht sie aufzuziehen.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Lucius stand vor dem Mauerstück, das der Eingang zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er blickte einmal kurz über jede Schulter um sicherzugehen, dass ihn niemand sehen würde und flüsterte dann das Passwort, das Severus ihm gesagt hatte: 'Laudanum'. Die Vorsicht war etwas das man sich als echter Slytherin nun mal nicht abgewöhnen konnte. Man kontrolliert sich immer zweimal und die Arbeit anderer am besten dreimal. Slytherins waren zwar argwöhnisch, aber dementsprechend nur schwer zu hintergehen.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon leer als Lucius ihn betrat. Er warf einen Blick auf die große Wanduhr die neben dem großen steinernen Kamin stand, es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Er stieg die schmale Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Er ging den Korridor entlang, vorbei an den Türen mit den Klassennummern, bis zu seinem Ende. Er klopfte an die große Tür und musste nicht lange warten bis ihm geöffnet wurde.  
  
Dracos Schulsprecherzimmer war ebenfalls in Slytherinfarben gehalten nur wesentlich luxuriöser eingerichtet. Das große Himmelbett stand an einer Ecke des Zimmers, die Vorhänge zugezogen. Ein großer Schreibtisch stand nicht weit entfernt vom Bett, beladen mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen, doch anders als in anderen Zimmern hatte dieses sein eigenes Bad und einen Kamin. An einer Wand hatte Draco Bücherschränke aufgestellt in denen er seine privaten Lektüren und Bücher aus der Malfoy-Manor-Bibliothek verwahrte. Lucius ging hin zum Kamin und setzte sich als das Sofa das davor stand. Er deutete seinem Sohn an sich neben ihn zu setzten.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, mein Sohn?" fragte Lucius und strich seinem Sohn durch das weißblonde Haar.  
  
"Wie soll es mir schon gehen." antwortete Draco lächelnd. "Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich habe wie üblich alles unter Kontrolle."  
  
Lucius musste auf die Antwort seines Sohnes lachen.  
  
"Das will ich hören. Ich bin unter anderem gekommen und dir zu sagen, dass ich sehr stolz auf dich bin. Du hast die Aufgabe, die dir übertragen worden ist zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit gemeistert. Dumbledore meine sogar, er könnte sich dich als Lehrer vorstellen."  
  
"Ein Lob von Dumbledore?" fragte Draco erstaunt. "Selten so etwas zu hören. Aber war auch zu erwarten. Ich bin schließlich mit einem Meister der Tränke aufgewachsen, etwas anders hätte Professor Snape sehr gekränkt." Draco schmunzelte.  
  
"Ja ja. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag, als du deinen ersten Schlaftrank gebraut hast. Da warst du gerade mal fünf. Sev war so stolz auf dich. Es sah so aus als wäre er der Vater. Ich habe gedacht er würde mich überreden dich behalten zu dürfen", lachte Lucius und sein Sohn stimmte ein.  
  
Die fröhliche Stimmung in der Vater und Sohn miteinander redeten wurde schlagartig ernst und beide Malfoy blickten sich einen Moment besorgt an.  
  
"Wann?" fragte Draco knapp und blickte seinen Vater dann besorgt an.  
  
"Genau kann ich es auch nicht sagen. Aber auf jeden Fall bald!" Lucius seufzte auf. "Die Situation spitzt sich zu und entzieht sich langsam aber sich meiner Kontrolle. Pass gut auf dich auf und kontrolliere alles was du tust doppelt und dreifach. Behalte vor allem deine speziellen Freunde im Auge und berichte Sev über alles was du weißt. Es gibt sicher undichte Stellen hier und dort. Eliminier sie und nimm keine Rücksicht." Lucius legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.  
  
"Ja Vater. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen." Beide blickten sich noch einen Moment an, bevor Lucius sich erhob.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt besser gehen. Ich habe keine Lust, dass mich die alte MacGonagall sieht und anfängt den Alten mit lästigen Fragen zu löchern." Lucius grinste höhnisch, ein Gesichtszug der sich kurz darauf in dem Gesicht seines Sohnes spiegelte.  
  
"Noch etwas..." warf der ältere Malfoy ein, kurz bevor er das Zimmer verlief. "Hab' ein Auge auf Sev. Die Situation macht ihm sehr zu schaffen und wir können nicht auf ihn verzichten."  
  
Dracos Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. "Professor Snape wird sehr sauer auf mich sein, wenn er merkt, dass ich ihn beobachte und er wird dich meucheln, wenn er herauskriegt, dass du mich angestiftet hast."  
  
"Dann lass' dich halt nicht erwischen." Lucius umarmte seinen Sohn. Er war immer noch kleiner als er und zierlicher. Er strich durch das weißblonde Haar während sich Draco näher an ihn drückte. Lucius beendete die Umarmung und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Pass auf dich auf, Draco!"  
  
"Du auch, Vater."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Lucius ging über das ruhige Gelände Hogwarts hin zu seinen Toren. Er achtete darauf einen großen Bogen um Hagrids Hütte zu machen, um unbeobachtet zu bleiben. An einer Stelle führte der Weg gefährlich nahe an den Verbotenen Wald heran. Lucius beschleunigte unmerklich seine Schritte. Der Verbotene Wald war der letzte Ort wilder Magie in Britannien und bei Nacht noch gefährlicher als am Tage. Vor einem solchen Ort nicht den gebührenden Respekt zu haben konnte tödlich sein.  
  
Der zunehmende Mond leuchtete hell am Himmel und die Nacht war kalt und kündete vom nahenden Winter. Die einzigen Geräusche die ihn begleiteten waren die Geräusche des Waldes und der Nacht. Lucius mochte die Nacht.  
  
Als er das Tor schon fast erreichte hatte, begann Lucius ein seltsames Gefühl zu übermannen. Ein kalter Schauer breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus, kroch über seine Haut und verursachte ihm eine furchtbare Gänsehaut. Das Gefühl von sich in seinen Rücken bohrenden Augen addierte sich zu seinem Unwohlsein hinzu und Lucius atmete tief ein um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und seinen Geist empfänglicher zu machen. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte den Knauf seines Stockes fest.  
  
Die Tore waren keine zehn Schritte mehr entfernte, als die Erkenntnis seinen Geist fast überrollte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Stock richtete ihn schnell auf einen nahen Busch und sprach: 'Abscondere Leviosa'.  
  
Ein kleines Tier schwebte aus dem Busch unter lautem Quieken in die Höhe. Lucius ließ es durch das Tor schweben und setzte in eiligen Schritten hinterher. Sein Gesicht war unter Zorn zu einer Maske kalten Eises geworden und seine Augen stachen mit tödlicher Schärfe in die Nacht. Er murmelte ein 'Petrificus Totalus' und pflückte dann das erstarrte Tier aus der Luft.  
  
Er blickte seinen Fang eine Sekunde lang prüfend an, versicherte sich, keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben und desapparierte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Ein leises Plopp war zu hören, als Lucius in einer Seitengasse der Nocturnallee apparierte. Er starrte auf das Tier das immer noch in seiner Hand war, rümpfte angeekelt die Nase und warf es auf den Boden. Er sprach ein 'Finite Incantatem' und sofort begann das Tier, eine magere hellbraune Ratte, zu quieken.  
  
"Verwandle dich zurück, Pettigrew, du kleine Ratte oder ich vergesse meine gute Erziehung", zischte Lucius gefährlich. Er zog seine schwarzen ledernen Handschuhe aus, blickte noch einmal angewidert auf die Ratte und schmiss sie auf in den Müll. "Hast du nicht gehört, was ich dir gesagt habe", sagte Lucius dieses mal noch schärfer und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Ratte.  
  
An derselben Stelle an der die Ratte gewesen war erschien ein kleiner pummliger Mann mit wenigem fettigem Haar und wässrigen Augen. Er blickte sich einen Moment lang hektisch um und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Malfoy.  
  
"Ich will sofort wissen, was du auf Hogwartsboden gemacht hast. Und ich hoffe, dass die Ausrede gut ist. für dich!"  
  
"Ich . Der Meister hat verlangt, dass ich mich ein bisschen umsehe. und etwas.."  
  
"Schwachsinn!" fauchte Lucius und unterbrach den stotternden Mann. "Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich ausspionieren wolltest. Auch habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Meister nichts davon weiß." Lucius Lippen bogen sich zu seinem teuflischen Lächeln. "Was wird er bloß mit dir machen, wenn ich es ihm erzähle? Ein Cruciatus oder zwei, oder vielleicht einige Stunden in McNairs Obhut."  
  
Pettigrew begann merklich zu zittern. "Lucius, bitte. ich. ich."  
  
"Halt deinen nichtsnutzigen Mund du kleine Ratte. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du versuchst mich wegen etwas dranzukriegen. Dein Geschleime täuscht mich nicht! Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und glaube mir, dieses Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und es heißt immer noch Mister Malfoy für dich!" Lucius Stimme wurde merklich lauter.  
  
"Aber wie kannst du es wagen die Pläne des Meisters wegen Eifersüchteleien auf Spiel zu setzten. Potter hat immer noch diese gottverfluchte Karte und hätte dich sehen könne. Außerdem vergisst du wohl, dass der Werwolf wieder an der Schule ist. Ist deine Sehnsucht Black wieder zu sehen so groß??"  
  
Pettigrew schüttelte den Kopf. Die Angst die Blacks und Lupins Namen bei ihm ausgelöst hatten, spiegelten sich zu Lucius' Vergnügen in seinen kleinen Augen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Mister Malfoy. Ich wollte die Pläne des Meisters nicht gefährden. Ich bitte Sie, erzählen sie es nicht dem Meister. Ich bitte Sie.." Flehend fiel Pettigrew vor Lucius auf die Knie. Lucius blickte angewidert auf ihn herab.  
  
"Du schuldest mir etwas, Pettigrew. Damit das klar ist!! Und jetzt verschwinde bevor der Meister dich vermisst." Kaum hatte Lucius zu Ende gesprochen desapparierte Pettigrew auch schon. Lucius atmete auf. Er steckte seinen Zuberstab zurück in seinen Stock und desapparierte ebenfalls.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: Soooo. das war das achte Kapitel. Ich liebe Lucius Malfoy und ich hoffe, dass ich ihn auch richtig dargestellt habe. Ich liebe einfach Szenen in denen er die Hauptrolle spielt. Eure Meinung ist und hier sehr wichtig! Was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel? Bitte review't uns. PLEASE!! *toyo puppyeyes made*  
  
Lorelei wird das 9te Kapitel dann am Freitag hochladen. Wir updaten ja jetzt zweimal die Wochen. Aber Schwesterchen hat einfach recht, sonst würden wir noch im nächsten Jahr hier sitzen. Die Story fängt langsam an ihr eigenes Leben zu entwickeln und nimmt riesige Ausmaße an. xlachx  
  
# #  
  
Lucius: 'Oh. das ganze Kapitel handelt ja nur von mir!'  
  
Toyo: 'Das dir das nicht zu Kopf steigt, darling!'  
  
Lucius: 'Natürlich nicht.' *Lucius schleift Toyo Richtung Schlafzimmer.* 


	9. Kapitel neun

DISCLAIMER: Wie gewöhnlich!! Die Charas gehören JKR und WB, wir machen hiermit garantiert kein Geld. Nur der Plot ist Unser!!  
  
Danke an alle die gereview't haben.  
  
@ Severin: danke für dein Lob über das Luc-Kapitel^^. Dann hoffe ich, dass du auf deinem Zeltlager viel Spaß hast und uns nicht zu sehr vermisst!!! Auf wieder'knuddel!  
  
@ Vanilla: Finde ich toll, dass dir die Luc & Draco Szene so sehr gefallen hat. ^^ *hugs*  
  
Auch grüße und viel knuddel/knuff an: Evilchen, SilentRose, Mystical Selena & Sweet-Dreams. ^_~  
  
# # #  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
  
(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter nine  
  
# 9 #  
  
"Pfff", seufzte Draco leise, als er endlich in sein Bett steigen konnte. Über dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater war es sehr spät geworden und Draco war von seinem ersten normalen Schultag ungewöhnlich erschöpft. "Sich nicht erwischen lassen...." Draco grübelte über die letzten Worte seines Vaters nach. "Oh, Dad, manchmal stellst du dir das alles ein bisschen zu einfach vor. Snape im Auge behalten und das nachdem er mir ausdrücklich gesagt hat, ich solle mich aus allem raushalten... ich würde sagen, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist... außer..."  
  
Ihm war gerade eine vage Idee gekommen. Draco starrte mit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit, von seiner eigenen Genialität gleichermaßen überrascht und begeistert. Dann kicherte er leise. "Für einen Malfoy ist eben nichts unmöglich - und der Granger würde das sicher den Rest geben."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Auch im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors war niemand nach Schlafen zumute. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville saßen mit hängenden Köpfen vor dem Kamin. Ohne sich darüber abzusprechen blieben sie sitzen, bis endlich alle anderen Gryffindors die Schlafsäle aufgesucht hatten, nicht ohne dem Grüppchen auf den zwei Sofas noch den einen oder anderen verwunderten Blick zuzuwerfen. Hermine war mittlerweile der Verzweiflung nahe und kaum waren sie vor unerwünschten Zuhörern sicher, brachen bei ihr alle Dämme.  
  
"Ich bin sicher die schlechteste Schulsprecherin aller Zeiten", schluchzte sie laut und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie saß zwischen Ginny und Ron auf einem der Sofas und die Geschwister tätschelten ihr unbeholfen den Rücken.  
  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld! Was soll ich den Anderen Morgen früh nur sagen, wenn sie den Punktabzug sehen?" wimmerte sie undeutlich.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld", warf Neville unbehaglich ein. Weinende Mädchen waren ihm ein Gräuel.  
  
"Doch!" stieß Hermine weinerlich hervor. "Hätte ich mich von Malfoy, diesem Frettchen, nicht so provozieren lassen, dann hätte Snape mir keine Strafarbeit aufgegeben - oh, ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen, das war ihm wirklich ein inneres Erdbeerfest", ließ sie zur Verdeutlichung einfließen, "... ich hätte mich nicht bei euch über diesen Tyrannen beschwert und wir wären nicht von Professor Lupin erwischt worden und er hätte uns ganz sicher nicht 50 Punkt auf einen Schlag abgezogen."  
  
Ginny reichte ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch und Hermine nahm es dankbar entgegen. Ron tätschelte ihr weiter die Schulter und wechselte mit Harry einen grimmigen Blick.  
  
"Das ist doch alles Quatsch, Hermine", rief er schließlich aufgebracht. "Das ist ganz allein die Schuld von diesem Frettchen und diesem fetthaarigen Ekel! Wenn Snape dir eine halbwegs faire Strafarbeit aufgegeben hätte, dann wäre heute Abend wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht viel passiert!"  
  
"Mich würde eigentlich viel mehr interessieren, was vorhin in Remus gefahren ist", bemerkte Harry nachdenklich. "Das sieht ihm so gar nicht ähnlich."  
  
"Ist demnächst nicht wieder Vollmond?" fragte Neville.  
  
"Nein, erst in über einer Woche", antwortete Ginny.  
  
"Das kann es also nicht sein", stellte Ron fest. "Abgesehen davon ist er noch nie vor einem Vollmond so ausgeflippt. So langsam bin ich echt der Ansicht, dass alle Lehrer einen an der Klatsche haben - egal wie nett sie sonst vielleicht auch sind. Es war schon total krass, dass er dich so angefaucht hat, Harry."  
  
"Ich hätt's ja noch verstanden, wenn wir über Professor Binns oder jemand anders geredet hätten", sagte Harry. "Aber dass er ausgerechnet für Snape in die Bresche springt..." er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wegen dem ist er doch damals im dritten Schuljahr gekündigt worden und ihr habt doch alle gesehen, was für ein Gesicht Snape am ersten Abend gezogen hat, als Remus wieder am Lehrertisch saß."  
  
"Ja..." Ron schwelgte in der Erinnerung. "Ich dachte noch, jetzt trifft ihn hoffentlich endgültig der Schlag."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit Professor McGonagall über den Punktabzug reden", schlug Neville vor und alle Augenpaare richteten sich verblüfft auf ihn.  
  
"Ach, Neville", erwiderte Hermine kläglich. "Das ist lieb gemeint, aber ich glaube, damit bringen wir uns in noch größere Schwierigkeiten, als ich euch ohnehin schon eingebrockt habe. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich es wahrscheinlich für eine gute Idee gehalten, aber seit ein paar Wochen habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass hier überhaupt nichts mehr normal läuft."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Nach dieser Bemerkung von Hermine gab es nicht mehr allzu viel zu sagen, so dass das kleine Grüppchen kurz vor Mitternacht ihre Betten aufsuchten.  
  
Harry selbst war allerdings immer noch nicht nach Schlafen zumute. Er hatte immer noch nicht auf Sirius Brief geantwortet, den er vor Dracos Augen hatte verschlucken müssen. Nach einer Weile verrieten ihm die regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Freunde, dass diese eingeschlafen waren. Kurzentschlossen verließ Harry wieder sein Bett, holte seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer und ging damit wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er zündete eine einzelne Kerze an und holte sich ein Stück Pergament, Tinte und eine Feder. Dann saß er einige Zeit nachdenklich da, bevor er anfing, den Brief seines Paten zu beantworten.  
  
'Lieber "Schnuffel", es geht mir gut und wir haben im letzten Spiel Hufflepuff praktisch platt gemacht. Aber wenn dieses Schuljahr so weiterläuft wie bisher, dann sehe ich für den Hauspokal trotzdem schwarz. Snape zieht uns sogar schon Punkte ab, wenn wir in seine Richtung atmen und heute hat uns sogar Remus 50 Punkte auf einmal abgezogen. Leider musste ich deinen letzten Brief verschlucken, damit Malfoy ihn nicht in die Finger bekommt - aber das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal.  
  
Doch jetzt zu deiner Frage: Natürlich würde ich dich gerne wiedersehen! Wir sehen uns doch ohnehin selten genug. Es wäre toll, wenn du es tatsächlich schaffst, in den nächsten Wochen in der Nähe von Hogwarts zu sein. Wenn es soweit ist, gib mir einfach kurz Bescheid - dann wird Dad's alter Umhang wieder in Aktion treten.  
  
Viele Grüße Harry'  
  
Recht zufrieden mit seinem Brief pustete Harry über die Tinte, damit sie rascher trocknete, dann faltete er ihn zusammen, zog seinen Tarnumhang an und schlich sich zur Eulerei, wo er seinen Brief einer der Schuleulen anvertraute. Er beschäftigte sich noch kurz mit Hedwig, die schon wieder Zeichen von Eifersucht erkennen ließ und gelangte anschließend ohne Zwischenfall zurück in seinen Schlafsaal.  
  
Harry war kaum um den Gang Richtung Gryffindor -Turm gebogen, als eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt eben falls zu so nächtlicher Stunde die Eulerei betrat.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Professor Dumbledore noch vor dem Frühstück eine Botschaft durch eine der Schuleulen überbracht. Er wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, warum jemand innerhalb der Schule eine Eule benutzen sollte, doch als er den Brief öffnete und die Eule entlohnt hatte, zollte er diesem klugen Schachzug insgeheim Beifall. Er las den Brief einmal, zweimal - beim dritten Mal konnte er ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Dieses Schreiben war ein kleines, hinterlistiges Meisterwerk der Prosa.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte sich damit wirklich außerordentlich Mühe gegeben und Dumbledore war tatsächlich geneigt, seinem unausgesprochenen Vorschlag nachzukommen.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages fand sich Severus Snape auf Dumbledores Bitte hin in dessen Büro ein. Der Direktor begrüßte ihn mit einem freudigen Lächeln.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Setz' dich doch. Darf ich dir ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten oder möchtest du lieber Schokoladenplätzchen?"  
  
"Nichts, danke", wehrte Snape ab. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder wirkten die Portraits der früheren Schulleiter heute ungewöhnlich interessiert? "Ich habe noch Einiges zu erledigen, Albus, wenn wir also schnell..."  
  
"Das ist genau der Punkt, über den ich mit dir sprechen wollte", fiel ihm Dumbledore ins Wort und fuhr bedächtig fort: "Mir ist nicht erst seit gestern bewusst, dass du dir viel zu viel Arbeit auflädst."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals eine meiner Pflichten vernachlässigt habe", erwiderte Snape schroff. War es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen ihn die letzten Tage wie einen Invaliden zu behandeln, jetzt zweifelte man auch noch seine Tauglichkeit an.  
  
"Du verstehst mich falsch, Severus. Ich hatte keineswegs die Absicht dir einen Vorwurf zu machen. Der Tadel gebührt in diesem Falle eher mir, dass ich es vernachlässigt habe, mich intensiver um eine Erleichterung deiner zahlreichen Aufgaben zu kümmern, deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass es kein Fehler wäre, wenn ich dir einen Trainee - eine Art Assistenten zur Seite stellen würde, damit du wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit für dich selbst hast."  
  
Snape fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.  
  
"Einen Assistenten?!" rief er zornentbrannt. "Ich brauche keinen Assistenten! Ich werde mit allem immer noch sehr gut alleine fertig!"  
  
"Sicher", entgegnete Dumbledore sanft. "Daher auch dein ausgeglichenes Temperament."  
  
"Ich...", fing Snape an, doch dann wusste er nicht mehr weiter und verstummte. Es war typisch Dumbledore ihn immer auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen. Snape biss sich auf die Unterlippe, warum tappte er auch nur immer und immer wieder in die kleinen Fallen des Schulleiters.  
  
"Du reibst dich in deinen Diensten für diese Schule und unseren Orden noch vollständig auf", sagte Dumbledore mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn. "Ich wäre ein schlechter Schulleiter und ein noch schlechterer Freund, wenn ich dabei tatenlos zusehen würde. Lass' mich dir doch helfen, Severus. Einen Assistenten zu haben, ist doch kein Weltuntergang. Überleg doch mal! Ein Assistent könnte dir die Vorbereitungen für die unteren Klassen abnehmen und dir bei den Aufträgen für Poppy und St. Mungos helfen. Ich weiß, dass du das unter normalen Umständen alles schaffen würdest, aber das hier sind im Moment nun mal keine normalen Umstände. Und ich brauche deine volle Einsatzfähigkeit."  
  
Snape holte einmal tief Luft. Was gab es jetzt noch zu sagen? So wie die Dinge lagen, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte widerwillig.  
  
"Also gut", knirschte er. "Aber ich werde auf keinen Fall Longbottom akzeptieren", warnte er den Direktor. Dumbledore schmunzelte. Das war gar nicht so schwierig gewesen. "Aber Severus! Wo denkst du hin - Mister Longbottoms Begabung liegt auf einem völlig anderen Gebiet." Snape verbiss sich Frage, welches Gebiet das denn wohl sein sollte und zwang sich stattdessen dem Direktor weiter zuzuhören.  
  
"Ich hatte dabei an Draco Malfoy gedacht", sagte Dumbledore gerade, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Und da ist er auch schon selbst - keine Sekunde zu früh. Kommen Sie herein, Mister Malfoy!"  
  
Snape hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl halb umgedreht um Draco mit einem stechenden Blick zu mustern, den sein Schüler mit einer engelsgleichen Unschuldsmiene über sich ergehen ließ. Das genügte Snape um zu wissen, dass es sich bei dieser ganzen Angelegenheit um eine abgekartete Sache handeln musste - den so unschuldsvoll sah Draco nur aus, wenn er eine Teufelei ausbrütete. Wahrscheinlich steckte ohnehin Lucius hinter dieser ganzen Sache und Snape war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher ob er darüber erbittert oder gerührt sein sollte. Er verschob diese Entscheidung auf später und wartete, bis Draco neben ihm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz genommen hatte.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Sie werden sich fragen, warum ich Sie heute hierher gebeten habe." Dumbledore lächelte wohlwollend. "Um es kurz zu machen - Professor Snape und ich sind der Auffassung, dass Ihre besonderen Dienste, die Sie in der letzten Zeit erbracht haben, auch eine besondere Anerkennung verdienen. Wir dachten uns daher, dass es Sie vielleicht freuen würde bis auf unbestimmte Zeit als Professor Snapes Assistent zu fungieren."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Sir. Das ist eine große Ehre für mich", antwortete Draco nach einem schnellen Seitenblick auf seinen Hauslehrer.  
  
Dem Anschein nach war Snape ziemlich wütend - nun, damit würde er auch noch fertig werden. Zumindest würde er ihm nie nachweisen können, dass die ganze Idee auf seinem Mist gewachsen war. Draco war wirklich sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Mit diesem Schachzug hatte gleiche mehrere Fliegen auf einen Schlag erledigt. Er würde seinen Lehrer besser im Auge behalten können, er würde damit Granger ganz entsetzlich eins auswischen und nicht zuletzt würde er selbst davon ungemein profitieren, falls er doch einmal vorhatte, Lehrer zu werden.  
  
"Schön", sagte Dumbledore und rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. "Dann sind wir uns also einig. Wir sollten alle weiteren Einzelheiten bei einer schönen Tasse Tee besprechen."  
  
# # # # # tbc.  
  
A/N: Ich bin hier erst mal total verwirrt!! Dieses Update sollte eigentlich Lorelei machen, doch ich kommen von der Arbeit und da ist nichts. xamKopfkratzx. Ich hoffe es ist nichts auf der Arbeit passiert. xtoyosichSorgenmachx  
  
Soooo. das war also das 9te Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und ihr gebt eure Meinung in Form eines Review's ab. Bitte bitte. So etwas wie eine moralische Unterstützung! Und hier mit wird noch das Schwesterchen Lorelei geknuddel. hoffe es ist nichts passiert!  
  
# #  
  
Toyo stürmt durch das Haus auf der Suche nach Lorelei und Sev doch sie findet sich nicht.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragt Lucius irgendwann genervt.  
  
"Weißt du wo Lorelei und Sev sind?" fragt Toyo besorgt.  
  
"Sehe ich aus wie ihr Babysitter?"  
  
Toyo zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann lässt sie sich auf Lucius' Schoß nieder.  
  
"Dann Babysitte mich!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	10. Kapitel zehn

DISCLAIMER: Die Rechte gehören unserer werten JKR und WB.^^ Der Plot ist unser!  
  


Wie immer bedanken wir uns an dieser Stelle völlig hingerissen für eure lieben Reviews!!!

Chillkroete, Severin, Mystical Selena und Vanillia!!!!

(Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr für die arme Hermine so viel Schadenfreude empfinden könnt... *gg*)

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)

# # # #

Chapter ten

# 10 #

Die Stimmung der Gryffindors war eher geknickt, als sie gemeinsam am Samstag des Hogsmead–Wochenendes zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen. Keiner in der Gruppe erwähnte auch nur mit einem Wort ihr Pläne für Hogsmead, denn sie wollten nicht, dass Hermine sich ausgeschlossen fühlte. Neville, Ron, Seamus und Dean gingen vorne weg. Sie waren sehr vertieft in einem Gespräch über das letzte Spiel der Chudley Cannons, die ihr drittes Spiel in Folge gewonnen hatten. Ginny redete mit Hermine über ihre Probleme in Arithmantik und Hermine schlug ihr ein paar Bücher vor, die sie lesen konnte. 

Harry folgte ihnen in seine Gedanken vertieft. Die letzte Woche war sehr hart gewesen. So kurz vor Halloween bereiteten die meisten Lehrer ihre Schüler auf die ersten Tests vor, eine Vorbereitung für die späteren Abschlussprüfungen. Besonders in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke wurden sie sehr gefordert. Doch als wären der Stress des Lernens nicht schon schlimm genug, wurden die Gryffindors und vor allem Harry in Zaubertränke von Snape besonders hart rangenommen. 

Harry fluchte leise vor sich hin. Gott, wie er diesen Mann verabscheute. In einer der letzten Zaubertrankstunden, hatte Snape Harry fast soweit gebracht zu schreien. Er hatte regelrecht gespürt, wie die Wut in seinem Bauch hoch****gestiegen war. Nur die beruhigende Hand Hermines auf seinem Knie hatte verhindert, dass Harry vor Snape explodiert wäre.

Hermine war der eigentlich Grund, warum Harry so sauer auf Snape, Malfoy und sogar Albus Dumbledore war. Das sonst so lebensfrohe und immer muntere Mädchen war in der letzten Zeit sehr ruhig und in sich gekehrt gewesen. Sie gab sich immer noch die Schuld an dem erheblichen Punktverlust Gryffindors der nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war. Slytherin führte jetzt in der Liste um den Hauspokal und das war keinem der drei anderen Häuser, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw recht. Von Seiten der Gryffindor–Vertrauensschüler hatte es auch Ärger gegeben. Hermine war ziemlich mit den Nerven fertig.

Als hätten all diese Zwischenfälle nicht schon gereicht, hatte sie auch noch eine erschreckende Entdeckung gemacht. Malfoy hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, aus der Geschichte mit dem Aushilfslehrer persönlichen Profit zu schlagen. Er war jetzt Snapes Assistent. Nicht nur, dass ihm das einen Titel verschaffte, der ihn besser aussehen ließ als alle anderen, so genoss er zusätzlich zu seinen Vorteilen als Schulsprecher, auch noch andere Vergünstigungen . Hermine hatte diese Nachricht besonders schockiert. 

Fast einen ganzen Tag hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer getobt und geweint darüber, dass man ihr ihren Fehler mit Snape vorwarf und dass Leistungen wohl gar nicht mehr zählen würden. Die Gryffindors - und Harry vorne weg - konnten es kaum glauben, dass der Schulleiter Malfoy so eine Ehre zuteil werden ließ. Es kam nur äußerst selten vor, dass Professoren Assistenten aus den Schülerkreisen nahmen und alle waren sich einige, dass wenn jemand diese Ehre verdient hätte es auf jeden Fall Hermine war.

Harry hatte diese ganze Geschichte nicht in Ruhe gelassen, denn sie ließ sich nicht mit seinem Bild, das er von seinem Schulleiter hatte, vereinbaren. Er sah Dumbledore immer als charaktervollen und gerechten Mann, der immer die richtigen Entscheidungen traf. Und diese Entscheidung war in seinen Augen einfach falsch!

#Rückblende#

_Harry hatte noch gar nicht an die Tür geklopft, da rief ihn auch schon die Stimme des Schulleiters in das Büro. Harry war unwohl, doch die Frage die er auf dem Herzen hatte war quälend und er brauchte so dringend eine Antwort. Doch er fürchtete sich vor ihr, denn in seinem tiefsten Inneren wusste er genau, dass er diese Antwort nicht mögen würde._

_„Hallo Harry. Was führt dich denn zu mir? Ich hoffe es hat nichts mit deiner Narbe zu tun, mein Junge." Dumbledore setzte eine sorgenvolle Miene auf, bis Harry den Kopf schüttelte und verneinte._

_„Nein Sir, es ist alles in Ordnung. Danke der Nachfrage." Dumbledore schenkte ihm eines seiner bekannten Lächeln und Harry fand es sehr unangenehm den Schulleiter jetzt auf dieses Thema anzusprechen. Er räusperte sich. „Sir, ich habe eine Frage. Ich… ich würde gerne wissen…" Harry brach ab._

_Dumbledore sah ihn neugierig an. „Du hast also doch etwas auf dem Herzen. Sprich frei heraus."_

_„Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Malfoy den Titel und Posten eines Professorassistenten bekommen hat! Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass so jemand wie Malfoy eine solche Stelle wie diese verd…" Harry brach wieder ab, doch dieses Mal lag es nicht daran, dass es ihm unangenehm war es auszusprechen, sondern weil Dumbledore ihn mit einem Blick schärfer als der Snapes ansah._

_„Sprich es ruhig aus mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore ungewöhnlich flach. „Du glaubst er hat die Stelle nicht verdient... Doch ich kann dir versichern, dass weder Prof. Snape noch Lucius Malfoy etwas mit Jung-Malfoys neuer Position zu tun haben, die hat er sich durch seine Fähigkeiten, sein Können und durch seine Liebe zu diesem Fach erworben. Ich glaube, dass ich als Schulleiter dieser Schule fähig genug bin diese Position mit dem oder der Richtigen zu besetzen."_

_Es herrschte einen Augenblick eine furchtbare Stille in dem Büro und Harry fühlte sich unter dem Blick Dumbledores sichtlich unwohl. Doch es war klar, dass der Schulleiter auf eine Rechtfertigung Harrys wartete._

_„Es ist nur so Sir, dass Malfoy seine Position sicher ausnutzten wird um Gryffindor eins auszuwischen und Hermine wäre sicher…" Wieder ließ Harry den Satz unvollendet. Dumbledore schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Der Blick des Schulleiters zeigte deutlich Enttäuschung und das war für Harry noch unerträglicher als Wut._

_„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Mister Malfoy weder seine Position ausnutzen wird, noch dir und deinem Haus übel mitspielen wird. Ich finde es sehr traurig, dass du in dieser Beziehung kein Vertrauen zu mir zu haben scheinst, Harry." Dieser Satz löste bei Harry unendliche Schuld aus. „Was Miss Granger betrifft: Es ist mir klar, dass sie eine exzellente Schülerin ist und überaus fähig, doch sei mal ernst Harry, wenn ich sie für die Position als Assistentin gewählt hätte, würdest du jetzt wohl hier stehen und mich fragen, wie ich Miss Granger nur die Strafe habe aufhalsen können, an der Seite eines Professors den sie nicht ausstehen kann zu arbeiten." Harry wurde rot, denn er wusste, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte._

_„Mister Malfoy ist geradezu prädestiniert für diese Aufgabe, das kannst du nicht vor der Hand weisen, Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Er hat ein gutes Händchen für dieses Fach und er versteht sich mit dem Professor." Harry nickte nur. Er fand das alles immer noch nicht gut, aber all das was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte war einleuchtend. _

#Ende der Rückblende#

Harry hatte sich nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore geweigert mit jemanden über das Thema zu reden, doch das war schwerer als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Jeder Gryffindor sprach darüber, denn jeder fühlte sich durch die Sache persönlich angegriffen. Es war wie ein Wunde, in die man immer wieder Salz streute.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als er um sich herum nur noch Stille hörte. Die Gespräche und das Geflüster seiner Freunde waren verstummt. Er blickte auf und sah an ihnen vorbei, direkt auf den Grund dieser Stille. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und McDougal kamen aus der Richtung der Kerkertreppe genau auf sie zu. Harry konnte spüren wie der Ärger begann. Seamus war der Erste, der sprach.

„Sieh mal an wer da kommt?" sagte er in seinem typischen irischen Dialekt. „Assistent Malfoy und seine Truppe…" Die Gryffindorjungs lachten. Harry fing an sich unwohl zu fühlen. 

Malfoy ignorierte Seamus vollkommen. Er ging flankiert von seinen Freunden auf die Gryffindors zu und blieb genau vor Hermine und Ginny stehen. Ron löste sich aus der Gruppe und stellte sich vor die Mädchen. 

„Hey Malfoy, musst du nicht irgendwelche Fläschchen putzen?" fragte Ron höhnisch, doch auch er wurde von Malfoy ignoriert. Der Slytherin blickte genau auf Hermine. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so tief sinken würdest, Granger", sagte Malfoy und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Ist es jetzt schon so weit gekommen, dass du deine kleinen Gryffindors auf mich hetzt, weil du mal nicht die Nummer eins bist? Ihr Gryffindors sagt immer wir wären die schlechten Verlierer, aber eigentlich seid ihr es. Eure Moral ist zum Kotzen."     

„Hör auf so eine Scheiße zu labern, Malfoy", sagte Ron schroff und versuchte Hermine vor den Blicken Malfoys zu schützen. Die anderen Slytherin lächelten amüsiert. 

„Ja Malfoy, warum gehst du nicht wieder runter in die Kerker und lutschst Snapes Schwanz, das ist es ja schließlich womit du deine guten Noten und deine Positionen verdienst", rief Dean mit kühner Stimme und die Gryffindorjungs fingen an zu lachen. Goyle und Crabbe ballten ihre Fäuste und wollten sich gerade in das Geschehen einzumischen, doch eine kleine Handbewegung von Malfoy gebot ihnen Einhalt. 

„Genau!" Ron kicherte. „Sag mal, Malfoy? Musst du auch ab und an deinen hübschen Hintern hinhalten oder gibt er sich mit deinem Mund zufrieden?" Wieder ertönte Lachen von den Gryffindors, sogar Ginny kicherte mit.

Harry und Hermine waren still. Harry kannte den Gesichtsausdruck in Hermines Gesicht. Sie dachte nach und das sehr konzentriert. Harry wusste nicht genau was er machen sollte, er hatte immer noch eine Wahnsinns Wut auf Malfoy aber irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht gut.

„Ihr miesen kleinen Bastarde, wenn ihr nur wüsstet…"

„Sei still Morag!" sagte Malfoy ruhig und McDougal verstummte sofort. „Du willst dich doch nicht auf ihr Niveau hinab lassen. Das ist doch kindisch… Schließlich haben wir auch nie behauptet Potter hätte mit Lupin gevögelt nur weil er ein kleines bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht hat als wir…" Malfoy schmunzelte. 

„Sei ruhig Malfoy und lass Remus aus der Sache raus!" Harry konnte nicht anders als sich einzumischen. Keiner beleidigte Remus vor seinen Augen.

„Ah… Narbengesicht verteidigt den Werwolf. Ist das nicht süß?! Du hast so ein weiches Herz für die Schwachen, Wehrlosen und all denen den Unrecht angetan wird, St. Potter", zischte Malfoy und seine Augen blitzten in Harrys Richtung. 

„Halt deine Klappe Malfoy und laber hier nicht rum, als würde dir hier alles gehören. Auf so ein kleine Slytherin–Ratte wie dich können wir alle mehr als verzichten." Malfoy wollte gerade zu einer passenden Antwort ansetzten, als eine Stimme von den Treppen erklang.

„Was ist denn das hier für ein Versammlung?" fragte der Schulleiter Dumbledore und blickte in die Runde. Neben ihm standen Prof. McGonagall, die die Schüler misstrauisch musterte und Prof. Lupin, der Harry, Ron und Hermine fragend ansah. 

„Fragen sie doch Potter und seine Freunde hier, Sir", sagte Malfoy, seine Stimme war kalt und in seinen Augen war deutlich die Wut zu erkennen, doch er hielt sich unter Kontrolle. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihm. „Wir haben uns über sehr interessante Dinge unterhalten, Sir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese unschuldigen Gryffindors hier Ihnen gerne detailreich erklären werden worum es ging."

Als Dumbledore die Gryffindors fragend ansah wandten alle ihre Blicke von dem Schulleiter ab. Prof. McGonagal räusperte sich und sagte in scharfem Ton:

„Ja, warum erklären sie uns nicht, Mister Weasley, über was sie hier so geredet haben." Ron blickte sie nervös an. Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Harry.

„Wir haben nur über Hogsmeade geredet, Professor und haben uns wohl in einer Diskussion verfangen…", meinte Harry schnell. 

„Genau, darum ging es, Professor!" bestätigte Ron. Die anderen Gryffindors nickten nur. Doch Prof. McGonagalls Blick wanderte zu Malfoy, der anfing zu lachen.

„Genau so war es, Professor." Malfoy stützte sich vor Lachen an Goyle ab. „Wir wissen ja alle, dass die ehrenwerten Gryffindors nie im Leben ihren Hauslehrer anlügen würden und das auch noch unter der Nase des Direktors, dann wird es wohl so stimmen." Malfoy drehte sich zu seinen Kumpanen. „Kommt Leute, bevor das Essen noch kalt wird." Und mit diesen Worten schob er die Slytherins durch das Tor in die Große Halle. 

Die Gryffindors standen verdutzt da, doch alle fühlten die Blicke der drei Professoren auf sich gerichtet. Ginny meldete sich fast kleinlaut zu Wort:

„Können wir auch gehen, Professor?" fragte sie leise. Dumbledore nickte nur und die Gryffindors verschwanden sehr schnell ebenfalls in der Großen Halle.

# # # # # 

Dumbledore blickte den Schülern hinterher. 

„Hast du eine Ahnung um was es hier gerade ging, Albus?" fragte Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore seufzte nur. „Ich habe eine vage Ahnung und eigentlich hoffe ich, dass ich mich irre!" 

Mehr sagte Dumbledore nicht und betrat dann ebenfalls die Große Halle, hinter ihm McGonagall und Lupin, die ihn fragend ansahen. Der Schulleiter war tief in Gedanken und sie waren alles andere als angenehm. Diese Spannung zwischen den Häusern war etwas, das das Gleichgewicht der Schule bedrohte. Doch was konnte man schon in diesen Zeiten tun? Man konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich bessern würde.

# # # # # 

tbc.

So – ein kleines bisschen slashig war's jetzt ja schon mal *kicher* (detaillierter wird's in Chap 14). Am Freitag geht's dann weiter mit Sev und Remy!

Severus: Wann komme ich denn auch mal wieder vor?

Lorelei: Nur die Ruhe, Schatz, du kommst noch oft genug dran...

Severus (misstrauisch): wie meinst du das?

Lorelei (summt unmelodisch): Tjaaa, das wüsstest du wohl gerne...


	11. Kapitel elf

Disclaimer: der Plot ist unser – der Rest gehört JKR... und wie immer gibt's für uns kein Geld dafür.

Tja, nachdem ff.net erst jetzt wieder funktioniert, gibt's auch erst jetzt das "Freitags-Update". Sorry, aber wir können echt nichts dafür!

@Severin – wir wünschen dir einen wundervollen Urlaub! Dann also bis zum 03.08.! Ja ja, die Gryffindors kommen bei uns erstmal nicht so besonders gut weg... *grün-silberne fähnchen schwenk* und *'slytherinvor'brüll*

Und unser Dank gilt auch dieses Mal wieder unseren treuen Reviewern:

SilentRose, James-Li (slash – naja, immerhin haben sich die Jungs gegenseitig Sex mit ihren Lehrern vorgeworfen...), Vanillia, Kirilein und mortianna

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)

# # # #

Chapter eleven

# 11 #

Es war am Samstagabend des Hogsmeade- Wochenendes, als die Tür zu Remus' Büro schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde, Severus Snape eintrat und die Tür hinter sich wieder mit Nachdruck schloss. Remus war bei dessen Eintreten zusammengezuckt und hatte einen roten Tintenklecks auf der Hausarbeit eines Ravenclaw hinterlassen, die er gerade korrigierte. Beim Anblick des Zaubertränkemeisters fing sein Herz an unkontrolliert zu pochen, doch Remus schob das auf den Schreck und versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

"Haben Sie eigentlich keine Uhr, Lupin", herrschte Snape ihn an und warf einen mürrischen Blick auf Remus' Armbanduhr und einen weiteren auf die Pendeluhr an der Wand.

"Sie hatten gesagt, Sie wollten um 9 Uhr in mein Büro kommen um sich Ihren Wolfsbanntrank abzuholen. Ich habe auch noch etwas Anderes zu tun, als herumzusitzen und auf Sie zu warten", ergänzte er ärgerlich. Remus' Augen waren Snape's Blick schuldbewusst gefolgt. Die Pendeluhr zeigte unerbittlich an, dass es schon nach 10 Uhr war und Remus biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

"Es tut mir leid, Severus", antwortete er zerknirscht. "Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit und Remus wusste es. Tatsächlich hatte er den Zeitpunkt seines unvermeidlichen Zusammentreffens mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer hinauszögern wollen. Schon der Gedanken, allein mit diesem Mann in einem Zimmer zu sein, weckte Gefühle in Remus, die ihm unheimlich waren. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn ausgerechnet dieser Mann so aus der Ruhe brachte? Und was würde erst Sirius dazu sagen, wenn er hörte, dass er auch noch den Mann verteidigt hatte, wegen dem sie beide über die Jahre hinweg nichts als Ärger gehabt hatten?

"Das habe ich gemerkt", entgegnete Snape kühl und stellte den Becher, den er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte so heftig auf den Tisch, dass der Trank fast übergeschwappt wäre. Remus zuckte zum zweiten Mal zusammen und wusste, dass die Hitze, die an seinen Wangen empor stieg nur bedeuten konnte, dass er rot wurde.

Zu seinem Glück hatte sich Snape abgewandt und Remus atmete einmal tief durch. Er nahm den Becher und trank ein paar Schlucke, wobei er unwillkürlich eine Grimasse zog.

Egal, wie oft er dieses Zeug schon getrunken hatte, an diesen Geschmack würde er sich nie gewöhnen können. Während er trank beobachtete er verstohlen seinen Kollegen, der, die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt, das Sammelsurium auf Remus' Bücherregalen betrachtete.

"Ich wollte ohnehin noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen", äußerte Snape unvermittelt, jedoch ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Stimme floss durch den Raum wie schwarze Seide und nahm Remus völlig gefangen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Inhalt der Worte konzentrieren, sondern lauschte stattdessen nur noch auf ihren Klang und er fragte sich, warum ihm noch nie aufgefallen war, was für eine betörende Stimme dieser Mann hatte. Doch da wurde der Tonfall lauter und schärfer und Remus hatte das Gefühl mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren.

"Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört, Lupin?" fragte Snape im gleichen Ton, mit dem er auch unaufmerksame Schüler im Unterricht in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Er musterte den Werwolf mit einem skeptischen Blick. Hatte da nicht gerade ein merkwürdig träumerischer Ausdruck in Lupin's Augen gelegen? Doch egal, was es vielleicht gewesen war, jetzt war es verschwunden und der Werwolf starrte ihn kurz aus weitaufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er den Blick senkte.

Remus spürte, dass er schon wieder errötete. Er ärgerte sich darüber, doch er schien im Moment nichts dagegen tun zu können. So kurz vor Vollmond war es ihm oft nicht möglich, seine Instinkte ausreichend zu kontrollieren.

"Nein, tut mir leid, Severus. Ich war wohl für einen Moment abgelenkt", entschuldigte er sich lahm und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

"Abgelenkt?" fragte er ungläubig, doch mit ironischem Unterton. "Merlin gebe mir Geduld", sagte er halb zu sich selbst und verdrehte kurz die Augen. Dann richtete sich sein bohrender Blick wieder auf Lupin, der vor lauter Verlegenheit nicht wusste wo er hinsehen sollte und daher ohne weitere Grimassen den Becher leer trank.

"Ich wollte mit Ihnen noch über diesen ominösen Punktabzug der Gryffindors sprechen", sagte Snape unvermittelt und beobachtete interessiert, wie sich Remus bei diesen Worten an seinem Trank verschluckte.

"Daran ist überhaupt nichts ominös", hustete Remus.

"Ach, tatsächlich?" fragte Snape gedehnt und sah Remus abwartend an.

"Es ist vorbei und ich wüsste auch nicht, warum es dich überhaupt interessieren sollte", behauptete Remus nachdrücklich und hoffte, dass das Thema damit vom Tisch wäre. Es war schon peinlich genug, dass Lucius ihn dabei beobachtet hatte – er würde garantiert vor Scham sterben, wenn er diesen Vorfall jetzt auch noch mit Snape diskutieren müsste. Doch sein frommer Wunsch ging nicht in Erfüllung.

"Ich habe aber nun mal dummer Weise die schlechte Angewohnheit mich für alle Angelegenheiten zu interessieren, die mich betreffen", entgegnete Snape kühl. Remus stöhnte verhalten und das Rot seiner Wangen vertiefte sich. Snape wusste Bescheid! Warum konnte ihn jetzt auf der Stelle nicht einfach ein Blitz erschlagen?

"Es ging mir dabei lediglich ums Prinzip, Severus", antwortete Remus mit einer Sicherheit, die er durchaus nicht empfand. "Ich hätte genauso gehandelt, wenn die Schüler schlecht über Minerva gesprochen hätten." Snape hob wieder seine Augenbraue.

"Wir wissen beide, dass dieser Fall höchst unwahrscheinlich ist", erwiderte Snape gedehnt. "Aber gut... Wenn es Ihnen nur ums Prinzip ging, dann ist es natürlich überflüssig, Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich sehr gut selbst im Stande bin, mir bei den Schülern den nötigen Respekt zu verschaffen."

Er hatte dies leichthin geäußert, doch Remus kannte ihn lange genug, um die versteckte Drohung wahrzunehmen. Er seufzte leise. Severus würde sich wohl nie ändern. Remus nahm den Becher und hielt ihn Snape entgegen.

"Ich habe es nur gut gemeint", entfuhr es Remus unwillkürlich. Snape streckte seine Hand aus und für einen kleinen Moment berührten sich ihre Finger, bevor Snape den Becher an sich nahm.

Lupins Pulsschlag hatte sich bei diesem leichten Kontakt um ein vielfaches erhöht und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas wie Sehnsucht und Erstaunen wider, was Snape mit leichter Verunsicherung registrierte.

"Seien Sie morgen Abend einfach pünktlicher", knurrte Snape, dann wandte er sich von Remus ab und verließ den Raum.

# # # # #

In dieser Nacht konnte Snape lange nicht einschlafen. Was war eigentlich plötzlich mit allen los? Jeder schien es plötzlich gut mit ihm zu meinen. Erst Draco, dann Albus, Poppy sowieso – auch Lucius schien sich um ihn zu sorgen – und nun auch noch dieser absurde Werwolf!

Ohne es zu wollen kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu genau diesem absurden Werwolf zurück, der sich in letzter Zeit noch viel irritierender benahm, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Snape dachte zu seinem eigenen Ärger viel zu intensiv über ihn nach. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sich Lupin's Verhalten tatsächlich verändert hatte. Bisher war er immer von enervierend guter Laune gewesen, ständig ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, ruhig, höflich, offen, ausgeglichen. Doch in letzter Zeit wirkte er befangen, sein Lächeln verhalten und sein völlig atypischer Temperamentsausbruch gegenüber die Gryffindors war drei Tage lang das am meisten besprochene Thema im Lehrerzimmer gewesen – natürlich nur, wenn Lupin und er selbst nicht anwesend waren, doch Snape hatte dennoch das Eine oder Andere aufgeschnappt und er wunderte sich, was wohl in den Werwolf gefahren war.

Ob es tatsächlich nur an dem nahenden Vollmond lag?

Snape dachte kurz an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit zurück. Die Mädchen waren damals wie verrückt hinter James Potter und seiner Clique hergewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius – der nichts hatte anbrennen lassen – hatte Lupin nie wirkliches Interesse an ihnen gezeigt. Dies wiederum hatte flüchtig Snape's Interesse an dem Gryffindor geweckt.

Snape besann sich kurz auf Lucius' Bemerkung, dass er in der Schule ein gewisses Interesse für den Werwolf gehegt haben sollte – das war natürlich Blödsinn. Im Prinzip hatte er ja auch nur wissen wollen, warum der Junge so oft im Unterricht gefehlt hatte und wohin er jeden Monat verschwand. Doch als er seine Neugierde beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt hätte, war sein Interesse – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte – genauso rasch erloschen, wie es aufgeflackert war.

Lupin war ein hübscher Junge gewesen – immer heiter, fröhlich, gutgelaunt. Doch auch damals hatte etwas wie ein Schatten über ihm gelegen – eine gewisse Befangenheit, die auch jetzt manches Mal wieder zu Tage trat. Snape wusste nun, dass dieses Verhalten während ihrer Schulzeit daher rührte, dass es Lupin belastete, seine Werwolf-Identität geheim halten zu müssen. Welches Geheimnis trug er wohl jetzt mit sich herum?

# # # # # 

tbc.

So, ich nehme an, dass die Wartezeit bis zum nächsten Chap nicht allzu lange dauert, da Toyo bestimmt heute abend (fahrplanmässig *gg*) am Computer sitzen wird.

Lorelei: äääh, Sev? Luc? Könntet ihr uns einen Gefallen tun?

Sev: warum?

Luc: Sev – sei doch mal höflicher!

Lorelei: könntet ihr kurz mal ff.net für ihre drei-tägige Unerreichbarkeit verfluchen?


	12. Kapitel zwölf

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Alle Charas und die „Essenz" (hört sich gut an… nicht?) dieser Geschichte gehören der wehrten JKR und WB. Der Plot ist unser!!!^^

Grüße an alle die gereviewt haben: 

@ **SilentRose**: Erst noch mal danke für deine Tipps für die neue Formatierung bei FF.net. Und du hast recht… ich hasse es auch wenn die Seite down ist! *hugs*

@ **Vanilla**: Der gute Harry wird auch noch wichtig. In diesem Chappy hat schon mal nen Auftritt. Übrigens in Kapitel 14 gibt's unsere erste lemon…^^ *knuddel*

und natürlich auch riesig viel knuddel/knuff an: **Hexe**, **Kirilein** & **E*T**.

Und zum Abschluss Grüße und knuddel an **Severin** die sich jetzt in Ihrem Ferienlager tummelt!^^ 

# # #

**_The Green Side of Life_**

****

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter twelve

# #

Die Große  Halle war sogar noch imposanter geschmückt als letztes Jahr. Die üblichen geschnitzten Kürbisse, große und kleine, standen auf den Tischen, Berge von kandierten Früchten und Süßigkeiten und die anderen Halloween- Dekorationen schmückten die Halle. Doch anders als die Jahre zuvor, gab es dieses Jahr eine kleine Tanzfläche mit Musik in einer Ecke der Halle, die Haustische waren näher aneinander gerückt und an dem ungewöhnlich großen Lehrertisch standen zwölf zusätzliche Stühle. 

Diese Stühle waren besetzt von Hogwarts' Schulräten die, anlässlich Dumbledores 30jährigen Dienstjubiläum als Direktor, das er dieses Jahr antreten würde, eingeladen waren. Sie saßen in Mitten der Professoren, unterhielten sich angeregt und schenkten den Schülern, die die Halle schon gut gefüllt hatten kaum Aufmerksamkeit.  

Die Gruppe Gryffindors um Harry Potter betrat die Große Halle in Vorfreude auf das tolle Essen. Die Stimmung in der Gruppe war heiter und ungezwungen, aber über den Köpfen der Freunde schwebte noch das Ereignis mit Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen. Keiner sprach darüber, obwohl es jeden beschäftigte. Es war wie eine stille Abmachung, die keiner brach. Plaudernd und lachend setzten sich die Freunde an den schon nahezu voll besetzten Haustisch. Sofort erschienen Teller vor ihnen und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich die sieben Freunde über das Essen hermachten.

Als Ron, Seamus und Dean anfingen über das Quidditch –Spiel zwischen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu reden, versank Harry in Gedanken. Er war froh, dass Hermine wieder ganz die Alte zu sein schien. Nach ihrem Streit mit Malfoy und der Strafarbeit bei Snape schien Hermine sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Sie verbrachte weniger Zeit in der Bibliothek und dafür wieder mehr mit ihren Freunden und sie ging voll in ihrer Arbeit als Schulsprecherin auf. Malfoy ignorierte sie völlig. Sie ließ sich auf keine Diskussion über ihn ein und sprach nur mit ihm, wenn es ihr Schulsprecheramt erforderlich machte. 

Harry seufzte leise und aß weiter von seinen Bratkartoffeln. In den letzten Tagen wanderten seine Gedanken oft zu dem Tag des Streites mit Malfoy. Er wusste nicht genau was er von dieser Begegnung halten sollte, er wusste nur, dass sie ihn nicht losließ. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er solle es einfach vergessen. Es einfach einordnen in die endlose Reihe unangenehmer Erinnerungen, die er mit dem blonden Slytherin verband und einfach keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden. Doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm etwas anderes.

Harrys Gefühl sprach dem Ganzen Bedeutung zu, schrie ihm geradezu an, es nicht zu vergessen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie wichtig an, als hätte Harry ein einzelnes Teil zu einem völlig neuen Puzzle bekommen, hinter dessen Bild sich eine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis verbergen würde, die seine Sichtweise total umkrempeln würde. Dieses Gefühl beunruhigte ihn, denn er wusste nicht, ob ihm die Lösung dieses Puzzles eine Erkenntnis brachte, die ihm gefallen würde. 

„Harry… Du siehst aus, als ob du mit deinen Gedanken woanders bist", sagte Hermine leise zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Über was denkst du nach?" Harry brach seine Gedanken ab. Es hatte ihm sowieso nicht gefallen wo sie ihn hingeführt hatten. Er blickte in das Gesicht seiner besten Freundin und lächelte. 

„Eigentlich nichts Bestimmtes", log Harry. Er wollte nicht über die Dinge sprechen, die ihn im Moment nicht losließen, besonders nicht mit Hermine. 

„Du sahst nämlich aus, als würdest du über etwas ganz Wichtiges nachdenken", sagte Hermine, die ihn zu gut kannte um sich mit einer solchen Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Harry überlegte schnell.

„Ich habe diesen Brief von Schnuffel bekommen er schrieb mir, dass er demnächst wieder einmal hier in der Nähe sein würde. Ich habe ihm schon geantwortet und ihn gefragt ob wir uns nicht vielleicht treffen könnten. Aber bis jetzt habe ich noch keine Antwort von ihm bekommen. Ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert." Harry ließ besorgt den Kopf etwas sinken, doch Hermine schien genau die richtigen Worte zu finden um ihn aufzumuntern.

„Es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein, Harry. Und es wäre doch super, wenn ihr euch endlich mal wieder sehen würdet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Schnuffel nur einfach eine Menge für Professor Dumbledore zu erledigen hat." Sie lächelte breit und Harry konnte nicht anders als aufzuatmen. 

Hermine wand sich von ihm ab und schaltete sich in das Gespräch der Gryffindor -Mädchen ein. Harry blickte durch die Halle. Er sah ungewollt als erstes zum Slytherin -Tisch hinüber und fand auch auf Anhieb den, den er gesucht hatte. Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Prinz Slytherins, saß zusammen mit seiner Clique an ihrem Haustisch und unterhielt sich mit Blaise Zabini. Das Slytherin –Mädchen hatte leuchtende Augen, während sie mit Malfoy sprach und ab und zu kicherte sie, stimmte in sein Lachen ein und wurde rot, wenn er sie anlächelte. 

Harry fand das sehr eigenartig. Wenn  man den Gerüchten trauen konnte, dann hatte Malfoy noch nie eine feste Beziehung in der Schule gehabt. Ein paar schnelle Affären waren bekannt, doch nie etwas Festes, auch nicht mit Pansy Parkinson, die nun schon seit einem Jahr einen festen Freund hatte: Terry Boot, einen Siebtklässler und Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw. War Zabini etwa Malfoy's nächste Affäre? Doch dann fiel Harry auf, dass nicht nur Zabini sich so in Malfoys Gegenwart verhielt, sondern auch Andrew Morrigan.

Andrew Morrigan war ein Slytherin – Sechstklässler, den Harry vom Quidditch her kannte. Seit zwei Jahren spielte der brünette Junge mit dem Pferdeschwanz im Slytherin –Team als Hüter. Morrigan wurde auch rot, während er mit Malfoy sprach. Seine Körpersprache war eine andere und Harry fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment ob sich Morrigan in Malfoy verknallt hätte, bis ihm einfiel, dass er den brünetten Slytherin auch schon mit einem Mädchen gesehen hatte.

Was hatte Malfoy nur an sich? Überall wo er ging und stand, zog Draco Malfoy die Blicke der Leute auf sich. Selbst er, so merkte Harry nun, war gegen die seltsamen Ausstrahlung Malfoys nicht immun. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er wandte seinen Blick hin zum Lehrertisch und suchte Lucius Malfoy.

Ja, genau. Lucius Malfoy schien dieselbe Ausstrahlung zu besitzen wie sein Sohn. Obwohl, und das wusste Harry genau, Malfoy Senior nicht gerade sehr beliebt bei den anderen Leuten am Lehrertisch war (ausgenommen vielleicht bei Snape), scharten sich auch dort die Leute um ihn. Malfoy redete gerade mit einem seiner Kollegen aus dem Schulbeirat und Prof. McGonagall. Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass seine Hauslehrerin ab und zu kicherte und errötete, während sie mit so einem Ekel wie Malfoy sprach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht kannten Vater und Sohn einen Schwarzmagischen Zauberspruch, der sie anziehend machte, oder so…

Harry stand auf und ging in Richtung der Fenster die einen schönen Blick auf die Klippen boten. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte es bemerkt und das war ihm auch recht. Er wollte einige Minuten allein sein. Er ging am Tisch der Hufflepuffs vorbei, bliebt einen Moment lag stehen um Justin Finch-Fletchley zu grüßen und stellte sich dann an eines der Fenster. Der Anblick war sehr schön. Im dunklen Wasser spiegelte sich der abnehmende Mond. Die Nacht war klar und dunkel…

Harry drehte sich um, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht Lupins. 

„Na, Harry. So allein hier? Ich hoffe es ist nicht los?" fragte Lupin besorgt. 

„Nein Remus, alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube nur, manchmal denke ich zu viel über Dinge nach die wahrscheinlich gar nicht wichtig sind", antwortete Harry seufzend. 

„Hat es vielleicht etwas mit Mister Malfoy zu tun?"

Harry riss die Augen auf und wurde rot, als hätte man ihn bei etwas Schlimmem erwischt. „Keine Angst Harry, ich habe nur vom Lehrertisch aus gesehen, wie du intensiv in seine Richtung gesehen hast, weiter nichts", erklärte Lupin lachend. „Ich hoffe nur es war kein Streich über den du nachgedacht hast…"

„Nein ehrlich nicht!! Es ist nur…" Harry brach stockend ab, es war ihm peinlich darüber zu reden. Er bildete es sich wahrscheinlich sowieso nur ein.

„Sag's nur, Harry. Ich werde auch ganz bestimmt nicht lachen", versprach der Werwolf.

„Es ist nur… Nun ja, Malfoy irritiert mich. Beide sogar, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Malfoy hat nicht gerade einen tollen Ruf und trotzdem schart er ständig Leute um sich und ist ständig der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, selbst dort wo ihn keiner ausstehen kann. Und gerade ist mir aufgefallen, dass es bei seinem Vater genauso ist. Wer außer Snape würde dem überhaupt über den Weg trauen, doch alle unterhalten sich freundlich mit ihm, lachen über seine Witze und lächeln ihn an. Ich finde es einfach seltsam…" 

„Das hast du sehr aufmerksam beobachtet Harry", sagte Lupin ernst. Harry guckte neugierig. Er wusste nicht, dass er da etwas Wichtiges entdeckt hatte. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch als ihr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die ‚Veela' durchgenommen habt. Sie sind leider nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, was ich sehr bedaure, da sie sehr interessante Geschöpfe sind." Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was hatte das alles denn mit Veelas zu tun?

„Es ist ein allgemeiner Irrglaube, dass es nur weibliche Veela gibt. Es mag ja vielleicht nur weibliche – reine – Veela geben, aber als Halbblüter oder Viertelblüter kann es auch männliche Veela geben. Viele Zaubererfamilien, besonders sehr alte, haben eine oder zwei Veela in ihrem Stammbaum. Die Malfoys sind eine der Familien in denen es sehr viele Veela gab."

Harrys und Lupins Blicke richteten sich auf die zwei Malfoys. 

„Zauberer mir Veela –Blut strahlen eine besondere Aura aus, die sie anziehend macht. Es ist wie bei den reinen Veela, nur schwächer, viel schwächer und nicht geschlechtsbeschränkt. Es ist nicht so, dass diese Aura sie unwiderstehlich macht, ganz und gar nicht, aber sie erregt Aufmerksamkeit, der Rest ist das Talent eines jeden Einzelnen."

„Also sind Malfoy und sein Vater Veelas?" fragte Harry noch einmal nach, der die ganze Sache immer noch recht seltsam fand. 

„Ja, in dritter oder vielleicht in vierter Generation." 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte seinen Blick noch mal dem jungen Malfoy zu. Also ist er zum Teil Veela, dachte sich Harry und stellte sich Malfoy einen Moment lang in den wallenden Kleidern einer Veela vor und musste kichern. Dann hörte er plötzlich Ron's Stimme:

„Hey Harry, komm rüber wir wollen 'ne Runde Koboldstein spielen. Komm schon, wir brauchen noch einen um Drei gegen Drei zu spielen."

„Ich komme schon", gab Harry zurück. „Ich muss wieder rüber, Remus. Hab' noch 'nen schönen Abend." Er lächelte seinen DADA –Lehrer an und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor –Tisch. 

„Du auch Harry", sagte der Werwolf, ebenfalls lächelnd und winkte.

# # # # # 

Remus Lupins Lächeln erlosch, als er wieder zum Lehrertisch blickte. Lucius Malfoy saß nun wieder auf seinem Stuhl neben dem Zaubertranklehrer. Eigentlich war das nicht ungewöhnlich. Doch was den Werwolf, aus irgendeinem Grund zu stören schien, war, dass Malfoy ungewöhnlich nah bei Snape saß und seine Hand ab und an Snapes Schulter berührte. Remus verspürte den Drang einfach nur zu gehen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund blieb er…

# # # # # 

tbc.   

**A/N**: So… ich hoffe ihr seit uns nicht zu böse, dass diese nicht besonders informativ war. Aber es gibt halt auch Zwischenkapitel! An alle Sev-Fans. Unser Lieblings-Zaubertrankmeister ist im nächsten Kapitel wieder in Action… und hier noch ne kleine Ankündigung: Unsere erste Lemon kommt in Kapitel 14^^.

Und noch einmal bitte ich euch und fleißig zu REVIEW'n , denn eure Meinung und eure Unterstützung ist uns sehr wichtig! Also los Leute!

Und das nächste Kapitel gibt's von meinem Lorelei- onee-chan am Montag!

# # #

Lucius: Meiner Ausstrahlung kann halt keiner widerstehen. *sehr von sich selbst überzeugt*

Toyo: Ist das so… *den Kapf schüttel*

Lucius: Ja, du übrigens auch nicht!!! * schmeißt sich auf Toyo und wird unanständig*

An der Tür schütteln Lorelei und Sev nur den Kopf, bevor Lorelei Sev abschlept…                


	13. Kapitel dreizehn

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*

Hach, ist das schön! Jede Menge Reviews und viele neue Leserchen *imkreisstrahl* das gibt Auftrieb!

Unser völlig überwältigter Dank geht dieses Mal an:

Gracie (jaja, der Remus...), Hexe, Vanillia (momentan sitzen wir an Chap 28 und ein Ende ist noch nicht abzusehen...), Kirilein, SilentRose und Chillkroete!

@sameda – also bei mir funktionierts – probiers einfach noch mal, wenn's dann immer noch nicht will – e-mail genügt... wir schicken es dir dann halt so zu.

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)

# # # #

Chapter thirteen

# 13 #

Das Festessen war beendet, die Erst- und Zweitklässler wurden zu Bett geschickt und der geselligere Teil des Abends begann. Die kleine Kapelle stimmte ihre Instrumente und spielte die ersten, vorerst noch leisen Lieder, die noch nicht unbedingt zum Tanzen geeignet waren.

Einige Grüppchen von Schülern hatten sich gebildet, die lachend und plaudernd herumstanden oder sich zwischen den engstehenden Tischen hindurchquetschten. Woanders wurde Karten oder Koboldstein gespielt. In einer Ecke hatte sich eine Meute kichernder Viertklässlerinnen versammelt – offensichtlich in den Boy des Monats der „Junge Hexen" vertieft. Einige der Lehrer und Schulräte mischten sich unter die Schüler, andere strebten dem Tisch mit den Erfrischungen an, wo an die Erwachsenen auch etwas anderes als Fruchtpunsch oder Kürbissaft ausgeschenkt wurde. Einige blieben jedoch – ins Gespräch vertieft – am Lehrertisch sitzen. Unter ihnen auch Lucius Malfoy und Snape.

Remus stand immer noch wie angewurzelt vor dem Fenster, wo er sich gerade noch mit Harry unterhalten hatte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte diesen Anblick – Malfoy's Hand auf Snape's Schulter – einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen, doch ein anderer Teil des Werwolfs konnte seinen Blick nicht von den beiden gegensätzlichen Männern abwenden. Er versucht krampfhaft die Situation objektiv zu betrachten, doch das konnte er nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr...

_***Flashback***_

_Es war kurz nach Weihnachten und Remus und Sirius waren dieses Jahr die Einzigen aus ihrer Klasse, die die Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachten. Seit der Nacht, in der Remus den schlafenden Severus in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte, waren mehrere Wochen vergangen und Remus traf sich seit einiger Zeit heimlich mit einem hübschen Ravenclaw- Siebtklässler. Sirius hatte Remus deshalb schon einige abschätzende Blicke zugeworfen und Remus hatte beschlossen, die Weihnachtsferien zu nutzen um wenigstens Sirius – als seinem besten Freund -  reinen Wein einzuschenken._

_„Schwarzhaarige, also?" stellte Sirius mit einem Hauch Neugier in der Stimme fest, als Remus ihm alles erzählt hatte._

_Sie waren an diesem Abend frühzeitig – da sie sich beim Abendessen völlig überfressen hatten – in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen und lagen in ihren Betten, während draußen ein bleicher Sichel-Mond aufging._

_„Ja, sieht so aus", gab Remus zu. „Stört es dich?" fragte er dann verzagt._

_„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Sirius nach einer kleinen Pause. „Ich glaube nicht." Dann hörte Remus ihn kichern._

_„Was?" fragte er überrascht._

_„Ich habe gerade gedacht, dass es mir eigentlich egal ist, mit wem oder was du dich triffst und dann bin ich im Kopf alle schwarzhaarigen Jungs der Schule durchgegangen..." er kicherte wieder._

_„Ja und? Was ist daran so lustig?" Remus war etwas pikiert._

_„Ich meine, es ist mir wirklich egal... Und ich werde mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht einmischen - solange du dich nicht in mich, James oder Snape verguckst!" Sirius brüllte vor Lachen, als ob dies der größte Witz aller Zeiten wäre. Es fiel ihm nicht auf, dass Remus Lachen etwas gezwungen klang._

_***Flashback Ende***_

Remus kam sich entsetzlich schäbig vor, dass er die beiden beobachtete, doch er hätte mit Wonne seine rechte Hand dafür gegeben, wenn er dafür hören könnte, was Malfoy Snape gerade zuraunte.

Es bereitete Remus jedoch eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass Snape offensichtlich nicht auf Malfoy's verdammten Veela- Charme hereinfiel, ja sogar ziemlich verärgert wirkte.

# # # # #

„Lucius, du kannst dich noch so sehr bemühen, es hat keinen Sinn!" äußerte Snape kühl.  „Und wenn du es noch so sehr leugnest – ich weiß, dass du dahinter steckst, dass dein Sohn sich in seiner Eigenschaft als mein Assistent als mein Aufpasser aufspielt."

Lucius seufzte gespielt betroffen und änderte seine Taktik.

„Ich sehe, Draco hatte Recht mit seiner Voraussage."

„Mit welcher Voraussage?" fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Dass du mich meucheln würdest, wenn du es herausfindest", gab Lucius leichthin zu und lächelte entwaffnend.

„Kluger Junge", knurrte Snape, doch es klang bereits nicht mehr so zornig.

„Ja, das ist er allerdings", bemerkte Lucius nicht ohne Stolz. „Ich habe zwar angeregt, dass er sich ein wenig um dich kümmern soll, aber auf diese brillante Idee ist er ganz allein gekommen. Aber das alles entsprang nur meiner Sorge um dich", flüsterte Lucius mit dunkler Stimme und legte seine Hand auf Snape's Unterarm. Snape betrachtete ihn mit spöttischer Verwunderung, dann huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über seine Lippen. 

„Tatsächlich? Nur der Sorge und nicht... deiner Kontrollsucht?"

# # # # #

Remus' Fäuste krampften sich in ohnmächtiger Wut zusammen. Snape hatte diesen Bastard tatsächlich angelächelt!

Er dachte an den Lucius Malfoy ihrer Schulzeit zurück. Die halbe Schule war ihm damals zu Füssen gelegen – er hatte ja auch alles. Er war gutaussehend, stammte aus einer alten, einflussreichen Familie, war unermesslich reich und ungeheuer charmant – aber nur, wenn er wollte. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte ihm auch das Etikett ‚arroganter Schnösel' sehr gut gepasst. Doch in diesem Augenblick, da er sich mit Snape unterhielt strömte ihm sein Veela-Charme geradezu aus jeder einzelnen Pore und Remus wurde schlecht bei diesem Anblick.

Schon damals war Remus aufgefallen, dass Lucius' beachtlicher sexueller Appetit seiner Wahllosigkeit in nichts nachstand. Er hatte ihn schon immer verdächtigt, dass es ihm erschreckend gleichgültig war, ob das jeweilige Objekt seiner Begierde nun gerade Röcke oder Hosen trug. Seiner Ansicht nach hatte Lucius so ziemlich alles gevögelt, was nicht bei ‚drei' auf den Bäumen war. Remus musterte ihn mit Abscheu. Bei jedem normalen Mann hätten sich die Zeichen dieses ausschweifenden Lebens in seine Züge eingegraben, doch Malfoy hatte immer noch dieses unerschütterlich schöne Gesicht.

# # # # #

Unter Lucius' amüsiertem Lächeln erhob sich Snape von seinem Platz. „Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Lucius gelassen.

„In den Garten", antwortete Snape einsilbig.

„Liebespärchen aufstöbern?" Ein anzügliches Grinsen begleitete diese Frage.

„Wer weiß", sagte Snape und ging mit wehender Robe in den Garten hinaus.

Lucius sah ihm eine Weile nach. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Halle schweifen und bemerkte hinten an den Fenstern Remus Lupin, der seinen Blick rasch – zu rasch – abwandte, als er Lucius' Augen auf sich ruhen fühlte.

Lucius lehnte sich einen Moment in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dachte ich mir doch", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Aber heute wirst du Pech haben, mein kleiner Werwolf." Dann kam ihm eine Idee und er stand auf um sich ebenfalls unter die Schüler zu mischen, wobei er immer unauffällig den Werwolf im Auge behielt.

Er unterhielt sich ein wenig mit seinem Sohn, führte ein kurzes Gespräch mit Dumbledore, wechselte einen Scherz mit einem der Schulräte und war schließlich genau dort angelangt, wo er die ganze Zeit hingewollt hatte.

Er tippte Remus sachte mit seinem Stock auf die Schulter und als dieser sich überrascht umdrehte, hauchte er leise: „Guten Abend, Lupin." Die Wirkung war enorm. Remus sah aus, als würde ihn jeden Moment der Schlag treffen, doch in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen glomm ein dunkler Funke.

„Guten Abend, Malfoy", presste Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Warum so schlecht gelaunt?" fragte Lucius übertrieben besorgt. „Es ist ein wundervoller Abend, das Essen war vorzüglich, wir befinden uns in _reizender_ Gesellschaft und führen... _anregende_ Gespräche..." Remus gefiel die Art, wie Lucius das Wort ‚anregend' betont hatte überhaupt nicht. Es ließ zu viele Schlüsse zu.

„Ich zumindest finde dieses Fest sehr... _stimulierend_..." flüsterte Lucius weiter und reagierte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf die rötliche angehauchten Wangen des Werwolfs, der offensichtlich krampfhaft nach einer Antwort suchte. „Aber du sagst ja gar nichts?" stellte Lucius lächelnd fest. „Ich hoffe doch, das liegt nicht an mir?"

„Allerdings", fauchte Remus reflexartig und wurde leichenblass, als er begriff, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Lucius lachte leise und zärtlich. „Aber, aber... Lupin... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass dich meine Gegenwart so sehr _verwirrt_..." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Remus stehen und begab sich in den Garten um nach Snape zu suchen.

# # # # #

Lucius musste nicht lange suchen, denn Snape stand in der Nähe eines Rosenbusches und schrie einem fliehenden Pärchen, das er aufgeschreckt hatte, seinen Punktabzug hinterher. Als die beiden verschwunden waren, bemerkte er den leise vor sich hin lachenden Lucius und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Lucius ging zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer und blieb erst stehen, als er sehr nahe bei ihm stand.

„Das weckt Erinnerungen, nicht wahr?" raunte er ihm leise zu und strich Severus mit einer geschmeidigen Geste eine Haarsträhne hinter das linke Ohr. Von dort fuhr sein Finger wie in einer federleichten Liebkosung eine Weile am Kiefer entlang um dann tiefer hinabzugleiten, zu dem schmalen Streifen blasser Haut, den der hohe Kragen seiner Robe gerade noch freiließ.

Severus ließ ihn gewähren, doch seine Augen verengten sich leicht. Die silbergrauen**Augen seines Freundes zeigten ein ihm sehr bekanntes Leuchten und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war träumerisch und doch tückisch.**

****

„Warum gehst du nicht schon vor und ich komme in fünf Minuten nach", versuchte Lucius sein Glück.

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach nach Hause und beglückst Narcissa mit deinen Aufmerksamkeiten?" konterte Severus mit spöttischer Ironie. Lucius warf in gespielter Verdrossenheit die Hände hoch.

„Narcissa hat ihre Migräne. Nein, Danke – da bleibe ich lieber hier!" In Lucius' Stimme klang trotz des leichten Tones ein ernster Ausdruck mit. 

„Und ich soll mich wohl noch geschmeichelt fühlen, dass ich für dich die zweite Wahl bin?" bemerkte Severus bissig und verschränkte in gewohnter Manier seine Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden Männer ernsthaft an. Für einen Außenstehenden schien es, als würden sich die Beiden nur intensiv ansehen, doch für sie war es ihre eigene Art der Kommunikation. Lucius unterbrach ihre stille Unterhaltung und lächelte Severus an.

****

„Du warst für mich immer die erste Wahl", hauchte Lucius verführerisch und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du gibst auch nie auf, oder?" Severus' Stimme hatte einen versöhnlicheren Ton angenommen, in dem eine Spur Amüsement mitklang.

„Aufgeben ist was für Feiglinge – mich reizt die Herausforderung."

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. 

„In zehn Minuten – alles andere ist zu auffällig", sagte Severus nun wieder ungerührt und verschwand.

# # # # #

tbc.

So – das nächste Chap gibt's am Freitag von Toyo und darin ist endlich der versprochene...  ihr-wisst-schon-was *gg*

Severus: Äääh, nein – was denn?

Lorelei: Toyo – soll das heisssen, er weiss noch gar nicht, was auf ihn zu kommt?

Toyo (zuckt mit den Schultern): sorry – ich war ein bisschen beschäftigt.

Lorelei: Also schön... dann pass mal auf, mein lieber Sevvie...

Das dürfte übrigens für einige Zeit mein letztes Update sein – ja, ich gehe auch in Urlaub – aber in der Zwischenzeit wird euch Toyo genauso gut weiter versorgen!


	14. Kapitel vierzehn

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten  
JKR (und WB) - und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*  
  
Danke, danke, danke! Uns fehlen echt die Worte: 91 Reviews! Juhu! Und  
wieder ein paar neue Leserchen *froi*  
  
MaxCat, sameda, Chillkroete, Gracie, Hexe, Alex, Evilchen, Kirilein, Vanillia und SilentRose.  
  
@sameda - die Beziehung zwischen Luc und Sev wird heute ein wenig "deutlicher" *kicher*. Bei den beiden ist es einfach so, dass ihre Freundschaft mehr zählt als alles andere. Slytherins sind bei so was eben loyal bis zum Geht-nicht-Mehr ;-)  
  
@Hexe - danke, aber ich fürchte, dass aus dem Herzen brechen nicht allzu viel wird (pssst - die kleine Lorelei ist nämlich in festen Händen - aber nicht dem Sevie verraten).  
  
The Green Side of Life  
  
# # # # #  
  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
  
(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)  
  
# # # #  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
# 14 #  
  
"In zehn Minuten - alles andere ist zu auffällig", sagte Severus wieder ungerührt und verschwand.  
  
Lucius sah Severus einen Augenblick hinterher. Die schwarze Gestalt verschwand um eine Ecke und Lucius konnte nicht anders als ein bisschen zu kichern. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn viele Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit geschickt und er wäre wieder in der Schule. Solche Wortwechsel waren in ihrer Schulzeit zwischen den Beiden normal gewesen. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an.  
  
Er wartete noch einen Moment bevor er seinen Weg zurück in die Große Halle antrat. Als er die Tore zur Halle durchschritt, fühlte er sofort die stechenden Augen des Werwolfs auf sich gerichtet. Lucius verzog seine Lippen zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Es waren zwar noch viele Schüler anwesend, doch von den Erwachsenen hatten schon die Ersten das Fest verlassen. Er blickte kurz zu der Gruppe Slytherins hinüber bei denen sein Sohn stand und ging dann hinüber zu Dumbledore, der immer noch mit einigen Lehrern und Schulbeiräten in der Nähe des Lehrertisches stand und plauderte. Er stellte sich dazu, hörte ein bisschen zu bevor er sich in das Gespräch einklinkte.  
  
Einige Zeit später sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass die Zeitspanne der zehn Minuten nun auf jeden Fall vorbei war.  
  
"Ich werde mich dann jetzt auch einmal zurückziehen", sagte Lucius und blickte noch mal in die Runde. "Ich wünsche den Damen und Herren noch einen amüsanten Abend." Dumbledore verabschiedete er mit einem Händedruck, der Schulleiter lächelte, dann ging er aus der Halle. Wieder spürte er den stechenden Blick Lupins in seinem Rücken. Lucius seufzte. Irgendwann wurde es auch mal langweilig.  
  
Lucius wandte sich in Richtung der Kerker. Eigentlich wären die Räume, die für die Übernachtung der Schulräte vorgesehen waren, im ersten Stock. Doch Lucius hatte definitiv Anderes zu tun. Er kannte den Weg genau und er musste über sich selbst lächeln, als er merkte, dass seine Schritte sich immer mehr beschleunigten, bis er endlich vor der Eulenstatue stand. Er flüsterte das Passwort und die Eule gab den Weg in Severus' Privaträume frei.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Severus saß in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, als Lucius seine Räume betrat. Sein Gesicht war ein bisschen verfinstert. Lucius kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich zum ihm auf die Lehne des Sessels. Als er endlich saß, ließ Lucius einen kleinen Seufzer los.  
  
"Sag' nicht, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin?" sagte Lucius heiter. Er ließ seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter nieder. Der dunkelhaarige Mann drehte sich zu ihm und seine onyxgleichen Augen funkelten.  
  
"Du bist 18 Minuten und 47 Sekunden zu spät, Lucius", sagte Severus ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen. Lucius wusste um das gute Zeitgefühl seines Freundes. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass Severus die Sekunden bis zu seinem Eintreffen gezählt hatte. "Und ich finde es überhaupt nicht witzig", fügte der Zaubertranklehrer noch hinzu.  
  
Lucius schmunzelte. "Ich finde es nur schön, dass du so sehnsüchtig auf mich gewartete hast, Sev." Seine Hand verstärkte den Griff an Severus' Schulter.  
  
"Das glaubst auch nur du. Ich hasse es einfach, wenn die Leute unpünktlich sind, das ist alles." Severus' Stimme war gefühllos und gleichgültig. Das Lächeln auf Lucius' Gesicht verschwand, nur das Leuchten in seinen Augen blieb. Er ließ sich langsam von der Sessellehne auf Severus Schoß sinken. Seine Arme umschlangen den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen.  
  
"Sieh mich bitte an, Sev", sagte Lucius ernst. Er wartete mit seinen Worten bis er in die schwarzen Augen seines Freundes blickte. "Hör mir genau zu. Wir beide kennen uns jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und leider ist unser Leben beschissener gelaufen, als wir es uns vorgestellt hatten, aber glaub mir eines: Es gibt zwei Dinge, die ich nie bereut habe und auch nie bereuen werde. Das eine ist mein kleiner Sohn und das zweite bist Du.  
  
Wir beide haben immer eine ganz besondere Freundschaft gehabt. Mehr noch als das. Du bist für mich wie Familie. Ich habe immer nur eines bedauert und zwar, dass ich dich nie so lieben konnte, wie du es verdienst hast." Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Lucius auf als Severus ihn anlächelte.  
  
"Red' keinen Schwachsinn. Wir beide wären das größte Desaster dieses Planeten gewesen. Gegen uns wäre Voldemort ein Witz gewesen. Es ist gut, dass es so ist wie es ist. Ich würde es nicht anders wollen." Severus legte seine Hände um Lucius Hüften.  
  
"Wir sind Freunde, was Sev?!" Lucius lachte. Alle Sorgen schienen in diesem Moment verschwunden.  
  
"Besser noch. Wir sind Familie." Ihre Umarmung wurde stärker. "Sag' mal, seit wann redest du eigentlich so viel sentimentales Zeug daher, Luc? Du bist doch normalerweise derjenige der nichts anbrennen lässt?!"  
  
"Wer sagt denn hier, dass ich was anbrennen lasse? Und auch ich kann ja mal eine schwache Minute haben, oder?" Ihre Augen fixierten sich wieder. "Kommen wir jetzt also zum wirklich guten Teil des Abends."  
  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihre Arme brachten ihre Körper näher aneinander. Ihre Zungen spielten zwischen ihren Mündern und jeder von ihnen spürte den Hunger des anderen. Hände machten sich selbst ständig, zogen und rissen am Stoff ihrer Kleidungen, suchten verzweifelt nach nackter Haut.  
  
Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und sie schnappten kurz nach Luft. "Deine Klamotten mögen ja was für sich haben, Sev. Aber warum müssen sie so viele Knöpfe haben?" fragte Lucius während er seine Hände in Severus schwarzes Haar grub. Severus ignorierte die Frage vollkommen und widmete sich Lucius Hals und Nacken, die er mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen bedeckte. Seine geschickten Finger hatten in kurzer Zeit alle Kleidung von Lucius' Oberkörper gestreift.  
  
Lucius hingegen bemühte sich die vielen kleinen Knöpfe von Severus' Robe zu öffnen. Seine Gedanken abgelenkt von den wundervollen Dingen, die Severus mit seinem Hals, seinem Nacken und jetzt mit seiner Brust anstellte. "Gott Sev, tu' was gegen diese verfluchten Knöpfe", keuchte Lucius fast verzweifelt.  
  
"Du redest zu viel, Luc", wisperte Severus. Er griff nach Lucius Stock und zog dessen Zauberstab hervor. Er murmelte einige Worte und die Knöpfe seiner Robe öffneten sich. Er steckte den Zauberstab zurück und legte ihn beiseite. Lucius Hände schoben die Robe über seine Schulter und legten seine schneeweiße Haut frei. "Du solltest deinen süßen Mund besser für was anders benutzen."  
  
Der Blonde lächelte und seine Lippen begannen die nackte Haut zu erkunden die freigelegt worden war. Der süße Geschmack der Haut betörte seinen Verstand und er lächelte in seinen Küsse als er Severus keuchenden Atem hörte, der sich langsam zu einem leisen Stöhnen entwickelte. Lucius ließ seine Hand zwischen Severus' Beine wandern.  
  
Während er sich zwischen Severus Beine kniete, bedeckte Lucius den Weg von Severus' Hals bis hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel mit kleinen Küssen. Er saugte an seinem Nacken, an seinen Schlüsselbein, widmete den Nippeln besondere Aufmerksamkeit und genoss die Laute die aus Severus' Kehle kamen. Mit einer Hand streichelte er sanft über die Seite seines Freundes, während seine andere Hand immer noch zwischen dessen Beinen verweilte und ihn massierte.  
  
Lucius sank weiter an Severus hinunter seine Hände nun damit beschäftig die letzten Knöpfe von Severus' Hose zu öffnen. Als Severus Lucius' warme Hände auf sich spüren konnte stöhnte er laut. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen und schloss seine Augen. Seine Hände fanden den Weg in Lucius langes weißblondes Haar. Er streichelte darüber, öffnete die Schleife darin, so dass es Lucius frei über die Schultern fiel. Er spürte wie Lucius ihn befreite, der heiße Atem seines blonden Freundes brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.  
  
"Luc. bitte. mach endlich was!!" Lucius lächelte. Er schloss seine Hand um Severus Männlichkeit und begann mit leichten Bewegungen. "Bitte Luc. du weißt, ich hasse es zu betteln."  
  
"Was glaubst du warum ich es so gerne höre?" fragte Lucius spöttisch und hauchte auf die pulsierende Härte in seinen Händen.  
  
"Luc, du kleiner Bastard, mach endlich was oder ich. ahhhhhh!" Severus' Worte gingen in ein lautes Stöhnen über, als Lucius seinen Mund um ihn schloss. Das Weiche und Feuchte von Lucius' heißem Mund, die talentierte Zunge, die ihn liebkoste und die geschickten Hände, die ihn bearbeiteten, trieben ihn schnell in Höhen die er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.  
  
Das Gefühl von Severus heißer Erektion in seinem Mund, dem einzigartiger Geschmack seiner Lust, ließen Lucius alles andere als unberührt. Er spürte wie seine Hose langsam schmerzhaft eng wurde. Severus Hände zogen an seinem Haar und baten still um Erlösung, doch er wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern.  
  
Die Momente schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen, während Severus auf die süße Erlösung durch Lucius' Mund wartete. Er hatte längst die Kontrolle über seine Stimme verloren, murmelte zusammenhangloses Zeug und stöhnte unaufhörlich. Doch irgendwann schien Lucius Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und wilder bis sie Severus endlich an den Höhepunkt trieben.  
  
Eine stiller Schrei kam über Severus' Lippen, doch leider war dieser süße Moment viel zu schnell zu Ende. Als Severus wieder die Augen öffnen konnte, saß Lucius wieder auf seinem Schoß und lächelte. Er schloss die Arme um den Hals des Blonden und zog ihn zu einem leichten Kuss zu sich. Seine Lippen schmeckten leicht salzig. Dann bemerkte er wie Lucius seine Härte gegen Severus flachen Bauch presste.  
  
"Wie wär's wenn wir uns einen gemütlicheren Ort suchen und uns dann um dein Problem kümmern?" hauchte er Lucius zu.  
  
"Du hattest schon immer die besten Ideen, Sev."  
  
Auf dem Weg in Severus' Schlafzimmer verloren beide auch den letzten Rest ihrer Kleider. Lucius sehnte sich nach Befriedigung, doch gleichzeitig wollte er, dass diese gemeinsamen Stunden ewig dauern würden. Severus drückte Lucius mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett und begann den Körper seines Freundes mit Küssen und Berührungen zu liebkosen. Mit Lucius' Stöhnen in seinen Ohren entdeckte er den Körper neu, den er fast so gut kannte wie seinen eigenen. Hier und da waren einige Narben dazugekommen, denen Severus besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden ließ.  
  
"Du bist so schön, Luc!" murmelte Severus fast geistesabwesend. "Fast zu schön um sich daran zu vergreifen."  
  
"Red keinen Unsinn, Sev", keuchte Lucius und zog Severus zu sich hoch und küsste dessen Lippen. "Und fang nicht wieder mit diesem leidigen Thema an! Ich liebe dein Aussehen!"  
  
"Ich habe ja gar nichts gesagt." flüsterte Severus verführerisch in Lucius Ohr und küsste seinen Nacken.  
  
Severus' Hand wanderte über den Bauch des Blonden zwischen seine Beine, schloss sich um dessen fast schon schmerzhaft hartes Glied und massierte es. Lucius gab wundervolle, kehlige Laute von sich. Doch bald schon wanderte seine Hand weiter, tiefer hinab, hin zu seiner Öffnung.  
  
"Sev. Sev." stöhnte Lucius vor sich hin.  
  
"Was?" fragte der Meister der Tränke spielerisch.  
  
"Nimm mich, Sev! Bitte. BITTE!" Man hörte Lucius nicht oft um etwas bitten und Severus genoss den Augenblick in vollen Zügen. Doch er ließ Lucius nicht lang warten.  
  
Die Hemmungslosigkeit dieses sinnlichen Körpers und seine erregende, vorbehaltlose Hingabe, hatten Severus wieder in einen Zustand versetzt, der es ihm ermöglichte, dem Wunsch seines Freundes nachzukommen.  
  
Er griff nach einem Fläschchen mit Lotion, schmierte diese über seine Finger und seine wieder erwachte Erektion. Er bemerkte Lucius' fragenden Blick und musste lächeln.  
  
"Eigene Herstellung - es wird dir gefallen", bemerkte er mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, während er das Fläschchen zurückstellte.  
  
Er bereitete Lucius für sich vor, dehnte ihn erst mit einem dann mit zwei Fingern, massierte ihn, bis Lucius mehr wollte.  
  
Severus kniete zwischen Lucius' weißen Schenkeln und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er so etwas das letzte Mal getan hatte. Lucius holte ihn aus seiner Trance, Als er seine Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Die Augen des Blonden waren weit geöffnet.  
  
Er beobachtete Lucius' Gesicht, während er in ihn eindrang. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, denn er wollte seinem Freund keinen unnötigen Schmerz zufügen. Lucius Augenlider flatterten und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Severus genoss den Anblick während er immer tiefer in dem begehrenswerten Körper versank, bis es nicht mehr weiterging.  
  
Beide Männer blickten sich an und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem Kuss. Severus' Bewegungen waren langsam und kräftig und Lucius brauchte nicht lange bis er dem Rhythmus folgte. Die beiden bewegten sich zusammen wie sie es schon früher getan hatten und ersehnten den gemeinsamen Höhepunkt.  
  
Severus' langsame Bewegungen trieben Lucius weiter und weiter, sein Köper bis auf das Äußerste gespannt. Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr anders als zu flehen: "Gott, Sev. Schneller. bitte schneller."  
  
Sein Wunsch wurde sogleich erfüllt. Die Bewegungen des Dunkelhaarigen wurden schneller und schneller, bis er selbst die Kontrolle verlor. Danach gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen vereinte sich und alles Andere verlor an Bedeutung.  
  
Sterne explodierten vor Lucius' Augen als er endlich den ersehnten Höhepunkt erreichte und alles von ihm ab zu fallen schien. Er nahm Severus mit sich über die Schwelle, der seinen Kopf in Lucius' Nacken barg, während er sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn bohrte. Doch auch dieser Höhenflug ging zu Ende.  
  
Als Severus wieder zu Atem kam, zog er sich aus Lucius zurück und streckte sich neben ihm aus. Lucius schmiegte sich an seine Seite, seine Arme umfasste den Blonden.  
  
Worte waren nicht nötig, denn beiden wussten sie waren unangebracht. Sie genossen die Stille und teilten leise ihre Hoffnungen auf ein besseres Morgen. Ihr Atem war ruhig und der Schlaf willkommen, denn sie wussten, dass die heutige Nacht keine Alpträume bergen würde.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
Okay - mit diesem Update verabschiede ich mich jetzt in meinen Urlaub! In der Zwischenzeit wird sich hier Toyo um alles kümmern.  
  
Lorelei: Toyo - hörst du mir überhaupt zu?  
  
Toyo (reisst sich kurz von Luc los): Jaja...  
  
Sev: Und was ist mit mir?  
  
Lorelei (seufzt): Ich habe dir schon tausendmal erklärt, dass du nicht mit kannst - du wirst hier noch gebraucht! Im nächsten Kapitel hast du wieder einen schönen Auftritt... 


	15. Kapitel fünfzehn

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas und die Substanz dieser Geschichte gehören nicht uns… nein nein nein … sie gehören JKR und WB und wir verdienen damit auch kein Geld!!!

A/N: Diese Geschichte basiert auf dem Wissen über HP aus den ersten 4 Bänden man kann also sagen, dass das hier ne AU ist!

Grüße an alle die gereview't haben!^^ DOMO ARIGATOU… **Hexe**, **Kirilein**, **SilentRose**, **Vanilla**, **Severin** (du warst die 100 *knuddel*) & **MaxCat**.

# #

**_The Green Side of Life_**

# # # # #

by **_The Slytherin S_****_isters_**

(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)

# # # #

Chapter fifteen

# 15 #

Kurz nach dem Morgengrauen spürte Snape eine Bewegung neben sich im Bett und öffnete die Augen. Lucius lag nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern ging im Zimmer hin und her, sammelte seine verstreute Kleidung auf und zog sich an.

„Du gehst schon?" fragte Snape leise. Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein bedauerndes Lächeln.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich von hier aus zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen sollte, oder?"

„Es wäre etwas... unklug, würde ich sagen", stimmte Snape zu.

„Und deshalb werde ich noch ein paar Stunden ruhelos in dem mir zugedachten Gästezimmer zubringen", ergänzte Lucius mit einem Zwinkern.

„Bedauerlich – aber nicht zu ändern", murmelte Snape, als sich Lucius zu ihm aufs Bett setzte.

„Gute Nacht, Sev – bis morgen beim Frühstück." Lucius gab ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss. „Versuch' noch ein wenig zu schlafen."

„Lass' dich nicht beim Herumstreunen erwischen", neckte Snape in Erinnerung an ihre Schulzeit.

„Der Lehrer, der mich beim Herumstreunen erwischt, ist noch nicht geboren", erklärte Lucius großspurig – aber völlig der Wahrheit entsprechend – und verließ leise Snapes Räumlichkeiten.

# # # # #

Snape sank mit einem Seufzer in seine Kissen zurück. Das Bett fühlte sich plötzlich kalt und leer an. Er versuchte erfolglos, sich wieder zu entspannen, doch ihm war bald klar, dass diese ruhige Nacht für ihn nun vorbei war. Ergeben setzte er sich auf und überlegte sich, was er tun konnte. Sollte er eine kleine Dosis Dreamless Potion einnehmen oder lieber ein Buch lesen? Schließlich stand er auf und zog sich an. Ein kleiner Rundgang war möglicherweise auch keine schlechte Idee. Nach dieser Feier schwärmten vielleicht immer noch einige Schüler durch die dunklen Gänge und erfahrungsgemäss war er danach meist in der Lage noch eine oder zwei Stunden zu schlafen.

# # # # # 

Snape war auf seinem nächtlichen Rundgang mittlerweile in die Nähe des Hauses Ravenclaw gelangt, als er vor sich streitende Stimmen hörte. Eine der Stimmen war männlich und hatte eindeutig Schwierigkeiten sich korrekt zu artikulieren. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, bog um die nächste Ecke und blieb ungläubig stehen. Vor ihm lehnte Lupin – offensichtlich sturzbetrunken – an der Wand und stritt mit einem der Portraits.

„Sie sollten jetzt wirklich zu Bett gehen, solange Sie den Weg noch finden, Professor. Sie können ja nicht mal mehr alleine stehen", riet ihm die alte Hexe auf dem Bild.

„Ich kann sehr wohl noch alleine stehen", konterte Lupin rechthaberisch und rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden, wo er sitzen blieb.

„Lupin!" rief Snape. „Was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Ich unterhalte mich", entgegnete Lupin trotzig. „Oh, Severus – seit wann bist du denn hier?" Die alte Hexe auf dem Bild gab einen Stoßseufzer von sich.

„Professor Snape! Merlin sei Dank, dass endlich jemand kommt. Professor Lupin gehört dringend in sein Bett – könnten Sie ihn nicht begleiten? Ich fürchte, alleine findet er nicht mehr hin. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo er so früh noch herkommt und er kann doch nicht die ganze restliche Nacht hier bleiben."

„Warum eigentlich nicht?" murmelte Snape mürrisch und betrachtete den betrunkenen Werwolf, der den finsteren Blick mit einem seligen Lächeln erwiderte, bevor er halb bewusstlos zur Seite kippte.

„Deshalb nicht", erwiderte die Hexe anklagend. „Na was ist? Helfen Sie ihm nun, oder muss ich erst du alle Bilder bis zu Professor Dumbledore laufen und ihn benachrichtigen?" Snape blickte genervt zur Decke.

„Nein, nein. Nicht nötig. Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn." Er ging zu Lupin, rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, bis er wieder die Augen aufschlug und zerrte ihn dann hoch, bis er unsicher auf seinen Beinen stand.

„Können Sie gehen?" fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Klar doch!" behauptete Lupin überschwänglich und sank gegen Snape, der wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte, ihn aber doch festhielt und mit sich zerrte.

Zum Glück waren sie nicht sehr weit von Lupin's Räumen entfernt, doch Snape atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die rotpolierte Mahagoni-Tür erreicht hatten. Lupin hatte die ganze Zeit Unverständliches vor sich hin gemurmelt und Snape hatte auch nicht wirklich darauf geachtet. Ihm war lediglich aufgefallen, dass der Tonfall immer pessimistischer geworden war.

„Lupin! Wir sind da! Schaffen Sie den Rest alleine?" fragte Snape, obwohl er keineswegs die Absicht hatte hier noch länger als unbedingt notwendig zu verweilen. Die ganze Angelegenheit war ihm mehr als lästig. Doch anstatt einer Antwort brach Lupin an Snape's Schulter unvermittelt und heftig in Tränen aus.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", fluchte Snape verhalten. Gleichzeitig geriet er unwillkürlich etwas in Panik. Wenn ihn so jemand sehen würde... Nicht auszudenken! Außerdem folgte auf Streitlust und heulendes Elend meist unweigerlich heftiges Erbrechen und bevor es bei Lupin soweit war, wollte er sich nicht mehr in dessen Nähe aufhalten.

„Lupin!" fauchte Snape drohend. „Reißen Sie sich um Himmels Willen zusammen und sagen Sie endlich das verdammte Passwort!" Lupin schluchzte noch ein paar Mal, fuhr sich dann mit dem Handrücken über Nase und Augen und flüsterte dann das Passwort.

„La solitude." 

‚Einsamkeit?' übersetzte Snape überrascht. ‚Was für ein pathetischer Schwachsinn.' Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape schob den wieder halb bewusstlosen Lupin hindurch. Er sah sich kurz um. Die Raumaufteilung der Lehrerunterkünfte war ähnlich, doch Snape's Zimmer waren – da er Hauslehrer war – wesentlich größer. Da Snape so schnell wie möglich wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück wollte platzierte er Lupin kurzerhand auf einem der Sessel und war schon fast aus der Tür, als hinter ihm  - dem Geräusch nach - ein schwerer Körper zu Boden fiel und ein leises Stöhnen erklang.

Snape schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. Womit hatte er das eigentlich verdient? Dann drehte er sich mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck wieder um. Lupin war tatsächlich aus dem Sessel gefallen und rieb sich nun etwas unkoordiniert die Stirn.

Snape kämpfte kurz mit sich, doch dann beschloss er, Lupin in sein Bett zu verfrachten, da er keine große Lust hatte, sich von Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen Unkollegialität vorwerfen zu lassen. Er trat auf Lupin zu, kniete sich neben ihn nieder, hob ihn hoch und trug ihn in das Schlafzimmer.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, Sie verbringen heute die grässlichste Nacht Ihres Lebens", stöhnte Snape als er den ungeahnt schweren Werwolf ziemlich rüde auf das Bett fallen ließ. „Und wehe Ihnen, wenn Sie sich morgen auch nur an das kleinste Detail dieser Sache erinnern! Und Sie brauchen auch nicht zu glauben, dass ich Ihnen einen Trank gegen Ihre sicher infernalischen Kopfschmerzen brauen werde", ergänzte Snape mit boshafter Genugtuung als Lupin anfing leise zu stöhnen.

Warum er jetzt nicht augenblicklich den Raum verließ, wusste Snape selbst nicht genau. Aber Tatsache war, dass er sich zu Lupin auf die Bettkante setzte und ihn lange ansah. Was bedrückte dieses absurde Geschöpf so sehr, dass er seine Sorgen mit Alkohol betäuben musste? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nichts mit Potter und Voldemort zu tun hatte. Snape seufzte leise, dann strich er ihm flüchtig und ohne darüber nachzudenken die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bei dieser Berührung schlug der Werwolf wieder die Augen auf, doch Snape hatte seine Hand schon zurückgezogen und hatte bereits jegliche Gefühlsregung bereits aus seinen Gesichtszügen vertrieben. Doch in Lupins Blick tobte ein Sturm von Gefühlen.

„Ich kann ihn noch an dir riechen..." flüsterte Lupin mit merkwürdig tonloser Stimme und schlief ein. Snape saß wie zu Stein erstarrt auf der Bettkante. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Der Werwolf roch immer noch Lucius an ihm? Trotz Reinigungszauber und Dusche? Verdammt! Er durfte nie wieder die überfeinerten Sinne des Werwolfs unterschätzen. Seine Züge verfinsterten sich wieder und er verließ den Raum.

# # # # #

Am nächsten Morgen traf Snape vor der Großen Halle auf Madam Hooch, die schon wieder am Gehen war.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", grüsste sie lautstark. Snape nickte zur Antwort und wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, doch Hooch hielt ihn mit einer ihrer erstaunlich kräftigen Hände am Ärmel fest.

„Schulrat Herschey ist schon abgereist und lässt dir ausrichten, er würde dir eine Abschrift der Abhandlung zu kommen lassen über die ihr gestern kurz gesprochen hattet", richtete Hooch gewissenhaft aus.

„Irre Party gestern, nicht wahr?" fragte sie dann und knuffte Snape etwas zu kräftig in die Seite. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der alte Herschey sich heute noch an seinen eigenen Namen erinnert, geschweige denn an irgendein Versprechen, bei den Mengen an Odgen's Feuerwhisky, die der in sich hinein geschüttet hat." Sie kicherte belustigt. „Allerdings vertragen auch einige unserer Kollegen nicht allzu viel. Es wäre deshalb besser, du sprichst nachher beim Frühstück nicht allzu laut – mich hätten sie fast mit Brötchen beworfen, als ich über einen Witz lachen musste, den Mister Malfoy mir erzählt hat."

„Ich werde mich nur schwer beherrschen können", bemerkte Snape ironisch.

„Sibyl hat Kopfschmerzen und ist erst gar nicht erschienen und Remus ist auch noch ganz grün im Gesicht. Eigentlich hatte ich mit Minerva ja schon eine Wette abgeschlossen, wo ihn Hagrid wohl heute Morgen aufsammeln würde – im Kürbisbeet oder auf dem Astronomieturm. Aber die Wette hätten wir wohl beide verloren, denn Remus schwört, dass er die Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht hat – obwohl er nicht mehr weiß, wie er dorthin gekommen ist."

Jetzt wurde es für Snape wieder interessant, doch er blieb äußerlich völlig desinteressiert.

„Lupin? Hat er etwa auch ein Glas zuviel gehabt?" fragte er unbeteiligt.

„Eins?!" prustete Hooch erheitert. „Er hat gesoffen wie ein Loch! Zum Glück ist er erst zusammengeklappt, als alle Schulräte und die meisten Schüler schon weg waren. Ich wollte ihn ja noch an die frische Luft bringen, aber dann war er plötzlich weg – weiß der Himmel, wie er in diesem Zustand in sein Bett gefunden hat." Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube, das war alles... ach, warte kurz, die Hauptsache hätte ich fast vergessen – Poppy braucht wieder frischen Katertrank. Bis später!"

Endlich hatte sie ihn losgelassen und war verschwunden. Snape rieb sich verstohlen den Arm, der noch von ihrem Griff schmerzte und wollte nun die Halle betreten, als Lucius auf ihn zukam. Er hatte sich offensichtlich bereits von den anderen verabschiedet und reichte nun Snape die Hand zum Abschied.

„Du scheinst es ja sehr eilig zu haben", bemerkte Snape und lächelte schmal. Lucius schenkte ihm einen amüsierten und dennoch tiefen Blick.

„Glaub' mir, wenn es nur nach mir gehen würde..." erwiderte er gedehnt.

Sie entfernten sich einige Schritte von der Tür um einer Handvoll Ravenclaws Platz zu machen, die ihr Frühstück bereits beendet hatten. Zwei der älteren Mädchen warfen schmachtende Blicke auf Lucius, der höflich zurück lächelte, woraufhin die Schülerinnen kichernd die Treppe zu ihrem Turm hinaufrannten.

„Wie es scheint, hat sich dein Fanclub seit gestern erheblich vergrößert", bemerkte Snape kühl.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Eifersüchtig?" hauchte er leise.

„Da hätte ich viel zu tun", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch.

„Übrigens hat dein kleiner Werwolf mich gestern fast mit seinen Blicken erdolcht", sagte Lucius mit spöttischem Unterton.

Unwillkürlich sahen beide zum Lehrertisch, an dem ein blasser und übernächtigter Lupin wie ausgespuckt auf seinem Stuhl saß und sich krampfhaft an seiner Kaffeetasse festhielt.

„*Mein* kleiner Werwolf? Was soll der Blödsinn?" antwortete Snape gereizt. Lucius konnte unmöglich von dem nächtlichen Zwischenfall wissen und er würde es ihm garantiert nicht erzählen – sonst würde er sich seine Samariterdienste ewig vorhalten lassen müssen.

„Habe ich das tatsächlich gesagt? Wie konnte mir das nur passieren... *Euer* Werwolf wollte ich selbstverständlich sagen", log Lucius ohne sich dabei Mühe zu geben.

„Lupin und ich – das ist doch lächerlich! Wie kommst du nur auf eine solche Idee."

„Es freut mich, das zu hören... Er wäre ohnehin nicht der Richtige für dich", gab Lucius mit einem provokanten Lächeln zu bedenken.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Tatsächlich?!" Lucius drängte Severus in einen Seitengang. Er drückte ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange.

„Pass' auf dich auf, Severus", beendete Lucius das Geplänkel abrupt und reichte Snape die Hand.

Snape nickte. „Du auch", sagte er leise.

# # # # #

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ereignislos und Snape stellte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, dass Lucius' ‚Besuch' ihm gut getan hatte. Er fühlte sich etwas entspannter und seine Unterrichtsstunden verliefen – auch dank Draco's Mitarbeit – ein wenig ruhiger und reibungsloser.

Im heutigen Unterricht der Gryffindor/Slytherin Siebtklässler ließ er zur Prüfungsvorbereitung einen einfachen Schlaftrank wiederholen. Er hatte dieses Mal Einzelarbeit angeordnet, um die Ergebnisse leichter überprüfen zu können.

Er überwachte gerade die Trankzubereitung der Slytherins, als hinter ihm das donnernde Geräusch eines explodierenden Kessels ertönte.

„LONGBOTTOM!!!" brüllte Snape und wirbelte ruckartig herum um Neville mit seinen Blicken zu fixieren. Neville saß – einer Salzsäule gleich – an seinem Platz, vor sich ein unversehrter Kessel.

„Ich war's nicht, Sir!" quiekte er entsetzt und Snapes Blick zuckte eine Bankreihe weiter, wo ein bemerkenswert bleicher Harry Potter hinter seinem noch leicht rauchenden Kessel saß und fassungslos an die von der Explosion rußgeschwärzte Decke starrte. Aus den Reihen der Slytherins ertönte leises, amüsiertes Glucksen.

„Ruhe!" befahl Snape und baute sich drohend vor Harry auf.

„Potter – wie zum Teufel haben Sie es geschafft, diesen Trank zum Explodieren zu bringen?!" herrschte er ihn an. „Es ist absolut unmöglich aus diesen Zutaten ein explosives Gemisch zusammen zu brauen – egal, wie dämlich Sie sich anstellen!"

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht", verteidigte sich Harry. „Ich hatte nur die Fledermausflügel hinein geworfen, dann ist mein Messer runtergefallen und ich habe mich gebückt um es aufzuheben und dann – und dann... dann ist es einfach explodiert. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum."

„Ach, Potter", bemerkte Snape abfällig. „Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Sicher haben Sie einen Knallfrosch oder etwas Ähnliches in Ihren Kessel geworfen." Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Snape musterte ihn durchdringend. Der Junge war immer noch weiß wie die Wand. Vielleicht sagte er tatsächlich die Wahrheit? In diesem Fall...

„Die Stunde ist beendet!" rief Snape der Klasse zu. „Sie verlassen sofort diesen Raum." Snape fing Draco's fragenden Blick auf, doch eine leichte Kopfbewegung schickte auch ihn vor die Tür. „Mister Potter – Sie bleiben selbstverständlich hier", hielt Snape den Jungen zurück.

Als sie alleine waren, nahm sich Snape einen der Hocker und setzte sich Harry gegenüber an den Tisch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Also, Potter... dann fangen wir noch mal von vorne an..."

# # # # #

„Ich glaube ihm, Albus", sagte Snape zu Professor Dumbledore. „Es ist absolut unmöglich diesen Trank explodieren zu lassen. Und Potter hat mir glaubhaft versichert, er habe keinen Blödsinn damit getrieben."

Snape saß in Dumbledore's Büro und bemühte sich, seine Beunruhigung zu verbergen. Er hatte Harry ausführlich befragt und war dann mit ihm gemeinsam zu Dumbledore gegangen. Doch Snape hatte erst allein mit dem Direktor sprechen wollen, weshalb Harry – ungewöhnlich befangen – draußen wartete, dass er herein gerufen wurde.

„Das ist in der Tat eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit", erwiderte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Hätte Harry sich ernsthaft bei dieser Explosion verletzen können?"

Snape dachte gründlich nach, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist schwer zu sagen – wenn er sich nicht genau in diesem Augenblick nach seinem Messer gebückt hätte, wäre es sicher nicht bei versengten Augenbrauen geblieben. Ich habe eine kleine Probe des Gemischs entnommen – ich werde es gleich nach unserer Unterredung analysieren."

„Was immer noch die Frage offen lässt, wer für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich war...", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

Snape versteifte sich auf seinem Stuhl. „Albus, ich..."

„Oh, nein, mein Junge", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn schnell. „Das sollte beileibe kein Vorwurf sein – ich bin nur in großer Sorge um Harry... wenn es uns nicht einmal gelingt ihn innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts zu beschützen..." Dumbledore versank für einen Moment in dumpfes Brüten, dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben. „Vielleicht wissen wir heute Abend schon mehr, Severus. Holst du jetzt bitte Harry herein?"

Snape nickte kurz, erhob sich und öffnete die Tür um Harry herein zu lassen. Auf ein Kopfnicken von Dumbledore setzte Harry sich hin, doch Snape ignorierte die Aufforderung und blieb im Hintergrund stehen.

„Harry...", begann Dumbledore, „Professor Snape hat mich soeben von diesem Zwischenfall unterrichtet..."

„Ich habe nichts getan", platzte Harry nervös dazwischen. „Das habe ich auch schon Professor Snape gesagt!"

„Niemand zweifelt daran, Harry – aber wir sind in Sorge, in großer Sorge um deine Sicherheit. Dieser Zwischenfall hat uns gezeigt, dass wir alle wachsamer sein müssen. Solange wir die Ursache für diese Explosion noch nicht kennen, werde ich zu deinem eigenen Schutz einige Vorsichtsmassnahmen für dich treffen." Dumbledore betrachtete Harry mit milder Strenge über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille. „Erstens: kein Quidditch mehr."

„Aber..." rief Harry entsetzt, doch ein einziger Blick von Dumbledore brachte ihn wieder zum Schweigen.

„Nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, Harry", mahnte Dumbledore und fuhr dann fort. „Keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers und auch keine anderen unbegleiteten Ausflüge außerhalb des Schulgeländes... egal aus welchem Grund oder zu welcher Tageszeit auch immer. Haben wir uns verstanden, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore mit nachdrücklicher Besorgnis.

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und murmelte leise: „Ja, Sir." Daraufhin verließ Snape den Raum um die Probe zu analysieren und Dumbledore redete noch eine Weile mit Harry, um ihn wieder ein wenig aufzumuntern. Doch Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Zu deutlich klangen in seinem Kopf die Worte aus Sirius' gestrigem Brief.

//.... ich denke, ich kann mir in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Stunden Zeit stehlen, um mich mit dir zu treffen. Ich werde dir im nächsten Brief sagen können, wo du mich finden kannst. Ich freue mich schon sehr...//

‚Und ich werde mich doch mit Sirius treffen', dachte Harry zornig. ‚Das lasse ich mir von niemandem verbieten!'

# # # # #

tbc.

**A/N**: So das war Kapitel 15. Ohhhhhh... über 100 Review!^^ Ich bin ja sooooo glücklich und ich wette Lorelei wird genauso glücklich sein. Man, ich kann's einfach nicht glauben. So ich hoffe nach der letzten Lemon wird euch dieses Kapitel gefallen. Und ich hoffe ihr schreibt uns eure Meinung wieder in Form von Reviews… 

**_WICHTIG:_** Jetzt da mein Lorelei onee-chan in Urlaub ist update ich nur noch einmal die Woche, so können wir wenigstens das kontinuierliche Updaten garantieren. Also sehen wir uns nun am Freitag!^^

# # 

Toyo: Vermisse Lorelei!! xschnüffx

Severus: Ich auch. xmitschnüffx

Lucius: Sie kommt ja wieder! XbeideindenArmnimmX

Toyo und Severus kuscheln sich an Luc!


	16. Kapitel sechzehn

**DISCLAIMER: **Das Übliche…^^ Das alle Chara's und der Grundbaustein zu dieser Story NICHT uns sondern der wehrten JKR und WB gehören…   

Grüße an alle die gereview't haben:^^  Evilchen, Severin, Alex, Gracie, Rhodorik, MaxCat, Kirilein, Vanilla & SilentRoses….. THANK YOU!!!

# #

_The Green Side of Life_

# # # # #

by _The Slytherin Sisters_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter sixteen

# 16 #

Remus fühlte sich den ganzen Tag schon mehr als nur unwohl. Die Erlebnisse des Halloween –Festes saßen ihm immer noch im Nacken und er wurde von Erinnerungen geplagt, die er am liebsten so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte. Zum ersten fühlte er sich durch seinen Ausrutscher, sich vor seinen Kollegen und einigen anwesenden Schulbeiräten betrunken zu haben, peinlich berührt. Es sah ihm normalerweise gar nicht ähnlich so etwas zu tun. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer Madam Hooch und Professor Sprout in die Augen zu sehen, nachdem er sie einmal beim Lästern im Lehrerzimmer belauscht hatte. Zum zweiten war es der Grund weshalb er sich überhaupt betrunken hatte. 

Remus hatte Nächte lang wach in seinem Bett verbracht und über den Grund nachgedacht. Ihn zu leugnen war schwer, ihn zu erklären noch schwerer und ihn zu vergessen geradezu unmöglich. 

Der Werwolf vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich von seinem Arbeitstisch und ging hinüber zu seinem Sessel, der vor dem Kamin stand. An Arbeiten war heute einfach nicht zu denken. Remus hatte die letzten Tage nach dem Fest damit verbracht besonders gut darauf zu achten um Hogwarts' Meister der Tränke einen großen Bogen zu machen. 

Warum hatte Snape nur so einen Einfluss auf ihn? Und warum störte es ihn, daß es so aussah, als ob Snape eine Affäre mit Malfoy hätte? Wenn Remus sich an seine Schulzeit zurückerinnerte, dann fielen ihm immer wieder die Gerüchte ein, die man über die Slytherins im Gryffindor –Gemeinschaftsraum gehört hatte. Besonders wurde in Remus' Jahrgang über Snape und Malfoy gelästert. Den Beiden waren die hanebüchensten Affären angedichtet worden, doch eines wusste Remus genau und zwar, dass sich hinter jeder Geschichte immer ein bisschen Wahrheit verbarg. Nur warum störte es ihn jetzt? Es hatte ihn doch früher auch nicht gestört…

War das wirklich so?? Hatte es ihm damals wirklich nichts ausgemacht? Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einer der Wege den er nicht weiterdenken wollte. Doch wie lange wollte er noch in diesem wissenslosen Zustand bleiben? 

Remus schloss die Augen. Seit letzter Zeit hatte er immer und immer wieder denselben Traum. Er träumte davon, wie er einmal dem schlafenden Severus im fünften Jahr in der Bibliothek begegnet war. Und durch irgendeinen Grund verursacht dieses Bild ihm ein warmes Gefühl. Kurz darauf hatte er seinen ersten Freund gehabt, einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus Ravenclaw. Doch es hatte nicht lange gehalten.

Remus konnte sich erinnern, dass er Severus nach dieser Begegnung immer wieder beobachtet hatte. Der Anblick seiner schwarzen blitzenden Augen jagte ihm noch heute einen Schauer über den Rücken. Und wenn er mal das Glück hatte Severus' aufrichtiges Lächeln zu sehen, dann schlug sein Herz wie wild und er musste selbst lächeln. Zum wild schlagenden Herzen kamen Schmetterlinge im Bauch und Träume an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte, von denen er aber wusste, dass sie ihn glücklich gemacht hatten und traurig weil er wusste, dass sie nie in Erfüllung gehen würden. 

Wen wollte er hier eigentlich belügen? Sich selbst? In diesen wenigen Gedanken hatte er seinen Zustand perfekt beschrieben und er kannte nur ein einziges Wort diesen Zustand zu erklären: Verliebt!

Hatte er sich wirklich in den kalten Mann mit dem grausamen Lächeln und den stahlharten Augen verliebt? Konnte man einen solchen Mann überhaupt lieben? Doch warum konnte ein solcher Mann dann so leidenschaftlich sein? Jeder der Snape einmal bei der Arbeit mit seinen Tränken gesehen hatte wusste das… wie konnte ein solcher Mann, der von allen als grausam und tyrannisch bezeichnet wurde, nur so zart lächeln konnte, wenn er glaubte nicht beobachtet zu werden? In so jemanden konnte man sich verlieben. In einen solchen würde man sich zwangsläufig verlieben, wenn man das gesehen hatte was Remus gesehen hatte.

Er wusste nicht genau was zwischen den beiden Slytherin an jenem Abend passiert war, aber er wusste, dass er eifersüchtig war. Malfoy hatte ihn mit seiner Zweideutigkeit regelrecht in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, dass etwas vorgefallen war, aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die beiden miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es war fast so, als hätte er Malfoy an Snape riechen können.

Und wenn schon… wer hätte es Snape verübeln können? Lucius Malfoy war schon immer ein Blickfang gewesen und das lag noch nicht einmal an seiner Veela –Ausstrahlung. Er hatte ein Auftreten und eine Ausstrahlung die die Menschen anzog. Seine schneeweiße Haut, die aufrechte, schlanke Figur die immer in die feinsten Stoffe gekleidet war, die stechenden eisblauen Augen, die langen weißblonden Haare und die grazilen, katzenartigen Bewegungen machten ihn begehrenswert und anziehend. Remus konnte verstehen wie man jemanden wie Lucius Malfoy attraktiv finden konnte und für dieses Eingeständnis hasste er sich. Wie konnte er mit jemandem wie Malfoy konkurrieren?

Wieder schüttelte Remus den Kopf, doch was sollte er denn schon tun… Remus sank auf seinem Sessel zusammen und versuchte seine Emotionen zu beruhigen, doch sein Herz schlug schnell und schmerzhaft und aus seinen brennenden Augen traten die ersten Tränen. Er schlug seinen Faust hart auf die Lehne des Sessels. Nein! Er würde nicht zusammenbrechen… doch der Kampf war verloren bevor er überhaupt begann. Die Tränen flossen endlos und sein Körper wurde durch sein Schluchzen geschüttelt. Während er seinem Schmerz freien Lauf ließ blitze ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf:

‚Was musste er eigentlich noch durchmachen bis ihm einmal ein bisschen Glück geschenkt würde?'

# # # # # 

Draco saß schon die dritte Stunde über seinen Hausaufgaben. Sein Schreibtisch war mit dicken Büchern fast bedeckt, um ihn herum lagen mehrere Pergamentstücke mit Notizen. Er hing tief über der Pergamentrolle und schrieb, ab und an unterbrach er um einen Blick auf eines der aufgeschlagenen Bücher oder seine Notizen zu werfen. Als er endlich den letzten Satz geschrieben hatte blickte er auf und seufzte. Er streckte seine Arme aus und bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her. 

„Fertig…" stieß er aus und ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Das war wirklich die mit Abstand beste Arbeit, die er je geschrieben hatte. Sie war für DADA. Professor Lupin hatte ihnen diese Hausarbeit schon am Anfang der Jahres geben. Sie sollte am letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien abgegeben werden und zählte 1/3 der Gesamtnote. Aufgabe war es einen Essay über ein dunkles Tier oder einen dunklen Zauberspruch zu schreiben. Lupin hatte sichergestellt, dass jeder Schüler über etwas anderes schrieb, so war es ausgeschlossen, dass man voneinander abschreiben konnte. Manchmal war Lupin schon richtig gerissen. 

Draco hatte früh angefangen Informationen für sein Thema zu sammeln. Es wusste, dass jetzt, einen Monat vor den Ferien, die meisten erst anfangen würden und die Bibliothek somit voll mit schwatzenden Schülern sein würde. Draco hatte darauf keine Lust und wollte daher früh fertig sein um sich nicht mit den anderen herumplagen zu müssen. Heute war er endlich fertig geworden.

Zufrieden blickte er auf seine 12 Rollen Pergament und war sehr stolz auf sich. Damit hatte er jetzt selbst die Granger übertrumpft. Granger war die einzige, die außer ihm schon früh mit der Hausarbeit angefangen hatte. Vor drei Tagen, als sie ihre beiden lernfaulen Freunde Potter und Weasley dazu verdonnert hatte endlich auch mal mit der Hausarbeit anzufangen, hatte er belauscht wie sie erwähnt hatte, dass sie ihre Arbeit über den Imperiusfluch mit 10 Rollen Pergament schon letzte Woche beendet hätte. Der Ergeiz hatte ihn gepackt. Er hatte sie schlagen wollen und das war ihm auch gelungen. 

Potter, Granger und Weasley hatten sich natürlich gleich am Anfang die ‚angeblich' interessantesten Themen gesichert: Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Granger hatte den Imperius, Weasley den Cruciatus und Potter, wie konnte es auch anders sein, den Avada Kedavra. Zuerst hatte sich Draco maßlos geärgert, dass das Gryffindor –Trio es mal wieder geschafft hatte die besten Themen zu bekommen, doch als er dann eine Möglichkeit gesucht hatte ihnen eins auszuwischen war ihm die perfekte Idee gekommen. Draco wählte für seinen Aufsatz das Thema: Werwölfe.

Es war witzig gewesen Lupin's Gesicht zu sehen, als Draco sein Thema bekannt gegeben hatte. Daraus entstand der erste Streit des Jahres zwischen dem Goldenen Trio Hogwarts und Draco, weil Potter natürlich glaubte, Draco habe das Thema nur gewählt um Lupin fertig zu machen. Anfangs hatte es auch gestimmt, aber mit seinen Recherchen steigerte sich sein Interesse für das Thema. Er hatte alle Aspekte des Werwolfes für seinen Aufsatz genutzt: Der Werwolf als magisches Wesen, seine Geschichte, Rudel- und Paarungsverhalten, die Verwandlungen und natürlich den ersten Biss. Doch das war nicht alles gewesen. Draco baute den Wolfsbanntrank in seinen Aufsatz mit ein und einen Dunklen Angriffszauber von dem er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal gehört hatte. Der Spruch beschwor einen Werwolfgeist herauf der dem Zauberer gehorchte und der alles angriff was man wollte. Draco hatte sich spontan in diesen Spruch verliebt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu Hause auszuprobieren.    

Er fragte sich schon was Lupin über seine Arbeit sagen würde…

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Es war bestimmt schon nach Mitternacht, doch jetzt da er endlich fertig mit seiner Arbeit war, war er viel zu aufgeregt und mit sich selbst zufrieden, als dass er jetzt einschlafen konnte. 

Seine Gedanken drifteten ab zum heutigen Tag. Er war ereignislos gewesen wie es die meisten Tag waren. Seit dem Tag, als Potter's Kessel in der Zaubertrankstunde explodiert war, war nichts Aufsehen erregendes mehr passiert. Snape war es zwar nach einigen Tagen gelungen nachzuweisen, dass der Kessel selbst manipuliert worden war, doch die Große Frage, wer das getan haben könnte, war nach wie vor ungeklärt. Dennoch konnte es nach Dracos Meinung im Moment einfach nicht besser sein. Aufregung, besonders jede Art von Aufregung um Potter, war immer ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Severus Snape und meistens auch Draco selbst in Schwierigkeit geraten würden und Draco hatte im Moment keine Lust auf solche Späße. 

Der Schrecken über das letzte Todessertreffen das Snape besucht hatte und die Warnungen seines Vaters saßen Draco noch schwer im Nacken. Mehr Probleme wollte er im Moment wirklich nicht. Doch etwas hatte ihn an diesem wundervoll ereignislosen Tag gestört: Potter war verdächtig ruhig gewesen. 

Jetzt da Draco die Sache richtig überdachte, war Potter heute wirklich viel zu ruhig gewesen. Der sonst so Energie geladene Gryffindor schwatzte doch sonst immer mit seinen nichtsnutzigen Freunden oder  mit Lupin, ging hinunter zum Quidditch –Feld um ein bisschen zu fliegen oder verbrachte etwas Zeit in der Bibliothek. Aber heute… Potter war den ganzen Tag unangenehm ruhig gewesen.

Potter hatte sich schnell nach dem Mittagessen verdrückt und schien einen großen Bogen um alle Lehrer zu machen und nach dem Abendessen war Potter wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Das war einfach nicht normal. 

Draco drehte sich auf seinem Bett hin und her. Er ärgerte sich maßlos, dass Potter wieder einmal soviel Platz in seinen Gedanken einnahm, Platz den Draco seiner Meinung nach besser nutzen konnte. Es war bestimmt nur ein Zufall gewesen. Vielleicht war der Gryffindor krank oder hatte einfach keine Lust auf seine Freunde… 

Ein lautes Seufzen entrang sich aus Draco's Kehle. Er würde sich schwer tun diese Nacht ein Auge zuzumachen. Wenn das so war, konnte er sich auch noch anderweitig beschäftigen. 

# # # # # 

Harry spähte schon seit über zwei Stunden auf seine Uhr. Die Zeit schien ungeheuer langsam zu vergehen. Harry rollte sich unruhig unter seiner Decke hin und her. Warten war wirklich nicht seine Stärke - besonders nicht, wenn er sich auf etwas so freute wie auf heute Nacht. 

Er hatte gestern einen Brief von Sirius bekommen, der ihm noch einmal bestätigt hatte, dass Sirius heute Nacht am Rande des verbotenen Waldes auf ihn warten würde. Treffpunk war eine große alte Buche am Waldrand, links von Hagrids Hütte um 1 Uhr. 

Harry hatte versucht, sich den Abend über mit sinnvollen Sachen zu beschäftigen um die Zeit totzuschlagen, doch es hatte nicht besonders gut funktioniert. Er hatte sich schnell nach dem Abendessen verdrückt um in keinen Ärger mehr zu geraten. Er hatte sich heute sehr unauffällig benommen und einen Bogen um die Lehrer gemacht, um nicht vielleicht doch noch in letzter Minute eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen, die ihn hindern würde sich heute mit Sirius zu treffen. 

Dann hatte er versucht sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben zu beschäftigen, während er allein, mit nur ein paar Kindern aus den ersten zwei Jahrgängen, im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Doch entweder war die Zeit sehr langsam vergangen oder er hatte nicht besonders viele Hausaufgaben gehabt, denn er war mit all seinen Sachen fertig eine Stunde bevor Ron und Hermine aus der Bibliothek zurückkamen.  Die Beiden stellten keine unangenehmen Fragen, denn Harry hatte ihnen schon am Morgen erzählt er hätte starke Kopfschmerzen. So fragten sie nach seinem Befinden und Harry sagte es würde es ihm schon viel besser gehen.

Normalerweise hasste Harry es seine Freunde anzulügen, doch seit der Sache mit dem explodierenden Kessel waren die Beiden viel zu sehr um seine Sicherheit besorgt. Er wollte doch einfach nur Sirius wieder sehen. Er vermisste seinen Paten sehr, schließlich hatte er ihn über ein halbes Jahr lang nicht mehr gesehen. 

Als Harry dieses Mal wieder auf die Uhr sah war es endlich 20 vor 1. Harry wollte genug Zeit haben und rechtzeitig dort sein. Er wusste nicht wie lange Sirius bleiben konnte und er wollte so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen wie es nur ging. Außerdem wollte er sichergehen, dass er weder Filch noch Mrs. Norris über den Weg lief. Langsam stand er auf und achtete darauf besonders leise zu sein um seine Freunde nicht zu wecken. Er zog seine Schuhe und seinen Wintermantel an und schlich sich dann mit dem Tarnumhang um den Arm aus dem Zimmer.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warf er sich dann den Tarnumhang über uns schlich sich aus dem Gryffindor -Turm. Er benutzte nicht den direkten Weg sondern lief durch einige verlassene Gänge die kaum benutzt wurden. Doch er begegnete Keinem - die Schule schien wie ausgestorben. Als er am Eingangstor stand schreckte er auf einmal hoch. Verärgert über sich selbst schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers auf seinem Nachttisch vergessen.****Er ruckte kurz an seinem Umhang, der sich irgendwie in der Tür verfangen hatte.

„Na ja… egal…" murmelte Harry. Das würde ihn jetzt auch nicht aufhalten. Er zog die Kapuze des Umhangs noch tief in sein Gesicht und sprintete über die Ländereien hin zu Hagrid's Hütte. Hier war er besonders leise. Er wollte nicht, dass Fang ihn hörte und zu bellen anfing. Also ging er langsam am Waldrand entlang hin zu dem Baum an dem er mit Sirius verabredet war.

Harry hatte das Gefühl endlos zu warten. Sirius kam nicht. Nach einer guten Stunde wurde Harry ziemlich nervös. Er malte sich in den  schrecklichsten Farben aus, was wohl mit seinem Paten passiert sein mochte. Er war gerade dabei in Erwägung zu ziehen den Schulleiter zu informieren, als er hinter sich ein Rascheln hörte. 

„Schnuffels??" flüsterte Harry in die Nacht. Sein Herz fing an wie wild zu schlagen und er spürte die Vorfreude auf ein Wiedersehen. Er nahm den Tarnumhang ab und ging einige Schritte in den Wald und spähte in die Nacht. Noch einmal flüsterte er: „Schnuffels?" 

Aus dem schwarzen Umhang der Nacht löste sich ein seltsam bleiches starres Gesicht. Es schwebte einen Moment in der Luft bevor sich der Körper ebenfalls aus der Dunkelheit löste. Zuerst dachte Harry nur an eines: ‚Todesser'! Doch dann bemerkte er wie ungewöhnlich nah dieses Gesicht am Boden war und als Harry den Körper sah, erstarrte er. 

# # # # # 

tbc.

A/N: Jaaaaaa… Cliffhanger sind was feines, nicht?? *lach* Ich weiß was ihr jetzt denkt… Endlich passiert mal wieder was. Ja, Lorelei und Toyo schlagen jetzt voll zu und ziehen alle Register!^^ *smirk* Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel auch gut gefallen und ihr uns fleißig review'n werdet!!  

# #

Lucius: Was hat der Werwolf eigentlich gegen mich…

Toyo: Ist das nicht offensichtlich? *denKopfschüttel*

Lucius: Er hätte doch auch mitmachen können. Hat nur nicht gefragt! *PerverseGedankenkrieg*

Toyo: Na das will ich aber sehen… *dieAugenbrauehochzieh* 


	17. Kapitel siebzehn

DISCLAIMER: Das Übliche…das Grundmuster und die Charas gehören JKR und WB. Wir machen hiermit KEIN Geld!!!!

Diese fic orientiert sich an den Infos die JKR in ihre ersten vier Bücher geschrieben hat. Versteht mich nicht falsch, das fünfte Buch war göttlich, aber der Plot stand einfach schon!!! Es kann sein das zu Gunsten unseres geliebten Severus ein oder die andere neue Infos am Ende einfliesen wird… das steht in den Sternen… *toyo firenze knuddel*^^

Grüße und knuddel/knuff an alle, die gereview't haben:  SilentRoses, Sweet-Dreams, Vanilla, MaxCat, Kirilein, Severin, Gracie und Hexe!!! THANKX

# # #

**The Green Side of Life**

****

# # # # #

by **The Slytherin Sisters**

(_Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy_)

# # # #

Chapter seventeen

# 17 #

Draco beschloss, der Küche noch einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Die späte Arbeit hatte ihn eher hungrig als müde gemacht und er war sich sicher, dass die Hauselfen noch ein paar Pasteten oder belegte Brote für ihn haben würden.

Er warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern und huschte wie ein lautloser Schatten durch die verlassenen Gänge. Flüchtig dachte er daran, ob ihn wohl einer der Lehrer erwischen würde, doch eigentlich machte er sich darüber keine großen Sorgen. Sein eigener Hauslehrer würde ihm sicher keine Ungelegenheiten bereiten und die einzige Lehrerin, die ihm schaden konnte, war McGonagall – und die hatte einen festen Schlaf.

Er war noch einige Meter von der Küche entfernt, als plötzlich zwei Katzen blitzartig aus einem Seitengang hervor stürzten und binnen Sekunden wie besessen um etwas zu kämpfen schienen. Draco erkannte in der einen Katze Mrs. Norris und auch die andere Katze mit dem etwas eingedellten Gesicht hatte er schon einige Male in der Nähe der Gryffindors gesehen. War das nicht dieser entsetzliche Kater von Besserwisserin Granger?

Konnten diese Biester nicht irgendwo anders Radau machen? Am Ende weckten sie mit ihrem Krach sogar noch McGonagall auf. Draco fluchte leise und drückte sich enger in den Schatten der nächsten Nische. Trotzdem blieb er stehen und sah mit einem Interesse, das er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte der Balgerei zu.

Normalerweise hätte er ohne zu zögern sein Geld auf Mrs. Norris gesetzt, doch auch der Kater schlug sich wacker. Worum kämpften diese beiden Biester eigentlich so verbissen? Neugierig geworden trat Draco einige Schritte näher. Eine Maus konnte es doch nicht sein... nein, es sah eher nach einem Fetzchen Stoff aus... aber ein merkwürdig schillernder Stoff...

Draco rannte die letzten Schritte fast und als er bei den Katzen war, gab er Mrs. Norris einen wohlgezielten Tritt und packte die andere Katze mit harten Griff am Genick. Für Zimperlichkeiten war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit und entschuldigen konnte er sich immer noch später. Obwohl Grangers Kater wie verrückt kratzte, entwand Draco ihm schließlich seine Beute.

Es handelte sich eindeutig um ein Fetzchen von einem Tarnumhang.

# # # # #

Keine fünf Minuten später stand Draco in Snape's Räumen und hielt seinem Hauslehrer das Corpus delicti entgegen. Snape hatte noch an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und gearbeitet, als Draco mit einer Miene, die nicht zu deuten war, das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Das habe ich gerade gefunden, Sir", erläuterte Draco. „Das gehört doch sicher zu Potter's Tarnumhang, nicht wahr?"

„Potter!" fluchte Snape inbrünstig, nahm Draco den Stofffetzen ab und zerknüllte ihn in seiner Faust. „Dieser elende..." Doch dann fing er sich wieder und sah Draco scharf an. „Wo hast du das gefunden?"

„Mrs. Norris und dieser Granger-Kater haben sich darum gebalgt", antwortete Draco. „Ich bin mir sicher, Potter schleicht irgendwo herum – trotz Dumbledore's Verbot", fügte er leicht genüsslich hinzu. Snape schien sich für einige Momente in wenig erfreulichen Gedanken zu verlieren, doch dann erhob er sich blitzartig von seinem Stuhl und packte Draco recht unzeremoniell am Ärmel.

„Dann werden wir ihn eben suchen müssen", zischte er wütend und zerrte Draco mit sich.

„Jetzt?" fragte Draco unwillig. 

Snape drehte sich kurz um und über seine Lippen huschte ein seltsames Lächeln. „Hat dich dein Vater nicht angewiesen ein Auge auf mich zu haben? Ich denke, ‚Jetzt' ist tatsächlich der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür."

# # # # #

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde hatten sie die wahrscheinlichsten Orte der Schule – an denen sich Harry möglicherweise aufhalten konnte - durchsucht und waren nicht fündig geworden. Jetzt standen sie in der Eingangshalle und Draco bemerkte, dass Snape's Lippen zu einem sehr schmalen Strich zusammengepresst waren.

„Bleibt nur noch der verbotene Wald", bemerkte Snape grimmig und schritt zur Tür. „Komm' mit", rief er über die Schulter Draco zu, der sich beeilte seinem Lehrer zu folgen. Obwohl er insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass Potter endlich mal richtig Ärger bekommen würde, fragte er sich mittlerweile doch, ob es die ganze Mühe wert war. Wenn sich dieser Idiot in Gefahr begeben wollte, obwohl jeder nur darauf bedacht war ihn zu schützen, dann konnte man ihm wirklich nicht mehr helfen.

Als er hinter seinem Lehrer her lief – immer gefährlich nahe am Rand des verbotenen Waldes, die Zauberstäbe sicherheitshalber angriffsbereit gezückt – stieg ein großer Zorn über soviel Verantwortungslosigkeit in Draco hoch. Potter dachte immer nur an sich selbst und nie an die Konsequenzen, die sein unbedachtes Handeln für andere nach sich zog.

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment drang ein schwacher, nicht weit entfernter Schrei zu ihm. Snape wirbelte herum und rannte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war los. Draco hatte fast Mühe ihm zu folgen.

# # # # #

Der Schrei war ungefähr aus der Nähe von Hagrid's Hüte gekommen und eine fürchterliche, dunkle Ahnung stieg in Snape hoch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich entweder um einen Dummenjungestreich handelte oder dass er noch rechtzeitig kommen würde. An eine andere Möglichkeit wagte er nicht zu denken. Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren Snape und Draco nahe genug um zu erkennen, warum Harry geschrien hatte.

Am Rand des verbotenen Waldes kauerte ein beunruhigend stiller Mantikor. Draco traute seinen Augen kaum, als er die seltsame Bestie – die eigentlich nur in Griechenland lebte – vor sich sah. Der menschenähnliche Kopf mit dem Körper eines Löwen und dem übergroßen Skorpionsschwanz waren tatsächlich etwas, was man nicht alle Tage sah. Draco hörte Snape scharf die Luft einziehen und Draco verließ für einen kleinen Moment die Zuversicht, dass sein Lehrer sicher einen Zauber gegen diese als nahezu unbesiegbar geltende Bestie kannte. 

Der Blick  des Mantikors war unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet – dem sein Tarnumhang halb von den Schultern hing - den Körper zum Sprung gespannt, den Schwanz angriffsbereit erhoben. Harry stand da, als ob ihn ein Klammerfluch getroffen hätte, doch plötzlich löste sich seine Starre und er versuchte zu fliehen.

Dann schien die Zeit merkwürdig stillzustehen, obwohl nahezu alles gleichzeitig geschah.

Harry wich zurück und verfing sich im Saum seines Tarnumhangs. Der Mantikor holte mit einer Tatze zum Schlag aus, doch Harry stolperte und fiel auf den Rücken, wodurch ihn der wuchtige Hieb nur verhältnismäßig leicht an Kopf und Schulter traf.

Snape donnerte: „Aus dem Weg!" und Harry versuchte, sich ein Stück weg zu rollen, doch Draco erkannte, dass er von dem Hieb völlig benebelt war und seinen rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte. Snape schoss erst einen Feuerball auf den Mantikor, der sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren ließ und Harry einen weiteren Hieb versetzte. Der Geruch von verbrannten Haaren hing Übelkeit erregend in der Luft. Harry bewegte sich nach diesem zweiten Hieb nicht mehr.

‚Wie eine Katze, die mit einer halbtoten Maus spielt', dachte Draco flüchtig und der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Grauen. Dann schossen aus Snape's Zauberstab lange Seile hervor, die sich blitzschnell um die Beine des Mantikor's wickelten und auch tatsächlich hielten. Doch da war immer noch sein Skorpionsschwanz, den er nun drohend in Draco's und Snape's Richtung schwang.

„Bring' Harry weg!" brüllte Snape ihm zu. „Ich lenke ihn solange ab."

„Nein!" schrie Draco. „Ich werde Sie hier nicht allein lassen!"

„Verdammt, Draco....!"

In diesem Moment brach ein großer schwarzer Hund laut bellend durch das Dickicht des Waldes und verbiss sich in den Schwanz des Mantikor, der ein heulendes Brüllen ausstieß. Währenddessen hatte Snape einen kleinen, spitzen Dolch aus seinem Umhang gezogen und ihn in ein mächtiges Schwert verwandelt, welches er mit beiden Händen hielt. Draco begriff, dass Snape versuchen würde, den Schwanz des Mantikor's zu verletzen, doch auch wenn der schwarze Hund für eine beträchtliche Ablenkung sorgte war es doch nicht genug.

Blitzartig fielen Draco seine Hausaufgaben ein und er konzentrierte sich auf die Beschwörungsformel des Werwolf-Geistes. Doch er war durch den Kampf, der vor ihm tobte zu sehr abgelenkt und so gelang es ihm lediglich, einen schwachen Abglanz eines Werwolf-Geistes zu beschwören. Doch er erfüllte seinen Zweck.

Aufheulend warf sich der Werwolf auf den Mantikor und verbiss sich in dessen Kehle. Als er den Geist des Werwolfes an der Kehle des Mantikors sah, lief ein eisiger Scheuer über seinen Rücken. Alte und verdrängte Erinnerungen drohten in ihm aufzukommen, doch er unterdrückte sie so gut er konnte. Das Schwert fest umklammert versuchte er das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Bauch und den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn zu ignorieren und sich wieder auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren.

Das Schwert blitzte kurz im Mondlicht auf und trennte dann den Skorpionsschwanz mit einem Hieb vom Löwenkörper des Mantikors. Ein entsetzlicher Schrei durchschnitt die Nacht, der Werwolf löste sich in Nichts auf, Snape stieß dem Mantikor das Schwert in die Kehle und der Schrei verebbte.

Der Mantikor war tot.

Schwer atmend verwandelte Snape das Schwert zurück und warf Draco einen anerkennenden und verwunderten Blick zu. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den schwarzen Hund, der sich in diesem Moment zu Draco's Erstaunen in einen Mann verwandelte, dessen Gesicht ihm von zahlreichen Fahndungsplakaten vertraut war – Sirius Black. Black hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die linke Schulter und Draco sah, dass Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervorquoll.

„Snape", keuchte Black. „Du hättest ruhig etwas besser aufpassen können. Du hättest mich fast mit umgebracht."

„Recht wäre dir geschehen", fauchte Snape mit so hasserfüllter Stimme, wie Draco sie noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

„Bastard", knurrte Black leise. „Was ist mit Harry?" fragte er dann und Draco erkannte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Zweifellos ohnmächtig", bemerkte Snape kalt. „Wir sollten besser alle vier schleunigst zurück ins Schloss."

# # # # #

„Poppy! Verdammt – wo stecken Sie!" schrie Black, kaum dass er die Krankenstation mit dem bewusstlosen Harry im Arm betreten hatte. Madam Pomfrey stürmte mit kriegerisch vorgerecktem Kinn aufgebracht aus einem Nebenraum. 

„Meine Güte, ich komme ja schon! Was ist denn so wichtig, dass Sie hier herumschreien wie eine verrücktgewordene Banshee?!" Doch als sie sah, dass Black einen aschfahlen Harry auf eines der leeren Betten gleiten ließ, verstummte sie augenblicklich und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Hinter Black waren Snape und Draco eingetreten.

„Oh, mein Gott! Was ist mit ihm passiert?" rief sie aus und stürzte zu dem Bett.

„Ein Mantikor hat ihn angegriffen. Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen", erwiderte Snape grimmig. „Er wird's überleben – wie so oft", fügte er verbissen hinzu. „Kümmern Sie sich um ihn, Poppy. Ich hole Albus."

Während Madam Pomfrey eilends einige Tränke und Verbandsmaterial herbei holte, trat Snape an den Kamin, warf ein wenig Pulver hinein und sagte mit deutlicher Stimme: „Albus – bitte kommen Sie sofort in die Krankenstation. Es geht um Potter."

Snape wich einige Schritte zurück um der wirbelnden Form des Schuldirektors Platz zu machen, die vor ihm auftauchte. Als der Wirbel sich gelegt hatte, stand Dumbledore mit ernster Miene vor Snape, der lediglich eine Geste zu dem Bett hin machte, auf dem Harry lag und unter Black's aufmerksamen Augen von Madam Pomfrey versorgt wurde. Auf Dumbledore's fragenden Blick hin, erläuterte Snape in kurzen Worten, was geschehen war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was diesen verdammten Bengel dazu gebracht hat, gegen deine Anweisung die Schule zu verlassen", schloss er mit einer Stimme der sein unterdrückter Zorn anzumerken war.

„Dann sollten wir das schleunigst herausfinden", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst und wandte sich an Madam Pomfrey. „Ist er immer noch bewusstlos?"

„Einen Moment", flüsterte Poppy. „Er müsste gleich wieder unter uns sein..." In diesem Moment bebten Harry's Augenlider leicht und seine Lippen teilten sich zu einem Flüstern. 

„Sirius...", dann fiel er wieder zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Black war mittlerweile genauso blass wie Harry.

„Er wollte sich mit mir treffen, Albus", gab er kleinlaut zu. Snape ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, doch Dumbledore legte ihm mahnend die Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern, Severus", sagte er streng. „Informiere du bitte Minerva und Remus, dass wir heute Nacht einen unerwarteten Gast haben. Ich bin mir sicher, Remus wird seinem alten Freund eine Schlafgelegenheit zur Verfügung stellen." Dumbledore wartete, bis Snape genickt hatte, dann fuhr er fort.

„Aber vorher sorge bitte noch dafür, dass unser Schulsprecher wohlbehalten in sein Bett findet." Ein gütiger Blick traf Draco. „Ich glaube ihr hattet für eine Nacht genügend Aufregung – wir werden uns deshalb morgen weiter unterhalten." Er nickte ihnen verabschiedend zu und wandte sich dann an Black. „Und nun zu uns beiden, Sirius..." 

Snape lächelte grimmig und verließ mit Draco den Raum.

# # # # #

Snape begleitete Draco schweigend zu dessen Zimmer. Auch Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis nach Unterhaltung. Zuviel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Jetzt ergab auch Potters merkwürdiges Verhalten plötzlich einen Sinn. Er hatte geheim halten wollen, dass er mit seinem Paten verabredet gewesen war. Sirius Black wurde dank der Uneinsichtigkeit des Zaubereiministeriums zwar immer noch als verurteilter Mörder und entflohener Askaban- Häftling verfolgt, doch alle Todesser und Mitglieder des Phoenix-Ordens wussten es natürlich besser. Doch irgendjemand musste von diesem heimlichen Treffen gewusst haben...

Sie hatten mittlerweile Draco's Zimmer erreicht und Snape legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das war ein beeindruckender kleiner Zauber – dein Vater hat wirklich allen Grund, stolz auf dich zu sein. Hat er ihn dir beigebracht?" Draco erkannte das Lob in diesen spröden Worten und seine Augen leuchteten.

„Nein, Sir. Ich bin bei meiner DADA -Hausarbeit darauf gestoßen. Essay über Werwölfe", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Um Snape's Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch, doch er wünschte Draco lediglich eine gute Nacht und entfernte sich mit langen Schritten. Im Weggehen hörte ihn Draco noch etwas murmeln, das klang wie: „ich hätte zu gern Lupin's Gesicht dabei gesehen..."

# # # # #

Snape lenkte seine Schritte direkt zu Lupin's Unterkunft. Als er dort angelangt war, nannte er ohne zu Überlegen das Passwort „la solitude" und betrat die dunklen Räume. Er entzündete einige Kerzen in einem Leuchter und nahm diesem mit in das Schlafzimmer.

Kaum, dass er die schlafende Gestalt im Bett erblickt hatte, verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Der DADA-Lehrer zog es offensichtlich vor, nur mit einer gestreiften Pyjama-Hose schlafen zu gehen. Die flackernden Kerzen warfen ihr warmes Licht auf einen schlanken, sehnigen, unbehaarten Oberkörper und ein – im Schlaf – entspanntes und nahezu glückliches Gesicht. Snape hatte in den letzten Wochen zwar immer wieder wahrgenommen, dass der Werwolf etwas verhärmt und bedrückt durch Hogwart's Gänge geschlichen war, doch er hatte sich allmählich an diesen Anblick gewöhnt. Jetzt wurde ihm mit einem Mal der gewaltige Unterschied im Ausdruck seines Kollegen bewusst. Welche Sorgen plagten ihn wohl?

Und warum kam ihm ausgerechnet jetzt Lucius etwas selbstgefällige Bemerkung wieder in den Sinn? ‚Er wäre sowieso nicht der Richtige für dich...' Snape räusperte sich, stellte die Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch ab und rüttelte Lupin unsanft an der Schulter um ihn zu wecken.

# # # # #

„Lupin! Wachen Sie auf!"

Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten, diesem Ansinnen Folge zu leisten, denn dieser verdammte Störenfried hatte ihn mitten aus einem absolut wundervollen Traum gerissen. Unwillig blinzelte er gegen das Licht der Kerzen an. Doch als er erkannte, wer ihn da so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, war er schlagartig hellwach, saß kerzengerade im Bett und starrte Snape mit leicht offenem Mund völlig perplex an.

Nein – das war zu gut um wahr zu sein. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, dass Severus mitten in der Nacht zu ihm kommen würde. Litt er nun schon an Halluzinationen? Doch als Snape erneut das Wort an ihn richtete, begriff Remus sehr rasch, dass es sich hier nicht um einen kranken Wachtraum handelte.

„Na endlich", bemerkte Snape gefühllos. „Und machen Sie um Himmels Willen den Mund wieder zu. Sie sehen völlig idiotisch aus." Schuldbewusst klappte Remus seinen Mund zu.

„Albus schickt mich", erläuterte Snape. „Ich soll Sie darauf vorbereiten, dass Sie für heute nacht noch mit einem Logiergast rechnen dürfen." In kurzen Worten umriss er die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde während Remus ihm mit wachsendem Entsetzen lauschte.

Als Snape geendet hatte, machte sich bei Remus eine gewisse Frustration breit, der er mit einem nachdrücklichen „Wie konnte Sirius nur etwas so Unüberlegtes tun?!" Ausdruck verlieh, was ihm ein schmales Lächeln von Snape eintrug.

„Ich denke, Albus dürfte das gerade mit ihm klären", bemerkte er. „Ich muss noch zu Minerva... ist noch etwas?" fragte Snape verwundert, als Lupin Anstalten machte, das Bett zu verlassen.

„Ja, allerdings", platzte Remus heraus, als er vor Snape stand. „Glaubst du, dass Voldemort dahinter steckt?"

„Das ist nicht auszuschließen."

„Wäre es möglich, dass... dich jemand gesehen hat... bei deiner Rettungsaktion?" fragte Remus und legte unbewusst seine Hand auf Snape's Arm.

„Das ist durchaus möglich", antwortete Snape emotionslos und für einen Moment war er durch den direkten Blick aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs so stark abgelenkt, dass er erst nach mehreren Augenblicken die Finger, welche mit besorgtem Druck auf seinem Arm lagen, mit einer unwilligen Bewegung abschüttelte.

„Albus wird und morgen zweifellos über die nächsten Schritte informieren", sagte Snape brüsk und verließ den Raum ohne eine weitere Erwiderung von Remus abzuwarten. 

Remus schlüpfte in einen abgetragenen Bademantel und holte Kissen und eine Decke aus seinem Schrank um für Sirius ein provisorisches Lager zu bereiten. Doch während er dies tat, schwirrten die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken und Empfindungen in seinem Kopf herum, bis sich in all dem Durcheinander eine einzige Frage klar heraus kristallisierte: „Wie ist Severus hier herein gekommen?"

# # # # #

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sirius eine geharnischte Strafpredigt über sich ergehen lassen, wie er sie nicht mal in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten als Schüler erlebt hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Verhalten tatsächlich die schlimmsten Folgen hätte haben können, trug auch nicht zur Hebung seiner Moral bei. Als Dumbledore endlich mit ihm fertig war, bat er ihn deshalb nur noch, mit Harry nicht gar so streng ins Gericht zu gehen. Doch Dumbledore hatte lediglich gesagt, dass er Harry lediglich einen Aufschub bis morgen Vormittag gewähren würde. Dann hatte er Poppy angewiesen, Harry sofort nach dem Frühstück in sein Büro zu bringen und hatte Sirius quasi befohlen, sich möglichst unbemerkt zu Remus zu begeben.

Sirius tat, wie ihm geheißen, verwandelte sich in seine Animagus -Form zurück und huschte unbehelligt zu Remus' Zimmer. Bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem alten Freund gewannen sein unverwüstlicher Optimismus und seine Freude an dem überstandenen Abenteuer die Oberhand. Als er bei Remus angekommen war, verwandelte er sich wieder zurück und klopfte leise an die Tür.

„Moony – erspar' mir bitte eine Strafpredigt", sagte Sirius, bevor er noch ganz im Zimmer war. „Davon habe ich gerade mehr als genug erhalten." Er ließ sich stöhnend in einen Sessel sinken.

„Offensichtlich nicht – immerhin ist dein Kopf immer noch an seinem Platz", bemerkte Remus trocken und funkelte Sirius zornig an. „Du bist immer noch genauso leichtsinnig wie früher! Doch ich hoffe, du weißt, was dieses Mal auf dem Spiel gestanden hat…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", gab Sirius zu und ein düsterer Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. „Bitte, Moony – laß uns von etwas anderem sprechen. Hinterher kannst du mir immer noch den Kopf waschen." Er grinste und bedachte Remus mit einem bettelnden Hundeblick. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Junge Ausgangssperre hatte." Remus seufzte ärgerlich.

„Also schön – Themawechsel – aber wir werden später noch über deinen Leichtsinn reden! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das hier so leicht vergessen werde." bemerkte Remus streng. „Und worüber möchtest du stattdessen sprechen?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht... da fällt uns sicher etwas ein... wir haben uns schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen... Gibt es einen neuen Mann in deinem Leben?" fragte Sirius beiläufig. „Groß, schlank, schwarzhaarig, gutaussehend?" Ein freundschaftliches Grinsen begleitete diese Frage.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ausgerechnet du ihn als gutaussehend bezeichnen würdest", murmelte Remus unbedacht und erbleichte, als ihm aufging, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass Sirius seine Antwort nicht beachten würde, doch diese Hoffnung erwies sich als vergebens.

„Was?! Du hast also endlich wieder jemand gefunden?!" Sirius stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Moony – alter Schwerenöter! Wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn?" Dann stutzte er. „Warum, zum Teufel, wirst du jetzt so rot?" Bei Sirius Worten war Remus eine flammende Röte in die Wangen geschossen,  die sich bei dieser letzten Frage noch verstärkte. „Dann kenne ich den Typ ja tatsächlich", schloss Sirius messerscharf.

„Bitte, Tatze..." murmelte Remus.

„Nein, nein... das will ich jetzt wissen!" rief Sirius übermütig. Remus schloss gequält die Augen.

„Mmmh, mal sehen... so viele Schwarzhaarige rennen hier ja zurzeit nicht rum. Jemand vom Orden? Jack? Nein... der ist verheiratet." Sirius zwinkerte Remus verschwörerisch zu. „Dann vielleicht jemand aus Hogwarts? Ein Schüler? Nein, wohl kaum... dann vielleicht einer deiner Kollegen? Moony, Moony..." sagte Sirius gerade mit gespieltem Tadel, als es ihm plötzlich die Sprache verschlug und er Remus mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Sag' mir bitte, dass es nicht Snape ist!" stieß er mit krächzender Stimme hervor. Das Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und an seine Stelle war blankes Entsetzen getreten.

„Also schön: Es ist nicht Severus", antwortete Remus mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Sirius Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. 

„Du lügst!" zischte er gefährlich.****

„Du wolltest, dass ich es sage, also habe ich es gesagt!" gab Remus heftiger zurück, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du die Wahrheit nicht hören willst!"

„Aber ausgerechnet Snape!" rief Sirius zornig. „Wie konntest du nur! Dieser Schleimbolzen hat dich gar nicht verdient, Moony. Er würde dir nur wehtun und dich hintergehen um…"

„Halt den Mund, Sirius…" unterbrach Remus ihn. Er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Er stand abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf und drehte Sirius den Rücken zu. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass ihn seine Gefühle seinen letzten Freund kosten würden. „Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst – dann geh'!" stieß er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Da ist die Tür!"

„Was verlangst du von mir, Moony? Dass ich vor Freude anfange zu jubeln und dir anbiete dein Trauzeuge zu werden??? Es immerhin Snape von dem wir hier reden. Der Mann hat dich schon mal deinen Job gekostet... Gott, Moony, er war ein Todesser, verdammt!" Sirius stand verärgert aus seinem Sessel auf. 

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?!" Auch in Remus war der Ärger aufgestiegen. „Glaubst ich bin so naiv, dass ich das vergessen habe? Aber ich kann - nein, ich WILL an der Tatsache nichts ändern, dass ich mich verliebt habe. Mein tiefstes Innerstes sagt mir, dass es richtig ist. Ich lasse meine Gefühle von dir nicht reduzieren nur weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst, hast du verstanden? Also rede nicht so über ihn in meiner Gegenwart. Und wie ich es eben gerade schon mal gesagt habe, Tatze, alter Freund: ‚Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst – dann geh'." Und dieses Mal zeigte er deutlich in Richtung Tür.  

„Um Himmels Willen, Remus!" stöhnte Sirius immer noch verärgert. „So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!" Remus hörte ihn durch den Raum gehen und Sekunden später stand Sirius hinter ihm und umfing den widerstrebenden Werwolf mit seinen Armen.

„Verdammt, Remus – ich meine... das muß ich auch erst Mal verkraften", sagte Sirius mit rauer Stimme. Remus entspannte sich wieder und lehnte seinen Rücken erleichtert an Sirius' breite Brust. Für eine Weile sprach keiner der beiden Männer. Sirius gefiel diese Stille nicht, aber er hatte das Thema angefangen und würde es jetzt auch zu Ende bringen. „Und... wie weit ist das schon... mit euch?" fragte Sirius mit unsicherer Stimme in das Schweigen hinein.

„Noch gar nicht", antwortete Remus leise. „Er weiß es noch nicht einmal..."

„So ernst ist es dir?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es mir ernst ist", protestierte Remus schwach.

„Moony, Moony... ich kenne dich... wenn du ein Riesengeheimnis aus der Sache machst, dann ist es dir verdammt ernst." Sirius seufzte leise. „Ich glaube, wenn du nur vorgehabt hättest, ihn ein paarmal quer über die Matratze zu jagen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich besser damit klar gekommen", äußerte er nachdenklich.

„Wahrscheinlich wird sowieso nie etwas passieren – weder das Eine noch das Andere", bemerkte Remus spröde. „Du machst dir vermutlich unnötig Sorgen."

„Wieso?" Sirius war erstaunt. „Du bist doch nicht gerade hässlich und überhaupt... wieso sollte er nicht wollen? Steht er vielleicht nicht auf Männer?"

„Das ist es nicht. Aber ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass Severus sich von Lucius Malfoy über die Matratze jagen lässt", entgegnete Remus bitter.

„Uups!" entfuhr es Sirius.

„Sehr treffend formuliert", bemerkte Remus mit einem zittrigen Lächeln. „Uups." Sirius ließ seine Arme sinken.

„Hast du vielleicht einen Schluck zu trinken? Ich könnte jetzt gut einen vertragen. Das war alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

„Setz' dich. Ich hole den Brandy. Ich glaube, ich trinke auch einen mit."

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: Okay! Ihr habt die offizielle Erlaubnis mich zu Meucheln. Ja, ich bin Schuld, nur ich. Denn ich habe das Update gestern total vergessen…. *tropf* fühle mich auch ganz „Schuldich" (hihi…^^ Weiß Kreuz is geilo) , weil doch der Cliffhanger vom letzten Kapitel so gemein war! 

Aber hier ist es, das 17te Kapitel! Hoffe es hat euch gemundet. Es war auch mal mehr Atcion drin als bisher… Review't uns doch bitte!!

# #

Toyo: Jaaaaaaaa…. Lorelei kommt dieses Wochenende zurück! *freuundPostkarteschwenk*

Lucius: Ja, ich freu mich auch.

Toyo: Wirklich????

Lucius: Ja, Sev wird schon depressiv… das ist nicht gut…

Toyo: Du bist ja wirklich fürsorglich. *erstauntguck*

Lucius: *nicknick*  


	18. Kapitel achtzehn

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*

Heute gibt's ein Überraschungs-Update weil ich (Lorelei) wieder vom Urlaub zurück bin. Das nächste Update kommt dann wie immer wieder am Freitag und dann ist Toyo im Urlaub (seufz) und es gibt wieder mal nur ein wöchentliches Update. Sorry.

Aber bevor's richtig losgeht erst noch die Danksagungen!

@Hexe1: es freut uns immer, wenn wir euren Sprachschatz bereichern können...*g*

@Severin1: ja, da bin ich wieder. Danke, dass du für mich auf Sevvie aufgepasst hast *gg*

@MaxCat: Remus wird auch die nächste Zeit noch ein ziemlich armes Würstchen sein... *seufz* ... der Arme... ich weiss gar nicht, warum wir ihm das alles antun... *grübel*

@Alinija: alle 17 Kapitel in einem Rutsch? Und du willst immer noch mehr? Hey, Toyo – wir sind doch besser, als wir gedacht haben…*smile*

@Kirilein: wie kannst du da fragen? Natürlich viel review – immer ganz viiiiiieeeel! *lol* Danke, danke – es freut uns riesig, dass dir dieses Chappy so gut gefallen hat *strahl*

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighteen

# 18 #

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, fand er sich wie schon oft in seinem Leben im Krankenflügel wieder. Er rieb sich die Augen und fühlte sofort auf dem Nachttisch neben sich nach seiner Brille. Er hatte sie kaum aufgesetzt, als er das vertraute Quietschen von Madam Pomfrey's Bürotür hörte. Die Medihexe kam mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu, doch sie hatte nicht ihren üblichen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, sondern sah ihn sehr ernst an.

„Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück aufgewacht", sagte sie beiläufig, als sie ihn kurz durchcheckte. Ihre Stimme klang wie immer, aber der ernste Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht blieb. 

„Wie lange bin ich denn schon hier, Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Harry etwas irritiert. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht waren verschwommen und er versucht mit aller Kraft seine Gedanken zu ordnen. 

„Du hast ungefähr einen Tag lang geschlafen. Deine Schulter und deine Rippen sind wieder vollkommen verheilt. Du hast etwas viel Blut verloren, deshalb hast du so lange geschlafen." Sie kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. „Fühlst du dich schon soweit in Ordnung, dass du in der Großen Halle frühstücken willst oder soll ich nach den Hauselfen rufen?"

„Nein, nein! Ich bin okay, ich werde mit den anderen frühstücken." Harry sah, dass ihm jemand frische Kleidung auf den Stuhl gelegt hatte und er begann sich anzuziehen. Plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen an sein Erlebnis in Verbotenen Wald mit einem Schlag wieder und sein erster Gedanke wanderte zu Sirius. Erschreckt sog er die Luft ein.

„Ist noch etwas, mein Junge?" fragte Madam Pomfrey mit besorgter Stimme. Harry ließ ihr gar keine Zeit um weiter nachzufragen. Nur mit seinen Hosen bekleidet sprang er auf.

„Was ist mit Sirius passiert? Er ist doch nicht…" Die Medihexe hob die Hand um Harry zum Schweigen zu bringen und schüttelte dann verneinend den Kopf. Harry ließ einen deutlichen Seufzer los und seinem Gesicht war die Erleichterung mehr als deutlich anzumerken. Er stützte sich am Bettpfosten ab und schloss die Augen. Ein paar Tränen der Erleichterung rannen seine Wangen hinab. Harry hätte nicht gewusst was er ohne Sirius hätte machen sollen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte sich Harry die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog sich weiter an. 

Er war gerade dabei das Krankennzimmer zu verlassen, als Madam Pomfrey ihn noch einmal zurückrief. „Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen," sagte sie ältere Hexe während sie kurz von ihren medizinischen Unterlagen aufsah, „Professor Dumbledore möchte dich unverzüglich nach dem Frühstück in seinem Büro sehen. Keine Verzögerungen, Mister Potter, KEINE! Und gehen Sie allein." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Medihexe wieder in ihrem Büro.

Harry sah sie einen Moment entgeistert an. Jetzt, da er sich wieder an alle Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnern konnte, wusste er, dass er richtig in der Tinte saß. Das war bestimmt sein Abschiedsessen und er musste danach seine Sachen packen und Hogwarts verlassen. Sie würden ihn bestimmt von der Schule verweisen, schließlich hatte er eine direkte Anweisung des Schulleiters missachtet und wahrscheinlich an diesem Abend mal wieder mehrere Schulregeln gebrochen. Er hatte seinen Mentor Dumbledore enttäuscht und diese Erkenntnis verursachte ihm riesige Schuldgefühle.

Doch was ihn auch sehr interessierte, war, wie er diese Nacht mit so geringem Schaden wie ein paar gebrochenen Rippen und einer Schulterverletzung überlebt hatte. Er hatte einer der gefährlichsten Kreaturen der Zaubererwelt gegenübergestanden und hatte überlebt und er wusste nicht mal wie. Harry konnte sich noch genau erinnern welchen Schrecken er gespürt hatte, als er erkannt hatte, welcher Kreatur er da gegenübergestanden hatte. Ein Mantikor - ein Wesen das praktisch gegen jeden Zauber immun war. Harry hatte nach dieser Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag jeden guten Verteidigungszauber, den er je gelernt hatte, vergessen. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern wie er unter den Schlägen der mächtigen Pranken dieses Tieres ohnmächtig geworden war.

Hatte ihn jemand gerettet?? Vielleicht Sirius?

In Gedanken versunken betrat Harry die Große Halle. Er blickte kurz in die Runde, als er merkte, dass fast alle Blicke seiner Gryffindor –Mitschüler auf ihm ruhten. Einige Schüler aus den anderen Häusern beobachteten ihn ebenfalls, nur die Slytherins ignorierten ihn… nun ja, nicht alle. Harry spürte Malfoy's stechenden eiskalten Blick auf sich und auch den anderer Slytherin –Siebklässler. Harry wandte sich ab.

Er ging mit schnellen Schritten hin zum Gryffindor –Haustisch und versuchte dabei, den Augen seiner Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall auszuweichen. Ron und Hermine machten zwischen sich für Harry Platz. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor setzte sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und machte sich über sein Frühstück her. Als die drei mehr und minder frei von allen Blicken waren, flüsterte Ron, während er sich ein Stück Toast in den Mund schob:

„Was, beim Barte Merlins, ist passiert Harry…"

Hermine klinkte sich in das Gespräch ein: „Wir haben versucht dich zu besuchen, aber Prof. McGonagall hat es uns verboten und keiner wollte uns erzählen was passiert ist, nicht einmal Prof. Lupin wollte mit uns reden…" Hermine klang ein wenig verzweifelt. Sie hasste es, wenn sie über ein, für sie wichtiges Geschehnis, nicht ausreichend informiert war.  

„Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden," sagte Harry und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Orangensaft. „Außerdem weiß ich selbst nicht genau was eigentlich passiert ist…"

Ron verschluckte sich an einem Bissen Rührei.

„Was…" Rons Ausruf zog einige neugierige Blicke mit sich. Harry schluckte seinen letzten Bissen Toast hinunter und stand dann auf. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er Ron und Hermine es ihm gleich zu tun. Die zwei erhoben sich und gingen mit Harry aus der großen Halle. Sie gingen still einige Gänge entlang bis hin zu einem alten Klassenzimmer in dem sie sich manchmal trafen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen fragte Ron noch mal:

„Was meinst du damit, du weisst nicht was passiert ist. Warst du denn nicht dabei??"

„Doch, schon… aber ich war die meiste Zeit ohnmächtig. Bin schon in der ersten Runde gegen dieses Vieh K.O. gegangen," sagte Harry mit knirschenden Zähnen. 

„Was für ein Vieh?" fragte Hermine neugierig. Doch Harry fielen Madam Pomfrey's Worte wieder ein und er wollte es sich nicht endgültig mit Dumbledore verscherzen.

„Sorry, Leute, aber ich kann jetzt nicht reden." Ron und Hermine wollten schon protestieren. „Ich muss ganz dringend zu Dumbledore in sein Büro. Madam Pomfrey hat es mir ausgerichtet und es scheint ganz dringend zu sein. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, was mit Sirius ist."

„Sirius ist hier?" fragte Ron verdutzt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er drehte sich zu Tür. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir reden später, wenn ihr aus Hogsmeade zurück seid," sagte Harry, dem gerade wieder eingefallen war, dass heute und morgen wieder Hogsmeade –Wochenende war. 

„Wir warten auf dich im Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte Hermine und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an. „Wir können ja auch morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen." Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Okay, dann bis später."

# # # # # 

Die Schuld, die Harry empfand schien mit jedem Schritt den in die Richtung von Dumbledore's Büro tat größer zu werden, so dass er, als er vor der Bürotür des Schulleiters stand am liebsten wieder davongerannt wäre. Er brauchte jedes Quäntchen Mut um an die Tür zu klopfen und als er die Stimme des alten Zauberers hörte, zuckte er merklich zusammen. Dann blieb ihm nicht anderes mehr übrig als einzutreten. 

Das Erste, das Harry sah, als er das Büro betrat, war das ernste Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck verhieß schon nichts Gutes, doch das Schlimmste war der enttäuschte Ausdruck in den Augen des Schulleiters der das Gewicht der Schuld auf Harry's Schultern so schwer werden ließ, dass er glaubte, er würde einfach zusammenbrechen.

Neben dem Schreibtisch stand aufrecht wie ein Stock die hagere Gestalt von Prof. McGonagall. Harry wich auch ihrem Blick aus. Doch die dritte Gestalt, die Harry auf einem Stuhl sitzen sah, ließ ihn seine Sorgen für einen Moment vergessen. Sirius Black drehte sich zu ihm um und auch wenn sein Gesicht große Sorge zeigte, sah Harry auch die Freude, die er empfand, ihn zu sehen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schmiss sich regelrecht in die Arme seines Paten.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, Sirius…" schniefte Harry und grub seinen Kopf in Sirius' Schulter. Sirius schloss die Arme um Harry und umarmte ihn fest. Selbst ihm standen fast die Tränen in den Augen. Über ein halbes Jahr hatte er sein Patenkind schon nicht mehr gesehen und er hatte ihn sehr vermisst. Es schmerzte Sirius sehr, dass er nicht so für Harry da sein konnte, wie er es gerne wollte.

„Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst, Harry," flüsterte Sirius und drückte den Jungen so nahe an sich wie es nur ging. Beide wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erst wieder den zwei anderen Personen im Raum zu, als sich der Schulleiter laut räusperte. 

„Es tut mir leid euer Wiedersehen zu stören, aber der Grund unserer Zusammenkunft ist dieses Mal alles andere als glücklich." Dumbledore's Ton  war so ernst wie sein Gesicht. Harry und Sirius lösten sich voneinander. Der junge Gryffindor nahm neben seinem Paten Platz, die alte Schuld kam wieder in ihm hoch. Keiner in diesem Raum schien besonders erpicht darauf dieses Thema zu besprechen.

„Die Situation ist ernst," meinte Dumbledore und schob sich seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht, dann blickte er unverwandt auf Harry. „Ich hoffe du bist dir bewusst was geschehen ist, mein Junge? Ich muss sagen ich bin wirklich unheimlich enttäuscht von dir. Dass du einen direkten Befehl, oder besser gesagt, eine Warnung von mir so missachten würdest, hätte ich nicht gedacht - besonders nach dem letzten Anschlag auf dein Leben." 

Dumbledore sah sofort den irritierten Ausdruck in Sirius' Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Letzte Woche explodierte Harrys Kessel in der Zaubertrankstunde." Der Schulleiter richtete seine Worte nun  an Sirius. „Severus bestätigte mir, dass es unmöglich sei aus diesem Gebräu ein explodierendes Gemisch zu machen. Minerva und ich nahmen daher mit gutem Grunde an, dass jemand es hier in der Schule auf Harry abgesehen hat. Ich nehme an, du hast Sirius nichts davon erzählt. Weil du wusstest, dass er das Treffen mit dir absagen würde wenn er von dieser Geschichte hier erfahren würde."

Harry senkte seinen Blick und nickte nur. 

„Harry!" Sirius legte seine Hand auf Harry's Schulter und zwang den Jungen ihn anzusehen. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du darfst kein solches Risiko eingehen… Warum Harry…?"

„Ich wollte dich doch nur sehen," gab Harry zurück, Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Ich habe dich doch so vermisst!" Sirius Miene wurde sofort sanft und er zog den Jungen in seine Arme. „Es tut mir leid…." schniefte Harry. 

„Schon gut, Harry," meinte Dumbledore, dessen Miene ebenfalls deutlich an Härte verloren hatte. „Ich glaube jeder hier kann verstehen, warum du es getan hast. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es absolut dumm und falsch gewesen ist. Dein Handeln wird nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben."

„Aber Albus, ist der Schock nicht schon Strafe genug für den Jungen?" entgegnete Sirius. Harry hatte seiner Meinung nach in dieser letzten Nacht schon genug gelitten.

„Dieses Mal werde ich leider kein Auge zudrücken können, Sirius. Harry kann froh sein, dass ich ihn unter diesen besonderen Umständen nicht von der Schule verweisen muss. Aber über eine Strafe kann leider dieses Mal nicht hinweggesehen werden. Es wäre nicht gerecht den anderen Häusern gegenüber, wenn er keine Strafe erhalten würde."

„Es ist schon gut, Sirius," sagte Harry bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte. „Es ist gerecht wenn ich bestraft werde."

„Ihre Bestrafung sieht folgendermaßen aus, Potter," sagte Prof. McGonagall. „Gryffindor werden 75 Punkte abgezogen und Sie werden für die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Abend Strafarbeiten haben, Beginn am Montag. Außerdem werden Sie von allen Hogsmeade-Ausflügen ausgeschlossen, mindestens bis Weihnachten. Haben Sie das verstanden, Mister Potter?" Harry nickte ihr zu. Er fand, er kam nach all dem was er getan hatte, noch sehr glimpflich davon. Obwohl seine Kameraden wegen des hohen Punktabzuges bestimmt sauer auf ihn sein würden.

„Du darfst jetzt wieder gehen, Harry. Sirius und ich haben noch etwas über seinen neuen Auftrag zu besprechen." Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das Harry sich ein bisschen besser fühlen ließ. 

„Musst du schon wieder gehen, Sirius?" fragte Harry traurig. Er hätte gerne noch ein bisschen mit Sirius gesprochen.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, aber die Pflicht ruft. Es wird aber nicht lange dauern und dann werde ich ein paar Tage hier bleiben." Sirius stand auf um sein Patenkind ein letztes Mal zu umarmen. 

„Wirklich?? Wann denn ungefähr?"

„Gleich nach Vollmond, glaube ich." 

„Super!" Harry war gerade schon dabei aus dem Büro zu gehen, als ihm eine Frage einfiel, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit geplagt hatte. „Sir? Ich habe da noch eine Frage."

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Frag ruhig." Mit einer Handbewegung forderte Dumbledore Harry auf fort zu fahren.  

„Wer hat mich eigentlich gerettet?"

„Drei Männern hast du dein Leben zu verdanken, Harry. Sirius hier," Dumbledore deutete auf den Mann und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Prof. Snape und ein anderer, dessen Identität ich dir leider nicht verraten kann. Tut mit leid, Harry."

„Schon gut. Danke Professor." Darauf verließ Harry das Büro.

# # # # # 

Harry konnte nicht anders, als auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindor –Turm über diese Geschichte nachzudenken. Es war als hätte ihnen Hagrid erst gestern erzählt, dass der Mantikor ausschließlich in Griechenlang beheimatet ist. Er seufzte nachdenklich. Also war sein Leben doch in Gefahr, so wie Dumbledore es vermutet hatte. Harry verfluchte den Zufall, dass Hagrid gerade über diese paar Tage nach London gefahren war nur Fang hatte er hier gelassen und Ron und Harry gebeten, ihn zu füttern. Das Schicksal oder jemand anderes meinte es an diesem Tag wirklich nicht besonders gut mit ihm.

Das einzige das Harry freute, war die Tatsache, dass die Mühe die sich derjenige, der ihm an den Kragen wollte, zu machen schien, ohne Erfolg geblieben war. Es war garantiert schwer gewesen ein Wesen wie den Mantikor in den Verbotenen Wald zu schmuggeln. Remus hatte den Kadaver des Mantikors bis zu Hagrids Rückkehr in ein gekühltes Verließ gebracht, der sich danach darum kümmern würde. Obwohl Harry sich gut vorstellen konnte, dass Hagrid ihn lieber lebendig gesehen hätte. Trotz allem musste Harry zugeben, dass Voldemort's Anhänger mit einem Mal ja richtig kreativ wurden … Doch da gab es noch etwas, das Harry an dieser Sache ungemein störte. 

Dieser Anschlag schien einfach zu perfekt geplant gewesen zu sein. Es hätte alles koordiniert werden müssen und jemand hätte über alle Informationen verfügen müssen. Hagrid's Abwesenheit und Harry's Treffen mit Sirius, jemand hätte all das wissen müssen um diese Tat zu planen. Jemand hier in Hogwarts musste ihn für Voldemort ausspionieren. Und er musste schnellstmöglich herausbekommen wer.

Hatten sie vielleicht geplant sie Beide auf diese einfache Art umzubringen? Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen? Doch wer hätte ahnen können, dass Sirius sich wegen einem Zusammenstoß mit einem kleinen Rudel Werwölfe verspäten würde. Wäre es dann anders gekommen?

Er würde das Ganze noch mal mit Ron und Hermine besprechen und ihnen von dem Vorfall erzählen. Doch er entschloss sich, seinen Verdacht über den Spion vorerst für sich zu behalten. Das letzte was er nun brauchte waren Ron und Hermine auf voller Beschützertour. Es tat ihm nur leid, dass er nicht mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade gehen konnte. Er hätte gerne einiges gekauft und nun musste er Hermine eine Liste mitgeben.  

Morgen würde ein einsamer und langweiliger Tag werden. Aber Harry hatte sich eines fest vorgenommen: Er würde sich bei Snape bedanken, egal wie schwer es ihm fallen würde!! Gerade weil Harry und seine Freunde in letzter Zeit so abfällig über Snape geredet hatten fühlte sich Harry, jetzt da der Mann ihn auch noch gerettet hatte, sehr schuldig und sich zu bedanken war das mindeste was er tun konnte.

# # # # # 

Lucius betrat das alte Anwesen ohne zu klopfen. Die Türen quietschten und gaben dem baufälligen Haus den Touch eines Gespensterhauses. Lucius wunderte sich immer wieder, warum der Dunkle Lord ausgerechnet hier residierte, keine 500 Meter entfernt von dem Muggeldorf, in dem alten Haus, das seinem Muggelvater gehört hatte, den Voldemort mit solcher Inbrunst hasste wie nichts sonst auf dieser Welt.

Er hatte schon vermutet, dass er alleine hierher beordert worden war, als er den Schmerz in seinem Dunklen Mal gespürt hatte. Eine solche Nacht wie diese war absolut ungewöhnlich für eine Zusammenkunft im großen Stil. Außerdem wurden die großen Versammlungen immer im Freien abgehalten, doch er war ausdrücklich hierher bestellt worden, die mentalen Anweisungen, die Lucius dieses Mal gleichzeitig mit den Schmerzen durchströmt hatten waren eindeutig gewesen.****Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte er schon einen schlurfenden Schritt, der nur einem Lebewesen gehören konnte.

„Der Meister erwartet Euch schon, Mister Malfoy!" Wie Lucius diesen Mann hasste, doch wenigsten brachte er ihm nach ihrem letzten Treffen etwas mehr Respekt entgegen. Er folgte der traurigen Gestalt die Treppe hinauf bis hin zum dem größten Zimmer der ersten Etage. Wurmschwanz machte ihm die Tür auf und trat zur Seite um ihn eintreten zu lassen. 

„Meister… Lucius Malfoy ist hier, so wie Ihr es befohlen habt!" sagte Wurmschwanz mit leicht stotternder Stimme, während er sich ständig über seine künstlich Hand strich.

„Gut… verlass uns jetzt, Wurmschwanz." Der schäbige Mann tat wie ihm geheißen und verließ das Zimmer. 

Lucius bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern wartete bis er gerufen wurde. Er sah eine Handbewegung die ihm bedeutete näher zu treten. Er näherte sich bis auf einige Schritte und kniete dann hinter dem Sessel auf dem Voldemort saß, nieder. 

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, mein Lord," sagte Lucius, seinen Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet. 

„Ja - ich habe einen Auftrag für dich." Während er sprach drehte sich der Sessel, so dass Lucius direkt vor ihm kniete. Trotzdem blickte Lucius nicht auf. „Ein perfekt geplanter Anschlag auf Potter's Leben ist zunichte gemacht worden und ich will wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist." Voldemort's Stimme war gefährlich scharf geworden.

„Ein Anschlag, mein Lord?" fragte Lucius verdutzt und blickt zum ersten Mal in Voldemort's schlangenartige rote Augen. 

„Nur weil du unter meinen Todessern einen der höchsten Ränge bekleidest, musst du nicht gleich alles wissen was ich plane." 

„Natürlich nicht, mein Lord." 

„Soviel will ich dir sagen. Ich habe aus sicherer Quelle erfahren, dass Potter ein Treffen mit Black nachts am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes hatte. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit ihn zu töten, doch etwas ist dazwischen gekommen."

„Darf ich fragen wer versagt hat?"

„Darum geht es ja. Dieses Mal wollte ich mich auf keinen Menschen verlassen, deshalb habe ich eine Kreatur auf Potter gehetzt. Der Mantikor hätte seine Arbeit perfekt erledigen müssen. Weder Potter noch Black können im Stande sein, ein so mächtiges Wesen zu töten. Jemand hat ihnen geholfen." Voldemort machte eine unangenehme Pause.

„Nur wenige wissen wie man ein solches Wesen besiegt und ich will, dass du herausfindest wer ihnen geholfen hat."

„Habt Ihr schon jemanden in Verdacht, mein Lord?" 

Voldemort lachte auf Lucius' Frage hin kalt auf. „Selbst du kannst nicht so dumm sein, Lucius. Manchmal denke ich, dass sich hinter deinem hübschen Gesicht nicht viel verbirgt. Natürlich habe ich einen Verdacht und der ist sehr nahe liegend."

„Natürlich, mein Lord." 

„Geh jetzt und bring mir so schnell wie möglich Antworten," befahl die kalte Stimme. 

Lucius richtete sich auf und verbeugte sich. Der Sessel drehte sich wieder in Richtung des Kaminfeuers und Lucius verließ das Zimmer. Er war mehr als froh, Wurmschwanz nicht mehr zu sehen, denn er hatte so viel im Kopf, dass er den nervenden Idioten bei der geringsten blöden Bemerkung sofort getötet hätte. Er verließ das Riddle –Haus mit schnellen Schritten und in seinem Kopf formten sich die ersten Pläne. 

Er hatte das Grundstückstor schon einige Meter hinter sich gelassen, bevor zurück nach Hause desapparierte.

# # # # # 

tbc.

Lorelei: Ich bin wieder daha!!!! Habt ihr mich vermisst?

Toyo (sarkastisch): Nein, überhaupt nicht. Sevie ist nur aus lauter Langweile auf dem Zahnfleisch gekrochen...

Severus (glücklich): Lorelei ist wieder da!

Lucius (auch glücklich): Merlin sei Dank. (räumt Sevies Kleenex-Packungen weg)

Lorelei (grinst): ihr habt mir auch gefehlt... (umarmt alle)


	19. Kapitel neunzehn

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*

Also, Toyo geht jetzt in Urlaub – für zwei Wochen... In dieser Zeit gibt's dann (leider Gottes) wieder nur ein Update einmal die Woche – immer Freitags – wie gehabt.

Aber jetzt zu den Danksagungen:

Graciee und SilentRoses – ich habe euch nicht vergessen... eure reviews haben sich mit meinem Update überschnitten. *ff.net in den hintern tret*

Severin, Kirilein, MaxCat, James-Li, Vanillia, Hexe und Angel 344 (willkommen im Club!)

Tja, werden Sev und Remy sich kriegen? Wird Harry erfahren, dass Draco ihm das Leben gerettet hat? Wird Harry sich bei Sev bedanken? Und wie wird Luc auf die ganze Sache reagieren? Fragen über Fragen... *evilgrin* ihr werdet wohl einfach weiterlesen müssen...

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

**by The Slytherin Sisters**

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter nineteen

# **19** #

Es war nach dem Frühstück, als schon alle nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen waren, dass Harry sich aufraffte in die Kerker hinunter zu gehen um Snape zu suchen. Er schlug seine Bücher über den Avada Kedavra –Fluch, aus denen er sich Notizen gemacht hatte, zu und packte seine anderen Schulsachen zurück in seine Mappe. Er zog seinen Schulumhang an, etwas das er normalerweise nie am Wochenende tat, doch er wollte sich vor Snape auf keinen Fall eine Blöße geben.

Erst als er schon dabei war die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter zusteigen fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht genau wusste, wo sich Snape am Wochenende eigentlich aufhalten würde. Die Kerker waren riesengroß und Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er den Zaubertranklehrer hier finden würde. Einen Moment kam der Gedanke in ihm hoch, dass er dann wohl besser zurück in den Gryffindor –Turm gehen sollte, wenn er Snape sowieso nicht finden würde, aber er hatte es sich fest vorgenommen sich zu entschuldigen und so schob er den Gedanken wieder schnell beiseite. Ein Arbeitstier wie Snape war sicher auch am Wochenende in seinem Büro.

Harry stand vor der Tür seines Zaubertrankklassenraumes und sammelte Mut um einzutreten, da hörte er aus dem Inneren  des Klassenraumes auf einmal Geräusche. Er war gerade dabei die schwere Tür zu öffnen, als sie im sprichwörtlich entgegenkam. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. Aus der Tür trat Snape und blickte etwas verwirrt auf Harry herab. 

Harry rieb sich den Kopf, den er sich am Boden angeschlagen hatte, bevor er erkannte dass er genau vor der Person auf dem Boden lag die er gesucht hatte. 

„Potter... Dürfte ich erfahren was Sie hier unten zu suchen haben?" fragte der Meister der Tränke zischend und beobachtete Harry misstrauisch, als dieser sich wieder aufrichtete. 

„Tut mir leid, Professor. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen zu kommen…**_" _**Harry wurde mit seinen letzten Worten immer leiser. Es war ihm peinlich das zuzugeben. Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Und jetzt da sich mich gefunden haben, Mister Potter, was wollen Sie denn? Ich bin noch sehr beschäftig und habe nicht gerade viel Zeit." 

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber ich würde lieber in Ihrem Büro mit Ihnen sprechen, allein,**_" _**sagte Harry, der anfing sich leicht unsicher zu fühlen. Er fragte sich warum er sich an dieses Gefühl nicht schon längst gewöhnt hatte, da Snape schon immer das Talent gehabt hatte ihm dieses Gefühl zu geben. Aber Snape schien verstanden zu haben was er wollte. Denn obwohl er ihn argwöhnisch musterte, gab er ihm doch durch einen Wink zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Harry folgte Snape in den Klassenraum, an den Schülertischen vorbei, hin zu einer Tür neben dem Pult, die der Eingang zu Snape's Büro war. Als die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen war, bewegte sich Snape fast schlangenartig hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Harry sah sich einen Moment lang in Snape's Büro um und seine Augen wanderten schnell über die vielen Phiolen und durchsichtigen Behälter, bevor er an den Schreibtisch trat.

„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Potter? Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich habe nicht besonders viel Zeit." Snape sah jetzt, da er sich in seinem Büro befand, eher gelangweilt als gestresst oder ärgerlich****aus. Doch Harry wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

„Ich wollte nur einmal mit Ihnen über den Vorfall im Wald sprechen…" Harry brach ab, er wusste nicht warum es ihm so schwer fiel sich bei dem Professor zu bedanken. Harry kam sich seltsamerweise mehr als blöd vor.

„Ich dachte, der Direktor hätte schon alles mit Ihnen besprochen, Mister Potter. Von mir werden Sie kaum mehr erfahren können," sagte Snape kurzangebunden, jetzt schon mit etwas ungeduldigerer Stimme. 

„Es hat nicht damit zu tun…" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er konnte es nicht fassen, wie er sich hier zum Narren machte. Er nahm einmal tief Luft und sagte: „Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen bedanken, Professor Snape. Dafür, dass Sie mein Leben gerettet haben. Vielen, vielen Dank Sir!" Dann zog er unwillkürlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, wie um vor der zweifellos ätzenden Erwiderung seines Lehrers in Deckung zu gehen.

Als weiter nichts geschah, hob Harry den Kopf wieder und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Schrecken aller Schüler und es war das erste Mal, dass Harry eine andere Gefühlsregung als Zorn, Hass oder Gleichgültigkeit in diesem Gesicht sah und er musste sagen, er war schockiert. Snape sah auf einmal viel menschlicher aus. Allein um diesen Anblick zu sehen war es schon wert gewesen sich hier zu blamieren. 

„Das war alles was ich sagen wollte, Professor," sagte Harry und wollte schon das Büro verlassen ohne Snape noch eine Gelegenheit zu einer Bemerkung zu geben. Er hatte die Hand schon am Türgriff, als Snape doch noch das Wort ergriff.

„Gern geschehen." Snape's Stimme war leise und Harry blickte kurz über seine Schulter. Snape's Gesicht lag im Schatten und Harry hätte gerne seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, doch er entschloss sich besser zu gehen.

„Vielen Dank." Harry ließ die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss fallen. 

# # # # #

Harry atmete tief durch als er das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer verließ. Er fühlte sich ungewohnt leicht und befreit. Vielleicht hätte er das schon viel früher tun sollen. Snape war nicht unbedingt Harry Lieblingslehrer, ganz im Gegenteil, aber Harry wusste, dass Snape ein wichtiges Mitglied im Phoenixorden war und sein Leben und das anderer sicher schon mehrere Male gerettet hatte. 

Harry war froh, dass alle seine Freunde in Hogsmeade waren. Er fühlte sich alles andere als in der Stimmung sich für seinen kleinen Trip in die Kerker zu rechtfertige, dafür ging es ihm selbst mit den bevorstehenden Strafarbeiten einfach zu gut. Er konnte sich schon gut ausmalen was Sirius sagen würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Harry sich bei Snape bedankt hatte. Er würden Sprüche kommen wie: ‚Aber Harry, der Schleimbolzen tut doch nur seine Arbeit…' oder ‚Du kannst froh sein, dass er seinen guten Tag hatte, wer weiß was sonst passiert wäre.' Doch Harry war Snape einfach nur dankbar sein Leben gerettet zu haben. Vielleicht war Snape ja gar nicht so schlecht. 

Er war gerade dabei die letzten Treppen in Richtung des Haupttores hinaufzusteigen,****mit dem festen Entschluss Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten, als er einige Stimmen hörte. Da Harry die Stimmen nicht kannte interessierten sie ihn Anfangs nicht besonders, doch als er einen kleinen Schrei hörte, hatten sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Haut ab, lasst mich doch endlich in Ruhe!" Die Stimme war eindeutig die eines kleinen Mädchens. Harry war verwirrt und stürmte die letzten Stufen hoch. Er sah am Rand des Ganges ein kleines Mädchen in Slytherin -Schuluniform das von einer Gruppe von drei Jungen  eingekreist wurde. 

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich überhaupt noch hier, du und deine Slytherin-Freunde? Ich hab gedacht ihr wärt alle schon längst unter Du-weißt-schon-wen's Rock gekrochen. Ihr miesen Schleimer. Professor Dumbledore hätte euch schon alle rausschmeißen sollen", fauchte einer der Jungen und trat einen Schritt näher an das Mädchen. Die Kleine wich zurück, aber ihre Augen waren immer noch angrifflustig auf die Jungs gerichtet.

„Wir haben genau so ein Recht hier zu sein wie ihr. Und wir gehören gar nicht zu Du-weißt-schon-wem!" Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ihr könntet genau so gut seine Spione sein!" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musste grinsen. Das Mädchen war ganz schön tough.  

„Wir? Wir sind Gryffindors und nicht solche abartigen Kriecher wie ihr Slytherins. Wir könnten nie Todesser sein." Aber die Jungs gingen Harry auf den Nerv. Harry erkannte die Stimme von einem Drittklässler, der noch nerviger war als Colin Creevey. 

„Lügner! Das stimmt gar nicht! Verschwindet endlich oder ich sage es Prof. Snape und dann müsst ihr alle nachsitzen." Jetzt wurde einer der Jungs wütend. Er näherte sich dem Slytherin –Mädchen so nah, dass sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand presste. „Hau ab."

„Du wirst uns nicht verpetzten du kleine Nachwuchstodesserin." Der blonde Junge hob seine Hand und das Mädchen duckte sich weg. Harry sah das und kam sofort aus seinem Versteck hervor um dem Mädchen zu helfen doch noch bevor er eingreifen konnte, ließ der Junge seine Hand hinuntersausen, doch das Mädchen konnte sich wegducken. „Snape, der alte Schleimer wird dich jetzt auch nicht mehr retten." Wieder hob der Junge seine Hand, doch dieses Mal kam Harry rechtzeitig. 

Harry packte das Handgelenk des Jungen und zog ihn mehr als nur unsanft weg. Er stellte sich vor das Mädchen und blickte die drei Jungs mit einem finsteren Blick an. 

„Kann mir einer mal sagen was hier läuft?" fragte Harry gereizt. Die Drei hatten ihn natürlich sofort erkannt und blickten nun betreten zu Boden. 

„Gar nichts…" stotterte der eine vor sich hin. „Es war nur ein Missverständnis." Harry hatte mit einem Mal eine Riesenwut in Bauch. Er hatte das Ganze doch mitbekommen. Wie konnte der kleine Hosenscheißer vor  ihm es nur wagen, ihm so frech ins Gesicht zu lügen.

„Stimmt nicht!" schrie das Mädchen hinter ihm.  

„Halt dein Maul, Slytherin!" knurrte der Blonde wieder und Harry merkte wie ihm jetzt endgültig der Kragen platzte. 

„Ruhe! Ich will kein Wort mehr hören. Ihr...!" Harry deutete auf die Jungen, die ihn mehr als erschreckt ansahen. „Wenn ich Vertrauensschüler wäre, würde ich euch jetzt Punkte abziehen und ich bereue es fast es nicht zu können. Aber ich kann euch eines schwören: Wenn ich euch noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehe oder es mir zu Ohren kommt, dass ihr irgendetwas mit ihr angestellt habt, werdet ihr den Tag bereuen an dem ihr hier eingeschult worden seid."

„Aber Harry, die ist doch nur eine blöde Slytherin… eine kleine Todessse…" Harry packte den Jungen beim Kragen.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst deinen Rand halten! Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt… Ich will keine derartigen Beschuldigungen mehr hören! Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen überhaupt jemanden zu beschuldigen ein Todesser zu sein? Habt ihr gar keinen Grips im Kopf? Verschwindet und lasst sie in Ruhe oder es setzt was!" Die Jungen sahen ihn jetzt einfach nur noch entgeistert an. „Ich hab doch gesagt ihr sollt verschwinden, oder soll ich euch doch noch persönlich zu Prof. Snape bringen?" Die Augen der Jungen schienen sich tellergroß zu weiten, dann nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und rannten davon.

Als Harry den Jungen hinterher sah, fühlte er regelrecht das Bedürfnis diesen Kids einen bösen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Er fühlte den Ärger und die Wut in ihm kochen. Er war normalerweise nicht leicht zu verärgern, aber diese Sache hatte ihn zum überkochen gebracht. Doch dann fiel es ihm fast wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

Dieser Streit dem er hier beigewohnt hatte war genau wie der, den er und seine Freunde vor einigen Wochen mit Malfoy gehabt hatten. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ seine Wut verebben. Er hatte diese Jungen hier angeschnauzt und zur Sau gemacht, wegen einer Sache, die bei ihm und seinen Freunden fast auf der Tagesordnung stand, nämlich Slytherins fertig zu machen und zu beleidigen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich schuldig. Doch warum so plötzlich? Es hatte ihn doch vorher nicht gestört. Hatte es mit damitzu tun, dass Snape ihn gerettet hatte? Oder war es einfach nur die Tatsache, dass es sich immerhin um ein kleines Mädchen handelte? Er wusste es nicht. 

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass jemand an seinem Umhang zupfte. Er drehte sich und blickte hinab in den braunen Augen des kleinen Mädchens, das ihn mit misstrauischem Blick ansah. 

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Du bist doch auch ein Gryffindor!" Ihr Blick bekam etwas Abschätzendes, als ob sie erwartete, dass die Jungs gleich zurückkämen und Harry nur Teil eines Komplotts war um sie weiter zu ärgern. Doch Harry konnte nicht anders als kurz zu lachen. Als er das tat, wich das Mädchen vor ihm zurück.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Kleine", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Was hätte ich nach deiner Meinung denn tun sollen? Einfach zusehen wie dich dieser Typ schlägt?" 

„Nun ja…" die Kleine schien verwirrt zu sein. Es sah aus als würde sie sehr stark überlegen.  „Aber du bist Harry Potter und Harry Potter mag keine Slytherins!" Harry guckte kurz verdutzt.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Image in den Kerkern so unter aller Sau ist…" murmelte der Gryffindor mehr zu sich selbst. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann sagte er direkt an sie gewandt: „Hey, ich bin gar nicht so übel, glaub mir!" 

„Da habe ich aber was ganz anderes gehört!" 

„Da bin ich mir sicher! Wie wär's wenn du mir mal deinen Namen sagst? Wenn du schon meinen weißt, finde ich es nur gerecht, dass ich auch deinen kenne!" 

„Ich heiße Morgana Fey Lynn."****

„Wie wär's** wenn ich dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum bringe, Morgana?" sagte Harry freundlich und war schockiert mit welchem giftigen Ton Morgana ihm antwortete.**

„Ich wusste es! Darum hast du mir geholfen. Du willst nur wissen wo unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist!"

„Hey beruhige dich!" sagte Harry überrascht. „Ich wollte dich wirklich nur begleiten. Ehrenwort! Außerdem weiß ich genau wo der Slytherin –Gemeinschaftsraum ist!"

„Ach ja?! Und woher??"

„Ich war in meinem zweiten Schuljahr schon mal dort. Großer Kamin, überall Teppiche, dunkelgrüne Ledersessel. Ist eigentlich ganz einfach hinzukommen: vom Zaubertrankklassenraum rechts den Gang runter und dann immer geradeaus, dann links, noch mal links, rechts dann…" Harry verstummt, als er auf einmal hinuntergezogen wurde und sich eine Hand über seinen Mund schloss. 

„Okay, schon gut. Ich glaub dir ja… aber sag jetzt nichts mehr!" Die kleine Morgana blickte sich panisch um, ob jemand sie gehört haben könnte. berühren

„Okay… dann gehen wir." Harry legte seiner kleinen Begleiterin die Hand auf die Schulter und sie gingen die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter. Auf dem Weg waren die beiden sehr still. Harry musste über die kleine Morgana innerlich lachen, sie war wirklich mehr als süß. Doch hegten alle Slytherins dieses Mistrauen in andere Häuser. Harry merkte auf einmal, dass Morgana ihn etwas fragte:

„Sag mal Potter…"

„Nenn mich ruhig Harry!" unterbrach der Gryffindor sie freundlich.

„Sag mal, Harry… wissen alle Gryffindors wo unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist?" in der Stimme des Mädchens war deutlich die Besorgnis zu hören. Harry konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein! Nur ein Freund und ich, der mit mir dort war. Obwohl ich wetten kann, dass er sich an den Weg kaum mehr erinnern kann. Also wahrscheinlich doch nur ich."

„Und du hast es keinem verraten?" fragte Morgana ungläubig. 

„Nein! Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du ein Gryffindor bist und ihr uns nicht mögt. Ihr hättet uns allerhand Streiche spielen können."

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Morgana. Ich glaube jeder hier nimmt diesen internen Hauskrieg etwas zu ernst. Aber ich hätte es sowieso niemandem gesagt. So etwas ist nicht meine Art." Harrys Stimme war ernst geworden. Die Beiden gingen die letzten Minuten schweigend. Als sie dann vor der Wand die den Eingang verbarg standen, lächelte Morgana Harry das erste Mal an. 

„Vielleicht bist ja doch ganz okay. Noch mal Danke, Harry!" Harry musste lächeln als sie errötete. 

„Nichts zu danken. Sag einfach mal ‚Hallo', wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen!" Er reichte ihr die Hand, sie schüttelte sie leicht.

„Das werde ich!"

Harry winkte ihr zum Abschied und ging, damit sie nicht noch glaubte er wolle das Passwort klauen. Die Kleine war wirklich süß. Doch als Harry um die Ecke ging blieb er abrupt stehen. An der Wand lehnte Draco Malfoy und seine Lippen zierte ein wissendes Grinsen.   

# # # # # 

Harry wusste erstmal nicht was er sagen sollte. Er blickte einfach nur starr auf die lässige Gestalt Malfoys die an der Wand lehnte. Das erste was ihm einfiel waren Rechtfertigungen warum er, ein Gryffindor, sich hier in den Kerkern, dem Domizil der Slytherins, aufhielt. Er legte sich mögliche Antworten parat wie er auf Malfoys Beleidigungen reagieren würde, vielleicht sollte er sagen, dass er bei Snape gewesen war, obwohl, wer würde ihm das wohl abkaufen. 

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Malfoy ihn mit amüsiertem Blick beobachtete. Ein Grinsen spielte auf seinen Lippen, als würde Malfoy genau wissen was Harry denken würde. Als es dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor endlich auffiel wurde er rot. Malfoy musste lachen. 

„Keine Panik, Potter. Immer locker bleiben." Als Harry auf Malfoys Worte hin noch röter im Gesicht wurde, konnte Malfoy sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen, er lachte aus vollem Herzen, während er mit einem Finger auf Harry zeigte. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen doch immer wieder fing er an zu lachen.

Harry sah Malfoy etwas verdutzt an. Er wusste nicht ob er sauer sein sollte, denn er wusste, dass er hier gerade eine sehr dämliche Figur abgab. Außerdem war das Bild eines lachenden Draco Malfoy alles andere als ein alltägliches Bild, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er so ehrlich und aus vollem Herzen lachte wie in diesem Moment. Harry konnte sich an dem Bild gar nicht satt sehen. Die etwas zusammengekniffenen Augen die aber trotzdem mit einer Intensität strahlten und einmal etwas anderes zeigten als Wut, einige Strähnen platinblondes Haar, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht hingen, das schöne Lachen auf den Lippen und der schlanke Körper, der sich zum Lachen leicht schüttelte… Nein, Harry konnte von diesem Bild wirklich nicht genug bekommen. Harry bemerkte gar nicht, dass er anfing zu starren.

Irgendwann hörte das Lachen auf und Malfoy blickte ihn wieder musternd an. Doch das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht blieb, er kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und als ob er Harrys vorige Gedanken hatte lesen können, sagte er:

„Keine Bange, Potter. Ich beschuldige dich garantiert nicht aus heiterem Himmel eine minderjährige Slytherin verführt zu haben, gegen uns zu intrigieren." 

„Du hast uns also die ganze Zeit beobachtet…", sagte Harry überrascht.

„Natürlich habe ich euch beobachtet. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich eine kleine unschuldige Slytherin in der Begleitung eines Gryffindors einfach so unbeobachtet lasse." 

„Darum hast du auch nicht eingegriffen, als die Jungs Morgana geärgert haben." Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hattest doch alles bestens im Griff," sagte Malfoy und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich nichts getan hätte?" Malfoys Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Ich hätte diese miesen Bastarde in die nächste Woche gehext und dir danach wahrscheinlich einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals gehetzt. Aber es war ja im Endeffekt nicht nötig. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass Harry Potter einen Unschuldigen hätte leiden lassen. Ist einfach nicht dein Stil, Potter." Harry konnte nicht anders als den Blonden anzulächeln.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht." Plötzlich fand es Harry ein bisschen seltsam, dass Malfoy nicht in Hogsmeade war sondern im Schloss geblieben war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte auf jeden Fall damit aufhören überall, besonders aus dem Lager der Slytherins, ständig Gefahr zu sehen. Morgana hatte ihm doch gerade gezeigt, dass es besonders zwischen diesen beiden Häusern mehr Missverständnisse und Vorurteile gab als Wahrheiten.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor??" fragte Harry spöttisch. „Willst du mich jetzt etwa auch ein Stück begleiten?" 

Malfoy erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Weißt du, Potter... ich glaube das mache ich wirklich!" 

„Was für eine Ehre!" 

„Ja ja - siehst du, so bin ich!" Beide mussten anfangen zu lachen. 

Sie gingen die Gänge entlang und unterhielten sich. Es herrschte fast eine lockere Stimmung, doch wenn man genau hinsah, dann erkannte man, wie sich die Beiden ab und an viel sagende Blicke zuwarfen. 

„Wer hätte das denn gedacht," sagte Malfoy als sie gerade die Treppen aus den Kerkern hinaufstiegen. „Harry Potter ist lebensfähig ohne seine Anhängsel."

Harry grinste nur. „Und Draco Malfoy schafft es ein Gespräch zu führen ohne auch nur eine Beleidigung einfließen zu lassen." Beide sahen sich an, ihre Blicke trafen sich und hielten aneinander länger fest als nötig. 

„Weißt du was, Malfoy?!" sagte Harry als sie in die Eingangshalle traten. 

„Was denn, Potter…" Malfoy fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare und zog eines seiner bekannten Grinsen. 

„Ich glaube, ich habe Lust bekommen eine Runde fliegen zu gehen. Wie wär's… hättest du nicht Lust auf  'ne Schnatz –Jagd?" 

„Die Idee ist gar nicht schlecht… In zehn Minuten am Quidditch –Feld? Da kannst du mir ja mal ausführlich erzählen, wie du im zweiten Jahr in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bist."

„Das überlege ich mir aber noch… Dann bis in zehn Minuten!"

# # # # # 

tbc.

Lorelei: Äääh, Luc?

Lucius: Jaha! Was ist denn?

Lorelei (behutsam): du musst jetzt sehr stark sein... Toyo fährt in Urlaub...

Lucius (wird blass): Nein!

Lorelei reicht ihm wortlos ein Taschentuch.

Severus (verächtlich): Heulsuse...

Lorelei: Das sagt gerade der Richtige!


	20. Kapitel zwanzig

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*

Heissen Dank an unsere zuverlässigen und treuen Leser!!!!

James-Li, Sweet-Dreams, Kirilein, Angel und MaxCat

@**severin** – ich fürchte, die Jungs werden im weiteren Verlauf immer kränker werden...

@**Hexe** – ach komm, sei doch nicht so streng mit dem armen Harry – er kann doch nix dafür, dass er ein Held ist *lol*

@**Vanillia** – danke für deine ehrliche Meinung. Das Kapitel ist uns anfangs tatsächlich nicht so leicht aus der Feder geflossen – bloss fällt einem das selber nach dem 10. Durchlesen einfach nicht mehr auf. Danke.

@**Graciee** – du hast natürlich Recht. Sorry.

@**SilentRoses** – mein Urlaub? Um es mit einem Wort zu sagen: ungewollt aufregend. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir einen detailierten Bericht davon zumailen (Vielleicht mach ich da doch noch ein Buch draus...)

Nächsten Freitag – nächstes Update!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

**by The Slytherin Sisters**

(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)

# # # #

Chapter twenty

# **20** #

Severus starrte noch eine Weile blicklos auf den Punkt an dem Harry eben noch gestanden und sich bei ihm bedankt hatte. Sollte Harry Potter endlich angefangen haben erwachsen zu werden? Manchmal geschahen eben doch noch Zeichen und Wunder.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Eigentlich hatte er die Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank kontrollieren wollen, den er heute Abend wieder würde brauen müssen, als Harry ihn aufgesucht hatte. Doch stattdessen gönnte er sich nach dieser überraschenden Szene einen Moment der Ruhe und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von Lucius gehört und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann vermisste er ihn auch ein wenig. Bei dem Gedanken an Lucius und ihre letzte Begegnung durchzog ein sanftes Pulsieren seine Körpermitte. Ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen entwischte seinen Lippen, begleitet von einem melancholischen Lächeln. Sex war tatsächlich etwas Wundervolles – insofern hatte Lucius Recht behalten - aber es war nicht alles im Leben.

Im tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens war Severus immer auf der Suche nach jemandem gewesen, mit dem er sein Leben teilen konnte – sein Leben, nicht nur sein Bett. Doch nach einigen – teilweise sehr unangenehmen Erfahrungen und Enttäuschungen – hatte er diese Suche so gut wie aufgegeben. In Zeiten wie diesen grenzte es sowieso an nicht zu rechtfertigende Egomanie auch nur an Liebe zu denken. Eigentlich hatte er sich auch schon damit abgefunden, dass es da draußen doch niemanden gab, der für ihn bestimmt war – denn in seinen eigenen Augen hatte er nicht sehr viel liebenswertes an sich - dennoch überfiel ihn von Zeit zu Zeit eine gewisse Melancholie, wenn er allzu intensiv über sein bisheriges und zukünftiges Leben nachdachte.

Andererseits – hatte er sich nicht auch damit abgefunden gehabt, dass Harry Potter ein absolut unverbesserlicher, undankbarer Unruhestifter war, der nie auch nur einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen seiner unüberlegten Handlungen verschwendete? Und war er nicht gerade eines Besseren belehrt worden?

Der plötzliche, heftige Schmerz in seinem Unterarm traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Es hatte den ganzen Tag über keinerlei Anzeichen für eine weitere Versammlung gegeben. Außerdem war es noch viel zu früh – obwohl die Dämmerung nun immer früher heranbrach, war es draußen noch nicht dunkel genug für ein Todessertreffen - Voldemort liebte die Dunkelheit und die Dramatik, die sich daraus ergab. Severus fluchte verhalten, doch er verstummte augenblicklich, als er fühlte, dass der dunkle Lord mit ihm allein im alten Riddle-Haus sprechen wollte.

Er stand rasch auf und ging zum Kamin, wo er etwas Pulver ins Feuer warf. Kurz darauf tauchte Dumbledore's Gesicht in den Flammen auf.

„Severus? Was gibt es so dringendes, mein Junge?"

Severus spürte, dass er mit einem Mal einen trockenen Mund hatte.

„Voldemort ruft mich." Er bemerkte an Dumbledore's Miene, dass der Direktor ihn sehr genau verstanden hatte. 

„Nur dich?"

„Ja."

„Vielleicht solltest du besser nicht..."

Severus unterbrach den Direktor mit entschlossener Stimme. „Nein, das würde ihn nur misstrauisch machen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas zu befürchten habe – Voldemort braucht zu derlei immer ein gewisses Maß an Publikum. Ich muss jetzt gehen... er wartet nicht gern."

„Möge Merlin dich beschützen, mein Junge. Ich werde auf dich warten." Severus nickte und Dumbledore's Gesicht erlosch.

# # # # #

Harry hatte seinen Feuerblitz geholt und lief damit gerade die Treppe hinunter, als eine strenge Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Mister Potter! Wohin wollen Sie denn so eilig?" Harry drehte sich um und sah seine Hauslehrerin auf ihn zu kommen.

„Zum Quidditch-Feld", antwortete Harry. „Ich wollte dort mit Malfoy ein wenig ‚Eins gegen Eins' spielen. Damit ich nicht völlig aus der Übung komme", ergänzte er leicht herausfordernd.

„Mit Mister Malfoy?" ein verwirrter Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht der Professorin und Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, doch Harry nickte nur. „Na gut", erwiderte McGonagall zögernd. „Ich wollte ohnehin mit dem Direktor noch über ihre Quidditch-Sperre sprechen..." Harry fand es spannend zu sehen, wie seine Lehrerin mit sich kämpfte – gestrenge Hauslehrerin gegen Quidditch-Fan.

„Nun ja... wenn Mister Malfoy dabei ist... Aber nicht länger als eine Stunde – dann melden Sie sich wieder bei mir zurück. Haben Sie das verstanden, Mister Potter?"

„Ja, Professor", freute sich Harry und lief weiter die Treppe hinunter, wobei er sich flüchtig wunderte, warum Draco's Anwesenheit für seine Lehrerin offensichtlich eine solche Beruhigung darstellte.

# # # # #

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, mein Lord?" Snape kniete vor Voldemorts düsterer, hochaufgerichteter Gestalt. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, dass Wurmschwanz immer noch an der Tür stand und keine Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen – doppeltes Unbehagen, weil der dunkle Lord ihn alleine zu sich in das alte Riddle-Haus gerufen hatte. Snape konnte nur hoffen, dass Pettigrew's Anwesenheit nicht bedeutete, dass Voldemort Publikum wünschte, sondern einer anderen Intention entsprach.

„Ja, das habe ich", hauchte Voldemort trügerisch sanft. „Ich wollte mir Gewissheit über deinen Gesundheitszustand verschaffen."

Snape zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass Malfoy's Handschuh keine irreparablen Schäden verursacht hat. Ich hoffe, dass diese kleine Lektion dir in Hogwarts keine größeren Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hat?" fragte Voldemort gerade nur mit einer Spur Neugier in der Stimme, doch es war genug um in Snape ein Gefühl der Endgültigkeit keimen zu lassen.

Er beeilte sich rasch zu antworten: „Nein, mein Lord."

„Nicht?" Voldemort musterte ihn mit Interesse. „Dann hat Malfoy nicht kräftig genug zugeschlagen...", murmelte er halblaut.

„Ich konnte mich selbst heilen", versicherte Snape rasch. Wenn schon sein Kopf unwiederbringlich in der Schlinge steckte, so würde er doch alles tun um nicht auch noch Malfoy mit sich zu reißen.

In Voldemort's Augen glomm eine unheilvolle, rötliche Glut. „Wie kommt es dann, dass ich gehört habe, du hättest eine Woche lang nicht unterrichten können? Befriedige meine Neugier, Severus", zischte er leise, „wie hast du Dumbledore deine Verletzungen erklärt?"

Snape's Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Hätte Draco ihm damals nicht den Morpheus-Trank eingeflösst, dann hätte er diese Angelegenheit sicher anders regeln können und Voldemort hätte dies nicht zum Anlass für dieses Verhör genommen. Doch tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er ohne Draco's Handeln jene Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt hätte. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, doch äußerlich blieb er kühl. Das Gefühl, in eine Falle getappt zu sein, steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich.

„Jeder in Hogwarts weiß, dass ich oft mit gefährlichen Stoffen experimentiere. Ich habe Dumbledore gegenüber behauptet, ich hätte mir die Verletzungen bei meiner Forschungsarbeit im Labor zugezogen", erklärte Snape mit fester Stimme.

„Und er hat das nicht in Frage gestellt?" fragte Voldemort scharf.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Er vertraut mir."

Es entstand eine kleine Pause. Voldemort ging vor Snape, der immer noch kniete, gemächlich auf und ab. Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter: „Warum hat dieser alte Narr dann seinen Schülern als Grund für deine Abwesenheit nicht diesen angeblichen Unfall genannt, sondern behauptet, du würdest ihn vertreten – beim Zaubereiministerium?"

Das Blut in Snape's Adern verwandelte sich bei diesen Worten in Eiswasser. Woher wusste dieser Verrückte das alles? Woher? Oder besser: von wem? Doch seiner Antwort war nichts von seinen Gedanken anzumerken. Glattzüngig log er weiter: „Um mich vor den Schülern nicht bloßzustellen. Eine Gefälligkeit, um die ich ihn gebeten hatte..."

Erneut senkte sich Schweigen über den Raum. „Wurmschwanz!" rief Voldemort schließlich und Snape musste sich Mühe geben, nicht zusammen zu zucken. „Führe meinen Gast wieder hinaus."

Snape traute seinem Glück nicht. Hatte Voldemort ihm tatsächlich geglaubt? Er erhob sich nur langsam aus seiner Demutshaltung und neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf. „Habt Ihr noch weitere Befehle für mich, mein Lord?"

„Nein – aber halte dich bereit. Ich werde dich wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen noch ein Mal rufen." Voldemort wedelte lässig mit einer Hand und schenkte danach weder Wurmschwanz noch Snape die geringste Aufmerksamkeit.

# # # # #

Harry hatte sich – verschwitzt, müde und ein wenig durchfroren (es war immerhin Anfang Dezember und gegen Abend oft empfindlich kalt) - nach der vereinbarten Stunde wieder bei Professor McGonagall zurückgemeldet und wollte jetzt nur noch eines: eine heiße Dusche!

Er beeilte sich, den Gryffindor-Turm zu erreichen, nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort („Löwenherz") und stieg durch die Öffnung in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch wo gerade noch munteres Stimmengewirr geherrscht hatte, verstummten alle schlagartig, als Harry den Raum betreten hatte und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Harry begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Was ist?" fragte er in die Menge und sein Blick suchte seine Freunde. „Habe ich Dreck auf der Nase, oder was?"

„Harry!" ertönte da die strenge Stimme seiner Freundin Hermine vom Kamin her. „Wie kannst du nur ruhig zusehen, wie Peter, Michael und George von einer Meute Slytherins angegriffen werden?"

Harry wusste einen Moment lang nicht wovon Hermine überhaupt sprach bis sie auf die Gestalten der Drittklässler zeigte, die mit Morgana gestritten hatten.****Diese völlige Verdrehung der Tatsachen war zuviel für Harry. Ähnlich wie vorher Draco brach er nun in unkontrolliertes Gelächter aus.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was daran so besonders komisch sein soll, Harry!" wies Hermine ihn scharf zurecht. „Du hättest zumindest eingreifen sollen."

„Ja, oder Hilfe holen", mischte sich Neville ein. „Professor McGonagall hätte sicher..."

„Professor McGonagall hätte diesen drei Idioten sicher Punkte abgezogen! Bei Merlin, _ich_ hätte ihnen Punkte abgezogen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte." unterbrach Harry ihn. Er hatte sich wieder halbwegs im Griff und merkte nun, dass er langsam aber sicher sehr, sehr wütend wurde.

„Aber Harry! Das ist doch Blödsinn!" behauptete Hermine.

„Nein, Hermine – Blödsinn ist das, was dir diese drei Blindgänger erzählt haben! Die Meute Slytherins bestand aus einer einzigen Slytherin-Erstklässlerin!" Er suchte die drei Übeltäter und fixierte sie mit verächtlichem Blick. „Habt euch wohl sehr stark gefühlt, was? Drei Jungs gegen ein Mädchen – ihr seid echt eine Schande für dieses Haus."

„Hört, hört!" meldete sich George giftig zu Wort. „Und das sagt ausgerechnet jemand, der dieses Haus erst neulich jede Menge Punkte gekostet hat." Sie merkten, dass ihnen die Felle davon schwammen und suchten nun ihr Heil im Gegenangriff.**__**

„Da hat er nicht ganz unrecht Harry…" sagte Dean in einem tiefen Ton. Harry blickte ihn nur finster an. 

„Genau", sagte Michael. „Außerdem wollte er uns noch bei Professor Snape verpetzen!"

„Bei Snape… also Harry, wie kannst du Kindern nur mit dem drohen?" Lavender presste sich die Hände an die Brust.  

„Und das alles nur wegen so einer kleinen, miesen Todesserin, um die es wirklich nicht schade gewesen wäre!" ließ Peter sich mitreißen und merkte zu spät, dass er damit genau das Falsche gesagt hatte.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte bestürzte Stille.

„Das reicht!" durchschnitt Hermines klare Stimme das Schweigen. „Ich will jetzt wissen, was da tatsächlich abgelaufen ist – und wehe euch, ihr tischt mir noch ein einziges Märchen auf."

Nur zögernd trugen die drei Missetäter in gestammelten Sätzen und mit trotzig-schuldbewusst gesenkten Blicken die ganze Begebenheit wahrheitsgetreu vor. Zumindest soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte.

„Ihr geht jetzt sofort in euren Schlafraum und ich werde Professor McGonagall von diesem Vorfall unterrichten!" Hermine's Stimme zitterte leicht, doch ihr Blick war unnachgiebig. Die drei wagten nicht mehr aufzumucken und trollten sich mit eingezogenen Köpfen.

Kurze Zeit später zerstreute sich die Menge der Schüler wieder in kleinere Grüppchen. Es war ihren Gesichtern anzusehen, dass jeder von ihnen ein mehr oder weniger schlechtes Gewissen hatte, da sich jeder einzelne von ihnen in Gedanken, Worten oder Taten ähnliches gegen die Slytherins herausgenommen hatte. Hermine, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean und Ginny zogen sich unabgesprochen an einen der Tische an den Fenstern zurück.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich eingemischt hast, Harry", eröffnete Hermine das geflüsterte Gespräch. „Es kann so nicht weitergehen."

„Ich fürchte nur, mit dieser Meinung steht ihr relativ allein da", sagte Ginny mit einer Kopfbewegung zu ihren Mitschülern. Harry bedachte sie alle mit einem bösen Blick. 

„Weißt du, Hermine", bemerkte Seamus zögernd. „Findest du nicht, dass du gerade ein bisschen übertrieben hast? Diesen Slytherin-Gryffindor-Konkurrenz-Kampf... den gab's doch schon immer... zugegeben..."

„...in letzter Zeit ging's ein bisschen rauer zu", vervollständigte Dean den Satz, „...aber..."

„Das ist doch genau der Punkt!" erwiderte Harry. „Das, was hier seit Wochen abgeht hat mit einem normalen Konkurrenz-Kampf nichts mehr zu tun. Und ihr könnt von mir aus tun und lassen, was ihr wollt – ich mache da auf jeden Fall nicht mehr mit."

Ron hatte gedankenverloren auf Harry's Feuerblitz gestarrt, den er die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten hatte und machte nun eine Bemerkung darüber: „Sag' mal, Harry... wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Und warum hast du deinen Besen bei dir?"

„Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt..." murmelte Harry patzig. „Ich habe Morgana noch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gebracht und dabei bin ich Draco über den Weg gelaufen. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten."

 „Über eine Stunde?" Ron war skeptisch.

„Natürlich nicht – wir haben dann noch gemeinsam ein wenig auf dem Quidditch-Feld trainiert."

„Mit Malfoy? Ist das vielleicht der Grund warum du vom Gryffindor-Slytherin Konkurrenzkampf nichts mehr wissen willst?" Ron's Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, doch Hermine hinderte ihn an weiteren Bemerkungen mit einem ungewohnten „Halt die Klappe, Ron!"

„Ja, mit Malfoy", äffte Harry Ron nach. **_ „_**Und nein, er ist nicht der Grund. Ich finde es nur schon schlimm genug, dass wir außerhalb der Tore Hogwarts Krieg haben, da brauchen wir ihn doch nicht wirklich auch noch hier drin.****Und soll ich euch mal was sagen?" Seine grünen Augen sprühten Blitze. „Jetzt in diesem Moment wünsche ich mir, ich wäre immer noch da draußen mit Draco auf dem Quidditch-Feld, anstatt mir hier drin diesen Schwachsinn von meinen _Freunden_ anhören zu müssen!"

Er wandte sich abrupt ab und stürmte mit zornroten Wangen die Treppe hinauf zu ihren Schlafsälen, wo er sich – endlich allein – eine lange, heiße Dusche gönnte.

# # # # #

Kurz vor 21 Uhr ging Remus mit raschen Schritten durch Snape's Klassenzimmer. Er wollte nicht – wie letztes Mal vor vier Wochen – zu spät kommen um seinen Wolfsbanntrank in Empfang zu nehmen.

Sirius' Kurz-Visite hatte ihm trotz aller Umstände ziemlich gut getan. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr so verzagt und unglücklich wie in den Wochen davor. Die Tatsache, dass Sirius über Remus' Gefühle für Snape zwar nicht begeistert war, aber sich dennoch nicht von ihm abgewandt hatte, hatte einen Teil der Bedrückung, die er seit Wochen mit sich herumtrug, von ihm genommen. Er hatte sich deshalb selbst versprochen, es wenigstens einmal zu versuchen – wie schlimm konnte eine Abfuhr im schlimmsten Fall sein? Gut, es würde ihm wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen, aber das war immer noch besser, als wie ein waidwundes Reh durch Hogwarts zu laufen und sich vor Liebe zu verzehren... zumindest versuchte Remus krampfhaft, sich genau das einzureden...

Gerade als er die Bürotür erreicht hatte und anklopfen wollte, ging diese auf und Draco Malfoy stand vor ihm. Remus musste ihn wohl etwas verwundert angestarrt haben, denn Draco's Augen leuchteten kurz amüsiert auf. Doch dann wünschte er ihm sehr höflich ‚Gute Nacht' und verließ den Raum. Remus betrat mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln das Büro in dem Snape hinter einem schwach dampfenden Kessel stand und konzentriert umrührte.

Der nahende Vollmond hatte bereits genügend Einfluss auf ihn, um bei dem Anblick von Snape's feingliedrigen Händen kurzfristig in Gedanken zu versinken. Snape schöpfte ein wenig von dem Trank in einen Kelch und stellte diesen auf dem Tisch ab. Remus machte einige Schritte darauf zu und streckte automatisch die Hand danach aus.

„Wenn Sie sich nicht den Mund verbrennen wollen, dann sollten Sie es besser noch etwas abkühlen lassen", warf Snape ihm über die Schulter zu, während er sich daran machte, die restlichen Utensilien aufzuräumen.

Unschlüssig blieb Remus stehen und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. War das die Gelegenheit, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte? Jetzt da er beschlossen hatte, sein Schicksal wieder in seine eigenen Hände zu nehmen und es wenigstens zu versuchen? Aber genügten Entschlossenheit und eine gewisse verzweifelte Verliebtheit wirklich um Lucius Malfoy auszustechen?

Um kein peinliches Schweigen entstehen zu lassen sagte Remus schließlich das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Was wollte Mister Malfoy eigentlich hier?" Na klasse! Remus biss sich auf die Zunge. Am Besten würde sein, er würde in der Woche vor Vollmond nur noch mit Maulkorb herumlaufen. Warum kam in diesen Tagen eigentlich immer nur Schwachsinn über seine Lippen?

Doch Snape schien sich nicht sehr daran zu stören. Er antwortete gleichgültig: „Ich bringe ihm bei, wie man den Wolfsbanntrank braut."

Diese Antwort verblüffte Remus. „Warum?" Er hatte bislang den Eindruck gewonnen, dass bei allem zur Schau getragenem Verdruss über diesen Dienst Severus trotz allem auf seine Fähigkeiten stolz gewesen war – zu stolz um diesen Ruhm zu teilen.

Snape drehte sich um und musterte Remus mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Für einen Lehrer drücken Sie sich bemerkenswert unpräzise aus, Lupin. Wollten Sie wissen, warum ich ausgerechnet Draco darin unterrichte oder interessierte es Sie eher, warum ich mein Wissen überhaupt weitergebe?"

Remus hielt Severus' Blick stand, anstatt wie üblicher Weise beschämt den Kopf zu senken. „Ich würde sagen, in dieser Reihenfolge", erwiderte er bemerkenswert beherrscht. Snape warf ihm einen weiteren Blick zu, der allerdings nicht zu deuten war und fuhr damit fort, seinen Arbeitstisch aufzuräumen.

„Ich hätte natürlich nicht unbedingt Draco auswählen müssen", antwortete Snape leichthin. „Ich hätte mich auch für jemand anders entscheiden können – zum Beispiel für Sie – aber ich denke, wir würden es beide vorziehen, dass der Trank auch die richtige Wirkung zeigt", stichelte er in Anspielung auf Remus' eher bescheidenes Talent bezüglich der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Dennoch war sich Remus nicht im Klaren, ob die leichte Röte, die er in seinen Wangen hochsteigen fühlte von der Beleidigung herrührte oder eher von der Assoziation die sich in Remus' Gehirn aus den Worten _‚für Sie entscheiden'_ bildete.

„Außerdem ist es immer sinnvoll, wenn es für gewisse Dinge nicht nur einen Experten gibt", ergänzte Snape. Bei diesen Worten verflüchtigten sich sämtliche rosaroten Gedanken aus Remus' Hirn und seine Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Was soll das heißen? Bist du etwa in Gefahr?" Snape wandte ihm halb den Rücken zu, weshalb Remus seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte, doch seine Antwort war nun wieder ausweichend wie immer. 

„Jeder schwebt vom Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt an in Gefahr", sagte er kühl.

Impulsiv trat Remus näher zu ihm, legte seine Hand auf Snape's Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Weich' mir nicht aus, Severus", bat Remus besorgt. „Bist du in Gefahr?"

Snape sog unwillkürlich überrascht die Luft ein, als der Werwolf ihn berührte. Ein schwacher Duft nach Zedernholz drang in seine Nase und die unerwartete Nähe des anderen Mannes berührte ihn merkwürdig. Wortfetzen und Bilder drängten aus seinen Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche.

**...Lupin's untypischer Punktabzug für Gryffindor... _‚dein kleiner Werwolf hat mich fast mit Blicken erdolcht'_ ...der bedrückte Ausdruck in Lupin's Augen... _‚er wäre nicht der Richtige für dich'_ ...Lupin's nackter Oberkörper... _‚was erwartest du dir vom Leben?'..._ Remus' entspanntes, schlafendes Gesicht... _‚Liebe?'... Remus?_... _**_

Snape's Blick verlor sich für einen Moment in dem warmen Leuchten dieser unwahrscheinlich bernsteinfarbenen Augen, doch dann fing er sich wieder. 

„Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das angeht, Lupin", entgegnete Snape kühl. „Und falls Sie sich Sorgen um Ihren Wolfsbanntrank machen – im Zweifelsfall wird Draco Sie sicher genauso zuverlässig damit versorgen, wie Sie es gewohnt sind."

Remus ließ sich von Snape's Schroffheit nicht besonders beeindrucken. Zu groß war seine Sorge, Verwirrung und Enttäuschung. Sein Griff auf Severus' Schulter verwandelte sich unbewusst in eine streichelnde Liebkosung. „Einen anderen Grund für meine Sorge kannst du dir nicht vorstellen?" fragte er leise.

Statt einer Antwort tastete Snape nach dem Kelch mit dem Wolfsbanntrank und hielt ihn Remus unter die Nase. „Sie sollten das jetzt trinken. Ich habe noch Einiges zu erledigen."

Remus nahm ihm mit einem resignierten kleinen Seufzen den Kelch ab, leerte ihn mit wenigen tiefen Schlucken, zog wie üblich eine Grimasse und gab den Kelch an Snape zurück.

„Dann also bis morgen, Severus."

Snape nickte geistesabwesend.

Als Remus gegangen war, strich Snape mit zwei Fingern nachdenklich über die Stelle am Rand des Kelches, an der noch Augenblicke zuvor Remus' Lippen gelegen hatten.

# # # # # 

****

tbc.

**Lucius** (_quenglig_): Mir ist langweilig! Wann kommt Toyo zurück?

**Lorelei**: Bald! Lies doch ein Buch, wenn dir langweilig ist. Ich muss erst noch dieses Kapitel uploaden, sonst lynchen mich unsere Leser.

**Lucius**: Lesen ist langweilig.

**Lorelei** (_leicht genervt_): Dann geh und spiel mit Severus. Ich habe hier noch eine Weile zu tun. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht mit dir beschäftigen.

**Lucius**: mit Severus? (_denkt eine Weile darüber nach_) Warum nicht?

**Lorelei** (_begreift erst jetzt, was sie da gerade gesagt hat und wird leicht hektisch_): Halt! Stop! Kommando zurück! Ich bin schon fertig! Und jetzt spielen wir zu dritt eine nette kleine Runde Domino.

**Severus**: Domino? (_zieht eine der berühmten Augenbrauen hoch_) Das klingt aber auch ziemlich langwei...

**Lorelei** (_streng_): HARMLOS!

PS: ist euch eigentlich auch schon aufgefallen, dass „R"- Stories nicht mehr unter der „Just in" Rubrik aufgelistet werden? Sondern man explizit in die Kategorie einsteigen muss? FF.net wird immer seltsamer...


	21. Kapitel einundzwanzig

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*

Okay, es kann sein, dass bei dem einen oder anderen der Author Alert mal wieder nicht so richtig funktioniert. Ich bekomme beim new-chapter-upload nämlich immer eine Fehlermeldung, trotzdem wird das neue Kapitel jedes Mal ordungsgemäss archiviert. Ich weiss auch nicht...

Aber nun zu etwas Erfreulicherem: Eure Reviews!

Vielen lieben Dank an Vanillia, Severin, SilentRoses, chi*999, Hexe und Graciee.

@Elliot – och, wir legen die Jungs ja hinterher auch wieder ordentlich in die Spielkiste zurück...*smile*

@MaxCat – ja, es wird sich noch so einiges tun...

@Shiva – Willkommen im „Club" *gg*

@Kirilein – „pressegeil" *lol* ja, das trifft's!

@Alex – ich fürchte, bis dahin wird's noch einige Zeit dauern... wir wollen ja nichts überstürzen... Deine Pairing-Vorhersage war ziemlich zutreffend... bis auf Eine! Welche? Sag ich nicht! *fg*

The Green Side of Life

# # # # # 

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)

# # # # 

Chapter twenty one

# 21 #

Lucius betrat das alte Riddle –Haus mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen. Es war nicht die Art des Dunklen Lords ihn so oft hintereinander zu einem privaten Treffen zu befehlen. Vor allem hatte er seine Untersuchungen im Falle des Mantikors noch gar nicht abgeschlossen. Dieses Treffen schien absolut aus der Luft gegriffen zu sein. Wollte Voldemort ihn vielleicht kontrollieren?

Lucius blieb nicht lange Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, denn Wurmschwanz wartete schon an der Treppe auf ihn. Bei Merlin, wie Lucius diesen Mann hasste. Er war das Personifizierte von allem was Lucius an einem Menschen verabscheute: Er war schwach, ein Verräter an seinem Haus, ungepflegt und dumm. Ein Parasit. Lucius rümpfte die Nase. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt seinen Zauberstab gezogen und diesen Rattenmenschen einfach umgebracht, doch selbst er war nicht so überheblich den Lieblingssklaven Voldemorts direkt unter dessen Nase zu töten. 

Manchmal glaubte Lucius er würde in seinem Hass gegen Wurmschwanz einfach etwas zu sehr übertreiben. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeiten erinnern in denen ihm die Existenz dieses Mannes einfach egal gewesen war, doch das hatte sich schlagartig vor zwei Jahren geändert. Es war in den Sommerferien nach Dracos viertem Jahr gewesen, da hatte ihm Wurmschwanz eine Nachricht des Lords überbracht. Lucius hatte sie gelesen, doch er hatte trotzdem bemerkt, dass Wurmschwanz etwas vom Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers aus beobachtete. Er hatte schnell auf das Schreiben der Dunklen Lords geantwortet und war dann neben den Rattenmenschen getreten um ihm seine Antwort zu geben. In diesem Moment beobachtete Lucius den furchtbarsten Anblick seines Lebens:  

Wurmschwanz beobachtete seinen kleinen Sohn durch das Fenster, der im Garten mit seinem Besen und einem Schnatz Quidditch trainierte und er konnte genau die Gier und die ekelhafte Lust in den wässrigen kleinen Augen des Mannes sehen während er Draco beobachtete. Sein Mund zu einem wollüstigen Grinsen verzogen leckte der Rattenmann sich über die Lippen, dabei konnte Lucius deutlich sehen wie die Augen des Mannes seinem Sohn folgten und ihn mit jedem Looping und Sturzflug mehr und mehr auszogen. Lucius hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

An diesem Tag hätte Lucius es fast getan. An diesem Tag hätte er Wurmschwanz alias Peter Pettigrew fast umgebracht. Nachdem der diesem Schauspiel einige Sekunden lang zugesehen hatte, zückte Lucius seinen Zauberstab und schleudert Wurmschwanz mit einem „Stupify" an die Wand seines Arbeitszimmers. Einige Minuten hatte er vor dem auf der Erde kauernden Mann gestanden und mit sich gehadert, doch die unvorhersehbaren Konsequenzen hatten sein Handeln gebremst. Doch er hatte Wurmschwanz mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf zeigend gedroht, dass wenn er Draco auch nur einmal anfassen sollte, er ihm so viele Qualen bereiten würde, dass er sich wünschen würde, Lucius würde ihn töten. 

Seite diesem Tag hasste Lucius Malfoy diesen Mann. Nichts konnte das ändern. 

Lucius schreckte verwirrt aus seinen Gedanken, als Wurmschwanz ihn nicht den üblichen  Weg zu Voldemort führte sondern in ein kleines Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges. Wurmschwanz öffnete die Tür und ließ Lucius in das kleine muffige Zimmer eintreten. Lucius blickte sich angewidert um. Staub und Dreck lagen fast zentimeterdick auf dem Boden. Die einzigen Möbelstücke in dem Raum waren ein alter Sessel und ein mannshoher Spiegel. Lucius tarnte seine Verwirrung hinter seiner eiskalten Maske. 

Wurmschwanz deutete auf den Sessel, doch Lucius setzte sich nicht. Einen Moment lang blickte er angewidert auf den schmutzigen Sessel und stellte sich dann hinter das alte Möbelstück. Er richtete seinen kalten Blick auf Wurmschwanz und fragte:

„Was soll ich hier?" Wurmschwanz grinste und zeigte seine gelben Zähne.

„Unser Lord möchte deine Meinung über jemanden einholen." Er deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf den großen Spiegel. 

„Wer?" fragte Lucius knapp.

„Das wirst du schon sehen…" flötete der Rattenmensch amüsiert. Dieser Ton gefiel Lucius überhaupt nicht, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte schloss sich die Tür hinter Wurmschwanz und Lucius war allein im Zimmer. 

Er fing an im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Diese ganze Sache gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er dachte zurück an den missglückten Mantikor –Angriff. Lucius musste kein Genie sein um zu wissen wer Potter in allerletzter Sekunde den Hals gerettet hatte. Bei seinen gestrigen Ermittlungen war Lucius auf wenig Material gestoßen. Er fragte sich immer noch wie Voldemort es geschafft hatte dieses gefährliche Tier nach England zu bringen. Doch was Lucius am meisten beunruhigte war mit welcher Präzision dieser Angriff auf Potters Leben geplant gewesen war. Er vermutete nicht zu unrecht, dass es einen Spion ganz in Potters Nähe geben müsse. 

Lucius erstarrte mitten im Raum, als der Spiegel kurz aufleuchtete und er die Szene mit ansah die sich in einem anderen Zimmer des Hauses abspielte. Er blickte auf die kniende Gestalt von Severus, der von dem Dunklen Lord zum Vorfall beim letzten Todessertreffen befragt wurde. Lucius hoffte, dass Severus genug improvisieren konnte und dieses Haus mit wenig Schmerzen verlassen würde. Das ganze Treffen dauerte nicht länger aus 10 Minuten, doch für Lucius schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Voldemort den Vorfall mit dem Mantikor mit keinem Wort erwähnte, doch er war fürs Erste einfach erleichtert, als Severus das Zimmer ohne auch nur einen Kratzer am Körper wieder verließ. 

Lucius Gedanken fingen an zu rasen. Er versuchte sich sein Gespräch mit dem Dunkel Lord vorzustellen. Was würde er ihn über Severus fragen? Wie würde er darauf antworten? Doch er hatte kaum Zeit alle Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, als schon die Tür aufging und Wurmschwanz  Gestalt erschien.  

„Der Lord will dich jetzt sehen!"

# # # # # 

Lucius stürmte regelrecht in das Büro von Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es war ihm am gestrigen Tag nicht mehr möglich gewesen, sich die Zeit für diesen Besuch zu nehmen, was allerdings nicht dazu beigetragen hatte, seine Aufregung zu mildern.****Dumbledore sah etwas verwirrt von seinen Unterlagen auf. Es musste wirklich etwas sehr wichtiges anstehen, wenn ein Malfoy seine Gepflogenheiten und seine gute Erziehung vernachlässigte. Mit schnellen Schritten trat Lucius an den Schreibtisch, seine Wangen durch Anstrengung gerötet, sein Atem ging schnell und einige weißblonde Haarsträhnen fielen ihm aus dem normalerweise akkurat gebundenen Zopf ins Gesicht. 

„Lucius… atmen Sie erstmal tief durch! Was ist denn passiert?" Dumbledore blickte besorgt über seine Brille. Lucius atmete einmal tief durch bevor er ohne die Frage des Schulleiters zu beantworten sprach:

„Was hat Sev Ihnen von seinem Treffen mit dem Lord erzählt?"

Dumbledore sah ihn verwirrt an. Es war normalerweise nicht Lucius Art in einem Gespräch direkte Fragen zu missachten und besonders nicht Severus Snape bei seinem alten Spitznamen zu nennen. Es musste wirklich etwas Ernstes sein. „Was hat Sev gesagt?"

„Er berichtete mir, es sei nur ein informelles Treffen gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte sich vergewissern, dass er bald wieder einsatzfähig ist. Severus meinte, er würde wahrscheinlich bald wieder auf Mission gerufen. Ich weiß nicht... aber es klang ein wenig seltsam…." Dumbledore wurde durch einen lauten Schlag auf die Schreibtischplatte unterbrochen. Lucius hatte seine Faust darauf geschlagen, seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und er begann haltlos zu fluchen.

„Dieser unverbesserliche Idiot…" Lucius richtete sich abrupt auf und fing an nervös vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Hat wohl vor sich umbringen zu lassen, kleiner egoistischer Bastard… wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege schieb ich ihm seinen Stolz sonst wo hin…" 

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Dumbledore wahrscheinlich sehr herzlich gelacht. Man sah nicht alle Tage, dass Lucius Malfoy seine gute Erziehung vergaß und sich so vulgär artikulierte.

„Lucius, beruhigen Sie sich. Was ist denn passiert?" 

Lucius hielt inne. „Entschuldigen Sie, Direktor." Mit einigen geschickten Handbewegungen richtete er sein Haar. „Professor Snape ist im Moment nicht sehr gut beim Dunklen Lord angeschrieben. Gestern Mittag wurde ich vom Lord gerufen - eine absolut ungewöhnliche Zeit. Er empfing mich nicht sofort, sondern ließ mich von der Ratte in ein anderes Zimmer bringen, in dem ich mir durch einen magischen Spiegel das Treffen der Beiden ansah." Lucius seufzte hörbar. „Der Lord wünschte danach meine Meinung zu hören. Von den Führenden im inneren Zirkel kennt keiner Severus so gut wie ich und der Lord wollte meine Meinung zu Severus Verhalten hören, denn er glaubt, Severus hätte etwas mit Potters Rettung vor dem Mantikor zu tun. Der Lord hat Severus weder bestraft noch ihm gedroht. Ich interpretiere es als schlechtes Zeichen. Ich habe Angst, dass Severus spätestens bei der nächsten Versammlung etwas passieren wird. Ich glaube der Lord wird ein Exempel an ihm statuieren." Lucius ließ seinen Kopf sinken.

„Wie haben Sie den Mantikor –Angriff erklärt?" fragte Dumbledore sichtlich beunruhigt.

„Ich habe berichtet, ich hätte aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, dass Black es geschafft hat den Mantikor zu überwältigen. Der Lord war skeptisch, hat aber meine Quellen nicht angezweifelt. Doch ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass er Severus misstraut. Ich glaube, es wäre klug ihn als Spion abzuziehen!"  

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es gut meinen, Lucius, aber Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es weder in Ihrer noch in meiner Macht steht, Severus zu sagen wann er aufzuhören hat. Aber seien Sie sicher, dass ich mein möglichstes geben werde um ihn zu schützen." Dumbledore merkte wie Lucius den Kopf sinken ließ und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. 

„Ich weiß…" Lucius fasste sich wieder bevor er weitersprach. „Außerdem möchte ich mich noch bei Ihnen für das Verhalten meines Sohnes in jener Nacht entschuldigen. Seien sie sich sicher, dass ich ihn in den Winterferien angemessen bestrafen werde. Er hätte sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Lehrer einmischen dürfen. Er hätte leicht selbst zum Opfer werden und die Rettung behindern können."

Dumbledore hob beruhigend die Hand. „Das ist sicher nicht notwendig Lucius, glauben Sie mir. Draco hat sehr viel geleistet in den letzten Wochen das wir anerkennen müssen. Seien sie nicht zu streng zu ihm." 

„Wenn Sie meinen." 

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie heute Abend noch mit Severus reden wollen?" Lucius nickte nur. „Dann erlaube ich Ihnen sich solange im Schloss aufzuhalten." 

„Danke, Sir."

# # # # # 

Harry stieg nach einem weiteren aufreibenden ‚Eins gegen Eins' –Spiel gegen Malfoy vom Besen, der Schnatz vibrierte noch in seiner rechten Hand. Er blickte kurz über seine Schulter zu Malfoy hinüber, der ebenfalls gerade dabei war zu landen. Harry atmete tief durch. Die letzten 45 Minuten in denen Harry und Malfoy dem Schnatz hinterher gejagt waren, waren die besten in Harrys Leben als Sucher gewesen. Eben gerade hatte er das beste Spiel seines Lebens gespielt und war als Sieger daraus hervorgegangen.**__**

Nachdem sie gestern nur etwas mit dem Schnatz geübt hatten, hatten sie heute beschlossen, das Spiel ernsthaft zu betreiben – sie hatten sogar einen Klatscher losgelassen.

Jetzt begann die Angst in ihm hochzusteigen. Würde dieses Spiel dem Waffenstillstand (oder aufkeimendes Verständnis, wie Harry es lieber nannte)  zwischen den Beiden ein jähes Ende setzten? Enttäuschung begann in Harry aufzukeimen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Mann, Potter, das war das beste Spiel meines Lebens", keuchte Malfoy. Harry blickte ihn etwas unsicher an. Das Gesicht des Slytherins war vor Aufregung gerötet und seine sturmgrauen Augen sprühten vor Leben und Freude. Harry spürte wie er rot wurde. Er hatte Malfoy noch nie so gesehen und er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht abwenden. 

Malfoy blickte ihn seltsam an, doch seltsamerweise schien er in Harrys Augen den Grund für seine Unsicherheit lesen zu können. 

„Hey Potter, glaubst du etwa ich bin sauer weil du gewonnen hast? Hast du so 'ne schlechte Meinung von mir?" Ihren Augen trafen sich.

„Nein… ich… ich bin froh, dass ich falsch lag! Tut mir leid, dass ich das geglaubt habe." Harry senkte den Kopf. Malfoys Hand die immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruhte festigte ihren Griff, bevor sie zu Harrys Kinn wanderte und seinen Kopf hob. Harry blickte erneut in die Augen von Malfoy. Harry Gesicht wurde noch röter, als ihm auffiel in welcher Position sie sich befanden, seine Augen wanderten zwischen Malfoy Augen und seinen Lippen hin und her. 

„Macht nichts. Du überraschst mich, Potter. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich entschuldigen würdest. Ich will jetzt echt nicht abwertend klingen, aber wenn du nicht gerade ständig bei deinen Freunden 'rumhängst bist richtig… richtig…" Während Malfoy nach dem richtigen Wort suchte färbten sich auch seine Wangen in einem leichtem Rot. Keinem von beiden schien aufzufallen, dass Malfoys Hand immer noch auf Harrys Wange ruhte.

„Erträglich? Nicht so nervig? Annehmbar?" bot Harry als mögliche Antworten an. 

„Nett!" vervollständigte Malfoy seinen Satz. Danach wandten beide fast gleichzeitig ihre Blicke voneinander ab und Malfoy ließ seine Hand fallen.

„Ich will jetzt auch nicht klingen, als hätte ich nur Vorurteile gegen euch, aber ich war einfach nur überrascht, dass du… du…"  Harry war das Ganz sichtlich unangenehm. 

„Das ich auch mal ein guter Verlierer sein kann?" lachte Malfoy.

„So kann man das sagen… ja."

„Tja, so ich hab halt mal 'nen guten Tag gehabt." Harry stimmte in das Lachen ein und schlug Malfoy spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Wissen Sie was, Mister Potter?!" sagte Malfoy auf einmal. 

„Was denn, Mister Malfoy?"

„Darf ich Sie zu einer Tasse Kaffee in die Höhle des Löwen einladen?"

„Das dürfen Sie gerne, doch glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie es schaffen mich ohne einen Kleinkrieg durch ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu bekommen?" 

Malfoy schmunzelte. „Sie brauchen sich gar keine Sorgen zu machen, Mister Potter. Es gibt da noch andere Wege."

„Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja nicht anders als anzunehmen. Das war übrigens wirklich ein klasse Spiel."

„Nicht wahr…" 

# # # # # 

Draco befand sich gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, als ihn jemand auf der Treppe zurückrief. Er drehte sich um und blickte überrascht in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Es war nicht so, dass er seinen Vater nicht gerne sah, doch unangekündigte Besuche hatten meisten eher unangenehme Gründe. 

„Vater! Was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?" Lucius ging auf seinen Sohn zu und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Sagen wir es mal so. Die Gründe meines Besuchs sind nicht gerade angenehm, doch wie ich sehe hast zumindest du dich ja heute gut amüsiert. Du siehst aus, als hättest du die letzten Stunden wie ein Verrückter Quidditch gespielt."

„Das ist mehr als wahr, aber lass uns doch in meinem Zimmer darüber reden." Die beiden gingen schweigend zu Dracos Zimmer. Dort angekommen entledigte Draco sich erstmal seiner Quidditch –Ausrüstung. Zwar schrie jedes bisschen seiner Haut nach einer Dusche, doch er wollte erst in Erfahrung bringen, was seinen Vater nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. 

„Ich nehme an dein Besuch hat mit Prof. Snapes' letztem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun."

Lucius sah erstaunt auf und schenkte seinem Sohn danach ein stolzes Lächeln. 

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte er ironisch.

„Der Professor tendiert nach solchen Treffen immer dazu unbewusst über seinen Unterarm zu streichen. Aber keine Sorge ich habe ihn nicht darauf angesprochen." Draco verschränkte triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das war klug von dir mein Sohn", sagte Lucius mit freundlicher Stimme bevor sie tiefer und ernster wurde. „Der Dunkle Lord hat meiner Meinung nach Severus auf seine Abschussliste gepackt. Ist zwar nur ein Gefühl, doch es wird durch einige schwer widerlegbare Vermutungen unterstützt. Sagen wir es einfach mal so, es reicht, damit ich mir Sorgen mache."

Draco nickte. Er fragte nicht näher nach, denn er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm nicht mehr sagen würde. Wenn die Angelegenheit die Präsenz seines Vaters in Hogwarts erforderte, dann war hatte sich die Situation wirklich zugespitzt. Außerdem würde das auch erklären, warum Snape ihm gestern so bereitwillig beim Wolfsbanntrank brauen hatte zusehen lassen.

„Bist du im Falle des Schülerspions schon weitergekommen?" fragte Lucius ernst.

„Nein. Ich habe zwar schon einige Leute in Verdacht, doch ich kann noch nichts Genaueres sagen", meinte Draco. Sein Vater nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Plötzlich fiel Dracos Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Vater, ich will wirklich nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich werde dich jetzt wohl rausschmeißen müssen", sagte Draco mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ach, und was treibt dich so weit, dass du selbst deinen alten Herrn nicht mehr hier haben willst?" fragte Lucius künstlich beleidigt.

„Ich bekomme noch Besuch. Und der sollte dich hier nicht sehen."

„Ahhh, ein Rendezvous! Ja, da will kein Jugendlicher einen Anstandswauwau dabei haben." Dracos Gesicht wurde auf einmal mit einem Schlag rot.

„Es ist kein Rendezvous!" sagte er beharrlich, während er versuchte seine Gesichtsröte unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich habe Potter auf einen Kaffee hierher eingeladen. Mehr nicht." Lucius hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Potter? Seit wann verstehst du dich denn mit Potter?"

„Reiner Zufall, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass seine Gesellschaft unangenehm ist. Und es ist praktisch, so kann ich ihn ein bisschen im Auge behalten."

„Also warst du mit ihm Quidditch spielen." Draco nickte und Lucius fing an zu grinsen. „Dann brauche ich ja nicht nachzufragen wer gewonnen hat."

„Ach… verschwinde, Vater. Du wirst langsam lästig." Lucius lachte und ging Richtung Tür.

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Ich will ja, dass du wenigsten vor deinem Rendezvous mit Potter noch die Chance bekommst zu duschen." Er war gerade dabei die Tür hinter sich zuzumachen, als Draco ihm noch nach schrie:

„Es ist KEIN Rendezvous!!!!"

# # # # # 

Harry kam gerade aus dem Bad. Die Dusche hatte ihn wirklich erfrischt und seine Muskeln gelockert. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und begann seine nassen Haare zu kämmen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie, wenn sie trocken sein würden, wieder in alle Richtungen abstehen würden. Harry fand es regelrecht lächerlich mit wie viel Mühe er seine Kleidung für sein Treffen mit Malfoy vorbereitete. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er akzeptabel aussehen. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass er sich herausputzte, er achtete einfach nur drauf, dass seine Kleidungsstücke zusammenpassten. 

Einige Zeit später verließ Harry sein Zimmer im Gryffindor –Turm und ging hinab in den Aufenthaltsraum. Ron spielte mit Seamus Schach und es sah ganz so aus als würde Seamus wie üblich verlieren. Dean sah sich das Spiel an und versuchte Seamus einige Ratschläge zu geben. Hermine saß nahe der Drei auf einem Sessel, ein Buch in ihrer Hand.  

Harry bemerkte schnell, dass ihm von einigen Gruppen der jüngeren Schüler seltsame Blicke zugeworfen wurde. Er versuchte diese zu ignorieren und ging hinüber zu seinen Freunden. 

„Ignorier die einfach…" murmelte Seamus, während er seinen nächsten Zug machte. 

„Was ist eigentlich los?" fragte Harry und blickte über seine Schulter hin zu einer dieser Gruppen die ihn so seltsam ansah. 

„Die Drei von gestern sind immer noch sauer, weil du sie vor allen so fertig gemacht hast." Dieses Mal sprach Ron. „Sie scheinen dich schlecht machen zu wollen, denn sie erzählen überall, du hättest dich mit Malfoy eingelassen." 

„Da spielt man mal 'ne Partie Quidditch mit einem aus Slytherin und man hat schon offiziell Todesserstatus erlangt. Ist ja lächerlich." Harry warf einen verächtlichen Blick in Richtung von George, Peter und Michael.

„Was hängst du auch jetzt mit Malfoy ab. Kein  Wunder, dass die Leute anfangen zu reden" , sagte Dean und schaute auf Harry. 

„Wo willst du denn noch hin, Harry", fragte Hermine und sah von ihrem Buch auf. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten starb das Geschnatter im Gemeinschaftsraum und alles flüsterte und sah in die Richtung der Gryffindor Siebtklässler. Hermine blickte finster in die Runde. 

Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Er erhob seine Stimme extra, damit jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum ihn hören konnte, dabei zog er ein spöttisches Grinsen.

„Ich bin bei Malfoy zum Kaffee verabredet. Wir gehen zusammen in SEIN Zimmer, UNTEN in den SLYTHERIN –KERKERN." Während er redet betonte er bestimmte Wörter auffällig und drehte sich zu allen in den Raum, die sofort ihre Blicke abwendeten und zu tuscheln begannen. 

„Dann bis später," sagte Hermine und winkte Harry zu.

„Bis später…" murrte Harry und ging in Richtung des Portraitloches. Dabei fluchte er leise vor sich hin. „Ich glaub das ja nicht…. Total lächerlich… Deppen…"

# # # # #

tbc.

Lorelei: Juhu! Toyo hat geschrieben!!! *postkarteschwenk* Und sie ist auch bald wieder da!

Lucius: *reisstpostkarteansichundistglücklich*

Severus: Puh, endlich! (leise zu Lorelei: ) Er wurde langsam etwas anstrengend...

Lorelei: ich weiss, was du meinst – Wer will noch Kekse? Chi*999 hat welche geschickt!


	22. kapitel zweiundzwanzig

DISCLAIMER: Cahras und Hintergrund gehören JKR und WB. Der Plot ist unser.

Grüße an alle die gerieviewt haben… vielen Dank!!! 

# #

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

by _The Slytherin Sisters_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter twenty-two

# 22 #

‚Warum nur beruft Dumbledore immer wieder ausgerechnet Nachmittags diese öden Lehrerkonferenzen ein?' fragte sich Snape gelangweilt, als gerade beschlossen worden war, die Diskussion über das anstehende Weihnachtsfest auf die nächste Sitzung zu verschieben. Er verkniff sich ein gequältes Stöhnen als Flitwick sich erhob – oder besser gesagt, auf seinen Stuhl stellte – und einen langen und langweiligen Vortrag über eines seiner Begabten-Projekte vom Stapel ließ.

Snape begnügte sich damit, nur mit einem halben Ohr zu lauschen und sich damit die Zeit zu vertreiben, seine lieben Kollegen unauffällig zu beobachten. Hooch betrachtete gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel, Sprout unterdrückte heldenhaft ein Gähnen (die Alraunen hatten sie heute nacht mit ihrem Geschrei ziemlich auf Trab gehalten), Vektor beobachtete mit Faszination eine Fliege, die gerade die Zuckerdose umkreiste und Lupin schien seine schmalen Hände an einer Tasse Tee zu wärmen. Jetzt schlossen sich seine Finger um den Henkel und er führte die dampfende Tasse zum Mund. Snape beobachtete die Schluckbewegungen seiner Kehle und fand erst wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als ihn Minerva, die neben ihm saß, Aufmerksamkeit heischend ihren Ellbogen in seine Rippen bohrte.

„Ja?" fragte er kühl und wandte seinen Blick von Lupin ab und Minerva zu, die ihm jedoch mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass offensichtlich der Direktor ihn etwas gefragt hatte und nun auf eine Antwort wartete.

Bei aller Langweile war ihm das noch nie passiert. Nun würde er vor all seinen _lieben_ Kollegen zugegen müssen, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Er knirschte verhalten mit den Zähnen – darauf hatten sie sicher schon eine halbe Ewigkeit gewartet.

„Severus – fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" fragte Dumbeldore mit einer versteckten Besorgnis, die nur Snape selbst und einige wenige Eingeweihte nachvollziehen konnten.

„Nein... nur etwas Kopfschmerzen", ergriff Snape widerwillig diesen rettenden Strohhalm um sein Gesicht zu wahren.

„Ausgerechnet du hast Kopfschmerzen und tust nichts dagegen?" bemerkte Hooch schnippisch. „Kein Vertrauen in deine eigenen Rezepturen?"

Es war offensichtlich keine gute Idee gewesen ihr vor zwei Wochen an den Kopf zu werfen, dass sie ihn auf dem Besen an eine flügellahme Gans erinnerte. Vektor verdeckte hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, sogar von Minerva glaubte er ein unterdrücktes Glucksen zu hören – nur Lupin wirkte peinlich berührt. Snape ging jedoch nicht auf diese offenen Einladung zum Streit ein, sondern schenkte Hooch lediglich einen vernichtenden Blick. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden", knirschte er mit verhaltenem Zorn, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und rauschte mit wehenden Roben zur Tür hinaus.

# # # #

Nachdem Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn verlassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Severus Büro. Sein Gemütszustand konnte immer noch als unausgeglichen beschrieben werden, weshalb er die Tür aufriss, ohne vorher anzuklopfen.

„Guten Abend, Severus!" Er betrat das Zimmer mit energischen Schritten.

„Du könntest dir wirklich einmal angewöhnen, anzuklopfen", erwiderte Severus ärgerlich und starrte auf den Tintenklecks, der nun seine Notizen zierte.

„Sicher, das könnte ich", sagte Lucius bemerkenswert kühl, was ihm etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit eintrug. Severus legte Feder und Pergament beiseite und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem langen Blick.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ich war gestern ebenfalls bei unserem Lieblings-Psychopaten eingeladen", sagte Lucius leichthin und ließ Severus keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Ich genoss das Privileg, eure kleine Unterhaltung durch einen Zauberspiegel zu beobachten."

„Ach ja?" bemerkte Severus kühl. „Und?"

Ärger wallte in Lucius auf. Er schlug mit dem Knauf seines Schlangenstockes heftig auf Severus' Schreibtisch. „Verdammt noch mal, Sev! Behandle mich gefälligst nicht so, als ob ich völlig verblödet wäre! Voldemort ist kurz davor, dich am Arsch zu kriegen!" Zornbebend und verständnislos sah Lucius zu, wie sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes ausbreitete. „Das ist nicht lustig!" schrie er aufgebracht.

„Entschuldige, Luc... das ist es natürlich nicht... es war nur... diese Metapher...", erklärte Severus mit vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit schwankender Stimme.

„Oh Sev..." Lucius schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich schlafe vor lauter Sorge um dich kaum noch und du machst dich über meine Wortwahl lustig." Sein Blick ruhte zweifelnd auf seinem Freund, der mittlerweile etwas hysterisch auf ihn wirkte. „Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore", fuhr er ernst fort. „Und eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um dir ..." als ihm seine genauen Worte wieder einfielen, die er im Zimmer des Direktors gebraucht hatte, schlich sich allerdings auch ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „...um dir deinen Stolz sonst wohin zu schieben..."

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und nur eine Sekunde später brachen beide in lautes Gelächter aus, das nur langsam verebbte. Severus fasste sich als erster wieder. Er fuhr sich durch seine wirren Haare und schenkte Lucius einen seltsam schmerzlichen Blick. „Es war alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit", sagte er leise.

„Ja, das war es", bestätigte Lucius. „Warum hast du weder Dumbledore noch mir die Wahrheit über dein Treffen gesagt?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Weil es nichts geändert hätte", stellte Severus ruhig fest. Lucius hatte schon seinen Mund geöffnet um ihm zu widersprechen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder. Sein Freund fuhr mit beherrschter Stimme fort: „Ich weiß, dass er mir misstraut, ich weiß, dass es kein gutes Zeichen ist, dass er mich nicht zu Potter und dem Mantikor befragt hat. Ich weiß das alles! Aber es ist immer noch ganz allein meine Angelegenheit, ob ich diese selbstgewählte Aufgabe weiterhin übernehme oder nicht."

Lucius versuchte, sich seine Erschütterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er kannte Severus schließlich schon seit Jahren – er wusste, dass er es verabscheute, wenn man versuchte ihn zu schützen – ‚in Watte packen' nannte er das verächtlich. Dennoch konnte er Severus fatalistische Haltung nicht gutheißen. 

„Ich habe Voldemort weisgemacht, dass Black den Mantikor ohne Hilfe erlegt hat. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mir geglaubt hat und ich glaube nicht, dass das ganz allein deine Entscheidung sein kann, ob..."

Severus unterbrach ihn scharf. „Doch, das ist es! Das ist nämlich genau der Punkt – du hast Voldemort angelogen um mich zu schützen und dich damit womöglich selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Verdammt! Lucius! Wenn es mich erwischt, dann ist das kein großer Verlust für die Menschheit – aber du hast Familie! Halte dich raus aus meinen Problemen – Draco zuliebe!" Severus war bei diesen Worten sehr blass geworden, doch seine Haltung war entschlossen.

Lucius bemerkte, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Vieles von dem was Severus gesagt hatte, war richtig gewesen, doch genauso viel war in seinen Augen auch falsch und dumm gewesen. Stolz, Tapferkeit und Dummheit waren wirklich sehr nahe Verwandte. Doch er wollte sich nicht weiter mit seinem Freund streiten.

„Severus, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten", erwiderte er sanft. „Aber du kannst mir nicht verbieten, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache."

„Ein Streit mit dir ist im Moment so wirklich das Letzte, was ich mir wünschen würde", sagte Severus leise, offensichtlich durch die Nachgiebigkeit seines Freundes besänftigt. „Hast du dir eigentlich schon eine Meinung darüber gebildet, wem Voldemort seine äußerst präzisen Informationen verdankt?"

„Nein – das heißt, es ist nur so zu erklären, dass es im Kreis um Potter einen Spion gibt." Lucius betrachtete Severus nachdenklich.

„Zu diesem Schluss bin ich auch schon gekommen... Die Frage ist nur: Wer?"

„Ich arbeite daran", bemerkte Lucius trocken.

Eine Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe. „Du?" fragte Severus düster.

„Ja, ich", sagte Lucius heiter. „Zumindest soweit es dich angeht."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann lächelte Lucius versöhnlich. „Sev, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du nicht alles weißt. Und Draco kann sehr gut auf sich allein aufpassen." Lucius setzte sich halb auf eine Ecke des Schreibtisches.

„Ach?" fragte Severus spöttisch. „Und ich kann das nicht?" Ein versonnener Ausdruck lag auf Lucius Gesicht. Unwillkürlich musste Severus lächeln. „Du hast kein Wort von dem verstanden, was ich gerade gesagt habe, stimmt's? Woran denkst du?" Die Antwort überraschte ihn nicht wirklich.

„An dich...", hauchte Lucius verführerisch und beugte sich zu Severus hinunter, sein Gewicht mit einer Hand abstützend.

„Wie überaus schmeichelhaft", erwiderte Severus mit leichtem Spott, doch Lucius' Sorge und sein offenkundiges Verlangen nach ihm taten ihm wohl. Lucius' Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Severus' Lippen entfernt, doch Severus würde sicher nicht den ersten Schritt tun – auch das gehörte zu ihrem Spiel, das sie – mit einigen längeren und kürzeren Unterbrechungen - nun schon seit Jahren miteinander spielten. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte er deshalb gespielt gleichgültig und beobachte Lucius unter halb gesenkten Lidern.

Ein verruchtes Lächeln spielte um Lucius' Mundwinkel als er seine Position veränderte und nun direkt vor Severus auf dem Schreibtisch saß, seine Beine links und rechts von Severus auf den Armlehnen seines Stuhls abgesetzt. Immer noch lächelnd zog Lucius die schwarze Schleife aus seinem Haar und schüttelte es aus.

„Wie machst du das nur?" flüsterte Severus. „Wieso gelingt es dir jedes Mal wieder ganz genau das zu bekommen, was du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast? Und dabei noch wie ein Engel auszusehen?"

Lucius lächelte dunkel und statt einer Antwort fing er an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Severus hielt es nicht länger in seinem Stuhl. Er gab seine gespielt passive Haltung auf, erhob sich und nahm Lucius die Aufgabe, sein Hemd zu öffnen, mit begierigen Händen ab. „Wie ein absolut verdorbener, lüsterner Engel..." raunte er ihm zu. „Aber nichtsdestoweniger ein Engel."

Mit einem kehligen Aufseufzen zog Lucius seinen Freund in einen ungezügelten, hungrigen Kuss und ließ ihn fühlen, wie sehr er ihn begehrte. „Es könnte jemand kommen..." flüsterte Severus zwischen zwei Küssen mit rauer Stimme.

„Ja, ich weiß", hauchte Lucius und seine Augen blitzten. „Das ist aufregend, nicht wahr?" Severus brennender Blick ruhte nur für einen Augenblick auf seinem blonden Freund, dann gab er der Versuchung endgültig nach.

Mit einem Ruck streifte er ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und senkte seine Lippen auf den einladend zurückgebogenen Hals. Sein blonder Engel stöhnte und rieb sein Becken leidenschaftlich gegen die harte Schwellung zwischen Severus' Beinen, was bei diesem immer wieder köstliche erregende Wellen auslösten, die seinen Körper heiß durchpulsten.

„Hmmm... jaaaaa... oh, Sev...", stöhnte Lucius leise.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ beide erschreckt zusammenzucken.

„Wer, zum Teufel...", fluchte Lucius verhalten.

„Egal, wer", flüsterte Severus mahnend. „Er sollte dich besser nicht sehen – zumindest nicht so", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf Lucius' halbnackten Zustand.

„Einen Moment", rief Severus und ging zur Tür. Hinter ihm raffte Lucius eilig Umhang, Jackett und Hemd zusammen und versteckte sich schließlich mit einem selbstironischen Grinsen in einem Schrank, in dem Severus einige abgetragene Roben aufbewahrte, die er bei manchen Experimenten als Schutz über seiner Kleidung trug.

Severus holte einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

„Lupin? Was wollen Sie denn hier?" fragte er ungehalten, als er den Werwolf erkannte, der bescheiden vor der Tür gewartet hatte und ihn nun mit großen Augen ansah.

„Meinen Trank abholen", erklärte dieser verwundert. „Hast du das vergessen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Snape trat beiseite und ging zum dem Kessel auf seinem Arbeitstisch, wo er einen Kelch mit dem Trank füllte.

„Du warst auch nicht beim Abendessen", bemerkte der Werwolf besorgt. „Es geht dir wohl immer noch nicht besser?"

„Besser?" fragte Severus zerstreut.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus etwas verunsichert. „Deine Kopfschmerzen..."

„Ja ja", wehrte Severus ab und reichte Remus den Wolfsbanntrank. „Hier, Sie können ihn gleich trinken." _‚...und dann wieder abhauen...'_ setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann..." Remus hatte den Kelch in Empfang genommen, jedoch noch nicht daraus getrunken.

_‚Ja, austrinken und verschwinden!'_ schrie Severus in Gedanken. Laut sagte er mit einer Stimme, der die mühsam unterdrückte Ungeduld anzumerken war: „Nein, ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe."

Remus setzte gerade den Kelch an seine Lippen, als er erneut inne hielt und Severus damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Was tat dieser idiotische Werwolf da eigentlich? Warum hielt er den Kopf so seltsam? Verdammt – roch der Kerl etwa etwas? Roch er Lucius? Wie damals nach dem Halloween-Fest? *_...ich kann ihn noch an dir riechen...*_ Gleichzeitig fiel sein Blick auf die schwarze Haarschleife, die Lucius offensichtlich auf seinem Schreibtisch vergessen hatte.

„Trinken Sie das Zeug endlich, Lupin", knurrte er ungehalten. „Ich kann nicht den ganzen Abend hier stehen und Ihnen dabei zusehen, wie sie diesen Kelch in der Hand halten."

Ein seltsam weher Blick traf Severus aus diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen und für einen Moment fühlte er sich unerklärlicher Weise wie ein Schuft. Dies war ebenso neu wie unangenehm für ihn, weshalb er diesen unerfreulichen Gedanken eiligst beiseite schob.

„Natürlich, Severus. Entschuldige bitte", bat Remus mit unsicherer Stimme und leerte den Kelch mit einigen tiefen Schlucken. Als er den Kelch zurückgab flackerte sein Blick kurz zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber und glitt dann an den Regalen und Schränken entlang.

„Ich wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Abend, Severus", sagte Remus mit melancholischer Bitterkeit und verließ den Raum.

# # # # #

Remus' Knie zitterten und er ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter Severus' Lehrerpult sinken. Lucius Malfoy war in diesem Zimmer. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Er hatte diese verdammte Haarschleife auf dem Schreibtisch gesehen und er hatte ihn gerochen. Er musste sich in einem der Schränke vor ihm versteckt haben und das konnte nur eines bedeuten!

Remus presste seine Hände auf seine brennenden Wangen und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu beruhigen. So aufgewühlt, wie er war, konnte und wollte er nicht zurück zu seinem Zimmer gehen. Es war besser, wenn er noch eine Weile hier sitzen blieb. Doch in seinem tiefsten Innersten wußte er, dass das nicht der einzige Grund für sein Ausharren war. Eifersucht wallte in ihm auf und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Der Gedanke an Lucius und Severus hinter dieser Tür – allein! Nein, daran wollte er lieber gar nicht denken.

Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft – und Remus war in diesem Moment völlig fixiert darauf, sich selbst mit diesen wilden Phantasien die größtmögliche Qual zuzufügen. Aber vielleicht... nur vielleicht... bestünde gar kein Grund zur Eifersucht? Vielleicht würde Lucius auch gleich herauskommen...? Remus stöhnte und raufte sich die Haare. Vielleicht war die Erde auch eine Scheibe!

# # # # #

Kaum hatte Remus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, trat Lucius mit seinem Kleiderbündel aus dem Schrank und schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. Severus betrachtete ihn mit widerwilliger Faszination.

„Du bist unmöglich! Er hat gemerkt, dass du hier drin bist und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich vor Lachen auszuschütten. Findest du das nicht ein wenig leichtfertig?"

Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Geste, ließ sein Kleiderbündel achtlos zu Boden fallen und ging auf Severus zu. „Und wenn schon – dann weiß er es eben. Mich stört das nicht. Oder stört es dich vielleicht?" Bei seinen letzten Worten schlang er seine Arme um seinen Freund und leckte spielerisch an dessen Ohrläppchen.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich", protestierte Severus, doch es klang nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt wie noch vor kurzem.

# # # # #

Draußen saß immer noch Remus, dessen Gehör und Geruchssinn durch den nahenden Vollmond bereits geschärft genug war, so dass er mehr von den Vorgängen in Severus' Büro mitbekam, als ihm lieb war - auch ohne sein Ohr an die Tür zu pressen. Er fühlte sich dabei nicht besser, als ein schmutziger, mieser Voyeur, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sein Körper war wie erstarrt und selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen können.

Lupin hörte eine Weile nichts mehr, dann das plötzliche Reißen von Stoff und das metallische Klicken von Knöpfen auf dem steinernen Boden. Er wurde blass und ihm wurde übel. Doch immer noch war er nicht fähig, seinen Lauscherposten aufzugeben. Er hatte sowieso schon zuviel gehört – jetzt kam es auf dieses Letzte auch nicht mehr an.

# # # # #

Lucius hatte seinem Freund Jacke und Hemd vom Leib gerissen und küsste sich gerade an Severus Oberkörper den Weg hinab, bis er vor ihm kniete. Ein hungriger Blick aus silbergrauen Augen – vor Lust umwölkt – und Severus erschauerte.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich", raunte er ihm zu und öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose. 

 „Ich bin ein Malfoy", hauchte Lucius selbstbewusst und mit einem Hauch Ironie, während sich seine Finger um das halbsteife Glied seines Freundes schlossen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum..." begann Severus, doch dann leckte sein blonder Verführer mit einer erstaunlich rauen Zunge über sein empfindliches Fleisch und der Rest seiner Äußerungen bestand aus einem kehligen Seufzen.

# # # # #

Unvermutet trat Stille ein, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichem Stöhnen und geflüsterten Wortfetzen, begleitet von dem überwältigenden Geruch sexueller Erregung. Der Wolf in Remus wollte darauf ebenfalls körperlich reagieren, doch der Mensch wollte sich einfach nur noch vor den Hogwarts -Express werfen. Aber vorher würde er ganz sicher noch diesen lüsternen Veela -Teufel namens Lucius Malfoy umbringen!

# # # # #

„Was denn – hier auf dem Schreibtisch? Ganz ohne Samt und Seide und weichen Daunenkissen?" fragte Severus mit schwankender Stimme, als ein halbnackter Lucius mit einer Armbewegung alle Utensilien von seinem Schreibtisch fegte.

„Man kann auch nicht immer nur Lachs und Kaviar essen – manchmal braucht man eben ein wenig Abwechslung", flüsterte Lucius sinnlich und streifte seine restliche Kleidung ab. Severus trat hinter ihn, presste seinen Mund auf Lucius' Halsbeuge und kniff ihn leicht in die Brustwarzen. Der blonde Mann keuchte auf und drückte seine Rückseite eng gegen das dunkelhaarige Objekt seiner Begierde.

„Worauf wartest du noch?" wisperte Lucius.

„Gleitmittel", murmelte Severus undeutlich und löste sich von Lucius um in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches zu wühlen.

„Oh, Gott, Sev", klagte Lucius heiser. „Ich bin keine gottverdammte Jungfrau! Nimm' Spucke, nimm' gar nichts – egal wie oder was – nur laß mich nicht länger warten!"

Severus zögerte nicht sehr lange - wenn es in seinem Leben schon nicht die Liebe gab, die er sich wünschte, dann war zügelloser Sex mit Lucius auf seinem Schreibtisch sicher nicht die schlechteste Alternative.

„Also schön, Luc – du hast es so gewollt", knurrte er leise. „Bleib' wo du bist..."

Lucius seufzte wollüstig auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab. Dieser Anblick stachelte Severus' Erregung nur noch mehr an. Er trat hinter diesen blonden Engel, erfühlte mit seinen Fingern die enge Öffnung. Severus tastende Finger wurden durch dessen Glied ersetzt, das sich für Lucius anfühlte wie samtüberzogener Stahl und dessen Spitze schon etwas glitschig war. Lucius biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, als sein Liebhaber mit hartem Griff seine Hüften festhielt und mit einigen kurzen, harten Stößen in ihn eindrang. Lucius' Röcheln ließ ihn innehalten. Seine Hände glitten beruhigend über Oberkörper und Rücken seines Freundes.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Lucius wusste die sanfte Zurückhaltung seines Freundes normalerweise sehr zu schätzen, aber heute stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach Zärtlichkeit. Er wollte es hart und er wollte es vor allem schnell – oder er würde sicher den Verstand verlieren. Ungeduldig griff er sich selbst zwischen die Beine zu seiner ungeduldig zuckenden, steil aufragenden Männlichkeit.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung – fick mich endlich, verdammt!" stieß er hervor. Severus würdigte diesen Ausbruch keiner Antwort, sondern verbiß sich in Lucius' Nacken, legte seine Finger über die des blonden Mannes und bewegte sie über den schwellenden Schaft im gleichen schnellen Rhythmus mit seinen unnachgiebigen Stößen in den willigen, sich ekstatisch windenden Körper.

# # # # #

Das vertraute Geräusch von Haut, die sich an Haut rieb, das gedämpfte, leichte Klatschen, das protestierende Knarren eines Möbelstückes, das schleifende Geräusch von Holz, das ruckweise über Stein geschoben wurde, der überwältigende Geruch von Schweiß und Sex, das Seufzen und Stöhnen zweier männlicher Stimmen – das alles trieb Remus nahezu in den Wahnsinn. Erst der heisere Schrei, dem Sekunden später ein zweiter folgte, brachte den Werwolf wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung. Langsam erwachte er wieder aus der Betäubung die ihn gelähmt hatte und er erhob sich mit zittrigen Knien. Sie durften ihn nicht hier finden! Sie durften ihn um keinen Preis hier finden! Diese Schande würde er nicht überleben.

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich aus dem Klassenzimmer, doch sobald er es verlassen hatte, rannte er wie von Furien gehetzt in sein Zimmer. Doch den Bildern in seinem Kopf konnte er nicht entkommen. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Sirius mit seinem unerschöpflichen Humor der Sache noch eine lustige Seite abgewinnen würde. Er konnte ihn fast schon hören: ‚Da hast du ganz schön daneben gelegen, Moony – von wegen, Snape lässt sich von Malfoy über die Matratze scheuchen. Der alte Schleimbolzen scheucht lieber selbst!'

Remus war so sehr in seine Gedanken verstrickt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er an Sir Nicolas und der grauen Dame vorbei rannte, die ihn sogar ansprach.

„Professor Lupin, auf ein Wort..." Doch als er nicht stehenblieb, zuckte sie ihre durchsichtigen Schultern und sagte zu Sir Nicolas: „Was hat er denn nur?"

„Keine Ahnung, meine Liebe", antwortete Sir Nicolas höflich. „Aber er sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen." Die graue Dame lachte pflichtschuldigst über diesen kleinen Scherz und entschwebte durch die nächste Wand.

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: Muwaahahahahahaaa. . . . Ich bin zurück!^^ Freude!! Und durfte dieses geile Kapitel updaten. Ich mag das Chappy^^. Warum wohl?! xlachx Wie immer ist eure Meinung mehr als gefragt und wir freuen uns immer über allerhand Komments.

Der Urlaub war ganz gut, obwohl meine Verwandten mich Keks gegangen sind! Bin auf jeden Fall froh wieder hier zu sein!

# # 

Toyo stürmt zur Tür rein. Und sieht Lorelei.

Toyo: Lorelei!!!!!!!!! *umknuddel*

Dann sieht sie Sev.

Toyo: Sev!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ihnauchumknuddel*

Dann sieht sich Lucius.

Toyo: Luc!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ihnanspring*

Keine Sekunde später wird sie von Lucius in Schlafzimmer gezogen. Draußen:

Lorelei&Sev: Hallo Toyo… *tropf*       


	23. Kapitel dreiundzwanzig

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*

Gut, Toyo ist also wieder da, aber es gibt trotzdem erst Mal nur ein Update pro Woche – wir sind mit den Kapiteln ein bisschen im Rückstand...

Unser heisser und immerwährender Dank geht dieses Mal an **Graciee** (keine Sorge, wird schon noch...), **Severin** (ja, Remus ist halt soooo schüchtern...;-)), **Angel** (danke, danke!), **Kirilein** (*gg* definitv ja! Wir brauchen die Jungs alle noch), **Sarista**, **Vanillia** (slytherinmässig – jepp! Das wär ein tolles Kompliment!) und **James-Li!**

@Sarista – Author Alert… das kann man auch da unten links aktivieren und wenn bei ff.net alles klappt, dann bekommst du jedes Mal, wenn wir was Neues verbrechen, eine Benachrichtigung per Mail!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

by **The Slytherin Sisters**

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter twenty-three 

# **23** #

„Schach Matt, Potter", sagte Draco gelassen, als er seinen schwarzen Läufer zwei Felder vor Harrys König abstellte. Harry blickte einen Moment lang auf das Spielbrett und ließ sich dann mit einem lauten Seufzen in den Sessel fallen. Draco hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Ich glaube ich bin der schlechteste Schachspieler in ganz Hogwarts", maulte Harry und schaute noch mal auf das Spielbrett. Draco und er hatten vielleicht gerade mal eine halbe Stunde gespielt und er hatte schon verloren. ‚_Dabei müsste ich Profi sein so oft wie ich mit Ron spiele' _dachte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Schachstrategien gingen einfach nicht in seinen Kopf.

„Du bist nicht schlecht, Potter, aber zu konfus. Du spielst ohne Taktik", sagte Draco und versuchte versöhnlich zu klingen während er auf ein paar Figuren zeigte. „Und bist viel zu Dame –fixiert," ergänzte er und tippe auf die die weiße Dame. 

„Ich müsste eigentlich ne Menge von Strategien auf dem Kasten haben, so oft wie ich mit Ron spiele, aber ich verliere jedes Mal. Sogar Neville schlägt mich… weißt du, du solltest lieber mit Ron spielen. Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall." 

„Ich hab schon mal gehört, dass Weasley recht gut sein soll. Also ist an dem Gerücht etwas dran." Draco zog eines seiner Grinsen. 

„Er ist ungeschlagener Gryffindor –Meister. Keiner hat ihn bisher geschlagen… ich meine was erwartest du auch… er war Erstklässler, als er durch das Schachspiel von McGonagall gekommen ist. Er sagt immer nach jedem Spiel ich wäre ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Ich hätte ja niemals geglaubt ich würde das mal sagen, aber Weasley hat recht. Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Beim Anblick von Harrys schmollendem Gesicht konnte Draco einfach nicht mehr an sich halten. Er fing an laut loszulachen. 

Harry sah ihn an. Hätte ihm jemand vor einem halben Jahr erzählt, er würde zusammen mit Draco Malfoy in dessen Zimmer sitzen und Schach spielen, dann hätte er ihn kommentarlos für verrückt erklärt. Und jetzt saß er hier, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, spielte mit dem Slytherin –Prinzen Schach und sah ihm auch noch beim Lachen zu. Und das seltsamste war, er fühlte sich auch noch gut dabei. 

Es war einfach etwas anderes Draco Malfoys Gesicht zu sehen, wenn es nicht gerade einen bösen Blick trug oder ein schnippisches Grinsen. Harry wusste nicht ganz mit welchem Wort er Draco in diesem Moment beschreiben sollte. Doch ihm fiel einfach kein anderes ein als: _wunderschön!_ Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er rot im Gesicht. 

„Ist was Potter? Du bist auf einmal so still geworden?" fragte Draco nach, während er sich die Tränen des Lachens aus den Augen wischte. Als er merkte wie ernst Harry ihn ansah, verstummt sein letztes Kichern. „Was hast du denn?"

„Ich…" Harry wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Sollte er wirklich seine Gedanken mit Draco besprechen? „Ich finde es einfach nur etwas traurig", sagte er  und wandte seinen Blick von dem blonden Slytherin ab.

„Was meinst du? Was findest du traurig?" Draco war sichtlich irritiert. 

„Sieh uns doch an, Draco." Harry bemerkte gar nicht, dass er Dracos Vornamen benutzt hatte. Draco hatte kaum Zeit es zu registrieren bevor Harry weitersprach. „Ich meine, sechs lange Jahre voller Streit und Hass. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier und verstehen uns meiner Meinung nach recht gut und ich komme einfach nicht umhin zu überlegen, was gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns von Anfang an verstanden hätten." Harry ließ den Kopf sinken.

Draco wusste nicht warum, wahrscheinlich war es einfach pure Routine, dass er Wut in sich aufkeimen spürte. Was fiel Potter ein, ihm dafür die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben zu wollen. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. 

„Du brauchst gar nicht erst anzufangen. Ich gebe dir dafür nicht die Schuld und wenn doch, dann bin ich genau so daran Schuld wie du." Draco blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Ich war unsicher als ich hier her kam und Ron war mein erster Freund überhaupt. Lass es mich so sagen: vor Hogwarts hatte ich außerhalb meiner schulischen Pflichten, meinem Sklavendasein für meine Verwandten und Opfer für meinen Cousin zu spielen nicht gerade ein erfülltes Leben. Ich weiß, er hat dich zuerst beleidigt, als er sich über deinen Namen lustig machte, aber du musst zugeben, dass du nicht harmlos gekontert hast. Ich war einfach eingeschüchtert von dir. trotzdem hätte ich mich auch nicht auf die Meinung der anderen über dich stützen dürfen, sie kannten dich genauso wenig wie ich… aber du warst danach einfach unmöglich…" Harry blickte Draco wieder an und die ganze Sache war ihm auf einmal sehr peinlich. „Gott… ich rede ein Scheiße… Entschuldige, Malfoy ich wollte…" Harry verstummte als Draco die Hand hob.

Draco musterte Harry eindringlich. Es schien, als hätte sich der Gryffindor über ihre Beziehung eingehend Gedanken gemacht. Draco bereute manchmal sein Verhalten, aber er hatte einfach nicht anders handeln können.

„Nein, Potter. Du redest keine Scheiße und glaub mir, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der sich über die Sache Gedanken gemacht hat. Aber was vergangen ist, ist vergangen. Wir können daran nichts ändern, auch wenn wir gerne würden. Was jetzt viel wichtiger ist, ist dass wir beide willens sind unserer Differenzen beiseite zu legen und …" Draco brach ab, als er das erstaunte Gesicht Harrys sah. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Tut mir leid, Malfoy", kicherte Harry. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, aber du hörst dich so… so… professionell an. Keiner Wunder, dass du Schulsprecher geworden bist. Schon mal überlegt in die Politik zu gehen?"

„Findest du?!" fragte Draco geschmeichelt. Die beiden fingen wieder an zu Lachen. „Aber eins ist auf jeden Fall klar!!" meinte Draco mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Und das wäre?" fragte Harry und beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Wir kennen uns zu gut!" 

Der Einwurf überraschte Harry nicht minder! Und er musste über diesen Gedanken lächeln. Sie kannten sich wirklich unheimlich gut. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, konnte er sogar auf der Stelle sagen, mit welcher Hand sich Draco immer durch die Haare fuhr (mit der Rechten). Sechs Jahre der Feindschaft hatten einen seltsamen Nebeneffekt! 

„Ich glaube du hast Recht!"

# # # # #

Als Remus endlich seine privaten Räume erreichte, raste sein Herz immer noch. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Er presste seine Hände gegen die Brust mit dem  stark pochenden Herzen und er versuchte sich durch langsames, tiefes Atmen zu beruhigen. Es fiel ihm schwer. Der nahe Vollmond machte es schwer für ihn seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Ein gequältes****Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er versuchte verzweifelt die Erinnerung an das eben Geschehene zu verdrängen. Doch in seinem Kopf hörte er immer noch Lucius schweres Stöhnen, sein heiseres****Geflüster, Severus tiefes Keuchen, die Geräusche ihrer Körper und der intensive Geruch nach Sex und Lust… all das wollte er vergessen, doch es war als würde er immer noch in dem Klassenraum sitzen und es hören und riechen.

Das erste Gefühl, das sich aus seinem Gefühlschaos manifestieren konnte war eine ihm fast unbekannte Wut. Gesteigert durch den nahen Vollmond und die Kräfte des Werwolfes spürte Remus die Wut wie Adrenalin durch seine Venen jagen. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten durchquerte er fast den ganzen Raum und riss mit einer schnellen Armbewegung das komplette Teeservice vom Tisch. Es zerbrach mit einem lauten Klirren am Boden. Als nächstes war das Bücherregal an der Reihe. Reihe um Reihe fegte Remus die Bücher zu Boden, stieg achtlos über sie hinweg. Gläser zerbrachen an der Wand und Möbelstücke wurden umgeschmissen, bis Remus immer noch voller Wut vor dem Kamin stand und mit einem wolfsgleichen Grollen das Foto, das darauf stand,****zu Boden warf.

Mit dem Klirren des zerbrechenden Bilderrahmen, zerbrach auch Remus' Wut und zurück blieb eine große beängstigende Leere, die sich fast augenblicklich mit einem anderen starken Gefühl füllte: Trauer.  Remus strich mit seinen Fingern über das Foto, das er mit zittrigen Händen aus dem Scherbenhaufen zog. Er konnte regelrecht spüren wie sich eine unsichtbare Hand um sein Herz schloss, erbarmungslos und kalt. 

Er blickte einige Minuten auf das Foto. Er sah sich, James, Sirius und Lily. Peter hatte dieses Bild auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier zu seinem 16ten gemacht, die seine Freunde für ihn geschmissen hatten. Dieses Foto war mit unter fast das Kostbarste, das Remus besaß. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn zweimal durch die Luft sausen, dabei murmelte er einige Worte und sofort reparierten sich die zerbrochenen Einrichtungsgegenstände****und alles stellte ich wieder an seinen Platz. Remus nahm den Rahmen in die Hand und legte das Foto hinein. Die ersten Tränen rannen über seine Augen. Erst nachdem er es eigenhändig zurück auf seinen Platz gestellt hatte, brach Remus auf dem alten Sessel vor dem Kamin zusammen.      

Warum? Warum konnte er nicht einfach jetzt in diesem Moment sterben? Zwar würde er als der wahrscheinlich traurigste Mensch auf Erden sterben, aber wenigstens würde es danach vorbei sein. Seine Schluchzer schüttelten seinen Körper und er legte die Arme um sich, als würde er sich schützen wollen. War es denn wirklich so schwer einfach nur einmal glücklich zu sein? Ein kleines bisschen Glück, vielleicht einige Moment geteilten Friedens… 

Irgendwann starb das Schluchzen und auch Tränen gab es keine mehr zu weinen. Remus fühlte sich ungewöhnlich leer und hohl, als hätte ihm jemand etwas Wichtiges genommen. Müdigkeit übermannte ihn und er wollte aufstehen um ins Bett zu gehen, doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Dienst. So rollte sich Remus auf dem Sessel zusammen, zog seine Beine an sich und legte die Arme um sich selbst.  

Der Schlaf kam schnell und ohne jeden Traum. Weder traurig noch glücklich.

# # # # # 

„Du hättest mich nicht begleiten müssen, Malfoy!" meinte Harry als sie die letzten Stufen der Treppe emporstiegen. 

„Da will ich einmal den perfekten Gentleman spielen der sich aufmerksam um seine Gäste kümmert und was machst du? Kritik über Kritik." Draco zog eine gekünstelte Schnute.

„Hör auf, ich meine das ernst. Ich komme mir noch vor, als wäre ich ein Kind das sich nicht wehren kann. Ich bin nicht ganz hilflos", sagte Harry.

„Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass du dich nicht wehren kannst … lass es mich so ausdrücken: Du hast ein ganz spezielles Talent in Situation zu geraten, die man schon nicht mehr als gefährlich sondern schon als tödlich bezeichnen kann. Ich meine das letzte Mal war es ein richtiges Kombipaket. Du hattest fast die freie Wahl zwischen Tod durch Zerfleischen, Gifttod oder Zerquetschen. Oder alles in Einem." Draco brach ab, als Harry anfing ihn komisch anzusehen. „Was?" fragte er irritiert nach.

„Woher weißt du von dem Mantikor?" fragte Harry und musterte Draco misstrauisch. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig gewesen sein und den Mantikor erwähnen. Man hatte ihm eingeschärft, seine Beteilung an dieser Nacht möglichst geheim zu halten****Er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

„Woher…?"

Harry versuchte in Dracos Gesicht zu lesen. Hatte ihm Snape von der Sache erzählt oder vielleicht hatte er… Plötzlich fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Unbekannte, dessen Namen Dumbledore für sich behalten wollte, war Draco.      

„Du!!" flüsterte Harry fassungslos und deutete mit dem Finger auf Draco. Seine Augen waren geweitet. „Du warst mit Snape in der Nacht im Wald. Du warst dabei. Du hast mich gerettet!" Große Verwunderung huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Warum?" Draco gab keine Antwort, sein Gesicht war wieder zur kalten gefühllosen Maske geworden.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Potter?!" sagte Draco schroff und wandte sich zum gehen um. Doch Harry griff ihn beim Arm und zog ihn mit sich die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch. „Lass mich los, Potter!" keifte Draco und versuchte sich loszumachen, aber Harry hielt ihn weiter fest. „Hast du nicht verstanden, Potter! Du sollst mich zum Teufel noch mal loslassen!!" 

Harry schob den Slytherin durch eine Tür in ein Klassenzimmer und schloss hinter sich mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ab. Draco war einfach nur wütend. Wütend war eigentlich noch nicht mal der richtige Ausdruck, er kochte vor Zorn. In wenigen Sekunden hatte Draco all das vergessen, was er Harry vor wenigen Stunden über Vergangenes erzählt hatte. Zurück blieb nur der Eindruck eines verzogenen gutgläubigen Idioten, der nicht nur leichtfertig sein Leben auf Spiel setzte, sondern auch das derer, die ihn schützen wollten.

„Was willst du, Potter?" fragte Draco mit kalter Stimme. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. 

„Warum??" Das war alles das Harry sagte und es machte Draco nur noch wütender.

„Warum? Du willst wissen warum?!" Dracos Stimme war fast hysterisch laut. „Ich weiß nicht warum!! Ich muss eine schwache Minute gehabt haben, oder wahrscheinlich geistig umnachtet, auch nur daran zu denken dir zu helfen. Eine Menge Leute wollen deinen Kopf und du spazierst mitten in der Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald und bringst nicht nur dein eigenes Leben sondern auch das Leben anderer in Gefahr. Und da nennen mich die Leute selbstsüchtig und selbst fixiert. Du bist ein Arschloch, Potter, das nur an sich selbst denkt." Draco atmete tief durch bevor er seine letzte Worte sprach. „Du hättest es verdient dafür von der Schule zu fliegen. Ich hab schon von Leuten gehört die wegen weniger geflogen sind. Schlimmer noch… du hattest es verdient zu sterben, doch es waren Leute da, die dir den Arsch gerettet haben."

Es herrschte Stille nachdem Draco gesprochen hatte. Für einige Augenblicke sahen sich die Beiden einfach nur an. Dracos Wut war wieder verebbt. Er wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass der Gryffindor vor ihm explodieren würde und sie sich in einer ihrer üblichen Streitereien wieder finden würden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Reaktion des Gryffindors war eine ganz andere. 

Harry ging einige Schritte auf Draco zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand, sein Kopf war gesenkt. Er nuschelte etwas, das selbst Draco, trotz seines geringen Abstandes zu Harry, nicht verstehen konnte. „Was, Potter?" fragte Draco irritiert und Harry hob den Kopf. Draco Augen weiteten sich. 

Die Schuld stand Harry deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Augen waren traurig und blickten aus Scham an Draco vorbei. „Ich sagte: Es tut mir leid." Harry ließ seine Worte einen Moment einsinken bis er weitersprach. „Ich weiß, dass alles meine Schuld ist. Ich hätte es wirklich nicht tun sollen… ich wollte wirklich niemanden verletzen. Das war echt nicht meine Absicht, glaub mir. Ich bin dir und Snape so dankbar, dass ihr mich gerettet habt. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das je wieder gutmachen soll. Ich schwöre dir, beim Grab meiner Mutter, ich werde so etwas Blödes nie wieder tun… Gott… du hast jeden Grund sauer zu sein."

Draco legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Potter!" sagte Draco ernst. „Wenn du noch einmal eine solche Scheiße baust, dann wirst du dir wünschen der Mantikor hätte dich zerfleischt, weil nicht mehr viel von dir übrig sein wird, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!"

Harry lächelte. Es war ein zartes, fast zerbrechliches Lächeln und Draco merkte wie sein Herz gegen seinen Willen bei diesem Anblick schmolz. Plötzlich bekam Harrys Lächeln etwas Kesses.

„Heißt das, du bist auf unserer Seite, Malfoy?"

Draco musste bei der Frage lachen. Harry zog bei dem Lachen eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Potter, Potter, Potter… Du hast wohl gar nichts verstanden. Ich bin Draco Malfoy und ich stehe grundsätzlich nur auf meiner eigenen Seite. Es ist nur Zufall, dass meine und eure Seite sich sehr ähnlich sind. Kapiert?"

Harry grinste. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt." 

# # # # # 

„Hey, Malfoy… sei gefälligst nicht so laut. Was sollen wir machen wenn uns Mrs. Norris sieht, oder Filch?"

Draco grinste über Harrys besorgten Ton, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen****Harry zurechtzuweisen. 

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt keinen Ärger bekommen, Potter. Ich bin immerhin Schulsprecher und Assistent von Prof. Snape. Ich habe Privilegien, musst du wissen und eine davon ist es, dass ich nicht mehr an das dumme Ausgangsverbot von euch Normalschülern gebunden bin."

„Pass auf das du nicht vor lauter Selbstüberschätzung abhebst", meinte Harry  grummelnd. 

„Was - hast du deinen Sinn für Humor auf einmal eingebüsst?" meinte Draco lachend. 

Harry bekam keine Zeit mehr um zu antworten, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch hörte. Sein erster Gedanke war Mrs. Norris, doch so hörte sich keine Katze an und er hatte seine Erfahrungen mit dieser Katze.

„Hörst du das, Malfoy…?" fragte Harry leise.

„Was denn?" Doch kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, da hörte auch er das Geräusch. „Was ist das denn?"

Das komische Geräusch kam immer näher. Es hörte sich an wie etwas Gläsernes auf dem Boden. Die Beiden sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Achseln. Dann, als das Geräusch immer näher kam blickten die Beiden die Treppen hinauf die in den zweiten Stock führte. Und dann sahen sie es.

„Was bei allen Schlagen Slytherins…" 

Harry und Draco beobachteten fast in Zeitlupe wie mehrere kleine gläserne Kugeln die Treppen hinunter gekullert kamen. Nur aus Instinkt warf sich Harry gegen Draco und zog ihn von der Treppe weg. Beide fielen zu Boden und die erste Kugel explodierte mit einem lauten Knall und einem großen Flammenstoß.

 Harry spürte, wie ein stechender Schmerz ihn an der Schulter traf und er zog Draco weiter weg von der Treppe hin zu einer Nische vor einer alten Statue. Einem Knall folgte der nächste, so dass die Flammenbälle ineinander übergingen und immer heißer wurden. Als dann endlich ein Moment der Stille herrschte, wagte es Draco zu sprechen. 

„Scheiße! Was war das denn?" Er blickte auf Harry, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schulter hielt. Draco sah die Wunde an der Schulter und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Merlin… das sieht übel aus. Warum musstest du schon wieder den Helden spielen, Potter?" sagte er und half dem Gryffindor auf die Beine. „Soviel zum sicheren Hogwarts. Wie es scheint will jemand deinen Tod, Potter, und ist näher als wir geglaubt haben."

„Scheint so…" presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Mieser Bastard, dafür wird er bezahlen... denen sind jetzt wohl schon solche…" Harry brach ab als er wieder das Geräusch der rollenden Kugeln hörte, doch sie schienen jetzt viel schneller näher zu kommen. Er wandte sich um, um zu rennen als er wie betäubt von dem Schmerz in seiner Schulter ins Taumeln kam. Er spürte nur noch wie eine Hand ihn mit aller Kraft wegstieß. 

Er stolperte einige Schritte bevor er fiel - was folgte, war ein lauter Knall und eine Stichflamme, größer als die letzten.

# # # # # 

Severus verließ sein Büro****kurz nachdem Lucius es durch das Flohpulvernetzwerk verlassen hatte. Er schmunzelte - die sanften Küsse beim Abschied waren das genaue Gegenteil von dem Sex den sie an diesem Abend zusammen gehabt hatten. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust die Gänge zu patrouillieren doch sein Verantwortungsgefühl trieb ihn dazu. Wie viel lieber hätte er sich jetzt nach diesem Abend in Lucius' Gesellschaft einfach nur noch ins Bett gelegt und geschlafen. Aber wie es schien, war hieran nicht vorbeizukommen. 

Er machte seine üblichen Runden im Kerker mit denen er immer eine Patrouille begann. Er fand keine heimlich küssenden Pärchen in den Lagerräumen, das war immerhin ein Fortschritt.

Er ging die Treppen in Richtung der Großen Halle hoch um die Halle und den Eingangsbereich zu kontrollieren. Oben angekommen zückte er seinen Zauberstab, als er eine schwarze Gestalt die Treppe vom Eingang hochkommen sah, bereit einen Zauber zu sprechen.  

# # # # # 

Remus hatte nur kurz****geschlafen, als er schon wieder aufwachte und anfing ruhelos in seinem Zinner auf und ab zu laufen. Da die Erinnerung an das, was er gehört hatte, immer noch präsent war, war an Schlafen jetzt einfach nicht zu denken. Er beschloss seine Zeit sinnvoll  zu verwenden und in Hogwarts zu patrouillieren. 

Er ging die Gänge in den oberen Etagen auf und ab bis hinunter zum Eingangstor. Er verließ das Schloss und ging hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern um auch die zu kontrollieren, doch er fand nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, so dass er die Gestalt mit dem gezückten Zauberstab am Eingang der Großen Halle gar nicht bemerkte bis sie sprach:

„Bei Merlin… Lupin, wenn Sie das patrouillieren nennen, dann kann ich Sie nur bemitleiden. Ich hätte sie schon mindestens drei Mal auf verschiedene Weise getötet und Sie haben mich immer noch nicht bemerkt." Severus Stimme war launisch.

„Oh, du bist es Severus. Entschuldigung, ich habe dich nicht gesehen", sagte Remus automatisch****und wandte seinen Blick von dem Zaubertranklehrer ab. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Das habe ich bemerkt!" sagte Severus sarkastisch und warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf den Werwolf. Er wollte gerade aus Gewohnheit****zu seiner neuen Beleidigung ansetzten, da hörte er das Geräusch mehrerer Explosionen. „Verdammt, was war das?" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als er in die Richtung der Explosionen lief.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es kommt aus dem ersten Stock", sagte Remus der neben ihm hergeeilt****war. Die beiden Männer****rannten die lange Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch, als eine weitere Explosion zu hören war. Die Beiden wurden schneller. Besorgt, aber auch neugierig, was geschehen war. Doch nichts bereitete sie auf den Anblick vor, der sie erwartete.

Die beiden Lehrer blickten auf Harry Potter, der mit einer blutenden Verbrennung an der Schulter und Ruß im Gesicht an dem Sockel einer Statue saß. Seine Wangen rannen Bäche von Tränen hinunter und sein Blick war fassungslos und verzweifelt auf seinen Schoß gerichtet. 

Den Kopf in seinem Schoß gebettet, hielt Harry Potter den leblos wirkenden Körper von Draco Malfoy. Der Slytherin hatte eine blutende Kopfwunde, verbrannte löchrige Kleidung und einige Stellen seiner Haut waren rötlich verbrannt. Harry Potter wiegte den Körper seines Rivalen in seinen Armen und weinte:

„Draco, bitte… das kannst du mir nicht antun. Bitte mach doch deine Augen auf… Bitte… lass mich nicht allein… Bitte…lass mich nicht allein…"

# # # # # 

tbc. 

**Lorelei**: Hey Toyo – glaubst du nicht, dass dieser Cliffhanger ein bisschen zu gemein ist?

**Toyo** (_etwas abgelenkt, weil Lucius gerade an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabbert_): Was?

**Lorelei** (_verdreht die Augen_): Schon gut.

**Severus** (_zu Lucius_): Eine Laune hat die heute wieder...

**Lucius** (_verträumt und immer noch mit Toyo beschäftigt_): zu wenig Sex vielleicht?

**Severus** (_zählt langsam an den Fingern ab und wirft Lorelei einen leidenschaftlichen Blick zu_): Allerdings! (_zu Lorelei_) Und du machst jetzt sofort den Computer aus!

**Lorelei** (_zufrieden_): Warum nicht gleich so...


	24. Kapitel vierundzwanzig

DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere und der Storyhintergrund gehören JKR und WB. Der Plot und die Original-Charas gehören uns!!!

Bei dieser Geschichte handelte es sich um einen AU und einige Charas sind OOC. Weiter benutzen wir für diese Geschichte nur die Infos die uns bis zu Buch vier vorlagen. Falls wir uns dazu entscheiden sollten doch etwas von OotP einfließen zu lassen, dann werden wir es dazuschreiben. 

Danke an unsere Treuen Leser und Reviewer! Was wären wir bloß ohne euch! ^^

@ zissy: nicht so gemein zu armen Harry sein! xlachx 

@ mbi13: Du hast wirklich alle 23 Kapitel auf einmal gelesen. Krass! Das ist ein großes Kompliment an uns. THANK YOU *hugs*

@ luna: keine Ahnung wie sie riechen . . . LOL

@ eliott: „Please watch your language in my class!" Sev-Zitat! *lach/nurSpaß* ja der Cliffhanger war gemein, nicht. Xsmirkx

@ Kirilein: Ja ja. . . Sev und Luc sin dimmer SEHR nett zu den Damen (uns) *hugs*

@ Shelley: ja Fragen über Fragen. . .  aber es wird noch alles beantwortet!

@ Severin: *dichganzdollknuddel* und *tröst* es kommt ja alles wieder in ordnung!!^^

@ Sarista: Das mit dem 2maligen Update die Wochen, wird eher nicht klappen, denn unser Vorsprung mit dem Schreiben ist nicht mehr so groß wie noch vor unserem Urlaub! *leider*

@ Vanilla: *vielknuddel* 

# #

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Ma__lloy)_

# # # #

Chapter twenty-four

# 24 #

Gehetzt blickte Harry hoch, als er die Anwesenheit der beiden Männer bemerkte, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich geringfügig, als er seine Lehrer erkannte.

„Bitte helfen Sie ihm", flehte er leise. „Er bewegt sich nicht mehr... und ich..." die Stimme versagte ihm. Remus zeigte sich als Erster den Anforderungen der Situation gewachsen. Er berührte Severus an der Schulter.

„Sieh' du nach Draco."

Sein scharfer Blick huschte in alle Richtungen. Erst als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass kein potentieller Angreifer in der Nähe war, beugte er sich zu Harry hinunter und befühlte vorsichtig dessen Verletzungen. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit über wie hypnotisiert auf Draco und seinen Zaubertranklehrer gestarrt, der sich konzentriert der Erstversorgung der schlimmsten Wunden gewidmet hatte.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er jetzt und Panik begann sich in seinem Tonfall abzuzeichnen. „Ist er... ist er..."

Severus sah rasch auf. „Tot? Nein – um Himmels Willen, Potter, reißen Sie sich gefälligst etwas zusammen."

„Wir sollten die beiden zur Krankenstation bringen", sagte Remus und zauberte eine Trage herbei. „Wie ist es mit dir Harry? Glaubst du, du kannst gehen? Oder soll ich dir auch eine Trage..."

„Ich kann gehen", entgegnete Harry geistesabwesend und erhob sich mit Remus Hilfe vom Boden.

# # # # #

Schweigend standen die beiden Lehrer etwas abseits der Betten auf denen Harry und Draco lagen. Madam Pomfrey schmierte unter Harrys wachsamen Augen eine Heilsalbe auf Dracos schlimmste Verbrennungen.

„Sollten wir nicht Dumbledore informieren?" raunte Remus seinem Kollegen zu.

„Noch nicht..." erwiderte Severus gedämpft. Die umsichtige Handlungsweise des Werwolfs hatte ihn angenehm überrascht. Es schien so als könnte man sich zumindest in extremen Situationen auf ihn verlassen, auch wenn er die meiste Zeit so wirkte, als habe er seinen Zweitwohnsitz im Wolkenkuckucksheim.

„Wieso nicht?" flüsterte Remus erstaunt zurück. „Oh nein... du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass Harry Draco so zugerichtet hat?"

Severus Miene verdüsterte sich für einen Moment. „Der Verdacht liegt zumindest nahe... Auf jeden Fall bin ich dagegen, den Direktor um diese Uhrzeit zu alarmieren, solange ich nicht sicher bin, ob es sich hier nicht doch nur um einen Streich oder einen Streit gehandelt hat, der etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist."

„Harrys Verhalten spricht aber eindeutig dagegen – sieh ihn dir doch an!"

„Das tue ich", erwiderte Severus mit Nachdruck. „Aber warum bin ich der Einzige, der es äußerst merkwürdig findet, dass Potter plötzlich wie ein aufgescheutes Huhn um Mister Malfoy herumflattert, anstatt in Freudengeheul auszubrechen?"

Remus spreizte zum Zeichen seiner Kapitulation die Hände. Severus hatte ja nicht ganz Unrecht. Warum sollte sich Harry ausgerechnet um seinen Erzfeind sorgen?

„Gut, einverstanden – wir sprechen zuerst mit Harry. Aber wenn er nichts damit zu tun hat..."

„... dann haben wir ein Problem", bestätigte Severus und fuhr dann mit lauterer Stimme fort: „Madam Pomfrey, wie sieht es aus?"

Die Krankenschwester zupfte ein letztes Mal das Laken über Draco zu Recht und begab sich dann zu den beiden Männern. „Mister Malfoy werde ich eine Weile hier behalten müssen – er hat sehr schwere Verbrennungen und einige tiefe Schnittwunden durch Glassplitter. Ich habe ihm einen Schlaftrunk eingeflösst. Er ist sehr schwer verletzt, aber er wird noch einmal davon kommen."

„Und was ist mit Harry?" fragte Remus.

„Ihm fehlt zwar nicht so viel, aber ich würde ihn auch gerne zwei, drei Tage hier behalten. Nur um sicher zu gehen", erläuterte Madam Pomfrey.

Remus wechselte einen Blick mit Severus. „Wir müssen Harry noch einige Fragen stellen..."

„Von mir aus – aber regen Sie ihn um Himmels Willen nicht noch mehr auf!"

Remus und Severus traten an Harrys Bett und warteten einen Moment, bis Madam Pomfrey sich zurückgezogen hatte. Dann ergriff Severus als Erster das Wort.

„Mister Potter, hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit uns zu erklären, wie Mister Malfoys Verletzungen zustande gekommen sind?" fragte er scharf.

„Ich- ich weiß nicht, es ging alles so schnell... und dann war überall Feuer...", stammelte Harry.

„Feuer?!" Severus Tonfall wurde drohender. „Potter – wenn Sie mir nicht auf der Stelle klipp und klar..."

Doch mitten im Satz wurde er durch Remus Hand, die sich mit leichtem Druck auf sein Handgelenk legte unterbrochen. „Severus – nicht...", sagte der Werwolf leise. „Du machst es nur noch schlimmer. Der Junge steht noch völlig unter Schock. Lass es mich einmal versuchen." Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich an Harry. „Harry – Madam Pomfrey hat uns bestätigt, dass Draco außer Gefahr ist. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn zu machen. Es wird ihm bald wieder besser gehen und er wird wieder ganz gesund werden. Aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass du uns genau erzählst, was passiert ist."

Die sanfte Stimme des Werwolfs schien bei Harry den gewünschten beruhigenden Effekt zu erzielen. Harry sandte einen zweifelnden Blick an seinen Lehrer, doch dann holte er tief Luft und antwortete: „Wenn er nicht darauf bestanden hätte, mich zu begleiten, dann wäre ihm überhaupt nichts passiert." Er hielt kurz inne. „Wie bei Cedric", ergänzte er mit hohler Stimme.

„Ihr wart zusammen?" unterbrach Remus diese schrecklichen Gedanken. „Wohin hat er dich begleitet?"

„Ich... ich habe..." Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Er hatte mich eingeladen – zu sich – und wir haben Schach gespielt – und dann wollte er mich unbedingt zurückbringen und dann rollten die Glaskugeln die Treppe hinunter und explodierten und alles war voller Feuer..." Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er die ausgestandenen Schrecken ein zweites Mal durchlebte. „Zuerst konnten wir noch ausweichen, aber dann kamen immer mehr..." Er schluchzte kurz auf.

Remus legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen. „Ist ja gut... Danke, Harry, du hast uns sehr geholfen. Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Madam Pomfrey, er gehört wieder Ihnen." Remus schenkte der Krankenschwester ein schiefes Grinsen und verließ gemeinsam mit Severus die Krankenstation. Severus musste widerwillig anerkennen, dass der Werwolf mit dieser Methode mehr erreicht hatte, als er mit seiner Eigenen je erfahren hätte.

„Ich werde Albus informieren", beantwortete er Remus' fragenden Blick.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Remus und wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, als ein kühler Blick aus schwarzen Augen ihn stoppte.

„Und wozu?" bemerkte Severus kurz angebunden. Remus schnappte bei dieser völlig unerwarteten Abfuhr fassungslos nach Luft, doch dann brach sich sein Zorn – der immer noch nicht völlig abgeebbt war – die Bahn und er explodierte.

„Wenn du mich nicht dabei haben willst, dann sag' es doch einfach! Warum behandelst du mich immer, als ob ich absolut unfähig wäre?! Warum hältst du mich ständig auf Distanz?! Warum zweifelst du ständig meine Kompetenz an?! Ich habe absolut nichts getan um diese Behandlung zu verdienen!!"

Doch auch bei Severus lagen die Nerven mittlerweile blank. „Ach ja?!" schrie er. „Nichts?! Tatsächlich nichts?!"

Remus wusste instinktiv worauf Severus mit diesem Vorwurf anspielte. „Wie oft soll ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen?!" gab er wütend zurück. „Ich habe damals nichts davon gewusst! Sirius hat das ganz alleine ausgeheckt! Weder ich noch James noch Peter haben etwas davon gewusst!! Ich hätte NIE – niemals... ich wäre nie damit einverstanden gewesen..." Remus rang kurz um Fassung. Er hatte das Gefühl vor Fieber zu glühen, während Severus kalkweiß geworden war. „Warum lässt du mich für etwas büssen, was ganz allein Sirius zu verantworten hat? Oder ist es..." als er in Severus' seltsam glitzernde Augen blickte kam ihm ein Gedanke, der so abwegig war, dass es ihm für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Sprache verschlug – und dennoch... „Ist es, weil du dich immer noch vor mir fürchtest?"

Severus Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall war nicht anzumerken, was er dachte. „Lupin – ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für eine Melodram", bemerkte er beherrscht. „Wenn es Ihnen soviel bedeutet, dann kommen Sie eben mit zum Direktor."

# # # # #

Eine Stunde später verließen Severus und Remus das Büro des Direktors wieder. Sie hatten die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten diskutiert, doch letzten Endes musste sogar Dumbledore zugeben, dass dieser Angriff innerhalb Hogwarts ein Rätsel war. Ein äußerst gefährliches Rätsel. Anschließend hatten sie über diverse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gesprochen, die getroffen werden mussten, sobald Harry die Krankenstation verlassen würde. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore via Kaminnetzwerk Madam Pomfrey darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie Harry keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen durfte.

Remus fühlte sich erschöpft bis in die Knochen, als er endlich wieder mit Severus auf dem Gang stand. Auch Severus wirkte abgespannt, als sie nebeneinander Richtung Lehrerzimmer gingen, wo sich ihre Wege trennen würden.

Kurz vor dem Lehrerzimmer blieb Remus unschlüssig stehen. Sollte er sich für seinen Ausbruch entschuldigen oder Severus einfach nur eine gute Nacht wünschen, oder würde er sich damit wieder eine Abfuhr einhandeln? Daran war sein Bedarf für die nächsten Tage eigentlich gedeckt. Auch Severus war stehen geblieben und betrachtete ihn mit milder Neugier.

„Severus..." fing Remus an, doch ein gedämpftes Grummeln ließ ihn aufhorchen. „War das gerade dein Magen?" fragte er verwundert.

„Nein", erwiderte Severus schroff, doch das Geräusch ertönte ein zweites Mal.

„Erzähl mir nichts", äußerte Remus amüsiert. „Du brauchst etwas zu Essen – warum hast du auch das Abendessen ausfallen lassen? Komm mit", sagte er. Severus fühlte sich überrumpelt und ließ sich relativ widerstandslos mitziehen. „Wohin?" gelang es ihm noch zu fragen.

„Ins Lehrerzimmer und dort wirst du etwas essen", erklärte Remus bestimmt.

„Lupin..." wandte Severus ein, doch der Werwolf hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Keine Widerrede! Es ist niemandem damit gedient, wenn du dich zu Tode hungerst." Sie hatten das Lehrerzimmer erreicht und Remus bugsierte seinen Kollegen hinein.

„Ich denke, dass zumindest die Gryffindors ihre Freude daran hätten", murmelte Severus sarkastisch.

„Ich nicht..." sagte Remus leise.

„Was?" fragte Severus und wurde in einen der Stühle gedrückt.

„Nichts", wehrte Remus ab, dann zauberte er eine Platte mit kaltem Braten, Brot und Obst herbei. „Jetzt iss."

Normalerweise hätte Severus gegen eine solche Behandlung aufbegehrt, doch er fühlte sich mit einem Mal zu Tode erschöpft und hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Ungewöhnlich gefügig nahm er sich etwas Roastbeef und Brot und kaute nachdenklich. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so übel, etwas umsorgt und verwöhnt zu werden...

Remus stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und betrachtete Severus versonnen.

„Wie bist du eigentlich neulich nacht in mein Zimmer gekommen?" fragte er unvermittelt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Tür verschlossen hatte."

Severus nahm sich etwas von dem Hühnchen. „Sie hatten das Passwort noch nicht gewechselt", antwortete er etwas gedankenlos. „Wirklich, Lupin, Sie sollten öfter..." Doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte wurde er von Remus unterbrochen.

„Das Passwort? Woher kanntest du mein Passwort?" Mit argwöhnisch gerunzelter Stirn wartete er auf die Antwort.

Severus überlegte rasch. Er konnte dem Werwolf unmöglich die ganze Wahrheit erzählen.

„Ich kam an Halloween zufällig vorbei, als Sie zurück in ihr Zimmer getorkelt sind", bemerkte Severus. Mit sich zufrieden schälte er eine Orange. Das war zumindest nahe genug an der Wahrheit gewesen.

Remus errötete peinlich berührt. Er wurde nicht gerne an jene Entgleisung erinnert. Und schon gar nicht von Severus. „Oh das...", murmelte er verlegen. Severus bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick, doch dann entschied er sich doch dafür ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihn seit geraumer Zeit immer wieder beschäftigt hatte.

„Lupin, was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit Ihnen los?"

Remus wandte den Blick ab. „Was sollte mit mir los sein?" wich er aus.

Severus wollte schon zu einer schroffen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch dann besann er sich auf Remus' behutsames Vorgehen früher an diesem Abend. Er schluckte die Worte, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lagen hinunter und fing noch mal neu an.

„Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Sie etwas belastet. Bei den Mahlzeiten schieben Sie ihr Essen von der einen Seite des Tellers zur anderen, Sie schleichen an manchen Tagen durch die Schule wie ein geprügelter Hund, Sie betrinken sich auf einer Schulfeier bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit... das kann so nicht weitergehen."

Remus wechselte bei dieser Aufzählung mehrmals die Farbe. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits jubelte er innerlich, weil Severus diese ganzen Dinge aufgefallen waren, andererseits hatte er so ein Gefühl, als ob das dicke Ende noch nachkommen würde.

„Das ist immer noch ganz allein meine Privatangelegenheit", äußerte Remus mit unsicherer Stimme.

„In Zeiten wie diesen gibt es keine Privatangelegenheiten mehr", erwiderte Severus etwas strenger. „Sie bringen sich selbst und diese Schule unnötig in Gefahr, wenn Sie ständig mit Ihren Gedanken woanders sind. Bei Ihrem sogenannten Kontrollgang hätte ich Sie ein Dutzend Mal verhexen können, bevor Sie überhaupt gemerkt haben, dass ich da bin." Severus hielt einen Moment inne. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und war heftiger geworden, als er ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatte. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mit jemand darüber unterhalten...", schloss er etwas lahm.

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht", bemerkte der Werwolf entschieden und Severus war über dessen verschlossene Miene verblüfft.

„Lupin..."

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, okay?!" Es war nicht zu überhören, dass der Werwolf gereizt war, doch Severus hatte sich nun schon zu weit vorgewagt, nun wollte wissen, worum es hier überhaupt ging.

„Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?" fuhr er Remus ungehalten an.

Das brachte bei Remus das Fass zum Überlaufen. Er war zwar unsterblich in diesen Mann verliebt, aber er war doch kein Masochist! Eine ungünstige Luftbewegung trug einen Schwall von Severus' Geruch zu ihm, dem immer noch ein leichter Hauch Lucius-Malfoy-Aroma anhaftete. Remus' Zorn flackerte wieder auf.

„Wenn du nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt wärst, Lucius Malfoy zu vögeln, dann wärst du wahrscheinlich schon von selbst darauf gekommen!" schrie er außer sich vor Wut.

Severus erstarrte. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" fragte er seltsam tonlos.

„Was ich damit... was soll die blöde Frage?" rief Remus immer noch aufgebracht. „Glaubst du etwa, ich würde damit hausieren gehen? Es unseren lieben Kollegen erzählen? Für wie..." Remus Gesicht drückte seinen Abscheu aus. „So tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken. Du solltest wirklich aufhören, ständig von dir auf andere zu schließen."

„Es wäre die perfekte Revanche für Dich", bemerkte Severus mit steinerner Miene. Remus bemerkt, dass das Gespräch neue Bahnen einschlug, denn Severus verzichtete auf seine Höflichkeit. „Eine Indiskretion mit einer Anderen zu vergelten."

„Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht?"

„Warum tust Du es dann nicht einfach?" fragte Severus herausfordernd mit bitterer Stimme. „Oder hast Du Bedenken, dass dir sowieso niemand glauben würde?"

Remus schüttelte aufgewühlt den Kopf. „Es hat keinen Sinn. Du verstehst es nicht... du verstehst es einfach nicht... du verstehst MICH nicht."

Bevor Severus noch etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte Remus aus dem Raum und schmetterte die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu.

# # # # #

Am nächsten Tag brachte Remus nicht den Mut auf Severus bereits beim Frühstück gegenüberzutreten. Er fragte sich verzweifelt, was dieser Mann nun wohl von ihm denken mochte und trödelte so lange in seinem Zimmer herum, bis es Zeit zum Unterricht war. Den restlichen Vormittag vermied er das Lehrerzimmer und begab sich schließlich mit Magendrücken und Herzklopfen zum Mittagessen. Doch die ganze Aufregung war umsonst gewesen – Severus erschien nicht. Auf eine vorsichtige Anfrage bei Minerva erfuhr der Werwolf, dass Severus auch nicht beim Frühstück gewesen war. Etwa drei Stunden später fiel Remus schlagartig wieder ein, dass er auch heute seinen Wolfsbanntrank benötigte und nicht nur heute, sondern auch die nächsten vier Tage! Was, wenn Severus sich weigerte... Nein! Daran wollte er lieber nicht denken! Das würde Albus auch gar nicht zulassen. Solcherart halbwegs beruhigt, beschloss Remus, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen und noch vor dem Abendessen Severus in seinem Büro aufzusuchen.

Als er an die Tür klopfte, war ihm schlecht vor Angst, dass Severus möglicherweise nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen würde – wenn er schon die Wahl hatte zwischen nie wieder Wolfsbanntrank oder nie wieder diese samtschwarze Stimme zu hören, würde er sich ohne zu Zögern für die Stimme und gegen den Trank entscheiden. Ein deutliches „Herein!" ertönte und Remus öffnete die Tür, blieb jedoch an der Schwelle stehen.

Severus saß nicht an seinem Schreibtisch, wie Remus erwartet hatte, sondern stand vor einem der Bücherregale direkt neben der Tür, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten und Remus schluckte krampfhaft. Immerhin hatte er ihn nicht gleich hinausgeworfen.

„Ja?" fragte der Tränkemeister tonlos.

„Ich muss mich für gestern Abend entschuldigen", begann Remus zaghaft, doch entschlossen, dies mit dem größtmöglichen Anstand hinter sich zu bringen. „Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich nie..."Erst jetzt wurde er unterbrochen.

„Es ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass Sie sich vor Vollmond nicht immer hundertprozentig im Griff haben", bemerkte Severus spröde. „Ich würde meinen, dass damit alles zu diesem unerquicklichen Thema gesagt ist." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, schlug das Buch zu und stellte es zurück in das Regal. „Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen – kommen Sie gleich mit, Lupin?"

Remus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Lächeln absolut idiotisch aussehen musste, doch es war ihm in diesem Moment völlig gleichgültig. 

# # # # #

Im Gryffindor -Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte an diesem Tag nach dem Abendessen eine seltsam bedrückende Stille. Noch gestern Nacht war Hermine von Professor McGonagall über Harrys und Dracos Unfall informiert worden und sie hatte sofort Krummbein mit einer Nachricht in den Jungen-Schlafsaal geschickt.

Am nächsten Morgen führte Hermine, Ginny und Ron der erste Gang direkt zur Krankenstation, wo sie auch auf einige besorgte Slytherins stießen. Doch Madam Pomfrey hatte sich von niemandem erweichen lassen und hatte allen kategorisch jeglichen Besuch bis auf weiteres verweigert. Die Patienten bräuchten Ruhe, bemerkte sie abschließend und schlug den enttäuschten Schülern die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Hermine und Ron waren sich einig das es auf jeden Fall seltsam war, dass Malfoy mit in die Sache reingezogen worden war. Bisher war Harry immer nur allein attackiert worden. Hermine glaubte, dass dem Schuldigen langsam die Zeit ausging. Vielleicht war er ja kurz davor entlarvt zu werden. Ron hingegen hatte erst mal angenommen, dass Malfoy hinter allem steckte, aber als Hermine ihm von Mafloys Verletzungen erzählte war Ron sich nicht mehr so sicher. Eine war jedenfalls klar, die beiden waren mehr als nur besorgt.  

Es war daher kein Wunder, dass den halben Tag über die tollsten Gerüchte über diesen Unfall kursierten, doch genau so schnell, wie diese aufgeblüht waren, verstummten sie auch wieder und zurück blieb jene unbehagliche Stille, die Hermine wünschen ließ, dass Fred und George immer noch hier wären und alle mit einem möglichst lauten Schabernack zum Lachen brächten. Leise seufzend blätterte sie in ihrem Buch für alte Runen, doch als Ron sich neben sie setzte schlug sie es ohne Bedauern zu.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Ginny schon wieder?" fragte Ron.

Hermine rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Harry, Quidditch und seine Schwester Ginny – andere Themen kannte Ron in diesen Tagen kaum.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Entweder sie hat doch einen Weg gefunden, Harry zu besuchen, oder sie ist in der Küche."

„In der Küche?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wir waren doch gerade erst beim Abendessen. So verfressen waren nicht mal Fred und George."

„Es gibt auch noch andere Gründe, um die Küche aufzusuchen – außer unerschöpfliche Fressgier", erwiderte Hermine leicht gereizt.

Worauf Ron einen nicht allzu cleveren Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. „Und das wäre?"

Hermine rollte nun tatsächlich mit den Augen. Jungs! „Sie kümmert sich ein bisschen um Winky. Sie hat sich in diesem Schuljahr ein wenig mit ihr angefreundet und besucht sie ab und zu", erläuterte Hermine geduldig.

„Ausgerechnet!" schnaubte Ron.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so die Augen zu verdrehen", bemerkte Hermine spitz. „Ich finde das sehr löblich."

„Du mit deinem Hauselfen-Tick", brummelte Ron leise, doch nicht leise genug.

„Das ist kein Tick!"

„Jaah, reg' dich nicht auf, Hermine – ist ja schon gut. Ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir der andere mögliche Grund für ihre Abwesenheit genauso wenig. Ich begreife einfach nicht, dass sie immer noch in Harry verknallt ist – ich meine, sie sollte allmählich kapiert haben, dass da nie etwas laufen wird."

„Ach ja? Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" sagte Hermine pikiert. „Ronald Weasley – wenn es um Gefühle geht, bist du so blind wie ein Maulwurf!"

„Und wenn du mich nicht die ganze Zeit über anmeckern würdest, hätte ich dich schon längst gefragt, ob du das nächste Mal mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehst!" gab Ron ebenfalls gereizt zurück.

Hermine, die schon zu ihrem nächsten Argument angesetzt hatte, dass dazu geeignet gewesen wäre Rons Charakter im allgemeinen und im besonderen noch weiter zu zerpflücken, klappte ruckartig den Mund wieder zu.

„Mit dir...?" fragte sie stattdessen und hoffte, dass er es so gemeint hatte, wie sie es verstanden hatte.

„Naja", nuschelte Ron verlegen, „immerhin warst du das letzte Mal ja nicht dabei und ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht unsere Weihnachtseinkäufe zusammen erledigen..." Als er geendet hatte, waren seine Ohren fast genauso rot wie seine Haare, doch auch Hermines Wangen waren rosig angehaucht.

„Das – das würde ich sehr gern, Ron... danke..."

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: so das war das Kapitel 24. Wisst ihr ich muss euch da mal ne Geschichte erzählen: *ToyodasMärchenbuchhervorhol* Als Lorelei und ich angefangen haben diese Geschichte zu planen, da habe ich zu ihr gesagt: ‚Weißt du, zusammen kriegen wir bestimm 20Kapitel hin!!' und jetzt seht nur wo wir sind. *grins* Ich kann euch nur sagen, wir sind jetzt schon viel weiter und es ist bisher noch keine Ende in Sicht! Ich kann nur sagen ich bin richtig stolz auf uns! Und ich hoffe euch hat das gefallen was wir bisher fabriziert haben. Also, review't uns! 

# # 

Lucius: Das war ja richtig sentimental. 

Severus: *nick/nick*

Lorelei: *auchnick*

Toyo dreht sich vom Bildschirm um, hat Tränen in den Augen und schmeißt sich Lorelei um den Hals.

Toyo: Dankeschön, das du da warst!!! 

Dann schmeißt sie sich an Luc und Sev.

Toyo: und ihr auch!!!!

Lorelei, Sev und Luc: *grins*  


	25. Kapitel fünfundzwanzig

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*

Irgendwie droht das Ganze hier eine Neverending Story zu werden – da kann Lorelei der lieben Toyo nur zustimmen. Trotzdem: Toyo - die Zusammenarbeit mit dir ist so ziemlich das Beste, was mir je passiert ist.

@Coko - *grosseslob* danke für deine Review! Ja... die Story hat auch bei uns einen gewissen Suchtfaktor entwickelt.

@strumpfhase – Danke! *glücklichgrins* Ich würde mal sagen, dieser Nachmittag wurde richtig sinnvoll verbracht!

@mb13 – ach, ein kleines bisschen quälen wir ihn schon noch – es macht gerade so viel Spass *evilgrin*

@Alinija – nur ein wenig Geduld – wenn du das Kapitel mit dem Mantikor aufmerksam gelesen hast, dann weißt du auch, wann Sirius wieder auftaucht.

@Kirilein – Wolkenkuckucksheim! Das ist ein allgemein anerkannter Begriff! Oder nicht? *zweifelndguck* Da wohnen die Leute, die meistens nicht so ganz bei der Sache sind und ein wenig über den Wassern schweben... ;-)

@Shelley – Fragen über Fragen... schalten Sie auch nächste Woche wieder ein *gg*

Und natürlich bedanken wir uns auch bei MaxCat, Angel344 und Vanillia!!!! *megaknuddel*

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

**by The Slytherin Sisters**

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter twenty-five

# **25** #

Remus stand am folgenden Tag schon früh auf. Ihm saß seine letzte Konfrontation mit Severus noch im Nacken und er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er die letzte Nacht nur von diesem einen Ereignis geträumt. Er könnte sich immer noch ohrfeigen, dass er die Tatsache überhaupt erwähnt hatte, dass er von Severus' Beziehung zu Lucius Malfoy wusste. Seine Gefühlswelt war ein absolutes Chaos, gemischt mit Angst, Hoffnung und Verwirrung.

Angst, weil er fürchtete, Severus würde ihm den Kommentar über Malfoy immer noch übel nehmen. Verwirrung, weil er aus der ganzen Situation einfach nicht klug wurde. Hoffnung, weil Severus ihm so leicht verziehen hatte. Remus konnte über die ganze Geschichte nur seinen Kopf schütteln.

Remus dachte sich, ein kleiner Spaziergang würde ihm recht gut tun und er verließ seine Räume um eine Runde um den See zu laufen. Die Morgenluft würde ihn sicher erfrischen**_. _**Da erst um acht Uhr Frühstück serviert wurde, begegnete Remus auf den Gängen weder Schülern noch Lehrern. Die Stille der Hogwartsgänge und das monotone Geräusch seiner Schritte beruhigten seine Nerven.

Er war wieder in Gedanken vertieft und erst ein Räuspern in der Eingangshalle ließ ihn aufblicken. 

„Ich dachte wir hätten darüber gesprochen, dass Sie etwas mehr auf ihre Umwelt achten sollten, Lupin. Ich hätte Ihnen wieder mehrere Flüche an den Hals hetzen können und sie hätten wieder nichts bemerkt", sagte Severus fast gelangweilt, während er am Ende des Treppengeländers lehnte. Remus merkte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Sie sollten wirklich noch einmal darüber nachdenken mit jemandem über Ihr Problem zu reden. In dieser Verfassung sind Sie uns keine große Hilfe."

„Und ich habe geglaubt wir hätten das Thema abgehakt?!" entgegnete Remus so****kühl****wie es ihm möglich war. „Was machst du eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit schon hier?" fragte er in der Hoffnung das Thema zu wechseln. Severus griff in seine Robentasche und zog eine Uhr hervor. Remus sah wie er kurz die genaue Uhrzeit prüfte und die Uhr wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ, während er auf den Meister der Tränke zuging.

„Ich bin hier um zu verhindern, dass jemand zu Schaden kommt", antwortete Severus ungerührt. Remus verstand gar nichts. Wenn es Ärger geben würde, warum hatte Severus dann niemanden informiert und warum war er so verdammt gelassen?

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Remus irritiert, doch der Zaubertranklehrer schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. 

„Das werden Sie gleich selbst sehen." Severus Blick wanderte wieder hinüber zum Eingangstor und er zog erneut seine Uhr aus der Tasche und registrierte mit einem Seitenblick die Zeit bevor er sie wieder einsteckte. Remus beobachtete das Ganze neugierig. Dann begann Severus rückwärts zu zählen und Remus wollte schon ansetzen etwas zu fragen, doch Severus hob mahnend die Hand.

„Vier… Drei… Zwei… Eins… Null…"

Es war genau Sieben Uhr, als die Tore zu Hogwarts regelrecht aufsprangen und ein wütender Lucius Malfoy die Schule betrat. Severus schmunzelte leicht, während Remus absolut verwirrt drein sah. Hatte Severus hierauf gewartete? Remus spürte wie die Eifersucht in ihm hochkam. 

„Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten, hast du gehört, Severus. Es werden Köpfe rollen und du wirst nichts dagegen tun, haben wir uns verstanden?!" brüllte Lucius während er auf die Lehrer zuging. Seine Augen waren vor Zorn geweitet und man merkte, dass nur sein Stolz und seine aristokratische Erziehung ihn davor bewahrten zu explodieren und hysterisch rumzukreischen. 

„Hör dich doch selbst an. Du wirst in dieser Verfassung mit niemandem reden hast du verstanden??" sagte Severus, nicht im geringsten beeindruckt durch die Wut Lucius'.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Severus! Sofort!" zischte Lucius gefährlich, doch Severus ignorierte ihn völlig und packte ihn beim Arm. 

„LASS MICH LOS!" dieses Mal schrie Lucius wirklich. Remus machte erschreckt einen Schritt zurück. Severus, weiterhin völlig unbeeindruckt, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ‚_Silencio_' und Lucius' Stimme verstummte, dann begann er ihn hinter sich her in Richtung eines alten unbenutzten Klassenzimmers zu ziehen. Lucius sträubte sich und sein Mund bewegte sich schnell, doch es war nichts zu hören. Remus folgte den beiden interessiert und völlig perplex. 

„Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich", sagte Severus an Remus gewandt. Der frühere Gryffindor war überrascht, dass Severus ihn nicht weggeschickt hatte und sperrte die Tür wie ihm gesagt worden war hinter sich zu. Der Zaubertranklehrer schwang noch ein Mal seinen Zauberstab und die Stimme des Blonden kam zurück.

„…kannst du es wagen mir den Mund zu verbieten, Severus. Ich habe jedes Recht mich aufzuregen und ich will, dass jemand für die Wunden meines Sohnes bezahlt. Ich werde mir den Bastard greifen und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, dann wird er sich wünschen sie hätten ihn in Askaban eingesperrt. Und dieser Dumbledore… von wegen Großmächtiger Zauberer, da schafft es jemand sogar unter seiner Nase Schüler in die Luft zu sprengen, dass ich nicht lache…"

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy! Beleidige Albus Dumbledore nicht, wenn…", brüllte Remus doch Lucius fiel ihm sofort ins Wort. Mit funkelnden Augen donnerte er:

„Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt, Werwolf, also wäre es besser für DICH deine Klappe zu halten! Du solltest dich lieber fragen warum du, als DADA- Lehrer dieser gottverdammten Schule nicht da warst um meinem Sohn zu helfen! Wofür bezahlt man euch eigentlich…"

„Lucius, du fängst an Unsinn zu reden!" versuchte es Severus beruhigend doch es half nichts. 

„Unsinn… Unsinn?? Ich rede keinen Unsinn, klar? Obwohl ich mich frage wo du gewesen bist, bei der ganzen Sache. Erst schleifst du meinen Sohn in den Verbotenen Wald und dann auch noch das. Du sollst doch auf ihn aufpassen, doch wie es aussieht wäre er in einer Höhle voller Trolle sicherer. Wenn Draco nicht wieder ganz gesund wird, dann schwöre ich dir bei Salazars Grab, dass in dieser Schule kein Stein auf dem…"

Ein klatschendes Geräusch war zu hören. Lucius Malfoy hielt sich die Wange und seine Augen blickten geweitet auf den Zaubertranklehrer. Dann schien seine Wut in Rekordzeit zu verebben und er sank auf einem alten Stuhl zusammen. Sein Atem ging schnell. Remus konnte im ersten Moment nicht glauben, was er da gerade gesehen hatte – Severus hatte einen wütenden Malfoy geohrfeigt und lebte noch!

„Bei Merlin…" hauchte Lucius aus und blickte Severus tief in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid Sev… ich war nicht ganz bei mir." 

„Schon gut", sagte Severus immer noch gelassen. Remus war beeindruckt wie der Slytherin –Hauslehrer es geschafft hatte die Situation so gut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Lucius - geh runter in meine Räume und lass dir von den Hauselfen einen Kaffee bringen, oder schenk dir lieber ein Glas Brandy ein ", wies Severus den Blonden an und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Nein. Ich muss nach Draco sehen und…" 

„Geh. Du wirst früh genug in den Krankenflügel kommen. In deinem Zustand bist du Draco keine besonders große Hilfe. Geh runter und beruhig dich erst einmal völlig!" Lucius nickte nur und erhob sich mehr oder weniger automatisch und ging tief in Gedanken aus dem Klassenraum ohne Remus weiter zu beachten. 

Severus ließ einen Seufzer los, nachdem sich die Tür hinter den beiden Lehrern geschlossen hatte.

„Lupin, hören Sie…!" Severus kam nicht weit, denn Remus hob beruhigend die Hand und lächelte. 

„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde das hier mit keinem Wort erwähnen!" ‚_nicht einmal zu Sirius', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Severus zog bei diesen Worten erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Er verstand nicht warum der Werwolf so zuvorkommend zu ihm war, so freundlich, so nett, bei all dem, was Severus ihm schon an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Und trotzdem blickte er jetzt in ein versöhnliches, bittersüßes Lächeln, das regelrecht liebvoll aussah. Er spürte wie ihm gegen seinen Willen die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. _

„Danke!" sagte er leise. Daraufhin verstärkte sich Remus' Lächeln, wurde strahlender und schöner. Severus konnte nicht anderes, als seinen Blick abzuwenden. Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen sprach er schnell weiter. „Remus... würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" 

Remus Augen weiteten sich. Hatte ihn Severus wirklich beim Vornamen genannt? Dieses Mal war es an ihm rot zu werden. Doch er würde Severus nichts abschlagen, das wusste er. Außerdem hatte Severus ihn endlich um Hilfe gebeten. Remus konnte nicht anders als ‚_Ja_' zu sagen.

„Natürlich! Wie kann ich dir helfen?" 

„Ich würde dich bitten kurz im Krankenflügel nach Draco und Potter zu sehen. Ich werde mich solange um Lucius kümmern. Komm dann herunter in meine Räume. Würdest du das tun?" Severus Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft und Remus stellte sich vor, dass sich so seine normale Stimme anhören müsste. Sanft und dunkel,  wie ein nachtschwarzer Sternenhimmel.****Wie gerne würde er ihr ewig lauschen. Ein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck Severus' holte Remus in die Realität zurück. 

„Kein Problem,. Ich werde nach den Beiden sehen." Remus war schon fast aus der Tür raus, da hörte er ein kleines ‚_Danke_' das sein Herz erwärmte.

„Keine Ursache."

# # # # # 

Harry erwachte ein weiteres Mal aus einem seltsamen Traum, gespickt mit Flammen, lauten Explosionen und weißblondem, mit Blut durchtränktem Haar. Er richtete sich sofort kerzengerade im Bett auf, sein Atem ging schwer. Er blickte sich im Raum um, doch er sah alles verschwommen. Er wollte gerade nach seiner Brille tasten, da hörte er Stimmen vom Eingang. Er legte sich schnell zurück ins Bett und stellte sich schlafend. Er erkannte die Stimmen von Madam Pomfrey und Remus Lupin.

„Wie geht es den Beiden, Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Professor Lupins besorgte Stimme, doch die beiden blieben im Eingangsbereich. 

„Unverändert", sagte die Medi-Hexe sachlich. „Potter schläft und Malfoy ist bisher noch nicht aufgewacht. Aber ich hoffe, dass es bald so weit sein wird. Die Wunden der Beiden sind schon fast verheilt. Alles in allem bin ich recht zufrieden."

„Glauben Sie, die Beiden wären heute schon im Stande Besuch zu empfangen?" 

„Nicht vor heute Mittag.", sagte die Dame streng. „Ich will, dass Malfoy sich erst richtig erholt, bevor irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt ihn ausfragen zu wollen. Potter sollte sich erst mal wieder richtig beruhigen. Ich habe ihm gestern sehr viel vom Beruhigungstrank geben müssen, bevor er sich entspannte. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass er sich wieder aufregt."

„Also wäre es in Ordnung nach dem Mittagessen herzukommen?"

„Ich kann nichts versprechen…" 

Harry hörte wie die Tür sich wieder schloss und Madam Pomfrey durch den Raum ging. Sie blieb kurz an Harrys Bett stehen, notierte sich etwas und ging dann weiter zu Dracos Bett. Als Harry erneut eine Tür gehen hörte, riskierte er es die Augen aufzumachen. Die Medi-Hexe schien in ihrem Büro verschwunden zu sein. Harry tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. 

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Draco unbewegten Körper der im Nachbarbett lag und ein seltsamer Schmerz zog sich um sein Herz zusammen. Er kletterte aus dem Bett und wäre fast unter seinem Gewicht zusammengebrochen****so wacklig war er noch auf den Beinen. Er stützte sich ab und ließ sich nach vorne fallen. Er konnte Dracos Bettkante fassen und sich daran hochziehen. 

Als er neben dem blonden Slytherin auf der Bettkante saß, spürte er wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen, während er den unbewegten Körper anblickte. Er griff nach Dracos Hand.

„Draco!" hauchte er. „Draco, bitte wach auf!" Der Blonde reagierte nicht. Harry konnte nur sein stetiges Atmen hören. „Gott, Draco… bitte wach auf…" Seine Tränen flossen nun frei über seine Wangen und benetzten Dracos Gesicht. 

Plötzlich bewegten sich Dracos Augenlider und Harry blickte in schöne sturmgraue Augen und sein Herz füllte sich mit Glück und Erleichterung. 

„Draco…" flüsterte Harry und endlich fixierten ihn die Augen in die er blickte. Er schaffte ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Harry…" 

„Ja, Draco ich bin's…" Harry konnte es kaum glauben, aber er heulte wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.

„Merlin… mein Kopf," stöhnte Draco und rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand über die Augen. „Was ist?" fragte er auf einmal, als er die Tränen in den Augen des Gryffindor sah. 

„Nichts… ich bin nur so froh, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist. Ich hatte solche Angst…" Draco lächelte und streichelte Harry über die Wange. Mit seinem Daumen wischte er ihm die Tränen aus den Augen. Harry lächelte. 

„Keine Angst", flüsterte Draco. „So leicht wirst du mich nicht loswerden." 

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" fragte Harry plötzlich und war schon dabei aufzustehen, doch Draco hielt ihn auf. 

„Nein! Bleib einfach nur hier."

Für einen Augenblick weiteten sich Harrys Augen, doch dann lächelte er. Draco rückte ein bisschen in seinem Bett um ihm Platz zu machen. Dann streckte er sich neben Draco aus, ihre Hände immer noch verschränkt. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie wieder eingeschlafen waren. 

# # # # # 

Lucius hatte schon seinen dritten Kaffee getrunken und nippte nun an seinem ersten Glas Brandy, als Remus an die Tür zu Severus Privaträumen klopfte. Severus ging an die Tür und öffnete und Lucius entging nicht, dass der Werwolf dem Zaubertrankmeister ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte. Lucius grinste in sein Brandyglas, während er diese nette Szene beäugte. Er wusste, dass Severus dieses Lächeln nicht bemerkt hatte. 

Lucius wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Severus bewundernde, oder gar liebevolle Blicke so gut wie nie wahrnahm. Das hatte ganz einfach den Grund, weil Severus sich und seine Erscheinung viel zu gering einschätzte. Lucius hatte es in diesen ganzen Jahren nie geschafft, Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er höllisch sexy und verdammt anziehend sein konnte – wenn er wollte...

Irgendwie tat ihm Lupin schon leid und das musste schon etwas heißen, schließlich brauchte es schon einiges um das Herz von Lucius Malfoy zu erweichen. Lucius fragte sich welche Willensstärke Lupin aufbringen musste um nicht einfach über Severus herzufallen, oder nicht einfach in Tränen auszubrechen. Er wusste nur zu genau wie frustrierend Severus sein konnte wenn er wollte. 

Severus kam auf ihn zu und Lucius wandte seinen Blick von Lupin ab, ohne dass dieser ihn bemerkte.

„Draco schläft noch, aber es geht ihm gut." Lucius atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte erst gestern Nachmittag von dem Unfall erfahren und er war sprichwörtlich explodiert. „Du kannst ihn heute Mittag besuchen."

„Warum erst so spät?" maulte Lucius und leerte den Rest aus seinem Brandyglas mit einem einzigen Schluck. 

„Es wird weder dir noch Dracos Gesundheit nützen, wenn du schon im Krankenflügel herumsitzt und er noch gar nicht wach ist." Severus verschränkte die Hände vor seiner Brust. Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. 

„Schon gut, schon gut…" Lucius Blick lag ein weiteres Mal auf Lupin, der sich nun etwas im Hintergrund hielt. Wenn er genau hinsah, konnte er die Eifersucht in den Augen des Werwolfes sehen, eine Tatsache die ihn köstlich amüsierte und bei seiner schlechten Laune tat ihm ein bisschen Schadenfreude doch Recht gut.   
Trotzdem, Köpfe würden auf jeden Fall rollen. Das hatte er sich vorgenommen. Keiner legte auch nur einen Finger an seinen Sohn und lebte danach noch lang genug um davon zu erzählen. Und Lucius hatte schon eine leise Ahnung wer es sein konnte. 

Er steckte mitten in seinen Recherchen im Falle des Mantikor –Überfalls und war in seinen Ermittlungen schon sehr weit gekommen. Die Entlarvung des Hogwarts –Spions stand für ihn an erster Stelle, besonders da dieser jetzt auch seinen Sohn verletzt hatte. Gestern Abend hatte Lucius einen seiner Informanten nach dem Spion befragt, anonym natürlich. Und er hatte ihm die Quelle der Informationen gegeben und Lucius musste sagen er war schockiert gewesen.

Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und stellte das Glas auf dem Tischchen ab. Er hörte, wie sich Severus und Lupin unterhielten und hörte in das Gespräch rein:

„… mache mir wirklich Sorgen", sagte Lupin in einem fast kleinlauten Ton. „Dieses Mal ist nicht nur Harry sondern auch Draco Malfoy darin verwickelt worden. Was ist, wenn wirklich einmal etwas Schlimmes passiert?"

„Pack das Übel bei der Wurzel!" warf Lucius ein und Severus und Lupin warfen ihm interessierte Blicke zu. 

„Darf man fragen was du damit meinst?" fragte Severus spitz. Lupin zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Lucius wusste, dass der Werwolf ihm nicht über den Weg traute, aber das war jetzt auch egal.

„Die Sache stinkt zum Himmel…" murrte Lucius und griff nach seinem Schlangenstock. „Ich habe eine sehr interessante Information aus sicherer Quelle bekommen, dass es ein Leck in Hogwarts gibt."

„Da erzählst du uns nichts Neues, Malfoy!" meinte Lupin schnippisch. Lucius schoss ihm einen gefährlichen Blick zu. Nur weil der Werwolf eifersüchtig war, gab es ihm noch lange nicht das Recht so mit ihm zu reden.  

„Ich habe gestern Nacht eine sehr interessante Information bekommen und zwar wer der Ursprung der Informationen in Hogwarts ist." Während Lucius sprach kam ein Teil seiner Wut zurück und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Und wer soll es sein?" fragte Lupin nach. Lucius sagte nur ein Wort.

„Weasley!"

# # # # # 

„Albus, du kannst das unmöglich für bare Münze nehmen, was Malfoy uns da erzählt", sagte Remus ungläubig, nachdem der Schuleiter dem Geseier von Lucius ‚_Schlampe_' Malfoy mehr als interessiert zugehört hatte. „Ron würde Harry niemals verraten. Ich kenne ihn! Das würde er nicht tun!"

„Wer weiß…" meinte Severus amüsiert und erntete einen bösen Blick von Remus.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass die Informationen wirklich korrekt sind, Lucius?" fragte der Schulleiter noch einmal nach. Remus konnte sehen wie diese kleinen Fragen Malfoy aggressiv machten.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Direktor...", Lucius Stimme war kalt wie Eis und ein gefährlicher Blick bohrte sich in Remus' Rücken, „... dass die Informationen absolut richtig sind. Ich mache keine Fehler, wenn das Leben meines Sohnes auf dem Spiel steht." 

„Aber das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht Ron. Du musste dich irren, Malfoy!!!" fauchte Remus den Blonden an. Malfoy erhob sich, jede Bewegung die er machte, sprach deutlich seine Wut aus. Er entfernte sich von Remus, als ob ihn seine Anwesenheit abstoßen würde und sprach ruhig und eiskalt:

„Ihr Gryffindors habt keine besonders große Einsicht. Eher beschränkt würde ich sagen." Malfoy trug ein Lächeln im Gesicht, das Remus gar nicht gefiel. „Ich habe gesagt, dass Weasley die Quelle der Informationen ist, das heißt er muss nicht zwangläufig der Spion sein. Außerdem gibt es doch zwei Weasleys an dieser Schule, oder?!"

# # # # # 

tbc.

Lorelei (schaltet den PC aus): So. Wieder ein Kapitel mehr.

Severus: Wird das Teil eigentlich jemals fertig?

Lorelei (denkt kurz nach): Nein!

Severus: *entsetztguck*: Aber... aber... du vernachlässigst mich völlig!

Lorelei: *schulternzuck* Ach komm! Du bist doch schon ein soooo grosser Tränkemeister... das verkraftest du schon!

Severus: Frauen können ja so grausam sein...


	26. Kapitel sechsundzwanzig

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz*Trotzdem die OC und der Plot sind UNSER…. Muahahahahahahaha… *evillaugh* 

Grüße an alle die gereview't haben… knuddel/knuff euch alle.

@ SilentRose: Da bist du ja wieder… *umknuddel/freude*

@ Choko: Wie lange das heir noch gehen wird kann ich dir echt nicht sagen. Wie schon gesagt, eigentlich hatte ich mit ner Story mit 20Kapiteln gerechnet und ich lade gerade das 26te hoch. Aber es wird schon noch ne Weile gehen. Es fängt doch eigentlich gerade er sr an cool zu werden *lach*

@ Kirilein: Ahhh, das Kirilein hat sich den Tommy geschnappt. Und habt ihr auch viel Spaß??

@ Vanilla: Rätsel über Rätsel. . . ich hoffe du wirst die Idde mögen obwohl die Auflösung noch kommen wird! *knuddel*

Auch noch Grüße und knuddel an: Lilith, Elliot, Shelley, TheSnitch & mbi13 (übrigens, du warst Nr. 200^^) 

# # #

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)_

# # # #

Chapter twenty-six

# 26 #

In diesem Moment schlug die Uhr auf Dumbledores Kaminsims halb neun. Der Direktor blickte die beiden Lehrer an.

„Remus, Severus – ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen, ihr kommt sonst noch zu spät zum Unterricht. Lucius – mit Ihnen möchte ich mich noch kurz unterhalten. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich noch eines der Gästezimmer für Sie herrichten lassen, damit Sie sich noch etwas zurückziehen können, bevor Sie Draco nach dem Mittagessen besuchen."

Remus hatte zwar noch einige spitze Bemerkungen für Lucius Malfoy auf Lager gehabt, doch für den Moment war er zufrieden. Hatte er doch schon befürchtet, dass Lucius sich in der Zwischenzeit in Severus Räumen häuslich einrichten würde.

Die beiden Lehrer fügten sich den Anweisungen ihres Direktors und verließen gemeinsam dessen Büro. Draußen auf dem Gang konnte Remus aber nicht länger an sich halten und verlieh seiner Empörung über Lucius Verdächtigungen lautstark Ausdruck.

„Ron und Ginny. . . was für ein ausgemachter Blödsinn!" schnaubte er und wurde dafür von Severus mit einem rätselhaften Blick bedacht. „Du glaubst das doch nicht etwa?" stieß Remus empört hervor. „Allein der Gedanke, dass zwei seiner besten Freunde..." Severus Arm schoss blitzschnell vor und umklammerte Remus Schulter mit schmerzhaft hartem Griff.

„Muss ich Ihre Erinnerung an Peter Pettigrew und James Potter auffrischen?" fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Diese kleine Ratte... das kann man doch überhaupt nicht vergleichen!"

„Sie sind zu vertrauensselig, Lupin", stellte der Tränkemeister mit einer Spur Geringschätzung fest.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir", schoss Remus zurück. „Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so misstrauisch gegen alles und jeden sein?"

Severus funkelte den Werwolf kalt an, dann überzeugte er sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick, dass sie allein waren und beugte sich dann näher zu seinem Kollegen, dessen Herz bei dieser unverhofften Nähe ein paar Takte aussetzte.

„Passen Sie gut auf, Lupin. Ich werde jetzt Ihren Geist ein wenig erhellen. Erstens: Niemandem zu vertrauen ist die erste Lektion eines jeden Todessers. Wem das nicht zur zweiten Natur wird, der kann sich genauso gut gleich einsargen lassen. Zweitens: schenken Sie niemals jemandem Ihr Vertrauen, der noch nichts getan hat, um es sich zu verdienen. Drittens: in meiner derzeitigen Situation überlege ich es mir selbst dann noch mindestens zwei Mal, ob ich jemandem vertraue oder nicht."

„Aber Malfoy vertraust du blind, wenn er behauptet, dass ein Weasley in die Sache verwickelt ist", platzte Remus aufgewühlt heraus.

„Das steht auf einem anderen Blatt." 

„Ich glaube allmählich, du vertraust ihm bloß, weil du mit ihm..."

„Das reicht jetzt", unterbrach Severus ihn schneidend. „Noch ein weiteres Wort und ich hexe Sie bis in den nächsten Monat! Ich frage mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit, warum ich Ihre unkontrollierten Ausbrüche derart nachsichtig betrachte! Lassen Sie es sich gesagt sein, dass Lucius Malfoy Einiges getan hat um mein Vertrauen zu verdienen."

Remus starrte ernüchtert auf den gezückten Zauberstab in Severus Hand und fragte sich, seit wann er diesen auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Er bereute sofort, dass er sich – schon wieder – von seiner Eifersucht hatte hinreißen lassen und schluckte die hitzige Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hinunter. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf Severus Finger, die immer noch seine Schulter umklammert hielten.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mir vertraust?" fragte er leise. Dies schien Severus zu überraschen, denn eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte leicht nach oben und er steckte kommentarlos seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Da gäbe es schon eine Sache..."

# # # # #

Lucius Malfoy schritt nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore zur Krankenstation. Obwohl ihn das Verhalten des Direktors maßlos erbitterte, musste er ihm doch insgeheim Beifall zollen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Gryffindor über derart viel Hinterlist verfügen würde. Lucius war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich nach einer fruchtlosen Diskussion mit Albus in das für ihn vorbereitete Gästezimmer zu begeben, wo er in seinem Groll mehrere Male die Einrichtung zerlegte um sie hinterher jedes Mal auf magische Weise wieder zu reparieren. Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen gewesen war, hatte Dumbledore eine Hauselfe zu ihm geschickt, die ihn wieder zurück in das Büro des Direktors geleitete hatte, wo ihnen in trauter Zweisamkeit das Mittagessen serviert worden war. Auf diese Weise hatte der Direktor höchst elegant verhindert, dass Lucius nicht in der ganzen Schule herumlief und damit die Gerüchteküche zum Brodeln brachte.

Madam Pomfrey war über diesen Besuch nicht sehr erbaut gewesen, doch im Endeffekt war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Herren eintreten zu lassen. Sie ermahnte sie lediglich Harry nicht aufzuregen und keinesfalls länger als 10 Minuten zu bleiben.

„Mister Potter! Mister Malfoy! Sie haben Besuch", rief sie ihren Patienten zu und zog sich dann mit einem letzten, missbilligenden Blick in das angrenzende Zimmer zurück.

„Vater?" rief Draco überrascht.

„Draco", flüsterte Lucius rau und war mit drei schnellen Schritten am Bett seines Sohnes. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht alleine war und so beschränkte er sich darauf, eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes zu legen.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Sohn?" Draco grinste schief. 

„Es ging schon mal besser", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber ich fürchte, wenn Potter mich nicht geschubst hätte, dann würde es mir jetzt noch schlechter gehen." Ein intensiver Blick aus silbergrauen Augen flackerte zu Harry hinüber, der unter der Musterung durch Dracos Vater ziemlich rot wurde.

„Dann bin ich Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet, Mister Potter", sagte Lucius gemessen.

„Nein, das ist schon okay", wehrte Harry verlegen ab. „Immerhin hat er mich zuerst geschubst..."

„Ja, das ist allerdings wahr. Dad, ich glaube, du brauchst dich doch nicht bei ihm zu bedanken. Wir haben uns gegenseitig geschubst und sind deshalb quitt." Draco grinste fröhlich.

Lucius war froh, dass sein Sohn seinen bissigen Humor nicht verloren hatte, dennoch verlor er über seiner Erleichterung nicht sein Hauptziel aus den Augen - denjenigen ausfindig zu machen, der es gewagt hatte, Hand an seinen Sohn zu legen. Er wandte sich deshalb mit seinen nächsten Worten an Harry.

„Mister Potter, wer wußte davon, dass Sie vorhatten, sich mit meinem Sohn zu treffen?" Harry war einen Moment lang über die Frage irritiert. In seinen Augen flackerte einen Augenblick lang die Panik. Er wollte Draco gegenüber nicht unhöflich sein, aber das war schließlich Lucius Malfoy mit dem er hier redete und Harry wusste nicht ob er ihm genauso trauen konnte wie Draco. Sein unsicherer Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore hinüber, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte und wissend nickte. Harry begann zu sprechen: 

„So gut wie jeder, Sir." Er sah wieder****zu Dumbledore und bemerkte dessen milde Verblüffung. „Es gab ein wenig Aufregung in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum und da – naja... da bin ich wohl ein wenig laut geworden."

„Was, Potter, du kannst laut werden?" fragte Draco belustigt. Harry vergaß kurzfristig die Anwesenheit von Dumbledore und Lucius Malfoy. 

„Du wärst auch laut geworden, wenn deine Kumpane über dich hergezogen wären, nur weil wir ein paarmal miteinander trainiert haben!****Da verbringe ich ein wenig Zeit mit dir und dann heißt es gleich ich würde mein Haus hintergehen. Sie haben es einfach herausgefordert, dass ich laut wurde."

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Dann wusste es praktisch die ganze Schule, dass du dich mit Draco getroffen hast, richtig, Harry?"

****

„Ja, kann schon sein", antwortete Harry trotzig. „Es ist mir aber auch egal."  Draco wusste nicht, ob er diese Haltung albern oder rührend finden sollte.

„Und wer wußte davon, dass Sie sich mit Ihrem Paten treffen wollten?" warf Lucius Malfoy ein, der seinen Sohn und Harry keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" fragte Harry und Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Oh, Potter! Also wirklich! Drei Anschläge auf dein Leben und siehst keinen Zusammenhang?"

„Ach so", nuschelte Harry kleinlaut. „Von meinem Treffen mit Sirius wußte niemand etwas."

„Tatsächlich niemand?" hakte Lucius nach. „Auch keiner Ihrer Freunde?" 

„Nein, wenn ich es doch sage! Hermine hätte doch nur versucht es mir auszureden. Seit im Zaubertränke-Unterricht mein Kessel explodiert ist, haben sie sich dauernd Sorgen um meine Sicherheit gemacht, deshalb habe ich keinem was gesagt", versicherte Harry.

„Aber du und Sirius, ihr habt euch doch sicher geschrieben", bemerkte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Was ist mit diesen Briefen geschehen?"

„Einen davon habe ich verschluckt, damit Malfoy ihn nicht in die Finger bekommt", antwortete Harry und eine leichte Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen. „Die anderen habe ich immer ein paar Tage in meinem Koffer versteckt und dann sicherheitshalber verbrannt."

„Wer konnte alles an diesen Koffer?" wollte Lucius wissen.

„Niemand", behauptete Harry. „Ich habe ihn abgesperrt und mit einem Schließzauber belegt. Und der war immer intakt." Dumbledore nickte lediglich. Dann kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Zimmer gewuselt und bestand darauf, dass der Schulleiter und Lucius jetzt gingen. Die Patienten bräuchten ihre Ruhe. Lucius verabschiedete sich daraufhin von seinem Sohn und versprach ihm, ihm in den nächsten Tagen einen Brief zu schreiben.

Dumbledore begleitete Lucius Malfoy noch in die große Halle. 

„Sie denken, was ich denke?" sagte Malfoy düster.

„Ja", gab Dumbledore zu. „Ein Zauberer, der imstande ist Feuerkristalle zu produzieren, dürfte sich auch von einem einfachen Schließzauber nicht aufhalten lassen."

„Behalten Sie die Weasleys im Auge", sagte Lucius und reichte Dumbledore die Hand zum Abschied. „Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen wieder melden."

# # # # #

Kaum hatte sich die Tür der Krankenstation hinter Lucius Malfoy und Dumbledore geschlossen, wuselte Madam Pomfrey mit zwei großen Bechern in den Händen aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer. Sie reichte jedem der Jungs einen Becher. „So, jetzt trinkt ihr erst einmal brav euren Schlaftrunk. Für heute Nachmittag hattet ihr genug Aufregung."

Widerwillig schluckten Beide den Trank. Mit Blicken gaben sie sich währenddessen zu verstehen, dass es eigentlich noch jede Menge zu besprechen gab, doch bevor sie noch ein Wort miteinander wechseln konnten, wirkte der Trank auch schon und sie waren eingeschlafen.

Dieses Mal war Draco der Erste, der nach einigen Stunden wohltuendem Schlaf****erwachte. Doch er hatte nicht lange Muse, den schlafenden Harry zu betrachten, denn schon wenige Minuten später blinzelte auch dieser und tastete träge nach der Brille auf seinem Nachttisch.

„Du hast weder mit Wiesel noch mit Elfenfreundin Granger über dein Treffen mit Black gesprochen und das soll ich dir glauben?" bemerkte Draco spöttisch, kaum, dass Harry die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Das habe ich gehört", tönte eine hoheitsvoll kühle Stimme von der Tür her.

„Hallo Hermine", begrüßte Harry seine Freundin mit einem erfreuten Grinsen. „Wo ist Ron? Hast du ihn nicht mitgebracht?"

„Daran liegt es nicht, aber Madam Pomfrey wollte nur mich herein lassen. Sie meinte, ihr hättet für heute eigentlich schon genug Aufregung gehabt und ich darf auch nur hier sein, weil Professor Lupin bei euren Lehrern den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff für euch eingesammelt hat und mich gebeten hat, ihn euch zu bringen." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie ihre Schultasche, die sie bei sich trug und legte Draco und Harry jeweils einen Stapel Pergamente auf die Nachttische.

„Nicht einmal hier hat man seine Ruhe", brummte Draco verdrossen, was von Harry mit einem Kichern quittiert wurde.

„Nein", bestätigte er trocken. „Das hätte ich dir aber auch gleich sagen können."

„Ja, richtig – wie konnte ich vergessen, dass du hier schon mehr Zeit verbracht hast, als im Klassenzimmer", konterte Draco süffisant.

Hermine wollte sich gerade Gedanken über dieses untypische Verhalten der beiden Jungs machen, als ein leises ‚Plopp' ertönte und plötzlich Dobby, der Hauself, auf Harrys Bett saß.

„Oh, Harry Potter, Sir", fiepte der Elf bestürzt. „Gerade habe ich von Ihrem schrecklichen, schrecklichen Missgeschick gehört!"

„Hi, Dobby", erwiderte Harry nachsichtig. „Kein Grund zur Panik. Wie du siehst, geht es mir schon wieder besser."

„Das freut Dobby zu hören, Sir. Braucht Harry Potter irgendetwas? Ich kann ihm alles bringen, was er sich wünscht!"

„Nein, Dobby, das ist nicht notwendig", wehrte Harry ab und war froh, als Draco den Elf mit seinem Gruß ablenkte.

„Hallo Dobby – na, schmeckt dir die Freiheit immer noch?" fragte Draco mit einem hässlichen Glitzern in seinen sturmgrauen Augen. Harry fluchte innerlich über seine eigene Gedankenlosigkeit. Natürlich war Draco alles andere als begeistert hier auf seinen ehemaligen Hauselfen zu treffen, der seine Freiheit ihm, Harry Potter, zu verdanken hatte.

Doch entweder Dobby schien dies bissige Bemerkung nicht zu verstehen, oder er machte sich nichts daraus, denn seine Antwort fiel unter diesen Umständen sehr normal aus.

„Ja, Sir, danke Sir", piepste Dobby, dann hatten seine großen Augen auch Hermine erfasst und er begrüßte sie ebenfalls mit allen Anzeichen der Freude. „Miss! Sie besuchen auch Harry Potter?! Dobby gefällt das – Dobby gefällt das sogar sehr. Es ist richtig, sich um seine Freunde zu kümmern. Dobby kümmert sich auch immer um Winky."

„Wie geht es Winky denn?" wollte Hermine wissen. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich in den letzten Wochen kaum Zeit für euch hatte."

„Oh, da machen sich Miss mal keine Sorgen, Miss Ginny ist oft bei Winky und heitert sie auf. Immer wenn Miss dann weggeht ist Winky ein kleines bisschen fröhlicher", plapperte Dobby munter.

„Ginny besucht Winky in der Küche?" fragte Harry seltsam berührt. „Wieso das denn?"

„Harry, ich wollte eigentlich meinen Mund halten und mich nicht einmischen..." fing Hermine an, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen.

„Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues, Granger", murmelte er so laut, dass alle es hören konnten. Hermine tat ihr Bestes um Draco zu ignorieren und fuhr unbeirrt fort: 

„Ginny hat dich immer noch sehr gern, Harry. Auch wenn sie es nicht mehr so deutlich zeigt. Aber es belastet sie trotzdem, dass du sie so gar nicht wahrnimmst – deshalb hat sie angefangen, sich bei B.ELFE.R zu engagieren. Sie hat sich dabei mit der armen Winky richtig angefreundet, was ich sehr gut finde." Harry wurde bei dem Kommentar über Ginny leicht rot im Gesicht. Es war ihm unangenehm darauf angesprochen zu werden. Weder Harry noch Hermine bemerkten den Ausdruck der Eifersucht, der kurz über Dracos Gesicht huschte.

„Oh Gott, Granger! Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen", stiess Draco mit erstickter Stimme aus. Doch Harry war während dieser Unterhaltung ein ganz anderer Gedanke gekommen.

„Du, Dobby? Erinnerst du dich noch an mein zweites Schuljahr?" fragte er nachdenklich.

„Ja, natürlich, Harry Potter, Sir – damals hat Harry Potter Dobby die Freiheit geschenkt!" antwortete Dobby eifrig.

„Dann erinnerst du dich auch noch daran, dass du mich mit deinem verzauberten Klatscher fast umgebracht hättest – und das alles nur, weil du mich beschützen und von Hogwarts fernhalten wolltest?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete der Elf verlegen und sah geknickt zu Boden.

„Und du weißt auch noch, dass du mir versprochen hast, mich nie wieder zu retten?"

„Oh ja! Dobby hat sich auch immer daran gehalten, Sir!" beteuerte der Elf eifrig. „Harry Potter darf nicht glauben, dass Dobby die Feuerkristalle geschickt hat."

„Na ja, es war ja nur so eine Idee... Aber du musst selbst zugeben Dobby, dass der Verdacht naheliegend war. Auch wenn ich überzeugt davon bin, dass du es sicher nur gut gemeint hättest", versuchte Harry den aufgebrachten Elf zu beruhigen.

# # # # #

Severus Snape saß allein in seinen Räumen und sah seit einer halben Stunde immer wieder auf die Uhr. Wo blieb dieser verdammte Werwolf nur? Das konnte doch unmöglich so lange dauern. Wenn er nur nicht wieder alles verpfuscht hatte… Ein bestimmtes Klopfzeichen – kurz, lang, kurz, kurz – ließ Severus von seinem Sessel aufspringen. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte in einen gespenstisch leeren Flur hinaus. Trotzdem trat er zur Seite, wie um jemanden einzulassen und verriegelte die Tür wieder sorgfältig hinter sich.

„Wo waren Sie nur so lange, Lupin?" Bei diesen Worten schälte sich Remus aus Harrys Tarnumhang und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Und ich finde immer noch, dass es nicht richtig war", sagte Remus mit unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Unsinn", knurrte Snape und nahm Remus den Tarnumhang ab. „Es ist ein Glück, dass ich nach diesem Mantikor -Angriff den Umhang von Potter zu seinem eigenen Schutz konfisziert habe."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht", gab Remus verdrossen zu. „Aber ich hatte trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Du hättest das ruhig selbst tun können."

„Denken Sie eigentlich jemals nach, Lupin? Ich meine, so richtig? Was wäre gewesen, wenn mich mittendrin der dunkle Lord zu sich gerufen hätte – was dann?"

Remus Augen weiteten sich. „Dann ist es also bald wieder soweit?" fragte er erschüttert. Severus tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab, doch Remus war nicht entgangen, dass er sich noch kurz zuvor unbewusst über den Unterarm gerieben hatte.

„Also, was ist jetzt? Wie ist es gelaufen? Haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?" fragte der Tränkemeister ungeduldig.

„Ja, es lief alles nach Plan. Ich habe Hermine die Hausaufgaben für Harry und Draco gegeben und habe mich dann unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt und bin ihr in die Krankenstation gefolgt." Während Remus sprach, ging Severus vor dem Kamin mit langsamen Schritten auf und ab, die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt.

„Erst haben sie sich nur ein bisschen gezankt... weißt du Severus, je länger ich darüber nachdenke – du hattest Recht - es ist seltsam, dass Harry und Draco sich nicht mehr bis aufs Blut bekriegen... glaubst du...", doch bevor Remus seinen Gedanken zu Ende formuliert hatte, unterbrach er sich selbst und biss sich auf die Zunge. Das war kein gutes Thema. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als Severus jedoch nicht wirklich auf seine Bemerkung einging, sondern nur äußerte, dass was immer es auch wäre, es Lucius auf Dauer sicher nicht behagen würde.

„Und weiter?" forderte er Remus auf.

„Dann ist dieser seltsame Hauself aufgetaucht, dieser Dobby", berichtete Remus weiter und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen folgten jeder von Severus Bewegungen.

„Dobby?"

„Ja, du weißt schon – war früher bei den Malfoys, Harry hatte irgendwas mit seiner Freilassung zu tun – seither verehrt ihn dieser Elf rückhaltlos."

Severus nickte zum Zeichen, dass er im Bilde war und Remus fuhr fort: „Und dann wurde es interessant..." Remus gab Wort für Wort das Gespräch wieder, welches er in der Krankenstation belauscht hatte. Als er geendet hatte, blieb Severus vor dem Kamin stehen, einen Arm auf das Kaminsims aufgestützt, die Finger nachdenklich an seinen Mund gelegt.

„Ich denke, nach diesen Informationen sollten wir unser Hauptaugenmerk auf Miss Weasley lenken", äußerte Severus bedächtig.

# # # # #

Der nächste Tag war ein klirrend kalter Donnerstag und das Gerücht, dass der betagte Lehrer für Alte Runen, Professor Odin, in der Nacht einem Anschlag auf sein Leben zum Opfer gefallen war, verbreitete sich noch vor dem Frühstück wie ein Lauffeuer durch die ganze Schule. Im Laufe des Vormittags versuchte Professor McGonagall der ganzen Aufregung ein Ende zu bereiten, als sie zum Unterricht der Hufflepuff -Sechstklässler als Vertretung für Professor Odin erschien und in ihrer strengen Art verkündete, dass ihr bisheriger Lehrer lediglich einen unglücklichen Unfall gehabt hatte und sich nun in St. Mungos von den Schrecken erholte.

Obwohl diese Schilderung durchaus den Tatsachen entsprach (auch wenn sie taktvoll Peeves Beteiligung, den Einsatz einiger Schleim- und Wasserbomben, sowie einen sehr demütigenden Sturz von einer Turmtreppe verschwieg), summte es in Hogwarts vor lauter Gerüchten wie in einem Bienenstock.

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: Diese Kapitel kann man wohl mit gutem Gewissen ein Jubiläumskapitel nennen, denn mit dem letzten Kapitel haben Lorelei und ich die magische Grenze von 200Reviews erreicht. Der Hammer. Ich danke allen die uns bis zu diesem Punkt begeleitet haben. Ihr seid die Besten und ich hoffe sehr, dass wir euch auch bis zum Schluss halten können. Eines ist auf jeden Fall klar, wir werden uns Mühe geben!!!!^^ Freuen uns schon auf euer Feedback. . .  

# #

Toyo: Oh mein Gott, wir haben 200Reviews! *sich riesigfreu*

Im Hintergrund springt Lorelei Sev an und knuddelt ihn zu Boden. 

Lucius: *ToyoüberSchulterluns* Ist ja auch kein Wunder wenn ich und Sev darin vorkommen.

Toyo: *dieAugenbrauehochzieh* Glaubst du nicht, dass du dich (und Sev) ein bisschen überschätzt. Schließlich schreiben Lorelei und ich diesen Kram hier. 

Lorelei nicht im Hintergrund

Lucius: Aber wir inspirieren euch ja auch. . . im Schlafzimmer. *fängtanzulachen*

Lorelei, Toyo und Sev blickten mit hochrotem Kopf zu Boden. . . 


	27. Kapitel siebenundzwanzig

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" gehören wie immer unserer werten JKR (und WB) – und wie immer gibts für uns auch kein Geld *seufz* Trotzdem - die OC und der Plot sind UNSER…. Muahahahahahahaha… *evillaugh*

Ein dickes *knuddel* an alle, die diese Story hier lesen und auch immer brav reviewen!

Evilchen, punkwitch, Sarista, Vanillia, Apophis, SilentRoses (wir drücken mal die Daumen) und Shelley.

@Tolotos – auch uns ist Morgana ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen!

@Apophis – Ja, ich denke, das ist der neue Rekord *keks und prosecco reich* Willkommen im Club!

@Kirilein – Tom? Wie kannst du unsere treue Leserin so in Verlegenheit bringen! Ihr Slytherins könnt einen echt zur Verzweiflung treiben!

Ihr seid die Sternchen in dieser Buchstabensuppe!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

by **The Slytherin Sisters**

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter twenty-seven

# **27** #

Nach Severus Meinung zog sich der heutige Schultag schmerzhaft in die Länge. Die erste Doppelstunde mit den Gryffindor –Ravenclaw- Fünftklässlern war der reinste Horror. Es explodierten drei Kessel und von den insgesamt 13 Schülern landeten 6 im Krankenflügel. Dabei war die Aufgabe der Stunde gewesen nur einen doch recht einfachen Schrumpftrank zu brauen. Severus hatte nach dieser Stunde schon höllische Kopfschmerzen. Die darauf folgenden Stunden waren zwar nicht ganz so schlimm, aber als er endlich damit fertig war die letzten Schäden an seinem Klassenraum, die die letzte Unterrichtseinheit nach sich gezogen hatten, zu entfernen war ihm derart der Appetit vergangen, dass er sich kurzerhand entschloss das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen. 

Erst als er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatte fiel ihm auf einmal etwas ein. Severus konnte nicht anderes als tief zu seufzen. Im war gerade eingefallen, dass er Lupin heute nicht weniger als zweimal versetzt hatte, plus, wegen dem Wolfbanntrank hatten sie sich auch noch nicht getroffen.

Er haderte gerade mit sich selbst, ob er sich jetzt noch aus seinem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer bewegen sollte um Lupin zu suchen und ihm den Trank zu bringen, oder ihm den Trank einfach von einer Hauselfe vorbeibringen zu lassen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen und sein Pflichtgefühl waren gerade dabei zu gewinnen, als er ein rhythmisches Klopfen hörte. 

Kurz, lang, kurz, kurz… 

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ‚Iauna sperare' und die Tür öffnete sich. Nach einigen Momenten erklang Remus' Stimme:

„Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Severus. Wir hatten heute noch keine ruhige Minute und du warst nicht mal beim Abendessen. Was ist denn passiert?" Lupin kam auf ihn zu und stellte auf das kleine Tischchen vor Severus ein Tablett mit kleinen Speisen ab. Severus konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen warum sich der Werwolf eine solche Mühe um ihn machte. Er selbst war gerade nur höflich zu ihm, aber Remus kümmerte sich richtig um ihn. Er konnte ein Lächeln fast nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht. Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir." Severus fand es merkwürdigerweise mehr als niedlich, wie Remus bei diesen Worten rot wurde. Severus konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln. Warum fielen ihm auf einmal solche Dinge an Lupin auf? Und seit wann dachte er im Zusammenhang mit dem Werwolf plötzlich an solche Adjektive wie ‚niedlich'?****

Severus bediente sich von dem Tablett, während er und Remus über den  heutigen Tag redeten. Keiner von ihnen war dem Geheimnis um den Spion näher gekommen, eine Tatsache, die Severus nicht gerade glücklich machte. Remus zweifelte immer noch an der Schuld  eines Weasleys in diesem Fall, verkniff sich in seinen Ausführungen aber jeden schlechten Kommentar über Lucius. 

Dann erhob sich Sev und verschwand für einen Moment in sein privates Labor um den Wolfsbanntrank zu holen.   

„Wir sollten heute Abend besonders aufmerksam sein. Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen", maulte Severus und drückte Remus den Kelch in die Hand. Remus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. In solchen Situationen fand Remus Severus einfach zu niedlich.  

# # # # #

„Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr auf diese Scheiße. Seit zwei Tagen bekommen wir nur diese ekelhafte Aufbaunahrung. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie normales Essen schmeckt und ich wette heute gab es gegrilltes Fleisch. Donnerstags gibt's immer Fleisch!" 

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seit mehr als dreißig Minuten beschwerte sich Draco schon über das Essen. Im Prinzip hatte er ja Recht. Das Zeug, das ihnen Madam Pomfrey zu essen gegeben hatte, mochte vielleicht nahrhaft und gesund sein, aber schmecken tat es überhaupt nicht. Er versuchte erneut einen  Bissen davon zu schlucken, scheiterte aber kläglich und spuckte es in ein Stück Serviette.

„Ich weiß ja, dass das Essen schlimm ist, Draco. Sich aber stundenlang darüber aufzuregen wird es bestimmt nicht in etwas besseres Verwandeln!" meinte Harry und stellte seine Schüssel mit dem Pseudoessen auf den Nachttisch. 

„So etwas bekommen bei uns zu Hause noch nicht einmal die Hauselfen zu essen. Wie erniedrigend", murrte Draco und schob ebenfalls seine Schüssel beiseite, da kam Harry eine Idee.

„Du bist genial, Draco", sagte er begeistert. 

„Ich weiß! Jetzt sag mir nur noch warum ich es bin", meinte Draco mit gekünstelter Überheblichkeit. 

„Wirst du schon sehen." Harry lächelte verschmitzt. „Dobby? Dobby kannst du mal kommen?" sagte Harry in den Raum hinein. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er…" Er wurde durch ein ‚Plopp' unterbrochen. 

„Harry Potter Sir hat Dobby gerufen, Sir. Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun, Sir", quietschte der Hauself und Harry war mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Idee.

„Sieh mal Dobby, Draco und ich haben einen Riesenhunger und leider ist das Essen hier nicht besonders gut. Kannst du uns etwas bringen? Irgendwas? Selbst die Rest vom Abendessen wären schon was?!" Harry sah wie der Hauself mehrere Arten von Erschütterung durchlebte bevor er antwortete. 

„Oh Harry Potter Sir, das ist ja sehr schlimm. Dobby kann es kaum glauben, welche Schande für uns Hauselfen." Dobby näherte sich der Schüssel mit dem Pseudoessen, inspizierte sie und bekam einen fast erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck. „Dafür", Dobby zeigte auf die Schüssel, „Hätte sich Dobby im Haus seines alten Meisters die Hände bügeln müssen!"  Draco nickte darauf hin nur. 

„Also kannst du uns etwas holen?"

„Aber natürlich. Harry Potter und junger Master Malfoy müssen nur ein paar Minuten warten. Dobby holt Essen!" Und damit verschwand der Hauself. Harry wandte sich mit einem großen Grinsen an Draco.

„Du hattest Recht, Harry. Ich bin wirklich genial!" meinte Draco und erwiderte Harrys Lächeln. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. 

Nur wenige Minuten später kam Dobby in Begleitung einer anderen Hauselfe zurück, die Harry als Winky erkannte. Die beiden servierten den Beiden ein tolles Menü mit Kartoffelauflauf und Hähnchenteilchen, frischem Kürbissaft und einem Schokoladenpudding zum Nachtisch. Harry bedankte sich mehrfach und selbst Draco konnte bei dem köstlichen Anblick  des Hähnchens ein kleines Lob nicht unterdrücken. 

Harry und Draco schaufelten das leckere Essen regelrecht in sich hinein, nicht nur weil sie Hunger hatten, sondern auch weil sie Angst hatten, Madam Pomfrey würde sie erwischen. Sehr mit sich zufrieden zogen sich die beiden Hauselfen zurück. Noch vor Harry aß sich Draco durch die köstlichen Speisen. Zufrieden griff er zum Schokopudding, doch als er den Löffel darin versenkte weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Harry, Finger weg vom Pudding!" befahl Draco erschreckt. Harry ließ sein Hähnchenbein fallen und sah zu Draco hinüber. 

„Was ist damit?" erwiderte Harry irritiert und beobachtete wie Draco am Pudding roch. 

„Entweder fange ich langsam an paranoid zu werden, oder der Pudding riecht nach Blausäure!" 

„Blausäure?"  

„Ja, Blausäure. Ein Schnellwirkendes Gift aber leider nicht sehr geruchsarm." Draco Stimme war besorgt. 

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" fragte Harry bedacht nach und bekam nur ein Kopfnicken zurück. Plötzlich stieg Draco aus dem Bett und kramte aus einer der Nachttischschubladen ein Stück Pergament und kritzelte etwas darauf. 

„Harry, ruf noch mal den Hauself her", sagte der Slytherin beiläufig während er immer noch auf dem Pergament herumkritzelte. Harry, in dem sich langsam ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Unruhe ausbreitete, rief noch mal nach Dobby, der auch einige Augenblicke später erschien.

„Möchte Harry Potter Sir noch etwas zu Essen, oder mehr Kürbissaft?" sagte Dobby diensteifrig.

„Nein Dobby, aber Draco möchte etwas von dir." Harry versuchte die Sache sanft einzuleiten. Er wusste, dass Dobby es unangenehm sein musste etwas für einen Malfoy zu tun. Doch Dobby schien Harrys Bitte gerne nachzukommen. Er näherte sich Draco und sagte:

„Was kann Dobby für Sie tun, Master Malfoy Sir?"  

Draco beendete seine Notiz und trug einen gestressten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er reichte dem Hauself den Zettel. „Finde Professor Snape und gib ihm das - es ist wichtig!" Dobby nickte und verschwand. Draco ließ sich auf Bett zurückfallen. „Das war schon wieder knapp… zu knapp!"

# # # # # 

Severus und Remus durchstreiften zusammen den ersten Gang. Remus hatte darauf bestanden sich die Stelle des Anschlages noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Dort angekommen stemmte Severus die Hände in die Hüften und blickte Remus an. Er wusste, dass sie hier nichts finden würden. 

„Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt Lupin, dass alle Schäden bereits beseitigt worden sind. Wir werden hier nichts finden. Ich weiß nicht warum sie darauf bestanden haben hierher zu kommen." Severus schenkte dem Werwolf einen rechthaberischen Blick. 

„Ich kann immer besser denken, wenn ich am Ort des Geschehens bin", sagte Remus und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sein Blick durchwanderte den Gang. 

„Ach… und wer glauben Sie seit Neustem zu sein? Sherlock Holmes?" 

„Nein, nein. Sieh dich doch mal um. Die Lage sollte uns über die Identität des Täters etwas verraten. Zum Beispiel... nur die Gryffindor- und Ravenclaw –Schlafsäle liegen in dieser Richtung. Ein Slytherin oder Hufflepuff hätte aus einer ganz anderen Richtung kommen müssen, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden wäre größer gewesen…" Remus brach seine Schlussfolgerungen ab, als mit einem kleinen ‚Plopp' Dobby der Hauself neben ihnen erschien. Er verbeugte sich vor den Professoren. 

„Oh, hallo Dobby!" begrüßte ihn Remus verwirrt. Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was möchtest du denn?"

„Dobby tut Harry Potter einen Gefallen, Sir. Er überbringt Professor Snape eine Nachricht vom jungen Master Malfoy", quietsche der Hauself und reichte Severus ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament. Ohne etwas weiteres Wort abzuwarten verschwand er wieder.  

„Was ist denn so wichtig, dass Draco Malfoy dir extra eine…" Wieder wurde er unterbrochen, aber dieses Mal von Severus schnellem Aufbruch. Der Meister der Tränke rannte regelrecht den Gang entlang; Remus stutzte nur einen Moment bevor er Severus auf den Fersen war.

„Was ist denn los…" schnaufte Remus und schaffte es Severus einzuholen. 

Severus sagte gar nichts und so folgte Remus ihm durch die Gänge Hogwarts bis der Zaubertranklehrer vor einem Portrait eines Stilllebens mit Früchten halt machte. Remus stützte sich gegen die Wand. Er war leicht außer Atem, fragte aber trotzdem noch einmal nach: 

„Was zum Teufel war denn?"

„Draco schreibt, dass jemand versucht hat die beiden mit Blausäure im Nachtisch zu vergiften." Severus Stimme war ungewöhnlich ruhig, während Remus bei seinen Worten merklich in Panik geriet.

„Was?! Sollten wir nicht nach ihnen sehen? Was machen wir hier?"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Lupin. Keiner der beiden hat etwas davon gegessen. Draco schreibt, dass das Essen von Hauselfen gebracht worden ist, deshalb könnten wir in der Küche Glück haben." 

Remus nickte. Vielleicht, wenn sie jetzt schnell genug waren würden sie noch irgendein Zeichen des Täter erhaschen können. Severus kitzelte die Birne in dem Bild, es schwang geräuschvoll beiseiteund die beiden betraten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben die Küche. 

Einige Hauselfen näherten sich den Professoren mit Speisen und Getränken, die sie schnell ablehnten. Remus fragte einige der Hauselfen ob sie jemanden gesehen hätten, aber es schien kein Mensch in der Küche gewesen zu sein. Plötzlich zog Severus Remus aus der Menge der Hauselfen, Remus sah ihn fragend an. Doch Severus zeigte nur in Richtung einer angelehnten Tür.

Die beiden Lehrer glitten fast lautlos in den Raum. Es war der große Lagerraum Hogwarts', der voll mit Lebensmitteln und Getränken war. Remus konnte sich daran erinnern schon mehrmals als Schüler hier gewesen zu sein. Stimmen rissen ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.

Die Stimmen kamen von dem großen Kamin am Ende des Raumes. Die Eine war quietschig und schrill und die Andere ein tiefe Männerstimme. Remus und Severus versteckten sich hinter einigen Kisten Äpfeln und belauschten die Unterhaltung. 

„Hast du es endlich geschafft das Gift verabreichen können?" fragte die Männerstimme ungeduldig.

„Ja, Winky hat es gerade eben in den Nachtisch gemischt, Meister!" fiepste die Hauselfe die vor dem Kamin kniete.

„Ist er auch tot??" 

„Winky weiß es nicht, Meister. Winky war nicht mehr dort um nachzusehen. Soll Winky nachsehen gehen, Meister?" 

„Natürlich, du nutzloses Ding. Nach deinem Patzer mit den Feuerkristallen wäre es besser du siehst nach." 

Remus spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und Severus Atem an seinem Ohr. 

„Nimm du den Kamin. Ich nehme die Elfe!" Remus nickte nur. Er wollte sich am liebsten Ohrfeigen. Trotz der heiklen Situation reagierte sein Körper sofort auf Severus Nähe. Doch er ignorierte es und sprang hinter den Kisten hervor. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin und rief:

„Finite Incantatem!" sofort ging das Zauberfeuer aus und die Hauselfe begann zu schreien. Mir einem Satz war Severus neben Remus.

„Stupefy!" Die Hauselfe wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen.  

# # # # # 

Im Büro des Direktors saßen Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy und Dumbledore selbst und besprachen die Lage. Die Hauselfe saß bewusstlos auf einem Stuhl gefesselt mitten im Raum. 

„Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass Winky das alles gemacht hat. Sie doch nur 'ne kleine hilflose Hauselfe." Harry blickte in Richtung der gefesselten Elfe. 

„Du bist viel zu nett für diese Welt, Harry", meinte Draco und warf Winky einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Hauselfen sind nicht wehrlos. Ihre Magie ist nicht schwach und auf Befehl ihres Meisters würden sie auch töten." 

„Sind Sie sicher, dass nur diese Hauselfe darin verwickelt ist. Oder sind es mehrere?" fragte Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors besorgt. Severus antwortete:

  
"Ich glaube es ist nur diese. Sie wird von jemandem außerhalb Hogwarts befehligt!" 

„Und was glaubst du wer es ist?" fragte Remus mit ungewöhnlich ernster Stimme, doch Severus zuckte nur mit Schultern. Von ihrem Versteck aus hatten sie den Kamin nicht sehen können und die Stimme war keinem von ihnen bekannt vorgekommen.

„Genau um das herauszufinden sind wir hier", sprach der Schulleiter. „Hast du das Veritaserum, Severus?"

„Ja ich habe alles vorbereitet." Der Zaubertranklehrer zeigte auf ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit auf dem Schreibtisch des Direktors. 

„Dann würde ich sagen beginnen wir. Harry, Draco ich möchte, dass ihr hier anwesend seit, ich glaube ihr habt ein Recht zu wissen wer euch umbringen wollte." Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und verband der Elfe die Augen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie euch sieht", sagte er an Draco und Severus gerichtet. „Ich bitte euch deshalb bei der Befragung ruhig zu sein." Beide nickten. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker erwachte die Elfe.

„Ahhhhhh… wo ist Winky? Was haben böse Zauberer mit ihr gemacht?" schrie sie.

„Beruhige dich, Winky", sagte der Schulleiter beruhigend. „Wir werden dir etwas zu trinken geben und ich möchte, dass du es trinkst."

„Nein. Winky wird es nicht tun. Eher wird Winky sterben. Der Meister hat gesagt: Nimm nichts von denen." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das könnte schwierig werden", meinte er, doch Remus nahm einfach das Glas mit dem Wasser und Veritaserum in die Hand und ging auf die Elfe zu. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein boshaftes Lächeln. Vor allem Severus und Harry waren erstaunt über diesen Ausdruck. Severus wusste nicht warum, aber er spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Magen.  

„Winky wird nichts nehmen. Winky wird nichts nehmen!" plapperte die Elfe los, nachdem sie die Schritte gehört hatte. Doch Remus blieb einfach vor ihr stehen, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach nur ein einziges Wort:

„Imperio!" Die Hauselfe hörte auf zu zappeln und saß gerade auf dem Stuhl. „Ich gebe dir jetzt ein Glas in die Hand und du wirst trinken was drin ist!" Remus gab der Elfe das Glas und sie trank es aus, dann ging er zurück zu den anderen. 

Harrys Mund stand offen, genau wie der von Draco. Keiner der beiden hätte je mit so etwas gerechnet. Dumbledore schmunzelte einfach nur, während McGonagall ihn streng ansah. Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er hatte gerade mit angesehen wie Remus Lupin, der sprichwörtlich heilige Gryffindor einen Unverzeihlichen über jemanden verhängt hatte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund verstärkte sich das angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Magen. Dieser brave Gryffindor hatte also auch eine dunkle Seite... Severus fragte sich, welche Facetten von Lupins Persönlichkeit bislang noch unentdeckt geblieben waren.

„So", sagte der Werwolf lässig. „Ich glaube du kannst weitermachen, Albus!"  Er murmelte einen Spruch und die Elfe kam wieder zu sich. Die fing wieder an zu schreien und schmiss das Glas zu Boden. Dumbledore stellte seine erste Frage.

„Hast du versucht Harry Potter umzubringen?"

„JA… ohhhh nein was sagt Winky da…" die Elfe begann zu strampeln.

„Wie oft hast du es versucht."

„Drei mal… ahhhh nein…"

„Wie hast du es versucht!"

„Winky manipulierte den Kessel in der Zaubertrankstunde, doch es klappte nicht… Dann die Feuerkristalle die Winky von ihrem Meister bekommen hat, doch Harry Potter überlebt weil der blonde Junge da war und deshalb wollte Winky sie vergiften… oh nein, Winky darf das nicht sagen … nein"

„Weißt du wie der Mantikor in den Verbotenen Wald kam? Und warum?" 

„Männer brachten ihn auf Befehl vom Dunklen Lord… sollte Harry Potter töten." Nun begann die Elfe zu schluchzen. 

„Woher wusste Voldemort wann er den Mantikor aussetzten musste?"

„Winky hat es dem Meister gesagt und der Meister sagte es dem Dunklen Lord."

„Woher hattest du deine Informationen?"

„Winky durchsuchte Harry Potters Sachen. Seinen Koffer und das Bett und das Mädchen erzählte Winky viele wichtige Sachen über ihn, wenn sie Winky besuchte!"

„Wen meinst du?"

„Kleine Miss Weasley besucht Winky oft. Ist traurig weil sie in Harry Potter verliebt ist und er sie nicht sieht und sie erzählt Winky vieles über ihn. Das ist gut so kann Winky es ihrem Meister sagen!"

„Ist noch ein Hauself darin verwickelt?"

„Nein."

„Wer ist dein Meister?"

„Winkys Meister ist Mister Barty Crouch Jr… ahhh, nein Winky darf das nicht sagen, sie darf nicht... NEIN." Doch bevor sie weiter schreien konnte, schwang Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und die Elfe verlor das Bewusstsein. 

„Ich glaube wir haben genug gehört." 

„Aber wie das möglich? Crouch ist tot!" sagte Minerva fassungslos.

„Seelenlos vielleicht. Aber nicht tot!" meinte Severus sachlich. „Ich bin mir sicher einer von den Todessern benutzt den Vielsafttrank um die Elfe zu kontrollieren. Das war Crouch's Elfe, nicht?" Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. Er war recht schockiert über das, was er erfahren hatte. Draco legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Die beiden lächelten sich an.

„Also hatte Malfoy doch recht", sagte Remus missmutig. „Ein Weasley war die Quelle der Informationen. Zwar nicht willentlich, aber trotzdem die Quelle." 

„Seien wir froh, dass wir es geschafft haben diese Sache aufzudecken. Möchte jemand Tee?" fragte Dumbledore und beschwor ein große dampfende Teekanne. 

# # # # # 

tbc.   

**Severus**: kurz, lang, kurz, kurz? Was ist denn das für ein bescheuertes Klopfzeichen?

**Lorelei** *_rotwerd_*: das ist gar nicht bescheuert!

**Lucius** *_gelangweilt_*: Doch, ist es...

**Toyo**: Nun lasst Lorelei doch mal ausreden!

**Lorelei** *_bockig_*: Nein, nun will ich nicht mehr!

**Toyo**: SEV!

**Severus**: jaja... ich hab's nicht so gemeint…

**Lorelei** *_versöhnt_*: na gut – also, das ist der Morsecode für „L"... „L" wie „Liebe"

**Severus**: das ist vielleicht doch nicht so bescheuert... *_grinst und küsst Lorelei auf die Wange_*


	28. Kapitel achtundzwanzig

DISCLAIMER: Ich kann es nur noch mal und noch mal sagen, die Charas und die Story gehören unserer werten JKR und den WB Studios. Aber… (ich liebe dieses Wort^^) der Plot und die Original Characters gehören uns!!

Ich glaube man sollte an dieser Stelle mal sagen: Diese Story gehört zu Kategorie AU und ein paar Caras könnten leicht OOC sein!

Grüße an alle die gereviewt haben, was wären wir bloß ohne euch:

@ Tolotos: Danke für dein Interesse an unserer Story und wir werden irgendwann sicher auch bei Animexx posten, spätestens wenn die Story fertig ist!^^ bleib und bitte treu!!!

@ Severis: Du bist wieder da!!!! Xfreudex xzuBodenknuddelx

@ Angel: Ja die Idee mit Winky war nicht schlecht, freut uns das es dir gefallen hat! Xknuffx

@ Morne: Herzlich Willkommen bei uns, hoffe du hast auch weiterhin Spaß!^^

@ Alinija: Ich will dich nur beruhigen, deine Fragen werden auf jeden Fall alle beantwortet!^^ knuddel

@ anna: Bitte, bitte, nicht meinen Luc umbringen!!!! Der hat doch niemandem was getan! Xlachx

@ James-Li: Da bist du ja mal wieder, reknuddel. Hoffe du hast Spaß an diesem Chap!

Auch knuddel/knuff an: c[R]du[E]dly, Apophis & punkwitch. 

##

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(__Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)_

# # # #

Chapter twenty-eight

# 28 #

„Und das ist alles?" fragte Voldemort und bedachte Lucius Malfoy mit einem stechenden Blick.

„Ja, mein Lord... mehr konnte ich über den Mantikor wirklich nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Allerdings musste ich mich in den letzten Tagen auch um unaufschiebbare familiäre Angelegenheiten kümmern. Ich hoffe Ihr könnt mir verzeihen", antwortete Lucius mit verhaltener Ehrerbietung. Voldemort schien trotz seiner offensichtlichen Unzufriedenheit einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben. Anders konnte es sich Lucius nicht erklären, dass er ihn an diesem Abend schon wieder hatte rufen lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde er seine Kleider, wie auch schon die letzten paar Male, verbrennen müssen – der Geruch dieses verdammten Riddle -Hauses widerstand jeder Seifenlauge.

„Ja, richtig", sagte Voldemort und richtete seinen Blick nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers. „Dein Sohn hatte einen kleinen Unfall..."

„Das ist richtig, mein Lord."

„Sein Name ist Draco?" Eine schreckliche Ahnung stieg in Lucius auf. Es war nie gut, wenn Voldemort sich zu sehr für die Kinder seiner Todesser interessierte, doch er nickte.

„Wie alt ist er jetzt eigentlich – 16... 17?"

„Er ist dieses Jahr 17 geworden."

„Gut, gut... du kannst jetzt gehen..." Lucius war von diesem plötzlichen Ende des Gesprächs gleichermaßen erfreut und beunruhigt. Er verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal und verließ das Zimmer.

Draußen auf dem Flur blieb er einen Moment stehen um sich eine verirrte Spinnwebe vom Ärmel zu zupfen. Er überlegte gerade wo dieser elende Pettigrew steckte, als dieser auch schon die Treppe herauf keuchte. Doch Pettigrew war nicht allein. Lestrange folgte ihm dicht auf und betrat nach einem flüchtigen Kopfnicken in Lucius Richtung gemeinsam mit Pettigrew den Raum, den Lucius gerade verlassen hatte.

Neugierig geworden, verharrte Lucius einen Moment schweigend. Doch als die Zeit verstrich ohne dass Pettigrew oder Lestrange wieder zum Vorschein kamen, stieg ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihm auf. Sein Blick wandte sich automatisch zu der Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges in dem der magische Spiegel stand.

Lucius vergeudete keine weitere Sekunde und schlich sich lautlos in diesen Raum von dem aus er vor wenigen Tagen Severus und den dunklen Lord belauscht hatte. Es war natürlich riskant, aber er musste einfach wissen, was Voldemort so Wichtiges zu besprechen hatte.

Der Spiegel war natürlich nicht aktiviert, doch Lucius kannte einen Zauber der dem abhelfen würde. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte und Sekunden später erschien vor ihm die ganze Szene.

„... erhärtet meinen Verdacht", sagte der Lord gerade. „Lestrange – ich denke, du wirst am Samstag Gelegenheit haben, dich bei Severus für den Verlust unserer äußerst nützlichen Hauselfe zu revanchieren."

Ein gemeines Grinsen zog sich bei diesen Worten über Lestranges Gesicht und auch Pettigrew rieb sich erfreut die Hände.

„Ja... ich denke es ist an der Zeit meine Getreuen mit einem kleinen Exempel zu ermahnen", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich. „Es würde auch nicht schaden unserer Reihen mit neuem Blut aufzufrischen..."

Lucius belauschte das Gespräch noch mehrere Minuten, bevor er sich schließlich unentdeckt davonstahl. Was er erfahren hatte, hatte ihm einen starken Schock versetzt. Erst als er wieder in seinem eigenen Heim, in seinem eigenen Zimmer saß, gelang es ihm, seine Gedanken halbwegs zu ordnen. 

Lestrange hatte, mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes, Winky davon überzeugt, dass er ihr Meister war und ihr befohlen Harry Potter auszuspionieren und umzubringen. Die ganze Sache musste erst vor wenigen Stunden aufgeflogen sein und Lucius wurde immer noch ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Sohn fast mitvergiftet geworden wäre. Diese Freveltat würde Lestrange ihm büssen. Und der kleinen Weasley würde er am liebsten selbst eine höchst eindrucksvolle Lektion in Sachen blindes Vertrauen erteilen. Doch das musste warten - zuerst musste er einen Weg finden um Severus vor dem nächsten Treffen zu warnen, das offensichtlich übermorgen stattfinden sollte, ohne dabei selbst zu sehr in Erscheinung zu treten. Er konnte doch nicht schon wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen...

Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein, öffnete sich allerdings die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und seine Frau trat ein.

„Guten Abend, Lucius."

„Was willst du?" fragte er schroff. Unter seinem kühlen Blick verwandelte sich ihre höfliche Gleichgültigkeit in eisigen Stolz. O ja – sie war immer noch eine schöne Frau, die seinem Namen alle Ehre machte, doch schon vor Jahren war jegliches Gefühl, das sie je füreinander empfunden hatten, erloschen und sie waren übereingekommen, dass jeder von ihnen fortan sein eigenes Leben führen würde. Für Narcissa bedeutete das diskrete Treffen mit ihrem Liebhaber und für Lucius bedeutete das wechselnde Affären und immer wieder Severus als eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinem Leben.

„Da du es seit mehreren Tagen vermieden hast nach Hause zu kommen, wollte ich diese seltene Gelegenheit nutzen um dich zu fragen..." Narcissa hielt inne – sie hatte offensichtlich den Faden verloren. Ihr Blick senkte sich kurz, doch als sie ihn wieder auf Lucius richtete, war alles Hoheitsvolle von ihr abgefallen. „Ich will wissen, wie es meinem Sohn geht – verdammt noch mal! Warum hältst du es nicht für notwendig mir eine Nachricht zu schicken, wie es ihm geht?!!!"

„Es geht ihm gut", erwiderte er und hörte sie erleichtert aufatmen. „Ich habe einfach vergessen, dir eine Eule zu schicken. Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut dir leid..." wiederholte sie tonlos. „Draco ist auch mein Sohn – vergiss das bitte nie wieder!" Das entsprach der Wahrheit, trotzdem blieb Draco in Lucius' Augen sein Sohn und seiner allein. Er hatte ihn in den wichtigsten Jahren geprägt und erzogen. Nachdem Lucius' und Narcissa's Ehe nur noch auf dem Papier existierte, hatte die schöne Frau sich nicht nur von ihrem Mann sondern auch von ihrem Sohn entfernt. Sie liebte ihn immer noch sehr, aber für sie war Draco zu sehr wie Lucius um etwas mit ihm anfangen zu können. 

# # # # #

Madam Pomfrey hatte Harry und Draco versprochen, sie müssten nur noch heute in der Krankenstation bleiben und dürften morgen früh – rechtzeitig zum Wochenende – wieder zurück in ihre Häuser.

Beide waren davon nicht sehr erbaut, doch nach allem, was sich am gestrigen Tag ereignet hatte, waren sie zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt um sich gegen die Anordnung der Medi -Hexe zur Wehr zu setzen.

Immerhin durften sie nun endlich Besuche empfangen. Einige Slytherins kamen bereits nach dem Frühstück um Draco die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Kurz vor dem Mittagessen tauchte Hermine kurz auf und flüsterte Harry zu, dass Professor McGonagall sie in alles eingeweiht habe – sie ihr aber hatte versprechen müssen, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen.

Hermine war von diesem Gespräch immer noch aufgewühlt und Harry war es sehr unangenehm, dass sie seine Hand so fest hielt und mit wässriger Stimme immer wieder flüsterte: „Mein Gott... ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was alles hätte passieren können..."

Glücklicher Weise blieb sie nicht allzu lange, denn Draco hatte schon angefangen anzüglich zu grinsen und Harry befürchtete einen abwertenden Kommentar über Elfenfreunde im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen.

Nachmittags waren die Slytherin -Mädchen als Erste zur Stelle und dieses Mal war auch die kleine Morgana dabei, die sich nach dem ersten Gruß für Draco demonstrativ auf Harrys Bett setzte und unter den entsetzen Augen von Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bullstrode ein leises Gespräch mit ihm begann.

„Äahm... Morgana...", sprach Blaise die kleine Erstklässlerin an.

„Was?!" fragte Morgana angriffslustig und bedachte die entsetzte Slytherin mit einem zornigen Blick.

„Ach... nichts...", stammelte Blaise und sah hilfesuchend zu Draco.

Doch dieser winkte lässig ab. „Lasst die Kleine in Ruhe. Hier kann sich jeder seine Freunde suchen, wo er will – nicht wahr, Pansy?"

Pansys Wangen röteten sich leicht, als Draco auf ihren Freund anspielte, der zu Ravenclaw gehörte.

Harry grinste breit, doch dann sprach er sehr leise zu Morgana: „Hey, ich will aber nicht, dass du meinetwegen Ärger bekommst."

„Ach die..." erwiderte Morgana verächtlich. „Eine wahre Slytherin vergisst nie, wer ihr einmal geholfen hat."

„Danke, Morgana", sagte Harry schlicht um zu verbergen, wie gerührt er über dieses Bekenntnis war. Vielleicht war dies tatsächlich ein Anfang zu einem besseren Verständnis zwischen den Häusern...

Die Slytherin-Mädchen verabschiedeten sich erst, als Harrys Freunde die Krankenstation betraten und Harry war insgeheim erleichtert darüber. Er war sich Trotz allem der verstohlenen Blicke bewusst gewesen, die die anderen Mädchen ihm und Morgana immer wieder zugeworfen hatten, wenn sie glaubten, Draco würde es nicht sehen. Doch Harry war sich todsicher, dass Draco nichts davon entgangen war.

Hermine fasste sich als Erste ein Herz und schüttelte Draco sogar die Hand. Daraufhin blieb Ron, Neville, Semaus, Dean und Ginny nichts anderes übrig, als ihn wenigstens zu grüssen oder ihm halbherzig zu winken.

Harry wusste wie viel Überwindung diese Geste Hermine gekostet haben musste und er war erfreut zu sehen, dass Draco sie sehr höflich beantwortete. Grüne Augen trafen in schweigender Übereinstimmung für einen Moment auf Sturmgraue.

Doch dann stürzte sich Ron in eine detaillierte Schilderung der letzten Wahrsage-Stunde, Dean und Seamus lästerten über Snapes Hausaufgaben, wobei Draco ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf, die sie aber nicht beachteten. Harry war Draco dankbar, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagte. Neville stellte Vermutungen über Professor Odins Nachfolger an und Ginny lächelte Harry so sehnsüchtig an, dass es Harry sehr unwohl wurde.

Nach einer Weile trat eine kleine Gesprächspause ein, die Ginny nutzte um Hermine zu fragen, ob sie wüsste, was mit Winky passiert sei.

„Weißt du, als ich heute Mittag kurz in der Küche war, da war sie nicht da und Dobby murmelte nur etwas von Zaubereiministerium und Professor Dumbledore – aber ich bin einfach nicht schlau daraus geworden. Hoffentlich ist der armen Winky nichts passiert", schloss Ginny besorgt.

Diese Frage stürzte Hermine in tiefe Verwirrung. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry. Doch dieser zuckte auch nur unbeholfen mit den Schultern.

„Äähm, weißt du Ginny..." druckste Hermine herum.

„Du willst wissen, was mit der _armen_ Winky passiert ist?" fragte Draco mit eisiger Stimme. „Ich kann dir sagen, was mit Winky passiert ist!"

„Nein, Malfoy... nicht", flüsterte Hermine schwach, doch Draco ließ sich nicht beirren. Dieses Mädchen hätte durch ihre Dummheit und ihr leichtfertiges Vertrauen beinahe den Tod von Harry Potter mitverschuldet und genau das würde er ihr auch sagen!

„Granger hier glaubt deine Ohren wären zu rein für die schmutzige Wahrheit, aber ich werde es dir trotzdem erzählen. Deine _arme_ Winky hat dich die ganze Zeit über nur benutzt um Harry auszuspionieren!" schleuderte er der entsetzten Ginny entgegen. „Hättest du wohl nicht gedacht,was!? War ja nur ne kleine Hauselfe. Hauselfen sind mächtige magische Kreaturen und sollten nie unterschätzt werden und schon gar nicht, wenn sie im Bann von Lord Voldemort stehen!"

Als Draco den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprach stöhnten die Gryffindors entsetzt auf, was Draco nur noch mehr in Rage brachte.

„Ist das der berühmte Gryffindor-Mut?", attackierte er jetzt die Jungs. „Wenn ihr euch schon vor einem Namen in die Hosen macht, dann ‚Gute Nacht'!" rief er verächtlich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny, die ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Du glaubst mir nicht, was? Aber es ist verdammt noch mal wahr! Während du deinen albernen Klein-Mädchen-Liebeskummer bei dieser Hauselfe ausgeheult hast, hatte diese nie etwas anderes im Sinn, als deinen Schwarm möglichst schnell um die Ecke zu bringen!"

Harry warf Ron einen schnellen Blick zu, doch dieser war so perplex, dass er nichts um sich herum wahrnahm.

„Und außerdem..." begann Draco erneut.

„Draco...", mahnte Harry und beobachtete, wie die ersten Tränen an Ginnys Wangen hinunterliefen. „Draco... es reicht jetzt."

In diesem Moment drehte sich Ginny um und rannte zur Krankenstation hinaus. Nach einer Schrecksekunde folgten ihr Ron und Neville. Dean und Seamus murmelten einige vage Entschuldigungen und verschwanden ebenfalls. Zurück blieben ein immer noch vor Wut schäumender Draco, eine betreten schweigende Hermine und ein ratloser Harry.

„War das wirklich notwendig, Draco?" fragte Harry schließlich. Zu seiner großen Überraschung verflüchtigten sich die Sturmwolken auf Dracos Stirn und ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Potter, du bist echt zu gut für diese Welt!"

# # # # #

Am Abend machte sich Remus auf den Weg zu Severus Räumen um seinen Wolfsbanntrank einzunehmen. Remus hatte nicht widersprochen, als der Tränkemeister ihm nach dem Mittagessen gesagt hatte, dass er heute Abend in seinen Privaträumen arbeiten würde und Remus deshalb nicht in sein Büro kommen sollte.

Der Werwolf erwärmte sich in Gedanken immer noch an dem verwundert -anerkennenden Blick, den Severus ihm zugeworfen hatte, nachdem er Winky mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte. Remus selbst hatte es im Nachhinein bedauert, aber sein wölfisches Temperament war in diesem Augenblick wieder mit ihm durchgegangen. Und morgen Nacht war es wieder soweit – Vollmond. Sicher... der Wolfsbanntrank machte die Verwandlungen erträglich, doch in solchen Momenten vermisste er James und Sirius besonders.

Er seufzte leise, dann meldete er sich mit dem verabredeten Klopfzeichen an Severus Tür, wartete, bis diese aufsprang und trat ein.

Severus saß in einem der Sessel und las konzentriert in einer aktuellen Ausgabe von „Kessel und Kelle – das Magazin für den modernen Zaubertrankbrauer" und steckte gerade seinen Zauberstab ein, mit dem er offensichtlich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Du liest dieses Käseblättchen?" fragte Remus erheitert.

„Als ob Sie etwas davon verstünden", bemerkte Severus ironisch, doch er legte das Magazin bei Seite und reichte Remus einen Becher, der auf dem Tischchen vor ihm gestanden hatte.

Remus trank den ersten Schluck und verzog sein Gesicht zu der obligatorischen Grimasse.

„Allmählich sollten Sie sich doch an den Geschmack gewöhnt haben", bemerkte Severus mit tadelndem Tonfall.

„An verbrannte Gummireifen kann sich niemand gewöhnen", entgegnete Remus empört und entdeckte zu seiner Überraschung ein erheitertes Funkeln in Severus wundervollen schwarzen Augen. Wenn Severus heute tatsächlich in derart nachgiebiger Stimmung war, sollte er vielleicht ein wenig länger mit seinem Trank herumtrödeln...

Er ließ seinen Blick über die hohen Bücherregale schweifen, die einen Teil der Wände säumten. Die meisten Bände befassten sich mit Tränken, Magie und Zauberei. Einige historische Werke waren auch darunter und sogar...

„Muggel -Literatur?" stieß Remus überrascht aus und trat näher an eines der Regale.

„Bevor Sie voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, Lupin... dieser Teil meiner Bibliothek entstammt der Erbmasse einer ziemlich exzentrischen Großtante väterlicherseits", bemerkte Severus gleichmütig. Durch diese Gelassenheit ermutigt, neigte Remus den Kopf zur Seite um die Titel auf den Buchrücken zu entziffern.

„Aber gelesen hast du sie schon?" fragte er, als sein Blick auf die Gesamtausgabe von Sir Arthur Conan Doyles ‚Sherlock Holmes' fiel. Und er hatte sich schon gewundert...

„Das ist der Sinn und Zweck eines Buches", erklärte Severus von oben herab und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Sie sollten Ihren Becher austrinken."

Remus konnte ein Grinsen nicht gänzlich unterdrücken. So schnell würde er ihn heute nicht loswerden. „Oh, Shakespeare!" rief er freudig aus und berührte mit seinen Fingern die Buchrücken. „Hamlet, Othello, Macbeth..." mit einer Hand zog er den nächsten Band heraus. „... und natürlich: Romeo und Julia."

„Wie gesagt, meine Großtante war ziemlich exzentrisch..." bemerkte Severus und Remus sah mit großen Augen von dem Buch auf. War Severus etwa verlegen?

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen", wiegelte Remus ab. „Ich mache mir nicht sehr viel aus Shakespeare." Er blätterte müßig in dem Buch.

„Nicht?"

„Nein, seine Sonette sind natürlich wundervoll und seine Komödien sind auch nicht zu verachten... aber seine dramatischen Werke... ich weiss nicht... seine Dichtung ist fabelhaft, aber die Handlung..."

„So?"

Durch den amüsierten Tonfall ermutigt, fuhr Remus fort, Shakespeares Werke zu zerpflücken.

„Meiner Meinung nach hätte Romeo besser daran getan mit Mercutio oder Tybalt durchzubrennen, anstatt etwas mit Julia anzufangen – ich an seiner Stelle hätte das zumindest getan – denk doch nur, was das an Toten gespart hätte..." Er nippte an seinem Becher.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Naja... Julia wäre noch am Leben und Romeo auch - und der Graf..."

„Nein... das habe ich nicht gemeint...", unterbrach Severus zögernd.

Remus sah einen Moment auf und nun war es an ihm, verlegen zu sein. „Ach so... du meinst... ich und Tybalt..." er lachte unsicher. „Ich dachte, das wüsste mittlerweile jeder..." Himmel – hatte Severus tatsächlich nicht gewusst, dass er schwul war? Oh Gott, Remus fühlte, wie er schon wieder rot wurde.

Severus war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Wenn das wahr war und Lupin tatsächlich Männer bevorzugte, dann warf das natürlich ein völlig neues Licht auf das idiotische Verhalten des Werwolfs. Und warum sollte Lupin ihn diesbezüglich anlügen? Er blinzelte kurz und sah Remus erneut an – und hatte zum Ersten Mal das Gefühl, ihn wirklich zu sehen.

Remus senkte verwirrt seinen Blick zurück auf das aufgeschlagene Buch. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob dieses Schweigen gut oder schlecht war, doch egal wie... er hatte nicht vor, es andauern zu lassen.

„Seine Dichtung ist natürlich über jeden Zweifel erhaben..." Er las aufs Geratewohl einen Abschnitt vor. „Entweiht meine Hand verwegen dich – O Heilgenbild, so will ich's lieblich büssen – Zwei Pilger neigen meine Lippen sich – den herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen..." Remus sah unsicher zu Severus aus, der ihn immer noch schweigend betrachtete.

Hastig blätterte Remus einige Seiten weiter. „Oder hier... So einzig Lieb'..." Remus überflog rasch den Abschnitt und verstummte dann.

„Was ist? Warum liest du nicht weiter?" fragte Severus ruhig und Remus verlor sich für einen Moment in dem dunklen samtenen Klang.

„Das ist ein ganz blödes Zitat...", murmelte er und wollte das Buch zuklappen, doch Severus war schneller und hatte ihm das Buch aus der Hand genommen. Rasch überflog er die zwei Seiten und hatte auch schon die Stelle gefunden.

„So einzge Lieb aus großem Hass entbrannt – Ich sah zu früh, den ich zu spät erkannt – O Wunderwerk, ich fühle mich getrieben – den ärgsten Feind aufs zärtlichste zu lieben", las er leise vor, dann schlug er das Buch zu und sah Remus mit einem Blick an, der diesen erschauern ließ.

In diesem Moment erschien Dumbledores Kopf im Feuer des Kamins und die beiden Professoren zuckten zusammen. Egal was vielleicht hätte passieren können – der Moment war unwiederbringlich vorbei. Remus knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen und trank vor lauter ohnmächtigem Zorn den Becher in einem Zug aus.

# # # # #

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte Albus aus den Flammen heraus. „Entschuldige die späte Störung, aber Minerva ist gerade bei mir und wir müssten etwas mit dir besprechen. Dürfen wir kurz hereinkommen?"

Severus war vor den Kamin getreten. „Natürlich, Albus", sagte er knapp und trat beiseite um den beiden wirbelnden Gestalten Platz zu machen.

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte auch Minerva, sobald sich der Wirbel gelegt hatte. „Oh, Remus – du bist auch hier?" bemerkte sie mit milder Verwunderung als ihr Blick auf Remus fiel.

„Remus war sicher gerade dabei, seinen Wolfsbanntrank einzunehmen, Minerva", äußerte Albus leichthin. „Severus – ich habe heute einen Brief von Lucius Malfoy erhalten. Da ich den ganzen Tag im Zaubereiministerium zu tun hatte, habe ich ihn erst jetzt gelesen. Ich vermute, dass es sich um eine getarnte Mitteilung handelt. Wie ist deine Meinung?" Albus reichte dem Tränkemeister ein Blatt Pergament, das dieser rasch überflog.

Da niemand Remus zum Gehen aufgefordert hatte, war er einfach geblieben, wo er war. Als Malfoys Name fiel, spitzte er naturgemäß die Ohren. „Eine geheime Mitteilung? Wieso das denn?" fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Weil er nur über lapidare Dinge schreibt, wie Konferenzen, neue Schulbücher und Lehrpläne – das hat ich zugegebenermaßen misstrauisch gemacht", schmunzelte Albus.

„Es ist eine Geheimbotschaft – einen Moment", warf Severus ein, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Blatt und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte. Dann gab er das Blatt ohne einen zweiten Blick darauf zu werfen an den Direktor zurück. „Hier – es war immerhin an dich gerichtet."

„Woher wusstest du...", flüsterte Remus ihm zu, während Albus das Schreiben unter Minervas beunruhigten Blicken studierte.

„Auf dem vierten ‚i' fehlte der Punkt – ein kleines Überbleibsel aus unserer Schulzeit", erläuterte Severus halblaut.

„Warum sollte Mister Malfoy einen Brief an Albus schicken, den nur Severus entschlüsseln kann?" warf Minerva ein.

„Weil er damit offensichtlich erreichen wollte, dass wir beide den Inhalt seiner Mitteilung erfahren", erwiderte Albus ernst. Dann richtete sich sein intensiver Blick auf Severus.

„Was schreibt er?" fragte Severus nach einer kleinen Pause gefasst.

Albus räusperte sich und las den Brief vor:

„Albus, ich habe durch Zufall erfahren, dass diesen Samstag das nächste Todessertreffen stattfinden soll. Verhindern Sie unter allen Umstanden, dass Severus daran teilnimmt. Sein Leben ist in Gefahr."

Das Schweigen, das sich nach diesen Worten über die kleine Gruppe senkte, war erdrückend.

Severus berührte flüchtig seinen linken Unterarm und sagte dann: „Morgen also... gut."

„Severus, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen, nach dieser Warnung dennoch Voldemorts Ruf zu folgen!" Der Direktor wirkte bestürzt.

„Und warum nicht?"

Jetzt schaltete sich Minerva ein. „Severus – das ist Wahnsinn! Du kannst doch nicht einfach..." Severus unterbrach sie schroff. „Lucius neigt zu Übertreibungen. Besonders wenn es sich dabei um... enge Freunde handelt."

Niemand außer Remus schien die winzige Pause vor den Worten ‚enge Freunde' bemerkt zu haben. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus zuerst ‚um mich' hatte sagen wollen. Natürlich versuchte diese verdammte Veela-Schlampe ihren Geliebten zu schützen. Remus hatte plötzlich einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

„Severus, ich werde nicht tatenlos dabei zu sehen, wie du in dein Unglück rennst", stellte Albus unmissverständlich fest.

„Und wie willst du mich daran hindern?" bemerkte Severus bissig. „Habt ihr alle vergessen, was mit Karkaroff passiert ist, weil er nicht erschienen ist? Wenn Lucius mit seiner Warnung Recht behalten sollte, dann bin ich so oder so erledigt."

„Wir werden alles tun um dich vor ihm zu schützen", drängte nun auch Minerva. „Du kannst dein Leben doch nicht so einfach wegwerfen!"

„Das ist immer noch mein Leben!" rief Severus. Er war sehr blass geworden. „Ich kann damit tun und lassen was ich will! Ich werde mich nicht wie ein elender Feigling irgendwo vor Voldemort verstecken. Ich will mich nicht jeden Tag, jede Stunde umsehen müssen um mich zu fragen: haben sie mich gefunden? Werden sie mich heute finden? Oder morgen? Ich werde zu diesem Treffen gehen, weil es die einzige Chance ist, die ich habe! Und es gibt absolut nichts, was ihr dagegen tun könnt!" Minerva starrte Severus mit offenem Mund an. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Mein Junge...", sagte Albus leise. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen... wenn nur jemand mit dir kommen könnte..."

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, Albus, dass das nicht geht. Wir wissen nie, wohin wir apparieren, wenn wir seinem Ruf Folge leisten", erwiderte Severus etwas ruhiger. „Und einfach jemand anderen an der Hand halten, der nicht weiss, wohin er apparieren soll..." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit einem Menschen funktioniert es natürlich nicht", ließ Remus sich vernehmen. „Aber mit einem Tier."

In Albus Blick zeichnete sich Interesse und allmähliches Begreifen ab, während Severus seinen Kollegen mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen musterte. „Was soll der Blödsinn, Lupin?"

„Morgen ist Vollmond, Severus. Ich werde dich begleiten", sagte Remus ruhig und erwiderte den starren Blick aus diesen dunklen Augen ohne zu blinzeln.

„Sie sind wohl völlig übergeschnappt?! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!!" brüllte Severus aufgebracht. Remus hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass Severus über diesen Vorschlag nicht gerade glücklich sein würde, aber mit dieser wütenden Attacke hatte er dann doch nicht gerechnet.

„Der Einzige der hier übergeschnappt ist, bist du!!" schrie er zurück. „Das ist doch glatter Selbstmord! Das hat mit Mut nichts mehr zu tun!!" Minerva machte eine Bewegung um den rasch aufbrandenden Streit zu schlichten, doch Albus hielt sie sanft zurück. Mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern in seinen Augen.

„Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen!!! Das ist ganz allein MEINE Angelegenheit!!!" rief Severus zornbebend.

„Nein, das ist es nicht!! Es ist mir nicht egal was mit dir passiert und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben einfach wegwirfst, nur weil du zu stolz bist um Hilfe anzunehmen! Und deshalb werde ich mitkommen!" erwiderte Remus heftig.

„Nur über meine Leiche!" knurrte Severus.

„Das lässt sich arrangieren!" fauchte Remus. Dann, als beiden aufging, wie lächerlich dieser letzte Schlagabtausch gewesen war, atmete jeder von ihnen einmal tief durch.

„Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen, Remus. Es ist viel zu gefährlich."

Bei diesen Worten erhellte ein zärtliches Leuchten Remus Gesichtszüge. „Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin – solange kein Silber im Spiel ist, kann mir niemand etwas anhaben."

„Ich halte es für eine brillante Idee", mischte Albus sich wieder in das Geschehen ein. „Severus, du wirst dich von Remus begleiten lassen, oder ich werde dich höchstpersönlich in Hogwarts festhalten."

„Dich hat aber keiner gefragt, Albus!" sagte Severus angespannt. Doch ihm entging nicht der scharfe Blick den er dafür  vom Schulleiter kassierte. „Entschuldige", murmelte er, während seine Gedanken rasten. Dem Direktor war es zuzutrauen, dass dies keine leere Drohung war. Aber würde er es über sich bringen können, einen Werwolf zu berühren...

„Also gut", gab Severus schließlich nach. „Aber diese Idee ist nicht brillant – sie ist vollkommen verrückt!"

„Und genau deshalb wird es vermutlich funktionieren", bemerkte Minerva trocken.

Albus und Minerva verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf und verließen Severus Räume wieder durch den Kamin.

Remus hatte inzwischen ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und ein bestürzender Gedanke hatte sich im aufgedrängt. „Severus?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Du weißt, dass du keine Angst vor mir zu haben brauchst", äußerte Remus behutsam. „Durch den Wolfsbanntrank behalte ich meinen menschlichen Verstand. Ich kann alles hören, sehen und verstehen, was um mich herum geschieht. In diesem Wolfsfell stecke immer noch ich... und ich würde dich niemals..." Die Stimme versagte ihm und er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Verzweifelt suchte er Severus Blick, doch dieser wich ihm aus.

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte Severus mit tonloser Stimme.

Wie gern hätte Remus ihn in diesem Moment einfach in die Arme geschlossen, geküsst und ihm versichert, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er tat natürlich nichts von alledem, sondern wünschte Severus lediglich eine gute Nacht und verließ mit wehem Herzen dessen Räume. 

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: Das war das Chap. (man was für ne intelligente note. . .) Bitte reviewt uns wieder fleißig! Das ist uns sehr wichtig! *Toyotrolltsichjetzt*

##

Toyo: Man das war ein Tag, aber jetzt ist wenigstens Wochenende. *denPCauschalt*

Toyo dreht sich zu Lucius um der ganz finster in die Gegend guckt!

Toyo: Was ist denn, Luc?

Lucius: Ich bin keine Schlampe!! *dieArmeverschrenk*

Toyo: Das war j aauchnicht böse gemeint, sei nicht so  enpfindlich!

Luicus: Ich habe aber auch Gefühle. *mosermoser*

Toyo: Komm her ich tröste dich. *sichaufLuciusSchoßsinkenläßt/schmieg*

Lucius: Ja so ist es besser!

Severus: *flüsternd* Ich glaub mir wird schlecht!

Lorelei: Also ich find 's niedlich. . . 


	29. Kapitel neunundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Plot und eigene Charas gehören uns – der Rest ist nur geborgt und gehört in echt JKR und Anhang!

Also, liebe Kinder *räusper* der liebe Onkel Remus wird heute mal versuchen, eure vielen Fragen zu beantworten. Toyo und Lorelei schreiben gerade an Kapitel 38 und ein Ende ist noch immer nicht abzusehen. Die Updates werden bis auf weiteres immer und grundsätzlich Freitags gemacht. Damit der Wolfsbanntrank wirkt, muss ich ihn eine Woche vor Vollmond jeden Tag trinken – das ist ziemlich viel und wird nur dadurch erträglich, dass meine heimliche Liebe ihn mir braut *seufz*. Crouch junior ist auch nicht tot, sondern er sitzt, seit er den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten hat, seelenlos in Askaban – das lässt einen über die Sicherheit des Gefängnisses ganz schön nachgrübeln, findet ihr nicht auch? Ihr dürft auch nicht vergessen, dass Severus (so hat mir das Lorelei zumindest gesagt...) eine tiefsitzende Angst vor Werwölfen hat – immerhin hätte ihn fast mal einer gefressen... (ja, okay, das war ich... *schäm*) – und es deshalb wahrscheinlich Probleme geben könnte (anfass-technisch und auch sonst), auch wenn ich ihm nie, nie, nie... *schluchz* ... etwas tun würde! Und was Ginny und Draco angeht... na ja, vielleicht ist der gute Junge unterschwellig schon ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen... wer weiss das schon? Jungs und ihre Hormone...

Danke, Remus! Und auch wie immer ein völlig überwältigtes DANKESCHÖN an alle unsere Leser und Reviewer. Tolotos, Shelley, mb13, SilentRoses, TheSnitch, Alinija, Alex15, Vanillia, Apophis, Kirilein, Severin und punkwitch – ihr seid gemeint!!!! Ihr seid alle ganz grosse Klasse!!!!

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter twenty-nine

# 29 #

Das einzige das den Raum erhellte war die kleine Kerze die auf dem Tisch stand. Das kleine Licht flackerte und tauchte den Raum in eine trübe und düstere Stimmung. Remus' Nerven waren gespannt und er war nervös, mehr als er es je vor einer Verwandlung gewesen war. Er begann die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen und seine Gedanken wanderten hin zu Severus.

Er hoffte, dass nichts von dem was Lucius Malfoy erahnte, eintreffen würde. Sie würden ohne jeden Schutz vor Voldemort treten und es mit dem Inneren Zirkel zu tun bekommen, den brutalsten und gewalttätigsten Mördern der Zaubererwelt. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte Remus wie ungewollt die Angst in ihm aufstieg. 

Sicher konnte er sich bestimmt nicht fühlen. Zwar gab ihm seine Wolfsgestalt einen kleinen Vorteil, doch selbst ein Werwolf unterlag immer noch zwei von den Unverzeihlichen, Cruciatus und Avada Kedavra – er hatte diesbezüglich gestern Abend etwas geflunkert. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen was Sirius sagen würde. Er hätte ihn für verrückt und geisteskrank erklärt, sein Leben in so einem Selbstmordkommando aufs Spiel zu setzen, und dann auch noch für Snape…

Doch etwas in seinem Inneren sagte Remus, dass er das Richtige tat. Er würde Severus nicht im Stich lassen. Es war als spürte er deutlich die Gefahr und wusste es würde etwas Schlimmes passieren, wenn er nicht mitkommen würde. Er musste Severus beschützen – auch wenn er dafür mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen arbeiten musste!

Nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, stellte sich Remus an das große Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Der Himmel war mit dicken Winterwolken behangen. Er fühlte die Kälte, die durch das Fenster drang. Dann endlich, nach langem Warten riss die Wolkendecke auf und der Mond schien hell am Himmel. Das Mondlicht drang durch das Zimmer, Remus fiel zu Boden, er versuchte zu Schreien, doch seiner Kehle entsprang nur ein leises Grollen…

# # # # # 

Severus stand vor der Tür zu Remus Privaträumen. Deutlich hörte er das Grollen eines leidenden Tieres und zum erstem Mal seit langer Zeit empfand er wirklich Angst. Er merkte wie seine Hände und Knie zu zittern begannen, sein Atem ging schneller und sein Herz schlug wie wild. Er konnte nicht anders er musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen um nicht umzukippen. 

Die Laute im Zimmer wurden lauter und Severus hatte langsam das Gefühl er würde hyperventilieren, doch plötzlich herrschte wieder Stille. Severus eigener Atem klang ihm laut in den Ohren. Die Verwandlung war jetzt wohl abgeschlossen. Er brauchte einige Minuten um sich zu sammeln. Doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen das Zimmer zu betreten. Die****Erinnerung an den Werwolf-Geist, den Draco in jener Nacht heraufbeschworen hatte, drängte sich seltsamer Weise als Erstes an die Oberfläche und liess sich nicht mehr abschütteln.

Doch der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde schlimmer und er wusste, dass er bald aufbrechen müsste, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Und er wusste, dass Verspätungen streng bestraft wurden. Er öffnete langsam die Tür, sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft. Er betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Seine aufgeregten Blicke huschten durch das Zimmer und suchten nach dem Wolf. Als sich das riesige Tier endlich aus dem Schatten herauslöste und ins Licht trat, glaubte Severus sein Herz würde vor Anspannung zerspringen.  Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er diesem Tier gegenüber gestanden hatte. Er presste seinen Körper fest gegen die Tür, die Augen geweitet, ihm wurde schlecht. Sein Herz schlug so schnell wie die Flügel eines Kolibris, sein Atem stockte. 

‚Beruhig dich, Severus. Tief durchatmen, tief durchatmen! Du hast den Trank selbst gebraut, hast du so wenig Vertrauen in dein eigenes Können? Er ist harmlos, es ist Lupin!  Keine Panik, keine Panik!'

Leichter gesagt als getan. Der Wolf hatte ihn mit seinem bernsteinfarbenen Blick fixiert und knurrte ihn an. Severus fühlte erneut die Panik aufkommen. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte Lupins: Er solle versuchen sich zu beruhigen, Angst würde den Wolf nur aggressiv machen. Severus verfluchte sich innerlich. Er atmete einmal tief durch!

‚_Es ist nur Lupin… es ist nur Lupin_!'   

Er entspannte sich, schloss die Augen. Er rief sich Remus ins Gedächtnis wie er ihn kannte. Ein warmherziger Mann, mit großen gütigen Augen und einem sanften Lächeln. Ein Mann der die Welt trotz seines Schmerzes und seiner Einsamkeit immer noch mit den unschuldigen Augen eines Kindes sehen konnte. Ein gutes Herz und eine verletzte Seele: das war Remus J. Lupin. Er beruhigte sich. **__**

Als er die Augen öffnete war der Wolf schon ganz nah bei ihm. Er schien zu wittern, dass Severus sich beruhigte, das Knurren verschwand und neugierig stellte der Wolf die Ohren auf. Severus kniete sich hin und streckte dem Wolf die Hand hin. Misstrauisch wurde er beäugt, doch dann näherte sich ihm der Wolf, beschnupperte seine Hand. Severus glaubte so etwas wie Wiedererkennen in den Augen des Tieres zu sehen, denn in der nächsten Sekunde schmiegte der Wolf seinen Kopf gegen seine Hand. 

„Remus?" flüsterte er.

Der Wolf kläffte kurz und näherte sich mit freudig wedelndem Schwanz und schmiegte sich an Severus' Körper. Severus war von dieser Geste sehr bewegt, er fühlte wie sich Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Er lächelte. 

Er legte die Arme um den Körper des Werwolfes und drückte ihn an sich, dann sprach er mit leiser Stimme:

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Remus. Heute Nacht wird sich vieles entscheiden und viel geschehen. Willst du immer noch mit mir kommen? Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir zurückkommen werden." Er legte seine Wange auf das außergewöhnlich weiche Fell des Werwolfes. Der Werwolf bellte auf. 

Severus richtete sich auf, doch hielt mit seiner Hand Körperkontakt zum Tier. Der Wolf war wirklich riesig. Sein Kopf reichte Severus fast bis zur Brust. Er stellte Blickkontakt mit dem Wolf her: 

„Lass uns gehen!"

# # # # #

Der Weg durch die Schule kam Severus vor wie eine Prozession. Der Wolf immer zu seiner Rechten. Durch die Hallen der Schule über die Ländereien, am Verbotenen Wald vorbei. Als sie an den Eisentoren der Schule ankamen, sah Severus schon von Weitem zwei Gestalten stehen, er musste sie nicht erkennen um zu wissen wer sie waren. Dumbledore und McGonagall. Der Wolf neben ihm begann zu knurren. Severus legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Das sind Freunde, Remus", sagte er sanft. Das Knurren verstummte und Severus näherte sich mit dem Wolf dem Tor. 

„Severus", sprach Dumbledore ernst. „Pass auf dich auf. Ihr werdet es schon schaffen!" Dazu konnte McGonagall nur nicken. Severus hasste solche Abschiedsfloskeln. Er erwiderte: 

„Wer weiß…"

Doch Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. Die beiden Professoren machten Severus und dem Wolf Platz.

Die Beiden traten durch die Tore. Severus blickte nicht zurück. Irgendwo hatte er einmal gehört, dass man sich nicht umdrehen durfte, wenn man unbeschadet an einen Ort zurückkehren wollte. Er kniete sich neben den Wolf. Einen Arm legte er um dessen Körper mit seiner freien Hand griff er seinen Zauberstab. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Ort, den das Dunkle Mal ihm mitteilte und mit einem ‚_Plopp_' waren die beiden verschwunden.

# # # # # 

„Mit dir hätte ich hier nicht gerechnet", sagte Draco mit ruhiger Stimme. Er stand am höchsten Punkt Hogwarts, dem Astronomieturm, und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Er hörte das leise Rascheln eines Umhanges. Er drehte sich nicht um, denn er wusste genau wer da hinter ihm stand. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

„Ich wusste es nicht", erwiderte Harry leise und stellte sich neben Draco an den Sims des Turmes. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. „Er wird zurückkommen. Das werden sie - Beide!" Ein Moment sagten sie gar nichts. 

„Seit wann bist du unter die Hellseher gegangen, Potter?" fragte der Slytherin.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige der an bestimmten Türen lauschen kann, besonders wenn die Anwesenden zu beschäftigt sind den Alarm zu hören." 

„Ich glaube wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich."

Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen den Beiden aus. Sie standen eng nebeneinander in der kalten Winternacht, teilten das bisschen Wärme das sie sich geben konnten und blickten auf den breiten Weg, der von Schulgelände am Verbotenen Wald vorbei, hin zu den Toren Hogwarts reichte. Als die zwei kleinen dunklen Gestalten hinter einer Biegung verschwanden, sagte Draco leise:

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht." 

# # # # # 

Severus apparierte in ein verlassenes Waldstück irgendwo in England. Er blickte sich schnell um, doch in ihrer Nähe befand sich niemand. Severus spürte wie ihn das Dunkle Mal tiefer in den Wald zog. Der Werwolf neben ihm begann seine Umgebung zu beschnuppern. 

„Lauf… und versuch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen."

Der Wolf kläffte kurz und war mit einigen großen Sätzen in Wald verschwunden. Severus atmete tief durch. Er zog den schwarzen Todesser –Umhang über und setzte sich die weiße Maske auf, dann folgte er der kleinen Lichtung tiefer in den Wald. Er musste nur einige Minuten gehen, dann sah er schon den entfernten Schein mehrerer großer Fackeln.

Severus konnte fühlen wie er mit jedem Schritt mehr in seine Rolle des gefährlichen Todessers schlüpfte. Als er bei der Gruppe der schon anwesenden Todesser ankam, war er davon überzeugt, selbst Dumbledore vorlügen zu können, er hätte Potter an der Fahnenstange des Astronomieturmes aufgehängt. Er nickte den Anwesenden zu und stellte sich unter eine der großen Fackeln. Der kalte Wind schnitt ihm in die Hände und blies durch seinen Umhang als wäre er nicht vorhanden. Er hoffte das Feuer der Fackel würde ihm ein bisschen Wärme schenken. 

Die Reihen der Todesser schlossen sich langsam. Severus konnte es sich nach einiger Zeit des Wartens nicht verkneifen in den Schatten des Waldes nach dem Werwolf zu suchen. Doch plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Severus zuckte zusammen.

„Könntest du mir bitte erklären was du hier tust?" Die Stimme war fast nur ein Zischen, aber Severus erkannte Lucius deutlich. Er entspannte sich wieder. 

„Dasselbe was du hier tust!" antwortete er leise und mit gleichgültiger Stimme.

„Du idiotischer …" doch weiter kam er nicht. Die Flammen züngelten auf und Lord Voldemort apparierte in die Mitte des Kreises. Die Todesser bildeten Reihen vor ihrem Meister und knieten sich hin. Severus bemerkte, dass sich Lucius an seiner Seite hielt. 

Voldemort ging die Reihen seiner Todesser auf und ab. Anderes als die meisten, wusste er genau wer sich hinter jeder einzelnen Maske verbarg. Das war schon immer eine Tatsache gewesen, die Severus besonders gestört hatte. Doch er verharrte am Boden wie die anderen Todesser und hörte den großen Reden dieses verrückgewordenen Psychopathen zu. Er fragte sich, wie so viele von ihnen dem Dunklen Lord glauben schenken konnte. Doch die Macht die der Dunkle Lord bieten konnte barg viele Reize und Versuchungen, die er selbst nur zu gut kannte. Severus selbst hatte schon vor Jahren erkannt, dass Voldemort auf den falschen Pfaden wandelte und sogar Lucius hatte mittlerweile erkennen müssen, dass der dunkle Lord zu einem gefährlichen Verrückten mutiert war.  

„Leider sind unsere letzten Versuche uns von der lästigen Plage namens Harry Potter zu befreien auf hinderliche Art vereitelt worden und eine wichtige Informationsquelle in Hogwarts ist uns genommen worden…." Der Dunkle Lord hielt einen Moment inne, bis seine Worte sich gesetzt hatten. Von der Menge der Todesser hörte man wütende Laute und Severus konnte sich ein schadenfrohes  Grinsen unter der Maske nicht verkneifen. 

„Severus!" die Stimme des Lords war kalt und bestimmend. Severus stand schnell auf und ging zu Voldemort. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich einen Plan zusammengelegt. Er kniete sich vor den Dunklen Lord und küsste den Saum seiner Robe. 

„Ja, mein Gebieter was wünscht Ihr?" Es kostete Severus immer eine große Überwindung so vor Voldemort zu knien. 

„Erzähle uns warum unsere Pläne in Hogwarts gescheitert sind", verlangte er. 

„Jawohl, mein Lord! Der Mantikor wurde von Sirius Black getötet bevor das Tier Potter erledigen konnte. Und die Elfe die für uns Informationen sammelte wurde von Lupin überführt." 

„So so… war das so?!" fragte Voldemort skeptisch. 

„Ja, mein Lord!" 

Da Severus seinen Kopf immer noch gebeugt hielt, sah er nicht, wie Voldemort einigen Leuten zunickten. Er wusste nur noch wie zwei stahlharte Hände ihn an den Schultern packten und ihn nach hinten zogen. Eine andere Hand zog ihm die Maske vom Gesicht, er blickte direkt in das schlangenartige Gesicht Voldemorts, der ihn bösartig ansah. 

„Sein Zauberstab!" befahl Voldemort und Lestrange holte aus Severus Tasche seinen Zauberstab hervor. Severus begann sich zu wehren. Doch keine Sekunde später schnellte eine Hand hoch und verpasste ihm eine Backpfeife. Seine Handgelenke wurden schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedreht und so musste er wehrlos mit ansehen wie Lestrange seinen Zauberstab Voldemort übergab. 

Voldemort spielte einen Moment mit dem Stab und richtete dann seine Worte an den Rest der Todesser:

„Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein, den Feind niemals zu unterschätzen, denn seine Arme reichen weit selbst in unsere innerste Mitte." Er deutete auf Severus und wandte seine Worte an ihn. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt, Severus. Dass Dumbledore, der alte Hund, es schafft, einen meiner besten Männer zu korrumpieren ist wirklich ärgerlich, aber beeindruckend. Noch beeindruckender ist es sogar, dass du es geschafft hast die Scharade so lange aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist wirklich schade ein solches Potential zu verlieren."

„Aber lasst euch das hier eine Lehre sein", er sprach wieder zu seinen Männern. „Dass die Strafe hoch sein wird für die, die es wagen mich zu hintergehen." Der Dunkle Lord richtete den Zauberstab auf den Hogwarts –Professor und rief: „Crucio!!"

Severus sank zu Boden. Der Schmerz den er fühlte war groß. Er konnte fühlen, dass Voldemort verärgert war, denn er legte viel Kraft in den Fluch. Die Sekunden vergingen wie Stunden und langsam hatte Severus den Eindruck, Voldemort wollte ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Um seinen Geist zu halten begann er sich an seine Ahnenreihen zu erinnern und leise durchzugehen, doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Seine Schreie wurden so laut, dass Severus sie irgendwann nicht mehr hörte. Er hoffte Lupin würde sich raushalten.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz und sein verkrampfter Körper sank schlapp zu Boden. Er brauchte einen Moment um wieder klar denken zu können. 

„Das wird nur der Anfang sein!" sagte Voldemort merklich amüsiert und zerbrach Severus Zauberstab in der Mitte. Er warf die Einzelteile zu Boden und mit einem Schlenker seines eigenen Zauberstabes ging der Zerbrochene in Flammen auf und zerfiel zu Staub. „Ich werde heute einen meiner treusten Anhänger ehren und euch zeigen, dass ich die belohnen werde, die treu zu mir stehen. „Rodolphus, Bellatrix! Ihr meine zwei Getreuen, werdet die Ehre und das Vergnügen haben, den Verräter Snape vor allen meinen Anhängern hier zu Tode zu quälen. Macht mit ihm was ihr wollt, nur tot muss er sein, wenn ihr mit ihm fertig seid!"

„Danke, mein Lord!!" sagten die beiden, dann erhoben sie sich. 

Severus starrte immer noch fassungslos auf das, was einmal sein Zauberstab gewesen war. Es schien als hätte er von seinem Schicksal kein Wort mitbekommen. Es war als hätte man mit seinem Zauberstab auch seinen Mut und seinen Willen zerbrochen. Er ließ sich wehrlos an die Seite ziehen und wurde dort auf die Knie zurückgedrückt. Die Lestranges hatten einen freudigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Doch heute soll es nicht nur schlechte Nachrichten geben." Die Zufriedenheit in Voldemorts Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes. „Lucius, tritt vor!" 

Als Severus Lucius Namen hörte begann sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen. Warum rief Voldemort Lucius zu sich? Was hatte er jetzt vor…

„Ja, mein Lord!" Lucius kniete.

„Da wir einen unserer wichtigsten Männer verloren haben, sollten wir unsere Mitte mit neuem jungem Blut stärken."

Severus riss die Augen auf. Er konnte sehen, wie Lucius zusammenzuckte. Beide Männer wussten was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich möchte, dass du deinen Jungen Draco bei der nächsten Versammlung in unsere Kreise einführst!"

In den Reihen der Todesser wurde Jubel breit, doch Lucius Gestalt kauerte immer noch am Boden. Severus Mund war trocken geworden. 

„Draco ist ein vorbildliches Beispiel eines Reinblüters, doch ich habe gehört er verkehrt seit Neustem auch mit Potter. Bevor wir ein solches Potential verschwenden, sollten wir ihn aufnehmen und seine Loyalität festigen. Du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, Lucius, dein Sohn wird das jüngste Mitglied meiner Todesser sein." 

Severus kannte Lucius zu gut, er konnte regelrecht sehen wie die Wut sich in dem Mann zusammenbraute und nun zu explodieren drohte. Nur noch ein kleiner Schubs und er würde platzen. Severus wusste, dass Lucius nicht zulassen würde, dass aus Draco ein Todesser gemacht wurde. Früher hätte er es vielleicht als Ehre empfunden. Doch heute dachte er anders darüber.

„Du wirst deinen Sohn von der Schule nehmen. Ich werde ihn persönlich ausbilden und er wird nur mir direkt unterstehen." Er lachte. „Ich kann mir denken wie Wurmschwanz hier sich über Gesellschaft freuen wird!"

‚_Das war's_…' dachte Severus freudlos.

„Darf ich offen sprechen, mein Lord!" sagte Lucius mit sanfter Stimme.

„Natürlich!" 

Lucius stand auf und in seinen Augen loderte das typische Feuer der Wut. „Ich würde meinen Sohn eher eigenhändig umbringen, bevor ich ihn je in die Nähe dieser perversen notgeilen Ratte", er zeigte auf Wurmschwanz. „und eines größenwahnsinnigen Psychopaten", er zeigte auf Voldemort. „gehen lassen würde. Draco wird niemals dir gehören. NIEMALS!" 

Zorn ließ die Luft um Voldemort knistern. Severus sah schon in seinem geistigen Auge, wie Voldemort Lucius töten würde, doch bevor er auch nur die Hand heben konnte, sprangen zwei der Todesser aus den Reihen, Severus erkannte McNair's Stimme.

„Du hinterhältiger verräterischer Bastard!!" mit einem Sprung hatten die zwei Todesser Lucius zu Boden gezogen und schlugen auf ihn ein. 

„Ihr Narren. Aus dem Weg!!" schrie Voldemort. 

Plötzlich hörte man ein ‚_Plopp_' und das Menschenknäuel war verschwunden. Severus Gehirn arbeitete schnell. Lucius hatte es wahrscheinlich geschafft an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen und hatte sich irgendwohin appariert. Der Dunkle Lord kochte vor Wut. 

„Idioten. Findet mir den Verräter! Sofort!!" schrie er, dann wandte er sich an die Lestranges und die zwei anderen Todesser, die Severus immer noch am Boden hielten. „Und ihr tötet ihn, verstanden!" Und dann apparierte Voldemort mit Wurmschwanz davon. Viele ‚_Plopps_' waren zu hören, als die restlichen Todesser von der Lichtung apparierten um Lucius zu suchen. Dann waren nur noch Severus und seine vier Schergen da.****

„Haltet ihn fest!" befahl Lestrange. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte genug Zeit dich zu quälen, Severus alter Freund, aber ich möchte derjenige sein, der Lucius findet, also wird dein Tod relativ kurz ausfallen!" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. 

„Man kann halt nicht alles haben, Rodolphus, alter Freund!" sagte Severus sarkastisch. Daraufhin traf ihn ein Fuß in die Magengrube. 

„Was ist das??" fragte auf einmal einer der unbekannten Todesser. „Da ist was? Hört ihr das??" 

„Was meist du? Was schiebst du so ne Panik?" fragte der andere. Plötzlich hörten es alle. Das Heulen. Es kam näher und näher. 

„Scheiße!" fauchte Lestrange. „Werwölfe!" 

Severus merkte wie seine Schergen ihn losließen und mit gezücktem Zauberstab schreckhaft umher sahen. Plötzlich stieß ein grauer Werwolf aus dem Wald. Die vier erstarrten kurz als das zähnefletschende Tier auf sie zugeschossen kam. Einer der Todesser desapparierte sofort. Lestrage war der Erste der einen Fluch auf den Wolf schleuderte doch das Tier war zu wendig und entkam ohne Probleme. 

„Avada Ke…" Bellatrix, Rodolphus und der Unbekannte wurden von dem Wolf fast umgerissen. Bellatrix landete schmerzvoll auf einigen Steinen. Kriechend gewannen sie Abstand von dem Werwolf der vor Severus schützend seine Bahnen ging. Zähnefletschend und grollend wachte er vor dem Slytherin –Hauslehrer bis dieser es schaffte sich aufzurichten. Er sah in die verwirrten Gesichter der Todesser und grinste, dann nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und rannte in den Wald. 

Als er den Wald erreichte blickte er sich um und sah wie der Werwolf den Todessern ein letztes lautes Grollen entgegen brüllte und dann ebenfalls in Richtung des Waldes lief. Severus rannte schneller, er konnte die Stimmen der Todesser hören und plötzlich hörte er ein schmerzhaftes Aufheulen. Sein Herz raste. Der einzige Grund warum er weiterlief war, weil die Schritte des Wolfes hinter sich hören konnte und so lief er weiter und immer weiter…

# # # # #

tbc.

Lorelei: Hallo, Remus! Nett, dass du heute kurz vorbeigeschaut hast. Möchtest du auch ein Tässchen Tee? *lächelt verzückt*

Remus: Danke, gern. *nickt freudig in die Runde*

Toyo: *eifrig* Setz dich doch – du musst müde sein...

Remus: Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen...

Lorelei: Möchtest du Kuchen?

Toyo: Oder lieber ein paar Kekse?

Lucius: *zuckersüss* Ja... nimm unbedingt von den Keksen – Severus hat sie gebacken – mit ganz viel Liebe und Arsen.

Severus: *leise zu Luc* Was glaubt der Kerl eigentlich? Kommt hier her und spannt uns unsere Ladys aus...

Lucius: Ach... lass ihnen doch den Spass. Der geht auch wieder und an wem werden sie dann wohl ihren Hormon-Rausch ausleben? *zwinkert zweideutig*


	30. Kapitel dreißig

DISCLAIMER: Backround und Chara's gehören der guten JKR und WB. Wir verdienen hiermit null Geld. Nur der Plot ist unser! Muahahahhaha…

Zu den Review'ern ^_~

@ Kirilein: Ne, den Remy den bringen wir nicht um… *lach* grüße und knuddel auch an Tom. ^^ *zwinker*

@ Belial: Ohhhh ein Angel Sanctuary-Fan. Klasse. Die Serie find ich auch geil. *An Kira und schwach wird* *Toyo von Lucius einen auf's Dach krieg* Danke für dein großes Lob. Ich hoffe wir werden die auch weiterhin deinen Erwartungen gerecht! *hugs*

@ Elliot: Leider hören diese Männer auf niemanden noch nicht mal auf sich selbst. . . *seufz*

@ chi: Dir auch ein hi. . . *knuddel*

@ Vanilla: Da hast du wohl recht!! Lucius wird ab jetzt wohl ein bisschen OOC werden. Ich hoffe es wird nicht all zu schlimm. Wir hoffen, dass wir dich dadurch nicht als Leser verlieren. *knuddel*

@ Severin: nicht den Bus verpassen!!^_^

Grüße und knuddel auch an: c[R]ud[E]dly, Shelley, Angel, punkwitch, James-Li & Tarivi.

# #

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter thirty

# 30 #

An Schlafen war nicht zu denken. Draco wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett. Seine Laken waren verknittert. Die Decke lag schräg über dem Bett und jedes Mal, wenn der Blonde sich bewegte, verschlimmerte er nur noch den Zustand seines Bettes. Er lag seit ungefähr zwei Stunden ruhelos im Bett. Solche Nächte hatte er seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr erlebt, seit er als Schulsprecher sein eigenes Zimmer zugewiesen bekommen hatte. Doch heute Nacht wälzte er sich nicht wegen dem lauten Schnarchen seiner Mitbewohner oder dem ständigen Ein und Aus der Mädchen, in seinem Bett umher. Heute Nacht war es Sorge die ihn wach hielt, Sorge um seinen Lehrer und, man könnte auch sagen, Freund Severus Snape. 

Kaum jemand, bis auf Blaise Zabini, eine Cousine von Seiten seiner Mutter, wusste von seiner, doch recht ungewöhnlichen Beziehung zum Hogwarts –Professor. Da Draco seine Privatsphäre schätzte war er sehr froh, dass Blaise nicht wie einige andere Mädchen ein Tratschmaul war, sondern eher die stille Sorte von Mädchen. Vertrauliches Stillschweigen war eine Eigenschaft die Draco an Menschen schätzte. Eigentlich wusste auch niemand über sein verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis zu Blaise Bescheid. Diskretion war in der Familie Malfoy schon immer eine hohe Tugend gewesen. 

Wenn Draco an seine Kindheit zurückdachte, gab es nur wenige Personen die ihn wirklich geprägt hatten. Um genau zu sein waren es drei gewesen: Sein Vater, seine Großmutter väterlicherseits, die leider verstarb als Draco acht Jahre alt war und Severus Snape. Severus war ein häufiger Gast im Hause Malfoy. Ihn und sein Vater verband eine enge Freundschaft wie Draco es noch nie gesehen hatte.

Während sein Vater ihm grundlegende Dinge beibrachte, seinen Blick für die Welt und die Menschen schärfte und seinen Charakter prägte, erzog seine Großmutter ihn in förmlichen Dingen, Benimmregeln und der Etikette der Oberschicht. Severus Snape weckte in dem Kind einen Drang nach Wissen, sein Interesse für die Kunst und die Literatur – ihn aber auch disziplinierte. Draco hatte es immer leicht gehabt, seine Großmutter bei Bedarf um den Finger zu wickeln und sein Vater konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein, doch Severus fiel nicht auf Draco's Tricks herein und vergaß nichts. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb hatte Draco eine enge Bindung zu seinem jetzigen Hauslehrer entwickelt.

Wenn Draco außerhalb der Schule gefragt worden wäre, wie er seine Beziehung zu Severus beschreiben würde, hätte er wahrscheinlich geantwortet: ‚_Er gehört zu Familie!_' Seine Großmutter hatte Severus geliebt wie ihren eigenen Sohn und er und sein Vater teilten viel. Nur seine Mutter hielt ihn auf Abstand, doch Draco musste erst älter werden, um zu verstehen warum. Als Draco dann in ein Alter kam in dem er gewissen Begebenheiten richtig in Verbindung bringen konnte, war es nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass eine weiter Komponente die beiden Männer verband: _Lust_. Draco kicherte innerlich bei dieser Erinnerung, dann blickte er auf die Uhr. Es war fast 2 Uhr. Selbst ein langes Treffen, das wusste Draco aus seinen Beobachtungen, war spätestens um zwei zu Ende. Durch die Schlaflosigkeit angespornt, beschloss Draco Severus' Quartier nach einem Zeichen seiner Rückkehr aufzusuchen. Er zog schnell seine Schulrobe über seinen Pyjama, warf noch einen warmen Umhang über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, griff sich seinen Zauberstab und schaffte es unbemerkt aus dem Slytherin –Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Gänge der Kerker waren im Winter noch kälter und Draco bedauerte es schon nach einigen Schritten außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes sich nicht richtig angezogen zu haben. Er eilte zielstrebig durch die dunklen Gänge in Richtung der Eulenstatue, dem Eingang zu Severus' Räumen. Er murmelte das Passwort, schlüpfte hinein und begann zu suchen noch bevor sich die Staue richtig hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

Leider erbrachte die Suche nicht gerade den gewünschten Ausgang. Draco fand nichts. Nichts deutete drauf hin, dass Severus von seinem Treffen zurückgekehrt war. Draco fühlte wie seine Sorge langsam aber sicher in Panik umschlug. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen; Severus würde sicher gerade nur mit Dumbledore die Lage erörtern. Großzügig gab er dieser Besprechung eine Stunde und redete sich ein, Severus würde bestimmt um drei hier sein. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa im Wohnbereich und  mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete er ein warmes Feuer im Kamin. 

Auch hier vergingen die Minuten nicht schneller und als es dann 3 Uhr wurde fühlte sich Draco zwar nicht müde aber dafür mehr als erschöpft. Seine Sorge begann sich wieder zu verstärken. Er überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht mir Dumbledore sprechen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell, nachdem ihm eine bessere Idee kam. Sein Vater würde sicher um Severus' Verbleib wissen.

Draco hatte schon einige Male gesehen, wie Severus über das Flohpulvernetz mit dem Verkäufer für Zaubertrankutensilien in Hogsmeade wegen einer Bestellung gesprochen hatte.  Nach ein bisschen Suchen fand Draco das Döschen mit dem Pulver in einem der nichtabgeschlossenen Schränke. Er nahm eine Handvoll, warf es in die Flammen und sagte:

„Malfoy –Manor, Küche." Seine Stimme war durch die Anspannung ganz zittrig geworden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien der Kopf einer Hauselfe in den blauen Flammen und sagte mit quietschender Stimme:

„Wer stört die Ruhe in Malfoy –Manor zu so später Stunde?" Draco näherte sich dem Kamin und die Hauselfe erkannte ihn sofort. „Oh, es ist der junge Meister!" meinte die Elfe aufgeregt. „Wie kann Spot Ihnen helfen, Sir? Spot tut alles!" 

„Weißt du ob mein Vater schon zu Hause ist, Spot?" fragte Draco gespannt.

„Oh nein, der Meister ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt." Das Herz des blonden Slytherins begann wie wild zu schlagen. 

„Wann hat mein Vater das Haus verlassen?" setzte er hastig nach. 

„Das war um halb elf, Sir. Spot weiß das weil er dem Meister seinen Umhang brachte." Stille. „Kann Spot sonst noch etwas für sie tun, Sir?" Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedungsarie des Elfen, von der Draco fast nichts mitbekam, brach die Verbindung ab und das Feuer wurde wieder rot und warm. 

Draco stellte immer noch schockiert die Dose zurück in den Schrank und lehnte sich dann angespannt gegen das alte Möbelstück. Sein Atem ging quälend langsam, doch sein Herz schlug rasend schnell. Sein Vater war noch nicht zu Hause, Severus war nicht in die Schule zurückgekehrt.

Auf einmal erschien ihm die Idee zu Dumbledore zu gehen gar nicht mehr so unvernünftig!!

# # # # #

Draco konnte es sich kaum verkneifen laut zu fluchen, als die Treppe, die er gerade hinauf rannte, begann die  Richtung zu ändern. Er hielt an und eilte zurück. Am Fuß der Treppe hielt er kurz inne und überlegte sich wie er sonst am schnellsten zu Dumbledores Büro kommen konnte. Der kürzeste Weg schien ihm der vorbei am Klassenraum für Verwandlung und dann die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Von dort aus war es nicht mehr weit! Er nickte kurz und rannte los.

Auf dem Weg durch den Korridor für Verwandlung fragte er sich warum niemand auf seine lauten Schritte aufmerksam geworden war. Er versuchte leiser zu sein, als er die letzten Stufen in den zweiten Stock erklomm. Er lief in den Schatten, die die Wände warfen, als er plötzlich über etwas stolperte und der Länge nach zu Boden fiel. 

„Scheiße!" fluchte Draco, als er schmerzhaft aufkam. „Welcher hirnlose Idiot lässt denn hier so was Schweres rumliegen." Er bewegte sich in eine sitzende Position. Er war gerade dabei nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, als das Etwas auf dem Boden sich stöhnend bewegte. Er murmelte ‚Lumos' und ein helles Licht erstrahlte in der Dunkelheit. 

Ein seltsamer Anblick bot sich ihm. Harry Potter lag gekrümmt am Boden und hielt sich den Bauch. Ab und an gab er ein stöhnendes Geräusch von sich, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Draco erste Reaktion wäre es gewesen zu Lachen doch dann drang ein erneutes Stöhnen an seine Ohren. 

„Oh Harry", rief er aus und blickte sich schnell um, um zu sehen ob ihn irgendjemand gehört hatte. „Harry", flüsterte er und legte einen Arm um den Gryffindor. „Bei Salazar, was tust du hier und warum liegst du auf dem Boden?"

„Scheiße Draco, du trittst ganz schön hart zu!" stöhnte Harry und lehnte sich schwer atmend and den Slytherin. 

„Das war keine Absicht, schließlich konnte doch keiner ahnen, dass du nachts auf dem Fußboden in einem Gang der Schule liegst und pennst", meinte Draco abwehrend. 

„Ich wollte nur auf Remus warten!" sagte Harry und rieb sich die Seite. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. So gegen eins bin ich hergekommen und habe an der Tür gelauscht um zu hören ob er schon da ist. Ich habe einige Male geklopft, ich bin mir sicher Remus hätte sich auch als Wolf bestimmt bemerkbar gemacht, er hätte mich riechen können. Doch nichts. Ich habe dann die Krankenstation gecheckt, auch nichts. Also wollte ich hier warten. Ich bin dann wohl auf dem Boden eingeschlafen." Harry sagte Draco lieber nichts davon, dass er sich irgendwie für den besten Freund seines Paten verantwortlich fühlte. Es kam ihm ja selbst etwas eigenartig vor, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass Sirius es von ihm erwarten würde, dass er sich um den Verbleib des DADA-Lehrers sorgte.

„Lupin ist auch nicht hier. War ja eigentlich klar!" sagte Draco eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst und lehnte sich, immer noch den Arm um Harry gelegt, an die Wand. „Ich wusste, dass da was nicht stimmt."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Harry besorgt, Draco schüttelte einen Augenblick den Kopf, überrascht, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. 

„Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht Sorgen wegen dieses Todesser –Treffens gemacht. Normalerweise ist Severus schon um eins zurück oder zwei, spätestens um drei, wenn er nach dem Treffen noch direkt zu Dumbledore geht, oder ich lese ihn irgendwo verprügelt auf dem Gelände oder in seinem Zimmer auf. Aber heute. . .  keine Spur. Lupin ist auch nicht hier. Wäre Severus irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände verletzt, hätte Lupin sich schon irgendwie bemerkbar gemacht. Als ich schon zum Schulleiter laufen wollte, kam mir die Idee, mit meinem Vater zu sprechen, aber die Hauselfen sagten mir er wäre noch nicht zu Hause. Das lässt meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden."

„Warum?" fragte der Gryffindor entsetzt. Man konnte sehen wie Draco innerlich mit sich kämpfte nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. 

„Weil so lange Treffen nur zwei Dinge heißen können: Erstens, ein Angriff auf Muggel oder Muggelgeborene, oder Zweitens: eine Hinrichtung!" Draco schluckte. Im Schein des Lichtes konnte er sehen wie Harry blass wurde. Draco raffte sich auf und stand auf. Er zog Harry mit sich auf die Beine.

„Wir sollten zu Dumbledore. Vielleicht weiß er mehr." Harry nickte. „Nox!" murmelte Draco und das Licht erlosch. Harry und Draco gingen dicht beieinander die Gänge entlang.

# # # # # 

„Weißt du das Passwort?" fragte Harry. „Ich habe keine Lust wieder zu raten."

„Ich glaube es war ‚Schokofrösche'..." der Greif schraubte sich in die Höhe und Harry und Draco erklommen die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro. Ohne anzuklopfen machten sie die Türe auf und waren beide sehr erstaunt den Schulleiter im Morgenrock bekleidet hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen. 

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir. . ." begann Draco, dem sein hitziges Auftreten mit einem Male sehr peinlich war, doch Dumbledore hob nur beruhigend die Hand und wies die beiden Jungen an, sich auf die Couch neben dem Kamin zu setzen. Draco blinzelte, ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass das Büro des Schulleiters eine Couch hatte. Als Draco dann noch die dampfenden Tassen mit heißer Schokolade auf dem Tischchen sah wusste er, dass Dumbledore sie erwartet hatte.

„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore und in seiner Stimme lang ein Hauch Amüsement  „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich sie Beide noch heute Nacht sehen würde", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben der Couch, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Sein Gesicht wirkte merkwürdig müde und die Augen funkelten wachsam. 

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Professor Snape. . ." Draco warf einen schnellen Blick auf Harry „ . . und um Professor Lupin!" fügte er schnell an.

„Ich weiß, Draco." Dumbledore faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Ich mache mir ebenfalls Sorgen. Noch nichts von Severus gehört zu haben lässt mich annehmen das etwas schief gegangen ist. Ich habe schon versucht den Treffpunkt ausfindig zu machen, aber ohne Erfolg. Voldemort ist sehr gerissen."

Harry und Draco griffen nach den Tassen mit der heißen Schokolade. Dracos aufgeriebene Nerven beruhigten sich ein wenig, während er das süße Getränk trank. 

„Kann man da wirklich nichts tun, Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, mehr kann ich nicht tun, als ich schon getan habe. Wir können nur warten." Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. 

"Sir?", begann Draco und seine und Dumbledores Augen trafen sich. „Ich habe mit Zuhause Kontakt aufgenommen…" 

„Das war sehr unvorsichtig von dir, Draco!" mahnte der Schulleiter streng, doch das beirrte Draco nicht besonders. 

„Ich habe eine Leitung in die Küche gelegt, aber die Hauselfen sagten mir, dass mein Vater auch noch nicht zurück sei. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Alle Drei sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und ich wette das Treffen ist schon längst vorbei."

„Dein Vater auch. . ." Dumbledore ließ die Feststellung nachdenklich ausklingen. Einige Zeit lang saßen sie schweigend da. Dumbledore hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien in Gedanken; Draco und Harry tranken ihre Schokolade. Plötzlich meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

„Professor? Dürfen wir hier bleiben und warten?"

Draco blickte auf und sah erst Harry an und dann Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter schaute in die Augen seiner Schüler und sah die tiefe Sorge darin.

„In Ordnung. Aber bei Sonnenaufgang müsst ihr zurück in eure Schlafsäle."

# # # # #

Bei Sonnenaufgang waren Severus und Remus immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt und von Lucius hatte er nichts gehört. Dumbledore konnte nun nicht anders als wirklich mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht auf ein Lebenszeichen der drei Männer gewartet - doch vergeblich. Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel um Harry und Draco zurück in ihre Schlafsäle zu schicken. Er musste lächeln, als er auf die beiden Jungen sah.

Draco hatte sich in Harrys Armen zusammengerollt und schlief, sein Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Brust. Harry hatte die Arme Besitz ergreifend um Dracos Hüften gelegt und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos blondem Haar. Das Herz des Direktors wurde bei dem Anblick der beiden ehemaligen Rivalen leichter – sie waren ein Versprechen für ein besseres Verständnis zwischen den Häusern.****Dumbledore konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann die Beiden eingeschlafen waren, seine Gedanken hatten ihn zu sehr eingenommen.  

Doch eines war klar. Es würde viel Überwindung kosten die Beiden jetzt zu wecken.

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N:  Ich weiß, ich weiß, das Kapitel war nicht gerade besonders groß, aber es hatte doch mal was anderes. Ein bisschen mehr Harry/Draco Action!^^ Und da eure Kommentare wie immer gerne gesehen werden. . .  immer her damit!

INFO: Hier noch eine kleine Info über etwas was bald passieren wird. Lorelei und ich haben ein Yahoo!Group gegründet!! Ja, ihr lest richtig! In dieser Group wollen wir nicht nur unsere gemeinsame Arbeit „The Green Side of Life" posten, sondern alles was wie sonst noch so geschrieben haben. Sa habt hier alles von Lorelei und Toyo an einem Ort! Ihr könnt auch untereinander über unsere Stories reden, Nachrichten versenden, etc. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob wir die Group bis nächste Woche Freitag schon hinbekommen, aber sobald sie fertig ist, werden die URL in unseren Steckbrief posten und in unsere Stories! Ich hoffe ihr macht alle mit und habt viel Spaß. . .

# # # # #

Toyo schmiegt sich an Lucius und seufzt.

Lucius: Was ist denn mit dir los?

Toyo: Nichts, ich finde es nur so bequem hier!^^

Lucius: Wirklich? 

Toyo: Wirklich! Und kannst dich ruhig Gebauchpinselt fühlen! 

Lucius verstärkt seine Umarmung und grinst: Du liebst mich also wirklich. . .

Toyo: *röchelnd* Ja, tu ich, nur nicht mehr lange wenn du so weiterdrückst!

Lucius grinst nur noch breiter.

Lorelei und Severus: *beglücktseufz* *weiterknuddel*


	31. Kapitel einunddreißig

**Disclaimer: wie immer… wir sind ganz arme Schweine, weil uns gar nix gehört…**

@Besserweis – willkommen im Club! Magst an Prosecco?

@Vanillia – doch, das andere Review ist angekommen *zweifelndguck*. Aber egal. Es ist schön, dass wir dich nicht vergrault haben!

@Shelley – nicht nur ein nettes Review, sondern auch noch eine gute Idee – Cool!

@mb13 – schon okay, Hauptsache, du liest fleissig weiter, dann wirst du auch sehen, dass du ziemlich gut geraten hast.

@Kirilein – für dieses brave Review hat sich Tom glatt einen weiteren Knuddel verdient, oder wollt ihr lieber mit Besserweis einen Prosecco schlürfen?

... und nicht zu vergessen: Jaypallas, Severin, James-Li, Sarista und Angel!!!! Ohne Euch wäre diese ganze Sache hier ziemlich witzlos – DANKE!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)

# # # #

Chapter thirty-one

# **31** #

Einige Flüche zischten knapp an ihm vorbei, doch Severus drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste, dass er um sein Leben rannte, ein Straucheln, ein Zögern, ein Fehltritt würde tödlich sein. Das Geschrei der Männer und der Frau und das laute Knurren und Heulen des Werwolfs verfolgten ihn durch die Nacht.

Erst als seine Lunge von der eisigen Luft brannte und die Muskeln seiner Beine auf Grund der ungewohnten Anstrengung drohten sich zu verkrampfen, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und lauschte aufmerksam.

Als er nichts weiter vernahm als seine eigenen Schritte auf dem gefrorenen Boden und das Rasseln seines eigenen Atems, wagte er zu hoffen, dass seine Verfolger aufgegeben hatten. Mit hämmerndem Herzen blieb er stehen und sah sich suchend um. Doch trotz des Vollmondes war der Wald dunkel und die Bäume wirkten undurchdringlich. Severus fluchte lautlos und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen umgestürzten Baum sinken, wo er sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Der Wind blies eisig und Severus hoffte, dass es nicht zu schneien begann.

Wenn Voldemort nicht seinen Zauberstab zerstört hätte, dann würde er Lupin suchen und wäre schon längst wieder zurück in Hogwarts – aber so blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die Nacht hier zu verbringen und bei Sonnenaufgang einen Weg aus dieser Misere zu finden.

An diesem Punkt seiner unerfreulichen Überlegungen drang ein kaum hörbares Geräusch an sein Ohr und Severus erstarrte. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht und Severus fragte sich gerade, ob seine überreizten Nerven ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten, als ein leises Winseln ertönte und der Werwolf in sein Blickfeld trat.

Einen Augenblick lang stockte Severus der Atem. Der Anblick eines ausgewachsenen Werwolfes war eines der wenigen Dinge an die er sich nur schlecht gewöhnen konnte, selbst wenn nur Lupin unter diesem Fell steckte.

„Remus."

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs blinzelten.

„Sie hätten keine Sekunde später kommen dürfen", sagte Severus mit unsicherer Stimme. „Warum, zum Teufel, haben Sie so lange gebraucht?" Der Werwolf knurrte leise und Severus hatte das unbestimmte Bedürfnis gleichzeitig zu lachen und in Tränen auszubrechen. Er stützte den Kopf in seine Hände.

„Das sind nur die Nerven, Severus", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „Nur die Ruhe... wir sitzen zwar hier in diesem gottverdammten Wald fest, in dem es bis vor Kurzem von Voldemorts Anhängern nur so wimmelte, die es alle auf deinen Kopf abgesehen haben und die jetzt hinter Lucius her sind, aber das ist alles kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ist ja nichts Neues… absolut nicht. Passiert ja schließlich mindestens einmal die Woche… Merlin, wir sind erledigt!" Er atmete tief ein und aus, doch die kalte Luft brannte in seiner Lunge. Ein erneutes Winseln ließ ihn wieder aufblicken.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" Severus hatte sich immerhin wieder soweit im Griff, dass er zu seiner üblichen Maske der Ungeduld und Verachtung zurückkehren konnte. Der Werwolf scharrte mit einer Pfote über den gefrorenen Boden. Da erst bemerkte er, dass eine blutige Schramme quer über die Schulter des Werwolfs lief.

„Nein, Remus – wir können im Moment nicht weg – und ich kann dir jetzt leider auch nicht helfen", erklärte er mit einem bedauernden Tonfall. „Ohne Zauberstab kann ich uns nicht von hier wegbringen – nicht solange du noch in dieser... Daseinsform gefangen bist. Wir werden bis morgen früh warten müssen. Vielleicht kommen wir dann auch ohne Zauberstab von hier weg." Er seufzte leise. Laut ausgesprochen klang das Ganze sogar noch viel lächerlicher. „In der Zwischenzeit sollten wir uns ein Versteck suchen. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie wieder kommen um zu sehen, was der Werwolf von mir übrig gelassen hat." Ein schiefes Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.

Der Werwolf sah ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an und bewegte sich ein paar Schritte von ihm fort. Dann blieb er stehen und warf Severus einen Blick über die Schulter zu und ging wieder einige Schritte in die eingeschlagene Richtung. Er blieb erneut stehen, drehte sich zu Severus um und jaulte.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut", antwortete Severus müde. „Ich komme ja schon." Schweigend folgte er dem Werwolf, der gemächlich vor ihm her trottete und nur ab und zu inne hielt um erneut die Witterung aufzunehmen, bis sie vor einer Felswand angekommen waren. Severus sah auf den Werwolf hinunter. 

„Brillant, Lupin", bemerkte er ironisch. „Und jetzt?" Der Werwolf knurrte leise, lief ein Stück an der Felswand entlang, bis er offensichtlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er jaulte, bis Severus näher trat und eine Spalte in dem Fels entdeckte.

„Eine Höhle?"

Der Werwolf glitt ohne Probleme durch den schmalen Spalt hindurch und Severus folgte ihm, allerdings hatte er mehr Schwierigkeiten dabei, doch schließlich hatte auch er sich hindurch gezwängt. Der schmale Gang verbreiterte sich nach ein paar Metern, bis er groß genug war, dass ein Mann aufrecht darin stehen, oder bequem liegen konnte, dann endete er abrupt.

Die Augen des Werwolfs leuchteten geheimnisvoll in der Dunkelheit, doch nach einer Weile hatten sich auch die Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters an die Düsternis gewöhnt und er konnte die diffusen Umrisse des Werwolfes erkennen.

Der Werwolf hatte sich auf seine Hinterbeine gesetzt und sah Severus erwartungsvoll an. Zumindest kam es Severus so vor. Nach einer Weile tat er es dem Werwolf gleich und setzte sich auf den kalten, aber zumindest trockenen Boden. 

„Zumindest dürften wir hier für die Nacht sicher sein...", überlegte Severus halblaut. Der Werwolf legte sich hin, jaulte leise und nieste.

„Gesundheit", sagte Severus gedankenlos, doch dann richtete er sich wieder auf. „Hast du gerade geniest, Remus?" fragte er streng. Der Werwolf versuchte ein Knurren, doch dann nieste er erneut und sogar in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit der Höhle erkannte Severus, dass er vor Kälte zitterte. Das große Tier leckte sich die Wunde und Severus hörte sein tiefes Keuchen. Er musste zugeben, dass er selbst schon damit gerechnet hatte, sich in dieser Nacht eine handfeste Erkältung zu holen, doch dass der Werwolf frieren konnte, daran hatte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Schließlich hatte er ja ein Fell, doch die Anstrengungen und die Verletzung schienen den Werwolf mitgenommen zu haben.

****

„Remus, frierst du etwa?" Der Werwolf nieste zum dritten Mal und Severus seufzte. „Also schön... dann komm schon her." Doch der Werwolf reagierte nicht auf dieses großzügige Angebot. Severus wurde ärgerlich.

„Remus, du kommst jetzt sofort hierher! Ich habe keine Lust, dass Dumbledore mir morgen eine Standpauke hält, weil du an einer Lungenentzündung krepierst. Das ist jetzt nicht der Moment um starrköpfig zu sein!" zischte er halblaut. Da endlich bewegte sich der Werwolf. Widerstrebend erhob er sich und ging zu Severus, der seine Todesser-Robe auszog.

„Wohlgemerkt, wenn ich morgen früh auch nur einen einzigen Flohbiss an mir find, erwürge ich dich eigenhändig und mit Wonne", drohte er dem Werwolf, bevor er ihn in seine Arme nahm und die Robe über sie beide legte.

Zuerst zitterte der Werwolf noch in Severus Armen, doch allmählich schien er sich zu entspannen und die beiden Körper erwärmten sich. „Du bist mir ein schöner Werwolf", murmelte Severus, bevor er langsam in den Schlaf hinüber glitt. Sein letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke galt der Überlegung, wie angenehm sich das Fell des Werwolfs an seiner Wange anfühlte und dass ihm ein leichter Duft nach Zedernholz entströmte und nicht nach nassem Hund – wie Severus befürchtet hatte.

# # # # #

Als Severus erwachte, war es in der Höhle immer noch dunkel, doch der Gesang der Vögel, den er schwach vernahm, bedeutete ihm, dass die Nacht vorüber war.

Ein leichter Duft nach Zedernholz stieg ihm in die Nase und Severus wurde sich wieder bewusst, wem dieser schlanke, warme Körper gehörte, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Lupin schien noch zu schlafen und Severus beschloss, auch noch für wenige Minuten die Augen zu schließen. Die Nacht war kurz genug gewesen. Er zog automatisch die Robe ein wenig enger um sie beide und machte dabei eine interessante Entdeckung.

Anstatt über haariges Fell zu streichen, glitten seine Hände über einen nackten Rücken. Mit einem Schlag war Severus hellwach und riss die Augen auf. Er schielte vorsichtig an sich herunter und richtig – Lupin hatte sich bereits zurück verwandelt und lag nun so, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte in Severus' Armen. Sein Gesicht an Severus' Brust gepresst, einen Arm um Severus' Hüfte gelegt und seine Beine waren mit seinen ineinander verschlungen. Ein weicher Ausdruck lag auf Lupin's Gesicht und aus seinen halb geöffneten Lippen drang ein leises, wohliges Seufzen. Die Schramme an seiner Schulter wirkte entzündet.

Er wirkte in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich, so verletzlich und schutzbedürftig auf Severus, dass er nicht anders konnte, als seinen Kopf zu senken und einen leichten Kuss auf seine Stirn zu drücken.

Daraufhin bewegte sich Remus leicht im Halbschlaf und Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klar wurde, dass Remus nicht der einzige mit einer morgendlichen Erektion war, als sich diese beiden Regionen ihrer Körper mehr als genüsslich aneinander rieben.** Die Robe, mit der sie sich in der Nacht zugedeckt hatten, war leicht verrutscht und erlaubte Severus einen Blick auf Teile des nackten Körper seines Kollegen, was leider nicht dazu beitrug, seine plötzlich erwachten Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Warum war ihm eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen, wie unglaublich lang diese leicht behaarten Beine waren und dass dieser Hintern absolut zum Anbeissen...**

Severus biss sich bei diesen unkeuschen Gedanken heftig auf die Zunge um sich selbst wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen, was auch halbwegs gelang. Er zog die verrutschte Robe über Remus Körper wieder zurecht.

Remus hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht mehr bewegt und schien nun wieder tief zu schlafen. Severus Erregung war in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß herab gesunken und er vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, Remus' Gesicht zu betrachten und seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.

Nach wenigen Minuten, die der Zaubertränkemeister so verbracht hatte, begann Remus sich von neuem zu regen und endlich blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen. Ein warmes Leuchten trat in seine Augen, als er Severus erkannte.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte er und schloss langsam wieder die Augen, während er mit Behagen seine Wange an Severus Schulter rieb.

Severus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er fragte sich, wann wohl Remus' verzögerte Reaktion einsetzen würde und zählte insgeheim langsam von 10 ab rückwärts. Er war erst bei ‚4' angelangt, als Remus plötzlich die Augen aufriss, sein Körper sich versteifte und mit einem Ruck in eine aufrechte Position fuhr. Severus beobachtete unter gesenkten Wimpern hervor das hektische Zusammenraffen der Robe und die verräterische Röte auf den Wangen des Werwolfes. Erst dann setzte auch er sich halb auf und wünschte Remus ebenfalls einen guten Morgen.

Nach außen hin völlig ungerührt, zerbarst er innerlich beinahe vor Heiterkeit über das ergötzliche Schauspiel, welches ihm der Werwolf in seiner offenkundigen Verlegenheit bot, doch schließlich siegte doch sein Besseres Ich über seine boshafte Freude und er brach das peinliche Schweigen, bevor es unerträglich wurde.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich heute morgen?" fragte Severus leichthin. „Ich vermute, dass Ihre Rückverwandlung dieses Mal nicht so unangenehm war wie sonst." Ein dankbarer Blick aus warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen traf Severus.

„Ja, es geht mir heute etwas besser als normaler Weise", antwortete Remus. Severus griff wortlos nach der Todesserrobe und riss ein Stück von Saum weg. Er fasste nach Remus' Schulter und band, so gut es eben ging, das Stück Stoff um die Wunde. Er bemühte sich die wieder aufsteigende Röte des Gryffindors zu übersehen und nicht zu lachen. Er machte einen leichten Verband und zog dem Werwolf dann wieder die Robe eng um die Schultern.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal einen kurzen Blick nach draußen riskieren", schlug Severus vor und stand auf. Remus knöpfte die geborgte Todesser-Robe rasch zu und beeilte sich, Severus zu folgen.

Die beiden Männer zwängten sich nacheinander durch den schmalen Höhlenausgang und sahen sich vorsichtig um.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass wir in diese Richtung gehen müssen. Da ist der Weg zum Waldrand am kürzesten", sagte Remus nach einer Weile und deutete nach Osten. Severus schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Sie meinen", erwiderte er gedehnt, als sein Blick auf  Remus bloße Füße fiel. „Wird es gehen? Der Boden ist teilweise noch gefroren", sagte Severus ohne zu bemerken, dass seine Stimme bei diesen Worten um einiges weicher geworden war. Remus allerdings hatte es bemerkt und es machte sein Herz so leicht, dass er auch die ganze Strecke bis Hogwarts ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf Glasscherben gegangen wäre.

„Es wird schon", antwortete er deshalb mit einem heiteren Lächeln.

„Nein ich glaube nicht", murmelte Severus skeptisch. „Legen Sie die Arme um meinen Hals."

„Ich soll was? Wozu das denn?" fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Darum", antwortete Severus trocken und hob den anderen Mann auf seine Arme.

„Severus!" quietschte Remus überrascht und schlang automatisch die Arme um den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen. „Was soll das denn?" stieß er unter heftigem Herzklopfen aus.

„Du bist barfuss und ich werde dich keinen Schritt weiter über diesen eisigen Boden gehen lassen – nicht nachdem ich die ganze letzte Nacht versucht habe, eine Lungenentzündung deinerseits zu verhindern", erläuterte Severus. 

Remus starrte Severus ungläubig an. „Und deshalb trägst du mich jetzt?"

„Ja." Doch er machte immer noch keine Anstalten, sich in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen. Stattdessen musterte er Remus seltsam eindringlich.

„Wie lange liebst du mich schon?" fragte er schließlich sanft.

„Du hast es also endlich doch gemerkt?" Remus schwankte zwischen Erleichterung und Unsicherheit.

„Ja – und du hattest Recht. Ich hätte es schon früher bemerkt... wenn ich nicht anderweitig... in Anspruch genommen gewesen wäre. Also – seit wann?" Remus wollte nicht gerade jetzt darüber streiten, ob ‚_in Anspruch genommen' in diesem Zusammenhang eine angemessene Metapher war, er beschränkte sich darauf nicht all zu sehr zu erröten und sein unregelmäßig pochendes Herz zu ignorieren. Beides gelang ihm nur sehr unvollkommen._

„Eigentlich schon seit der fünften Klasse", antwortete er leise und seufzte verhalten. „Aber wirklich begriffen habe ich es auch erst an Halloween."

„An Halloween? Das erklärt Einiges", stellte Severus halblaut fest und Remus betrachtete ihn angespannt. „Lucius hat es zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich schon geahnt..."

„Wahrscheinlich...", ergänzte Remus verdrossen. Lucius – immer wieder Lucius! „Er hat zumindest einige sehr zweideutige Bemerkungen gemacht... aber was erklärt das?" wollte Remus misstrauisch wissen.

„Oh... es beweist, dass Lucius ein echter Malfoy ist", erläuterte Severus ungerührt. „Er hat gerne alles unter Kontrolle."

Remus folgte einer plötzlichen Eingebung. „Auch dich?" fragte er.

Severus schmunzelte gedämpft. „Nur wenn ich es zulasse – in letzter Zeit habe ich es zugegebenermaßen etwas öfter zugelassen... Aber genug von Lucius." Er fixierte Remus mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet – ich finde, du hast dir dafür eine Belohnung verdient..." sagte er mit samtweicher Stimme, die Remus erschauern ließ.

Remus verfolgte, wie sich Severus Kopf leicht zu ihm neigte, doch erst als diese schmalen Lippen auf seinem Mund lagen und ihn zärtlich küssten, löste sich sein Gehirn aus seiner verblüfften Erstarrung und er begriff, dass in diesem Moment alle seine Wunschträume in Erfüllung gingen. Während sich diese angenehm festen Lippen sanft auf seinen bewegten, konnte Remus immer nur Eines denken: ‚endlich endlich endlich endlich...'

Doch bevor noch mehr passieren konnte, wurden beide durch das typische ‚Plopp'-Geräusch, das jede Apparation begleitet, aufgeschreckt und blickten alarmiert auf die blonde Gestalt, die keine zwei Meter entfernt von ihnen unter den Bäumen stand und sie spöttisch musterte.

Lucius Malfoy war in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Seine Kleidung war staubig und zerrissen, seine Haare hingen ihm wirr über die Schultern und ins Gesicht**_,_** blutige Schrammen zierten seine Stirn, Wangen und die Hand in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt. Doch er hielt sich aufrecht, wie immer, den Kopf leicht zurückgeneigt, die Lippen zu einem ironischen Lächeln gekräuselt.

„Meine Güte, Sev!" spöttelte Lucius in seiner etwas überheblichen Art. „Da lässt man dich gerade mal eine Nacht alleine und schon trägst du die Braut über die Schwelle."**Er lachte.  „Und das ohne mich zur Hochzeit eingeladen zu haben. Ich bin enttäuscht." Doch kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, sank er mit einem leisen Seufzen ohnmächtig in sich zusammen.**

Die beiden blickten noch einige Sekunden, auf den zusammengesackten Blonden, bevor sie reagierten. Severus setzte Remus vorsichtig neben dem Baum ab und sah nach dem ohnmächtigen Lucius, dabei fluchte er leise aber doch hörbar. 

„Komm schon Luc, tu mir das nicht an. Apparier uns wenigstens weg, dann kannst von mir aus sechsmal zusammenbrechen. Aber wach gefälligst wieder auf." Nachdem sich immer noch nichts tat wurde er ausfallender. „Das sieht dir dermaßen ähnlich, du arroganter Schnösel, mal wieder das letzte Wort haben zu müssen. Wach auf." Er schüttelte Lucius fest an den Schultern.  

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum benutzten wir nicht einfach seinen Zauberstab?" fragte er und hob ihn vom Boden auf. 

****

„Würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht versuchen. Kein Todesser hat nicht mindestens vier Schutzzauber an seinem Zauberstab um ihn vor Fremden zu schützen." Severus seufzte. 

Remus konnte die Schüttelei nicht mehr mit ansehen, er kniete sich hin und schob Severus weg vom bewusstlosen Lucius. Er hob Lucius' auf seinen Schoß. Sein Blick schweifte suchend umher und nach ein paar Momenten fand er wonach er suchte. 

„Severus, hol mir mal ein paar von den Beeren dort!" Er zeigte in die Richtung mehrerer Sträucher.

„Was willst du denn mit Vogelbeeren?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und reichte ihm einige Beeren, die Remus in der Hand verrieb und sie unter Lucius Nase hielt. 

****

„Der Geruch! Vielleicht hilft es ja." Und das schien es wirklich. Lucius' Augenlider flatterten und mit einem Mal blickte Remus in silbergraue Augen. „Lucius? Lucius hörst du mich?" Der Blick fixierte ihn und der Blonde nickte. Doch seine Augen schienen jeden Moment wieder zufallen zu wollen. Remus drückte Lucius den Zauberstab in die Hand. „Komm schon. Wach auf!" Er rüttelte leicht an seinen Schultern.

„Ja… ja… bin ja wach." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und seine Hand schloss sich um den Zauberstab. 

Severus hockte sich neben Lucius und griff nach seiner freien Hand. „Kannst du uns nach Hogsmeade apparieren?" fragte er eindringlich, als hätte er Angst Lucius würde jeden Augenblick wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Möglichst in die Nähe vom ‚Honigtopf'?" warf Remus rasch dazwischen. Severus schenkte ihm zwar einen fragenden Blick, machte jedoch keine weitere Bemerkung.

****

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?" fragte der Blonde spöttisch. Severus wollte gerade zu seinem schnippischen Kommentar ansetzen doch Lucius war schneller: „Scheint wohl nicht so zu sein. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich uns nicht in Stücke appariere." 

‚Plopp' 

# # # # # 

Sie apparierten wirklich in Hogsmeade, gleich hinter dem Süssigkeitenladen. Lucius war gerade noch fähig, nach Remus Bitte die Hintertür des Ladens mit einem gehauchten ‚Alohomora' zu öffnen, als er auch schon wieder umkippte und von Severus aufgefangen werden musste.

„Was um alles in der Welt willst du jetzt eigentlich in diesem Laden?" murrte Severus und warf Remus einen unfreundlichen Blick zu, der davon jedoch nichts mitbekam, weil er gerade die Tür öffnete.

„Im Keller ist ein Geheimgang, der direkt zur Schule führt", erklärte Remus kurz und half Severus, den schlaffen Körper von Lucius die Kellertreppe hinunter zu bugsieren. Zum Glück fand Remus die verborgene Falltür gleich wieder und konnte erleichtert feststellen, dass sie sich auch ohne Zauberstab nur mit dem Geheimspruch öffnen ließ. Severus ließ ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen.

Der Weg war beschwerlich und dauerte mit dem wieder bewusstlosen Lucius fast doppelt so lange. Doch was hätten die Schüler gesagt? Die drei hätten ganz bestimmt kein normales Bild abgegeben. Der Zaubertranklehrer, abgehetzt und mit seinen netten blauen Flecken im Gesicht, der DADA-Lehrer, mit nichts anderem bekleidet als einer Todesserrobe und ein auch verschlissen und verprügelt aussehender Schulbeirat der bewusstlos zwischen ihnen hing. Definitiv nicht normal, selbst nicht für Hogwarts.

Sie stiegen völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte aus dem Buckel der einäugigen Hexe. Severus betrachtete für einen Moment die Hexe. „Ich wusste es!" knurrte er leise. „Ich wusste, dass der Bengel damals nicht nur zufällig in diesem Gang war!"

Remus warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu, doch er vermutete, dass sich diese Anspielung auf Harry und die Karte des Herumtreibers bezog und hielt deshalb lieber den Mund. Der restliche Weg zum Krankenflügel war das leichteste Stück, dank Severus' und Remus' unfangreichem Wissen über die Geheimgänge der Schule. 

****

Severus erlaubte sich das erste Mal zu entspannen, als Lucius und Remus in zwei Betten in einem privaten Zimmer der Krankenstation lagen und auch er selbst von Madam Pomfrey behandelt wurde. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. 

Seine Verletzungen waren schnell geheilt und mit einem letzten Blick nach Remus und Lucius verließ Severus den Krankenflügel in Richtung des Büros des Direktors.   

****

# # # # #

An diesem zweiten Adventssonntag verbrachten viele Schüler den Vormittag damit sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster zu starren und auf Schnee zu hoffen. Viele der älteren Schüler saßen in der Bibliothek und lernten oder machten Hausarbeiten. Doch Harry und Draco hatten sich wieder auf dem Astronomieturm getroffen um weiter nach den beiden Lehrern Ausschau zu halten.

Harry hatte sich deshalb dazu durchgerungen Draco eines seiner wichtigsten Besitztümer vorzuführen: Die Karte des Herumtreibers. Er entrollte die bereits entzauberte Karte vor Dracos staunenden Augen mit den Worten: „So können wir nachsehen, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch schon zurück sind und nur nicht in der Verfassung..." Er wagte nicht, den Gedanken und den Satz zu beenden, doch Draco verstand ihn auch so.

Eifrig suchten sie jeden kleinen Punkt, jedes Namensschild auf der Karte ab, doch ihre Suche blieb ergebnislos. Harry überlegte die ganze Zeit über, was Sirius wohl sagen würde, wenn Remus bei dem Versuch, Snape zu retten etwas zugestoßen wäre. Er konnte sich schon gut verstellen wie sein Pate toben würde. Ein Blick zu Draco genügte um zu erkennen, dass dieser sich mit ähnlich trüben Gedanken herumschlug. Immerhin war sein Vater auf dem gleichen Todessertreffen wie Snape gewesen.

Gerade als Harry vorschlagen wollte, vielleicht doch den Direktor selbst zu fragen, leuchteten Dracos Augen auf und er tippte aufgeregt auf die Karte.

„Da tut sich was!" stieß er aus und ein schwarzer und ein blonder Kopf beugten sich ruckartig über die Karte.

„Remus J. Lupin, Severus A. Snape...", las Harry erleichtert vor. „Aber was steht über dem dritten Punkt?"

„Lucius A. Malfoy", keuchte Draco überrascht. **__**

****

 „Jetzt sind alle drei in der Krankenstation", bemerkte Harry betreten. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und rollte die Karte zusammen. „Draco?" er stupste den blassen Jungen an. „Wir sollten jetzt wieder runtergehen. Es ist gleich Zeit zum Mittagessen."

„Mittagessen?" fragte Draco verständnislos und blinzelte. „Ach so, ja..."

# # # # #

Als Severus das Büro betrat, war es leer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Mittagszeit war und Albus aller Voraussicht nach in der Großen Halle beim Essen war. Ihn dort zu stören würde genau das Aufsehen, erregen, das der Tränkemeister unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Er nutzte die Wartezeit dazu, eine Warnung an Narcissa Malfoy zu schreiben und sie mit einer der Schuleulen abzuschicken. Er hatte nicht gezögert sie mit seinem Namen zu unterschreiben. Er stand sowieso schon auf der Abschussliste. Und solange niemand wusste, was Lucius in dieser Nacht widerfahren war, war es besser, lieber gleich mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen.

Nachdem das erledigt war, gab es für Severus nichts mehr zu tun und er fing an im Büro des Direktors ruhelos auf und ab zu gehen, wobei er versuchte, das Gemurmel der Portraits auszublenden, die ihn abwechselnd darauf hinwiesen, dass Stühle zum Sitzen gemacht seien und nicht zum Ansehen, dass dem Teppich das viele Herumlaufen nicht gut tun würde und was er hier überhaupt zu suchen hätte. Gleichzeitig bemühte er sich, nicht allzu sehr über Remus und Lucius nachzudenken. Wenn er jetzt versuchen würde, seine Gefühlswelt zu analysieren, würde garantiert nichts Vernünftiges dabei herauskommen.

Nach über einer halben Stunde zermürbende Warterei öffnete sich endlich die Tür und Albus Dumbledore trat ein.

„Severus! Merlin sei Dank!" rief der Direktor erleichtert aus und ergriff Severus' Hände, wie um sich zu versichern, dass er es wirklich war.

Severus lächelte schwach über diesen Willkommensgruss und beantwortete die besorgte Frage des Direktors nach Remus Lupin mit wenigen Worten.

„Er ist in der Krankenstation. Zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore riss die Augen auf, sagte aber nichts, sondern drückte Severus in einen der Sessel und bat ihn um einen ausführlichen Bericht.

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er zu einem Punkt kam, der ihm unterschwellig einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum Voldemort mich nicht länger befragt hat", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Er schien sich sehr sicher zu sein, dass ich ihn verraten habe. Jemand muss ihn informiert haben. Ich fürchte, Winky hat mich in der Vorratskammer doch erkannt, bevor sie der Fluch außer Gefecht gesetzt hat", fuhr er beunruhigt fort. „Aber wie konnte Voldemort davon erfahren? Wir haben Sie hier keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, bis du sie nach Askaban gebracht hast."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. „Diese Frage kann ich dir beantworten. Mich hat heute Morgen ein Brief des Zaubereiministeriums erreicht, in dem mir mitgeteilt wird, dass Winky gestern Abend tot in ihrer Zelle in Askaban aufgefunden wurde." Severus unterdrückte einen Fluch nur sehr unvollkommen.

„Seit ihrer Einlieferung am Donnerstag Abend hat sich niemand mehr um sie gekümmert, daher konnte man mir nicht mitteilen, seit wann sie schon tot ist", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Es war ein Fehler Winky an Fudge zu übergeben", bemerkte Severus scharf. „Es wäre doch besser gewesen sie hier zu behalten."

„Im gleichen Gebäude wie Harry Potter?" fragte Dumbledore lediglich. „Severus, ich musste sie wegbringen."

„Also ist Askaban tatsächlich nicht mehr sicher", bemerkte Severus dumpf.

Severus fuhr dann in seinem Bericht fort und erwähnte zum Schluss auch, dass er Lucius' Ehefrau eine Warnung hatte zukommen lassen. Danach diskutierten beide noch stundenlang über Voldemort, Lucius, Askaban, die Dementoren und das weitere Vorgehen. Severus wollte sich gerade verabschieden, als Dumbledore ihn noch zurückhielt.

„Einen Moment noch, Severus", bat der Direktor. „Was sollen wir wegen deiner Schüler unternehmen? Für eine Nachrichtensperre ist es jetzt sicher zu spät."

„Nachrichtensperre?" Severus verstand nicht, worauf Dumbledore hinauswollte. Er war müde und eigentlich auch ziemlich hungrig.

„Einige von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten haben Kinder in Slytherin. Ich befürchte, dass die Botschaft von deinem Verrat bereits die Runde macht."

Severus hielt für einen Moment unwillkürlich den Atem an. Verdammt – daran hatte er nun wirklich nicht mehr gedacht. Die Schüler – seine Schüler würden Bescheid wissen...

„Ich sehe schon, die nächsten Tage werden alles andere als langweilig", äusserte er zynisch und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Severus – wenn du lieber nicht mehr unterrichten möchtest..."

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Als Severus das Büro des Direktors schließlich verlassen hatte, ging draußen schon die Sonne unter. Er lenkte seine Schritte zur Krankenstation, doch Lucius war noch immer bewusstlos und Remus war nirgends zu sehen.

Er erkundigte sich bei Madam Pomfrey nach beiden und erfuhr so, dass sie Remus bereits wieder entlassen hatte, sich allerdings noch einen Tag schonen sollte und morgen besser keinen Unterricht abhielt und Lucius wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung noch sehr viel Schlaf und Ruhe brauchte. Severus erbat sich daraufhin von der Medihexe etwas zu Schreiben und hinterließ eine Nachricht für Lucius, die Madam Pomfrey ihm aushändigen würde, sobald er wieder aufgewacht wäre. Severus bedankte sich geistesabwesend und macht sich mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn zu Remus' Räumen auf, doch als er dort angekommen war, reagierte niemand auf sein Klopfen an die rote Mahagoni-Tür. Er blieb einen Augenblick ratlos stehen, dann besann er sich auf das Passwort und flüsterte leise: „la solitude", doch nichts geschah. Sein unvorsichtiger Kollege hatte schließlich doch sein Passwort geändert. Der Tränkemeister wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, oder nicht.

Wo mochte dieser verflixte Werwolf nur stecken?

# # # # #

Remus stand auf der obersten Plattform des Astronomieturmes und sah blicklos auf die dunkle, kalte Landschaft unter sich. Die Tage waren mittlerweile sehr kurz und die Sonne war schon untergegangen.

Er dachte die ganze Zeit über diesen absolut unerwarteten und absolut wundervollen Kuss nach, den er von Severus bekommen hatte. Es war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein – und so fragte er sich warum Severus ihn überhaupt geküsst hatte. Liebe? Mitleid? Oder tatsächlich nur als Belohnung? Remus schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Alles – nur das nicht! Obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, ging es ihm jetzt irgendwie zu schnell... es war fast schon zu einfach gewesen... Remus beschlich das vage Gefühl, dass die Komplikationen wahrscheinlich jetzt erst richtig losgingen und er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich Severus gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Sein Blick fiel auf Severus, der mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck die Tür zur Plattform hinter sich schloss. Remus' Herz klopfte rascher und seine Hände sehnten sich danach, den anderen Mann zu berühren, aber er entschied, dass es klüger war, den Tränkemeister den ersten Schritt machen zu lassen und so wartete er.

"Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte Severus ruhig.

„Soll das heißen, du hast mich gesucht?" Severus machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Remus zu und der Werwolf bemerkte das verhaltene Lächeln des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Lass es mich einmal so sagen... nachdem du weder in der Krankenstation, deinen Räumen, noch in deinem Büro oder in der Bibliothek oder im Lehrerzimmer warst... war der Astronomie-Turm so ziemlich die letzte Möglichkeit."

„So viele Umstände", sagte Remus und bemühte sich um einen scherzhaften Tonfall. „Und wozu das alles?"

„Weil... ich wollte wissen...", begann Severus und unterbrach sich gleich wieder. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er war im Moment weder physisch noch psychisch in der Verfassung für eine Beziehungsklärung oder was immer er hier gerade vorgehabt hatte. Er sollte schon längst in seinem eigenen Bett liegen  - und zwar allein - und erst einmal eine Nacht über alles schlafen.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es deiner Schulter geht", verbesserte Severus sein müdes Gehirn. „Und dir sagen, dass ich morgen die Vertretung in DADA für dich übernehme. Madam Pomfrey meinte, du solltest dich morgen noch schonen."

„Es war nur ein Kratzer. Poppy hatte mich in Nullkommanichts geheilt. Ich hätte sicher selbst unterrichten können, das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren... Danke, Severus", antwortete Remus vorsichtig. Hatte Severus nicht gerade noch so ausgesehen, als ob er etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen? Oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein?

„Was ist eigentlich mit Lucius?" fragte Remus etwas provokativ. Er war sich bewusst, dass er damit ungeheuer dünnes Eis beschritt, doch er hatte diese mehrdeutige Frage einfach stellen müssen, sonst wäre er mit Sicherheit daran erstickt.

„Lucius? Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Remus bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall als er weiter fragte: „Er bedeutet dir ziemlich viel, nicht wahr?" 

Ein zartes Lächeln huschte über Severus Lippen und Remus drehte sich bei diesem Lächeln fast der Magen um. „Er bedeutet mir viel, sehr viel sogar... Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich... beides egoistische Bastarde", antwortete Severus und Remus hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Severus einfach nicht bei der Sache war. Der Dunkelhaarige schien sich einen kleinen Ruck zu geben und sah Remus direkt in die Augen.

„Du solltest nicht zu lange hier herumstehen", sagte er mit dieser weichen, besorgten Stimme, die Remus heute schon einmal gehört hatte, kurz bevor Malfoy vor der Höhle aufgetaucht war. „Gute Nacht, Remus."

Als die Tür hinter Severus ins Schloss fiel, fasste Remus einen tiefgreifenden Entschluss: er würde um Severus kämpfen – mit allen Mitteln. Und am allerbesten würde er gleich Morgen Lucius Malfoy die Meinung sagen!

# # # # #

tbc.

Lorelei: jetzt will ich aber keine Beschwerden mehr über zu kurze Kapitel hören...

Severus: Äääh... Lorelei... habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, dass ich und dieser, dieser... *schnaubtaufgebracht*

Lorelei: du redest nicht zufällig von Remus J. Lupin, der zartesten Versuchung, seit es Werwölfe gibt?

Severus: *hilflos* Luc – verstehst du die Frauen?

Lucius: *schulterzuck* Wozu verstehen, wenn man sie küssen kann?

Severus: *grinst* auch wieder wahr! *schnappt sich Lorelei*


	32. Kapitel zweiunddreißig

DISCLAIMER: Wie üblich. Der Kern dieser Story, Hintergründe und Charas gehören nicht uns, sondern JKR und WB. Nur der Plot ist unser!^^ Muahahahahaaaaa

@ Vanilla: Wir sind doch immer froh, wenn wir dich zufrieden stellen können!!^^ *knuddel* 

@ Kirilein: *zuBodenknuddel* War mal wieder ein tolles Review… Du und Tom ihr seid mir schon welchen. *grins*

@ Severin: Das mit den Bilder finden wir beiden super klasse. Und glaub mir wir werden dir ewig dankbar sein!! *hugs/hugs*

@ Lynne Malfoy: Keine Panik! ^^ Harry und Draco haben wir nicht vergessen!  

@ Sarista: Wegen Lover Diary kannst du mal in unserer Yahoo!Group nachsehen! Ich habe ein Note gepostet. *knuddel*

@ Besserweis: Ich muss sagen: Der Hammer! Das ist das längst Review das wir bekommen haben. Danke Danke Dankeschön!^^ Wir sind immer noch ganz sprachlos!

Grüße und knuddel auch an Shelley, c[R]du[E]dly, punkwitch, mbi13 & sweet-dreams.

# # 

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Lorelei Lee & Toyo Malloy)_

# # # #

Chapter thirty-two

# 32 #

Severus schleppte sich todmüde vom Astronomieturm hinunter in die Kerkergewölbe von Hogwarts. Alles was er jetzt noch wollte, war ein langes, heißes Bad, ein nettes Glas Whiskey und sein Bett. Vielleicht würde er sogar ausnahmsweise eine kleine Portion Schlaftrunk zu sich nehmen. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen und war in Gedanken schon dabei die Wanne einlaufen zu lassen, als sein Gehirn sehr zeitverzögert die Informationen verarbeitete, die seine Augen geschickt hatten.

Etwas erstaunt versuchte er so schnell wie möglich seinen typischen kalten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, scheiterte aber kläglich**_. _**Zwei Personen, die er weder eingeladen, noch hereingelassen hatte, saßen auf seinem Sofa. Als Severus begriff um wen es sich bei diesen beiden Personen handelte, bekam er augenblicklich heftige Kopfschmerzen.

„MISTER MALFOY!" brüllte er die eine Person an. „Was, zur Hölle, tun Sie hier?! Und warum..." er richtete seinen Zeigefinger anklagend auf die zweite Person. „... haben Sie ausgerechnet Potter mitgeschleppt?!!! Warum haben Sie mein Passwort nicht gleich ans schwarze Brett gehängt?!!!"

Doch wie üblich ließ sich Draco nicht von seinem Gebrüll einschüchtern. Potter hingegen war ziemlich blass geworden, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Draco stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Lehrer zu. Erst jetzt fiel diesem auf, dass der Junge übernächtigt wirkte und auch Potter sah nicht allzu frisch aus.

„Wie geht es meinem Vater?" fragte Draco, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht.

„Woher...?" fing Severus verblüfft an, doch dann wischte er diese Frage innerlich beiseite, das konnte warten. „Es geht ihm gut, Draco. Ihm ist nicht viel passiert", beruhigte er den Jungen.

„Merlin sei Dank", flüsterte Draco und während die stundenlange Anspannung allmählich von ihm abfiel liefen die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen hinab. Er streckte seine Hände aus und betastete den älteren Mann vor sich, seine Wange, über die Schultern über die Brust,****seine sturmgrauen Augen suchten den dunklen Blick**_. _**„Und dir?" fragte Draco, immer noch mit besorgter Stimme. „Dir geht es doch gut, oder?" 

****

„Draco...", murmelte Severus und nahm den Jungen unter Harry's erstauntem Blick in die Arme. „Alles in Ordnung! Wirklich."

****

Es war fast wieder wie früher, wenn ein sehr junger Draco mit einer verbrannten Hand, einem aufgeschürften Knie, einem kaputten Spielzeug oder einem misslungenen Zaubertrank zu Severus gelaufen kam, wenn dieser gerade auf Malfoy Manor zu Besuch war. Wenn das der Fall gewesen war, hatte er seinen Kummer vorzugsweise bei seinem ‚zweiten Vater' ausgeweint, worüber Lucius einige Male sehr verärgert gewesen war. Während sich Draco von Schluchzern geschüttelt an der Robe seines Lehrers festklammerte, schlüpfte Severus automatisch in diese alte, vertraute Rolle.

„Schhhh, nicht weinen, mein kleiner Drache", tröstete er Draco und benutzte dabei den Kosenamen, den der Junge früher in der Familie gehabt hatte. „Jetzt ist ja alles vorbei..." _Von wegen_, dachte Severus bei sich. _Jetzt geht der Spaß sicher erst richtig los_. „Deinem Vater geht es gut und er wird wieder ganz gesund. Und ich bin ja auch noch hier**_. _**Kein Grund, um hier ganze Sturzbäche zu weinen..." Behutsam schob er Draco ein Stückchen von sich weg und hob sein Kinn leicht an. „Na? Wieder gut?" fragte er mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln.

Draco nickte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Severus führte Draco wieder zum Sofa, wo er sich neben Harry in die weichen Polster fallen ließ. Er blickte kurz auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und errötete stark. Es war ihm doch recht peinlich, dass Harry seinen Gefühlsausbruch mit angesehen hatte. 

****

Severus seufzte und ging zu einem der Schränke, dem er eine Flasche und ein Glas entnahm. Nach einem kurzen, abschätzenden Blick in Richtung der beiden Jungen, holte er zwei weitere Gläser aus dem Schrank und stellte alles auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa.

„Ich denke, ein Schluck wird euch nicht umbringen", bemerkte er und schenkte ein.

# # # # #

Eine Stunde später lag Severus endlich allein in seiner Badewanne. Während ihn äußerlich das heiße Wasser wärmte und entspannte, entfalteten innerlich die drei Gläser Whiskey, die er genossen hatte, die gleiche Wirkung.

Nachdem er Draco halbwegs beruhigt hatte, hatte ihn Harry mit Fragen über Remus Lupin bestürmt und seltsamer Weise mit Draco gemeinsam keine Ruhe gegeben, bevor er nicht auch über seinen eigenen Gesundheitszustand ausführlich Auskunft gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Bengel sowieso nur wissen wollen, ob er im Stande war, nächste Woche zu unterrichten, oder nicht. Als dieses Thema zur Zufriedenheit aller geklärt war, hatten die beiden Jungen ihm so lange zugesetzt, bis er ihnen versprochen hatte, dass Draco morgen seinen Vater würde besuchen dürfen und Harry hatte sich das gleiche für ein Gespräch mit Remus erbeten.

Severus schob es der Einfachheit halber auf den Whiskey, dass er sich so von diesem Gryffindor so ausnutzen ließ und dass es absolut gar nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass ihm Potters Besorgnis um seine Person ein kleines bisschen gut getan hatte. Er durfte nur nicht vergessen, gleich morgen eine zweite Botschaft an Lucius zu schicken und eine weitere an Remus, dass sie mit Besuch zu rechnen hatten.

# # # # #

Lucius mochte es nicht, verprügelt zu werden. Nicht nur, dass es schlecht für sein Ego war, es war auch noch schlecht für seinen Körper. Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, diese spezielle Behandlung die er genossen hatte, McNair und seinen Freunden mit Zins und Zinseszins heimzuzahlen. Ein Malfoy vergaß nie, sein Schulden zu begleichen. Er war noch nicht ganz eine Stunde wach. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich schon um seine Verletzungen gekümmert, äußerlich war er wieder geheilt, doch die Medi-Hexe wollte ihn noch wegen seiner Gehirnerschütterung zur Beobachtung dabehalten. Lucius war klug genug ihr nicht zu widersprechen.

Trotzdem hatte er sich schon um einige Dinge gekümmert. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm gnädiger Weise zwei Nachrichten von Severus überreicht hatte und die er unverzüglich gelesen hatte, hatte er zwei Briefe geschrieben: Einen an Narcissa, mit einer nachdrücklichen Warnung Malfoy Manor zu verlassen und bei ihrem Liebhaber in Frankreich unterzutauchen, der andere war an die Gringotts-Zaubererbank gerichtet, mit eindeutigen Aufträgen allen Todesserprojekten, die er bisher zur Tarnung mit Geld unterstützt hatte, den Hahn abzudrehen. Er hoffte es würde glatt gehen. 

Es verlangte ihn, mit Draco zu sprechen. Durch Severus' Nachricht wusste er, dass Draco sich Sorgen gemacht hatte und er wollte ihn und auch sich beruhigen. Auch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken von Zeit zu Zeit zu Severus wanderten. Aus Severus' erster Nachricht hatte er erfahren, dass Lupin darauf bestanden hatte, in seiner Werwolfgestalt das Leben des Tränkemeisters zu retten. Das Bild seines alten Freundes mit dem leichtbekleideten Lupin auf den Armen hatte sich in seine Gedanken gebrannt. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre Severus endlich hinter Lupins wahre Gefühle gekommen. Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war Lucius hin und her gerissen. Er wollte sich auf jeden Fall im sexuellen Sinne aus ihrer Beziehung zurückziehen um den möglichen Gefühlen die Severus für Lupin hegte (Lucius war sich da sehr sicher) nicht im Wege zu stehen. Doch ein Teil von ihm wollte seinen Freund nicht gehen lassen. Lucius wusste, dass es der egoistische Teil seines Charakters war, der Severus für sich behalten wollte. Doch Lucius war entschlossen, diese Seite in sich nicht gewinnen zu lassen und somit das bisschen bedeutungsvollen Körperkontakt aus seinem Leben streichen. Severus hatte es verdient glücklich zu sein, mehr noch als irgendjemand sonst. Lucius wusste ganz genau warum er so fühlte. Er hatte Angst alleine zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das Halloween-Fest. Hätte er damals schon geahnt, dass Lupins Gefühle für Sev so tief gingen, dass er sogar bereit war sein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzen, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so erbarmungslos geneckt... naja, vielleicht doch. Er war damals absolut nicht bereit gewesen, seinen Freund her zu geben. Wie nannte Sev das immer so spöttisch? Kontrollsucht? Ein bisschen vielleicht... aber dafür konnte er nichts, das lag in den Malfoy -Genen. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er am nächsten Morgen auch Sev mit ‚seinem kleinen Werwolf' und der Bemerkung, dass die beiden nicht zueinander passen würden, aufgezogen hatte... nun, er ließ sich gerne eines Besseren belehren, wenn sein Sev dabei das Liebesglück fand, das er immer gesucht hatte...

Schlaf übermannte ihn…

Lucius bemerkte kaum, dass er eingeschlafen war. Erst als er das vertraute Gefühl der Erwachens spürte, begriff er es. Als nächstes bemerkte er die Präsenz von jemandem der neben ihm saß. Er glaubte, es wäre vielleicht Draco oder Severus, umso mehr war er erstaunt, als er Lupin auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzen sah, als er die Augen öffnete. Er blinzelte ungläubig. 

„Störe ich??" fragte Lupin leise, als ob er Angst hätte, seine Stimme könnte Lucius unangenehm sein. Er war wieder in die für ihn typischen erdfarbenen Roben gekleidet **_– _**Merlin mochte wissen, was er mit der nutzlos gewordenen Todesserrobe angestellt hatte. Lucius fragte sich warum Lupin hier war. „Wenn ich störe, gehe ich wieder!" meinte der Werwolf als er keine Antwort bekam. 

„Nein, du störst nicht. Ich frage mich nur was du willst!" Lupin lachte überrascht, woraufhin Lucius eine Augenbraue hochzog. Der blonde Mann war wirklich direkt in solchen Dingen. Als sein Lachen erstarb, blickte er ganz verlegen drein. Lucius erkannte sofort, dass Lupin für diesen Moment eine Rede geübt hatte und ihm jetzt kein Wort mehr davon einfiel.

„Ich… also, ich wollte sagen… wollte nur…" Lupin ließ den Kopf sinken. Dieses Mal war es Lucius, der zu lachen begann. Diese Situation war einfach zu witzig. 

„Du bist also hier, um mir nach alter Väter Sitte den Fehdehandschuh vor die Füße zu werfen und mir zu sagen, dass du dir Severus von mir holen wirst!" Lupin blickte ihn ganz schockiert an und wurde dann rot wie eine Tomate. Sein Blick senkte sich erneut gen Boden. Diese Reaktion ließ Lucius nur noch lauter lachen. 

„Das ist nicht witzig!" Lupin war immer noch rot im Gesicht.

„Doch, das ist es", antwortete Lucius mehr als nur amüsiert und versuchte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Doch, das ist es wirklich. Du kommst hierher und willst mir einen Rosenkrieg erklären um das Herz von Severus…. Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker, Lupin."

„Ich liebe Severus!" sagte Lupin mit fester Stimme. „Und ich werde ihn für mich gewinnen." Lucius lächelte breit.

„Tu das!" meinte er knapp, damit ließ er Lupin's Kinnlade sprichwörtlich zu Boden fallen. Lucius musterte ihn lange, bis er zu begreifen begann was Lucpin denken musste. „Sag mal, hat Sev dir nichts von uns erzählt?" fragte er. 

„Naja…" stammelte Lupin und jetzt wurde Lucius so Einiges klar. Natürlich hatte Sev nichts dergleichen getan. Er war keiner von denen, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen. Und so wie er den Werwolf mittlerweile einschätzte, war dieser in der momentanen Situation zu gehemmt, um eine direkte Frage zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sev nur ein paar halbe Sätze über sich und Lucius verloren, die der Werwolf natürlich falsch interpretiert hatte.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid solche prüden Moralapostel!" Lupins betretenes Schweigen deutete er als Bestätigung seiner Theorie. „Bei Merlin!" stöhnte er. „Lupin, hier gibt es nichts zu kämpfen. Wenn du Sev liebst dann bin ich der Letzte der etwas dagegen hat. Wenn jemand etwas Glück verdient hat, dann er. Und wenn du es bist, der ihn glücklich macht, dann soll mir das Recht sein."

„Aber ich dachte, du…"

Lucius unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Du dachtest, ich würde ihn lieben. Damit liegst du vollkommen richtig, ich liebe Sev, er ist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Doch das ist keine Liebe im romantischen Sinne. Und für Sev's Gefühle für mich gilt das Gleiche. Sev und ich kenne uns ewig, wir sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter liebte ihn wie einen Sohn. Wir sind wie Familie, wie Brüder. Der Sex war nur ein weiterer Aspekt unserer Beziehung; beiderseitige körperliche Anziehung, wenn du es so willst. Sev war of mein Liebhaber, aber nie mein Geliebter. Da besteht ein himmelweiter Unterschied!"

Lupin war eine Weile still und versuchte die Worte richtig zu verstehen. Sein Gesicht trug einen verwirrten Ausdruck. „Du hast also nichts dagegen, wenn ich mein Glück bei Severus suche? Du bist sein Freund, ich will niemanden verletzen, aber ich werde um ihn kämpfen." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, Lupin. Viel zu gut. Dass du dich in Sev verliebt hast, zeigt schon mal, dass du Geschmack hast. Wenn du ihn glücklich machen kannst, dann bin zufrieden. Doch bedenke in welche Familie du einzuheiraten versuchst." Lupin wurde wieder rot.

„Wir sind Slytherins, wir sind Reinblüter und Snobs und wir sind es gerne. Überleg dir gut, auf was du dich einlässt, denn wenn du Sev wehtun solltest, wirst du dich vor dieser Familie verantworten müssen und vor allem vor mir."

Daraufhin lächelte Lupin ihn an. Es war eines dieser raumerhellenden, sonnigen Lächeln, die direkt ins Herz gingen. Sev wäre ein Idiot, wenn er sich nicht Hals über Kopf in Lupin verlieben würde. 

# # # # #

Remus lächelte. Damit hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Als er sich überredet hatte hierher zu kommen, war er auf alles gefasst gewesen, von Beschimpfungen bis zu Todesdrohungen, aber bestimmt nicht hiermit. Ein lachender und lächelnder Lucius war etwas an das man sich erst gewöhnen musste. Remus begann zu erkennen, dass der wirkliche Mann hinter der Fassade genauso schwer zu erkennen war, wie bei Severus. Hinter dem falschen, hinterhältigen, arroganten Bastard steckte viel mehr, als auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, wer noch alles in der magischen Welt wegen Voldemort nicht er selbst sein konnte.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" fragte Remus mutig.

„Nur zu." Lucius machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand.

„Wie hast du es geschafft so intim mit Severus zu sein und dich dennoch nicht in ihn zu verlieben? Romantisch meine ich."

Der Blonde lächelte boshaft.

„Du meinst, wie ich es geschafft habe, Sev's froher und charmanter Natur zu widerstehen?" Beide grinsten sich an. „Ich glaube, die Frage kannst du dir gut selbst beantworten." Lucius sah Remus fragenden Blick. „Ganz einfach. Mal ganz ehrlich: findest du Black attraktiv?" 

„Schon, aber Sirius steht nur auf Frauen und …" warf der Werwolf verwirrt ein, wurde aber gleich wieder von dem Slytherin unterbrochen, der diesen Einwand mit einer weiteren Handbewegung beiseite wischte.

„Und wenn du ein bisschen weniger Moral****gehabt hättest, würdest du ihn dann von der Bettkante stoßen?" Lucius sprach weiter ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Aber liebst du ihn deswegen gleich?"

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst", erwiderte Remus nachdenklich.

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille. Dann stand Lucius auf. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Tür und begann sich umzuziehen. Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag und sein Sohn konnte jeden Moment hier sein und er wollte Draco nicht wie ein Invalide im Bett empfangen. Er zog sich ganz ungeniert****von Remus' Anwesenheit sein Krankenhemd aus und warf es achtlos auf das Bett. Remus konnte nicht anders als zu starren. 

Lucius Rückenansicht war nicht zu verachten. Der schlanke muskulöse Leib, die schmalen Hüften und das weißblonde Haar, das ihm bis auf den Rücken reichte. Remus fluchte innerlich, dass er bei diesem Anblick rot wurde und hoffte, dass Lucius sich nicht umdrehen würde, nicht nur um nicht seine Röte im Gesicht zu sehen. 

Lucius griff, nachdem er inspiziert hatte ob die Hauselfen seine Kleidung auch ordentlich behandelt hatte, nach seiner schwarzen engen Hose und zog sie an. Remus konnte sich einen letzten Blick auf den festen Hintern nicht verbieten. Auch fiel ihm auf, dass Lucius keine Unterwäsche zu tragen schien. Nachdem der Slytherin die Hose angezogen hatte, drehte er sich um. Remus nahm an, dass der Slytherin seine Blicke und seine Röte einfach ignorierte, denn er fing an ganz locker zu reden, während Remus versucht nicht allzu offensichtlich zu starren. 

„Du bist gar nicht so übel, Lupin", bemerkte Lucius, während er sich sein Hemd anzog. „Du bist ein Reinblüter, ein Werwolf, was heißt, dass du eine gewisse Tendenz zum Dunklen hast, du bist gerissen, wissbegierig und auf eine bestimmte Weise manipulierend." Er ging hinüber zum Spiegel und checkte sein Erscheinungsbild. Dann griff er sich einen Waschlappen, tauchte ihn in ein Wasserbecken und wusch sich das Gesicht. 

„Du hast bis auf meinen Wissensdurst nicht gerade meine besten Eigenschaften aufgezählt", meinte Remus verlegen. 

„Mag sein, aber es sind die Eigenschaften, die ein Slytherin als Erstes an dir schätzen wird." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und seine Haare flogen durcheinander, mit einer Hand versuchte er sie zu richten. „Wir reden hier schließlich von Sev."

„Ihr redet über mich? Na, das ist ja interessant."

Lucius und Remus blickten zur Tür. Severus machte sie gerade hinter sich zu. Lucius grinste breit, während Remus versuchte seinen peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so ein interessantes Gesprächsthema bin", meinte Severus spitz und sah von einem zu anderen.

„Du warst schon immer einen interessanten Plausch wert, Sev, mein Bester." Lucius ging hinüber zu Severus und drückte ihm ein langes schwarzes Samtband in die Hand. „Sei so gut und hilf mir mit meinen Haaren. An Zahnbürsten hat diese Medihexe gedacht, aber nicht an Kämme."

Remus beobachtete wie Severus mit geschickten Fingern Lucius' wirres Haar zu einem Zopf flocht. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie sorgenfrei und ungezwungen die zwei Männer außerhalb der Öffentlichkeit miteinander umgingen. Ihre Berührungen waren liebevoll und doch nicht erotisch, irgendwie brüderlich. Sie benahmen sich wie Zwillinge und Remus bemerkte, dass diese Szene keine Eifersucht in ihm hervorrief. Doch diese brüderliche Atmosphäre ließ eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung in Remus erwachen, die er schnell wieder unterdrückte.

„Dein Sohn wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf dich", sagte Severus und machte einen letzten Knoten in das Band. „Und Mister Potter ist ganz erpicht darauf dich endlich zu sehen, Remus. Er wartet in deinem Büro."

Remus fühlte sich warm, als ihn Severus beim Vornamen nannte. Lucius grinste nur. 

# # # # #

Vor der Krankenstation wartete bereits ein ungeduldiger Draco. Kaum hatte Severus die Tür geöffnet und ihm zugenickt, drängte er sich auch schon an den beiden Lehrern vorbei und huschte lautlos in das Zimmer seines Vaters.

Severus Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich und sorgenvoll, doch Remus beschwerte sich nicht, als er ihn wortlos bis zu seinem Büro begleitete. Nachdem sie die ganze Strecke schweigend zurückgelegt hatten, gab sich Remus einen Ruck und anstatt einfach die Tür zu seinem Büro zu öffnen, drehte er sich zu Severus um.

„Severus... ich...", doch dann verstummte er wieder, als er die dunklen Augen des anderen Mannes mit einem intensiven Blick auf sich gerichtet fühlte.

So hatte ihn schon sehr, sehr lange kein anderer Mann mehr angesehen und Remus feuerte sich innerlich an. _‚Na los – steh nicht so dumm rum! Sag etwas! Flirte mit ihm! Oder hast du etwa vergessen, wie so etwas geht? Na hopp! Was hat Lucius gesagt? Sei dunkel, sei geheimnisvoll! Slytherins mögen so etwas!'_

„Warum siehst du mich so an?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile, in der er den intensiven Blick erwidert hatte, ohne zu blinzeln. Zu seiner Überraschung hob Severus seine rechte Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen federleicht Remus' Wange.

„Worüber hast du mit Lucius gesprochen?" Remus Herz klopfte jetzt bis zum Hals. Merlin – was sollte er darauf antworten?

„Du hast gehört, was Lucius gesagt hat – es ging um dich", antwortete Remus entschlossen. Ein skeptischer Blick huschte über Remus hinweg, dann zuckten die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters und ein amüsiertes Funkeln stahl sich in diese dunklen Augen.

„Die Details werde ich wohl nie erfahren, stimmt's?"

„Nicht von mir", stellte Remus bestimmt fest. In das amüsierte Funkeln mischte sich leise Anerkennung.

„Du bist mir ein Rätsel..." sagte der dunkelhaarige Mann leise.

„Rätsel sind dazu da, um gelöst zu werden", flüsterte Remus etwas atemlos und wagte immer noch nicht zu blinzeln, doch er neigte seinen Kopf ein ganz klein wenig näher zu Severus.

„Genau das hatte ich auch vor..." flüsterte Severus ernst zurück und Remus hielt den Atem an.

Gleich würde er ihn wieder küssen... er wusste nicht wie das gekommen war, aber ihre Lippen waren sich plötzlich sehr, sehr nahe... nur noch einen Kuss entfernt, wie man so schön sagte... Remus' Hände glitten wie von selbst um die Taille des anderen Mannes. Er senkte betont langsam seine Lider und... fühlte, wie Severus ihn von sich schob.

Remus öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Severus war schneller.

„Nicht hier!" raunte er ihm zu. „Bist du verrückt?!" Bei diesen Worten entspannte sich Remus beträchtlich.

„Ja - nach dir", seufzte er in Severus' Ohr und genoss den Anblick die dessen flüchtig flackernde Augenlider boten. „Aber ich sehe es ja ein... nicht hier..." fügte er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln hinzu.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, doch zum ersten Mal begleitete keine Verachtung diese Geste.

„Nun geh' schon", lächelte er schmal und schob Remus ein wenig von sich. „Sonst knabbert sich Mister Potter vor lauter Ungeduld noch die Fingernägel ab."

# # # # #

Die Uhr auf Remus' Kaminsims sagte Harry, dass er erst seit knapp 10 Minuten auf den DADA-Lehrer wartete und nicht schon seit zwei Stunden - wie er es im Gefühl hatte. Snape hatte ihn durch eine Hauselfe holen lassen und ihn relativ wortkarg angewiesen, in Lupin's Büro auf den Lehrer zu warten, den er gleich holen würde. Seither saß Harry wie betäubt in einem Sessel und starrte ungeduldig auf die Uhr.

Es war ihm heute nicht gelungen, sich auch nur für eine Sekunde auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren ständig abgeschweift. Er hatte versucht, alles zu begreifen, doch so lange sein Kopf noch voll damit war, dass Snape Draco tröstend in den Armen gehalten hatte, dass Snape ihnen von seinem Whiskey zu trinken gegeben hatte, dass Professor MacGonagall ihn heute morgen daran erinnert hatte, dass er sich abends nach dem Essen bei Madam Pince zu melden hatte, um endlich seine zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten anzutreten, an die er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts war, dass Draco geweint hatte, dass Snape und Remus wohlbehalten wieder zurückgekommen waren, dass ihm noch niemand Punkte für dieses ganze Angelegenheit abgezogen hatte...

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Remus Lupin trat ein – ein leicht geistesabwesendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Professor Lupin!" rief Harry erleichtert aus und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Hallo Harry... wenn wir allein sind, kannst du mich ruhig Remus nennen", bemerkte der Lehrer fröhlich.

# # # # #

„Vater!"

Einen Moment standen sich Lucius und Draco einander gegenüber während in beiden Gesichtern die Anspannung der Erleichterung wich. Dann warf sich Draco förmlich in die einladend ausgebreiteten Arme seines Vaters.

„Oh Dad!"  seufzte Draco. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Lucius war gerührt. „Dazu bestand überhaupt kein Grund. Ich bin ein Malfoy – ich habe die ganze Zeit über alles unter Kontrolle gehabt", äußerte er in scherzhaftem Tonfall.

Draco schmunzelte. „Und weil du immer alles unter Kontrolle hattest, bist du auch in der Krankenstation gelandet", bemerkte er ironisch.

„Wie redest du eigentlich mit deinem Vater?" bemerkte Lucius gespielt entrüstet und verwuschelte Draco die Haare. „Etwas mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Schon gut, Dad. Aber im Ernst. Was – bei Salazar Slytherin- ist passiert?"

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?" fragte Lucius argwöhnisch. „Sev wird es dir sicher nicht gesagt haben."

„Betriebsgeheimnis", sagte Draco knapp.

„Dann hat es etwas mit Potter zu tun", schloss sein Vater messerscharf. „Stimmt's?"

Draco's Wangen waren rosig überhaucht. „Können wir darüber auch ein anderes Mal reden?" Lucius machte sich über diese Reaktion seines Sohnes seine eigenen Gedanken, doch dann tat er ihm den Gefallen und kam zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück.

„Voldemort hat Sev gleich zu Anfang als Verräter bloßgestellt und ihn Lestrange überlassen. Dann sollte ich vortreten." Lucius machte eine kleine Pause. „Er wollte mir eine große Gunst erweisen..." er schenkte seinem Sohn einen langen Blick. „Er wollte dich."

Draco sog scharf die Luft zwischen seine Zähne. 

# # # # #

Severus saß nach dem Abendessen im Lehrerzimmer und fertigte für Remus Notizen über dessen versäumte Unterrichtsstunden an. Hin und wieder schweiften seine Gedanken auch zu den Slytherin-Erstklässlern in seinem heutigen Zaubertrankunterricht. Obwohl er sie ebenso unauffällig wie scharf beobachtet hatte, war ihm nichts Abweichendes in deren Verhalten aufgefallen. Entweder die lieben Eltern hatten ihre Kinder noch nicht davon unterrichtet, dass ihr Hauslehrer ein Verräter war, oder...

Severus fuhr sich durch die Haare und beschloss, sich erst darum zu kümmern, wenn es soweit war. Bis dahin hatte er noch genug Probleme am Hals. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte er sich wieder seinen Notizen zu. Er war fast damit fertig, als die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde und ein brauner Haarschopf mit einigen grauen Strähnen durch den Spalt lugte.

„Was willst du denn hier?" begrüßte Severus den Werwolf leicht ungehalten, aber nicht wirklich überrascht. „Hattest du für heute noch nicht genügend Aufregung? Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich Madam Pomfrey davon unterrichten sollte, dass du dich lange nicht so schonst, wie du es ihr versprochen hast", drohte er.

Remus grinste jedoch nur und trat näher.

„Was tust du da?" fragte er, ohne auch nur auf eine einzige von Severus Bemerkungen einzugehen.

„Notizen für dich. Von den Stunden die ich heute für dich abgehalten habe", sagte Severus in gleichgültigem Tonfall.

Remus lächelte warm. „Danke – das ist sehr nett von dir. Zweitklässler Ravenclaw und Viertklässler Hufflepuff..." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Ich hoffe, du hast ihnen nicht allzu viele Punkte abgezogen."

„Es hielt sich in Grenzen", bemerkte Severus trocken.

Remus Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Sehr diplomatisch." Severus Mundwinkel zuckten. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und reichte es Remus, der es in seinen Umhang steckte.

„Danke. Habe ich sonst noch etwas verpasst?" Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah zu Remus auf, der immer noch stand.

„Nicht wirklich. Außer dass Olivander heute geschrieben hat, dass ich mindestens noch zwei Tage ohne Zauberstab auskommen muss, weil er diesen bestimmten Stab nicht vorrätig hat." Severus war über diese Verzögerung immer noch verärgert. Ohne Zauberstab fühlte er sich einfach nicht vollwertig – und das, obwohl er gegenüber den Erstklässlern immer von ‚_albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel_' sprach. Sein Missgeschick fiel also eindeutig in die Kategorie Ironie des Schicksals. „Außerdem hat Albus endlich einen neuen Lehrer für ‚alte Runen' gefunden. Er soll in den nächsten Tagen hier eintreffen."

„Das ist natürlich... Oh, sieh nur!" rief Remus plötzlich aus und lief zum Fenster. „Es schneit!" bemerkte er verzückt. Severus stellte sich kopfschüttelnd neben ihn. Draußen war es schon dunkel und man sah die wirbelnden Schneeflocken nur im Widerschein der erleuchteten Fenster.

„Wie kannst du über einem bisschen gefrorenen Wasser nur alles andere vergessen?" äußerte Severus halb vorwurfsvoll, halb verblüfft.

„Ich weiss nicht." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es eben."

„Beneidenswert", murmelte Severus tonlos.

„Sieh doch selbst", forderte Remus ihn auf. „Ist es nicht wunderhübsch?" Doch Severus sah nicht länger zum Fenster hinaus, stattdessen ruhte sein Blick unverwandt auf dem Profil des anderen Mannes.

„Doch", sagte er leise „... wunderhübsch..." Konnte es so einfach sein? War Remus der Mensch auf den er immer gehofft hatte und von dem er schon geglaubt hatte, er existiere nicht? War es möglich, dass er die ganze Zeit über so blind gewesen war? Stand das Glück vor ihm und er musste wirklich nur die Hand danach ausstrecken?

Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf zu Remus und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. Remus drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und schenkte ihm eines dieser warmen, leuchtenden Lächeln, die Severus mehr wärmten, als alle Kaminfeuer Hogwarts zusammen genommen.

„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass dieser Ort unbedingt geeigneter ist, als der Gang vor meinem Büro", wisperte Remus. „Aber ich lasse mich gern eines Besseren belehren..."

Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: Diesmal nur kurz… Ich will mich ENTSCHULDIGEN, weil ich so doof war und das Chap am Freitag vergessen haben! SORRY!!!!!!! Das doofe Toyo hat vor lauter Studentenstreik das Chap vergessen. Honoutni GOMENNASAI!!!!!!! *sich selbst tret* Hoffe es gefällt euch jedenfalls… 

# # 

Toyo: Ahhhhhhhh. . .  Es tut mir soooooooo leid!

Lucius: Das ist unverzeihlich! Unsere Geschichte zu vergessen. . .

Lorelei+Severus nicken

Toyo: Bitte verzeih mir… *fleh*

Lucius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch

Toyo fällt auf die Knie und setzt Puppyeyes auf

Lucius: Aber nur weil du es bist. 

Toyo knuddel Lucius an.

Lorelei und Sev seufzen


	33. Kapitel dreiunddreißig

DISCLAIMER: Bis auf den Plot gehört und hier gar nichts!!!!!

@ Kirilein: Man war das mal wieder ein riesen review…^^ *viel knuddel (Auch an Tom)*

@ James-Li: *knuddel* sag mal wann gibt es denn mal wieder eine neue Seite im Doujinshi?

@ Belial_Deathangel R.-B.: *Toyosichduck* Tut mir leid… Ich hoffe die Probs haben sich wieder gelegt und bleibst du weiterhin dabei. Viel Glück bei den Prüfungen!^^ 

@ EnieMcConaughey: Drei Vorlesungen wegen unserer Story. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht ob ich mich geehrt oder schuldig fühlen soll *lach* Ich finde es toll, dass dir unsere Arbeit so gefällt. *knuddel*

@ Severin: Du bist auch unter die riesen-Review'er gegangen… *knuddel*  Cool, dass dir unser Luc gefällt!^^ Uhhhhhhh, ich freue mich auch schon auf die Bilder! *riesenknuddel*

@ Besserweiss: ‚rosaroten Wolke der Glückseligkeit' zum Brüllen… ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch wieder so gut, dass du so einen Abgang hinlegst. *knuddel* 

Auch Grüße und viel knuddel an: c[R]du[E]dly, Vanilla, Sarista, sweet-dreams, Lynne Malfoy & punkwitch.

# # #

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter thirty-three

# 33 #

„Berti Botts Bohnen!" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde das Erste sein, das er tun würde: das Passwort ändern. Dumbledore hatte Lucius in der Krankenstation eine Nachricht hinterlassen, in der er ihm das Passwort für seine Unterkunft mitteilte und ihn ebenfalls zum Abendessen in seinem Büro einlud. 

Ein Abendessen bei Dumbledore - was wollte der alte Fuchs wohl von ihm. In Lucius' Kopf hatte sich, seitdem Draco wieder gegangen war, nur ein einziger Gedanke gehalten: Was sollte er jetzt wohl tun? Er würde versuchen sich für die nächste Zeit in Malfoy –Manor zu verschanzen, oder sollte er vielleicht doch das Land verlassen?? Nein, das konnte er nicht machen. Er konnte seinen Sohn und seinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Doch einfach Nichts tun konnte er auch nicht. 

Er trat in sein Quartier ein. Es war das einzige andere Lehrerquartier in den Kerkern. Der Wohnraum war kleiner als der Severus' doch er sah einen schönen alten Kamin und schöne Wandverzierungen. Jetzt verstand Lucius warum Severus das andere Quartier gewählt hatte. Severus mochte solchen überflüssigen Schnörkel nicht, doch solche Dinge waren genau Lucius' Geschmack. Trotzdem - die Einrichtungsgegenstände waren das Letzte. Die Möbel waren verschlissen und einige sogar kaputt. Es lagen keine Teppiche auf den Böden und es waren keine Bilder an den Wänden. Nichts!! 

„Wenigstens ist es nicht staubig!" raunte Lucius, der mit einem Kopfschütteln das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte. Eines war sicher: Er würde eher auf der Couch in Sev's Wohnraum schlafen, als auf diesem klapprigem Bett. Diese Räume waren fast eine persönliche Beleidigung. Doch wenn alles so klappen würde wie er es geplant hatte, dann würde er heute Nacht zu Hause in seinem eigenen Bett liegen. 

Bis dahin würde sich Lucius einfach mit sich selbst beschäftigen, oder vielleicht ein Buch lesen, irgendwas um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, was leichter gesagt als getan war. Im Endeffekt verbrachte Lucius die ganze Zeit damit, den Wohnraum halbwegs so umzustellen und aufzuräumen, dass es erträglicher war sich darin aufzuhalten. Als er damit fertig war und sich gerade auf einem der Sessel niederließ, erschien auch schon eine Hauselfe um ihm zu sagen, dass der Schulleiter ihn nun erwarte. 

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters bemerkte er das erste Mal, dass er wirklich richtig großen Hunger hatte und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war das auch kein Wunder. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. 

Er betrat das Büro und fand den Schulleiter schon an einem Tisch, mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierte er eine Flasche Wein und füllte die Gläser.

 „Ah Lucius. Gut, Sie  kommen genau richtig, mein Junge!"

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ‚Mein Junge' war ein Ausdruck, den nur Dumbledore einem erwachsenen Mann an den Kopf knallen konnte. Dumbledore bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Das Essen erschien keinen Augenblick später auf den Tellern. 

Die Beiden aßen schweigsam, ab und an fragte der Schulleiter nur ob Lucius noch mehr Wein wolle. Das Essen war hervorragend und Lucius fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder fast hergestellt, als wäre in den letzten Tagen nichts passiert. Nach dem letzten Bissen des Nachtisches lehnte er sich zurück und prostete Dumbledore zu.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Albus, Sie wissen wie man Gäste bewirtet. Aber ich bin mir sicher Sie haben mich nicht nur eingeladen, weil meine Gesellschaft so angenehm ist." Lucius lächelte.

„Wie immer kommen Sie sofort auf den Punkt, Lucius", sagte Dumbledore und prostete dem Blonden ebenfalls zu. „Sie haben recht. Es gibt einiges das wir besprechen müssen!"

„Und das wäre?" fragte der Blonde spitz.

„Ihre Sicherheit wäre das Erste, das wir bereden sollten."

Lucius hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Selbst für jemanden wie sie ist es jetzt außerhalb von Hogwarts ebenfalls so gefährlich wie für Severus, Draco oder Harry. Ihr vier seid nun die Spitze auf Lord Voldemorts Liste zu beseitigender Zauberer. Deshalb möchte ich Ihnen nahe legen, genau wie ich es Severus nahe legen werde, Hogwarts bis zum letzten Kampf nicht zu verlassen!"

Lucius ließ die Worte des alten Zauberers auf sich wirken. Er musste zugeben, dass es sehr arrogant und selbst überschätzend von ihm gewesen war, zu glauben er könne sich nach dem offenen Bruch mit Voldemort weiter so ungehemmt in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen. Aber hier bleiben…?

„Ich glaube Sie haben recht, Direktor, aber ich glaube wohl kaum, dass ich hier bleiben kann. Ich meine was soll ich denn hier tun? Ich weigere mich, mich bis zum letzten Kampf in irgendeinem Quartier zu verschanzen. Ich kann nicht untätig herum sitzen!" meine Lucius.

„Glauben Sie mir, daran habe ich schon gedacht. Und ich werde nicht verlangen, dass Sie sich irgendwo verbarrikadieren. Im Gegenteil, ich hoffe Sie werden sich hier gut integrieren und eine Bereicherung für diese Schule sein." Dumbledore grinste und nahm sich noch von der Apfelpastete.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Die einzige Stelle an dieser Schule die frei ist, ist der Lehrstuhl für alte Runen und das ist leider nicht eines meiner stärksten Gebiete. Eine Stelle als Lehrer wäre zwar eine gute Tarnung, aber ich glaube kaum, Sie werden Lupin oder Flittwick feuern um mich einzustellen." Dumbledore lachte und Lucius konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen. 

„Nein nein, keineswegs. Ich habe weder vor sie als Lehrer für alte Runen einzustellen noch einen meiner Kollegen zu feuern. Nur in einem Punkt haben Sie sich geirrt. Es gibt eine Stelle die unbesetzt ist."

Hier wurde der Blonde hellhörig. „Jetzt machen sie mich aber neugierig."

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich bis heute nicht gedacht habe wir würden diese Stelle je brauchen, aber es scheint mir nun ein guter Augenblick zu sein." Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. 

„Und die wäre!" fragte Lucius nun genervt.

„Ich dachte an die Stelle des Schülerberaters!" grinste Dumbledore.

Stille.

Lucius wusste nicht was er sagen soll. Er wusste nur, er würde im Moment wahrscheinlich ein sehr peinliches Bild abgeben. 

„Schülerberater??" fragte der Blonde leise. Der Schulleiter nickte. „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, Direktor. Ich soll den Posten des Schülerberaters übernehmen? Ich will Sie ja nicht beleidigen, aber haben Sie alle guten Geister verlassen?" stöhnte Lucius. „Ersten, bin ich für diesen Beraterjob genauso wenig qualifiziert wie Severus es wäre, also überhaupt nicht. Und Zweitens, wer würde schon bei einer Beratung zu einem Malfoy kommen, außer vielleicht ein paar Slytherins? Und vielleicht nicht mal die, sobald sich herumgesprochen hat, was ich Voldemort alles genannt habe. Und Drittens, sehe ich aus wie der Arbeiter Samariter Bund?? Ich habe weder die Nerven noch die Geduld mich um diese undankbaren Gören zu kümmern." 

Der Schulleiter wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die beiden durch ein klirrendes Geräusch am Fenster gestört wurden. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und öffnete das Fenster. Eine Eule kam zum Fenster hinein und ließ über Dumbledore einen Brief fallen. Dann landete das Tier auf dem Tisch und bediente sich an einigen Resten. Dann erhob sich das Tier und flog davon, das Fenster schloss sich wieder. Dumbledore öffnete den Brief und es schien als würde sich seine Stimmung verfinstern. Er blickte auf.

„Lucius, ich. . . "

Lucius merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn Dumbledore brachte so leicht nichts aus der Fassung. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, reichte der Schulleiter ihm den Brief. Lucius überflog ihn, seine Augen weiteten sich und er überflog einige Stellen mehrere Male.

‚. . .wurde heute morgen der Leichnam von Narcissa Malfoy gefunden. Unsere Untersuchungen ergaben, dass Narcissa Malfoy vom Todesfluch getötet worden ist . . .das Haus wurde durchsucht. . .keine Dunklen Gegenstände oder Bücher gefunden. . .'

„Das ist doch vollkommener Unsinn. Einfach unmöglich!" Lucius donnerte diesen Brief auf den Tisch. „Glauben Sie diesen Stümpern kein Wort, Direktor."

„Aber Lucius, ihre Leiche wurde gefunden!" meinte Dumbledore zutiefst bestürzt.

„Glauben Sie, Narcissa ist so blöd sich von diesen Dilettanten umbringen zu lassen? Unmöglich!! Ich akzeptiere das nicht!" 

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu akzeptieren einen geliebten Menschen. . ."

„Da gibt es nichts zu akzeptieren!" unterbrach ihn Lucius grob und stand auf. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich kurz Ihren Kamin benutze."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es wäre verheerend für seine späteren  Pläne, es sich komplett mit Lucius zu verscherzen

Lucius griff in das kleine Döschen das am Kamin hing, holte eine Handvoll des blauen Pulvers hervor und schmiss es in das Feuer. Dann rief er aus:

„Chateau le rêve de rose, Bordeaux, France!" Das Feuer loderte blau und Lucius wartete bis sich die Verbindung stabilisierte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein Gesicht in den Flammen erschien.

„Bonsoir, François", sagte Lucius ernst.

  
„Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? C'est vraiment vous? J'espère que vous faites bien!" (Sind sie das? Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut!) sagte eine Männerstimme aus dem Feuer und ein Gesicht lächelte Lucius einladend an. 

„Qui, c'est moi. Je suis conformément aux circonstances. Narcissa est elle avec vous?" (Ja, ich bin es. Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Ist Narcissa bei dir?) antwortete Lucius und versuchte das freundliche Lächeln des Mannes zu erwidern, was ihm aber nicht besonders gut gelang. 

„Oui, elle est ici. Elle s'est inquiétée de vous. Elle a obtenu une lettre d'un ami et l'a créé justement encore échapper. Attendez sil vous plait." (Ja, sie ist hier. Sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Sie bekam einen Brief von einem Freund und schaffte es gerade noch zu fliehen. Warten sie bitte kurz.) Der Mann verschwand kurz aus dem Sichtfeld des Feuers, doch man hörte seine Stimme.

„Narcissa chérie, c'est Lucius. Il veut parler avec toi." (Narcissa, Liebes. Es ist Lucius. Er möchte dich sprechen.) Keinen Augenblick später erschien das Gesicht von Narcissa Malfoy in den Flammen. Sie wirkte erleichtert und auch Lucius schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. 

„Lucius? Bei Merlin, es geht dir gut. Ich habe schon versucht dich zu Hause zu kontaktieren, aber ich es waren Auroren im Haus, danach wollte ich es nicht mehr riskieren. Ich war gerade dabei einen Brief an Severus zu schreiben." 

„Narcissa, bitte. Beruhige dich", versuchte Lucius Narcissa zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. 

„Beruhigen? Lucius, sie wollten mich töten. Ich habe gedacht du wärst tot! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Der Brief von Severus kam gerade noch rechtzeitig. . ."

„Narcissa!" Lucius erhob seine Stimme. „Narcissa, bitte beruhige dich! Es ist ja jetzt alles vorbei. Doch erzähl mir jetzt bitte, warum Albus Dumbledore gerade eine Eule von irgendeinem Auroren bekommen hat, in dem stand, sie hätten deine Leiche gefunden!" fragte der Blonde streng. 

„Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste. Ich dachte du wärst tot. Ich. . . ich weiß, es sieht so aus als hätte ich dich und Draco im Stich gelassen, aber. . ." 

„Bitte, Narcissa! Du wirst hier nicht beschuldigt. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich möchte nur die Fakten."

Narcissa nickte und fasste sich genug, um Lucius' Frage flüssig zu beantworten.

„Es waren drei. Sie kamen, kurz nachdem ich den Brief von Severus bekam. Er schrieb nur knapp ich solle mich verstecken. Da er nicht über dich schrieb, ging ich vom Schlimmsten aus. Ich kontaktierte François und er kam mit einigen Hauselfen und half mir mit den Koffern. Sie waren gerade weg da kamen sie durch die Tür. Als wir den Ersten töteten, versuchten die anderen beiden zu fliehen, doch wir schafften eine Ganzkörperklammer. Ich manipulierte ihre Erinnerungen so, dass sie glaubten sie hätten mich umgebracht und François verwandelte den Toten in mich und fixierte den Spruch. Bevor der Spruch nachlassen würde, hätten sie den Körper bestimmt schon begraben. Ich. . .  es war eine Chance, Lucius. Bitte versteh!" Narcissa senkte ihre Augen. 

„Ich verstehe. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich um alles andere kümmern, wenn das Desaster hier erledigt ist", lächelte Lucius aufmunternd.

„Das musst du nicht! Wirklich."

„Lass mich nur machen. Überlass alles mir!" 

„Ich weiß gar nicht . . . Danke, Lucius!" Narcissa wirkte verlegen. François trat von hinten an sie heran und sagte etwas zu ihr das man aber durch das Feuer nicht gerade besonders gut hörte. „François lässt ausrichten, er würde sich freuen wenn du ihn mal wieder besuchen würdest."

Lucius lächelte.

„Danke. Das werde ich tun! Sag ihm ich werde kommen, wenn es möglich ist!" 

„Und", Narcissas Stimme wurde wieder etwas unruhig. „Sag Draco es tut mir leid! Er kann jederzeit herkommen und ich werde ihm schreiben. Er soll nicht denken ich hätte ihn vergessen."

„Das werde ich." Sie nickten sich noch einmal gegenseitig zu und verabschiedeten sich. Als das Feuer wieder Rot wurde setzte sich Lucius zurück an den Tisch. Er war richtig erstaunt, dass Dumbledore ihr Gespräch nicht unterbrochen hatte. Dumbledore's Gesicht trug einen interessierten Ausdruck und Lucius wusste er würde um eine Erklärung nicht herumkommen. 

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass diese Auroren Stümper sind", grinste Lucius.

„Wer war denn dieser nette französische Zauberer?" fragte Dumbledore interessiert

„Oh, sie meinen François Loire? Er ist der langjährige Geliebte von Narcissa, ein netter Kerl und ein hervorragender Weinkenner und Reiter. Ich habe ihn einmal auf seinem Chateau besucht." Dumbledore blickte erstaunt. „Glauben Sie mir, Albus, es gibt Dinge von denen selbst Sie nichts wissen!" lachte Lucius.

„Sie überraschen mich immer wieder und ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir das häufig passiert", sagte Dumbledore. „Können Sie mir die Lage trotzdem erklären?"

„Das, was die Auroren gefunden haben war nicht Narcissa, sondern ein mit einem Glamour-Zauber belegten Todesser. Narcissa ergriff die Chance sich endlich das Leben ermöglichen  zu können das sie immer haben wollte. Sehen Sie - die Hochzeit zwischen uns beiden war arrangiert und hatte nie viel mit Liebe zu tun. Wir waren Partner, gezwungen ein Schauspiel von Familienglück zu spielen. Diskret hatte jeder von uns seine Affären und Narcissa verliebte sich in François. Doch solange ihr Großvater noch lebt war an Scheidung nicht zu denken. Unsere Treue gilt als erstes der Familie, müssen Sie wissen und ein solcher Skandal hätte den Familiennamen entehrt. François verstand das, er ist schließlich auch ein Reinblüter. Durch ihren offiziellen Tod kann sie jetzt endlich das Leben führen das sie möchte", schloss Lucius. 

„Erstaunlich!" sagte Dumbledore kurz. 

„Ich hoffe, diese Information wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen!" meinte Lucius und goss sich noch Wein ein. 

„Natürlich. Ich werde nichts tun, das Narcissa bedrohen könnte. Ich bin froh, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie ist eine so ruhige****und stolze Frau. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an sie. Doch kommen wir jetzt wieder zu der Anstellung", warf Dumbledore plötzlich ein. „Überlegen sie es sich doch. Es wäre perfekt! Als Ausgleich könnte man vielleicht auch wieder einen neuen Duellierclub ins Leben rufen, dessen Leitung ich Ihnen übertragen würde. Was halten Sie davon – Schülerberater und Leiter des Duellierclubs?" warf Dumbledore seinen letzten Köder aus.

Lucius überlegte. Plötzlich erschien ein ausgedehnter Auslandsaufenthalt gar nicht mehr so unklug. Doch er war viel zu stolz um vor seinen Problemen davonzulaufen. Außerdem wollte er auch seinen Sohn nicht allein zurücklassen.****Doch was sollte er mit all den Kindern und Jugendlichen tun? Er wusste gar nicht wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Andererseits – Leiter des Duellierclubs... das könnte ihn schon eher reizen.****Dumbledore fasste Lucius' langes Schweigen jedenfalls als ein ‚_Ja'_ auf. 

„Wunderbar. Dann hätten wir das erledigt. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden den Job gut bewältigen. Sie haben ein Talent durch Fassaden zu sehen und sind nicht leicht zu beeindrucken. Außerdem haben Sie keine Furcht den Leuten ins Gesicht zu sagen was Sie denken, selbst Kindern nicht. Das ist eine gute und wichtige Eigenschaft in diesem Beruf. Sie werden das sicher schaffen", munterte Dumbledore Lucius auf. 

„Na ja, ich glaube ich habe ja keine andere Wahl. Also gut, ich willige ein."

Dumbledore freute sich sichtlich.

„Gut, das ist sehr gut! Morgen früh bei der Lehrerkonferenz werde ich dann sie beide als neue Kollegen vorstellen."

„Sie beide?" fragte Lucius.

„Ja, der neue Lehrer für alte Runen kommt heute Nacht."

„So?" 

Plötzlich ertönte wieder das klirrende Geräusch aus Richtung des Fensters. Dumbledore schwang erneute seinen Zauberstab und noch eine Eule kam durch das offene Fenster. Dieses Mal ließ sie einen Brief über Lucius fallen und flog gleich wieder davon. Das Fenster schloss sich.

Lucius blickte auf den Brief. „Vom Ministerium" murmelte er. Er las den Brief mehrer Male und man konnte regelrecht sehen wie in Lucius der Ärger hochkam. 

„Entschuldigen sie mich Direktor, ich werde jetzt meinen Sohn aufsuchen!" sagte Lucius mit säuerlicher Stimme. 

„Oh, weshalb denn?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt. 

„Weil das Ministerium mir gerade einen Brief geschickt hat, in dem steht, meine Frau wäre ermordet worden. Außerdem werde ich informiert, dass sie auch meinen Sohn benachrichtig haben. Ich sollte besser gehen bevor Draco diesen Schwachsinn wirklich glaubt!" 

„Natürlich!" sagte Dumbledore. „Ich erwarte sie dann morgen früh. Die Konferenz beginnt um halb acht, bevor der reguläre Unterricht anfängt."

„Natürlich Direktor. Guten Abend, und Danke für die Einladung." 

# # # # # 

Lucius stürmte immer noch den Brief in der Hand in Richtung der Kerker. Wenn Draco den Brief wirklich bekommen hatte, dann würde er bestimmt erst nach ihm suchen und wenn er ihn nicht finden würde, dann würde er bestimmt zu Severus gehen. Lucius rannte die letzten Treppen hinunter und durch die Gänge. Er kam an der Eulenstatue an, murmelte das Passwort und trat ein.

„Sev? Sev, ist Draco hier bei dir?" fragte Lucius laut. 

Die Antwort kam auf der Stelle. Draco kam aus dem Nebenraum (Severus' Arbeitszimmer) geschossen und Lucius sah sofort den bekannten Brief in der Hand seines Sohnes. Noch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, warf  Lucius ein:

„Stop Draco!!! Kein Wort! Beruhig dich, ich habe vor nicht mal 20Minuten mit deiner Mutter gesprochen! Es geht ihr gut."

Draco schien nicht besonders überzeugt. 

„Und warum habe ich dann das hier bekommen?" Er hielt den Brief  seinem Vater unter die Nase. „Hier steht meine Mutter wurde ermordet. Warum bekomme ich dann so etwas?" fragte Draco, seine Stimme hatten einen wütenden Ton.

„Das Ministerium ist lasch. Und die meisten Auroren sind Stümper. Deine Mutter ist am Leben. Sie ist bei François in Frankreich. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, Draco. Wirklich!" Draco beruhigte sich ein bisschen und Lucius führte seinen Sohn zur Couch. Einen Augenblick später erschien Severus mit drei Gläsern Whiskey. 

„Erklär uns mal was da passiert ist!"

Lucius begann zu erklären. Er erzählte von Dumbledores Brief, seinem Gespräch mit Narcissa und ihren Plänen.  

„Das ist alles was passiert ist", schloss Lucius seinen Bericht.

„Typisch Auroren!" maulte Severus und trank seinen Whiskey aus. 

„Ich werde Mutter noch heute schreiben", meinte Draco sichtlich erleichtert. Der Stress der letzten Tage war wahrscheinlich doch etwas viel für den Jungen gewesen. 

„Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall noch heute um einige neue Einrichtungsgegenstände für dieses Quartier kümmern. Das wird noch viel Arbeit werden, aber ich werde keinen Augenblick länger in dieser Bruchbude bleiben, das ist klar!" meinte Lucius und stand auf.

„Was meinst du damit? Wirst du etwa hier bleiben?" fragte Sev etwas erstaunt. 

„Bist du der neue Lehrer für alte Runen?" fragte sein Sohn.

„Nein! Bin ich nicht. Vor euch steht der neue Schülerberater von Hogwarts und Leiter des neu zu gründenden Duellierclubs." 

Severus und Draco starrten ihn an. Als die Stille Lucius zu blöd wurde sagte er:

„Glotzt nicht so. Freundet euch lieber mit der Idee an, dass ich euch von nun an persönlich im Auge behalten werde." Lucius grinste. „Drei Tage und diese Schule wird unter meiner Kontrolle stehen." Der Blonde lachte hinterhältig.

„Was?????" 

# # # # # 

tbc.

A/N: Jaaaaaaa… Toyo war heute mal wieder streiken, aber ich habe das Kapitel dieses mal nicht vergessen!^^ Ich hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen. Es war mal wieder ein schönes Lucius Kapitel… sorry und ganz viel knudel an die armen Remus-Fans da draußen, aber keine Panik. Remy ist nicht vergessen. Wenn ihr nur wüsstet was Lorelei und ich im nächsten Chap schon für euch bereithalten... *grins* also review't uns fleißig.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch mal für unsere Yahoo!Group Werbung machen! Schreibt euch doch ein…^^ Wenn ihr schon dabei seid (oder bald dabei sein werdet) nutzt auch fleißig die Nachirchten…

# # 

Toyo: Ahhhhhhhhhh… Lorelei ist schon wieder auf einem Seminar… was wird Sev wohl so alleine machen. *sich Sorgen mach*

Lucius: Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen… *grins*

Toyo: … und warum nicht?

Lucius: Weil ich Lupin so lange eingeladen habe. So hat Sev was zum spielen… *lach*

Toyo: *Lucius knuddel* Das war aber sehr voraus denkend von dir.

Lucius: So bin ich nun mal! 


	34. Kapitel vierunddreißig

**Disclaimer:** Also, uns gehört wie immer nix – bis auf die Original-Charas und Geld kennen wir nur vom Hörensagen… *schluchz*

Zuerst die Danksagungen! Luceo, punkwitch, Vanillia, Lynne, SilentRoses, Sarista und Elliot

@Belial – ach ja, die Seminare... ich kann's leider auch nicht ändern... aber wenn man nicht dumm sterben will... *gg*

@Besserweis – armes Schätzchen, bist du krank? Dann wünschen wir dir auf jeden Fall GUTE BESSERUNG! Ich denke, du dürftest auch heute wieder etwas zum Lachen finden.

@suffer – Willkommen im Club *smile* Das war der bisherige Rekord! Für diese Glanzleistung gibt's natürlich das obligatorische Glas Prosecco *Glas rüberreich*

@Vanillia – Danke, dass du uns darauf hingewiesen hast... manche Kapitel fliessen uns einfach nicht so locker aus der Feder... wir geloben Besserung!

@Kirilein – gib Tom mal einen Schmatz von uns auf die Wange! Dafür, dass er immer so brav mit dir Reviews schreibt und diesen ganzen Weiberkram so gelassen erträgt *gg*

Fühlt euch alle von Herzen geknuddelt!!!! Und nun viel Spass mit dem weiteren Kapitel! Und dran denken – Updates immer Freitags!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

**by The Slytherin Sisters**

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter thirty-four

# **34** #

Im Gegensatz zu Remus, der selig von einem ganz bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Mann träumte, schlief Severus in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht. Die letzten 48 Stunden waren auch kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Dank Remus war er um Haaresbreite dem sicheren Tod entkommen, er war mit ihm in einer Höhle aufgewacht, hatte mit ihm gemeinsam einen bewusstlosen Lucius nach Hogwarts bugsiert, hatte Draco beruhigen müssen und hatte Remus überraschender Weise in freundschaftlichem Plausch mit Lucius erwischt. Dann noch sein Zusammentreffen mit Remus im Lehrerzimmer und die Aufregung um Narcissa's angeblichen Tod.

Remus... 

Severus seufzte unwillkürlich und schüttelte dann über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war wirklich auf dem besten Wege, sich unsterblich in dieses absurde Geschöpf zu verlieben. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass dieser sonst so zurückhaltende Mann so küssen konnte... Severus seufzte wieder. Nach diesem Kuss hatte Severus den Werwolf mit sehr bestimmten Worten gebeten, endlich schlafen zu gehen – er hätte sich sonst sicher vergessen... mitten im Lehrerzimmer... wo jeder sie hätte erwischen können… Nein! Er musste aufhören solche Gedanken zu hegen. Was mit Lucius gut gewesen war, musste nicht auch zwangsläufig mit Remus funktionieren.

Die Enttäuschungen, die er in der Vergangenheit erlitten hatte, hatten ihn Vorsicht gelehrt, ihn aber auch ein wenig misstrauisch werden lassen – besonders wenn es um die Gründe ging, warum jemand ausgerechnet mit ihm eine Beziehung eingehen wollte. Er gab sich über sich selbst keinerlei Illusionen hin – Er war weder besonders liebenswert oder einfach im täglichen Umgang, noch besonders hübsch anzusehen... Dennoch sehnte er sich nach etwas, das länger dauerte, als ein paar Monate und ihn jedes Mal ein wenig hoffnungsloser und verbitterter zurückließ. Deshalb wollte er dieses Mal auf keinen Fall durch irgendwelche überstürzten Aktionen etwas kaputtmachen. Er wollte sich und Remus genug Zeit geben... Zeit, um sich besser kennen zu lernen... Zeit, um Entscheidungen zu treffen... Zeit, um jeden Zentimeter von Remus Haut... Energisch verbannte er Remus, so gut es ging, aus seinen Gedanken.

Morgen würde wieder ein harter Tag werden. Mit Lucius als neuem Schülerberater, er selbst immer noch ohne Zauberstab, dem neuen Lehrer für alte Runen und der Ungewissheit, wie sich ‚_seine_' Slytherins auf Dauer ihm, Lucius und Draco gegenüber verhalten würden, war dies eigentlich der denkbar ungeeignetste Zeitpunkt um sich auf eine Beziehung mit einem Werwolf einzulassen.

# # # # #

Am nächsten Morgen hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, doch immer noch hingen einige Wolken an der verzauberten Decke der Großen Halle und obwohl der Himmel sich schon langsam erhellte, war die Sonne um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht aufgegangen. Nur wenige Schüler hatten sich schon zum Frühstück eingefunden, doch die Lehrer waren fast vollzählig versammelt, da Dumbledore sie gestern Abend noch benachrichtigt hatte, dass er an diesem Dienstag noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn eine Lehrerkonferenz abzuhalten wünschte.

Remus knabberte frohgemut an einem Croissant und nippte ab und zu an seiner Teetasse. Dumbledore selbst fehlte und auch Professor Vektor und Severus waren noch nicht da. Remus fragte sich müßig, ob Lucius wohl immer noch auf der Krankenstation lag und was weiter mit ihm geschehen würde, doch wirklich interessiert war er nicht daran. Viel wichtiger war, dass er Severus liebte und dass dieser, wenn man diesem absoluten wundervollen Kuss irgendeine Bedeutung beimessen wollte, zumindest einen Teil dieser Gefühle erwiderte – auch wenn er noch nichts dergleichen in Worte gefasst hatte.

Um es kurz zu sagen: Remus war so glücklich, wie selten in seinem Leben. Er bedauerte es halb und halb, dass es gestern Abend nur bei einem Kuss geblieben war, doch er war durchaus bereit mit gewissen anderen Dingen noch zu warten... Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein betrat Severus durch die Seitentür die Halle und setzte sich ohne zu Zögern auf einen freien Stuhl neben Remus.

„Guten Morgen", grüsste Remus lächelnd. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Warum? Sehe ich etwa so aus?" erwiderte Severus bissig und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

„Nein", bemerkte Remus heiter. „Ich wollte nur höflich sein."

Severus musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Höflich?"

„Ja, höflich", erwiderte Remus mit gleichbleibend guter Laune. „Du weißt schon, wenn man..."

„Verschone mich!" unterbrach Severus ihn schroff und fragte sich, wie er jemals die gute Laune des Werwolfs hatte vermissen können.

„Sind wir ein Morgenmuffel?" neckte Lupin ihn unbarmherzig, doch mit derart lachenden Augen, dass Severus ihm nicht böse sein konnte.

„Lass mich einfach bis nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee in Ruhe", knurrte er. „Dann reden wir weiter."

Remus hatte ein Einsehen und verzehrte sein restliches Croissant in völligem Schweigen. Er wartete, bis Severus seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken, sich eine zweite Tasse eingeschenkt und ein halbes Brötchen gegessen hatte.

„Also?" fragte er dann leise.

„Also...", wiederholte Severus bedächtig, dann sprach er mit gesenkter Stimme und ohne seinen Blick von der Kaffeetasse zu nehmen weiter: „Der Direktor wird gleich verkünden, dass Lucius ab sofort den Posten eines Schülerberaters in Hogwarts übernimmt. Außerdem soll er auch einen neuen Duellier-Club leiten."

Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren sollte. Einerseits war ihm klar, dass nach allem, was geschehen war, Lucius Malfoy nicht zurück konnte. Andererseits wollte er ihn auch nicht gerade die ganze Zeit hier haben, jetzt wo er und Severus sich nun endlich etwas näher zu kommen schienen.

„Lucius bleibt hier?" fragte er deshalb lediglich.

Severus fiel die gedämpfte Stimmung des Werwolfes sofort auf. Er hob seinen Blick von der Kaffeetasse und sah stattdessen Remus an. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er von diesem Stimmungsumschwung halten sollte. Schließlich stand er auf. „Komm – es ist gleich halb acht. Wir müssen gehen."

# # # # #

Severus und Remus waren unter den Letzten, die das Lehrerzimmer betraten, direkt hinter ihnen folgte der Direktor mit Lucius Malfoy. Einige Gesichter zeigten bei dessen Eintreten mildes Erstaunen, Andere, wie zum Beispiel Roberta Hooch schienen angenehm überrascht zu sein, dass der Schulrat schon wieder hier war. Dumbledore wünschte allen fröhlich einen guten Morgen und bat sie dann mit einer Handbewegung Platz zu nehmen.

Die Lehrer  hatten zwar keine festen Plätze an dem langen Tisch, genauso wenig wie an ihrem Esstisch in der Großen Halle, doch hier im Lehrerzimmer saß Severus für gewöhnlich zwischen Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, wie es gekommen war, dass er sich mit einem Mal zwischen Lucius und Remus wiederfand. Er stöhnte innerlich gequält auf – wie musste das denn für seine lieben Kollegen aussehen. Doch außer Albus, dem ein schelmisches Zwinkern in den Augen saß, schien niemand etwas Außergewöhnliches daran zu finden – und Albus zwinkerte ohnehin ständig. Dennoch ertappte sich Severus bei der Überlegung, wie viel der Direktor tatsächlich über ihn und sein Privatleben wissen mochte und ein leichter Schauder überlief seinen Rücken.

„Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen", eröffnete Dumbledore die Lehrerkonferenz. „Ich habe heute zwei erfreuliche Ankündigungen zu machen. Zum einen ist heute früh der neue Lehrer für das Fach ‚alte Runen' angekommen – er wird sicher gleich zu uns stoßen. Bis er bei uns ist, möchte ich Ihnen bekannt geben, dass es mir sinnvoll erschien, den lange verwaisten Posten eines Schülerberaters nun zu besetzen. Den Mann, der sich freundlicher Weise bereit erklärt hat, diese Position ab sofort zu übernehmen, brauche ich Ihnen nicht erst vorzustellen – Mister Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore machte eine einladende Geste hin zu Lucius, der sich leicht von seinem Stuhl erhob und charmant in die Runde lächelte. Severus unterdrückte heldenhaft ein Grinsen. So, so... Lucius setzte mal wieder auf seinen Veela-Charme und, nach den Gesichtern seiner lieben Kollegen zu schließen, war er damit wieder einmal erfolgreich.

„Außerdem hat sich Mister Malfoy auch bereit erklärt die Leitung eines neuen Duellier-Clubs zu übernehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden ihn bei seinen neuen Aufgaben nach Kräften unterstützen", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Insgeheim beneidete Severus seinen Freund um diese Fähigkeit, alles zu bekommen, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte und immer wieder wie eine Katze auf die Füße zu fallen. Er selbst hatte es nie so leicht gehabt. Severus lauschte Dumbledore's Ausführungen über den neuen Lehrer für alte Runen nur mit halbem Ohr. Er würde mit diesem Kerl sowieso nichts zu tun haben, folglich interessierte es ihn nicht besonders. Nur Minerva schien ganz Auge und Ohr zu sein – sie war sicherlich froh, dass sie von der Vertretungsregelung erlöst war, die sie sich mit Flitwick und Vektor geteilt hatte.

„... Absolvent aus Durmstrang... Studium in Irland... verschiedene Anstellungen in Frankreich... seit einiger Zeit Privatlehrer in Kanada... höchst qualifiziert... dankbar, dass er das Stellenangebot angenommen hat..."

Severus unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Merlin – war er müde! In diesem Augenblick hätte Dumbledore erzählen können er hätte Voldemort persönlich als neuen Lehrer eingestellt und er wäre trotzdem nicht wach geworden.****Vielleicht sollte er das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen und lieber versuchen, ob er noch eine Stunde Schlaf bekommen könnte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein mittelgroßer, brünetter Mann trat ein. Er trug eine teuer wirkende Robe, deren Grün so dunkel war, dass es fast schwarz wirkte. Severus hatte nach dem ersten flüchtigen Blick das Gefühl, diesen Mann zu kennen, doch als dieser den Mund öffnete um sich bei Dumbledore wortreich für sein Zuspätkommen zu entschuldigen, wischte Severus diese Möglichkeit beiseite. An eine solche Plaudertasche hätte er sich mit Sicherheit erinnert.

Doch kaum wandte sich der Neuankömmling dem versammelten Kollegium zu, so dass er nicht mehr von Dumbledore verdeckt wurde und der Direktor seine Vorstellung mit den Worten begann: „Darf ich Ihnen Professor Romulus Blayden vorstellen...", sprang Lucius so abrupt auf, dass er seinen Stuhl mit einem lauten Krach zu Boden stieß.

„DU!!!" Lucius spie dieses eine Wort voller Verachtung aus, sein funkelnder Blick war starr auf den neuen Lehrer gerichtet. Dieser sehr ungewohnte öffentliche Gefühlsausbruch seines Freundes erregte dann doch Severus' Aufmerksamkeit. Neben Severus fing Remus an zu zittern, doch das war kein Wunder, selbst Severus war bei diesem unerwarteten Ausbruch ein wenig zusammengezuckt.

„Sieh mal einer an...", bemerkte der Neue relativ ruhig, während alle Anderen wie erstarrt auf ihren Stühlen saßen. „Lucius Malfoy. Wie... unerfreulich", erwiderte er mit einer Spur Herausforderung.

„Das Missvergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite!" zischte Lucius.

„Wilderst du immer noch in fremden Revieren?" gab der Neue nonchalant zurück.

Lucius' Lippen waren mittlerweile weiß vor Zorn, doch in gewisser Weise genoss Severus dieses Schauspiel. Nur Remus neben ihm schien das ganz anders zu empfinden. Ach ja, der Werwolf war für derlei offenbar zu zart besaitet. Severus fragte sich, wann Albus endlich eingreifen würde. Er glaubte nicht, dass Minerva tatenlos zu sehen würde, wie Lucius den neuen Lehrer in einem Wutanfall einfach erwürgte. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, was dieser Mann Lucius getan hatte. Er würde vielleicht danach fragen – aber wenn er sich seinen vor Zorn schäumenden Freund so ansah... vielleicht liess er es auch bleiben. Er war jedenfalls zum allerersten Mal froh, dass er im Moment keinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung hatte und gar nicht eingreifen _konnte_.

„Und betrügst du immer noch beim Kartenspielen?" fauchte Lucius.

Oh ja, dachte Severus bei sich. Die beiden müssen sich ziemlich gut kennen. Er vermutete, dass die Geschichte dieser Bekanntschaft für Lucius alles andere als schmeichelhaft war, denn er hatte Severus gegenüber nie einen Romulus oder einen Mister Blayden erwähnt. Die nächsten Wochen würden also auf keinen Fall langweilig werden. Immerhin würde Lucius dadurch etwas zu beschäftigt sein, um ihn und Remus genauer im Auge zu behalten.

„Hast du vielleicht ein Problem mit mir, Blondchen?" fragte der Neue sarkastisch und das gesamte Lehrerkollegium hielt instinktiv den Atem an.

Severus hielt in diesem Moment den Tod von Mister Blayden für genauso unausweichlich wie bedauerlich. Niemand nannte Lucius ungestraft ‚_Blondchen'_ – und noch dazu in diesem Ton – ohne dafür mit seinem Leben zu bezahlen. Er sah schon wie Lucius instinktiv zu seinem Zauberstab griff, doch**in diesem Moment griff endlich Dumbledore ein.**

„Meine Herren! Mäßigen Sie sich!" Die kühle Stimme des Direktors hatte offensichtlich die gewünschte Wirkung. Die beiden Männer hörten überrascht auf, sich anzufunkeln und zumindest bei Lucius sah es so aus, als würde er sich erst jetzt wieder darauf besinnen, wo er sich befand. Mit hochroten Wangen hob seinen Stuhl wieder auf und setzte sich kommentarlos.

Dumbledore schenkte beiden Männern noch einen zweifelnden Blick. „Sie werden später noch ausreichend Gelegenheit haben, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu erneuern", äußerte er schließlich trocken. „Professor Blayden, ich darf Ihnen nun Ihre neuen Kollegen vorstellen..."

Dumbledore fing auf der anderen Seite des Tisches bei Minerva an, die Lucius genau gegenüber saß. Severus warf Lucius einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser starrte unverwandt auf Professor Blayden und ignorierte seinen Freund völlig. Severus wandte sich daher Remus zu, doch der hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und sah auch nicht auf, als Severus leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Severus stellte fest, dass Remus immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte. Unwillkürlich berührte er dessen Hände, die miteinander verkrampft im seinem Schoss lagen.

Doch bevor er ihn fragen konnte, warum er Hände hatte, die so kalt waren wie Eis und warum sein Atem so flach und unregelmäßig ging und ob er sich nicht wohlfühlte, war Dumbledore bei seiner Vorstellungsrunde bei ihnen angelangt und Severus zog sich wieder von Remus zurück.

„... und hier haben wir unseren bewährten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", sagte Dumbledore, „... Professor Remus Lupin."

In den darauf folgenden Sekunden überstürzten sich die Ereignisse.

Remus presste bei Dumbledore's Worten seine Augenlider so fest zusammen, dass Severus schon glaubte, er versuche damit – wie ein Kind – die Welt auszusperren und er würde sie freiwillig nie wieder öffnen. Blayden's höfliches Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und machte völliger Verwirrung Platz. Dann flüsterte er: „Remus? Oh mein Gott..." und erbleichte.

Remus' Kopf zuckte nach oben, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht genauso totenblass wie das des neuen Lehrers. Beide schienen sich eine halbe Ewigkeit wortlos anzustarren, dann fiel mit einem Ruck die Starre von Remus' Körper ab, er sprang genauso heftig von seinem Stuhl auf, wie Lucius nur wenige Minuten zuvor und rannte ohne eine weitere Erklärung aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

Zurück ließ er ein verwirrtes Kollegium und einen völlig fassungslosen Romulus Blayden.

„Oh Gott... mein Bruder..."

# # # # #

Severus blieb wie betäubt auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Remus hatte einen Bruder? Warum hatte niemand davon gewusst? Und warum hatte er so auf seinen Bruder reagiert? Was mochte zwischen den beiden nur vorgefallen sein?

Mit einem Schlag begriff Severus, warum ihm Blayden so bekannt vorgekommen war. Er sah Remus ähnlich. Nicht, dass er ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten gewesen wäre... nein... die Ähnlichkeit war subtiler, unauffälliger – aber sie war da. Es stand somit völlig außer Frage, dass Remus und dieser Blayden tatsächlich miteinander verwandt sein mussten. Severus irrte sich für gewöhnlich nicht in solchen Dingen.****

Dumbledore fasste sich als Erster.

„Verstehe ich Sie richtig, Professor Blayden – Remus Lupin ist Ihr Bruder?" 

‚_Ha_!' dachte Severus flüchtig. ‚_Albus ist  also doch nicht _so_ allwissend_!' Doch Blayden schien ihn nicht zu hören. Sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet und er wirkte auf Severus ganz so, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten Severus' diesbezügliche Annahme.

„Er ist nicht tot...", stammelte Blayden wiederholt mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck. „... er lebt... mein Bruder lebt... aber das kann nicht sein…" Dumbledore betrachtete seinen neuen Lehrer unschlüssig. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die versammelten Lehrer gleiten.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren... der Unterricht beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Begeben Sie sich bitte in Ihre Klassenzimmer", wies der Direktor die Lehrer mit sanfter Stimme an. „Ach – und Minerva... würdest du heute noch mal Professor Blayden's Unterricht übernehmen?" fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.

Minerva nickte knapp und verließ mit den anderen Lehrern den Raum. Lucius, der noch viel zu sehr mit seinem persönlichen Groll beschäftigt war um die neuesten Ereignisse angemessen zu würdigen, war mit einem letzten giftigen Blick auf Blayden als einer der Ersten aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Severus jedoch folgte Dumledore's Anweisung nur widerwillig. Einen Teil von ihm drängte es danach, Remus nachzugehen und... Merlin! Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, wenn er Remus gefunden hätte... So hörte er also lieber auf sein Pflichtbewusstsein und ging hinab zu den Kerkern.

# # # # #

In der letzten Stunde vor der Mittagspause – Severus unterrichtete gerade die siebte Jahrgangsstufe Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff – drang eine Hauselfe in den Unterrichtsraum ein und überreichte ihm eine Botschaft.

„Von Professor Dumbledore, Sir", piepste die Elfe und reichte Severus unter der unverhohlenen Neugier der ganzen Klasse eine versiegelte Rolle Pergament. Severus erbrach das Siegel und sorgte wieder für Ordnung in der Klasse, ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen. Er brauchte dazu wirklich nicht erst aufzublicken, denn ähnlich wie bei den Gryffindors der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe waren auch hier die Störenfriede stets dieselben.

„Mister Finch-Fletchley und Miss Bones – jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für Tuscheln im Unterricht. Mister Boot, Miss Patil und Miss Abbott – hören Sie auf sich die Hälse zu verrenken und achten Sie lieber auf das Feuer unter Ihren Kesseln!" Als solcherart die Ruhe wieder hergestellt war, entrollte er das Pergament und las die wenigen Zeilen mit gerunzelter Stirn.

‚_Severus, bitte kommen Sie sofort zu Remus' Zimmer. Wir sind in großer Sorge_.'

Reflexartig zerknüllte Severus das Pergament und überlegte verärgert, was der Werwolf jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben mochte, doch gleichzeitig griff eine ihm bis dahin unbekannte Sorge um Remus mit eiskalter Hand nach seinem Herz und er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Die Stunde ist beendet", hörte er sich selbst sagen und stand schon in der geöffneten Tür. „Löschen Sie die Feuer, decken Sie die Kessel ab und räumen Sie die Tische auf. Wir werden den Trank in der nächsten Stunde fertig stellen. Mister Boot – Sie haften mir dafür, dass hier kein Unfug getrieben wird! Sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, werden Sie Nachsitzen bis zu Ihrem Schulabschluss!" setzte er noch scharf hinzu und eilte dann mit wehendem Umhang die Gänge entlang.

# # # # #

Vor Remus' Zimmer standen Dumbledore und Blayden. Ersterer wirkte besorgt, aber gefasst, Letzterer immer noch leichenblass und seltsam apathisch.

„Warum hast du mich rufen lassen, Albus?" fragte Severus beunruhigt, als er die beiden Männer erreicht hatte.

„Professor Blayden ist tatsächlich Remus' Bruder – er hielt ihn jedoch für tot."

„Und Remus?" unterbrach Severus den Direktor.

Dumbledore zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Das wissen wir nicht. Er ist hier drin, aber er hat die Tür und den Kamin versiegelt und hat noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Ich versuche es seit über einer Stunde", gab der Direktor niedergeschlagen zu.

Wortlos wandte sich Severus ab und trat an die rote Mahagoni-Tür. Er klopfte einige Male mit seiner Faust dagegen, dann rief er laut und deutlich: „Remus! Bist du da drin? Sag doch was!"

Er presste sein Ohr gegen die Tür und lauschte, während er versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Endlich ertönte von innen eine Stimme, leise und verzagt.

„Severus?"

Severus gestattete sich den Luxus, einmal tief durch zu atmen.

„Ja, ich bin's, Remus", antwortete er. „Warum hat du dich eingesperrt? Dein Bruder..."

„ICH HABE KEINEN BRUDER!!" schrie Remus wie von Sinnen. Dann glaubte Severus das Klirren von zerbrechendem Porzellan und lautes Schluchzen zu hören und mit einem Mal kam er sich wie ein Idiot vor.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass Dumbledore davon ausgegangen war, dass er imstande sein würde den Werwolf zu beruhigen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er wie ein abgewiesener Liebhaber vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er hier in einen Schlamassel hineingezogen wurde, für den er nichts konnte und von dem er nicht einmal wusste, wie er zustande gekommen war. Er war heute sowieso nicht ganz auf der Höhe gewesen und diese ganze Situation gab ihm jetzt den Rest. Es machte ‚_pling_' und sein Geduldsfaden war gerissen.

Er hämmerte wütend gegen die Tür und trat auch ein- zwei Mal mit dem Fuß dagegen. „Verdammt, Remus!! Mach sofort diese verfluchte Tür auf!! Komm jetzt sofort da raus oder ich hole dich eigenhändig und wenn ich dazu das ganze verdammte Schloss in Brand stecken muss!!"

Severus war außer sich vor Zorn. Doch hinter all seiner Wut stand die ganze Zeit über ein Fünkchen Sorge um Remus. Als er innehielt um Luft zu holen und um nach einem Geräusch hinter der Tür zu lauschen, fiel ihm die unheilvolle Stille hinter ihm auf.

Und dann hörte er es – das drohende Knurren eines sehr, sehr grossen Hundes. Severus drehte sich in Zeitlupentempo um, bis er mit dem Rücken zu Remus' Tür stand. Nur drei Schritte von ihm entfernt befand sich ein großer, schwarzer Hund, dessen angelegte Ohren und gefletschte Zähne nicht Gutes verhießen.

„Black!" fluchte Severus inbrünstig. „Du hast uns gerade noch gefehlt!"

# # # # # 

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit betraten Ron und Harry vor dem Mittagessen noch rasch ihren Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Bücher und Taschen dort abzustellen. Dabei fiel Ron's Blick zufällig auf die Pinwand an der ein neuer Zettel hing. Neugierig schlenderte er näher um den Zettel zu lesen, während Harry sich noch mit Seamus unterhielt.

Als Ron den Inhalt der Ankündigung überflogen hat, verlor sein Gesicht bis auf seine Sommersprossen sämtliche Farbe.

„Oh nein", krächzte er entsetzt. „Sie haben es doch getan. Sie haben uns Lucius Malfoy vorgesetzt.

# # # # #

tbc.

Lorelei: Huhu! Ich bin wieder daha!!!

Toyo und Luc: ENDLICH!!! *knuddel und drück*

Lorelei: Wo ist Sev?

Luc: der spielt noch mit Lupin...

Lorelei: Wie bitte?

Toyo: das hättest du ihr auch schonender beibringen können!

Luc: Was denn?! Immerhin hat er sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht in ein Häufchen Elend verwandelt. Wie wäre es mal mit etwas Dankbarkeit?

****


	35. Kapitel fünfunddreißig

DISCLAIMER: Wie üblich, Nichts außer dem Plot und den OC's ist uns. GRAR NICHTS!!! 

@ punkwitch: Severus ein verliebter Gockel. Na das wollen wir ja mal schön bleiben lassen.

@ Goldshadow: Willkommen bei uns, ich hoffe du bleibst uns lange erhalten! *hugs*

@ Kirilein: Also wenn ihr das schon quälen nennt, dann wartet ab was noch kommen wird. *evilLuciussmirk* *knuddel/auchanTom*

@ Vanilla: *Freudestrahl* knuddel*

@ Besserweis: Also eines ist sicher, bis Weihnachten werden wir nie im Leben fertig… Im Moment ist eigentlich noch nicht mal ein Ende abzusehen. Aber Am Anfang dachten wir auch das die Stroy nur 20Chaps lang wird… So kann's halt auch enden… *smile*

@ MorronCarter: *Sich mit hochrotem Kopf hinter dem Monitor versteck… * Danke für dein Lob!^___^

Grüße und knuddel auch an: Shelley, c[R]du[E]dly, Elliot & Sarista

# #  
**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter thirty-five

# 35 #

„Black!" fluchte Severus inbrünstig. „Du hast uns gerade noch gefehlt!"

Severus entging es nicht, wie Dumbledore ihn nach diesem Ausbruch scharf anfunkelte. Doch der Hund schien sich auch nicht groß darum zu kümmern. Er bellte und fletschte seine Zähne. Blayden war schon dabei seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als sich der Hund plötzlich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte und sich vor Remus' Tür mit verschränkten Armen aufstellte. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Black, besitzt du überhaupt ein Gehirn?" stöhnte Severus und zeigte in Richtung des neuen Professors für alte Runen. Sirius' Blick wanderte hin zu dem Fremden und musterte ihn genau. Es lag etwas Abschätzendes in seinem Blick. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Severus und winkte mehr als lässig ab.

„Der sagt schon nichts!" Sirius rümpfte die Nase. 

„War das wirklich notwendig, Sirius?" fragte Dumbledore und warf Sirius einen enttäuschten Blick zu. 

„Ich konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie dieser Kerl hier", Sirius zeigte auf Romulus Blayden. „Remy noch weiter verletzt." 

Dieses Mal war es an Blayden ein überraschtes Gesicht zu machen. „Ich weiß gar nicht was Sie überhaupt wollen, geschweige denn wer Sie überhaupt sind. Aber ich verbitte mir, dass Sie sich in Dinge einmischen die Sie nichts angehen. Es handelte sich hier schließlich um eine Familienangelegenheit."

„Du gehörst aber nicht zu Remus' Familie, also hau ab und lass ihn gefälligst in Frieden", zischte Sirius Black gefährlich. Severus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Du hast ja sowieso Mumm, dich hier…"

„Black halt deine Klappe", herrschte Severus Sirius an und richtete seine Worte dann an Blayden. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was genau hier vor sich geht, aber ich würde Ihnen auf jeden Fall empfehlen, Blayden, um Remus Lupin erst einmal einen Bogen zu machen." Blayden war gerade dabei etwas zu antworten, doch Severus ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Ich bin mir sicher Sie haben Ihre Gründe hier zu sein, doch verstehen Sie auch, dass Remus Sie im Moment einfach nicht sehen will und Sie das zu akzeptieren haben." 

Blayden schien nach Worten zu suchen um sich zu verteidigen, doch letzten Endes landete sein hilfesuchender Blick auf dem Direktor, der ruhig aber mit prüfendem Blick am Rande der Diskussion gestanden hatte.   

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Blayden, aber ich muss Professor Snape in diesem Punkt leider zu stimmen." Blayden ließ bei diesen Worten den Kopf sinken. „Es ist besser Sie begleiten mich in mein Büro. Es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, über die ich mit Ihnen sprechen muss." 

„Sehr wohl, Direktor." Blayden nickte Severus und Sirius zu, warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Remus' Tür und ging dann mit Dumbledore davon. Als Severus sich zu Sirius umdrehte, sah dieser ihn mit einem fassungslosen Blick an.

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich die Stimme der Vernunft geworden, Snape?" fragte der langhaarige Zauberer misstrauisch.  

„Ich habe doch gesagt du sollst die Klappe halten, Black." Severus drückte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen seine Schläfe. Er konnte die herannahenden Kopfschmerzen schon fühlen. Er stieß Sirius nicht gerade sanft zu Seite, dass dieser fluchte, doch er entschloss sich, es zu überhören:

„Ich komme jetzt rein, Remus!" sagte Severus nur, bevor nach einem gemurmelten Wort die Tür zu Remus' Quartier aufging. Er hatte sich glücklicherweise an einen alten, sehr nützlichen schwarzmagischen Zauberspruch erinnert, der auch ohne Zauberstab angewendet werden konnte. Man war nicht Todesser und kam obendrein noch einer Familie mit großen Schwarzen Magiern, ohne nicht den einen oder anderen Trick zu lernen. Severus packte Sirius beim Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich durch die Tür die er hinter sich, nicht allzu leise, schloss. 

# # # # #

„Severus, bitte", sagte Remus mehr als kleinlaut und kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer zurück in den doch recht mitgenommenen Wohnraum. „Ich würde jetzt lieber allein…" Remus brach ab, als er sah, dass Severus einen wütenden Sirius im Schlepptau hatte. Hätte er nicht so eine bedrückte Laune gehabt, dann hätte er über das Bild vor sich gelacht, doch so schaffte er gerade einmal ein gequältes Lächeln. 

Sirius kam sofort auf ihn zu und legte die Hände auf Remus' Schultern und betrachtete ihn eindringlich. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, Remy? Oder??" fragte er besorgt. 

Hinter den beiden zog Severus bei diesem Anblick ein schmollendes Gesicht. Das Gefühl von Eifersucht schien sich in ihm breit zu machen, denn es sah so aus, als würde er am liebsten zwischen die Beiden springen. 

Remus schob Sirius sanft bei Seite und ging auf den Meister der Tränke zu. Er blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, bevor Remus seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter sinken ließ und nur Sirius Anwesenheit verhinderte, dass er augenblicklich in Severus' Arme sank. 

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er in Severus' Schulter. „Das war ein mehr als unprofessionelles Verhalten von mir!"  

Man konnte regelrecht spüren, dass Severus überlegte wie er auf diese kleine Annäherung Remus' reagieren sollte. Er blickte sich einen Moment lang unsicher im Raum um, wobei sein Blick für einen Augenblick an dem schockierten Gesicht Sirius' hängen blieb. Wieder machte sich das Gefühl in Severus breit, er müsse Remus beschützen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Remus mehr als gut für sich selbst sorgen konnte. Doch mit dem Gewicht von Remus' Kopf auf seiner Schulter schienen alle Antworten so leicht zu sein. Er hob langsam die Hände und schloss sie dann um Remus Hüften.

In diesem Augenblick war es Remus' egal, die ganze Welt hätte ihnen zusehen können, er schlang seine Arme um Severus' Hals und als er so in den Armen des anderen Mannes lag, schienen seine Probleme gar nicht mehr so groß zu sein. 

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so mit Severus im Raum gestanden hatte, denn er löste sich erst von ihm, als er ein deutliches Räuspern aus dem Hintergrund hörte. Er löste seine Arme von Severus' Hals und blickte noch einen Moment lang in die tief onyxfarbenen Augen.

„Danke, Sev!" sagte er leise und schaffte ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln. Severus nickte nur und strich liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus Remus' Gesicht. Remus blickte zu Sirius hinüber der sie mit mehr als nur einem sarkastischen Ausdruck im Gesicht ansah. Er errötete leicht.

„Es scheint ja, als hätte ich wirklich eine Menge verpasst." Sirius' Grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes. Der Animagi wandte seinen Blick zu Severus. „Malfoy ist wohl nicht mehr aktuell, Snape, was?!"

Remus konnte die schlagartige Änderung in der Stimmung spüren. Severus schien beiderseits verärgert. Auf Sirius, der es gewagt hatte über sein Privatleben Witze zu machen und auf Remus, der die Urasche zu sein schien, dass Sirius überhaupt davon wusste. Remus beschloss einzugreifen bevor die Situation eskalierte. 

„Schluss! Kein Streit - nicht jetzt!" Er musterte Sirius und sagte zu ihm: „Ich erwarte, dass du zu meinen Freunden****höflich bist, Padfoot. Und Severus", er wandte sich an den Zaubertranklehrer, „verstehe bitte, dass ich in einer Situation gewesen bin, in der ich mich jemandem öffnen musste. Meine Optionen in diesem Punkt sind so beschränkt wie deine. Außer du hättest es besser gefunden ich hätte mit Albus oder Harry geredet." Severus schien diesen Gedanken gar nicht gut zu finden, denn er riss mit einem Mal die Augen weit auf und schüttelte danach nur energisch den Kopf. „Dann hätten wir das also geklärt."

Die drei Männer schafften es, sich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle auf Couch und Sessel zu begeben. Remus, zwar immer noch leicht angeschlagen, machte Tee.

„Ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht!" sagte Severus und nahm seine Teetasse entgegen.

„Ja", stimmte Sirius Severus zu. Eine Sache die nur einmal alle tausend Jahre vorkam. „Was wollte der eigentlich hier. Ich dachte, der hält sich so fern von dir wie es nur geht." 

„Du wusstest nicht, dass ich noch Familie habe, nicht wahr Severus?" fragte Remus und Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. In seinen Augen war ein mehr als interessierter Ausdruck erschienen. „Romulus und ich sind die Kinder aus der ersten Ehe meines Vaters. Mein Bruder ist ein Jahr älter als ich. Unsere Eltern trennten sich jedenfalls, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Romulus kam zu meiner Mutter und ich blieb bei meinem Vater. Die Trennung schien kein Problem zu sein, denn meine Eltern verstanden sich weiterhin recht gut. Vater heiratete sehr schnell wieder und ich mochte meine Stiefmutter sehr, sie war eine wundervolle Frau. Ich sah meinen Bruder so oft es nur ging, jedenfalls bis auch meine Mutter wieder heiratete. Ich war zu der Zeit sechs Jahre alt." Remus seufzte bevor er weitersprach. „Charles Blayden war alles was mein Vater an einem Zauberer hasste: er war reich, ein Slytherin und er hatte eine schwarzmagische Familienvergangenheit. Ich war zu jung und verstand nicht warum mein Vater mir auf einmal verbot meine Mutter und meinen Bruder zu sehen. Zwei Jahre lang sah ich meinen Bruder nicht. Wir schickten uns Briefe, planten uns zu besuchen, heimlich natürlich, doch dann kam diese eine Vollmondnacht."****Remus hielt einen Moment inne, als die Erinnerung zu übermächtig wurde. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder und fuhr fort. „Vater schrieb meiner Mutter von meinem Zustand, nachdem ich nach St. Mungos gebracht wurde. Ich fragte so oft nach Romulus, warum er mich nicht besuchte, warum ich keine Briefe mehr bekam. Mein Vater sagte mir dann, dass mein Bruder und meine Mutter mich nicht mehr sehen wollten. Er zitierte aus dem Brief den sie geschrieben hatte: ‚_Ich habe keinen Sohn mehr namens Remus und Romulus auch keinen Bruder dieses Namens_.'" Remus ließ sich in den Sessel zurücksinken und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ich glaube ich brauche nicht zu sagen, dass mich das sehr traf. Ich liebte meinen Bruder so sehr."

„Das Schwein hat dich gar nicht verdient. Ich kann's kaum glauben, dass du mit so einem Arschloch verwandt bist…" maulte Sirius. „Dass der jetzt angekrochen kommt ist typisch. Typisch Durmstrang-Pack!"       

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das etwas mit seiner schulischen Ausbildung zu tun hatte", warf Severus sachlich ein. Er überging bewusst die Dinge die ihm Dumbledore über Blayden erzählt hatte. Er wusste, auch wenn Blayden wirklich geglaubt hatte Remus wäre tot gewesen, würde dieses Argument zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nichts bringen. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stand auf. Die Mittagspause war vorbei und er hatte weder gegessen, noch etwas von seinem versäumten Schlaf nachgeholt.

„Ich muss zu meiner Klasse", sagte er knapp. Er ging zu Remus und drückte seine Schulter. „Es tut mir leid Remus. Aber lass dir das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen gehen", meinte er sanft, bevor er Remus' Quartier verließ. Sirius widmete er keines einzigen Blickes. 

Remus seufzte. Er wusste, er würde jetzt nicht mehr umhin kommen, seinem alten Freund die ganze Geschichte die zwischen ihm und Severus passiert war zu erzählen. 

# # # # # 

Lucius konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln. Nach der Lehrerkonferenz hatte er sich in sein neues Büro im ersten Stock geflüchtet, doch der Anblick hier hatte ihn mehr als erschüttert. Das Büro war wirklich seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Lucius erinnerte sich, dass die Position des Schülerberaters zu seiner Schulzeit von Prof. Lynn bekleidet worden war. Sie unterrichtete damals Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Lucius war zu einer Berufsberatung bei ihr gewesen, konnte sich aber erinnern, dass diese in Prof. Lynns eigenem Büro stattgefunden hatte und nicht hier gewesen war. Also war das Büro schon eine ganz schöne Weile unbewohnt. 

Lucius öffnete das Fenster und ließ die kalte Morgenluft herein, er atmete tief durch, denn der Büroraum roch doch stark Staub. Dann zog er seine Robe aus und krempelte mit einem letzten Seufzen die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. 

„Bei Salazar, ich hasse diese Arbeit!" Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einige der wenigen Zaubersprüche zum Saubermachen an die er sich erinnern konnte. Der Staub und Dreck verschwand und Lucius schloss das Fenster wieder. 

Er war erstaunt von den schönen Möbeln die unter dieser Staubschicht steckten. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die alte Holzmaserung. Mit einem weiteren Spruch reparierte er die gläsernen Fenster der großen Schrankvitrine. Kaum war er damit fertig den Raum bewohnbar zu machen erschienen mit einem ‚_Plopp_' vier Hauselfen in seinem Büro. Lucius warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Kreaturen und nörgelte.

„Was wollt ihr?" 

„Wir sollen nur die Kisten hierher bringen, Sir", quietschte die eine Elfe und deutete auf mehrere Kisten die im Raum aufgetaucht waren. „Sie sind von Direktor Dumbledore. Sir." 

Lucius zog interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Bevor die Hauselfen den Raum wieder verließen sagte er sarkastisch: „Ich hoffe, ihr vergesst nicht in Zukunft auch hier sauberzumachen. Ich würde es nur ungern noch einmal selbst machen zu müssen."

Die Hauselfen rissen erschreckt die Augen auf, schüttelten nur ein letztes Mal den Kopf und verschwanden. 

Neugierig packte Lucius die Kisten auf. In dreien befanden sich eine Menge Bücher die er gleich in den Bücherschrank räumte. Es schien als hätte Dumbledore ihm etwas Lesestoff für seine späteren Aufgaben zukommen lassen wollte. Lucius las über die Titel: ‚Die Psyche der Kinder und ihre Entwicklung, Band 1-5', ‚Neurosen bei Internatsschülern', ‚Zaubererpubertät: Ratgeben über die sexuelle Entwicklung junger Zauberer und Hexen' oder ‚Der Vertrauenslehrer: wie am besten ein gutes Verhältnis zu Kindern aufbaut' Lucius konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er diese Lektüre verinnerlichen musste wurde ihm ganz anders. Er hoffte Dumbledore erwartete von ihm nicht, das alles auf einmal zu lesen. Er beschloss sich dann damit zu beschäftigen wenn die erste Göre mit irgendeinem Problem zu ihm kommen würde. Und im Moment hoffte er, dass das nie passieren würde. 

In der letzten Kiste, die innen magisch vergrößert war befanden sich sämtliche Schülerakten Hogwarts. Er lies die Kiste zum Schreibtisch hinüberschweben. Die zwei großen Schubladen des Schreibtisches ließen sich ebenfalls magisch anpassen. Sie ließen sich bei Bedarf verschieben und herausfahren. Lucius beschäftigte sich damit seine Akten zu sortieren. Er hatte eine pingelige Ordnung, die nur er überblicken konnte, über die sich schon seine Sohn und sein (bald Ex-) Frau immer mehr als beschwert hatten. 

Am Ende sah er die Akten der Siebtklässler ein. Mit diesen würde er höchst wahrscheinlich als Erstes zu tun bekommen. Die Ravenclaws wiesen keinerlei Schwächen in ihren Noten auf. Sie zeigten in allen Fächern gute Zensuren. Die Durchschnitte der Hufflepuffs waren durchwachsen, man konnte genau erkennen welche Fächer von welchen Schülern besonders gemocht oder gehasst wurden. Lucius machte sich Notizen bei Schwächen die ihm besonders auffielen. 

Lucius studierte Draco's Akte und war mit den Leistungen seines Sohnes mehr als zufrieden. Draco hatte in allen Fächer gute Zensuren mit besonders hervorragenden Leistungen in DADA, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik. Das einzige Fach in dem Draco zu schwächeln schien war Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Lucius musste lachen, auch er war in diesem Fach nicht gerade besonders gut gewesen. 

Die Slytherins und Gryffindors zeigten ebenfalls ihre Höhen und Tiefen, bis auf Hermine Granger, die in allen Fächern beste Noten hatte. Sie würde in ihrer Zukunft bestimmt nirgendwo Probleme haben einen Job zu finden. Letztendlich erweckte die Akte von Harry Potter Lucius' Interesse. Sie war eine der wenigen die einen Vermerk in Spalte Berufswunsch hatte. Wie es schien wollte Potter in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und Auror werden. Lucius konnte sich Potter gut in diesem Beruf vorstellen, doch mit dieser sehr kläglichen Note in Zaubertränke, konnte Potter seine zukünftige Kariere als Elite-Auror vergessen. 

Er machte sich eine Notiz Potter zu einem Gespräch einzuladen. 

Lucius errötete leicht als er seinen Magen knurren spürte – zum Glück hatte es niemand gehört. Er hatte über den Akten wohl die Zeit vergessen. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, es war kurz nach halb sieben: Zeit für das Abendessen. Doch Lucius konnte sich nicht dazu bewegen aufzustehen und in die Große Halle zu gehen. Zu groß war die Gefahr dort Blayden über den Weg zu laufen. 

Romulus Blayden. Allein der Name macht Lucius so wütend, dass er am liebsten laut schreien würde. Nur wenige hatten es geschafft mit ihrem ersten und einzigen Auftritt eine so bleibende Erinnerung bei Lucius zu hinterlassen. Es kam ihm vor als wäre die ganze Geschichte erst gestern passiert.

Es war vor mehr als acht Jahren gewesen. Lucius wurde von einem Bekannten auf einen Kongress nach Frankreich eingeladen. Eine dieser typischen Zusammenkünfte der High Society. Lucius hatte sich vorgenommen seine Kontakte mit der Oberschicht Frankreich zu erneuern und nahm die Einladung an.

Bei eine abendlich Männerrunde im alten Stil, was nichts anderes hieß als Zigarren, teuer Whiskey und Poker, wurde Lucius dem Sohn eines einflussreichen Französischen Zauberers vorgestellt. Romulus Blayden, der Sohn von Charles Blayden, vor Jahren von England nach Frankreich ausgewandert. 

Blayden war der vierte in ihrer Pokerrunde. Die Einsätze in dieser Nacht waren mehr als hoch. Über den ganzen Abend verteilt wechselten mehr als einmal mehrere tausend Galeonen ihren Besitzer. Beim letzten Siel waren die Einsätze besonders hoch. Knapp 25.000 Galeonen. Lucius hatte ein gutes Blatt. Ein Full House, doch leider reichte das nicht zum Gewinn. Blayden schlug sein Full House mit einem Royal Flush. 

Lucius war kein schlechter Verlierer, vor allem nicht wenn es um solche für ihn doch kleinen Beträge ging. Doch es gab eines, das Lucius mehr hasste als alles andere. Betrogen zu werden. Und am nächsten Abend sollte er genau wissen wie.

Er überließ der Höflichkeit halber seinen Platz in der Pokerrunde einem älteren Zauberer und unterhielt sich am Nebentisch mit einigen anderen über Politik und Wirtschaft. Es war nur purer Zufall, dass er sich gerade in diesem Moment zur Whiskeyflasche beugte und somit einen Blick auf Blayden's Karten erhaschte, genau in dem Augenblick, als Blayden sein Blatt in ein anderes verwandelte. Lucius konnte es nicht glauben. 

Der Slytherin war nie ein Mann gewesen der sich versteckte. Lucius hatte Blayden noch in der gleich Nacht zur Rede gestellt. Es hatte Lucius so wütend gemacht, dass Blayden nicht einmal versucht hatte seinen Betrug vor ihm zu vertuschen oder sich irgendwie zu verteidigen. Er lachte und beglückwünschte ihn noch zu seinem guten Blick. Das war das Zweite das Lucius hasste: wenn man sich über ihn lustig machte. Er wusste genau, dass er Blayden den Betrug nicht beweisen konnte und deshalb hier ausgelacht worden war. Es war irgendwie klar, dass dieses Gespräch in einem Zaubererduell enden würde. Mitten auf dem Gang duellierten sie sich bis das Personal des Hotels sie auseinander brachte. 

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten sie in der Krankenstation des Hotels und Lucius kochte und brodelte innerlich vor Zorn und Wut.  Blayden hatte ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zum Narren gemacht, ihn ausgelacht und ihn für dumm verkauft. Nach diesem Zwischenfall sah Lucius Romulus Blayden nie wieder. 

Lucius seufzte. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum er so darüber aufregte. Er würde nun wohl oder übel mit diesem Idioten leben müssen. Und er würde sich nicht vor ihm in seinem Büro verstecken. Mit diesem Entschluss warf er einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr und verließ sein Büro in Richtung Großer Halle.

# # # # # 

Ron stöhnte zum wiederholten Mal in sein Kürbissaftglas. Harry konnte nur noch seufzen und Hermine schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. Seitdem Ron den Aushang mit der Einstellung von Lucius Malfoy gesehen hatte, benahm er sich nun schon so. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann ging es ihm auf die Nerven. Er ließ seine Gabel sinken und drehte sich zu Ron:

„Ron, wenn du noch einmal aufstöhnen solltest vergesse ich mich!" zischte Harry ihn an. Doch Ron schien seine schlechte Laune einfach zu übersehen. 

„Aber Harry! Wir reden hier schließlich von Lucius Malfoy. Der Mann ist der Satan höchstpersönlich, gekommen aus den Tiefen der Hölle um uns zu verdammen. Dem ist einfach nicht zu trauen."

Ron erntete von Hermine wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln und dieses Mal war es an Harry zu seufzen. 

„Es kann gar nicht so schlimm sein", meinte Harry und bediente sich am Nachtisch. „Schließlich hätte Prof. Dumbledore ihn dann nicht eingestellt."

„Das sagst du doch nur, weil du am Sohn Satan's interessiert bist!" maulte Ron. Hermine kicherte.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Harry entrüstet. 

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Harry etwas geschockt an. „Harry, sag mal - hältst du mich für blöd? Es ist nahezu unmöglich zu übersehen wie du Malfoy ansiehst. Es ist regelrecht unheimlich wie du ihn anstarrst und wahrscheinlich geistig ausziehst, wenn du glaubst es würde dich keiner beobachten. Da ist es ja klar, dass du mit dem Teufel gut auskommen möchtest, wenn du in den Sohn verknallt bist."

Harry riss schockiert die Augen auf. 

„Das siehst du ganz falsch, Ron!"  verteidigte sich Harry. Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten - sie musste lachen. 

„Harry, oh Harry", sie hielt sich ihren Bauch und ihr Lachen steckte Ron an, der anfing amüsiert zu grinsen. „Du musst uns doch nichts vormachen." 

„Was heißt hier vormachen?! Es gibt nichts vorzumachen, weil da nämlich nichts ist. G.A.R.N.I.C.H.T.S.!!!" Harry verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Er war sehr froh, dass außer ihnen nur noch wenige Gryffindors am Tisch waren. Es wäre sehr peinlich gewesen wenn Harry's Klassenkameraden dieses Gespräch mitbekommen hätten. 

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt", sagte Ron zu Hermine. „Harry steckt noch tief im Land der Verleugnung." Er wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Harry, wenn selbst ich akzeptieren kann, dass du geil auf Malfoy bist, warum kannst du es dann nicht selbst?" fragte Ron locker.

„Geil? Ich bin nicht geil auf Draco!!" polterte Harry.

„Siehst du! Du nennst ihn schon Draco", ärgerte Ron weiter. 

„Zusammen in die Luft gesprengt zu werden kann gute Freundschaft schaffen, Ron", maulte Harry, die Wangen hochrot.

„Oder eine Romanze", witzelte Ron und Hermine begann wieder zu lachen. Als sie sich wieder fing, fragte sie den Rothaarigen: 

„Obwohl, eine gute Frage ist es vielleicht wirklich warum du diese Tatsache besser verkraftest als Harry."

Ron räusperte sich kurz bevor er antwortete. 

„Ganz einfach. Wenn Harry in ihn verknallt ist und es schafft ihn rumzukriegen, dann kann ich endlich aufatmen." Er biss in ein Stück Kuchen und mampfte genüsslich, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe vor einigen Jahren das Tagebuch meiner Schwester gelesen in dem stand, dass sie sich wünschen würde irgendwann mal Harry zu heiraten. Du stehst ganz oben auf ihrer Liste. Versteh das nicht falsch, ich denke nicht, du bist zu schlecht für sie, aber den besten Freund seine Schwester heiraten zu lassen ist so'n komisches Gefühl. Außerdem glaube ich ihr passt einfach nicht zusammen. Außerdem ist Malfoy zu den Freunden seines Liebsten sicher ein bisschen netter und ich hätte endlich meine Ruhe. Wenn ihr beide zusammen seid habe ich zwei Probleme weniger." Er biss abermals in den Kuchen.  

Harry ließ einfach nur den Kopf sinken. 

„Du bist mir schon einer, Ronald Weasley", kicherte Hermine.    

# # # # #

Das Gryffindor –Trio verließ die große Halle. Harry verabschiedete sich an der Treppe von seinen Freuden die ihn natürlich fragten wo er denn hingehen würde. 

„Ich dachte ich gebe euch mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit zum rumknutschen." Ron und Hermine wurden rot. „Ja, auch ich bin nicht blöd! Also habe ich Dracos Einladung zum Kaffee angenommen. Bevor ich wieder bei Madam Pince antreten darf." Insgeheim war Harry davon überzeugt, dass ihm von dieser zweiwöchigen Strafarbeit ganz sicher eine Staublunge zurückbleiben würde. McGonagall hatte ihn dazu verdonnert Madam Pince dabei zu helfen, alle Bücher in der Bibliothek abzustauben und die Regale auszuwischen. Zuerst war ihm diese Strafe lächerlich leicht vorgekommen, doch bereits der gestrige Abend hatte ihm schon gereicht**_._**

„Aha. Ein Date mit Draco…" sagte Ron spitz. „Sehr interessant…" Ron brach seinen Satz ab und sah über Harry's Schulter die Treppe hinauf. Seine beiden Freunde folgten seinem Blick.

Sie sahen wie Lucius Malfoy sichtlich in Gedanken versunken die Treppe hinunter kam. Erst als er fast unten ankam bemerkte er die Schüler. Er lächelte.

„Ah, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und Miss Granger. Guten Abend. Läuft das Abendessen noch?" fragte er. Die Schüler starrten ihn mit großen Augen an und nickten nur. 

„Gut. Einen schönen Abend noch." Er  ging ein paar Schritte bevor ihm etwas einfiel. „Mister Potter?!" rief er Harry zu. Der Gryffindor drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich habe heute Ihre Akte gesehen und gelesen, dass Sie Interesse am Beruf des Aurors haben. Ist das richtig?" Wieder nickte Harry nur. „Dann würde ich Sie bitten mich bei Gelegenheiten in meinem Büro aufzusuchen. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen darüber sprechen!"

Wieder nur Nicken.

Lucius Malfoy lächelte wieder und betrat die Große Halle und ließ ein paar schockierte Gryffindors zurück. Ron war der Erste der seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Das war echt gruselig, Leute", flüsterte er. 

# # # # #

Lucius goss sich sein zweites Glas Wein ein. Diese Schülerberatersache schien doch nicht so schwer zu sein. Er war etwas sauer auf sich selbst, dass er erleichtert war Blayden nicht anzutreffen. Doch was ihn etwas beunruhigte war, dass weder Severus noch Lupin anwesend waren. 

Lucius trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus und verließ dann die Halle in Richtung der Kerker. Er betrat Severus' Räume nur um festzustellen, dass der Zaubertranklehrer nicht da war. Lucius überlegte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Lupin schien von Blaydens Anwesenheit auch nicht gerade begeistert gewesen zu sein. Und wenn Severus auch nur halb soviel an Lupin interessiert war wie Lucius glaubte, dann war er bestimmt bei dem Werwolf. Ihm fiel ein, dass er nicht wusste wo Lupin's Privaträume waren. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor konzentrierte sich auf ein Bild von Severus und murmelte: „Detecto Severus Alexander Snape."

Ein kleiner Pfeil erschien auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und führte ihn durch die Gänge Hogwarts bis hin vor eine rote Mahagoni-Tür im zweiten Stock. Der Pfeil verschwand und er steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche und klopfte an.

# # # # # 

Die Stimmung war seltsam. Sirius und Severus saßen an einem kleinen Tischchen und spielten ein Runde Zaubererschach. Sie sprachen nicht bis auf ein paar kleine beleidigende Kommentare hie und da. Remus musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Nur diese zwei Männer konnten es schaffen aus einem Schachspiel einen privaten Kleinkrieg zu machen. 

Trotzdem hatte es Remus sehr gefreut, dass Severus nach dem Nachmittags-Unterricht wiedergekommen war. Es verlangte ihn sehr mit Severus allein zu sein, doch wegen seiner Freundschaft zu Sirius, seiner guten Erziehung und aus Sicherheitsgründen konnte er seinen Freund nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen. Außerdem würde Sirius wieder bei ihm auf der Couch übernachten. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch das Abendessen mit Sirius gemeinsam in seinen Räumen eingenommen. Er hatte die Hauselfen gebeten, ihnen das Essen hier zu servieren und als Severus überraschend in der Tür gestanden hatte, hatte er auch für ihn etwas mitbestellt. Nach dem Essen war Severus dann einfach sitzen geblieben. Remus seufzte und verlor sich in der netten Vorstellung eines heißen und wilden Kusses, als ein magisch verstärktes Klopfen ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass jemand vor der Tür stand. Er stand auf und öffnete. 

Man konnte sagen Remus war mehr als überrascht einen lächelnden Lucius Malfoy vor der Tür zu sehen. 

„Guten Abend, kann ich rein kommen?" fragte der Blonde. Remus nickte nur und machte ihm Platz. Kaum war er durch die Tür, platzte es aus Sirius hervor:

„Was macht der denn hier?" brüllte er und stieß dabei fast das Schachbrett um. Lucius zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na wenn das nicht Sirius Black ist", sagte er fast schnurrend. Er ging zum Tisch hinüber.

„Hallo Luc, wie war den Tag?" sagte Severus ohne sich umzusehen. Lucius beugte sich über Severus und sah auf das Schachbrett.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Übrigens, wenn du deine Verteidigungen nicht stärkst bist du in spätestens vier Zügen Schachmatt."

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe", murrte Severus. 

„Remus, kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum Malfoy hier in deinen Räumen ist? Dem ist nicht zu trauen!" brachte sich Sirius wieder in Erinnerung.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hoffte der Abend würde sich nicht doch noch in ein Desaster verwandeln. 

„Ich kann dir versichern, Black", begann Lucius und griff nach der Teekanne um sich Tee einzuschenken. „dass Dumbledore vollstes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten hat, weshalb ich auch ab jetzt hier als Schülerberater arbeite." Sirius Augen weiteten sich erschreckt. „Doch doch, du kannst mir glauben. Ich habe heute sogar schon Harry Potter zu einem Gespräch eingeladen." Lucius schien sehr von sich begeistert und lachte.

„Wenn du Harry etwas tust dann…" 

„Sirius, bitte! Das ist schön für dich… Lucius…" meinte Remus etwas unsicher. Er wusste nicht wie Malfoy reagieren würde. Selbst Severus drehte sich nun um, um die Szene zu beobachten. „Doch was führt dich her?" fragte er offen.

„Mich hat ehrlich gesagt interessiert was du gegen Blayden hast. Ich kann verstehen, dass man ihn nicht leiden kann. Wenn ich könnte würde ich ihn…" er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagen wir einfach, er gehört nicht zu meinen besten Freunden. Was ist denn mit dir… Remus?"

Remus erzählte seine Geschichte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und  wusste nicht genau warum er das überhaupt tat. Doch Lucius hörte interessiert zu. 

„Das war eigentlich alles." Mit diesem Worten schloss Remus seine Geschichte ab.

„Es ist eigentlich kaum zu glauben, dass du mit dem verwandt bist, Remus", meinte Lucius kurz und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit dem zu tun, Malfoy?" fragte Sirius, der Lucius immer noch misstrauisch beobachtete. 

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", bestätigte Remus, sehr interessiert was Lucius mit seinem verschollenen Bruder am Hut hatte. 

„Ja, Luc, erzähl uns doch mal genau, wo du den guten Mister Blayden kennen gelernt hast und warum du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst. Schließlich verlierst du nicht besonders oft die Beherrschung in der Öffentlichkeit." Lucius warf Severus eine finstern Blick zu, begann aber trotzdem zu erzählen. 

„Deshalb warst du also so wütend", äusserte Severus, der die Situation nun zu begreifen schien. Man konnte Lucius ansehen, dass seine schlechte Laune vom Morgen zum Teil zurückgekehrt war. Seine silbergrauen Augen hatten einen gefährlichen Schimmer.

„Ich finde das ist ein bisschen wenig um jemanden dafür derart zu verabscheuen", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Das sagt der Richtige", murmelte Severus sehr leise und fing sich damit einen warnenden Blick von Remus ein.

„Wenn es um Ehre und Respekt geht tun kleine Dinge manchmal mehr weh als Große", antwortete Lucius finster und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Sag mal, hast du irgendwas Stärkeres da als Tee?" 

„Ist Whiskey in Ordnung?"

„Mehr als in Ordnung!!"

# # # # # 

tbc.

A/N: So, ich weiß ich bin spät dran und eigentlich ist schon Samstag, aber ich war heute noch mit einem meiner Kurse gemütlich essen und es gab ne tolle Diskussion!^^ Aber hier das Chap und alles fängt langsam an Gestallt anzunehmen. Hoffe es gefällt euch!

# # 

Lucius: Hast du etwas Wein getrunken??

Toyo: *nickt*

Lucius: Das ist aber nicht schicklich für eine …

Toyo beginnt an Lucius rumzugrabben.

Lucius: Möchtest du noch ein Glas???    


	36. Kapitel sechsunddreißig

Disclaimer: wie üblich – bin gerade zu faul um das alles nochmal zu tippen…

Ich begrüsse euch alle zum ersten Update im neuen Jahr!!!! Ab jetzt gibt's wieder jeden Freitag die neueste Fortsetzung!

@Kirilein – ich hoffe, dein Urlaub ist schön und auch Tom erholt sich gut *smirk*

@Kleene Malfoy – und wieder ein neues Mitglied *froi* Willkommen im Club! *prosecco reich*

@Sweet-Dreams – Ja, dass Ron so locker übers Schwulsein redet... ach, ich denke, dass in unserem HP-Universum das alles etwas lockerer genommen wird – immerhin ist in der Story eh fast jeder zweite schwul *gg* Aber danke, für den Hinweis!

@vs Goliath – und noch ein Neu-Leser! *jubel* Magst auch an Prosecco? Ich glaub, ich stell einfach mal die Flasche auf den Tisch – dürfte einfacher sein *smile* ach ja... und ich schicke dir mal lieber einen fliegenden Teppich vorbei – wegen der Bodenhaftung!

@Shelley – Soso, du glaubst also, dass Romulus nichts von dem Brief wusste? Na, schaun mer mal...

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

by **The Slytherin Sisters**

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter thirty-six

 # **36** #

"Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum du eigentlich hier bist, Malfoy", bemerkte Sirius nach seinem zweiten Glas Whiskey mit unterschwelliger Schärfe.

„Ich nehme doch an, dass Remus und Sev dich inzwischen von den Vorkommnissen beim letzten Todessertreffen unterrichtet haben", erwiderte Lucius leichthin und hob sein Glas mit Whiskey an die Lippen. **__**

Das Schachbrett stand mittlerweile vergessen auf dem Tisch, Sirius hatte sich etwas zu besitzergreifend neben Remus auf dem Sofa breit gemacht und die beiden Slytherins saßen in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Sirius wusste nicht recht welchen der beiden Slytherins er genauer im Auge behalten sollte. Snape, damit dieser sich nicht über Remus hermachen konnte, oder Malfoy, der sie bei nächstbester Gelegenheit umbringen konnte. 

„Ja, das haben sie natürlich – aber mich interessiert eher, woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel kommt?" fragte Sirius gedehnt.

Remus ließ einen nervösen Blick zwischen seinen Gästen hin- und herhuschen. Einerseits würde ihn dieses Thema auch brennend interessieren, denn seither hatte er diesbezüglich einfach Severus vertraut – andererseits wusste er nicht, wie Lucius auf diese provokante Frage reagieren würde. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung kräuselte nur ein leicht überhebliches Lächeln die Lippen des blonden Mannes und in seinen Augen war keine Spur von Zorn zu finden. Severus saß auch noch völlig entspannt in seinem Sessel, doch wie Remus mittlerweile wusste, hieß das gar nichts. Den Tränkemeister schien es immer ziemlich kalt zu lassen, wenn Lucius die Fassung verlor und in Wut geriet.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Black", gab Lucius genauso gedehnt zurück.

Sirius musterte Lucius einen Moment mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Als er wieder sprach, hatte seine Stimme alles Lässige verloren und er betonte jedes Wort sehr sorgfältig.

„Oh, Malfoy, dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen", äußerte er so hochmütig, wie Remus es noch nie erlebt hatte. „Meine Familie ist mindestens genauso reinblütig und versnobt wie deine."

Lucius hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um eine entsprechende Antwort zu geben, als Severus ihn unterbrach.

„Warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach, Luc?" schlug Severus gelassen vor. „Je eher er Ruhe gibt, desto besser – denk doch auch mal ein bisschen an mich", schloss er mürrisch.

Lucius schluckte kurz, doch dann gab er einen Teil seiner aristokratischen Überheblichkeit auf. „Dann will ich mal nicht so sein... Zuerst einmal, Black, an diesem Sinneswandel war nichts Plötzliches. Ich wusste fast von Anfang an, dass Sev unserem Lord nicht unbedingt die Treue hielt – und seitdem habe ich mich oft gefragt, ob Voldemort die Sache nicht doch falsch anpackt."

„Falsch anpackt?!" stieß Black hervor.

„Bei Salazar! Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich zum Freund aller Schlammblüter und Muggel geworden bin, nur weil ich einem kranken Psychopathen die Meinung gesagt habe?!**Wenn ihr das geglaubt habt, dann seid ihr Gryffindors dümmer als ich dachte", brauste Lucius auf.**

Remus hatte so etwas ja schon vermutet und es entging ihm nicht, dass Severus bei diesen Worten und Sirius's Reaktion die Augen verdrehte und leise mahnend „Luc!" murmelte.

„Ist doch wahr!" fauchte Lucius. „Diese Gryffindors mit ihrer verdammten Scheinheiligkeit... als ob denen die Muggel nicht auch lästig wären."****Lucius Blick fiel auf Remus, der mit merkwürdig brennenden Wangen auf der Couch saß und er fasste sich wieder. Eine vage Ahnung, dass Sev wirklich nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn er den Werwolf ärgerte keimte in ihm und ließ ihn einlenken. „Wie auch immer... Nach diesem ersten Todessertreffen nach dem Trimagischen Turnier wurde ziemlich schnell klar, dass Voldemort völlig verrückt geworden war. Ein Malfoy hat noch nie das Knie vor einem Verrückten gebeugt", schloss er mit einem Tonfall, als ob damit alles entschieden wäre.

„Nette Geschichte", stichelte Sirius verächtlich. „Und das soll ich glauben? Warum hast du Snape nie bei Voldemort verpetzt solange du noch an ihn geglaubt hast? Und warum hast du überhaupt solange zu diesem Verrückten gehalten, wenn du doch gar nicht mehr von ihm überzeugt warst?"

Remus bemerkte, dass Lucius wieder einmal um seine Selbstbeherrschung rang.

„Ich habe Familie, du Kretin", zischte er ätzend in Sirius' Richtung. „Glaubst du im Ernst ich hätte meinen Sohn und meine Frau in Gefahr gebracht oder gar mit hineingezogen?! Ich hätte auch jetzt nicht mit Voldemort gebrochen, wenn es nicht unausweichlich gewesen wäre! Glaubst du, dass so ein Psychopath wie Lord Voldemort vor einem kleinen Jungen und einer Frau halt gemacht hätte um seine Rache an einem Verräter zu nehmen? Du bist zu naiv, Black. Und Severus habe ich nie verraten, weil ein Slytherin so etwas nicht tut! Unsere Loyalität liegt bei denen, die sie verdienen und nicht bei denen, die sie verlangen!"

Diesen Worten war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Severus trank mit einem schiefen Grinsen sein Glas aus, Sirius starrte immer noch misstrauisch auf Lucius, der wütend zurückfunkelte und Remus fragte sich, warum sein Leben auf einmal so kompliziert war. Dabei hatte er doch geglaubt, wenn ihm erst einmal Severus' Herz gehören würde, würde alles ganz einfach sein... ein typischer Trugschluss. Er seufzte leise, dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und räusperte sich.

„Warum gehen wir jetzt nicht alle ins Bett? Es ist schon spät und morgen ist wieder Unterricht..." schlug er unsicher vor.

„Ins Bett?" fragte Lucius und zwinkerte anzüglich. „Wir alle? Lupin, Lupin... da tun sich ja Abgründe auf..."

Remus schoss eine flammende Röte ins Gesicht.

„Lass den Quatsch, Luc", knurrte Severus, stand entschlossen auf und zog den lachenden blonden Mann mit sich zur Tür.

# # # # #

Als Harry an Draco's Tür klopfte, ärgerte er sich immer noch über Ron. Er und geil auf Malfoy – so ein Quatsch! Als ob jemand wie Malfoy auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn... Harry stöhnte. Wo war denn dieser Gedanke jetzt hergekommen? Das würde er Ron heimzahlen! Und wie! Die Tür wurde geöffnet und er blickte  in Draco's besorgtes Gesicht.

„Komm' rein", sagte Draco leise und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Erst jetzt begriff Harry, dass Draco nicht allein war. Sein Blick schweifte perplex über Pansy, Morgana, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Morag McDougal, Millicent Bullstrode, zwei Drittklässler und ein Viertklässler, deren Namen er nicht kannte.

****

„Das sind Adrian Nott, Claire Chevalier und Julius Slyfer", stellte Draco den Jungen vor. „Die anderen kennst du ja."

„Ja schon...", murmelte Harry. „Aber... was wird das hier?"

„Wir haben ein Problem", sagte Draco bedrückt. „Pansy, Morgana und alle anderen hier haben in den letzten zwei Tagen Briefe von ihren Eltern bekommen und haben sich mir anvertraut, weil ich Schülersprecher bin. Wer sonst noch alles solche Briefe bekommen hat, weiß ich nicht."

„Briefe?" fragte Harry verständnislos und ließ sich neben Morgana auf das Bett plumpsen. Draco blieb stehen und sah Harry mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich wie in einem dieser Träume, in der die Realität ausgeschaltet ist. Er saß hier in Draco's Zimmer inmitten einer Meute von Slytherins und kein Einziger von ihnen krümmte ihm auch nur ein Haar.

„Ja, Briefe... Harry, ihre Eltern sind alle Voldemorts Anhänger..."

„Oh!" hauchte Harry. Jetzt verstand er. „Und die Eltern haben ihnen jetzt geschrieben, dass ihr Hauslehrer..."

„...und ihr neuer Schülerberater Verräter sind", beendete Draco grimmig den Satz. „Außerdem wollen sie ihre Kinder aus der Schule nehmen und nach Durmstrang stecken."

„Ich gehe nicht nach Durmstrang!" ließ sich Morgana mit kriegerisch emporgerecktem Kinn vernehmen. „Ich bleibe in Hogwarts! Da kann mein Onkel MacNair sagen, was er will!"

Die anderen Slytherins murmelten zustimmend und nickten.

„Professor Snape hat immer zu uns gehalten", sagte Morag leise. „Und jetzt halten wir zu ihm."

„Wahre Slytherins halten zusammen", flüsterte nun auch Blaise und sah Harry eindringlich an. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor fühlte sich merklich unwohl in seiner Haut. Er saß hier in Mitten einer wie es schien eingeschworenen Clique. Er fühlte sich einsam und ausgegrenzt. Diese Schüler hatten Probleme und kamen aus einem Umfeld, das ihm fremd war. Doch irgendwie fühlte er sich traurig, dass er nicht dazugehört. Er konnte nicht anders als einen traurigen und sehnsüchtigen Blick in Dracos Richtung zu werfen. Doch diesen brach er schnell ab als Morgana das Wort an ihn richtete.

****

„Du wirst doch nicht zulassen, dass Onkel Walden mich ihr wegholt, oder Harry?"

Das kleine süße Mädchen schmiegte sich den Weg in Harrys Schoß und der Gryffindor konnte nicht anders als die Arme um die Kleine zu legen. Morgana war schon ein Phänomen. 

„Nein. Niemand wird dich holen. Keine Angst", sagte Harry entschlossen. Er würde Walden McNair persönlich in den siebten Kreis der Hölle hexen, wenn er auch nur auf die Idee kommen würde Morgana mitzunehmen. Harry spürte einen bekannten Blick auf sich und hob den Kopf. Er sah in Dracos sturmgraue Augen die ihn anlächelten. 

„Was sollen wir machen, Draco?" fragte das Mädchen Claire mit einem leichten französischen Akzent. Draco wandte sich zu ihr um, sein Gesicht nahm wieder einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. 

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nicht, dass eure Eltern euch mitten im Schuljahr hier wegholen würden. Doch die Weihnachtsferien sind nah und da bekommen wir bestimmt Probleme." Draco ließ sich frustriert auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. 

****

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Harry. Doch es war nicht Draco der antwortete sondern Millicent Bullstrode. 

„Das Problem ist, dass Morag und ich schon achtzehn sind, Potter. Das heißt Volljährig. Der Dunkle Lord nimmt nur Volljährige Zauberer in die Reihen seiner Todesser auf. Wir stehen also als Kandidaten ganz weit oben." 

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass meine Eltern mich vor dem Abschluss eintreten lassen würden", meinte Morag. „doch der Schulwechsel könnte Probleme machen. Wir würden den Kontakt nicht halten können." 

Draco fluchte leise. Seine weißblonden Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht und ließen ihn älter und gefährlicher aussehen. Harry wusste nicht ganz was er von dieser merkwürdigen Runde halten sollte. Dass es Slytherins gab die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite standen war Harry klar, doch das es so viele waren hätte er nicht gedacht. Draco schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er sagte neutral:

„Ihr Gryffindors habt keine Ahnung was sich hier unten in den Kerkern abspielt, Harry. Im Slytherin- Haus gibt es drei Gruppen von Leuten: Nummer 1, diejenigen mit Todessereltern die selbst darauf brennen dem Verein beizutreten, Nummer 2, die Neutralen, deren Eltern und sie selber sich aus allem einfach raushalten. Die glücklichste Gruppe, wenn du mich fragst. Und die Nummer 3, zur der alle hier gehören. Schüler mit Todessereltern, die keine Lust haben Teile dieses Desasters zu werden. 

„Wir alle hier", Draco zeigte in die Runde. „haben unsere Eltern schon oft gesehen, wie sie verprügelt oder gequält wie räudige Hunde nach Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord nach Hause kamen. Wir mögen zwar einige Punkte vertreten die der Dunkle Lord hochhält, aber wir haben keine Lust so zu enden."

Harry nickte nur. Draco hatte recht. Es gab wirklich eine Welt in den Kerkern Hogwarts von denen nicht nur die Gryffindors, sondern höchst wahrscheinlich auch der ganz Rest der Schule nichts wusste. Harry hoffte nur das Dumbledore genug Weitblick hatte zu sehen was hier geschah.    

# # # # #

Severus fluchte innerlich in allen Sprachen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke Slytherin/Gryffindor-Siebtklässler und er hatte immer noch keinen Zauberstab. Er hatte Olivander bereits mehrere geharnischte Briefe geschrieben und ein versandfertiger Heuler lag auch schon in seiner Schreibtischschublade.

Er hatte also immer noch keinen Zauberstab und deshalb stand er hier wie der letzte Idiot und schrieb von Hand mit dieser widerlich staubigen Kreide die Zutaten an die Tafel. Er war einfach zu stolz einen Schüler zu bitten das für ihn zu tun. Hinter seinem Rücken wurde schon wieder getuschelt. Mit voller Absicht ließ Severus die Kreide abbrechen und kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln über die Schiefertafel. Das kreischende Geräusch ging auch ihm durch Mark und Bein, doch seine Schüler stießen gequälte Schreie aus und hielten sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu.

„Wenn hier nicht sofort Ruhe herrscht, dann mache ich das noch mal!" drohte er ohne sich zu der Klasse umzudrehen. Er lauschte noch einige Sekunden, doch er hörte nicht einmal ein lautes Atmen. Zufrieden nahm er ein neues Stück Kreide. Endlich Ruhe – das hätte ihm schon viel früher einfallen müssen.

Als die Liste fertig war drehte er sich um und setzte sich wieder hinter sein Pult. Solange Longbottom noch in dieser Klasse war, würde er den Unterricht heute lieber aus sicherer Entfernung abhalten. „Worauf warten Sie?" herrschte er die reglosen Schüler an. „Auf eine Extra-Einladung? Fangen Sie endlich an! Die Zutaten finden Sie im linken Schrank."

Ein Ruck ging durch die Klasse und einige Schüler huschten zu dem Schrank und versorgten ihre Mitschüler mit den Zutaten. Severus beobachtete die Klasse scharf – er hatte ihnen heute absichtlich keinen besonders schwierigen Trank zu brauen gegeben, doch kleinere Unfälle konnten dennoch passieren und dann war er ziemlich machtlos ohne seinen Zauberstab. Im Zweifelsfall würde er eben auf Draco's Stab zurückgreifen müssen.

Er fasste Draco ins Auge und registrierte verblüfft, dass der blonde Junge heute nicht bei der Sache zu sein schien. Sein Blick glitt öfter zu den Gryffindors hinüber und nach einer Weile wurde Severus klar, dass das Ziel dieser Blicke kein anderer als Harry Potter war.

Überdrüssig lenkte Severus seinen Blick wieder auf Longbottom. Je weniger er von Potter und Draco wusste, desto besser – denn egal, was diese Blicke auch bedeuten mochten, ganz sicher würde Lucius versuchen ihn dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Severus stellte fest, dass sich Longbottom mal wieder von der Granger helfen ließ und somit keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand.

Er ließ seinen Blick wieder über die ganze Klasse schweifen und dabei wurde ihm bewusst, dass nicht nur Draco, sondern fast alle Slytherins unkonzentriert arbeiteten. Besorgt betrachtete er seine Schüler. Sah Pansy Parkinson nicht ein wenig verheult aus? Und hatte der junge McDougal nicht tiefe Schatten unter den Augen? Und warum starrten Crabbe und Goyle so verbissen vor sich hin? Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Draco zurück und in diesem Moment blickte der Junge auf und ihre Augen trafen sich.

Severus schluckte und Draco sah wieder hinunter auf sein Schneidbrett.

Doch Severus war sich jetzt so gut wie sicher, dass die lieben Kleinen von ihren besorgten Todesser-Eltern über seinen Verrat informiert worden waren. Aber warum waren sie dann immer noch hier und warum saßen sie alle immer noch so artig in seinem Unterricht?

In diesem Moment sorgte Seamus für einige Verwirrung, weil er sich in den Finger geschnitten hatte und nun Lavender's Robe vollblutete, was diese mit einigen hysterischen Quietschen quittierte. Severus holte resigniert den Verbandskasten aus seinem Pult und warf ihn Hermine zu.

„Miss Granger! Tun Sie Ihre Pflicht als Schulsprecherin und verarzten Sie Mister Finnegan. Mister Finnegan! 5 Punkte Abzug für Unaufmerksamkeit und Miss Brown – ebenfalls 5 Punkte Abzug für ihr Gekreische und jetzt hören Sie endlich damit auf!" rief Severus ätzend und versuchte, nicht mehr über seine Slytherins nachzugrübeln.

# # # # #

„Endlich!" stöhnte Ron, als die Stunde vorbei war und sie ihre Taschen zusammenpackten. „Ich dachte schon, der frisst uns bei lebendigem Leib."

„Ja", stimmte Lavender zu. „Und zum Nachspülen hätte er mit Seamus's Blut gegurgelt."

Die Gryffindors sahen sich an und brachen in gedämpftes Gelächter aus. Die Slytherins hatten das Klassenzimmer bereits verlassen und sie beeilten sich, es ihnen gleichzutun. Vor der Tür fingen allerdings Lavender und Parvati an, sich seltsam zu benehmen. Sie tuschelten und kicherten und warfen immer wieder Hermine und Ron Blicke zu. Plötzlich kreischten sie laut auf.

„Ron! RON! Schnell!!!! Hermine steht unter einem Mistelzweig!!!!" jubelten die beiden Mädchen ausgelassen und alle starrten verwirrt zur Kerkerdecke, wo tatsächlich ein einsamer Mistelzweig hing. Durch den Tumult angelockt, blieben auch einige Slytherins, darunter auch Draco stehen und drehten sich wieder zu den Gryffindors um.

„Seit wann hängt der denn da?" stöhnte Hermine, den Blick verblüfft zur Decke gerichtet. Doch jetzt fingen auch die Jungs an, Ron zu necken.

„Na los Ron! Worauf wartest du?! Du musst sie küssen!" feuerten sie ihren Freund an. Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ronald Weasley – das wirst du nicht tun!" rief Hermine streng.

„Hermine – sei kein Spielverderber!" lachten nun die Mädchen. „Es ist Tradition! Er muss dich küssen!"

„Naja, wenn es Tradition ist", grinste Ron und stellte sich zu Hermine unter den Mistelzweig.

„Oh, Ron..." flüsterte Hermine, doch es klang mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so streng. Unter dem lautstarken Jubel der gesamten Gryffindors gab Ron dem errötenden Mädchen tatsächlich einen laut schmatzenden Kuss mitten auf den Mund.

„Oh, Ron... du bist unmöglich", stöhnte Hermine, doch sie lächelte dabei.

„Was ist denn hier los?!" unterbrach Snape's kalte Stimme den fröhlichen Tumult. Durch den Lärm angelockt, hatte er das Klassenzimmer verlassen und gerade noch mitbekommen, dass Weasley die Granger geküsst hatte. Mitten auf dem Flur! Vor seinem Klassenzimmer! Was glaubten diese Bälger eigentlich...

„Miss Granger! Mister Weasley!" bemerkte er schneidend. „Welche Entschuldigung haben Sie für dieses beispiellose Benehmen?!"

Alle Schüler waren bereits bei seinen ersten Worten zu Salzsäulen erstarrt und wagten kaum zu atmen.

„Nun?! Ich warte!" fauchte Severus ungehalten. Hermine schüttelte die Lähmung ab, die sie beim Anblick des Lehrers befallen hatte und raffte all ihren Mut zusammen

„Es war doch nur ein Kuss."

„Wie war das, Miss Granger?!" rief der Tränkemeister ätzend.

„Es ist nun mal Tradition, Sir", meldete sich nun auch Ron mannhaft zu Wort und deutete mit einem gemurmelten „Mistelzweig" auf die unschuldige Pflanze an der Decke. Wie sah das denn sonst vor seinen Freunden aus, wenn er sich hinter einem Mädchen versteckte.

„Tradition?!" brüllte Severus und trat drohend einige Schritte näher. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege und sie alle Nachsitzen lasse!!!"

Das ließen sich weder die Gryffindors noch die Slytherins zweimal sagen. Sekunden später war der Gang menschenleer bis auf Severus, der immer noch wutschnaubend dort stand und über den Sittenverfall der heutigen Jugend nachgrübelte.

„Severus? Man hört dich ja durchs ganze Schloss – ist etwas passiert?" fragte hinter ihm eine wohlbekannte sanfte Stimme. Severus drehte sich um und musterte Remus Lupin mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Wie kommst du hierher?" Soweit Severus wusste, gab es keine direkte Verbindung vom Klassenzimmer des DADA-Lehrers zu den Kerkern.

„Abkürzung", erwiderte Remus vage. „Ich wollte dich zum Mittagessen abholen. „Aber was war hier eigentlich los?"

Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Gryffindors – was sonst. Weasley und Granger haben sich mitten auf dem Gang abgeknutscht und als einzige Entschuldigung haben sie irgendwelches Zeug von Mistelzweigen und Tradition gemurmelt. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich..."

„Mistelzweig?" unterbrach ihn Remus, dessen Blick auf die Decke gerichtet war. „Du meinst den Mistelzweig unter dem du gerade stehst?"

Severus' Blick zuckte ebenfalls nach oben und er musste zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass er nun tatsächlich selbst unter diesem dreimal verfluchten Mistelzweig stand. Wer hatte denn das Ding da überhaupt vor sein Klassenzimmer gehängt? Sein Kopf senkte sich wieder und er fixierte Remus mit einem stechenden Blick. Zu seinem Schrecken erkannte er, dass Remus lächelte und sich das Lächeln mit jeder weiteren Sekunde vertiefte und mutwilliger wurde. Dummer Weise fing bei diesem Anblick sein Magen an zu kribbeln.

„Das wagst du nicht", drohte der Tränkemeister mit dunkler Stimme.

Remus fing an, sehr langsam auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann zuzugehen. „Aber Severus... es ist tatsächlich eine sehr alte Tradition und ich finde..."

„Das wirst du mir büssen", murmelte Severus, als der Werwolf sehr nahe vor ihm stand. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren oder die Flucht zu ergreifen. Quälend langsam senkte Remus seinen Mund auf die Lippen des anderen Mannes. Kaum, dass sie sich berührt hatten, schlang Severus seine Arme um ihn und ein leises Seufzen war zu hören. Remus wusste nicht, ob es von ihm selbst oder von Severus gekommen war, doch es war ihm im Moment auch herzlich gleichgültig.

Severus erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss leidenschaftlich und Remus öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig mehr für Severus' Zunge, die zum Verrücktwerden sinnlich zwischen seine Zähne glitt. Remus wusste selbst nicht, wie, aber als sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, hatten sich seine Hände in Severus' Haare vergraben. Behutsam glättete er die zerwühlte Mähne, während Severus ihn dabei belustigt betrachtete, ohne ihn jedoch loszulassen. Remus seufzte glücklich. Wenn es doch nur immer so einfach wäre...

# # # # #

Lucius betrachtete die rührende Szene aus einer dunklen Nische heraus. Er hatte auch Severus zum Mittagessen abholen wollen, doch der Werwolf war ihm offensichtlich zuvorgekommen. Mit einem leisen Stich im Herzen beobachtete Lucius seinen Freund und den Werwolf. Ein kleiner Teufel in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm die ganze Zeit über zu, er solle hinübergehen und die beiden mit einer seiner ironischen Bemerkungen aufschrecken, doch er wollte nicht auf diese lästige Stimme hören.****

Severus schien glücklich zu sein und egal, wie weh es ihm tat, er würde dieses Glück nicht stören. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Beiden,****drehte er sich um und  entfernte sich ungehört und ungesehen.

# # # # #

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, wie bescheuert sich Snape vorhin aufgeführt hat", ereiferte sich Lavender während des Mittagessens. „Wegen so einem kleinen Kuss tut er gleich, als ob... als ob..." Sie brach ab. Ihr fiel kein gutes Beispiel ein.

„Als ob wir ein heidnisches Jungfrauen-Opfer vor seiner Türschwelle dargebracht hätten", bot Seamus mit vollem Mund an. Seine Mitschüler kicherten. Irgendwie war allen heute ziemlich albern zumute.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er eh' nur eifersüchtig", sagte Parvati grinsend. „Ich meine, wer würde DEN denn schon freiwillig küssen!"

Wie auf Kommando richteten sich alle Augen der kleinen Gruppe auf den Lehrertisch.

„Seit wann sitzt Professor Lupin denn direkt neben Snape?" wunderte sich Neville, der es gar nicht gerne sah, dass einer seiner Lieblingslehrer in Snape's Schussfeld saß.  

„Ist doch egal", erwiderte Hermine. „Mich interessiert vielmehr, ob schon jemand den neuen Lehrer für alte Runen gesehen hat. Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, wie er aussieht, bevor ich heute Nachmittag bei ihm Unterricht habe."

„Keine Ahnung", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er bemühte sich, nicht in Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches zu blicken. Er wusste, wenn er es täte, würde er nach einem ganz bestimmten blonden Jungen Ausschau halten, der ihn während des Vorfalls mit dem Mistelzweig aus der Ferne mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet hatte.  In dem Moment tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und Harry fuhr erschreckt herum.

„Entschuldige, Harry", sagte Remus Lupin entschuldigend. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte dich nur bitten, nach dem Unterricht zu mir zu kommen. Ich... ähm... müsste Einiges mit dir besprechen... und nicht nur ich..." Er zwinkerte Harry kaum merklich zu.

Ron blickte dem Lehrer verständnislos nach und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund. „Was sollte das denn bedeuten?"

„Ich glaube", flüsterte Harry leise zurück und sein Gesicht leuchtete fröhlich auf, „das bedeutet, dass Schnuffel wieder da ist."

# # # # # 

tbc.

Lorelei: Huhu, Sevie! Guck mal, was ich hier habe!

Severus: Einen Mistelzweig?! Süsse, Weihnachten ist schon vorbei!

Lorelei: Ach, sei nicht so ein Spielverderber! Küss mich!

Severus: Sag mal, hast du noch Restalkohol von Silvester?

Lorelei: *kichert* Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen...

Toyo: Was ist denn hier los?

Lorelei: *schmollt* Sevvie will mich nicht küssen!

Lucius: Schluss jetzt! Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun!

Toyo: Nämlich?

Lucius: Unseren Lesern ein frohes neues Jahr zu wünschen.

Toyo, Lorelei, Lucius & Severus: Wir wünschen euch allen ein interessantes 2004 – und bleibt uns gewogen!


	37. Kapitel siebenunddreißig

DISCLAIMER: Wie immer. Nichts uns! Alles Ihr! JKR, wir lieben dich!!!!! Ach … der Plot war doch uns… MUahahahahahahaha

Danke an alle die ge'review't haben!!! Knuddel euch alle!!! 

# #

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

_# # # #_

Chapter thirty-seven

 # 37 #

Severus packte hastig das Päckchen aus, das er auf seinem Büroschreibtisch gefunden hatte. Er fluchte über die Blödheit der Hauselfen, die ihm das Päckchen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatten und es ihm nicht gleich gebracht hatten. Es war in mehrere Lagen Papier eingepackt und hatte auch keinen Absender, doch er hatte sofort gewusst was sich darin befand. Es war der Zauberstab, auf den er, so glaubte er jedenfalls, schon Jahre wartete. Als er endlich das letzte bisschen Papier von der länglichen Schachtel gerissen hatte, hielt er den Atem an. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schachtel und fand darin seinen neuen Zauberstab. Afrikanisches Ebenholz mit Dracheherzfaser, 13 Zoll lang. Er nahm den Stab in die Hand und betrachtete ihn genau. Er fühlte sich gut an. Er ließ den Stab durch die Finger gleiten und richtete ihn dann auf einen Stapel Bücher, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. 

„Wingardium Leviosa!" sagte er und dir Bücher hoben von der Schreibtischplatte ab. Er dirigierte sie durch den Raum hin zum Bücherregal. „Ora facere abecedarium!" Die Bücher ordneten sich alphabetisch in das Regal ein. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug repariert hatte. Er war wieder ein vollwertiger Zauberer.

Er fing an spaßeshalber Gegenstände im Raum schweben und tanzen zu lassen, die Wände in grasgrün zu färben, kleine Flammen heraufzubeschwören und durch den Raum schweben zu lassen. Er verwandelte den Stuhl in ein Sofa und hörte erst auf die Farbe des Möbelstückes zu ändern, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Ein weiterer Schlenker mit seinem neuen Zauberstab öffnete die Bürotür.

„Severus?" fragte Remus erstaunt, als er das magische Chaos in einem sonst so pingelig ordentlichen Büro sah. „Was ist denn hier los?"

Severus lächelte. Es war ein schönes, ehrliches Lächeln, das man nur selten an dem Zaubertranklehrer sah. Remus Herz schlug vor Freude schneller. 

„Olivander hat endlich meinen neuen Zauberstab geschickt. Ich habe ihn nur ausprobiert." Er hob den Stab hoch. „Finite Incantatem." Und der Raum kehrte in seinen Normalzustand zurück. „Und was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht bei Black sein und Babysitten?" fragte Severus spitz. Er konnte sich einen Kommentar über den Animagi nicht verkneifen. Sein Zauberstab hatte seine Laune mehr als verbessert. 

Remus lächelte. Er ging hinüber zu dem Stuhl auf dem Severus saß, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als er Severus' leicht rote Wangen sah.

„Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe das Kind schon ins Bett geschickt." Die beiden lachten. 

„Du entwickelst langsam Sinn für Humor, Remus, für einen Gryffindor, meine ich. Du verbringst definitiv zu viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft vor Slytherins."

Remus konnte sich ein böses Kichern nicht verkneifen. 

„Und ich dachte mein Sinn für Humor wäre typisch Gryffindor." 

„Weit gefehlt, mein lieber Remus. Weit gefehlt", grinste Severus. 

„Und da komme ich extra hier runter um noch mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen . . .", seufzte Remus gekünstelt. Severus packte einige Pergamente, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen in eine Schublade und stand auf. Er griff Remus bei der Hüfte und zog ihn an sich. 

„Dann würde ich sagen, suchen wir uns einen etwas privateren Ort für unser Zusammensein." 

# # # # # 

Die beiden betraten die privaten Räume des Slytherin –Hauslehrers und Severus bedeutete Remus sich hinzusetzen während er die Getränke holte. Nach ein paar Momenten kam er nur mit zwei Weingläsern in der Hand zurück und stellte diese auf das Tischchen zwischen den beiden Sesseln.   

„Ich habe leider nichts zu trinken da. Warte ganz kurz, ich frage Lucius ob er eine Flasche übrig hat, die er uns geben kann." Ohne eine weitere Erklärung verließ Severus seine Räume. 

Remus blieb mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zurück. Er hoffte sehr, dass Severus nicht auf die Idee kommen würde Lucius auf einen Schluck herüber zu bitten. Er wollte so gerne mit Severus allein sein. Er hatte Sirius ein Buch in die Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt er solle sich gefälligst selbst beschäftigen bis Harry kommen würde um ihn zu besuchen. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt Severus beim Abendessen abzupassen, aber der war nicht da gewesen. 

Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell, als die Tür wieder auf ging und einen Moment lang hielt er den Atem an, doch Severus war allein. Zwar war Lucius nicht dabei, doch Severus hatte auch keine Flasche mitgebracht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchsichtig. 

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Remus. Severus hatte sich indessen mit einem Seufzen in seinen Sessel fallen lassen. 

„Nichts, aber Lucius war nicht in seinen Räumen. War er beim Abendessen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Severus Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wo ist der bloß? Ich hoffe der macht keinen Unsinn", murrte der Tränkemeister und stand auf. „Tee?" 

„Gerne."

Remus sah zu wie der Zaubertrankmeister sich entfernte um den Tee zu holen. Severus' Kommentar war vielleicht etwas barsch, doch Remus wusste ganz genau, dass Severus sich um den Blonden sorgte. Und jetzt da sie sich wieder unter einem Dach befanden schienen die beiden mehr denn je umeinander zu schwirren. Er konnte nicht verhindern etwas eifersüchtig zu sein. Zwar hatten ihm Lucius und Severus zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihre Affäre beendet war, aber Remus wollte es nicht so ganz glauben. 

Severus kam mit einer Teekanne zurück, verwandelte die Gläser mit einem kleinen Murmeln in zwei Teetassen und schenkte den beiden Tee ein, bevor er sich hinsetzte, dieses Mal auf die Couch Severus brauchte Remus noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen um zu wissen was der Werwolf dachte.

„Warum machst du dir darüber Sorgen? Vertraust du dem nicht was ich dir gesagt habe?" Er nahm seine Teetasse und nippte daran. Remus wurde rot. Er hatte ganz genau verstanden worum es ging. Das Thema war ihm peinlich. 

„Nein, ich vertraue dir. Aber ich finde es immer noch schwer zu glauben."

Severus beäugte ihn fragend und Remus beschloss, seine letzten Mauern fallen zu lassen. Sollte wirklich etwas Ernstes aus ihrer Beziehung entstehen durfte es zwischen ihnen keine Missverständnisse geben. „Ich finde es schwer zu glauben, wie man freiwillig Lucius Malfoy gegen jemanden wie mich eintauschen würde", vollendete Remus kleinlaut.

Severus konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste lachen. „Wir sind uns ähnlicher als du glaubst, Remus. Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen. Was willst du von jemandem wie mir? Du könnest jemanden besseren finden als mich, da bin ich mir sicher." Remus wollte gerade widersprechen, doch er verstummte, als Severus ihm mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt gebot. „Ich habe Luc oft gefragt warum er zu mir zurückkam, oder es zuließ, dass ich zu ihm kommen konnte wann ich wollte. Er sagte zu mir - und daran erinnere ich mich noch gut - : ‚Ich könnte dir viele Gründe nennen, doch warum seine Zeit mit großen Reden verschwenden, wenn man einfach das tun kann, was sich gut anfühlt.' Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir ist, aber du gehst mir schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Sinn und mit jedem weiteren Tag... ich fühle mich einfach gut, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin."

****

Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief. Er sagte nichts sondern stand nur auf und ging zu Severus hinüber. Er stand lange da und blickte den Mann vor sich nur an. Er las so viele Emotionen in dem sonst so verschlossenen Gesicht. Er hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern über die Haare und über die Wangen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Sein Blick ließ nicht einen Moment von onyxfarbenen Augen ab. Ganz langsam setzte sich Lupin neben den Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn zu einem Kuss an sich heran.

Der Kuss war langsam und gefühlvoll. Sie küssten sich lange bevor sie überhaupt daran dachten den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie sprachen nicht ein Wort. Worte schienen nicht mehr notwendig zu sein. Es geschah nicht mehr an diesem Abend zwischen Remus und Severus bis auf diesen Kuss, doch das war beiden egal. Remus betete seinen Kopf in Severus Schoß und der Slytherin fuhr ihm durch die Haare und streichelte seine Wange.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Remus die wohltuende Stille. Mit leiser Stimme erzählte er von seiner Kindheit, von seinem Vater und von seiner Stiefmutter, von der Nacht, in der er angefallen wurde und die sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte – und Severus ließ ihn reden und hörte ihm ruhig und aufmerksam zu.

Er war zutiefst dankbar für Remus' Offenheit und ihm wurde klar, dass Remus diese Offenheit auch von ihm erwarten würde, dass auch er selbst sich würde öffnen müssen... mehr, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte.

# # # # # 

Lucius saß in seinem Büro und starrte an die Wand. Er war seit dem Mittagessen hier und hatte sich nicht mehr wegbewegt. Er hasste es sich selbst leid zu tun, doch manchmal konnte auch er nicht anders als im Mitleid zu versinken. Er hoffe, dass Draco nicht auf die Idee kommen würde ihn zu besuchen, oder dass Severus ihn aus irgendeinem Grund sprechen wollte. Er wollte nämlich weder von seinem Sohn noch von seinem besten Freund so gesehen werden. Er hatte seine Tür mit mindestens vier Zaubersprüchen verschlossen. Keiner sollte ihn so sehen, dafür war er einfach zu stolz. 

Der Blonde goss sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Bild von Severus und Lupin das sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt zu haben schien. Man könnte fast meinen, er wäre eifersüchtig auf Lupin, weil dieser nun Severus haben würde, doch das war es nicht, was Lucius in diesen Pfuhl des Selbstmitleides gestoßen hatte. Er war eifersüchtig - doch nicht auf Lupin - und Salazar bewahre ihn, er war auch nicht eifersüchtig auf Severus. Nein, er war eifersüchtig auf die beiden Männer, auf das was zwischen ihnen entstand und weiter wuchs. Innerlich sehnte er sich nach nichts so sehr, wie ebenfalls einmal ein solche Beziehung zu haben, solche Gefühle zu spüren. 

Narcissa hatte es nie gewusst, aber er hatte sie um ihre Liebe zu Francois immer beneidet. Es sah zwar für Außenstehende immer so aus, als würde Lucius seine zahlreichen Affären einer festen Beziehung vorziehen, doch das war nicht die Wahrheit. Vielleicht war es einmal die Wahrheit gewesen, als Lucius noch jung gewesen war, doch nun mit all seinen Erfahrungen sehnte er sich nach etwas mit Bestand, jemand der nach der Arbeit auf ihn warten würde, auf den er warten würde, jemand der _ihn_ lieben würde, nicht nur sein Geld und sein gutes Aussehen. Er sehnte sich nach einem Partner, ihm ebenbürtig, mit dem er seine Freude und sein Leid teilen konnte, vor dem er nichts verstecken musste und auch mal schwach sein konnte, doch dieser Wunsch schien unerfüllbar zu sein. 

Niemand würde kommen. Niemand. Er würde sein Bett mit unbekannten hübschen Gesichtern teilen und an einsamen Abenden würde er sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Glas Whiskey vor den Kamin setzen und ein gutes Buch lesen und sich überzeugen, er wäre zufrieden so wie es ist. 

Lucius löschte die Kerzen in seinem Büro und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Teekanne und die Tasse. Sein Herz war verkrampft und schlug hart  gegen seine Brust. Er hob die Schutzzauber an seiner Tür auf und verließ sein Büro. Mit dem ersten Schritt, den er auf den Gang Hogwarts setzte kam seine Maske zurück auf sein Gesicht. Er verschloss seine Tür und ging hinunter in die Kerker zu seinem Quartier. Innerlich fragte er sich warum er so viel Zeit mit diesen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Im Leben lernte man schnell, dass es unnütz war sich allzu lang mit Dingen aufzuhalten, die man sowieso nicht ändern konnte.   

# # # # # 

Harry klopfte an Remus' Quartiertür und wartete darauf, dass ihm jemand aufmachte. Er war ziemlich erstaunt, als Sirius ihm die Tür öffnete. Er warf einen Blick in Richtung der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür - Remus schien nicht hier zu sein. 

„Wo sind den Ron und Hermine?" fragte Sirius, der wohl damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Patensohn seine besten Freunde mitbringen würde. 

„Ich wollte mal ein bisschen Zeit allein mit dir verbringen", sagte Harry und ein breites Grinsen erschien in Sirius' Gesicht. Er liebt Harry mehr als alles andere. Er schloss den Jungen in seine Arme und Harry erwiderte seine Umarmung mit genau demselben Enthusiasmus.

„Wo ist denn Remus?" fragte Harry seinen Paten. Sirius rümpfte die Nase und Harry wurde hellhörig. 

Die beiden setzten sich auf die alte Couch und Sirius goss den Beiden aus einer großen Kanne heißen Kakao ein. Seinen eigenen verstärkte Sirius mit einem Schuss aus der Whiskeyflasche. Remus' Abwesenheit und Sirius seltsame Reaktion auf die Frage nach dessen Verbleib, hatte Harry mehr als neugierig gemacht. 

„Also, was ist los Sirius? Und wo ist Remus?" fragte Harry frei heraus und setzte seinen besten _Bitte-bitte-sag's-mir-Blick_  auf. Sirius seufzte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich gehe mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon aus, dass Remy den Kräuterpfuscher besuchen gegangen ist", nuschelte Sirius in seine Kakaotasse und verzog dabei das Gesicht. Harry konnte genau erkennen, dass allein der Gedanke, Remus könnte auch nur ansatzweise freiwillig runter in die Kerker gehen um Snape zu besuchen, ihm mehr als nur gegen den Strich ging. 

Harry erinnerte sich an die Nacht, als er mit Draco auf dem Astronomieturm gestanden hatte und gesehen hatte wie Snape mit Remus in Wolfsform zu dem Todessertreffen gegangen war. Es war ein seltsames Bild gewesen. Es hatte so intim ausgesehen. Harry hatte trotz der großen Entfernung sehen können, wie Snape seine Hand auf Remus' Nacken gelegt hatte. Wie schon gesagt, ein seltsames Bild, doch irgendwie genauso schön.  Harry lächelte. 

„Harry, wie kannst du nur lächeln, wenn Remus da unten in den Kerkern ist, bei den Slytherins und auch noch bei Snape! Merlin, der schleimige Windbeutel könnte ihn vielleicht schon vergiftet haben." Sirius goss sich noch Whiskey in den Kakao. 

„Ich finde jetzt übertreibst du es aber etwas", meinte Harry sachlich. Sirius riss vor Erstaunen die Augen auf. „Ich wette sie sitzen nur beieinander und reden. Kein Grund gleich den Teufel an die Wand zu malen." 

„Woher kommt eigentlich seit neustem deine freundliche Ader den Slytherins gegenüber? Man könnte meinen du hast dich mit diesem Volk angefreundet", fragte Sirius scharf und sah Harry sehr ernst an. Harry seufzte. Er hatte es schon geahnt, dass so ein Gespräch mit Sirius auf ihn zukommen würde, doch hatte er gehofft es noch etwas vor sich herschieben zu können. Doch jetzt da es einmal angesprochen worden war, beschloss Harry die Sache gleich aus der Welt zu schaffen. 

„Sirius, ich glaube es gibt vieles in den Kerkern Hogwarts von dem wir in den Türmen nichts wissen und ich glaube, es ist nicht an uns****um darüber zu richten. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten einiges mitbekommen, ich habe Hufflepuffs gesehen die Ravenclaws fertigmachen, ich habe Ravenclaws faulenzen sehen, ich habe Gryffindors gesehen die kleine Mädchen beschimpfen und hänseln und ich habe Slytherins gesehen, die gerecht sind." 

„Würde das heißen, Snape hat eine gute Seite?" fragte Sirius und man konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass ihm dieses Thema gar nicht gefiel. 

„Ich würde sagen, wenn er keine gute Seite hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt tot und Remus höchstwahrscheinlich  auch!" maulte Harry. 

„Und woher kommt deine plötzliche Einsicht?" fragte Sirius. 

„Sagen wir einfach, dass Quidditch wirklich verbinden kann!" Harry schmunzelte in sich hinein. Er hatte nicht vor, seinem Paten von seinen gemeinsamen Quidditchstunden mit Draco zu erzählen. Das war nun etwas, das er für sich behalten würde. 

Sirius fiel das heimliche Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht auf und er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und Sirius fragte sich einen Augenblick lang ob er überhaupt wissen wollte über war sein Patensohn da nachdachte. Als ihm der Gesichtsausdruck langsam unheimlich wurde fragte er dennoch: 

„Grinst du eigentlich immer so, wenn man über Slytherins redet?"

Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, er wurde rot im Gesicht und sagte mehr als aufgebracht:

„Nur weil ich ab und an bei Draco rumhänge heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich was von ihm will! Warum interpretiert ihr da so viel Bedeutung rein? Kann man denn nicht mal mehr ne normale Freundschaft mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus haben, ohne dass einem gleich eine Beziehung oder Interesse daran vorgeworfen wird??" Harry schnaubte, seine Wangen waren hochrot. Zu deutlich klangen immer noch Ron's und Hermine's Worte in seinem Kopf nach.

Sirius guckte nur. Entweder funktioniert sein Gehirn nicht richtig oder Harry hatte eben gerade geleugnet eine Beziehung mit keinem geringerem als Draco Malfoy zu wollen. Er war definitiv zu lange weg gewesen. Ganz langsam, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass Harry ihn auch verstand sagte er:

„Harry wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich glaube du wolltest etwas von Malfoy? Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass du überhaupt etwas mit ihm zu tun hast." Er wartete ein Moment bis die gesagten Worte von Harry auch aufgenommen worden waren. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wurde erst bleich, biss sich auf die Lippen um dann feuerrot zu werden und seine Augen peinlich berührt zu Boden zu senken. 

„Ich… ähm… das war gar nicht so gemeint. Draco und ich… wir…" Harry krallte regelrecht seine Finger in seine Robe und suchte nach einem Weg sich aus dieser peinlichen Situation heraus zu manövrieren, doch er gab es auf als er den stechenden Blick seines Paten sah. Er hörte in sich hinein. Wollte er wirklich seine Freundschaft zu dem Slytherin so sehr vertiefen? 

Sirius seufzte. Er griff zur Kanne und füllte Harry seinen Becher mit Kakao nach. Seinen eigenen füllte er nur bis zur Hälfte und goss den Rest mit Whiskey auf. Das war ein Tag mit zu vielen Überraschungen gewesen. Sirius hätte sich wirklich  nicht mehr gewundert, wenn Malfoy verkündet hätte er wäre Mitglied bei der Heilsarmee geworden. Er nahm seine Tasse und leerte sie bis zur Hälfte. 

„Sirius?" Harry guckte seinen Paten mehr als irritiert an. Er hätte erwartet, dass allein der Gedanke, Harry könnte auch nur eine freundschaftliche Bindung zu Malfoy haben, Sirius so wütend machen würde, dass er toben und schreien würde. Dieser stille und brodelnde Sirius gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Warum lässt dich die ganze Sache eigentlich so kalt? Nicht, dass ich damit sagen möchte du hättest im Bezug auf mich und Malfoy recht gehabt!" fügte Harry noch schnell an.

Sirius grinste. „Harry. Ich erzähle dir mal ein bisschen von meinem letzten Abend. Ich komme hier an, vollkommen ahnungslos und sehe niemand anderen als Remus' verschollenen Bruder vor seiner Tür stehen und mit Snape diskutieren…"

„Remus hat einen Bruder???" warf Harry ein, doch Sirius redete einfach weiter.

„… Remus schreit aus seinem Zimmer, Dumbledore mischt sich ein, das totale Chaos. Dann darf ich mir auch noch ansehen wie Remus und Snape ‚_liebevoll_' miteinander umgehen. Zärtlich und schnulzig, ich hab gedacht mir wird schlecht und dann taucht auch noch zu allem Überfluss Malfoy senior hier auf und anstatt, dass Remus ihn einfach rausschmeißt, sitzen wir alle in einer netten Teerunde zusammen und plaudern. Ich habe gedacht dass ich halluziniere, bis ich mir die Zunge an dem heißen Tee verbrannte. Ich mit Remus in einem Raum mit Slytherins und nicht irgendwelchen, nein, die personifizierten Slytherins, die leibhaftige Inkarnation des Gryffindor-Schreckens und es passiert gar nichts. Überhaupt nichts!! Keine Prügelei, keine unschöne Diskussion, noch nicht mal besonders schlimme Beleidigungen. Und da glaubst du, dass ich nachdem ich gestern Abend den leibhaftigen siebten Kreis der Hölle überlebt habe, mich von der Tatsache schocken lasse, du hättest dich in Malfoy Junior verknallt??" 

Harry stand da mit geöffnetem Mund und starrte einfach nur, von den Worten seines Paten derartig überrollt, dass er völlig vergaß, deutlich zu machen er sei nicht in Malfoy verknallt. 

Sirius genoss noch einen Moment lang den wundervoll schockierten Gesichtsausdruck seines Patensohnes, bevor er ohne jede Art von Ankündigung das Thema spontan wechselte. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf dieses komplizierte Gefühlschaos.

„Und wie läuft es in der Schule?" 

# # # # # 

Draco zündete seinen Kamin an und setzte sich mit einem Buch in den Sessel. Heute war ein komischer Tag gewesen. Er hatte zufällig einen Blick auf den neuen Lehrer für Alte Runen geworfen, als er mit Blaise und Morag am Lehrerzimmer vorbeigegangen war. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihn von irgendwo her kannte. Professor Snape war den ganzen Tag schlecht gelaunt gewesen und wer konnte es ihm verübeln. Schließlich musste er damit rechnen seine eigenen Schüler im Nacken zu haben. Er macht sich eine geistige Notiz morgen mit ihm über den momentanen Stand im Hause Slytherin zu reden. 

Besonders aber machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Vater. Er hatte ihn am Abend kurz von weitem gesehen, wie er von seinem Büro in Richtung Kerker gegangen war. Der Gesichtsausdruck und die Haltung schienen für jeden der Lucius Malfoy nicht besonders gut kannte völlig normal zu sein, doch Draco las in den Bewegungen und in dem Gesicht seines Vaters an diesem Abend drei Dinge: Unzufriedenheit, Verwirrung und Trauer. Er wusste nur zu genau wie er seinen Vater lesen musste. Es war einfach, denn in diesem Punkt waren sich die beiden sehr ähnlich. Draco fragte sich was seinen Vater in diese Verfassung gebracht hatte. 

Das letzte was ihn beanspruchte war seine seltsame Beziehung zu Harry. Waren sie Freunde? Verbündete vielleicht? Oder mehr? Draco wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass ihn diese Ungewissheit mehr als störte. Er war sich klar, dass Harry viel Platz in seinen Gedanken einnahm. Doch was sollte das heißen? Er spürte die nervösen Blicke Harrys in seinem Nacken und er merkte wie seine Blicke immer und immer wieder nach dem Gryffindor suchten. 

Draco seufzte. Er würde bestimmt noch viele Nächte damit verbringen Ordnung in seinen Kopf zu bringen. Und er wusste, dass er diese Ordnung brauchen würde bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte das Chaos in seinem Herzen näher zu betrachten. 

# # # # # 

tbc.

A/N: Hallo Leute, man endlich konnte ich ins Netz. Ich hatte Gersten einen unschönen Abend mit meiner Zicke von PC. Das Ding wollte einfach nicht online gehen. Da war nichts zu machen. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr … Ich habe dann heute meinen Modem- Driver neu installieren und wie es aussieht funktioniert es wieder… *sigh* Man die Technik macht auch nur Probleme. 

Ich hoffe jedenfalls Das Chap hat euch gefallen. 

WICHTIG @ Vanilla: Du musst mir unbedingt sagen ob Lucius in diesem Chap zu OOC war!!!!!

So dann hoffe ich ihr review't uns fleißig!!!

# # # # # 

Toyo: Glaubst du sie sind alle sauer auf mich?

Lucius: Ja. 

Toyo duckt sich hinter Lucius!

Toyo: Beschützt du mich? *mitdenAugenklimpr*

Lucius: Mal sehen… Au…

Toyo: soll ich dich noch mal kneifen?

Lucius: Nein… schon okay…


	38. Kapitel achtunddreißig

Disclaimer: Unser gehört nix, JKR alles und WB gehört der Rest.

Na, das war mal wieder eine turbulente Woche. Seid alle herzlich geknuddelt, die ihr immer so brav lest und reviewt! James-Li, punkwitch, Sarista und crudedly – DANKE!!!

@severin – schön, dass du wieder da bist!

@Vanillia – jaja, Luc macht uns die Sache immer nicht ganz einfach – daher: heissen Dank für dein Lob und auch deine konstruktive Kritik ist uns immer willkommen.

@Valya Faire – tjaaaa, ich sag mal so... das Schreiben hat mit den Updates nichts zu tun, aber aufgrund unserer räumlichen Entfernung mussten wir uns schreibtechnisch was einfallen lassen. Mehr sag ich jetzt mal nicht *Lorelei setzt ein astreines Mona-Lisa-Lächeln auf*

@Kirilein – deine Reviews gehören (zumindest für mich) zu den Highlights der Woche!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter thirty-eight

 # **38** #

Tief in Gedanken versunken verliess Harry seinen Paten. Er hätte sich gerne noch länger mit ihm unterhalten, aber es war mal wieder Zeit für seine abendliche Strafarbeit. Als er vor der Bibliothek ankam, in der er wieder für Madam Pince Bücher abstauben würde, löste sich eine schmale Gestalt aus der Dämmerung und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ginny!" rief Harry überrascht aus, als er das Mädchen erkannte. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er sie, seit sie aus der Krankenstation gerannt war, eigentlich nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er in letzter Zeit mit seinen eigenen Problemen genug zu tun gehabt hatte, war dies vielleicht verständlich. Dennoch schlug ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte wenigstens einmal mit dem Mädchen reden sollen.

„Hallo Harry", flüsterte Ginny schüchtern.

Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte, und so redete er einfach drauflos.

„Was tust du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hier, Ginny?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", erklärte das Mädchen und blickte verschämt auf den Boden.

*_Au Backe* dachte Harry. *_Bitte jetzt keine Liebesschwüre_*_

„Ich wollte dich bitten, dass du mir verzeihst", sagte Ginny so leise, dass Harry sie fast nicht verstand.

Nun wurde auch Harry verlegen. „Oh... ääh, Ginny... das ist schon okay... ich meine, es ist ja schließlich nichts Schlimmes passiert."

„Du musst mich jetzt hassen", flüsterte Ginny so mutlos, dass Harry sie gerne in den Arm genommen hätte, aber er fürchtete weitere Komplikationen und unterliess es deshalb.

„Nein – Quatsch! Ich hasse dich doch nicht! Das hätte jedem passieren können – ich meine, wer denkt schon, dass so 'ne kleine Hauselfe derart mordlüstern sein kann", versuchte Harry einen Scherz.

Ginny hob halb ihren Kopf und sah Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. „Du wirst dich nie in mich verlieben, stimmt's?"

Bei dieser direkten Frage wurde Harry die Kehle eng, und sein Mund wurde so trocken wie Sandpapier. Na toll! Warum passierten immer nur ihm solche Sachen!

„Äähm, Ginny... weißt du, du bist ein nettes Mädchen... aber... äähmm... ich..." Harry stellte fest, dass er sich wie der letzte Idiot anhörte und holte einmal tief Luft. „Eher nein", schloss er dann.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen und sah wieder zu Boden. „Aha", flüsterte sie leise. Dann drehte sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und lief zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Erleichtert und dennoch verstört, betrat Harry die Bibliothek und holte mit einem leisen Seufzen aus Madam Pince's Schreibtisch den Staubwedel heraus. Während er sich eines der Regale vornahm, gingen seine Gedanken wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Er hatte es etwas bedenklich gefunden, dass sich Sirius immer wieder von dem Whiskey eingeschenkt hatte und was tatsächlich zwischen Remus und Professor Snape vor sich ging und was es mit Remus' verschollenem Bruder auf sich hatte. Er beschloss ganz spontan so bald wie möglich mit Draco darüber zu sprechen und zu hören, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. Wie kam er ausgerechnet bei so etwas automatisch auf Draco?

Wären Ron oder Hermine für derlei Gespräche nicht die näherliegende Wahl?

Langsam ließ er den Staubwedel sinken.

Was, zum Teufel, war nur los mit ihm?

# # # # #

Am nächsten Morgen setzte sich Harry absichtlich mit dem Rücken zum Tisch der Slytherins. Er hatte keine Lust, sich schon beim Frühstück von seinen Freunden necken zu lassen, dass er zu oft auf die andere Seite der Halle blicken würde. Was ja so oder so nicht stimmte, aber wenn Ron sich mal an einer Idee fest gebissen hatte...

„Sag' mal, Hermine", sagte sein bester Freund in diesem Moment. „Hast du irgendwas, oder warum verrenkst du dir die ganze Zeit so den Hals?"

„Ich begreife das einfach nicht", murmelte Hermine halb zu sich selbst, doch Harry's Neugier war nun auch geweckt. Und außerdem war ihm alles recht, was ihn... nein – seine Freunde von Draco ablenkte.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Besonderes zu sehen?" schloss sich deshalb Harry Ron's Frage an.

„Eher im Gegenteil, würde ich sagen", erwiderte Hermine und setzte sich wieder vernünftig hin. „Ist euch eigentlich noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Professor Blayden bis jetzt noch an keiner einzigen Mahlzeit teilgenommen hat?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und biss herzhaft in ein Käsebrötchen. „Und wenn schon... vielleicht hat er auch nur keine große Lust zusammen mit Snape und Malfoy an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Allerdings..." Ron warf dem Lehrertisch einen Blick über die Schulter zu und verzog das Gesicht. „...allerdings scheint sich die McGonagall köstlich mit Satan senior zu amüsieren. Da sieht man es, selbst die stärksten Gryffindors lassen sich von Satan beeinflussen. Dem ist einfach nicht zu trauen.**" Er schluckte und flüsterte dann so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte: „Weiber!" dazu machte er ein derart altkluges Gesicht, dass Harry grinsen musste.**

„Wie ist Professor Blayden eigentlich?" wollte Harry wissen, der versuchen wollte das Thema schnell zu wechseln, bevor Ron einen perfekten Übergang von Satan senior zum Junior fand.**__**

„Das habe ich doch schon gestern Abend...", fing Hermine an und unterbrach sich sofort wieder. „Ach entschuldige... da warst du ja... bei deiner Strafarbeit", fuhr sie mit leicht gesenkter Stimme fort.

„Auch", bestätigte Harry grinsend. „Ich soll euch noch grüssen."

Hermine lächelte und nahm dann ihren Bericht über den neuen Lehrer wieder auf. „Er dürfte ungefähr so alt sein wie Snape und Professor Lupin."

„War er auch in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry eifrig.

„Nein, er war in Durmstrang, aber er sieht eigentlich sehr nett aus – und Viktor war schließlich auch..."

„Lass gefälligst Krum aus dem Spiel", äußerte Ron mit düsterer Miene.

Hermine lächelte bei dieser Unterbrechung so weiblich, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte und urplötzlich empfand er so etwas wie Mitleid mit seinem besten Freund.

„Wie gesagt – Professor Blayden sah sehr nett aus... allerdings hat er auch irgendwie niedergeschlagen und erschöpft ausgesehen", sie hielt kurz inne und zog nachdenklich ihre Nase kraus. „Wisst ihr noch – wie wir damals Professor Lupin im Hogwarts-Express gesehen haben? Und wie wir dachten, dass ein guter Fluch ihn glatt umhauen würde? Irgendwie so hat Professor Blayden auch gewirkt... oder vielleicht auch nicht... Ach, ich weiss auch nicht – deshalb wollte ich ihn euch gerne mal zeigen. Er ist irgendwie seltsam – nett, aber seltsam", schloss Hermine – für ihre Verhältnisse reichlich unpräzise.

Als sich die Unterhaltung wieder um andere Dinge drehte, sah auch Harry kurz zum Lehrertisch. Ihm waren bei Hermine's Bemerkung wieder die Sprüche seines Paten über Remus und Snape eingefallen. Und richtig – auch heute saß Remus wieder neben dem Zaubertränkelehrer und nicht Lucius Malfoy, wie das schon einige Male der Fall gewesen war. Der saß heute neben der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, die an seiner Gesellschaft offensichtlich einiges Vergnügen fand. Doch auch Remus wirkte nicht so angespannt, wie er es als Stuhlnachbar des berüchtigten Slytherin-Hauslehrers hätte sein sollen.

Bildete er sich das etwa ein, oder hatte Snape gerade so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln zustande gebracht, als Remus ihn eben angesprochen hatte?

Harry widmete sich hastig wieder seinem Rührei. Er bildete sich das nur ein – er bildete sich das ganz, ganz sicher nur ein! Und außerdem wollte er es auch gar nicht so genau wissen, sonst bekam er dieses Bild, das sich gerade in seinem Teenager-Gehirn bildete, nie wieder aus seinem Kopf. Und wer wollte schon wissen, wie das aussah, wenn Snape den DADA-Lehrer küsste!

# # # # #

Severus Snape wollte einfach nur etwas Ruhe, um den Brief mit der Geldanweisung an Gringotts zu schreiben. Da er donnerstags vor dem Mittagessen immer eine Frei-Stunde hatte, hatte er sich mit Olivander's horrender Rechnung ins Lehrerzimmer zurückgezogen. Er überlegte sich gerade, ob er die Rechnung wegen der langen Wartezeit kürzen sollte, als eine Hauselfe erschien und ihm eine Botschaft überreichte.

Severus nahm sie entgegen, öffnete sie und las – wobei sich seine Stirn immer mehr in Falten legte.

Was, bei Salazar, konnte dieser Blayden nur von ihm wollen, dass er ihn jetzt sofort in sein Büro bat? Der vage Gedanke *_immer ich_* wollte sich schon in seinem Gehirn formen, als die Neugier siegte.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Remus' ominöser Bruder von mir will", murmelte er vor sich hin. Er schob die Geldanweisung und die Botschaft ein und machte sich auf den Weg.

# # # # #

Professor Odin's – oder besser – Professor Blayden's Büro lag in der Nähe des Ravenclaw-Turmes, der vom Lehrerzimmer aus rasch zu erreichen war. Als Severus die dunkle Eichentür erreicht hatte, klopfte er kurz an und betrat den Raum, ohne eine spezielle Aufforderung abzuwarten.

Blayden war vor seinem Schreibtisch auf- und abgegangen, doch bei Severus' Eintreten war er stehengeblieben und sah diesen mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Stolz und Hilflosigkeit an. Dies war ein Ausdruck, der Severus merkwürdig vertraut vorkam – Blayden sah in diesem Moment seinem Bruder ähnlicher denn je und diese Ähnlichkeit löste in Severus ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Mitleid aus.

„Professor Snape - vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind", sagte Blayden höflich, dann wandte er sich dem Kamin zu. „Ich hoffe, mein zweiter Gast ist ebenso entgegenkommend."

Severus wollte schon nach diesem zweiten Gast fragen, als eine wirbelnde Gestalt, die aus dem Kamin trat, ihn seiner Frage enthob.

„Was will der denn hier?" raunzte Sirius mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Tränkemeisters, während er sich Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte.

Severus lächelte unangenehm. „Hast du nicht versprochen, etwas netter zu mir zu sein?" So, so... Blayden wollte also mit ihnen beiden sprechen... Das versprach interessant zu werden.

„Sieh mal einer an! Die schleimige Schlange hat also ihren Giftzahn wieder gefunden", konterte Sirius gehässig.

Doch Severus blieb ihm nichts schuldig. Remus war im Moment nicht hier und die Aussicht auf einen netten kleinen Schlagabtausch mit dem Animagi hob seine Laune beträchtlich. „Dafür, dass du neulich noch so mit deinem Stammbaum angegeben hast, benimmst du dich jetzt eher wie eine gewöhnliche Promenadenmischung. Hast du nicht noch etwas Anderes zu erledigen? Bäumchen markieren, zum Beispiel?"

„Damit bin ich schon fertig! Jetzt sind die Slytherins dran!" knurrte Sirius bedrohlich.

Blayden hatte den rasch aufbrandenden Streit mit leichter Belustigung beobachtet und zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt sicher seine helle Freude daran gehabt, doch jetzt war es vorteilhafter für ihn, wenn seine beiden Gäste unversehrt und gesprächsbereit waren. Es war also sicher nicht verkehrt sich an diesem Punkt einzumischen.

„Ich sehe, die Herren kennen sich zur Genüge", bemerkte Blayden sarkastisch. „Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?"

„Nein!", riefen beide unisono und funkelten sich wütend an.

„Gut, dann nicht", bemerkte Blayden ungerührt. „Ich habe Sie beide gebeten, zu mir zu kommen, weil ich den Äußerungen des Direktors entnommen habe, dass Sie beide Remus sehr nahe stehen..." In Wirklichkeit hatte sich der Direktor sehr ungenau ausgedrückt, besonders in Bezug auf Professor Snape. Er hatte sich in seinen Ausführungen mehr auf Black's delikate Rolle als flüchtiger Häftling beschränkt und Blayden hatte schwören müssen, dass er niemandem etwas verraten würde. Er hatte diesen Schwur gern geleistet – wenn dieser Black der beste Freund seines Bruders war, dann würde er sich dessen Urteil über diesen Mann beugen.

An dieser Stelle gab Sirius einen erstickten Laut von sich und warf Severus einen weiteren bösen Blick zu. Severus hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen geschlossen. Fabelhaft – warum setzte Albus nicht gleich eine Verlobungsanzeige in den Tagespropheten? Oder noch besser: warum gab er nicht gleich Rita Kimmkorn ein Exklusiv-Interview. Hatte er hier denn überhaupt kein Recht auf ein Privatleben?

„... und ich Sie deshalb um Aufklärung und Ihre Unterstützung bitten wollte", fuhr Blayden entschlossen fort.

„Was soll der ganze Quatsch?" wollte Sirius wissen. „Was zur Hölle willst du von uns?"

Blayden atmete einmal tief durch und sah die beiden Männer offen an. Jetzt war es an der Zeit Farbe zu bekennen. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich einmal in meine Lage zu versetzen. Als ich Remus das letzte Mal gesehen habe, waren wir noch Kinder. Kurz darauf erfuhr ich, dass er von einem Werwolf angefallen und getötet wurde... und jetzt treffe ich ihn wieder und er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Könnten Sie mir das bitte erklären?!"

„Tu' nicht so unschuldig – du weißt ganz genau, warum Remus nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will!" brauste Sirius auf. „Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber Malfoy hat verdammt noch mal Recht gehabt: du bist nichts weiter, als ein Lügner und Betrüger und je weniger ich oder Remus von dir zu sehen bekommen, desto besser!"

„Black! Könntest du mal für einen Moment die Klappe halten?!" Severus hatte nicht vor, seine Zeit hier zu verschwenden, aber dieses Gespräch versprach nun doch, sehr aufschlussreich zu werden. Und wenn Black nur einmal die Klappe halten wollte, dann konnte dieser ganze Schlamassel vielleicht endlich geklärt werden. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass schon die bloße Erwähnung von Lucius' Namen ausgereicht hatte um Blayden von dem eigentlichen Thema abzubringen. Die beiden schienen sich ähnlich starke Gefühle entgegenzubringen, wie er und Black.

„Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Witz! Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy wird zum Richter über meinen Charakter berufen?" rief Blayden gereizt aus. „Mister Black, damit machen Sie den Bock zum Gärtner!"

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe „Ach ja? Es bleibt immerhin die Tatsache bestehen, dass Sie während eines Kartenspiels betrogen haben – und nicht nur Mister Malfoy."

„Ich hatte meine Gründe! Mit jedem einzelnen von diesen sauberen Herren hatte ich noch die eine oder andere Rechnung zu begleichen!" verteidigte sich Blayden. „Ihr sauberer Mister Malfoy zum Beispiel, hat damals meine Cousine belästigt, kaum dass ihr Verlobter sie einmal für einen kurzen Moment allein gelassen hatte."

„Das mögen vielleicht alles nette Gründe sein, aber das mindert nicht der Wert Ihres Betruges, doch wir kommen wieder vom Thema ab." Severus versuchte diese Sache abzuschließen, denn darauf konnte er nichts mehr zu erwidern. Das klang zu sehr nach Lucius, als dass es sich um eine Lüge handeln konnte. Er beschloss deshalb, wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kommen.**__**

„Wie Sie sehen, ist Ihr Bruder noch am Leben – wer hat Sie damals über seinen angeblichen Tod informiert?"

„Du glaubst diesem Kerl doch nicht etwa!" Sirius war außer sich. „Er und seine Mutter haben damals geschrieben, dass sie nie anerkennen würden, einen Werwolf in der Familie zu haben! Dieser Brief hat Remus das Herz gebrochen!"

„Aber ich habe niemals so etwas gesagt! Das hätte ich nie getan – ich liebe meinen Bruder über alles! Meine Mutter hat mir damals gesagt, dass Remus..."

„Das reicht jetzt! Ich höre mir diesen Blödsinn keine Sekunde länger an!" tobte Sirius, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat hinein und verschwand.

Blayden sah diesem Rückzug verwirrt zu, doch dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf Severus, der ihn nachdenklich musterte.

„Mein Bruder ist ein Werwolf?" fragte er tonlos.

Severus nickte. „Der Angriff hat damals tatsächlich stattgefunden, doch Remus hat ihn überlebt. Wollen Sie jetzt immer noch, dass ich Ihnen helfe?"

Blayden schluckte, dann nickte er. „Ja, bitte. Er ist mein Bruder und wird es immer bleiben... egal, was..." erschüttert brach er ab.

Severus schenkte ihm einen langen Blick, während seine Gedanken rasten. Remus war ein ausgesprochener Familienmensch – soviel hatte er mittlerweile begriffen. Außerdem war er für einen Werwolf überraschend harmoniebedürftig – auch das war ihm nun klar geworden. Remus hatte unter dieser Lossagung durch seinen Bruder sehr gelitten und litt immer noch darunter, auch wenn er sich dies nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Würde es Remus freuen, wenn es Severus gelingen sollte, die beiden Brüder wieder miteinander zu versöhnen? 

„Ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann", sagte Severus und verließ den Raum.

# # # # #

Severus lenkte seine Schritte zuerst zur Eulerei, wo er seine Geldanweisung für Gringotts einer der Schuleulen anvertraute. Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr sagte ihm, dass er sich besser beeilte, wenn er noch etwas zu Mittag essen wollte. Er seufzte. Seit er sich mit Remus eingelassen hatte, war sein Leben ziemlich strapaziös geworden. Doch insgeheim dachte er, dass dies alles unwichtig wurde, sobald Remus ihn anlächelte...

Wieder etwas ausgeglichener schritt er die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Die ersten Schüler verließen schon die Große Halle. Severus wollte sie gerade betreten, als einer der Jungen in ansprach.

„Sir? Hätten Sie vielleicht jetzt ein wenig Zeit?" fragte Draco leise.

Severus zögerte. Einerseits wollte er kurz mit Remus sprechen, andererseits fragte er sich auch schon seit einiger Zeit, was Draco wohl bedrückte.

Draco bemerkte das Zögern seines Hauslehrers. „Es ist wichtig, Sir."

„Gehen wir in mein Büro, Mister Malfoy." Severus wusste, dass es unangemessen war, seinem Mittagessen nachzutrauern... er tat es dennoch.

# # # # #

„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Malfoy?" sagte Severus, nachdem beide in seinem Büro Platz genommen hatten.

„Sir... ich habe ein Problem, das ich alleine nicht lösen kann...", begann Draco und erzählte dann seinem Hauslehrer der Reihe nach alles, was er Harry vor zwei Tagen auch erzählt hatte. Severus lauschte aufmerksam und ohne den jungen Slytherin zu unterbrechen.

„Fürs Erste wäre es vielleicht am Besten, wenn die Schüler, die über Weihnachten lieber nicht nach Hause wollen, das auch nicht müssen. Aber gegen eine elterliche Anordnung wird sich die Schule nicht stellen können, ohne, dass es sehr merkwürdig aussieht. Was sollen wir tun?" endete Draco schließlich und sah Severus vertrauensvoll an.

„Man kann die Kinder nicht von ihren Eltern fernhalten", äußerte Severus nachdenklich. „Aber die Schule könnte eine Art Projekt ins Leben rufen... für die Dauer der Weihnachtsferien... eine Begabten-Förderung zum Beispiel..."

„Ich wusste, dass Ihnen etwas einfallen wird, Sir", sagte Draco erleichtert.

„Ich muss allerdings noch mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen", dämpfte Severus die Begeisterung seines Schülers. „Und wir haben damit lediglich etwas Zeit gewonnen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ich weiss. Trotzdem: vielen Dank, Sir."

# # # # #

Am späten Nachmittag schloss Lucius die Bürotür hinter sich zu. Er hatte heute in einigen der Bücher geblättert, die Dumbledore ihm überlassen hatte. Außerdem hatte er eine Liste angefertigt, mit welchen Schülern er in nächster Zeit ein Gespräch führen wollte. Wenn er diesen elenden Job schon tun musste, dann würde er ihn so gut erledigen, wie es ihm eben möglich war.

Es war noch nicht Zeit zum Abendessen und so beschloss er, vorher noch in seine Räume zu gehen und ein Bad zu nehmen. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er Severus.

„Sev – wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?" begrüßte er seinen Freund.

„Zu Remus... allerdings..." antwortete Severus nachdenklich.

Zu seinem kleinen Werwolf – natürlich! Wohin denn auch sonst! Lucius fühlte, wie sein Frust wieder zunahm. „Allerdings, was?" fragte er deshalb reichlich schlechtgelaunt.

„Es ist vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn du mitkommst, Luc."

„Und eure traute Zweisamkeit stören?" bemerkte Lucius spöttisch. „Fällt mir nicht im Traum ein."

Severus verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse. „Black wird wohl auch dort sein."

„Dann kann ich deiner freundlichen Einladung allerdings kaum widerstehen", antwortete Lucius großspurig. „Es drängt mich meine Bekanntschaft mit diesem reizenden Gentleman zu erneuern."

Ein skeptischer Blick aus schwarzen Augen traf ihn. „Wenn du ihn umbringen willst – meinen Segen hast du. Ich habe nur eine Bitte – mach's unauffällig."

Lucius brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Versprochen, Sev!"

# # # # #

„Wirst du mich heute nach dem Abendessen wieder allein lassen, Moony?"

„Fang bitte nicht schon wieder damit an, Padfoot. Ich habe gerade weder die Zeit, noch die Lust um mit dir über Severus zu streiten. Ich muss heute noch diese Hausaufgaben durchsehen und korrigieren. Und außerdem wirst du nicht allein sein. Wollte Harry nicht wieder vorbei kommen?"

Remus sah für einen Augenblick von seiner Arbeit auf und warf Sirius, der auf dem Sofa herumlümmelte, einen strengen Blick zu.

„Ja... für deinen kostbaren Snape hast du natürlich Zeit", stichelte Sirius gehässig. „Da kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten."

Remus holte einmal tief Luft und wollte seinen besten Freund gerade wütend zu Recht weisen, als ihm eine wesentlich bessere Idee kam. „Weißt du, wenn man dir so zuhört, dann klingst du genau wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau", bemerkte er zuckersüß.

Sirius fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf dem Sofa in die Höhe und starrte Remus entgeistert an. „Ich... ich... ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" stammelte er.

Remus konnte sich ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das hatte gesessen. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, dass Sirius bei aller Toleranz solche Bemerkungen nur schwer verkraftete. „Nur die Ruhe, Padfoot. Das weiss ich doch. Es war nur ein Scherz. Nichts weiter."

„Ein Scherz? Deine Auffassung von Humor hat sich in letzter Zeit stark verändert, Moony. Du hängst wirklich zu viel mit diesen Slytherins herum."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", murmelte Remus halblaut, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.

Wachsam bedeutete er Sirius, sich still zu verhalten, dann fragte er laut: „Wer ist da?"

„Severus", erklang es von draußen.

Ein Schlenker von Remus Zauberstab genügte und die Tür sprang auf. „Komm herein!" forderte er seinen Liebsten erfreut auf, sein Lächeln geriet allerdings ein wenig ins Schwanken, als hinter Severus auch noch Lucius den Raum betrat. „Lucius – wie... nett. Setzt euch doch", erinnerte sich Remus gerade noch rechtzeitig an seine Gastgeberpflichten. Er konnte einfach nichts dafür. In Gegenwart des blonden Slytherin stellten sich einfach seine Nackenhaare auf.

Lucius nahm in einem der Sessel Platz, Severus blieb jedoch vor dem Kamin stehen.

„Es gibt unangenehme Neuigkeiten", begann Severus und lenkte seinen Blick auf Lucius, der diesen Blick angespannt erwiderte. „Lucius und ich... unser Verrat an Voldemort ist nun endgültig aufgeflogen."

Sirius sah verständnislos von einem zum andern. „Endgültig aufgeflogen? Wie meint er das, Remus?"

„Ich kann es mir denken", erwiderte Remus tonlos. „Die lieben Eltern, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings", bestätigte Severus. „Einige der Schüler haben Briefe erhalten, in denen steht, dass ihr Hauslehrer und ihr neuer Schülerberater Verräter sind und in denen den Kindern angekündigt wurde, dass sie demnächst nicht mehr Hogwarts, sondern Durmstrang besuchen werden", fuhr Severus mit bitterer Stimme fort.

„Und woher weißt du das, Snape?" fragte Sirius skeptisch.

„Draco war heute bei mir. Einige seiner Mitschüler haben sich ihm anvertraut. Sie haben keine Lust, in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern zu treten."

„Aber das sind doch noch Kinder!" rief Sirius etwas ungeduldig aus. „Was will Voldemort denn schon groß mit ihnen anfangen."

Lucius musterte den Animagi verächtlich. „Einige der Jungen und Mädchen sind nach dem Gesetz schon volljährig – Voldemort wird daher ohne zu Zögern Todesser aus ihnen machen.**Im Moment kann er jeden Mann und jede Frau gut gebrauchen."**

„Was können wir tun?" fragte Remus, der sich bisher sehr still verhalten hatte.

In Severus' Gesicht trat bei diesen Worten ein weicherer Ausdruck. Es tat einfach gut, in Remus' Nähe zu sein. Der Werwolf machte nie große Worte, aber er war immer bereit zu helfen.

„Im Moment nicht sehr viel", räumte der Tränkelehrer ein. „Aber ich werde Dumbledore vorschlagen, für die Dauer der Weihnachtsferien einen Begabten-Kurs oder etwas Ähnliches zu veranstalten. Damit dürfte es uns gelingen, die Eltern und Familien ein wenig von ihren Kindern fernzuhalten."

Remus nickte. „Ich habe erst neulich einen Artikel über solche Förderkurse gelesen... ich kann ihn dir nachher heraussuchen, wenn du möchtest. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren dort auch einige Beispiele von anderen Schulen abgedruckt."

„Das wäre sicher hilfreich", erwiderte Severus und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Er hatte keine Lust, Black schon wieder zu einer dummen Bemerkung zu veranlassen. Doch Remus erwiderte das Lächeln und Sirius gab von dem Sofa her einen gequälten Laut von sich.

„Passt dir irgendetwas nicht, Black?" fragte Lucius so ruhig, dass es schon wieder gefährlich klang.

„Oh ja – zum Beispiel sind in diesem Raum eindeutig zu viele Slytherins!"

„Sirius!"

„Darf ich ihn jetzt umbringen, Sev?!"

„Nein", erwiderte Severus überdrüssig. So verlockend dieser Gedanke auch war, Remus würde sicher etwas dagegen haben.

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht so aufzuspielen, Malfoy!" entgegnete Sirius streitsüchtig. „Ich habe heute mit eigenen Ohren gehört, dass deine Moral extrem zu wünschen übrig lässt und dass du es vollkommen verdient hast, dass Blayden dir die Hosen strammgezogen hat."

Wenn er sich vor Remus schon nicht mit diesem schleimigen Bastard streiten durfte, dann musste eben Malfoy dafür herhalten.

„Wie war das gerade?!" knurrte Lucius und sprang von seinem Sessel auf.

„Luc, setz' dich wieder hin."

„Nein, Sev. Das will ich jetzt genau wissen. Welche Lügen hat dir dieses Bürschchen noch über mich erzählt?"

„Du warst bei Romulus? Sirius, warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" rief Remus verblüfft aus.

„Dein heißgeliebter Snape war auch da", entgegnete Sirius patzig. „Und? Hat der dir vielleicht etwas davon erzählt?"

Remus wandte sich verwirrt an den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. „Du warst auch dort?" ein verletzter Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ja – und ich hätte auch noch mit dir darüber gesprochen. Aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt – oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich deine familiären Angelegenheiten in diesem Tollhaus breit trete?" Severus spürte, dass er ganz allmählich mit seiner Geduld am Ende war.

„Black, ist es eigentlich zuviel verlangt, dass du dich ein bisschen zivilisierter aufführst?" äußerte Lucius schneidend.

„Das sagt der Richtige, Mister Ich-vögle-alles-was-mir-vor-die-Flinte-Kommt. Blayden hat dich völlig zu Recht in deine Schranken verwiesen. Ich würde das auch tun, wenn du meine Cousine belästigen würdest!"

„Cousine?" Lucius war für einen Moment fassungslos, doch dann fiel ihm wieder diese aparte Brünette ein, die er einen Abend vor diesem verhängnisvollen Kartenspiel mit Blayden kennen gelernt hatte. Wie war noch ihr Name gewesen... Sandra? Shannon? Sheila! „Belästigt? Ich glaube nicht, dass belästigte Damen ‚_mach mir den Hengst_' stöhnen", antwortete Lucius mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Die Dame war immerhin verlobt, Luc", rügte Severus sanft.

Lucius zuckte lässig mit der Schulter. „Dann hätte sie einen Ring tragen sollen", entgegnete er unbekümmert.

„Da hast du deine prachtvollen Slytherins!" schäumte Sirius. „Verdorben und skrupellos bis ins Mark!"

„Egal, ob es dir jetzt passt, oder nicht, Sev – ich werde diesen dämlichen Gryffindor auf der Stelle umbringen!" fauchte Lucius.

„SCHLUSS JETZT!!!" brüllte Remus um die streitenden Stimmen zu übertönen.

Schlagartig herrschte Ruhe im Raum und jeder starrte den sonst so zurückhaltenden Werwolf perplex an.

„Severus! Sirius! Was wollte Romulus von euch?!"

Sirius schwieg verstockt, doch Severus antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Eure Mutter hat ihm erzählt, du hättest den Werwolf-Angriff nicht überlebt", sagte er mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Er hielt dich für tot, Remus..."

„Aber... der Brief...", wandte Remus verzagt ein und Severus entging nicht, dass seine Augen feucht schimmerten.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er nie einen solchen Brief geschrieben hat."

„Oh Gott, Snape! Du glaubst diesen Quatsch doch nicht etwa!" rief Sirius dazwischen.

„Black, halt endlich deine gottverdammte Klappe!" fuhr Severus den Animagi an. „Wenn du Blayden für einen Lügner hältst, dann hat er in Bezug auf seine Cousine und Luc sicher auch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt! Aber das glaubst du unbesehen! Deine doppelbödige Moral steht mir bis hier! Du würdest alles glauben, Hauptsache, es schädigt das Ansehen eines Slytherin! Wisst ihr was? Ich habe überhaupt diesen ganzen Mist so satt. Ich habe es zugelassen, dass ich in diesen ganzen Schlamassel mit hineingezogen wurde, obwohl ich überhaupt nichts damit zu tun habe. Ich hätte von Anfang an die Finger davon lassen sollen. Und genau das tue ich jetzt auch! Von jetzt ab dürft ihr euch alleine damit amüsieren!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Severus wütend aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.

„Severus!" - „Sev!" riefen Remus und Lucius gleichzeitig und blickten sich gleich darauf betreten an.

„Oh Merlin!" stöhnte Sirius. „Wollt ihr euch jetzt auch noch um diesen schleimigen Bastard prügeln?"

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius!" fuhr Remus seinen Freund wütend an und rannte Severus hinterher.

Lucius und Sirius musterten sich einen Moment abschätzend.

Dann huschte ein schlaues Lächeln über Sirius' Lippen. „Fühlt sich verdammt beschissen an, wenn man plötzlich abgemeldet ist, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

# # # # # 

tbc.

Lorelei (tippt hektisch): So, das Kapitel wäre auch drin!

Sev (besorgt): Du solltest dich mehr schonen.

Lorelei: Keine Zeit!

Sev: Wirklich nicht?

Lorelei: Naja... aber nur ein Viertelstündchen! (kuschelt sich in Sev's Arme)


	39. Kapitel neununddreißig

DISCLAIMER: Nichts uns, alles Ihr (JKR). 

@ M9: Willkommen bei uns. Finde ich klasse, dass es dir so gefallen hat. Wo die Luc's herkommen… nun ja, meiner stand irgendwann einfach vor der Tür und sagt: „Von nun an bist du mein!!!" ^^*grins* 

@ Kirilein (+Tom): ^__^ Ihr zweit seit mir ja welche. Eure Reviews machen immer besonders viel Spaß! *knuddeleuchbeide*

@ Vanilla: Eines sag ich dir schon mal, dieses Chap wird der unltimative Test an den Chara von Lucius. Bin schon mal wieder gespant auf deine Meinung! *knuddel*

@ tita-kun: Noch einneuer Leser!! *freude* Echt du wolltest nie und nimmer ein HP slash Story lesen?????? Und wir haben dich umgestimmt. *vorLobimBodenversink* Da freue ich mich ja ganz dolle, dass dir unsere Story soooo gut gefällt. Ich hoffe du wirst nicht enttäuscht von uns… ^.~

Auch viele Grüße und ganz viel knuddel an: c[R]ud[E]dly, Sarista & Evilchen. 

# # 

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter thirty-nine

 # 39 #

Lucius und Sirius musterten sich einen Moment abschätzend. Dann huschte ein schlaues Lächeln über Sirius' Lippen. „Fühlt sich verdammt beschissen an, wenn man plötzlich abgemeldet ist, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

Lucius erstarrte. Wer war dieser Mann eigentlich, dass er es wagte sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da hatte Lucius schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf den schwarzhaarigen Animagi. Sirius wich zwar einen Schritt zurück, doch das schlaue Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht blieb.

„Gib mir einen Grund dich nicht sofort und auf der Stelle zu töten", sagte der blonde Slytherin mit ruhiger eiskalter Stimme. Sein Zauberstab war immer noch auf Sirius Brust gerichtet. Den schien das aber überhaupt nicht zu kümmern, denn er lief einfach in Richtung des Sessels und setzte sich hin. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht hatte sich nun in ein Grinsen verwandelt. 

„Du vergisst wohl, dass wir hier in Hogwarts sind, Malfoy. Ein falscher Schritt unter Dumbledores Nase und du sitzt wahrscheinlich noch schneller in Askaban als du den Todesfluch aussprechen kannst." Total ungerührt schenkte sich Sirius eine Tasse Tee ein. „Ja, das muss schon schwer für dich sein, Malfoy. Einfach so von deinem Lover abserviert zu werden. . ."  

Sirius konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Zwar bewegte er den Mund, doch es kam kein Laut heraus. Er sah in Lucius' Richtung. Der Slytherin hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Sirius sprang auf und fischte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, doch zu mehr kam er schon nicht mehr. Seine Glieder klappten zusammen, sein Körper wurde steif und sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er kippte um.

Lucius lächelte nicht, als er sich über den Mann am Boden beugte, seinen Zauberstab aufhob und ihn in Richtung von Remus' Schlafzimmer schmiss. „Ihr Gryffindors redet einfach zu viel", sagte er kühl und blickte auf den Mann am Boden herab. „Vor allem weil ihr doch nur mutig sein könnt, wenn der gute Dumbledore euch den Rücken deckt. Ist er nicht da, dann werde ihr zu feigen Hunden!" 

Lucius ging in Richtung Tür und blieb aber vorher noch einmal stehen bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Auf-dem-Boden-Liegen. Ich wette, jetzt da dein werter Freund Lupin dich hier allein gelassen hat um mit Severus Händchen zu halten, wirst du garantiert eine Menge Zeit haben darüber nach zu denken wie beschissen _DU _dich fühlst, jetzt da du bei Lupin abgemeldet bist." Er sah nicht zurück, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

# # # # #

Severus starrte über die verschneite Landschaft die sich vor Hogwarts erstreckte. Er hasste es vor seinen Kollegen****die Fassung zu verlieren, es lag so wenig Würde darin und er kam sich hinterher immer wieder mehr als bescheuert vor. Wie immer wenn er seine Gedanken ordnen wollte stand er draußen auf den Zinnen des Astronomieturmes. Der kalte Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und durchdrang jedes Kleidungsstück das er an hatte, doch in diesem Moment machte es ihm nichts aus. Seine innere Wut wärmte ihn genug. 

Wie war er bloß in dieses Desaster geraten? Warum hatte er sich da mit hineinziehen lassen? Es versuchte sich vorzustellen um wie vieles besser sein Leben sein würde, wenn er sich einfach nicht eingemischt hätte. Doch sein Herz so wie sein Verstand machten ihm mehr als deutlich, dass er falsch lag. Er brauchte nur an Remus kleines schönes Lächeln zu denken um zu wissen, dass alle Mühen und Gefühlsstrapazen die er auf sich nahm, jede Sekunde seines Lebens wert waren. 

„Severus…"

Die Stimme des Werwolfes klang leise und wie vom Wind davon getragen, wie ein weit entfernter Traum, doch dann fühlte Severus eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in Remus' Bernsteinaugen. Er fühlte zwar immer noch ein kleines bisschen Ärger in sich, aber er konnte nicht anders als Remus anzulächeln.

„Severus, bitte komm rein. Es ist furchtbar kalt hier draußen." 

Remus zog der Zaubertranklehrer durch die Falltür zurück in das warme Innere des Astronomieklassenzimmers. Der Werwolf blickte nervös auf den Boden und es schien so als würde er nach den passenden Worten suchen.

„Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich habe überreagiert und dann auch noch die Streitereien mit Sirius und Malfoy. . . Es tut mir leid, ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. . ." Remus brach ab, als Severus ihm die Finger auf die Lippen legte. 

„Du solltest aufhören, dich für Dinge zu entschuldigen für die du nichts kannst. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe die Beherrschung verloren." Er zog Remus nah an sich und küsste erst seine Stirn, dann seine Wangen bis hin zu seinem Mund. Remus gab sich voll hin in diesem Kuss. Er war so froh. Einen kleinen Moment hatte er geglaubt er hätte sein Glück verloren. 

„Warum warst du bei Romulus?" fragte Remus nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte mit unschuldiger Stimme. Er konnte das Zittern in seinem Körper nicht unterdrücken wenn er über seinen Bruder sprach, doch starke Arme umfingen ihn und hielten ihn fest.

„Er lud mich ein. Er wollte mit mir über dich reden. Ich weiß nicht was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll, aber ich glaube man hat euch beide betrogen. Denke nicht ich würde für Blayden Partei ergreifen, aber was würde es ihm bringen zu lügen. Du solltest mit ihm reden, setz ihn von mir aus unter Veritaserum, aber rede mit ihm. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wegen ihm und dem was zwischen euch an Ungeklärtem ist, nur noch in deinem Zimmer versteckst." Severus Stimme war sanft und hüllte Remus ein wie ein samtenes Licht. 

„Du weißt gar nicht was du von mir verlangst, Severus", hauchte Remus und barg sein Gesicht in der Nackenbeuge des Slytherin. „Ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt, er war mein großer Bruder. Es brach mir das Herz, als meine Mutter ihn fortnahm. Ich habe Nächte lang, Monate lang allein in meinem Zimmer geweint. Als ich gebissen wurde habe ich ständig nach ihm gefragt und als dann der Brief kam zerbrach mein Herz in tausend Stücke. Sich ihm entgegenzustellen ist für mich schwieriger, als es mit einer Armee von Todessern aufzunehmen. Ich kann das nicht allein." 

Severus festigte seine Umarmung um Remus' Körper, als er die Tränen des Werwolfes an seinem Nacken spürte. Remus wurde nicht von Schluchzern geschüttelt, er weinte auch nicht laut, sondern seine Tränen flossen still und leise und machten Severus das Herz schwer. Er rieb Remus beruhigend über den Rücken und sagte: 

„Das musst du auch nicht. Du musst das nicht allein durchmachen. Ich werde da sein. Ich weiß ich habe gesagt, dass ich mir wünschen würde ich hätte mich aus allem herausgehalten, aber das war eine Lüge. Ich würde es immer und immer wieder tun. Ich möchte dir helfen so wie du mir geholfen hast." 

Remus löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und blickte in die wunderschönen Onyxaugen und lächelte. 

„Wenn du hier bist, Severus, hier bei mir, dann habe ich das Gefühl ich könnte alles schaffen." 

# # # # #

Lucius hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Es kam ihm so vor, als wanderte er schon mehrere Stunden durch die Gänge der Schule, doch in Wahrheit hatte er Lupins Quartier erst vor einer knappen viertel Stunde verlassen. Es reizte ihn ein wenig zurückzugehen um nachzusehen ob Sirius immer noch auf dem Boden lag, wo er ihn gelassen hatte. Innerlich hoffte er das, aber er entschied sich dagegen nachsehen zu gehen. Sirius hatte verdient was er bekommen hatte und nach Lucius' Meinung eigentlich sogar viel zu wenig. Doch mit einem hatte Back recht gehabt, er konnte unter Dumbledores Nase keine großen Dinger drehen. 

Er fluchte innerlich, als er bemerkte, dass er gerade dabei war die Treppen zum Astronomieturm hochzusteigen. Er wusste genau, dass Severus, wenn er aufgeregt war, gerne hier her kam um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das hatte er schon zu ihrer Schulzeit getan. Somit war eigentlich mehr als klar, dass Remus in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich auch dort war und er hatte keine Lust weder den einen noch den anderen zu sehen. 

Er konnte nicht umhin sich von den Beiden enttäuscht zu fühlten, Severus und Lupin. Von Severus hatte er erwartet, dass er ihm ein bisschen in diesem neuen Umfeld helfen würde. Lucius brauchte niemanden der ihm Händchen hielt, aber eine Frage nach dem Befinden oder etwas Interesse an seiner neuen Arbeit wären schon angenehm gewesen. Was Lupin betraf hatte sich Lucius eigentlich nicht anderes gewünscht, als ein bisschen Akzeptanz. Jedes Mal wenn ihm der Werwolf in die Augen sah, musste er sich schon beherrschen nicht doch den einen oder anderen Kommentar abzulassen.

Er machte mitten auf der Treppe kehrt und suchte sich einen anderen Weg. 

Er wusste mehr als genau warum er vorhin überreagiert hatte. Was hatten die anderen schon für ein Recht sich in sein Privatleben einzumischen? Oder gar über ihn zu urteilen? Black hatte den Bogen einfach überspannt, aber Lucius hasste die Wahrheit in dem Satz den Black ihm an den Kopf geknallt hatte: ‚_Fühlt sich verdammt beschissen an, wenn man plötzlich abgemeldet ist, nicht wahr, Malfoy?_'

Oh ja, es fühlte sich verdammt beschissen an, wenn man plötzlich abgemeldet war. Es fühlte sich nicht nur beschissen an, es tat auch weh. Nicht weil er einen Liebhaber verloren hatte, nein. Es tat weh, wie wenn man einen Bruder verloren hatte. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass es ihn so mitnahm. 

Das Gefühlschaos war langsam unerträglich und Lucius fragte sich ob er nicht vielleicht doch besser dran gewesen wäre, wenn sich für das Exil und die Flucht vor Voldemort und seinen Getreuen  entschieden hätte. Doch wieder blockte ein einziges Wort all seine Gedanken an Flucht ab.

Draco. 

Sein kleiner Sohn. Sein kleiner Drache. . . 

Dass das Schicksal ihn ausgerechnet in dieser Sekunde in diesen Gang gebracht hatte war mehr als seltsam, aber Lucius blickte auf die Gestalt von Romulus Blayden der vor einem Portrait auf dem Gang stand. Lucius, umhüllt vom dem Schatten der Wände, hörte deutlich das Wort ‚_Libris_' bevor das Portrait beiseite schwang und der Mann verschwand. Das war mehr als ein kleiner Wink, es war ein Einladung, seine Wut und seinen Spot direkt an jemandem abzulassen. So etwas konnte Lucius einfach nicht widerstehen. 

Er trat vor das Portrait von zwei schachspielenden  Zauberern. Die blickten einen Moment von ihrem Spiel auf, „Libris" sagte Lucius leise und ohne einen Kommentar klappte das Bild beiseite und Lucius trat ein. 

Der Raum sah ein bisschen aus wie Lupins Wohnzimmer, doch hier und da standen noch einige Kisten herum. Blayden schien im Schlafzimmer zu sein und sich umzuziehen. Lucius setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, den Zauberstab in der Hand und blickte in das Feuer, das Blayden wohl entzündet hatte. Er wartete vielleicht ein oder zwei Minuten bis er Blayden das Wohnzimmer wieder betreten hörte. Er ergriff das Wort noch bevor Blayden ihn überhaupt sah:

„Hübsch hast du es hier, Blayden! Nur leider viel zu schade für jemanden wie dich." In Lucius Stimme klang ein wenig Amüsement mit. Das Klirren von zerbrochenem Glas war zu hören und keine Sekunde später stand Blayden vor ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen und den Zauberstab in der Hand. 

„Was machst du hier, du Bastard", fluchte Blayden. „Und wie kommst du hier überhaupt rein?" 

„Du hast mir das Passwort geradewegs zugerufen, wie konnte ich da widerstehen dich hier besuchen zu kommen", spöttelte Lucius. 

„RAUS!! Hau sofort ab, du mieser Wichser, bevor ich mich vergesse!" schrie der Runenlehrer.

Lucius stand auf. 

„Du sagtest Severus und Black du hättest damals mit mir eine Rechnung begleichen wollen. Ich hätte ja deine arme kleine Cousine belästigt." Lucius lachte auf bei der Erinnerung. „Die kleine Schlampe hat nur bekommen was sie gewollt hat. Den ganzen Abend klebte sie an mir dran und bettelte fast, gegen den nächsten Tisch gevögelt zu werden. Nette Familie hast du da, muss ich sagen." Lucius stand in der Mitte des Raumes und blickte über seine Schulter hinweg auf einen wütenden Romulus Blayden. 

„Noch ein Wort und ich vergesse mich", fauchte Blayden und erhob den Zauberstab. 

„Warum sollte ich? Du bist doch so wahrheitsliebend. Willst du die Wahrheit über deine kleine Cousine denn nicht hören?" Kurz nachdem Lucius zu Ende gesprochen hatte traf ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken. Ein Gefühl wie Feuer breitete sich über seiner Haut aus, er hatte Mühe zu sehen, doch mit seiner Hand umklammerte er seine Zauberstab und presste ein ‚Obscuri Finite Cantus' hervor - der Schmerz verschwand. Er richtete sich auf und in seinem Gesicht erschien ein böses Lächeln. 

„Wie kommt es, dass wir beide immer wieder hier landen", fragte er Blayden.

„Keine Ahnung!"

Die Flüche flogen durch das Zimmer, während sich die beiden Zauberer weiterhin beleidigten. Aus diesem Duell schien keiner als Sieger hervorzugehen. Nach einiger Zeit begannen die Beiden vor Anstrengung zu keuchen. 

„Du bist so ein Dreckssack, Malfoy, warum kannst du es nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass du eine Schlampe bist und normale Menschen in Ruhe lassen." Ein weiterer blauer Lichtblitz schoss aus Blaydens Stab, prallte aber auf Lucius' Schutzschild ab. 

„Du redest Scheiße, Blayden. Kein Wunder, dass dein Bruder mit dir nichts zu tun haben will", fauchte Lucius und feuerte einen Fluch ab der von Blayden blockiert wurde.

„Halt meinen Bruder hier raus, verstanden!  Du bist doch nur neidisch weil dich keiner will." Lucius nächster Fluch verstummte auf seinen Lippen, er spürte einen Krampf im Herzen. „Warum so still, habe ich da etwas einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen?" lachte Blayden.

„Expelliarmus!!!" 

Blaydens Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und landete in einer Ecke. Lucius wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte - große Trauer und Wut kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Kopf. Mit langsamem Schritt näherte er sich dem anderen Lehrer. Blayden spottete weiter, es schien ihm egal zu sein das er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte:

„Der arme Malfoy, er sieht gut aus und hat so viel Geld, aber sein kleines kaltes Herz will keiner haben. Tja, du musst halt einsehen, dass du nur zum Ficken gut bist, aber keiner an dir auch nur je ein bisschen Liebe verschwenden wird. Was will man auch schon mit einem Bastard wie dir. Ich werde bald meinen Bruder wiederhaben, wir werden uns versöhnen und wieder eine Familie sein, während du allein sein wirst. Du bist einfach ein Verlierer." Mit jedem seiner Worte näherte sich ihm Lucius immer mehr bis er direkt vor ihm stand, dann sagte Blayden: 

„Was wirst du jetzt tun? Ein Cruciatus vielleicht? Oder doch der Todesfluch?" Blayden wollte gerade zum Lachen ansetzten als er sah wie Lucius seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche steckte, seine Hand erhob und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Blayden hielt  sich die Wange. Alle seine Worte starben in seinem Mund als er den Gesichtsausdruck Lucius' sah. 

Kein Hass. Kein Ärger. Keine Wut. Nur Leere. Nur eine leeres Gesicht und ein paar traurige silbergraue Augen. Eine kleine einsame Träne rann über eine der weißen Wangen. Blayden hielt sich die Wange und blickte in dieses Gesicht, doch es veränderte sich nicht. 

Lucius drehte sich einfach um, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Träne aus dem Gesicht und verließ Blaydens Quartier.

# # # # #

Remus kuschelte sich in Severus Arme und genoss das Gefühl geborgen zu sein. Wie er sich in all diesen Monaten danach gesehnt hatte und jetzt war er hier. Sie standen beide am geschlossenen Fenster und blickten in die Nacht hinaus. Es war eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen und Remus wollte, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde, doch viel zu früh mussten sie wieder voneinander lassen. 

 „Es wird Zeit, dass wir zurück gehen", hauchte Severus ihm ins Ohr. „Das Abendessen dürfte nun auch schon vorbei sein und ich möchte noch mit Dumbledore über den Förderkurs sprechen."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich möchte trotzdem noch nicht gehen", sagte Remus und schmiegte sich an Severus Körper. 

„Man kann nicht immer das haben was man will", neckte Severus und Remus löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. 

„Bald ist Wochenende, da werden wir Zeit haben" Meinte Remus entschlossen. „Ich schließe meinen Streuner weg und du sorgst dafür, dass dein Zuchtpudel im Zimmer bleibt und wir machen uns eine schöne Zeit."

Severus konnte kaum sein Lachen unterdrücken. 

„Eine gute Idee", meinte der Meister der Tränke und küsste Remus auf die Wange. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden die Stufen des Turmes hinab. Doch bevor sie sich trennten konnten sie sich einen letzten Kusse nicht verkneifen.  

# # # # #

Es war eigentlich purer Zufall, dass Lucius auf seinem Weg zurück in die Kerker Remus über den Weg lief. Oder war auch das Teil des kranken Schicksals, das Lucius heute Abend in der Hand zu halten schien. Er erkannte sofort an seinem Gesicht, dass Remus es geschafft hatte Severus wieder zu beruhigen. Ein trauriger und zurückgewiesener Remus Lupin hätte nicht dieses sanfte verträumte Lächeln auf den Lippen und diesen sehnsüchtigen Blick. Lucius war nach dem Vorfall mit Blayden viel zu sehr durch den Wind, als dass er seine undurchdringliche Fassade aufbauen konnte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er in diesem Moment auch keine Lust dazu. Mit sicherem Schritt näherte er sich dem Werwolf, der ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken schien. 

Diesen Anblick würde Remus Lupin wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell vergessen, als er vor jemandem stand, der zwar aussah wie Lucius und wiederum doch nicht. Das Gesicht des Blonden war nicht nur verschlossen, sondern leer, in den silbergrauen Augen tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle, wobei Trauer zu dominieren schien. Die sonst so penibel frisierten langen Haare hingen ihm achtlos ins Gesicht, die lässige arrogante Haltung hatte einer Angespannten Platz gemacht. Remus wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. 

„Weißt du was ich mich wirklich frage, Lupin?" fragte Lucius und auf seinen Lippen machte sich ein eiskaltes Lächeln breit. „Ich frage mich wie du es hinbekommst von allen in Schutz genommen zu werden und unschuldig auszusehen, obwohl du weder das eine brauchst oder das andere bist."

Remus wurde aus den Worten des Slytherin nicht schlau und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lucius ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. 

„Ich habe wirklich einen Moment lang gedacht du wärst anders, Lupin. Ich dachte, wir wären auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen, nachdem wir miteinander geredet haben, doch da lag ich wohl falsch. Ich kann es jedes Mal in deinen Augen lesen, wenn ich mit Severus einen Raum betrete. Dieser Ausdruck des . . .  des Abscheus. ‚Oh Lucius, wie . . . ähm nett das du auch da bist.' ‚Setz dich doch Lucius, möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?'." Lucius begann zu kichern was mehr als seltsam für ihn war. Remus setzte noch einen Schritt zurück. 

„Du versteckst viel hinter der Fassade des netten unschuldigen Heiligen, Lupin. Wie nennst du mich in deinen Gedanken? Reicher arroganter Bastard? Verräter vielleicht? Oder doch eher Schlampe? Doch wer würde das schon von dir glauben. Der arme Remus kann ja kein Wässerchen trüben. Weißt du, das alles kotzt mich an. Wenn du etwas gegen mich hast oder mich nicht dabei haben möchtest, dann sag es mir direkt ins Gesicht, denn ich habe von dieser schlechten Scharade die Nase gestrichen voll." 

Mit diesen Worten ging Lucius an Remus vorbei und ließ ihn auf dem Gang stehen, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen. Das Letzte was man von dem blonden Mann hörte waren seine Schritte die in der Ferne verhallten. 

# # # # # 

tbc.

A/N: Also, das war das Kapitel. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, es ist eines meine Lieblinge.^^ Ich hoffe ihr gebt hierzu auch fleißig eure Meinung ab. 

Ich habe mich entschlossen euch jetzt schon davon zu erzählen, damit das nicht all zu plötzlich kommt. Ich bin den kompletten März nicht da! Ja, die Toyo fährt mit einigen ihrer Freundinnen nach Japan. *freu* Ich kann euch leider noch nicht sagen, wie es in diesem Zeitraum mit den Updates aussehen wird. Das Problem ist, dass unsere Puffer schon beträchtlich zusammengeschrumpft ist. Aber eines ist klar. Im März wird ein KEINE wöchentlichen Updates geben. Lorelei oder Ich werden bevor ich fahre auf unserer Yahoo!Group noch die genauen Termine der Updates posten! Also, informiert euch…. 

# # # 

Toyo: So… mal wieder ein update fertig.

Lorelei: Ja, ich bin auch sehr zufrieden…

Zwischen die schiebt sich ein Kopf.

Toyo: Was hast du denn Luc? 

Lucius starrt auf den Text und dreht sich Toyo.

Lucius: Liebst du mich??

Toyo: Wo kommt denn jetzt die Frage her?

Lucius: Antworte einfach!

Toyo wirft einen verzweifelten Blick zu Lorelei und Sev.

Beide zucken nur mit den Achseln. 

Toyo: Natürlcih liebe ich dich.

Lucius: Wirklich?

Toyo: JA, wirklich!

Lucius nickt kurz bevor er grinsend den Raum verlässt.  

Toyo und Lorelei blicken zu Sev.

Severus: Seht mich nicht so an. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun….


	40. Kapitel vierzig

Disclaimer: das übliche… siehe vorhergehende Kapitel… bin heute einfach zu faul dazu…

Das freut uns ja, dass das letzte Kapitel soviel Anklang gefunden hat!

@sabysemilla & EnieMcConaughey & tita-kun  – jaja, unser Luc hatte in diesem Teil ganz schön was zu knabbern, der Arme! Aber da wir ihn ja alle lieb haben, wird es ihm (irgendwann) auch mal wieder besser gehen *evilgrin*

@Ami666 & tinkita – och, ein bisschen werden Draco und Harry schon noch brauchen... aber keine Angst – wir werden sie nicht vergessen, auch wenn wir sie ab und zu ein wenig vernachlässigen.

@Besserweis – na, da warst du ja ganz schön am spekulieren ;-) wer weiss, wer weiss... noch wird nichts verraten...

@M – na, das nenne ich ein Review! Wir sind immer noch ganz platt! Danke!

@Kirilein - *knuddel* gib Tomilein ein Küsschen von uns! Aber nur auf die Wange! Nicht, dass unsere Herzchen eifersüchtig werden...

@Vanillia – Dank, und immer wieder Dank! *puh* Es war ein ziemlich kritisches Kapitel, weil wir hier die weiteren Wege der Charas versucht haben einzuleiten.

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter forty

 # 40 #

„Oh Mann, Hermine! Kannst du vielleicht einmal stillsitzen?" maulte Ron während des Abendessens.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut", beschwichtigte Hermine. „Ich finde es nur erstaunlich, dass so allmählich überhaupt kein Lehrer mehr zu den Mahlzeiten aufkreuzt."

„Also Professor Sprout ist noch mit den Alraunen beschäftigt", informierte Neville seine Freunde. „Die sind zurzeit ganz schön stressig." 

Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich weiss, aber das habe ich auch nicht gemeint. Weder Professor Lupin, noch Professor Snape oder Lucius Malfoy sind da. Von Professor Blayden wollen wir schon mal gar nicht sprechen. Der war noch bei keiner Mahlzeit."

„Und wenn schon... viel wichtiger ist, ob mich jemand nachher die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung abschreiben lässt." Ron blickte auffordernd in die Runde, doch wie auf Kommando wandten sich alle Köpfe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und anderen Gesprächspartnern zu.

„Tja, du wirst sie wohl doch selbst machen müssen", bemerkte Hermine säuerlich.

Harry seufzte. Er hatte eigentlich auch gehofft, er könnte sie von jemandem abschreiben. Immerhin wollte er zwischen Essen und Strafarbeit noch seinen Paten besuchen. Da kam ihm eine Idee. „Hey, Ron, Hermine, wie wär's, wenn ihr nachher mitkommt und wir machen die Hausaufgaben nach meiner Strafarbeit zusammen?" flüsterte er sehr leise. Seine beiden Freunde wussten sofort, wovon er sprach und nickten begeistert.

# # # # #

Lucius' verbale Attacke hatte Remus völlig durcheinander zurückgelassen. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass der blonde Slytherin mit einigen seiner Behauptungen mitten ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er empfand jedes Mal Abscheu wenn er Lucius Malfoy begegnete... oder war es doch eher immer noch Eifersucht? Remus war sich über diesen Punkt selbst nicht im Klaren – aber er schämte sich plötzlich abgrundtief für sein Verhalten. Er seufzte. Wenn er Severus behalten wollte, dann würde er auch Lucius mit dazubekommen, ob er das wollte oder nicht... er hatte ja versucht, dem Slytherin höflich und nicht all zu abweisend zu begegnen und bislang hatte er auch geglaubt, dass Severus' Freund mit dieser Haltung leben konnte. Doch das war offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Was erwartete Lucius nur von ihm?

Immer noch verwirrt ging Remus zu seinem Quartier zurück. Er hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, als Harry, Ron und Hermine am anderen Ende des Ganges auftauchten und mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln auf ihn zukamen. Seine Laune hob sich wieder etwas. Über Lucius konnte er sich morgen immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen.

„Guten Abend, Ihr drei", begrüßte er die Schüler heiter. „Na, dann kommt mal rein!" Er zog die Tür ganz auf und ließ ihnen der Vortritt.

„Sirius!!!"

„Harry, nicht!" hielt Remus den Jungen zurück, der beim Anblick seines am Boden liegenden Paten aufgeschrieen hatte. „Keiner von euch rührt sich von der Stelle, bevor ich nicht weiss, was hier passiert ist!"

Hermine und Ron nickten stumm und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Remus lief rasch zu seinem Freund und beugte sich über ihn. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er an dessen Hals einen wütenden Puls fühlte.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise: „Finite Incantatem."

Sofort kehrten die Lebensgeister in Sirius' gelähmten Körper zurück und er drehte sich ächzend auf den Rücken.

„Mann, der hat es mir vielleicht gezeigt", murmelte er mit leichter Anerkennung in der Stimme. Tastend befühlte er seine Stirn. „Bekomme ich eine Beule?"

„Ja, und eine besonders hübsche noch dazu", antwortete Remus erleichtert. „Aber das können wir später klären. Wir haben Besuch."

„Besuch?" Sirius setzte sich auf und sah an Remus vorbei. „Was steht ihr denn da rum wie die Ölgötzen?" rief er den drei Jugendlichen zu. „Kommt her. Soll Remus noch was für euch bestellen? Wir hatten aus verschiedenen Gründen noch keine Zeit zum Essen. Remus, gibst du bitte den Hauselfen Bescheid?"

Remus wusste nicht, ob er sich über den Stimmungsumschwung seines Freundes freuen sollte, oder nicht. Er verschob dieses Problem – wie so vieles andere – auf später und war einfach nur froh, dass Sirius seinen Ärger über Lucius, denn der und kein anderer dürfte für diesen netten kleinen Lähmungsfluch verantwortlich gewesen sein, nicht an den Kindern ausließ.

Harry kam zögernd näher. „Was war denn hier los?"

Sirius zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ach, nichts weiter als eine nette kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter alten... Freunden." Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er Remus ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln bei diesen Worten bemerkte.

Es klang zwar verrückt, aber er hatte wirklich nachgedacht, als er auf diesem verdammt unbequemen Boden gelegen hatte. Dummer Weise hatte Malfoy nämlich Recht gehabt. Es fühlte sich verdammt beschissen an, wenn man bei Remus plötzlich nur noch die zweite Geige spielte. Und wenn sein Freund weiterhin an diesem Irrsinn festhielt, dass er unbedingt Snape zu seinem Glück brauchte – gut, dann sollte er ihn eben haben! Er hasste es, sich mit Remus zu streiten und ihm war klar geworden, dass er sich entweder mit dieser ganzen Slytherin-Bande abzufinden hatte, oder er würde über diesen daraus resultierenden ewigen Streiterein noch seinen ältesten Freund verlieren.

Und das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er wollte. Außerdem musste er widerwillig anerkennen, dass Malfoy gar nicht mal so übel war – immerhin hatte der Kerl Biss. Verhexte so einfach einen Gryffindor unter Dumbledores Nase... dazu gehörte schon so Einiges...

# # # # #

In völliger Unkenntnis der neuesten Ereignisse betrat Severus Snape das Büro des Schuldirektors.

„Ah, Severus – ich habe dich beim Abendessen vermisst. Was führt dich zu mir?" begrüßte ihn Dumbledore heiter.

„Guten Abend, Direktor", erwiderte Severus gemessen. „Es gibt Probleme... wie meistens, wenn ich mich in diesem Büro aufhalte", ergänzte Severus nach einer kleinen Pause und ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Dumbledore stutzte einen Moment. Hatte sein Tränkelehrer gerade einen Scherz gemacht? Der Direktor war sich fast sicher. Es hatte sich zwar kein Muskel in dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes geregt, doch Dumbledore glaubte, dass er für einen Augenblick ein spöttisches Funkeln in diesen tiefschwarzen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Dann nimm bitte Platz, Severus – ich bin ganz Ohr!"

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen und berichtete dem Direktor von seinem Gespräch mit Draco, von den Sorgen der Slytherin-Schüler und der Idee, Förderkurse anzubieten. Der Direktor lauschte aufmerksam. Als Severus schließlich geendet hatte, ergriff der alte Zauberer wieder das Wort.

„Ich halte das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Ich werde mich gleich morgen darum kümmern und auf der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz kann dann von allen Lehrern gemeinsam ein Konzept ausgearbeitet werden." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Um welche Schüler handelt es sich denn im Besonderen?"

Severus zog ein kleines Stück Papier aus seinem Umhang und reichte es dem Direktor. Er hatte darauf in seiner peniblen Schrift die Namen notiert, die Draco ihm genannt hatte. Dumbledore las die Liste aufmerksam und sah dann wieder auf. Seine Augen blickten ernst.

„Tatsächlich habe ich auch schon einige Briefe von Eltern erhalten, die ihre Kinder von der Schule nehmen wollten. Genau gesagt waren es die Eltern von Morgana Fey Lynn, Millicent Bullstrode und Morag McDougal, die der Ansicht waren, ihre Kinder wären ab sofort besser auf Durmstrang aufgehoben. Glücklicher Weise gibt es mehrer Ministeriumserlasse und Schulvorschriften, die diesem Vorhaben entgegenstehen, so dass meine Weigerung, dieser Bitte nachzukommen, nicht sehr verdächtig erscheint." Der Direktor musterte die Liste erneut. „Severus..." begann er nach einer Weile nachdenklich, „Wie sicher bist du in Bezug auf diese Schüler?"

Diese Frage ließ Severus erstaunt aufblicken. „Albus... du glaubst, dass unter ihnen ein Spion sein könnte?"

„Wir können nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

Severus schwieg und dachte sehr gründlich über diese Frage nach. Schließlich sah er dem Direktor wieder in die Augen und sagte: „Ich vertraue jedem einzelnen von ihnen – genauso, wie du mir vertraust, Albus."

Dumbledore's Gesicht entspannte sich wieder. „Das genügt mir."

# # # # #

Nach seinem Besuch bei Sirius und Remus stand Harry wieder in der Bibliothek und staubte nachlässig die Regale und Bücher ab. Dabei versuchte er ziemlich erfolglos, die wirren Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.

„Na, Potter – immer fleißig beim Staubwischen?"

Harry fuhr erschreckt herum und ließ dabei das Buch zu Boden fallen, welsches er gerade abgestaubt hatte. Keine fünf Schritte vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy, ein belustigtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Bei Merlin! Musst du dich immer so anschleichen? Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht und hob das Buch auf. „Was willst du eigentlich hier?"

Draco zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht will ich in meiner Eigenschaft als Schulsprecher nachprüfen, ob du deine Strafarbeit gewissenhaft erledigst und auch schön brav in den Ecken abstaubst", stichelte Draco.

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief und bedachte den blonden Slytherin mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Ich bin entsetzt!" sagte Draco gespielt entrüstet, dann grinste er. „Da tust du auch gut dran – ich wollte dir nur kurz mitteilen, dass Professor Snape einen Weg gefunden hat, wie Morgana, Pansy und die anderen über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben können."

„Das ist ja prima! Morgana wird darüber bestimmt sehr froh sein!" sagte Harry erleichtert.

„Ist gehopst wie ein Gummiball", bestätigte Draco. „Snape hat mit Dumbledore gesprochen und jetzt wird Hogwarts für die Dauer der Weihnachtsferien Förderkurse für interessierte Schüler anbieten."

Harry nickte. Er freute sich, dass die Slytherins einen Ausweg gefunden hatten, doch er war trotz allem nicht ganz bei der Sache. Die Bemerkungen von Sirius über Remus und Professor Snape wollten ihm ebenso wenig aus dem Kopf gehen, wie die Blicke, die sich Remus und Sirius heute zugeworfen hatten.

Draco bemerkte, dass Harry nur oberflächlich zugehört hatte und das ärgerte ihn ziemlich. Denn genaugenommen wäre er gar nicht verpflichtet gewesen, dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor das alles zu erzählen – brühwarm noch dazu.

„Sag mal – hast du was? Oder warum hörst du mir nicht richtig zu?" fragte Draco mürrisch.

Harry stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und versuchte, Draco nicht in die Augen zu sehen, doch automatisch suchte sein Blick die dunklen Pupillen inmitten der sturmgrauen Iris.

„Ach, nichts besonderes... es ist nur... denkst du, dass Professor Lupin und Snape..." platzte er schließlich heraus und brach dann doch wieder hastig ab. Vielleicht war das doch kein Thema das er mit Draco, spät am Abend in einer nur spärlich erleuchteten Bibliothek, besprechen sollte. Allerdings war er gerade jetzt für die schwachen Lichtverhältnisse ziemlich dankbar, denn unter Dracos verblüfftem, prüfendem Blick wurde er langsam aber sicher ziemlich rot.

„Ob Severus und Lupin – _was_... etwas miteinander haben? Ist es das, was du mich fragen wolltest? Wer sagt das?"

Harry glaubte eine Spur von Unsicherheit aus der Stimme des anderen Jungen herauszuhören und das machte ihm wieder Mut. Er war also nicht der Einzige, der diesen Gedanken... nun ja... etwas seltsam fand.

„Siri... ähm... ach... gesagt hat eigentlich niemand was..." korrigierte sich Harry hastig.

Doch Draco hatte längst begriffen, worum es ging. „Black ist wieder hier?" flüsterte er leise.

Harry seufzte erst und nickte dann ergeben. Draco schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Du solltest wirklich allmählich lernen, deine Zunge besser im Zaum zu halten."

„Ich weiss", gab Harry kleinlaut zu. Draco musste gegen seinen Willen darüber lächeln. Wenn Harry zerknirscht war, dann sah er irgendwie... richtig niedlich aus.

„Also – Black hat irgendeinen dummen Spruch über Severus und Professor Lupin abgelassen – und du glaubst den Quatsch?"

„Das war nicht irgendein dummer Spruch!" brauste Harry auf. „Er hat sich ziemlich genau darüber geäußert und abgesehen davon, fandest du es nicht ein bisschen komisch, wie die beiden letzten Samstag miteinander umgegangen sind? So... vertraut?"

„Na und? Das ist doch..." fing Draco an, doch dann verstummte er. In seinem Gehirn setzten sich einige Puzzleteilchen zusammen, während Draco über die merkwürdige Stimmung seines Vaters nachdachte. „Das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung..." äußerte er unbedacht.

„Eine Erklärung? Wofür?" fragte Harry eifrig und nun war es an Draco rot zu werden.

„Ach – nichts", log Draco. Er würde einen Teufel tun und diese delikaten Familienangelegenheiten ausgerechnet vor einem Gryffindor ausbreiten. „Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte es schon sein, dass zwischen den beiden etwas läuft."

‚_Das dürfte auch Dad's niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck hinreichend erklären_' setzte Draco in Gedanken hinzu ‚_Ich würde auch nicht gerade JUHU schreien, wenn mich mein Liebhaber plötzlich abservieren würde_'.

„Oh Mann", stöhnte Harry. „Das erzähle ich lieber gar nicht erst Ron und Hermine. Obwohl – es würde sie vielleicht endlich ein wenig von uns ablenken."

„Von uns?" platzte Draco perplex heraus. „Was erzählt das Wiesel und diese Elfenfreundin über uns?"

„Ach – es ist einfach peinlich", gab Harry zu. „Die beiden bilden sich ein, dass du und ich... na ja..."

„Bei Salazar! Ich fasse das einfach nicht – mir wurde auch schon unterstellt, ich hätte ein Rendezvous mit dir gehabt", ereiferte sich Draco. „Und das alles nur, weil wir uns nicht mehr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an die Kehle fahren."

„Genau wie bei mir! Nur weil ich ein paar mal bei dir eingeladen war und wir manchmal zusammen trainieren heißt es gleich, ich wäre geil auf dich – ist das zu fassen?!" stimmte Harry dem blonden Slytherin zu.

„Genau – dabei sind wir vielleicht einfach nur erwachsen geworden!" „Genau", echote Harry. „Wir sind einfach zu alt für diese kindischen Streitereien!" 

# # # # # 

Der nächste Vormittag verlief für Severus erfreulicher Weise völlig ereignislos. Beim Frühstück hatte zwar Remus gefehlt, doch beim Mittagessen saß er wieder auf seinem Platz neben dem Tränkelehrer. Allerdings hatte Lucius bei beiden Mahlzeiten gefehlt und Severus beschloss, seine Mittagspause etwas abzukürzen und sich bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich das neue Büro seines Freundes anzusehen.

Nachdem er die Große Halle verlassen hatte, lenkte er seine Schritte in die Richtung des Schülerberater-Zimmers, das so lange Zeit leergestanden hatte. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, klopfte er kurz an und trat dann ein.

„Hallo Luc", grüsste Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Lucius saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in den Händen.

Er warf Severus nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch widmete. „Was willst du denn hier", knurrte er unfreundlich.

„Was für eine Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du warst schon wieder nicht beim Mittagessen und außerdem wollte ich mir mal dein neues Büro ansehen."

Lucius konzentrierte sich immer noch auf sein Buch. „Ach, jetzt auf einmal?" bemerkte er giftig.

Severus musterte ihn verblüfft. „Sag mal – spinnst du jetzt? Oder bist du sauer, weil ich dich gestern mit angebrüllt habe?"

Lucius schlug das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu und warf es auf den Schreibtisch. Erst dann fixierte er Severus mit seinem Blick.

„Du willst wissen, was mit mir los ist? Du willst es wirklich wissen?!" Er wartete auf eine Bemerkung seines Freundes, doch dieser betrachtete ihn nur stumm und sehr eindringlich.

„Ich hatte zu Anfang absolut nichts dagegen, dass du dein Glück bei diesem Werwolf versuchst – aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mich und unsere Freundschaft im Gegenzug dazu in den Wind schreiben**würdest... und das ausgerechnet zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wurde und nichts mehr so ist, wie es einmal war und ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass wenigstens du dich ein wenig – nur ein ganz kleines bisschen um mich kümmerst oder auch nur einen Hauch von Interesse für mich und meine neue Tätigkeit aufbringst... gerade da..." der blonde Slytherin brach ab, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und drehte Severus den Rücken zu.**

Severus lauschte dieser relativ wirren Rede mit wachsender Verblüffung. Getobt, geschrieen, Flüche ausgestoßen – ja, das hatte sein Freund schon oft, doch höchst selten waren diese Ausbrüche persönlich gegen Severus selbst gerichtet gewesen. Er schloss daraus, dass sein Freund durch sein unabsichtliches Verhalten stärker verletzt war, als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können oder als er jemals beabsichtigt hatte.

„Luc, du redest dummes Zeug", sagte er sanft und legte dem blonden Mann beide Hände auf die Schultern. Die Schultern zuckten einmal kurz, doch sie schüttelten die vertrauten Hände nicht ab.

Die Erinnerung des letzten Abends stieg mit voller Kraft in Lucius auf und er hörte Blacks und Blaydens Stimmen in seinem Kopf widerhallen. Für einen Moment vergaß er, dass er nicht allein war. „Niemand liebt mich", murmelte Lucius so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum verstand. Doch als er begriff, was der Andere da gerade gesagt hatte, drehte er ihn gewaltsam zu sich herum und sah ihm direkt in die silbergrauen Augen.

„Luc – was soll das denn? Seit wann suhlst du dich in Selbstmitleid? Außerdem ist das doch gar nicht wahr – Draco liebt dich, ich liebe dich, Dumbledore schätzt dich und sogar Remus..."

Jetzt befreite sich Lucius ruckartig aus der halben Umarmung und funkelte seinen Freund wütend an. „Ja, natürlich, der liebe Remus!" stieß er sarkastisch hervor. „Lupin verabscheut mich! Kapiert eigentlich niemand außer mir, wie dieser scheinheilige Gryffindor wirklich ist?"

Halb und halb hatte Lucius schon erwartete, dass es nach dieser Beleidigung seines Liebsten zu einem handfesten Streit mit Severus kommen würde, doch er hatte sicher nicht damit gerechnet, ein mutwilliges Lächeln auf dessen Lippen zu sehen.

„Oh doch, ich weiss es... Er ist gleichzeitig Unschuld und Laster**_. _**Soweit es mich angeht, hat sein Heiligenschein an dem Abend die ersten Risse bekommen, als er mich beschuldigte, ich wäre zu sehr damit beschäftigt dich zu vögeln um irgendetwas anderes zu begreifen." Severus schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung. „Seitdem hat er in meiner Gegenwart öfter als einmal die Fassung verloren – darunter waren auch einige beeindruckende Wutausbrüche – und ich finde das eigentlich ganz reizvoll... mit einem Heiligen würde ich mich sicher sehr schnell langweilen."

„Wie schön für dich", bemerkte Lucius spitz. „Deshalb kann er mich trotzdem nicht leiden und er hält mich garantiert auch für eine Schlampe und das, obwohl ich wirklich nett zu ihm war! Bei Salazar, als wir gestern bei ihm waren war ich so kurz davor ihm sein falsches Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schneiden und es ihm sonst wo hinzuschieben. Nimm es nicht persönlich Sev, aber es kotzt mich einfach an. Du weißt, dass es einiges braucht um mich explodieren zu lassen und dein kleiner Lover hatte mich schon soweit, ihn in einer schwarzen Zeremonie einem Rachedämon zu opfern und nur mein Respekt vor dir hat mich zurück gehalten. "

„Das wäre ein bisschen radikal gewesen. Und vielleicht hat er ja was gegen dich, gerade weil du so nett zu ihm bist. Das ist schließlich wirklich nicht deine Art", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er dich für eine Schlampe hält – erst gestern hat er dich noch mit einem Zuchtpudel verglichen."

„ZUCHTPUDEL?!" Lucius schnappte nach Luft. „Und du lässt ihm das durchgehen?!!! Das war's! Ich werde ihn…"

„Du wirst gar nichts!" sagte Severus streng, zuckte dann aber****unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Ich mag seinen Humor – er hat das doch nicht ernst gemeint. Immerhin hat er im gleichen Satz seinen Busenfreund Black als Streuner bezeichnet."

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich das tröstet!"

„Übrigens – wer hält dich denn noch für eine Schlampe?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" fauchte Lucius aufgebracht, weil sie für seinen Geschmack viel zu weit vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen waren.

„Black oder Blayden?" überlegte Severus laut und tippte sich mit dem Finger nachdenklich gegen den Mund. „Aber lassen wir das jetzt", äußerte Severus rasch, als er sah, dass sich auf den bleichen Wangen seines Freundes hektische rote Flecken abzeichneten.

„Ich liebe dich, Luc", sagte er schlicht. „Ich werde dich immer lieben und das weißt du auch. Ich hatte auch nicht vor, dich zu vernachlässigen... aber... es ist mit Remus nicht immer ganz einfach... und ich... ich möchte es nicht verderben... nicht dieses Mal... dazu ist es einfach zu wichtig für mich... _Er_ ist zu wichtig für mich. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Lucius silbergraue Augen wirkten schwermütig. Dann nickte er langsam. „Ja... das kann ich. Ich hatte nur gedacht, es wäre einfacher... dich herzugeben... ich war nicht darauf gefasst, dass es so... weh tut..." seine Stimme war zu einem bloßen Flüstern herabgesunken, doch Severus hatte jedes seiner Worte verstanden.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, doch dann trat Severus näher an seinen Freund und umarmte ihn sanft.

„Ich bin immer noch dein Freund, Luc, dein Bruder, deine Familie", wisperte er dem Blonden ins Ohr. „Das war ich immer und das werde ich immer sein – daran wird sich nie etwas ändern."

„Schön, dass du das sagst", sagte Lucius und ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, doch dann löste er sich auf einmal aus der Umarmung seines Freundes. „So - genug gelitten. Ich habe noch zu tun und du sicher auch."

Severus lachte und nickte zustimmend. Der Zaubertranklehrer lehnte sich vor und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Lucius' Stirn. Dann wandte er sich zum gehen um. Doch bevor er dir Tür erreichte rief Lucius ihm hinterher.

„Und denk daran, falls du meinen kleinen Ausbruch hier deinem Wölfchen erzählst, wirst du dir beim Grabe jedes einzelnen Hogwarts –Gründers wünschen du hättest mich nie kennen gelernt, verstanden?" 

„Ich hänge an meinem Ruf genauso wie du an deinem, Luc, glaub mir das!" 

****

„Das ist beruhigend." 

# # # # #

tbc.

Lorelei: DIESER ELENDE MIST!!!!

Sev: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?

Lorelei: Sev, die sind alle so gemein zu mir! (schluchzt)

Sev: Na, na, na... wird ja alles wieder gut…

Lorelei: Erst wenn du diesen Fuzzis von ff.net einen netten kleinen Fluch an den Hals hetzt. Die lassen mich nicht updaten!

Toyo + Luc + Sev: WAS????!!!!

Okay, wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest, dann hat es doch noch geklappt…


	41. Kapitel einundvierzig

DISCLAIMER: Nichts uns, alles denen!

Grüße an alle die uns ge'review't  haben! Vielen vielen Dank an euch und unterstützt uns bitte weiter… ihr seid die Größten. 

# # 

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter forty-one 

 # 41 #

„Endlich Wochenende. Endlich Wochenende. Ich kann's kaum glauben. Das war die schlimmste Woche aller Zeiten. Wenigstens haben die Lehrer uns nicht alle Hausaufgaben gegeben", stöhnte Ron und schmiss seine Schulbücher auf seinen Schreibtisch, bevor er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Sei froh. Der Aufsatz für McGonagall ist meiner Meinung nach genug für die nächsten Wochen. Mann, manchmal glaube ich die Frau dreht total am Rad!" seufzte Seamus und sank ebenfalls ins Bett. 

„Also ich finde es gar nicht so schlimm", warf Harry ein und kassierte für diesen Spruch mehrere böse Blicke von seinen Freunden. 

„Ich glaube langsam aber sicher, hat der Staub der Bibliothek dein Geherin zerfressen", sagte Dean und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Die anderen nickten beipflichtend. 

„Ich wollte niemandem auf den Schlips treten, aber ich finde der Aufsatz ist gar nicht so schwer. Ich habe in der Bibliothek mehrere Bücher zu dem Thema gesehen, eines habe ich sogar schon ausgeliehen und gelesen. Es war wirklich nicht schlecht!"

Die bösen Blicke seiner Freunde hatten sich nun in einen Ausdruck von Entsetzen verwandelt. 

„Du hältst dich zu lange in der Bibliothek auf, Harry", sagte Ron beruhigend, der Harry nun ansah, als leide er unter einer schlimmen Krankheit. Die anderen im Raum sagten gar nichts dazu. Das wurde Harry nun wirklich zu blöd. 

„Ich gehe essen", sagte Harry knapp und flüchtete aus dem Schlafsaal und raus aus dem Gryffindor- Turm. 

# # # # #

 Lucius stopfte die Dokumente und Akten, die er dem Direktor gerade eben gezeigt hatte wieder in die Tasche. Der Schulleiter hatte einen mehr als erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck und der Blonde konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sich innerlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen. 

„Ich muss sagen Lucius, ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Ich habe doch gewusst, dass Sie diese Arbeit bestens meistern würden", lobte Dumbledore und seine blauen Augen funkelten erfreut über den Rand der Brille. 

„Sie schmeicheln mir, Direktor, aber ich finde immer noch, dass mir diese Arbeit nicht besonders gut liegt. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt uneigennützig zu arbeiten." 

„Sie unterschätzen sich in diesem Punkt. Hier sind Sie und Severus sich wirklich sehr ähnlich", lächelte Dumbledore sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner Wahl.

Lucius zog etwas irritiert die Augenbraue hoch. Er konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass Dumbledore wirklich glaubte er wäre der Richtige für den Job. Doch innerlich war er zufrieden. Er wusste, er hatte irgendeine Aufgabe gebraucht um in diesem Schloss nicht vollkommen wahnsinnig zu werden und wenn diese Aufgabe ihm nicht besonders gut lag, dann würde er sie sich halt passend machen. Das war nun mal der Malfoy-way-of-life!

„Direktor, ich hätte noch eine Bitte", sagte Lucius, während er seine letzten Akten vom Schreibtisch des Direktors sammelte. 

„Sprich, mein Junge."

Lucius verdrehte innerlich die Augen – würde der Direktor nie aufhören, seine ehemaligen Schüler mit ‚mein Junge' zu titulieren?

„Wenn es keine besonders großen Umstände machen würde, dann möchte ich Sie bitten, einen Aushang in den verschiedenen Häusern auszuhängen, damit alle von der fünften Klasse aufwärts morgen zum Frühstück erscheinen."

„Wollen Sie eine Ankündigung machen?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig. 

„Ich habe leider keinen Unterricht in dem ich so etwas machen kann, also bleiben mir nur die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten. Ich habe keine Lust jeden Schüler einzeln anzusprechen, geschweige denn meine Vorgehensweise zu erklären, also dachte ich mir, mit einer Ankündigung würde ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen", meinte Lucius nüchtern und hoffte, dass Dumbledore einwilligte.

„Ein bisschen radikal, Ihr Vorschlag, doch er gefällt mir! Sie können ihre Ankündigung morgen beim Frühstück machen. Sie haben mein Einverständnis", bestätigte der Schulleiter. Lucius quittierte das Ganze mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Haben Sie sich schon mit Severus wegen der Ferienkurse besprochen?" fragte Dumbledore plötzlich.

Der Blonde zögerte ein bisschen mit seiner Antwort. „Nein, wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass es keine schlechte Idee wäre den Duellierclub als eine der Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen." 

„Eine gute Idee. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich diesbezüglich noch genauer mit Severus und Remus beraten werden. Ich hoffe nämlich, dass ich für dieses Projekt die volle Unterstützung von jedem von Ihnen haben werde", meinte Dumbledore. 

„Natürlich. Wenn das dann alles ist, würde ich jetzt gehen, Direktor!"

Dumbledore nickte und Lucius verließ mit den Akten unter dem Arm das Büro des Direktors.  

# # # # #

Harry lud sich gerade seine zweite Portion Apfelstrudel auf den Teller und fragte sich langsam wo denn seine Freunde blieben. Hermine war nur kurz am Tisch erschienen hatte sich eine kleine Portion des Auflaufes und ein bisschen von dem Apfelstrudel auf zwei Teller geladen, Harry kurz zugenickt und war dann wieder verschwunden. Die gute Hermine schien wohl wieder in einer ihrer Lernphasen zu stecken. Das Beste was man da machen konnte wahr, warten bis es wieder aufhört.  

Als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nun ohne seine Freunde am Tisch saß, schweifte sein Blick durch die Halle. Er bemerkte, dass am Hufflepuff-Tisch Ernie McMillian wohl gerade dabei war einen guten Witz zu reißen, denn eine kleine Traube von Zuhörern hatte sich um ihn gebildet. Harry schmunzelte. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas am Lehrertisch auf. Hermine hatte recht gehabt, als sie gesagt hatte, dass der ominöse Professor Blayden bisher noch zu keiner einzigen Mahlzeit aufgetaucht war. Harry hatte ihn noch nicht einmal in den Gängen gesehen und dabei interessiert ihn Blayden sehr. Schließlich war er der Bruder von Remus und Harry fragte sich was da wohl genau zwischen den Beiden ablief. 

Remus war mal wieder zugegen und Snape saß wie immer in den letzten Tagen neben ihm. Harry konnte nicht umhin daran zu denken, was Sirius ihm gesagt hatte.

Snape und Remus.

Schon eine komische Vorstellung. Harry hätte gerne mehr über die beiden gewusst, wusste aber nur zu gut, dass es reiner Selbstmord war seine Nase in die privaten Angelegenheiten von Severus Snape zu stecken. Wenn etwas Wichtiges passieren würde, dann würde Remus ihm schon Bescheid sagen. 

Und schon wieder fehlte auch Lucius Malfoy am Tisch. Die ersten Tage in denen der Vater seines früheren Rivalen an die Schule gekommen war, hatte er jeden Abend an der Seite von Snape gesessen, doch in der letzten Zeit hatte auch er sich nicht zum Essen blicken lassen. Harry vermutete, dass es wohl vielleicht etwas mit Snape's und Remus' Beziehung zu tun haben könnte, doch auch hier wollte er sich nicht einmischen. 

Harry aß gerade seinen letzten Bissen Apfelstrudel, als Ron sich neben ihn setzte. Der Rothaarige griff sofort nach der Auflaufform und häufte sich eine große Portion auf den Teller. 

„Hhmm. . . mein Lieblingsessen!" meinte Ron mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. 

„Jedes Essen ist dein Lieblingsessen", erwiderte Harry gelassen und war gerade dabei aufzustehen, als Ron fragte. 

„Wo willst du denn hin, Harry?" 

„Ich hab doch immer noch Strafarbeit, das weißt du doch. Madam Pince sagte, wenn ich ein bisschen früher komme, dann kann ich früher gehen. Heute gibt es nämlich nicht so viel zu tun."

Ron wollte etwas erwidern doch ein Bissen Auflauf blieb ihm im Hals stecken und er hustete. Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. 

„Alles okay?" fragte Harry besorgt. Ron nickte. „Dann bis später."

# # # # # 

Als Harry gerade dabei war die Treppe zu ersten Stock hochzusteigen hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. 

„Potter!"

Schritte kamen näher bis jemand hinter ihm stand. Harry drehte sich um.

„Mann Potter, du hörst nicht gerade besonders gut. Ich habe seit der Großen Halle nach dir gerufen", meinte Draco etwas keuchend. 

Harry lächelte verlegen. Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte er sich, was Draco wohl von ihm wollte. Er hoffte innerlich, der Slytherin würde ihn zu sich einladen. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass die beiden allein gewesen waren und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war, vermisste er diese Zeit. Beim letzen Mal waren die ganzen anderen Slytherins da gewesen und es war einfach nicht dasselbe. 

Harry fühlte eine große Verbundenheit zu dem Slytherin, besonders wenn sie allein waren. Allein, schienen alle Fesseln und Masken von ihnen abzufallen und sie waren einfach nur Harry und Draco und der Gryffindor vermisste dieses Gefühl sehr. Opfer eines Mordkomplottes zu sein schweißte schon ganz schön zusammen. 

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du morgen auch Strafarbeit hast, Harry."

Harry hielt unbewusst den Atem an und nickte nur. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht danach noch Zeit hättest. Wir könnten ein bisschen Reden und eine Runde Schach spielen oder Koboldstein, was dir lieber ist." 

Harry schaute den blonden Slytherin einen Moment lang an. Sein Herz raste ungewöhnlich schnell und er versuchte zwanghaft nicht vor Freude wie blöd rumzuhüpfen. Er ließ sich mit seiner Antwort etwas zu viel Zeit, so dass Draco sagte:

„Wenn du keine Zeit hast, dann verstehe ich das natürlich vollkommen." Der Slytherin ließ den Kopf ein wenig sinken. 

„Ich? Klar habe ich Zeit!" sagte Harry schnell, dem das Ganze ungemein peinlich war. Draco's Gesicht erhellte sich wieder, er schenkte Harry ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln.

„Gut. Ich hol dich nach der Strafarbeit bei der Bibliothek ab, okay?" Und mit diesen Worten und ohne eine Antwort von Harry abzuwarten lief Draco auch schon wieder davon und verschwand hinter einer Biegung Richtung der Slytherin Kerker. Harry guckte grinsend hinterher.

# # # # #

„Und du bist sicher, dass Black sich so einfach vergraulen lässt?" fragte Severus immer noch etwas ungläubig, als er mit Remus nach dem Abendessen zu dessen Quartier ging. „Ich meine, wir können auch zu mir." 

„Nein, ich habe dich eingeladen und er muss auch begreifen, dass er nicht einfach zu mir kommen und sich bei mir breit machen kann. Albus hat ihm schon vor drei Tagen sein eigenes Zimmer gegeben aber der Gute Tatze denkt natürlich nicht daran, sich von der Stelle zu rühren", meinte Remus ein bisschen wütend. Manchmal konnte er nicht umhin zu glauben, sein bester Freund würde ihn doch schon das eine oder das andere Mal ausnutzen. 

„Trotzdem, ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass der Abend in einer Streiterei endet", sagte Severus, der wusste, dass Black genau so vorhersehbar war wie die Gefühlsregungen einer Frau in der Schwangerschaft. 

„Das wird es nicht. Vertrau mir." Remus ließ seinen Handrücken leicht gegen Severus' streichen und lächelte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Abend erfolgreich verlief. Er sehnte sich nach ein bisschen Ruhe in Severus' Armen und niemand, nicht einmal Voldemort persönlich würde ihm das heute Abend wegnehmen. Er war fest entschlossen.  

So standen die beiden keine Minute später vor der roten Mahagoni-Tür zu Remus' Quartier. Sie betraten es und Severus erster Blick fiel auf Black, der auf dem Sofa saß und ein Buch las. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Animagi beunruhigte Severus ein bisschen. Er konnte das Chaos schon riechen, das sie haben würden, bevor sie auch nur an etwas Ruhe und Frieden denken konnten. Der Blick in Sirius Augen war auch alles andere als aufheiternd. Als Severus und Remus den Raum betraten sah er die beiden mit einem abschätzenden Blick an und rümpfte nur die Nase. Doch noch bevor Sirius den Mund aufmachen konnte, sagte Remus:

„Ah Sirius, was liest du denn da Nettes? Ich hoffe du hast dir von den Hauselfen schon dein Abendessen bringen lassen?" Remus' Stimme klang noch fröhlicher als sonst und Severus vermutete, dass Remus versuchte seine Unsicherheit hinter einem breiten Lächeln zu verstecken. 

„Du hörst dich an wie eine Mutter Henne, weißt du das, Remus?" kommentierte Sirius den Ausbruch des Werwolf mit ruhiger Stimme und wandte seine Gesicht wieder seinem Buch zu. 

Remus stand vor dem Sofa wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Severus, der sich wünschte er hätte Remus doch überreden können in die Kerker zu kommen. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was nichts anderes hieß als, _ist nicht meine Sache – du wolltest unbedingt hierher kommen._

Remus zermarterte sich das Hirn nach eine brauchbaren Lösung. Am liebsten hätte er Sirius einfach rausgeschmissen, aber seine gute Erziehung wollte ihn diesen Schritt nicht tun lassen. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust die daraus resultierenden Folgen auszubaden. Er seufzte leise. Er würde es wohl wieder mit Vernunft versuchen müssen. Doch gerade als er den Mund geöffnet hatte um seine Rede loszulassen, klopfte es laut an der Tür. Remus Laune sank um mehrere Grad. Er hatte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl wer da vor der Tür stand. 

Severus ging, um die Tür aufzumachen. Sirius hatte seinen Blick von seinem Buch erhoben und spähte ebenfalls Richtung Tür. Severus öffnete.

Remus hatte Recht gehabt. Keine Sekunde nachdem die Tür offen war, stürmte Lucius Malfoy in das Zimmer, ohne auf irgendeine Art von Okay zu warten. Als er in der Mitte des Zimmer stand, warf er Severus einen viel sagenden Blick zu, Sirius Nicken wurde höflich quittiert und dann bohrten sich eiskalte Augen durch Remus Körper. 

„Spar dir deinen leidenden Blick. Ich kann dir versichern ich bin schneller hier wieder raus, als du glaubst." Er kramte aus dem Ordner den er unter dem Arm trug ein paar Akten heraus, ging zu Remus' Schreibtisch hinüber und ließ sie dann einfach darauf fallen. „Ich habe mir gedacht, jetzt wo ich sie sowieso mit herschleppe kann ich sie dir genauso gut gleich geben. Da spare ich mir einen Gang zur Eulerei." Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung strich Lucius sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. 

„Und was ist das, wenn ich fragen darf?" Remus' Stimme war deutlich angespannt. Lucius lachte und Remus wurde wütender.  

„Ganz einfach. Das sind Schülerakten von Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässlern die in deinem Fach unter aller Sau sind. Ich will wissen warum. Schließlich betreue ich die kleinen Biester. Ich will, dass du mir in die Akten schreibst warum sie deiner Meinung nach solche Schwächen haben."

Remus brodelte und antwortete mehr als schnippisch:

„Und dafür walzt du hier rein? Ich habe Sprechstunden für solcherlei Dinge!" 

Severus beobachtete wie Sirius mit amüsiertem Interesse diese Szene verfolgte und verwünschte den Animagi innerlich. Wenn dieser Streit weitergehen würde, dann würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als einzugreifen. Lucius trug ein mehr als Unheil bringendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  

„Deine Sprechstunden? Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun...", winkte Lucius ab und lächelte in die Runde. „Na ja,  da das ja geklärt ist gehe ich dann wohl mal wieder. Ich möchte eure traute Zweisamkeit", er schaute in die Runde und sein Blick blieb an Sirius hängen, „oder sollte ich besser sagen _Dreisamkeit_ nicht stören. Man sieht sich." Lucius ging in Richtung Tür, hielt aber noch mal kurz inne. 

„Ach Sev, ich werde die Schülerakten die du durchsehen musst auf deinen Schreibtisch legen. Ich kenne ja dein Passwort." Er drehte sich um und ging auf Severus zu der ihn mit weit offenen Augen ansah. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich mir ein Paar deiner schwarzen Handschuhe leihe. Ich kann meine nicht finden." Mit einer langsamen Bewegung strich Lucius Severus eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und lächelte. „Danke", hauchte er und Severus machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

Lucius öffnete die Tür. „Einen guten Abend, die Herren!" und mit diesen Worten schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. 

Severus drehte sich zu den anderen Beiden um. Remus' Augen sprühten regelrecht Feuer und Severus wartete auf den Moment in dem er explodieren würde, doch bevor Remus auch nur die Chance hatte, fing Sirius an zu lachen.

„Das war einfach . . . das war einfach zu gut. Eure Gesichter - zum Piepen. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie bescheuert ihr ausgesehen habt? Wirklich zum Piepen." Sirius wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. Diese Reaktion von Sirius förderte Remus' Laune nicht gerade, doch Sirius ließ sich nicht beirren. Er stand auf, klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter und sagte:

„Mann, das war das Warten auf jeden Fall wert, aber ich verzieh mich jetzt. Diese Dreisamkeit ist nicht gerade besonders weit oben auf meiner Tagesliste." Sirius fing wieder an zu lachen, er torkelte zur Tür öffnete sie, widmete den beiden Professoren ein letztes Lachen und verwandelte sich in seine Animagus-Form. Keine Sekunde später war Sirius verschwunden, Severus schloss die Tür hinter ihm.    

„Remus?" fragte Severus vorsichtig. 

„Severus!" sagte Remus verbissen und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Severus durchschritt den Raum und setzte sich daneben. 

„Warum?" fragte Remus kurz und knapp, doch Severus wusste genau worauf der Werwolf anspielte. 

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das sage, Remus, aber daran bist du selbst schuld."

„Wie darf ich das denn bitte verstehen."

„Du hast Luc herausgefordert und jetzt zahlt er es dir heim. Hättet ihr das von vornherein geregelt wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen. Ich mische mich da jetzt garantiert nicht ein." 

„Warum ergreift du eigentlich immer Partei für ihn?" fragte Remus beleidigt. „Und warum lässt du dich so von ihm anfassen?" setzte er hinterher. 

Jetzt war es an Severus zu lachen. „Remus, du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Und ich ergreife für keinen Partei. Er macht das ganze sowieso nur um dich zu ärgern. Es ist harmlos. Ihr könnt das unter euch ausmachen." Severus breitete die Arme aus und lächelte. „Und jetzt komm her. Vergiss das Alles und lass uns unseren schönen Abend haben." 

Remus lächelte, stand auf und sank Momente später in Severus' Arme. Ja, so war es schon viel besser. Die starken Arme des Zaubertrankmeisters umfingen ihn und Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in Severus' Schulter. 

„Ich könnte für immer in deinen Armen liegen!" flüsterte Remus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sekunden später auch ihre Lippen.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, strich Remus mit seinen Händen über die Schultern des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin.

„Meine Güte, bist du vielleicht verspannt."

„Wundert dich das?" erwiderte Severus trocken. „Bei dem, was in der letzten Woche alles passiert ist..."

„Ich könnte dir ein wenig die Schultern massieren", schlug Remus mit einem treuherzigen Augenaufschlag vor. „Das würde dir sicher gut tun."

Severus musterte den Werwolf mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. „Möglich ist alles."

Remus klopfte ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Wenn du nur spotten kannst... Setz dich einfach auf den Stuhl und zieh deine Robe aus. Ich schließe solange die Eingänge ab." Remus deutete auf einen Stuhl mit niedriger Rückenlehne, dann murmelte er einige Zaubersprüche um die Tür und den Kamin zu versiegeln. Er hatte keine Lust, auf weiteren ungebetenen Besuch.

****

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, nachdem er seine Robe abgestreift und auf das Sofa gelegt hatte. Remus stellte sich hinter ihn und ließ seine Finger behutsam über Severus' Hals und Nacken gleiten.

„Dein Jackett solltest du vielleicht auch ausziehen."

„Sonst noch was?" beschwerte sich Severus nicht ganz ernst gemeint, doch er knöpfte folgsam sein Jackett auf und warf es zu seiner Robe auf das Sofa.

„Nein", gab Remus heiter zurück. „Dein Hemd kannst du anlassen... vorerst...", fügte er sehr, sehr leise hinzu. Der Slytherin gab nicht zu erkennen, ob er ihn gehört hatte oder nicht**_._**

****

Remus fing an mit seinen kräftigen Fingern, die verspannte Schulter- und Nackenmuskulatur so gut es ging zu lockern. Nach einer Weile entwischte Severus' Lippen ein wohliges Seufzen.

„Schön so?" fragte Remus sanft.

„Sehr schön", seufzte Severus. „Besitzt du eigentlich noch andere verborgene Talente, von denen ich bislang keine Ahnung habe?"

„Schon möglich", flüsterte Remus und hauchte einen Kuss hinter Severus' Ohr.

„Remus – kann es sein, dass du gerade versuchst, mich zu verführen?" erwiderte Severus mit leicht neckendem Tonfall.

„Wer weiss...", antwortete Remus unbestimmt. „Hätte ich denn damit Erfolg?"

Severus musste lächeln, doch er dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich weiss nicht... es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal verführt wurde... Ich denke schon, dass du grundsätzlich Erfolg hättest... aber nicht heute", schloss er etwas zögernd. „Ich wäre heute mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein sehr enttäuschender Partner. Das verstehst du doch?" fragte er und wandte sich zu Remus um, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Remus erwiderte den Blick überraschend offen. „Naja... ich müsste lügen, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass es mir völlig egal ist – aber ich kann es akzeptieren." Er lächelte. „Also nicht heute..." Er strich leicht Severus leicht über die Schultern und wechselte das Thema. „Besser?"

„Viel besser – danke."

„Was hältst du dann von einem gemütlichen Abend vor dem Kamin?" Remus schürte mit seinem****Zauberstab das Feuer und legte auch seine Robe ab. Vor dem Kamin lag eine große Patchworkdecke auf der er sich niederließ. „Na komm", forderte er Severus auf und klopfte einladend auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Wir könnten Marshmallows rösten", sagte er grinsend, als Severus kopfschüttelnd neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Manchmal bist du ein richtiges Kind", flüsterte der Slytherin lächelnd und küsste ihn sanft.

****

„Ich weiss – ist das nicht schrecklich?" bemerkte Remus heiter und zauberte dann einen Teller mit Obst, eine Flasche Weißwein und zwei Gläser herbei. „Die Marshmallows waren alle – da habe ich die Hauselfen gebeten, eine Kleinigkeit bereitzustellen", erläuterte er, während er die Flasche öffnete und den Wein einschenkte.

Severus schüttelte zwar wieder den Kopf, doch er lächelte dabei und ließ sich nur zu gern von Remus Begeisterungsfähigkeit anstecken.

Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig mit Weintrauben gefüttert und den Wein ausgetrunken hatten, schilderte Severus einige amüsante Ereignisse aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit, die Remus völlig unbekannt waren, da sie hauptsächlich im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum stattgefunden hatten. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen auch zu zärtlichen oder leidenschaftlichen Küssen, bis sie schließlich vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer einschliefen.

# # # # # 

Lucius setzte sich am nächsten Morgen auf den freien Platz neben Severus und ließ seinen Blick durch die große Halle streifen. Dann goss er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und griff nach einem Brötchen. 

„Guten Morgen Lucius, schön dass du auch mal wieder die große Halle besuchst!" grüßte Severus spöttisch. Lucius sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihm fiel auf wie Remus über Severus' kleinen Witz kicherte. Er verzog das Gesicht. 

„Nicht wahr, ich finde es auch schön mal wieder hier zu sein!" gab Lucius monoton zurück. 

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Ankündigung die du machen möchtest? Der Direktor war schon etwas irritiert, als er die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler extra aufforderte nach dem Essen noch hier zu bleiben und du nicht da warst." 

„Das erfährst du schon früh genug", sagte Lucius und schmierte sich Marmelade auf eine der Brötchenhälften. „Kümmere dich ein bisschen um Lupin, sonst fühlst er sich noch vernachlässigt!" warf der Blonde ein und nahm einen Bissen. 

„Malfoy, hat dir einer schon mal gesagt was für eine irritierende Persönlichkeit du hast?" fragte Remus spitz und war überrascht als Severus und nicht Lucius ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. 

„Nein, man sagte mir bisher nur wie charmant und unterhaltend ich sei", gab Lucius zurück.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. 

„Hört auf ihr beiden, oder ich setze mich nie wieder neben einen von euch, ist das klar!" maulte Severus.

Remus errötete etwas und verstummte. Lucius lachte und klopfte Severus auf die Schulter.    

„Immer noch der Morgenmuffel, was?"

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief ruhig. Lucius unterhielt sich mit Professor Sinistra, während Remus und Severus miteinander tuschelten. Einige der unteren Klassen hatten die Halle schon verlassen, doch einige waren geblieben, weil sie neugierig waren, was Lucius Malfoy zu sagen hatte. Unter den Schülern herrschte geteilte Stimmung. Viele erwarteten eine neue Hiobsbotschaft, nur Harry, Draco und ein paar der anderen Slytherin schienen der Sache gelassen entgegen zu sehen. 

Plötzlich erhob sich Dumbledore und sprach: „Ich hoffe alle Fünft- bis Siebtklässler sind nun anwesend. Ihr habt gestern Abend sicher noch den Aushang an der Pinnwand eurer Häuser gesehen und fragtet euch sicher worum es geht. Deshalb werde ich Mister Malfoy nun das Wort überlassen." Der alte Zauber setzte sich. 

Im Gegenzug erhob sich Lucius nun von seinem Stuhl. Severus und Remus waren schon gespannt, was der Blonde wohl zu sagen hatte. Lucius ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle gleiten. Sein Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck klarer Überlegenheit, den auch das kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht mindern konnte. Seine Augen waren berechnend und als er zu sprechen begann war seine Stimme kühl und bestimmend:

„Ich möchte euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr weiß Gott schon alt genug seid um zu wissen, dass die Welt da draußen keineswegs eure Wünsche auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert. Nur eines ist klar: Wer die Leistung nicht bringt, dem wird auch nichts geschenkt. Warum Jemanden einstellen der keine guten Leistungen vorweisen kann, wenn man auch jemanden überqualifizierten einstellen kann, der sich für die gleiche Stelle bewirbt. Da nützen euch eure angeblich guten Seiten auch nichts. 

„Mich persönlich interessiert es nicht, ob nur einer, keiner oder vielleicht zehn von euch es in ihrem späteren Leben zu etwas bringen, aber ich kann euch meine Meinung und meine Erfahrung in der Geschäftswelt anbieten. Ich kann euch sagen wo und wie viel ihr an euch verbessern müsst um da hinzukommen wo ihr hinwollt und wenn ich jemanden sehe der Ehrgeiz hat, dann werde ich auch sicherstellen, dass er auch dort ankommt. Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass ich euch nie belügen werde, egal wie aussichtslos eure Situation ist. Ich werde sie weder beschönigen noch euch etwas vorlügen.

„Wenn ihr ein persönliches Problem habt über das ihr sprechen möchtet, steht euch meine Tür offen. Von mir hört ihr nichts als die Wahrheit. Wer von euch an der Wahrheit interessiert ist, dem steht es frei zu mir zu kommen…" 

Lucius beendete seine Rede und setzte sich. Die Schüler und meisten der Professoren hatte ihre Blicke auf ihn gerichtet. Nach ein paar Augenblicken füllte sich die Große Halle wieder mit ihrer normalen Geräuschkulisse. Lucius nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. 

„Glaubst du nicht, dass das etwas übertrieben war", fragte Severus. 

„Nicht im geringsten!" gab Lucius zurück.

# # # # #

tbc. 

A/N: Also hier ist das neue Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Zu dem letzten Kapitel haben wir dieses Mal sogar ziemlich scharfe Kritik bekommen (was auch ne gute Sache sein kann) .... Hierzu wollte ich noch mal etwas sagen: Diese Story hier ist wirklich ziemlich groß! Ich weiß noch, dass Lorelei und ich sie  am Anfang vielleicht auf 20Kapitel ziehen wollten. Aus 20 wurden 30, aus 30 wurden 40. Und um es ehrlich zu sagen, ich weiß nicht viel es noch geben wird. Bei einer so großen Story ist es klar, dass nicht immer etwas passieren kann, das dramatisch ist. Wir wollen ja wenigstens etwas realistisch bleiben. Gute Übergänge und Pausen sind wichtig für die Handlung. Schließlich entwickeln sich keine Beziehungen auf dem Schlachtfeld oder wenn man ständig Angst haben muss umgebracht zu werden. Und es würde auch keinen Spaß machen, wenn Draco und Harry jetzt schon im nächsten Chap in die Kiste springen… ^^ (obwohl…*lach*) Zu den Charas: Ist klar das sie OOC sind. Ich meine das hier ist eine AU und OOC's sind in einer solchen Story einfach nicht zu vermeiden, selbst wenn man versucht sich stark an die Vorlage zu halten. Und jeder hat in diesem Bezug einfach eine andere Meinung. Es fängt ja schon da an, zu entscheiden wer bei wem wo und wann unten liegt (‚Wer will den heute mal Uke?' *grins*) Genug geschwatzt… reviews sind wie immer gern gesehen. 

# # 

Toyo: Ich bin müde.

Lucius: Willst du deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß legen?

Toyo: *nickt/kuscheltsichanLucius* 

Lucius: Sag mal… hast du nicht am Montag Klausuren?

Toyo: Schon…

Lucius *siewegschieb*

Toyo: Was soll das denn jetzt?

Lucius: Du gehst jetzt lernen!!!

Toyo: Aber…

Lucius: SOFORT!

Toyo *sichzudenBücherntrollt*

Lucius: *grinsend* Wenn du fleißig bist, gibt es auch einen Belohnung!

Toyo *enthusiastischloslern* 


	42. Kapitel zweiundvierzig

**Disclaimer:** alles JKR, nix uns, ausser unsere Original-Charas!

Wahnsinn! Diese Mal habt ihr uns mit Reviews ja fast zugeschüttet!!! *froi* *doppelfroi*

@titakun – och... lass die Jungs doch noch ein bisschen kuscheln… die hatten das beide soooo schwer und wer weiss, wie lange es anhält… *evilgrin*

@Besserweis – Danke und immer wieder Danke! Dieses "Treppenlob" steht komplett Toyo zu.

@LunaticStar – Willkommen im Club - magst an Prosecco? *gläschenreich* Doch, ich würde sagen, das ist die neue Bestzeit! Grosses Lob! Und wir haben uns über die Review köstlich amüsiert – armer kleiner Schreiberling *kicher*

@M - *ratlos löffel aufsammel* Ach ja... der war ja von dir und Legolas. Danke! Ich denke, Remy wird ihn brauchen können. Vielleicht noch nicht gleich, aber bald *gg*

@Alex - *summt leise Magic Dance vor sich hin* Sorry, war grad im falschen Fandom *smile* Och, ich denke, ein wenig können wir Lucius schon noch hängen lassen, dann wird er umso zarter *lol* ach nein, das funzt ja nur bei Steaks... nicht bei sexy Slytherins... schade...

@Kirilein+Tom – Ja, klar – Harry Potter ist der Nabel der Welt. Habt ihr das noch nicht gewusst? *lol* ansonsten auch euch Dank und immer wieder Dank!

@Valya Faire – tja, vorläufig werden wir uns ein wenig mehr aufs zwischenmenschliche konzentrieren, aber es wird natürlich auch noch einiges andere passieren. Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank für deine konstruktive Kritik.

@sameda + tinkita + vanillia – schön, dass es euch gefällt *smile*

@sabysemilla – alles schreit nach mehr Harry/Draco – gut, dann wollen wir mal nicht so sein!

@seraphine – und noch jemand Neues! *prosecco reich* Ich denke, das Geheimnis unserer Zusammenarbeit werden wir erst ganz zum Schluss lüften – was meinst du, Toyo? ;-)

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter forty-two 

# **42** #

Auf Remus' Klopfen (kurz-lang-kurz-kurz) hin öffnete sich die Tür hinter der steinernen Eule und er betrat Severus Räume. Als er im Wohnzimmer niemanden sah, rief er mit leicht erhobener Stimme nach dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin.

„Severus? Wo steckst du denn?"

„Hier!" klang die dunkle Stimme aus einer nur angelehnten Tür auf der linken Seite.

Neugierig und mit leicht klopfendem Herzen folgte Remus der Stimme. Welches Zimmer mochte sich wohl hinter dieser Tür verbergen? Das Badezimmer? Das Schlafzimmer? Mit heißen Wangen schritt Remus durch die Tür und seufzte leise, als er erkannte, dass es sich nur um ein weiteres Arbeitszimmer des Tränkemeisters handelte.

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte offensichtlich Hausarbeiten, wie an der roten Tinte – die er großzügig verwendete – unschwer zu erkennen war.

„Du arbeitest noch?" fragte Remus ohne sich seine Enttäuschung anmerken zu lassen. Sie hatten beim Mittagessen verabredet, dass sie sich diesen Samstag ab dem späten Nachmittag frei nehmen würden. Bis dahin hatten beide noch genug damit zu tun gehabt, den Unterricht für die nächste Woche vorzubereiten, sowie Hausaufgaben und Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Remus war jedoch schon eine Stunde vor der verabredeten Uhrzeit fertig gewesen und hatte versucht, eine Robe zu finden, die ein klein wenig präsentabler aussah, doch schließlich war er seufzend in ein braunes Stück Stoff geschlüpft, das seine besten Tage schon weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

‚_Genau wie ich..._' hatte Remus bei seinem Anblick im Spiegel etwas wehmütig gedacht und mit einem kritischen Blick die grauen Strähnen in seinen braunen Haaren gemustert.

Jetzt stand er hier vor Severus' Schreibtisch und dieser war noch nicht einmal fertig.

„Nein", antwortete Severus gerade. „Ich bin gleich fertig." Er setzte die Endnote unter die Hausarbeit des unglücklichen Schülers und legte das Pergament – mit einem deutlichen Schaudern - zu den anderen auf einen Stapel. Er trocknete seine Schreibfeder und steckte sie in einen Federhalter. Erst dann sah er auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich.

Remus musste lächeln. „So schlimm?"

„Noch schlimmer", antwortete Severus trocken. „Hast du nicht manchmal auch das Gefühl, dass die Kinder mit jedem Jahr dümmer anstatt klüger werden?"

Remus tat so, als würde er darüber nachdenken. Doch dann grinste er. „Nein, eigentlich nicht – muss wohl am Lehrer liegen."

Severus musterte ihn abschätzend. „Hast du eigentlich keine Angst, dass ich dich für deine diversen Unverschämtheiten eines Tages verhexen könnte?"

„Nein", sagte Remus ohne zu überlegen. „Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet und jetzt stehst du in meiner Schuld."

„Ich wusste, dass du das irgendwann gegen mich verwenden würdest", entgegnete Severus säuerlich, doch das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen stand in auffälligem Kontrast zu seinem Tonfall.

Remus lächelte und trat neben Severus an den Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe hier den Artikel über die Förderkurse, von dem wir neulich gesprochen hatten." Er legte eine Zeitschrift vor Severus auf die Tischplatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Severus war aufgestanden und hatte seine Arme um den Werwolf geschlungen.

„Nein, sollten wir nicht... Dafür ist auch morgen noch Zeit genug. Für heute habe ich genug von der Schule, den Schülern und den anderen Lehrern. Ich will heute nichts mehr hören über Potter, Draco, Black, Lucius oder deinen seltsamen Bruder. Und ich will auch nicht eine einzige Silbe hören über Albus oder Voldemort oder die Gefahr, in der wir uns alle befinden. Für die nächsten paar Stunden will ich einfach nur dich."

Remus war etwas sprachlos, doch er erholte sich schnell. „Severus", sagte er in halb tadelndem Tonfall, „so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht."

„Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass ich verdammt egoistisch sein kann?"

Bevor Remus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er von Severus leidenschaftlich geküsst. Der Gryffindor seufzte leise in diesen Kuss und als er schließlich endete, konnte er sich nicht mehr darauf besinnen, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Stattdessen stammelte er ziemlich atemlos: „Solltest du nicht lieber die Tür und den Kamin versiegeln?"

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen. „Der Kamin ist schon seit heute morgen versiegelt und vor zwei Stunden habe ich für die Tür ein neues Passwort vergeben – und ich habe leider völlig vergessen, Albus oder jemand anderen darüber zu informieren. Ich glaube, es wird mir morgen nach dem Frühstück wieder einfallen." Er dachte kurz nach. „Vielleicht auch erst nach dem Mittagessen."

Remus grinste bei diesen Worten mutwillig. „Hat der Hut eigentlich lange gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, in welches Haus er dich stecken muss?" bemerkte er heiter.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Severus ungerührt und führte Remus zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was sollen wir dann mit unserer freien Zeit anstellen, wenn wir über keines dieser Themen sprechen sollen, die du für heute tabuisiert hast?" fragte Remus provokant und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns dennoch nicht langweilen werden", entgegnete Severus und nahm neben dem Gryffindor Platz. „Zum Beispiel würde ich gerne wissen, warum du mich immer noch _Severus_ nennst. Warum sagst du nicht einfach _Sev_ zu mir?" Er ergriff Remus' Hand und hielt sie zärtlich fest.

Remus wusste, es wäre klüger, wenn er seine Antwort sorgfältiger formulieren würde, doch er platzte impulsiv mit seinen Gedanken heraus. „Das will ich nicht!"

Severus sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil Lucius dich schon so nennt", antwortete Remus ohne nachzudenken. Doch als die Antwort heraus war, biss er sich auf die Zunge, errötete und senkte beschämt den Blick.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern.

Severus sah lange auf den gesenkten Kopf des Werwolfs. Er fand diese Weigerung genauso idiotisch, wie verständlich. Er hob seine andere Hand an Remus' Wange.

„Natürlich – entschuldige, daran habe ich nicht gedacht", murmelte er.

Der Gryffindor blinzelte vorsichtig empor. „Hast du keinen zweiten Vornamen?" fragte er. „Wie jeder anständige Mensch?"

Über diese einmalige Mischung aus Verlegenheit, Trotz, Sarkasmus und Zärtlichkeit musste Severus lachen. „Gott, ja! Natürlich habe ich einen zweiten Vornamen – aber der wird dir nicht besonders gefallen."

„Warum nicht?" ein neugieriger Blick richtete sich auf den Slytherin.

„Ich habe dir doch schon von dieser exzentrischen Großtante erzählt", fing Severus etwas widerwillig an zu erzählen und Remus nickte.

„Die mit der Vorliebe für Muggel-Literatur."

„Genau", bestätigte Severus. „Besagte Großtante wollte mich zu ihrem Erben einsetzen, wenn mein Vater bereit wäre, mich nach ihrem Lieblingsschriftsteller zu nennen."

Remus machte große Augen. „Und dein Vater war einverstanden?"

„Ich habe die Bibliothek geerbt – ich denke, das ist als Antwort ausreichend", bemerkte Severus mit einer Grimasse.

„Und wer war der Lieblingsschriftsteller deiner Tante?" fragte Remus, vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit leicht glucksend.

„Alexandre Dumas", sagte Severus so düster, dass Remus ein Kichern entschlüpfte.

„Tut mir leid", beantwortete er lachend Severus drohenden Blick. „Du heißt tatsächlich _Alexandre_?"

„Nein, so weit hat sich mein Vater dann doch nicht erniedrigt... aber ich finde Alexander immer noch schlimm genug."

Remus wälzte sich mittlerweile vor unterdrücktem Gelächter fast auf dem Sofa. „Severus Alexander Snape", japste er kichernd. „Ich könnte dich natürlich _Alex_ oder _Al_ nennen!"

„Das wirst du nicht tun!" rief Severus erbost aus und warf ihm ein Sofakissen an den Kopf.

# # # # #

An diesem Samstagnachmittag befand sich Lucius Malfoy immer noch in seinem Büro.

Er lehnte sich befriedigt in seinem Stuhl zurück und blätterte in seinem Terminkalender.

Nach seiner kleinen Ansprache hatten sich tatsächlich einige Schüler bei ihm gemeldet. Heute hatte er bereits mit zwei Ravenclaw-Sechstklässlern und einem Hufflepuff Fünftklässler gesprochen. Für Montag und Dienstag hatte er auch schon einige Termine vereinbart. Nur Potter hatte sich immer noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Vielleicht sollte er den Bengel beim Abendessen noch einmal darauf ansprechen. Er fragte sich müßig, wann Lupin ihm wohl eine Antwort zu den fraglichen Schülerakten geben würde oder ob er sich vielleicht sogar weigern würde, das zu tun.

Lucius verweilte ein wenig bei diesem Gedanken und lächelte boshaft, als ihm einfiel, dass er in diesem Fall Lupin beim Direktor wegen Verweigerung der kollegialen Zusammenarbeit anschwärzen konnte. Das würde dem Werwolf ganz sicher Beine machen.

Er stand auf und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen wurde es schon langsam dunkel, doch vereinzelte Schülergrüppchen hielten sich noch im Freien aus. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr oft geschneit und viele der Jüngeren bauten Schneemänner oder machten Schneeballschlachten. Nur auf den gefrorenen See hatte sich noch niemand hinausgewagt. Erst heute Mittag hatte der Direktor wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass das Eis noch nicht dick genug war. Lucius warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Bis zum Abendessen war noch Zeit genug für einen kleinen Spaziergang. Etwas frische Luft würde ihm gut tun, nachdem er heute fast den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro zugebracht hatte.

Als er in seinen Räumen angekommen war, nahm er einen warmen Umhang aus dem Kleiderschrank und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, sich unbedingt frische Kleidung bei seinem Schneider zu bestellen. Zurück nach Malfoy Manor – um seine Garderobe zu holen - konnte er nicht und gezauberte Kleidung war zwar gut und schön, doch sie hielt nicht lange und zeigte meist schon am zweiten Tag Auflösungserscheinungen. Er zog sich die von Severus geborgten Handschuhe an und beschloss dabei, seinen Freund zu fragen, ob er ihn auf seinem Spaziergang begleiten wollte. Er verließ seine Räume und legte den kurzen Weg zu der steinernen Eule zurück, der er das Passwort nannte.

Doch nichts geschah.

Er sagte das Passwort ein zweites Mal – etwas lauter und deutlicher – doch wieder rührte sich nichts.

Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen. Also gut. Sein Freund hatte das Passwort geändert... und es ihm nicht mitgeteilt. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten – er wollte mit Lupin allein sein.

Gott – wie er diesen Werwolf mittlerweile verabscheute. Jetzt hatte er überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten mehr damit, sich vorzustellen, dass Lupin und Blayden miteinander verwandt waren. Lucius atmete einmal tief durch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Sobald er im Freien war, verlangsamte sich sein Schritt ein wenig. Die letzten Schüler strömten zurück ins Schloss, doch Lucius konnte das nur Recht sein. Es war zwar dunkel geworden, doch der Mond schien hell genug und der blonde Slytherin beschloss, zu Hagrid's Hütte und wieder zurück zu gehen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten unwillkürlich zurück zu Severus und Lupin. Bislang schien Severus mit dem Werwolf sehr glücklich zu sein und das war das einzige, was im Moment zählte. Lucius würde sich nicht einmischen, doch er würde die beiden genau beobachten und beim geringsten Anzeichen dafür, dass Lupin seinem Freund wehtun würde, würde er diesem die Hölle auf Erden bereiten. Dieser Entschluss versöhnte ihn etwas.

Er war schon auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Vorsichtig griff er unter seinen Umhang und ertastete den Griff seines Zauberstabes, bereit, ihn jederzeit gegen einen Angreifer zu richten. Ein Schatten löste sich aus den dunklen Umrissen des Schlosses.

Lucius traute seinen Augen nicht!

Dieser idiotische Black tollte in seiner Hundegestalt durch den Schnee und hatte offensichtlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde. Doch in diesem Moment drehte sich der Hund um und blickte in Lucius Richtung. Dann kläffte er einmal kurz und trottete langsam auf den blonden Slytherin zu.

Lucius kam ihm mit entschlossenen Schritten entgegen und als er ihn erreicht hatte, packte er ihn grob an einem seiner Ohren und schleifte ihn mit sich zu einem der Schuppen, in denen Madam Hooch die Besen für die Flugstunden der Erstklässler verwahrte.

Lucius zog die Tür auf und stieß den Hund unsanft hinein, bevor er ihm folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und flüsterte: „Lumos."

Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich der Hund in den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zurück.

„Bist du eigentlich verrückt, Malfoy?! Du hast mir fast das Ohr abgerissen!"

„Wenn hier einer verrückt ist, dann bist das du!" entgegnete Lucius kalt. „Wirklich sehr clever, Black, dich vor der versammelten Schule zu zeigen. Was, zur Hölle, hast du hier draussen gemacht?! Auch wenn mittlerweile jeder Todesser weiss, welche Animagus-Gestalt du annehmen kannst, bist du der letzte Trumpf, den Dumbledore noch hat und was tust du?! Du hoppelst hier im Schnee herum, wo dich jeder sehen kann!"

Sirius' blaue Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Ich hopple nicht!!" rief er wütend. „Ich habe mir nur etwas Bewegung verschafft! Ich kann nicht ständig nur herumsitzen! Außerdem hat mich außer dir ja niemand gesehen!"

„Aber es hätte dich jemand sehen können!" erwiderte Lucius gereizt, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hat ja doch keinen Sinn... tu von mir aus, was du nicht lassen kannst. Warum kreuzt du nicht gleich morgen zum Frühstück in der großen Halle auf?"

Sirius musterte ihn finster. „Ich wäre ja gar nicht hier, wenn Remus in seinem Zimmer gewesen wäre", sagte er dumpf, dann trat erneut ein Funkeln in seine Augen. „Aber da sage ich dir wahrscheinlich nichts Neues... ich meine, du wärst sicher auch nicht hier draußen, wenn nicht Snape auch... anderweitig... beschäftigt wäre."

„Black, es reicht!"

Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ja ja, ist ja schon gut. Hör mal, Malfoy, ich trage dir nicht nach, dass du mich neulich verhext hast. Das hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut, das war so..."

„Hör auf zu labern, Black", sagte Lucius verdrießlich. „Was willst du von mir?"

Sirius grinste. „Du bist wirklich verdammt clever, Malfoy." Als Lucius gequält die Augen verdrehte, fuhr Sirius hastig fort: „Weißt du, ich dachte mir, da du ja auch nicht so erfreut darüber bist, dass Snape und Remus nun ständig... na ja, umeinander herumscharwenzeln..." Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und wollte etwas sagen, doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Herumscharwenzeln genügt als Umschreibung völlig", stellte er entschieden fest. „Also, deshalb dachte ich, warum tun wir uns nicht zusammen und versuchen die beiden wieder auseinander zubringen? Gemeinsam müssten wir das doch schaffen!"

„Auseinanderbringen?" fragte Lucius tonlos.

„Ja – ich meine, die beiden passen doch wirklich nicht zusammen und du kannst Remus wohl auch nicht so richtig leiden, genauso wenig, wie ich Snape leiden kann. Es ist doch sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das vorbei ist. Wir würden es nur ein wenig... beschleunigen..."

„Gryffindors!" stieß Lucius verächtlich aus. „Ihr seid wirklich das Allerletzte! Es macht mir nichts aus, dass Severus und Lupin umeinander ‚_herumscharwenzeln_' – ich gehe sogar noch weiter: wenn es Severus glücklich macht, dann macht es mich auch glücklich. Die Tatsache, dass ich Lupin verabscheue, ist etwas ganz anderes und hat mit Severus nicht das Geringste zu tun!"

„Womit dann?" fragte Sirius irritiert und verständnislos. Er hatte noch niemanden gekannt, der Remus einfach so verabscheut hätte. Gut, er war ein Werwolf und viele fürchteten oder verachteten ihn deshalb, aber so... Er verstand nicht, was Lucius an ihm auszusetzen hatte, wenn nicht Eifersucht mit im Spiel war.

„Du fragst womit? Ich werde dir sagen womit! Wir haben vor einer Woche ein sehr offenes Gespräch miteinander geführt und ich habe ihm die Hand gereicht – etwas, das ich nicht bei jedem tue. Alles was ich von ihm erwartet habe, war ein wenig Offenheit und Respekt. Doch damit habe ich offensichtlich zuviel verlangt", schloss Lucius bitter und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Schuppen.

# # # # #

Harry hatte es eilig, nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Er hatte vor dem Abendessen schon einige Zeit dort verbracht und Madam Pince war einverstanden, dass er später nur noch eine halbe Stunde zu arbeiten brauchte.

Kaum war diese halbe Stunde vorbei, ging Harry frohgemut in Richtung Kerker. Er freute sich wirklich auf diesen Abend mit Draco. Seine Hausarbeiten konnte er morgen immer noch erledigen und im Gegensatz zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war es bei Draco so schön ruhig und friedlich. Außerdem war es mal eine angenehme Abwechslung nicht ständig im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses zu stehen. Bei Draco konnte er sich wirklich darauf verlassen, dass dieser ihn nicht besser oder schlechter behandelte, als einen x-beliebigen Jungen.

Er hatte mittlerweile Draco's Zimmer erreicht und strich sich ein letztes Mal unbewusst über die Haare. Er trug nur einen Pullover und Jeans und war erleichtert, dass Draco – der ihm auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete - auch keine Robe, sondern nur ein dunkelblaues Hemd und schwarze Hosen anhatte.

„Hallo, Potter", begrüßte ihn der Slytherin. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr."

„Du wusstest genau, wann ich komme, Malfoy", entgegnete Harry gelassen und trat ein. „Also hör auf, mich zu nerven."

Draco grinste. „Setz dich – willst du lieber Koboldstein spielen oder hast du doch Lust auf eine Partie Schach?" fragte er und ging an das Regal, in dem die Spiele lagen.

Harry hatte sich in einen der Sessel fallen lassen und dachte kurz nach, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich glaube, Koboldstein wäre mir lieber – da habe ich vielleicht eine Chance auch mal ein Spiel zu gewinnen", gab er gutgelaunt zu.

Draco holte das Spielbrett und die Steine und baute sie auf dem niedrigen Tischchen auf. 

„Vielleicht lasse ich dich ja mal gewinnen", erwiderte er großspurig.

Das ging nun Harry allerdings gründlich gegen den Strich. „Auf einen geschenkten Sieg pfeife ich", versetzte er nachdrücklich. „Ich bin schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr!"

„Ja ja", grinste Draco und setzte sich Harry gegenüber in den zweiten Sessel. „Immer der mutige Gryffindor."

Harry's Zorn ebbte genauso schnell ab, wie er aufgebraust war. „Ach Malfoy, lass den Quatsch – gib mir lieber was zu trinken. Ein Glas Wasser oder eine Tasse Kaffee – dieser ganze Bücherstaub macht verdammt durstig."

„Wasser?" Draco blickte auf und seine Augen glitzerten unternehmungslustig. „Pfff... da hab' ich was Besseres."

Harry sah neugierig zu, wie Draco wieder aufstand, zwei Gläser und eine Flasche aus einem Schrank holte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Draco die Flasche vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte.

„Feuerwhiskey? Wo zur Hölle hast du den denn her?" fragte Harry perplex.

Draco kicherte. „Keine Fragen – keine Lügen. Also, was ist – trinkst du mit?"

„Naja... schon... aber... eigentlich", stotterte Harry unschlüssig. Eigentlich hatte er schon immer mal Feuerwhiskey probieren wollen, aber Alkohol war für Hogwarts-Schüler nicht erlaubt.

„Feigling!" stichelte Draco und schenkte ungefragt beide Gläser voll.

„Ich bin kein Feigling!" verteidigte sich Harry. „Ich meine ja nur... du als Schulsprecher... solltest du nicht mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen?"

„Tue ich ja", erwiderte Draco unbeeindruckt. „Oder hast du geglaubt, dass ich dir allein die ganze Flasche lassen würde? Außerdem hast du dich auch nicht so geziert, als Severus uns letztes Wochenende von seinem Whiskey gegeben hat."

Harry's Entschlusskraft geriet ins Schwanken. „Auch wieder wahr", gab er nachdenklich zu. „Also gut."

# # # # #

Remus wusste nicht, wie spät es schon war – es war ihm auch herzlich gleichgültig. Sie hatten sich von den Hauselfen etwas zu essen bringen lassen, sie hatten ein wenig geredet, geschwiegen und sich immer wieder geküsst. Jetzt lagen sie schon eine ganze Weile zusammen auf dem Sofa, Severus hatte seinen Oberkörper halb an der Armlehne aufgestützt und Remus' Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Er hörte schwach den regelmäßigen Herzschlag des anderen Mannes und wünschte sich, sie würden ewig so liegen können.

Severus Hand streichelte halb geistesabwesend über Remus' Haare und Rücken. Nach dem Essen hatten sie es sich beide etwas bequemer gemacht und Roben und Schuhe ausgezogen. Er merkte wie er langsam müde wurde. In Remus' Gegenwart konnte er sich völlig entspannen und langsam aber sicher gewöhnte er sich an dieses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und der Ruhe. Es tat ihm gut, einfach so dazuliegen, seinen Werwolf im Arm zu halten... Eine Berührung an seinem Oberkörper riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was tust du da?" fragte er Remus, der ihn unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern verführerisch anblinzelte und dann fortfuhr, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und seine Hand zärtlich über Severus' nackte Haut gleiten zu lassen.

„Wonach fühlt es sich denn an?" hauchte Remus, als seine Finger über eine Brustwarze streichelten.

Severus spürte, wie sich ein gewisses Körperteil langsam aber sicher versteifte. Oh Gott, diese Hände fühlten sich wundervoll an...

„Nach etwas, das du besser lassen solltest", sagte Severus nach außen hin beherrscht.

Remus blickte bei diesen Worten irritiert auf. Nach dem, was er an seinem Bauch fühlte und dem rosigen Hauch nach zu schließen, der die blassen Wangen überzog, schien es Severus ausnehmend gut zu gefallen. Warum sagte er dann so etwas?

„Ich versuche gerade, dich zu verführen – bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass ich das lassen soll?" fragte er unschuldig und hauchte einen Kuss auf Severus teilweise entblößten Oberkörper.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Remus", antwortete der Slytherin gepresst. „Lass es bitte."

Jetzt setzte sich Remus halb auf. „Warum?" fragte er und gab sich keine Mühe, den Grad seiner Verletzung zu verbergen.

„Weil ich dann sicher den letzten Rest meiner Beherrschung verlieren werde", sagte Severus leise.

„Ach – und das ist etwas Schlechtes?" Remus war nun wirklich verletzt. Verletzt und enttäuscht. „Willst du mich denn nicht? Findest du mich nicht attraktiv genug?"

„Oh Gott, nein! Natürlich finde ich dich attraktiv!" versicherte Severus hastig und wollte Remus beruhigend in seine Arme schließen, doch der Werwolf machte eine abwehrende Geste.

„Remus, es ist nichts von alledem... es ist nur... ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll... wir sind doch erst – es ist erst eine Woche her, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben und ich finde, wir sollten uns noch ein wenig Zeit lassen..." Himmel, klang das dämlich! Severus ließ den Werwolf keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Würde er verstehen, dass er fürchtete, alles zu verderben, wenn er etwas übereilte? Remus schlug die Augen auf und sah Severus mit seinen unglaublichen bernsteinfarbenen Augen intensiv an.

„Aber ich liebe dich schon so lange", äußerte er verzagt und ein wenig flehentlich.

„Und für mich hat das alles erst vor wenigen Tagen angefangen", erwiderte Severus und legte eine Hand auf Remus' Arm. „Ich will mehr von dir, als nur eine Nacht. Viel mehr."

„Das will ich auch", wisperte Remus.

Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über Severus' Gesicht. „Vielleicht will ich auch nur den Zeitpunkt hinauszögern, an dem du mich verlässt, weil ich ein lausiger Liebhaber bin", sagte er halb scherzhaft, halb im Ernst.

Remus konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, doch als er antwortete, war seine Stimme sehr ernst. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen... mir ist aufgefallen, dass du auf die Dinge die du gern tust, deine ganze Konzentration und Leidenschaft richtest. Jeder der im Zentrum all dieser Aufmerksamkeit steht, kann sich meiner Meinung nach mehr als glücklich schätzen." Er hielt kurz inne. „Und ich würde dir noch aus einem anderen Grund nicht davon laufen, selbst wenn du der lausigste Liebhaber aller Zeiten wärst - Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und mit all meiner Seele."

Severus Augen waren einen Augenblick lang unbewegt auf den Werwolf gerichtet, doch dann wandte er sich halb von ihm ab.

„Was ist?" Remus war nervös und beunruhigt. „Habe ich etwas Falsches..."

„Nein, nein... es ist nichts... ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wann jemand das Letzte Mal so etwas zu mir gesagt hat. Aber es ist mir nicht eingefallen – da ich über ein vorzügliches Gedächtnis verfüge bringt mich dies zu der Annahme, dass es noch niemals vorgekommen ist", äußerte Severus zögernd.

Remus beugte sich vor und küsste Severus bewegt auf die Wange. „Dann nehme ich stark an, dass sich noch niemand die Mühe gemacht hat, dich wirklich kennen zu lernen und hinter deine Fassade zu blicken."

Severus' Finger glitten sanft durch Remus' Haare und drehten seinen Kopf ein wenig, so dass sein Mund sehr nahe an dem Ohr des anderen Mannes war.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich auf dem besten Wege bin um mich unsterblich in dich zu verlieben?" flüsterte er ihm zu.

Remus seufzte glücklich. „Ich hatte es gehofft", flüsterte er zurück.

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich", beschwerte sich Severus lächelnd und schubste Remus wieder ein wenig von sich.

„Warum fragst du mich nicht, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Zwinkern in den Augen den Gryffindor, der diesem Themawechsel nicht wirklich folgen konnte.

„Weihnachten?" fragte er verständnislos.

„Ja, Weihnachten", wiederholte Severus geduldig. „Los, frag mich!"

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch dann tat er, wie ihm geheißen. „Also schön: was wünscht du dir zu Weihnachten?"

„Dich!" antwortete Severus und küsste Remus auf die Nasenspitze.

„Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht schon nach Geschenkpapier umsehen, das ausreichend groß ist", bemerkte Remus heiter und errötete dann leicht. „Oder meinst du, eine Schleife würde genügen?"

# # # # #

In der Zwischenzeit lag das Koboldsteinbrett vergessen neben dem Tisch. Harry hatte das erste Spiel gewonnen und Draco das zweite. Wie das dritte Spiel ausgegangen war, wusste Harry nicht mehr... oder hatten sie es gar nicht zu Ende gespielt? Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey. Gott, das Zeug hatte es wirklich in sich.

„Sach mal, Potter – wie ist das eigentlich so als Held?" fragte Draco da gerade und Harry's Blick konzentrierte sich auf den blonden Slytherin der lässig in seinem Sessel lümmelte. „Dir rennen die Mädels doch sicher scharenweise hinterher!"

„Mädels?" Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Warum nur fiel ihm heute Abend das Denken so schwer? „Neee... eigentlich ist das nicht so doll – nicht wirklich... also ausser mit Cho oder Ginny... aber nich' so richtig..." Es kam Harry so vor, als ob er den Faden verloren hätte. „Wie is' das denn bei dir so?" fragte er stattdessen Draco.

„Bei mir?" fragte Draco mit leicht schleppender Stimme. „Ich bin kein Held...", erwiderte er dumpf.

„Find' ich schon", sagte Harry langsam. „Immerhin warst du auch dabei, als der Mantikor Hackfleisch aus mir machen wollte... Warum hast du eigentlich noch keine Freundin? Immerhin siehst du besser aus als ich – da hilft's auch nix, wenn man ein Held ist... Die Mädels steh'n einfach auf gutaussehende Typen wie dich..." endete Harry etwas trübsinnig.

Draco musterte ihn mit milder Überraschung und einiger Befriedigung. „Du finnest echt, dass ich gut ausseh?" Er trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Naja, da gab's schon ein paar Mädels... aber irgendwie war die richtige noch nich' dabei..."

„Aha", sagte Harry einsilbig, aber beeindruckt. „Dann hast du aber sicher schon mal... ich mein'... du has' doch schon mal... geküsst und so?"

Draco stellte mit einer unsicheren Bewegung sein leeres Glas auf den Tisch. Mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln begutachtete er die Flasche. Sie konnten doch unmöglich die halbe Flasche...?

„Oh Mann, Potter – 'türlich hab ich schon rumgeknutscht. Warum fragst du so dumm? Hast du etwa noch nie?"

Draco bemerkte, dass Harry purpurrot anlief. ‚_Hübsche Farbe_', dachte Draco flüchtig ‚_Passt so hübsch zum Gryffindor-Wappen_'. Er musste kichern. „Potter ist 'ne Jungfrau!" Draco schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. „Das ist einfach zu gut! Kein Held, sondern die Jungfrau in Nöten! Hahahahahaha!"

„Hör auf, so dumm zu lachen!" schrie Harry ärgerlich, während sich Draco Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte und sich nur langsam beruhigte. „Sach mir lieber, wie das so ist, wenn du schon so damit angibst!"

„Ich soll dir sagen, wie das mit dem Küssen ist?" fragte Draco fassungslos und musste schon wieder grinsen.

„Ja", sagte Harry und nickte zur Bekräftigung.

„Oh, Potter, du bist echt noch mein Tod", nuschelte Draco. „Naja, genaugenommen hast du nichts verpasst. Es ist irgendwie nass und... naja... ich hab' mich oft gefragt, was mein Vater und..." Draco unterbrach sich hastig. Verdammt – fast hätte er ausgeplaudert, dass sein Vater und Severus... „... was mein Vater immer daran findet", schloss er ausweichend.

Auf Harry's Gesicht breitete sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aus. „Vielleicht hast du es einfach nicht richtig gemacht! Ron und Hermine scheint es jedenfalls Spaß zu machen."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Draco streitlustig. „Du unterstellst mir, dass ich nicht richtig küssen kann?! Ich kann das sehr wohl! Ich bin ein Naturtalent!"

„Pfff – du kannst mir viel erzählen. Ohne Beweise glaube ich gar nichts."

„Du willst Beweise?" versetzte Draco ärgerlich und stand auf. „Kannst du haben!" Er ging mit leicht schwankendem Schritt auf Harry zu, zog diesen von seinem Sessel hoch und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund.

Nach einer kleinen Weile lösten sich die beiden Jungen schweratmend voneinander.

Harry hatte sich als erster gefasst. „Oh Merlin... das war..." er suchte nach Worten.

„... geil...", half Draco atemlos aus.

„... genau...", bestätigte Harry rau und drückte Draco einen zweiten Kuss auf die Lippen.

# # # # #

tbc.

*gg* Na? Für's erste genug Harry/Draco-Action?

Severus: Was hast du denn da?

Lorelei (versucht vergeblich Langlaufskier hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken): Gar nichts!

Severus: Du hast schon besser gelogen!

Lorelei: Ähmmmm, Sevieleinchen... du musst jetzt ganz stark sein... ich gehe eine Woche Skifahren...

Severus: NEIN!!!!

Lucius: Geht das wieder los...


	43. Kapitel dreiundvierzig

DISCLAIMER: Nichts uns!! Alles denen!!! Wer ist 'denen'? Tja... JKR, WB und Konsorten. Hehehehe... Aber der Plot und die OC's sind unser! Muahahahaha...  
  
Grüße an alle die uns ge'review't haben! Danke für eure Unterstützung! Wenn ihr nicht wärt, dann käme jetzt bestimmt nicht Kapitel 43. *knudeleuchalle*  
# #  
  
The Green Side of Life  
# # # # #  
by The Slytherin Sisters  
(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)  
# # # #  
Chapter forty-three  
# 43 #  
  
Remus goss sich gerade eine Tasse Tee ein, als Severus ebenfalls das Lehrerzimmer betrat. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen musste Remus lächeln. Er erinnerte sich an gestern Abend. Die zärtlichen Momente, die innigen Berührungen, das sanfte Flüstern. Es war einfach alles wie in einem Traum gewesen. Doch Remus konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er immer noch etwas frustriert war. Er liebte Severus mit Herz und Seele, doch einer seiner Hauptgedanken die er jedes Mal hatte wenn er an den Tränkemeister dachte war: Sex. Zügellos, innig – und er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, bis Weihnachten tatsächlich da war. Dann würde auch dieser letzte Traum wahr werden. Severus hatte es versprochen...  
  
„Schenkst du mir bitte auch eine Tasse ein, Remus?" fragte Severus seufzend und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken. Remus holte aus dem Schrank eine neue Tasse und goss den Tee hinein. Er stellte sie neben Severus auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu einem Begrüßungskuss zu Severus hinab.  
  
„Du siehst gestresst aus, dabei ist heute doch Sonntag", meinte Remus, stellte sich hinter den Slytherin Hauslehrer und begann dessen verspannte Schulter zu massieren. Severus gab ein leises wohliges Stöhnen von sich. Remus lächelte.  
  
„Ich habe die Akten durchgesehen die Lucius mir gegeben hat und leider sind in meinem Fach viele Schüler nicht gerade Leuchten. Na ja, wenigsten habe ich den Kram fertig. Jetzt habe ich Zeit. Irgendwelche kreativen Vorschläge?"  
  
„Mir würde schon Einiges einfallen", sagte Remus kess und Severus lachte auf.  
  
„Ich weiß schon woran du denkst. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass der heilige Gryffindor solche schmutzigen Gedanken haben kann. Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, dann zerstörst du das Weltbild von vielen unschuldigen Seelen. Kannst du das verantworten?" fragte Severus neckend. Remus machte ein betont unschuldiges Gesicht.  
  
„Wenn du dieses Geheimnis für dich behalten kannst, ich kann es auf jeden Fall." Remus wollte mehr sagen, doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür des Lehrerzimmers auf, Severus sprang mit samt Teetasse in der Hand vom Stuhl auf, eine Sekunde bevor niemand anderes als Romulus Blayden den Raum betrat. Remus wich zurück.  
  
Remus suchte sofort Blickkontakt mit Severus doch der Slytherin Hauslehrer sah nicht in seine Richtung. Romulus bewegte sich auf ihn zu und Remus begann panisch zu werden. Am liebsten wäre er davongelaufen, doch er erinnerte sich an Severus' Worte vor einigen Tagen. Die Familie war wichtig und wie es schien waren er und sein Bruder einem Missverständnis zum Opfer gefallen. Was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren, im besten Falle würde er seine Familie zurückgewinnen.  
  
„Remus...?" fragte Romulus leise und blieb ein paar Schritte vor Remus stehen. In seinen Augen konnte der Werwolf große Verzweiflung sehen und das Bedürfnis gehört zu werden. Remus kämpfte mit sich und traf dann eine Entscheidung. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
„Möchtest du reden?" fragte er seinen älteren Bruder langsam und öffnete seine großen hellbraunen Augen, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie ein schönes Lächeln auf Romulus' Gesicht erschien.  
  
„Ja, gerne."  
  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr besprecht das an einem anderen Ort. Das Lehrerzimmer ist nicht gerade die ideale Umgebung um ein solches Gespräch zu führen", mischte sich Severus ein und beide Brüder nickten nur.  
  
„Meine Räume sind nicht weit entfernt", sagte der Runenlehrer und Remus nickte. Romulus war schon fast an der Tür, als Remus sagte: „Ich möchte, dass Severus mitkommt."  
  
Romulus warf einen Blick auf den Tränkelehrer und nickte.  
  
Severus aber sah aus, als wäre er lieber im Lehrerzimmer geblieben.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Severus fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut, als er mit Remus zusammen die privaten Räumlichkeiten von Romulus Blayden betrat. Und wieder fragte er sich, warum er sich in eine solche Sache hatte mit hineinziehen lassen. Zwar liebte er Remus, aber solche Dinge standen trotzdem nicht besonders weit oben auf seiner täglichen To-do-Liste. Er blickte sich in dem Wohnraum und. Es schien als hätte sich Blayden nun eingerichtet. Es lagen keine Kisten mehr herum und alles war an seinem Platz.  
  
Plötzlich stach Severus etwas in die Augen, das er bei seinem ersten Besuch in diesen Räumen entweder übersehen hatte, oder noch nicht da gewesen war. Ein Zauberfoto in einem schönen Silberrahmen hatte sofort Severus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Er blickte kurz zu den anderen Beiden hinüber die immer noch, mehr oder weniger ohne zu wissen was sie tun sollten in der Gegend herumstanden, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er unbeobachtet war.  
  
Das Foto zeigte ohne jeden Trugschluss Remus und Romulus in ihren Kindertagen, höchstwahrscheinlich vor der Trennung ihrer Eltern. Blayden als kleiner Junge saß auf einem Stuhl und hielt seinen Bruder, der auf seinem Schoß saß. Ein schönes Bild. Der Spion in ihm war skeptisch. Ein solches Foto konnte durch einige einfache Zauber gefälscht werden. Doch dieses Foto schien sehr alt zu sein. Schwarzweiß zum Einen und an den Ecken lädiert, es hatte einige Knicke und schien häufig angefasst worden zu sein. Es schien also echt zu sein.  
  
Severus wandte sich zu den beiden anderen, die immer noch in derselben Position herumstanden. So würde das ja nie etwas werden.  
  
„Wir sollten uns am besten setzten." Dieser einfache Satz riss die beiden Brüder aus ihrer Trance, beide reagierten auf die gleiche Art: sie erröteten kurz, schüttelten den Kopf und atmeten hörbar aus. Severus bemerkt diese Ähnlichkeit. Egal wie verschieden die Brüder charakterlich voneinander waren, sie hatten immer irgendwelche kleine Eigenarten die gleich waren.  
  
Sie setzten sich.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Romulus war nervös. Dies war der Moment, den er seit dem er Remus das erste Mal in der Schule gesehen hatte, immer herbeigewünscht hatte. Dies war der Moment an dem sich entscheiden würde ob er seinen Bruder zurück bekam oder nicht. Ein Kloß stieg in seinem Hals auf und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen. Er konnte nicht anders als seinen kleinen Bruder anzusehen. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er so wenig von seinem Leben mitbekommen hatte. Er war all der schönen Erlebnisse, die man als Brüder machte beraubt worden und er wollte wenigstens wissen warum.  
  
Er wollte wissen, wem er die Schuld geben sollte für diese ganze Angelegenheit. Er hätte seinem Bruder nach dem Biss helfen müssen, er hätte für ihn da sein müssen, ihn beschützen müssen... Romulus verdrängte die trüben Gedanken.  
  
Er blickte von seinem Bruder hinüber zu Severus Snape. Der Zaubertranklehrer schien einer dieser undurchdringlichen Personen zu sein. Romulus war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er zu wenig über den Mann wusste um zu beurteilen ob er ihn nun mochte oder nicht. Doch die Tatsache, dass er mit Lucius Malfoy gut befreundet zu sein schien, half der Sache nicht gerade besonders. Unter diesen Umständen war es eigentlich besonders schwierig nachzuvollziehen, dass auch sein Bruder ziemlich gut mit dem Tränkemeister befreundet war.  
  
„Remus..." begann er stockend. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie sein kleiner Bruder zusammenzuzucken schien wenn er seinen Namen sagte. „Merlin, ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass du am Leben bist." Auf seine Worte hin zog Remus fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Ich will wissen warum du und Mutter diesen Brief an Vater geschrieben habt", fragte Remus. Es schien als würde er große Anstrengung in seine Worte legen. „Weißt du eigentlich was ihr mir damit angetan habt? Wolltet ihr mir wirklich so wehtun?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal von welchem Brief du redest, Remus", sagte Romulus verteidigend. Er wusste von den Erzählungen von Snape und Black, dass Remus' Wut auf ihn von diesem Brief herrührte.  
  
„Den Brief den ich bekommen habe, kurz nachdem ich gebissen worden bin. Du und Mutter ihr habt mir so wehgetan." Remus stand auf und begann in dem Raum nervös auf und ab zu gehen. Sich zu erinnern schien ihm regelrecht wehzutun. „Dabei wollte ich im Krankenhaus nur dich sehen. Ich habe dir so viele Eulen geschickt und jeden Tag habe ich die Schwester gefragt, ob du zurück geschrieben hast. Immer sagte sie es wäre nichts gekommen. Ich hätte dich so sehr gebraucht." Remus' Stimme wurde bitter. „Und dann kam Vater irgendwann mit dem Brief. Ihr wolltet mich nicht mehr sehen, du hast gesagt ich wäre nicht mehr dein Bruder."  
  
An diesem Punkt hatte Remus Tränen in Augen und war hin und her gerissen zwischen Trauer und Wut. Romulus saß einfach nur geschockt auf seinem Stuhl und blickte seinen Bruder an. Nie im Leben hatte er verleugnet Remus' Bruder zu sein. Er hatte von all dem nichts gewusst. Und doch fühlte er sich schlecht. Er hätte darauf bestehen müssen Remus zu sehen. Er hätte auf einen Beweis für den Tod seines Bruders bestehen müssen.  
  
Remus hatte sich auf den Sessel zurücksinken lassen und wischte sich nun ärgerlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Romulus Herz wollte die einzige plausible Lösung für dieses Desaster einfach nicht glauben und das obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass es nur diese eine Möglichkeit gab. Er bettete sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte. Es war einfach zu grausam. Er versuchte sich auszumalen welche Gefühle Remus gehabt haben musste, als er diesen besagten Brief von ihrem Vater gezeigt bekommen hatte. Was hätte er an Remus' Stelle getan? Nun da er seinen Bruder vor sich sah, konnte er erahnen was er durchgemacht hatte.  
  
Doch der Verrat seiner Mutter steckte Romulus im ersten Moment ebenfalls tief in den Knochen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass seine liebe und freundlich Mutter ihren eigenen kleinen Sohn, Romulus' Bruder, wegen eines Werwolfbisses verstoßen hatte. Nicht nur das, sie hatte auch für ihn eine wichtige Entscheidung gefällt und Remus aus seinem Leben entfernt, ohne ihn zu fragen.  
  
Er konnte sich gut an den Abend erinnern, als er zum Essen in die Halle gekommen war. Seine Mutter war das ganze Essen über still gewesen und hatte bleich und traurig ausgesehen und dann hatte sie ihm von der Nachricht von Remus' Tod erzählt. Sie hatte geweint als sie ihm erzählte wie sein Bruder durch den Angriff eines Werwolfes gestorben war. War seine Mutter einfach nur eine gute Schauspielerin gewesen? Wie hatte sie ihm das antun können?  
  
Das erste Mal in Romulus' Leben war er glücklich über die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter tot war. Er wusste nicht was er gemacht hätte würde sie noch leben – alles angeborene Vertrauen, das er je in seine Mutter gesetzt hatte, war mit einem Schlag verschwunden.  
  
„Remus", begann der Runenlehrer langsam. Er wartete bis die Augen seines Bruders ihn ansahen. In seiner Seite konnte er die stechenden Blicke von Severus Snape fühlen. „Ich habe das nicht gewusst und ich schwöre dir bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich mit diesem Brief nichts zu tun habe."  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?" fauchte Remus wütend.  
  
„Du musst, denn ich habe so etwas nie gesagt. Bei Merlin, ich hätte dich nie im Stich gelassen. Mutter erzählte mir von deinem Tod, ich war jung und ich habe ihr geglaubt. Das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen. Nach dieser Nachricht habe ich wochenlang mein Zimmer nicht verlassen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen das du tot sein solltest. Ich wollte an dein Grab, doch Mutter sagte mir, dass Vater nicht wolle, dass ich dich besuche. Er würde nicht wollen, dass das Grab seines Sohnes durch einen Schwarzen Magier entweiht wird." Romulus ließ bei den letzten Worten den Kopf sinken.  
  
„Das hast du doch nicht wirklich geglaubt!" schrie Remus auf. „Vater hätte das nie gesagt."  
  
„Ach, wirklich?! Erinnere dich, dass Vater uns nicht mehr erlaubte uns zu sehen nachdem Mutter meinen Stiefvater geheiratet hatte. Dieser Schwachsinn über die Dunklen Künste und die Angst vor dem Unbekannten waren immer Teil von Vaters Ansicht über die Welt gewesen. Ich habe Vater viele Briefe geschrieben in denen ich ihn regelrecht anflehte dich besuchen zu dürfen. Er hat nie geantwortet. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach denken sollen, als Mutter mir davon erzählte?"  
  
# # # # #  
  
Beide Brüder standen nun voreinander und beide hatten denselben Ausdruck von Wut und Trauer in den Augen. Severus beobachtete das Hin und Her interessiert. Entweder war Romulus Blayden wirklich ein Meister des Schauspiels, oder er sagte die Wahrheit. Severus für seinen Fall glaubte dem Runenlehrer. Er fand es sehr traurig, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder derartig auseinander gerissen hatten.  
  
Severus erinnerte sich an einen Satz in dem für ihn sehr viel Wahrheit inne wohnte: ‚Verwandte sind die Familie in die wir geboren werden, gute Freunde sind die Familie die wir und wählen.'  
  
Zu seiner Familie gehörten in seinem Herzen weder seine Mutter, die er kaum gekannt hatte oder sein Vater der ihn nie beachtet hatte. Seine Familie, das waren Lucius, Draco, Albus und nun auch Remus. Severus sah die letzten Reste der Tränen auf Remus' Wangen glänzen und hätte nichts lieber getan, als den Werwolf in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch er wusste, es wäre fatal sich einzumischen.  
  
Er hatte sich mittlerweile darüber informiert, dass sowohl die Mutter der beiden Brüder, als auch Remus' Stiefmutter vor einigen Jahren verstorben waren. Vielleicht würde es Sinn machen, diskrete Erkundigungen bei und über die Väter Blayden und Lupin einzuholen um mehr über diese verworrene Angelegenheit zu erfahren. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach gut das ganze ruhen zu lassen und zu hoffen das die Beziehung der beiden Brüder wieder aufblühen würde.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Remus stand genau vor seinem Bruder und blickte ihm in die Augen. Was sollte er glauben? War Romulus wirklich derartig von ihrer Mutter hinters Licht geführt worden? War sein eigener Vater vielleicht auch in diese Sache verstrickt gewesen? Doch die Augen seines Bruders zeigten keinerlei Schatten der Lüge oder Täuschung und Remus verließ sich normalerweise gerne auf seine Werwolfinstinkte. Doch sein Verstand schrie ihm geradezu zu ihm nicht zu trauen.  
  
Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht leicht. Doch Remus wollte daran glauben, dass ihm sein Bruder die Wahrheit sagte.  
  
„Und du lügst wirklich nicht? Du hättest mich nicht im Stich gelassen, mich nicht verleugnet?" fragte Remus mit sanfter Stimme und er konnte nicht anders als ein warmes Gefühl im Herzen zu bekommen, als er sah wie die Augen seinen Bruders aufleuchteten.  
  
„Ich hätte dich nicht verraten oder verleugnet. Ich habe es nicht getan und ich werde es niemals tun. Ich liebe dich, Remy, du bist mein Bruder, ich würde und werde das nie vor jemandem verstecken." Romulus hob die Hand und fuhr über Remus Wange und das war der Moment in dem Remus sich endgültig entschied.  
  
Er warf die Arme um den Hals seines Bruders und umarmte ihn fest. Und nachdem Romulus sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte erwiderte er die Umarmung ebenso innig. Erneut liefen Tränen über die Gesichter beider Männer, doch das war nun egal.  
  
Wie lange die Beiden sich umarmten wussten sie nicht, doch Remus fühlte auf einmal Severus Blicke auf sich ruhen, erst dann machte er die Augen auf und hob das Gesicht aus Romulus' Halsbeuge. Er sah Severus an. Das Gesicht seines Liebsten zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und er nickte Remus zu. Remus errötete.  
  
Die Beiden lösten sich vor einander und grinsten sich einen Moment lang an. Dann trat Remus von seinem Bruder weg und ging zu Severus hinüber. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Tränkemeister aus und ergriff dessen Hand. Er führte sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste Severus Handrücken. Severus' Augen blickten ihn verwirrt an und seine Augen huschten zu Romulus. Remus zog den Schwarzhaarigen hoch und führte ihn hinüber zu seinem Bruder.  
  
„Ryll, ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich und Severus zusammen sind. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt." Remus lächelte seinen Bruder an und ergriff als Zeichen für seine Worte Severus' Hand. (A/N: Das Y in ‚Ryll' wir wie I ausgesprochen)  
  
„Oh." War das erste, dass Romulus dazu sagte. Er war tief bewegt, dass Remus seinen alten Spitznamen benutzt hatte, der noch aus der Zeit stammte, als sie Kinder waren, andererseits war die Ankündigung, die diese Anrede begleitete doch etwas, was man erst verdauen musste.  
  
Remus studierte das Gesicht seines Bruders und merkte sofort, wie genau und kritisch dieser Severus musterte. Seine Augen erkalteten für einen Moment, während er Severus ansah. Remus war erwachsen genug um zu wissen, dass es ihm egal war, was Romulus von seiner Beziehung mir Severus hielt, doch er wollte vor seinem Bruder eine solche Sache nicht verheimlichen.  
  
„Bist du glücklich, Remus?" fragte Romulus schließlich. Remus nickte nur, dann hellte sich auch das Gesicht seines Bruders auf. „Dann soll es mir recht sein." Remus lächelte.  
  
„Wir sollten uns jetzt vielleicht zum Abendessen begeben", meinte Severus auf einmal und Remus hätte fast über seinen unsicheren Ausdruck in den Augen gelacht. Doch so nickten beide Brüder nur zustimmend.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Remus stürmte in seine Räume. Er knöpfte seine alte braune Robe auf und warf sie auf den Sessel. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und holte sich eine der wenigen guten Roben die er noch hatte. Während er das Kleidungsstück anzog, ertönte eine Stimme.  
  
„Moony?" Sirius kam aus seinem Arbeitszimmer heraus und sah schläfrig aus, doch er sah sofort das strahlende Lächeln in Remus Gesicht. „Und? Hast du mit Snape viel Spaß gehabt? Du grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd."  
  
„Nicht nur..." meinte Remus lachend. „Ich habe mich mit Romulus wieder versöhnt."  
  
„Was??" Sirius blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast diesem Bastard verziehen?!"  
  
„Romulus ist kein Bastard, Padfoot. Wir beide wurden von unseren Eltern vorgeführt. Ich erzähle dir das Ganze, wenn ich vom Abendessen zurück bin", sagte Remus neutral, während er die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe zumachte.  
  
„Mit oder ohne Snape?" fragte Sirius ärgerlich.  
  
„Das wird sich zeigen", meinte Remus und verließ, ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen wieder seine Räume.  
  
Sirius blieb mit offenem Mund zurück. Langsam glaubte er wirklich, dass die Slytherins auf seinen Freund abfärbten.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Lucius betrat die Halle zum Abendessen mit leichter Verspätung. Der Geräuschpegel war, wie für einen Sonntagabend üblich, hoch. Die Schüler und Lehrer hatten schon mit dem Essen begonnen, alle schienen schon anwesend zu sein, bis auf Dumbledore. Lucius seufzte hörbar auf seinem Weg zum Lehrertisch auf. Es war außer Dumbledores Stuhl in der Mitte des Tisches nur noch ein einziger Stuhl frei und die Lage dieses Stuhles gefiel Lucius überhaupt nicht.  
  
Severus hatte es sich auf seinem Lieblingsplatz ganz links am Tischende bequem gemacht. Neben ihm saß, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Lupin und neben Lupin, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, dass es Lucius fast schlecht wurde, saß Blayden. Wie es schien hatte sich die Idylle im Hause Werwolf wieder eingestellt. Lucius sah wie Lupin über einen Scherz seines Bruders lachte und seine Wangen rosig und freudestrahlend wurden. Der Blonde hatte plötzlich das große Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben.  
  
Und da, genau zwischen Blayden und Minerva McGonagall befand sich der letzte freie Stuhl am Lehrertisch. Wäre Lucius nicht schon in der Mitte der Halle gewesen und würde durch einen Rückzug nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, hätte er spätestens jetzt den Rückzug angetreten. Doch so setzte er sein berüchtigtes ‚Mir-ist-alles-Scheißegal-und-wenn-du-mir-dumm-kommst- mach-ich-dich-alle'-Gesicht auf und schritt fest entschlossen sich den Abend nicht von den beiden Vollnieten versauen zu lassen weiter Richtung Lehrertisch.  
  
Severus war der erste der ihn kommen sah, doch das versteckte freundliche Leuchten in den Augen des Tränkemeisters verschwand, als dieser merkte welcher Platz als einziger übrig war. Lucius warf seinem besten Freund einen bösen Blick zu, der nichts anderes hieß, als ‚Verräter'. Der zweite der aufsah war Lupin und Lucius überkam wieder ein Gefühl grenzenloser Wut, als er in den Augen des Werwolfes die übliche Abneigung und Eifersucht erkannte. Lucius seufzte innerlich. Dieser Situation verlor langsam ihr letztes bisschen Humor. Am Anfang waren diese kleine Eifersüchtelei ja noch witzig gewesen, jetzt musste Lucius es sich verkneifen Lupin zu empfehlen, wegen seinen starken Minderwertigkeitskomplexen doch einen Psychologen aufzusuchen.  
  
Durch die Stille und den festen Blick seines Bruders wurde nun auch Blayden auf ihn aufmerksam. Der Mann durchbohrte Lucius mit dem gleichen kalten, gehässigen Blick, den er ihm immer zuwarf, doch in seiner Art lag etwas Vorsichtiges und Unbekanntes, das Lucius überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich auf den freien Platz.  
  
„Guten Abend die Herren, Minerva." Lucius lächelte McGonagall an und wandte sich dann den anderen zu. Severus fixierte seinen Blick für einen kurzen Moment und schien ihn regelrecht anzuflehen jetzt keine Szene machen. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ohne weiter auf die Männer zu achten bediente er sich großzügig am Hackbraten und an den Kartoffeln.  
  
„Findet du nicht du solltest auf deine Linie achten?" fragte Blayden auf einmal von der Seite. Seine Worte trieften vor Spott und Gemeinheit. Lucius legte die Gabel ab und wandte sich dem Runenlehrer zu. Blaydens Grinsen machte ihn wütend.  
  
„So eine kindische und unkreative Bemerkung kann auch nur von dir kommen", sagte Lucius gelangweilt und schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah wie Lupin und Severus nervöse Blicke austauschten und rümpfte die Nase. Blayden schien sich an dem Gedanken zu stören, dass seine Bemerkung nicht die erwartete Reaktion gehabt hatte.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser nettes Gespräch vor ein paar Tagen?" fragte Blayden unschuldig. Lucius' Eingeweide zogen sich bei der Erwähnung zusammen. Blayden lächelte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es so enden würde. Ich erreiche mein Ziel und du trittst auf der Stelle."  
  
Lucius' Gesicht blieb unberührt doch seine Augen zeigten Unwohlsein.  
  
„Von welchem Gespräch redet ihr denn?" fragte Lupin sichtlich interessiert worauf sein Bruder anspielte.  
  
„Das würde mich auch interessieren", meinte Severus, der zu vermuten begann, dass sich hinter dieser kleinen Anspielung eine größere Sache versteckte.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht was euch das angeht", fauchte Lucius. Er fixierte Blayden mit einem eiskalten Blick.  
  
„Warum denn?" fragte Lupin, doch Blayden schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Mister Malfoy hier hat Recht, Remus. So ungern ich das auch zugebe. Bestimmte Dinge sollten unter den betreffenden Parteien bleiben." Romulus würde einen Teufel tun und sich seine Sympathien bei dem Lebensgefährten seines Bruders dadurch verscherzen, dass er hier leichtsinnig aus der Schule plauderte.  
  
„Schön, dass wir uns in diesem Punkt einig sind! Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ein Bastard wie du einen Sinn für Integrität hat."  
  
„Tja, ich finde es erheiternd dass ich dich immer noch überraschen kann, Eiskönig." Die beiden starrten sich an. Hinter Blayden rutsche Lupin nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Blayden wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als sich Dumbledore an den Tisch setzte.  
  
Der Schulleiter begrüßte alle mit seinem typischen Lächeln und auch ihm fiel gleich die unglückliche Verteilung der Sitze auf. Besorgt blickte er zu den zwei Männern.  
  
„Und genießen Sie das Abendessen?"  
  
„Es ist wie immer vorzüglich, Direktor", sagte Lucius schnell. Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war, dass sich Dumbledore höchstpersönlich in die Sache einmischen würde. Er würde schon genug von seinem Überzeugungstalent brauchen um Severus zu überzeugen sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten. Er setzte sein unbeschwertestes Lächeln auf und hoffte der Schulleiter würde es auf sich beruhen lassen.  
  
Doch Dumbledores Blick war kritisch und Lucius Magen zog sich zusammen. Er wusste, dass er und Blayden seit ihrem Streit im Lehrerzimmer unter strenger Beobachtung standen. Lucius hoffte inbrünstig, dass Minerva von ihrer kleinen Zankerei nicht viel mitbekommen hatte, hatte sich die Lehrerin für Verwandlung doch über den halben Tisch hinweg mit Professor Sinistra unterhalten. Er blickte über die Schulter und stellte Blickkontakt mit Blayden her. Der schien genau dasselbe zu denken, denn seine Augen zeigten deutlich, dass ihm der sezierende Blick Dumbledores überhaupt nicht gefiel. Blayden blickte ihn kurz an. Ihre Augen trafen sich für kurze Augenblicke und eine stille Übereinkunft wurde getroffen, denn keine Sekunde später erschien auch in Blaydens Gesicht ein freundliches Lächeln.  
  
„Lucius hat vollkommen recht, das Essen ist heute sehr vorzüglich. Ganz anders, als die Küche die ich aus meiner Schulzeit in Durmstrang gewohnt war."  
  
„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich stelle übrigens ebenfalls mit Erleichterung fest, dass sie ihre Streitereien beiseite gelegt haben." Dumbledore fixierte die beiden Männer wieder mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
  
Lucius wusste genau was dieser Blick und diese Frage zu bedeuten hatte. Dumbledore wartete auf einen glaubhaften Beweis, dass dieses Szenario wenigstens halbwegs der Wahrheit entsprach. Lucius Gedanken rasten und er versuchte einen Ausweg aus der misslichen Lage zu finden. Wieder trafen sich seine und Blaydens Augen. Der Ausweg würde zwar wehtun, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
  
„Ein kleines Missverständnis, dass leicht zu beheben war", meinte Lucius gelassen und hob sein Weinglas an die Lippen und nippte daran. „Ich habe eben gerade mit Romulus einige Ideen für den Duellierclub erörtert. Er stimmte mit mir in den meisten Punkten überein und so habe ich ihn gebeten mir bei der Leitung zu assistieren." Er hoffte, dass die Nachricht bei Blayden ankam. Der Runenlehrer nickte, wie Lucius aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.  
  
„Ich bin sehr interessiert. In Kanada habe ich an der Privatschule ebenfalls mit zwei anderen Professoren einen Duellierclub geführt. Ich bin mir sicher wir werden gute Zusammenarbeit leisten."  
  
So jetzt hieß es nur zu hoffen, dass Dumbledore sich damit zufrieden gab. Und zu Lucius' und Blaydens Erleichterung zeichnete sich nicht einem Augenblick später das bekannte großzügige Lächeln auf Dumbledores Lippen ab. Lucius fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich bin schon gespannt was ihre Zusammenarbeit für Ergebnisse bringen wird."  
  
Das Essen verlief ruhig. Lucius aß und plauderte ab und an mit Blayden über belanglose kleine Dinge um die Fassade der Harmonie aufrecht zu erhalten. Lucius konnte genau die verwirrten Blicke Lupins sehen, die er den beiden zuwarf. Wie es schien hatte der Werwolf ihr Spiel nicht ganz verstanden. Severus schüttelte nur ab und an den Kopf.  
  
Dumbledore verabschiedet sich schnell mit Minerva McGonagall im Schlepptau. Die beiden tranken oft in den Räumen des Schulleiters Tee und besprachen schulische Angelegenheiten. Lucius war erleichtert und Blayden schien es nicht anders zu gehen.  
  
„Nous sommes dans la merde. (Wir stecken tief in der Scheiße)" meinte Blayden in Französisch und trank aus seiner Kaffeetasse. „Tu n'a pas croisais quelque chose différent. (Was anderes ist dir auch nicht eingefallen.)"  
  
„Alors, ou était ton idée??? (Wo war denn dein Einfall?)" Lucius seufzte leise.  
  
„Bâtard, je faire un pari que tu te très bien amusé. (Du Bastard, ich wette du hast dich dabei amüsiert.)" maulte Bladen.  
  
„Oh, bien sur. J'adore de passer mon temps avec toi. Si j'ai rien d'autre à faire. (Garantiert. Ich liebe es ja schließlich Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun.)" Lucius warf Blayden einen kalten Blick zu.  
  
„Au moins, nu sommes allégent de Dumbledore. Je préfère de me endure avec toi, que avec lui. L'homme me fait de frisson. (Wenigstens sind wir Dumbledore los. Ich ertrage lieber dich, als ihn. Der Mann verursacht bei mir eine Gänsehaut.)" Blayden schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Tu te mieux habitue avec sa. (Gewöhn dich daran.)" meinte Lucius kurz, bevor er seinen Blick zu den beiden anderen gleiten ließ.  
  
Lupin sah immer noch ganz verwirrt aus und Severus schien sich einfach ausgeklinkt zu haben. Blayden schien die stechenden Blicke seines Bruders ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn er begann wieder nervös an seiner Kaffeetasse zu nippen. Lucius musste über Blaydens Unwohlsein innerlich lachen. Doch Lucius war genauso wenig daran interessiert, dass Blayden von seinem Bruder ausgefragt wurde. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er, dass Lupin etwas von seinem Gespräch mit Blayden in jener Nacht erfuhr.  
  
„Alors, je pars. Si tu ne veut pas le discute encore avec ton frère je te recommandes de partir avec moi. (Ich gehe jetzt. Wenn du nicht noch mit deinem Bruder das hier diskutieren willst empfehle ich dir mit mir zu kommen.)" Blayden nickte.  
  
„Je déteste quand tu a raison. (Ich hasse es wenn du recht hast.)"  
  
Blayden und Lucius standen zur gleichen Zeit auf. Lucius verabschiedete sich schnell von Lupin und Severus, genau wie Blayden, der darauf achtete seinem Bruden keinen Ansatzpunkt für Fragen zu liefern. Blayden legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruden und wünschte ihm eine schöne geruhsame Nacht.  
  
Dann verließen die beiden schnellstmöglich die Halle.  
  
# # # # #  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: Ich glaube ich weiß schon was ihr euch alle an dieser Stelle fragt!^^ Was ist mit Harry und Draco passiert? Tja, die Leben noch! Aber keine Panik wir haben sie nicht vergessen. Die nächsten Kapitel spielen alle sehr nah aneinander und deshalb gib es so viel zu schreiben. Also schreibt uns eure Meinungen. Hier an dieser Stelle sollte ich mal wieder ein bisschen Werbung für unsere Yahoo!Group machen. Lorelei und ich habe nämlich eine. Dort findet ihr all unsere Stories. Also, schaut vorbei! Der link ist in unserem Steckbrief! # # #  
  
Toyo: Lalalala... ich fahre bald nach Japan.  
  
Lorlei: Bringst du mir was schönes mit?  
  
Toyo: Aber klar doch! *Lorleleiknuddel* und dir auch Sev!  
  
Lucius zieht ein langes Gesicht.  
  
Toyo: Was ist mit dir los.  
  
Lucius: Und ich? Du gehst weg und bringst mir nichts mit! *mürrisch/traurig*  
  
Toyo: Das brauch ich doch nicht.  
  
Lucius: Wie soll ich das denn verstehen.  
  
Toyo: Du kommst doch mit. Warum soll ich da was mitbringen?  
  
Lucius: *Überrascht* Ich darf mit?  
  
Toyo: Klar!  
  
Lucius schmust Toyo. Toyo grinst!^^ 


	44. Kapitel vierundvierzig

Disclaimer: siehe vorige Kapitel!

Tja, ff.net hat ja wohl wieder mal gesponnen. Manche Stories liessen sich nicht öffnen... man konnte nicht richtig reviewen oder die Reviews sind dann doppelt und dreifach verschickt worden... ich hoffe, es klappt jetzt besser.

Heisser Dank, an alle die gelesen und gereviewt haben!!!! Kirilein (und Tom!), M, Mary-J (Severin), crudedly, sabysemilla und tinkita!!! Ihr seid die Sterne in unserer Nudelsuppe.

Das folgende Kapitel möchten die Slytherin Sisters unserer lieben Severin widmen! Wir hoffen, dass du bald wieder gesund wirst! Und vielen Dank an Mary-J... eine solche Schwester findet man nicht alle Tage.

The Green Side of Life

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter forty-four

# 44 #

„Sag mal, Harry", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie beobachtete, wie Dumbledore verspätet seinen Platz am Lehrertisch einnahm. „Wann wirst du dir endlich einen Termin für ein Beratungsgespräch bei Mister Malfoy geben lassen?"

„Wann ich was?!" platzte Harry verblüfft heraus.

„Oh Mann, Hermine, lass Harry endlich mit dem Quatsch in Ruhe - wenn er nicht will, dann will er eben nicht. Mich würden da keine zehn Pferde hinbringen!" Er häufte sich seine zweite Portion Hackbraten auf den Teller und bemerkte in einem deutlichen Bühnenflüstern zu Harry: „Viel interessanter ist sowieso, wann du gestern Nacht überhaupt ins Bett gekommen bist."

Harry wurde es bei dieser Frage ziemlich heiß und er wandte sich hektisch wieder Hermine zu. „Ron hat da schon irgendwie Recht... ich weiß echt nicht, was ich da soll."

Er hatte es fast den ganzen Tag geschafft, seinen Freunden und den Fragen auszuweichen - erst hatte er sich mit Sirius getroffen und später hatte er sich freiwillig in der Bibliothek gemeldet um dort die restliche Arbeit zu erledigen. Da dort sonst nichts mehr zu tun war, hatten Madam Pince und Professor McGonagall - auch im Hinblick auf Weihnachten - beschlossen, ihm die restliche Strafarbeit zu erlassen.

Er hoffte stark, dass Ron sich von dem heiklen Thema namens Draco ablenken lassen würde, denn er hätte ihm darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort geben können. Er wusste von diesem Abend bei Draco... - nein... Malfoy... nicht mehr allzu viel und das, was er noch wusste, wollte er lieber gleich wieder verdrängen. Er konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass er sich soweit vergessen hatte um mit Draco - Malfoy! in dessen Zimmer herumzuknutschen. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco ähnlich darüber dachte und es nicht irgendwann aus Rachsucht an der ganzen Schule herumerzählen würde, dass der große Harry Potter scharf auf ihn war. Harry stöhnte innerlich. War das immer noch der Alkohol der aus ihm sprach oder gehörte er ganz einfach nach St. Mungos in die geschlossene Abteilung?

„Es ist immer von Vorteil, wenn man seine Stärken und Schwächen besser kennt. Ich habe mir auf jeden Fall für Donnerstag einen Termin bei ihm geben lassen", erwiderte Hermine eifrig.

„DU?!!" rief Ron entgeistert aus und Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Das würde Ron ganz sicher ablenken.

„Ja, ich habe gestern mit Hannah Abbott gesprochen und die war schon letzte Woche bei ihm und sie war sehr begeistert von diesem Gespräch", gab Hermine leicht pikiert zurück.

„Ja, klar - er hat sich wahrscheinlich voll bei Hannah eingeschleimt und ihr Komplimente gemacht und so'n Zeugs. Ihr wisst doch noch, wie albern sich sogar die McGonagall an Halloween benommen hat. Der Kerl hat bei Weibern einfach zuviel Glück!" schnaubte Ron verächtlich.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn! Ich habe mit Hanna gesprochen und sie hat gesagt, er hätte einige sehr bissige Kommentare über ihre Noten abgegeben, aber er hat dabei immer nur die Wahrheit gesagt und ist nie beleidigend geworden. Außerdem hat er ihr ein paar sehr gute Tipps für ihre Berufswahl gegeben", verteidigte Hermine ihre Ansichten über Lucius Malfoy und funkelte die beiden Jungen aufgebracht an.

„Ja, okay", seufzte Harry. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich frage ihn gleich nach dem Essen."

„Dann solltest du dich aber beeilen", bemerkte Hermine zufrieden. „Er und Professor Blayden stehen gerade auf."

# # # # #

„Mister Malfoy?"

Lucius und Blayden hatten gerade die große Halle verlassen, als eine Stimme Lucius zurückrief. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass Harry Potter nach ihm gerufen hatte.

„Ah, Mister Potter", sagte er höflich und dankbar für jede Ablenkung von seinem unfreiwilligen Begleiter. „Sie möchten mich sprechen?"

„Ähm, ja, Sir..." Harry druckste ein wenig herum, doch dann gab er sich innerlich einen Ruck. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, wann ich mit Ihnen sprechen kann... Sie meinten doch neulich, es wäre notwendig..."

„Ja, das ist es allerdings", erwiderte Lucius ernst. „Ich habe morgen Nachmittag um 16 Uhr noch einen Termin frei - wenn Ihr Stundenplan es zulässt?"

„Ja - danke, Sir. Ich werde da sein", beeilte sich Harry zuzustimmen. Je eher er das hinter sich hatte, desto besser. Er wünschte den beiden Männern noch einen schönen Abend und strebte wieder zu seinen Freunden zurück in die große Halle.

Lucius und Blayden sahen ihm noch eine Weile nach. Dann setzten beide ihren Weg fort. Bereits nach ganz kurzer Zeit brach Blayden das eisige Schweigen.

„Warum hat der mächtige Lucius Malfoy soviel Schiss vor dem Direktor?" fragte er spöttisch.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, du armseliges Irrer", zischte Lucius zurück. „Oder bist du plötzlich auf dem ‚_Heile-Welt-Trip_'?"

Blayden blieb abrupt stehen, packte Lucius am Kragen seiner Robe und stieß ihn kurz gegen die Wand des Flures.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy?" sagte er drohend. „Ich kann dich einfach nicht ausstehen. Du bist verdorben, egozentrisch, rücksichtslos, skrupellos und eiskalt. Du bist ein verdammter Snob und auch noch stolz darauf. Und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf dir in diesem Duellierclub eine Lektion zu erteilen."

Lucius stieß Blayden mühelos von sich. „Blayden, sei versichert, dass diese Gefühle völlig auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen und auch bei mir sehr tief gehen", versetzte der Blonde ätzend. „Du hast eine verdammt große Klappe und nicht besonders viel dahinter, du verprasst das Geld deiner Familie, anstatt es zu vermehren. Du bist  unehrlich, eingebildet, ein Lügner und Betrüger."

Blayden lächelte kalt. „Ach - aber du sagst immer die Wahrheit?" bemerkte er gedehnt.

Jetzt war es an Lucius, seinen Begleiter gegen die Wand zu drücken. „Ein einziges Wort von unserer Unterhaltung zu irgendeinem Menschen und ich zertrete dich wie eine Laus unter meinem Stiefelabsatz!"

Blayden wusste sofort, worauf Lucius anspielte. „Und wen meinst du damit?" fragte Blayden spöttisch. „Remus oder Severus?"

„Ich sagte gerade: KEINEM! Hast du was an den Ohren?!" knurrte Lucius wütend. Merlin - Severus wusste ohnehin schon, dass es ihm im Moment nicht so besonders ging, aber der Werwolf durfte auf gar keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren. Doch das brauchte er Blayden ja nun nicht gerade auf die Nase zu binden.

Blayden's Augen verengten sich und er musterte Lucius genau. Irgendetwas ging da vor sich... doch dann zuckte er - so gut es ging - mit den Schultern.

„Wie du willst", erklärte er mit gespieltem Desinteresse. „Ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf mich mit dem Freund meines Bruders auf eine Diskussion über dich einzulassen."

# # # # #

„Albus..." begann Minerva, unschlüssig, wie sie ihre Frage formulieren sollte. Sie saßen nun schon seit einer halben Stunde im Büro des Direktors und bereiteten die morgige Lehrerkonferenz vor, doch die ganze Zeit über war die Verwandlungslehrerin auch von ihren eigenen Gedanken in Anspruch genommen.

„Möchtest du noch ein Schokoladenplätzchen, meine Liebe?" fragte Albus zuvorkommend und schenkte seiner Stellvertreterin eine zweite Tasse Tee ein.

„Ja, danke... Weißt du, ich frage mich ob Mister Malfoy tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat... dass er und Professor Blayden alle Missverständnisse ausgeräumt haben..."

„Nein", entgegnete Albus gelassen und kaute mit Genuss eines der Schokoladenplätzchen. „Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich genau in diesem Augenblick ein paar sehr unschöne Worte an den Kopf werfen."

„Aber, Albus!" rief Minerva empört aus. „Das kannst du ihnen doch nicht durchgehen lassen! Warum hast du sie denn dann überhaupt in dem Glauben gelassen und wärst auf ihre kleine Scharade hereingefallen?!"

„Minerva - wir reden hier von zwei erwachsenen Männern", tadelte Albus sanft. „Ich kann ihnen weder Punkte abziehen, noch Strafarbeiten verteilen. Ich kann sie auch nicht zwingen, sich besser zu vertragen - manche Dinge regeln sich oft von ganz alleine... sieh dir zum Beispiel Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy an - ohne, dass sich irgendjemand eingemischt hat, verstehen sich die beiden plötzlich prächtig. Und das einfach nur, weil sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Ich denke, dass die gemeinsame Leitung des Duellierclubs bei den Herren Malfoy und Blayden womöglich genauso überraschende Ergebnisse erbringen wird."

Minerva wiegte bedächtig ihren Kopf. „Ich weiss nicht...", sagte sie unschlüssig. „Aber ich denke, solange sie sich vor den Schülern zusammennehmen..."

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", schloss Albus mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern.

# # # # #

Auch Remus und Severus hatten mittlerweile ihre Mahlzeit beendet und die große Halle verlassen.

„Kommst du noch mit zu mir?" fragte Remus und versuchte dabei möglichst nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.

Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Manchmal war der Werwolf so leicht zu durchschauen. „Black wird wohl auch****wieder****da sein?" bemerkte er deshalb ausweichend um seinen Liebsten noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Ja - aber ich kann ihn rausschmeißen oder verhexen - ganz was dir lieber ist", antwortete Remus unbekümmert.

Nun grinste Severus wirklich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so skrupellos sein kannst", sagte er trocken.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment", sagte Remus und grinste ebenfalls.

Sie hatten Remus' Quartier erreicht und Remus öffnete die Tür um Severus zuerst eintreten zu lassen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, saß Sirius in einem der Sessel und begrüßte die beiden Männer mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Also doch ‚_mit_'", bemerkte er zu Remus mit einem Kopfnicken in Severus' Richtung.

„Gewöhn dich daran, Black", äußerte Severus gleichmütig und küsste Remus auf die Wange. Diese kleine Geste fiel ihm schwer, doch Remus hatte sich vor seinem Bruder schließlich auch offen zu ihm bekannt und er hatte das Gefühl, seinem Liebsten dafür etwas schuldig zu sein.

Sirius zog bei diesem Anblick eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Okay, okay - ich werde es versuchen! Aber nur, wenn ihr _das da_ in meiner Gegenwart gefälligst unterlasst!"

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte Severus gespielt nachdenklich um den Animagi noch ein wenig zu reizen, wählte dann aber einen der Sessel aus anstatt sich zu Remus auf das Sofa zu setzen.

Sirius musterte den Tränkemeister noch ein wenig unwillig, doch dann wandte er sich an Remus und sagte: „Also, was ist das jetzt mit dir und diesem Bastard, der leider dein Bruder ist?"

Remus holte einmal tief Luft und dann erzählte er seinem Freund ausführlich die Neuigkeiten von seiner Aussöhnung mit seinem Bruder. „Ich finde es nur schade, dass er vorhin so schnell verschwunden ist - ich hätte gerne noch mit ihm gesprochen..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Severus, weißt du wovon Romulus und Lucius beim Essen gesprochen haben?"

Der Slytherin schüttelte unter den wachsamen Augen des Animagi den Kopf. „Nein - und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen."

„Aber..." fing Remus an.

„Und du willst es auch nicht wissen", unterbrach Severus seinen Liebsten mit Nachdruck.

„Aber..." versuchte es Remus erneut.

„Nein!" sagte Severus deutlich. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen deinem Bruder und Luc - und wir werden uns da schön raushalten. Es ist alles ohnehin kompliziert genug."

Für einen Moment senkte sich nachdenkliches Schweigen über die drei Männer.

„Warum wache ich nicht auf?" sagte Sirius in die Stille hinein. „Das kann doch alles nicht real sein - das ist doch hoffentlich nur ein verrückter Traum..."

„Gewöhn dich dran", riet Remus mit einem Tonfall der nicht zu deuten war, bevor er in Gelächter ausbrach.

# # # # #

Der nächste Tag war – wie es sich für einen Montag gehörte – trüb und grau und brachte kaum Veränderungen. Lucius gelang es zwar, bei den Mahlzeiten nicht neben Romulus sitzen zu müssen, er wechselte dennoch einige freundliche Belanglosigkeiten mit ihm. Doch kaum hatten beide den Lehrertisch verlassen, hörte Remus mit seinen feineren Sinnen ganz deutlich, wie sie sich Beleidigungen zuzischten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. Obwohl ihm Severus sehr ans Herz gelegt hatte, in dieser Angelegenheit nicht tiefer zu bohren und sich auf keinen Fall einzumischen, fiel ihm das verdammt schwer.

Romulus war immerhin sein Bruder und er hatte all die Jahre auf ihn verzichten müssen - er hatte einfach Nachholbedarf.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Remus zu seinem Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür auf. Er ging hinein und legte seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch. Bis die ersten Schüler eintrudeln würden, würden sicher noch einige Minuten vergehen. Gryffindor-Viertklässler… mit ihnen würde er heute einige Abwehrflüche und ihre Auswirkungen besprechen. Das konnte er im Schlaf - dazu musste er keinen einzigen Blick in das Lehrbuch werfen. Er trat an das Fenster und sah müßig hinaus auf die verschiedenen Schneeskulpturen der Schüler. Die üblichen Schneemänner hatten dieses Jahr Gesellschaft von einigen phantasievollen Figuren bekommen.

Ein paar Erstklässler hatten sich an der Darstellung von Godric Gryffindor versucht und in dem Schneehaufen daneben konnte man mit viel gutem Willen einen Hippogreif erkennen. Remus schmunzelte. Vielleicht sollte er auch einen Schneemann bauen - gemeinsam mit Severus… Er seufzte. Ach, Severus… Dann musste er wieder lächeln. Bevor Severus einen Schneemann bauen würde, würde eher die Hölle zufrieren.

„Hallo Lupin", riss ihn eine hochmütige Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Remus drehte sich mit einem starken Gefühl von Überdrüssigkeit herum und sah Lucius Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen.

„Ja?" fragte Remus einsilbig. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, seine Differenzen mit Lucius baldmöglichst beizulegen, doch im Moment hatte er mit Romulus, Sirius und Severus wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun. Der blonde Slytherin würde warten müssen.

Lucius musterte ihn zwar ziemlich von oben herab, doch er ging nicht weiter auf die fehlende Begrüßung ein. „Hast du nun endlich die Unterlagen über die Schüler fertig, um die ich dich ersucht habe?" Er trat einige Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein.

Es entging Remus keinesfalls, dass Lucius nicht _gebeten_, sondern _ersucht_ gesagt hatte und entgegen besseren Wissens ärgerte er sich darüber.

„Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, aber ich habe heute Nachmittag Zeit und dann könnten wir ja…"

„Nein, das können wir nicht!" unterbrach Lucius ihn schroff. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag einige Termine für Beratungsgespräche vereinbart - und außerdem hattest du genug Zeit, um die Unterlagen bereitzustellen." Er hielt kurz inne und musterte Remus anzüglich. „Aber wahrscheinlich hattest du am Wochenende etwas weitaus… Interessanteres vor."

„Was ich an meinen Wochenenden tue oder nicht, geht dich überhaupt nichts an", entgegnete Remus nur mühsam beherrscht.

Lucius tat diesen Einwand mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Damit bleibt immer noch die Tatsache bestehen, dass du in letzter Zeit deine Aufgabe als Lehrer nicht besonders ernst nimmst, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Das ist doch…", fauchte Remus, unterbrach sich aber, als er bemerkte, dass die ersten Schüler mittlerweile in der Tür standen und mit faszinierten Gesichtern dem Wortwechsel lauschten. Remus überlegte bestürzt, wie lange die Jungen und Mädchen dort schon gestanden hatten, doch dann fing er sich wieder und sagte freundlich zu einem der Jungen: „Mister Creevy, würden Sie bitte die Tür schliessen? Mister Malfoy und ich haben noch eine Kleinigkeit zu besprechen, aber wir sind sicher gleich fertig."

Beide Männer warteten, bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, dann ergriff Lucius als Erster das Wort.

„Ich wäre schon gar nicht mehr hier, wenn du deine Arbeit gewissenhafter erledigen würdest", bemerkte er übertrieben zuvorkommend und Remus platzte nun endgültig der Kragen.

„Das ist doch alles Mist! Warum hörst du nicht mit diesen Spiegelfechtereien auf und sagst mir, was dir wirklich stinkt, anstatt ständig meine Reputation als Lehrer anzugreifen!" rief er gedämpft. „Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast und dass ich die Finger von ihm lassen soll?!"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Lucius gereizt. „Hast du auch nur ein einziges Wort von dem verstanden, was ich neulich zu dir gesagt habe?!"

„Oh doch! Zur Genüge! Du hast da eine sehr rührende Vorstellung gegeben - dass du nur willst, dass er glücklich ist und du mir… uns nicht in die Quere kommen wirst!"

Obwohl der Streit rasch eskalierte wurde er die ganze Zeit doch nur in gedämpfter Lautstärke geführt. Beiden Männern war klar, dass die Schüler sich höchstwahrscheinlich die Ohren an der Tür platt drücken würden, doch aufgebracht, wie beide waren, dachte keiner von ihnen an einen Silencio-Zauber.

„Erstaunlich - du hast ja doch zugehört", zischte Lucius giftig. „Wo - zur Hölle - ist dann dein Problem?!"

„Problem?! Ich soll ein Problem haben?! Ich kann dir sagen, wo das Problem ist - DU bist das Problem!" Remus zeigte anklagend auf den blonden Slytherin. „Du schwirrst ständig um ihn herum und du kannst nie deine Hände bei dir behalten! Das verstehe ich nicht unter Sich-Raushalten!" So, jetzt war es heraus. Eigentlich hatte Remus das nie so deutlich sagen wollen und er war über sich selbst erschrocken, doch er musste zugeben, dass er sich jetzt wesentlich besser fühlte.

Lucius schnappte verblüfft nach Luft. „Das ist es?! Deshalb behandelst du mich wie Abschaum?! Du bist tatsächlich immer noch eifersüchtig?! Das glaube ich einfach nicht…"

„Das kannst du halten, wie du willst, Malfoy!"

„Was ist das -  ein galoppierender Minderwertigkeitskomplex oder irgend so ein Werwolf-Ding, von dem ich noch nichts weiss?" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Man sollte doch meinen, du hättest mittlerweile ausreichend Zeit gehabt, dein Revier zu markieren", sagte er spöttisch und blinzelte verwundert, als der Werwolf bei seinen Worten leicht errötete. „Merlin…", murmelte er fasziniert. „Ihr habt noch nicht…?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy", schnappte Remus zornig, während sich das Rot seiner Wangen vertiefte.

Lucius wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Wie lange waren sich Sev und der Werwolf nun schon… nun ja… _einig_… mehr als eine Woche - und die beiden hatten immer noch nicht…? Das liess das Verhalten des Werwolfs dann natürlich in einem anderen Licht erscheinen - er war tatsächlich immer noch eifersüchtig! Und Sev musste es mit diesem Gryffindor verdammt ernst sein, wenn er immer noch nicht mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Das änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass das ein dämlicher Grund war um eifersüchtig zu sein. Wie es schien hatten er und Severus die letzten Tage mehr oder weniger gegen eine Wand geredet. Lucius konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn das nicht wütend machte. 

„Du willst mir sagen, du ziehst diese Show ab weil ihr noch nicht zusammen im Bett wart? Ich kann es nicht glauben…" Lucius drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte, wandte sich dann wieder um, ging wieder zurück… Er wusste nicht ob er lachen oder schreien sollte. „Ich sag dir mal eines, _Remus_..." Er betonte den Vornamen extra deutlich. „Wäre diese Sache nicht so ernst, dann würde ich jetzt hier stehen und lachen und wenn du auch nur ein Funken Verstand hast, würdest du mitlachen. Ich soll also meine Hände von ihm lassen?! Lässt du denn deine Hände von Black? Du tätschelst ihn an, berührst ihn, achtest auf ihn, vielleicht schaukelst du ihn ja auch in den Schlaf. Ist mir egal. Aber wie es scheint ist das normal für eure Freundschaft und jetzt sag mir, dass du, wenn Black eine Freundin hat, vor ihr stehst und dir von ihr verbieten lässt ihn anzufassen. DAS ist absurd!! DAS ist Scheiße!!"

Remus Augen standen in Flammen und Lucius hatte das Gefühl der Werwolf würde ihn jede Sekunde anspringen…****Ein eleganter Abgang war in diesem Moment sicher das Beste was er tun konnte.

„Nun gut…" versuchte er schnell das Thema zu ändern.****„die Schülerakten haben vielleicht auch noch einen Tag Zeit…", sagte Lucius mit einem Hauch von Desinteresse. „Ich werde morgen in deine Sprechstunde kommen." Er wartete noch Remus' schwaches Nicken ab, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Als er diese öffnete, wären ihm einige der Viertklässler fast vor die Füße gefallen.

Er musterte sie scharf und sagte dann sehr leise: „Wen die Neugier plagt zum Morgenrot, der ist am Abend mausetot."

Die Schüler machten ihm erschreckt Platz und drängelten sich dann tuschelnd und flüsternd in das Klassenzimmer.

Remus wartete, bis alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen, dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen. „5 Punkte Abzug für unangemessene Neugier", erklärte er dann mit sanfter Strenge.

Die Schüler machten betretene Gesichter. Schliesslich meldete sich Ariana Mills, die immer etwas vorwitziger als ihre Mitschüler war.

„Für jeden, Sir?"

„Aber nein", erwiderte Remus verblüfft. „5 Punkte Abzug insgesamt - wie kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass ich dafür jedem einzelnen Punkte abziehen würde?"

„Professor Snape würde das tun", bemerkte Miss Mills mit einem leisen Seufzen.

„Dann wird er wohl auch seine Gründe dafür haben", sagte Remus etwas schärfer, als beabsichtigt. Er hatte es allmählich wirklich gründlich satt, dass jeder auf dem Mann, den er liebte, herumtrampelte.

# # # # #

Lucius ging zurück zu seinem Büro. Erst als er dort angekommen war und die Tür sicher hinter sich geschlossen hatte, gestattet er sich, über die ganze Angelegenheit nachzudenken.

Er hatte diese ganzen Streitereien so satt! Er hatte langsam aber sicher auch gar nicht mehr die Kraft, ständig einen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg gegen das Bruder-Gespann Lupin/Blayden zu führen. Einer davon reichte ihm völlig - und das würde wohl Blayden sein, denn mit Lupin würde er sich auf Dauer vertragen müssen. Schon allein Severus zuliebe.

Himmel, was war eigentlich mit ihm los? Früher hätte ihm so etwas überhaupt nichts ausgemacht...

Wahrscheinlich war alles nur ein bisschen viel gewesen in letzter Zeit - ein paar ruhige Tage, ein - hoffentlich - letztes klärendes Gespräch mit dem lächerlichen Werwolf...

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Ja, das dürfte ausreichen um ihn wieder in die richtige Spur zu bringen. Er hatte eigentlich auch gar keine Zeit, um sich über derlei Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Es gab einiges zu tun. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und der Duellierclub wollte auch vorbereitet sein. Außerdem hatte er das Bedürfnis, mal wieder ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen.

Mit einem halbwegs zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck vertiefte er sich in Harry Potters Schülerakte.

# # # # #

Harry klopfte entschlossen an die Tür von Lucius Malfoy's Büro - das er sich erst von Hermine hatte zeigen lassen müssen und betrat nach einem gedämpften 'Herein' das Zimmer mit klopfendem Herzen. Er wollte wirklich nicht hier sein - aber nun ließ sich nichts mehr daran ändern und er beschloss, die ganze Sache mit dem größtmöglichen Anstand hinter sich zu bringen.

"Ah, Mister Potter - wie schön... Sie sind pünktlich", wurde Harry begrüßt. Er überlegte kurz, ob hinter diesen Worten eine spitze Bemerkung verborgen war, hielt es aber dann für besser, sich nicht näher den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Er nickte nur kurz und nahm Mister Malfoy gegenüber an dessen Schreibtisch Platz.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Potter", sagte der neue Schülerberater höflich, was Harry ziemlich verwirrte.

"Ähm, ich dachte eigentlich, _Sie _wollten mit mir sprechen", antwortete Harry zögernd.

Ein schmales Lächeln kräuselte die Mundwinkel des älteren Mannes. "Allerdings, Mister Potter, das wollte ich." Dann holte er Harry's Akte aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen hervor und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. "Ich wollte mit Ihnen über Ihre Berufswahl sprechen. Sie wollen Auror werden."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dies eine Frage gewesen war und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. "Ähm, ja - ist damit irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er verunsichert.

"Wie sind Sie auf diese Idee gekommen?"

Hier befand sich Harry wieder auf sicherem Terrain und er antwortete nicht ohne Stolz: "Während meines vierten Schuljahres meinte Professor Moody, ich hätte Talent dazu."

"Ah ja", bemerkte Lucius Malfoy gedehnt. "Professor Moody... oder war es nicht eher der verurteilte Todesser Barty Crouch jr.?"

Harry verschlug es die Sprache und er schwieg betreten.

"Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mister Potter", fuhr der blonde Slytherin nach einer kleinen Pause unbeirrt fort. "Aber vielleicht überdenken Sie diese Entscheidung lieber noch einmal - es gibt sicher noch zahlreiche andere Berufe, die ebenfalls sehr passend für Sie sein könnten. Haben Sie sich darüber schon einmal Gedanken gemacht?"

Harry befeuchtete erneut seine Lippen. "Ich... nein", gestand er dann etwas kleinlaut.

"So? Und warum nicht?" wollte Lucius Malfoy wissen.

"Weil ich... Ach - Sie wissen genau, warum nicht!" platzte Harry nach kurzem Zögern heraus. "Ich bin nicht in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen. Meine Tante und mein Onkel hassen Zauberei und Magie. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es alles für Berufe gibt!" Er erwartete schon halb und halb, dass Mister Malfoy über diese Antwort alles andere als erbaut sein würde und wartete halb trotzig, halb ängstlich auf dessen Reaktion.

Doch es geschah nichts weiter, als dass die grauen Augen etwas eindringlicher auf ihm ruhten.

"Also schön...", sagte Lucius Malfoy nach einer Weile. „Von mir aus können Sie auch Auror werden. Aber nicht mit diesen Noten", äußerte er streng und deutete auf Harry's Akte.

"Wieso?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch. "Was stimmt nicht mit meinen Noten?"

"Sie könnten besser sein", entgegnete der ältere Mann lakonisch. "Besonders in dem Fach Zaubertränke. Warum sind Sie ausgerechnet dort so schlecht?"

"Ich bin nicht schlecht in Zaubertränke", begehrte Harry auf.

"Der vielbesungene Gryffindor-Mut", sagte Lucius leicht abschätzig. "Ihre Noten sprechen diesbezüglich aber eine ganz andere Sprache!"

"Das ist doch nur, weil Snape immer so ungerecht..."

Lucius Malfoy schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und Harry verstummte augenblicklich.

_'Scheisse', _dachte Harry bedrückt. _'Ich und meine große Klappe.'_

"Mister Potter", sagte der Schülerberater sehr leise. "Hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn Sie Ihre Zunge besser im Zaum halten würden?"

"Ja", nuschelte Harry und dachte mit einem gewissen Galgenhumor an jenen Abend zurück an dem Draco genau das zu ihm gesagt hatte. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Bei dem Gedanken an Draco spürte er, wie sich seine Wangen röteten.

"Und warum haben Sie diesen Rat dann nicht beherzigt?" Als von Harry keine Antwort kam, zuckte Lucius Malfoy flüchtig mit den Schultern und schlug Harry's Akte auf, in der sich seit gestern auch Severus Snape's Beurteilung befand.

"Ich finde es allerdings sehr interessant, dass Professor Snape Ihnen in seinem Fach durchaus eine gewisse Begabung bescheinigt und Ihre Schlecht-Leistungen darauf zurückführt, dass Sie sich nicht genug Mühe geben und zu nachlässig und unkonzentriert arbeiten", teilte Lucius Malfoy einem sichtlich verwirrten Harry Potter mit.

"Das steht da?" fragte Harry ungläubig. "Er hält mich für begabt? Im Ernst? Soll das heißen, es ist gar nicht so, dass er mich nicht leiden kann, sondern dass er einfach sauer ist, weil er meint, ich könnte besser sein, wenn ich mich mehr anstrenge?"

"So könnte man es natürlich auch ausdrücken", bemerkte Lucius Malfoy ausweichend und schloss die Akte wieder. „Ihr Status hat natürlich auch etwas damit zu tun. Sie sind berühmt, Mister Potter, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Professor Snape der Meinung ist, dass Sie sich besonders anstrengen müssen. An außergewöhnliche Menschen stellt man immer höhere Ansprüche." 

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. War das etwa ein Kompliment? 

„Sie müssen sich darüber klar werden, Mister Potter, dass man an Auroren immer besonders hohe Ansprüche stellt. Sie müssen in jedem Fach 100 Prozent geben." Lucius Malfoy stand auf. Er ging hinüber zu einem der Bücherregale und zog zwei Bücher aus dem Regal. „Das ist ein Buch für Muggelgeborene und enthält Berufe in der Zaubererwelt. Sie werden genau beschrieben. Das hier ist ein Buch über Auroren, sehr hilfreich. Lesen Sie beides und geben Sie es zurück wenn Sie fertig sein. Einverstanden?"

****

„Einverstanden!"

# # # # #

Die heutigen Sprechstunden des DADA-Lehrers waren gut besucht gewesen und hatten sich beträchtlich in die Länge gezogen. Remus war müde und hungrig und beschloss, sich noch ein wenig hinzulegen, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen, doch dort wartete bereits Sirius auf ihn.

„Sirius… was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Remus sichtlich genervt. 

„Keine Bange, Moony - du wirst mich nicht mehr länger ertragen müssen. Ich muss wieder weg. Die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen", sagte Sirius sichtlich beleidigt, "Und ich soll herausfinden, ob sie sich Voldemort anschliessen wollen."

Remus stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung und blickte seinen Freund erst ungläubig und dann entsetzt an. „Oh, Tatze..." flüsterte er. „Ich wollte nicht... ich wollte nie... Oh Sirius, vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Vergiss es einfach. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint - das weißt du doch", sagte er fast flehentlich.

„Ja, ich weiss", sagte Sirius rau und liess sich von seinem Freund in die Arme schliessen.

Lange Zeit blieben die beiden Männer einfach so stehen. Alle Differenzen, die sie in den letzten Tagen halb im Ernst, halb im Scherz ausgefochten hatten, waren angesichts dieser neuen Gefahr bedeutungslos geworden. Beiden wurde in dieser Situation mit neuer Intensität bewusst, dass ihre Freundschaft nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt werden durfte.

„Meine Güte, Moony", versuchte Sirius zu scherzen. „Du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich auf dem Weg zum Schafott wäre. Es ist nur ein weiterer Auftrag!"

„Ein gefährlicher Auftrag", verbesserte Remus ernst.

„Unkraut vergeht nicht", wehrte Sirius ab, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ungewohnt ernst. „Und falls doch...  du weißt, wo meine Eltern sind?"

Remus' Kehle wurde eng und er konnte nur stumm nicken. Oh ja, er wusste es... auf dem Friedhof von St. Vincent.

„Gut", sagte Sirius leise. „Falls etwas schief geht... dann... bring mich bitte zu ihnen..."

„Sag' so was nicht!" stiess Remus erregt aus. „Was reden wir hier nur für einen Blödsinn zusammen... es ist besser, ich sage Harry Bescheid, damit er sich von dir verabschieden kann. Er ist sicher in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum... ich gehe kurz hin und..."

„Remus", unterbrach ihn Sirius sanft, „du faselst."

Remus grinste schief. „Ich weiss - mein alter Fehler... immer wenn ich nervös bin... Wann musst du weg?"

„Heute Nacht."

„Ich hole Harry und gehe dann kurz zum Abendessen in die große Halle - anschließend ist dann noch die Lehrerkonferenz..." überlegte Remus laut und sah dann seinem Freund direkt in die Augen. „Aber wir sehen uns dann nachher noch, ja?!"

Sirius nickte.

# # # # #

Remus nahm geistesabwesend zum Abendessen Platz. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich immer noch mit Sirius und seiner neuen Mission und mit den Gefahren, die damit verbunden waren. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Severus erst sehr viel später den Raum betrat und sich neben ihn setzte. Er zuckte deshalb leicht zusammen, als Severus ihn unter dem Tisch leicht anstieß und er schenkte dem Slytherin einen verwunderten Blick.

Severus hingegen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf die Gemüseplatte vor sich und bediente sich davon.

„Du hast dich heute also mit Luc gestritten?" bemerkte er dann wie nebenbei.

Remus stöhnte leise. „Hat _er_ dir das erzählt?"

Ein nicht zu deutender Seitenblick traf den Gryffindor. „Nein, das war nicht notwendig... die halbe Schule spricht bereits davon."

Remus erbleichte. „Ach", erwiderte er einsilbig und schob seinen Teller von sich. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt! Jetzt kursierten Gerüchte über ihn und Severus in ganz Hogwarts. Warum hatte er sich nur von Lucius provozieren lassen und warum hatte Severus ihn eigentlich noch nicht bis ins nächste Jahr gehext?

Severus nahm sich noch Reis und Hühnchen und fing unter Remus ungläubigen Blicken an zu essen. Wie konnte dieser Mann in einer Situation, die mehr als peinlich zu werden drohte, nur an Essen denken?

„Ja... Dennis Creevy brachte die Botschaft unter das Volk", nahm Severus den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „Das Volk ist sich nur noch nicht darüber einig, _worüber_ ihr euch gestritten habt."

Remus sah seinen Liebsten nun genauer an und er sah, dass dessen Mundwinkel vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit zuckten.

„Die Mehrheit ist der Ansicht, dass Harry Potter das Thema eurer Auseinandersetzung gewesen sein muss", fuhr Severus fort. „Während eine lautstarke Minderheit die Ansicht vertritt, Luc müsse eine despektierliche Äusserung über Werwölfe von sich gegeben haben."

Remus liess einige Minuten verstreichen, während er diese Information verarbeitete.

„War es notwendig mich derart in die Irre zu führen?" fragte er dann schwach.

„Ja", erwiderte Severus schlicht. „Strafe muss sein. Ich finde, dass dieser Quatsch zwischen dir und Luc lange genug gedauert hat."

„Aber..."

„Nein, Remus - ich will heute von dir kein ‚_aber_' hören. Und jetzt sei ein guter Junge und iss weiter."

„Ja, Herr Professor", neckte Remus erleichtert und holte sich seinen Teller zurück. Er aß einige Bissen und sah dann wieder zu Severus hinüber, der nach einer Weile den Blick fühlte und fragend aufsah.

„Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass _er_ heute nacht wieder fort geht", flüsterte Remus so leise, dass Severus Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Severus nickte. „Ich weiss... ich war gerade bei Albus, als er die Nachricht erhielt." Er liess seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seinen Teller. „Potter schwänzt heute das Abendessen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Remus. „Ich habe ihm Bescheid gesagt."

„Das dachte ich mir... ich nehme an, dass wir uns später nicht mehr sehen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", erwiderte Remus mit einer entschuldigenden Geste.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst aufhören, dich für alles und jedes zu entschuldigen", bemerkte Severus schroff, doch Remus sah das warme Leuchten in den tiefschwarzen Augen und war zufrieden.

# # # # #

Nach dem Abendessen betrat Albus Dumbledore das Lehrerzimmer. Es war Punkt 18 Uhr 30. "Wie schön - Sie sind schon vollzählig", strahlte er die Anwesenden an.

Es war nicht nötig gewesen, alle Lehrer zu dieser Konferenz zu bitten, so dass um den ovalen Tisch nur die Hauslehrer Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall und Snape saßen, sowie Remus Lupin, Romulus Blayden und Lucius Malfoy.

"Wir werden auf Anregung von Severus hin in diesen Weihnachtsferien einige Förderkurse für unsere Schüler anbieten", fuhr der Direktor fort. "Ich und Minerva waren so frei und haben schon einige Vorschläge erarbeitet über die wir heute Abend diskutieren sollten." Er legte einige Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch. "In diesem Zusammenhang werden wir auch den Duellierclub wieder aufleben lassen." Ein freundliches Nicken in Malfoy's und Blayden's Richtung, dann nahm Dumbledore auch am Tisch Platz.

Minerva McGonagall räusperte sich leicht und ergriff das Wort. "Ich glaube, wir sollten besonders berücksichtigen, dass sich Schüler der unterschiedlichsten Jahrgänge und Vorkenntnisse zu den Kursen anmelden werden..."

# # # # #

tbc.

So. Und jetzt die schlechte Nachricht.

Da Toyo ja in Urlaub fährt, wird es das nächste Update erst am 15. März geben. Schlagt uns bitte nicht tot, es geht nicht anders. Glaubt uns, eure Reviews werden uns genauso fehlen, wie euch unsere Updates. Mindestens.

Lorelei: Sind Toyo und Luc schon weg?

Sev: Nein, sie sind noch am packen.

Lorelei: (seufzt) ich vermisse die beiden jetzt schon.

Sev: Immerhin haben wir das Haus ganz für uns alleine (guckt Lorelei tief in die Augen)

Lorelei: Oh...

Toyo: Juhu – Wir gehen dann mal!

Lorelei: Seid ihr noch nicht weg?!

Luc: Gleich... aber vorher haben wir noch eine Überraschung für euch.

Toyo: Ja, wir haben Remus eingeladen euch zu besuchen, damit ihr nicht so einsam ohne uns seid. Und das war Lucs Idee! Ist das nicht lieb von ihm?

Sev: (grimmig) Ganz reizend!

Luc: (lächelt boshaft) Gern geschehen.

Lorelei: (seufzt) Kommt gesund wieder!


	45. Kapitel fünfundvierzig

Disclaimer: alles JKR und WB – uns gehört wie immer nix, ausser der Handlung und den OC's. Ach ja... und wir bekommen natürlich auch kein Geld für unser Geschreibsel hier.

Also – der erste Teil der Durststrecke ist überwunden und das neue Kapitel ist da. Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die so brav gerieviewt haben (Hach, ich liiiiebe dieses Wort *gg*)

@sarista – An „Blutbuche" bin ich dran. Und wir haben hier leider nur noch ein Kapitel Vorlauf.

@tita-kun – Ja, etwas mehr HP/DM wünschen sich hier einige – wir werden die Jungs natürlich nicht vernachlässigen, aber die eigentlichen Hauptcharas dieser Story sind nun mal die „Erwachsenen". Und eigentlich hast du Recht... warum glauben die denn, Dumbledore würde kein Französisch verstehen??? Ich schätze, da hatten wir einen Fehler im System. Sorry.

@hübsch-haesslich – Danke, Danke! Magst auch an Prosecco?

@M – Also, was bei dir jedes Mal abgeht, wenn es hier ein neues Kapitel gibt ist echt unglaublich *smile* Demnächst werden noch Motto-Partys veranstaltet... Aber gib bitte einen Pauschal-Knuddel an alle raus... fürs Lesen und Reviewen... Danke!

@uli – ich hätte dir wahnsinnig gern eine e-mail geschrieben... aber irgendwas hat mit der Adresse nicht gestimmt. Die Mail kam nämlich zurück. Schade. Zum Trost ein Prosecco *Glas reich* und vielleicht versuchen wir's noch mal?

@anettemargarete – Danke – und heute geht's auch schon weiter!

@Vanillia – Jaja, wir waren nicht untätig *gg* und Romulus wird uns sicher noch eine Weile beschäftigen.

@Kirilein + Tom – Sooo, und schon sind wir wieder da! Na, ist die Zeit jetzt nicht schnell vergangen? Ein dicker Knuddel für euch beide! Gemeinsam seid ihr echt unschlagbar!

@sabysemilla – Tja, Sev/Remus/Sirius wird's ja jetzt ne Weile nicht mehr geben. Dafür haben wir heute wieder Sev/Remus/Luc im Angebot. Wär das was? *gg*

The Green Side of Life 

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter forty-five 

 # **45** #

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir dieses Projekt in so kurzer Zeit auf die Beine stellen können? Ich finde, es ist ein sehr großer Aufwand und es werden vielleicht maximal 50 Schüler über Weihnachten hier bleiben", warf Flitwick mit seiner piepsigen Stimme ein. 

„Und ich nehme auch an, verehrter Kollege, dass Sie derjenige sein werden, der meinen Slytherins sagt, dass sie keine Möglichkeit haben werden ihren Eltern zu erklären warum sie unbedingt über Weihnachten hier bleiben wollen", meinte Severus sarkastisch. „Und ich dachte immer Ravenclaws würden jede Chance ergreifen um mehr zu lernen." Auf den letzten Kommentar hin warf Flitwick Severus einen bösen Blick zu. Der Anblick war derart komisch, dass Lucius sich sein Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte. 

Der Blonde räusperte sich. „Die Kurse nicht anzubieten wäre ein großer Fehler", meinte er und verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Tisch. „Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass einige der Todesser durch die noch brutaleren Methoden des Dunklen Lords eingeschüchtert sind. Voldemort ist wütend, weil der Orden und das Ministerium ihm trotz seiner neu gewonnen Macht immer noch widerstehen können. Sein Geduldsfaden ist dünner denn je und seine Strafen härter. Viele der Eltern wäre sicher dankbar einen Grund zu haben ihre Kinder hier lassen zu können."

Dumbledore und Severus nickten. 

„Ich stimme Lucius zu", sagte Professor McGonagall mit ernstem Ton. „Wir müssen den Kindern und den Eltern eine Chance geben." 

Die allgemeine Stille fasst Dumbledore als ein ‚Ja' auf. 

„Wer hat weitere Vorschläge für Kurse?" fragte der alte Zauberer und ließ seinen Blick die Runde gehen. 

„Ein Kurs über Flüche und Gegenflüche", platzte es aus Remus hervor. „Wir könnten uns an die Grundlagen des Auroren-Trainings halten. Nichts zu Schwieriges und zu Gefährliches, natürlich. Man könnte in der Gruppe auf die Interessen der Schüler eingehen und sie könnten die Theorie im Duellierclub umsetzen." 

„Hervorragende Idee, Remus!" sagte Dumbledore erfreut. 

Severus konnte regelrecht spüren wie Lucius neben ihm die Zähne zusammenbiss. Er wusste sein Freund hasste es genauso sehr wie er selbst, wenn sich Leute in seine Arbeit einmischten. Blayden hingegen sah sehr erfreut aus, was nur natürlich war. Remus' Enthusiasmus gab ihm eine Gelegenheit mit seinem Bruder zusammenzuarbeiten. 

„Ein Förderkurs für Zaubertränke", warf Severus ein. „Eine Chance für die Siebt- und Fünftklässler sich auf die bevorstehenden Prüfungen vorzubereiten und für alle anderen Schüler die … denen das Fach nicht sehr liegt." 

Das war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass Remus und Lucius das Gleiche dachten. Sie hatten im Kopf Severus' bedeutungsschwangere Pause ausgefüllt: ‚_…die zu blöd sind im Unterricht auf zu passen, oder zu ignorant sind mir zuzuhören_.' Beide saßen jeweils rechts und links neben dem Zaubertranklehrer und versuchten ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Auch Dumbledore schien mitgedacht zu haben, denn seine Augen funkelten amüsiert über den Rand seiner Brille.  

Die Ideen kamen. Professor McGonagall erklärte sich bereit, einige nützliche Verwandlungen zu zeigen, die normalerweise nicht auf dem Lehrplan standen. Flitwick wollte sich Remus Beispiel anschließen und Verteidigungs- und Verwirrungszauber lehren. Sprout wollte genauer auf Heilkräuter und giftige Pflanzen eingehen. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass die Professoren ihre Kurse fast unbewusst für den kommenden Kampf ausrichteten. 

Blayden hatte einige Vorschläge für den Duellierclub gemacht und Lucius hörte aufmerksam zu um notfalls einzuspringen, falls er zu übermutig würde. Lucius hatte keine Lust wegen Blayden mehr arbeiten zu müssen. 

Blayden brach mitten im Satz ab, als ein paar Stühle von ihm entfernt Lucius scharf die Luft einsog. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Blonden, der verkrampft in seinem Stuhl saß. Er hatte die Hände in die Stuhllehnen gekrallt und atmete tief ein und aus. Seine Augen funkelten nervös, während er den fragenden Blicken seiner Kollegen standhielt. 

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Lucius?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt. Lucius wartete einen Augenblick bevor er antwortete. 

„Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich noch einen Termin habe. Ich habe vergessen ihn abzusagen." Er stand schnell auf. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Und mit drei Schritten war Lucius aus dem Lehrerzimmer verschwunden. 

Remus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte seinen Blick zu Severus. Vielleicht wusste ja der Tränkemeister was mit Lucius los war. Severus hatte seinen Blick nicht zur Tür gerichtet sondern sah wie gebannt auf den Tisch. Er saß ein bisschen steif in seinem Stuhl. Remus fand das etwas komisch. Er wollte gerade sein Hand nach Severus ausstrecken, da stand der Schwarzhaarige ebenfalls auf. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, Direktor. Aber ich habe ebenfalls noch Einiges zu tun." Er blickte Dumbledore tief in die Augen, als würde er sich mit dem alten Zauberer nur per Augen unterhalten können.

„Natürlich, Severus", meinte der Direktor ernst. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du noch an diesem Projekt arbeitest. Wenn du Ergebnisse hast, sag mir bitte Bescheid."

Severus nickte nur kurz und war dann ebenfalls mit einem lauten Schlag der Tür verschwunden. Remus blickte ihm hinterher. 

An welchem Projekt arbeitet Severus nur für Dumbledore? Er hatte ihm nichts dergleichen erzählt und Remus hatte ihn in der letzten Zeit auch nicht besonders intensiv an etwas arbeiten sehen. Es schmerzte den Werwolf, dass Severus immer noch Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ihn auch gebeten Stillschweigen zu bewahren?! 

Das Treffen der Lehrer dauerte auch nur noch einige Minuten. Remus beschloss auf jeden Fall Severus aufzusuchen. Nachdem die übrigen Hauslehrer gegangen waren, spürte er die Hand seines Bruder auf seiner Schulter. Romulus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einen seltsamen Freund hast du dir da zugelegt", meinte Romulus knapp und seufzte.

# # # # # 

Kaum hatte Severus den Raum verlassen blickte er sich nach Lucius um. Er griff sich an den Arm und steuerte auf die Treppen zu. Er sah seinen Freund noch am unteren Absatz. 

„Luc..", sagte er und der Blonde sah sich um. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und zeigte große Anstrengung. Der Tränkemeister ging die Treppen hinunter und machte erst halt, als er neben seinem Freund stand. 

„Wohin?" fraget Severus trocken und Stimme war ungewohnt kratzig. 

„Mein Büro. Das ist von hier aus am nächsten."

Severus nickte. Schweigsam gingen die beiden die Gänge hinunter zu Lucius Büro. Ihnen begegneten vereinzelt einige Schüler, die sich aber sofort davonmachten, nachdem sie die finsteren Gesichter der beiden Männer sahen. Lucius zückte schon mehrere Meter vor seiner Bürotür den Zauberstab, ein Schwenk und die Tür ging auf und keine Sekunde später waren die beiden dahinter verschwunden. 

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen verschlossen sank Severus auch schon auf einen der Stühle. Die Maske von seinem Gesicht fiel ab und seine Züge verzerrten sich vor Schmerz. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Lucius lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Tür, bevor er fast humpelnd den Raum durchquerte und  sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken ließ. Sein Körper beugte sich nach vorne und er hielte genau wie Severus seinen linken Arm umklammert.

„Scheiße…", hauchte Lucius.

„Du sagst es. Der alte Herr ist wütend. Sehr wütend", erwiderte Severus gepresst.

„Merlin, was gäbe ich darum wenn es vorbei wäre. Ahhhhhhhhh…." Lucius schrie auf und drückte seinen Arm noch näher an sich. Auch Severus bäumte sich unter einem lauten Stöhnen auf. Das unregelmäßige Atmen der beiden Männer war im ganzen Raum zu hören. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens sagte Severus:

„So schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr. Garantiert ein Treffen des inneren Kreises. Wir müssen danach den Direktor informieren." 

„Das ist mir im Moment scheissegal", blaffte Lucius. Es herrschte wieder ein Moment Pause bevor er weitersprach. „Ich fange an, richtig Mitleid mit Karkaroff  zu bekommen, dem Bastard." Lucius lockerte seine Umklammerung und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf der Schreibtischplatte lag. Er erschienen zwei Gläser und eine Flasche mit Whisky. Severus goss ein und die beiden tranken das erste Glas in einem Zug. Kaum hatten sie ihre Gläser gelehrt breitete sich schon eine neue Welle von Schmerz von ihrem Dunklen Mal in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

# # # # # 

Remus war schon auf halbem Weg in die Kerker um nach Severus zu sehen, als er das Gespräch einiger Schüler vor der großen Halle mitbekam. Einige Mädchen standen im Halbkreis um zwei Jungs die wild gestikulierend erzählten. Remus erkannte die Jungs - sie waren Gryffindor- Zweitklässler. 

„Man, das hättet ihr sehen sollen! Die haben Gesichter gezogen, als ob sie gleich jemanden umbringen, nicht wahr, Scott?" meinte der kleine Brünette zu seinem blonden Freund. 

„Echt, Snape allein ist ja schon unheimlich, aber der und Malfoy… ich sag euch, die zwei sind Dunkle Zauberer, was Anderes geht nicht. Wenn die diesen Blick drauf haben jagen die selbst Harry Potter Angst ein und das muss schon was heißen."

Die Mädchen machten bewundernde und erstaunte Laute. 

„Gerade eben wieder…", fügte der Kleinere wieder hinzu, „sind die im ersten Stock gewesen. Gruselig! Wir haben und nicht getraut an denen vorbeizugehen."

Die Mädchen begannen die beiden Jungs mit Fragen zu löchern und Remus steuerte die Treppe an. 

Er fragte sich was die beiden wohl in Lucius Büro machten und wieder stieg in ihm so ein ungutes Gefühl auf. Und Malfoys Präsenz in dem Ganzen machte es nicht besser, so kämpfte sein Inneres auch noch mit dem nagenden Gefühl von Eifersucht. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich und keine Minute später klopfte er an Lucius Bürotür. Die Antwort kam sofort.

„Was?" fragte eine Stimme halb genervt, halb etwas mitgenommen.

Remus fragte sich was da bloss los war. 

„Ich bin es, Remus!" antwortete er. 

Die Tür ging sofort auf. Remus fand die Beiden in einem bemitleidenswerten Zustand. Severus hing halb auf der Schreibtischplatte und hatte seinen Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben. Lucius lehnte in seinem Stuhl, die Haare zerzaust. Als Remus gerade nach dem Grund fragen wollte, schrie Lucius erneut auf und Severus stöhnte in seine Arme. Remus stand einfach da und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Doch sein Beschützerinstinkt reagierte automatisch. 

Schnell ging er zu Severus und beugte sich zu ihm. Er strich ganz zart über die Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen, dann über den Rücken. Als diese Welle des Schmerzes wieder verebbte blickte Severus zu ihm auf. Seine Augen waren durch den Schmerz ganz schwarz, doch er schaffte ein kleines Lächeln. Remus ergriff seine Hand. 

„Was ist denn los?" fragte er Severus.

Lucius übernahm die Antwort. 

„Voldemort", hauchte er.

Remus sah den Blonden an. Er saß zusammengekauert auf seinem Stuhl und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Stelle seines linken Armes auf dem das Dunkle Mal war. 

„Wir glauben, dass Voldemort ein Treffen des Inneren Kreises abhält zu dem wir einmal gehörten. Er straft uns für unseres Verrat und sein Wut ist stark." 

„Gibt es denn nichts was man tun kann um es besser zu machen? Ein schmerzstillender Trank oder ein Zauber vielleicht? Ihr solltet auf jeden Fall in die Krankenstation", meinte Remus besorgt und legte nun einen Arm um Severus Schultern.

„Nutzlos", erwiderte Lucius einsilbig. 

„Das Dunkle Mal kann weder durch Zauber noch durch Tränke beeinflusst werden. Es ist eine sehr starke schwarze Magie!" erklärte Severus.

„Und da kann man nichts machen?" fragte Remus noch einmal nach. Der Gedanke, dass Severus so litt gefiel ihm nicht und auch Lucius' Gesicht bereitete ihm keine Freude. 

„Nur eines: Al.ko.hol…" sagte Lucius in einem seltsamen Ton. „Würdest du uns noch einen eingießen?" fragte der Blonde und deutete auf die annähernd halbleere Flasche Whisky. Remus starrte auf die Flasche. War das ein Witz?

„Der Alkohol betäubt unsere Sinne und macht den Schmerz leichter erträglich", sagte Severus. Daraufhin schenkte Remus den Beiden ein weiteres Glas ein. 

„Wie lange glaubt ihr wird es noch dauern bis es vorbei ist?" fragte der Werwolf besorgt, während er eine von Lucius' Schreibfedern in ein Glas verwandelte und sich ebenfalls von dem Whisky einschenkte.

„Das wissen wir nicht…", sagte Severus dumpf.

# # # # # 

Das Feuer flackerte und der Raum war trotz der Uhrzeit abgedunkelt. Das Feuer ließ den Sessel einen großen Schatten werfen. Voldemort war in übelster Laune. Das schlangenartige Gesicht des gefährlichsten Zauberers der Welt war tief in Falten gelegt und sein Blick starrte auf die Flammen im Kamin. Die Finger seiner linken Hand klopften auf die Lehne des Sessels, während er mit der rechten Hand fast krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab festhielt. 

Er, dessen Name kaum jemand auch nur in den Mund nahm, bündelte seine Wut und seine Zauberstab leuchtete in unregelmäßigen Abständen, in denen er seine Wut als magische Energie zu zwei dunklen Malen aussandte, die an den linken Armen zweier Verräter prangten. 

Drei waren es gewesen, einer war tot. Blieben noch zwei! 

Karkaroff. Fehler beging jeder in seinem Leben, auch Voldemort selbst und Karkaroff war einer seiner letzten gewesen. Der Mann war schon im ersten Krieg ein Feigling gewesen und hatte immer den Mund zu voll genommen. Ein typischer Mann der große Reden schwang, aber im Ernstfall nicht funktionierte. Voldemort fragte sich wie Karkaroff in seinen inneren Kreis gekommen war, fand jedoch keine Antwort. Der Dunkle Lord war damals zu großzügig gewesen. Wenigsten war der Versager tot. 

Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy. Dieser Verrat zerrte an ihm. Er konnte sich gut an daran erinnern wie er diesen Beiden das Mal eingebrannt hatte. Stolze und unberührte Gesichter mit Augen aus kaltem Feuer. Es waren zwei seiner besten Zöglinge gewesen. Gierig nach Macht und neuem Wissen. Die Beiden bildeten mit Walden McNair und dem Ehepaar Lestrange seine gefährlichste Gruppe von Todessern. Kalt, gerissen, gnadenlos und zu allem fähig hatten diese fünf ganz Muggel- Familien getötet. Es waren seine Besten gewesen, aber somit auch die Gefährlichsten. 

Der Dunkle Lord wusste nur zu gut, dass man ein scharfes Auge auf seine engsten Untergeben, genau wie auf seine Feinde haben musste. Denn gefährlich waren sie beide. Er hatte sie unterschätzt, ein Fehler der ihm teuer zu stehen gekommen war, und der Lord hasste Fehler.

Snape hatte ihn schon zum Zeitpunkt des ersten Krieges ausspioniert. Allein diese Tatsache, ließ Voldemorts kaltes Blut kochen und er sandte eine neue Energiewelle aus. Was hatte den Zaubertrankmeister nur zum Verrat bewegt? Der Lord hätte gerne eine Antwort auf diese Frage gehabt, denn das zu wissen würde ihm mögliche Hinweise auf andere Verräter geben. Doch Snape blieb ein großes Geheimnis. 

Malfoy… Der Lord ahnte warum der Veelastämmige Zauberer die Todesser verraten hatte. Zu arrogant, zu anmaßend. In bestimmtem Maße gute Eigenschaften, aber zu viel davon war schädlich. Wie konnte es dieser Bastard nur wagen ihn zu verraten! Eine neue Energiewelle verließ seinen Zauberstab. 

Hinter ihm quietschte eine Tür. 

„Mein Lord, die Inneren sind nun vollständig anwesend!" piepste die Stimme des jämmerlichen Peter Pettigrew durch den Raum. Voldemort kniff die Augen zusammen, seine Finger krallten sich in die Lehnte. Vollständig? Eine weitere Energiewelle floss von seinem Zauberstab, kräftiger und intensiver. Sie hielt an, bis Nagini sich zu den Füssen ihren Meisters bewegte. Die große Schlange entrollte sich und zischte leise, ihre Reptilienaugen auf den Mann im Sessel gerichtet.

„Ja, sie leiden, meine Schöne", zischte der Meister zurück und ein unheiliges Lächeln zog sich über seine dünnen Lippen. „Ich weiß es, denn ich kann ihren Schmerz spüren." 

Der Lord erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und folgte seinem zitternden Diener hin zu dem Saal in dem sich seine engsten Untergebenen versammelt hatten. Er blickte sie alle an. In ihren Augen las er Furcht, große Bewunderung und Gehorsam. Ja, dies waren seine Diener, seine Getreuen. Als er in die Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange blickte und ihre Vergötterung für ihn sah, wusste er, dass aus seiner Mitte alle störenden Kräfte verschwunden waren. Der Feigling. Der Überhebliche. Der Undurchsichtige. Jetzt hatte er die volle Kontrolle. 

Er setzte sich auf seinen Thron, während seine Diener sich zu seinen Füssen knieten. Er konnte spüren wie seine Wut verebbte. Diese Zwei waren seine intensive Wut nicht wert. Sie würden bezahlen, früher oder später und der Preis würde sehr hoch ausfallen. 

„Wie steht es mit den Vorbereitungen?" fragte Voldemort.

„Bestens, mein Lord. Alles läuft reibungslos. Wir werden bald angreifen können", sagte Lestrange mit leuchtendem Blick. 

Ja, sein Plan nahm Gestalt an. Die Welt würde bald eine Kostprobe seiner Macht zu spüren bekommen. 

# # # # #

„Harry? Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" fragte Hermine nachdem sie zum dritten mal ihren kleinen Vortrag über die verschiedenen Eigenschaften von Drachenwurzeln unterbrechen musste. „Ich dachte ihr wolltet meine Hilfe in Pflanzenkunde. Ich habe schon noch andere Sachen zu tun. Wenn ihr mir nicht zuhören wollt, dann kann ich auch gehen!" sagte das Mädchen nun mehr als eingeschnappt. 

Ron stieß Harry den Ellbogen in die Rippen. Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Harry griff sich an den Kopf. Er hatte entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen. Seine Narbe tat weh und er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Wieder durchzuckte der Schmerz seinen Kopf und dieses Mal konnte er ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde besorgt. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?" fragte der Rothaarige. „Hast du Narbenschmerzen, ne Vision, oder so?"

Nun wurde auch Hermine hellhörig. 

„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen... schon einige Zeit lang. Es wird immer schlimmer, ich glaube die Narbe ist daran Schuld", sagte Harry und fasste sich an den Kopf. Der Schmerz saß tief und ließ seinen Blick trüb werden. 

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey? Oder doch besser zu Dumbledore?" meinte Hermine und schlug das Buch zu aus dem sie erklärt hatte. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu Dumbledore muss. Voldemort ist wütend, so viel ist klar, aber es läuft kein Angriff oder so.. ..aber er ist sauer." 

Ron zuckte bei der Erwähnung der Namens zusammen. „Musst du immer seinen Namen sagen?" meinte er böse. 

„Ich finde aber doch, du solltest zu Dumbledore", sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. 

„Vielleicht hast du recht." Harry stand auf. Er lächelte seine Freunde an und packte seine Bücher zusammen. 

„Sollen wir dich hinbringen, Harry?" fragte Ron besorgt.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Keine Sorge. Ich schaffe das schon alleine." 

„Wirklich?" fragte das brünette Mädchen.

Harry lächelte. 

# # # # # 

„Dieser elende Dreckskerl. Ich hoffe, wenn er tot ist schmort er in der Hölle", meinte Lucius fast lallend, nachdem die letzte Schmerzwelle verebbt war. Er sah auf Severus und Remus die vor ihm saßen. Der Werwolf hielt immer noch einen schützenden Arm um den Schwarzhaarigen. 

„Und wo sollen wir hin, wenn wir sterben, Luc?" fragte Sev und kippte den letzten Schluck in seinem Glas. „Ich habe eigentlich nicht vor mit dem Alten eine Ewigkeit zu verbringen." 

„Du hast recht, Sev. Wir sollten uns unser Heim für die alten Tage nicht vom dem versauen lassen. Dabei hatten wir schon so schöne Plätze mit Ausblick auf die Höllenfeuer. Heizungskosten die ganze Ewigkeit inklusive, plus ein erstklassiges Seelen-Folterungsprogramm."  

„Und alles war auch schon abbezahlt. Wir haben wirklich Pech…" Die beiden schauten sich an und fingen an zu lachen. 

„Ich glaube, das war jetzt genug Alkohol", meinte Remus und schloss die Flasche. Die geschmacklosen Witze waren selbst für den schwarzen Humor von Slytherins eine Nummer zu intensiv.   

„Lässt du jetzt die Mama raushängen?" fragte Lucius und lachte weiter.

Remus Blick verfinsterte sich. 

„Halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy!" 

„Ohh… du hast mich ja so verletzt. Sev, tu was, dein Werwolf hat mich beleidigt. Willst du nicht einen alten Freund verteidigen?" 

„Ach, haltet doch die Klappe. Alle beide", maulte Severus und sah beide Männer scharf an. „Ich habe keine Lust auf eure Streitereien."

Remus sagte gar nichts sondern schloss nur wieder seine Arme um den Tränkemeister. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille im Raum. 

„Mann, ihr versteht auch wirklich keinen Spaß", beschwerte sich Lucius plötzlich und stand auf. Er schwankte ein wenig und fragte sich auf einmal warum, bis ihm die fast leere Flasche auf dem Schreibtisch einfiel. Er stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und schaffte den Weg in die kleine angrenzende Toilette. Er hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als der Schmerz wieder losging. Lucius fiel zu Boden.

Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er vergaß zu schreien und vergaß wie er hieß und warum er hier war. Es erinnerte ihn an den Cruciatus –Fluch. Er drückte seine Stirn gegen den Boden und hoffte verzweifelt, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und spürte wie die Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Er wusste nicht mal mehr warum es ihn ärgerte.

Draußen spielte sich eine ähnliche Szene ab. Severus kauerte sich an Remus und sein Körper wurde geschüttelt von Schmerz. Remus flüsterte beruhigende Worte in Severus' Ohr, wusste aber, dass ihm das nicht besonders helfen würde. Er fühlte sich furchtbar hilflos. Der Mann den er liebte lag in seinen Armen und hatte Schmerzen und er konnte nichts tun. Remus hatte in seinem Leben nur weniges wirklich gehasst, doch in diesem Moment hasste er nichts mehr als Voldemort. Er schwor, der Zauberer würde für die Schmerzen die er Severus antat bezahlen. 

Als die Schmerzen endlich vorbei waren, versuchte Severus seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Es fiel ihm schwer und er wünschte sich er könnte einfach weiter hier in den Armen der Werwolfes liegen, ohne an irgendetwas anderes denken zu müssen. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis er völlig klar denken konnte. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute in Remus besorgte Augen. 

„Geht es besser?" fragte der Werwolf.

Severus nickte. Remus Augen hatten eine wunderbare beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn und ließen den letzten Schmerz verschwinden. Der Tränkemeister fühlt sich auf einmal wie magisch angezogen von den Lippen des Werwolfes und stützte sich ab um sie mit seinen Lippen zu berühren. Ihr Kuss war leicht und zart und sprach von ihren Gefühlen. Severus konnte spüren wie sein Denken klarer wurde und sein Herz wieder normal zu schlagen begann. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange und die Beiden umarmten sich. 

„Danke, Remus!" flüsterte Severus. Remus nickte nur. Sie verharrten einen Moment lang bis den Beiden auffiel, dass Lucius immer noch nicht zurück war. 

Remus stand auf und ging zu der Tür. Er klopfte erst bevor er sie einen Spalt breit öffnete. Was er sah ließ ihn erschreckt die Tür aufreißen. Lucius lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Wie es schien versuchte sich der Blonde aufzurichten, scheiterte jedoch immer wieder. Remus war schnell an seiner Seite und half ihm auf. Er führte den Blonden zurück in das Büro und ließ ihn auf dem Stuhl nieder. 

„Au… Scheiße!" murrte Lucius und fasste sich an den Kopf. Er sah auf seine Finger und sah ein bisschen Blut. 

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Severus.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wahrscheinlich die Kacheln auf dem Fußboden", meinte Remus und untersuchte die Wunde. Sie war nicht tief - nur ein kleiner Schnitt auf der Stirn. Remus griff in seine Tasche zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte seinen Spruch. Die Wunde schloss sich und der Werwolf wischte das Blut mit einem Taschentuch weg, das er ebenfalls aus seiner Tasche zog. 

„So erledigt", kommentierte Remus zufrieden.

„Danke, Remus."

Remus Augen weiteten sich etwas. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er lächelte.

„Keine Ursache, Lucius!"

# # # # # 

Harry wollte gerade eine der Treppen hinauf gehen, als plötzlich ein furchtbarer Schmerz durch seinen Kopf zuckte. Merlin, wie er diese Kopfschmerzen hasste. Dieses Mal kamen sie noch heftiger und Harry schwankte. Er griff sich an den Kopf, seine Narbe fühlte sich an, als ob sie in Flammen stehen würde. Doch wieder spürte Harry nur die Erkenntnis tiefer Wut, doch er konnte nichts dahinter erkennen. Langsam fragte er sich, was wohl in Voldemort gefahren war. 

Es passierte ganz plötzlich. Von den Kopfschmerzen abgelenkt stolperte Harry auf einer der Stufen und fiel nach hinten. Eine Sekunde war alles schwarz, dann erst realisierte er, dass er fiel. Er machte sich auf den harten Aufprall gefasst und sah sich innerlich schon im Krankenflügel, doch der Aufprall kam nicht. Er fiel gegen etwas Solides, aber Warmes, das ihn aufzufangen schien. 

„Du solltest besser aufpassen Harry", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Die heftigen Kopfschmerzen ließen seinen Verstand unendlich langsam arbeiten und er musste sich erst umdrehen um zu erkennen wer ihn aufgefangen hatte. Draco blickte auf ihn herunter und Harry fragte sich warum er den blonden Slytherin nicht gehört hatte. Plötzlich fiel Harry auf, in welcher Position er sich befand und versuchte sich aus Dracos Armen zu drücken, aber sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch und alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Harry hörte gerade noch Dracos besorgte Frage: „Was ist los?" 

Harry blickte in Dracos Augen. „Ich habe solche Kopfschmerzen. Hilf mir in die Krankenstation zu kommen", murmelte Harry. Draco begann ihn zu stützen. 

„Warum ziehst du immer diese Probleme an, Potter?!" maulte Draco, während er Harrys Gewicht fast allein trug. 

Harry fühlte sich mehr als dämlich. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließ seine Beine ganz weich werden und er wusste genau, würde Draco ihn nicht halten, dann wäre er schon mehr als einmal wieder auf den Boden gefallen. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Mein Kopf explodiert und dein Gefasel hilft nicht besonders." 

„Zuvorkommend wie immer, Potter", sagte Draco trocken, etwas genervt, dass Harry sein Unwohlsein an ihm ausließ. Harry wurde mit jedem Schritt immer schwerer  bis Draco das Gefühl hatte er würde ihn tragen anstatt ihn zu stützen. „Potter, mach dich nicht schwerer als du bist", zischte Draco, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er blickte auf Harry und sah gerade noch wie Harrys Augenlider flackerten und der Gryffindor zusammenbrach.  Draco lehnte Harry gegen sich und wusste einen Moment lang nicht was er machen sollte. Harry war ohnmächtig. Was sollte er tun? 

Eine kleine Gruppe von Ravenclaws kam um die Ecke. Die Mädchen blickten in seine Richtung und fingen sofort an zu flüstern. Eine von ihnen zeigte mit dem Finger auf die beiden und Draco realisierte welches Bild er mit Harrys schlaffen Körper in den Armen abgeben musste. Er fixierte die Mädchen mit einem kalten Blick und zog Harry näher an sich. 

„Was glotzt ihr denn so blöd?" zischte der Blonde. 

„Was hast du denn mit Harry Potter gemacht?" fragte eines der Mädchen. Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Er wollte gerade ansetzen um etwas Beleidigendes zu sagen, als noch jemand um die Ecke kam. 

Professor Blayden war nicht gerade Dracos Lieblingsperson. Eigentlich reichte schon die Tatsache, dass Draco wusste, dass sein Vater Blayden nicht ausstehen konnte. Außerdem behandelte der Lehrer ihn mit seltsamer Distanz die er in seiner Klasse wirklich nur ihm gegenüber hatte. Trotzdem, wenn er sich nicht weiter mit diesen Ziegen beschäftigen wollte musste er auf die Hilfe des Lehrers zurückgreifen. 

„Professor! Könnten Sie mir helfen Potter zur Krankenstation zu bringen?"

Blayden blickte ihn an und Draco wusste, dass er sein Gesicht nach einer möglich Lüge absuchte. 

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte der Mann und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. 

„Potter hatte eine Migräneattacke und ist ohnmächtig geworden." Draco wollte auf keinen Fall mitten auf dem Flur das aussprechen was ihm als Erstes eingefallen war. Voldemort. Er wusste, dass Harry durch seine Narbe seine Art Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord hatte und dass Harry es spüren konnte, wenn Voldemort besonders starke Gefühle hatte.

Blayden schwang seinen Zauberstab und Draco spürte wie Harry in seinen Armen leichter wurde. Er bekam einen guten Griff an dem Gryffindor und hob Harry in seine Arme. Er nickte Blayden zu. 

„Ich werde Sie in den Krankenflügel begleiten", meinte Blayden und drehte sich zu den Mädchen um. „Ich glaube sie haben etwas Besseres zu tun als hier in der Gegend herumzustehen." Die Mädchen begannen wieder zu flüstern und verschwanden die Treppen hinunter. „Gehen wir."

# # # # # 

Draco saß auf einem Stuhl und sah zu, wie Madam Pomfrey Harry untersuchte. Der Gryffindor war immer noch ohnmächtig. Draco gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Er fand es hart sich einzugestehen, dass er sich Sorgen um den Gryffindor machte. Harry ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Seit diesem Morgen an dem er mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht war, einer Nachwirkung des Alkoholkonsums. Das Erste das Draco aufgefallen war, dass er allein war. Er konnte sich daran erinnern Harry an dem Abend dagehabt zu haben, doch er war weg und er wusste nicht wann Harry gegangen war oder warum er auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte. Es hatte ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen und er sah wie ein Film vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie er und Harry sich auf dem Boden küssten, mit ihren Händen über ihre Körper fuhren, ihre Lippen nie länger als ein paar Sekunden getrennt. Es schien als hätten sie das stundenlang gemacht, bis sie müde auf dem Boden eingeschlafen waren. Doch warum war Harry gegangen ohne ihn aufzuwecken. _‚Vielleicht ist ihm die Sache ja einfach auch nur peinlich.'_ dachte sich Draco, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich verletzt. Je mehr er sich über den Tag an die Vorkommnisse des Abend erinnern konnte, desto mehr wusste er, dass es eine erregende Erfahrung gewesen war. Sehr erregend!! Draco wusste, er würde gerne diesen neuen Aspekt ihrer Freundschaft erkunden um zu sehen was danach kam. Aber Harry schien den ganzen Tag unauffindbar zu sein. Er hatte fast geglaubt, Harry würde ihm extra aus dem Weg gehen, als er den Gryffindor an der Treppe gesehen hatte. Und jetzt saß er hier im Krankenzimmer…

Blayden war auch immer noch da und blickte berechnend auf den bewusstlosen Gryffindor. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Direktor Dumbledore von dem Vorfall unterrichtet wurde. Das hatte Draco aufmerksam gemacht. Wusste der Lehrer vielleicht doch mehr von der Sache? Blayden hatte seine Arme wieder verschränkt und schien tief in Gedanken, trotzdem wollte Draco den Mann nicht einfach so beobachten. Er war nicht dumm und wusste, dass Blayden ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Draco beschloss, seinen Vater im Bezug auf Blayden auszufragen. Alle Blicke gingen Richtung Tür, als Dumbledore die Krankenstation betrat. 

„Und wie geht es ihm?"  fragte der alte Zauberer die Medi-Hexe. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er immer noch ohne Bewusstsein ist, fehlt ihm gar nichts." 

„Weißt du vielleicht etwas, Draco?" fragte Dumbledore ihn nun.

„Harry sagte, er habe große Kopfschmerzen. Er ist an der Treppe umgekippt und ist kurz danach ohnmächtig geworden", antwortete Draco. Dumbledore nickte nur. Es schien als hätte er die notwendigen Schlussfolgerungen schon gezogen. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Harry ein Stöhnen von sich gab. Madam Pomfrey war sofort bei ihm. 

„Na, mein Junge, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie mütterlich. 

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich nicht weiß wie ich hergekommen bin, bin ich okay", meinte Harry und schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes. Er stand auf, blickte an sich hinunter und dann zu der Medi-Hexe. „Alles okay!" sagte er noch mal.  
  


„Mister Malfoy sprach von Kopfschmerzen, Harry." 

„Ja, ich hatte ganz schöne Kopfschmerzen. Die Schlimmsten an die ich mich erinnern kann, aber jetzt ist alles weg, als wäre nichts gewesen", sagte Harry. Und schien darüber selbst überrascht.   

„Ich würde gerne mit dir alleine sprechen, Harry", sagte der Direktor. Harry nickte und folgte dem alten Zauberer in Richtung Tür. Plötzlich drehte er sich noch mal um. „Draco, würdest du uns begleiten? Ich würde auch mit dir gerne reden."

„Jawohl, Direktor", antwortete Draco und folgte Dumbledore und Harry aus der Krankenstation. 

# # # # # 

Romulus sah, wie der Direktor mit den beiden Jugendlichen die Krankenstation verließ. Er musste nicht besonders klug sein um zu bemerken, dass hier etwas Merkwürdiges vor sich ging. Erst Malfoys und Snapes plötzliches Aufbrechen und dann Potters kleiner Zusammenbruch. Der Direktor schien die versteckten Hinweise, die der junge Malfoy ihm gegeben hatte, verstanden zu haben und hatte, wie es schien, die Lage richtig erkannt. Ihm fehlte nur ein kleines Puzzelstück um hinter das Ganze zu kommen. 

Es schien, als hätten beide Vorfälle etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt. Doch was? Romulus wünschte Madam Pomfrey einen schönen Tag und verließ ebenfalls die Krankenstation. Warum waren Snape und Malfoy so schnell gegangen? Warum hatte Dumbledore das durchgehen lassen? Hätte er sich ein solches Verhalten an seiner alten Schule geleistet, dann hätte der Direktor ihn ermahnt, wenn nicht gefeuert. 

Malfoy hatte im Lehrerzimmer nicht gut ausgesehen. Blasser als normal und er hatte merkwürdig gezittert. Und Snape... Snape war immer hart zu durchschauen, aber auch er hatte anders ausgesehen. Doch was konnte das Ganze mit Potters Zusammenbruch zu tun haben? Er war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder mehr von der Sache wissen musste. Er musste einfach dahinter kommen. Dumbledore schien auf jeden Fall seine schützende Hand über dieses Geheimnis zu halten. 

Potter war die Lösung und das schwächste Glied der Kette. Oder besser gesagt, seine Freunde waren das schwächste Glied der Kette. Romulus beschloss, sich seine Informationen dort zu holen. Hermine Granger war eine gute Schülerin und eine der besten in seiner Klasse - er würde als Erstes in der Bibliothek nach ihr suchen.

Er betrat die Bibliothek keine zwei Minuten später und war zufrieden seine ‚Opfer' an einem Tisch lernen zu sehen. Er nickte Madam Pince zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Abteilung für alte Runen. Er suchte sich schnell eines der fortgeschrittenen Werke heraus und ging dann hinter das Regal vor dem Granger und Weasley lernten. Er tat so, als suchte er ein Buch und hörte dem Gespräch der Beiden zu.

„Genau so Ron, jetzt hast du es verstanden", meinte Granger, fast erleichtert. 

„Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit." Weasley hörte sich müde an, aber Romulus konnte das gut verstehen. Granger stellte wahrscheinlich die gleichen Anforderungen an andere wie an sich selbst, was das Lernen betraf. 

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn ich dir alles zweimal sagen muss."

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry. Er sah wirklich nicht besonders gut aus." 

„Komm, gehen wir mal zur Krankenstation", meinte Granger. Jetzt war der Augenblick für Romulus sich einzumischen. 

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euer Gespräch mit angehört habe…", sagte Romulus, während er hinter dem Bücherregal hervortrat. Er hielt die Bücher, die er herausgesucht hatte, vor sich, denn er wollte den Eindruck vermitteln nur zufällig hier zu sein. „Ihr seid doch Freunde von Mister Potter?" fragte er unschuldig. 

„Ja, Sir", antwortete das Mädchen. 

„Der junge Mister Potter sah wirklich gar nicht gut aus. Wie es schien hatte er einen kleinen Zusammenbruch auf der Treppe." 

„Ist ihm etwas passiert?" fragte Weasley schnell. Oh ja, diese Beiden würden einfach zu durchschauen sein. 

„Nein, ich habe ihn zur Krankenstation gebracht. Es war schnell ausgestanden. Mister Potter berät seinen Fall nun mit dem Direktor. Ihr werdet ihn also nicht mehr bei Madam Pomfrey finden." Er tat so, als sähe er hinter sich noch ein Buch, das er gesucht hatte. „Oh, _da_ ist es also." Er zog einen Band über Heilpflanzen aus dem Regal und lächelte die Beiden an. „Einen schönen Tag noch, ihr Zwei."

Er entfernte sich und bog mit den Büchern um eine der Ecken. Sofort hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er sprach einen Spruch um die Beiden zu belauschen.

„… die Sache doch etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-Wem zu tun. Der war bestimmt ganz schön sauer, oder hat mal wieder irgendetwas Grausames getan, wenn die Narbenschmerzen so schlimm waren", meinte Weasley. „Sollten wir auch zu Dumbledore?"

„Nein, wir warten bis Harry zurück ist."

Er hatte genug gehört. Er legte die Bücher, die er auf dem Arm hatte, auf einem der Tische ab und verließ so schnell es ging die Bibliothek. Der Dunkle Lord und Potter hatten also eine Art Verbindung. Durch die berühmte Narbe auf Potters Stirn wahrscheinlich. Eigentlich logisch, schließlich war Avada Kedavra ein mächtiger schwarzmagischer Spruch. Also konnte Potter spüren, wenn der Dunkle Lord wütend war, vielleicht auch noch andere Gefühle. Das war also die Verbindung zwischen Potter, Snape und Malfoy. Dieser Gedankengang gefiel ihm nicht. Besonders da sein Bruder in die ganze Sache verwickelt zu sein schien. 

# # # # # 

Remus war erleichtert, dass alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein schien. Die Schmerzen die die Beiden gehabt hatten schienen wir weggeblasen. Remus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen die Beiden mit einem Zauber wieder nüchtern zu machen. Lucius hatte nur auf die leere Flasche Whisky geguckt und irgendetwas von wegen: ‚Totaler Verschwendung' geredet. Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufhorchen. 

„Soll ich die Tür aufmachen?" fragte Remus. Lucius nickte nur. Während er die Papiere auf dem Boden aufsammelte. Remus öffnete die Tür. Der Anblick ließ ihn versteinern. 

„Wer ist das, Remus?" fragte Severus. Remus antwortete nicht. Er machte einfach Platz und Romulus Blayden betrat den Raum. 

„Du!" zischte Lucius. „Was machst du hier!" 

„Ich will Antworten. Und zwar gute!" zischte Romulus zurück. 

„Ryll, ich verstehe nicht." Remus stellte sich vor die beiden Slytherins. Er sah in das Gesicht seines Bruders und sah Wut. Was wollte Romulus bloß?

„Ich würde gerne wissen; was diese Beiden da mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun haben. Ich will Antworten." Er zeigte mit dem Finger erst auf Severus; dann auf Lucius. 

„Was redest du da für einen Mist, Blayden", meinte Severus nun ebenfalls wütend. „Wir haben nichts mit Voldemort zu tun."

„Ich habe schon überzeugendere Lügen gehört, Snape. Erst euer komischer Anfall im Lehrerzimmer, dann Potters seltsame Kopfschmerzen. Alles zur selben Zeit. Bei Potter ist seine Narbe die Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord. Doch was habt ihr damit zu tun? Und was hast du mit denen zu tun, Remus? Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr wissen! Ich habe dich jetzt nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren."

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Du solltest deine Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten stecken die dich nichts angehen. Und Remus entscheidet für sich selbst." Remus konnte Severus Wut regelrecht spüren. Remus griff nach Severus Hand. Er hoffte, dass seine Berührung Severus beruhigen würde.

„Remus ist meine Angelegenheit", knurrte Romulus. Remus wollte dazwischen gehen, doch Lucius war schneller. 

„Gut kombiniert, Blayden", bemerkte er mit amüsierter Stimme. „Wo hast du denn deine Informationen her?"

„Sagen wir einfach, dass Potters Freunde nicht besonders diskret sind."

Remus konnte beobachten wie dieser spöttische Blick und das kalte Lächeln wieder in das Gesicht seines Bruders zurückkehrte, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn Lucius Malfoy in der Nähe war. Remus konnte regelrecht spüren wie die Stimmung umschlug. Die Beiden blickten sich einen Moment lang an. Dann griff Lucius an seine Robe und fing an den Ärmel zurückzukrempeln. Severus löste sich aus Remus Griff und trat vor Lucius. 

„Was tust du da?" fragte Severus entsetzt. 

„Das Richtige! Der Idiot bedeutet Ärger, Sev, wenn er nicht aufgeklärt wird, bringt er uns nur in Gefahr. Ich werde nicht mein Leben, das meines Sohnes oder deines in Gefahr bringen, nur um deine Reputation vor dem Bruder deines Lovers zu bewahren", sagte Lucius aufgebracht. 

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, aber wir können…" 

„Und was willst du machen? Blayden wird so lange herumschnüffeln bis er alles rausbekommt. Wenn er so erpicht darauf ist sich einzumischen, dann soll er auch alle Konsequenzen tragen." Er krempelte seinen Ärmel weiter hoch, bis das Mal zu sehen war. Er ging auf Romulus zu und Severus, bei dem die Worte etwas ausgelöst zu haben schienen, begann ebenfalls seinen Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Beide standen vor Romulus der mit weiten Augen auf die Dunklen Male blickte. Remus hielt den Atem an. 

Romulus wich einen Schritt zurück. „Todesser!" flüsterte er.

„Spione", verbesserte Remus. „Die beiden haben Voldemort ausspioniert. Sie wurden entdeckt. Bitte Ryll, zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Rede mit Albus. Lass dir alles erklären." Romulus blickte seinen Bruder an. Die warmen bernsteinfarbenen Augen beruhigten ihn.

„Okay."

# # # # # 

„Was? Vater und Severus?" 

„So scheint es, Draco", meinte der Direktor. „Wie es scheint hat Voldemort ein Treffen des inneren Kreises einberufen."

„Und er hat seine Wut an meinem Vater und meinem Onkel abgelassen. Dieser Mistkerl", zischte Draco.

„Und du hast keine Visionen gehabt, Harry?" fragte der Schulleiter. 

„Nein, keine."

Es klopfte an der Tür. 

„Kommt herein", sagte Dumbledore und es hörte sich so an, als ob er wissen würde wer hinter der Tür stand. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy und Romulus Blayden betraten den Raum. 

„Vater! Severus!" Draco stand auf und ging schnell zu den beiden Erwachsenen hinüber. „Ist auch alles okay?"

Lucius nickte und Severus legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.

„Alles okay, Draco. Keine Sorge."

Draco nickte, er streckte seine Hand nach seinem Vater aus und berührte seine Schulter. Lucius ergriff die Hand seines Sohnes.

„Wir würden gerne mit dir reden Albus", sagte Remus. Der Direktor nickte. 

„Würdest du uns alleine lassen, Draco? Bring doch Harry zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum." Draco blickte seinen Vater fragend an, doch Lucius' Blick ließ keine Fragen offen. 

„Komm schon, Potter."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Direktor und folgte Draco aus der Tür. 

„Was war denn los?" fragte Harry ihn, als die beiden die Treppe von Dumbledores Büro hinuntergingen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es hat sicher mit Blayden zu tun", meinte Draco.

„Glaubst du…?"

Die beiden gingen weiter ohne etwas zu sagen. Draco erinnerte sich an den Kuss. Wäre jetzt nicht eine gute Gelegenheit die Sache anzusprechen? _‚Klar, nachdem er vor Kopfschmerzen umgefallen ist. Der perfekt Zeitpunkt, so gefühlvoll.'_  Doch eine andere Stimme sagte: _‚Wenn nicht jetzt wann dann.**' **_

„Harry?!" „Draco?!" 

„Was?!" „Was?!"

Die beiden erröteten. „Du zuerst, Draco", sagte Harry schnell.

Draco verließ der Mut. Was sollte er sagen? _Harry, erinnerst du dich an unseren Kuss… oder besser gesagt diese Vorstufe von gutem Sex, die wir auf meinem Fußboden praktiziert haben. Hast du Lust es noch mal zu probieren?_ Absolut unmöglich… 

„Ich… war eigentlich nicht wichtig. Was wolltest du denn?"

Harry war einen Moment lang still, bevor auch er verneinte. Merlin, war das frustrierend! Draco wollte gerade abwägen was besser wäre, Harrys Hand zu ergreifen oder einfach gar nichts zu tun, da standen sie auch schon vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame. Das Bildnis schien zu schlafen, denn man konnte leises Schnarchen hören. 

„Okay, ich gehe dann mal rein. Hermine und Ron warten sicher schon."

Dracos Gedankengänge schienen Achterbahn zu fahren. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber er wusste, dass er diesen Augenblick nicht einfach vergehen lassen konnte ohne gar nichts zu tun.

„Harry, ich…" Als der Gryffindor sich umdrehte war es so, als ob Dracos Worte in seinem Mund gefroren. 

Der Slytherin wusste nicht woher sein plötzlicher Anflug von gryffindor'schem Mut herkam, doch mit einem Mal griff er nach Harrys Schultern, zog ihn zu sich, drückte einen kurzen Moment seine Lippen gegen die des Gryffindors bevor er sich wieder zurückzog. Harrys Augen waren geweitet. Draco geriet in Panik. 

„Ich… ich... ähmmm… wir sehen uns später." Draco drehte sich ohne jeden Kommentar um und rannte den Gang entlang in Richtung Treppe.

# # # # #

tbc.   

Severus: Lorelei! Wach auf!

Lorelei: Wäääh! Mag nicht!

Severus: Du musst! Heute ist Update-Tag!

Lorelei: Gar nicht wahr! Heute ist Montag und nicht Freitag.

Severus: Okay – kein James-Bond-Film mehr für dich am späten Abend! Und jetzt raus aus dem Bett und mach das Update! Heute ist Montag und Toyo ist mit Luc in Japan!

Lorelei: Ach ja... richtig... da war doch was...

Severus: (genervt) Endlich! (stutzt) Und worauf wartest du jetzt noch?

Lorelei: Auf meinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

Severus: Den gibt's nachher...

Lorelei: Och...


	46. Kapitel sechsundvierzig

DISCLAIMER: Siehe die 45 Kapitel davor…. (langsam hab ich keine Lust mehr…. *nerv*)

Vielen Dank und viele liebe Grüße und knuddel an alle die uns gereview't haben. 

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter forty-six

# 46 #

Harry sah Draco wie erstarrt nach. Er wollte ihn festhalten, ihm etwas hinterher rufen, ihn irgendwie aufhalten... doch keines seiner Körperteile gehorchte ihm. Erst als von Draco weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen war, hockte sich Harry auf den Boden, zog die Knie an und barg seinen Kopf in seinen Armen.

Sein Leben kam ihm in letzter Zeit immer mehr wie ein Karussell vor – aber eines, das sich viel zu schnell drehte.

„Könnte mal bitte jemand die Welt anhalten?" flüsterte Harry leise zu sich selbst. „Nur so lange, bis ich hier ein paar Dinge geklärt habe?" Er hob den Kopf – wartete, lauschte.

Doch natürlich geschah nichts. Nur das leise Schnarchen der fetten Dame durchbrach die Stille. Harry seufzte. Was war das nur für ein verrückter Montag gewesen... erst hatte er sein Bratungsgespräch bei Malfoy senior gehabt, dann hatte ihn Remus unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geholt, damit er sich von Sirius hatte verabschieden können. Dieser Abschied hatte ihn geschmerzt und er war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, aber Sirius hatte nur gelacht und ihm die Haare verwuschelt. Er hatte dadurch das Abendessen verpasst, was nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht mit Ron und Hermine noch eine intensive Lernstunde in der Bibliothek ausgemacht hätte.

Dann waren wie aus dem Nichts diese infernalischen Kopfschmerzen aufgetaucht und Draco war ihm – mal wieder – hilfreich zur Seite gestanden. Und jetzt hatte er ihn auch noch geküsst! War sein Leben nicht auch so schon kompliziert genug? Anscheinend nicht! Warum hatte Draco das nur getan? Konnte er vielleicht diese ersten, heissen Küsse auf seinem Fussboden nicht vergessen? Träumte er auch jede Nacht von diesen ungeduldigen Händen, die über seinen bekleideten Körper glitten? Raubte auch ihm das alles seine Ruhe und sein letztes bisschen Verstand?

Irgendwann schreckte die fette Dame aus ihrem Schlummer und bemerkte den Gryffindor, der ziemlich verloren vor ihr auf dem Fussboden kauerte.

„Na, mein Junge?" sprach sie ihn freundlich an. „Hast du das Passwort vergessen?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry lustlos und stand auf. „Sirup-Plätzchen."

„Kann ich mir bei meiner Figur nicht leisten", murmelte die fette Dame schläfrig und gab den Durchgang frei.

# # # # #

„Moony! Meine Güte – ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr!" begrüßte Sirius seinen Freund, als dieser spät in der Nacht seine Räume betrat.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Remus und umarmte Sirius erschöpft.

„Ach, schon gut", beschwichtigte Sirius. „Ich wusste ja nur nicht, was los ist – und ich muss doch bald weg... hat die Konferenz so lange gedauert?"

„Nicht wirklich", seufzte Remus und löste sich wieder von seinem Freund. „Es ist nur so, dass Voldemort anscheinend während der Konferenz ein Treffen seines inneren Zirkels abgehalten hat und da Severus und Lucius logischer Weise nicht erschienen sind, hat er ihnen mit Hilfe des dunklen Mals sehr heftige Schmerzen bereitet."

Sirius Augen verengten sich leicht. „Einfallsreicher Bastard – hat das die Versammlung gesprengt?"

„Nein, sie konnten sich noch halbwegs zusammenreißen, aber...", er hielt kurz inne, „... aber Romulus hat Eins und Eins zusammengezählt und deshalb waren wir alle vier gerade noch bei Albus."

Sirius nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Na toll! Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es hier wahrscheinlich drunter und drüber gehen wird, muss ich wieder weg! Scheiße!"

Remus grinste schief. „Und was würdest du tun, wenn du hier bleiben könntest? Mich beschützen? Vor den bösen Slytherins und meinem bösen Bruder? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Tatze."

Nun grinste auch Sirius. „Hast ja Recht", gab er widerstrebend zu. „Es ist nur... ach, ich weiss auch nicht... ich lass dich nur gerade jetzt nicht gern allein... wo sich soviel verändert hat..."

„Das ist der Lauf der Welt", äußerte Remus versonnen. „Die Dinge verändern sich..."

„Also wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte ruhig alles so bleiben, wie es immer war", brummte Sirius verdrossen.

„Ja – das denke ich mir", bemerkte Remus nachsichtig lächelnd.

Es entstand eine kurze Stille, dann räusperte sich Sirius.

„Es ist Zeit, Moony..."

Remus nickte ernst. „Ich begleite dich noch ein Stück, okay?"

„Okay", sagte Sirius und verwandelte sich sofort in seine Animagi-Form.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wusste ja, dass Sirius große Abschiedsszenen hasste, doch jedes Mal wieder hoffte der Werwolf, dass er endlich über dieses Verhalten hinausgewachsen wäre. Sie verließen gemeinsam Remus' Zimmer und gelangten unbemerkt bis an das große Tor, das das Ende der Ländereien von Hogwarts markierte. Remus kniete sich zu dem großen schwarzen Hund hinunter und umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Tatze."

Eine raue, nasse Zunge leckte kurz über die Wange des Werwolfs, ein leises Kläffen ertönte und schon war Sirius in der Nacht verschwunden.

Remus kniete noch eine Weile auf dem schneebedeckten Boden, dann zauberte er die verräterischen Hundespuren fort. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich seine Tränen und den Hundegeschlabber von der Wange, dann ging er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Er beschloss, sich gleich noch an die Schülerakten zu setzen, die Lucius ihm aufs Auge gedrückt hatte – er würde in dieser Nacht sowieso keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Da konnte er auch gleich etwas Sinnvolles tun.

# # # # #

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle summte es wie in einem Bienenstock. In knapp einer Woche begannen die Weihnachtsferien und viele der jüngeren Schüler waren jetzt schon ziemlich aufgeregt und zappelig. Die älteren Schüler hingegen stöhnten über die zahlreichen Arbeiten und Prüfungen, die die Lehrer für diese letzte Schulwoche noch angesetzt hatten und der vielen Extra-Arbeit, die viele während ihrer Ferien würden erledigen müssen. So fiel es zuerst niemandem besonders auf, dass der Direktor sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte, um eine Ankündigung zu machen.

Erst langsam, doch dann immer rascher verstummten die Tischgespräche und alle Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf Albus Dumbledore.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler – da ich weiss, wie gerne ihr lernt", an dieser Stelle zwinkerte Dumbledore humorvoll und die Schüler kicherten leise, „ist Hogwarts dieses Jahr dem Beispiel zahlreicher anderer Schulen gefolgt und bietet für die Dauer der Weihnachtsferien verschiedene Förderkurse an. Die Listen werden in diesem Moment in der Eingangshalle ausgehängt und interessierte Schüler können sich ab sofort dort eintragen. Aufgrund der zu erwartenden Teilnehmerzahlen werden nur gemischte Kurse angeboten – das heißt, dass alle Schüler, egal aus welchem Haus oder aus welcher Jahrgangsstufe, gemeinsam unterrichtet werden. Dies ist in meinen Augen eine wunderbare Gelegenheit um die bessere Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Häusern zu fördern und einige Streitigkeiten zu begraben. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mich nicht enttäuschen werdet."

In diesem Moment hatte jeder Junge und jedes Mädchen das deutliche Gefühl, dass der Direktor nur zu ihm persönlich gesprochen hatte und seine Rede hinterliess einigen Eindruck – zumindest für die nächsten zwei Minuten...

# # # # #

„Herrlich!" rief Hermine mit glänzenden Augen aus, als sie nach dem Frühstück als eine der ersten vor den ausgehängten Listen stand.

„Hey, cool!" rief auch Seamus. „Es gibt wieder einen Duellierclub!"

Neville stellte sich neben ihn und las den Aushang genauer. „Ja – aber der wird von Lucius Malfoy geleitet", gab er zu bedenken.

Seamus hatte schon seine Feder in der Hand um sich einzutragen, doch bei Nevilles Worten stutzte er einen Moment und las selbst mit kritisch gefurchter Stirn die Angaben auf der Liste genauer durch.****Der Name Lucius Malfoy schien wie ein böses Omen über dem Papier zu hängen. Erst als Harry sich für den Kurs eintrug schüttelte er seine Angst ab. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon!" meinte er gutgelaunt und kritzelte nun ebenfalls seinen Namen auf die Liste. „So schlimm kann der auch nicht sein – und bestimmt hat er mehr drauf als Lockhart – dieser Versager."

„Seht mal", flüsterte Dean sehr vernehmlich und zeigte auf zwei größere Gestalten, die sich ebenfalls eifrig in einige der Listen eintrugen. „Was ist denn in Crabbe und Goyle gefahren? Seit wann sind die denn scharf auf zusätzlichen Unterricht?"

Harry stand nun wieder etwas abseits und wusste nicht, ob er warten sollte, bis Draco sich für die anderen Kurse eingetragen hatte. Den Duellierclub und Remus' Kurs in DADA würde er auf jeden Fall belegen, auch wenn Draco sich ebenfalls eintragen würde oder nicht, aber bei den anderen war er sich nicht so sicher. Sollte er dann genau die gleichen nehmen, oder war es besser,, genau die Kurse zu belegen, in denen Draco ganz sicher nicht auftauchen würde... Harry war hin- und hergerissen. Ein Zupfen an seiner Schulrobe riss ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken. Er sah sich um und erkannte Morgana, die ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe gepackt hatte.

„Hallo Morgana", lächelte Harry das kleine Mädchen an. Egal wie mies er auch drauf war, irgendwie brachte ihn die Kleine immer wieder zum Lachen.

„Hebst du mich hoch?" fragte Morgana energisch.

„Ob ich dich was?" entgegnete Harry perplex.

Morgana sah ihn einen Moment zweifelnd an. „Hoch heben", artikulierte sie dann deutlich. „Ich komme nicht an die Listen, in die ich mich eintragen will."

„Na schön", seufzte Harry ergeben. „In welche Kurse möchtest du denn?"

„In Zaubertränke und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und in Verwandlungen und am allerliebsten auch in den Duellierclub", zählte Morgana eifrig auf. „Ach, ich bin ja so froh, dass ich über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause muss. Glaubst du ich bin für den Duellierclub noch zu jung? Aber vielleicht macht das ja auch nichts... du gehst doch sicher auch in den Duellierclub, oder? Dann bin ich da nicht so alleine", schmeichelte Morgana und sah Harry bittend an.

„Holst du eigentlich auch irgendwann mal Luft?" grinste Harry, doch dann hob er Morgana hoch und schleppte sie zu den entsprechenden Listen. „Im Duellierclub habe ich mich schon eingetragen und auch in Professor Lupins Kurs.****Den Rest muss ich mir erst noch überlegen."

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall gut, wenn du Zaubertränke belegst", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Harry setzte Morgana ab und drehte sich um. Direkt neben ihm stand Draco und trug sich für Zaubertränke ein. Er sah Harry flüchtig an und kritzelte dann weiter seinen Namen. Harry schluckte trocken. Bildete er sich das ein, oder hatten sich Dracos Wangen gerade rosig überhaucht, als er ihn angesehen hatte.

„Ähm, ja...", stotterte Harry und fühlte, wie er selber rot wurde. „Dein Vater meinte auch, ich sollte meine Noten in Zaubertränke dringend verbessern."

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Harry, ich..." fing er an, doch gerade da stieß Ron zu der kleinen Gruppe.

„Harry, was meinst du – sollen wir lieber Kräuterkunde oder lieber Zauberkunst belegen?" fragte er aufgeregt. „Hermine meint natürlich wieder, wir sollten genau wie sie alles belegen." Er rollte vielsagend mit den Augen, dann schweifte sein Blick neugierig zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her.

Draco schenkte Ron einen eisigen Blick.

„Komm mit, Morgana", sagte der blonde Slytherin dann zu dem kleinen Mädchen. „Wolltest du dich nicht noch für Verwandlungen eintragen?"

„Ja... danke...", sagte Morgana langsam, legte ihre Hand in Dracos ausgestreckte Rechte und liess sich von ihm weg ziehen.

Keine drei Sekunden später trat Hermine auf die zwei Jungs zu.

„Ronald Weasley! Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst die beiden in Ruhe lassen?!" Sie wandte sich entschuldigend an Harry. „Ich hoffe, er hat euch nicht gerade bei irgendwas gestört? Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll nicht..."

Harry schloss gequält die Augen. Vielleicht ging das ja alles von selbst wieder weg, wenn er es sich nur fest genug wünschte.

# # # # #

Nach der letzten Stunde des Vormittagsunterrichts ging Severus noch kurz ins Lehrerzimmer um Professor Sinistra ein Buch zurückzugeben, das sie ihm geliehen hatte. Als er den Raum betrat, brachen die wenigen Lehrer, die sich darin aufgehalten hatten, gerade zum Mittagessen auf. Er erwischte sie gerade noch und drückte ihr das Buch in die Hand.

„Ach, danke, Severus – daran habe ich schon gar nicht mehr gedacht. Kommst du gleich mit?"

Severus wollte schon zustimmen, da sah er, dass Remus noch an dem großen Konferenztisch sass und über einem Stapel Papier brütete.

„Später", murmelte er unbestimmt und steuerte auf Remus zu.

Mittlerweile war das Zimmer leer und er beugte sich über Remus Schulter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nicht jetzt, Severus", antwortete Remus mit erschöpfter Stimme und blickte weiterhin konzentriert auf das vor sich liegende Schriftstück.

Gleichermaßen verwirrt und gereizt zog sich Severus wieder zurück. „Nicht jetzt?" fragte er und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder ärgerlich sein sollte. „Was tust du da überhaupt?"

„Ich sehe die Schülerakten durch, die Lucius mir aufgedrückt hat. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass dein blonder Freund mir heute Nachmittag den Kopf abreißt, weil ich sie noch nicht fertig habe, dann solltest du mich jetzt einfach in Ruhe lassen... leider", schloss er mit einem bedauernden Seufzen.

Severus legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Das bedeutet für mich, dass ich beim Mittagessen höchstwahrscheinlich allein zwischen Lucius und deinem Bruder sitzen müsste", überlegte er laut. „Und die beiden werden sich wahrscheinlich wieder alle möglichen Nettigkeiten auf Französisch sagen."

„Hör eben einfach nicht hin", schlug Remus geistesabwesend vor und blätterte die Akte um. 

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Dazu verstehe ich diese verdammte Sprache leider zu gut."

Remus sah kurz auf und kicherte. „Mein armer Schatz", murmelte er halblaut und machte sich einige Notizen, weshalb ihm der völlig perplexe Blick des Tränkemeisters entging.

Nach einer Weile hatte er sich von der Überraschung jedoch wieder erholt und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „_Mein armer Schatz_?" wiederholte Severus ätzend. „Am besten, ich sage dir gleich, dass ich derartige Kosenamen verabscheue. Wenn du mich noch einmal Schatz, Darling, Häschen, Schnucki, Baby - oder was es sonst noch an idiotischen Verniedlichungen gibt - nennst, dann war's das zwischen uns!"

„_Loverboy_ war in der Aufzählung nicht enthalten", neckte Remus, doch als er in Severus' finsteres Gesicht blickte, begriff er, dass es dem Slytherin verdammt ernst damit war. „Schon gut – kein Grund sich aufzuregen... es wird nicht mehr vorkommen", beruhigte er seinen Liebsten.

„Hoffentlich", maulte Severus und schnappte sich die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

# # # # #

Das Mittagessen war für Morgana heute ziemlich unterhaltend gewesen. Sie hatte zwar wie üblich etwas weiter unten am Tisch mit ihren Klassenkameraden gesessen, doch es war kaum jemandem entgangen, dass einige der Slytherin-Mädchen aus der 5. und 6. Klasse versuchten Draco Malfoy zur Rede zu stellen.

„Man munkelt, du würdest dich in letzter Zeit auffällig oft in Potters Gesellschaft aufhalten", bemerkte Celia mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass das heißt, dass wir uns in irgendeiner Form Sorgen machen müssen."

Morgana konnte Celia nicht leiden. Sie hatte schon oft miterlebt, wie Celia auch Leuten aus ihrem eigenen Haus in den Rücken gefallen war, wenn sie sich davon einen Vorteil versprochen hatte. Daher freute es Morgana ungemein, dass Draco sie nur von oben herab ansah und ihr in bester Malfoy-Manier eine Abfuhr erteilte.

„Was denn, Celia? Eifersüchtig? Aber ich kann dich beruhigen... nicht alles, was man so hört ist auch wahr... sonst müsste ich ja auch glauben, dass du schon für jedes Mitglied unseres Quidditch-Teams die Beine breit gemacht hast. Immer noch sauer dass ich dein Angebot abgelehnt habe?", schloss er kalt lächelnd.

Das hatte Morgana zwar nicht ganz verstanden, aber Celia war vor Zorn fuchsteufelswild geworden.

„Ich habe es selbst gesehen! Überall, wo Potter ist, bist auch du nicht weit!" keifte sie.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher", erwiderte Draco ungerührt. „Ich muss mich deshalb manchmal mit zweifelhaften Subjekten abgeben. Aber welche Erklärung hast du dafür, dass Andrew Morrigan mir neulich erzählt hat, dass du miserabel bläst?" fragte er und sah Celia unschuldig an.

Das hatte Morgana leider auch nicht ganz verstanden, doch sie kicherte mit den anderen mit.

Celia hatte daraufhin mehrfach die Farbe gewechselt und unter schadenfrohem Gekicher den Tisch verlassen.

Als am Tisch wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, beendete auch Morgana ihr Essen rasch und verließ die Große Halle. Es war ihr aufgefallen, dass ihr Hauslehrer nicht am Lehrertisch gesessen hatte und das traf sich gut, denn Morgana wollte noch etwas tun, wobei sie nicht die ganze Klasse als Publikum gebrauchen konnte.

Sie rannte flink zum Lehrerzimmer und hoffte, dass Professor Snape dort sein würde. Als sie die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer erreicht hatte, klopfte sie kurz an und drückte dann aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt um hindurchzuspähen.

Genau wie es sich Morgana erhofft hatte, sass ihr Hauslehrer am Tisch des Lehrerzimmers und blätterte im Tagespropheten. Doch er war nicht allein. Ihm gegenüber sass Professor Lupin, der aber so in seine Arbeit vertieft war, dass er nicht einmal richtig aufsah.

Morgana entschied, dass die Anwesenheit von Professor Lupin sie nicht störte und betrat das Zimmer endgültig.

„Miss Fey Lynn – was gibt es denn so Dringendes?" begrüßte Severus seine Schülerin mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verärgerung.

Morgana stand nun vor ihm und betrachtete ihn ohne Scheu. „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken", sagte sie deutlich und reckte ihr Kinn ein klein wenig vor.

„Und wofür?"

„Dafür, dass ich in den Weihnachtsferien nicht zu meinen Eltern und meinem Onkel muss."

„Bedanken Sie sich dafür bei dem Direktor", wehrte Severus schroff ab.

Morgana legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte ihren Hauslehrer mit einem erschreckend direkten Blick.

„Nein", sagte sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die Kurse waren Ihre Idee und egal, was alle anderen sagen, Sie sind ein toller Hauslehrer."

Bevor Severus begriff, was sie vorhatte, hatte sich Morgana auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihn auf die Wange geküsst.

„Danke, Professor Snape", sagte sie heiter und rannte davon.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Remus mit einem belustigten Glucksen in der Stimme.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" fuhr Severus ihn aufgebracht an. So etwas war ihm wirklich noch nie passiert. Noch nie hatte ihn eine Schülerin geküsst. Die ganze Sache hatte ihn etwas aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Severus, Severus", grinste Remus, „muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden?"

„Noch ein einziges Wort von dir und du wirst es bitter bereuen!" knurrte Severus und zog sich hinter den Tagespropheten zurück.

Remus kicherte leise vor sich hin. „Immer diese leeren Versprechungen..." doch dann hielt er es doch für klüger, seinen Liebsten nicht noch mehr zu reizen und konzentrierte sich mit einem resignierten Seufzer wieder auf die Schülerakten.

# # # # #

Nach dem Ende seiner Unterrichtsstunden ging Remus in sein Büro um dort seine wöchentlichen Sprechstunden abzuhalten. Es kamen nur wenige Schüler zu ihm und so konnte er nebenher noch die letzte Akte ergänzen, die Lucius ihm gegeben hatte. Kaum war er damit fertig geworden, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Auf die Sekunde", murmelte Remus, legte die Akte auf den Stapel und rief laut: „Herein!"

Doch statt des erwarteten blonden Slytherin betrat sein Bruder Romulus den Raum.

„Hi Remy! Na, hast du viel zu tun?"

„Hallo Ryll... es geht so", erwiderte Remus die Begrüßung erfreut.

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich wollt dich nämlich gerade fragen, ob wir zwei heute Abend mal ausgehen. Ich habe gehört, dass unten in Hogsmeade erstklassiges Butterbier serviert wird." Romulus lächelte hoffnungsvoll.

„Das wäre schön", sagte Remus.

„Oh nein, Remy – das klingt so nach ‚_ja – aber_'! Wir hatten noch überhaupt keine ruhige Minute füreinander. Und dabei haben wir noch so vieles zu besprechen. Na komm! Sag ja! Hogsmeade. Butterbier. Nur du und ich", bat Romulus.

Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln sein Bruder schien über die Jahre nichts von seiner Impulsivität und Lebendigkeit eingebüsst zu haben.

„In Ordnung –nur du und ich", bestätigte Remus und merkte plötzlich, dass er sich sehr auf dieses Treffen freute.

„Prima!" Romulus Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig. „Wann sollen wir los? Gleich nach dem Abendessen?"

Remus nickte. „Gern."

„Gut", bemerkte Romulus abschließend und war schon fast an der Tür, als diese aufschwang und Lucius Malfoy im Türrahmen stand.

„Remus, ich hoffe...", dann erkannte Lucius Romulus Blayden und stockte einen Moment, bevor er hochmütig weitersprach: „Blayden –was für eine _reizende_ Überraschung. Warum nutzt du nicht die Tatsache aus, dass die Tür schon offen ist und verschwindest einfach?"

Remus verdrehte bei Augen, doch eingedenk Severus Warnung hielt er sich aus diesem Streit heraus und biss sich stattdessen auf die Zunge, damit ihm nicht doch noch eine unbedachte Bemerkung entschlüpfte.

„Oh, Malfoy – sag mal, hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als anständige Leute zu belästigen?" während Romulus dies sagte, bewegte er sich an Lucius vorbei auf die Tür zu und legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke. „Deinen Haaransatz nachfärben, zum Beispiel?" schlug er übertrieben höflich vor und verliess mit einem letzten Zwinkern zu seinem Bruder rasch den Raum.

„Ich färbe meine Haare nicht!!!!" brüllte Lucius ihm wutschnaubend hinterher, doch sein kochender Blick traf nur noch die geschlossene Tür. „Eines Tages...", knurrte er leise, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und drehte sich zu Remus um.

„Hast du die Akten fertig?" fragte er und es war seiner Stimme anzumerken, dass er sich bemühte, seine Verärgerung über Blayden nicht an Remus auszulassen.

„Ja, ich habe sie hier...", Remus zögerte einen Moment. Wäre jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt um gewisse Dinge anzusprechen? Remus rang kurz mit sich, doch dann hatte er sich entschieden.

„Möchtest du dich nicht vielleicht einen Moment setzen?"

„Warum?" fragte Lucius mit einem leichten Anflug von Misstrauen.

Jetzt war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Remus straffte sich. „Weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass es mir leid tut, Lucius", sagte Remus und benutzte mit Bedacht Malfoys Vornamen. Der blonde Slytherin bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick, der jedoch offen und ohne Scheu erwidert wurde.

„War's das schon, oder kommt da noch mehr?" fragte er spröde und nahm dann doch noch auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz.

Remus senkte seinen Blick kurz auf seine ineinanderverschränkten Hände auf der Tischplatte, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich habe noch einmal über alles nachgedacht – was du zu mir gesagt hast – und ich muss zugeben, dass du Recht hattest. Ich würde mir von Sirius Freundin nichts verbieten lassen. Aber diese Frau – sofern es sie einmal geben wird – hätte auch nie Grund zu einer... tiefergehenden... Eifersucht."

Lucius erkannte die winzige Spitze in dem ansonsten ruhigen Tonfall des Werwolfs.

„Den hast du auch nicht", erwiderte er verärgert und war gleichzeitig frustriert über die Wendung, die dieses Gespräch nun sicher nehmen würde. Du liebe Zeit! Als ob sie das nicht schon hundertmal durchgekaut hätten!

„Kannst du mir das schwören?" fragte Remus und bedachte Lucius mit einem brennenden Blick. „Kannst du mir schwören, dass ich zukünftig keinen Grund haben werde, um auf dich eifersüchtig zu sein?"

„Ja, das kann ich", erwiderte Lucius mühsam beherrscht. „Aber du machst dich damit absolut lächerlich!"

Remus atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich mache ich mich damit in deinen Augen komplett zum Idioten. Aber ich begreife einfach immer noch nicht, wie schnell du auf Severus verzichtet hast."

Lucius seufzte. Diese Worte trugen gleichzeitig Provokation und Entschuldigung in sich. Wer hätte geahnt, dass der Werwolf so kompliziert gestrickt war.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn wir um Sev's Herz und Hand ein Zauberer-Duell ausgefochten hätten? Am Besten noch auf Leben und Tod?" bemerkte er spöttisch.

„Vielleicht", äusserte Remus verstockt und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Lucius fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dieser Werwolf kostete ihn noch den letzten Nerv. Konnte ein einzelner Mensch so verbohrt sein?

„Merlin, gebe mir Geduld – warum sollte ich um Sev kämpfen wollen, wenn er sich schon längst für dich entschieden hat? Warum sollte ich einen Mann zurück in meinem Bett haben wollen, der gar nicht mehr zurück will?"

„Aber..."

„Schluss jetzt!" rief Lucius gereizt und schlug mit seiner flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich werde versuchen, es dir noch ein einziges Mal zu erklären! Damit auch du mit deinem Gryffindor-Gehirn es verstehst!  Entweder du hast es dann kapiert oder ich werde eigenhändig dafür sorgen, dass dein restliches Leben die Hölle auf Erden wird!" Er hielt kurz inne und fixierte Remus mit einem stechenden Blick. „Um es ein für alle mal klar zu stellen: ich liebe Sev! Und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern. Er ist für mich wie ein Bruder – er ist für mich die Familie, die ich mir selbst gewählt habe. Natürlich haben wir auch oft das Bett miteinander geteilt - und warum haben wir das getan? Neugier, Geilheit, weil immer nur Selbstbefriedigung langweilig ist, weil es mit jemandem, dem man vertraut, mehr Spass macht, als mit einem Stricher oder einer Hure... bei Merlin, wir sind Slytherins, such dir einfach was davon aus! Fakt ist, dass ich Sev nie das geben konnte, wonach er immer gesucht hat und dass er es seltsamer Weise ausgerechnet bei dir zu finden scheint. Fakt ist auch – so wenig du das auch zu begreifen scheinst – dass Sev – bei aller Liebe und Freundschaft, die wir für einander empfinden – doch in keinster Weise meiner Vorstellung von einem idealen Lebenspartner entspricht. Denn - und hier bitte ich um deine absolute und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit - Sev kann auch mir nicht das geben was ich suche."

Nachdem Lucius geendet hatte, herrschte für einen Moment Schweigen, in dem sich beide Männer nur ansahen. Schließlich war es wieder Lucius, der es brach.

„Tu etwas, was ich nicht konnte", sagte Lucius rau und stand auf. „Mach ihn glücklich... oder ich breche dir jeden Knochen im Leib einzeln."

Auch Remus war aufgestanden und kam nun auf Lucius zu.

„Das werde ich, Lucius... Danke", sagte er leise und zu Lucius großer Verwunderung schloss der Werwolf ihn in seine Arme.

Die Umarmung währte nur kurz und Lucius fühlte ein leises Bedauern darüber, von dem er nicht wusste, woher es gekommen war. Plötzlich war ihm klar, was Severus in dem Werwolf sah. Wärme, Geborgenheit, unerschütterliche Liebe, bedingungslose Unterstützung.

Severus hatte wirklich unverschämtes Glück.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Lucius", nahm Remus das Gespräch wieder auf. „Denn weder du noch ich werden uns komplett ändern können... aber ich denke..."

Lucius unterbrach ihn mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung. „Behandle mich einfach nicht mehr wie Abschaum, dann bin ich schon zufrieden", meinte er sarkastisch.

Über Remus Lippen huschte ein versöhnliches Lächeln.

„Ich denke, das lässt sich arrangieren." 

# # # # #

Nach dem Abendessen hatte sich Severus in seine Räume zurückgezogen, doch dort hatte es ihn nicht lange gehalten.

Remus hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er heute Abend mit seinem Bruder in „die drei Besen" gehen würde und daran war auch gar nichts auszusetzen... es war nur so... Severus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich so entsetzlich langweilen würde. Dabei hatte ihm die Einsamkeit in den ganzen Wochen, Monaten und Jahren vorher überhaupt nichts ausgemacht. Es war doch wohl kaum möglich, dass er sich so schnell an diesen absurden Werwolf gewöhnt hatte... Nein, nicht absurd, korrigierte er sich selbst. Liebevoll, hilfsbereit, humorvoll, manchmal auch unerträglich und nervtötend – aber nicht absurd. 

Er verließ seine Räume und klopfte bei Lucius an, doch dieser antwortete nicht. Unschlüssig, was er mit seiner freien Zeit anfangen sollte, entschied er sich schließlich für einen Kontrollgang durch die Schule. Er tat dies sehr gründlich, doch er traf auf keine potentiellen Missetäter und in der Bibliothek sorgte Madam Pince für Ruhe und Ordnung. Sein Rundgang führte ihn zuletzt wieder in Richtung Kerker, wo er aus einer Laune heraus beschloss, in seinem eigenen Haus nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er nannte das Passwort „Schlangenhaut" und betrat durch die entstehende Öffnung den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er hörte gerade noch, wie Celia Grey, eine Fünftklässlerin, offenbar das Ende einer längeren Hasstirade erreichte.

„ ... bin ich meinen Eltern mehr als dankbar, dass ich nach den Winterferien nach Durmstrang darf. Und ihr wollt Reinblüter sein? Ihr und dieser Verräter von einem Hauslehrer..." In diesem Moment fiel Celia die unnatürliche Stille im Raum auf und sie sah sich suchend um. Als sie Snape erkannte, erstarben ihr die Worte auf der Zunge.

Severus erinnerte sich, dass Celia Grey irgendwie mit den Averys und den Notts verwandt war.

„Warum sprechen Sie nicht weiter, Miss Grey?" fragte er kalt.

Celia hatte sich nach der ersten Verblüffung wieder erholt und sie erwiderte herablassend: „Ich war schon fertig."

„So", bemerkte Severus kühl und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn Sie tatsächlich schon fertig waren, warum gehen Sie dann nicht zu Bett, anstatt ihre Mitschüler mit ihrer zweifellos sehr interessanten und aufschlussreichen Meinung zu belästigen?"

„Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen!" erwiderte Celia patzig und der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum hielt geschockt den Atem an. „Sie und Malfoy sind nichts weiter als..."

„Das genügt jetzt!" donnerte Severus. Gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss den Rücken hinabrann. Wenn es ihm nicht schnell gelang, diese vorlaute Göre zur Räson zu bringen, waren seine Tage an dieser Schule gezählt – denn alle Kinder der Voldemort-Getreuen würden ihren Eltern natürlich brühwarm von seinem Versagen berichten. „Ich bin immer noch ihr Hauslehrer, Miss Grey! Und Ihre Meinung über meine Person oder über die Familie Malfoy interessiert mich nicht! Wenn Sie mit meiner Art und Weise, dieses Haus zu führen, nicht einverstanden sind, können Sie sich offiziell bei einem den Schulsprechern oder direkt beim Direktor über mich beschweren." Er hatte seine Stimme zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern herabgesenkt und fasste nun Celia scharf ins Auge, deren Selbstsicherheit unter diesem Blick endlich anfing zu bröckeln. „In der Zwischenzeit, werden Sie tun, was ich Ihnen sage... zwingen Sie mich nicht, meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen, oder es könnte sehr unangenehme Folgen für Sie haben." Er hielt kurz inne. Seine Stimme schnitt regelrecht durch die Luft und seine Augen funkelten dumpf. Cilia Grey konnte nicht anders als ein paar Schritte zurückzutreten. „Haben Sie mich verstanden?!"

„Ja", presste Celia zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja – _Was_?!" zischte Snape sehr, sehr leise.

„Ja, _Sir_", wiederholte Celia mit gesenktem Kopf.

Severus atmete insgeheim erleichtert aus. Er wandte sich ab, als ob er plötzlich das Interesse an der ganzen Angelegenheit verloren hätte. Am Ausgang drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Miss Grey, Sie werden jetzt zu Bett gehen und wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal höre, wie sie Ihre Meinung zu etwas äussern, von dem Sie nicht das geringste verstehen, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, ich hätte es bei einem Punktabzug belassen."

Drei lange Schritte und er hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Ohne anzuhalten lenkte er seine Schritte sofort in Richtung von Dracos Zimmer. Warum hatte ihm der Bengel nicht gesagt, wie es um sein Haus tatsächlich stand?

_# # # # #_

„ ... ich war so nervös, dass ich so oft meinen Zauberstab fallen ließ, bis eine der Schülerinnen mich fragte, ob sie ihn mir vielleicht festkleben sollte."

Remus lachte lauthals über die Anekdote der ersten Duell-Club-Stunde seines Bruders. Sie waren schon beim zweiten Butterbier angelangt und obwohl in diesem Getränk so gut wie kein Alkohol enthalten war, waren beide Brüder doch ausgesprochen gelöst und guter Laune.

„Wie geht es übrigens unserem alten Herrn?" wollte Romulus wissen, nachdem er bei Madam Rosmerta eine neue Bestellung aufgegeben hatte.

„Vater?" fragte Remus und Romulus nickte. „Ich weiss es nicht... gut, nehme ich an", antwortete er mit einem Achselzucken. „Wir sprechen nicht mehr miteinander."

„Du machst Witze!" entfuhr es Romulus ungläubig.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Aber warum denn? Hattet ihr Streit? Oder ist es... weil... weil du ein Werwolf bist?" Romulus hatte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern herabgesenkt.

„Nein, das hat ihn zwar getroffen, aber seinen Gefühlen für mich keinen Abbruch getan." Remus lächelte bei der Erinnerung wehmütig. „Nein, enterbt hat er mich erst, als er erfahren hat, dass ich schwul bin."

Romulus verdaute diese Information eine Weile schweigend, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Verbohrter Idiot, unser Vater... erstaunlich, dass wir uns trotzdem so prächtig entwickelt haben."

Remus grinste und stieß mit seinem Bruder an.

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit dir und diesem Severus?" fragte Romulus schließlich. „Was Ernstes?"

Remus nickte und obwohl er versuchte es zu unterdrücken errötete er leicht.

„Na, dann von mir aus – meinen Segen habt ihr", äußerte Romulus großzügig. „Allerdings wäre es mir wirklich lieber, wenn er nicht gerade mit diesem Malfoy befreundet wäre."

„Ich denke, wir sollten das Thema wechseln", schlug Remus vor. „Warum bist _du_ eigentlich noch nicht verheiratet?"

Romulus tat so, als ob er intensiv nachdenken würde, doch dann lächelte er verlegen und meinte: „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich mich noch nicht entscheiden konnte..."

„Ob es eine Blonde oder eine Brünette sein soll?" erwiderte Remus amüsiert und ein wenig neugierig.

„Nein, es geht eher darum ob es lieber eine Frau oder ein Mann sein soll..."

# # # # #

Draco verbrachte diesen Abend allein in seinem Zimmer und grübelte pausenlos über Harry, Celia und über Professor Blayden nach. Eigentlich hätte er noch die Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde und Arithmantik erledigen sollen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Das Klopfen an seiner Tür bedeutet daher für eine willkommene Ablenkung und er stand auf, um sie zu öffnen.

„Na, mein Sohn?" fragte Lucius gutgelaunt. „Hast du heute Abend ein wenig Zeit für deinen Vater?"

„Natürlich, Dad! Komm rein", freute sich Draco. „Mutter hat mir gestern noch mal geschrieben", sagte er, als beide in den Sesseln vor dem kleinen Kamin Platz genommen hatten. „Es geht ihr gut und Francois lässt dich grüssen. Sie wollte wissen, ob wir an Weihnachten hier bleiben, oder ob wir sie besuchen möchten."

Lucius nickte. „Hast du ihr schon geantwortet?"

„Nein, ich wollte dich erst fragen... weil... ich glaube nicht, dass es im Moment sehr klug wäre, Hogwarts zu verlassen, oder?"

Lucius zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Gott, das hätte ihn nicht besonders gestört, wenn es nur um ihn gegangen wäre, aber es galt auch Dracos Sicherheit zu berücksichtigen. Außerdem hatte er kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach, bei dem französischen Weihnachtsfest eines verliebten Pärchens das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein... so sehr er Francois und seinen Weinkeller auch schätzte...

„Ja... ich denke auch, es wäre vernünftiger, wenn wir es uns hier gemütlich machen würden", meinte Lucius langsam. „Was meinst du, Draco? Nur du und ich und Sev... wenn wir hier schon aufeinander hocken, dann können wir auch Weihnachten gemeinsam verbringen", schloss er mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Oh, ja – das wäre mir auch das Liebste", stimmte Draco zu. „Meinst du ich...", druckste er dann unschlüssig herum. „Wäre es möglich, wenn..."

„Wenn was?" fragte Lucius belustigt. Es kam selten genug vor, dass sein Sohn um Worte verlegen war.

„Könnte ich auch jemanden einladen?" platzte er schließlich heraus.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Lucius, dann stutzte er. „Wieso _auch_?"

Draco antwortete impulsiv und ohne nachzudenken: „Severus wird doch wohl Professor Lupin einladen."

Lucius schenkte seinem Sohn einen wachen Blick. „Und woher weißt du das schon wieder?" fragte er resigniert. „Redet etwa schon die ganze Schule darüber?"

Jetzt fing es an, für Draco peinlich zu werden. Sollte er gleich alles in einem Aufwasch erledigen und seinem Vater sagen, dass er diese Information Harry verdankte und es sich bei seinem Gast auch um den Gryffindor-Jungen handelte? Draco entschied sich dagegen. Er war ja nicht lebensmüde. Das würde er seinem Vater lieber so nach und nach beibringen.

„Nein – ich bin nur nicht mit Blindheit geschlagen, wie die meisten hier", verschleierte er die Wahrheit. „Ich habe mir so was gedacht..."

„Na dann...", murmelte Lucius halbwegs erleichtert. „Und welche der zahlreichen jungen Damen hat dich so weit becirct, dass du sie sogar deinem Vater vorstellen willst?" kam er wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Ich... ähm..." stammelte Draco.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Draco rief erleichtert: „Herein!" Egal, wer es war – diese Unterbrechung schickte der Himmel!

Severus Snape betrat mit finsterem Gesicht Dracos Zimmer. Sein Ausdruck erhellte sich auch nicht, als Lucius ihn erfreut begrüßte.

„Hallo Sev! Weißt du schon, dass Draco endlich eine Freundin hat? Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, ich in seinem Alter..."

„Luc, ich habe im Moment andere Sorgen, als Dracos Liebesleben", schnitt der Dunkelhaarige seinem Freund das Wort ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wie es um dieses Haus wirklich steht?"

„Wieso?" fragte Draco verunsichert zurück. „Es ist nichts Besonderes vorgefallen."

„Nichts Besonderes?! Dann ist es also nichts Besonderes, dass ich Miss Celia Grey gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt habe, wie sie eine Hasstirade gegen mich und einen nicht näher bezeichneten Malfoy gehalten hat."

Dracos Augen verfinsterten sich. „Diese dämliche Ziege...", fluchte er leise. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich das traut."

„Kann es sein, dass Miss Grey auch maßgeblich an der Unruhe während des Mittagessens beteiligt war?" fragte Severus kühl.

„Ja, aber das war wirklich nichts – das habe ich allein in den Griff gekriegt", verteidigte sich Draco.

Severus Blick wanderte schweigend von Draco zu Lucius und wieder zurück. „Du bist wie dein Vater", seufzte er. „Du glaubst immer, du wirst mit allem ganz alleine fertig. Aber diese Sache hier ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich. Zukünftig informierst du mich über solche Vorfälle!"

„Ja", murmelte Draco und ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen.

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf, Sev?" mischte sich Lucius ein. „Weißt du nicht, wo du ihre Leiche verstecken sollst? Ich würde vorschlagen, wir verscharren sie einfach im verbotenen Wald."

„Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht, Luc", antwortete Severus mit leichter Erschöpfung in der Stimme. „Hast du vergessen, dass die Greys mit den Notts und den Averys verwandt sind? Ich kann hier nicht noch mehr Ärger gebrauchen. Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, wird sie nach den Weihnachtsferien sowieso nach Durmstrang gehen."

„Nott, Avery, Grey… pfff – wer sind die schon?" bemerkte Lucius verächtlich.

„Im Moment unsere Feinde", bemerkte Severus trocken.

Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Im Moment finde ich es wesentlich interessanter, dass mein Sohn endlich eine Freundin hat", wechselte Lucius das Thema.

„Dad – bitte!"

Severus musterte den errötenden Jungen genau.

„Eine Freundin – tatsächlich...", bemerkte er gedehnt und Draco wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass er seinen Onkel und Hauslehrer nie unterschätzen durfte. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin setzte sich zu Dracos Vater auf den Sessel. Seine Lippen umspielte ein Hauch von einem bösen Lächeln. Draco gefiel dieser Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht. „Und ich dachte, du wärst anderweitig zu sehr beschäftigt, als dass du Zeit für eine Freundin hättest, Draco. Wer ist es denn?"

Draco blickte von seinem Patenonkel zu seinem Vater und zurück. Warum hatte er nicht einfach die Klappe halten können? Er hätte warten können, bis sein Vater ihm sagen würde, dass auch Lupin kommen würde und dann hätte er ja einfach vorschlagen können, Harry auch mit einzuladen. Langsam begann Draco zu glauben, das diese Sache mit Harry sein slytherin'sches Denken mehr als lahm legte und ihn in bestimmten Situationen zu einem offenen, direkten Gryffindor werden ließ. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Draco ganz anders.

„Also, wer ist sie?" fragte Lucius noch einmal. Draco zermarterte sich das Hirn nach einer Lösung.

„Wer sagt eigentlich, dass ich ein Freundin einladen wollte?! Nur weil Onkelchen sich von dem Werwolf-Prof abschleppen lässt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich 'ne Freundin haben muss." 

„Mehr Respekt, Draco. Das macht einen Punkt Abzug für Slytherin."

Die beiden funkelten sich böse an. Draco wollte gerade ansetzen um etwas zu sagen, da unterbrach ihn sein Vater. 

„Kein Wort mehr. Ihr beiden seid mir ja schöne Slytherins. Der eine", er zeigte auf Severus, „verteidigt seinen kleinen Liebhaber vor einem Kind - der andere...", der Finger wanderte auf Draco, „versucht kläglich von etwas abzulenken. Draco, ich bitte dich, ich habe dich schon mal besser lügen sehen." Nun wurde Lucius von den beiden böse angefunkelt. Lucius lächelte nur. „Ihr beiden benehmt euch wie Gryffindors."

„Wenn wir uns nicht schon so lange kennen würden, würde ich dich jetzt verhexen, Luc", meinte Severus säuerlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Und ich bin kein Kind!" meinte Draco und imitierte die Haltung seines Onkels. 

„Worum geht es eigentlich?" fragte der Zaubertrankmeister.

Lucius, der die Ganze Szene mehr als erheiternd fand, antwortete:

„Wir haben überlegt, ob wir nicht mal Weihnachten im Kreis der Familie verbringen sollten, da wir schon mal alle in Hogwarts sind. Das haben wir nicht mehr gemacht, seit Draco noch ein kleines Baby war. Und Draco wollte jemanden einladen, weil er sich sicher war du würdest Remus mitbringen wollen."

Severus nahm die Informationen in sich auf und nickte. Immer noch die Arme verschränkt, brauchte er nicht lange um dahinter zu kommen woher Draco von seiner Liaison mit dem DADA- Lehrer wusste. Die Frage war nur noch, woher der _reizende_ Mister Potter dieses Wissen hatte. Entweder Remus selbst oder Black mussten gequatscht haben.

„Ah, das heißt Draco möchte Potter einladen", bemerkte er trocken und studierte die Gesichter der beiden Malfoys. 

Dracos Gesicht trug einen schockierten Ausdruck. Seine Augen standen weit offen und er schien nach Luft und nach Worten zu ringen. Lucius wirkte im ersten Moment verwirrt, dann schien ihm irgendein Licht aufzugehen.

„Du hast eine Beziehung mit Potter und hast mir nichts erzählt? Draco, ich bin enttäuscht von dir", sagte Lucius. 

„Das versteht ihr falsch!" meinte Draco aufgebracht. „Ich habe keine Beziehung mit Potter. Ich wollte ihn nur einladen, als Freund."

„Ja... sicher doch…", sagte Severus ironisch.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was James Potter zu dieser Situation gesagt hätte, ich bin mir sicher der scheinheilige Idiot dreht sich allein bei dem Gedanken im Grab um, Draco könnte sein unschuldiges Söhnchen korrumpieren", lachte Lucius. Draco fand das Ganze eher weniger witzig. Wie konnte er auch.  

„Wisst ihr was?! Denk doch was ihr wollt. Kann ich Potter nun einladen oder nicht?" fragte er mürrisch. 

„Von mir aus", antwortete Lucius. Severus sagte dazu gar nichts.

„Ich möchte eure Freude auf die kommenden Feiertage nicht dämpfen, aber du hast einen kleinen Faktor in deiner Planung vergessen."

Lucius blickte ihn fragend an.

„Weihnachten ist nun mal ein Familienfest und ich glaube kaum, dass Remus begeistert davon sein wird, wenn er dieses Weihnachten ohne seinen Bruder feiern soll, jetzt da sie sich versöhnt haben. Er könnte ihn ebenfalls einladen wollen." 

„Das kannst du vergessen. Ich lasse mir von _dem_ die Feiertage nicht versauen. Du kannst von mir aus Lupin mitbringen, aber auch nur ihn. Wenn er deshalb nicht kommen will, ist mir das egal und wenn du dieses Weihnachten lieber mit ihm und seinem Bruder verbringen möchtest ist mir das auch egal. Das bleibt dir und Lupin überlassen", sagte Lucius mit eisiger Stimme. Draco beobachtete die Situation interessiert. Selbst für ihn war es ungewöhnlich seinen Vater wegen jemandem wie Blayden in solch einer Stimmung zu sehen. Sein Onkel nickte nur, das hieß das Thema war selbst für ihn eine heikle Angelegenheit.    

Draco lenkte das Thema weg von Weihnachten auf die Förderkurse und erzählte, dass schon mehrere Slytherins sich eingetragen hatten. Er war beruhigt, als er merkte wie die Stimmung sich wieder zu lockern begann. 

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: JA ja, das Toyo ist zurück aus dem schönen Japan. Man ich habe das updaten richtig vermisst.^^ Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass euch dieses Chap gefallen hat und das ihr das warten nicht allzu schlimm fandet. Ich hoffe ihr werdet uns wieder viele Kommentare schreiben, denn wie ihr wisst: Eure Meinung bedeutet uns viel. 

Leider muss ich an dieser Stelle auch auf eine schlechte Nachricht eingehen, über die Lorelei und ich selbst noch keine Zeit hatte nachzudenken. Heute poste ich das letzte Kapitel das wir bisher geschrieben haben. In dem Jahr unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit hat sich unsere Pufferzone leider in Nichts aufgelöst. Ich werde mich in der nächsten Woche eingehend mit Lorelei beraten. Das ändert aber leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir „The Green Side of Life" nicht mehr jede Woche updaten könne. Jedenfalls nicht solange wir mehr geschrieben haben… Sorry… *tropf* In unser Yahoo!Group werden das Datum für das nächste Update posten. Also informiert euch und seid uns nicht allzu böse. 

# # # # # 

Toyo: Wir sind wieder zu hause Luc. 

Lucius: Ja, dieser Urlaub war richtig erholend.  Aber ich habe den guten Sev vermisst…

Toyo: Und ich mein Schwesterchen…^^ 

Toyo springt zu Lorelei und knuddel sie. Lucius blickt zu Sev und grinst.

Severus: Das traust du dich sowieso nicht.

Lucius grinst weiter. Er springt zu Severus und knuddelt ihn.

Severus: Arghhhhh… (Luc: *kicher*)


	47. Kapitel siebenundvierzig

Disclaimer: siehe vorhergehende Kapitel…

Da uns die böse Stresswespe jagt hier nur ein kurzer Gruss an alle die gelesen und gereviewt haben.

Lena, James-Li, Saika-Chan (willkommen im Club!), M, Vanillia, Bele, sabysemilla, Kirilein (+ Tom), DirtyHarry und crudedly. Ihr seid die Besten! Vielen, vielen Dank!

The Green Side of Life 

# # # # #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter forty-seven

# **47** #

„Kommst du Harry?!"  rief Ron und drehte sich zu Harry um, der schon wieder an einem der Schaufenster stand und die Auslagen betrachtete. „Was machst du eigentlich da? Mach schon, ich will in den Honigtopf bevor die Drittklässler aus Zonko draußen sind."

Direktor Dumbledore hatte den Hogwarts-Schülern an diesem 4. Advent einen weiteren Hogsmeade-Tag genehmigt. Da der Muggel-Brauch der Sonntagsruhe in Hogsmeade kaum bekannt war hatten selbstverständlich alle Läden geöffnet und waren festlich geschmückt. Die Händler freuten sich auf die kauflustigen Schüler und auf gute Umsätze, denn es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten.

Hermine lief zu Harry zurück um zu sehen was er sich in dem Schaufenster ansah. „Oh, sieh dir mal das tolle Modell des Sonnensystems in der Kristallkugel an. Wie schön…" 

„Nicht du auch noch, ´Mine",  protestierte Ron. 

Harry seufzte. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass es so schwer sein könnte für jemanden ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Ron und Hermine hatte er schon längst von der Liste abgehakt, schließlich waren sie seine besten Freunde und Harry war immer auf dem neusten Stand. Jedenfalls glaubte er das. Für Ron - der, seid Harry sich erinnern konnte, zu Hause in Chudley Cannon Bettwäsche schlief und der voller Hingabe in jeder Samstagsausgabe des Tagespropheten die Quidditch-Ergebnisse studierte - war es einfach gewesen. Da dies ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war hatte Harry ihm eine Dauerkarte für die Cannos für die kommende Saison gekauft. Er freute sich schon auf Rons Gesicht. Für Hermine hatte er ein schönes Kleid gekauft, das er in Lavenders Ausgabe der Hexenwoche gesehen hatte und das per Eule bestellt werden konnte. Zwar hatte er von Mode keine besonders große Ahnung, doch er hoffe es würde ihr gefallen. Vielleicht sollte er Draco fragen was er davon hielt.  

Und hier war man schon beim Thema… Was sollte er bloß Draco zu Weinachten schenken? Was schenkte man nur einem Malfoy? Harry war ratlos. Seiner Meinung nach besaß Draco bei weitem genug Klamotten. Harry kannte Mädchen die weniger in ihrem Kleiderschrank hängen hatten. Quidditch- Utensilien?? Da Harry davon ausging, dass Draco seinen Nimbus 2001 mit ebenso viel Hingabe pflegte, wie er seinen Feuerblitz, fiel diese Option ebenfalls ins Wasser. Schmuck, ein romantisches Abendessen und Konsorten fielen leider in eine Kategorie von Beziehung in die er sich und Draco noch nicht einordnen konnte **_– _**oder wollte. Er wurde allein bei dem Gedanken rot Draco einen Ring an den Finger zu stecken.

Kurzum, er hatte keinerlei Ideen. Und die Tatsache, dass Ron immer noch (nach Harrys Meinung) mehr in Harrys und Dracos Beziehung sah als der Schwarzhaarige zugeben wollte, konnte er noch nicht einmal seinen besten Freund um Rat fragen. Hermine fiel schon aus, weil Harry sie nicht auch noch auf falsche Gedanken bringen wollte. So trottete Harry, den Kopf voll mit irgendwelchen dämlichen Geschenkideen, hinter Ron her auf dem Weg zu einem Frusteinkauf beim Honigtopf. 

„Los Harry, nicht so lahm. Sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr von der Weihnachtsspezial-schokolade." 

„Die werden schon genug davon vorrätig haben", meinte Hermine. 

Harry seufzte erneut. „Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon." 

Im Honigtopf war es voll. Die Hogwarts- Schüler drängten sich in den Laden um letzte Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. Harry, Ron und Hermine schafften es gerade noch sich in den Laden zu drängen. Es war fast unmöglich sich zu bewegen und Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang wie die Schüler es schafften in diesem Gedränge einzukaufen, da spürte er wie ihn irgendjemand oder irgendetwas an seiner Schulrobe durch die Leute zog. Ron warf Harry ein Victory-Zeichen zu und verschwand ebenfalls in der Menge, zweifellos auf der Suche nach der Schokolade. 

„Was zum…" Harry drehte sich um, um endlich zu sehen wer oder was ihn da gepackt hatte. „Draco? Du?" Der Gryffindor blickte in die sturmgrauen Augen und das kesse Lächeln von Draco Malfoy. Eine Sekunde lange fragte er sich, ob diese Dinge ihn schon vor drei Wochen irritiert hatten, oder ob das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und seine weichen Knie erst nach besagter Nacht aufgekommen waren. 

„Ich habe schon heute Morgen versucht dich in der Großen Halle abzupassen, aber du warst schon weg", meinte Draco und blickte einen Augenblick fast verlegen zu Boden.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Draco war niemals verlegen.

„Ich wollte dich nämlich etwas fragen …"

Okay, langsam fing es an sehr seltsam zu werden. Seit wann suchte der redegewandte Slytherin nach den richtigen Worten?? Harry fühlte sich langsam, als hätte er nie das Bett verlassen, sondern würde immer noch im Gryffindor- Turm liegen und schlafen.   

„Was willst du mich den fragen?" fragte Harry nach. 

„Na ja, weißt du..." Draco schien irgendetwas mit sich auszufechten, für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht vielleicht Weihnachten mit mir verbringen möchtest. Ich wollte dich zu unserer Feier einladen. Natürlich nur wenn du willst!" 

„Du lädst mich ein? Echt?" stieß Harry überrascht aus. 

„Ja. Ist das okay?" 

„Klar. Wie kommst du darauf, dass es das nicht ist." 

„Ich dachte, du hättest schon was geplant, weil Weasley und Granger hier bleiben. Hätte ja sein können, dass ihr schon etwas verabredet habt."

Erst da fiel es Harry wieder ein: Seine Freunde. Stimmt. Hermine und Ron würde wegen dem neuen Kursangebot in Hogwarts bleiben. Doch er wollte Dracos Einladung unbedingt annehmen. In seinem Kopf kreisten Bildern von Draco und ihm vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, wie sie die Geschenke auspackten, Geschichten austauschten, eine Runde Koboldstein spielten, heißen Kakao tranken, sich tief in die Augen blickten, sich küssten… Warte mal…

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich habe noch nichts geplant. Also komme ich gerne." Harry lächelte.  Erst dann fielen ihm Dracos genaue Worte ein _‚Ich wollte dich zu UNSERER  Feier einladen'_  was nichts anderes hieß, als eine Gruppe von Slytherins. Harry hoffte einen Moment lang, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Obwohl - Morgana würde bestimmt auch da sein. „Wer ist denn alles da? Ich frage nur, damit ich noch ein paar Mitbringsel besorgen kann." 

„Mein Vater, Severus, du und ich", meinte Draco. „Ach und vielleicht schaut Lupin kurz vorbei. Wegen Sev, du weißt schon."

Harry nickte, brauchte aber ein paar Sekunden um ganz zu verstehen was Draco ihm eben gesagt hatte. Er würde Weihnachten mit Lucius Malfoy und Professor Snape verbringen. Nur Dracos Anwesenheit ließ ihn nicht laut seufzen. Doch Draco sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und lächelte dieses schöne Lächeln. Man sollte das Ganze von der positiven Seite sehen, er würde Zeit mit Draco verbringen können. 

Nur jetzt stellten sich ihm zwei noch schwerere Fragen. Erstens: Wie sollte er Ron und Hermine, vielleicht auch noch einigen der anderen Gryffindors, erklären, dass er auf eine Weihnachtsfeier mit Malfoy und Snape gehen würde? Zweitens: Was schenkte man einem Schülerberater der ein Malfoy war und dem berüchtigten Slytherin- Hauslehrer zu Weihnachten???? 

# # # # #

Draco konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie er sich gerade vor Harry blamiert hatte. Stotterte sich einen ab wie ein verliebtes Hufflepuff- Mädchen, dabei war ein Mann, schon 17 Jahre alt und von hohem Stand noch dazu. Merlin sein Dank, waren keine seiner Freunde in der Nähe gewesen. Das wäre einfach zu peinlich gewesen. Er freute sich, dass Harry seine misslungene Einladung trotzdem angenommen hatte und er hoffte, Harry würde seine Familie mögen, wenn er sie mal privat erleben würde. 

Mit einem Schmunzeln erinnerte er sich an das letzte gemeinsame Fest, das er zusammen mit seinem Vater und seinem Paten gefeiert hatte. Es war Weihnachten vor 8 Jahren gewesen. Schon so lange her, aber Draco erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran. Sie waren zusammen nach Paris gereist, hatten sich Theaterstücke angesehen und waren Essen gegangen. Vater hatte für sie alle ein schönes Haus in der Stadt gemietet und sie hatten viel Spaß gehabt. Sogar eine Schneeballschlacht hatten sie sich geleistet. Was würde wohl dieses Mal passieren? 

Er sah zu, wie Harry seine Einkäufe erledigte und****sich mit einem Haufen Schokolade und anderer Süßigkeiten zur Kasse drückte. Draco musste fast lachen. Ein paar Minuten später kam Harry mit einem Beutel und einem Grinsen im Gesicht zurück. 

„Mann, die Leute werden vor Weihnachten echt zu Aasgeiern", meinte Harry. „Ich musste mich fast mit einem Sechstklässler um die letzte Schachtel mit Erdbeerjoghurtdrops schlagen." Harry griff Draco bei der Hand und lotste ihn durch die Menge nach draußen. Kurz vor dem Ausgang rief er noch. „Ich bin schon mal draußen, Hermine!!" Und obwohl Draco Granger in der Menge nicht sehen konnte, kam eine Antwort bis zu ihnen durch:

„Okay, ich bin auch gleich fertig." 

Draußen wühlte Harry sofort in seinem Beutel, kramte die Schachtel mit den Erdbeerjoghurtdrops hervor und öffnete sie. Zufrieden steckte er sich eines in den Mund und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Draco konnte nicht anders als zu starren. Wie konnte man nur so gut aussehen und gleichzeitig so niedlich und unschuldig sein. Harry nahm noch ein Drops aus der Schachtel und hielt es Draco mit einem Lächeln unter die Nase. 

Draco beäugte den Schokodrops in Harrys Hand und eigentlich fast automatisch beugte er sich vor und nahm die Süßigkeit mitsamt Harrys Finger in den Mund. Die Schokolade schmolz in seinem Mund und der Geschmack der Erdbeeren war einfach wundervoll. Er griff nach Harrys Handgelenk. Er schluckte und begann genüsslich den Rest der Schokolade von Harrys Fingern zu lecken. Dass er mitten in der Öffentlichkeit stand schien ihn in diesem Moment sehr wenig zu interessieren. Als er das letzte bisschen Schokolade von Harrys Fingern geleckt hatte, blickte er den Gryffindor an. 

Harry hatte die Augen unmöglich weit aufgerissen und starrte Draco an wie vom Donner gerührt. Draco ließ das Handgelenk des Schwarzhaarigen los und grinste. 

„Für diese Dinger hätte sich ein Kampf gelohnt. Die sind wirklich lecker."

Harry blickte einfach weiter nur schockiert abwechselnd auf seine Hand und auf Draco. Draco trat einen Schritt näher an Harry.

„Kann ich vielleicht noch eins haben?" frage Draco, seine Stimme sanft wie schwarzer Satin. Draco sah zu, wie Harry verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, bis Granger durch die Tür des Honigtopfes auf die Straße trat. 

„Ah, Harry, da bist du ja. Hast du alles gekauft was du wolltest? Oh - Hallo Malfoy, wie geht's dir so?" begrüsste sie Draco freundlich, aber nicht zu freundlich.

Draco kicherte. Harry war dank Grangers überraschendem Auftauchen fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich auch noch nicht gebessert. 

„Tagchen Granger, mir geht's gut", antwortete er lässig. Seit sich Draco öfter in Harrys Gesellschaft aufhielt, behandelte das Mädchen ihren Schulsprecherkollegen etwas zuvorkommender als früher. Draco wusste noch nicht, ob ihm das gefiel, denn das Gebot der Höflichkeit forderte von ihm dann natürlich ein ähnliches Verhalten. Und es war doch sehr schade, dass er sie nun nicht mehr so oft abfällig ‚Elfenfreundin' nennen konnte.

„Ich habe gerade eines von diesen Erdbeerdrops-Dingern probiert, die Harry gekauft hat und finde es richtig schade, dass es die letzte Schachtel war. Die sind echt gut. Solltest du mal probieren."

Hermine blickte auf die Schachtel in Harrys Hand.

„Wo bleiben deine Manieren, Potter", fragte Draco spitz. „Willst du der Lady nichts anbieten?" 

Immer noch total aus dem Konzept hielt Harry Hermine die Schachtel hin. Das brünette Mädchen nahm sich eines und auch Draco griff noch mal zu.

„Ohhh…" meinte Hermine mit großen Augen. „Hhmm, die sind wirklich gut."

„Sagte ich doch." Draco leckte sich über die Finger. „Ich geh dann mal. Ich muss noch was bei Zoldicks Zauberertools abholen. Macht's gut ihr zwei… Und Harry, ich sag dir dann noch näher wegen der Feier Bescheid." Draco winkte und verschwand mit seiner eigenen Honigtopftüte in einer der Gassen von Hogsmeade. 

# # # # # 

Harry versuchte sich zu sammeln. Das eben gerade war mit Abstand das Erotischste was ihm je passiert war. Er wollte die gemeinsame alkoholisierte Nacht mit Draco nicht abwerten, aber das war einfach… selbst in seinem Kopf fand er keine Worte dafür. Er dankte Hermine für ihren überraschenden Auftritt, denn dieser Schock hatte ihn schlagartig von seiner beginnenden Erektion befreit, die Draco ihm verursacht hatte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust das seinen Freunden zu erklären. Doch das Gefühl von Dracos Zunge auf seinen Fingern und diesen heißen Mund, ließ das Feuer in ihm wieder schnell aufflackern****und so versuchte sich Harry auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es blieb ja immer noch die Geschenkfrage zu klären.

„Sag mal, Harry, was für eine Feier meinte Malfoy denn?" fragte Hermine und griff sich noch einen Drops aus Harrys Schachtel. 

„Ach das! Draco hat mich zu seiner Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen", antwortete Harry verlegen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. 

„Oh, heißt das du bist Weihnachten bei den Slytherins?"

Zu Harrys Verwunderung war Hermines Stimme frei von jeder Art von Vorwurf. 

„Nein, eigentlich ist es 'ne private Feier. Familientechnisch."

Hermine nickte nur lächelnd und Harry war ihr unsagbar dankbar, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragte. Manchmal hatte Hermine für solche Dinge einfach das richtige Gespür. Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

# # # # # 

„Endlich mal wieder raus aus dieser Schule. Ich glaube ich war seit meiner eignen Schulzeit nicht mehr so froh Hogsmeade zu sehen", sagte Lucius und atmete tief ein. 

„Du solltest eigentlich keinen Fuß aus Hogwarts setzen und dass du auch noch Draco erlaubt hast nach Hogsmeade zu gehen… Manchmal denke ich du bist wirklich verantwortungslos", beschwerte sich Severus. 

„Sei etwas lockerer, Sev. Wenn es danach ginge, dann solltest du auch besser in deinem Zimmer sitzen.****Außerdem ist es gut für den Jungen sich nicht allzu eingesperrt vorzukommen. Wenn man mich von einem Tag auf den anderen einfach in der Schule einsperren würde, würde ich bestimmt auf ungute Ideen kommen. Also ist es besser dem Kleinen ein bisschen Leine zu lassen." 

„Das hört sich an als würdest du von einem Hund reden, Lucius", warf Remus ein und verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht. Lucius überging den Kommentar.

„Wo ist dein galanter Bruder eigentlich heute?" fragte er und Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er wollte nicht, dass an diesem Tag irgendwelche Streitereien aufkamen. Doch wie es schien, fasste Remus die Frage nicht als Beleidigung auf. 

„Er ist heute in London. Trifft sich mit einem Freund aus Frankreich, soweit ich weiß." Lucius zischte leise eine paar böse Bemerkungen über Romulus Blayden sagte aber weiter nichts. 

„Habt ihr schon über die Feier gesprochen?" fragte er das Paar.

„Ich werde am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag da sein, zum Geschenke aufmachen", meinte Remus strahlend. Lucius fragte sich ob es normal für den Werwolf war so blendender Laune zu sein. „Heilig Abend bin ich bei Rhyll", fügte er hinzu. 

„Also perfekt aufgeteilt… uff."

Severus stieß Lucius in die Rippen. „Du solltest besser deinen Humor wieder finden, Sev, oder ich werde dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wenn du so etwas machst verhexen", grollte der Blonde und hielt sich einen Moment die Seite. 

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach lernen deine Zunge im Zaum zu halten", entgegnete Severus. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. 

Die drei Männer betraten die ‚_Drei Besen'_ und suchten sich einen freien Tisch. Keine Minute später kam auch schon Madam Rosmerta auf ihren hohen Stöckelschuhen angetrippelt um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. 

„Was kann ich den drei Herren zu trinken bringen?" fragte sie und lächelte in die Runde. 

„Ich nehme ein Butterbier," sagte Remus.

„Für mich bitte einen Tee mit Rum." 

„Ich nehme einen Irish Coffee", fügte Lucius an. 

„Sehr wohl, die Herren", erwiderte Madam Rosmerta und tippelte elegant davon. 

„Was plant ihr eigentlich für Heiligabend?" fragte Remus interessiert und ergriff unter dem Tisch Severus Hand. Ihre Finger umschlossen sich und Severus drückte Remus' Hand. Der Werwolf lächelte doch Severus ließ sich nichts anmerken.          

„Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als du mit deinem Bruder machen wirst. Wir werden essen und dann unserer Wege gehen", antwortete Severus.

Remus wurde rot wenn er an die Nacht nach Heilig Abend dachte. Es sollte ihre erste Nacht zusammen werden. Remus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das es endlich so weit wäre. 

„Wenn man dir zuhört könnte man direkt meinen es wäre eine Art von Folter", sagte Lucius flach und warf seinem alten Freund einen kalten Blick zu. „Aber wer sollte es dir verübeln…"  fuhr er in theatralischem Ton fort. „Die Gesellschaft von Draco, Potter und mir ist bestimmt nichts im Gegensatz zu dem was du mit Remus hinter verschlossener Türe geplant hast. Ich wäre dir nur dankbar wenn du bis nach dem Dessert warten könntest. Du weißt ich hasse es, wenn das Essen unterbrochen wird."

Noch bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte kam Madam Rosmerta mit den Getränken zurück und als sie mit einem flirtenden Lächeln wieder verschwand war es Remus der als Erster das Wort ergriff. 

„Ich kann es nicht fassen das du ihm DAS erzählst hast!" sagte er geschockt und ließ Severus' Hand los. Severus wollte gerade Stellung beziehen doch auch hier wurde er wieder von Lucius geschlagen.

„Keine Panik. Er hat es mir nichts erzählt, aber ich muss sagen besonders schwer zu erraten war es nicht." Lucius nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Remus wurde erneut rot. 

„Ihr zwei mach mich noch wahnsinnig. Wenn jetzt auch noch Black hier sein würde wäre die Folter perfekt", maulte Severus und griff nach Remus' Hand um sie wieder festzuhalten. „Und ich werde natürlich bis nach dem Dessert warten. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du damit angefangen hast…"

Lucius winkte ab. 

„Hast du eigentlich noch etwas vor an Heiligabend?" fragte Remus den Blonden. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Friedliche Feiertage", sagte er flach. „Außer vielleicht Potter und meinem Sohn beim NICHT-flirten zuzusehen, werde ich einen recht langweiligen Abend haben. Da ich das Schloss, oder besser gesagt das Areal um Hogwarts nicht verlassen sollte, wird es wohl nichts mir ein hübsches willigesBetthäschen****zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Definitives Pech dieses Jahr." 

„Erwarte nicht, dass wir vor Mitleid in Tränen ausbrechen", entgegnete Severus trocken. „Du hast sicher genug Erinnerungen von denen zu zehren kannst. Ich erinnere da nur an dieses Geschwisterpaar von dem du mir vor zwei Jahren vorgeschwärmt hast."

„Petze", bemerkte Lucius ungerührt. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus' rote Wangen setzte er hinzu: „Wir sollten über etwas anderes sprechen – deinem Wölfchen scheinen diese Themen nicht zu behagen."

****

Lucius zückte aus seinem Umhang ein Etui und nahm sich daraus einen Zigarillo. Er hielt Severus das Etui hin und auch er, zu Remus' Verwunderung, nahm sich Einen. Severus schnippte mit den Fingern und vor den beiden Slytherins erschien eine kleine Flamme in der Luft die sofort wieder verschwand als die beiden ihre Zigarillos angezündet hatten.

„Ihr raucht?" fragte Remus verwirrt. 

„Oh, meine Manieren…." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und hielt nun auch Remus das Etui hin. „Willst du auch Einen?"

Remus nickte und zog ebenfalls einen Zigarillo aus dem Etui. Er konnte nicht widerstehen seinen Zigarillo an dem von Severus' anzuzünden. Lucius lachte auf.     

„Ich hab euch nur noch nie rauchen sehen", sagte Remus. 

„Es ist wie mit besonders teurem Wein. Nur zu bestimmten Anlässen", sagte Severus. „Ich hätte jedenfalls nicht gedacht, dass du rauchst. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ich habe dich noch nie rauchen gesehen habe."

Remus der den überraschten Ton in der Stimme seines Liebsten nicht überhört hatte, lächelte.

„Ich habe erst nach Hogwarts damit angefangen, zu Zeiten als ich in der Muggelwelt gelebt habe. Ich rauche nur noch gelegentlich. Ich war mal an einem Punkt an dem ich mir auch das nicht leisten konnte", meinte Remus und blies gekonnt einen Rauchring in die Luft. 

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. Severus' und Remus' Hände fanden sich wieder unter dem Tisch. 

Lucius fügte an: „Wie ich dir schon mal gesagt haben, Remus: Du versteckst viel hinter deiner Maske des unschuldigen Heiligen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du in der Großen Halle einen Zigarillo anzünden würdest, würde die Hälfte des Gryffindor- Tisches plus unserer werten Minerva in Ohnmacht fallen. Das würde ich zu gerne sehen." Ein Grinsen erschien auf Lucius' Gesicht und er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. 

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen warum", lachte Remus. „Vielleicht sollten wir es mal versuchen. Ich bin mir sicher die andere Hälfte die in Ohnmacht fällt ist der halbe Slytherin- Tisch." 

„Ich habe mir fast schon gedacht, dass ein besseres Verständnis zwischen euch Beiden nichts als Ärger bringt. Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass ihr anfangt wie die Schuljungen irgendwelchen Scherze auszutüfteln." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er führte seinen Zigarillo zum Mund und nahm einen Zug. 

„Ignorier es einfach. Das tust du sowieso immer," schlug Lucius heiter vor. 

Remus schnippte die Asche seines Zigarillos ab und fragte dann betont gleichgültig: „Was ist da eigentlich mit Harry und Draco?"

Severus konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, als er an die Unterhaltung dachte, die er vor einigen Tagen mit Lucius und Draco geführt hatte. „Draco dementiert hartnäckig", antwortete er süffisant.

„Oh?" bemerkte Remus erstaunt. „Und das heißt?"

Nun grinste auch Lucius. „Was wohl...", sagte er ironisch.

„Oh", wiederholte Remus. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen wandte er sich an Lucius. „Und das stört dich überhaupt nicht?"

„Warum sollte es mich stören, wenn der Retter der Zaubererwelt in meinen Sohn verknallt ist?"

# # # # #

„Bist du endlich fertig?? Können wir gehen?" fragte Severus ungeduldig. Draußen begann es dunkel zu werden. Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als er sah wie sich die Dunkelheit über die Häuser von Hogsmeade legte. Zum Glück waren die Schüler schon alle wieder in der Schule – inklusive Draco. Lucius ignorierte ihn. Er verhandelte mit dem Ladenbesitzer seit nunmehr gut einer halben Stunde über einen seltsamen Gegenstand in einer kleinen schwarzen Kiste. Ihre Stimmen waren leise. Man verstand nur hier und da ein Wort. Severus drehte sich um und suchte den Laden nach Remus ab. 

Remus beäugte seit einiger Zeit die Wand mit den Vitrinen. Er war noch nie in diesem Laden gewesen und dabei hatte er gedacht er würde so gut wie alle Läden in Hogsmeade kennen. Remus Blick wanderte von den afrikanischen Voodoopuppen über ein rostig aussehendes Schloss mit einem großen silbernen Schlüssel an dem ein Zettel hing: ‚_Vampirfriedhof Devenshire 1652'_, zu seltenen Büchern über Flüche und Beschwörungen, einigen Platten mit Hieroglyphen, Amulette und Talismane… Remus konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war Remus mehr als nur ein Fan von diesen Dingen, obwohl er wusste, dass einige seiner Freunde – und vor allem Sirius - von diesem Hobby bestimmt nicht angetan waren. Plötzlich fixierte sein Blick etwas in der letzten Vitrine. 

„Was hast du entdeckt, Remus?" fragte Severus und trat hinter Remus. Dieser grinste ihn an und wandte seinen Blick zurück auf die Vitrine. 

„Das sind Dämonen- Eier", sagte Remus und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf zwei faustgroße, schwarze, vieleckige****Würfel. „Die Dämonen- Eier sind seit dem Glücksspielgesetz von 1835 verboten. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man noch welche kaufen kann." 

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann wurde nur verboten, Dämonen-Eier zu benutzen. Der Besitz allein ist noch nicht strafbar. Und in diesen Läden gibt es alles was man für Geld kaufen kann - aber du hast recht, sie sind schon beeindruckend. Ich frage mich, wie viele Seelen sie zerbrochen haben…"

Dämonen- Eier gehörten zur dunklen Seite des Zaubererglückspiels. Die sich bewegenden Runen auf den Seiten der beiden Würfel bildeten beim Würfeln verschiedene Sprüche und Zauberformeln. Das mächtigste Ergebnis gewann. Es wurde um Geld gespielt, um Objekte, Sklaven und um das Leben. Konnte ein Spieler nicht zahlen wurde seine Seele durch die Magie der Würfel in Stücke gerissen. Eben diese „kleine" Strafe führte zu ihrem Namen und ihrem Verbot. Severus fand es anziehend, dass Remus sich trotz seines friedlichen und sanften Wesens für solche Objekte interessierte.        

„Ich bin fertig", sagte Lucius plötzlich und Remus und Severus drehten sich zu ihm um. An dem kleinen Beutel den er trug sahen die beiden, dass Lucius' Verhandlungen wohl Früchte getragen hatten. Die drei Männer verließen das Geschäft. 

„Was hast du eigentlich gekauft, Lucius?" fragte Remus. Lucius lächelte während er den Beutel mit einem Murmeln schrumpfte und ihn in der Tasche seiner Robe verschwinden ließ.  

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an mich selbst", war das Einzige was Lucius darauf antwortete. Remus fragte nicht weiter nach und wenn man den Laden in Betracht zog in dem sie gewesen waren, war es vielleicht wirklich besser er wusste nicht was Lucius gekauft hatte. Schweigend setzten sie den kurzen Weg zum Hogwarts- Tor fort. 

Die Nacht schien so ruhig und friedlich zu beginnen, doch sie waren gerade mal ein paar hundert Meter aus der Stadt heraus, als ganz knapp hinter ihnen die Erde explodierte. Lucius stürzte zu Boden und Severus und Remus schafften es gerade noch sich aneinander festzuhalten. Lucius fluchte laut. 

„Was beim Barte Slytherins war das…" Er rappelte sich vom Boden auf und wollte gerade anfangen sich den Schnee und die Erde von seiner Robe zu klopfen, als Remus sich mit einem Mal umdrehte, die Augen auf den dunklen Weg gerichtet. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. Severus tat es seinem Liebhaber gleich.

„Da ist irgendjemand", flüsterte Remus mit ernster Stimme. Alle drei sahen sie den grünen Blitz der auf sie zugeschossen kam. Mit einem Satz sprangen sie aus dem Weg und der Blitz schlug in den Boden ein. Die Erde explodierte wieder. Stimmen wurden hörbar. 

„Nicht zu fassen, Mitchell, du hast sie schon wieder nicht getroffen. Definitiv zu tief ins Glas geguckt heute Abend, was?!" Ganz langsam lösten sich ein paar Schatten aus der Dunkelheit und kamen auf den Weg. 

„Halt dein Maul", grollte eine andere Stimme. Es waren insgesamt sieben Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen die auf dem Weg auftauchten. Sie hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, doch nur zwei trugen auch die weißen Masken und vervollständigten somit das Bild eines Todessers. 

„Seht mal an wen wir hier haben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr zwei nach dem Verrat an unserem geliebten Lord auch nur einen Fuß aus Dumbledores Schule setzen würdet. Mutig -  und dabei seid ihr doch keine Gryffindors", sagte die erste Stimme wieder. Sie gehörte einem der Männer ohne Maske. Unter der Kapuze war ein fahles und bulliges Gesicht zu erkennen. Der Mann grinste und seine Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. Severus schnaubte und fixierte die Gruppe in Schwarz mit einem herablassenden Blick. 

„Was für Versager seid ihr eigentlich? Das Überraschungsmoment ist auf eurer Seite und auch noch in der Überzahl greift ihr drei Männer an, die mit dem Rücken zu euch stehen und da schafft ihr es nicht mal einen von den dreien zu verletzen. Wirklich schäbig. Der Dunkle Lord scheint verzweifelt zu sein." Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Männer. „Er könnte mir direkt Leid tun." 

„Du wagst es!" Zischte einer der Männer mit der Maske. 

„Amateure." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und trat mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zu Severus und Remus. „Kann man denn nicht mal vor Weihnachten seine Ruhe haben." Die Männer formierten sich und Lucius beäugte sie mit einem amüsierten Blick. 

„Stupify!" Der Vorderste der Todesser wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb reglos liegen. Nun stand es sechs gegen drei. Die drei Männer flüchteten in das nahe Waldstück, die Todesser hinter ihnen schrieen und setzten ihnen nach. 

„Das war nicht schlecht für einen Gryffindor, Remus", sagte Lucius der Remus hinterher rannte. 

„Und ihr zwei redet zu viel. Wir hätten zusammen mindestens drei oder vier ausschalten können, aber ihr zwei musstest große Reden schwingen", schimpfte Remus.

Sie suchten Deckung hinter einem der Bäume. Die Stimmen ihrer Verfolger wurden lauter. „Wie sieht der Plan aus?" fragte der Werwolf und wandte seine Blicke zu den beiden Slytherins. 

„Keine Heldentaten", meinte Lucius ernst. Severus nickte. „Wir sollten uns trennen und versuchen auf das Hogwartsgelände zu kommen." Wieder nickte Severus. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten. 

„Sie werden gleich hier sein", meinte der Zaubertranklehrer und blickte sich um. „Wir sind nicht all zu weit weg vom Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Wir sollten schnell machen." 

„Kommt mir ja heil an", sagte Lucius und legte beiden Männern die Hand auf die Schulter, dann verschwand er mit schnellen Schritten im Dickicht. Eine Minute später hörte man mehrere kleine Explosionen. Die Stimmen der Todesser waren zu hören.

„Los!" sagte Severus mit fester Stimme. „Und du -", er nahm Remus Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste seine Lippen, „pass auf dich auf!"

Remus nickte. Beide rannten los.

# # # # # 

Lucius drehte sich um. Wenn er richtig lag, folgten ihm zwei der sechs Todesser. Ab und an, wenn er nach hinten blickte konnte er die schwarzen Roben der Männer im Grün des Waldes sehen. Lucius kämpfte mit seinem Ehrgefühl und mit seinem Verstand. Am liebsten wäre er stehen geblieben und hätte die Männer einfach umgebracht, es waren Stümper, niemand würde sie vermissen, aber er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Auch wusste er, dass es schlecht war seinen Gegner zu unterschätzen, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass er sich im Bezug auf die Fähigkeiten dieser Männer irrte, doch der Slytherin in ihm warnte ihn davor unvorsichtig zu sein. 

Er ließ die Luft um sich herum noch ein paar Mal explodieren. Er hörte eine Stimme, konnte aber nicht verstehen was sie sagten und beschloss seine schlechte Laune zu schlucken und so schnell zu rennen wie er konnte. 

# # # # #

„Expelliarmus!!" Die schwarze Gestalt verlor ihren Zauberstab. Severus fing ihn aus der Luft während er seinen Angreifer mit einem Körperbetäubungsspruch zu Boden brachte. Er horchte auf, doch kein andere der Todesser schien ihn bis hier verfolgt zu haben. Mit einem Sensorspruch überprüfte er die nähere Umgebung, doch das Ergebnis fiel negativ aus. Wie es schien war er mit seinem Gegner, der immer noch wütend schnaubend am Boden lag, allein. Zumindest vorerst. 

„Du verräterisches Arschloch, erledige mich endlich. Los! Oder fehlt dir der Mumm!" Severus schnaubte verächtlich, als er über dem zusammengesunkenen Mann stand. Seine Extremitäten, durch den Spruch schlaff und total nutzlos, standen ein wenig seltsam von dem Körperrumpf ab. Severus war mehr als nur angewidert. Wie schon so oft fragte er sich, was ihn und Lucius in ihrer Jugend bloß geritten hatte dieser Gruppe beizutreten. Er bedauerte, dass der Spruch leider keinerlei Auswirkungen auf den Mund hatte. „Hast du gehört, du Wichser, erledige mich endlich oder steckst du schon zu tief in Dumbledores Arsch, dass du nicht mal mehr das kannst!"

Obwohl der Mann in einem bemitleidenswerten Zustand zu seinen Füßen lag, konnte Severus es sich nicht verkneifen dem Mann in den Magen zu treten. Erbärmliches Keuchen war zu hören. Severus grinste böse während er den Zauberstab des Todessers zerbrach und die Bruchstücke zu Boden schmiss. Der Blick des Todessers der ihn traf war voller Hass und Feindseeligkeit. 

„Wie erbärmlich. Liegst am Boden in der Schande deiner Niederlage und kommst dir immer noch besonders toll vor. Ich frage mich wirklich wer dir das Gehirn geklaut hat. Doch keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher ich werde es einrichten können, dass ein netter Auror kommt und dich in dein neues Heim nach Azkaban bringt. Ich hoffe du wirst viele schöne Albträume haben und dir nach einem Monat die Pulsadern aufschlitzen." **__**

„Mach dir keine besonders großen Hoffnungen, Arschloch. Du und dein Freunde, ihr werdet büssen. Vielleicht ist einer von ihnen auch schon tot… Ughhhh…." Severus wiederholte seinen Tritt in den Magen des Mannes noch einmal bevor er seinen Zauberstab erhob, schwere Ketten herbei beschwor und ihn an einen Baum kettete. Der Todesser zischte und knurrte noch ein paar böse Beschimpfungen doch er verstummte als Severus sich zum ihm herunter beugte und ihn mit eiskaltem Blick fixierte.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich anfangen zu beten. Falls einer meiner Freunde nicht heil in Hogwarts ankommen sollte, werde ich zurückkommen und spätestes nach einer Stunde wirst du dir wünschen ich würde dich töten." Mit einem letzten kalten Blick hexte Severus dem Todesser den Mund zu und verhängte um den Baum einen Bemerk-mich-nicht-Bann. Er sah sich einen Moment um, um sich zu orientieren. 

# # # # # 

‚So viel zu einem ruhigen Abend' dachte sich Remus, als er auf die zwei gefesselten Gestalten blickte. Er kannte keinen der beiden und irgendwie beruhigte ihn der Gedanke. Die Männer waren vielleicht 10 Jahre jünger als er und Remus konnte nicht anders als Mitleid mit ihnen zu haben. In seinen Augen waren sie nichts anderes als Halbstarke die auf den falschen Weg geraten waren. In einer großen Gruppe wahrscheinlich gefährlich doch nur zu zweit… 

Es war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die beiden komplett zu betäuben. Sie hatten so viele Beschimpfungen gegen ihn ausgestossen, dass selbst Remus' Geduld gelitten hatte. Er wollte den beiden Männer nicht unnötig wehtun. 

Remus machte sich Sorgen um Severus und Lucius. Er hoffte, dass die beiden keine Probleme bekamen. Er wollte nichts anderes als in seinem Zimmer sitzen, Severus in den Armen und den Abend mit einem guten starken Tee ausklingen lassen. Das Hogwarts- Gelände war nicht mehr weit, vielleicht noch 300 Meter. Er würde Verstärkung holen und die Auroren alarmieren.  In seinem Kopf suchte er nach dem kürzesten Weg. Er kannte diese Gegend. In seiner Schulzeit hatten die Marauders auch in diesem Teil des Waldes gestreunt. 

Schmerz. Schwarz.

An das Nächste an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er in ein maskiertes Gesicht blickte das auf ihn herab sah. Sein Rücken tat weh. Ein Kampffluch. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich ob der Todesser ihn jetzt töten würde, doch wie es schien, war der Mann mit dem am Boden liegenden Remus mehr als zufrieden. Er ging zu seinen Kollegen und begann sie zu befreien. Remus blinzelte mit den Augen und versuchte sich ganz vorsichtig zu bewegen. Wie es schien war nichts gebrochen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah, dass sein Zauberstab nicht mal einen Meter von ihm entfernt lag. Er hatte fast lachen müssen. Er beobachtete wie der Todesser die Ketten um seine Freunde löste. 

Remus wartete auf den Moment, in dem sich der Mann in der Maske damit beschäftigen würde seine Kollegen aufzuwecken. Er musste nicht lang warten. Remus sprang auf griff nach seinem Zauberstab und nach einem ‚_Stupify'_ lag der Todesser ebenfalls am Boden. 

„Stümper!" lachte Remus und befühlte seinen Rücken nachdem er die Fesseln um die nun drei Männer erneuert hatte. 

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen", sagte eine Stimme. Remus drehte sich um und hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit. „Nimm den Zauberstab runter, Remus. Ich bin es nur." Lucius tauchte aus dem Dickicht auf. Remus seufzte erleichtert auf. 

Der Blonde schien bis auf eine Wunde an der Wange nicht verletzt zu sein. Remus trat näher und beäugte die Wunde. Es war ein Schnitt, nicht tief, doch er blutete heftig. Remus heilte die Wunde. Lucius betastete sein Gesicht. 

„Danke", meinte Lucius. „Wir eine Narbe zurückbleiben?" fragte er nach. Remus grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du verletzt?" 

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, mein Rücken tut zwar ein bisschen weh, aber…" Lucius musterte den Gryffindor kritisch und begann Remus' Schulter abzutasten. Remus wurde rot.

„Komm ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken", sagte Lucius, dem Remus' Erröten nicht entgangen war. „Dreh dich um." Remus gehorchte. Lucius Hände glitten über seine Schulter tiefer bis hin zur Mitte seines Rückens. Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. „Es wäre wohl besser wenn wir dich so schnell wie es geht zu Pomfrey bringen", sagte der Blonde und seine Stimme klang besorgt. Remus fragte sich was los sei, bis Lucius ihm seine Hände hinhielt. Sie hatten rote Stellen und Remus war sich sicher, dass das sein Blut an Lucius' Händen war. Wie es schien hatte ihn der Todesser doch mehr erwischt als er gedacht hatte. „Es blutet nicht so stark, aber es ist besser kein Risiko einzugehen. Lass uns verschwinden…" 

„Hier entlang!" schlug Remus vor und zeigte in eine Richtung. Lucius nickte. „Hast du etwas von Severus gesehen?" fragte der Werwolf besorgt. 

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Amateure kriegen ihn nicht. Wenn das hier richtige Todesser wären hätten sie uns schon auf dem Weg umgebracht. Wir können sagen, dass wir verdammt viel Glück gehabt haben!" 

„Meinst du das hier waren keine echte Todesser, sondern nur Nachahmer? Das wäre ein verdammt schlechter Scherz." 

„Es sind schon Todesser, aber aus dem untersten Fußvolk. Wir hatten Glück. Du hattest Glück, sonst hätte ich deine Leiche nun nach Hogwarts schaffen können." 

„Wo kam eigentlich deine Wunde an der Wange her?" fragte Remus interessiert. 

„Ich hatte zwei hinter mir, aber ich konnte sie loswerden. Doch ich habe die Orientierung verloren und bin praktisch über einen gestolpert. Der Kerl hatte Glück, der Waldboden war weich und ich bin gestürzt", knurrte Lucius und befühlte seine Wange. 

„Hast du es geschafft ihn zu überwältigen?" Lucius sah Remus bei der Frage böse an. 

„Wäre ich sonst hier?! Er ist tot. Hat bekommen was er verdient hat." Lucius' Stimme war bedrohlich dunkel geworden. Remus ergriff seinen Arm.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht?!? Du hast den Todesfluch benutzt?" 

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Sagen wir einfach, er ist ungeschickt gestürzt und hat sich das Genick gebrochen."

Remus lachte kurz auf. „Der Knochenbruch-Fluch. Nicht schlecht, so effektiv und vor allem legal. Das war einfachstes Auror- Trainingsprogramm."

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Langsam frage ich mich unter welcher Krankheit der Sprechende Hut litt als er dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat. Um das klar zu stellen, ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen, ich hab ihn mit einem Blindheitsfluch überwältig. Er wehrte sich so heftig als ich ihn fesseln wollte, dass ich ihm drohte ihm die Arme und Beine zu brechen. Er wollte nicht hören und hat sich weiter gewehrt. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir der Unfall Leid tut. Und jetzt hör auf unnötig Fragen zu stellen, so dass wir deinen werten Hintern nach Hogwarts schaffen können."

# # # # # 

„Was, bei Merlin, soll der Scheiß," fluchte Romulus. Er war kurz vor dem Hogwarts- Tor als er zwei Männer mit erhobenen Zauberstäben sah. Sofort hielt auch er den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er rannte auf die beiden zu und erkannte Severus Snape schon nach einigen Schritten. Nachdem sein Bruder eine Beziehung mit dem Zaubertranklehrer zugegeben hatte, hatte Romulus angefangen ihn genau zu beobachten. Die andere Person in schwarz identifizierte er durch die auffällige weiße Maske. Ein Todesser.

„Sonora Exomai!" schrie er noch mehrere Meter von den Beiden entfernte. Der Todesser ging zu Boden. Snape fesselte ihn sofort. 

„Blayden", bestätigte Snape seine Anwesenheit.

Romulus blickte immer noch entsetzt auf den Mann in Schwarz mit der weißen Maske. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass die Todesser einen Angriff auf Hogwarts wagen würden. Und hier war nur einer, wo war der Rest? Nach allem was man hörte, traten Todesser doch sonst immer nur in Rudeln auf. Romulus hasste es im Dunklen zu stehen. Unwissenheit war gefährlich, vor allem wenn man in der Nacht plötzlich vor einem Duell stand. 

„Was geht hier ab, Snape! Ist das ein Angriff oder was?" 

„Eher eine Überraschung. Remus, Lucius und ich kamen gerade aus Hogsmeade. Ich denke diese Aushilfs-Todesser haben gedacht sie könnten Punkte beim Dunklen Lord sammeln wenn sie zwei Verräter überwältigen."

Romulus fuhr es bei Remus' Namen durch Mark und Bein. 

„Wo ist mein Bruder? Wo ist er, Snape?"

Snape beäugte ihn. 

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

Diese Antwort gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, doch er konnte an Snapes Stimme hören, dass es ihm auch nicht besonders gefiel. „Wir trennten uns um eine bessere Chance zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass beide schon in Hogwarts sind." 

„Das hoffe ich auch…"

Sie begannen mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Schloss zu laufen, nachdem sie den Todesser an den nächsten Baum gefesselt hatten. 

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: Der Name Zoldick ist aus dem Manga „Hunter x Hunter"

Lorelei: Puh! Endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel fertig...

Severus: Du hast dir eine Pause redlich verdient.

Lorelei: Dachtest du an was Bestimmtes?

Severus: Wenn du soooo fragst...

Toyo: Dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Hopp! Das nächste Kapitel muss fertig geschrieben werden!

Severus: Spielverderberin...


	48. Kapitel achtundvierzig

DISCLAIMER: Nichts uns!! Alles ihr. Denn wenn es uns wäre, dann… besser nicht darüber nachdenken.

# #

**_The Green Side of Life_**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter forty-eight

# 48 #

Severus und Blayden erreichten im Laufschritt das große Eingangstor des Schlosses. Während Blayden hineinging, sah sich Severus noch einmal um. Die Zeit drängte und eigentlich hätte er sofort dem Direktor Bericht erstatten müssen, doch zuerst musste er wissen ob Remus und Lucius in Sicherheit waren. Er trat einige Schritte vom Eingang zurück und spähte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hin zum großen Gittertor, wo sie gerade eben den letzten Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten.

„Worauf wartest du noch?" rief Blayden ungeduldig von dem Tor her. „Remus ist bestimmt schon im Schloss."

Severus schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagte er und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Remus hätte sicher genauso gehandelt wie er jetzt. Er hätte sich beim Eingangsbereich aufgehalten, bis sie alle wieder zusammen gewesen wären. Ganz sicher wäre er nicht irgendwo im Schloss herumgelaufen und hätte seinen Liebsten im Unklaren gelassen. Nein – er musste noch irgendwo da draußen sein.

Severus fluchte verhalten, dass er noch nicht daran gedacht hatte, seinen Zauberstab auf Remus zu eichen, damit er ihn gezielter suchen konnte. So blieb ihm im Moment nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Detecto Lucius Aramis Malfoy", sagte er leise und hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich hin.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Blayden neugierig und trat näher. Dann stutzte er und fragte mit deutlichem Glucksen in der Stimme: „Aramis?"

„Nicht jetzt, Blayden", knurrte Severus und starrte angestrengt auf seinen Zauberstab. Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammen als sich der Stab langsam drehte. Der Zauber führte ihn vom Haupttor weg und seine Besorgnis verstärkte sich als er vor der weiten Wiesenfläche stand, die peitschende Weide rechts von ihm und der Zauberstab mehr als deutlich in Richtung Wald zeigte. „Verdammt", murmelte Severus.

„Sie sind also noch da draußen", stellte Blayden mit hohler Stimme fest. Severus sagte vorerst nichts. Er wusste, dass Lucius sich irgendwo in dieser Richtung aufhielt und konnte nur hoffen, dass er und Remus sich getroffen hatten und ihren Weg gemeinsam fortgesetzt hatten, doch sicher war er nicht.

„Also gut", sagte Severus grimmig und packte seinen Zauberstab fester. „Sagen Sie dem Direktor Bescheid – ich suche die beiden."

„Ich komme mit", entgegnete Blayden knapp.

Severus nickte****nur kurz, doch in diesem Moment sah er zwei schwache Lichtkreise aus dem Dunklen des Waldes auftauchen.. Sein Zauberstab zeigte deutlich auf die beiden Lichter. Severus beendete den Detecto-Zauber. Die plötzliche Erleichterung, die ihn durchströmte, war so stark, dass seine Knie für einen Moment leicht nachgaben.

„Merlin sei Dank", flüsterte er leise, dann lief er zusammen mit Blayden den beiden Lichtern entgegen.

Beim Näherkommen konnte man erkennen, dass sich Remus mit einer Hand auf Lucius Unterarm abstützte und seine Hand, die den leuchtenden Zauberstab hielt, ein wenig zitterte. Severus schlang sofort seine Arme um Remus und fragte ihn besorgt, was ihm fehlte. Blayden hörte jedoch nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, zu entsetzt war er von Lucius blutverschmierten Händen. Erst als Severus ihm zurief, er solle Remus schleunigst in die Krankenstation bringen, nahm er seine Umwelt wieder bewusst wahr.

„Remus, was ist denn passiert?" fragte er bestürzt, als er fühlte, wie sein Bruder in seinen Armen zitterte.

„Es ist nichts – mir ist nur kalt und ich bin etwas erschöpft", erwiderte Remus abweisend und richtete seine Augen, in denen ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag, starr auf Severus, der sich bereits einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt hatte und nun von Lucius am Oberarm gepackt und herumgerissen wurde.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?!" fuhr ihn der Blonde erbost an.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?!" fauchte Severus zurück.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich so einfach in diesen verdammten Wald zurückgehen lasse, damit du dich an diesen Versagern rächen kannst, dann hast du dich geschnitten!" schrie Lucius wütend.

„Ich habe ein Versprechen einzulösen", zischte Severus kalt. „Und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Warum willst du dir unbedingt die Finger an diesem Abschaum schmutzig machen?! Lass doch die Auroren die Drecksarbeit erledigen – dafür werden sie schliesslich bezahlt."

„Warum bist du auf einmal so zimperlich, Lucius? Angst vor ein bisschen mehr Blut an unseren Händen?" sagte Severus zynisch. „Zumindest an meinen Händen klebt genug Blut, dass es auf Einen mehr oder weniger wirklich nicht mehr ankommt! Und in unserer Vergangenheit gab es Viele, die den Tod weit weniger verdient hatten!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte tödliche Stille zwischen den Männern, dann holte Lucius aus und schlug Severus mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.****Der Schlag war deutlich zu hören und die Wucht des Schlages ließ Severus einen Schritt zurücktaumeln. Lucius fixierte ihn immer noch mit kalten berechnenden Augen und rieb sich dabei den Handrücken seiner rechten Hand mit der Linken. Die Handflächen immer noch rot mit Blut. Severus wandte seinen Blick zurück zu dem Blonden. Seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören.****

„Und etwas Besseres fällt dir nicht ein, um mich aufzuhalten? Du lässt nach, Luc", bemerkte Severus gehässig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Blayden wagte noch immer kaum zu atmen, als sein Bruder an seiner Seite plötzlich stärker zitterte und schließlich zu Boden sank. Blayden stieß einen überraschten Laut aus und versuchte, Remus wieder in die Höhe zu ziehen.

„Sev...", rief Remus mit klagender Stimme. „Sev – ich glaube, mir wird schlecht..." Kaum hatte Remus diese Worte ausgestoßen, sackte er noch mehr in sich zusammen und stöhnte leise.

Lucius betrachtete verblüfft den Zusammenbruch des Werwolfs. So schlimm war die Wunde doch gar nicht gewesen? Gut – er hatte geblutet wie abgestochen, doch weiter war da nichts gewesen. Doch als er beobachtete, wie Severus bei den ersten Worten seines Liebsten mitten in seiner Bewegung innehielt, sich umdrehte und zurück an Remus' Seite eilte, glättete sich seine gefurchte Stirn und ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

# # # # #

Da in der Großen Halle gerade das Abendessen stattfand, war es den vier Männern gelungen, ungesehen in die Krankenstation zu gelangen.

Lucius hatte vorgegeben, dass das Blut an seinen Händen von einer Verletzung an seinen Armen herrührte und saß deshalb auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, in das Madam Pomfrey Remus verfrachtet hatte. Remus lag auf dem Bauch, hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte hin und wieder mit kraftloser Stimme.

Severus und Blayden standen ein wenig entfernt und diskutierten gerade darüber, wer von ihnen den Direktor aus der Großen Halle holen sollte. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie einen Moment allein gelassen um aus dem Nebenraum Verbandsmaterial zu holen. Die Gelegenheit war also günstig.

Ohne Severus und Blayden aus den Augen zu lassen, neigte sich Lucius ein wenig mehr zum Bett hin und flüsterte Remus aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zu: „Du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass du es ihm sagen musst – und zwar bald."

„Ich weiss nicht, wovon du sprichst, Lucius", murmelte Remus schwach.

Lucius verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Du kannst aufhören zu schauspielern – es ist gerade niemand in der Nähe."

Die Lider über den bernsteinfarbenen Augen blinzelten Lucius an. „Was hat mich verraten?" flüsterte Remus beleidigt.

„Du vergisst, dass ich als einziger wusste, wie schlimm deine Wunde wirklich war", antwortete Lucius mit einem Grinsen. „Aber immerhin hat es ausgereicht, um Severus vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren. Aber du wirst es ihm sagen müssen – und zwar am besten gleich. Sev liebt es nicht sehr, wenn er hereingelegt wird."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich sollte jetzt schon? Ich meine..."

„Nein, der Moment ist vorbei – jetzt rennt er ganz sicher nicht mehr zurück in den Wald um aus diesen Deppen Hackfleisch zu machen."

„Also gut", seufzte Remus und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Severus? Kommst du mal bitte?"

Severus und Blayden sahen auf und Severus hielt kurz die Hand hoch, zum Zeichen, dass sich Remus noch einen Moment gedulden sollte.

„Sie gehen jetzt zum Direktor und sagen ihm, er soll sofort hier herkommen", sagte er zu Blayden.

„Ja ja, schon gut – ich gehe ja schon", erwiderte Blayden mürrisch und warf noch einen letzten besorgten Blick auf seinen Bruder, den dieser mit einem Lächeln quittierte und verliess die Krankenstation.

„Madam Pomfrey hat doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht bewegen", sagte Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, setzte sich zu Remus aufs Bett und nahm eine seiner Hände zwischen die seinen.

„Sev – die Wunde am Rücken ist nur ein Kratzer. Ich habe eben da draußen ein wenig übertrieben... aber mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen, wie ich dich zurückhalten könnte", erklärte Remus tapfer und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Donnerwetter.

Doch nichts passierte. Stattdessen schüttelte Severus nur müde den Kopf. Ein verächtlicher Blick traf seinen blonden Freund. „Du hast das natürlich gewusst."

Lucius nickte grinsend. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Medi-Hexe, die gerade wieder den Raum betreten hatte. „Ah, Madam Pomfrey – genau im richtigen Moment!" rief Lucius gutgelaunt. „Ich denke, der Fall ist doch nicht so ernst, wie er zuerst ausgesehen hat."

„So?" bemerkte die Medi-Hexe skeptisch, lud das Verbandsmaterial auf dem Nachttisch von Remus' Bett ab und untersuchte die Wunde gründlich. „Tatsächlich", meinte sie dann mit einem vernehmlichen Schnauben und fasste alle drei Männer scharf ins Auge. Ihr Blick blieb schliesslich an Lucius hängen. „Und Ihnen fehlt sicher auch nicht mehr, als etwas Wasser und Seife, habe ich recht?"

„Sie haben Recht, bis auf eine kleine Prellung am Handrücken ist alles okay", gab Lucius folgsam zu. „Das Blut stammt von Remus' Wunde."

Madam Pomfrey zog ein etwas säuerliches Gesicht, doch dann heilte sie die Wunde auf Remus' Rücken mit einem raschen Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes, schmierte noch eine Heilsalbe darauf und ermahnte ihren Patienten noch eine halbe Stunde ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Sie wandte sich zu Severus zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht und heilte die Wunde an seiner Lippe und als sie auch Lucius' Handrücken inspiziert und versorgt hatte rauschte sie wieder hoheitsvoll ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr kleines Büro.

„Ihr macht mich beide noch wahnsinnig", sagte Severus müde und hauchte einen Kuss auf Remus' Hand, die er immer noch festhielt.

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte einen Moment lang nachdenklich seine immer noch blutigen Handflächen. „Was ist eigentlich vorhin in dich gefahren? Warum um alles in der Welt bist du so dramatisch geworden – das hatte ja fast schon Shakespear'sche Qualitäten."

„Kann wohl des Meergottes großer Ozean dies Blut von meiner Hand reinwaschen? Nein, eher kann diese meine Hand blutrot die unermesslichen Gewässer färben", äusserte Severus unvermittelt und fing sich damit einen verständnislosen Blick von Lucius ein.

„Macbeth", erläuterte Remus knapp, als ob damit alles gesagt wäre und schenkte Severus ein verstehendes Lächeln.

„Ich sehe schon – das werden lustige Feiertage", bemerkte Lucius verdrossen und stand auf um sich die Hände zu waschen.

# # # # #

„Neville, du schuldest mir drei Sickel und fünf Knuts", sagte Dean während des Abendessens zu seinem Klassenkameraden. Dann wandte er sich an Seamus. „Und von dir bekomme ich dasselbe."

„Was macht ihr da eigentlich?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch als auch Ron seufzend seinen Geldbeutel hervorholte und Dean unaufgefordert vier Knuts gab.

„Lehrer-Bingo", antwortete Dean fröhlich. „Willst du auch mitspielen? Wir schließen Wetten ab, wie viele Lehrer beim Abendessen fehlen."

„Ihr betreibt hier Glücksspiele?" rief Hermine entrüstet aus.

„Da ist doch nichts dabei", meinte Seamus. „Wenn du dazu noch die Namen der fehlenden Lehrer richtig angegeben hast, dann kannst du den Jackpot abräumen."

„Jackpot?!"

„Ja, Hermine – das ist lustig – wir spielen ja nicht um große Summen. Willst du nicht auch mitmachen?" Ron hielt Hermine ein hellblaues Stück Pergament unter die Nase.

„Ein Wettschein?" keuchte das Mädchen. „Ron! Ich bin Schulsprecherin!"

„Rabatt gibt's nicht", grinste Dean geschäftsmäßig. „Nicht für Vertrauensschüler und auch nicht für Schulsprecher. Hier, Lavender – dein Gewinn – vier Sickel und sechs Knuts."

„Halt!" rief Harry, der den Lehrertisch genau beobachtet hatte. „Professor Blayden kommt!"

„So ein Mist!" fluchte Lavender und gab Dean das Geld zurück.

„Oh, Nein – was macht er denn da?" stöhnte Neville.

„Er spricht mit dem Direktor... und jetzt gehen sie beide", kommentierte Harry dumpf und zückte ebenfalls seinen Geldbeutel.

# # # # #

„So – hier sind wir etwas ungestörter als in der Krankenstation", sagte Dumbledore und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Die anderen vier Männer suchten sich ebenfalls eine Sitzgelegenheit im Büro des Direktors aus.

Nachdem Blayden den Schulleiter von der großen Halle in die Krankenstation gelotst hatte, hatten Remus, Severus und Lucius in groben Zügen die Vorkommnisse in Hogsmeade und im verbotenen Wald geschildert. Als dies geschehen war, hatte auch Madam Pomfrey ihr Okay gegeben, dass sich Remus nun wieder bewegen durfte und die fünf Männer hatten das Büro des Direktors aufgesucht.

„Warum glauben Sie, sind Sie angegriffen worden?" fragte nun der Direktor. Lucius zuckte die Schultern und sah Severus an.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete der Slytherin-Hauslehrer. „Es sah mir eher nach einem Zufall, als nach einer geplanten Aktion aus. Es waren schließlich nur zwei vollwertige Todesser dabei... der Rest..." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart. „Mmmh, das heißt also, dass Voldemort dabei ist neue Leute zu rekrutieren und dabei nicht gerade sehr wählerisch zu sein scheint."

„Entweder ihm steht das Wasser bis zum Hals, oder er braucht Kanonenfutter", warf Lucius ein.

„Ja – daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht", gab Dumbledore zu. Dann holte er ein Pergament aus seiner Schreibtischschublade und griff nach einer der Schreibfedern.

„Ich werde jetzt die Auroren benachrichtigen, dass sich in unserem Wald mehrere verdächtige Subjekte aufhalten...", er unterbrach sich und sah der Reihe nach Remus, Severus und Lucius über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Muss ich sonst noch etwas erwähnen?"

Lucius senkte kurz den Blick. „Ja... einer von ihnen ist tot."

Dumbledore's Augen fixierten den blonden Slytherin, der sich plötzlich mehr als unbehaglich fühlte. „Dann würde ich gerne wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

„Es war ein Unfall – er hat sich gewehrt und dadurch ging ein Knochenbrecher-Fluch daneben", antwortete Lucius.

„Wenn Sie mir sagen, dass es unnötig ist, Ihren Zauberstab zu überprüfen, dann werde ich Ihnen glauben", sagte der Direktor eindringlich.

„Es ist unnötig."

„Wirklich?" fragte der Direktor sanft.

„Ja", erwiderte Lucius und wünschte sich, dass die Wahrheit nicht immer so unglaubwürdig klingen würde und dass seine Handflächen nicht gar so feucht sein würden.

Endlich senkte Dumbledore seinen Blick zurück auf das vor sich liegenden Pergament und fing an zu schreiben. Nach einer Weile legte er die Feder wieder weg, las das Geschriebene noch einmal durch und stand auf. Er ging zum Kamin, warf eine kleine Handvoll Pulver in das Feuer, sagte „Fudge, Zaubereiministerium" und warf den Brief ins Feuer. Dann setzte er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich nehme an, dass sich der Minister gleich melden wird – möchte jemand eine Tasse Tee solange wir auf ihn warten?"

Remus und Blayden nickten nahezu gleichzeitig, die anderen beiden lehnten dankend ab. Doch noch bevor die beiden Brüder den ersten Schluck getrunken hatten, erschien schon das Gesicht des Zaubereiministers in den Flammen von Dumbeldore's Kamin.

„Albus – was für ein unerhörter Vorfall", stieß Fudge erregt hervor. „Todesser in Hogsmeade! Die Auroren sind schon unterwegs zu Ihnen."

Erst da erkannte er, dass Dumbledore nicht allein war. „Ah – Sie sind auch noch da. Das trifft sich gut." Doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man deutlich ablesen, dass er genau das Gegenteil gedacht hatte. „Allerdings wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn Sie uns für einen Moment allein ließen", druckste Fudge herum. „Ich habe mit dem Direktor etwas unter vier Augen zu besprechen."

„Lassen Sie sich von der Anwesenheit meiner Lehrer nicht abhalten, Cornelius", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem leutseligen Gesichtsausdruck. „Diese Herren genießen mein vollstes Vertrauen. Alles was Sie mir zu sagen haben, können Sie auch ihnen sagen."

„Ah – mmmh – ja... wenn das so ist...", stammelte Fudge, bevor er endlich zur Sache kam. „Also, wie schon gesagt, die Auroren sind schon auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, Albus – es ist nur so... es sind nicht sehr viele..."

„Nicht sehr viele?" fragte Dumbledore verständnislos nach.

„Ja, wissen Sie, Albus...", Fudge wischte sich mit einem karierten Taschentuch den Schweiß vom Gesicht. „Es ist eben so, dass bis auf eine Notbesatzung von drei Auroren, alle anderen schon – äh – unterwegs sind."

Für einen Moment herrschte unheilschwangeres Schweigen.

„Was ist passiert, Cornelius", brach Dumbledore die Stille mit scharfer Stimme.

„Volde- ... ähm... Ihr-weißt-schon-wer... also die Todesser.... kurz gesagt... es gab da einen Angriff von Todessern und wir haben hier wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun..."

„Cornelius!" mahnte Dumbledore.

Der Zaubereiminister sackte in sich zusammen, wie ein Luftballon, der plötzlich sehr viel Luft verlor. „Es gab gleichzeitig drei Angriffe – wir wissen kaum noch, was wir tun sollen", jammerte Fudge.

„Drei Angriffe? Gegen wen?" fragte Dumbledore streng.

„Das halbe Unterhaus ist in die Luft geflogen, Downingstreet No. 10 existiert nur noch in der Erinnerung, der Premierminister liegt schwerverletzt in einem Muggelkrankenhaus und sogar Buckingham Palace..." Fudge versagte die Stimme und das karierte Taschentuch trat wieder in Aktion. „Unsere Verbindungsleute versuchen gerade zum Premierminister vorzudringen, alle verfügbaren Leute sind unterwegs und sprechen Gedächtniszauber über beteiligte Muggel aus, bevor die Presse sie in Finger bekommt, der Rest versucht die Todesser dingfest zu machen. London ist ein einziges Chaos – und jetzt auch noch Hogwarts!" rief der Minister verzweifelt aus.

„Das war definitiv ein Machtbeweis und Angst verbreiten.****Anscheinend hat Voldemort seine Ziele höher gesteckt, als wir gedacht hatten", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Sehr viel höher – und so langsam wird mir auch klar, warum uns diese Penner angegriffen haben", entgegnete Lucius. „Ich nehme an, er wollte diese Luschen bei seiner Aktion nicht dabei haben und die Kerle haben ihren Frust in Alkohol ersäuft... dann sind wir ihnen zufällig über den Weg gelaufen..."

Fudge stöhnte nur, doch Blayden und Remus nickten zustimmend. „Ja, das macht Sinn", meinte Remus. „So könnte es gewesen sein... die armen Menschen", fügte er betrübt hinzu.

# # # # #

In einem unterirdischen, vergessenen Bunker aus dem 2. Weltkrieg hatten sich über 50 Todesser versammelt. Als Voldemort vor ihnen apparierte, verstummte das Gemurmel und die Angehörigen des inneren Kreises traten vor. Voldemort blickt auf die Handverlesenen vor ihm, die er für diese Aktion hatte aussuchen lassen und ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Macht breitete sich in ihm aus.****

„Ist alles nach Plan gelaufen?" fragte Voldemort zischend und seine roten Augen glitten über die Menge.

„Ja, mein Lord", antworteten die Männer und Frauen wie aus einer Kehle.

Voldemorts lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem diabolischen Lächeln. „Irgendwelche Verluste?" fragte er desinteressiert.

„Keine, mein Lord", kam prompt die einstimmige Antwort.

Voldemort nickte zufrieden. Die Aktion war wirklich sehr erfolgreich verlaufen. Die nächsten Schritte waren schon geplant, doch noch zögerten die Dementoren, sich den Todessern anzuschliessen. Doch das war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit – und der Entlohnung.

„Bald ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem uns der Lohn für unsere Mühen zu teil werden wird! Bald wird uns nichts mehr im Wege stehen! Bald wird die gesamte Welt vor mir erzittern! Und ich werde meine Getreuen zu belohnen wissen!" rief Voldemort der andächtig lauschenden Menge zu und tosender Beifall brandete auf.

Ja, die Welt würde vor ihm in die Knie gehen. Dies war nur eine Kostprobe seiner Macht gewesen und es würden noch einige folgen. Wenn die Zaubererwelt Englands erst fiel, dann war der Rest ein Kinderspiel. Erst Hogsmeade, dann Hogwarts, dann das Ministerium - und wenn erst Potter, Dumbledore und die Verräter eliminiert sein würden, dann würde ihn nichts mehr stoppen können.

****

# # # # #

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief ereignislos. Die Lehrer waren vollzählig erschienen, die Stimmung der Schüler war gelöst, denn dieser Montag war der letzte Schultag. In etwas mehr als 24 Stunden würden die meisten von ihnen im Hogwarts-Express sitzen um die Weihnachtsferien mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen.

Keiner der Schüler hatte von der Ankunft der Auroren und den nächtlichen Umtrieben im verbotenen Wald etwas mitbekommen. Lucius und Severus hatten die Auroren zu den Plätzen geführt, an denen sie die Gefangenen und den Toten zurückgelassen hatten und sassen deshalb etwas übernächtigt am Frühstückstisch. Doch niemandem fiel etwas Ungewöhnliches auf.

Bis die Eulen mit der Post kamen.

Hermine gab der Schuleule, die ihr ihren Tagespropheten gebracht hatte, etwas von ihren Cornflakes ab und schlug die erste Seite auf.

„Hermine? Kann ich die Sportnachrichten haben?" fragte Ron wie immer, doch anstatt wie sonst prompt zu reagieren, starrte das Mädchen einfach nur auf die Zeitung.

„He! Hermine! Hörst du schlecht?" rief Ron und stupste sie mit einer Gabel an.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte sie und zeigte ihren Klassenkameraden wie betäubt die erste Seite. ‚Angriff auf Hogsmeade' prangte dort in Grossbuchstaben. Und weiter unten stand ‚Heldenhafter Einsatz der Hogwarts-Lehrer'.

An den anderen Haustischen spielten sich ähnliche Szenen ab, ängstliches Gemurmel und entsetzte Ausrufe drangen bis an den Lehrertisch.

Severus stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab und schob seinen Teller mit dem angebissenen Brötchen von sich. Der Tagesprophet hatte offensichtlich alles ausgeplaudert und die Schüler wussten nun Bescheid. Ihm war fürs Erste der Appetit vergangen.

Plötzlich sprang Celia Grey am Slytherin-Tisch auf. Sie hatte bis eben gebannt im Tagespropheten gelesen. Doch nun stand sie da – ihr Gesicht war leichenblass und ihre Augen waren hasserfüllt.

„IHR!" schrie sie so laut, dass die ganze Halle entsetzt verstummte. Anklagend hielt sie die Zeitung in die Höhe und mit ihren Augen blickte sie abwechselnd auf Severus, Remus, Lucius und Romulus. „Ihr habt meinen Bruder getötet! Ich verfluche euch, ihr Mörder!"

Severus sah mit einem Habe-ich-es-dir-nicht-gleich-gesagt-Blick zu Lucius. Doch der Blonde hob lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ach – dieser Stümper war ein Grey?"

Remus war blass geworden und Romulus blieb wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl sitzen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" Draco hatte sich aufgerichtet und hielt seinen Zauberstab erhoben. „Du beleidigst meine Familie!"

„Diese Männer sind Mörder! Sie haben meinen Bruder getötet und sie sind Verräter an unserem Lord", kreischte das Mädchen wie von Sinnen.

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando sprangen bei diesen Worten an allen Haustischen vereinzelt Schüler auf und richteten nun ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe drohend auf Celia.

„GENUG!" donnerte Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Halle.

Die Schüler zuckten erschreckt zusammen und sahen zum Lehrertisch. Der eine oder andere steckte beschämt seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, doch viele hielten dem Blick des Direktors fast trotzig stand.

„Mister Filch", sagte Dumbeldore nun wieder in normaler Lautstärke. „Führen Sie bitte Miss Grey in mein Büro und warten sie dort auf mich. Ich komme sofort nach."

Celia versuchte zuerst, sich zu sträuben, doch Filch packte sie ohne viel Federlesen am Arm und zog sie mit sich mit.

Als sich die Türen hinter Filch und Celia geschlossen hatte, ließ Dumbledore seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten.

„Es ist lobenswert, dass ihr über genügend Zivilcourage verfügt um nicht einfach tatenlos neben dem Geschehen zu stehen. Aber Zwietracht, Streit, Rache und Hass sind schlechte Freunde. Was uns trennt, macht uns schwach. Was uns eint, macht uns stark", schloss der Direktor ernst und verließ nun ebenfalls die Halle.

# # # # #

Niemand erfuhr, was zwischen Celia und dem Direktor gesprochen wurde, doch als die Slytherins nach diesem letzten Schultag ihren Gemeinschaftsraum aufsuchten, stand Celia mit ihren gepackten Koffern und rotgeweinten Augen neben Professor Snape.

„Haben Sie alles?" fragte der Hauslehrer. Als Celia knapp nickte, schnippte er mit den Fingern und einige Hauselfen erschienen. „Bringt das Gepäck nach draussen zur Kutsche", wies Snape die Elfen an. Zu Celia gewandt sagte er: „Sie dürfen sich jetzt von Ihren Mitschülern verabschieden."

Celia blickte hasserfüllt und trotzig um sich. „Fahrt zur Hölle, ihr Verräter", zischte sie böse.

„Sehr schön, Miss Grey", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch und hielt plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Ich denke, Sie haben nun alles gesagt was Sie auf dem Herzen hatten. Daher werden Sie jetzt ohne weitere Bemerkungen mit mir zur Kutsche gehen – haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die Drohung war deutlich genug und Celia nickte wütend.

„Sie gehen vor", kommandierte Snape kalt und folgte Celia, die hocherhobenen Hauptes den Gemeinschaftsraum verliess.

Als sich das Porträtloch hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, fühlte Draco, wie sich eine kleine Hand in die seine stahl. Er sah nach unten und erkannte Morgana, die furchtsam zu ihm aufsah.

„Draco – ich habe Angst", wisperte sie. Doch in dem Gemeinschaftsraum war es so still, dass jeder ihre Worte genau verstand und Draco sah in vielen Gesichtern einen ähnlichen Ausdruck wie in Morganas Augen.

Er schluckte erst, dann räusperte er sich. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Morgana", sagte er, doch er sprach nicht allein zu ihr, sondern zu allen anderen Slytherins. „Nicht, solange Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und mein Vater in Hogwarts sind."

„Und Harry Potter", ergänzte Morgana ernsthaft.

„Jaja - und Potter", stimmte Draco seufzend zu und hier und da hörte er ein amüsiertes Glucksen, was die angespannte Stimmung beträchtlich lockerte.

Draco grinste schief und sah sich im Raum um. „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns von so was die Feiertage nicht vermiesen lassen. Findet ihr nicht auch?"

Auf vielen Gesichtern zeichnete sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab und alle Slytherins nickten zustimmend.

# # # # #

tbc.

Viele liebe Grüße an:

_Bele_, _Vanilla_ (knuddel), _sabysemilla_, _WillhelminaSalazarVidouque_ (willkommen bei uns), _M_ (wow, was für ein riesiges Review. hugs), _jabba_ (noch jemand neues… auch ein willkommen), _kirilein_ (Tom: ich hoffe es gibt keinen Loverstreit! grins),

AN: Also, hier kam das 48te Chap. Wisst ihr, nur noch 2 dann sind es 50. Lorelei und ich schreiben schon ne ganz schon lange Zeit an GSoL (coole Abkürzung), mehr als ein Jahr jetzt. Wir hatte unseren Jahrestag im Februar… Gott, langsam werde ich nostalgisch. sigh Ihr wisst ja, eure Meinung zählt, also schreibt uns doch ein Review… Und wenn ihr über das nächste Update informiert werden möchtet dann macht mit bei unserer Yahoo!Group.

# # #

Toyo: Man ich bin mit Update mal wieder spät dran.

Lucius: Tja, das nächste Mal vertiefst du dich nicht sot tief in dein Buch und arbeitest gewissenhafter.

Toyo: Was ist denn mir los??

Lucius: Nichts…

Toyo: Darf ich dich knuddeln???

Lucius: Augenbrauehochzieh Wenn du magst. wirdniedergeknuddelt

Toyo: Darf ich auch… flüster.flüster

Lucius: lacht Tu dir keinen Zwang an.


	49. Kapitel neunundvierzig

Disclaimer: wie immer!

Okay – bitte alle anschnallen – es geht los!!!! Weihnachten!!!!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

**by The Slytherin Sisters**

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter forty-nine

# **49** #

Harry schaute sich im Spiegel an.

„Gib einfach auf, Junge!" meinte der Spiegel und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu seufzen. Diese Haare waren einfach frustrierend. Er konnte tun was er wollte, es war einfach aussichtslos. Und nach jedem Versuch sah es einfach noch schlimmer aus, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab, knöpfte seine Hose auf und zog sich den Pullover, den er sich für heute herausgesucht hatte, über den Kopf und schmiss beides auf das Bett. Er kramte in seiner Schublade schnell nach einem Handtuch und suchte zum dritten Mal am heutigen Heilig Abend das Bad auf, um sich die Haare zu waschen. Harry entschied sich spontan einfach noch mal zu duschen. Vielleicht konnte er sich unter dem Wasserstrahl ertränken.

Harry fragte sich wie er den heutigen Abend überleben wollte. Ihn plagten die Aufregung und die Nervosität. Er wollte sich vor Draco nicht blamieren und die Tatsache, dass Snape und Dracos Vater anwesend sein würden, machte die Sache nicht besser. Er hatte gehofft, dass Remus' Anwesenheit seine Nervosität etwas zügeln würde, doch Remus hatte ihm gestern noch schnell gesagt, dass er erst am ersten Weihnachtstag da sein würde. Er wolle den Heilig Abend mit seinem Bruder verbringen. Verständlich - aber Harry sah sich nun völlig schutzlos. In seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen sah er wie Snape und Malfoy Senior sich über ihn lustig machten, während Draco jeden Respekt vor ihm verlor.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er seine besten Freunde dieses Jahr alleine lassen würde. Noch schlimmer war eigentlich, dass Harry seinen Freunden bisher noch gar nicht recht gesagt wer alles auf dieser Feier war, auf die er gehen würde. Bisher wussten sie nur, dass Draco da sein würde, aber wie er am Anfang, würden sie glauben, es handle sich hier um eine Feier der Slytherin –Schüler. Er wollte weder sich noch seinen Freunden das Weihnachtsfest versauen.

Harry drehte den Wasserhahn zu und stieg aus der Dusche. Er trocknete sich ab und zog ein paar frische Boxershorts an. Während er versuchte sich die Haare trocken zu rubbeln ging er zurück in ihr Zimmer und fand Ron auf seinem Bett sitzend.

„Hey Harry, was machst du da? Du hast vor nicht ganz drei Stunden erst geduscht", fragte Ron.

Wie es schien schrieb er eine Karte. Harry bemerkte den Federkiel in der Hand und das Pergamentblatt auf dem Bett.

„Ich habe meine Haare nicht hinbekommen und habe gedacht ich könnte mich in der Dusche ertränken."

Ron lachte und Harry musste lächeln. „Und was machst du?"

„Ich schreibe noch einen Brief an Charlie. Mum hat geschrieben, dass die Eule die ihren Brief hinbringe sollte zurückgeflogen ist ohne den Brief abzugeben. Die Drachen - du weißt schon. Ich schreibe noch mal um sicherzugehen, dass irgendetwas ankommt."

„Hey, seid ihr hier drin?" fragte ein Stimme plötzlich von draußen.

Harry antwortete: „Komm rein, Hermine!"

Das brünette Mädchen kam herein. Sie sah heute besonders hübsch aus. Sie hatte einen schönen beigefarbenen Umhang an und ihre Haare waren glatt und schön frisiert. Sie lächelte beide breit an, küsste dann erst Ron auf die Lippen und dann Harry auf die Wange. Ron wurde knallrot und mit seinen sowieso schon roten Haaren schien sein Kopf in Flammen zu stehen. Harry lachte.

Harry hatte keine Scham vor Hermine. Wie es schien sie auch nicht vor ihm, denn sie hatten einmal ein ‚nettes' Zusammentreffen in einem der Badezimmer für Vertrauensschüler. Harry und Ron waren gerade vom Quidditch gekommen und plötzlich hatten die drei mehr oder weniger unbekleidet vor einander gestanden. Ron war einfach nur ausgetickt. Harry war normalerweise sehr schüchtern in Bezug auf seinen Körper, aber Hermine verströmte so ein angenehmes Gefühl von Familie – eben wie eine Schwester. Mehr in ihr zu sehen ließ Harry die Haare noch mehr zu Berge stehen.

Er zog sich still an, während Ron und Hermine kurz über den Abend redeten. Harry stellte sich das unendlichste Mal an diesem Abend vor den Spiegel und blickte sich an. Er versuchte gar nicht erst auf seine Haare zu achten.

„Sagt mal…", richtete es sich an seine Freunde. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wie sollst du schon aussehen. Du siehst aus wie immer", sagte Ron, der die ganze Sache einfach nur seltsam fand. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie blickte Harry an und musterte ihn genau. Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Er trug ein schwarze Jeanshose mit leichtem Schlag, und einen engen dunkelgrünen Rollkragenpulver und anstatt seiner Schulrobe trug er eine einfache schwarze Robe ohne Gryffindor-Abzeichen. Hermine musste zugeben, dass Harry einfach fabelhaft aussah.

„Richtig schick", sagte sie und kicherte. „Aber…" sie stand vom Bett auf und ging zu Harry hinüber. Sie griff sich die Dose mit dem Haarwachs mit der Harry herumexperimentiert hatte, schmierte sich etwas davon in die Hände und machte sich dann über Harrys Haare her. Nach einigen Momenten war sie zufrieden und nickte mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Dann musterte sich ihn erneut, ging zu seiner Schublade und durchsuchte die beiden obersten bis sie fand was sich suchte. Eine dünne Silberkette mit einem Schnatzanhänger, ein Geschenk von den Weasley- Zwillingen zu Harrys Geburtstag, wurde zu Harrys Outfit dazuaddiert.

„So jetzt bist du fertig und ich muss sagen, du siehst großartig aus", meinte Hermine stolz. Harry blickte sich im Spiegel an. Seine Haare waren zerzauster als sonst, aber das Wachs verlieh dem ganzen einen ganz anderen - vor allem - gewollten Eindruck und die Kette schien das Tüpfelchen auf dem ‚I' zu sein. Er musste zugeben er sah gut aus.

„Hermine, du bist die Beste", sagte Harry und umarmte das Mädchen, das zu kichern begann.

„Ja, unser guter Harry auf der Mission das Böse zu verführen."

Harry warf seinem besten Freund einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ron, zwischen mir und Draco…" er wurde unterbrochen.

Ron sagte knapp. „…Noch nicht. Die Betonung liegt auf ‚noch' und ich wette, dass es nicht lange dabei bleibt."

Harry wollte etwas darauf antworten, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Vielleicht wird Harry auch einfach von einem anderen Slytherin abgeschleppt, vielleicht Millicent Bullstrode oder Morag McDougall…" meinte Hermine.

„Die werden gar nicht da sein also…" Harry brach ab.

Hermine und Ron blickten sie fragend an.

„Keine Slytherin- Party? Vielleicht ein romantisches Dinner zu Zweit?" fragte Ron spitz.

Harry entschloss sich die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen. „Es ist 'ne private Feier. Nur Draco, sein Vater, Snape und Ich." Seine Freunde schauten ihn seltsam an. „Und Remus kommt noch morgen", versuchte er zu retten.

„Du gehst auf einer Feier mit Snape??" fragte Hermine total schockiert. Ron schienen einfach nur die Worte zu fehlen.

„Wie es aussieht."

„Wie kannst du nur so locker sein! Snape ist ein Tyrann. Wie kannst du nur freiwillig mit dem zusammen Weihnachten feiern wollen?" fragte Ron auf einmal aufgebracht.

„Ich kann es einfach", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Der Mann hat mein Leben gerettet und wahrscheinlich nicht nur einmal. Außerdem ist er gar nicht so schlimm, sonst…" Harry brach ab. Sollte er seinen Freunden dieses bisschen Information über den Professor geben?

„Was denn, Harry?" fragte Hermine entrüstet und Harry erkannte eine Spur von Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme. Es tat weh seine Freunde so zu sehen. „Hast du schon vergessen, was Snape uns alles angetan hat? Dir und Ron und mir - wie kannst du das so locker sehen? Der Mann ist einfach furchtbar."

Harry fasste in diesem Moment einen Entschluss und er war sich sicher er würde ihn nicht bereuen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er derartig furchtbar sein kann, denn sonst hätte sich Remus ja wohl kaum in Snape verliebt, oder nicht? Remus hatte immer eine gute Menschenkenntnis und wenn er Snape soweit vertrauen kann, dann kann ich das auch. Außerdem vergesst ihr, dass Snape Mitglied im Phoenix-Orden ist und das Professor Dumbledore ihm ebenfalls vertraut."

„Professor Lupin ist in Snape verliebt?????" stieß Hermine entsetzt aus. Ron sagte einfach gar nichts mehr.

„Soweit ich weiß sind sie sogar zusammen!" bestätigte Harry mit sicherer Stimme obwohl er sich in diesem Punkt doch nicht ganz sicher war. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit soviel mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu tun gehabt, dass er nicht mehr zu genüge auf die Veränderungen zwischen den beiden Professoren geachtet hatte.

„Wie kann das möglich sein… und doch… das würde erklären warum Professor Lupin Snape verteidigte als wir über ihn gesprochen haben. Oh Merlin. Was wird er nur von uns denken." Hermine war entsetzt und hielt die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet.

„Du warst doch diejenige, die so begeistert von Lucius Malfoy und seinen Ratschlägen war. War er denn nicht auch ein Ekel und Bastard, das letzte Jahr oder das vorletzte, als wir über ihn redeten, doch ihn scheint jeder schneller zu akzeptieren als Snape. Wenn wir Malfoy eine Chance geben, sollten wir das nicht auch bei Snape? Das wäre nur fair, oder sind Gryffindors das nun nicht mehr oder wirklich nur zu denen, bei denen es uns passt?!"

Ron und Hermine blickten Harry erstaunt an. Harry wusste, dass seine kleine Ansprache das gewollte Resultat bringen würde, denn er wusste Ron und Hermine hassten nichts mehr als zuzugeben, dass die schlechten Gerüchte über das Haus Gryffindor sich bewahrheiteten. Hermine blickte geknickt vor sich hin und Ron schien einen inneren Kampf zwischen Gryffindor-Stolz und seinem eigenen verletzten Stolz auszutragen.

„Harry… ich verstehe, aber…" begann das Mädchen und brach dann ab. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass ich vergessen habe was Malfoy gemacht hat, aber er ist wenigstens ehrlich. Er hat bisher keinen Schüler beleidigt und unfair bestraft, Snape aber…" Sie brach ab.

„Was Hermine sagen will, Harry, du kannst von uns nicht verlangen, dass wir Snape mögen und alles vergeben, nur weil du das tust. Malfoy's Vater… bei Merlin, mögen tue ich diesen Mann nun wirklich nicht und deinen Draco mag ich auch nicht gerade, was mich aber nicht davon abhält deine Situation witzig zu finden. Ich respektiere Remus und wenn er Snape will, kann er ihn von mir aus haben, aber trotzdem muss ich ihn nicht mögen. Mit einem hast du allerdings Recht, wir sollten ihm eine Chance geben uns zu zeigen, dass er nicht der herzlose und schleimige Kurpfuscher ist, für den wir ihn halten. Und von meiner Seite aus soll er sie haben."

Nun war es an Harry verwundert auszusehen. Solche großen Reden war man von Ron gar nicht gewöhnt. Aber egal. Eine Chance war schon mehr als genug.

„Hey, und wenn er es schafft zu dir nett zu sein, ist er vielleicht noch nicht ganz verloren", fügte Ron an. Hermine nickte nur und Harry deutete aus ihrem unsicherem Lächeln, dass sie sich Ron's Meinung anschloss.

# # # # #

Draco sprang erst halb angezogen aus seinem Badezimmer, als er das Signal hörte, dass jemand durch die geheime Tür in seine Gemächer kam. Was konnte sein Vater denn von ihm wollen? Er knöpfte gerade den letzten Knopf seiner Hose zu und blickte auf, gerade rechtzeitig um Harry durch die Tür kommen zu sehen.

Der Gryffindor sah einfach umwerfend schön auf. Harry schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie er, denn er stoppte noch im Türrahmen. Ihr Blicke trafen sich und Draco wäre am liebsten in einer leider nicht vorhandenen Erdspalte verschwunden. In seinen Augen gab er hier vor dem Gryffindor eine wirklich peinliche Erscheinung ab. Er blickte an sich herab, rief sich die Erinnerung an seine verstrubbelten Haare ins Gedächtnis und tat das einzig Richtige – er ergriff nach einem gestammelten: ‚Ich bin noch nicht fertig, mach's dir solange bequem' die Flucht zurück ins Badezimmer.

Draco's Herz schlug wie wild und er sah immer noch Harry vor seinen Augen. Die wilden Haare und die tiefen smaragdgrünen Augen, das gerötete Gesicht mit dem ehrlichen Lächeln. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Und schon wieder war er froh, dass niemand seine peinliche Situation gesehen hatte. Seine Freunde hätten ihn bestimmt noch lange damit aufgezogen und dann erst sein Vater… Er wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Nachdem er sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, stellte er sich erneut vor den Spiegel. Er zog erstmal das blaue Shirt an, das er sich für diesen Abend ausgesucht hatte. Er begutachtete sein Erscheinungsbild. Er hoffte sein Vater und Severus würde im Bezug auf seine Klamottenwahl den Mund halten. Er wusste, die zwei Erwachsenen würden sein Outfit als Abschlepp- Outfit bezeichnen. Selbst Draco würde es als das bezeichnen. Aber er wollte gut aussehen. Harry brachte ihn nun mehr denn je absolut durcheinander. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit ihren ständigen Flirt auf eine andere Ebene zu bringen.

Er griff nach seiner Bürste um begann seine Haare zu bürsten. Ganz spontan entschied er sich gegen das Gel, das er normalerweise für seine Haare benutzte. Seine Haare waren die letzten Monate länger geworden, denn er hatte vergessen sie zu schneiden. Sie reichten nun bis an seine Schulter und fielen ihm in schönen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Er band sie mit einem schwarzen Lederband zurück, ließ aber einige Strähnen frei, die nun sein Gesicht umrahmten.

Währendessen saß Harry, immer noch mit leicht roten Wangen, auf dem Sofa. Es war für ihn schon mehr als seltsam, dass der Anblick des nackten Oberkörpers eines anderen Jungen ihn derartig aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco sein Starren nicht bemerkt hatte. Oder sich zumindest nicht falsches darunter vorstellte. Doch was gab es nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht auf diesem Fußboden denn bitte schön nach daran mißzuverstehen.

Nach 10 Minuten kam Draco wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus, doch das flaue Gefühl in Harry's Magen und sein rasendes Herz hatten sich nicht gebessert. Jetzt stand der junge Slytherin vor ihm, zwar voll bekleidet aber trotzdem blieb Harry für einen Augenblick die Sprache weg. Der Blonde trug eine weiße Hose die seine langen Beine betonte und das blaue Shirt schmiegte sich an seinen Oberkörper, der Kragen war weit geöffnet, fast bis zu den Schultern und gab den Blick frei auf seine Schlüsselbeine. ‚Schön' war nur einer der Ausdrücke der Harry bei diesem Anblick im Kopf herumging.

„Ich muss sagen…", Draco stellte sich vor Harry und verschränkte die Arme. Innerlich gratulierte er sich dazu, dass er sich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. „Du hast dir ja richtig Mühe gegeben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein guter Modegeschmack auf dich abfärben würde. Und sogar deine Haare hast du hinbekommen. Respekt."

Harry begann seine Antwort indem er eines der Sofakissen nach Draco warf.

„Ja wer hätte das gedacht, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Draco. Ich besaß auch schon vor dir ein paar Klamotten in meinem Kleiderschrank in denen ich nicht dämlich aussehe. Und meine Haare - da hat mir allerdings Hermine geholfen."

„Ja ja, die Granger. Die einzige in eurer Gruppe, die es auch außerhalb wichtiger Anlässe hinbekommt sich zu ihrem Rock farblich passende Strümpfe anzuziehen", meinte Draco vergnügt.

„Wir tragen keine Röcke!" entgegnete Harry.

„Aber bei Hosen kriegt ihr es auch nicht hin." Die beiden Jungs grinsten sich an und Draco setzt sich zu Harry auf das Sofa.

„Wann sollen wir denn gehen?" frage Harry. Er war zwar mit Draco verabredet gewesen, hatte aber keine Ahnung wann sie von Lucius Malfoy erwartet wurden.

„In einer Stunde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Vater selbst noch nicht ganz fertig ist", lachte Draco und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Runde Schach um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken?"

„Mit Koboldstein wäre ich einverstanden", meinte Harry spitz. „Ich hätte gerne eine Chance. Ich hoffe du verstehst das."

„Natürlich. Natürlich!"

# # # # #

Lucius war mit sich zufrieden, als er sich im Wohnbereich umsah. In der Ecke stand ein großer Weihnachtsbaum, schön geschmückt in winterlichen Farben, in seinen Zweigen tummelten sich kleine leuchtende Feen, die Lucius heraufbeschworen hatte und auf der Spitze glitzerte ein schöner Stern. Er hatte die Hauselfen instruiert die Geschenke in der Nacht unter den Baum zu legen, so dass alles für den kommenden Morgen bereit war. Die Couch vor dem Kamin war verschwunden und in einem Halbkreis darum langen nun viele Sitzkissen auf dem Teppich und zwei kleine Tische standen ebenfalls schon bereit.

Der Tisch war ebenfalls schon fertig gedeckt und stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Es würde genauso sein wie früher, nur mit der Tatsache, dass Potter hier sein würde. Lucius schüttelte bei dem Gedanken nur den Kopf. Potter war normalerweise ein großer Magnet für allerhand Ärger und Lucius gefiel es nie besonders, wenn Draco in irgendeiner Form zu sehr in Gefahr war. Doch ihm war ebenfalls die Art aufgefallen mit der Potter sich in bestimmten Situationen um Draco und dessen Meinung bemühte. Es war direkt niedlich.

Lucius nahm sein Weinglas in die Hand und blickte sich noch einmal im Raum um, dann hob er es und prostete einem Unsichtbaren zu. „Auf dich, James Potter", sagte Lucius und trank einen Schluck. „Und dass du dich in deinem Grab nicht allzu sehr umdrehst nur weil dein kleiner unschuldiger Sohn was von meinem will. Es gibt schlimmeres. Stell dir mal vor er wollte was von Sev - oder von Black." Lucius lachte.

Er stellte sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er wollte, dass wirklich alles vorbereitet war. Er blickte sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an: Er trug heute nur weiß. Die weißen Leinenhosen und das weiße französische Hemd hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getragen. Er hatte seine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen geflochten. Er nickte seinem Spiegelbild zu und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr.

Er hatte den Treffpunkt für 19 Uhr festgelegt. Es war die beste Zeit gewesen, so konnten sie in Ruhe essen und noch ein bisschen beieinander sitzen bevor Severus zu seinem Treffen mit Remus aufbrach. Lucius war sich sicher, dass sein alter Freund für den Werwolf an diesem Abend noch einige Überraschungen hatte.

Sein Sicherheitszauber ließ ihn wissen, dass jemand vor seiner Tür stand. Es war zehn vor sieben und so wusste er, dass es nur Severus sein konnte. Sein Sohn war alles, aber nicht überpünktlich. Er befahl dem Eingang, sich zu öffnen. Severus lächelte ihn an. In üblicher Manie komplett in Schwarz gekleidet. Lucius musste grinsen. Äußerlich waren sie wirklich komplette Gegensätze. Dennoch waren Hose, Jackett und Hemd sicher sehr teuer gewesen. Der Stoff hatte einen dezenten Glanz und der Schnitt war erstklassig.

„Na sieh mal an. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann du dir das letzte Mal derartige Mühe mit deinen Klamotten gegeben hast. Dabei ist Lupin gar nicht hier", sagte Lucius und ließ Severus' Erscheinungsbild auf sich wirken. Severus verbeugte sich leicht, immer noch ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Alles nur für dich, Engel", sagte Severus. Er trat einen Schritt vor, beugte sich vor und küsste Lucius' Stirn. „Ich muss das Kompliment zurückgeben. Dafür, dass niemand kommt den du zu beeindrucken hast, hast du dich ziemlich in Schale geschmissen."

„Willst du etwa, dass ich mich vor Potter blamiere?" fragte Lucius lachend. „Aber ich glaube, dass Potter von deiner Aufmachung nicht minder beeindruckt sein wird. Es ist eine Schande, wie du dich in dieser Schule gehen lässt. Ach, und hör auf mich Engel zu nennen."

„Warum? Du siehst aus wie einer - mein Bruder, der schöne Engel. Ich werde mich wohl gezwungen sehen dich vor den bösen Männern und Frauen dieser Welt zu schützen, die nur deinen Körper wollen", meinte Severus spielerisch.

„Das wirst du schön sein lassen." Lucius ging zum Tisch und nahm die Flasche Wein die dort schon offen auf dem Tisch stand. „Ein Glas Wein?"

„Gerne."

# # # # #

„Na dann würde ich mal, meine Lieben. Auf ein schönes Weihnachtsfest", sagte Mr. Malfoy. Alle hatten ihre Gläser erhoben. Harry war immer noch nicht besonders entspannt. Er saß neben Draco, was nichts anderes hieß, als das er Snape gegenüber saß.

Er war nicht minder beeindruckt von den zwei älteren Männern. Lucius Malfoy war definitiv die Quelle von Dracos gutem Aussehen. Der Mann ganz in weiß sah aus wie ein Elb aus Tolkiens Welt. Harry hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt. Was ihn jedenfalls noch mehr schockiert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Snape unaussprechlich gut aussah. Ganz in Schwarz bildete der Mann einen perfekten Gegenpol zu Lucius Malfoy. Er hätte gerne ein Beweisfoto davon, denn er wusste, dass ihm das niemand aus Gryffindor je glauben würde, vor allem nicht Ron und Hermine.

„Haben Sie etwas, Mister Potter?" fragte Snape und sah von seinem Dessert auf. Harry lief in Sekunden tomatenrot an. Er blickte hinunter auf seine Hand in der er einen Löffel voll mit Schokoladenmousse hielt. Doch wie lange schon?! Er blickte zurück zu Snape, der wie es schien, immer noch eine Antwort von ihm erwartete.

„Ich… ähhmm… Ich habe… wollte nur…" Harry suchte nach Worten. Was hatte er getan? Na ja, er hatte Snape angeguckt und darüber nachsinniert wie gut der Lehrer für Zaubertränke aussah. „Ich… es tut mir leid", sagte er leise und ließ ganz langsam den Löffel sinken. Er wagte einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Draco, der wie es schien das Ganze ziemlich komisch fand. Draco's Vater lächelte über den Rand seines Weinglases.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst den armen Mister Potter hier nicht so aus dem Konzept bringen. Der gute Junge muss sich noch an die Tatsache gewöhnen, dass du umwerfend aussehen kannst wenn du willst", sagte der blonde Mann und Harry riss erschreckt die Augen auf. Er war froh, den Löffel wieder zurückgelegt zu haben, denn andernfalls wäre er garantiert an seinem Dessert erstickt.

„Ich hatte gar nicht…" er brach ab, als die Augen der drei Slytherins auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sein Blick sank erneut auf seinen Teller. „'tschuligung", murmelte er.

„Lasst Harry in ruhe, in Ordnung?! Ich habe ihn bestimmt nicht eingeladen damit ihr ihn ärgern könnt. Und benehmt euch anständig und blamiert mich nicht", meinte Draco grinsend.

„Seit wann bist du hier eigentlich der Vater?" fragte Lucius interessiert.

„Hör lieber auf deinen Sohn, Engel." Severus goss sich amüsiert mehr Wein in sein Glas. „Versuch wenigstens ein bisschen ‚schein' -heilig zu sein."

„Alter Charmeur, du willst Mister Potter hier doch nur für dich alleine haben. Man könnte meinen jetzt da du Remus hast würdest du wenigstens Harry mit mir teilen." Die beiden älteren Männer sahen sich an und beide kämpften darum nicht laut loszulachen.

„Moment mal! Hier teilt niemand niemanden auf, ist das klar?!" fuhr Draco dazwischen.

Harry versuchte sich geehrt zu fühlen, dass Draco seine Unschuld verteidigte, während er versuchte tiefer im Stuhl zu versinken und sich einfach unsichtbar zu machen.

Einerseits war es faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sich die einzelnen Mitglieder dieser Familie behandelten. Andererseits hätte Harry auch gut auf diverse Peinlichkeit verzichten können, die ihn betrafen…

Dennoch - es war zwar sehr viel Spott und Respektlosigkeit, aber auch sehr viel Humor und Liebe im Spiel und Harry überlegte, dass er so etwas erst einmal erlebt hatte – bei den Weasleys… der Vergleich machte ihn noch sprachloser, als er ohnehin schon war. Doch er war irgendwie nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Und ganz allmählich fing Harry wieder an, sich zu entspannen.

****

„Du willst ihn doch nur für…" wandte sich Lucius an seinen Sohn, doch Severus' Hand schloss sich um Lucius' Mund.

„Nehmen Sie uns einfach nicht ernst, Mister Potter. Ein Spaß - nichts weiter." Severus lachte. Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Snape konnte lachen und das auch noch herzlich. Draco stand auf, schnaubte seinem Vater und seinem Patenonkel etwas zu und zog Harry mit sich zu den Sitzkissen.

„Du sollest besser aufpassen was du sagst", flüsterte Severus leise zu Lucius, nachdem sich die zwei Jungen auf den Sitzkissen niedergelassen hatten.

„Draco soll nicht so empfindlich sein. Sein Interesse für Potter steht ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben. Potter ist nur zu blind um das zu sehen."

„Mag sein, aber sei trotzdem vorsichtig. Ich möchte geruhsame Weihnachten, denn bei Merlin, die letzten Tage waren nicht gerade besonders entspannend, geschweige denn die Wochen davor. Ich will nicht, dass mein Patensohn sich mit seinem Vater streitet." Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen legte Severus seine Hand auf Lucius' Schulter. Der seufzte nur und nickte. „Ausserdem solltest du noch berücksichtigen, dass Harry nicht wirklich damit vertraut ist, wie wir uns verhalten, wenn wir ‚en famille' sind."

„Schon gut. Du hast mein Wort. Keine Anspielungen mehr."

Severus quittierte Lucius' Antwort mit einem Lächeln.

„So und jetzt hol die Zigarillos raus. Es wird Zeit, dass sich zwei alte Slytherins ein paar Extras gönnen."

# # # # #

„Und warum hast du diese Miranda dann eigentlich verlassen?" fragte Remus und schnitt sich noch ein Stück von der Früchtetorte ab. Er und Romulus hatten es sich bei Kaffee und Kuchen in Remus' Quartier gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatten ihre eigentlichen Pläne, nämlich ein Essen in Hogsmeade, nach dem Todesserzwischenfall aufgegeben. Romulus hatte darauf bestanden. „Ich meine, was ich so von dir gehört habe klang gar nicht schlecht. Eine solche liebreizende Person zu finden ist nicht immer so leicht. Ich bin mir sicher ich hätte sie gemocht."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher ihr hättet euch beide blendend verstanden. Ihr habt beide diese offene und ehrliche Art. Ja, ich bin mir sehr sicher", meinte Romulus und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Also dann, warum hast du sie verlassen?" hakte Remus nach.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Sie war nett, bezaubernd und intelligent, gut aussehend und liebenswürdig, einfach ein Engel… doch sie war zu abhängig von mir und von meinen Launen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich mein Partner nur als seinen Beschützer sieht und mir alles recht machen möchte, sich immer fragt was bloß los ist wenn ich mal schlechte Laune habe und die Schuld dann auch noch am besten bei sich selbst sucht." Romulus ließ seine Worte einen Augenblick einsinken bevor er weitersprach. „Ich brauche jemanden der mir ebenbürtig ist, verstehst du." **__**

„Ich glaube schon." Remus lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Ich glaube nur, es ist ein bisschen schwer sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass du noch nicht sesshaft bist. Das mag jetzt dumm klingen, aber ich habe nach meinem hässlichen Streit mit unserem Vater immer darüber nachgedacht ob du vielleicht schon verheiratet bist und Kinder hast, eine neue Familie, während ich…" Remus brach ab. „Es waren dumme Gedanken, ich weiß." Remus fühlte Die Hand seines Bruders auf der seinen.

„Nein, das sind sie nicht. Du warst immer der große Familiemensch von uns beiden. Ich weiß es muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein keine Familie zu haben." Die Blicke der Brüder trafen sich.

„Ja, es war schon schwer, aber jetzt habe ich ja Severus, Sirius, Harry und dich! Eine neue Familie. Und glaub mir, es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an." Remus grinste.

„Ich weiß, ich gehe dir mir dem Thema bestimmt schon auf die Nerven, aber ich finde es immer noch sehr merkwürdig, dass du dir ausgerechnet diesen Snape ausgesucht hast. Es soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber der Mann ist so kalt wie ein Stein."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, aber in diesem Punkt irrst du dich. Severus ist leidenschaftlich und einfühlsam, wenn auch in gleichem Masse zynisch und bissig. Aber das macht ihn interessant. Sein gutes Herz versteckt er vor den Meisten und nur ein handvoll Leute wissen wie er wirklich ist. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich ihn verliebt habe, aber ich weiß, dass er jede Träne und jede schlaflose Nacht wert war."

Romulus schaute nicht wenig überrascht. „Wie es scheint hast du wohl gefunden was du willst. Trotzdem - seine Bindung zu diesem Malfoy gefällt…"

„Rhyll, wir hatten das doch schon oft, oder?!" unterbrach ihn Remus. „Du hast deine Meinung über Lucius und ich respektiere das, aber ich will mit eurem Kleinkrieg nichts zu tun haben." Remus seufzte, musste aber lächeln als er den Schmollmund seines Bruders sah. „Rhyll, würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass Lucius gar nicht so übel ist?"

„Nein!" die Antwort war knapp.

„Wir hatten unsere Differenzen. Mehr als das - es gab eine Zeit da habe ich ihn wirklich gehasst. Ich war so eifersüchtig, ich konnte nicht anderes mehr als sehen, aber nun… Severus und er sind Familie. Wir haben unsere Differenzen beseitigt und nun wird man sehen was kommt."

„Ich würde sagen wir sollten das Thema wechseln."

Remus nickte nur zustimmend.

„Was wirst du morgen machen? Ich fühle mich immer noch schlecht, dass wir nicht das ganze Weihnachtsfest zusammen sein können", sagte Remus mit schuldbewusster Stimme.

„Red keinen Unsinn", winkte Romulus ab. „Ich werde morgen kurz meine Tante in Frankreich besuchen. Kleine Stippvisite. Ich werde zum Mittagessen wieder da sein. Außerdem möchte ich dir das Weihnachten mit deinem Lover nicht ganz versauen."

„Tust du nicht. Ich bin gerne hier bei dir!" sagte Remus sanft und das strahlende Lächeln seines Bruders ließ sein Herz warm werden.

# # # # #

Severus zog an seinem Zigarillo und blickte von den Karten auf. Draco's Gesicht war ausdruckslos, genau wie das von Lucius und Potter… Der arme Junge blickte ständig von einem zum anderen und legte seine Einsätze zaghaft. Severus lächelte innerlich.

„Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um 20!" sagte der Zaubertranklehrer und legte seine Einsätze in die Mitte des Tisches. Die Metallchips klimperten.

Lucius legte seine Karten auf den Tisch. „Ich bin draußen" sagte er knapp. Harry griff nach seinen Einsätzen und legte dasselbe ohne etwas zu sagen in die Tischmitte. Noch ein Runde wie es schien und Harry war bankrott.

„Warum glaube ich, dass du bluffst, lieber Onkel", sagte Draco spielerisch. „Ich gehe mit!" Er legte erst die erforderliche Menge Chips in die Mitte. „Und ich will sehen." Und mit diesen Worten legte er noch mal die dieselbe Anzahl an Chips in die Mitte.

Severus lächelte böse. „Wie es scheint hast du Pech, Junge." Er legte seine Karte offen hin. „Ich habe zwei Paare Damen und Buben."

Doch Draco begann nun ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Das reicht nicht." Draco's Blatt zeigte vier Könige. Der junge Slytherin begann schon gemütlich den Gewinn einzustreichen, als Harry sich neben ihm räusperte.

„Also", holte der Gryffindor aus. „Wenn ich richtig aufgepasst habe, als dein Vater und Professor Snape die Regeln erklärt haben, dann müsste ich eigentlich gewonnen haben." Harry legte seine Karten hin.

Ein Full House.

„Beeindruckend", kommentierte Lucius. Draco schaute in diesem Moment einfach nur ungläubig auf Harry's Karten.

„Von einem Gryffindor geschlagen", seufzte Severus gekünstelt. „Wir verlangen Revanche, Mister Potter."

Harry grinste nur über beide Ohren.

„Und ob wir das tun." Draco begann erneut die Karten zu mischen.

Harry blickte in die Runde. Er fühlte sich gut. Am Anfang hatte er Bedenken gehabt, ob dieser Abend vielleicht doch in einem Desaster enden würde, doch nun…

Hatte Draco vielleicht genau das beabsichtig? Ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben diese beiden Männer total ungezwungen zu sehen? War das vielleicht eine Einladung zu etwas mehr als zu einer Feier?? Harry hatte viele Fragen, aber im Moment wollte er nur diesen Abend genießen. Draco's Oberschenkel war gegen seinen gepresst und verursachte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Körper. Und ehrlich gesagt gefiel es ihm unglaublich gut.

# # # # #

tbc.

So – das war's mal wieder. Wenn ihr euch noch mehr Appetit holen wollt, dann guckt doch mal in Lorelei's oder Toyo's livejournal (bei ihren ff.net accounts nachzulesen) oder in unsere Group rein. Dort gibt es drei „Cover"-Bilder zu unserer Fic!

Unser heisser Dank geht dieses Mal an **Vanillia**, **kevin** (noch jemand Neues – Prosecco für alle!), **Muramdamus**, **jabba** (ja – unser Remus hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren), **tita-kun**, **Besserweis** (dank und immer wieder dank!), **sabysemilla** und **bele**!

**Kimi** – hey, willkommen im Club (Prosecco reich) Ach ja – das liest man so etwas vor dem Update noch hundertmal durch und dann sind immer noch Fehler drin (seufz) Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt.

**M** – angestellt? (unschuldig guck) ich weiss von nichts! (thema wechsel) deine reviews sind uns immer wieder eine reine Freude! Egal wie kurz oder lang sie sind! Ähm – ist der Klon-Luci denn was geworden?

**Mina** – nein, nix mit Musketieren uns gefiel der Name einfach – ausserdem war besagter Musketier ein ziemlicher Weiberheld... (gg)

**Kirilein Tom** – Tomilein, lass dich von Kiri nicht immer so unterbuttern! (lol) schön, dass ihr wieder so viel Spass hattet! Für das Lehrerbingo werden noch Wetten angenommen!

_Severus: Weihnachten? Mitten im Sommer? Ein bisschen viel verlangt, oder?_

_Lorelei: Unsere Leser verfügen über ein ausgezeichnetes Vorstellungsvermögen!_

_Severus: So? (Augenbraue hochzieh) Dann ist es ja nicht notwendig bei den Bettszenen so ins Detail zu gehen._

_Lorelei: Du hast schon das nächste geheime Kapitel gelesen?!!!!!_

_Lucius: (grinst) nicht nur er!_

_Lorelei: Ihr seid beide unmöglich! Toyo! Hilf mir!_

_Toyo: (resigniert) Vor Zauberern kannst du einfach nichts verstecken.****_


	50. Kapitel fünfzig

DISCLAIMER: HP gehört nicht uns sonder JKR und warscheinlich noch WB... man kann halt nicht alles haben. seuftz

Danke an alle die gereview't haben! Bitte lest euch die A/N durch! knuddeleuchalle

# # #

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

_(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)_

# # # #

Chapter fifty

# 50 #

Draco und Harry lachten, während Lucius eine alte Geschichte aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählte. Normalerweise war Severus nicht besonders gut zu sprechen auf seine Schulzeit doch Lucius schien die Gabe zu besitzen immer nur die guten und lustigen Geschichten aus seinem Repertoire zu ziehen. Severus grinste in sein Weinglas. Es fühlte sich so unheimlich gut an hier zu sein. Nicht einmal diese winzige Ungewissheit den Dunklen Lord betreffend, die konstant an ihm nagte, konnte dieses Gefühl kaputtmachen. Es war bis auf ein Detail perfekt.

Remus.

Severus blickte auf Draco. Manchmal konnte er einfach nicht glauben wie groß der Junge schon war. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten er, Lucius und Narcissa erst letzte Woche über den besten Spruch für Dracos Windelwechseln gestritten. Jetzt blickte er auf einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen voller Leben und Hoffnungen, ganz der Sohn seines Vaters. Lucius unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Siehst du?" meinte Lucius lachend und wandte sich zu ihm „Der Bengel lacht über uns."

„Das liegt nur daran, dass ich nicht glauben kann, dass ihr zwei immer so vorbildlich tut, aber selber nicht besser wart als wir. Warum werde ich dann ständig für Streiche verdonnert?" Draco heftete einen schmollenden Blick auf seinen Onkel.

„Das kann nur daran liegen, dass dein Vater und ich uns nie haben erwischen lassen. Na ja, fast nie!" gab Severus zurück.

„Und darauf seid ihr natürlich besonders stolz", meinte Draco grinsend.

Die zwei älteren Männer warfen sich einen Blick zu und nickten. Draco ließ seufzend seinen Kopf sinken. „Siehst du, Harry, was ich hier durchmachen muss. Diese Zwei sind so… so … so…" Draco suchte nach dem passenden Wort. „Irritierend", sagte er dann als ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

Draufhin prustete Harry los: „Das musst du gerade sagen."

„Hey, nimm das zurück."

Draco und Harry fingen an sich zu necken und Severus sagte zu Lucius: „Dein Sohn ist ganz schön frech."

„Findest du?!" Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Dabei hat er die meisten Dreistigkeiten doch wohl von dir!"

„Von mir??"

„Ja, von dir, _Onkel Sev_!"

„Also, ich fühle mich mehr als unschuldig", erwiderte Severus.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht…" schmunzelte der Blonde und leerte den letzten Tropfen aus seinem Weinglas. „Ist es nicht langsam Zeit, dass du gehst?" fragte er plötzlich.

Severus zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Willst du mich loswerden?"

„Nein, aber es ich schon fast 10 Uhr und ich will nicht an deinem zu spät kommen schuld sein." Severus blinzelte verwirrt und warf dann einen erstaunten Blick auf Lucius' große Wanduhr. Sie zeigte viertel vor Zehn an und er war mit Remus wirklich kurz nach zehn verabredet.

„Oh - ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es schon so spät ist."

„Also hast du dich auch ohne deinen Lover amüsieren können. Ich hatte schon Angst wir wären dir nicht genug." Lucius fing sich für den theatralischen Kommentar einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein. „Au! Darf man denn nicht mehr einen Scherz machen du alter, humorloser … Au!! Hast du einen Knall oder was??"

„Nenn mich nicht alt!" zischte Severus gefährlich, doch auf seinen Lippen sah man deutlich das böse Grinsen. Lucius musste lachen.

Severus stand auf und reichte Lucius die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Als er Dracos und Harrys Blicke auf sich spürte sagte er: „Ich werde mich dann verabschieden."

„Musst du schon gehen, Onkel Sev?" fragte Draco, etwas enttäuscht. Er stand ebenfalls auf um seinen Onkel zu umarmen. Severus strich sanft mit seiner Hand durch die Haare des Jungen.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen, kleiner Drache!"

Draco lächelte. Severus fixierte Harry mit den Augen. Der Junge sah etwas unsicher zu Boden. „Bis morgen, Mister Potter", sagte er freundlich. Der Gryffindor errötete.

„Bis morgen, Professor und noch einen schönen Abend!" sagte der Junge. Seine Unsicherheit schien von ihm abzufallen, als Draco sich wieder zum ihm auf den Boden setzte und die Beiden anfingen zu reden. Severus verkniff sich einen Kommentar und lächelte nur wissend. Lucius begann ihn in Richtung des Ausgangs zu ziehen.

„Na los, verzieh dich, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu deiner eigenen Verabredung." Die Beiden standen vor dem Eingang zu Lucius' Räumen und Severus konnte nicht anders als zu fragen.

„Was wirst du heute denn noch machen?" Das geheimnisvolle Lächeln das sich über Lucius' Gesicht ausbreitete irritierte den Zaubertranklehrer etwas.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis und ‚nein' ich werde es dir nicht verraten. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Frag mich nächstes Jahr noch mal."

Severus entschied sich nicht weiter nachzufragen.

„Wann sollen wir morgen früh hier sein?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Zehn Uhr, würde ich sagen… Ist das okay?" fragte der Blonde und Severus verstand die versteckte Frage die sein Freund ihm stellte.

„Mehr als okay", lächelte er. „Bis morgen, Luc."

„Bis morgen und viel Spaß."

# # # # #

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich schon gehen muss, Rhyll, aber…", entschuldigte sich Remus noch mal.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt es ist in Ordnung", meinte Romulus nur mit grinsendem Gesicht. „Dieser Abend muss wohl noch einige Überraschungen für dich offen haben." Remus wurde rot. „Wenn du schon so guckst, will ich lieber gar nichts wissen."

Dieser Kommentar verbesserte Remus' Röte nicht im Geringsten, aber er lächelte seinen Bruder an und seinen Augen funkelten vor Freude bei dem Gedanken an die Stunden die folgen würden. „Wann sehe ich dich denn dann morgen?"

„Gegen Abend würde ich sagen." Romulus stand auf. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei seinem Bruder und noch bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte schloss er auch schon seine Arme um ihn. Remus war für einen Moment lang mehr als erstaunt. Doch nach einer Sekunde der Verwirrung schmiegte er sich in die Arme seines älteren Bruders und vergrub sein Gesicht in Romulus' Schulter.

„Remy…" flüsterte Romulus leise und die Umarmung verstärkte sich. „Remy, es ist so unbeschreiblich, dass du hier bist. Vor ein paar Wochen da warst du noch tot für mich und jetzt bist du hier und... und … und…" Romulus verlor den Faden, Remus musste kichern.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie schön es ist zu wissen, dass du mich nicht hasst, dass du mich nicht verachtest und dass du bei mir sein willst", wisperte Remus. Die beiden Brüder lockerten ihre Umarmung und blickten sich in die Augen. „Es ist schön meinen großen Bruder wieder zu haben."

Romulus küsste Remus' Stirn und lächelte. „Es ist auch gut dich wieder zu haben, kleiner Bruder. Und jetzt geh schon… sonst werde ich noch so sentimental, dass ich heulen muss."

# # # # #

„Tybalt", flüsterte Remus leise zu der steinernen Eule vor Severus's Räumen und wusste nicht, ob er darüber lachen sollte oder nicht. Severus hatte ihm am Morgen beim Frühstück in der grossen Halle das neue Passwort zugeraunt und Remus hatte sich prompt an seinem Tee verschluckt. Lucius' wissendes Grinsen und Romulus' fragender Gesichtsausdruck hatten noch dazu beigetragen, dass er rot angelaufen war.

Er hatte tief Luft geholt, als der Hustenreiz endlich nachgelassen hatte und hatte Severus kopfschüttelnd angesehen, der neben ihm gesessen hatte, als ob er kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

„Dass du dir das gemerkt hast", hatte er ungläubig geflüstert.

„Ich vergesse nie etwas", hatte Severus ungerührt erwidert.

Das war heute morgen gewesen, doch jetzt stand er hier und die Eule gab den Weg frei. Remus hatte schon den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes mehr denken können und da er über eine sehr bildhafte Vorstellungskraft verfügte, hatte er immer wieder ein sinnliches Kribbeln in seinem Magen – und wenn er ehrlich war, auch ein wenig tiefer in seiner Anatomie – unterdrücken müssen. Er hatte eigentlich immer geglaubt, er würde nervös sein, wenn es endlich so weit sein würde. Doch jetzt fühlte er nichts dergleichen, sondern nur eine angenehme Wärme, die ihn durchströmte und seine Sinne schärfte.

Erwartungsvoll betrat er das Wohnzimmer und blieb verblüfft stehen. Der Raum badete in warmem Kerzenlicht, leise Musik erklang und in der Mitte des Raumes stand Severus und öffnete gerade eine Flasche Champagner.

Severus.

Remus' Sinne beschlossen, die ungewohnte und verwirrende Umgebung zu vergessen und sich stattdessen auf Severus zu konzentrieren. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel und seine üblichen schwarzen Hose. Doch er war barfuss und soweit Remus das beurteilen konnte, trug er auch kein Hemd mehr. Jetzt sah Severus von der Champagner-Flasche auf und lächelte ihn an.

Remus schluckte trocken. Dann ging er zu seinem Liebsten hin. Der im Kerzenlicht funkelnde Sektkühler und die Kristallgläser brachten ihn wieder ein Stück weit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Severus sah ihn mit diesen dunklen Augen an und strich eine Strähne von Remus' Haar hinter dessen rechtes Ohr, dann sagte er nur ein einziges Wort: „Remus."

„Ja", erwiderte Remus und konnte sich einen weiteren Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. „Aber wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Severus Snape gemacht?" fragte er und umfasste mit einer Handbewegung die romantische Ausstattung des Raumes. „Das bist so gar nicht du", ergänzte er mit einem verwunderten Lächeln. „Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde – ich hatte es nur nicht erwartet."

Severus legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte Remus mit einem amüsierten Zucken um seine Mundwinkel. „An einem dieser Tage musst du mir wirklich mal erzählen, für wie unsensibel du mich tatsächlich hältst. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich einfach so über meinen Schreibtisch werfen?**** Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich warten wollte? Weil ich will, dass alles perfekt ist. Weil ich nicht nur einfach Sex mit dir haben will, sondern weil ich dich lieben will."

Remus umarmte den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. „Egal wie – es wäre immer perfekt gewesen... weil du es gewesen wärst", flüsterte er leise und fühlte, wie Severus in seinen Armen kaum merklich erschauerte. Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sog den Geruch seines Liebsten tief ein. Melisse und... Remus fiel der Name nicht mehr ein, als sich zwei Hände streichelnd über seinen Rücken bewegten. Er seufzte leise und presste seine Lippen auf Severus' Hals.

Nur Sekunden später trafen ihre Lippen in einem sinnlichen Kuss aufeinander, der schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde. Remus' Erregung, die er den ganzen Tag mehr oder weniger erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, wurde durch Severus' Lippen, Zunge und Hände neu angefacht.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, das vertraute, elektrisierende Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen verstärkte sich und er drängte sich instinktiv näher an seinen Geliebten.

Seine beginnende Erektion traf auf eine ähnlich heiße Wölbung und für einige Momente fand er es sehr aufregend und befriedigend, seinen Unterleib daran zu reiben.

Severus keuchte gedämpft auf und unterbrach ihren Kuss. Seine Augen waren, wenn möglich, vor Lust noch dunkler geworden und betrachteten Remus mit einer Mischung aus Hunger, Liebe und Überraschung. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schien nachzudenken, doch schon bei dem nächsten Wimpernschlag schien er seine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Er schloss seine Augen, bog langsam seinen Hals zurück und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Remus beobachtete ihn atemlos, ungläubig und zutiefst erregt. Diese Geste der Unterwerfung war älter als die Menschheit und der Wolf in ihm konnte nicht widerstehen.

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als der Mund seines Geliebten heiß und feucht auf seinen Hals traf und Gefühle in ihm auslöste, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. In seinem Leben hatte er, was die Erotik betraf, nur sehr selten die Kontrolle aufgegeben und die wenigen Male, die er sich hatte überreden lassen, waren alles andere als erinnerungswürdig gewesen. Doch tief in seinem Innersten brannte ein Feuer, das ihm sagte, dass es dieses Mal anders werden würde. Er sehnte sich danach, sich vorbehaltlos hinzugeben und Remus – sein Remus – würde ihm dies geben können.

Nur undeutlich fühlte er zielstrebige Hände den Morgenmantel von seinen Schultern streifen. Zu sehr war er auf die Zähne konzentriert, die sich gerade hungrig um seinen linken Nippel schlossen.

„Ja", keuchte er atemlos und riss die Augen auf, als die Zähne spielerisch zubissen. Der Blick, der Remus ihm unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern zuwarf, jagte heißkalte Schauer über seinen Rücken und seine halbsteife Erektion zuckte erwartungsvoll. In den bernsteinfarbenen Augen war nur noch wenig von dem sanften, zärtlichen, verspielten Mann zu finden. Stattdessen glitzerten sie vor Begierde und Leidenschaft.

„Ja", seufzte Severus erneut und die zielstrebigen Hände beschäftigten sich jetzt mit dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte Remus ihn gegen den Tisch geschubst, war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen und hatte seinen heißen, feuchten Mund um Severus' pulsierende Erektion geschlossen.

Nichts hatte Severus darauf vorbereitet, dass ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht so beginnen würde. Zügellos, wild und leidenschaftlich – und dass er es so sehr genießen würde, dass es schon fast schmerzte. Remus' Lippen und Zunge bereiteten ihm eine süße Hölle, während sie ihn unermüdlich stimulierten für eine Zeitspanne, die ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Severus fiel es immer schwerer, sich zu beherrschen, doch er wollte nicht, dass es so endete, er wollte mehr. Als Remus mit einem kehligen Stöhnen sein steifes Glied freigab, packte Severus ihn an seinem Hemdkragen und zog ihn in die Höhe, wo er ihn gierig küsste und sich verlangend an ihm rieb.

„Bett. Jetzt", raunte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin heiser.

Remus folgte diesem Vorschlag begierig. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer entledigten sie sich der letzten Reste ihrer Kleidung. Severus liess sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen und zog Remus mit sich.

Mit einem leisen Knurren presste Remus seinen Mund erneut in einem fordernden Kuss auf Severus leicht geöffnete Lippen. Als er von seinem Geliebten abließ, hatte sich der Hunger in seinen Augen vertieft, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in der raschen Folge seiner Atemzüge und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. In Remus' Augen hatte er nie schöner, nie begehrenswerter ausgesehen.

„Wo hast du...", fing er seine Frage an, doch da hatte ihm Severus schon einen kleinen Tiegel in die Hand gedrückt.

„Gut", sagte Remus nur. Sein Bedürfnis, seine Erregung zu befriedigen und seinen Geliebten ebenfalls zu einem erlösenden Orgasmus zu treiben, wurde schnell unerträglich.

Mit einem unglaublich erotischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen spreizte der Tränkemeister einladend seine Beine. Remus verharrte bei diesem Anblick einen Moment wie hypnotisiert, doch dann ergriff wieder diese zügellose, hemmungslose Lust von ihm Besitz und er drang ohne zu Zögern mit zwei Fingern in seinen Geliebten ein.

Endlich zog Remus seine Finger zurück. Das plötzliche Gefühl von Leere entlockte Severus einen protestierenden Laut, der sofort wieder verstummte, als etwas Heisseres, Dickeres gegen seine Öffnung drückte. Mit einem einzigen Stoss drang Remus hart in ihn ein.

„Aaaaah!" Severus konnte den Schrei, der mehr Schmerz als Lust war, nicht zurückhalten. Sofort hielt Remus inne und sah ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

Aus seinen Augen war aller Hunger und jede Ekstase verschwunden. Nur noch Besorgnis und Scham zeichneten sich darin ab.

„Severus! Oh Gott – wie konnte ich nur... ich... es tut mir so leid... ich weiss nicht, wie..."

„Remus – Um Merlins Willen!" stöhnte Severus. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst aufhören, dich ständig zu entschuldigen!"

„Aber – aber ich habe dir wehgetan. Das wollte..."

„Remus - hör endlich auf zu labern und mach weiter! Oder ich rede nie wieder ein einziges Wort mit dir!!"

Langsam lichtete sich der sorgenvolle Schleier von Remus' Gesicht und ein mutwilliges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. „Wenn das so ist..." Er beugte sich ein wenig tiefer über Severus, sein Bauch rieb leicht über dessen feuchtglänzendes Glied.

„Hart und tief und schnell", raunte er dem Slytherin heiser zu. „Ist es das, was du willst?"

Severus schloss die Augen und biss sich stöhnend auf die Unterlippe. Gott – er war noch nie so geil gewesen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der zahme Werwolf tatsächlich derart verborgene Talente hatte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und versank in den lustvollen tiefen der bernsteinfarbenen Iris.

„Ja", flüsterte er rau. „Ja – jetzt will ich es so."

Remus lächelte und richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf. „Dann werde ich mehr als glücklich sein, deinem Wunsch nachzukommen."

Er stieß ein paar Mal eher zurückhaltend zu, bis Severus ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ungeduld, Ekstase und Zorn anfunkelte. Remus nahm diesen Blick zum Anlass um sich fast komplett aus seinem Liebsten zurückzuziehen und sofort wieder hart und tief in ihn einzudringen. Er versuchte, sich noch ein wenig zurückzuhalten und es hinauszuzögern, doch die Art, wie sich Severus' Hände in die Bettlaken krallten, liessen ihn alles vergessen und noch heftiger zustoßen. Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem geschwollenen Glied seines Geliebten und rieb es im gleichen Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen. Dann ging alles sehr schnell – Severus erreichte mit einem gedämpften Schrei seinen Höhepunkt, Muskeln zuckten eng um seinen heißen Schaft und auch Remus durchlebte einen atemberaubenden Orgasmus.

Ausgepumpt ließ er sich neben Severus auf das Bett fallen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Gott – Remus! Bist du immer so?" fragte Severus rau.

Der warme Körper an seiner Seite versteifte sich augenblicklich und Remus richtete sich halb auf um ihn anzusehen.

„Oh, Severus! Es tut mir so leid", antwortete er zerknirscht und besorgt. „Ich weiss nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist – das heißt – doch, ich weiss es natürlich schon. Ich habe so lange davon geträumt und als es jetzt endlich so weit war...da – wie soll ich sagen – ist wohl der Werwolf in mir durchgegangen", Remus senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Schade", erwiderte Severus trocken.

Der brünette Haarschopf zuckte in die Höhe. „Wie – Schade?"

„Hör mir mal zu, Remus", sagte Severus ernst. „Dieser Abend ist bislang tatsächlich anders verlaufen, als ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet würde ich sagen, es war genau das, was wir beide gebraucht haben." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr zärtlicher fort: „Normaler Weise übernehme ich nur sehr ungern den passiven Part. Aber mit dir... könnte ich mich daran gewöhnen." Er grinste, als die Verblüffung im Gesicht seines Liebsten einem mutwilligen Lächeln wich.

„Und wie hattest du dir diesen Abend vorgestellt, Sev?" fragte er lockend.

„Ich sehe mich im Moment leider außerstande um dir dies im Detail zu demonstrieren."

„Schade", schmollte der Gryffindor.

„Warum trinken wir in der Zwischenzeit nicht ein Glas Champagner? Vorher sind wir aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht dazu gekommen."

Remus nickte und sah mit funkelnden Augen zu, wie Severus aus dem Bett stieg und nackt ins angrenzende Zimmer ging um den Champagner zu holen.

Als er wieder zurückkam, starrte Remus ihn offen an. Vorher hatte er sich bedauerlicher Weise nicht genug Zeit dafür genommen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Besonderes zu sehen?" fragte Severus spröde und stellte den Sektkühler und zwei Gläser auf den Nachttisch.

„Ja – dich."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, schenkte die zwei Gläser ein und reichte Remus Eines.

„Was?" fragte Remus und blinzelte verwirrt. „Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass du einfach atemberaubend aussiehst?"

Severus legte sich zurück ins Bett. „Doch – aber deshalb muss ich es noch lange nicht glauben."

„Wer, um alles in der Welt, war so grausam, dir einzureden, du wärest unattraktiv?!"

„Da muss mir niemand einreden, das sehe ich jeden Morgen selbst im Badezimmerspiegel."

Remus musterte ihn eindringlich. „Das ist Blödsinn", sagte er schließlich mit Überzeugung. „In meinen Augen bist du der begehrenswerteste Mann weit und breit. Und wenn es notwendig sein sollte, dann werde ich es dir auch sagen – jeden Tag – mindestens zehnmal." Er lächelte und sah erleichtert, dass auch Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. „Oder noch öfter...", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich denke, zehnmal dürfte völlig ausreichend sein", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin kaum hörbar zurück.

„Darauf trinken wir", sagte Remus zärtlich.

Nach dem zweiten Glas fiel Severus auf, dass Remus schon seit einigen Minuten immer wieder nachdenklich auf die Bettdecke starrte und mit der Hand darüber strich.

Irgendwann hielt der Slytherin das nicht mehr aus.

„Was?!" fragte er mit einem halben Lachen in der Stimme.

Remus blinzelte seinen Liebsten kurz an.

„Nichts", sagte er schließlich ausweichend.

Severus bedachte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Erzähl mir nichts", bemerkte er trocken.

Remus lächelte versonnen und strich dann wieder über die Bettdecke. „Weisse Baumwolle", meinte er, als ob damit alles gesagt wäre.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass deine Bettwäsche aus weisser Baumwolle ist."

„Was hast du denn erwartet", fragte Severus sarkastisch.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh, ich weiss nicht – schwarze Seide, vermutlich."

Severus schenkte ihm einen Blick, der nicht zu deuten war.

„Was für ein Bild hast du dir eigentlich die ganze Zeit von mir gemacht? Nein – schon gut. Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Er hielt abwehrend die Hand hoch und Remus grinste verlegen. „Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass in Hogwarts die Hauselfen für die Wäsche zuständig sind. Daher ist es nur logisch, dass ich die gleichen Leintücher und Bettbezüge habe, wie alle anderen auch. Wenn ich damit deine Illussion, ich würde mich hier in schwarzen Seidenlaken räkeln, zerstört habe, dann tut es mir leid", schloss er sarkastisch.

„Das sollte es dir auch – leid tun, meine ich", erwiderte Remus ernsthaft.

„Merlin, gebe mir Geduld", stöhnte Severus, doch dann sah er das mutwillige Glitzern in den Augen des Werwolfs. „Absurdes Geschöpf", knurrte er leise und küsste Remus auf die Schläfe.

Der Gryffindor seufzte glücklich und drehte sich in den Armen seines Geliebten, bis er auf dem Bauch lag, die Arme über Severus' Brust gekreuzt und sein Kinn darauf gestützt.

Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unter diesem Blick und sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an.

„Also...", fing Remus nach einer Weile mit sanfter Stimme zu sprechen an. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht jetzt, wie du dir diese Nacht vorgestellt hast."

Severus beschloss, auf dieses Spiel einzugehen. „Ich hätte mit einem Kuss angefangen", sagte er gespielt unbeteiligt. Remus sagte nichts, doch er richtete sich ein wenig auf und küsste Severus kurz auf den Mund.

„So ungefähr?" fragte er unschuldig.

Severus konnte ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken. Sein Werwolf wollte also tatsächlich spielen? Gut – das konnte er haben.

„Für's Erste... Ja, so ungefähr. Aber später... Später ungefähr so." Er zog Remus an sich und glitt mit seiner Zunge zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Der Kuss vertiefte sich rasch und wurde leidenschaftlicher und Remus seufzte enttäuscht, als Severus sich wieder von ihm trennte.

„Dann hätte ich dich langsam ausgezogen..."

„Diesen Punkt können wir überspringen", warf Remus vorlaut dazwischen.

„... und jeden Zentimeter deiner Haut mit Küssen bedeckt", fuhr Severus ungerührt fort.

„Du verkohlst mich", beschwerte sich Remus nicht ganz ernst gemeint.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen", gab Severus zu. „Aber ausgezogen hätte ich dich." Er griff nach der Bettdecke und entfernte sie langsam von Remus ausgestrecktem Körper. „Ungefähr so", murmelte er und betrachtete seinen Geliebten zum Ersten Mal in aller Ruhe.

Remus hatte seine Augen geschlossen und gab sich seinen Blicken und behutsam tastenden Händen hin.

Langsam streichelten sie über die leicht behaarten Beine, über seinen Hintern, über den Rücken, verweilten eine Weile an der großen Biss-Narbe an seinem rechten Schulterblatt und kehrten schließlich zu seinen Oberschenkeln zurück.

„Oh, Sev", seufzte Remus leise, als ein leicht glitschiger Finger behutsam zwischen seinen Beinen höher glitt und in ihn eindrang.

Severus zog den Finger gleich wieder zurück, was ihm einen enttäuschten Protest eintrug.

„Ja, gleich", grinste Severus und gab Remus einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Leg dir dieses Kissen unter." Er gab dem Gryffindor eines der Kopfkissen und half mit, es ihm unter den Bauch zu schieben. „So ist es besser", murmelte er zufrieden.

Sanft drückte er den Finger wieder in Remus' enge Öffnung und fügte gleich darauf einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Von da an nahm er sich viel Zeit um seinen Geliebten zu verwöhnen und ihn gleichzeitig für größere ‚Aufgaben' vorzubereiten.

Dem wiederholten Stöhnen, Seufzen und ‚Oh – ja – Sev' Rufen nach zu urteilen, war sein Partner mehr als willens und bereit für weitere Aktivitäten und auch er selbst konnte sich dem Anblick des sich sinnlich unter ihm windenden Gryffindors nicht länger entziehen. Sein Glied begann sich wieder zu versteifen die dezenten Versuche seines Liebsten, sich unauffällig an dem Kissen zu reiben ließen noch mehr Blut in seinen Unterleib strömen.

„Bleib' einfach liegen und entspann' dich", sagte er leise und beugte sich über Remus.

Remus spürte, wie etwas Warmes, Glitschiges gegen ihn drückte und dann mühelos in ihn glitt. Er stöhnte auf. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte er sich etwas, doch schon streichelte eine Hand beruhigend über seinen Rücken und es gelang ihm, seine Muskeln etwas zu lockern und dieses absolut einmalige Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins genießen.

Severus hielt immer noch absolut still und verlagerte allmählich sein Gewicht von seinen Armen mehr auf Remus' Körper.

Der Werwolf stöhnte kurz auf, doch die Schwere des anderen Körpers war nicht im mindesten unangenehm. Dann spürte er die ersten sanften Bewegungen.

Remus keuchte erregt auf. Der Winkel war perfekt. Bei jedem von Severus' sanft schaukelnden Stößen wurde dieser gewisse Punkt in seinem Innersten stimuliert und es dauerte nicht lang, bis Remus seine Unfähigkeit, sich zu bewegen, verfluchte.

„Sev – bitte!" stöhnte er. „Lass mich... ooooohhhh jaaaa.... meeeehr..."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst liegen bleiben und dich entspannen", rügte Severus sanft, doch auch seine Stimme klang heiser und atemlos.

Diese langsame, sinnliche Vereinigung brachte Remus fast um den Verstand. Er war erregt bis in die Zehenspitzen und so hart wie noch nie in seinem Leben, doch die Stimulation, die Severus ihm zugestand, reichte nie aus – war nie genug...

„Sev!" keuchte Remus. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus... Oh Gott – das ist soooo guuuut....Sev, bitte!"

Bevor er noch ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, zog sich Severus plötzlich aus ihm zurück, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und drang sofort wieder in ihn ein.

Seine Hand griff nach Remus' schmerzhaft pochender Erektion und seine Stöße waren nun tiefer und wurden immer schneller.

Remus quittierte jeden Stoss mit einem kehligen Röcheln. „Sev – oh jaaa! Ich… aaahhh… Oh Gott – JA!"

Eine Woge der Ekstase riss ihn mit sich, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper verkrampfte sich und er fühlte undeutlich, wie heißes Sperma auf seinen Bauch klatschte. Umso deutlicher fühlte er die letzten, wilden Stöße seines Liebsten, bevor er sich mit einem heiseren Schrei in ihn ergoss.

Erschöpft, aber unglaublich befriedigt zog Remus den Slytherin in seine Arme.

„Das war einfach unglaublich", flüsterte er müde.

Severus lächelte und küsste seinen Liebsten kurz auf den Mund. „Wir sollten vielleicht eine Dusche nehmen, bevor wir hier aneinander festkleben", schlug er ohne große Überzeugung vor.

„Damit könnte ich leben", murmelte Remus, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Severus so leise, dass Remus Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", seufzte er glücklich und schlief ein.

# # # # #

tbc.

A/N: JUBILÄUM!!!!! Ach ist das ein schöner Tag. Denn heute feiern wir die 50te Chap dieser Story und ich freue mich total! Und was könnte besser sein für ein Jubiläums- Chap, als eine nette lemon mit unserem Sev und dem süßen Remy.! Ich hoffe jedenfalls es hat euch gefallen und das ihr uns wieder viele Kommentare schreibt. Außerdem möchte ich mich, auch im Namen von Lorlei bei allen bedanken, die diese fic lesen und besonders an die, die schon von Anfang an dabei sind. Ihr seit die Besten knuddel euch alle.

Hier noch eine **_kleine Ankündigung_**: Ich hatte eine gute Idee und Lorelei und ich arbeiten gerade daran sie umzusetzen. Eine Art kleines Extra zum 50ten Chap. Mehr wird nicht verraten. Aber ihr dürft euch schon freuen.

# # # # #

Lucius: Tatsächlich schon 50 Kapitel.

Severus: Wer hätte gedacht das die zwei das so lange durch halten.

Toyo: Ja, eiserner Wille. Lucius verdreht die Augen

Lorelei: Und es macht so viel Spaß.

Severus: Also werdet ihr uns nicht langsam überdrüssig.

Lorelei und Toyo sehen sich an und grinsen.

Beide: NEIN!!!! anspring

Lucius: freudig Gruppensex!!!


	51. Kapitel einundfünfzig

Disclaimer: wie üblich!

Über eure lieben Reviews und Glückwünsche zum 50. Jubiläumskapitel haben wir uns riesig gefreut.

Alex, blub, Adelaide, Flame, Bele, Kimi Jeanca, James-Li, jabba, Vanillia, Kirilein, shinesun, tinkita, Gracie, sabysemilla, Honigdrache und Kylyen. Fühlt euch geknuddelt! Und weil schon wieder ein paar Neue dabei sind – was uns immer sehr freut – Eine Runde Prosecco für alle!

Und guckt auch mal hier in unser Profil rein - da gibt's den Link für die versprochene Überraschung zum 50. Kapitel!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

**Chapter fifty-one**

# **51** #

Harry blickte immer und immer wieder zu Lucius Malfoy hinüber, der, seitdem Severus Snape gegangen war, kaum mehr ein Wort gesagt hatte. Der blonde Mann saß mit überkreuzten Beinen tief in die Kissen gelehnt und blickte nachdenklich in das Feuer. In seiner linken Hand hielt er ein fast leeres Branntweinglas und in der Rechten einen Zigarillo. Harry kam es seltsam vor, den Gastgeber so still zu sehen und nicht zu versuchen ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Draco schien das nicht weiter zu beachten und erzählte Harry weiter von seinem Urlaub in Feuerland.

Harry wusste nicht was er von diesem Mann halten sollte und seine stille Anwesenheit drückte auf Harry. Was ging wohl im Kopf dieses Mannes vor? Warum war er jetzt auf ihrer Seite? Diese Fragen plagten Harry schon seit einiger Zeit. Er lachte nach Dracos witziger Erzählung und Draco griff immer noch lächelnd und mit leicht roten Wangen nach der Weinflasche und füllte ihre Gläser. Lucius wandte zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit den Blick in ihre Richtung und schmunzelte.

„Gib mit dem Wein acht, Draco. Ich habe keinen Anti-Kater-Trank hier."

„Dann solltest du auch nicht zu tief ins Glas gucken, Vater", bemerkte Draco spöttisch und zeigte mit einem Finger in die Richtung des Branntweinglases. Lucius lachte auf.

„Lass dir sagen, mein Junge, dass dein alter Vater einiges mehr verträgt als ihr junges Gemüse. Ich habe ja nichts dagegen, dass ihr eure Grenzen erforscht. Nichts kann ein besserer Lehrer in Punkto Alkoholkonsum sein, als ein dicker Schädel und einige Stunden über der heimischen Kloschüssel. Aber nicht unbedingt vor dem ersten Weihnachtstag." Er prostete ihnen zu und dann fielen seine Augen auf Harry. Harry erschauerte.

Die silbergrauen Augen des Mannes, den Harry normalerweise mit nichts Gutem in Verbindung bringen konnte, fixierten die seinen. Harry versuchte dem Blick standzuhalten. Der Mann ganz ins Weiß schien auf etwas zu warten und Harry schluckte, denn seine Fragen lagen ihm auf der Zunge und nur seine halbwegs gute Erziehung ließen ihn schweigen. Harry riskierte einen kleinen Seitenblick zu Draco. Der war still geworden und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco genau wusste was sein Vater von ihm wollte.

In diesem Moment schmiss Harry seine Zurückhaltung über Bord.

„Ich glaube Sie wollen, dass ich Sie etwas frage", begann Harry und fand sich auf einmal voller Selbstvertrauen.

„Ich _erwarte_, dass du mich einiges fragst", sagte Lucius betonend.

Harry nickte.

„Warum sind Sie hier? Ich meine, warum haben Sie die Todesser verlassen?"

Draco bedachte Harry mit einem harten Blick und Harry hoffte, dass die Aussprache zwischen ihm und Lucius Malfoy seine aufkeimende Freundschaft mit Draco nicht zunichte machte.

„Eine Familiensache. Ich kann nicht auf derselben Seite mit denen sein, die meiner Familie schaden wollen. Severus und Draco waren in Gefahr. Ich würde nie etwas tun das meine Familie gefährdet, so wie ich all die beseitigen würde die ihnen schaden wollen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte Severus tot sehen und Draco an seiner Stelle. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen." Lucius Stimme war hart und entschlossen. Wieder nickte Harry.

„Sind sie immer noch gegen Muggel- Geborene in Hogwarts?" Harry konnte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen.

Lucius schwieg sehr lange bevor er antwortete.

„Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel- Geborene, wenn du das meinst. Ich bin aber dagegen, dass Muggel- Geborene verhätschelt werden und Dumbledore ist nun mal genau der Mann der so etwas besonders gerne tut."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ihr Statement sah das letzte Mal aber anders aus", meinte Harry nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Ich musste in der Öffentlichkeit eine bestimmte Stellung beziehen, als Todesser des inneren Zirkels blieb mir nichts viel übrig. Die Sache ist vielschichtig, Harry. Muggel- Geborene sind ein Sicherheitsrisiko, denn ihnen passieren die meisten Unfälle mit Magie unter Muggeln. Und ich rede nicht vom verhexen irgendwelcher Teeservice oder Autos, ich meine richtig Unfälle. Ihnen sollte klargemacht werden was solche Unfälle anrichten können. Ich bin kein Freund von Muggeln, bei Slytherin, absolut nicht. Der Kontakt zwischen unseren Welten sollte so klein wie möglich sein. Muggel sind eine Gefahr und genau hier hat Voldemort Unrecht. Er sieht die Muggel als Abschaum, der nur dazu da ist beherrscht zu werden. Doch Muggel sind nicht blöd. Würden sie von uns wissen, dann würden sie uns jagen. Wir wären für sie nichts anderes als Werkzeuge oder im schlimmsten Falle würde sie uns aus Angst ausrotten. Einzeln, oder in geringer Zahl sind sie keine große Gefahr für uns, aber man sollte nicht vergessen, dass auf diesem Planeten wir die Minderheit sind. Selbst Voldemort gewinnt keinen Kampf Eins gegen Tausend." Lucius schwieg einen Moment. „Du müsstest das doch verstehen. Wie ich gehört habe sind deine Verwandten nicht gerade begeistert von uns."

„Das ist untertrieben", lachte Harry. „Aber man sollte sie nicht derart verallgemeinern. Nicht alle Muggel sind schlecht."

„Das sagt auch keiner. Aber in der Masse sind Menschen, egal ob magisch oder nicht, nichts anderes als dumme Tiere und leicht beeinflussbar durch starke Parolen. Voldemort ist an sich nichts anderes, nur dass die Muggel, wie ich schon gesagt habe, uns zahlenmäßig haushoch überlegen sind."

„Eine letzte Frage", warf Harry ein. Lucius nickte ihm zu. „Es ist ziemlich persönlich und um ehrlich zu sein... ich komme mir blöd vor es zu fragen, aber… tolerieren Sie mich nur hier bei Ihrer Weihnachtsfeier, weil Sie Ihrem Sohn keinen Wunsch abschlagen können, oder…" Harry brach ab. Wie sollte er es ausdrücken? Weil Sie mich mögen? Mich ertragen können, oder mich nützlich finden? Harry war überrascht, als der Vater seines Freundes anfing zu lachen.

„Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich Draco erlaubt habe dich einzuladen. Du zeigst Mut, selbst in wahrlich unpassenden Situationen zu dir selbst zu stehen. Das bewundere ich an dir. Du bist ein ungewöhnlicher junger Mann, Harry Potter. Ich weiß, du hörst es wahrscheinlich ständig, wie ähnlich du deinen Eltern bist, aber ich finde du bist mehr als alles andere du selbst. Glaub mir eines, dein werter Vater spuckt jetzt bestimmt Gift und Galle weil du hier sitzt und nicht bei deinen Gryffindor- Freunden. Du verbringst diese wichtigen Feiertage mehr oder weniger mit Fremden und nur, weil du ein Freundschaft mit meinem Sohn aufbauen willst. Du bist ein netter Junge, Harry, und eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Und für einen Gryffindor spielst du ganz gut Poker." Lucius lächelte. Er stand auf und streckte sich.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben, Mister Malfoy", sagte Harry und fühlte sich mit einem Male viel leichter.

„Nichts zu danken, Harry", antwortete Lucius, dann beugte er sich zu seinem Sohn hinunter und küsste ihn auf sein blondes Haar. Danach reichte er Harry die Hand und schüttelte sie. Harry war etwas verwirrt. „So", klärte der Mann sie auf, „Ich werde mich jetzt zu Bett begeben. Bleibt auf solange ihr wollte, nur denkt daran, dass ihr morgen um 10 Uhr zum Frühstück fertig sein müsst."

„Gute Nacht Vater und Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Draco mit außergewöhnlich sanfter Stimme.

„Gute Nacht, Mister Malfoy."

„Gute Nacht ihr zwei."

# # # # #

Romulus konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht einschlafen. Das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder hatte zu viele Erinnerungen aufgerührt. Okay – er schwelgte auch ein wenig in Selbstmitleid.

Jeder schien hier jemanden gefunden zu haben, den er lieben konnte... sogar dieser seltsame Snape. Romulus musste darüber immer noch den Kopf schütteln. Es war seltsam, darüber nachzudenken, dass sein kleiner Bruder wahrscheinlich jetzt gerade mit Snape Sex hatte.

Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte er sich unwillkürlich. Lieber nicht daran denken.

Aber der Grundgedanke von körperlicher Liebe liess sich leider nicht so schnell abschütteln. Er dachte an die jungen Frauen, mit denen er Verabredungen und manchmal auch etwas mehr gehabt hatte. Er dachte an Miranda und er dachte auch an Pierre und Daniel von denen er Remus nichts erzählt hatte. Zumindest keine Details.

Ach, Pierre... er hatte ihn in Kanada kennen gelernt und irgendwie konnte er ihn nicht vergessen – obwohl es damals wirklich nur eine flüchtige Liebelei gewesen war. Seltsam, wie man manchen Erinnerungen nachhing... aber fast genauso oft dachte er auch an Chantal. Sie war eine seiner Schülerinnen gewesen und daher war auch nie etwas zwischen ihnen passiert – aber die Art, wie sie ihn während des Unterrichtes manchmal angesehen hatte, hatte oft zu sehr beengten räumlichen Verhältnissen in seiner Hose geführt.

Fast ohne sein eigenes Zutun schloss sich seine rechte Hand um seine halbsteife Erektion. Die Erinnerungen an Pierre und Chantal verschmolzen in seinem Gehirn und trieben ihn zu einem raschen, befriedigenden Höhepunkt.

Er wischte flüchtig seine Hand am Bettlaken sauber und schlief endlich erschöpft ein.

# # # # #

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen, nachdem Lucius den Raum verlassen hatte. Harry traute sich kaum seinen Kopf zu drehen um nach Draco zu sehen, der genau neben ihm saß. War er ihm böse? Harry hoffte, dass diese Szene Draco nicht beleidigt hatte. Er hatte Antworten gebraucht auf diese Fragen und jetzt da er seine Antworten hatte, wollte er nichts mehr, als sich wieder mit Draco zu beschäftigen. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Harry hielt den Atem an während er sich zu Draco umdrehte.

Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und Harry wusste nicht oder es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Anzeichen war. Die Hand hob sich von seiner Schulter und Harry schien es, als hätte jemand seine Körpertemperatur um mehrere Grad gesenkt. Er fühlte sich kalt.

„Draco, ich…" Harry hatte auf einmal das große Bedürfnis sich zu rechtfertigen.

Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist schon gut…"

_‚Ist schon gut? was ist schon gut?'_ dachte Harry bei Dracos Worten und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Willst du mich etwas fragen, Harry?" fragte Draco und seine Stimme war neutral und kühl.

Harry erschauderte.

„Bitte Draco, das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

Dracos Blick hob sich vom Boden und er blickte Harry direkt ins Gesicht.

„Traust du mir etwa auch nicht?" Die Frage war herausfordernd und doch hing ihr ein Gefühl von Enttäuschung und Trauer an, die Harry's Herz schmerzhaft schlagen ließ. Harry schloss die Augen.

„Bitte Draco, du musst mir glauben. Es hatte wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun. Wir sind noch nicht lange Freunde, aber haben schon einiges erlebt. Ich meine... wir spielen Quidditch zusammen, wir treffen uns und spielen zusammen Brettspiele, Wir haben uns schon in die Luft jagen lassen und wurden fast vergiftet… du hast mich gerettet… zweimal." Harry blickte wieder auf. Draco sah ihn immer noch an. Die Hände des Blonden lagen verschränkt auf seinem Schoß. Harry beschloss, seine Unsicherheit über Bord zu werfen und griff nach Draco's Händen.

„Und warum dann dieses Verhör?" fragte Draco mit fester Stimme.

„Du bist nicht dein Vater, Draco. Es war etwas, dass ich einfach tun musste. Ich weiß, du liebst deinen Vater und ich will dich wirklich nicht beleidigen, aber diese Fragen mussten einfach raus." Harry atmete tief durch. „Sei nicht böse, Draco."

„Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt, Harry. Ich hätte euch ein Treffen organisieren können. Ihr hättet das ganze in Ruhe besprechen können, hier oder in meinem Räumen." Draco schien deutlich aufgebracht zu sein. Harry ließ erneut den Kopf sinken.

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich dir Heilig Abend verdorben habe. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt besser gehen."

Harry spürte den Schlag auf seinem Hinterkopf.

„AU!"

„Du Idiot! Ich weiß es ist Heilig Abend, das entschuldigt aber nicht, dass du hier theatralisch wirst. Merlin - Harry, ich werde dich bestimmt nicht rausschmeißen. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass du nicht mit mir über die Sache gesprochen hast. Er ist immerhin mein Vater." Draco hatte die Arme vor der Brust und nahm wie üblich in solchen Situationen eine Snape- typische Pose ein.

„Sorry." Harry rieb sich den Hinterkopf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Doch ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst, Harry!" setzte Draco nach, wieder in einem ernsteren Ton. Harry horchte auf und nickte zustimmend. „Und zwar, dass du mit mir redest, wenn du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Familie hast." Er streckte Harry eine Hand hin und der junge Gryffindor ergriff und schüttelte sie.

„Versprochen."

# # # # #

Als Lucius die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte atmete er tief ein und aus. Doch noch bevor er sich irgendeinen anderen Gedanken erlaubte, belegte er die Tür mit mindestens vier Zaubern um auch wirklich ungestört zu sein. Darauf folgten zwei Zauber um das Zimmer schalldicht zu machen. Nebenan saßen schließlich immer noch sein Sohn und Harry Potter. Er wollte weder Draco's grinsendes Gesicht noch Potter's Schockiertes nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch sehen. Denn das würde ihm nur interessierte Blicke von Remus Lupin und stichelnde Fragen von Sev einbringen. Dies hier war etwas das er brauchte und er würde schön dämlich sein, um sich diesen Moment wegen seiner Hast versauen zu lassen.

Als nächste vollzog er seine übliche Routine vor dem Schlafengehen, bis er vollkommen nackt auf seinem Bett saß während seine silbergrauen Augen, in denen in diesem Moment mehr Gefühl sichtbar war, als man es von ihm gewöhnt war, auf die kleine schwarze Box gerichtet waren, die auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Sein persönliches Weihnachtsgeschenk an sich selbst. Nach einiger Zeit streckte er seine Hand danach aus und nahm das Kästchen in die Hand. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen öffnete es und holte den Inhalt hervor, bevor er die Box wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch stellte.

In seiner Hand hielt er eine kleine Phiole mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit. Die Flüssigkeit war heiß, denn er konnte ihre Wärme durch das Kristall spüren. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Oh, wie viele Mensche er doch kannte, die jetzt gerne in seiner Haut stecken würden. In seiner Hand hielt er nichts anderes als eine Dosis des berühmt-berüchtigten Dream-Lover-Tranks. Dieser Trank zählte dank seiner ein, zwei verbotenen Zutaten zu den dunklen Tränken und da die Zutaten nicht nur verboten, sondern obendrein auch noch selten waren, war dieser Trank schwer zu beschaffen. Lucius konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er eine Phiole davon ausgerechnet in Hogsmeade aufgetrieben hatte.

Dieser Trank versetzte seinen Benutzer in einen tranceähnlichen Schlaf in dem er angeblich mit seinem Traum –Liebhaber eine mehr als nur wundervolle Nacht verbringen würde. Das Besondere an diesem Trank war, dass man sich am nächsten morgen an jede Einzelheit erinnern würde. Es würde dem entsprechen, was der Körper und die Seele des Benutzers in diesem Moment bräuchte. Lucius war schon gespannt darauf, was ihm sein Unterbewusstsein alles offenbaren würde. Auch würde man alles was man in diesem Traum erleben würde wirklich körperlich spüren. Jeder Kuss, Biss, jede Tat würde wie bei einem echten Partner ihre körperlichen Spuren hinterlassen.

Lucius entkorkte die Phiole und warf den Korken einfach über das Bettende auf den Boden. „Prost und viel Spaß!" sagte er zu sich selbst und trank den süßen Trank mit einem Schluck. Ein wundervoll warmes Gefühl schien seine Speiseröhre hinunter in seinen Magen zu gleiten und von dort aus breitete es sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Als nächstes flog die Phiole auf den Boden und Lucius legte sich hin und bedeckte sich halb mit einem Laken. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und sein Herz raste vor Spannung.

„Komm…"

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Es war fast so als flüsterte ihm jemand etwas ins Ohr. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich mit dem warmen Gefühl in seinem Körper treiben.

„Komm…"

Lucius öffnete seine Augen. Er stand in seinem Zimmer und war voll bekleidet. Einen Moment lang war er desorientiert und blickte sich nervös um. Er sah wie jemand auf seinem Kommodenstuhl saß und ihn ansah. Er wusste, er sah das Gesicht der Person, er konnte die Augenfarbe sehen, die Haarfarbe, die Konturen des Gesichtes und doch war alles verhüllt. Es war als ob er alles was er sehen würde, sofort wieder vergessen würde. Sein Dream- Lover war anonym, hatte keinen Namen und kein Gesicht, obwohl er gerade genau in dieses blickte.

Der Mann blickte ihn an und Lucius war allein von diesem Blick erregt. Mit wenigen Schritten kam der Mann auf ihn zu und bevor Lucius reagieren konnte wurden seine Hände gepackt und er wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken. Der Mann lächelte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Die sanften Lippen, die seinen Hals und sein Kinn liebkosten ließen sein Herz angenehm schnell schlagen und gaben ihm ein Gefühl unendlich wichtig zu sein. Als er bemerkte wie der Griff um seine Handgelenke sich zu lockern begann ergriff er die Gelegenheit, befreite sich und drückte seinen Dream- Lover nun selbst gegen die Wand.

Der Mann lachte und versuchte sich spielerisch zu befreien. Es war wie ein kleines Machtspiel unter Vertrauten. Die Haut des Mannes schmeckte wundervoll und Lucius bedeckte jedes erreichbare bisschen Haut am Hals mit Küssen. Seine Hände wanderten von den Handgelenken zu den Schultern über die Brust hinab zu den Hüften. Die Hände des Unbekannte und doch Vertrauten lösten das Band aus Lucius Haaren und die Finger kämmten durch seine weißblonde Mähne - es war so ein geborgenes und vertrautes Gefühl. Lucius genoss jeden Augenblick davon.

Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Kuss. Lucius wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ihre Lippen und Zungen bewegten sich mit solchem Gefühl, mit einer ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig unbekannten Innigkeit und Nähe. Ihre Umarmung wurde fester und Lucius fühlte wie sein Liebhaber in den Kuss stöhnte. Ihr Kuss endete, doch das Gefühl blieb. Sie pressten ihre Stirnen gegeneinander, die Augen immer noch geschlossen und geborgen in den Amen des anderen. Heimat, zu Hause und Frieden waren die Worte die Lucius durch den Kopf gingen und er wünschte sich, nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Nach einigen Momenten schob der Mann Lucius von sich und drückte ihn mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht in Richtung des Bettes. Sie fielen mit einem Lachen darauf, während sie spielerisch miteinander rangen.

„Hab ich dich", sagte Lucius lachend, als er auf dem Bauch des Mannes saß.

„Und was machst du jetzt mit mir?" fragte dieser.

„Mal sehen…" Lucius beugte sich zu einem kleinen Kuss hinunter. „Du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus und ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dich hier und jetzt zu nehmen." Der Mann stöhnte leise. „Hart und fest und doch sanft… langsam und schnell, bis du darum bettelst erlöst zu werden, bis du nur noch mich kennst und nicht anderes mehr wichtig ist, als dass ich in dir bin", hauchte Lucius.

Die Augen des Mannes waren glasig vor Lust und seine Hände umfingen Lucius' Gesicht. Die Daumen strichen sanft über die Wangen.

„Dann nimm dir was sowieso schon dir gehört", flüsterte der Mann und Lucius musste lächeln.

Das Ausziehen der Kleider war wie ein Ritual und schien endlos zu dauern, doch es wurde nicht langweilig, sondern steigerte die Lust ins Unermessliche. Lucius entlockte mit kleinen Küssen am Hals leises Stöhnen von seinem Partner. Er mochte dieses Spielchen bevor er ernst wurde. Die Fingerspitzen seines Partners strichen sanft über seinen Rücken. Es war als wären sie perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. In dem Moment in dem sich Lucius' Zähne in die Halsbeuge seines Partners gruben, kratzten dessen Finger über seinen Rücken. Das bisschen Schmerz ließ sie stöhnen und steigerte ihre Lust.

Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver und fordernder und in ihren Augen lag ein Hunger und eine Gier, die ihre Körper brennen ließ. Lucius fand sich bald auf dem Rücken wieder, seine Augen vor Überraschung weit geöffnet. Sein Dream-Lover grinste auf ihn herab, den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Lucius fragte sich einen Augenblick woher er ihn so schnell hervorgeholt hatte, doch jeder Gedanke daran verschwand, als durch einen Schlenker dieses Zauberstabes sich seine Hände mit einem Tuch an das Kopfende des Bettes banden. Lucius drehte und wendete seine Handgelenkte doch sie saßen fest. Er erwiderte das Grinsen seines Partners.

Der Mann sah auf ihn herab. Lucius Erektion pochte schmerzhaft. Er beobachtete wie sich sein Partner langsam und genüsslich erst einen dann zwei Finger in den Mund führt und an ihnen lutschte. Er leckte mit der Zunge über sie und der Speichel lief an seinem Handrücken hinab. Lucius konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Schauspiel abwenden. Das Grinsen seines Partners wurde kesser und Lucius konnte ein kehliges Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, als der Mann seine feuchten Finger zwischen seine eigenen Beine schob und sie in sich einführte.

Lucius hatte schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen, doch dieses Szenario war die ultimativste erotischste Folter. Er beobachtete seinen Dream-Lover, der über ihm kniete, den Kopf nach hinten geneigt, sich fingerte und mit der anderen Hand seine Erektion bearbeitete, während er immer und immer wieder Lucius' Namen stöhnte: „Lucius… oh Lucius… Bitte… oh ja, nimm mich…"

Lucius' Erektion hatte nun schmerzhafte Ausmaße angenommen und er versuchte wenigstens ein bisschen Kontakt mit seinem Partner herzustellen. Es war ihm nicht einmal mehr peinlich zu betteln.

„Oh Baby, bitte… lass mich hier nicht so hängen, wenn du so weitermachst komme ich allein nur vom Zusehen und ich hatte eigentlich vor tief in dir zu sein wenn das passiert." Bei diesen Worten war es an seinem Partner zu stöhnen. Er zog seine Finger aus sich und hörte auf sich selbst zu befriedigen. Er griff das Fläschchen mit dem Gleitmittel vom Tisch und rieb mit leichten Bewegungen Lucius damit ein. Danach flog das Fläschchen achtlos zu Boden.

Der Mann beugte sich vor und ihre Augen trafen sich, ihre Lippen keinen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Die Stimme seines Partners war rau vor Lust: „Was willst du?" fragte er.

„Ich will dich ficken", antwortete Lucius in derselben Tonart.

„Was willst du mehr?"

„Ich will dich besitzen!"

„Was willst du mehr?" fragte der Mann noch mal.

„Ich will dich lieben…" hauchte Lucius und blickte in diese Augen, dann fragte auch er: „Was willst du?"

„Ich will dich reiten", stöhnte er. Er richtete sich auf und positionierte sich über Lucius mehr als hartem Glied.

„Was willst du mehr?" fragte Lucius stöhnend, als sein Liebhaber sich langsam auf ihn pfählte.

„Ich will der Einzige für dich sein!" flüsterte der Mann und sank weiter an ihm herab bis Lucius komplett in ihm war. Ihre Augen trafen sich erneut.

„Was willst du mehr?"

„Ich will dich lieben!"

Der Mann fing an sich zu bewegen, erst sanft und langsam und Lucius begegnete jeder Bewegung seiner Hüften mit einem seiner Stöße. Ihre Augen ließen nicht voneinander ab. Sie harmonierten perfekt. Der Mann ritt ihn wie er es gewollt hatte und Lucius fickte ihn wie er es gewollt hatte. Nach ein paar Momenten löste sein Dream-Lover den Knoten des Tuches und Lucius' Hände waren frei. Lucius streckte sich nach dem Mann und ihre Hände trafen sich, ihre Finger umschlossen sich.

„Oh Lucius… du fühlst dich so gut an", stöhnte der Mann und verstärkte seine Bewegungen. Lucius' Hände wanderten - eine zu der Erektion seines Liebhabers, die andere zu dessen Hüfte. Die heißen Muskeln umschlossen Lucius immer fester. Er war einfach zu gut um ewig dauern zu können. Mit einigen harten Stößen ergoss sich Lucius in seinen Liebhaber - ein lautloser Schrei auf seinen Lippen, während der Mann sich um ihn zusammenzog. Seine Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern, Lucius' Name auf seinen Lippen. Die perfekte Vollendung.

Sie ließen sich von der Welle des Orgasmus mitreißen bevor sie zufrieden nebeneinander auf dem Bett zusammensanken. Sie umarmten sich und sanfte liebevolle Küsse folgten. Lucius wollte nicht einschlafen. Er wollte Wachbleiben und das Gesicht dieses Mannes weiter mit Küssen bedecken und ihm süsse Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüstern, doch seine Augen schlossen sich und der Schlaf, der ihn einfing, war tief und ruhig.

# # # # #

Draco und Harry beendeten ihre dritte Partie Schwarzer Peter. Draco hatte auf ein anderes Spiel bestanden, nachdem Harry es geschafft hatte ein Royal Flush zu kriegen. Harry sammelte die Karten ein, während Draco eine Hauselfe rief, die sich um die Gläser kümmern sollte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich will morgen rechtzeitig aufstehen", sagte Draco und löschte das Feuer im Kamin. Harry lächelte ihn an. „Und außerdem bin ich schon mal gespannt was ich so zu Weihnachten bekomme." Die Augen des Slytherin leuchteten vor Vorfreude. Harry hatte bei all der Aufregung um diese Feier die Geschenke vergessen und er kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen was Draco ihm wohl schenken würde.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch schon auf die Geschenke. Ich erinnere mich noch an mein erstes Weihnachtsfest. Und an mein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk, eine Holzflöte von Hagrid. Sie hört sich an wie eine Eule." Harry musste kichern. Es war ein wirklich nützliches Geschenk gewesen, schließlich hatte er Fluffy damit eingeschläfert.

„Eine Flöte? Ich will ja niemanden kritisieren, aber was willst du denn bitte mit einer Flöte?" fragte Draco und versuchte sich Harry dabei vorzustellen wie er auf einer Flöte spielte. Nein,. entschied er, definitiv kein Flötenspieler.

„Darauf kommt es nicht an, Draco. Es war das allererste Weihnachtsgeschenk das ich je ausgepackt habe." Harry wollte nun wirklich keinen Streit mit Draco wegen Hagrid anfangen, aber er fühlte sich dazu verpflichtete seinen Freund zu verteidigen. „Hagrid hat mir auch mein allererstes Geburtstagsgeschenk überhaupt geschenkt. Und er erzählte mir, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und", er fing an zu lachen. „er hexte meinem fetten Cousin einen Schweineschwanz an…"

„Ein richtiges Ringelschwänzchen? Nicht schlecht. Das hätte ich gerne gesehen. Das musst du irgendwann mal in ein Denkarium legen." Draco grinste, doch das blieb nicht lange. Er näherte sich Harry und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Deine Verwandten waren wohl nicht gerade die Nettesten, oder?!"

„Du untertreibst maßlos, Draco." Vielleicht war dieser Moment und dieser Abend, der Harry so sensibel für Erinnerungen gemacht hatte, denn in diesem Augenblick kamen Erinnerungen in ihm auf, von langen Tagen in dem dunklen Schrank, vom großen Hunger, den einsamen Spielen und die Schläge von Dudley und seinen Freunden. Er seufzte.

Doch plötzlich breitete sich ein wunderbar warmes Gefühl in ihm aus, denn Draco legte die Arme um ihn und zog Harry in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Wenn ich die jemals sehen sollte, dann werde ich einiges aus Vaters _‚fiesem, aber legalem'_ Repertoire an ihnen ausprobieren", meinte Draco finster, aber Harry war es, als konnte er Draco's böses Lächeln gegen seinen Hals spüren. Und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Draco sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des Gryffindors gelegt hatte. Harry wurde rot und wagte es kaum sich zu rühren.

„Komm", sagte Draco leise und Harry war fast enttäuscht, als der Slytherin ihn los ließ. „Lass uns schlafen gehen."

Draco zog Harry in das Gästezimmer. Dort, wo eigentlich ein großes grünbezogenes Himmelbett stand, standen nun zwei kleiner Betten nebeneinander. Eine kleine Tür auf der linken Seit führte wahrscheinlich zu einem Bad. Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein.

„Ich habe nichts zum Schlafen mitgebracht."

„Macht nichts, Ich habe einige meiner Sachen hier." Draco kramte einen grünen Pyjama aus einem der Fächer.

„Besitzt du eigentlich auch Schlafklamotten die nicht grün sind?" fragte Harry lachend. „Das hier ist so klischeehaft. Grüner Seidenpyjama…"

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ja, ich besitze auch Schlafanzüge in anderen Farben", murrte Draco und hielt Harry dabei seinen grauen Pyjama unter die Nase. „Oh, dann hast du hast bestimmt auch keine Unterwäsche für morgen mitgebracht", bemerkte Draco und begann wieder zu kramen. „Hier."

Harry fing ein Paar schwarze Socken und einen schwarzen Slip auf. Er konnte nicht anders als zu seufzen - auf dem Bund des Slips sah er, dass kleine Schlangen aufgedruckt waren. Draco kicherte über Harry's Gesichtsausdruck. „Sieh es einfach als kleine Rache für deinen Witz über meine Schlafanzüge." 

Draco verschwand mit seinem Schlafanzug im Bad und Harry blieb noch eine Weile stehen und starrte auf die kleinen Schlagen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Draco wieder zurück, bettfertig im Schlafanzug. Harry griff sich seine Sachen und verschwand ebenfalls im Bad. Als er zurück kam hatte sich Draco noch nicht hingelegt sonder saß auf seinem Bett, die Augen auf Harry gerichtet. Harry erkannte sofort den unsicheren Blick in Dracos Augen. Es war derselbe den er gesehen hatte, als Draco ihn zu dieser Feier eingeladen hatte. Er setzte sich Draco gegenüber auf sein Bett.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Draco?!"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Sind wir Freunde, Harry?" fragte der Slytherin.

„Klar sind wir Freunde", antwortete Harry entschlossen.

„Und werden wir auch immer Freunde sein?"

„Klar, warum sollte wir nicht?"

Draco's Gesichtsausdruck war seltsam und auch Harry fühlte sich seltsam hin und her gerissen. „Ja, wir sind Freunde… Freunde…" flüsterte der Blonde vor sich hin.

„Ja, Freunde." Das Wort ‚_Freunde'_ fühlte sich merkwürdig unangenehm in Harry Mund an. ‚_Freunde… Freunde… Freunde… Freunde… Freunde…_' Harry stand auf einmal auf.

Verwirrt sah Draco ihn an. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich in seinem Gehirn irgendein komisches Automatikprogramm freigeschaltet, ähnlich seiner Überlebensinstinkte im Kampf. Er legte Draco eine Hand auf die Wange und streichelte sie. Draco stand auf. Der Slytherin legte nun seine eigene Hand über die Harrys. Fast magisch bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander zu und der Kuss war süß und zart.

Als der Kuss endete sahen sie sich an und lächelten.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Draco."

Sie gingen in ihre Betten und es dauerte nicht lange da waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

**# # # # #**

**tbc.**

Luc: Hey – wieso darf ich nur mit so einem Phantom rummachen?

Sev: Was beschwerst du dich? Ich musste mit einem Werwolf...

Lorelei: WIE WAR DAS?

Toyo: Was ist denn hier los?

Lorelei: Die Jungs mucken auf.

Toyo: Ich glaube, die brauchen mal wieder ein paar Streicheleinheiten...

Luc: Könnte zumindest nicht schaden, oder Sev?

Sev: Ihr vernachlässigt uns ziemlich!

Lorelei: Soll nicht wieder vorkommen (kuschelt sich an Sev) Versprochen!


	52. Kapitel zweiundfünfzig

DISCLAIMER: Das übliche nichts uns alles Denen und vor allem IHR…

Danke an alle die ge'review't haben.

Kimi: (die in dem Review das Transparent schwang) Das hat der Spatz richtig geflüstert!! knuddel

Willhelmina Salazar Vidou: Ich hoffe das Ärtze Kozert hat die gefallen

Adelaide: Glaub mir wenn ich wüsste wo es diesen Trank gäge hätte ich Literweise Vorrat lach knuddel

Samy: Willkommen bei uns und danke für dein Lob.

Kylyn: Willkommen im Club. Ich will den trank auch! hugs

Kimi: anspring ganzvielknuddel

M: knuddel schön das es dir gefallen hat!

James-Li: Na du! knuddel Glaub mir der dein HP/DM wird nicht zu kurz kommen…

vampiry: Tja, das ist so ne Sache mit den Ahnungen… smile/knuddel

Kirilein: Ihr seid mir ja welche… lach knuddel/knuff auch an Tom…

sabysemilla: Ich freue mich das dir die Szene mit Luc so gefallen hat… knuddel

jabba, Amruniel, Die-Nudel, Sonja, Ellen, Bele, Jeanca, Gracie & shinesun. knudde Euch alle!!!

**_The Green Side of Life_**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter fifty-two

# 52 #

Ein schrilles Klingeln zerriss die morgendliche Stille und Remus öffnete unter großen Schwierigkeiten seine Augen. Neben ihm tastete Severus leise fluchend nach dem Wecker, der sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Das Klingeln hörte endlich auf und Remus schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen wieder.

‚_Nur noch ein bisschen'_ dachte er bei sich und kuschelte sich zufrieden unter der Decke an den warmen Körper seines Geliebten. Er hauchte ihm leise ein ‚Fröhliche Weihnachten' ins Ohr und rückte noch ein wenig näher.

„Ich fürchte, dafür haben wir keine Zeit", murmelte Severus. „Ich glaube wir müssen aufstehen."

Remus gab einen abwehrenden Laut von sich. „Glaubst du das nur, oder bist du dir sicher?"

Severus küsste den grummelnden Gryffindor auf die Stirn. „Sei vernünftig – wenn wir zu spät kommen, wird Luc sauer – und darauf kann ich gut verzichten. Außerdem müssen wir auch noch duschen."

Remus blinzelte unwillig. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Lucius und abgesehen davon könnten wir doch auch gemeinsam duschen – das spart Zeit." Er lächelte hoffnungsvoll.

Die Mundwinkel von Severus' schmalen Lippen zuckten leicht und er setzte sich auf. „Nein, das tut es nicht – Zeit sparen, meine ich – und das weißt du auch ganz genau." Er stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Hey!" rief ihm Remus noch nach, doch Severus war schon verschwunden. Doch dann erschien sein Kopf noch kurz im Türrahmen.

„Du kannst noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben, wenn es das ist was du willst."

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht das ist, was ich will", vertraute Remus mit einem bösen Flüstern der Zimmerdecke an.

Er hatte die letzte Nacht im Paradies verbrachte und wollte noch nicht in die ‚_normale'_ Welt zurückkehren. Zumindest nicht so schnell – oder nur für kurze Zeit... Am allerliebsten wollte er dieses Zimmer und dieses Bett nie wieder verlassen...

Nach relativ kurzer Zeit kam Severus aus dem Bad zurück. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und er trug einen dunkelblauen Bademantel.

„Ich bin fertig... du kannst jetzt ins Bad, aber beeil dich", sagte er nach einem raschen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Irgendwie hatte ich mir das alles anders vorgestellt", maulte Remus und setzte sich missmutig auf.

Severus musterte ihn mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln. „Anders? Wie anders? Du wusstest doch, dass wir heute um 10 Uhr bei Luc sein müssen."

„Ich hatte zumindest damit gerechnet, dass du mir einen ‚_Guten Morgen'_ wünscht und mich fragst, wie ich geschlafen habe, bevor ich unter die Dusche geschickt werde, wie... wie..." Remus suchte nach einem passenden Wort.

„Wie ein schmutziger, kleiner Werwolf?" half Severus überraschend aus und setzte sich verhalten lächelnd neben Remus auf das Bett.

„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst", erwiderte Remus.

„Wenn das gerade eben ein Versuch war, mir bessere Manieren beizubringen, dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass dein Timing verheerend ist. Andererseits habe ich keine Zeit um mich mit dir zu streiten – und auch gar keine Lust", fügte er leiser hinzu. „Also, wenn ich jetzt versuche, höflich zu dir zu sein, stehst du dann ohne weiteres Theater auf und gehst ins Bad?"

„Möglicherweise...", antwortete Remus ausweichend. Er war immer noch ein wenig beleidigt. Auch wenn er gegen ein Kichern ankämpfen musste, das drohte, in ihm aufzusteigen.

„Also schön...", sagte Severus seufzend und rückte ein wenig näher. „Guten Morgen und Fröhliche Weihnachten, Remus... Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen – ich zumindest habe wundervoll geschlafen und ich hoffe, wir werden das bald wieder...", seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern herab und verstummte schließlich ganz, als er Remus einen Kuss hinter sein Ohr hauchte. „Stehst du jetzt _bitte_ auf?" sagte Severus, als Remus zufrieden seufzte.

„Also schön!" stieß Remus ergeben aus. „Aber nur, weil du es bist. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum du dir soviel Stress machst. Dann kommen wir eben etwas später – na und?"

„Es ist über 10 Jahre her, dass ich das erste und einzige Mal zu spät zu Luc's Weihnachtseinladung gekommen bin. Ich möchte diese Erfahrung nach Möglichkeit nicht wiederholen", erwiderte Severus spröde.

Remus warf ihm noch einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch dann stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

„Darf ich deine Zahnbürste benutzen?" rief er ihm über die Schulter zu.

„Ja, natürlich...", antwortete Severus automatisch und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Wenn ihm jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass am Weihnachtsmorgen ein Werwolf, mit dem er eine heiße Nacht gehabt hatte, seine Zahnbürste benutzen würde, dann hätte er denjenigen ohne Verzögerung in St. Mungos einweisen lassen.

Irgendwie störte es ihn auch, dass sein Liebster sich nicht einfach eine Zahnbürste herbei zauberte. Aber war es nicht das, was er immer gewollt hatte? Jemand den er liebte und der ihn liebte – mit dem er sein Leben teilen konnte? Jetzt hatte er es – und offensichtlich gehörten dazu dann wohl auch geteilte Zahnbürsten.

Severus atmete tief durch. Mit Freuden würde er alles mit Remus teilen. Sein Leben, seine Träume, sein Geld... aber nicht seine Zahnbürste. Gleich morgen würde er den Hauselfen Bescheid geben!

* * *

Als Remus sauber und trocken war, schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Severus stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und trug nichts weiter als einen sanft schimmernden dunkelblauen Pyjama und einen schwarzseidenen Morgenmantel.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen jetzt gleich rüber? Warum hast du dich nicht angezogen?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Tradition", antwortete Severus mit einem Schulterzucken. „An Weihnachten ziehen wir uns erst nach dem Frühstück und der Geschenkpapierorgie richtig an. Ja – ich weiss", erwiderte er Remus' ungläubigen Blick. „Aber mittlerweile weißt auch du, wie Luc ist und an Weihnachten ist er das alles und noch ein bisschen mehr."

„Schöne Aussichten", murmelte Remus. „Und was soll ich anziehen?"

„Ich leihe dir was von mir. Die Ärmel sind vielleicht ein bisschen zu lang... aber für die paar Stunden wird es gehen. Du kannst sie ja einmal umschlagen."

Er trat zur Seite und reichte Remus einen hellblauen Seiden-Pyjama und einen dunkelblauen****Morgenmantel, dessen Farbe so dunkel war, dass sie fast schwarz wirkte. Staunend betrachtete Remus den Inhalt des Kleiderschrankes. Neben den üblichen schwarzen Kleidungstücken und weißen Hemden gab es auch unzählige Pyjamas und Morgenmäntel in vielen verschiedenen Farben.

„Sag mal... wie viele von den Dingern hast du eigentlich?" fragte Remus verblüfft und umfasste mit einer Handbewegung diese intimeren Kleidungsstücke.

„Was - überrascht?" fragte Severus mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Aber enttäuscht sein, dass ich nicht in schwarzer Seidenbettwäsche schlafe."

* * *

Wenig später standen sie vor Lucius' Räumen und während Severus anklopfte nestelte Remus an seinen etwas zu langen Ärmeln herum. Plötzlich fühlte er Severus' Lippen an seinem Ohr und er hielt sehr still.

„Kein Grund, nervös zu sein", flüsterte Severus leise. „Du siehst hinreissend aus."

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wollte das Kompliment gerade zurückgeben, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Lucius vor ihnen stand.

„Sehr schön – da seid ihr ja... und keine Minute zu früh." Severus schenkte Remus einen raschen Seitenblick, so als wollte er sagen _‚Siehst du – was habe ich dir gesagt?'_

Doch Remus war viel zu perplex von Lucius' Aufmachung um den Blick seines Geliebten in irgendeiner Form zu beantworten.

Lucius' Pyjama war in einer cremefarbenen Tönung gehalten, die fast genau die gleiche Farbe seiner Haare hatte, die offen über seine Schultern hinunterfielen. Darüber trug er einen ebenfalls cremefarbenen Morgenrock, der über und über mit Gold- und Silberfäden bestickt war. Alles in allem war der Anblick einfach atemberaubend.

Remus fühlte sich im ersten Moment ziemlich underdressed und ziemlich unbedeutend, bis Lucius Severus fröhliche Weihnachten wünschte und sie sich auf die Wange küssten.

Severus erledigte dies alles ohne eine größere Gemütsregung und Remus' Laune hob sich beträchtlich.

_‚Wenn nicht einmal Lucius in dieser Aufmachung irgendeine Reaktion bei ihm auslöst... und er mich trotzdem noch hinreißend findet... dann liebt er mich wirklich'_, dachte Remus glücklich, wünschte Lucius ebenfalls fröhliche Weihnachten und wurde – bevor er sich's versah - ebenfalls auf die Wange geküsst.

„Und jetzt steht nicht länger hier rum – kommt rein", sagte Lucius fröhlich und trat zur Seite um sie einzulassen.

„Französische Sitten... denk dir nichts dabei", raunte ihm Severus zu, als er ihn zu dem gedeckten Frühstückstisch führte an dessen einer Seite bereits Harry und Draco saßen.

Sie tauschten auch hier ihre Weihnachtsgrüsse aus und als sie endlich Platz nahmen – Lucius am Kopf der Tafel, Severus und Remus gegenüber der Jungen - fühlte sich Remus reichlich erschöpft. Irgendwie hatte er sich das nicht so anstrengend vorgestellt. Er nahm sich gerade ein Croissant, als Lucius das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Ich muss sagen, Severus' Sachen stehen dir ausgezeichnet. Besser als ihm selbst", sagte Lucius mit einem verblüffend ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Woher weißt du, dass das Severus' Sachen sind?" platzte Remus heraus.

„Woher ich das weiß?" Lucius grinste breit. „Ich weiß das aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich auch weiß, dass unser Mister Potter hier einen von Dracos Pyjamas anhat – weil ich sie ausgesucht, bezahlt und verschenkt habe", antwortete Lucius ungerührt.

Remus sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass Harry rot wurde und auch er selbst fühlte, dass seine Wangen heiß wurden.

Die Rettung kam aus einer völlig unerwarteten Richtung.

„Vater, du bist echt peinlich!" rief Draco entrüstet.

„Ja – und dabei hat der Tag gerade erst angefangen", ergänzte Severus trocken.

„Pah!", wehrte Lucius mit ungebrochen guter Laune ab. „Wobei... ich frage mich wirklich, was mich damals geritten hat... hellblau ...", sagte er nachdenklich und musterte Remus' Pyjama genau. „Severus, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich damals diese Farbe für dich ausgesucht habe – sie macht dich viel zu blass."

Severus verdrehte die Augen, doch Lucius erwärmte sich zusehends für das Thema und Remus unverwüstlicher Sinn für Humor fing an, Spaß an der Sache zu finden.

„Remus – am besten, du gibst ihm diese Klamotten gar nicht erst zurück... sie stehen dir wirklich wesentlich besser als ihm... obwohl... es ist auch nicht ganz deine Farbe..."

„Frühstücken wir jetzt, oder willst du erst die Avon-Beraterin spielen?" unterbrach Severus den Redefluss des blonden Slytherin mit einer Mischung aus Überdruss und Lachen.

Harry beugte sich ein wenig zu Remus und sagte halblaut: „Remus... glaubst du wir überleben diesen Tag ohne bleibende Schäden?"

„Ach, Harry – das sind doch nur Slytherins", erwiderte Remus lachend. „Und auch nur drei Stück – in so kleinen Mengen sind sie fast harmlos. Man darf sie nur nicht zu sehr reizen."

„Das habe ich gehört!" riefen Lucius und Severus gleichzeitig. Dann sahen sie sich überrascht an und lachten beide los.

„Ihr seid alle beide echt peinlich!" beschwerte sich Draco bei seinem Vater und seinem Onkel, doch dann musste auch er lachen und schließlich stimmten auch Remus und Harry in das allgemeine Gelächter mit ein.

* * *

Erst als alle mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigt waren, hatte Remus genug Muse um sich in dem Zimmer umzusehen. Im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer, davor lagen zahlreiche Kissen. Andere Sitzgelegenheiten waren offensichtlich weggeschafft worden um Platz für den Weihnachtsbaum zu schaffen, der – das musste Remus neidlos anerkennen – wirklich fabelhaft war. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen die sorgfältig verpackten und beschrifteten Geschenke.

Remus entdeckte zu seiner Beruhigung auch seine Päckchen darunter – die Hauselfen hatten sie also auch hierher gebracht – genau, wie er sie gebeten hatte. Ein wenig versteckt hinter dem prachtvollen Weihnachtsbaum bemerkte Remus zu seiner Überraschung ein Klavier.

„Kann jemand von euch Klavier spielen?" fragte er neugierig.

„Ja – Mister Malfoy", erwiderte Harry und grinste, als er Remus' verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Ich habe auch schon gefragt", erläuterte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor.

„Ja – und Draco könnte es auch, wenn er nicht seinen Klavierlehrer verhext hätte, woraufhin dieser sich geweigert hat, je wieder ein Mitglied unserer Familie zu unterrichten", stichelte Lucius.

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Dad! Das haben wir doch vorhin schon durchgekaut!"

„Aber da haben es Severus und Remus noch nicht gehört", erwiderte sein Vater ungerührt.

Severus hatte nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Klavier eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und fragte nun argwöhnisch: „Seit wann steht das Klavier da und warum?" Remus spürte förmlich, wie Lucius und Draco in genau diesem Moment ihren Veela-Charme anknipsten und er registrierte mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Skepsis, wie Severus automatisch in Abwehrstellung ging.

„Ich habe die Hauselfen geben, ein Klavier mitzubringen, wenn sie wegen der Geschenke sowieso schon hier sind", erläuterte der Blonde und fuhr schmeichelnd fort: „Und du weißt genau, warum." Harry und Remus sahen sich verständnislos an. Draco bemerkte dies und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz von seinem Onkel ab.

„Onkel Sev singt nämlich gar nicht schlecht... doch meistens lässt er uns eine halbe Stunde oder länger betteln, bevor er mit uns Weihnachtslieder singt." Severus schoss Draco einen warnenden Blick zu, doch dieser kümmerte sich nicht darum.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass es heute so lange dauern wird... besonders, wenn sich ein gewisser Jemand unserer Bitte anschließt", warf Lucius mit einem wissenden Blick in Remus' Richtung ein.

Harrys Augen waren während dieses Wortwechsels immer größer geworden und Remus war diese Situation zunehmend peinlich. So gern er auch Severus singen gehört hätte – mit dieser samtweichen, nachtschwarzen, wundervollen Stimme – war ihm doch das Vorgehen der Malfoys zuwider.

In aller Ruhe nahm er sich daher noch eine Waffel und sagte in ruhigem Tonfall: „Ich finde nicht, dass an Weihnachten irgendjemand zu irgendetwas gezwungen werden sollte. Wenn Severus also nicht singen will, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung."

„Spielverderber", brummelte Lucius leise und doch laut genug, dass alle am Tisch es hörten.

„Oh – halt die Klappe, Luc", sagte Severus plötzlich. „Kein Grund, beleidigt zu sein. Bevor ihr euch deshalb in die Haare geratet, werde ich lieber singen – sogar diese völlig idiotischen Weihnachtslieder."

Er hatte eigentlich wirklich nicht vorgehabt, ausgerechnet vor Harry Potter Weihnachtslieder zu singen und falls Remus sich der üblichen Bettelei angeschlossen hätte, wäre er darüber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit relativ sauer gewesen. Doch Remus' diesbezügliche Weigerung und seine neutrale Haltung hatten ihn umdenken lassen. Was war schon dabei, wenn er hier ein wenig sang... und außerdem hatte Remus ihn noch nie singen hören... es würde ihm sicher Freude machen...

* * *

Harry fühlte sich wieder ein wenig wohler, nachdem sich diese drohende Krise durch Snape's plötzliches Einlenken in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Er fühlte sich in Gegenwart seines Lehrers lange nicht so unbefangen, als wenn er mit Draco und dessen Vater alleine war.

Obwohl... als er und Draco heute morgen aufgewacht waren, war es schon komisch gewesen.

Sie hatten beide noch in ihren Betten gelegen und sich noch ein wenig verschlafen angelächelt. Zumindest hatte Harry gelächelt und von Draco dasselbe angenommen – gesehen hatte er es ohne seine Brille natürlich nicht.

Plötzlich hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten, einfach zu dem blonden Jungen ins Bett zu kriechen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Doch bevor er diese spontane Idee in die Tat hatte umsetzen können, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass seine Träume – an die er sich nur noch verschwommen erinnern konnte – offensichtlich sehr erotischer Natur gewesen waren... Merlin! So konnte er sich unmöglich neben Draco legen... was sollte der nur von ihm denken?

Freunde taten so etwas nicht! Oder vielleicht doch?

Bevor er noch eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, hatte Lucius Malfoy heftig an die Tür geklopft und mit beeindruckender Lautstärke gerufen: „Na los, ihr Schlafmützen! Aufstehen!"

„Ja ja, Dad! Ist ja gut! Wir sind nicht taub!" hatte Draco zurückgebrüllt, was in Harrys Ohren eindeutig gereizt geklungen hatte.

„Wenn es für dich okay ist, dann gehe ich zuerst ins Bad", hatte Draco geseufzt. „Ach ja – du musst dich nicht anziehen... an Weihnachten frühstücken wir immer in unseren Schlafanzügen."

Während sich Draco nach dieser vernichtenden Aussage ins Bad trollte, zog sich Harry die Decke über den Kopf. Er würde Snape im Schlafanzug gegenübertreten müssen!

Seine Weltuntergangsstimmung erhellte sich erst wieder, als ihm einfiel, dass Snape in diesem Fall ja auch im Pyjama erscheinen würde.

„Dafür wird er mir bis in alle Ewigkeit Punkte abziehen!" stöhnte Harry unter der Bettdecke.

Das war heute Morgen gewesen, doch wenn Harry sich jetzt so umsah, war an dieser Pyjama-Sache gar nichts dabei. Ein wenig neidisch hatte er zugehört, wie Lucius Remus vorgeschlagen hatte, Snape's Pyjama zu behalten. Irgendwie hatte auch er kein grosses Verlangen, Draco seinen klischee-haft grünen Schlafanzug zurückzugeben.

* * *

Als von dem reichhaltigen Frühstück nur noch einige nicht nennenswerte Reste übrig waren, stand Lucius auf.

„Ich glaube, jetzt ist es wirklich höchste Zeit um die Geschenke aufzumachen." Er sah zu Harry hin. „Harry, ich denke, Sie als unser jüngster Gast sollten anfangen." Lucius lächelte. „Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund – ich fürchte, Ihrem Geschenk wird es sonst ein wenig zu langweilig. Das gelbe Päckchen mit der grünen Schleife." Lucius deutete in eine Richtung und Harrys Blick folgte der Geste bis er einen ziemlich großen, gelben Karton entdeckte. Er grinste unsicher und stand auf um das Geschenk zu holen. Es war ziemlich schwer und Harry fragte sich was wohl darin sein würde.

Lucius folgte ihm und machte es sich in den Kissen vor dem Kamin bequem. Draco, Severus und Remus taten es ihm gleich.

Gespannt stellte Harry das Paket vor dem Kamin ab, löste die Schleife und klappte den Deckel auf.

„Eine Schlange!" rief er erfreut aus und hob ein kleines Terrarium aus dem Karton in dem eine kleine rote Schlange zusammengeringelt lag.

„Ich dachte, es wäre ein passendes Haustier für einen Parselmund", erwiderte Lucius lächelnd.

****

„Gib es zu du willst nur Dumbledores Lieblings- Gryffindor korrumpieren." Flüsterte Severus mit einem deutlichen Anflug von Schadenfreude in der Stimme.

„Das brauche ich gar nicht. Das wird Draco schon für uns erledigen." Grinste Lucius zurück und die beiden Männer teilten ein viel sagenden Blick.

„Oh – sie ist fabelhaft! Vielen Dank!" freute sich Harry und zur Überraschung aller zischte er einige sehr fremdartige Worte. Die Schlange hob daraufhin interessiert den Kopf.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Draco neugierig.

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie schon einen Namen hat", antwortete Harry.

„Und?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Sie sagt, sie heißt Soraya", sagte Harry strahlend. Seine Augen weilten eine Zeit lang auf der Schlange die ihn intensiv ansah. Er streckte seine Hand aus und Soraya schlängelte sich auf seine Hand, dann zischte sie: ‚_Darf ein bisschen auf euch schlafen, Meister?_' Harry war ziemlich überrascht und blickte sich um. Wo sollte die Schlange auf ihm Platz haben?

„_Wo willst du denn auf mir schlafen? Mein Schoß ist nicht gerade sicher. Ich werde mich noch bewegen müssen._"

Die Schlage rollte sich auf seiner Hand zusammen, sie war so niedlich. Harry hob die Schlange und legte sie auf seinen Kopf. Soraya grub sich in seine schwarzen Haare.

„_Ist das in Ordnung?_" fragte Harry und Soraya zischte zustimmend.

„_Danke Meister!_"

„Was hast du jetzt gesagt?" fragte Lucius dieses Mal.

„Sie wollte auf mir schlafen und mir kein anderer Platz eingefallen", meinte Harry und kassierte von den Erwachsenen und Draco seltsame Blicke.Dann setzte er das Terrarium behutsam ab und fischte ein neues Päckchen aus dem Geschenkestapel. Es war sein Geschenk für Draco.

„Hier – das ist für dich", sagte er und spürte, wie er etwas rot wurde. Hoffentlich gefiel es ihm.

Draco nahm das Päckchen entgegen. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber relativ schwer. Ungeduldig riss er das Papier einfach auf und betrachtete erstaunt die Schachtel, die darunter zum Vorschein kam.

„Cool...", sagte er leise.

„Was ist es denn?" fragte Remus. Die Vorfreude und Neugierde der Jungen hatte ihn angesteckt.

„Eine Zeig-mir-wo-du-bist-Taschenuhr", sagte Draco. „Zum selbst aktivieren. Das ist so cool! Danke, Harry." Er umarmte den Gryffindor impulsiv und löste sich dann rasch wieder mit hochroten Wangen von ihm. Er öffnete die Schachtel. ‚_Damit Sie immer wissen, wo sich die Menschen befinden, die Ihrem Herzen nahe stehen_', las er ab. Dann grinste er verlegen. „Den ersten Zeiger werde ich auf dich einstellen – aber du musst mir helfen, die Schilder zu beschriften." Draco nahm die winzigen Schildchen aus der Schachtel. „Also, wir brauchen eines für Hogwarts, eines für Hogsmeade..."

„Wenn du dabei auf Mister Potter Rücksicht nehmen möchtest, solltest du nicht vergessen auch Schilder für ‚_In Schwierigkeiten'_ und ‚_bei der_ _Strafarbeit'_ anzufertigen", schlug Severus trocken vor.

Doch nichts konnte Harry's seliges Grinsen vertreiben. Er stand Dracos Herz nahe... Das hier versprach wirklich, sein schönstes Weihnachtsfest zu werden!

Als nächster durfte Severus Dracos Geschenk öffnen. Es war eine gebundene Ausgabe von all den Hausarbeiten die Draco im letzten Jahr geschrieben hatte, vorneweg das Werwolf-Essay das er dieses Jahr für DADA geschrieben hatte.

Draco war dieses Geschenk unter diesen Umständen ein wenig peinlich, doch als Remus nicht besonders darauf reagierte und Severus sogar noch daraufhin wies, dass Draco für diese Arbeit die beste Note – ein Ohnegleichen - bekommen hatte, atmete er wieder auf.

Doch dann schenkte ihm Remus einen spitzbübischen Blick.

„Deine Arbeit war tadellos, Draco – ich hätte es selbst nicht besser machen können... aber frech war es trotzdem."

Draco grinste. „Ich weiß."

Remus nickte lächelnd, doch dann wurde er davon abgelenkt, dass Severus ihm zwei Päckchen in die Hand drückte.

„Für mich?" strahlte er. Obwohl er davon ausgegangen war, dass Severus ihm etwas schenken würde... sicher war er sich nicht gewesen. Und es war etwas völlig anderes, darüber zu spekulieren oder es tatsächlich in den Händen zu halten. Am liebsten hätte er das Papier wie Draco einfach aufgerissen, doch diese Blöße wollte er sich vor den anderen nicht geben.

„Für wen sonst", seufzte Severus nachsichtig. „Absurdes Geschöpf...", fügte er sehr leise hinzu.

Aufgeregt machte Remus das erste Päckchen auf und schnappte kurz nach Luft, als er den Inhalt erkannte. Ungläubig sah er Severus an.

„Du hast mir wirklich diese zwei Dämonen-Eier gekauft?"

„Du hast dir ja fast die Nase an der Schaufensterscheibe plattgedrückt", wehrte Severus spröde ab, doch seine Augen glitzerten erfreut. „Es wäre ziemlich grausam gewesen, sie nicht zu kaufen..."

Lucius musste fast den Kopf schütteln, wenn er sich die beiden so ansah. Remus sah aus, als wolle er vor lauter Begeisterung und Dankbarkeit gleich platzen und Severus wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen. Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen verlegenen Severus erlebt hatte.

Währenddessen hatte Remus das zweite Päckchen ausgepackt und darin ein kleines Holzkästchen gefunden. Neugierig klappte er den Deckel auf und sofort erklang eine süße Melodie.

„Eine Spieluhr", hauchte er entzückt. In dem Kästchen befand sich außerdem noch eine verzauberte kleine Landschaft mit einem Schloss auf das sachte magische Schneeflocken herunterschwebten. Es war eine ähnliche Szenerie wie in einer Muggel- Schneekugel nur sehr viel schöner.

Remus konnte vor Rührung kaum sprechen.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Severus leise.

„Es ist wundervoll", flüsterte Remus zurück und küsste seinen Liebsten auf die Wange. Er hätte gerne noch mehr getan – doch sie waren leider nicht allein.

Lucius schüttelte nun wirklich den Kopf. Dieser Werwolf versetzte ihn immer wieder in Erstaunen. Dunkle Artefakte und Kinderkram in einem Atemzug und beides schien völliges Entzücken bei ihm auszulösen. Und das allerseltsamste... Severus schien diese zwei Seiten bereits vollendet zu verstehen und zu lieben... Lucius seufzte. Das musste wirklich Liebe sein!

Severus' dunkle Augen leuchteten warm, als Remus so offen seine Freude über die Geschenke zeigte. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher gewesen und jetzt war er sehr froh, dass er offensichtlich die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte.

Remus überreichte ihm nun sein Geschenk – eine Schachtel und ein flaches Päckchen - und Severus schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick.

Doch Remus lächelte nur.

„Mach es auf!" drängte er ihn.

Severus öffnete die Schachtel und holte einen eleganten Glasflakon heraus, der in einem weichen Tuch eingeschlagen gewesen war. Er las den kleinen Zettel, der um den Hals des Flakons gebunden war und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und wichen dann einem plötzlichen Verstehen.

„Mantikorgift?" fragte er mit blitzenden Augen. „Du weißt, dass der Besitz verboten ist?"

„Strafbar... aber nicht verboten. Ich habe mich extra erkundigt." Auch Remus' Augen funkelten mutwillig.

„Fantastisch... absolut fantastisch...", murmelte Severus.

Auch Lucius starrte wie gebannt auf den Glasflakon. „Wie kommst ausgerechnet du an Mantikorgift? Ich kenne einige die bereit wären, dafür zu morden."´, fragte er Remus.

„Ja, ich weiss – deshalb dachte ich auch, dass Severus es zu schätzen wüsste. Und wie ich daran gekommen bin? Schon vergessen, dass ich den Mantikor – oder was davon übrig geblieben war – in die Kerker geschafft hatte, bis er... ähm... entsorgt werden konnte?"

Lucius war widerwillig beeindruckt.

Vorsichtig legte Severus den Flakon wieder in die Schachtel zurück und stellte sie behutsam auf den Kaminsims. Dann öffnete er das zweite Päckchen. Es war ein Buch. Severus las den Titel und er warf Remus einen liebevollen, amüsierten Blick zu. Er schlug das Buch an einer beliebigen Stelle auf und las leise vor, was dort stand.

"Those lips that Love's own hand did make,  
Breath'd forth the sound that said «I hate»,  
To me that languish'd for her sake;  
But when she saw my woeful state,  
  
Straight in her heart did mercy come,  
Chiding that tongue that ever sweet  
Was us'd in giving gentle doom;  
And taught it thus anew to greet;  
  
«I hate», she alter'd with an end,  
That follow'd it as gentle day  
Doth follow night, who like a fiend  
From heaven to hell is flown away.  
  
«I hate» from hate away she threw,  
And sav'd my life, saying – «Not you»."

Als er geendet hatte, sah er Remus tief in die Augen.

„Danke..." Für einen wundervollen Augenblick lang, vergaß er, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

„Oh bitte – nicht schon wieder Shakespeare", stöhnte Lucius gespielt vorwurfsvoll und griff nach dem schmalen Buch. „Natürlich – Shakespeare's Sonette – Remus, das nehme ich dir wirklich übel!" Lucius mochte Shakespeare nicht besonders.

„Ich werde damit leben können", erwiderte Remus ohne seine Augen von Severus abzuwenden.

Lucius stöhnte übertrieben und gab Severus das Buch zurück. „Du untergräbst hier wirklich meine Autorität."

„Welche Autorität?" fragte Severus mit einem boshaften Lächeln und drückte seinem Freund eine mittelgroße Schachtel in die Hand. „Hier – damit du endlich Ruhe gibst."

„Gib schon her", erwiderte Lucius gutgelaunt, zog die Schleife auseinander und hob den Deckel der Schachtel ab.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Draco bedeutete ihm zu schweigen und grinste erwartungsvoll. „Jetzt wird es lustig", flüsterte er Harry leise zu. „Dad und Severus schenken sich jedes Jahr irgendwelche Gemeinheiten."

„Aber wieso?" fragte Harry begriffsstutzig zurück.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung – aber es macht beiden eine diebische Freude."

In der Schachtel befanden sich mehrere Gegenstände. Als erstes fischte Lucius einen eleganten Damenhandspiegel heraus. Er war reichhaltig verziert und sah sehr edel aus, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, waren die Schnörkel doch ein wenig übertrieben und fast schon kitschig.

„Und?" fragte Lucius provozierend gelangweilt.

„Sieh einfach mal hinein", empfahl ihm Severus mit neutraler Stimme. Doch Remus spürte, dass zwischen den beiden Männern etwas vorging... fast so etwas wie ein Spiel. Auch Draco und Harry flüsterten miteinander und sahen gebannt zu Lucius. Der Werwolf war nun auch neugierig, wie sich diese Sache weiterentwickeln würde.

„Also schön", seufzte Lucius überdrüssig und sah direkt in den Spiegel. Eine Sekunde später fing der Spiegel an zu sprechen.

„Oh – hallo, mein Hübscher!" flötete der Spiegel mit einer hellen, melodischen Frauenstimme. „Na, das ist ja endlich mal eine Freude – so ein schöner Mann... verglichen mit den alten Knackern, die ich seither... Aber da rede ich und rede ich... dabei sollten wir uns doch endlich mal mit deinem Aussehen befassen, nicht wahr? Also im Prinzip gibt es daran ja nichts zu verbessern, aber den Haaransatz könntest du ruhig mal wieder nachfärben, Darling..."

„Ich färbe meine Haare nicht!" fauchte Lucius und stopfte den Spiegel wieder zurück in die Schachtel. Doch dann grinsten er und Severus sich wissend an und Lucius holte den zweiten Gegenstand aus der Schachtel.

Es war ein Buch mit dem Titel _‚Spieglein, Spieglein... oder: ich und mein blendendes Aussehen – Schönheits-Tipps für alle Gelegenheiten'_. Lucius' Augen funkelten erbost, doch dann brach er in lautes Lachen aus.

„Sev – dieses Jahr hast du dich wirklich selbst übertroffen!"

Harry grinste unsicher und sah Draco an.

Draco kicherte. „Das machen sie jedes Jahr so. Sie schenken sich immer die fiesesten Sachen und finden das lustig. Letztes Jahr hat Dad eine magische Haarschleife bekommen, die sich immer von allein in die Haare geschlungen hat, wenn man nicht aufgepasst hat."

„Aha", meinte Harry etwas einsilbig. Slytherins hatten schon einen etwas seltsamen Humor.

Auch Remus hatte Dracos Erläuterung gehört und das Geschenk sehr passend gefunden, denn eitel war Lucius Malfoy allemal. Er sah natürlich auch umwerfend aus... was zum Teil seinem Veela-Erbe zu verdanken war, dennoch... wenn Remus die beiden Slytherins miteinander verglich... Severus' kühle, unterschwellige Eleganz fand er tausendmal anziehender.

„Oh ja, dieses schreckliche Ding", erinnerte sich Lucius. „Aber ich denke, ich habe mich mit deinem Geschenk mehr als revanchiert. Obwohl...", er grinste boshaft und händigte Severus zwei Päckchen aus. „Das Grosse zuerst", wies er seinen Freund an.

Ein wenig misstrauisch öffnete Severus das größere Paket und erstarrte. Vor ihm lag eine gutsortierte Auswahl an Fesselspielzeugen. Seidenschals in grün und schwarz, Handschellen die mit grünem Plüsch gefüttert waren, schwarze Ledermanschetten mit Karabinerhaken, mehrere Hanfseile und Baumwollseile in schwarz und grün.

Severus presste die Zähne aufeinander, während er nach dem kleineren Päckchen griff und die Verpackung entfernte.****In dem zweiten Päckchen war ein Buch.

„_'1001 Fesseltipps für genussvollen schwulen Bondage-Sex'_", las er vor.

„Luc!" knirschte Severus drohend.

„Was denn?" fragte dieser unschuldig zurück. „Das ist nicht halb so schlimm, wie die Auswahl an Dildos, die ich dir vor..."

„Luc!" rief Severus mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Jungen und packte die Sachen wieder zusammen.

„Warum habe ich dich eigentlich noch nicht erwürgt", knurrte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Doch dann bemerkte er plötzlich, dass Remus an ihm vorbei sehr interessiert in Richtung des Päckchens schielte. Er sah ihn verblüfft an und Remus lächelte verlegen.

„Naja...", sagte Remus leise und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man soll alles einmal ausprobieren."

Obwohl diese Worte ein sanftes Kribbeln in Severus' Unterleib hervorriefen, gab er sich nach außen hin unbeeindruckt und schoss Lucius noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu.

Harry hingegen musste sich bemühen, dass ihm die Augen nicht herausfielen und ihm der Mund nicht offen stehen blieb. Wo war er hier nur hingeraten? Mister Malfoy und Snape waren offensichtlich alles andere als verklemmt und auch Draco grinste wissend. Doch am allermeisten hatte ihn das offenkundige Interesse von Remus Lupin an den Fesselutensilien geschockt. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Obwohl diese Plüschhandschellen irgendwie witzig ausgesehen hatten...

„Mister Potter!"

Snape's Stimme holte Harry sehr effektiv aus dem Land der verwirrenden Gedanken zurück.

„Ja, Sir?" Harrys Körperhaltung versteifte sich. Severus' Lehrer-Modus hatte diese Auswirkung auf ihn.

„Wenn mir auch nur der Hauch eines Gerüchtes über dies hier", er deutete in Richtung von Lucius Malfoy's Geschenk. „zu Ohren kommt, dann werden Sie es für den Rest Ihres Lebens bereuen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry schluckte trocken und nickte. Ja – das verstand er schon wieder besser. Das war Snape, wie er ihn kannte. Ein Snape, der mit Remus und diesen Ledermanschetten herumhantierte wollte er sich lieber erst gar nicht vorstellen...

„Severus – Harry ist sich dessen bewusst, dass alles was hier vor sich geht, diese vier Wände nicht verlassen sollte", mischte sich Remus beschwichtigend ein. „Nicht wahr, Harry, darüber bist du dir doch im Klaren?" fragte er freundlich.

Harry nickte wieder. „Natürlich..."

Remus strahlte. „Siehst du? Alles kein Problem", sagte er zu Severus.

„Aber mir hat niemand was verboten", bemerkte Draco provozierend. Doch als ihn ein tödlicher Blick seines Onkels traf, lenkte er rasch wieder ein. „Tu mir nicht weh, Onkel – kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich werde die Familie ganz sicher nicht in Verruf bringen", lachte er.

Remus beschloss, die Situation noch ein wenig zu entschärfen.

„Jungs – holt euch doch mal die roten Papiertüten."

„Du hast uns auch was mitgebracht?" fragte Harry und holte für sich und Draco die beiden Papiertüten.

Sie öffneten sie gleichzeitig und sahen hinein.

„Ja – eine Kleinigkeit. Erdbeerschokodrops aus dem Honigtopf – die habe ich früher immer sehr gerne gegessen. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie", erläuterte Remus und wunderte sich ein wenig, warum beide Jungen verdächtig rote Wangen hatten, als sie ihre Köpfe wieder hoben.

Draco fasste sich als erster wieder.

„Oh ja – die mögen wir... sehr sogar..."

* * *

Unabhängig voneinander dachten beide Jungs zurück an den Tag in Hogsmeade, als Draco Harry's schokoladenverschmierte Finger abgeleckt hatte. Und beide verfluchten innerlich die Anwesenheit der Erwachsenen, die sie davon abhielt, sich gegenseitig mit den Erdbeerschokodrops zu füttern.

Verlegen mieden beide einige Momente lang den Blick des anderen, bis Lucius ein Einsehen mit ihnen hatte und Draco anwies, Lupin das grosse grüne Päckchen zu überreichen.

Allerdings hatte Lucius nicht aus Mitleid mit seinem Sohn für dies Unterbrechung und Ablenkung gesorgt, sondern weil es ihm fast schon peinlich war, wie unbeholfen, ja fast verklemmt sein eigener Sohn in dieser Angelegenheit mit Potter agierte. Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr länger mit ansehen können.

Verwundert nahm Remus Lucius' Geschenk in Empfang und drehte es unschlüssig hin und her.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Remus.

„Warum machst du es nicht auf? Du willst mich doch nicht beleidigen?" sagte Lucius mit einem halben Lachen.

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Remus zu versichern. „Es ist nur... es ist so groß..." Doch dann riss er das Papier an einer Seite auf und zog den Inhalt heraus.

Zum Vorschein kam eine Robe aus warmer Schurwolle in dunkler blau-grüner Farbe, ein dunkelgrüner Pullover mit einem dezenten Muster in der gleichen Farbe der Robe und eine schwarze Hose.

„Oh mein Gott! Lucius!" stieß Remus überrascht aus. „Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen." Gleichzeitig strich er bewundernd über die offensichtlich teuren Stoffe.

„Warum nicht?" gab Lucius lässig zurück. „Nimm es von mir aus als Mitgift - in den Kerkern kann es ziemlich kühl sein", ergänzte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Luc!" protestierte Severus.

„Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt?" fragte Lucius gespielt genervt.

„Oh bitte – hört auf zu streiten", bat Remus lächelnd und sah Lucius an. „Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich mich nur bedanken – es ist ein wundervolles Geschenk. Aber es war sicher viel zu teuer."

„Du kennst mich", erwiderte Lucius mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich protze gern mit meinem Reichtum. Warum probierst du die Robe nicht gleich an? Ich will wissen, ob sie passt", schlug er vor und stand auf. „Will sonst noch jemand was zu trinken?"

Die Jungs verneinten und Remus verlangte geistesabwesend nach einer Tasse Tee.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", meinte Severus zu Lucius und stand ebenfalls auf.

Lucius ging zu der Kommode neben dem Esstisch auf der verschiedene Getränke bereit standen und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Severus stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken – von mir hätte er sicher nicht so leicht Kleidung als Geschenk akzeptiert", sagte der Dunkelhaarige sehr leise.

„Kein Ursache", erwiderte Lucius im gleichen Flüsterton. „Erstens kaufe ich gern Klamotten ein, zweitens habe ich mir so was schon gedacht, drittens will ich nicht, das dein Lover so abgerissen in Hogwarts herumläuft – wir haben schliesslich einen Ruf zu verlieren."

Severus grinste bei diesen Worten, doch Lucius liess sich nicht beirren. „... Und viertens habe ich sowieso veranlasst, dass die Hälfte der Rechnung an dich geht." Log er spöttisch.

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der nicht zu deuten war und murmelte undeutlich „Geizkragen." Doch dann drehte er sich wieder um und sah Remus in seiner neuen Robe, der ihn unsicher anlächelte.

„Okay, Luc – du hast wieder gewonnen. Dieser Krempel den du da gekauft hast, ist wirklich jeden Sickel wert."

„Das ist kein Krempel – aber das wirst du bald genug merken, wenn du die Rechnung bekommst", stichelte Lucius.

„Und wenn schon", sagte Severus, schenkte zwei Tassen Tee für sich und Remus ein und ging damit zurück zum Kamin, wo sich Remus unter Harry's und Draco's belustigt-kritischen Blicken den Pullover vor den Oberkörper hielt.

Lucius sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss Liebe schön sein", murmelte er neckisch und gesellte sich dann ebenfalls wieder zu seinen Gästen.

„Findet ihr die Farbe nicht etwas zu auffällig?" fragte Remus gerade die Jungs, doch beide schüttelten energisch den Kopf.

„Nö – sieht gut aus", meinte Harry.

„Der Bengel hat ausnahmsweise Recht", sagte Severus und reichte Remus eine der Teetassen. „Diese Farbe bringt deine Augen..." Er unterbrach sich und biss sich auf die Zunge. War er gerade dabei gewesen vor zwei seiner Schüler Süssholz zu raspeln und Remus zu erklären, wie wundervoll seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen durch die neue, farbigere Kleidung leuchteten und strahlten? Da sei Merlin vor! „Diese Farbe steht dir", schloss er deshalb brüsk und setzte sich wieder auf die Kissen.

Doch so wie Remus ihn ansah, hatte er ihn ohnehin verstanden, denn sein Lächeln war noch wärmer, noch zärtlicher geworden.

* * *

Remus lehnte sich entspannt in den Kissen zurück und nippte an seinem Tee. Severus' Hand berührte leicht seinen Unterarm, Lucius betrachtete amüsiert Harry und Draco, die die Köpfe über ihren Geschenken zusammensteckten und lachten.

Es war alles wundervoll und friedlich.

Fast kam es Remus so vor, als ob die Wirklichkeit außerhalb dieser vier Wände aufgehört hatte zu existieren, als ob sie hier in einer verzauberten Märchenwelt lebten, die ohne den geringsten Bezug zur Realität auskam.

Doch wenn er sich die Gesichter um ihn herum genauer ansah, stellte er fest, dass sich jeder dessen bewusst war, dass dies nur ein kurzer Moment sein konnte. Ein Augenblick des Friedens, des Innehaltens und Luftholens – die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Jeder hier im Raum wusste es und dennoch gelang es ihnen, diese kostbaren Stunden zu geniessen, und die Welt da draussen mit all ihren Schrecknissen und Problemen für eine gewisse Zeit zu vergessen, um Kraft zu tanken für die Anforderungen die schon bald wieder an sie gestellt werden würden.

Remus seufzte leise, beugte sich zu Severus hinüber und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

Wer wusste schon, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb – es war besser, keine Sekunde davon zu vergeuden.

* * *

„Mama? Mama??" Das Quietschen der Zellentür durchbrach die Stille im Kerker und der kleine Junge schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf und rief nach seiner Mutter. Er wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange er schon hier war, denn er konnte die Sonne nicht sehen. Hier gab es keine Fenster. Noch vor ein paar Tagen - jedenfalls glaube der Junge es wäre so lange her - da waren noch viele Leute hier gewesen. Die vielen anderen Zellen waren alle voll gewesen mit Leuten. Doch nach und nach kamen immer diese komischen Männer und Frauen in den Mänteln, sie beschimpften sie immer mit seltsamen Wörtern, die er nicht kannte. Sie schubsten ihn immer, wenn sie jemanden aus dieser Zelle holten und er hatte sehr viel Angst vor ihnen. Erst hatten sie seinen Papa geholt. Mama hatte geweint und Tracy, seine große Schwester, und er hatten versucht sie zu trösten****Doch das war erst der Anfang gewesen…

* * *

tbc.

A/N: So das ist der erste Teil der Weihnachtsgeschichte. Ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen und ihr freut euch auch schon auf den nächsten Teil! Wie ich gesehen habe kam unser Test auch gut an. An alle die die ihn noch nicht gemacht haben… WICHITG: los schnell holt euch euer Ergebnis und wisst wer ihr in dem GSoL-Universum seid. Macht unseren Test!!! Link findest ihr in unserem Steckbrief!!! Warum will eigentlich keiner Romulus sein … grübel Review't uns bitte wieder… ihr wisst doch ihr seid die Stimmen die uns Kraft geben…

Toyo: Man das war vielleicht ne schwere Geburt…

Lucius: Du warst zu spät. Das ist alles deine Schuld.

Toyo: mürrisch Als ob ich was für die Züge kann.

Lucius: Du wolltest doch unbedingt den blöden Film zu Ende sehen.

Toyo: Du etwa nicht… Tu nicht so unschuldig.

Lucius: Kein Kommentar. Und mach jetzt das Update fertig.

Toyo: Wie Majestät befiehlt.

Lucius: grins Brav so Sklave und als nächstes komm ins Schlafzimmer und sei mir zu diensten!!! lachlachlach

Toyo: schweißtropf zu Befeht…

und hier noch mal auf deutsch:

Sonett CXLV 

Dies Lippenpaar, das Liebe selbst einst machte,  
Es hauchte jenen bösen Klang: »Ich hasse«  
Zu mir, der doch so lang nach ihr geschmachtet!  
Doch als sie meinen Zustand sah, den blassen,  
  
Da wurde sie zu Mitleidstat bewegt:  
Befahl der Zunge, die ansonsten s  
Mit mildem Urteil Schuldige belegt,  
Dass sie mich so wie früher wieder grüßt.  
  
Und wandelte »Ich hasse« durch den Schluss,  
Der wie der zarte Tag die Nacht beschließt,  
So wie ein Teufel endlich fliehen muss  
Den Himmel, bis die Hölle ihn verschließt:  
  
»Ich hasse« schlug sie hassend ins Gesicht  
Und sprach, mein Leben rettend: »Doch nicht dich!«


	53. Kapitel dreiundfünfzig

Disclaimer: wie üblich…

Zuallererst müssen wir uns bei euch entschuldigen, dass das Update so lange auf sich warten liess, doch das „Wahre Leben" schlug bei uns beiden ziemlich zu. Daher verzeiht uns bitte auch, wenn wir nicht auf jede Review eingehen – die Zeit ist im Moment zu knapp dazu. Wir haben uns aber über jede einzelne Review wahnsinnig gefreut und wir sind auch ein bisschen stolz und froh, dass ihr diese Story immer noch lest. Vielen Dank.

Und jetzt – ohne weitere Verzögerung: Weihnachten Teil 2!!

**The Green Side of Life**

# # # # #

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter fifty-three

# **53** #

„Mama? Mama??" Das Quietschen der Zellentür durchbrach die Stille im Kerker und der kleine Junge schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf und rief nach seiner Mutter. Er wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange er schon hier war, denn er konnte die Sonne nicht sehen. Hier gab es keine Fenster. Noch vor ein paar Tagen - jedenfalls glaube der Junge es wäre so lange her - da waren noch viele Leute hier gewesen. Die vielen anderen Zellen waren alle voll gewesen mit Leuten. Doch nach und nach kamen immer diese komischen Männer und Frauen in den Mänteln, sie beschimpften sie immer mit seltsamen Wörtern, die er nicht kannte. Sie schubsten ihn immer, wenn sie jemanden aus dieser Zelle holten und er hatte sehr viel Angst vor ihnen. Erst hatten sie seinen Papa geholt. Mama hatte geweint und Tracy, seine große Schwester, und er hatten versucht sie zu trösten.

Ganz langsam waren viele andere Papas verschwunden und er hatte angefangen seine Mama zu fragen, wann Papa denn zurückkommen würde. Doch Mama hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. Dann kamen die Leute in den Mänteln wieder und sie nahmen fast alle mit, auch seine Schwester Tracy und es blieben nur ganz wenige in dem Keller mit den vielen Zellen. Wieder hatte seine Mama geweint. Sie hatte ihn umarmt und immer wieder hatte sie ihm zugeflüstert, er solle keine Angst haben und dass sie ihn beschützen würde. Aber auch Mama wurde von den Leuten mit den Mänteln geholt und er blieb ganz allein zurück.

Jetzt hoffte er Mama würde zurückkommen. Doch es waren immer mehr Leute aus den Zellen verschwunden. Manchmal war er aufgewacht und es war noch eine Person mehr aus seiner Zelle verschwunden. Dann war er irgendwann aufgewacht und war allein gewesen. Erst hatte er gedacht, dass die anderen schlafen würden und er war extra leise gewesen um niemanden zu wecken, doch dann, als er Stunden später immer noch nichts gehört hatte, wusste er ,dass er alleine war.

Dann kam eine Zeit lang niemand und er hatte Angst man hätte ihn hier vergessen. Er war hungrig und er vermisste seinen Papa, seine Mama und Tracy, doch jetzt wollte er nur noch, dass einfach irgendjemand kam.

„Mama? Mama?? Bist du das?" Er konnte die Schritte hören und vergaß für einen Augenblick seine Angst. Konnte es sein, dass Mama zurückgekommen war um ihn zu holen oder waren es wieder die Leute mit den Mänteln?

„Hallo?"

Plötzlich sah er drei Gestalten, alle schwarz angezogen und zwei von ihnen trugen unheimliche weiße Masken. Er bekam wieder Angst und drückte sich in die hinterste Ecke der Zelle.

„So. Ihr habt den hier also vergessen?" fragte eine dunkle, fast zischende Stimme.

Als er diese Stimme hörte blickte er neugierig hoch. Noch nie hatte er so eine Stimme gehört.

„Es scheint, als hätte man den da übersehen."

„Es tut uns leid, mein Lord. Wir akzeptieren jeden Strafe." Die beiden Männer mit den Masken knieten sich auf den Boden. Auf einmal flog die Zellentür auf und der Mann mit der seltsamen Stimme kam in die Zelle. Würde er ihm wehtun?

„Wie heißt du, Kleiner?" fragte die zischende Stimme und er konnte nicht anders als zu antworten.

„Ich heiße Daniel." Daniel rappelte sich auf die Beine. Es war schwer, denn er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Zähne begannen zu klappern. „Wer bist du, Onkel? Und wo ist meine Mama? Du wirst mir doch nicht wehtun??" Bei dem Gedanken wurde Daniel ganz mulmig und er begann jämmerlich zu schluchzen. Die zwei Gestalten die immer noch außerhalb der Zelle standen lachten leise.

Ganz unerwartet kniete sich der Mann mit der seltsamen Stimme hin. Man konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, denn die Kapuze hing ihm tief über den Kopf. Er streckte Daniel die Arme entgegen.

„Ich heiße Tom. Komm her, kleiner Daniel."

Er überlegte nicht einmal eine Sekunde sondern rannte regelrecht in die Arme des Mannes. Der Mann umarmte ihn und Daniel heulte. Die Tränen vor denen er Angst gehabt hatte, flossen nun in Strömen.

„Na na, Kleiner. Beruhige dich."

Daniel wurde hochgehoben und der Mann schritt aus der Zelle. Die Gestalten mit den Masken wichen überrascht zurück. „Aber Meister…" hauchte einer von ihnen so leise, dass Daniel es kaum hören konnte. Doch eine schnelle Handbewegung von Daniel's Träger schleuderte den Maskenmann gegen das Gitter der Zelle.

„Made! Wage es ja nicht meine Pläne in Frage zustellen", zischte er und schritt mit Daniel aus dem Verlies. Daniel vergrub sein Gesicht in die Schulter des Mannes der ihn trug. Hätte er sich umgesehen, dann hätte er gesehen, wie er durch ein altes Haus getragen wurde. Dunkle Ecken, schmutziger, staubiger Boden, Spinnweben und alte blasse Bilder. Daniel guckte erst aus der Schulter des Mannes hervor, als der er ihn beim Namen rief.

„Daniel?!" Er wurde auf den Boden gesetzt, griff aber nach dem Mantel des Mannes, als schien er Angst zu haben plötzlich wieder alleine zu sein. „Du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören, Junge. Ich weiß wo deine Mutter ist!" Daniel's Gesicht leuchtete und er lächelte den Mann an.

„Wirklich Onkel? Du weißt wo Mama ist?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Wie alt bist, Daniel?" wurde er gefragt.

„Fast sechs!" sagte er stolz und hob vier Finger seiner Hand.

„Du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören. Deine Mutter ist nicht mehr deine Mutter!" Daniel guckte verwirrt. „Ein Geist hat Besitz von deiner Mutter ergriffen. Sie hat deinen Vater umgebracht und deine Schwester. Der Geist zwingt sie dazu und sie leidet."

Daniel blickte entsetzt auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, seine Mutter würde nie etwas so Böses tun. Der Mann legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn in Richtung der Tür vor der sie standen. Wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich die Tür und was Daniel dahinter sah war schrecklich.

Sein Vater hing von der Decke. Sein Kopf steckte in einer Schlinge. Blutige Tränen schienen immer noch die Wangen hinab zulaufen, der Mund stand offen und die Zunge hing heraus. Sie war dunkel und aus dem Mund tropfte dickes, fast schwarzes Blut. Er hatte keine Hände mehr und Daniel wollte nur noch wegsehen, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass sein Papa ein Loch im Bauch hatte. Aus diesem Loch hing etwas heraus das eklig aussah und von dem Daniel nicht wusste, was es war.****Der Geruch aus dem Zimmer erreichte ihn und ihm wurde schlecht.

„Da!" Der Mann zeigte auf den Boden und Daniel wollte eigentlich gar nicht hinsehen, doch… Tracy! Warum waren ihre Haare rot? Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck als hatte sie Schmerzen gehabt. Sie hatte nichts an und es schien als würde sie in ihrem Blut baden. Ihr Unterleib war an vielen Stellen aufgeschlitzt und sie blutete zwischen ihren Beinen. Etwas langes Schwarzes schien dort herauszuragen. Daniel hatte genug gesehen er drehte sich weg und warf sich regelrecht in die wartenden Arme des Mannes. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Mutter war doch immer lieb zu ihm gewesen!

„Warum??" schluchzte Daniel und versuchte das Bild von seinem Vater und seiner Schwester aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Warum sollte irgendjemand so etwas tun und dann auch noch seine geliebte Mama?

„Es war ein Unfall. Deine Mutter hat keine Schuld, aber der Geist ist böse und du musst ihr helfen. Du musst verstehen." Der Mann, Tom, richtete eine Art von Stab auf ihn. Vielleicht ein Zauberstab? War dieser Mann vielleicht ein Zauberer?

„Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer", antwortete Tom auf Daniel's stille Frage. „Und du musst verstehen, deshalb werde ich dir zeigen was vorgefallen ist, damit du mir glaubst." Er tippte mit dem Stab an Daniel's Stirn. Er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten.

Als er die Augen schloss wurde er fast von den Bildern übermannt.

Er sah wie seine Mutter mit weiten Augen und einem schrillen Lachen seinem aufgehängten Vater den Bauch aufschlitzte. Es war fast so als könnte er ihre Verrücktheit spüren und das Glimmen in ihren Augen sehen, als sie ihm das Messer tief in den Bauch stieß, wieder und immer wieder, lachend und kreischend, während sich das Blut seines Vaters auf dem Boden verteilte. In einer Ecke saß die weinende Tracy, hysterisch und ausgelöst bettelte sie darum, dass ihre Mutter doch aufhören möge. Doch als die Mutter das Interesse an der verstümmelten Leiche ihres Ehemannes verlor, wandte sie sich mit teuflischem Blick und grausamem Lächeln Tracy zu. Das Mädchen wurde gefesselt und die Mutter schnitt ihr mit demselben Messen Wunden in die Beine, auf den Rücken und in die Arme. Tracy weinte und schrie, doch die Mutter lachte nur, als sie ihr das Messer zwischen die Beine stieß. Enttäuscht, dass Tracy durch den Schmerz das Bewusstsein verlor, trat sie solange auf den Kopf des Mädchens ein bis sie tot war.

An diesem Punkt hörten die Bilder auf. Daniel sank auf die Knie.

Tom beruhigte ihn und redete ihm zu. Daniel spürte wie ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl in ihm aufkam. Er fühlte Wut und sein junger Geist lechzte nach Rache. „Wo ist der Geist?" fragte er Tom, den Zauberer, während er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Tom lächelte aufmunternd.

„Der Geist ist immer noch im Körper deiner Mutter. Du musst sie erlösen, sonst werden die Seelen deines Vaters und deiner Schwester nie Ruhe finden und deine Mutter wird gefangen sein und der Geist wird sie weiter quälen und sie wird noch viele Menschen töten." Tom zog ein großes silbernes Messer aus seinem Umhang. „Hier! Damit musst du ihr ins Herz stechen. Glaubst du, dass du das schaffst?"

Daniel nahm das Messer in die Hand und beäugte es intensiv. Er wollte stark sein, er musste stark sein. Er würde es schaffen. „Wirst du mir helfen?" Tom nickte ihm zu und Daniel schien es, als würde das Messer in seinen Händen und das Gewicht das auf seinen Herzen zu lasten schien, kleiner zu werde.

Voldemort lächelte. Kinder waren ja so einfach. Der kleine Muggel ging vor ihm her und umklammerte das Messer krampfhaft. So konnte er auch nicht sehen, wie Voldemort erneut seinen Zauberstab erhob und das Kind mit einem Zauber belegte, der seine Sprachfähigkeit änderte. Der Junge sprach und verstand jetzt nur noch Latein. Eine Sprache, die der Dunkle Lord perfekt beherrschte. Er würde es nicht merken und sein kleiner Plan würde funktionieren. Er führte das ahnungslose Kind weiter durch die staubigen Flure seines Anwesens hin zu einem anderen Zimmer. Hier lag die Frau, die Mutter des kleinen Muggel, immer noch beschmiert mit dem Blut ihrer Familie, die sie unter einem leichten Körperkontroll-Fluch umgebracht hatte. Voldemort mochte diesen speziellen Fluch besonders. Mann kontrollierte den Körper, den Ausdruck und die Stimme des Opfers voll und es erlebte dennoch alles was es tat mit. Oh, Muggel waren ja so einfach zu quälen, man konnte sich ständig neue Dinge ausdenken.

Sie kamen zu der Tür hinter der die Mutter des Jungen angekettet war. Voldemort legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. Daniel versuchte ein Lächeln, das inmitten seiner Tränen mehr als mitleiderregend aussah, jedenfalls wenn Voldemort so etwas wie Mitleid gehabt hätte. Voldemort öffnete die Tür und er und der Junge traten ein.

Die Frau zeigte sofort die erwünschte Reaktion. Sie rief nach dem Jungen und schrie Voldemort an und weinte und wehrte sich gegen die Ketten. Der Junge hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und blickte auf die Frau. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich mit seiner kleinen Hand an Voldemort's Robe fest. Mit der Anderen hielt er das Messer fest umschlossen. Immer noch schrie die Mutter.

„Du Teufel. Lass meinen Jungen gehen, fass ihn nicht an!" Mit jeden Wort rückte der Junge näher an Voldemort. Die Sprache der Frau klang fremd und barsch in seinen Ohren.

„Was sagt sie… es. Es ist doch der Geist, oder?" fragte Daniel.

„Ja. Denk daran - deine Mutter ist tot. Und das ist die Sprache der Geister. Es ist gut, dass du sie nicht verstehst. Sie ist nicht besonders nett."

Nach einem weiteren Ausbruch der Mutter hielt sich der Junge die Ohren zu.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle lieber ruhig sein, Muggel- Schlampe. Du verängstigt noch dein eigenes Junges. Und dabei hat er eine so schwere Aufgabe vor sich, schließlich geschieht es nicht alle Tage, dass man seine eigene Mutter umbringt", sagte Voldemort mit ruhiger Stimme. Die Mutter blickte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Voldemort wandte sich dem Jungen zu. „Du musst jetzt stark sein und zuschlagen, kleiner Daniel. Ich werde sie halten so dass der Geist dich nicht angreifen kann."

Der Junge nickte, doch Voldemort konnte genau sehen wie der Junge versuchte seine Angst herunterzuschlucken.

Daniel machte ein paar Schritte und hielt das Messer vor der Brust. Voldemort erhob den Zauberstab und die Frau erstarrte.

„Jetzt, Kleiner."

Voldemort genoss diesen Anblick in vollen Zügen, wie der kleine Daniel vor seiner Mutter stand, die ihn anflehte doch aufzuhören, das Messer immer noch unsicher vor der Brust, die großen Tränen in den Augen und die Blicke auf den Körper seiner Mutter gerichtet, mit dem Verstand eines Kindes nach einer Stelle suchend, an der er trotz seiner wenigen Kraft mit dem Messer etwas erreichen konnte. Einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur da, das Messer in der Hand, dann folgte mit einem Schrei der erste Stoß. Er traf die Frau an der Schulter und sie schrie vor Schmerz. Von der Reaktion überrascht, zog Daniel das Messer auf der Schulter seiner Mutter und ließ es fallen. Die Tränen rannen nun ungehemmt über sein Gesicht und er fiel auf die Knie um das Messer aufzuheben.

„Schnell, ich kann den Geist nicht mehr länger halten!" log Voldemort und erfreute sich an der Panik die in dem Jung hoch kroch. Daniel stolperte zurück auf seine Füße. Der Junge schloss die Augen und stieß noch einmal mit dem Messer zu. Dieses Mal, zu Voldemorts großem Vergnügen, erwischte Daniel sie genau am Hals. Das Messer durchstach ihre Kehle und durchtrennte ihre Halsschlagader. Das Blut spritzte auf Daniel's Gesicht und Kleidung, der Junge schrie auf.

Voldemort konnte seine Augen, die nun feurigrot aus der Dunkelheit der Kapuze leuchteten, von dem Anblick nicht abwenden. Von der sterbenden und röchelnden Mutter, die versuchte ihren Sohn zu rufen, das blutverschmierte, weinende Kind…

In diesem Moment war Voldemort sich sicher, vor einem einmaligen Kunstwerk zu stehen. Terror, Gewalt, Nötigung, Manipulation, Trauer und Verzweiflung verschmolzen in dieser einmaligen Szene.

Voldemort schritt auf den Jungen zu.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, kleiner Daniel", lachte er nun voller Bosheit. Daniel schien es nicht zu bemerken. Der verstörte Junge warf sich in Voldemort's Arme und weinte herzzerreißend. Voldemort lachte weiter: „Ja, kleiner Daniel. Mein kleiner Mörder, mein kleiner Teufel. Das hast du gut gemacht."

„Aber Tom…" schluchzte Daniel. Voldemort setzt den Jungen ab und zog seine Kapuze zurück. Zum ersten Mal sah Daniel in das reptilienartige Gesicht des Zauberers.

„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, kleiner Muggel. Du hast mir ein schönes Geschenk gemacht…" er kniete sich zu Daniel auf den Boden, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Er führte seine kalte Hand an die Wange des Jungen und streichelte sie. Man konnte nicht sagen welche Emotion in den Augen des Jungen dominierte, vielleicht Angst, vielleicht Erstaunen.

„Das war einfach wunderschön", flüsterte er dem Jungen zu.

„Und jetzt habe ich auch ein Geschenk für dich, Daniel." Voldemort beugte sich vor und hauchte dem Jungen ein Kuss auf die Lippen. „Einen schnellen Tod." Mit den Worten des Todesfluches senkte Lord Voldemort erneut seine Lippen auf die des Jungen und konnte die Macht und den Tod in dem kleinen Körper fühlen.

Daniel starb.

Lord Voldemort's Weihnachtsfest****war schön.

„Meister, ich habe gute Nachrichten." Wurmschwanz betrat das Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords.

„Crucio!" Wurmschwanz fiel zu Boden und schrie. Er hatte Glück, denn Fluch hielt nur kurz an. „Sage mir, Wurmschwanz, warum habe ich das getan?"

„Weil ich eingetreten bin ohne um eure Erlaubnis zu bitten, mein Gebieter", keuchte die Ratte.

„Gut, gut."

„Mein Lord – Maximillan Graves ist gerade zurückgekehrt und er hat das, was ihr wolltet, beschaffen können."

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über Voldemort Gesicht. Erst jetzt konnte Pettigrew erkennen, dass der Dunkle Lord den Körper eines kleinen Junge im Arm hielt. Der kleine Körper war schlaff und leblos. Voldemort hatte den Kopf des Jungen gegen seine Brust gelegt und streichelte das Haar des Jungen.

„Wurmschwanz. Heute ist wirklich ein guter Tag! Was für ein schönes Weihnachtsfest."

****

Remus konnte nicht ahnen, wie recht er mit seiner Vermutung gehabt hatte. Hogwarts war in diesen Tagen tatsächlich eine kleine Oase des Friedens und der Harmonie. 

Als Remus seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, fischte er ein kleines, silbrig-golden verpacktes Päckchen aus dem schon recht dezimierten Geschenkestapel und reichte es Lucius mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Für dich. Es ist zwar nicht viel, aber..."

„Klappe, Lupin!" wies Lucius ihn gutgelaunt zurecht. „Und jetzt gib schon her. Ich will wissen, was es ist."

Lucius war tatsächlich neugierig, was der Werwolf ihm schenkte.

Als er fertig war mit Auspacken, hielt er eine kleine Holzkiste mit Zigaretten in den Händen, ein kleines rechteckiges Metallstück und ein gut 5 cm langes, schwarzes Röhrchen.

Die Zigarettenmarke kannte und schätzte er, doch der Rest liess ihn ratlos zu Remus aufsehen.

„Das ist doch irgendein Muggelkram, oder?" fragte Lucius misstrauisch, als er sah, wie Remus und sogar Harry versuchten, sich ein Lachen zu verbeissen. Remus setzte sich neben Lucius und nahm ihm das Metallstück aus der Hand.

„Das hier ist ein sogenanntes Zippo-Feuerzeug", erklärte Remus. „So macht man es auf." Der Werwolf klappte den oberen Teil einfach zur Seite weg. „Und anzünden tut man es so." Er rieb mit dem Daumen über ein kleines Metallrad und direkt daneben erschien wie durch Zauberei eine kleine, bläuliche Flamme.

„Interessant", gab Lucius widerwillig zu. „Und wie löscht man es wieder?"

„Einfach so", sagte Remus und liess den Deckel wieder zuschnappen.

„Aha", machte Lucius. „Und das da?" fragte er und hielt das schwarze Röhrchen in die Höhe.

„Das ist eine Zigarettenspitze", erläuterte Remus geduldig, obwohl ihm die Sache für Lucius' Geschmack eindeutig zu viel Spass machte.

„Pass auf, das funktioniert so", sagte Remus. Er nahm sich eine der Zigaretten, steckte sie geübt in die Zigarettenspitze und steckte sich diese zwischen die Lippen. Dann nahm er das Feuerzeug, liess es aufschnappen, entzündete die Zigarette an der kleinen Flamme und schloss es wieder. Alles in einer fliessenden, unaufdringlichen Bewegung. Er machte ein, zwei Züge, nahm die Zigarettenspitze zwischen zwei Finger und liess den Rauch gespielt lasziv aus seinem Mund entweichen.

Harry und Draco starrten ihn fast mit offenem Mund an und auch Severus' Blick hing an dem Werwolf, der sich seiner Wirkung scheinbar nicht bewusst war.

Sogar Lucius musste zugeben, dass es sehr elegant und auch ein wenig verrucht aussah und er beschloss, sich diese Fähigkeiten ebenfalls anzueignen.

„Okay, gib her – zuviel Nikotin ist nicht gut für Werwölfe", sagte Lucius und Remus händigte ihm gutgelaunt seine Geschenke wieder aus.

Der blonde Slytherin benötigte allerdings ein paar Versuche, bis es ihm gelang, die kleine Flamme zu erzeugen, doch sobald ihm die Technik vertraut war, funktionierte es hervorragend.

„Gar nicht mal so dumm", murmelte er anerkennend und bedankte sich aufrichtig bei Lupin. Die Idee der Zigarettenspitze gefiel ihm von Minute zu Minute besser. Es brachte seine schmalen, aristokratischen Hände viel besser zur Geltung als ein normaler Zigarillo.

Mittlerweile hatte Harry sein Geschenk für Severus überreicht. Es handelte sich um eine Messeneuheit – verzauberte Tinte. Durch einen Zauberspruch nahm die Tinte jede gewünschte Farbe an.

Harry erhielt dafür von Severus ein anerkennendes Nicken.

„Scheint eine brauchbare Idee zu sein", sagte Severus nachdenklich. „Ich brauche nur noch eine Feder, wenn ich Arbeiten korrigiere. Obwohl..." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Bei einigen der Anwesenden benötige ich so oder so fast nur rote Tinte."

Harry wurde ein wenig rot, doch er grinste und murmelte: „Gar nicht wahr..."

„Sie sind nicht dumm, Potter – nur so entsetzlich faul", sagte Severus und drückte ihm eine blaue Schachtel in die Hand. „Aber noch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben."

Harry's Grinsen rutschte ein wenig in Verlegenheit ab, doch er öffnete die Schachtel und entnahm ihr ein grosses, schweres Buch.

„Ein Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke?" fragte er perplex.

„Sie werden es für ihre Prüfungen brauchen können – und ich wünsche nicht, schon wieder von Ihnen enttäuscht zu werden", bemerkte Severus spröde.

Harry zog eine kleine Grimasse und sah noch mal in die Schachtel hinein.

„Da ist noch was drin", stellte er überrascht fest.

„Scharfsinnig wie immer", kommentierte Severus sarkastisch.

Harry zog einen seltsam schillernden Stoff heraus und sah Severus ungläubig an.

„Mein Tarnumhang? Sie geben mir meinen Tarnumhang zurück?"

„Nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich Sie nicht wieder darin eingewickelt aus irgendeinem Schlamassel retten muss", erwiderte Severus nachdrücklich.

„A propos Schlamassel", mischte sich Draco ein. „Das ist für dich, Harry", sagte er und reichte dem jungen Gryffindor ein schweres, dunkelgrünes Päckchen.

Harry packte es aus und starrte verwundert auf ein etwas überdimensioniertes Schachbrett inklusive Figuren.

„Ein Schachspiel?"

„Oh Mann, Potter – das ist nicht irgendein Schachspiel", sagte Draco und knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Schulter. „Das ist ein Lernschachspiel – damit du endlich mal besser wirst. Ich habe keine Lust, für den Rest meines Lebens mit dir Koboldstein zu spielen." Kaum hatte Draco zu Ende gesprochen, biss er sich auf die Zunge. Moment, was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Für den Rest seines Lebens? Hoffentlich hatte niemand so genau zugehört...

In diesem Moment ringelte sich Soraya an Harry's rechtem Ohr herunter und legte sich bequem auf seinem Brillengestell zurecht.

_„Na – du? Ausgeschlafen?"_ fragte Harry auf Parsel.

_„Ja, Meister – Was habt Ihr da?"_ zischelte Soraya zurück und glitt tiefer, bis sie sich über das Schachbrett schlängelte.

„Ein Lernschachspiel – Draco findet, ich hätte es nötig..." „Der blonde junge Mann? Und? Hat er Recht?" 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Diese Schlange war etwas vorwitzig. Aber irgendwie gefiel ihm das. Soraya sah ihn abwartend an und Harry zuckte zur Antwort mit der Schulter.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Draco und deutete auf Soraya. „Hat sie Hunger?"

„Nein – sie ist nur neugierig", erwiderte Harry. „Danke, Draco. Das ist ein super Geschenk." Er hielt kurz inne und grinste. „Aber du bist dir hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass die Rache fürchterlich sein wird. Irgendwann werde ich dich bei diesem Spiel schlagen. Und zwar so vernichtend, dass du dir wünschen wirst, du hättest mir das nie geschenkt."

Draco winkte lässig ab und sah in diesem Augenblick seinem Vater ähnlicher als je zuvor. „Träum weiter, Potter."

„Draco, hast du eigentlich schon den Brief deiner Mutter gelesen?" fragte Lucius, während er noch Harry's Geschenk begutachtete. Man konnte gegen den Gryffindor sagen, was man wollte – Geschmack hatte er. Es war ein kleines Medaillon an einer dünnen, goldenen Kette. Mit einer hübschen, unaufdringlichen Schlangengravur. Bei der Überlegung, welche Bilder er hineintun konnte, wurde Lucius allerdings ein wenig melancholisch, da ihm ausser seinem Sohn und seinem besten Freund kein passenderer Kandidat einfiel.

„Nein – wo ist er denn?" erwiderte Draco und sah sich suchend um.

„Auf dem Kaminsims", entgegnete Lucius geistesabwesend und klappte das Medaillon wieder zu.

Immerhin schien Draco seine Mutter nicht allzu sehr zu vermissen. Doch das war auch kaum zu erwarten gewesen. So abgöttisch Narcissa ihren Sohn geliebt und verwöhnt hatte, solange er noch klein gewesen war, so wenig hatte sie ihn verstanden als er älter wurde und heranwuchs.

Draco holte sich den Brief und las ihn noch im Stehen. Gelegentlich lächelte er.

Harry betrachtete ihn dabei nachdenklich. Er hatte schon sehr, sehr lange nichts mehr von Sirius gehört und fast so lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Dafür schämte er sich und gleichzeitig war er auch ein wenig neidisch auf Draco, weil dieser einen Brief bekommen hatte und er nicht. Er seufzte leise und streichelte sacht seine kleine Schlange, der dies ausserordentlich gut zu gefallen schien. Harry hoffte sehr, dass es Sirius gut ging und entschloss sich dann dafür in einer gewissen fatalistischen Haltung keine Nachrichten für gute Nachrichten zu halten.

„Ich schreibe ihr morgen zurück", meinte Draco als er den Brief zuende gelesen hatte und legte in wieder zurück auf den Kaminsims.

„Aber vergiss es nicht", mahnte Lucius.

„Ja, Vater", erwiderte Draco folgsam. „Und hier ist auch mein Geschenk für dich", fuhr er strahlend fort. „Ich bin echt gespannt, ob es dir gefällt."

Lucius musterte ihn skeptisch und öffnete den dicken, gefütterten Umschlag, den sein Sohn ihm reichte.

Er zog eine Mappe heraus, in der zahlreiche Blätter lagen, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Noten entpuppten.

„Debussy?" fragte Lucius mit einem Anflug von Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme. „Wie alt..."

„Vom Meister selbst, Dad. Es sind Originale", antwortete Draco mit Stolz. Nach der Reaktion seines Vaters zu schliessen, gefiel diesem das Geschenk ausserordentlich gut.

Lucius erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging zum Klavier, klappte den Deckel der Tastatur auf, nahm auf dem Hocker Platz und stellte die Notenblätter behutsam auf den Ständer.

Keine Sekunde später erfüllte die liebliche Melodie von _„L'isle joyeuse_" den Raum.

Harry und Remus lauschten schon nach den ersten Takten mit offenen Mündern.

„Merlin – er ist wirklich gut", flüsterte Remus seinem Liebsten gedämpft zu.

„Das hat er alles seiner Grossmutter zu verdanken. Sie hat ihn verprügelt, wenn er nicht üben wollte", erwiderte Severus respektlos.

Lucius hörte mitten im Stück auf und klappte den Deckel der Tastatur wieder zu.

„Und das hätte ich bei Draco auch machen sollen", erklärte er grinsend.

„Warum spielst du es nicht zuende?" bat Remus. „Es war wunderschön."

Lucius lächelte geschmeichelt. „Später vielleicht." Dann küsste er seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. „Danke, mein kleiner Drache… und hier ist dein Geschenk!"

Er zog einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche seines Morgenmantels und reichte ihn seinem Sohn. Draco beäugte den schlangenförmigen Anhänger und die Schlüssel neugierig.

„Wofür sind die?" fragte er schliesslich und liess die Schlüssel aneinanderklirren.

„Da du ja nächstes Jahr volljährig wirst haben Severus und ich gedacht du könntest vielleicht eine eigene Wohnung brauchen", erläuterte Lucius lächelnd. „Wir hatten das schon länger geplant… bevor sich die Ereignisse so überschlagen haben…", sagte Lucius in entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Da du dich im Moment nicht selbst davon überzeugen kannst, wirst du es mir deshalb einfach glauben müssen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es eine sehr moderne Penthouse-Wohnung in der Nähe der Winkelgasse ist."

Draco war für einen Moment sprachlos, doch dann sprudelte er vor Dankbarkeitsbezeugungen fast über und umarmte Severus und Lucius überglücklich. Es schien ihm wirklich nichts auszumachen, dass er eine Wohnung besass, die er wohl solange nicht würde betreten dürfen, solange Voldemort nicht endgültig besiegt war.

Remus stellte fest, dass Draco mit seinem blonden Haar manchmal wie ein Engel aussehen konnte – wenn er wollte. Vorhin, als Harry und Draco ihm ihr Geschenk überreicht hatten, war davon allerdings nicht sehr viel zu sehen gewesen.

Sie hatten ihm Wollhandschuhe und einen warmen Schal geschenkt. Das wäre noch nichts aussergewöhnliches gewesen, doch die beiden hatten so nachdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass diese Strick-Accessoires aus Lammwolle hergestellt waren, bis Lucius und Severus nicht mehr länger an sich halten konnten und beide Witze über _Wölfe im Schafspelz_ gemacht hatten. Draco's und Harry's Grinsen nach zu urteilen hatte damit das Geschenk seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Wäre er ein so nachtragender Lehrer wie Severus, würde er nach den Ferien sicher eine Gelegenheit finden wollen um ihnen das heimzuzahlen. Doch er war kein Lehrer wie Severus – was er gelegentlich bedauerte... Doch das Gelächter war so ansteckend, dass er schliesslich mit einstimmte.

Weihnachten im Kreise der Familie mochte zwar anstrengend, nervig und manchmal auch ermüdend sein, doch für Remus war diese Feier das wunderbarste, was ihm seit langem passiert war – Severus einmal ausgenommen...

Remus sah sich mit einer matten Zufriedenheit im Raum um. Es hier aus, als ob eine Geschenkpapierfabrik explodiert wäre. Überall lag zerrissenes Geschenkpapier und bunte Schleifen herum, doch niemand störte sich daran. Die ausgepackten Geschenke stapelten sich auf dem Fussboden vor dem Kamin, wenn sie nicht gerade zum x-ten Mal begutachtet wurden, wie zum Beispiel gerade Draco nochmals seine Zeig-mir-wo-du-bist-Taschenuhr in Augenschein nahm und sich mit Harry freundschaftlich über die Beschriftung zankte.

„Müde?" flüsterte Severus ihm mit seidiger Stimme ins Ohr.

„Ein wenig", antwortete Remus lächelnd. „Und du?"

„Nicht zu sehr um mir nicht zu wünschen, dass wir jetzt alleine wären..."

Remus konnte ein wohliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, diese Stimme, der warme Atem an seiner Wange, der Gedanke an diese grünen und schwarzen Seidenschals... wobei er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wer von ihnen in den Genuss des Gefühls von Seide auf nackter Haut kommen sollte und wer das Vergnügen haben würde, die Knoten zu knüpfen.

„Weißt du, wir...", fing Remus gerade an, als Lucius sie unterbrach.

„Genug geturtelt", sagte Lucius und stand auf. Er ging wieder hinüber zu dem Klavier und klappte den Deckel auf.

Severus erhob sich mit einem leisen Seufzen ebenfalls und stellte sich hinter Lucius um auf die Noten zu sehen.

Lucius improvisierte ein kleines Vorspiel und dann fing Severus an zu singen.

„ Oh come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant, Oh come ye, oh come ye to Bethlehem…"

Remus lehnte sich glücklich in die Kissen zurück und liess die Musik und Severus' wunderbare, samtige, dunkle Stimme auf sich wirken.

Soweit es ihn betraf war dies wirklich das beste Weihnachtsfest aller Zeiten!

tbc.

Lorelei (hopst in den Raum): Hi – da bin ich wieder!

Severus: Wozu um alles in der Welt brauchst du denn jetzt noch Krücken?

Lucius: Genau – ich denke, dein Knie ist wieder in Ordnung?

Lorelei: Damit ich euch im Zweifelsfall besser verprügeln kann, wenn ihr mal wieder nicht spurt!

Toyo (murmelt): Gib's ihnen, Schwester...

Lucius (zu Toyo): Das habe ich gehört!

Lorelei (schmollt): Was ist das überhaupt für eine Begrüssung? Ich war ewig weg und... (wird von Severus heftig umarmt)

Severus (sehr leise): Du hast uns wahnsinnig gefehlt...


	54. Kapitel vierundfünfzig

DISCLAIMER: Nicht uns alles ihr!! Echt schade wenn ihr mich fragt.

Danke das ihr und schon bis hier begleitet. Und knuddel/flausch an jene die gereview't haben:

sevil: Krasse Leistung. Und knuddel für da Maraton-Lesen

Willhelmina Salazar Vidou: knuddel

kimi: Huhuuuu du bist wieder da… hugs

Gracie: Ja du hast recht. Draußen muss es leider weitergehen!

Besserweiss: hugya

Ellen: Also zu deiner Vermutung sage ich nur eines: Immer dran bleiben. grins

Samy: Nein, vom GSoL- Fieber gibt es keine heilung… lach

Kylyen: hugs

shinesun: Sorry, das nächste Mal wenn so eine schlimme Szene kommt schreiben wir ne Warnung.

sabysemilla: Ja, Sev beim Singen ist cool!!!!

* * *

The Green Side of Life

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter fifty-four

# 54 #

_„Beim Kleinscheiden bestimmter Zutaten wie magischer Wurzeln und dem größten Teil magischer Pflanzen, ist besonders auf ein sauberes Schneiden zu achten. Vergewissern Sie sich welche Art des Schneidens der von Ihnen zu brauende Trank voraussetzt. Falsches Schneiden kann zu erheblichem Ungleichgewicht in der Zutatenzusammensetzung führen und kann bei bestimmten seltenen Wurzeln sogar zur kompletten Neutralisierung der Eigenschaften führen. Zum erfolgreichen Brauen eines Trankes sollten Sie daher sehr viel Wert auf die Sauberkeit und den guten Zustand Ihrer Schneidewerkzeuge legen…"_

Harry blickte auf. Kein Wunder, dass die Hälfte seiner Tränke nie funktionierte. Er konnte sich aber auch nicht erinnern, dass Professor Snape das jemals im Unterricht erklärt hatte. Stand das vielleicht irgendwo in ihrem ersten Zaubertränkebuch? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er seufzte.

Er saß mit überkreuzten Beinen in einem der großen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass er den kompletten gestrigen Tag unten in den Kerkern verbracht hatte. Er war erst spät in den Turm zurückgekehrt und war, nachdem er seinen Freunden ein schönes Weihnachten gewünscht hatte, ins Bett gegangen. Heute Morgen war er aufgestanden und Ron und Hermine hatten ihn sofort mit Fragen gelöchert, doch er hatte nicht besonders viel erzählt. Er dachte immer wieder daran, dass er aus einer ausführlichen Erzählung Snape nicht würde raushalten können und er wusste dass, wenn der Professor auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht hegen würde, Harry hätte irgendetwas seinen beiden Freunden erzählt, würde er dafür büßen müssen. Harry hatte nicht gerade Lust auf noch eine ellenlange Strafarbeit und so blieben seine Erzählungen nur oberflächlich.

Die Gryffindors hatten sich danach in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben, hatten die Reste ihrer Schokovorräte zusammen geschmissen und gefrühstückt. Harry hatte dann Draco's Geschenk ausgepackt und sich mit dem Lernschachspiel an den Tisch gesetzt. Ron war sofort Feuer und Flamme für das Spiel gewesen und wollte zugucken wie es funktionierte. Harry durchlitt die erste Lektion und fragte sich automatisch, ob der weiße König das Fluchen und Beleidigen bei Snape gelernt hatte. Nachdem das Spiel ihm angeraten hatte doch bitte vor der nächsten Lektion ein Buch über grundlegende Schachzüge zu lesen und Ron in hysterisches Gelächter ausgebrochen war hatte Harry das Spiel wieder weggeräumt.

Er schloss sich Hermine an, die eines ihrer neuen Bücher las und fischte Snape's Geschenk hervor und hatte zu lesen begonnen. Er musste zugeben, dass es nicht schlecht war. Hermine hatte nicht schlecht geguckt als Harry mit großem Ernst angefangen hatte in dem Buch zu lesen und Ron begann zu behaupten, dass Snape ihn wahrscheinlich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte. Harry hatte sich nicht beirren lassen. Obwohl es schon seltsam war, dass er seine freie Zeit mit dem Lesen eines Buches über Zaubertränke verbrachte, denn es war wirklich nicht sein Lieblingsfach.

„Iiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh!!!!" Ginny's Schrei durchbrach die Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron, der ein wenig in seinem Sessel eingenickt war, riss die Augen auf und richtete sich in Sekundenschnelle auf. Seine Augen blinzelten verschlafen und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Ausdruck von Schock ab. Harry hatte sein Buch fallen lassen, seine Hand presste sich gegen seine Brust und er versucht seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Auch Hermine und den anderen schien es nicht besser zu gehen.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist los mit dir, Ginny?! Einfach so loszubrüllen. Ich hab gedacht ich krieg ´nen Herzkasper",fauchte Ron, der es alles andere als komisch fand auf diese Art geweckt zu werden. Ginny war immer noch kreidebleich. Sie zeigte mit einem ausgestreckten Finger auf Harry, der immer noch wie verdattert auf dem Sessel saß. Ron und Hermine blickten ihn fragend an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„In… in den Haaren… es bewegt sich...." stammelte Ginny und erst jetzt schien bei Harry der Groschen zu fallen. Er griff mit seiner Hand in sein Haar und fischte Soraya, die kleine rote Schlange hervor. Sie schien zu schlafen und erst als Harry sie komplett aus seinen Haaren gewühlte hatte, zischte sie leise.

_„Meister? Habe ich euch gestört?" f_ragte die Schlange besorgt.

_„Nein Liebes, du hast nur einen meiner Freunde erschreckt. Ich sollte dich besser vorstellen, dann kannst du weiterschlafen." _Harry blickte zu seinen Freunden auf und grinste. „Keine Angst, Ginny, das ist nur Soraya, meine Schlange. Sie hat auf mir geschlafen." Die Gryffindors standen im Kreis um Harry und blickten geschockt auf die kleine Schlange in Harry's Hand. „Ist sie nicht süß?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Na ja", meinte Hermine. „Ein etwas seltsames Geschenk für einen Gryffindor, würde ich sagen. Es ist doch ein Geschenk gewesen, oder?" Harry nickte nur.

„War ja klar, dass Malfoy dir so etwas schenken würde. Vielleicht ist es ein Versuch dich zu beeinflussen?" spekulierte Ron.

„Quatsch!" winkte Harry ab. „Außerdem war das nicht das Geschenk von Draco. Mr. Malfoy hat sie mir geschenkt."

„Malfoy bleibt Malfoy, egal ob senior oder junior", warf Ginny ein, die noch nicht vergessen hatte, wie gemein Draco in der Sache mit Winky zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Darf ich die mal anfassen, Harry?" fragte Hermine. Harry lächelte und nickte. Sie streckte die Hand nach der kleinen Schlange aus, zögerte einen Moment bevor sie ihre Finger über den Köper der Schlange gleiten ließ. „Wie glatt sie sich anfühlt..." meinte sie erstaunt.

_„Komm. Du kannst wieder schlafen", s_agte Harry und Soraya zischte freudig als sie sich wieder in Harry's Haar grub.

„Warum schläft sie auf deinem Kopf?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Sie ist noch klein und mag es auf mir zu schlafen. Und da ich mich ständig bewege … mir ist keine anderer Platz eingefallen und sie mag es dort." Die Gryffindors blickten ihn an und versuchten hinter seine seltsame Art von Logik zu kommen.

Doch allmählich kehrte der Gemeinschaftsraum zur seiner feiertäglichen Ruhe zurück. Hermine und Ron hatten sich nun auf der Couch niedergelassen. Ron bettetet seinen Kopf im Schoß des brünetten Mädchens während sie zur Lektüre ihres Buches zurückkehrte.

„Ach, sag mal, Harry?" sagte Hermine zu Harry ohne von ihrem Buch aufzublicken. „Hast du schon den Brief von Schnuffels gelesen?"

„Ich hab einen Brief bekommen?" fragte Harry begeistert. „Nein, hab ich noch nicht. Wo ist er? Kam er gestern an?"

Hermine belächelte sein kindlich-glückliches Verhalten.

„Der Brief müsste noch auf deinem Nachtisch liegen. Er kam gestern Abend mit einer Eule."

„Ich bin oben!" verkündetet Harry freudig und raste, das Zaubertränkebuch immer noch in der Hand, die Treppen in den Schlafsaal hoch. Er schmiss sich gutgelaunt auf das Bett, legte das Buch auf dem Nachttisch ab und griff nach dem Brief den er seltsamerweise heute Morgen übersehen hatte. Er war merkwürdig dick und nur ein einzelnes Wort stand auf dem Umschlag. ‚_Harry'_

Harry riss ihn auf. Aus dem Umschlag fiel ein Ring. Harry besah sich das Schmuckstück genau. Es schien ein Siegelring zu sein. Er drehte den Ring hin und her, betrachtete die silberne Farbe und das kleine Wappen, aus dem deutlich ein verschnörkeltes ‚_B'_ hervorstach. Er legte den Ring beiseite und begann den Brief zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich wünsche dir fröhliche Weihnachten. Glaub mir, ich wäre jetzt am liebsten bei dir um mit dir die Weihnachtstage zu verbringen. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass du eine gute Zeit mit deinen Freunde verlebst und dass Remus dich nicht allzu sehr mir Snape's Anwesenheit gequält hat._

Harry konnte nicht anders, als an dieser Stelle zu kichern.

_Wenn doch, dann lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Der alte Schleimbolzen ist nicht halb so zäh, wie er dich glauben machen will. _

_Wie läuft so dein kleines Techtelmechtel mit Jung-Malfoy??_

Harry wurde rot.

_Anbei findest du mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich. Das ist der Familienring der Blacks. Das soll dir sagen, dass du für mich weit mehr bist als nur das Patenkind, Harry. Für mich bist du mein kleiner Sohn und ich bin stolz wie ein Vater, wenn ich sehe zu was für einem erstaunlichen jungen Mann du dich entwickelt hast. Ich möchte immer für dich da sein, Harry, als Freund, als Vertrauter und als Vater. Ich hoffe du hältst mich jetzt nicht für komplett verrückt…aber ich würde dich gerne adoptieren! Natürlich nur wenn du willst. Ich weiß, eine Adoption ist nicht mehr notwendig, denn wenn du aus Hogwarts kommst wirst du erwachsen sein, aber ich möchte dich wirklich gerne als meinen Sohn, auch rechtlich gesehen. _

_Zu meinem Auftrag kann ich dir leider nicht all zu viel sagen. Geheimsache, du weißt schon… Aber ich kann dir soviel sagen, dass Voldemort seltsam ruhig ist die letzte Zeit. Und du weißt ja was man über sagt über Hunde die nicht bellen. Also, pass besonders gut auf dich auf, denn ich will dich nicht im Krankenflügel sehen wenn ich zurückkomme. Mein Auftrag wird mich noch ein paar Wochen in Anspruch nehmen, aber ich werde noch vor Beginn der Schule wieder in Hogwarts sein. Ich hoffe wir werden dann die Möglichkeit haben über alles zu sprechen._

_Bis dahin, pass auf dich auf. _

_Ich liebe dich_

_Dein Sirius_

Harry, der nun absolut geschockt auf das Pergament blickte, versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sirius wollte ihn als Sohn. Sein Griff festigte sich um das Pergament. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die zweite Seite. Mir schnell pochendem Herzen blätterte er um und starrte auf die Kopie eines, wie es ihm schien, offiziell aussehenden Dokumentes. Sein Herz setzte eine Sekunde lang aus.

_Ich, Sirius Black, im Vollbesitz meiner körperlichen, geistigen und magischen Kräfte, erkläre Harry James Potter zu meinem Erben und meinem Sohn in allen rechtlichen Lagen… _

Harry konnte nicht mehr weiter lesen. Er blickte auf die drei Unterschriften, Sirius', Professor Dumbledore's und Mr. Weasley's und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sein wässriger Blick fiel auf den Ring, der auf seinem Kopfkissen lag und er griff danach. Er ballte seine Faust fest darum und weinte hemmungslos.

Jeder der Harry Potter in diesem Moment gehört hätte, hätte wohl angenommen im nächsten Moment einen todtraurigen und deprimierten, ja vielleicht sogar verzweifelten Harry vorzufinden, der sein Leid und seine Sorgen allein in sein Kissen schluchzte. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und sein Gesicht war alles andere als traurig. Obwohl er weinte, strahlte sein Gesicht und sein Schluchzen mischte sich mit Lachen, Freude und Glück sprühten regelrecht aus seinen Augen, während er sich in seinem Bett hin- und herrollte, nicht wissend wohin mit seiner Überschwänglichkeit und seiner Freude. Und währende er sich langsam wieder beruhigte und glücklich sein Kissen gegen seine Brust drücke, ein Lächeln tiefster Zufriedenheit auf seinen Lippen, konnte man ganz deutlich den silbernen Ring an dem Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand sehen.

* * *

Die Tür des Lehrerzimmers öffnete sich.

„Jetzt da ich dich sehe, weiß ich eindeutig, dass die ruhigen Feiertage vorbei sind. Es bleibt einem auch wirklich gar nichts erspart", seufzte Lucius und sah von seinen Notizen auf.

„Hättest du nicht Dumbledore diese Lüge untergeschoben, wären wir jetzt beide nicht hier und ich könnte immer noch in Lyon auf der Couch meiner Großtante liegen und mich mit Kaffee und Kuchen bedienen lassen. Aber Mister Oberschlau musste ja improvisieren." Romulus legte seine Bücher auf den Tisch und setzte sich. Er saß Lucius gegenüber und die beiden blickten sich einen Moment lang an bevor sie sich voneinander abwandten.

Sie hatten sich zähneknirschend darauf geeinigt, sich im Lehrerzimmer zu treffen, da keiner dem anderen einen ‚Heimvorteil' durch Benutzung des jeweils eigenen Büros gewähren wollte.

Lucius heftete seinen Blick stur auf seine Notizen. Er hatte von vornherein ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, sich mit Blayden zu treffen, aber wie sollte man zusammen einen Club führen, wenn man die Stunden nicht zusammen plante. Noch schlimmer, als sich mit Blayden abgeben zu müssen, war, sich vor einer Meute dämlicher Bälger zu blamieren. Doch er würde bestimmt nicht deswegen nett zu Blayden sein. Eher würde Voldemort in einer Muggel-Karaoke-Bar ‚_Dancing Queen'_ von ABBA singen.

Romulus saß genau wie Lucius da - mit seinem Blick auf seinen Aufzeigungen. Er hatte die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst um nicht laut los zu schreien. Er hasste es, wenn jemand eine derartige Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Es war einfach alles Malfoy's Schuld. Langsam fragte er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch einfacher gewesen wäre sich mit Dumbledore's tadelnden Blicken herumzuschlagen. Leider Gottes musste sein Bruder sich ausgerechnet in den besten Freund dieses Bastards verknallt haben. Er seufzte.

„Malfoy." „Blayden."

„Was?" „Was?"

Beide blickten sich wieder an. Das konnte ja nichts werden. Romulus heftete seine braunen Augen auf Lucius silbergraue und begann erneut das Bedürfnis zu bekämpfen seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Fang du am Besten an, Malfoy. Schließlich haben wir es ja deiner tollen Idee zu verdanken jetzt hier zu sein." Romulus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lucius ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich habe weder gesehen noch gehört, dass du zur jener Zeit eine bessere Idee gehabt hast, Blayden. Du hast mal wieder beschlossen den einfachen Weg aus der Affäre zu nehmen, nämlich andere die Arbeit machen zu lassen. Das ist typisch für dich. Selbst dein Gehirn ist sich zu schade um zu denken", zischte der Blonde.

Wieder verkeilten sich die beiden Männer in einem Duell der Blicke, während sie in ihren Köpfen eine Litanei von Flüchen sangen. Romulus, dem das Ganze langsam anfing auf die Nerven zu gehen, war der Erste der die angespannte Stille in dem Lehrerzimmer unterbrach.

„Wie wäre es wenn du einfach anfängst mit dem Plan für die Stunde. So sind wir vielleicht schnell hier wieder raus."

Lucius nickte nur kurz und griff nach einer der Notizen.

Doch auch dieser Plan ging nicht auf, denn wie zu erwarten konnten sich die zwei Männer nur auf wenige Punkte einigen. Während Lucius die erste Stunde mit Verteidigungszauber verbringen wollte, wollte Romulus leichte Angriffszauber durchnehmen. Sie waren sich uneinig über die Aufteilung, die Teilnehmerzahl der einzelnen Gruppen und die verschiedenen Vorführungen. Das einzige in dem sie sich einig waren war, dass keiner von ihnen sich vor den Kindern lächerlich machen wollte.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später war der Plan für die erste Stunde auf über zwanzig verschiedenen Pergamentstücken aufgezeichnet und Lucius hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er blickte mit einem fast hilflosen Blick auf die verschiedenen Pergamentstücke und ging im Geist noch einmal die einzelnen Punkte durch. Romulus schrieb währenddessen immer noch an dem Ablauf ihrer Demonstration. Da sich beide nicht über den Weg trauten war es klar, dass jeder einzelne Fluch vorher besprochen werden musste.

Lucius schob die einzelnen Pergamentstücke auf dem Tisch hin und her bis er zufrieden war, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Romulus zuckte sichtbar zusammen und Lucius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er sah, wie die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Lehrers automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab griff.

„Nervös?" fragte Lucius, während er die Notizen zu einem einzelnen Blatt Pergament zusammenschmolz.

„Halt die Klappe!" fauchte Romulus zurück und beendete seine Notizen. „So - fertig."

„Dann zeig mal her. Accio Pergament."

Romulus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, als das Blatt Pergament in Lucius' Hand flog. Der Blonde überflog nur kurz die Aufzeichnungen bevor er das Blatt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch knallte. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Was denn?! Das waren die Flüche und Gegenflüche auf die wir uns geeinigt hatten."

„Das meine ich nicht. Es ist die Aufteilung. Du kannst ja wohl kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich mich einfach so angreifen lassen. Dass du mir Fluch um Fluch an den Hals schmeißt und ich mich nur verteidige wie ein Nichtskönner", entgegnete Lucius aufbrausend. Er würde sich von Romulus nicht zum Narren halten lassen.

„Ach ja, und dein Vorschlag war wohl besser? Du wollest schließlich einen Schildbruch an mir demonstrieren. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von dir vor den Kindern auf die Bretter jagen", verteidigte sich Romulus.

„Ich leite den Kurs! Verstanden?! Und ich werde dir keinesfalls als Zielscheibe dienen."

„Irgendwie müssen wir ja deine Unerfahrenheit als Lehrer ausgleichen!"

„Was? Das ist wohl ein Witz. Von wegen Unerfahrenheit! Deine lächerlichen Erfahrungen mit Duellen müssen wir ja irgendwie kaschieren, also sei ein netter Assistent und lass jemanden ran, der Ahnung von der Sache hat."

„Jetzt pass mal auf, Schlampe. Ich habe hier von uns die meiste Erfahrung, wohingegen du dich vor ein paar Wochen um nichts anderes gekümmert hast als um dich selbst. Also machen wir es so wie ich es sage!" brüllte Romulus.

Lucius ging um den Tisch herum bis er nur noch einen Schritt von Romulus entfernt war. Sein Blick war abschätzend und herablassend. „Jetzt sage ich dir mal was, du Wichser. Mit dem Duellieren haben ich hier die meiste Erfahrung, also spiel dich nicht so auf. Ich werde dich verhexen und du wirst schön alles abwehren wie ein braver Junge, um uns nicht zu blamieren."

„Du selbstherrlicher Bastard, wie kannst du es wagen…" schnaubte Romulus zurück. Ihre Augen bohrten sich regelrecht ineinander und nur ihr letztes bisschen Willenskraft und die Tatsache, dass sie sich immer noch im Lehrerzimmer befanden, hielt sie davon ab, die Zauberstäbe zu ziehen. „Ich frage mich wie die Welt es ertragen kann einen so arroganten, egozentrischen, eitlen Mistkerl wie dich zu beherbergen."

„Vielleicht auf die selbe Art wie sie ein nichtsnutziges, anmaßendes und sich selbstüberschätzendes Arschloch wie dich ertragen kann."

Es trennten sie nun kaum mehr als ein paar Zentimeter. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war so deutlich, dass man sie fast in Form von Elektrizität sehen konnte.

* * *

Remus öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf den Kamin in dem nur noch eine schwache Glut leuchtete. Er streckt sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich wieder eingeschlafen war. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er am Morgen nach einer weiteren atemberaubenden und erotischen Nacht mit Severus aufgestanden war und sie zusammen vor dem Kamin gefrühstückt hatten. Er blickte an sich herunter und sah, dass Severus ihn mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt hatte. Er lächelte. Er musste wohl während dem Gespräch noch einmal eingeschlafen sein.

Er erhob sich und ging ins Bad. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es gleich Zeit für das Mittagessen war. Er sah mit einem Lächeln auf die verschlossene Tür von Severus' Labor. Remus wusste genau, dass Severus wahrscheinlich wieder voller Eifer über einem brodelnden Kessel hing und an irgendetwas arbeitete. Der Mann war ein wahrer Workaholic. Mit guter Laune sprang er ins Bad, duschte schnell und zog sich an.

Leise klopfte er an die Tür des Labors, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er klopfte noch einmal. „Severus?" fragte er und öffnete die Tür. Er sah sofort den schwarzhaarige Mann voll konzentriert über einem Buch sitzen, neben ihm brodelte ein Kessel. Er blickte auf.

„Na? Endlich wach?" Severus lächelte und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Kessel und klappte dann sein Buch zu. Er ging zu Remus hinüber und hauchte dem Werwolf einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Es wäre zu schade den zweiten Weihnachtstag einfach so zu verschlafen. Morgen fangen doch die Kurse an." Remus legte die Arme um Severus und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. So sollte das Leben immer sein. Immer und Ewig.

„Wenigstens bist du rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen aufgewacht.Wir können nicht schon wieder fehlen... es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass Albus uns für den gestrigen Tag beurlaubt hat

„Psst! Sei nett." Remus legte seinen Finger auf Severus' Lippen.

„Das habe ich gar nicht nötig!" murrte Severus künstlich beleidigt. „Komm lass uns gehen." Er fasste Remus bei der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Labor.

* * *

„Zum letzten Mal, wir werden auf keinen Fall _Aurora Nexus_ oder _Exodrus_ in den ersten Stunden zeigen. Glaubst du ich bin scharf darauf Dumbledore erklären zu müssen warum sich seine Schüler in den Gängen mit Kampfzaubern aus dem Auroren-Training beschießen? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde! Und du willst Erfahrung haben? Das ich nicht lache." Lucius Stimme war rau vom vielen Schreien. Seitdem diese Diskussion begonnen hatte, hatten sich die beiden Männer nur noch angeschrieen.

„Diese Zauber gehören zum Standard-Kampfwissen. Standard! Verstehst du die Worte die aus meinem Mund kommen: Stan-dard!! Das heißt, für Blonde, dass die nichts anderes als Grundwissen sind. Ich dachte, wir sollten diesen Schülern eine Chance gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Aasgeier geben. Und die lassen sich ja wohl kaum mit einem _Petrificus_ beeindrucken. Du müsstest das doch wissen, doch warst doch mal Mitglied in dem Club", grollte Romulus.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, bevor er sie sich zu Schlitzen verengten. „Kannst du nicht einfach die Klappe halten! Das ist zwar Hogwarts, aber du solltest so etwas hier trotzdem nicht sagen. Du könnest uns alle in Gefahr bringen, du hirnloser, plebejischer…"

* * *

„Glaubst du Lucius ist da?" fragte Remus als er und Severus an dem Gemälde von Hogwarts vorbeikamen, das Lucius' Räume verschloss. Auf einem Baum im Vordergrund war eine Schleiereule zu sehen. „Vielleicht will er ja mit zum Essen?"

Severus schenkte dem Werwolf ein gnadenlos schönes Lächeln. Für ihn bedeutete es viel, dass Remus sich mit Lucius verstand. „Warum nicht, natürlich nur wenn er schon wach ist." Er drehte sich zum Gemälde und sagte das Passwort: „Schokoladeneclair." Die Schleiereule auf dem Bild flötete leise und plusterte sich auf, dann wurde der Eingang freigegeben.

„Schokoladeneclair?" fragte Remus, geschockt über die Tatsache, dass Lucius einen Nachtisch als Passwort benutzte. „Wie kam er denn auf das Passwort?"

„Es liegt am Gemälde, meint er. Es hat früher einmal Albus gehört und es akzeptiert nur Süßigkeiten als Passwort", meinte Severus kopfschüttelnd. Sie betraten den Wohnbereich. „Lucius? Luc, bist du da?" Doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Vielleicht ist er schon zu Tisch", schlug Remus vor.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Die beiden machten sich auf zur großen Halle. Die meisten der Schüler hatten bereits gegessen. Nur Draco, ein paar seiner Freunde und einige Ravenclaws waren noch am Tisch. Severus und Remus begrüßten Draco, der Zaubertranklehrer nickte seinen Schülern zu und sie setzten sich.

Beim Nachtisch fragte Severus Draco: „Mister Malfoy?"

„Ja, Sir?" der blonde Junge brach das Gespräch das er mit Blaise Zabini führte ab und blickte zu seinem Paten hinüber.

„War Ihr Vater heute schon zu Mittag?" fragte er.

„Nein, Sir. Er war noch nicht hier. Vielleicht arbeitet er noch in seinem Büro. Er vergisst manchmal die Zeit beim Arbeiten." Draco schmunzelte. Severus registrierte die Aussage mit einem Nicken und der Junge kehrte zu seinem Gespräch zurück.

„Das würde wirklich zu ihm passen", kommentierte Remus. Die beiden beendeten ihr Essen und verließen die große Halle.

* * *

„Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!"

„Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!"

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir so tief gesunken sind und uns schon streiten wie kleine Kinder", seufzte Romulus erschöpft.

„Da kannst du mal sehen was du für eine Wirkung auf mich hast, Blayden." Lucius hob einige der Pergamentblätter mit den Notizen vom Boden auf. „Und warum das alles? Weil du nicht einsehen kannst, dass du falsch liegst. Und natürlich, weil du glaubst mich verarschen zu können, doch das hier ist kein blödes Poker-Spiel sondern das wahre Leben!"

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mir immer noch dieses Poker-Spiel vorhältst. Wie nachtragend bist du eigentlich, dass du mit immer noch diese uralten Geschichten unter die Nase reibst?" fragte Romulus mehr als nur genervt. Er hatte Hunger und war, obwohl erst früher Nachmittag sein konnte, schon todmüde.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig. Als ob du mir nicht bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit die Tatsache ins Gesicht schmierst, dass du mich als Rache für deine kleine Schlampe von Cousine ausgetrickst hast", fauchte der Blonde zurück.

„Meine Cousine ist keine Schlampe, klar!"

„Ach, ja?!"

„Du hast kein Recht so über sie zu reden, Malfoy. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen … und sie flirtet nur ein bisschen … aber sie ist keine Schlampe…"

„AHA!" Lucius konnte nicht umhin den seltsamen Ton in Romulus' Stimme zu hören und sich seinen Teil dabei zu denken. „Sie hat dich auch angemacht! Gib es zu, du heuchlerischer Bastard, verteidigst hier deine unschuldige Cousine, obwohl sie sogar dich angemacht hat?! Ich glaub's ja nicht. Blayden, du bist das letzte!"

„Ich werde dich derartig verhexen, dass du nicht einmal mehr deinen Namen schreiben kannst", grollte der brünette Zauberer gefährlich. Lucius lächelte nur böse und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

„Das will ich sehen…"

In diesem Moment ging dir Tür auf und Remus und Severus betraten das Lehrerzimmer.

Sie hatten Lucius nicht in seinem Büro angetroffen und hatten auf gut Glück die Bibliothek aufgesucht und zuletzt beschlossen, im Lehrerzimmer nachzusehen.

„Sowie ich das beurteilen kann, wirst du schon am Boden liegen noch bevor du deinen Zauberstab ziehen kannst." Keine Sekunde später hielten die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand.

Remus, der die Gefahr eines anstehenden Duells förmlich riechen konnte, trat mit ruhiger Stimme an die beiden heran. Severus versuchte noch ihn zurückzuhalten, doch er scheiterte. „Rhyll, Lucius! Bitte, kein Streit, wir sind hier im Lehrerzimmer."

„Du glaubst also ich habe nicht das Zeug dazu, dich zu schlagen? Das letzte Mal habe ich dich ins Krankenhaus gehext", sagte Romulus drohend und überhörte die Worte seines Bruders vollkommen. Auch Lucius schenkte ihnen nicht gerade besonders viel Beachtung.

„Du vergisst wohl, wo du damals gelandet bist. Hätte der Typ das Duell nicht unterbrochen dann wärst du jetzt bestimmt nicht hier - das kann ich dir sagen."

„Bitte ihr zwei, müsst ihr denn unbedingt streiten? Könnte ich euch nicht vertragen?" Remus versuchte die beiden zu Räson zu bringen. „Ihr seid doch beide erwachsene Männer... warum reicht ihr euch nicht…"

„Halt dich hier raus, Remus!" schrieen Romulus und Lucius gleichzeitig, dann blickten sie sich wieder böse an.

„Wir haben uns nur gefragt wo du bist, Lucius. Das Mittagessen ist vorbei und du warst nicht da", warf Severus vorsichtig ein.

Das fing Romulus' Aufmerksamkeit. „Was? Schon vorbei? Scheiße. Das ist alles deine Schuld, Malfoy!"

„Halt die Klappe und benimm dich nicht wie ein Kind." Er wandte sich dem Tisch zu, sammelte alle herumliegenden Pergamente zusammen und stopfte sie zurück in eine der Mappen. „Ich gehe jetzt in die Küche. Guten Tag, die Herren." Und mit diesen Worten schritt er mit hocherhobenem Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hey Malfoy! Warte! Glaubst du, du bist der einzige der hier Hunger hat??" Romulus verschwand ebenfalls und Remus stand noch immer an derselben Stelle, an der die beiden ihn angeschrieen hatten. Er wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht verdient hatte, so behandelt zu werden. Er hatte es schliesslich nur gut gemeint. Je länger er es sich überlegte, desto wütender wurde er.

„Ich habe dir doch geraten, dich nicht einzumischen", tadelte Severus und fing sich einen von Remus' eher nicht so netten Blicken ein.

„Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach machen sollen? Sie sich prügeln lassen? Die zwei waren auf dem besten Wege ein ausgewachsenes Zauberduell mitten im Lehrerzimmer zu beginnen. Hätte ich etwa zusehen sollen?" mürrisch verschränkte der Werwolf seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Genau das hätte ich dir geraten. Sie sind erwachsen, Remus, und wir sollten uns in ihren kleinen Privatkrieg nicht einmischen. Denk' einmal nicht gar so gryffindoresk. Komm, lass uns jetzt zurückgehen. Ich kann mir bei weiterem schönere Sachen vorstellen als hier dumm rum zu stehen."

* * *

Draco verließ mit seinen Freunden die Halle. Er hatte sich aus den Gesprächen ausgeklinkt und lief automatisch zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn durch die Gänge der Kerker führten. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch beim Essen, oder besser gesagt bei der Tatsache, dass Harry nicht einmal zum Mittagessen erschienen war. Draco hätte ihn gerne gesehen. Er verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Ihre Beziehung, wenn man das so nennen konnte, war durch die Festtage mehr als auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Sie hatten sich geküsst - in der Nacht vor dem ersten Weihnachtstag hatten sie sich geküsst. Es war ein sanfter und so vielsagender Kuss gewesen. Draco schaffte es einfach nicht, diesem Erlebnis keine Bedeutung beizumessen, denn sein Innerstes sagte ihm, dass aus diesem kleinen Moment bald etwas neues, schöneres anfangen würde.

Genau das war Draco's Problem. Er lief er mit seinen Freunden, doch eine innere Stimme schrie ihn regelrecht an, zu Harry in den Gryffindorturm zu rennen und diese Sache endlich klarzustellen. Was taten sie hier? Das hier war einfach nichts Halbes aber auch nicht Ganzes und diese Tatsache begann an Draco's Nervenkostüm zu zerren. Das einzige das ihn davon abhielt Harry endgültig zur Rede zu stellen war, weil er Angst hatte Harry zu verschrecken.

Doch Draco war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Er machte den Entschluss ihre Beziehung spätestens bis zum Anfang der Schule endlich auf das nächste Level zu ziehen. Er wollte so viel mehr von dem Gryffindor. Die Erinnerung an ihre kleine alkoholisierte Session auf dem Boden von seinem Zimmer war immer noch mehr als präsent in seinem Gedächtnis und er erinnerte sich wie sich Harry's Haut unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte, wie ihre Körper wie Puzzelteile aneinandergepasst haben, der Geschmack von seinem Mund und die mit Leidenschaft getränkten Augen… Alles war noch da und er wollte es noch einmal erleben. Heute, morgen, übermorgen - bis sie genug hatten und Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass er von Harry nie genug bekommen würde.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Schlag auf seiner Schulter. Er blickte auf Morag der ihn mehr als irritiert ansah. „Au, du Stümper. Musste das sein?" fragte Draco und rieb sich die Schulter. Wenn er einen blauen Fleck bekommen würde, dann würde er Morag schmerzlich verhexen.

„Ich versuch schon seit über fünf Minuten deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und du starrst nur in die Gegend. Und sei nicht so empfindlich du bist nicht aus Zucker." Morag wandte sich beleidigt ab und Draco konnte nicht anderes als seufzen. Jetzt da seine Harry-Phantasie so schamlos unterbrochen worden war, konnte er sich genauso gut Morag's kleinen Problemchen widmen.

„Morag, sei nicht eingeschnappt und sag was los ist!" Draco versuchte trotzdem nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. Morag beschleunigte seine Schritte und murrte: „Vergiss es. War sowieso blöd dich zu fragen."

Draco wollte gerade zu eine mehr als gekränkten Antwort ansetzen da stützte Vincent kumpelhaft seinen Arm auf Draco's Schulter und flüsterte:

„Der gute Morag ist ganz verzweifelt, denn er hat ein Geschenk von einem heimlichen Verehrer bekommen und weiß jetzt nicht was er tun soll." Hinter ihnen begannen Millicent, Pansy und Blaise zu kichern. Draco zog nun sehr interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er durch nur zwei Tage Abwesenheit in seinem Haus doch tatsächlich ein so entscheidendes Stückchen Klatsch verpassen würde.

Er löste sich von Vincent, der Greg nun ebenfalls erheitert angrinste. Kein Wunder, dass Morag so eine Laune schob. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Junge wegen dem Geschenk von seinen Freunden in den letzten Tage tierisch aufgezogen worden war. Er holte mit schnellen Schritten den Jungen ein, griff ihn beim Ärmel und zog ihn in einen der Gänge, die wieder zurück in Richtung der großen Halle führten. Er drehte sich nur kurz um und rief den anderen ein ‚_sind_ _gleich wieder da_' entgegen und schleifte einen protestierenden Morag hinter sich her.

„Draco, lass mich los. Komm schon, ich bin heute nicht aufgelegt für solche Scherze", beschwerte sich Morag, ließ sich aber weiterhin mitziehen. Draco bog kurz vor dem Zaubertranklabor wieder ab und Morag fragte sich langsam wo er hingeführt wurde. Sie blieben erst ein paar Gänge weiter vor einem Landschaftsbild von Hogwarts bei Nacht stehen. Draco flüsterte ein Passwort und das Bild gab den Eingang frei.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Morag und sah sich in dem prächtig eingerichteten Wohnzimmer um.

„Das sind die Räume meines Vaters", antwortete der blonde Slytherin. Er wies Morag an, sich auf die Couch zu setzten. Einen Augenblick später hielt Draco ihm ein Glas mit Wein entgegen und setzte sich neben ihn. „So - hier sind wir ungestört. Also, was ist los?"

Morag blickte ich unsicher um. „Bist du sicher, dass dein Vater nichts dagegen hat?" fragte Morag und kassierte nur ein lachendes Kopfschütteln von Draco. Er atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen. „Ich hab ein Geschenk bekommen... von einem Verehrer", meinte er etwas unschlüssig.

„Ja?" hakte Draco nach.

„Es ist ein Junge!" stieß Morag aus und wurde rot. Draco lächelte und quittierte das ganze mit einem: „Aha... und?"

„Merlin, Draco, es ist Anthony Goldstein", erläuterte Morag, nun vollends außer Fassung. „der sprichwörtliche Gott des Ravenclaw-Hauses. Reich, gutaussehend und intelligent. Was will der von mir, der kann das unmöglich ernst meinen mich auf den Neujahrsball als Begleitung zu wollen. Sieh mich doch an", Morag deutete an sich herab und ließ merklich den Kopf hängen.

Draco konnte nicht anders als seinen Klassenkameraden zu mustern. Morag war keine Schönheit, nicht im allgemeinen Sinne jedenfalls. Er blickte auf einen Jungen in seiner Größe mit halblangen, hellbraunen Haaren und graublauen Augen.Morag war ein impulsiver Junge und für einen Slytherin seltsam emotional. Er explodierte genauso schnell wie er beleidigt war, anfing zu lachen oder traurig werden konnte. Er war jemand der kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm und allen die Meinung sagte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, etwas das ihn auch innerhalb Slytherins nicht besonders beliebt machte. Er hatte nur eine einzige Unsicherheit und zwar sein Äußeres.

Draco wusste woher das kam. Er hatte bei einigen Besuchen bei den McDougalls Morag's älteren Bruder Kerry kennen gelernt. Ein typischer Schönling der oberen Schicht, der manchmal mehr Make-up trug als seine Mutter und mit seinen imposanten Roben und Scharen von Verehrern – zumindest Draco's Meinung nach - Gilderoy Lockhart Konkurrenz machen wollte. Draco konnte den Typen nicht ausstehen. Kerry schien jedenfalls besonders gerne auf seinen Bruder herabzusehen. In schönen Abständen kamen immer wieder Kommentare über Morag's etwas glanzloses Aussehen, natürlich absolut brüderlich wohlwollend.

„Ich will nicht das Gespött der kompletten Schule werden nur weil mich Goldstein vor versammelter Gesellschaft abservieren wird."

„Was hat er dir denn geschenkt?" fragte Draco interessiert. Morag zog aus der Tasche seiner Robe eine feine Kette mit einem sternenförmigen Anhänger hervor. Die Kette war nicht über die Maßen prunkvoll. Sie war schlicht und schön. Draco gefiel das Geschenk, es schien wohl überlegt ausgewählt worden zu sein. Ein bisschen zu viel Aufwand für einen Ravenclaw- Scherz, fand Draco. Er legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf Morag's Schulter und meinte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Meiner Meinung nach solltest du gehen."

Morag sah ihn einen Moment lang kritisch an, nickte aber dann.

„Falls es ein Scherz sein sollte, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden uns ansprechend rächen", versicherte Draco seinem Mitschüler.

Beide Slytherins tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

* * *

tbc.

* * *

A/N: So das ist das letzt Update für dieses Jahr, aber keine Panik im Januar geht es weiter. Ich hoffe euch hat das Chap gefallen und ihr reviewt und fleißig, denn davon leben wir schließlich… Weitere Infos auf in unserer Yahoo!Group

* * *

Severus: Was tut Lorelei da.

Toyo: Sieh ließt einen Manga!

Severus: Was ist das???

Lucius (mit einem Manga-Band in der Hand): Das ist cool!

Toyo verdreht die Augen.

Severus (reißt Lorelei den Manga-Band aus der Hand)

Lorelei: Hey, es wurde gerade spannend.

Severus: Durchblätter sichhinsetz

Lorelei: Hey, ich will das zurück. Das ist mein Band „Ludwig II"

Severus: Ich geb´ ihn dir später… interessiert les

Lucius: (gibt Toyo den Band „Second Love" Info: ist ein boylove comic mit viel lemon!!): Hast du Band 2??

Toyo: (sieht auf die flehende Lorelei): Ist im Schrank! lach


	55. Kapitel fünfundfünfzig

Disclaimer: wie immer… uns nix – alles denen!

Wir müssen uns entschuldigen, dass wir die Update-Vorhersage wirklich bis zum letzten Tag ausgereizt haben… aber irgendwie… waren wir beide nach den Feiertagen derart abgeschlafft… sorry.

**Kylyen** – Nein, Harry wird weiterhin „Potter" heissen. Und Luc und Blayden? (grinst geheimnisvoll) ich weiss von nichts… Danke für dein Lob! Sowas ist immer unglaublich motivierend.

**Tinkita** – Danke! Bis du eigentlich auch neu hier? (grübel)

**Fello** – ich blick's zwar gerade nicht, aber es ist schön, wenn man merkt, dass unsere Fic so aufmerksam gelesen wird.

**Devi016** – oh, keine Sorge! Zwischen Harry und Draco wird noch genug passieren.

**Phoenixfeder** – dafür werden die Kaptielt immer länger – heute mal wieder 12 Seiten. Wir versuchen eben alle Charas zu berücksichtigen, da kommen Harry und Draco schon mal ein wenig zu kurz – sorry.

**Shinesun** – Morag bekommt in diesem Chap ein etwas grössere Rolle, sozusagen als Auslöser… ach, lies selbst!

**Sabysemilla** – wie viele Kapitel? (stöhn) Keine Ahnung… aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir die 100 vollmachen. Ich denke wir werden dann doch ganz knapp vorher fertig. (gg)

**HermyBookworm** – Wow… das ist eine reife Leistung, das alles auf einmal zu lesen! Wir hoffen, dass es dir auch weiterhin viel Spass macht.

**Truemmerlotte** – Noch ein neuer Leser! Auch dir heissen Dank und vor allem viel Durchhaltevermögen (smile)

**Sevil** – Oja… Luc und Blayden sind sehr, sehr, sehr einsam. Die Armen! Und Draco hat bei uns eben eine etwas andere Auffassung von Verantwortung… öhm, er nimmt sein Amt als Schulsprecher eben doch ziemlich ernst.

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter fifty-five

**55**

Wieder war ein Wochenende vorbei und wieder war Montag. Doch die fast 50 Schüler, die sich an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück in der grossen Halle einfanden, trugen nur sehr vereinzelt ihr übliches, nicht sehr ansprechendes Montag-Morgen-Gesicht.

Die meisten von ihnen hatten Spass an den Förderkursen, hatten sich auch am Samstag vormittag ohne zu murren in den Gewächshäusern getroffen und freuten sich nun unter anderem darauf, ihre neuen Kenntnisse, die sie bei Professor Lupin erworben hatten, im zweiten Teil des Duellier-Clubs umzusetzen.

„Ich finde, Mister Malfoy und Professor Blayden machen das ganz fabelhaft. Man hat bei ihnen gar nicht das Gefühl, dass es sich nur um eine langweilige Demonstration handelt, wenn sie uns die Flüche zeigen", meinte Ginny Weasley während sie an dem grossen Tisch Platz nahm, der die verschiedenen Haustische für die Dauer der Weihnachtsferien ersetzte. „Es sieht immer so echt aus."

Auch wenn Professor Dumbledore die Schüler mehrmals ermuntert hatte, nicht an einer bestimmten Sitzordnung festzuhalten, mischten sich die Schüler nur sehr selten unter die anderen Häuser.

„Ja – das ist schon was anderes, als damals mit diesem dämlichen Lockhart", gab Ron, wenn auch nur sehr widerwillig, zu. Immerhin beinhaltete diese Aussage auch ein indirektes Lob über Lucius Malfoy.

„Ich fand Kräuterkunde auch sehr interessant", sagte Hermine und nahm sich etwas Marmelade. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, heute Nachmittag die Gegengifte bei Professor Snape zu brauen."

„Da dürftest du die einzige sein", witzelte Harry und wies mit einem Kopfnicken zu Neville, der bei der Erwähnung des Zaubertränkemeisters sehr blass geworden war. Neville hatte sie alle überrascht, als er sich mit wahrer Todesverachtung in die Liste für die Zaubertrank-Kurse eingetragen hatte.

„Nein, ist sie nicht", sagte Neville mit einer Stimme, die nur sehr leicht bebte. „Die _Vulcanette vulgaris_ ist eine sehr interessante Pflanze und ihr Gift zu neutralisieren ist eine wirkliche Herausforderung."

Ron verdrehte nur die Augen und Ariana Mills, eine Viertklässlerin, kicherte.

„Susan Bones hat das gestern beim Abendessen auch gesagt", grinste Ariana und sah Neville augenzwinkernd an.

„Susan?" fragte Seamus Finnegan. „Aus Hufflepuff? Hey, Neville, alter Schwerenöter – sollten wir da etwas wissen?"

In diesem Moment sorgte Justin Finch-Fletchley für eine Ablenkung. Er war ein wenig verspätet und ausser Atem in die grosse Halle gekommen und stand nun etwas unsicher neben Ginny Weasley, die mit grossen Augen zu ihm aufsah.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte sie gerade und ihr Bruder Ron wurde hellhörig.

Und nicht nur Ron. Merkwürdigerweise war plötzlich der ganze Tisch verstummt und man hätte ein Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Von den Lehrern war noch niemand anwesend und so erging auch keine Rüge an die Schüler, sich besser zu benehmen und nicht so auffällig auf Ginny zu starren, die mittlerweile genauso rot geworden war, wie ihre Haare.

„Ja", sagte Justin und seine Stimme hörte sich an, als ob er einen Frosch verschluckt hätte. „Ich würde sehr gern mit dir morgen Abend auf den Silvesterball gehen."

„Ähm… das würde ich sehr gern", sagte Ginny leise und wurde, wenn möglich, noch röter.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich hatte er Gewissheit, dass sie ihre Schwärmerei für ihn überwunden hatte. Justin war ein netter Junge – sie würde sicher viel Spass mit ihm haben.

„Fein", sagte Justin, die Erleichterung stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dann wäre das also abgemacht. Soll ich dir nachher bei Zauberkunst einen Platz freihalten?"

Ginny nickte verlegen und Justin ging zu seinen Mitschülern um sich zwischen Susan Bones und Laura Medley, die genau wie Ariana eine Viertklässlerin war, zu setzen.

Langsam setzten die üblichen Frühstücksgeräusche wieder ein, bis Laura mit lauter Stimme und einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr länger an sich halten konnte.

„Natürlich musste es ja eine Gryffindor sein, Justin", sagte sie beleidigt. „Jemand aus deinem eigenen Haus ist dir wohl nicht gut genug!"

Justin starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, rief Ariana über den ganzen Tisch hinweg: „Du bist doch nur neidisch!"

„Was weißt du denn schon!" fauchte Laura gehässig zurück. „Du schmachtest doch 24 Stunden am Tag Professor Blayden an!"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!" schrie Ariana.

„Professor Blayden?" fragte Michael Corner betroffen.

„Tja, Alter, gegen den kommst du bei den Mädels nicht an", neckte Terry Boot seinen Klassenkameraden.

„Immerhin bin ich noch nicht so tief gesunken um mit einer Slytherin wie Pansy anzubändeln!" schrie Michael wütend zurück.

„Na und?" mischte sich Anthony Goldstein aufgebracht ein. „Nur weil du zu blöd bist, um ein Date zu bekommen, sollen wir anderen auch enthaltsam leben, oder was?"

„Wenn man dir so zuhört, könnte man meinen, du bist auch scharf auf so eine Slytherin-Schlange!" gab Michael lautstark zurück.

„Ja – bin ich!" schrie Anthony. „Hast du damit ein Problem!"

Den meisten entging im ersten Moment, dass Morag McDougal erbleichte, doch als Pansy anfing zu lachen, wurde diese Tatsache nur allzu offenbar.

„Anthony?" japste sie atemlos und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Oh Morag! Anthony ist dein heimlicher Verehrer!"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, du blöde Kuh!" gab Morag heftig zurück. „Du bist doch nur frustriert, weil Terry dich noch nicht ausdrücklich für den Ball eingeladen hat!"

„Morag! Pansy! Das reicht jetzt!" rief Draco mit all seiner Autorität und stand auf. Und dabei hatte der Tag so friedlich angefangen. Er hatte in der Nacht von Potter geträumt und überhaupt…

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen!" keifte Pansy.

„Ich hab mich wohl verhört?" fragte Draco zischend. „Ich bin hier immer noch Schulsprecher."

„Und ich ebenfalls!" rief Hermine mit klarer Stimme über den Tisch und stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir sollten uns jetzt alle wieder beruhigen und…"

„Halt die Klappe, Elfenfreundin", sagte Draco kalt. „Das hier geht dich gar nichts an."

Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft, doch gleichzeitig stand auch Ron auf.

„Niemand beleidigt meine Freundin – und du schon gar nicht!" schrie er Draco wütend an.

„Was war das gerade, Wiesel?" fragte Draco gereizt zurück.

„Okay, das reicht!" schrie Ron und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch. „Ich mach dich platt – und wenn Harry zehnmal scharf auf dich ist! Das war genau ein _Wiesel _zuviel!"

„Ron! Nicht!" stöhnte Hermine und versuchte, ihn festzuhalten.

Harry zwickte sich in den Arm und betete darum, dass das nur wieder einer dieser Träume war, doch seine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Glücklicherweise schien Ron's Bemerkung, die ihn und Draco betroffen hatte, in dem immer lauter werdenden Tumult untergegangen zu sein.

„Hast du Angst um dein Ronnie-Mäuschen?" lästerte Millicent und schüttelte Theodore Nott's Hand ab, der sie beruhigen wollte. „Da tust du auch gut dran! Unser Draco macht den doch noch mit der rechten Hand auf den Rücken gefesselt fertig!"

Harry wusste hinterher nicht mehr, wer den ersten siruptriefenden Pfannkuchen geworfen hatte. Tatsache war, dass noch irgendjemand Hermine eine _dumme Streberin_ genannt hatte und darauf war auch er selbst ausgerastet. Bald flogen nicht nur Pfannkuchen, sondern auch Toastscheiben und Porridge, der von Löffeln geschleudert wurde, durch die Luft. Harry hatte sogar ein Portion Rührei in den Haaren.

So erbittert die essbaren Wurfgeschosse auch geworfen wurden, so blieben doch die Zauberstäbe – fast wie abgesprochen – sicher verstaut und wurden von keinem der Schüler gezückt. Das erste Gekicher war zwischen den Schimpfworten und Beleidigungen schon zu hören und bald nahm das Gelächter überhand und die bösen Worte verstummten.

Mitten in die grösste Essensschlacht hinein betraten die Lehrer und der Direktor die grosse Halle und blieben wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

Sie hatten sich vor dem Frühstück noch kurz im Lehrerzimmer getroffen um die letzten Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Silvesterball zu besprechen und hatten sich dabei etwas verspätet.

„Silencium!" rief Dumbledore mit magisch verstärkter Stimme durch den Raum und das Chaos endete so abrupt, wie es angefangen hatte. Alle Schüler starrten die Lehrer, die mit fassungslosen und missbilligenden Blicken in den Raum traten, verlegen und peinlich berührt an. Hermine schluckte und versuchte den Pfannkuchen, den sie noch in der Hand hielt, möglichst unbemerkt auf ihren Teller zu legen.

Fast gleichzeitig traten Professor Snape und Professor MacGonagall vor.

„Mister Malfoy." „Miss Granger – was haben Sie uns in ihrer Eigenschaft als Schulsprecherpaar über dieses beispiellose Benehmen zu sagen?" fragte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin kühl.

Hermine schwieg und warf einen raschen Blick zu Draco hinüber, der sich die marmeladenverschmierten Hände gerade an einer Serviette abwischte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Professor MacGonagall schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge und sah Snape an.

„Mister Malfoy – ich warte", sagte er leise und dennoch verstand ihn jeder im Raum problemlos.

Doch auch Draco schwieg. Für einmal hatte ihn seine Beredsamkeit verlassen und er warf Hermine einen ratlosen Blick zu.

„Vielleicht haben sie einfach einen Stubenkoller", liess sich die sanfte Stimme von Professor Lupin vernehmen. „Denn, soweit ich es sehe, ist niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen – oder?"

„Dennoch – die Schulsprecher hätten diesen Tumult unterbinden oder zumindest melden sollen", sagte Professor Snape miesepetrig. „Doch es hat ganz den Anschein, als ob die beiden auch noch kräftig mitgemischt hätten."

„Gegen Stubenkoller hilft Lebertran immer noch am besten", warf Madam Pomfrey trocken ein. „Und gesund ist er ausserdem."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee", erwiderte Professor Dumbeldore und seine Augen zwinkerten verschwörerisch. „Also..." Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes genügte, um die Schüler, den Tisch und die Halle zu säubern. Eine zweite Bewegung des Stabes und vor jedem Sitzplatz stand ein Glas mit einer grosszügig bemessenen Portion Lebertran. Die meisten Muggelgeborenen hatten ihn in ihrem Leben schon gekostet und verzogen angeekelt das Gesicht.

* * *

Wurmschwanz huschte in seiner Animagus-Gestalt durch das Unterholz. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn fortgeschickt, um Maximilian Graves eine persönliche Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Eine _Ehre _auf die Wurmschwanz gut und gerne hätte verzichten können. 

Der Lord war fuchsteufelswild geworden, als er den Gegenstand, den Graves für ihn aufgestöbert hatte, genauer untersucht hatte.

Es hatten doch tatsächlich einige Teile gefehlt, ohne die dieser mächtige, schwarzmagische Gegenstand so gut wie nutzlos für die Ziele des Lords war. Er lief so schnell wie er konnte, doch er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm eine Strafe wegen Trödelei sicher sein würde. Nur der Gedanke, dass Graves noch viel schlimmer dran sein würde, als er selbst, munterte ihn etwas auf.

* * *

„Ich hasse Lebertran." 

„In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so etwas ekliges getrunken. Pfui."

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie gemein Snape gegrinst hat, als wir angefangen haben, dieses Zeug zu schlucken?"

„Vielleicht hätten wir nur mit Pfannkuchen werfen sollen, und nicht auch noch mit dem Porridge..."

„Vielleicht hätten wir lieber mit gar nichts werfen sollen!"

„Vielleicht hättest du lieber deine vorlaute Klappe..."

„Schluss jetzt!" fauchte Hermine und unterbrach damit die durcheinandersummenden Stimmen ihrer Mitschüler, die gerade die Halle verliessen und zu ihren verschiedenen Kursen gingen. „Ihr fangt ja schon wieder an! Oder seid ihr scharf auf eine richtige Strafe? Und überhaupt hätte ich jeden einzelnen von euch melden sollen! Ich weiss wirklich nicht, warum ich das nicht auch getan habe!"

„Nimm's locker, Granger", rief Draco ihr im vorbeigehen mit einem Grinsen zu. „Ich glaube, wir mussten einfach alle mal Dampf ablassen." Er blieb kurz stehen und musterte sie eindringlich. „Aber wenn du dir so grosse Sorgen machst... vielleicht sollten wir mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und morgen Abend die Tanzerei eröffnen?"

Hermine lag schon ein kühles _vielleicht solltest du dafür lieber Harry nehmen_ auf der Zunge, doch als sie bemerkte, dass sich die meisten Slytherins hinter Draco versammelt hatten und voller Vorfreude grinsten, wusste sie, dass Draco genau wusste und auch wollte, dass sie _Nein_ dazu sagen würde – unter normalen Umständen... Doch gerade jetzt erwachte ihr Kampfgeist und sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust, vor Draco klein beizugeben.

„Einverstanden!" sagte sie mit gespielter Gelassenheit und hatte die Genugtuung ihn kurz zurückzucken zu sehen. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und zog eine Augenbraue andeutungsweise in die Höhe. „Was ist, Malfoy? Ich warte... oder war dieses Angebot am Ende gar nicht Ernst gemeint?"

Etwas wie Anerkennung flackerte in Draco's sturmgrauen Augen auf und er ergriff Hermine's Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Abgemacht – aber nur, wenn du mir deinen eifersüchtigen Weasley vom Hals hältst."

Hermine nickte knapp, doch innerlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass nicht Ron, sondern Harry die grösseren Probleme verursachen würde, denn es war so gar nicht typisch für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, einfach davonzurennen und irgendwas über zu-spät-kommen vor sich hinzumurmeln.

* * *

„Es hat etwas gefehlt!" entfuhr es Maximilian Graves verblüfft und er sah Wurmschwanz eindringlich an. „Es war vollständig... dachte ich zumindest..." Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, bevor es sich verfinsterte. „Oder hast du daran herumgefingert!" brauste er plötzlich auf und packte Wurmschwanz am Kragen. 

„Nein, Mister Graves, Sir...", wimmerte der Animagus. „Wie hätte ich das tun sollen – sie haben das Kästchen doch nie aus der Hand gegeben und der dunkle Lord hat es ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen gelassen."

„Verdammt – was mache ich jetzt?" murmelte Graves betroffen und liess mit einer angeekelten Miene den Animagus wieder los.

„Bevor Ihr irgendetwas anderes tut, soll ich Euch zu unserem Lord bringen", sagte Wurmschwanz mit einem kaum merklichen maliziösen Lächeln. Für heute würde sicher einmal ein anderer als er selbst in den Genuss des Cruciatus-Fluches kommen.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy zwang sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Die zweite Stunde des Duellier-Clubs neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die Schüler waren aufmerksam gewesen und sie waren mit dem Unterrichtsstoff gut vorangekommen. Nur einer hatte nicht mitgespielt – Blayden! 

Obwohl sie abgesprochen hatten, dass Lucius heute die Flüche und Schutzbanne erläutern würde, hatte er doch ständig dazwischengequasselt und seinen Senf dazugegeben. Eingedenk der Tatsache, dass jedes scharfe Wort, das er vor den Schülern zu Blayden sagen würde, unweigerlich auch dem Direktor zu Ohren kommen würde, hatte Lucius die Zähne zusammengebissen und sich beherrscht, so gut es eben ging.

Bis jetzt.

Sie wollten noch eine Schlussdemonstration über einen speziellen Schutzbann vorführen, der vor den meisten Verwirrungsflüchen schützte, als Blayden ihn schon wieder in seinen Ausführungen unterbrach.

„Mister Malfoy – nur einen kleinen Moment", sagte Blayden honigsüss und lächelte dieses grauenhafte falsche Lächeln, das schon den ganzen Nachmittag sein Gesicht geziert hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nur aus Versehen nicht erwähnt haben, dass..."

Lucius hörte nicht länger zu. Leider war das meiste, was dieser Schwachkopf heute von sich gegeben hatte, auch richtig gewesen. Lucius hatte diese Dinge auch alle gewusst – er hatte sie nur nicht erwähnt, weil er nicht zu sehr ins Detail hatte gehen wollen. Es waren trotz allem noch Schüler und sie waren hier in einem Duellier-Club und nicht in einer Gladiatoren-Schule oder auf einem Nachwuchs-Todesser-Training.

Er wartete einfach ab, bis Blayden's Mund aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen und fragte dann die Schüler: „Hat das jeder verstanden oder gibt es noch Fragen?" Er musterte die knapp dreissig Jugendlichen, die fast andächtig zu ihm aufsahen und seine schlechte Laune verflüchtigte sich wieder etwas.

„Gut – dann wird Professor Blayden so freundlich sein und mit Hilfe dieses speziellen Schutzbannes meinen Angriff abwehren", erläuterte er und begab sich gleichzeitig mit Blayden in Position.

Lucius sprach die Formel für den ersten Angriff und Blayden wehrte ihn mustergültig und mit einem überlegenen Lächeln ab, das Lucius unbeschreiblich nervte und er beschloss, dem braunhaarigen Zauberer eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen. Absprache hin oder her.

Sie demonstrierten noch zwei weitere Angriffe, dann war der Unterricht eigentlich beendet. Lucius sprach noch einige abschliessende Worte, doch bevor er die Schüler entliess, richtete er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab auf Blayden und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch.

Es ging alles so schnell, dass niemand mitbekam, was genau eigentlich passierte – Tatsache war, dass Blayden plötzlich auf dem Rücken lag und verhalten fluchte.

„Und das, liebe Schüler...", sagte Lucius und lächelte genauso honigsüss und falsch wie Blayden vorher, „...das war ein nützlicher kleiner Zauber – in der Umgangssprache wird er oft _Vorsicht – frisch gebohnert_ genannt. Das war's für heute. Wir sehen uns am Donnerstag wieder."

Die Schüler verliessen grinsend und kichernd den Raum.

Als sie alleine waren, sprang Blayden vom Boden auf und ging auf Lucius los.

„Was sollte diese Scheisse!" schrie er wütend. „Das war nicht abgesprochen!"

„Ach – sag bloss du hast das nicht kommen sehen", erwiderte Lucius höhnisch. „Du hast doch heute sonst auch alles besser gewusst."

„Hätte ich etwa ruhig daneben stehen und nichts sagen sollen, während du mit Halbwahrheiten um dich geschmissen hast?"

„Ja – denn genau das ist die Aufgabe eines Assistenten. Hübsch aussehen und die Klappe halten!" stichelte Lucius gehässig. „Und dazu dürftest du gerade noch in der Lage sein."

„Ach ja?" fauchte Blayden, hob seinen Arm und versetzte Lucius einen Stoss gegen die Schulter.

„Hör auf mich zu schubsen, oder...", drohte Lucius.

„Oder was", unterbrach ihn Blayden. „Oh – ich habe ja so grosse Angst!" Er schubste Lucius ein zweites Mal.

„Letzte Warnung, Blayden!"

„Dann wäre es jetzt wohl klug, aufzuhören? Aber wie du ja gerade so trefflich ausgeführt hast, gehört Intelligenz nicht gerade zu meinen herausragendenden Eigenschaften." Doch bevor Blayden den blonden Slytherin ein drittes Mal schubsen konnte, fühlte er einen harten Klammergriff um seinen Hals und die Wand im Rücken.

Ihre Gesichter waren kaum eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt. Ihre Körper berührten sich leicht und beide atmeten schwer. Hasserfüllte silbergraue Augen trafen sich mit dunkelbraunen, die einen harten, kalten Glanz hatten.

Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu knistern und die Sekunden verstrichen so langsam, dass Blayden irgendwann das Gefühl hatte, sie würden schon ewig an dieser Wand stehen und sich anstarren. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen – ausserdem bekam er mit diesen stahlharten Fingern um seinen Hals nur unzureichend Luft.

„Malfoy – lass den Quatsch...", krächzte Blayden atemlos. „Ich ersticke – und so einfach will ich es dir auch wieder nicht machen."

Zögernd und nur widerwillig löste Lucius seinen erbarmungslosen Griff um die Kehle des anderen Mannes. Stattdessen drückte er seine Hand nun gegen Blayden's Schulter um ihn weiter unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dabei veränderte er leicht seine Position und Blayden machte eine interessante Entdeckung.

Konnte es sein, dass gerade eine beginnende Erektion über seinen Oberschenkel gerieben hatte? Oder hatte er wegen dem Sauerstoffmangel kurzfristig den Verstand verloren...

„Du armselige, kleine Kröte...", fing Malfoy da gerade an, doch Blayden unterbrach ihn sehr wirkungsvoll, indem er seinen Oberschenkel ein wenig mehr gegen die Hitze zwischen Malfoy's Beinen drückte.

„Und was haben wir hier?" fragte Blayden mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Gott – Malfoy – du bist wirklich erbärmlich. Bist du schon so lange nicht mehr flachgelegt worden, dass dich schon eine kleine Rangelei mit mir anmacht?"

Lucius' Lippen wurden blass und pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Doch er rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Die einzige Bewegung, die er machte, war, mit seiner rechten Hand blitzschnell zwischen Blayden's Beine zu fassen.

„Ein wenig mehr Selbstbeherrschung würde deiner Hose auch nicht schaden", flüsterte er in einer Parodie von zärtlicher Intimität in Blayden's Ohr und seine Finger drückten sehr sanft die Beule in Blayden's Hose.

Scheisse! Seit wann hatte er diesen verdammten Ständer? Und wieso? Zu allem Überfluss fühlte Blayden, wie ihm langsam eine verräterische Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Gott – er konnte doch jetzt nicht rot werden wie eine ertappte Jungfrau!

Wieder starrten sich beide wortlos in die Augen, dann brach Lucius den Kontakt zwischen ihnen, in dem er fast hastig einen Schritt zurück trat. Beide atmeten immer noch unregelmässig – wie nach einem heftigen Kampf.

„Das hier ist nie passiert!" sagte Lucius mit schneidender Stimme und forderndem Blick.

Blayden strich sich automatisch über die Falten in seiner Kleidung und erwiderte den Blick mit flammender Intensität. „Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh, dass ich mit dir einer Meinung bin!" erwiderte er kalt.

* * *

„Potter!" rief Draco und winkte dem Gryffindor erleichtert zu. Er hatte nach den Kursen noch mit Harry sprechen wollen, doch dieser war ihm heute den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen und im Duellierclub hatte er ihn nicht beachtet und sich Morgana als Partnerin ausgewählt. Und kaum war die letzte Stunde beendet gewesen, war Harry auch schon verschwunden. Draco hatte leise geflucht und die Unzulänglichkeit seiner _Zeig-mir-wo-du-bist-Taschenuhr_ verdammt. Nach einer Weile angestrengten Nachdenkens beschloss er, Harry nicht im Schloss, sondern ausserhalb zu suchen. 

Er hatte seine Winterrobe aus seinem Zimmer geholt und war nach draussen gegangen – immer in der Hoffnung, Harry noch vor dem Abendessen zu erwischen und ihn zu fragen, warum er sich so komisch benommen hatte.

Draco hatte schon aufgeben wollen, doch da verliess Harry gerade Hagrid's Hütte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als Draco auf ihn zu kam.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und Draco stapfte mühsam durch den hohen Schnee.

„Mann, Potter – du bist heute fast schwieriger zu erwischen als ein goldener Schnatz", sagte Draco, als er Harry erreicht hatte.

„So", erwiderte Harry einsilbig und sah an Draco vorbei zum Schloss. „Ich will nicht zu spät zum Abendessen kommen", fuhr er tonlos fort und wollte an Draco vorbeigehen, doch dieser hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Scheisse, Harry – was ist denn heute los mit dir?"

„Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt noch – wo du doch jetzt mit Hermine auf den Ball gehst?" schnappte Harry und wollte Draco's Arm abschütteln.

„Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn! Du warst doch dabei – du hast doch mitbekommen, wie sich dieser Quatsch entwickelt hat", rief Draco fassungslos aus. „Glaub mir – ich bin wirklich nicht scharf darauf mit Granger das Tanzbein zu schwingen... ich würde viel lieber mit dir..." Da! Jetzt hatte er es gesagt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Gespannt hielt er den Atem an. Was würde Harry dazu sagen?

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry leise. „Du würdest lieber mit mir... Draco – wenn das einer deiner Scherze war, dann bringe ich dich um!"

Draco fiel ein solcher Stein vom Herzen, dass ihm plötzlich ganz leicht zumute war. Fast, als ob er ohne Besen fliegen würde. „Kein Scherz – Slytherin-Ehrenwort!" versprach er Harry feierlich. Der daraufhin verdächtig rote Wangen bekam, aber das war bei den diffusen Lichtverhältnissen etwas schwer zu beurteilen.

„Dann... dann haben wir jetzt eine Verabredung?" fragte Harry zögernd.

„Ich glaube schon...", gab Draco mit einem Lächeln zurück und küsste Harry ohne weiter nachzudenken auf die schneekalte Wange.

„Dann haben wir nur noch ein Problem... ich kann nicht tanzen", beichtete Harry gefasst und beobachtete verwirrt, wie Draco daraufhin in leises Gelächter ausbrach.

„Dann bekommst du eben einen Crash-Kurs von mir. Mein Tanzlehrer hatte mit mir wesentlich mehr Freude als mein Klavierlehrer."

* * *

Lucius hatte sich das Abendessen in seinen Räumen servieren lassen. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach Gesellschaft gewesen, doch als der Zauber, den er vor knapp einer Stunde ausgesprochen hatte, Alarm schlug, und ihm somit anzeigte, dass Severus in diesem Augenblick seine Räume betreten hatte, stand er sofort auf um seinem Freund noch einen Besuch abzustatten. 

Als er vor der Eule stand, wollte er schon das Passwort aussprechen, doch er besann sich eines besseren. Severus war womöglich nicht allein... Er presste seine Zähne zusammen und klopfte an. Gut – dann musste Sev den Werwolf eben kurz loswerden... bei dem Thema, das er mit seinem Freund besprechen wollte, konnte er kein Publikum gebrauchen.

Die Eulenstatue gab den Weg frei und Lucius betrat die Räume des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Guten Abend, Lucius", grüsste Severus mit einem Hauch von Neugier in der Stimme und hängte seine Robe und sein Jackett an die Garderobe. „Du warst nicht beim Abendessen – aber da du noch lebst, wird dir wohl nichts ernsthaftes zugestossen sein." Er nahm in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz und schürte das Feuer mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch.

„Wo ist Lupin?" fragte Lucius und sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu Severus' Schlafzimmertür.

Severus bemerkte die Blickrichtung, doch ausser einem schmalen Lächeln zeigte er keine Regung.

„Ich habe ihm seinen Wolfsbanntrank gegeben und mittlerweile liegt er vermutlich schon in seinem eigenen Bett – und vermutlich schläft er auch schon... das heisst... wenn ihn Flitwick nicht noch wegen der Dekoration für morgen Abend aufgehalten hat." Er hielt kurz inne. „Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann bin auch ich ziemlich müde..."

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. „War ich etwa auch so ekelhaft selbstzufrieden?"

„Ich weiss nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Oh doch, das weißt du genau", erwiderte Lucius mit Nachdruck. „Ich rede von der Zeit, als ich noch regelmässig Sex hatte und du nicht. Habe ich mich da etwa genauso benommen, wie du jetzt?"

„Wie benehme ich mich denn?" fragte Severus zurück und lächelte verhalten.

„Wie eine Katze, die gerade eine ganze Schüssel Sahne ausgeschleckt hat!"

„Nun... eine ganze Schüssel war es sicher nicht..."

Lucius unterbrach ihn mit einer heftigen Handbewegung. „Okay – danke! Es reicht. Ich entschuldige mich für jede dumme und anzügliche Bemerkung, die ich je in deiner Gegenwart habe fallen lassen!" Er musterte Severus mit neuem Interesse. „Wie hast du das mit mir eigentlich nur ausgehalten."

Nun lächelte Severus offen. „Wir haben uns zum Glück nicht so oft gesehen", erwiderte er spöttisch. „Aber nun wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich endlich hinsetzen würdest. Es ist entsetzlich ermüdend, dir beim herumstehen zuzusehen."

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen liess sich Lucius auf das Sofa fallen.

„Also – was ist los?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile und sah Lucius ruhig und abwartend an.

Der blonde Slytherin richtete sich ein wenig in dem Sofa auf und erwiderte den Blick mit einem leichten unruhigen Flackern in seinen Augen.

„Sev... hast du schon mal jemanden gehasst? Ich meine... so richtig... gehasst bis aufs Blut?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Luc – denk erst mal nach und dann frag noch mal!"

„Ach ja... Black... natürlich...", sagte Lucius nachdenklich. „Ähm... würdest du sagen, dass Black gut aussieht? Ich meine... er ist doch ziemlich attraktiv", fuhr Lucius zögernd fort.

Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Wie bitte? Luc – worauf soll dieses Gespräch bitte hinauslaufen?" fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Neugier.

Lucius zupfte mit seinen langen Fingern an seinem rechten Ohrläppchen herum und in diesem Moment wusste Severus, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Lucius zupfte nur an seinem Ohrläppchen, wenn er sehr nervös oder sehr, sehr unsicher war. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er diese bestimmte Geste das letzte Mal bei seinem Freund gesehen hatte. Es musste Jahre her sein.

„Ich meine... attraktiv im sexuellen Sinn... Du würdest ihn doch sicher nicht von der Bettkante schubsen, oder?" fragte Lucius mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

„Du fängst wirklich an, mich zu beunruhigen. Wieviel genau hast du getrunken?"

„Ich habe keinen Tropfen getrunken und wenn du mich einmal ausreden lassen würdest, dann wären wir hier schon lange fertig!" entgegnete Lucius heftig.

Severus hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände. „Ich sage ja schon nichts mehr."

Lucius warf ihm noch einen Blick zu und stöhnte dann leise. „Die Sache ist die... ist es dir schon einmal passiert, dass du sexuell erregt wurdest... von jemand... den du absolut nicht ausstehen kannst?"

„Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, was hinter dieser Frage steckt", bemerkte Severus leicht angeekelt.

„Wieso?"

„Du versuchst doch gerade, mir schonend beizubringen, dass du scharf auf Black bist", sagte Severus mit abwehrender Miene.

„Black! Oh Gott, nein!" Lucius lachte kurz auf. „Black... du meine Güte..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Severus betrachtete ihn perplex. „Ja, aber... wer denn dann?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Blayden!" rief er dann aus.

Lucius nickte resigniert und liess den Kopf hängen.

„Und warum sagst du das mir?" fragte Severus dumpf. Er sah ungezählte Komplikationen auf sich zukommen.

„Weil ich nicht weiss, was ich tun soll!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde sagen, du lässt die Finger davon!" erwiderte er bestimmt. „Oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Eine schnelle Nummer in einem leeren Klassenzimmer? Um die Spannung abzubauen? Mit jemandem, mit dem du dich nicht im selben Raum aufhalten kannst, ohne beleidigend zu werden? Das ist doch Schwachsinn... Was ist nur mit dir los, Luc?"

„Was wird wohl mit mir los sein!" gab Lucius heftig zurück. „Ich habe die Gesellschaft meiner rechten Hand herzlich satt!" Er nahm eines der Sofakissen und warf es aus Frust gegen eine Vase auf dem Kaminsims, die klirrend zerbrach.

„Luc – kannst du nicht nach nebenan gehen und deine eigenen Sachen kaputt machen?"

Doch Lucius hörte ihm nicht zu. Er hatte hinter den Sofakissen etwas entdeckt und zog es nun hervor. Es war der schwarze Seidenschal, der Teil seines Geschenks gewesen war.

„Oho... was haben wir denn hier?" fragte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und liess die anschmiegsame Seide durch seine Hände gleiten.

„Gib das her, Luc!"

„Ich frage mich, wer von euch..."

„Accio Schal!" rief Severus und der Seidenschal entglitt Lucius' Fingern.

„Spielverderber!" schmollte der Blonde. „Ich habe dir früher auch immer alles erzählt."

„Ja, leider...", seufzte Severus vielsagend.

* * *

**_tbc._**

Lorelei: Mann, das schneit immer noch!

Severus: Du meinst wohl eher schon wieder…

Toyo (kommt rein): Mann, es schneit immer noch!

Severus + Lorelei: Wissen wir!

Lucius: Mir ist langweilig…

Severus (fies grinsend): Och – spielt niemand mit dir?

Lorelei (zu Toyo): Ich glaube, unsere Jungs haben auch den Stubenkoller…


	56. Kapitel sechsundfünfzig

DISCLAIMER: Nicht uns alles ihr! Echt schade wenn ihr mich fragt. Wenigstens können wir behaupten, dass der Plot und zwei Original-Character auf unserem Mist gewachsen sind.

Danke an alle die ge'reviewt haben. Ihr seit die Besten und seit Hauptgrund unseres Durchhaltevermögens.

* * *

_**The Green Side of Life**_

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter fifty-six

# 56 #

„Mehr…" stöhnte Romulus mit rauer Stimme und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten. Die sanften Küsse auf seinem Hals und Nacken wurden gieriger und fordernder. Ihm war es als würde über diese Lippen eine Hitze in seinen Körper strömen die ihn innerlich in Brand setzte. Mehreren Küssen folgten kleine Bisse und der kleine stechende Schmerz verschaffte Romulus nur noch mehr Lust. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen fochten in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Körper waren eng aneinander gepresst und die Härte ihrer Männlichkeit war nur durch ein bisschen Stoff voneinander getrennt. Romulus konnte und wollte nur noch an das Eine denken: Sex! Befriedigung! Er wollte es und er wollte es sofort. Er unterbrach den Kuss und sah seinem Liebhaber in die Augen.

Die silbergrauen Augen, trunken vor Lust, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, alabasterfarbene Haut, edel und zart, umrahmt von langem, weißblonden Haar, das dem Gesicht eine unirdische Schönheit verlieh. Die Lippen bogen sich zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln und die grauen Augen leuchteten mit einer Intensität, die Romulus vor Wonne erschaudern ließ. Er war gefangen in diesem Blick aus heißem Eis. Sein Körper reagierte auf jede kleine Bewegung und Berührung, während sein Geist ihm aber immer noch zuschrie, die Deckung nicht fallen zu lassen.

Starke Hände packten ihn und drückten ihn auf die Matratze eines Bettes, von dem Romulus nicht wusste woher es auf einmal gekommen war. Und irgendwie war es ihm auch egal. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und kitzelte seine Wangen und brachte ein sanftes Lächeln auf Romulus' Gesicht. Er griff danach, ließ seine Hände hindurch gleiten und während sich die Lippen seines Liebhabers wieder auf die Haut seines Nackens senkten hauchte Romulus…

„Malfoy..." in die Stille des Zimmers…

* * *

Romulus schreckte aus seinem Schlaf. Er war nass geschwitzt und atmete schwer. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht genau wo er war und was geschehen war, bis die Erinnerung an seinen Traum wie ein Schlag in sein Gedächtnis zurückkehrte. Romulus seufzte gequält. Das war die dritte Nacht in der er von diesem Traum heimgesucht wurde. Und nachdem er gestern tatsächlich Malfoys Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel gespürt hatte, hatte der Traum noch an Intensität gewonnen.Langsam begann er wirklich einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank in Betracht zu ziehen. Das war einfach nicht mehr normal. Doch Romulus hasste die Tatsache, dass ihn dieser Traum so fesselte und sein Stolz erlaubte es ihm nicht, sich davon besiegen zu lassen. Vielleicht war er ja krank oder einfach nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen.

Romulus stieß die Decke von sich und stand auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens war. Wieder konnte er nur seufzen. Er ging ins Bad und stellte sich, nachdem er seinen Schlafanzug ausgezogen und achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte, unter die Dusche. Er ließ kaltes Wasser auf seine erhitzte Haut prasseln und sog schmerzhaft die Luft ein. Das Wasser fühlte sich wie tausend kleine Messer auf seiner Haut an. Doch seine Erektion erschlaffte nicht.

Resignierend drehte Romulus das Wasser auf eine normale Temperatur und versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch die pochende Härte zwischen seinen Beinen verlangte Aufmerksamkeit. Romulus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht mit dem Bild von Lucius Malfoy im Kopf einen runterholen.

Das angenehm heiße Wasser prasselte massierend auf seine Schultern. Fast schon automatisch bewegte sich seine Hand an sein Glied. Jede Bewegung verstärkte seine Erregung und brachte ihn etwas näher an sein süßes Ziel. Bald schon tauchte er hinab in Phantasien voll von zarter Haut, silbergrauen Augen, langem weißblondem Haar und gierigen Lippen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er kam. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht diesen einen bestimmten Namen zu stöhnen und er schluckte ihn gemeinsam mit dem Blut aus der Wunde herunter.

Einige Minuten vergingen und Romulus stand regungslos unter der Dusche. Er atmete tief, die Augen geschlossen und die Knie unangenehm weich. Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Mit einem Mal war er wieder unsagbar müde und er sehnte sich nach ein bisschen entspannendem Schlaf. Er legte sich nackt ins Bett, deckte sich zu und schloss die Augen. Er konnte spüren wie er einschlief und in seinem letzten wachen Gedanken war er sich uneins ob er sich seinen Traum zurückwünschte oder nicht.

* * *

Ron und Harry saßen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum über Harrys Lernschachspiel bei einer Partie. Harrys Stirn war in Falten gelegt und er starrte nun schon seit mehr als fünf Minuten regungslos auf das Brett. Er führte seine Hand zum weißen Bischoff, zog sie dann aber wieder zurück.

„Harry, der Turm", meinte Ron wohlmeinend und erntete von Harry einen bösen Blick. Harry bewegte den Turm in Richtung seines Königs. Ron machte keine Sekunde später seinen Zug. Harry fixierte erneute das Spiel mit seinem Blick. Er seufzte.

„Sag mal Ron, warum mache ich mir eigentlich überhaupt noch die Mühe. Ich meine, sieh mich an. Sechs Jahre spielen wir nun schon Schach und ich bin immer noch hoffnungslos schlecht." Ärgerlich ließ sich Harry auf seinem Stuhl zurückfallen.

„Du bist besser geworden. Man erkennt jetzt wenigstens ´ne Strategie. Früher hast du die Figuren gezogen wie du Lust hattest. Immer auf Angriff, keine Verteidigung. Du hast dich verbessert…"

„Nur gegen dich und Draco sehe ich alt aus. Kein Wunder, dass ich Schach frustrierend finde. Warum spielt ihr nicht gegeneinander und ich bleibe bei Koboldstein?" fragte Harry beleidigt.

Ron konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Anblick seines besten Freundes zu lachen. Er griff die erstbeste seiner Figuren auf dem Brett und setzte sie. Ron seufzte und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er machte seinen Zug und Harrys König wurde von seinem Pferd zu Boden getrampelt. Das Spiel war vorbei. Harry starrte fast schon beleidigt auf das Brett. Hatte er doch dieses Lernschachspiel von Draco bekommen und noch nach mehreren Lektionen war er immer noch genauso hoffnungslos wie vorher.

„Sieh 's locker Harry", meinte Ron und räumte die Bruchstücke der Figuren in den Kasten, in dem sie sich von selbst wieder herstellten. „Ich will mich ja nicht loben, aber ich bin nun halt mal besser im Schach als du und es braucht mehr als ein paar Lektionen mit deinem Spiel um mich zu besiegen. Aber ich kann dir ehrlich sagen, dass du besser geworden bist. Versuch doch mal eine Partie gegen Seamus oder Hermine", schlug er lächelnd vor.

Harry versuchte das bittere Gefühl der nun wahrscheinlich tausendsten Niederlage herunterzuschlucken. „Was bleibt mir wohl anderes übrig?" fragte er mehr sich selbst.

„Apropos Malfoy junior. Hast du ihn schon flachgelegt?" fragte Ron fast beiläufig.

Harry war schlichtweg schockiert. Einen Augenblick sah er seinen besten Freund an, als wäre diesem ein Extrakopf gewachsen. Der Gedanke manifestierte sich in seinem Kopf. Draco und er allein, erst ein Kuss, dann Berührungen, bis sie stöhnend und keuchend auf einem Bett liegen würden. Der Gedanke war einfach skandalös. Mit einem Mal war Harry tomatenrot im Gesicht. Harry fand es war noch viel zu früh am Morgen um sich mit solchen Gedanken näher zu beschäftigen. Reichte es nicht, dass er letzte Nacht wieder einmal von Draco geträumt hatte…

„RON! Zwischen mir und Draco…" Harry kam noch nicht einmal dazu seinen Satz zu beenden. Ron schmiss eines der Sesselkissen nach ihm und traf ihn direkt im Gesicht.

„Noch nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es an dir liegt." Ron seufzte. „Ich glaube, ich muss anfangen unser Frettchen zu bemitleiden. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass du nichts von ihm willst, du kriegst immer diesen furchtbaren Herzchen-Augen-Blick wenn du von ihm redest."

Harry schmollte und er wusste nicht ob Ron für den Gedankengang Er-Draco-Bett-Sex nun küssen oder schlagen sollte. „Es ist jedenfalls noch nicht allzu spektakuläres gelaufen", fügte Harry hinzu.

„So so…" Ron grinste. „Wie war eigentlich dein Weihnachten in den Kerkern? Du hast nicht gerade besonders viel erzählt."

„Lass mich dir eines sagen. Snape und Malfoy sind angenehm anders im privaten Kreis. Mehr darf ich nicht sagen. Snape hat mir Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des Jahres gedroht, wenn ich auch nur daran denken würde etwas Privates zu erzählen."

„Sieht dem schleimigen Deppen ziemlich ähnlich", murrte Ron der sich schon auf ein wenig Klatsch und Tratsch gefreut hatte.

„Komm - lass uns die Klamotten für heute Abend bereit machen." Mechanisch erhob sich Harry und trotte in den Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Ron folgte ihm und ließ hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Viel gab es eigentlich nicht zu tun. Harry wusste genau was er zum Ball anziehen wollte. Er holte seinen dunkelgrünen Festtagsumhang aus den Untiefen seines Koffers und legte ihn auf das Bett. Harry gefiel er und war fast dankbar, dass Hermine ihn vor einem Jahr dazu überredet hatte sich diesen Umhang zu kaufen. Ron hatte protestiert, war grün doch nicht gerade eine Gryffindor-Farbe, doch Hermine hatte sich durchgesetzt. Doch bisher hatte er ihn nicht getragen. Ron blickte eher kritisch auf seine Robe, während Harry Hose und Hemd auf dem Bett bereitlegte.

„Ich bin mir sicher Hermine wird sich freuen dich in dem Teil zu sehen", meinte Harry und warf einen Blick auf die rote Robe die irgendwie zu Rons Haaren zu passen schien. „Das wird das erste Mal sein, dass Hermine und du gemeinsam auf einen Ball geht. Ich bin schon gespannt."

„Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht…" Ron kratzte sich am Kopf und wandte Harry seinen Blick zu. „Ich hatte mich auch darauf gefreut, aber die Sache mit Malfoy hat den Abend schon irgendwie verdorben", schmollte Ron.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte seinem besten Freund nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen sagen, dass er die Sache nicht so ernst nehmen sollte, denn ihn störte es genauso sehr. Er wusste genau, dass er noch nicht bereit war mit Draco vor der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft zu tanzen, aber es störte ihn, dass Draco den Anfangstanz mit Hermine tanzen würde.

„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern und sich selbst auch. „Komm, lass uns mal sehen, was Hermine so macht." Bei dem Gedanken schien Rons Laune sich gleich schlagartig zu bessern. Der Rothaarige nickte seinem Freund zu und die beiden machten auf dem Weg zu Hermines Zimmer.

* * *

„Möchtest du noch Tee, Severus?" fragte Remus und konnte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Severus nickte und schob dem Werwolf seine Teetasse entgegen. Selbst der normalerweise in der Öffentlichkeit eher kühle Severus Snape konnte nicht anders als sich von der warmen Art von Remus ein bisschen anstecken zu lassen. Der Hauch eines Lächelns kam über seine Lippen. Der einzige der von dieser ganzen Sache nicht gerade berührt war, war Lucius Malfoy, der mit seiner Teetasse in der Hand den beiden gegenüber saß und sich wünschte der Inhalt seiner Tasse würde sich in Feuerwhiskey verwandeln, ohne dass es einer merken würde. Hätte er gewusst, dass Severus und Remus jetzt ebenfalls eine Freistunde hatten, hätte er sich in seinem Büro verschanzt oder doch noch einen Beratungstermin für diesen Morgen angenommen.

Wenn diese ganze Szenerie auf ihn eine Wirkung hatte, dann nur die, dass er kurz davor stand durchzudrehen. All das was so harmlos vor seinen Augen geschah reizte seine Nerven und stocherte in seiner Geduld wie ein heißes Eisen in einer bereits offenen Wunde. Das Oberhaupt des Malfoy- Clans war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sexuell frustriert. Es gab einfach kein Entkommen. Potter, sein Sohn Draco, Severus und er teilten das einsame Schicksal das Schulgelände nicht verlassen zu können, jedenfalls nicht ohne Angst zu haben den gefährlichsten Schwarzen Zauberer ihrer Zeit im Nacken sitzen zu haben. Severus schien in den letzten paar Tagen mehr Sex gehabt zu haben als in den letzten fünf Jahren. Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister schien innerlich regelrecht zu leuchten und auch Lupin konnte man das Frisch-gefickt-Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht streichen. Lucius begann anzunehmen, dass das hier seine persönliche kleine Strafe war für die Fehler die er in seinem Leben begannen hatte.

„Möchtest du auch noch Tee, Lucius?" fragte Remus immer noch lächelnd. Für Lucius war es fast schon schwer dem Werwolf ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er lehnte höflich ab und ging der Beschäftigung nach die ihn die letzten 20 Minuten beschäftigt hatte. Er tat so als würde er zuhören und ab und zu Phrasen einzuwerfen, die egal zu was, immer einen Sinn ergaben.

Plötzlich hörte er seinen Namen und wurde wieder hellhörig.

„Ich halte es für gar keine schlechte Idee", kommentierte Severus und nippte an seinem Tee. Lucius, der sich normalerweise auf die Einschätzungen und Bewertungen seines besten Freundes verlassen konnte, bekam mit einem Mal ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Was hältst du von der Sache? Ich weiß ja, ihr zwei seit nicht gerade Freunde aber es wären ja schließlich nicht mehr als zwei Stunden."´, meinte Remus überschwänglich.

„Nun ja, ich…" Lucius war fast froh, als ihn das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür unterbrach. Durch die Tür des Lehrerzimmers kam niemand anderes als Romulus Blayden. Wie es schien war Blayden ein bisschen überrascht die Drei in so gelassener Runde vorzufinden und schenkte Remus ein schnelles Lächeln, während er Severus und Lucius mit einem neutralen Blick bedachte. Lucius hasste die Tatsache, dass er Blayden für die kleine Unterbrechung dankbar war.

„Rhyll, schön, dass du hier bist. Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen", äußerte der Werwolf gut gelaunt.

„Ach, ist das so?" fragte Blayden etwas unsicher. Lucius konnte sich dieser Frage nur anschließen. Sein schlechtes Gefühl begann sich zu verstärken. Blayden steuerte den Garderobenschrank des Lehrerzimmers an und öffnete eine der Türen. „Wusste ich's doch, dass ich den hier hab liegen lassen", kommentierte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, als er dunkelblauen Umhang herauszog, den er wohl bei seinem letzten Treffen mit Lucius im Lehrerzimmer im Schrank vergessen hatte.

„Ich habe mich gefragt ob wir nicht vielleicht morgen Abend alle bei mir zu Abend essen und ein bisschen reden. Ich bin mir sicher, jetzt da so wenige Schüler in Hogwarts sind, nehmen die Hauselfen bestimmt auch spezielle Bestellungen an. Und Severus hat auch noch eine gute Flasche Wein. Was hältst du davon?"

Lucius fand Remus' Enthusiasmus einfach abscheulich.

„Wer, wir?" fragte Blayden, wobei sich sein Blick merklich in Richtung Lucius bewegte, der immer noch mit der Teetasse in der Hand am Tisch saß. Wieder konnte sich Lucius der Frage innerlich nur anschließen. Das begann langsam unheimlich zu werden.

„Na ja, Du, ich, Severus und Lucius." Hier legte Remus erst einmal eine Pause ein. Lucius' Alarmglocken läuteten auf Hochtouren. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr beide euch nicht besonders mögt, aber ihr arbeitet immerhin zusammen, da könnt ihr doch mal zwei oder drei Stunden privat zivilisiert miteinander umgehen. Und es wäre schön, das neue Jahr auf diese Weise zu beginnen."

Einen Moment lang sah Lucius Remus an wie vom Blitz getroffen und irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, dass Blayden eine ähnliche Reaktion an den Tag legte. Das würde er sich keinesfalls antun. Zwei oder drei Extrastunden diesen Zweien gegenüberzusitzen und im Glanz ihrer tollen und ausgefüllten Beziehung zu baden war mitunter fast das letzte auf der Liste der Dinge die Lucius im Moment gerne tun würde – und es kam noch nach einem Bad in Troll-Rotz.. Er würde einen Teufel tun, diese Einladung anzunehmen. Was hatte Severus eigentlich dazu getrieben diese Idee auch nur im Geringsten gutzuheißen? Sein Freund stand wohl im Moment dezent neben sich und wenn Severus auch nur einen Moment glaubte, dass Lucius sich in seiner momentanen Situation zu diesem Wir-sind-alle-Freunde-Spiel überreden lassen würde, dann war er wirklich mehr als blind. Und so tat Lucius Malfoy etwas, das jeder andere Slytherin in dieser Situation auch getan hätte: er log.

„Morgen Abend? Tut mir leid, Remus, aber heute Abend ist ganz schlecht. Die letzten zwei Stunden des Duellierclubs müssen noch vorbereitet werden und ich muss mich auch noch um einiges Privates kümmern. Da heute Abend der Ball ist, bleibt keine Zeit für andere Dinge. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal…" Er schenkte Remus ein strahlendes und wie er hoffte ehrliches Lächeln. Jetzt konnte eigentlich nur noch Blayden seine Ausrede zunichte machen, denn Blayden wusste, dass sie die letzten Stunden schon gestern bis ins kleinste ausgearbeitet hatten.

„Malfoy hat leider Recht", meinte Blayden. Für einen Moment glaube Lucius er hätte sich verhört. „Aber die Stunden sind noch überhaupt nicht vorbereitet worden." Blayden wandte sich direkt an Lucius. „Wann wollen wir uns treffen? Ist dir morgen Abend um 19 Uhr recht, Malfoy?"

Lucius tat so als würde er einen Moment überlegen. „Gut, dann um 19 Uhr in deinem Büro." Blayden nickte.

Remus guckte immer noch ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber wie es schien war seine gute Laune an diesem Tag so gut, dass er sich durch einen so kleinen Rückschlag nicht aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Und so bot er seinem Bruder eine Tasse Tee an und Lucius hoffte, dass die nächste Unterrichtsstunde der Beiden bald anfangen würde.

* * *

„Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen." Snape küsste Remus leicht auf die Wange. Romulus wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Ja, bis später", antwortete sein Bruder. Und mit einem letzten Lächeln von Snape und einem verächtlichen Schnauben von Malfoy verließen die beiden das Lehrerzimmer. Romulus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Ich finde es wirklich schade, dass ihr zwei arbeiten müsst. Ich bin nicht böse auf euch, aber ich muss zugeben ich bin schon ein wenig enttäuscht", sagte Remus und Romulus brauchte einen Moment um darauf zu kommen, dass sich Remus auf das Abendessen bezog das er geplant hatte.

„Da kann man halt nichts machen, Remy. Die Arbeit geht nun mal vor." Romulus fühlte sich schuldig, dass er so erleichtert war. Er war Malfoy fast schon dankbar für diese Gelegenheit diesem Abendessen zu entkommen. Nicht, dass er seinen Bruder meiden wollte, aber Remus war in der letzten Zeit einfach nur unerträglich glücklich und Romulus fühlte sich oft ausgeschlossen. Er hasste es, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich mehr von Remus wusste als er selbst. Er konnte nicht umhin Malfoy ein wenig zu beneiden.

Doch warum hatte er sich dann aus der Sache herausgelogen?

„Na ja, dann müssen wir das halt ein anderes Mal machen. Severus sollte dich wirklich besser kennen lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ihr euch erst mal…" Romulus schaltete auf Durchzug. Die letzten Tage schien sein Bruder nur ein Thema zu kennen: Severus hier, Severus dort... Romulus war ziemlich genervt von der Sache. Zwar gönnte er ihm seine liebvolle Beziehung, doch fragte er sich ob es Remus auffiel, dass er ihm und Malfoy diese Beziehung fast schon regelrecht unter die Nase rieb. Es kam sogar schon einmal soweit, dass ihm Remus von einem ihrer ‚kleinen Abenteuer mit dem Seidenschal' berichtete hatte. Das war definitiv mehr als Romulus wissen wollte.

Konnte es sein, dass Malfoy schlicht und ergreifend dasselbe Problem hatte?

„Ich finde es übrigens ganz wunderbar wie du und Lucius den Duellierclub führt. Ich habe euch einmal zugesehen. Ziemlich beeindruckend."

Romulus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Danke. Das wusste ich gar nicht. Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt."

Remus lächelte nur.

„Eure Demonstration war sehr überzeugend. Man hätte meinen können, ihr wolltet euch wirklich verletzen und trotzdem vertraut ihr euch bei dem Duell."

„Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun. Remy, sondern mit exakter Planung."

Als Remus realisierte was Romulus damit meinte fing er an zu lachen.

„Ihr… ihr plant die Duelle… zu köstlich…" Remus hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Romulus zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

* * *

„Red Hot Chili Peppers", sagte Harry, als er und Ron vor dem Eingang zu Hermines Zimmer standen.

„Was war das noch mal?" fragte Ron.

„Eine Muggel-Band. Ich kenne nicht sehr viele Lieder von denen." Harry drückte die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer. Er blieb noch in der Tür stehen. Erst Ron schob Harry in das Zimmer, doch als er dasselbe sah wie Harry, erstarrte er ebenfalls.

Draco und Hermine tanzten im Zimmer und das Schlimmste war - ihnen schien es zu gefallen. Ron blickte mit vor Ärger roten Wangen auf die Hand von Malfoy die fast schon besitzergreifend um Hermines Taille lag. Harry unterdessen fixierte Hermines Hand an Dracos Nacken. Er fühlte wie sich sein Magen verknotete. Das Lied klang aus und die beiden verbeugten sich voreinander, erst dann bemerkte Hermine die zwei Jungs.

„Ron? Harry? Ich hab euch gar nicht gehört." Hermine errötete ein wenig. Ron sah fast rot.

„Potter! Weasley! Hat euch eigentlich nie jemand beigebracht, dass man das Zimmer einer Dame nie ohne Einladung betritt. Das ist mehr als unschicklich." Das spottende Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht war wie ein Stich in Harrys Herz.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?" grollte Ron gefährlich.

Fast schon provozierend ließ sich Draco auf Hermines Bett fallen. Ron trat einen Schritt vor und als würde Hermine die Gefahr wittern, stellte sie sich zwischen Draco und Ron. Sie trat zu ihm vor, fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und küsste ihn schnell auf die Lippen.

„Generalprobe, mein lieber Ronald Weasley", erläuterte sie. Ron und Harry tauschten fragende Blicke.

„Sie meint, dass wir den Eröffnungstanz üben. Denn keiner von uns will sich blamieren. Und es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als wenn sich die Tanzpartner bei einem Eröffnungstanz auf die Füße treten." Dracos Lächeln war unschuldig, aber seine Augen blitzen gefährlich. Harrys Herz sank ihm in die Hose. Draco gab ein verbotenes Bild ab, wie er sich auf Hermines Bett räkelte. Draco und Hermine würde auf dem Ball den Eröffnungstanz tanzen, sie würde ihn berühren können in der Öffentlichkeit und er musste sich damit begnügen hinter verschlossenen Türen auf eine kleine Berührung zu warten… Es war einfach nicht fair.

„Ich werde übrigens das Kleid tragen, das du mir geschenkt hast, Harry", sagte Hermine strahlend.

„Was - Potter hat dir ein Kleid geschenkt? Zeig mal!" Harry wurde rot. Draco hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickt nun zum Schrank wo Hermine das royalblaue Kleid hervorholte. Sie hielt es vor sich und Draco musterte sie kritisch. Dann wandte er sich mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken an Harry. „Wer hätte das gedacht, Harry. Dein Modegeschmack ist noch nicht ganz daneben. Das solltest du wirklich anziehen, Granger. Wird dir garantiert gut stehen", fuhr er fort, nun wieder an Hermine gerichtet. „Nur…", er stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Deine Haare…" Er stellte sich hinter sie und fuhr mit seinen Hände durch ihr Haar. „Schwer. Ich glaube wir sollten es glätten und hochstecken. Vielleicht noch eine Blume als Zierde, oder eine Schleife." Draco hob Hermines Haar zu einem Knoten hoch. Das Mädchen fummelte nervös an dem Bügel den sie mitsamt Kleid immer noch in den Händen hielt. „Das betont auf jeden Fall den Hals und den Ausschnitt. Ich könnte dir etwas Schmuck leihen. Mit Vaters Sachen kam auch eine der Schmuckschatullen meiner Mutter, da müssten noch die Diamanten sein die sie sowieso nie anzieht." Draco ließ von Hermines Haaren ab, voll mit sich selbst zufrieden. „Ja, so machen wir's. Ich komme nach dem Mittagessen wieder vorbei. Ich bringe meine Sachen mit und ich ziehe mich dann auch hier um, so haben wir noch genug Zeit den Tanz noch einmal durchzugehen und uns um unsere Haare und Klamotten zu kümmern."

„Okay…" stammelte Hermine. „Aber der Schmuck ist nicht nötig. Ich könnte ihn verlieren oder er könnte kaputtgehen."

„Unsinn." Draco winkte ab.

Rons Gesicht war wieder rot vor Ärger und er schien nur mit Mühe an sich zu halten. Draco ging zu der Wand vor Hermines Bett und sagte: „Portal Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum." Vor ihm erschien eine Tür.

„Seit wann ist da eine Tür?" fragte Ron wütend.

„Schon immer", lachte Draco. „Die Zimmer der Schulsprecher sind immer durch einen kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum verbunden."

Ron wandte sich entsetzt zu Hermine. Harry starrte währenddessen nur auf die Tür. „Ach Harry, könnte ich einen Augenblick mit dir reden?" Draco machte die Tür auf, dahinter befand sich ein kleiner Aufenthaltsraum mit Sofa, Sesseln, einem Tischchen und einem Kamin.

„Bin gleich wieder da", meinte Harry monoton. Draco hielt ihm die Tür auf.

„Bis später, Granger", verabschiedete sich Draco und Harry konnte noch hören wir Ron seinen Satz mit: ‚Seit wann hast du eine Tür, die zu Malfoy führt…' begann, bevor sich besagte Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Was willst du, Dra…" Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Harry gegen die Tür gedrückt und Draco versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Es war kein sanfter Kuss, er war gierig und leidenschaftlich und Harry schmolz in Dracos Armen. Seine Hände fanden den Weg in Dracos seidenes Haar. Ihre Zungen tanzten und Draco presste sich unverschämt nahe an ihn heran. Viel zu schnell endete es und Harry konnte fast nicht anders als enttäuscht aufzustöhnen.

„Wir werden das hier noch klären, Harry", hauchte Draco, seine sturmgrauen Augen waren wild. „Und spar dir deine Eifersüchteleien. Das steht dir nicht." Draco küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, durchquerte dann in schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand hinter einer Tür.

Harry war sprachlos, aber sein Herz raste wie wild und auf seinem Gesicht erschien eine breites Grinsen.

* * *

Als Harry die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer wieder öffnete, fand er die Schulsprecherin und Ron immer noch am streiten.

„Ron, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du eifersüchtig auf Draco Malfoy bist. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du glauben kannst ich könnte etwas von dem wollen. Hast du denn gar kein Vertrauen?" Hermine schien sichtlich beleidigt zu sein.

„Es ist Malfoy dem ich nicht vertraue! Du sitzt hier in deinem Zimmer und tanzt mit dem Kerl - lässt dir Tipps von ihm geben als wäre er dein bester Freund… Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach glauben? Der Arsch ist ein Slytherin!"

Harry räusperte sich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Freunde auf sich. Rons Misstrauen und Hermines Herabsetzung von Draco trafen einen empfindlichen Punkt in ihm.

„Draco will bestimmt nichts von Hermine! Und du kannst sicher sein, dass er niemanden von uns verraten wird. Ich dachte, wir hätten geklärt, dass Draco sauber ist?" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nur weil du diesem Frettchen traust, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir ihm auch trauen müssen. Was sollte denn diese Sache mit dem Schmuck? Er will Hermines Freundschaft doch nur kaufen um uns eins auszuwischen!" donnerte Ron hervor.

Harry spürte wie die Wut in ihm zu kochen begann, aber Hermine war mit ihrer Antwort schneller als er.

„Ron, sei doch bitte vernünftig. Malfoy will mich doch nicht bestechen", meinte sie entsetzt.

„Danke, Hermine. Wenigstens jemand, dessen Verstand noch funktioniert", fügte Harry sarkastisch bei.

„Ach ja, Mister Oberschlau", entgegnete Ron. „Da du dich ja mit Malfoy so gut auskennst, sag doch was die ganze Chose hier sollte."

Harry grinste. „Zum einen um sicherzustellen, dass er sich auf dem Ball nicht blamiert. Der Tanz, die Haare, der Schmuck - er will, dass Hermine und er ein gutes Bild abgeben. Und zum anderen machte er das wahrscheinlich um mir einen Gefallen zu tun." Hier stoppte er kurz und besah sich Rons und Hermines erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. „Er weiß, wie wichtig ihr für mich seid und versucht sich mit euch zu vertragen… oder so ähnlich."

Hermine grinste wissend und Ron verzog sein Gesicht. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenigstens stritten sich seine besten Freunde mehr.

„Und außerdem...", fing Harry nach kurzem Nachdenken wieder an. „... besteht hier für niemand Grund zu irgendwelcher Eifersucht."

„Und wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" fragte Ron sarkastisch.

„Sagen wir... ich bin es eben einfach", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen.

* * *

„Komm, das Mittagessen fängt gleich an und ich habe einen Bärenhunger." Romulus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich weiß nicht warum Dumbledore diese Idee mit dem Silvesterball so toll findet. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt etwas Besseres vorstellen, als mit einer Horde von Kindern ins neue Jahr hineinzufeiern. Und ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung was ich anziehen soll"

„Sei nicht so negativ, Rhyll. Es wird bestimmt gar nicht so schlimm werden. Ich werde mich dir anschließen. Ich bin mir sicher Severus wartet schon auf mich." Mit einem Schlenker von Remus' Zauberstab verschwanden das Teeservice vom Tisch und die beiden Brüder verließen das Lehrerzimmer.

„Ich weiß du hörst das Thema nicht gerne, aber was wirst du anziehen?"

Remus warf seinem Bruder einen strengen Blick zu.

„Guck mich nicht so an, Remy. Ich sehe doch wie du immer in diesen verschlissenen Dingern herumläufst. Kein Kommentar, aber du könntest dir wenigstens für heute etwas von mir ausleihen."

„Das habe ich überhört, Rhyll. Glaubst du etwa nicht, dass wenn ich es mir leisten könnte, dass ich mir nicht schon längst bessere Kleidung zugelegt hätte…" zischte Remus mehr als nur beleidigt. Die meiste Zeit störte es ihn nicht, dass er kein Geld zur Verfügung hatte – aber auch er hatte seinen Stolz. Als er arbeitslos gewesen war, hatten sich beträchtliche Schulden angehäuft, an denen er immer noch zurückzahlte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Severus sich in dieser Sache einmischen würde, doch den Slytherin schien dies glücklicherweise nicht zu interessieren.

„Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein, vor allem da ich weiß, dass du dein Geld als Professor für andere Dinge sparst. Ich will dir ja auch nichts schenken, ich leihe es dir doch nur aus. Außerdem sind wir eine Familie. Du hast früher öfters Sachen von mir getragen."

„Da waren wir auch Kinder", maulte Remus.

„Komm schon, Remy… Willst du nicht für deinen Lover hübsch aussehen?" Bei dem bösen Blick, den sich Romulus bei diesem Kommentar von Remus einfing biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Bruder schien wirklich beleidigt zu sein. „Entschuldige."

Es verging ein Moment der Stille bevor Remus antwortete.

„Vergiss es. Das nächste Mal pass besser auf was du sagst." Remus versuchte sich von seinem Bruder abzulenken und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er war fast dankbar als er von der Westtreppe Lucius aus Richtung seines Büros herunterkommen sah, wie es schien auch auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. „Lucius!" rief er dem blonden Zauberer zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lucius hob seine Hand zum Gruß.

Alles danach geschah fast zu schnell…

Remus sah wie sich Lucius' Gesicht verzog. Er war zu schockiert um das kurze schmerzhafte Aufstöhnen des Blonden zu hören, als sich Lucius' Körper nach vorne bog und die Treppe hinunterstürzte. Der Augenblick in dem Lucius fiel schien sich in Zeitlupe vor seinen Augen abzuspielen und sein Verstand hatte die Information immer noch nicht richtig verarbeitet als der Körper regungslos am Fuß der Treppe liegen blieb. Erst als sein Bruder sich neben ihm in Bewegung setzt wurde Remus aus seiner Trance gerissen. „Lucius!"

„Scheiße. Das sieht nicht gut aus", meinte Romulus, als er sich neben Lucius auf den Boden kniete um sich die Verletzungen anzusehen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fühlte nach Lucius' Puls. Er war erleichtert als er das Pochen der Ader an Lucius' Hals spüren konnte. „Lebt noch", kommentierte er und Remus atmete mehr als erleichtert aus. „Keine Kopfwunde, das Genick ist auch okay. Malfoy hat tierisches Glück gehabt."

Remus holte seinen Zauberstab hervor um eine Trage heraufzubeschwören, hielt aber dann inne. Warum war Lucius gestürzt? Woher kannte es diesen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck? Die Antwort ließ ihn schwanken. Das Dunkle Mal. Er kniete sich schnell zu Boden und fühlte nach Lucius' linkem Arm. Die Hitze des Males drang sogar durch die Kleidung und Remus zog erschreckt die Hand zurück. Romulus fing seinen Blick und er verstand, als sich ein Ausdruck der Panik in Remus' Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Geh und sieh nach Snape. Ich kümmere mich um Malfoy und bringe ihn in die Krankenstation."

Remus nickte nur. Er war blass und seine Hände zitterten. Er stammelte ein kleines ‚_Danke'_, stand auf und rannte in Richtung der Kerker.

* * *

„Wenn ich mir so deine Aufzeichnungen ansehe, bekomme ich ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen", sagte Harry nachdem er einen Blick auf Hermines Schreibtisch geworfen hatte. „Ich glaube ich sollte endlich mal anfangen etwas für die NEWT's zu tun."

„Mach dir doch keinen Kopf, Harry", warf Ron ein. „Die Test sind noch 'ne Weile hin."

Hermine legte in alter Manier ihre Stirn in Falten und bedachte beide Jungs mit einem sehr kritischen Blick. „Man kann nie zu früh anfangen. Das predige ich euch aber schon seit Beginn der Schule. Dieser Abschluss ist wichtig, beschwert euch dann nicht bei mir, wenn ihr danach keinen Job findet oder als Fahrkartenverkäufer im Fahrenden Ritter jobben müsst."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm fiel das Buch ein, das Mister Malfoy ihm gegeben hatte - über verschiedene Berufe in der Zaubererwelt. Er hatte noch nicht hineingesehen. Es lag mehr oder weniger vergessen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er sollte wirklich anfangen zu lernen, er hatte keine Lust irgendwann so zu enden wir Stan und Ernest vom Fahrenden Ritter. Harry wollte gerade seinen Freunden von dem Buch erzählen als ihm mit einem Mal schwindelig wurde. Zuerst wusste er nicht so richtig was geschah. Sein Umfeld begann sich vor seinen Augen zu verformen und ihm wurde unsagbar schlecht. Er hatte schon Angst er müsste sich auf Hermines Teppich übergeben, da wurde die Übelkeit von Schmerz abgelöst. Er griff sich an die Stirn und fiel zu Boden.

„Harry? Harry? Oh Merlin, Harry…." die Stimmen seiner Freunde drangen nur schwach an seine Ohren, denn jemand schrie wie am Spieß und der markerschütternde Schrei hallte in seinen Ohren. Erst als die Ohnmacht von ihm Besitz ergriff bemerkte er, dass er es war der schrie.

_

* * *

„Es ist nicht der Schlüssel!" zischte er. Er war so wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so wütend gewesen zu sein. „Crucio!"_

_Der Mann vor ihm schrie, doch leider verschaffte ihm der Schmerz des Mannes keinerlei Freude. Er legte all seine Wut in den Spruch..._

_Er würde ihn zu Tode quälen, wenn er ihn nicht noch brauchen würde. „Made! Du bissssst nicht mehr wert als das Ungeziefer dassssss meine Schlage verspeisssssst."_

_Harry war angewidert von der kriechenden Gestalt zu seinen Füssen. Er ließ von dem Fluch ab und überhörte das Wimmern des Mannes. Die anderen Anwesenden im Raum zuckten zusammen - sie alle konnten seinen Zorn spüren._

_„Nichtssssnutze! Ich will den Schlüssel und ich will ihn so schnell wie möglich." _

_„Aber Meister - das ist der Schlüssel. Graves ist sich sicher. Wenn er es nicht ist, dann ist er wohl doch verloren gegangen…" flüsterte eine der maskierten Gestalten am Rand des Geschehens. Harrys Wut verstärkte sich. Er blickte auf die alte verzierte Silberkassette und ließ seine Finger darüber streichen. Er konnte sie spüren, die Macht. Sie war so nah._

_„Dann bringt mir den Wächter", zischte er. Es herrschte Stille im Raum, nur der immer noch vor Schmerzen stöhnende Mann und der rattige Bedienstete waren zu hören. Diese merkwürdige Stille in den Reihen seiner Engsten gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Was?" _

_„Mein Lord", flüsterte Bellatrix. „Der Wächter ist tot. Er war alt, sein Herz hat die Aufregung nicht überstanden." Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde sein Zorn ihn von innen verbrennen. Das Feuer im Kamin schoss in die Höhe und sprang auf einige Umhänge der Anwesenden über. _

_Harry griff nach dem Medaillon, das neben dem Kästchen lag. Dasselbe Gefühl von Macht strahlte auch aus diesem Stück. Er war zu nahe dran um jetzt aufzugeben. Er würde den Schlüssel bekommen. Graves war sich sicher, dass das hier in seiner Hand der Schlüssel war. Das Medaillon zierte nichts anderes als ein kleines Sonnensymbol. Um die kleine Sonne herum konnte man das Wort „Sonne" in vielen Sprachen lesen: Latein, Keltisch, Altgriechisch, Germanisch und Arabisch waren dabei. Graves hatte berichtet, dass diese zwei Gegenstände die einzigen mit alter magischer Signatur gewesen waren in der Kapelle. _

_Harry, das Medaillon immer noch in der Hand, ging zu dem Mann auf dem Boden. Um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen stieß er ihn mit dem Fuß an. „Graves. Beschreibe mir die Kapelle in der du die zwei Gegenstände vorgefunden hast." Der Mann am Boden rappelte sich mühsam auf._

_„Mein Lord, die Kapelle war dunkel, keine Fenster und nur spärlich verziert. Ein paar Nischen, keine Gemälde an den Wänden oder Wertsachen. Nur in der Mitte befand sich…" Graves begann zu husten. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte sprach er weiter. „In der Mitte befand sich eine Art Altar. Die Kassette befand sich in einer reichverzierten Holztruhe ohne Schloss, das Medaillon lag auf einer kleinen Erhöhung." _

_„Kein Licht?" fragte Harry interessiert. _

_„Nur ein kleiner Lichtstrahl kam aus der Decke, Ansonsten wurde der Raum nur von Kerzen erleuchtet." Harrys Blick richtete sich erneut auf das Medaillon in seiner Hand. Sonne! Immer wieder Sonne. Harry fuhr mit seinem Finger über die Symbole. Es war hier in seiner Hand, er war sich sicher. Ein Rätsel oder etwas Ähnliches verbarg sich in dem Medaillon. Die kleine Sonne in der Mitte… Mitte? Tatsächlich, das Sonnensymbol war mit absoluter Genauigkeit in der Mitte des Medaillons. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. _

_„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte Harry schnell. Einer der Männer antwortete etwas verwirrt:_

_„Zwanzig nach 12, mein Lord!" Harry's Augen blitzten. Ein Schlenker seiner Hand riss sämtliche Fenster im Raum auf und die Mittagssonne erstrahlte in den Raum. Einige der Anwesenden hielten einen Moment lang die Hand vor Augen. Harry hielt das Medaillon in das helle Licht. Es leuchtete golden in seiner Hand, bevor die Sonne in der Mitte einige Zeilen in Luft schrieb. Harry hatte kaum Zeit die ersten Worte zu lesen, da verschwanden die Worte schon wieder._

_Harry lachte. Die Lösung war ganz nah._

* * *

„Ahhhh…" stöhnte es von der Trage, die Romulus vor sich her schweben ließ. Er hielt inne und beugte sich über Malfoy. Die Augenlider des Mannes flatterten. Er schien aufzuwachen. Graue Augen fixierten ihn.

„Nicht bewegen. Du bist von der Treppe gestürzt und ich weiß nicht ob du innere Verletzungen hast."

Malfoy stöhnte noch mal auf. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Krankenstation. Romulus beeilte sich, denn das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen Malfoys erhärtete seinen Verdacht, dass er innere Blutungen haben könnte. Die Türen zu Krankenstation sprangen vor ihm auf und er rief nach Madam Pomfrey. Die Medihexe kam aus ihrem Büro, den üblichen gestressten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, doch als sie den Körper von Lucius Malfoy auf der Trage sah, wurde sie ernst. Sie half Romulus Malfoy auf eines der Betten zu legen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie in ernstem Tonfall.

„Er fiel von der Treppe. Keine Blutungen am Kopf, aber er könnte eine Gehirnerschütterung haben oder innere Verletzungen."

Die Medihexe nickte und begann mit ihren Untersuchungen. Romulus verstand nichts von der Heilkunst und sah interessiert zu wie Pomfrey mehre Zaubersprüche sprach. Noch überraschter war er, dass auch er beruhigter war, als Pomfrey erleichtert ausatmete.

In diesem Moment ging erneut die Tür der Krankenstation auf und Snape kam hinein, Remus dicht hinter ihm. Er war noch blasser als gewöhnlich und hielt sich seinen linken Arm. Er trat sofort auf die Medihexe zu und fragte:

„Wie schlimm ist es?" Sein Gesicht war blank jedes Gefühls, aber seine Augen verrieten seine Panik, während er den blonden Mann auf dem Bett ansah.

„Er hat Glück gehabt", meinte Pomfrey.

Remus flüsterte ein ‚_Merlin sei Dank'_.

„Er hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen und ein mehrfach gebrochenes Bein. Die Brüche habe ich schon geheilt. Die Gehirnerschütterung ist etwas schlimmer, aber auch das müsste sich mit dem Trank erledigen." Die Medihexe nahm einen Trank aus ihrem Medizinschrank, kehrte zu Malfoys Bett zurück und flößte ihm den Trank ein. Das Stöhnen verstummte und Malfoy atmete normal. Snape nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Malfoy. Er griff nach der Hand des Blonden und hielt sie fest. Sein Gesicht war immer noch kreidebleich. Remus stellte sich hinter ihn und legte eine Hand aus Snapes Schulter. Die Geste rang Snape ein kleines Lächeln ab.

„Madam Pomfrey!" Alle Blicke drehten sich zur Tür. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger hielten den schlaffen Körper von Harry Potter zwischen sich. Das Mädchen war aufgewühlt und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Bitte, Sie müssen Harry helfen."

Noch bevor Pomfrey sich Potter nähern konnte war Remus schon bei den Kindern. Sanft und vorsichtig hob er Harry in seine Arme und trug ihn zu einem Bett. Tiefe Sorge zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Romulus blickte von Potter zu Malfoy und dann zu Snape. Snape sah ihn an und Romulus schien die Gedanken des Tränkemeisters lesen zu können.

„Ich werde den Direktor holen", sagte er zu Snape, der ihm zunickte.

Romulus verließ die Krankenstation mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen. Er dachte an Malfoys Sturz und Potters Zustand und etwas in dem Ganzen ließ Ärger in ihm aufkommen. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, doch es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er endlich vor Dumbledores Bürotür stand.

„Herein!" Klang die Stimme des Direktors durch das Holz der Tür. Romulus öffnete.

„Direktor. Sie sollten sofort in die Krankenstation kommen."

* * *

tbc.

A/N: so… das war's mal wieder. Wir hoffen da es euch gefallen hat. Sagt es uns mit einem Review …

* * *

Toyo: Man das ja mal ein langes Kapitel.

Lucius: Und du hast es mal wieder zu spät gepostet. Wir müssen jetzt los. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu unserem Rendezvous… verschränkt die Arme

Toyo: Sorry… Aber es war noch so viel zu tun...

Lucius: Alles ausreden... Los anziehen! Schnell, schnell. Lorelei und Severus werden sich schon warten.

Toyo: Ja, Meister… mault

Lucius: So mag ich das…. grins


	57. Kapitel siebenundfünfzig

Disclaimer: wie gehabt! Ausser Morgana und Romulus gehört uns nix.

Heissen Dank an alle unsere Reviewer! Möge die Sonne ewig über euch leuchten.

Mary Snape-Evans, Meta Capricorn, Alfie, Vinetaalphafrau und Meriel Breannan – 56 Kapitel in einem Stück – Toyo und Lorelei sind schwer beeindruckt!

Kirilein – es sei dir verziehen – wer so schöne revieweulen schickt (smile)

M – freut uns, wenn es „euch" gefallen hat. (sicherheitshalber riechsalz für Lucius mitschick)

Ellen – ach du meinst, es wird zwischen den Jungs entspannter zugehen? (evilgrin) Naja, Hoffnung ist ja was schönes…

Tolotos – Zweitwohnung Krankenstation (gg) jetzt wo du es sagst – irgendwie hast du da nicht ganz unrecht…

Und Danke auch an ReSeSi, Kylyen und sevil (die die erste war! PS: Morgana gibt's bald wieder!)

* * *

OoooOoooO

**The Green Side of Life**

OoooOoooO

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

OoooOoooO

Chapter fifty-seven

# **57** #

* * *

Der Direktor betrat gerade in dem Moment die Krankenstation, als Harry die Augen aufschlug und leise stöhnte.

„Merlin – mein Kopf", murmelte der Junge und sah sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln um. „Die Krankenstation? Schon wieder?" versuchte er einen Scherz. Doch dann bemerkte er ein Bett weiter Lucius Malfoy mit Snape und Lupin und das Scherzen verging ihm.

Zumindest Snape und Malfoy senior sahen aus, wie ausgespuckt. Also ungefähr so, wie er sich fühlte.

Daher öffnete er gehorsam den Mund, als Madam Pomfrey ihn mit rauer Herzlichkeit darum bat und schluckte alles, was sie ihm verabreichte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?"

Harry drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung und blickte in die scharfen Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Hinter dem Direktor stand noch Professor Blayden und auch Hermine und Ron waren da.

„Ähm – ich weiß nicht…", antwortete Harry vage. Seine Kopfschmerzen fingen an, nachzulassen. Aber er war immer noch irgendwie erschöpft und trotzdem so merkwürdig froh… „Bin ich umgekippt?" fragte er Ron und Hermine.

„Nicht nur das", sagte Hermine und warf Dumbledore einen raschen Blick zu. „Du hast auch geschrieen und um dich geschlagen… und manchmal… manchmal hast du auch Parsel gesprochen", flüsterte sie leise, als ob dieser Tatsache etwas besonders Entsetzliches anhaften würde.

„Hattest du eine Vision?" fragte der Direktor ruhig.

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. Er wusste noch, dass er sich über etwas geärgert und dann gefreut hatte… aber was war das noch gewesen? Er wusste auch noch genau, dass Ron und Hermine miteinander gestritten hatten – aber dann?

„Es war irgendwas mit Licht…", erzählte Harry zögernd. „Und Worten… irgendwas mit der Sonne und Wurmschwanz war auch da…" Harry klappte erschreckt den Mund wieder zu und starrte mit entsetztem Blick geradeaus. Daher entging es ihm auch, dass Snape und Malfoy einen raschen, besorgten Blick austauschten.

„Hattest du Voldemort gesehen?" wollte Dumbledore wissen und wirkte dabei so gelassen und gefasst, als ob er eine Packung Zitronenbonbons kaufen würde. Doch Harry entging das kluge Funkeln hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille nicht.

Er schluckte einmal, zweimal und sagte schließlich: „Nein, ich habe ihn nicht _gesehen_ – ich _war_ Voldemort."

Die Stille, die auf diese Eröffnung eintrat, war entsetzlich.

Harry selbst wagte daraufhin nicht, den anderen in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte nicht den Abscheu und die Furcht in ihnen lesen, doch als Hermine beherzt nach seiner Hand griff, um sie kurz zu drücken, blinzelte er vorsichtig in die Runde.

Kein Abscheu, keine Furcht – nur ein wenig Fassungslosigkeit, vielleicht Skepsis und sehr viel Besorgnis. Harry atmete wieder ein wenig freier durch. Da offensichtlich jeder darauf wartete, dass er fortfuhr, tat er ihnen den Gefallen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr alles – es ist so komisch – wie ein Traum, an den man sich nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr richtig erinnert… aber da war ein Mann… und ich – ähm – Voldemort war sehr wütend auf ihn." Harry hatte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus gesehen, dass Ron wie üblich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammengezuckt war.

„Wer war dieser Mann?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung – ich habe ihn vorher noch nie gesehen… ich habe ihn auch nicht richtig gut gesehen… er lag auf dem Boden und so… aber er hatte irgendwie rotblonde Haare… glatt und lang…" Harry dachte angestrengt nach. „Er hatte einen ziemlich großen goldenen Ring an einem Finger, mit einem großen, grünen Stein, wie ein Siegelring oder so…"

Snape und Malfoy wechselten wieder einen Blick.

„Er hat nicht lange gebraucht, um Ersatz für uns zu finden", meinte Snape trocken.

„Ja, und nicht mal den schlechtesten", stimmte Malfoy zu. „Das klingt ganz nach einem entfernten Cousin von mir – Max Graves. Die Weasleys sind übrigens auch mit ihm verwandt." Ein sehr schwaches, aber dennoch boshaftes Lächeln begleitete diese Worte.

„Aber nur ganz entfernt verwandt", murmelte Ron verlegen und versuchte, sich nichts aus Hermines überraschtem Blick zu machen.

„Fällt dir sonst noch etwas ein, Harry?" lenkte der Direktor das Gespräch wieder in wesentlichere Bahnen zurück.

„Da war noch was mit einer Kette… Nein… einem Anhänger…" Harry dachte angestrengt nach. „Ein Medaillon und ein Kästchen und…"

„Ein silbernes Kästchen?" rief Malfoy argwöhnisch aus.

„Ja…", antwortete Harry. „Auf dem Medaillon war eine Sonne eingraviert und auf dem Deckel des Kästchens waren… waren… Figuren – Nein, Tiere… ein Rabe und…" seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Es waren die Wappentiere der Hogwarts-Häuser", sprudelte er dann aufgeregt hervor. „Löwe, Schlange, Dachs und Rabe!"

Die Lehrer und die Schüler sahen sich ratlos an. Bis auf Lucius – er schien zutiefst beunruhigt zu sein. Schließlich wandte er sich behutsam an den Direktor, der tief in Gedanken versunken schien.

„Professor…?"

Dumbledore reagierte sofort und umfasste mit einem raschen Blick alle Anwesenden.

„Wir können es nicht ausschließen", sagte er langsam und nachdrücklich.

„Verdammt", fluchte Malfoy leise.

„Verzeihung, Professor Dumbledore…", meldete sich Hermine. „Was können wir nicht ausschließen?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle setzen", schlug Dumbledore mit einem gutmütigen Zwinkern in den Augen vor. Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und die benötigten Stühle standen bereit. Er wartete, bis alle Platz genommen hatten und fing an zu erzählen.

„Es waren dunkle Zeiten für Hexerei und Zauberei, als Hogwarts gegründet wurde. Die Schule und die Schüler mussten immer wieder vor zahlreichen Übergriffen geschützt werden."

„Übergriffe? Durch wen?" wollte Hermine wissen. „Muggel?" fragte sie gehemmt.

Der Direktor schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nicht nur… auch anderen Wesen war Hogwarts ein Dorn im Auge. Riesen, Kobolde, Zentauren… um nur einige zu nennen. Der Frieden zwischen den großen magischen Völkern kam erst zu Stande lange nachdem die Gründer tot waren. Besonders Helga Hufflepuff war um die Zukunft und das Wohl der Schüler besorgt und so beschlossen eines Tages die vier Hogwarts-Gründer gemeinsametwas zu schaffen, das die Sicherheit Hogwarts' garantieren würde. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sich genau dieses Etwas in diesem silbernen Kästchen befindet.

„Und das hat funktioniert?" fragte Ron fasziniert.

Doch der Direktor schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Man weiß es nicht. Es kam nie zum Einsatz. Kurz nachdem es fertig gestellt war, kam es zum Streit zwischen Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin – woraufhin Salazar die Kammer des Schreckens errichtete und Hogwarts verließ. Godric setzte sich dann bei Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff dafür ein, dass man es nie benutzen dürfte – er hatte sein Vertrauen in Salazar verloren."

„Aber wie konnte Voldemort…" Blayden brach etwas ratlos ab. „Warum hat das Ministerium denn nicht…"

„Das Kästchen galt seither als verschollen und seine Existenz wurde ähnlich wie die Kammer des Schreckens in das Reich der Legende verwiesen. Man spricht in den alten Schriften auch vom _Licht Hogwarts'_ oder auch dem _Zorn der Vier_. Viele glaubten, es sei eine Waffe - andere halten es für einen mächtigen Schutzzauber. Doch die meisten Texte widersprechen sich. Es wurde nur überliefert, dass einer vertrauenswürdigen Familie die Obhut über das Kästchen und den Schlüssel übergeben wurde", erläuterte Dumbeldore.

„Aber Voldemort hat den Schlüssel nicht!" platzte Harry plötzlich heraus. „Das Medaillon ist nicht der Schlüssel – es ist nur ein… ein… Wegweiser zum Schlüssel! Wenn man es aufklappt und in die Mittagssonne hält, dann erscheinen Worte… Buchstaben…"

Dumbledore's Augen leuchteten auf.

„Das macht Sinn…", murmelte Snape.

„War nicht auch mal die Rede von mehreren Schlüsseln?" wandte Lupin ein, der sich langsam wieder an einige Textstelle erinnerte, die er aus Langeweile vor Jahren über dieses Thema gelesen hatte.

„Allerdings", bemerkte Dumbledore munter. „Es hieß immer, dass alle vier Gründer das Kästchen und sein Geheimnis mit einem gemeinsamen Schutz umgeben hätten um es vor Missbrauch durch Unbefugte zu bewahren. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass bis zu vier Schlüssel benötigt werden, um das Kästchen zu öffnen und sein Geheimnis zu lüften." Er wandte sich an Harry. „Konntest du die Worte erkennen?"

„Nein… die Sonne war auch nicht mehr ausreichend… ich glaube, er wird bis morgen Mittag warten müssen, bis er es wieder versuchen kann."

„Aber… was ist dieses Geheimnis oder dieser Zauber?" Blayden war immer noch verwirrt. „Was bewirkt er?"

Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. „Wie schon gesagt, das weiß niemand so genau… aberdiese Kraft soll unbezwingbar sein."

**OoooOoooO**

Einige Zeit später verließen die genesenen Kranken – nun wieder völlig hergestellt - und ihre Begleiter die Krankenstation. Dumbledore hatte allen mehr oder weniger befohlen, sich auf dem Ball am Abend trotzdem gut zu amüsieren. Am nächsten Morgen würde er Erkundigungen einziehen und mit ihnen weiter beraten, was zu tun war.

Sie hatten sich nur widerwillig gefügt, doch Dumbledore hatte ihnen unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass Voldemort vor morgen Mittag auch nicht einen Schritt weiter sein würde als sie selbst. Außerdem musste in einer so unsicheren Zeit der Schein der Ahnungslosigkeit gewahrt werden.

„Und das alles nur wegen einer Frau…", murmelte Malfoy halblaut vor sich hin. „Wenn man es sich richtig überlegt… eigentlich verrückt."

„Wieso wegen einer Frau?" fragte Blayden neugierig.

„War ja klar, dass unser kleiner Gigolo dabei hellhörig wird", bemerkte Malfoy abfällig.

„Ich bin kein…" brauste Blayden auf, doch er wurde von Snape unterbrochen.

„Er meint den Streit zwischen Godric und Salazar", erläuterte er trocken. „Wusstest du nicht, dass es dabei um eine Frau ging? Um eine Muggel noch dazu?"

„Aha… waren beide auf dieselbe scharf und Godric hat sie abgekriegt?" sagte Blayden widerwillig fasziniert.

„Ja – und seither hatte der gute Salazar einen Hass auf Muggel", mischte sich Lupin mit einem Lächeln ein.

Blayden nickte verstehend und Snape und Malfoy wechselten einen spöttischen Blick.

„Nun ja – ganz so war es nicht…", sagte Snape gedehnt.

„Das ist die typische Version in den Geschichtsbüchern, doch jeder Slytherin weiß es besser", erklärte Lucius mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Es war eher so, dass der gute Salazar sein Herz ein wenig an den noblen Godric verloren hatte und Godric ihn für dieses Muggelmädchen abserviert hat – und seither hatte Salazar völlig zu Recht einen Hass auf Muggel… und seither bekämpfen die Slytherins die Gryffindors", schloss Malfoy mit einem bösen Lachen.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht…", rief Blayden aus.

Keiner der Erwachsenen bemerkte, dass Hermine, Ron und Harry außer Sichtweite noch immer auf der Treppe standen und atemlos lauschten.

„Mir scheint, du und das Frettchen – ihr seid in guter Gesellschaft", flüsterte Ron kaum hörbar Harry ins Ohr.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry lag nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet auf seinem Bett und döste vor sich hin. Im Badezimmer versuchte Ron unter der Dusche einen Song der „Weird Sisters" nachzuträllern. Eigentlich wäre es an der Zeit gewesen, sich für den Ball anzuziehen, aber Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich dazu aufraffen. Es war immer noch genügend Zeit. Geduscht hatte er schon – seine Klamotten lagen schon bereit… sie anzuziehen war eine Sache von 5 Minuten. Für seine Haare würde er wie üblich etwas länger brauchen, doch Hermine hatte versprochen, ihm wieder dabei zu helfen… falls sie jemals mit ihren eigenen Haaren fertig werden würde. Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken in sich hinein.

Die Schrecken seiner fast hautnah miterlebten Vision waren nicht vergessen, doch Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich an Dumbledore's Rat zu halten und den Abend zu genießen. Wer wusste schon, wie viele solcher Abende sie noch haben würden.

Harry seufzte leise und dachte an Draco – wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ ihn die Augen öffnen und im Türrahmen stand der blonde Slytherin höchstpersönlich – in Jeans und T-Shirt. Harry blinzelte ungläubig und hörte erst auf, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln, als hinter Draco Hermine mit einer halbfertigen Frisur stand und auf Draco einredete.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es ist ihm nichts passiert und es geht ihm wieder gut", sprudelte Hermine hervor, doch Draco beachtete sie nicht – sein ernster Blick war ausschließlich auf Harry gerichtet.

„Du hättest auch nachher noch mit ihm sprechen können – wenn meine verdammte Frisur fertig ist… Draco! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu!"

„Plapperst du eigentlich immer soviel, Granger?" fragte Draco nicht unfreundlich und als Hermine ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, schob er sie zum Zimmer hinaus. „Ich bin ja gleich wieder da und kümmere mich um dich – keine Panik. Aber erst muss ich hier noch was erledigen", sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Harry räusperte sich. „Ähm… Draco…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Mann – Potter! Dich kann man wirklich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Ich hätte wirklich auf Onkelchen hören sollen und ein Schild mit _in Schwierigkeiten_ bei meiner Uhr anbringen sollen", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Tonfall.

Doch bevor Harry noch wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte, saß Draco schon bei ihm auf dem Bett und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest – als ob er sich dadurch versichern müsste, dass Harry wirklich nichts passiert war und er unversehrt vor ihm saß.

„Ähm… Draco…" wiederholte Harry verlegen.

„Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" fragte Draco mit unterdrückter Heftigkeit. „Wann wolltest du mir das eigentlich alles erzählen? Warum hat mich niemand informiert? Wolltest du es mir vielleicht gar nicht sagen? Warum musste ich es so beiläufig von Granger erfahren! Scheiße, Potter!" fluchte Draco und küsste Harry ohne jede weitere Vorwarnung heftig auf den Mund.

Bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Lippen floh Harry jeder vernünftige Gedanke und ohne es zu merken, grub er seine Hände in Dracos blonde Haare und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen ungestümen Leidenschaft, die Draco in diesem Moment offensichtlich völlig beherrschte.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich bin blind!"

Bei diesem gequälten Aufschrei lösten sich Dracos Lippen abrupt von Harrys, der einen Moment brauchte, um zu begreifen, dass es Ron war, der diese Worte ausgestoßen hatte.

Harry wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken. Ron war aus dem Badezimmer gekommen und hatte ihn und Draco dabei erwischte, wie sie sich quasi halbnackt und küssend auf seinem Bett gewälzt hatten.

Genau… wann hatte er sich eigentlich wieder hingelegt und warum lag Draco auf ihm – und wie war er da hingekommen? Harry spürte, dass er rot wurde.

Doch Draco grinste nur.

„Oh, Weasley – du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du so etwas noch nie gesehen hast?"

„Nicht wirklich – und ich hätte für den Rest meines Lebens auch gut darauf verzichten können", entgegnete Ron hitzig.

„Also schön – dann will ich deiner kleinen Gryffindor- Seele lieber keinen weiteren Schaden zufügen und mich wieder um Granger's Haar kümmern." Draco stand auf, raunte Harry ein „Wir sehen uns später" zu und verließ mit nonchalanter Lässigkeit den Raum.

Ron sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er Harry an und seine Miene nahm wieder einen gequälten Ausdruck an. „Das nächste Mal warnst du mich vor – ist das klar!"

**OoooOoooO**

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit stand Romulus Blayden vor seinem wohlgefüllten Kleiderschrank und ärgerte sich.

Er ärgerte sich über die Starrköpfigkeit seines jüngeren Bruders, die diesen daran hinderte sich anständige Kleidung von ihm auszuleihen. Romulus begriff ja vieles – aber das beim besten Willen nicht – wie konnte jemand freiwillig – und noch dazu vor seinem Liebsten – in geflickten und unmodernen Kleidern herumlaufen?

Das ging nun wirklich über seinen Verstand. Sogar er würde heute Abend besondere Sorgfalt auf sein Äußeres legen – und er hatte nicht mal jemand, den er damit beeindrucken wollte.

Romulus beschloss, dass er sich genug geärgert hatte und rief nach einer Hauselfe.

**OoooOoooO**

Leise seufzend holte Remus Lupin seine zwei Festroben aus dem Schrank und legte sie auf sein Bett um zu entscheiden, welche davon weniger schäbig aussah. Er wurde bei seiner unerfreulichen Auswahl durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Als er hinging und sie öffnete, stand er einer Hauselfe gegenüber.

„Master Lupin – Blinky bringt hier ihre Kleidung für das Fest. Frisch gewaschen und gebügelt", tönte der Hauself stolz und hielt Remus ein in Papier eingewickeltes Bündel hin.

Remus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein, Blinky – ich habe im Moment nur ein paar Hemden in der Wäscherei", widersprach er sanft.

„Blinky macht keine Fehler – Master's Name steht auf der Kleidung und auf dem Paket", sagte der Hauself, drückte Remus das Paket in die Hand und verschwand.

Remus kratzte sich am Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass tatsächlich sein Name auf dem Einwickelpapier stand. Er trat zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Muss ein Irrtum sein", murmelte er leise und beschloss, kurz nachzusehen, wem die Kleidung tatsächlich gehörte.

Er schlug das Papier auseinander und betrachtete mit leisem Neid die schokoladenbraune Robe aus Samt, die dunkle Hose und das cremefarbene Seidenhemd. Dann seufzte er leise und suchte in der Robe nach dem Wäscheschild mit dem Namen des Besitzers.

Als er es gefunden hatte, blinzelte er ungläubig. In deutlichen Buchstaben stand dort _Remus J. Lupin._

Hastig nahm er Hose und Hemd in die Hand. Doch auch dort fand er nur seinen eigenen Namen. Remus wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder dankbar sein sollte. Die Schrift auf den Wäscheschildern war eindeutig die seines Bruders.

**OoooOoooO**

Einige Zeit später strömten die ersten Schüler und Lehrer in die festlich dekorierte Halle. Glitzerndes Konfetti regnete zwischen den weißen Kerzen herab und zerplatzte wie kleine schillernde Seifenblasen, sobald es eine Oberfläche berührte.

Doch Remus hatte keine Augen für die glitzernde Atmosphäre.

Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck, während seine Augen die Halle nach seinem Bruder absuchten, zerstörte den angenehmen Anblick, den er in seinen neuen Kleidungsstücken bot, beträchtlich. Endlich hatte er seinen Bruder – der sich gerade mit Professor Vektor unterhielt – gesehen und er schritt zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

„Rhyll – könnte ich dich einen Moment sprechen?" sagte Remus eine Spur zu laut.

Blayden machte eine kleine, höfliche Verbeugung vor Professor Vektor. „Viana – Sie entschuldigen mich einen Augenblick?" Er wartete ihr Lächeln und Nicken ab und wandte sich erst dann seinem Bruder zu.

„Ja, Remy? Was gibt es?"

„Du weißt genau, was es gibt", erwiderte Remus säuerlich. „Ich weiß dein Geschenk wirklich zu schätzen, aber…"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest", wehrte sein Bruder ab.

„Und ob du das weißt! Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich. Diese Klamotten sind von dir und das, obwohl ich dir ausdrücklich gesagt habe, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall etwas von dir…"

„Oh – dann haben wir es also deinem Bruder zu verdanken, dass du heute Abend ein noch erfreulicherer Anblick bist als normalerweise", warf Severus ein, der sich den Brüdern unbemerkt genähert hatte. Er blieb nicht bei ihnen stehen, sondern entfernte sich fast sofort wieder von ihnen.

Seine elegante schwarze Robe wehte sacht um seine langen Beine.

Blayden und Remus starrten dem Slytherin stumm nach – leise Anerkennung auf dem einen, stille Verwunderung auf dem anderen Gesicht.

„Ähm – Severus! Warte!" rief Remus seinem Liebsten nach. Zu Blayden gewandt flüsterte er hastig: „Wir sind mit diesem Thema noch nicht durch, Rhyll!"

Blayden atmete einmal tief durch und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sein Bruder Snape hinterherlief bis er ihn endlich eingeholt hatte. Er war froh, dass Snape seinen Bruder mit diesem Kompliment halbwegs besänftigt hatte. Es wäre auch wirklich zu schade gewesen, wenn Remus sein Geschenk zurückgewiesen hätte.

Die braune Robe stand ihm außerordentlich gut. Blayden hatte sie vor ein paar Wochen gekauft und noch nie getragen. Auch wenn er sonst ganz gerne einmal Braun trug, so kam ihm diese Schattierung nicht mehr so hübsch vor, wie damals als er sie beim Schneider betrachtet hatte. Er hätte keine Robe daraus fertigen lassen sollen – eine Weste hingegen…

Eine kühle, arrogante Stimme riss ihn aus seinen modischen Gedanken.

„Dann hast du also diese Robe für Lupin ausgewählt?"

Blayden drehte sich um und erkannte zu seinem Missvergnügen Lucius Malfoy, der in höchst beeindruckender Pose vor ihm stand.

Der blonde Slytherin trug über einem weißen Hemd mit weißer Hose eine eisblaue Robe, deren silberne Stickerei im Licht der Kerzen sanft funkelte. Zusammen mit seinen offenen, blonden Haaren zog er nicht nur die Blicke der weiblichen Anwesenden auf sich. Sogar Blayden konnte nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass dieser Anblick wirklich…

„Ich bin versucht, dir zumindest einen exzellenten Geschmack zuzugestehen…", fuhr Lucius fort. „Allerdings… was hast du da eigentlich an? Wie viele Spitzentaschentücher alter Witwen hast du für diese Geschmacklosigkeit geopfert?"

Blayden verbesserte sich in Gedanken – Lucius' Anblick war zum Kotzen! Seine dunkle, blaugrüne Robe war über jeden Tadel erhaben und was die Spitzenrüschen an den Manschetten und dem Kragen seines türkisfarbenen Hemdes angingen…

„In Kanada ist das absolut _de rigeur_ – es wundert mich allerdings, dass du das nicht weißt… Abgesehen davon – wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen", entgegnete Blayden mit kaltem Spott. „Oder gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du dich heute als blausilberne Christbaumspitze verkleidet hast?"

**OoooOoooO**

Endlich hatte Remus Severus erreicht. Endlich drehte sich der dunkelhaarige Slytherin zu ihm um. Endlich konnte er ihm seine Frage stellen.

„Severus – wie hast du das gerade gemeint?" fragte Remus leicht atemlos.

„Wie wohl…" erwiderte Severus mit zärtlichem Spott.

Remus strich sich verlegen über den weichen Samt seiner Robe. „Gefalle ich dir wirklich darin?" fragte er scheu.

„Gefällst du dir etwa nicht?"

„Naja… ich gebe zu, die Sachen sehen nicht schlecht aus… aber…" Plötzlich blitzten die bernsteinfarbenen Augen mutwillig auf. „Aber… im Moment wäre ich mit einem kleinen Stückchen grüner Seide als einzigem Kleidungsstück vollauf zufrieden", flüsterte er Severus mit einem kaum merklichen Vibrieren in der Stimme zu.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann vergewisserte er sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick, dass niemand auf die achtete, oder sie gar belauschte und raunte zurück: „Dem kann ich dir nur beipflichten – in grüner Seide siehst du einfach atemberaubend aus."

Remus zwinkerte ihm herausfordernd zu.

„Grüne Seide würde dir aber auch gut stehen!"

„Oh nein!" erwiderte Severus mit einem leisen Lachen und zeigte auf seine Robe. „Meine Farbe ist schwarz!"

Remus bedachte seinen Liebsten mit einem intensiven Blick, der bei diesem ein leises Kribbeln auslöste.

"Sag jetzt nichts, was du später bereuen könntest", raunte Remus ihm mit dunkler Stimme zu. "Es kann nämlich passieren, dass ich dich später beim Wort nehme."

"Ich wäre sehr enttäuscht von dir, wenn du das nicht tätest", antwortete Severus aus außen hin kühl, doch Remus registrierte befriedigt das glühende Funkeln der schwarzen Augen.

**OoooOoooO**

Neville Longbottom beäugte den vertrauten Umgang seines meistgehassten und seines meistgeliebten Lehrers misstrauisch. Doch eine weitere Ungeheuerlichkeit lenkte ihn von diesem verstörenden Bild urplötzlich ab.

Hermine Granger betrat die Große Halle am Arm von niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler und die Slytherins zogen saure Gesichter. Die meisten hatten wohl gehofft, dass Hermine kneifen würde. Doch jetzt zollten sie ihrer Courage – wenn auch widerwillig – Respekt.

Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger schienen direkt aus einem Märchen zu kommen. Hermine war während der letzten zwei Jahre, wenn auch von den meisten unbemerkt durch ihren etwas lässigen Klamottenstil, zu einer Schönheit herangewachsen. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen wurden von dem royalblauen, einfachen Kleid, das sie trug zur Geltung gebracht. Sie trug silberne Pumps die ihre schlanken Beine betonten und silberne Handschuhe. Die Einfachheit ihrer Kleidung stand im Kontrast zu dem auffälligen Schmuck den sie trug. Ihr Haar war mit zwei, wie es schien, Brillianten besetzten Spangen hochgesteckt, um ihren Hals trug sie ein beeindruckendes Collier und auch an ihren Ohren glitzerten die prachtvollen Steine. Mit ihren betonten vollen Lippen und diestrahlenden Augen sah Hermine aus wie eine Königin.

Malfoy vollendete das Bild der beiden mit seiner Erscheinung. Sein Anzug war schwarz und hob sein blondes Haar und seine grauen Augen hervor. Silberner Brokat zierte den Saum des Jacketts und der Ärmel. Sein Umhang, gehalten von drachenförmigen Spangen, die wie Hermines Schmuck funkelten, wehte hinter ihm und verlieh ihm den mysteriösen Hauch den auch Severus Snape mit seinen wehenden Roben erzeugte. Sein Haar war zusammengebunden und er lächelte in die Menge. Hier stand ein junger Mann der wirklich alles hatte.

Hinter den beiden kamen fast unbemerkt Ron und Harry in den Saal. Ron zog nur sehr wenig Genugtuung aus der Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore offensichtlich darüber erfreut war, dass die beiden Schulsprecher den verfeindeten Häusern ein solch gutes Beispiel vorgaben. Er war zwar, nachdem er Draco und Harry beim Knutschen erwischt hatte, hinsichtlich Dracos Absichten wieder halbwegs beruhigt, dennoch nagte es an ihm, dass Hermine einfach toll aussah – in einem Kleid von Harry und mit Malfoy- Schmuck behängt!

Der schlichte, silberne Ring, den er nun schon seit Tagen mit sich herumtrug, nahm sich in seinen Augen dagegen einfach schäbig aus. Und obwohl er vorgehabt hatte, ihn ihr heute zu geben und ihr eine gewisse Frage zu stellen, wusste er nun nicht mehr, ob er das fertig bringen würde. Denn es stand fest, dass er ihr nie die Dinge würde bieten können, die sie verdient hatte und die ihr jemand wie Harry oder Malfoy mit Leichtigkeit schenken konnten.

Ron wurde erst wieder aus seinen wirren Überlegungen gerissen, als Harry in anstupste und flüsterte: „Gleich geht's los."

Und wirklich hob auch Albus Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab – wünschte allen ein fröhliches Fest und ließ mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand Musik ertönen.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco verbeugte sich elegant vor Hermine. „Es ist soweit, Granger. Bist du nervös?"

„Sollte ich?" gab Hermine schlagfertig zurück.

Draco grinste. „Nicht mit mir als Partner!"

„Bist du immer so bescheiden?" sagte Hermine und nahm seine Hand.

„Bescheidenheit ist eine meiner hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften", antwortete Draco großspurig und führte Hermine auf die Tanzfläche.

„Oh Gott!" stöhnte Hermine und musste ein nervöses Kichern unterdrücken.

**OoooOoooO**

Ron beobachte jede Drehung, jeden Schritt des tanzenden Paares.

„Verdammt! Kann der Kerl eigentlich alles!" kommentierte er Dracos Geschick frustriert.

„Keine Ahnung – aber tanzen kann er wirklich", sagte Harry etwas demoralisiert. „Dagegen sehen wir zwei wirklich alt aus." Insgeheim dachte Harry, dass er alles dafür geben würde, jetzt an Hermines Stelle zu sein. Dracos Körper nahe zu sein… sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen… seine Hände…

„Na endlich – das hat ja ewig gedauert…", motzte Ron neben ihm leise und Harry stellte fest, dass er bei seiner Tagträumerei nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass der erste Tanz schon zu Ende war. Peinlich berührt vermied er Dracos Blick, als dieser mit Hermine zu ihnen zurückkam.

„Na, Granger? Wie war es, von allen Anwesenden angestarrt und beneidet zu werden?" fragte Draco mit einem Grinsen, als er Rons eifersüchtigen und Harrys verlegen abgewandten Blick bemerkte.

„Oh, Malfoy – etwas so eingebildetes wie dich gibt es so schnell nicht wieder", lachte Hermine und verpasste Draco einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Au!" rief Draco gespielt dramatisch aus. „Weasley! Deine Freundin hat mich geschlagen – Ich muss sofort auf die Krankenstation."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Ron – er macht bloß Spaß. Komm, wir holen uns was zu trinken."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Ron von Harry und Draco fort.

Draco beobachtete ihren Rückzug und grinste wieder. „Sehr subtil… uns auf diese Art etwas… Privatsphäre zu gönnen."

„Hermine ist ein nettes Mädchen", sagte Harry, dem absolut nichts Besseres einfallen wollte.

Draco musterte ihn einen Moment mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Nette Mädchen interessieren mich aber nicht…"

„Was interessiert dich dann?" platzte Harry heraus und hoffte, dass er nicht schon wieder rot werden würde.

Die sturmgrauen Augen funkelten voller Humor und… was war das andere? Harry wusste es nicht zu sagen.

„Die Frage ist nicht, _was_, sondern _wer_… Potter…"

Harry schluckt krampfhaft.

„Ich glaube, jetzt könnte ich auch etwas zu trinken vertragen."

**OoooOoooO**

Das Fest nahm seinen Fortlauf und irgendwann gelang es Lucius tatsächlich, Severus ohne seinen Werwolf zu erwischen.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Lupin bei seinem dämlichen Plan auch noch zu unterstützen? Und dämlich ist dabei noch milde ausgedrückt!" fragte er seinen Freund ohne Umschweife.

„Welchen dämlichen Plan meinst du im speziellen?" fragte Severus höflich zurück.

„Dieses Abendessen natürlich!"

Severus musterte seinen Freund nachdenklich. „Ich dachte, es würde helfen, dass du dich entweder mit Blayden verträgst – ich zumindest werde Remus zuliebe um einen Versuch nicht herumkommen – oder…"

„Oder?" Lucius' Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch.

„Oder es hätte dich wieder von deiner absurden Begeisterung für ihn kuriert!"

Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Könntest du mir bitte erklären, warum du dich in diese Sache einmischt?" Die unterdrückte Aggression war seiner Stimme ohne weiteres anzumerken. Doch Severus schien dies nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Vielleicht, weil du mich darum gebeten hast?" Erwiderte er sanft.

„Hast du dir mit Lupin nun endgültig das Hirn rausgevögelt!" brauste Lucius auf. „So etwas habe ich nie getan!"

„Für mich fällt diese Frage, ob ich Black von der Bettkante schubsen würde aber eindeutig in die Kategorie _Severus – was soll ich nur tun?_"

„Ich brauche was zu trinken", stöhnte Lucius geschlagen. „Gibt es hier noch etwas anderes, außer diesem Zuckerwasser, das Dumbledore als Punsch anbietet?"

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius stellte sein leeres Sektglas auf einem der Tische ab und ging hinüber zum großen Fenster der Halle. Das bunte Fenster zog sich fast über das ganze Ende der großen Halle und wurde normalerweise vom Lehrertisch leicht verdeckt, doch heute, da die üblichen Tische und Stühle nicht in der Halle standen, hatte man freie Sicht auf das schöne Kunstwerk. Lucius blickte durch das bunte Glas hinab auf den Verbotenen Wald. Dieser Abend war friedlich und irgendwie konnte es sich Lucius gar nicht mehr richtig vorstellen, dass er nicht ganz fünf Stunden vorher in der Krankenstation gelegen hatte.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen wandte er seinen Blick vom Fenster ab. Die Musik hatte sich verändert von der fröhlichen Polka, zu der alle tanzbegeisterten Lehrer auf die Tanzfläche gestürmt waren, hin zu einem popigen Song von den _Weird Sisters_, der besonders bei den Schülern Anklang fand. Lucius zog aus seiner Robentasche ein silbernes Etui. Er ließ es in seiner Hand aufschnappen und zog einen Zigarillo hervor. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Dumbledore, der lachend mit Flitwick am Buffet stand. Der alte Herr hatte das Rauchen in der Halle nicht verboten… und wenn schon. Das Etui wanderte zurück in seine Tasche. Er steckte den Zigarillo an die Zigarettenspitze die er hervorgeholt hatte und wollte gerade nach seinem Zippo-Feuerzeug fischen, doch er griff in Leere.

„Wo bleiben deine Manieren, Lucius?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Ich dachte, man bietet guten Freunden immer Eine an."

Lucius drehte sich um blickte mit einem etwas überraschten Ausdruck in Remus' lächelndes Gesicht. Er sah wie der Werwolf sein Feuerzeug in der Hand hielt. Dieser gewiefte kleine Wolf hatte es ihm aus der Tasche geklaut. Lucius konnte nicht umhin, über diesen Gedanken zu lächeln. Sein Lächeln hatte etwas Gefährliches und Spielerisches und wurde von einem Funkeln in Remus' Augen beantwortet.

„So… du hast also mein Weihnachtsgeschenk entwendet. Warum wundert mich das nicht", gab Lucius zurück. Mit seiner freien Hand holte er erneut sein silbernes Etui hervor, ließ es vor Remus aufschnappen und machte eine leichte Verbeugung. Remus lachte und nahm sich einen Zigarillo. Dabei achtete er peinlich genau darauf, das Silber nicht zu berühren. Lucius steckte das Etui zurück.

„Du bist einfach ein Gentleman, Lucius", sagte Remus mit außergewöhnlich sanfter Stimme in der eine Spur von Herausforderung steckte. „Außerdem freut es mich, dass dir mein Geschenk so sehr zu gefallen scheint." Er warf Lucius das Zippo zu und dieser fing es elegant mit seiner freien Hand.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass diese manuelle Sache einen sehr ästhetischen Reiz hat", kommentierte Lucius und ließ das Zippo aufschnappen und zündete die Flamme an. Sie war grün.

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Magisch verändert? Nicht schlecht."

Er streckte seine Hand nach Lucius' aus, umfing dessen Handgelenk und zog ihn bestimmend auf sich zu, bis die Flamme des Feuerzeuges nahe genug war um den Zigarillo anzuzünden der zwischen seinen Lippen steckte. Er ließ Lucius wieder los, grinste und nahm einen Zug. Lucius bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Seine Augen leuchteten amüsiert.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, Remus, würde ich denken du würdest mit mir flirten", meinte Lucius.

Wieder lachte Remus kurz und warf dem blonden Slytherin danach einen Blick zu, den Lucius noch ihn an Lupin gesehen hatte. Gefährlich, Hinterhältig und Sexy waren bestimmt nicht die Worte mit der Lucius normalerweise den Werwolf beschrieb, aber in diesem Moment trafen genau diese auf ihn zu. Auch er konnte ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Dieses Spiel gefiel ihm. Er ließ das Feuerzeug zuschnappen und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand verschwand es. Er lehnte er sich vor, seine Hand wanderte zu Remus' Schulter um sich abzustützen, während er mit der anderen Hand die Zigarettenspitze an die Lippen führte und den Zigarillo an Remus' anzündete. Dabei schloss er für eine Sekunde die Augen. Erst nachdem er einen Zug genommen hatte entfernte er sich einen Schritt von Remus.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Remus ein bisschen überrascht über seine Annäherung sein würde, doch der Werwolf trug einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir beide solche Blickfänge sind", sagte Remus und Lucius wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er damit meinte, bis Remus mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken in Richtung der Halle deutete. Tatsächlich hatte sich mehrere Meter von ihnen entfernt ein Halbkreis von Leuten gebildete, der sie geschockt und fassungslos ansah.

„Wie interessant", fügte Lucius an und schenkte Remus ein Slytherin- Lächeln.

„Hättest du Interesse mich auf einen Drink an die Bar zu begleiten?" fragte er Remus. Der Werwolf streckte seine Hand nach Lucius aus und strich ihm eine Strähne seines langen, blonden Haares hinter das Ohr.

„Definitiv", antwortete Lucius und die beiden gingen zusammen, immer noch fröhlich rauchend zur Bar.

**OoooOoooO**

Unter den Beobachtern dieser kleinen Szene waren auch Blayden und Severus gewesen.

Sie hatten sich etwas uninspiriert über Blayden's Studium und Arbeit in Frankreich und Kanada unterhalten, doch als beide das Schauspiel einige Meter vor ihnen bemerkten, war das Gespräch rasch vergessen.

"Was war das denn?" keuchte Blayden, als sich Remus und Lucius in Richtung Bar entfernten.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich so sehr dafür war, dass die beiden sich vertragen sollten", meinte Severus mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. "Ich hätte mir denken können, dass nichts Vernünftiges dabei heraus kommt."

Blayden starrte ihn fassungslos an. Waren hier jetzt alle verrückt geworden oder hatte er sich die unterschwellige Erotik dieser Szene nur eingebildet? Seine Träume konnten doch unmöglich so nachhaltig sein Wahrnehmungsvermögen beeinträchtigen - oder doch?

"Aber... wie kannst du da nur so ruhig zusehen? Sie haben direkt vor deiner Nase miteinander geflirtet!" stammelte Blayden. Und - nein, er hatte es nicht sexy und verrucht gefunden, wie sich Malfoy den Zigarillo angezündet hatte!

"Geflirtet?" fragte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Wenn du dieser Ansicht bist, dann hast du Lucius noch nie wirklich flirten sehen", bemerkte er trocken.

"Und was war es dann, bitteschön, wenn nicht ein bemerkenswert plumper Flirt?" erwiderte Blayden spitz.

"Nichts als Unfug", erwiderte Severus gelassen. "Die beiden amüsieren sich eben."

"Und du? Findest du das auch amüsant?" fauchte Blayden.

"Sicher - aber ich bin ja auch ein Slytherin", sagte Severus und lächelte sehr hintergründig, wobei sein Blick zur Bar hinüberschweifte, wo Remus mit seiner stillen, dunklen Schönheit einen perfekten Hintergrund zu Lucius' strahlender Erscheinung abgab.

_Goldenes Ebenholz und silbernes Eis_, dachte Severus versonnen. Es war überraschend angenehm zu sehen, wie sich diese scheinbaren Gegensätze ergänzten und sich gegenseitig zu mehr Glanz verhalfen. Innerlich lächelte er über diese kleine Eitelkeit seines alten Freundes. Lucius hatte diesen kleinen Trick auch oft genug mit ihm selbst als _dunklem Hintergrund _abgezogen und das Ergebnis war damals wie heute immer wieder atemberaubend gewesen.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Blayden zu.

"Du siehst, für mein Amüsement ist gesorgt - warum suchst du dir nicht selbst etwas Zerstreuung und lässt den beiden ihren Spaß?"

"Spaß... wie kann man unter diesen Umständen Spaß haben, wenn man jederzeit damit rechnen muss, dass alles um einen herum in Stücke geht?" fragte Blayden bitter.

"Genau deshalb - es mag dir frivol vorkommen, aber ich habe kein Verlangen danach mit einem _hätte ich doch nur_ auf den Lippen zu sterben", antwortete Severus mit brutaler Direktheit. "Du hast Dumbledore gehört. Gerade _weil _es so ist, sollen wir diesen Abend genießen und versuchen, unsere Sorgen für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Und im Allgemeinen tut man gut daran, Dumbledore's Ratschläge zu befolgen. Wer weiß schon, wie viele solcher Abende wir noch haben werden."

Blayden schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mein Bruder an dir findet."

Severus lächelte schmal. "Glaub mir, das ist mir auch ein Rätsel... aber ich bin sehr froh, dass es so ist."

"Und genau deshalb verstehe ich nicht, wie du das da", Blayden deutete anklagend auf Lucius und Remus, die lachend an ihrem Sekt nippten, "so einfach hinnehmen kannst. Ich an deiner Stelle würde so etwas nicht dulden!" Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich von Severus.

Severus fragte sich so langsam, warum Blayden so heftig auf diese harmlose Show reagierte. Dieses Verhalten kam ihm merkwürdig vertraut vor und endlich fiel ihm ein, dass sein Bruder Remus genauso reagiert hatte, als er noch geglaubt hatte, eifersüchtig auf Lucius sein zu müssen. Das hieße, dass Blayden auch in Lucius... Nein! Diesen Gedanken wollte er zumindest heute nicht zu Ende denken - das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten. Er beschloss, für einen Moment an die frische Luft zu gehen.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus nippte an dem Glas Sekt, das Lucius ihm gereicht hatte und genoss die die nur langsam abebbende Aufmerksamkeit, die sie beide erregt hatten. Er stand nicht oft im Mittelpunkt und so war dieses Gefühl irgendwie neu und aufregend.

Unwillkürlich flogen seine Gedanken zu dem letzten Fest zurück, welches sie hier gefeiert hatten - Halloween. Wie viel hatte sich seitdem geändert!

Damals hätte er mit Wonne Malfoy's Blut getrunken, so eifersüchtig und unglücklich verliebt war er damals gewesen. Und jetzt stand er hier und schlürfte einträchtig Sekt mit ihm und wurde von Severus zurückgeliebt.

Das Leben im Allgemeinen war ja schon verrückt, doch sein Leben im Besonderen schlug darin einfach alle Rekorde.

Remus fühlte sich dennoch oder gerade deshalb so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr - wie vielleicht noch niemals...

Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht dafür entschuldigen musste ein Werwolf zu sein, die Liebe seines Lebens erwiderte seine Gefühle, er hatte seinen Bruder wieder und sogar Lucius schien mehr als geneigt zu sein, ihn um seiner selbst Willen zu akzeptieren und nicht nur deshalb, weil er mit Severus liiert war.

Dies war eine völlig neue und berauschende Erfahrung für Remus.

Fast sein ganzes Leben lang war er nur darüber definiert worden, dass er ein Werwolf war, dass er zu James Potter's Clique gehört hatte, dass er Sirius Black's Freund war...

Noch nie zuvor war er in diesem Maße als das beurteilt, betrachtet und akzeptiert, was er wirklich war - eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit - Remus John Lupin...

Und das auch noch von genau den Personen von denen er es eigentlich am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte: Zwei Slytherins - Severus und Lucius.

**OoooOoooO**

Als er die Halle wieder betrat, bemerkte Severus, dass Blayden von einigen schmachtenden Schülerinnen umringt wurde und sich offensichtlich in ihren Blicken sonnte und dass sein Werwolf ohne Lucius etwas abseits stand und mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck die Tanzenden beobachtete.

Langsam und unauffällig bahnte sich Severus seinen Weg zu seinem Liebsten hin.

„Was ist?" flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr, als er hinter ihm stand.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Ich sehe doch, was du für ein Gesicht ziehst", sagte Severus. „Also – was ist los?"

„Ach, es ist wirklich nichts", erwiderte Remus mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Es ist nur so… ich würde so schrecklich gern tanzen."

„Und wo ist das Problem? Hast du Angst, dass ich eifersüchtig werde?" fragte Severus trocken. „Tanz mit wem du willst – mit Viana Vektor, mit Minerva… nur vor Hooch muss ich dich warnen. Sie wird dir sicher irgendetwas zerquetschen."

Remus kicherte leise, dann seufzte er.

„Ich möchte aber mit dir tanzen…", sagte er so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum verstand.

„Das wird sich schlecht machen lassen… vor den Schülern…"

„Ich weiß…", seufzte Remus derart melancholisch, dass es Severus' ganzer Willenskraft bedurfte, um seinen Liebsten nicht auf der Stelle in seine Arme zu schließen und zu küssen.

„Außerdem hat sich Lucius schon Viana unter den Nagel gerissen… siehst du?"

Severus' Blick folgte Remus' Kopfbewegung und richtig – da tanzte Lucius mit Viana Vektor und beide schienen sich außerordentlich zu amüsieren.

„Kein Wunder – bei diesem Kleid war es nur eine Frage der Zeit…" bemerkte Severus trocken.

„Immerhin hat sie die Figur dazu", verteidigte Remus ihre Kollegin.

„Du hättest auch die Figur dazu – rennst du deshalb gleich halbnackt durch die Gegend?" sagte Severus spröde und sah sich dann genötigt, Remus heftig auf den Rücken zu klopfen, da sich dieser bei den letzten Worten des Slytherin lachend an seinem Punsch verschluckt hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Severus: was soll denn das für ein Schluss sein?

Lorelei: Mecker' nicht – es geht im nächsten Kapitel ja weiter!

Severus: Und damit wollt ihr wieder ein halbes Jahr warten, oder?

Lorelei: Nur 4 Wochen!

Severus: Nur! (die berühmte Augenbraue hebt sich)

Lorelei: Naja… okay… es ist halt nur so… es war ziemlich viel zu tun… und so…

Severus: Ihr wart nur zu faul, das ist alles.

Lorelei: Oder zu sehr mit euch beschäftigt – gilt das als Entschuldigung?

Severus: Naja… unter Umständen… möglicherweise…


	58. Kapitel achtundfünfzig

_DISCLAIMER_: Das HP-Universum gehört nicht uns. Man kann nun mal nicht alles haben. Aber die Originalcharaktere gehören uns.

Danke an alle die gereviewt haben: _Meriel Breannan, jabba, sevil, EllenSnape, Kylyen, tinkita, shinesun_ &_Nicky_

_sabysemilla_: Ich muss gestehen, dass ich die Sache mit Remus und Lucius auch ziemlich cool fand. Tja, leider ist er schon vergeben…

_ReSeSi_: Wegen Luc und Rhyll… ich glaube da beantwortet dieses Kapitel einiges.

_Meta_ Capricorn: Ich finde es schön das Romulus dir sofort sympathisch war. Am Anfang hatte ich das Gefühl das ihn niemand ausstehen konnte.

_mara04_: Dann erstmal Herzlich Willkommen bei uns. knuddel

_Daenir_: Dein Kompliment ehrt uns sehr. GSoL als Lebensgefühl zu bezeichnen finde ich super, denn zu etwas in dieser Art hat es bei Lorelei und mir nämlich entwickelt.

_M_: anspring/knuddel

_Shakle_: Auch ein Willkommen an dich. Da sind wir doch froh, dass wir dir im punkto Harry ein anderen Blickwinkel geben konnten.

_Yuy_: Deine Demo war erfolgreich. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

OoooOoooO

_by The Slytherin Sisters_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

OoooOoooO

Chapter fifty-seven

# 58 #

Lucius und Blayden gelang es, sich die nächsten Stunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bis sie durch einen unglücklichen Zufall an der Punschschüssel aufeinander trafen.

Lucius befand sich in gehobener Stimmung. Er hatte einige Gläser Feuerwhiskey intus und Viana ermutigte seinen Flirt in höchst erfrischender Weise. Dennoch konnte er der Versuchung, Blayden ein wenig zu reizen nicht widerstehen.

„Na, Blayden – für welche deiner minderjährigen Bewunderinnen holst du dieses Gesöff?" fragte er, als Blayden zwei Gläser füllte.

„Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy."

„Nein, ich glaube, das werde ich nicht tun – als Schülerberater sollte es meine Pflicht sein, dir zu sagen, dass du in höchst ungeziemter Art und Weise die Annäherungsversuche der Schülerinnen ermutigst."

„Na und? Immerhin starre ich nicht so unverschämt in ihren Ausschnitt, wie du das bei Viana tust!"

„Immerhin gibt es da schon was zu starren!"

„Du verdammter…" fing Blayden an und stellte die Punschgläser zurück auf den Tisch. Doch dann unterbrach er sich plötzlich und sah über Lucius' Schulter. „_Merde_", fauchte er leise. „Dumbledore sieht zu uns her!"

„Dann sollten wir das hier vielleicht besser draußen fortsetzen?" flüsterte Lucius vorsichtig.

„Klingt nach einer verdammt guten Idee!"

So unauffällig wie möglich verließen die beiden die Große Halle. Als sie im Eingangsbereich standen winkte Lucius wortlos in eine Richtung und Blayden folgte ihm in einen kleinen Lagerraum neben der Treppe, in dem einige alte Stühle, Tische und zusammengerollte Landkarten herumstanden.

Blayden konnte es kaum noch abwarten, bis Lucius endlich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Die Erregung die ihn durchströmte, war ganz sicher nur Ausdruck seiner Wut und hatte auf gar keinen Fall etwas mit seinen verdammten erotischen Träumen zu tun – nur dass Lucius in diesem Moment noch tausendmal schärfer aussah, als in seinen Träumen.

„Jemand sollte dir wirklich dringend Manieren beibringen", fauchte Lucius und packte Blayden an den Aufschlägen seiner Robe. Die beiden Männer blickten sich in die Augen und für einen winzigen Augenblick schienen sie sich zu verstehen.

„Und du glaubst du bist der Mann der sie mir beibringen kann?" Diesen Satz konnte man nicht falsch verstehen und Lucius' Hände lösten sich vom Kragen von Romulus' teurer Robe. Sie umfingen die Hüften des Mannes und pressten ihre Körper aneinander. Romulus schloss beim vollen Körperkontakt seine Augen. Seine Arme umschlangen Lucius' Hals und bestimmt führte er Lucius' Kopf zu seinem Nacken.

Wer Lucius sah, konnte nicht umhin an Eis und Schnee zu denken. Dieser Mann war die perfekte Verkörperung von Winter und Eis, aber kalt war er nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Heiße Lippen senkten sich auf Romulus' Nacken und er stöhnte. Wie in seinem Traum schien von diesen Lippen eine Hitze auszugehen, die seinen Körper in Brand setzte. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite um Lucius besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Aus den Küssen wurden kleine Bisse und die warme Zunge des Mannes glitt über die empfindliche Haut. Romulus verwünschte in diesem Moment ihre Kleidung. Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut, das war es, was er spüren wollte. Seine Hand ballte sich in Lucius' Haaren und zog den Blonden von sich weg. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Er ignorierte den wütenden und etwas misstrauischen Gesichtausdruck Lucius', als er seinen Zauberstab zog, die Tür magisch verschloss, den Raum schalldicht hexte und mit einem letzte Schlenker ihre Kleidung verschwinden ließ. Keiner der hier Anwesenden wollte die sanfte Nummer, mit langsamem Ausziehen und endlosen Berührungen und Liebkosungen. Beide wollten Sex, schnell und hart und je eher desto besser.

Lucius zog ein spöttisches Lächeln, nachdem er nackt im Lagerraum stand. Er blickte an Blayden hinauf und hinab und nickte bestätigend. Er war schön. Lucius liebte es, wenn seine Sextoys hübsch anzusehen waren. Blayden war ein wenig größer und ein wenig kräftiger gebaut als sein Bruder, aber dennoch schlank und wirklich hübsch anzusehen. Der hatte etwas Athletisches an sich, das Lucius gefiel und seine Erregung anstachelte. Blayden würde sicher nicht gleich vor Schmerz aufschreien, wenn man ihn ein wenig härter anpackte.

Blayden lachte ein kokettes Lächeln und Lucius wusste genau welche Gedanken sich in dem Kopf des Mannes abspielten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Hier wollte jemand den großen Lucius Malfoy flachlegen. Innerlich lachte Lucius laut, aber außen war er sein kontrolliertes Selbst. Hier würde jemand ein böses Erwachen erleben.

Lucius trat einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen den großen Tisch der an der Seite des Raumes stand. Er winkte Romulus zu sich herüber, während er mit einer lockeren Handbewegung durch seine Haare fuhr. Romulus trat auf ihn zu, mit einem hungrigen Blick in den Augen. Er ließ sich vor Lucius auf die Knie fallen, streichelte mit seinen Händen über Lucius' Hüften.

„Jetzt benutz deinen Mund mal für etwas Produktives!" meinte Lucius und grub seine Hand in Romulus' braunes Haar und drückte ihn in die Richtung in der er ihn haben wollte. Romulus lachte und ergriff Lucius' Erektion mit seiner Hand.

„Sag Malfoy, geht dir einer ab wenn jemand vor dir kniet?" fragte Romulus, bevor er die empfindliche Unterseite hinaufleckte und den pulsierenden Schwanz komplett in den Mund nahm. Lucius warf den Kopf zurück. Er lachte und gleichzeitig stöhnte er.

„Oh ja, gib mir mehr!" forderte der blonde Slytherin und versuchte seine Hüfte zu bewegen, doch Romulus hielt ihn fest.

Romulus grinste innerlich und er war so erregt wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Das tiefe Stöhnen des Blonden trieb ihn zum Wahnsinn. Wenn seine Träume schon gut gewesen waren, die Wirklichkeit übertraf diese hundertfach. Romulus wanderte mit einer Hand über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel und gierig nahm er mehr von Lucius in seinen Mund auf.

„Oh, Merlin - Blayden, das ist so gut…"

Kurz vor dem Höhepunkte löste sich Romulus von Lucius und erhob sich, dabei schmiegte er seinen Köper an den des Blonden, der immer noch keuchend und tief atmend versucht sich zu beruhigen.

„Na Malfoy? Willst du mehr?" hauchte Romulus in Lucius' Ohr.

„Ja", stöhnte Lucius und packte Romulus bei den Schultern. Bevor Romulus wusste was mit ihm geschah, fand er sich auf dem Rücken liegend auf einem der Tische wieder. Lucius hielt seine Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und murmelte etwas. Er konnte fühlen wie aus dem Holz des Tisches rankenartige Fesseln wuchsen und sich um seine Hände legten. Ein Entkommen gab es nicht mehr. „Viel mehr… und du wirst es mir geben…"

Romulus konnte nicht anders, aber einen kleinen Augenblick lang, als er in die etwas manisch funkelnden silbergrauen Augen sah, geriet er in Panik. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte seinen Kopf ab. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf einen Schlag vor. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und er hielt den Atem an. Doch nur eine warme und zarte Hand fuhr durch sein Haar und die heißen Lippen senkten sich erneut auf die Haut seines Halses. Stöhnend atmete er aus und sein Körper entspannte sich. Die Hand löste sich aus seinen Haaren und wanderte über sein Gesicht, seine Brust und seine Nippel, über seinen Bauch, bis hin zu seiner steifen Erektion.

Der blonde Slytherin verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. Er würde Romulus erst ein bisschen quälen, bevor er ihm das geben würde was er wollte. Er teilte die Beine des Runenprofessors mit der Hand, strich die Oberschenkel hoch bis hin zu Romulus Öffnung, die er diesen Abend für seine eigene Lust missbrauchen würde. Wieder murmelte er etwas und Romulus stöhnte auf, als er spürte wie etwas Kühles, Feuchtes sich an seiner intimsten Stelle ausbreitete.

„Kreativ! Den Spruch habe ich seit meiner Schulzeit nicht mehr benutzt", hauchte Romulus.

„Muggel", stichelte Lucius und drang mit dem ersten Finger in Romulus ein.

„Mhm… nenn mich noch mal Muggel und du bereust es… ohhh."

Lucius konnte nicht anders als kurz zu lachen. Heute Abend war es ganz sicher nicht Romulus, der das Heft in der Hand hatte und dennoch riskierte er immer noch eine dicke Lippe. Aber irgendwie gefiel ihm auch das.Er drang mit einem zweiten Finger in ihn ein und Romulus zog und wand sich unter den Fesseln, die verhinderten, dass er sich den Fingern entgegendrücken konnte.

„Malfoy, nimm mir die Fesseln ab!" sagte er mit einem befehlenden Ton, über den Lucius nur lachen konnte.

„Wenn du mich ganz nett bittest, werde ich es mir vielleicht überlegen."

„Du Bastard, nimm mir sofort die Fesseln ab!" schrie Romulus frustriert, die Finger in ihm liebkosten seinen süßen Punkt und trieben ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. Trotz Malfoys forderndem und gierigem Blick waren seine Bewegungen unsagbar langsam und zum verrückt werden sanft. Ein dritter Finger drang in ihn ein und Romulus stöhnte auf. „Verdammt Malfoy! Bist du selbst zum Ficken zu blond?" schrie er frustriert auf und bereute seinen Satz keine Sekunde später als Lucius seine sanften Bewegungen stoppte, seine Lippen von der Haut seines Bauches löste und ihn mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln anblickte.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Lucius rein rhetorisch. „Dann wird es dir ja wohl auch nichts ausmachen, wenn ich jetzt einfach gehe und dich hier mit deinen Problemen zurücklasse. Ich bin mir sicher Filch wird es mehr als anregend finden dich in dieser Position zu finden. Der arme Squib wird ein paar Minuten brauchen um zu bemerken, dass er dich von den Fesseln nicht befreien kann. Wen wird er dann wohl holen? Vielleicht McGonagall oder Dumbledore?" Lucius begann unverschämt zu grinsen.

Romulus riss die Augen auf und blickte Lucius mit einem fast schon panischen Blick an. Dass Lucius ihn einfach liegenlassen könnte beunruhigte ihn sehr viel mehr, als die Tatsache von Filch oder irgendjemandem anderem so gesehen zu werden.

„Nein. Bitte mach weiter…" flehte er. Und für diese Worte, die über seine Lippen kamen, hasste er sich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. „Fick mich endlich!" raunte er hinterher um sein angekratztes Ego etwas zu beruhigen und er versuchte, seinem immer noch flehenden Blick einen fordernden Touch zu geben.

„Na na na, wie heißt das Zauberwort?" fragte Lucius amüsiert während er wieder begann Romulus mit seinen Fingern zu bearbeiten.

„Wenn du glaubst ich bettele, dann denkst du falsch", zischte Romulus sauer.

„Sag es! Sag es, oder ich gehe und kannst dir in deinem stillen Kämmerlein einen runterholen." Lucius zog unsanft seine Finger aus Romulus.

„Okay, okay." Romulus wand sich erneut unter den Fesseln, die ihn an Tisch banden. „Du hast gewonnen." Hier musste er eine kleine Pause einlegen. Sekundenschnell wog er die Möglichkeiten ab und entschloss sich für das kleinere Übel. „Bitte Malfoy, bitte fick mich!" sagte er laut genug um sicherzugehen, dass Lucius ihn nicht mit dem Spruch ‚_ich habe dich nicht gehört'_ dazu zwingen konnte es noch mal zu sagen.

Lucius lachte selbstherrlich und schüttelte sich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht.

„Das war doch nicht so schwer." Er stellte sich zwischen Romulus Beine und packte ihn bei den Knien. Er drückte sie auseinander und brachte sich in Stellung. „Sieh mich an!" befahl er.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und waren hitzig, verachtend und intensiv wie bei jeder ihrer Streitereien. Keiner von ihnen machte auch nur ein Geräusch, als Lucius sich mit einem kräftigen Stoß in Romulus enger Hitze versenkte und so erschlossen sie einen neuen Bereich für ihren Kampf.

Lucius war nicht sanft oder zärtlich. Romulus forderte ihn mit jedem Stoß zu mehr auf.

Schneller, Härter, Tiefer.

„Mehr, du Bastard. Fick mich tiefer!" stöhnte Romulus.

„Schlampe!"

Ihre Lust staute sich und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Beiden in ihrem Höhepunkt verloren. Lucius sank für einige Sekunden auf Romulus' Brust. Er atmete schwer und sein Kopf war so wundervoll leer. Keine Sorgen, keine Probleme, nur dieses wundervolle Gefühl des verebbenden Orgasmus, das widerhallte wie ein Piano in einem leeren Raum. Doch Lucius gönnte sich nur wenige Augenblicke, dann erhob er sich von Romulus, schnippte mit den Fingern und beobachtete, wie die Fesseln sich in das Holz des Tisches zurückzogen. Seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und schwer atmend blieb Romulus weiterhin auf der Tischplatte liegen. Lucius schmunzelte.

Lucius ging zu dem Stuhl an dem er seinen Stock abgestellt hatte, nahm ihn in die Hand, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach leise einen Reinigungszauber, dann beschwor er seine Kleidung herbei und stand keine Sekunde später wieder in voller Montur im Abstellraum. Romulus hatte sich aufgesetzt und saß nun mit einem etwas verschlafenen Blick auf dem Tisch und rieb seine Handgelenke. Lucius trat an ihn heran und er sah sofort die roten aufgeschürften Striemen auf Romulus' Haut. Ohne etwas zu sagen griff er nach den Händen und heilte die Wunden. Romulus seufzte als das Brennen von seinem Handgelenk verschwand. Lucius wiederholte die Prozedur mit dem anderen Handgelenk.

„Viel besser. Danke", meinte Romulus und strich über die geheilte Haut.

Lucius nickte nur bestätigend. Romulus schippte mit den Fingern und sein Zauberstab erschien in seiner Hand. Er reinigte und kleidete sich an, bis er genau wie Lucius in derselben Kleidung mit der er auf den Neujahrsball gegangen war neben dem Blonden stand.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, Malfoy. Und ich hab gedacht dein Schwanz wäre so kl…"

Eine behandschuhte Hand legte sich fast sanft über seinen Mund und er blickte in Lucius silbergraue Augen.

„Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran den Satz zu beenden", zischte Lucius und Romulus hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Ich gehe jetzt zurück in die Halle. Es dürfte ungefähr kurz nach elf sein. Warte ein paar Minuten und komm dann nach. Ich werde den kleinen Eingang am Lehrertisch benutzen, der zu den Kerkern führt, du gehst am besten durch den Haupteingang", sagte Lucius und verließ dann ohne weiteres Wort die Abstellkammer, nachdem er mit ein paar Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes die Tür wieder geöffnet hatte.

Romulus blickte einige Zeit lang grinsend auf die Tür. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass ihr Treffen, das sie wegen Remus erfunden hatten, gar nicht so langweilig werden würde.

* * *

Harry stand ein bisschen abseits des Geschehens und hielt ein Glas mit Punsch in der Hand. Draco war losgegangen um sich ein eigenes zu holen, das war vor über fünfzehn Minuten gewesen und nun stand Harry allein und ärgerte sich über seine Eifersucht. Während seines Weges zum Punsch war Draco dreimal aufgehalten worden. Jedes Mal unterhielt er sich ein bisschen bevor er es schaffte sich loszueisen und seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Am Punschtisch angekommen, warteten schon eine Schar schnatternder Sechstklasslerinnen, mit ihren Herzchenaugen, dem Wimperngeklimper und dem hellen Glucksen. Harry fand es einfach nicht fair.

Er wollte mit Draco zusammen sein. Er, nicht diese Schar von dummen Hühnern. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Augenblick lang blickte er auf sein halbvolles Punschglas bevor er es in zwei großen Schlucken austrank. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Seit wann war er bloß so eifersüchtig? Seit wann benahm er sich wie Dracos kleine, eifersüchtige Freundin die jede Bewegung ihres Geliebten verfolgte? Bei dem Wort ‚_Geliebter'_ wurde Harry rot. War es wirklich das, was er wollte? Dass Draco sein Geliebter wurde?

Harry blickte auf und sah den blonden Slytherin mit Professor Vector reden. Draco war schön und stark. Eine perfekte Fusion eines elfenhaften Körpers mit dem Verstand eines Dämons. Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wusste er nicht genau, was er für Draco fühlte, aber er wusste, dass etwas da war. Es war stark und brannte in seinem Herzen wie ein helles Licht, das all seine Furcht und seine Angst vertrieb. Neben Draco fühlte er sich so stark wie Herkules, als könnte er alles, selbst das Unmögliche, erreichen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, wenn er in die sturmgrauen Augen sah… Draco löste in ihm so vieles aus, dass Harry es gar nicht aufzählen konnte. Doch eines wusste er genau:

Noch nie in seinem Leben, hatte er sich in der Anwesenheit eines Menschen so verletzlich und gleichzeitig so unbesiegbar gefühlt.

Harry seufzte erneut. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte nicht zu auffällig in Dracos Richtung zu sehen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und Harry vor Schreck fast sein leeres Glas fallen ließ. Er sah hinab auf ein Mädchen aus der Sechsten Klasse. Sie war in Ravenclaw und hieß Carmen Cervantes. Harry wusste das, weil sie seit einem Jahr als Jäger in der Ravenclaw- Mannschaft spielte.

„Ähm, hallo Carmen…" sagte Harry ein bisschen verlegen. Sie lächelte ihn breit an. Sie hatte ein kleines Schwarzes an und in ihrem kurzen braunen Haar funkelten Glitzersteine.

„Hallo Harry! Hast du einen schönen Abend?" fragte sie strahlend. Harry ersuchte einen unauffälligen Blick in Dracos Richtung, der allerdings misslang. Professor Vector versperrte ihm die Sicht.

„Schon…" Harry kam sich wegen seinen platten Antworten unsagbar blöd vor

„Hast du eine Begleitung, die auf dich wartet?" Carmens Augen blitzen. Sie musste bemerkt haben, dass er sich mit keinem Mädchen verabredet hatte.

„Eigentlich nicht…" wie sollte Harry bloß erklären, dass er zwar allein hier war, inoffiziell aber Draco sein Date war.

Carmen nahm Harry das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf dem Fensterbrett ab.

„Super! Tanzt du eine Runde mit mir?" Carmen wartete kaum eine Antwort ab. Sie ergriff Harrys Hand und führte den etwas verdutzten Jungen auf die Tanzfläche. Während Harry hinter Carmen herlief ging ihm einiges durch den Kopf. Unter anderem gewann sein Stolz bei diesem kleinen inneren Monolog. Er würde nicht wie ein Mauerblümchen herumsitzen und auf Draco warten.

Harry und Carmen drehten zu einem Muggel-Popsong ihre Runden und unterhielten sich über die Quidditchsaison. Carmen war eine gute Tänzerin und schien Harry ohne Probleme durch den Tanz zu führen. Harry war ihr dankbar. Sie lachten beide, als sie kleine Geschichten aus den Umkleideräumen austauschen und sich über den neusten Tratsch aus der Liga unterhielten. Aus einem Tanz wurden zwei, aus zwei wurden drei und erst als die scheinbar endlose Reihe von Popsongs abbrach und ein langsamer Schmusesong ertönte, ließen die beiden sich los und gingen zurück an der Rand der Tanzfläche. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Traube von Leuten die sie höchstwahrscheinlich beobachteten hatten.

„Danke Harry, das hat Spaß gemacht", sagte Carmen und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mich aufgefordert hast", meinte Harry ehrlich.

„Kein Problem." Sie winkte und ging zu einer Gruppe von Ravenclaw-Mädchen. „Man sieht sich, Harry."

Harry drehte sich um und ging zurück zu dem Platz an dem er vorher gestanden hatte. Er sah sich in der Halle nach Draco um, aber fand ihn nicht. Professor Vector stand bei Madam Hooch… aber Draco? Von ihm war keine Spur.

Auf dem Fensterbrett stand immer noch sein Glas. Harry seufzte tief. Er hatte das Gefühl Draco hatte ihn versetzt.

Plötzlich wurde er am Kragen gepackt und unzeremoniell hinter eine Säule gezogen. Harry blickte in die gefährlich blitzenden Augen von Draco Malfoy und dieser sah alles andere als erfreut aus.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das gerade, Potter?" zischte Draco bedrohlich und der Druck auf seine Schulter nahm zu. Harry verstand nicht.

„Draco bitte, ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

„Stell dich nicht blöd, Potter, ich meine diese Show da auf der Tanzfläche und deine Anmache bei Cervantes." Draco spuckte ihren Namen aus wie Gift.

Harry wurde wütend. Erst stellte Draco ihn für fast eine halbe Stunde in der Gegend ab und dann wollte er auch noch Harry verbieten ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Er hatte doch nur getanzt. Harry stieß Draco mit etwas Gewalt von sich.

„Hast du sie noch alle, Draco!" tönte er wütend. Er versuchte seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten. Das letzte das er brauchte war, dass jemand sie hinter der Säule fand. „Du setzt mich einfach ab, kommst dann nicht wieder und erwartest…" Harry konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich habe dich gar nicht abgestellt", versuchte sich Draco zu verteidigen. Seine Wut war verebbt, jetzt da er in die gekränkten grünen Augen von Harry sah.

„Man braucht keine halbe Stunde um sich ein Glas Punsch zu holen und redet dann auch noch mit allem und jedem endlos über irgendwelche Dinge, wenn man jemanden hat, der auf einen wartet. Ich bin mir ziemlich blöd vorgekommen. Und dann beschwerst du dich auch noch, wenn ich mit einer Bekannten Tanzen gehe?" grollte Harry.

„Ich habe versucht sie abzuwimmeln…" begann Draco doch er brach ab, als er sah wie Harry den Kopf hängen ließ.

Harry fühlte sich verletzt. Vielleicht fühlte Draco ja nicht so stark für ihn wie er für den Slytherin. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte Harry sich taub. Seine Wut verpuffte.

„Willst du vielleicht nicht mit mir zusammen sein?"

Zwei Hände pressten ihn gegen die Wand. Harry blickte auf.

„Harry, ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Glaub mir, wenn du willst stelle ich mich hier und jetzt in die Mitte der Großen Halle und verkünde es allen. Zweifel nicht an mir", bat ihn Draco.

Harry umfing Dracos Hüften mit seinen Händen und zog den blonden Slytherin in seine Arme.

„Keine Spielchen mehr", meinte Harry und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.

„Keine Spielchen mehr", bestätigte Draco.

„Heißt das dann, dass du meine fester Freund bist?" fragte Harry leise. Fast zu leise, als dass Draco es hören konnte.

„Wenn du mich so bezeichnen willst, gerne. Ich bevorzuge zwar den Ausdruck Lover, aber ‚_fester Freund'_ ist auch okay", spöttelte Draco und umschlang Harrys Nacken.

Harry lächelte Draco an. Sein Herz schlug vor Freude wild in seiner Brust und Harry hatte das tolle Gefühl etwas sehr Wichtiges und Wunderbares erreicht zu haben. Draco erwiderte sein Lächeln und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Harry vertiefte den Kuss nur zu gerne und hoffte, dass sie wenigstens für ein paar Minuten ungestört bleiben würden.

* * *

„Ach komm schon Ron, du könntest ruhig noch eine Runde mit mir tanzen", meinte Hermine und versuchte einen flehenden Blick. Ron schmolz unter dem bittenden Blick und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Okay, aber erst hole ich uns noch Punsch."

„Ich komme mit, nicht dass du mir noch abhaust." Hermine hakte sich in Rons Arm ein und führte Ron mit einem kleinen Lächeln zum Tisch mit den Getränken.

Ron seufzte. Er spielte schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem kleinen Kästchen in seiner Tasche herum. Er glaubte nicht, dass er an diesem Abend noch den Mut haben würde ihn Hermine zu geben.

„Hallo Ron, Hallo Hermine."

Ron blickte auf und sah wie Professor Lupin einen recht genervten Professor Snape ebenfalls Richtung Punsch-Tisch zog. Ron versuchte sich immer noch mit dem Gedanken abzufinden, dass Remus und Snape ein Paar sein sollten. Er versuchte sich immer noch einzureden, dass Harry an dem Tag einfach nur traumatisiert gewesen war. Remus lächelte die beiden strahlend an.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte Hermine die beiden Professoren.

„Hi Remus", fügte Ron an. „Professor Snape."

Snape bedachte ihn mit dem typischen Du-hast-etwas-falsch-gemacht-Blick.

„Etwas mehr Respekt, Mister Weasley", grollte er und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Remus kicherte und stieß Snape mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Sei nett, Severus."

Snape warf Remus einen beleidigten Blick zu. Ron hätte fast lachen müssen. Er verschluckte sich an seinem Punsch.

„Und amüsiert ihr beiden euch?" fragte Remus die beiden Gryffindors.

„Wir haben Spaß, obwohl Ron noch nicht einmal mit mir tanzen war, nicht war Ron?"

Ron ließ wieder den Kopf hängen.

„Ich will dir nur nicht übermäßig auf die Füße treten", verteidigte sich Ron. „Aber ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich noch mit dir tanze. Aber beschwer dich nicht danach."

Hermine blickte ihn beleidigt an und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Das ist aber nett von dir, Ron", lachte Remus. Er drückte Snape ein Glas mit Punsch in die Hand und schenkte sich dann ebenfalls eines ein. „Du siehst heute Abend wirklich ganz bezaubernd aus, Hermine. Ich bin sicher Ron ist sehr stolz, dass er das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Schule ausführen darf."

Hermine wurde bei Remus Worten rot.

„Sie sind ein Schmeichler, Profe… ich meine Remus", antwortete Hermine verlegen. „Aber trotzdem danke."

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, nicht wahr Severus?"

Snape warf Remus erneut einen fast geschockten Blick zu. Dann, wenn auch widerwillig richtete er seinen Blick auf Hermine. Er studierte das Mädchen und Ron lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

„Sehr stilvoll, Miss Granger", bemerkte Snape.

Hermine wurde erneut rot. Ein Kompliment von Snape schien das letzte zu sein das sie erwartet hatte. Ron knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er Snapes Blick folgte und dieser genau auf Hermines Ausschnitt fiel, bis Snape fragte. „Sie tragen wunderschönen Schmuck, Miss Granger. Wissen Sie zufällig warum er mir so bekannt vorkommt?"

Nun richtete sich auch Remus' Blick auf den Schmuck den Hermine trug. Fast schon ehrfürchtig trat Remus einen Schritt zurück.

„Hermine, das sind ja echte Diamanten!".

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf das Collier.

„Es ist eine Leihgabe von Draco. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich nicht sehr wohl in meiner Haut fühle. Ich habe immer noch Angst ihn zu verlieren, obwohl ich einen Schutzzauber auf die Verschlüsse gelegt habe."

„Natürlich, es sind Schmuckstücke von Narcissa", meinte Snape nickend.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte Narcissa Malfoy vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal in seinem Leben gesehen, aber dieser Schmuck sah wirklich aus, als würde er einer solchen Dame gehören. Innerlich fragte sich Remus, ob Lucius Draco erlaubt hatte den Schmuck seiner Mutter zu verleihen, oder ob es ihm egal war.

„Oh, seht doch nur", sagte Hermine plötzlich und riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Sie deutete auf die große Uhr, die über dem Halleneingang hing. „Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht."

„Krass, schon so spät!" fügte Ron an. „Wo ist denn bloß Harry?" fragte er und sah sich in der Halle um.

Remus' Sinne, die durch den nahen Vollmond wieder voll geschärft waren, sagten ihm, dass der junge Gryffindor ganz in der Nähe war. Keine Sekunde später erspähte er ein Stück von Harrys Robe.

„Oh Harry, bist du das da hinter der Säule?" rief Remus laut, so dass egal wer hinter der Säule stand, ihn hören konnte. Leider zog er somit auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine, Ron und Severus auf die Säule. Einen Moment später kam Harry hinter der Säule hervor. Sein Haar war zerzauster als sonst und er richtete den Kragen seiner Robe. Seine Wangen waren rot und er warf Remus einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. Remus verstand erst, als Draco ebenfalls hinter der Säule hervortrat. Auch seine Wangen waren gerötet und die normalerweise perfekt gestylten Haare waren fast genauso zerzaust wie Harrys. Dracos Gesicht hatte einen zufriedenen Ausdruck, jedenfalls bis er Severus sah. Remus grinste.

„Draco, wie nett. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du einen solchen Abend hinter einer Säule verbringst. Mister Potter und du hattet bestimmt einiges an interessanten Dingen zu bereden", bemerkte Snape mit mildem Sarkasmus.

Draco wurde rot. Hermine, Ron und Remus lachten.

„Sehr witzig, Onkel", sagte Draco streng und straffte seine Haltung. „Wo ist denn Vater?"

„Hier!" meinte eine neue Stimme und Lucius trat an die Gruppe heran. Er schenkte Severus und Remus ein kurzes Lächeln, dann musterte er seinen Sohn. „Was mit deinen Haaren passiert, Draco?"

„Nichts... und frag nicht nach, okay!"

Lucius zog bei dieser Antwort eine Augenbraue hoch, bis er verstand worauf sich sein Sohn bezog. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Harry bestätigte seine Vermutung. Er schenkte seinem Sohn ein böses Lächeln.

„Oh, ich sehe schon. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Die Umstehenden versuchten ihr Lachen zu kontrollieren während Draco und Harry sich in eine tiefe Erdspalte wünschten„Ich hatte schon geglaubt, das mit euch würde nie etwas werden – allmählich hatte ich wirklich Zweifel, ob du überhaupt mein Sohn bist", fuhr Lucius fort, anscheinend unbeeindruckt von Dracos zornfunkelndem und Harrys peinlich berührtem Blick. „Und wenn du weiterhin Taschengeld willst, solltest du besser aufhören, mich so anzusehen, Draco – es wundert mich nur, dass hier nicht schon Wetten auf euch beide abgeschlossen worden sind."

Remus blickte zu Lucius der sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und wieder sein Zigarettenetui herausgeholt hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber Remus konnte es nicht sofort sagen. Er wurde abgelenkt, als Lucius ihm und Severus von den Zigarillos anbot. Keine Sekunde später verfälschte der Rauch der Zigarillos Remus Spur.

„Hey, Remy."

Remus sah seinen Bruder auf die Gruppe zukommen. Romulus lächelte.

„Das war knapp. Nicht mal mehr eine Minute."

Remus' Sinne schienen mit ihm zu spielen, dann wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch schon fingen die Kinder an zu zählen.

„Acht… Sieben… Sechs… Fünf… Vier… Drei… Zwei… Eins… Hiyaaaaaa!"

Hermine warf sich Ron an den Hals und drückte dem Jungen einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Severus nahm seine Hand und Remus konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er blickte in die tiefen schwarzen Augen, die ihn mit so viel Liebe ansahen.

Remus sah noch, wie Draco versuchte Harry einen schnellen unbemerkten Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Auch diese Beiden hielten sich bei der Hand. Das magische Feuerwerk in der Halle war schön und in der Gruppe wurden weiter Glückwünsche verteilt. Sogar Draco und Ron, sowie Romulus und Lucius schüttelten sich die Hand. Remus sah mit einem Lächeln wie Severus und Lucius eine Umarmung teilten. Und auch er umarmte seinen Bruder.

Romulus hielt ihn fest. „Ich hoffe wir werden uns nie wieder verlieren", meinte Romulus und umarmte Remus noch mal.

„Das hoffe ich auch, Rhyll", antwortete Remus und erwiderte die Umarmung genauso enthusiastisch.

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an die Halloween-Feier zurückversetzt. Auch damals war es nicht mehr weit bis zum nächsten Vollmond gewesen und genauso wie heute waren seine Sinne dadurch schärfer als gewöhnlich.

Und genau wie damals roch auch heute wieder ein geliebter Mensch nach Lucius Malfoy!

Remus zog sich völlig verwirrt auf Armeslänge von seinem Bruder zurück und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Das war doch schlichtweg unmöglich, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Die Beiden gingen sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an die Gurgel – Nein – er hatte sicher nur einfach zu viel Sekt getrunken…

„Ist was, Remy? Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte Romolus und griff besorgt nach seiner Schulter.

Durch diese Armbewegung wurde eine neuerliche Wolke von _l'air__ de Lucius_ aufgewirbelt und so wenig es Remus auch glauben konnte, ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Der Geruch war stark und duftete genauso intensiv nach Schweiß und Sperma wie damals an Severus.

Ein Schauder lief über Remus' Rücken und noch immer war er unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Mittlerweile waren auch Severus und Lucius auf seine Fassungslosigkeit aufmerksam geworden.

Seltsam hilflos wandte sich Romulus an Severus.

„Hat er das öfter? Irgendeine Starre oder so?"

„Nein", wehrte Severus mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Remus?" fragte er leise und strich ihm über die Schulter.

Doch erst als sich auch Lucius besorgt zu ihm beugte brach der Bann und Remus blickte seinen Bruder mit einem seltsam flammenden Blick an.

„Du…", fing er lautstark an, hielt dann jedoch inne, als er nur in verständnislose Augen blickte. „Ach, macht doch, was ihr wollt!" brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Ich brauche frische Luft", murmelte er dann wie benommen und ließ die drei Männer einfach stehen.

„Was hat denn den gebissen?" fragte Lucius und versuchte, an seinem ausgegangenen Zigarillo zu ziehen.

Severus richtete seinen Blick auf Lucius und Blayden, deren seltsame Eintracht ihm plötzlich verdächtig vorkam. Wie sie da so ruhig nebeneinander standen. Ohne ein böses Wort, ohne einen gehässigen Blick…

Was hatte Remus noch mal nach dem Halloween-Fest zu ihm gesagt, bevor er sturzbetrunken zusammengeklappt war?

_„Ich kann ihn noch an dir riechen…"_

Eine Ahnung stieg in Severus hoch, was seinem Werwolf da in die Nase gestiegen war und er konnte ein Grinsen nur sehr unvollkommen unterdrücken.

„Ich sehe wohl besser nach ihm", murmelte er schließlich und ging zu der Terrassentür, durch die Remus wenige Augenblicke vorher verschwunden war.

* * *

Severus brauchte nicht lange um seinen Werwolf im Garten zu finden.

Er stand fröstelnd neben einem schneebedeckten Rosenstrauch, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und sah hinauf in den dunklen Nachthimmel, an dem die Sterne von aufziehenden Wolken verdeckt wurden.

Severus stellte sich hinter ihn und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

„Warum kommst du nicht wieder rein, bevor du dir hier draußen den Tod holst?"

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht!" platzte es aus Remus mit unterdrückter Wut heraus. „Diese Beiden… wer hätte das für möglich gehalten…", schloss er mit einem widerwilligen Lachen.

„Nur der Vollständigkeit halber - du hast es gerochen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja… ist das zu fassen? Die ganze Zeit liegt Mord und Totschlag in der Luft wenn sie sich nur im selben Gebäude aufhalten und halten uns und die halbe Schule damit in Atem und dann aus heiterem Himmel hassen sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr und springen stattdessen miteinander ins Bett!" entrüstete sich Remus, doch es klang schon nicht mehr ganz so böse wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Severus lächelte. Dann küsste er Remus auf den Hals.

„Ich glaube, sie hassen sich immer noch… sie haben jetzt nur noch ein weiteres Schlachtfeld eröffnet", flüsterte er und leckte über Remus Ohrläppchen, nachdem er sich versicherte hatte, dass sie allein waren.

„Lenk nicht ab", stöhnte Remus leise. „Das kann dir doch nicht einfach egal sein!"

„Doch, so ziemlich… sie sind beide alt genug und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, stand dir vorher der Sinn nach einem Tanz mit mir."

Sofort drehte sich Remus in seinen Armen um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Würdest du? Hier draußen? Im Ernst? Ich erschlage dich, wenn das nur einer deiner geschmacklosen Scherze war."

„Meine Scherze sind immer sehr geschmackvoll", äußerte Severus gespielt beleidigt, schlang einen Arm um Remus Taille und nahm seine rechte Hand in seine Linke.

Remus seufzte leise und schmiegte seine Wange an Severus' Gesicht. Es war nicht wirklich ein Tanz, aber Remus war damit zufrieden.

Die Musik aus der großen Halle drang leise heraus in den Garten und sie bewegten sich langsam über die schneebedeckte Terrasse zu ihrem Klang.

Nach einiger Zeit fühlte Remus die kühlen Lippen seines Liebsten an seinem Haar und er hob ihm sein Gesicht ein wenig entgegen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leichten, süßen Kuss während sie weitertanzten.

„Oh Gott! Ich bin blind!" erklangen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag diese Worte in Hogwarts.

Hastig fuhren die beiden Lehrer auseinander um in Sirius Blacks Gesicht zu blicken, das sie halb amüsiert, halb angewidert musterte.

* * *

tbc.

A/N: Auf diese Kapitel habe ich mich schon sehr lange gefreut. Das erste Mal zwischen Luc und Rhyll war eine Herausforderung und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Eure Meinung und Unterstützung ist uns natürlich wie immer wichtig, daher freuen wir uns schon mal auf die Reviews. Ja ja, sie sind nun mal des Autoren Lohn. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal.

* * *

Toyo: So fertig. Das war das neue Update.

Lucius: Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass ich auch ein bisschen Spaß bekomme.

Toyo: Du hattest doch immer viel Spaß… achselzuck

Lucius: Aber Sev hat den ganzen Sex bekommen… schmoll

Toyo: pat/pat Das wird schon wieder.

Lucius: Das will ich auch stark hoffen.

Lorelei: Das neue Update. Man, das wurde wirklich mal Zeit.

Severus: durchles warum hat Lucius eigentlich immer den ganzen Spaß?

Lucius: Was? Du hast doch die letzten Teile immer den Sex bekommen.

Severus: Aber du kriegst immer die interessanten Orte.

Toyo: flüsternd zu Lorelei Ob das jetzt immer so sein wird wenn ne lemon kommt?

Lorelei:Ich hoffe doch wohl mal nicht.


	59. Kapitel neunundfünfzig

Disclaimer: siehe vorige Kapitel – uns nix – alles denen.

Heissen Dank an Kimi (toll – megaviele Reviews), Alex15, RIPchen (Danke fürs Anfangen!), Daenir (unserer Ansicht nach gibt es noch andere Malfoys. Luc ist „nur" der Clan-Chef), PandoraAluka, tinkita, Besserweiss (einige der Bitten/Fragen werden heute geklärt), EllenSnape, mara04 (knuddel), Kylyen, Kiri (Hach, wie schön, sie reviewt wieder +gg+), Yuy, jabba, Alfi, M (dann bin ich mal gespannt, was bei dir heute wieder los ist +gg+) und sabysemilla!

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter fifty-nine

# **59** #

Die Jugendlichen hatten nicht weiter bemerkt, dass zwei ihrer Lehrer das Weite gesucht hatten, zu sehr hatten die Geschehnisse der nächsten Minuten sie selbst in Anspruch genommen.

Gleich nach ihrem stürmischen Kuss hatte Hermine Ron am Arm geschnappt.

„Und jetzt tanzt du endlich mit mir!" hatte sie fröhlich ausgerufen und Ron hatte gequält gegrinst und in leichter Abwehrreaktion beide Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, wo er automatisch wieder mit der Schachtel herumgespielt hatte. Hermine hatte ihn lachend ein wenig am Arm geschüttelt und Ron hatte ihr nachgegeben und seine Hand wieder aus der Hosentasche gezogen. Dabei war die kleine Schachtel mit hinausgezogen worden und auf den Boden zwischen ihnen gefallen.

Beide hatten darauf gestarrt wie auf eine giftige Schlange und auch Harry und Draco waren aufmerksam geworden.

Schließlich bückte sich Ron nach der Schachtel, doch Hermine war schneller gewesen.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie Ron

„Gib das her!" erwiderte der rothaarige Gryffindor.

„Was ist da drin!"

„Das geht dich nichts an", rief Ron verzweifelt aus und sah mit einem gewissen ohnmächtigen Entsetzen zu, wie Hermine die Schachtel trotzig aufklappte und mit großen Augen den schlichten Silber-Ring anstarrte.

„Ein Ring?" Hermine schluckte. „Für wen hast du ihn gekauft?" fragte sie mit seltsamer Stimme.

Ron fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Merlin – so hatte er sich das ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt!

„Hermine… ich…"

„Für Parvati?" fragte Hermine mit schriller Stimme. „Oder für Lavender? Oder doch für ein anderes Mädchen, das hübscher ist und vielleicht nicht so intelligent und die nicht soviel Zeit für die Schule verplempert!"

„Was redest du denn da!" stieß Ron entsetzt aus. „Ich habe ihn für dich gekauft! Für dich!"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben!"

„Ja, verdammt noch mal!"

„Lüg mich nicht an, Ronald Weasley!" fauchte Hermine aufgebracht. „Wenn er für mich ist, warum hast du ihn mir nicht schon längst gegeben?"

„Weil ich… weil er… schäbig aussieht neben Harry's Kleid und Malfoy's Klunkern", würgte er hervor. So, jetzt hatte er es gesagt.

Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos und mit offenem Mund an, dann griff sie mit ihren Händen hastig in ihren Nacken und löste den Verschluss der Kette. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung riss sie sich die Spangen aus dem Haar und nahm die Ohrringe ab.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand sie vor Draco, der sie genauso fassungslos anstarrte wie Harry.

„Hier hast du deinen Plunder", rief Hermine heftig aus und drückte Draco den Schmuck in die Hände. „Ich brauche ihn nicht und ich will ihn nicht!" Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu Ron um, der sehr blass geworden war. „Der einzige Schmuck, den ich tragen will ist der hier." Sie hielt Ron die Schachtel hin. „Willst du ihn mir nicht anstecken?" fragte sie leise und ihre Augen schimmerten.

„Mann, Hermine – du bist einfach Klasse", sagte Ron mit rauer Stimme und steckte ihr mit zitternden Fingern den Ring an einen Finger.

Harry starrte zwischen dem völlig fassungslosen Draco – der immer noch den funkelnden Schmuck in seinen Händen hielt und dem Händchen haltenden Paar hin und her.

„Ähm…" er räusperte sich vorsichtig. „Seid ihr jetzt verlobt, oder was?"

Drei verblüffte Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

„Ich meine ja nur…", stammelte Harry und unterdrückte den völlig irrationalen Wunsch heftig zu kichern. „Wenn ihr verlobt wärt, dann sollten wir euch doch zumindest Glück wünschen, oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Ron – sind wir jetzt verlobt?" fragte Hermine lächelnd und sah zu Ron auf, dessen Gesicht langsam wieder eine gesundere Färbung annahm.

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht", gestand er und wurde jetzt genauso rot, wie er vorher blass geworden war. „Ich wusste ja noch nicht mal, wann ich den Mut aufgebracht hätte ihn dir zu geben… ich habe ihn einfach in dem Schaufenster gesehen und ich wusste, dass ich ihn einfach kaufen musste… für dich…" flüsterte Ron verlegen.

„Oh, Ron…", hauchte Hermine.

„Oh, Harry… mir wird gleich schlecht…" flüsterte Draco sarkastisch und Harry kicherte nun wirklich.

Hermine und Ron hatten ihn jedoch nicht mehr gehört, sondern waren nun wirklich auf die Tanzfläche gegangen.

Draco sah ihnen verdrossen nach, doch dann lachte er.

„Mann, das ist mir auch noch nie passiert!" grinste er. „Sie hat mir die Juwelen einfach in den Schoss geschmissen, als wären es Kieselsteine."

„Tut dir auch mal ganz gut", lästerte Harry.

Draco zog eine Grimasse.

„Tja – dann sollte ich den Krempel wohl lieber wieder zurückbringen in mein Zimmer…" überlegte er laut.

„Oh, Mister Malfoy – wenn sie sowieso zurückgehen, dann können Sie auch gleich Miss Fey Lynn mitnehmen", sprach ihn Professor Sinistra an, die eine offensichtlich todmüde Morgana hinter sich herzog.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde", protestierte Morgana und gähnte herzhaft.

Professor Sinistra verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn ich einen Knut hätte, für jedes Mal, wo ich das gehört habe…", murmelte sie, schob Morgana zu Draco hin und bewegte sich dann zielsicher in die Richtung von Lucius Malfoy.

„Weiber", knurrte Draco erbittert, als er zusah, wie Professor Sinistra seinen Vater ansprach und sich gleich darauf von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ.

Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Draco Malfoy – sprichwörtlicher Slytherin-Prinz – von einer Situation überfordert war.

Doch gerade jetzt schien er völlig überfordert. In der einen Hand hielt er krampfhaft den kostbaren Schmuck seiner Mutter und mit der anderen versuchte er Morgana davon abzuhalten auf dem Fußboden einzuschlafen.

„Scheiße, Potter! Lach nicht so blöd, sondern hilf mir lieber!" fluchte Draco und zog Morgana in die Höhe.

„Wenn du mich so nett bittest", grinste Harry und nahm ihm Morgana ab. „Komm Morgana… wir bringen dich in deinen Schlafsaal."

_**OoooOoooO**_

Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum stießen Harry und Draco glücklicherweise auf Claire Chevalier, die Morgana in Empfang nahm und sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal bugsierte.

So kam es, dass Harry einfach noch mit Draco auf dessen Zimmer ging und ihm dabei zusah, wie er die Juwelen in einer großen Schmuckkassette verstaute.

„So, das wäre erledigt", sagte Draco mit einem leisen Seufzen und drehte sich zu Harry um.

Plötzlich wurde Harry mehr denn je bewusst, dass sie allein in einem Zimmer waren, dass es Nacht war und dass in einer Ecke des Raumes Draco's Bett stand – und ihm wurde ziemlich eigenartig zumute.

„Ähm… ich glaube… ich gehe dann jetzt mal…", stotterte Harry und wandte sich halb ab.

„Wenn du gehen willst, dann ist das okay…", sagte Draco leise und vermied es Harry in die Augen zu sehen. „Willst du gehen?"

Harry hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und nahm dann all seinen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen.

„Nein, das will ich eigentlich nicht."

Draco sah ihn an und seine Augen schienen plötzlich zu groß und zu strahlend für sein Gesicht zu sein.

„Dann bleib doch einfach hier", flüsterte er und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

Harry blickte Draco einen Moment lang nur an. Sie standen sich gegenüber und wie es schien wartete Draco, dass er nun den ersten Schritt tun sollte. Harry befahl seinem Körper, die aufkommende Unsicherheit und Anspannung zu überwinden und auf Draco zuzugehen. Als sie dann voreinander standen, kaum einige Zentimeter getrennt, nur eine Bewegung voneinander entfernt, schien die Zeit stillzustehen.

Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor Harry seine Hand hob und über Dracos Wange streichelte. Die sanfte Bewegung ließ Draco seine Augen schließen und er lehnte sich in die zarte Berührung. Harry war erstaunt, fasziniert und glücklich zugleich, als er Dracos Reaktion auf diese kleine Berührung sah. Er strich mit seiner Hand weiter, neugierig was seine Berührung noch alles bewirken konnte. Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Lippen und beobachtete wie diese sich leicht und einladend öffneten, weiter über die geschlossenen Augenlider, und das kleine Lächeln das diese Berührung hervorrief, über das weiche weißblonde Haar hin zum Nacken, an dem sich die kleinen Härchen aufgestellt hatten. Harry gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich. Draco öffnete die Augen.

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco, fast anbetend leicht auf die Wange. Es war ein Kuss der Draco durch Mark und Bein ging. Ein wohliger Schauer breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus und eine Wärme legte sich um sein Herz, die er so noch nie verspürt hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum das so war, denn geküsst hatten sie sich doch nun wirklich schon ein paar Mal – und auch noch viel heftiger – doch diese zarte Liebkosung erschütterte ihn mehr, als alles andere vorher.

Er führte seine Hand zu seiner Wange und berührte die Stelle die Harry geküsst hatte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Draco", begann Harry und es schien Draco so, als wüsste Harry gar nicht wirklich, was er da gerade sagte. „Unter deiner Hülle aus Sturm und Regen… So unsagbar kostbar. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du wirklich mir gehörst."

Erstaunt blinzelte Draco mit den Augen. Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Slytherin- Grinsen und er legte die Arme um Harry.

„Oh Harry…"

Harry wurde rot, als er merkte, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. „'Tschuldigung – vergiss, was ich gesagt habe", warf Harry schnell ein, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, nein", sagte er streng, bevor sich über sein Gesicht wieder das sanfte Lächeln legte und er Harry seinerseits auf die Wange küsste. „Das war das schönste, das jemals irgendwer zu mir gesagt. Danke, Harry."

Ihr erster Kuss nach diesen Worten war fast unsicher, bis die beiden Jungen in ihrer aufkommenden Erregung das Ungestüme ihrer Jugend wieder fanden. Ihre Küsse wurden tiefer und die aufkeimende Leidenschaft zwang die Beiden zu Dracos Bett auf das sie sich fallen ließen. Draco begann Harry die Robe von den Schultern zu streifen, während Harry sich bemühte Draco von seinem Hemd zu befreien. Vergessen waren alle Zaubersprüche, die ihre Entkleidung müheloser gemacht hätten.

Doch nach einiger Zeit schafften es beide das letzte bisschen Kleidung von ihren Körpern zu bekommen. Sie schmiegten sich aneinander, wollten soviel Körperkontakt wie möglich. Das schöne Gefühl von Haut auf Haut war berauschend und Harry wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde. Langsam begannen ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen zu gleiten und zu streicheln, Lippen küsste hier und da, Zungen spielten und neckten und sie erforschten ihren Körper, begierig den anderen bis auf den kleinsten Millimeter zu kennen.

Als Draco zwischen Harrys Beinen Platz genommen hatte und ihre Erektionen aneinanderpresste stöhnte Harry auf. Er drückte sich Draco entgegen, wollte mehr spüren. Ihre Bewegungen waren fast unbeholfen und voll jugendlicher Gier. Sie umfingen sich mit den Armen und hielten sich aneinander fest, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen, während sie ihre Hüften zusammendrücken und sich bewegten. Ihr Höhepunkt kam schnell und sie stöhnten in ihren Kuss, als sie kamen.

Draco seufzte. Er streckte den Arm aus und erreicht gerade so seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtisch lag, ohne Harrys Umarmung zu verlassen. Er reinigte sie mit einem Zauber und ließ seinen Stab dann über die Bettkante zu Boden fallen. Harry hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, aber er wusste, dass wenn er eine Katze gewesen wäre, man von ihm jetzt ein zufriedenes Schnurren hätte hören können. Beiden fanden schnell den Weg unter die Decke, sich immer noch umarmend, streichelnd und küssend. Draco schmiegte seine Wange gegen Harrys wirren Haarschopf und fühlte wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Harry hörte noch eine Zeit lang dem Schlag von Dracos Herzen zu und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Hier könnte er ewig liegen, denn hier in Dracos Armen gab es Geborgenheit und Frieden. Harry fühlte sich unbeschreiblich und zum ersten Mal seit langem schlief er ein, seine Gedanken absolut frei von der Bedrohung namens Voldemort.

_**OoooOoooO**_

Remus war es gelungen, Sirius unbemerkt in Dumbledore's Büro zu bugsieren, wo sie auf Severus warteten, der dem Direktor hatte Bescheid sagen wollen.

Aufseufzend ließ sich Sirius auf das Sofa fallen.

„Oh Mann... das tut gut..." Dann fasste er seinen Freund ins Auge, der noch nicht besonders viel gesagt hatte. „Hier ist wohl einiges passiert, während ich in geheimer Mission unterwegs war, hmm? Ich meine, du und der Schmierlappen..."

„Der Schmierlappen hat einen Namen – er heißt Severus", rügte Remus sanft, viel zu froh, seinen Freund wohlbehalten wieder zu haben um gleich wieder mit ihm zu schelten.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer... Es läuft also gut mit euch beiden?"

Remus betrachtete seinen Freund argwöhnisch. Irgendetwas war komisch. Es war einfach untypisch für Sirius es bei einer einzigen Beleidigung bewenden zu lassen.

„Weißt du, Moony... mir ist da etwas passiert..." Sirius brach ab und lachte verlegen. „Hält man es für möglich? Ausgerechnet ich verliebe mich in eine Frau, die ich nicht mal kenne..."

„Was? Aber wer... und vor allem wie?" stammelte Remus perplex.

„Ich habe sie dreimal gesehen...", sagte Sirius leise und sein Gesicht nahm einen weicheren, fast schwärmerischen Ausdruck an, den Remus noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. „In der Nähe von Askaban ist ein Friedhof und da habe ich mich oft versteckt. Manchmal als Hund, manchmal als Mensch… und da habe ich sie gesehen…"

„Hat sie dich…?"

„Nein – ich bin nie aus meinem Versteck gekommen – zu riskant… sie kam alle paar Tage und legte auf eines der Gräber frische Blumen… Moony – du musst mir helfen! Sie muss zur Familie des Typen gehören, der dort begraben wurde. Sie ist einfach überirdisch… sie hat blonde Haare mit einem leichten Hauch von Kupfer und ihre Augen… sie sind so… groß und so traurig… und ihre Lippen… wie zwei Rosenblätter an einem taufrischen Morgen…"

Remus starrte seinen Freund an. Dieses Mal schien es ihn wirklich heftig erwischt zu haben. Sonst pries er bei einer Frau eher andere, handfestere, Vorzüge wie handliche Brüste, wohlgeformte Hintern und lange Beine…

„Okay, wie heißt der Tote?"

„Archibald Borgin."

„Borgin? Nie gehört", erwiderte Remus etwas enttäuscht. „Oder doch... Borgin? Wie in _Borgin und Burkes_? Du weißt schon, der Laden in der Nocturngasse."

„Nocturngasse? Du meinst, sie hat mit dem Gesindel etwas zu tun? Und woher kennst du überhaupt diesen Laden?" meinte Sirius ernüchtert.

„Oh... ach, den kennt doch jeder", wiegelte Remus ab. Sein Freund brauchte wirklich nicht zu wissen, dass er sich schon als Schüler so manches Mal die Nase an den Schaufenstern von _Borgin und Burkes_ plattgedrückt hatte, wie Severus sich sicher ausdrücken würde. „Auf jeden Fall ist es schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt. Und außerdem muss es kein Gesindel sein, nur weil..."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du und dieser Schmierlappen..." unterbrach Sirius verächtlich.

„Er heißt immer noch Severus!" verbesserte Remus mit Nachdruck.

„Ihr redet über mich", bemerkte Severus von der Tür her. „Wie unerwartet", schloss er sarkastisch und machte für den Direktor Platz.

„Sirius - ich freue mich wirklich, dich gesund und munter wieder zu sehen", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore und schüttelte ihm herzlich die Hand. „Nun – was gibt es Neues?"

„Die Dementoren haben Askaban nicht wirklich verlassen", fing Sirius zögernd an zu berichten.

„Nicht wirklich?" fragte Severus mit leichtem Hohn.

Sirius schoss ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig. „Ja – es waren immer genügend von ihnen in Askaban um die Gefangenen in Schach zu halten. Aber immer wieder haben Grüppchen von ihnen das Gefängnis verlassen und sind einfach verschwunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung wohin. Als Hund hat man da einfach nur begrenzte Möglichkeiten…", gab Sirius widerwillig zu. „Was aber viel interessanter ist – es sind immer wieder Todesser in Askaban aufgetaucht."

„Todesser?" fragte Severus skeptisch. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Woher ich das wissen will?" wiederholte Sirius ironisch. „Woher wohl – sie kamen immer in vollem Ornat – Todesser-Robe, Todesser-Maske…"

Dumbledore machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und Sirius verstummte wieder.

„Er verhandelt also noch mit ihnen…", bemerkte der Direktor nachdenklich.

„Es hat den Anschein… ja… Allerdings scheint es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, weil jedes Mal mehr Todesser raus kamen, als vorher rein gegangen sind", erwiderte Sirius.

„Das heißt, sie haben einige der Gefangenen befreit?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ja, ich denke, dass es das heißt", antwortete Sirius bitter.

„Konntest du erkennen, wen sie befreit haben?" fragte Severus angespannt.

„Sehnsucht nach deinen alten Freunden?" meinte Sirius boshaft.

Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch er schwieg.

„Nein, ich konnte nicht erkennen, wen sie rausgeschleust haben… beim Rausgehen trugen alle die gleiche Todesser-Uniform", antwortete Sirius etwas enttäuscht, dass Snape nicht auf die Provokation eingegangen war.

„Nun, das war zu erwarten, nicht wahr?" meinte Dumbledore und sein Tonfall ließ klar erkennen, dass sich das Gespräch seinem Ende zuneigte. „Wir sprechen morgen weiter... das heißt... Severus, Remus – ihr könnt euch schon zurückziehen. Ich werde Sirius noch in die neuesten Entwicklungen einweihen und ihn dann sicher zu einem Gästezimmer bringen."

_**OoooOoooO**_

„Dumbledore wird wirklich immer subtiler in seinen Andeutungen", sagte Severus triefend vor Ironie, als er und Remus zusammen das Büro verließen.

„Wieso?" fragte Remus unschuldsvoll.

Severus bedachte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Er hätte genauso gut sagen können – geht schon mal vor – und keine Sorge, ihr könnt in aller Ruhe miteinander ins Bett hüpfen, ich halte Black so lange fest und verstaue ihn dann sicher."

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte Remus gelassen.

„Und wenn schon...", wiederholte Severus ungläubig. „Glaubst du im Ernst, Black wird uns nicht bis an unser Lebensende damit aufziehen?"

„Er ist nicht gar so schwarz, wie du ihn immer zeichnen möchtest", verteidigte Remus seinen Freund. „Du übrigens auch nicht."

„Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass du ihn anstatt Lucius und deinem Bruder zum Abendessen eingeladen hättest", stöhnte Severus.

„Vielleicht sollte ich es tun, damit ihr euch endlich vertragt?" bemerkte Remus ein wenig spitz.

„Er hat doch angefangen!"

„Und wenn schon… Außerdem hatte ich mich darauf gefreut morgen Abend…" Remus hielt inne, sah auf seine Uhr und grinste schief. „Oder besser gesagt – heute Abend – Gäste zum Abendessen zu haben. Und da Lucius und mein Bruder keine Lust haben…"

„Keine Lust? Soweit ich mich erinnere, haben sie gesagt, sie hätten keine Zeit", unterbrach Severus mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

Remus schenkte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Und du hast im Ernst geglaubt, dass ich das geschluckt habe?"

Severus' Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Eine interessante Wortwahl…"

„Warum vergessen wir jetzt nicht einfach Sirius, Lucius und meinen lieben Bruder und du bringst mich ins Bett?" fragte Remus und blickte Severus unter halbgesenkten Wimpern äußerst viel versprechend an.

„Aber nur, wenn du Sirius nicht zum Abendessen einlädst!"

„Versprochen."

_**OoooOoooO**_

„Unter _Ins-Bett-Bringen_ verstehe ich etwas anderes", sagte Severus mit dunkler Stimme und zerrte zur Verdeutlichung leicht an dem schwarzen Seidenschal, mit dem seine Handgelenke an einen der Wandkerzenhalter in Remus' Wohnzimmer gefesselt waren.

„Ich höre nicht, dass du dich beschwerst", raunte Remus ihm ins Ohr und kniff ihn gleichzeitig leicht in beide Nippel.

Severus schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich werde mich todsicher beschweren, wenn du nicht gleich weitermachst…", grollte er und funkelte seinen Liebsten an. Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass er es jemals dazu kommen lassen würde, völlig entblößt – und gefesselt noch dazu - vor einem anderen Mann zu stehen, der immer noch vollständig bekleidet war… und jetzt war das Undenkbare geschehen und er genoss es auch noch unglaublich…

„Lass es dir eine Lehre sein, niemals einen Werwolf so kurz vor Vollmond zu reizen – außer natürlich, du kannst die Konsequenzen ertragen…", flüsterte Remus und leckte sich seinen Weg tiefer an dem Körper seines Liebsten hinunter.

„Ja ja…", stöhnte Severus ungeduldig. „Jetzt mach endlich oder ich… Aaaaahhhh…."

Doch schon war Remus vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen und leckte gierig über die steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins.

_**OoooOoooO**_

Harry schreckte plötzlich aus seinem Schlaf hoch, weil ihn etwas getreten hatte. Verwirrt sah er sich im Halbdunkel um und bemerkte verwundert, dass er noch seine Brille trug und dass das definitiv nicht sein Zimmer war.

„Harry...", murmelte es verschlafen neben ihm und Harry fiel schlagartig wieder ein, wo er war und wie er dahin gekommen war. Neben Draco... in Dracos Bett...

„Harry...", murmelte Draco wieder. „Mach die verdammten Kerzen aus und leg dich wieder hin."

„Würd' ich ja gerne..." murmelte Harry zurück und küsste Draco auf die Wange.

„Hä?"

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz nach zwei Uhr war. Dumbledore hatte für diese Nacht ausdrücklich das Ausgehverbot aufgehoben, er würde also nicht mit einer Strafe rechnen müssen, wenn ihn jemand auf den Gängen erwischte.

„Draco, ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders klug wäre, wenn ich zum Frühstück aus deinem Zimmer komme und dazu noch die gleichen Klamotten anhabe wie am Abend vorher."

„Mist – du hast Recht." Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und drückte ihn einen Moment an sich. „So – und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Grinsend suchte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und schlich sich leise aus dem Zimmer. Er benutzte dabei den getarnten Ausgang, der direkt in einen der Kerkergänge führte.

Als er draußen stand, wollte er sich schon beglückwünschen, dass alles glatt gegangen war, als eine höchst vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rief.

„Potter!"

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Severus Snape vor sich stehen. Mist – warum trug der nicht einmal lautere Schuhe...

Nachdem Snape seinen Liebsten sehr ausführlich ins Bett gebracht hatte, war er auf dem Weg zu seinen eigenen Räumen fast über den Gryffindor gestolpert. Offensichtlich war der Junge aus dem Hinterausgang des Schülersprecher-Zimmers gekommen... also von Draco... mitten in der Nacht... mit einem Hemd, das ihm aus der Hose hing...

„Potter...", wiederholte Snape mit einem tadelnden Kopfschütteln und strich sich über seine eigene tadellos zugeknöpfte Robe. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Aber wofür? Es gibt heute keine Ausgangssperre!" begehrte Harry auf. „Ich darf hier herumlaufen!"

Ein humorloses Lächeln huschte über Snapes Lippen und er beugte sich ein wenig vor.

„Wofür? Fürs erwischen lassen...", raunte er ihm zu. „Und... Potter... das nächste Mal... bemühen Sie sich bitte ein wenig mehr um Diskretion."

Harry wurde puterrot, als Snapes wissender Blick zwischen ihm und dem getarnten Ausgang von Dracos Zimmer hin und her glitt.

Warum, beim Barte Merlins tauchte dieser Mann immer dann auf, wenn Harry es nicht gebrauchen konnte. Langsam begann Harry zu vermuten, dass Severus Snape einen Ortungszauber über ihn verhängt hatte. Er wollte schon in üblicher schuldbewusster Geste seinen Kopf hängen lassen, als ihm die Göttin des Zufalls für eine kleine Rache zu Hilfe kam.

Harry richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und begegnete dem Blick seines Professors mit einem für ihn fast zu tückischen und hinterhältigen Blick. Er trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu und ließ dabei seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gleiten. Harry konnte sehen, wie Snape etwas sagen wollte, aber er war schneller. Mit einem Kichern begann er:

„Sie sollten vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr Diskretion an den Tag legen, Professor", meinte Harry und Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

Was fiel diesem Bengel eigentlich ein…

„Sie werden wohl langsam unvorsichtig, Professor. Sonst wäre Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass da ein schwarzer Seidenschal aus ihrer Robentasche hängt."

Snape griff an seine Tasche und fluchte zischend.

Harry fuhr fort: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mister Malfoy sehr erfreut sein wird, dass Sie und Remus aus seinem Geschenk einen solchen Nutzen ziehen." Harry konnte die Wut in Snapes Gesicht sehen und beschloss sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er war schon um die Ecke, dann linste er noch einmal in den Gang und sah auf den vor Wut schäumenden Professor.

„Ach, und Professor…"

Snape drehte sich um. Ihre Augen trafen sich, Harry grinste.

„Sie haben ´nen Knutschfleck. Genau hier." Er tippt sich gegen den Adamsapfel und verschwand wieder um die Ecke.

Automatisch fasste sich Snape an die Kehle. Verdammt.

Verdammter Werwolf. Verdammter Potter. Verdammte Gryffindors.

Erbost stopfte er den Schal tiefer in seine Tasche hinein. Warum hatte er das blöde Teil überhaupt eingesteckt? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Ein leichter Zedernduft schien ihn immer noch zu umwehen und sofort hatte er wieder Remus' Gesicht vor Augen, wie er sich über ihn gebeugt hatte… mit diesem leisen Knurren in der Kehle… und ihm diesen verdammten Knutschfleck verpasst hatte!

Wann – zur Hölle – hatte er eigentlich angefangen, sich wie ein hormongeplagter Teenager zu benehmen? Wann hatte er eigentlich zugelassen, dass sein Leben so… so… _fremdbestimmt_ wurde? Und wann hatte Potter angefangen, sich wie sein Patenkind Draco zu benehmen?

Die Bengel verbrachten eindeutig zuviel Zeit miteinander!

Zwischen Ärger und Belustigung schwankend drehte sich Snape um und rauschte mit wehenden Roben von dannen.

_**OoooOoooO **_

Harry kroch unter seine Bettdecke in seinem Bett im Gryffindor- Schlafsaal. Er war immer noch erfüllt von seiner und Dracos zärtlichen Begegnung. Er konnte immer noch Dracos Mund schmecken, wusste noch genau wie sich die Haut von Dracos Schlüsselbein unter seinen Lippen angefühlt hatte, was für ein Gefühl es war in Dracos Armen zu liegen. Harry seufzte wohlig.

Dann spielte sich die Szene mit Snape noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Harry griff sich an den Kopf. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? War es vielleicht eine Art Post-Orgasmus-Zustand gewesen, in dem ihm alles egal war?

„Oh, Shit… ich bin so gut wie tot…" stöhnte Harry in sein Kissen. Auf seine nächste Begegnung mit seinem Professor war er nicht gerade erpicht… vielleicht sollte er sich hinter Remus oder hinter Draco verstecken.

_**OoooOoooO**_

tbc.

Lorelei: Wird Harry die teuflische Rache des Professors überleben? Wird Draco ihn beschützen können? Schalten Sie auch nächstes Mal wieder ein, wenn Sie…

Severus: Was machst du denn da? Selbstgespräche führen? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?

Lorelei: Äh – nein… ich hab' nur… geübt…

Lucius (liest kapitel): HEY! Ich komme gar nicht vor! Was soll das! Und ausserdem hatte Sev wieder den ganzen Sex!

Lorelei: Was regst du dich so auf? Erstens weißt du überhaupt nicht, was wir für dich noch alles geplant haben und zweitens hast du so mehr Zeit für Toyo.

Toyo: Genau!

Lucius: Ähm… stimmt. Gute Idee! (schnappt sich Toyo und verschwindet mit ihr)

Severus (guckt Lorelei an): Endlich allein…


	60. Kapitel sechzig

**DISCLAIMER:** Das HP Universum gehört JKR, wir spielen nur damit herum. Nur die paar neuen Charas sind uns und der Plot.

Danke an alle die das letzte Kapitel ge'reviewt haben. Vielen vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten und gebt uns immer wieder neuen Antrieb.

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

by _The Slytherin Sisters_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter sixty

# 60 #

Die Sonne würde in ein paar Minuten den höchsten Stand des Tages erreichen. Ein paar Schneeflocken rieselten vom Himmel herunter, doch die Sonne schien zwischen den Wolken hindurch. Lord Voldemort stand vor den Türen zum Balkon seines Arbeitszimmers, das Amulett in der Hand und die roten Augen nach draußen gerichtet. Hinter seinem Schreibtisch standen Graves, die Lestranges und Wurmschwanz. Seit einer guten halben Stunde hatte keiner auch nur ein einziges Wort gesagt. Die Stille in dem Raum war gespannt und unerträglich. Man konnte sogar das schlängelnde Geräusch Naginis hören, wenn die Schlange über den Boden glitt.

Plötzlich.

„Es ist eine Minute vor Zwölf, Meister", sagte Lestrange in die Stille des Zimmers.

Lord Voldemort drehte sich nicht um. Er macht den letzten Schritt zu den Türen, öffnete sie und trat auf den Balkon. Er hielt das Amulett vor sich und blickte darauf. Die Sekunden vergingen wie Stunden. Es schien so, als hätte Vater Chronos die Zeit verlangsamt. Die Vier Todesser traten an den Balkon heran.

Alles ging recht schnell. Das Amulett begann zu glühen und schien das Sonnenlicht direkt zu absorbieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden traten Buchstaben, Worte und Strophen aus dem Amulett und ordneten sich in der Luft darüber an. Als sich das letzte Worte in Position gebracht hatte, leuchtete der Text einmal auf, verblieb dann einige Moment unverändert über dem Amulett schwebend - man konnte das kratzenden Geräusch einer Feder auf Pergament hören - dann wurde das Licht schwächer und die Zeilen fielen in sich zusammen und das Amulett hörte auf zu leuchten.

Lord Voldemort lächelte, wenn man es ein Lächeln nennen konnte, vielleicht war es eher ein Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit und der Gewissheit einen Schritt näher am Ziel zu sein. Er konnte Getuschel hinter sich hören und wusste genau, dass die Diskussion angesetzt hatte, was es mit dem Vers auf sich hatte.

_Unwissende_, dachte er bei sich und ließ seinen Blick noch einen Moment über die verschneite Landschaft streifen, bevor er ihn auf seine Hand sinken ließ.

Manchmal war es wirklich einfacher als man dachte. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Balkon.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus und Remus waren schon seit einer knappen halben Stunde im Büro des Direktors. Sie und die anderen Lehrer waren nach dem Mittagessen von Albus, den bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt an diesem Tag noch niemand gesehen hatte, zu einem Treffen gerufen worden. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Raum gefüllt. Neben Remus saß nun Sirius Black, der sich ab und an immer noch mit Severus ein Duell böser Blicke lieferte. Molly und Arthur Weasley standen in der Ecke und unterhielten sich mit Arabella Figg, Nymphadora Tonks und Mundugus Fletcher. Auf einem der Sessel saß Mad-Eye Moody, das magische Auge fortwährend kreisend. Die restlichen Hauslehrer Hogwarts' standen in Gruppen bei anderen Mitgliedern des Phönix-Orden. Severus wurde langsam unruhig. Wo steckte bloß Lucius?

„Beruhig dich Severus. Er hat es bestimmt nicht vergessen", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ja, er ist schließlich nicht so wie…" Sirius fing sich strafende Blicke ein und verstummte.

Dumbledore war nun hinter seinen Schreibtisch getreten und begann um Ruhe zu bitten.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie alle gekommen sind. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen. Wichtiges wurde in den letzten Stunden entdeckt. Ob es zu unserem Vor- oder Nachteil sein wird, wird sich …"

**OoooOoooO**

„Oh Gott, Malfoy…" stöhnte Romulus als Lucius sein Tempo erhöhte. Er hatte sich in den langen Haaren fest gekrallt. „Ja… oh Gott… ja… genau so." Er konnte Lucius' Grinsen an seinem Nacken spüren, bevor sich sein Mund öffnete und an der, durch die Bisse schon überempfindsamen Stelle saugte.

Lange hielt Romulus dem Gefühl nicht mehr stand und mit einem tiefen kehligen Stöhnen kam er, hart. In dem Moment der Ekstase lösten sich Romulus' Finger aus dem langen weißblonden Haar und krallten sich an das Fleisch von Lucius' Schultern.

Lucius kam nur Sekunden später in einer exquisiten Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust und Befreiung. Einen Moment lang sank Lucius auf Romulus zusammen, bevor er sich aufrichtete und die übliche Prozedur startete. Reinigen, Anziehen, Verschwinden.

Romulus, der es bevorzugte nach dem Sex erst einmal für ein paar Minuten in dem Gefühl des verebbenden Orgasmus zu hängen, war etwas verwirrt, als Lucius ihm seine Robe herüber schmiss.

„Los zieh dich an", zischte der Slytherin in Eile. „Wir sind schon zu spät und der Schulleiter wollte heute noch etwas sehr Wichtiges besprechen."

Romulus nickte, schwer enttäuscht. Er reinigte sich ebenfalls und zog sich an. Lucius ging vor der verschlossenen Tür auf und ab und warf ihm ab und an abschätzende Blicke zu. Romulus bewegte sich langsam, schließlich hatte Malfoy ihn gerade fast durch die Tischplatte seines Schreibtisches gevögelt. Er war sehr überrascht, dass er sich nach dieser Aktion überhaupt noch so gut bewegen konnte. Er hatte kaum Schmerzen und geblutete hatte auch nicht. Mochte Lucius Malfoy auch noch so ein arroganter, pikierter Kotzbrocken sein, so war er doch ein hervorragender Liebhaber. Fertig angezogen nickte er Lucius zu und die beiden verließen sein Büro in Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters.

**OoooOoooO**

„…Nachteil sein wird, wird sich noch herausstellen. Das Amulett des _Lichts Hogwarts_, der so genannten Waffen der Gründer, ist aktiviert worden und wir haben dank einer Fügung des Schicksals nun ebenfalls den Weg zum Schlüssel in unseren Händen."

Remus und Severus beobachteten wie Lucius und Romulus während Dumbledores Rede den Raum betraten. Kaum einer schien ihre Ankunft wegen Albus' beeindruckende Rede zu bemerken. Severus rümpfte die Nase. Es war zwar schick zu spät zu kommen, aber man sollte die mondäne Art doch etwas vernachlässigen, wenn es um die Zukunft der gestammten Zaubererschaft ging. Lucius stellte sich neben ihn. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem kleinen Nicken.

Remus seinerseits war mehr als aufgebracht über das Verhalten, das sein Bruder und der beste Freund seines Liebsten an den Tag legten. Als die beiden sich ihm näherten, schien es Remus fast so, als würde er in eine Wolke von Sex eingehüllt. Er konnte ohne jeden Zweifel sagen was die beiden bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt getan hatte. Romulus trat zu ihm hin, nickte kurz bevor er sich zu Minerva auf einen der freien Stühle setzte. Romulus roch intensiv nach Lucius und Remus konnte auch Romulus' Geruch deutlich an Lucius wahrnehmen.

Plötzlich, Remus versuchte sich immer noch zu fangen, fiel ihm der Geruch von Blut auf. Remus blickte zu Lucius auf. Er war sich absolut sicher. Von dem Clanführer der Malfoys her kam ein deutlicher Geruch nach Blut, der Remus' Magen gar nicht gefiel. Es schien vom oberen Teil des Rückens zu kommen. Remus sog scharf die Luft ein und verkrampfte sich auf seinem Stuhl, als er sich zusammenreimte wie diese Wunden wohl entstanden waren. Severus berührte ihn leicht, ein fragender Blick in seinen Augen. Remus schaffte es mit viel Willenskraft ein Lächeln zu produzieren.

Er begann regelrecht Löcher in den Rücken seines Bruders zu starren. Wie konnte Rhyll nur so etwas tun? Es war wohl klar, dass die beiden die letzten Stunden ungehemmten und wilden Sex gehabt hatten. _Ein neues Spielfeld,_ so nannte es Severus. Remus nannte es kindisch und entwürdigend. Die Beiden hassten sich schließlich… Remus fühlte eine seltsame Wut in sich aufsteigen. Es war so als hätte ihn jemand direkt beleidigt. Das, was Rhyll da mit Lucius trieb, war eine Beleidigung für jede feste und liebende Beziehung, bei der der Sex Teil der Liebe war und nicht Teil des Machtspieles.

„Woher wollen wir wissen, dass es sich wirklich um das Rätsel des Lichts handelt. Ist die Quelle auch sicher?" fragte Mad-Eye Moody etwas misstrauisch und holt Remus von seinem wütenden Gedanken weg.

„Die Quelle wurde eingehend geprüft und ich werde sie euch in den nächsten Tagen vorstellen. Aber vorerst müssen spezielle Maßnahmen zum Schutz unseres Informanten getroffen werden", sagte Dumbledore. Moody nickte. „Nun zum Rätsel. Ich werde es vorlesen und dann teile ich Kopien für jeden aus." Dumbledore räusperte sich und begann dann:

„Geschmiedet sind der Bänder vier,

Als ew'ger Freundschaft Zeichen.

Geschmückt mit einem Wappentier,

Ein jedes ohne Gleichen.

Getrennt sind sie schön anzuseh'n

Und nur zur Zierde dienlich.

Vereine sie und du wirst seh'n,

Ihr Nutzen ist ersprießlich.

Doch nutz' sie nur in großer Not,

In Einigkeit zur gleichen Zeit.

Denn die Macht, die ihnen innewohnt,

Noch größ're Macht befreit."

Stille herrschte, nachdem der Direktor mit dem Lesen fertig war. Molly war die Erste die etwas dazu sagte.

„Also sollten wir schnellstmöglich nach der Lösung suchen."

Einige stimmten ihr zu und Remus nickte ebenfalls. Von Severus und Lucius kam nur ein abfälliges Geräusch. Auch Moody schüttelte auf Mollys Aussage hin den Kopf. Dumbeldore lächelte nur.

„Die Ringe", sagte Moody in einem Tonfall, als kommentiere er das Wetter. Die meisten der Anwesenden sahen ihn fragend an.

„Die Gründerringe", erklärte Severus näher, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre es vollkommen offensichtlich gewesen.

„Geschmiedete Bänder – oder auch Ringe, vier Wappentiere, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben – die Schlange, der Adler, der Dachs und der Löwe, also die Ringe der Gründern Hogwarts'. Zusammen öffnen sie das Licht!" sagte Lucius.

„Sehr schön auf den Punkt gebracht, Lucius. Ich, sowie leider auch Voldemort, sind derselben Meinung. Es handelt sich um die Gründerringe."

„Ist etwas über ihren Aufenthaltsort bekannt?" fragte Tonks.

„Der Ring Gryffindors befindet sich in Hogwarts und ziert, so wie früher einmal alle Ringe, das Auge seines zugehörigen Wappentieres in dem großen Hogwartswappen über dem Eingang zur großen Halle. Voldemort ist im Besitz des Slytherin-Wappenringes. Auch dieser war einst in Hogwarts, doch der junge Tom Riddle dachte wohl, er hätte als Erbe das Recht den Ring seines Vorfahren an sich zu nehmen. Er entfernte ihn aus dem Wappen, als er die Schule verließ", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Und warum hat er nicht auch den Gryffindor-Ring mitgenommen?" fragte Arthur.

„Wahrscheinlich ließ er der Ring aus Gründen des Hochmuts zurück", meinte Severus. „Der Ring Gryffindors hat an der Hand der Erben Slytherins nichts zu suchen."

Lucius bestätigte diesen Gedanken nickend.

„Weiß man wo die anderen sind?" fragte Blayden.

„Leider nein", antwortete der Schulleiter.

„Kann man denn die Ringe nicht irgendwie orten? So mächtige Gegenstände hinterlassen doch Spuren", überlegte Charlie Weasley laut.

„Es sind nur Ringe", warf Moody wieder ohne jeden anderen Kommentar ein. „Hast du nicht zugehört, Junge?"

„Nur zur Zierde dienlich…" Blayden schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es sind nur einfache Ringe. Keine Magie, kein Zauber, keine Bannsprüche oder anderes. Gar nichts. Einfach nur ganz gewöhnliche Ringe. Eine perfekte Tarnung."

„Und schwer aufzufinden", fügte McGonagall ein.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Es wird wohl das Beste sein, jeder recherchiert für sich oder in kleinen Gruppen und wir versuchen bis zum nächsten Treffen erste Resultate zu erreichen. Wer die Hogwarts- Bibliothek nutzen möchte, sollte dies nur heute tun, ansonsten sollte sich die Recherche dort auf die Lehrer hier begrenzen. Wir wollen nicht, dass die Schüler beunruhigt werden. Weiter sollten wir…."

Remus ärgerte sich, dass er nicht auch darauf gekommen war. Die Lösung war so einfach gewesen. Severus hatte es sofort bemerkt. Das war die Schuld von Romulus und Lucius. Die beiden hatten ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren, das nahm Remus sich fest vor. Daher meldete er sich auch gleich freiwillig zur Recherche in der Bibliothek.

**OoooOoooO**

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich nach dem Treffen im Büro des Direktors sofort in sein Labor zurückgezogen, Remus hatte ihn begleitet in der Hoffnung Severus würde sich seiner Recherche in der Bibliothek anschließen, aber dieser küsste ihn nur kurz auf die Wange und scheuchte ihn mit den nächsten Worten auch schon wieder aus dem Labor. Severus hasste es einfach bei Projekten gestört zu werden und noch mehr verabscheute er, wenn man ihm über die Schulter guckte.

Remus verbrachte ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek. Nachdem Dumbledore ihnen vom Aufenthaltsorten des Ringes von Gryffindor und Slytherin erzählt hatte, hatten Remus und eine Gruppe von zwei weiteren Ordensmitgliedern sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen um nach den möglichen Aufenthaltsorten der Ringe Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zu fahnden. Remus suchte in den Indexen einiger historischer Bücher, doch die Suche blieb, wie auch bei den anderen, erfolglos.

Remus war frustriert. Erfolglosigkeit frustrierte ihn immer.

Auch den Nachmittagstee musste Remus alleine zu sich nehmen.

Severus war immer noch in seinem Labor und wollte nicht gestört werden und Romulus und Lucius hatten sich abgesetzt um angeblich die letzte Unterrichts-Stunde für den nächsten Tag zu besprechen.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie einsam und verlassen, als er auf den Tisch mit der einzelnen halbleeren Teetasse sah. Er wusste, dass es kindisch war, sich so zu fühlen – aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron waren doch ein bisschen überrascht als sie kurz vor dem Abendessen in das Büro des Direktors gerufen wurden. Dumbledore war nicht da, als sie eintraten und so setzten sich die vier hin. Draco, der immer unruhig wurde im Zimmer des Direktors, blickte sich misstrauisch um. Harry legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Weißt du warum wir hier sind, Harry?" fragte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten der Stille.

„Nö, es kam nur ein Brief, mit der Bitte hier her zukommen. Ein Grund stand nicht drin", antwortete Harry.

In diesem Augenblick kam Dumbledore die Treppe herunter. Er blickte in Runde und lächelte freundlich.

„Ah, meine Lieben, da seid ihr ja alle. Schön, schön." Er setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. „Ich habe euch hier her gerufen um euch über etwas zu informieren das heute im Ordenstreffen besprochen wurde."

Dumbledore erzählte den Vieren noch einmal von dem Rätsel und welche Gegenstände sich dahinter verbargen. Harry und die anderen staunten nicht schlecht.

„Und der Ring Gryffindors ist wirklich noch hier, Professor?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„So ist es", bestätigte der Direktor. „Wollt ihr ihn sehen?"

Was für eine Frage, die Vier nickten enthusiastisch und Dumbledore führte sie aus seinem Büro die Treppe herunter, die Gänge entlang bis vor die Tür der großen Halle.

„Seht ihr das Hogwartswappen über der Tür?" Dumbledore deutete über die Tür. „Achtet auf die Augen."

Draco erkannte es sofort. „Das Wappen wurde also angefertigt um die Ringe aufzunehmen. Nicht schlecht."

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker löste sich der Ring vom Auge des Löwen und schwebte herab in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

„Kein Sicherheitszauber?" fragten Harry, Hermine und Draco fast wie aus einem Mund.

„Das ist nicht nötig", sagte Ron. Die anderen warfen ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Schulleiter lächelte. „Ich kenne dieses Wappen. Ich habe es mir schon oft angesehen, aber der Ring ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. Ich glaube die Ringe können nur von denen gesehen werden, die wissen das sie sich dort befinden, oder drauf hingewiesen werden."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Sehr gute Beobachtung, Mister Weasley."

Harry, Draco und Hermine staunten nicht schlecht.

„Trotzdem, jetzt da Voldemort nach den Ringen sucht, ist er dort nicht mehr sicher." Er ließ den Ring in seine Tasche gleiten. „aber vielleicht werden wir noch den Tag erleben, an dem alle vier Ringe wieder dieses Wappen schmücken werden. Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis, mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens nach Hinweisen über den Verbleib der zwei anderen Ringe zu forschen."

Die vier nickten. Diese Gelegenheit am Geschehen Teil zu haben, wollte sich keiner von ihnen entgehen lassen.

„Das ist schön, dann steht einem guten Abendessen nichts mehr im Weg." Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und betrat die Große Halle mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein paar Sekunden später folgten ihm Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron, alle beschäftigt mit der Frage, wo sich die zwei verschollenen Ringe nun befinden mochten.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus' Hoffnung, wenigstens das Abendessen in angenehmer Gesellschaft zu verbringen, hatte sich als trügerisch erwiesen.

Keiner seiner Freunde war beim Abendessen anwesend und auch sein Bruder glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Remus stocherte mehr oder weniger nur in seinem Essen, bis er aufgab und ging. Langsam schlug Remus' Frust in Ärger um.

Immer noch etwas enttäuscht, von seinem Geliebten einfach so weggeschickt worden zu sein, ging Remus nach einem weiteren erfolglosen Besuch in der Bibliothek zurück in sein Büro. Dort angekommen versuchte er sich mit etwas Arbeit von zu viel schlechten Gedanken abzulenken, aber er war rastlos und immer noch verärgert. Zu viel hatte sich in den letzten Stunden in ihm aufgestaut und suchte nun zwanghaft in ihm nach einem Ventil. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Remus aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken.

„Ja bitte", antwortete er und die Tür öffnete sich.

Romulus kam in sein Büro. Das Gesicht seines Bruders zierte ein kesses Lächeln. Wie es schien hatte er vortreffliche Laune. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Remus' Schreibtisch.

„Na Brüderchen, wie lief deine Recherche in der Bibliothek?" Er schlug die Beine übereinander und lächelte. Es war dieses typische Lächeln, das jeder hatte, der vor kurzem in den Genuss von unglaublich gutem Sex gekommen war. Das Feuer von Remus' Ärger wurde erneut angefacht.

„Nicht besonders erfolgreich. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht erfolgreich." Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Erneut stieg ihm der Geruch von Sex in die Nase.

„Na ja, es wird sich schon irgendetwas finden. Irgendwo werden die Ringe der Gründer wahrscheinlich schon auf ihre erneute Endeckung warten", kommentierte Romulus.

„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Ich hätte deine Hilfe bei den ersten Recherchen brauchen können", fragte Remus gereizt. Zwar kannte er die Antwort, aber irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu noch einmal danach zu fragen. Er wollte es aus Romulus' Mund hören.

„Die Vorbereitung für die nächste Stunde hat doch etwas länger gedauert als ich angenommen hatte. Du weißt doch, Malfoy und ich sind uns in nichts einig."

_Nur wenn es um Sex geht, da seid ihr euch einig_, fügte Remus gedanklich an. Er konnte es eigentlich nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder den lächerlichen Versuch unternahm in anzulügen und das auch noch so kurz vor Vollmond, wo Remus die Lügen fast genauso gut riechen konnte wie der Geruch von Sex, der ihm anhaftete.

„Ich habe dich auch nicht beim Essen gesehen", meinte Remus, mehr um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, als still zu sein.

„Wir können ja einen kleinen Snack aus der Küche holen. Ich habe ein bisschen Hunger, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Hast du Lust?" schlug Romulus beherzt vor.

Remus fühlte ganz deutlich, wie seine Haut wärmer wurde und er fühlte, dass seine Geduld an ein Ende kam. Er stand mit einem Ruck auf und drehte Romulus den Rücken zu.

„Ist was mit dir Remus? Ist was mit dir nicht in Ordnung?"

Die Bewegung war schnell. Remus hatte sich umgedreht und schlug hart mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Sag mal, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" zischte Remus.

Seine Stimme veranlasste Romulus aufzustehen. Er betrachtete ihn und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Was ist los mit dir? Das ist eigentlich nicht deine Art."

„Was mit mir los ist? Mit mir ist gar nichts los, Romulus. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, aber mit dir ist definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung", grollte Remus.

Sein Bruder sah ihn an wie vom Donner gerührt. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr schreien hören, seit dem ersten Mal als er an Remus' Tür geklopft hatte, noch bevor sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten. Doch im selben Maß wie ihn das Verhalten seines Bruders irritierte, ärgerte es ihn auch.

„Jetzt fang dich mal wieder, Remy. Du bist überarbeitet. Nimm dir mal 'ne Auszeit", winkte Romulus ab.

„Du meinst so eine wie du?" konterte Remus. „Soll ich alle meine Pflichten vergessen um 'ne Runde schnellen Sex zu schieben?"

Man konnte an Romulus' Gesicht sehen, dass er mit einem Angriff in diese bestimmte Richtung nicht gerechnet hatte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und so holte Remus weiter zum Schlag aus.

„Anders als du, der sich wie es scheint seit neustem von seinem Penis steuern lässt, habe ich noch so viel Integrität mich auf die wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren. Und sieh nicht so überrascht aus. Ich glaube wirklich langsam du hältst mich für dumm. Ich bin ein Werwolf, Rhyll. Soll ich es dir buchstabieren. W.E.R.W.O.L.F. Mir dann auch noch so frech ins Gesicht zu lügen, wenn du wissen solltest das ich so kurz vor dem Vollmond den eindeutigen Geruch an dir riechen kann. Wir versuchen hier Voldemorts Plan zu vereiteln das _Licht_ _Hogwarts_ an sich zu bringen und _DU_", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Bruder, „hast nichts anderes zu tun als mit Lucius in die Kiste zu steigen." Remus ging einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu, der seinerseits wieder einen zurück machte. „Aber dass du deine Arbeit vernachlässigst ist nicht einmal, was mich am meisten abstößt. Es ist die Tatsache, dass du mit Lucius herumhurst. Eine Schande. Es ist fast schon eine persönliche Beleidigung, zu sehen wie ihr euch nur wegen einem schnellen Orgasmusübereinander hermacht, aber nicht einmal fünf Minuten in einem Raum verbringen könnt ohne euch anzugiften. Wenn du einen Rat von mir willst, Rhyll, dann such dir eine ordent…"

„Halt den Mund!" schrie Romulus und die Wut in seiner Stimme ließ Remus innehalten. „Ich will kein Wort mehr hören, kapiert. Das was ich in meinem Privatleben mache, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Bruder. Ich hure so lange mit Malfoy rum wie es mir passt und nur weil es dir dein Lover nicht anständig besorgt, lasse ich mich doch von dir nicht so anfahren. Und deine Moral über Liebe und die perfekte Beziehung kannst du dir in die Haare schmieren. Es geht mir sowieso auf den Nerv wie du deine _ach so perfekte_ Märchenbeziehung mit Snape allen bei passender und unpassender Gelegenheit unter die Nase reibst." Romulus drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür. Er ergriff den Türknauf, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, bevor der die Tür öffnete und sagte. „Sprich erst wieder mit mir, wenn du den fehlenden Teil deines Gehirns wieder gefunden hast. Auf jemanden mit einer solchen Laune und der solchen Unsinn labert kann ich gut und gerne verzichten." Er öffnete dir Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu, noch bevor Remus die Zeit hatte zu antworten.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus starrte seinem Bruder mit offenem Mund nach. Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich wer er war? Gut, er war sein älterer Bruder, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht… Und überhaupt – von wegen älterer Bruder! Dieser Typ war vor ein paar Wochen in sein Leben geschneit und hatte seither nichts als Unfug angestellt und Ärger mit sich gebracht. Und jetzt vögelte er sich auch noch fröhlich mit dem besten Freund seines Liebhabers durch halb Hogwarts und warf ihm vor, er hätte einen Teil seines Gehirns verlegt!

Wutschnaubend ließ Remus sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen.

Seine Sinne waren kurz vor Vollmond immer überempfindlich, doch derart überreizt war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen – aber er konnte dieses Mal nichts dagegen tun. Was war überhaupt mit allen los? Warum meckerte ihn heute jeder nur an?

Remus griff sich stöhnend an die Schläfen, durch die sein Blut heiß und dröhnend pulsierte.

Gestern war die Welt irgendwie und trotz allem noch mehr in Ordnung gewesen als heute. Sogar Lucius hatte mit ihm geflirtet und heute scheuchte ihn Severus weg und Rhyll giftete ihn an…

Moment…

War das vielleicht der Fehler gewesen?

War Severus am Ende eifersüchtig gewesen? Remus dachte einen Moment darüber nach, entwickelte bereits die ersten Ansätze von schlechtem Gewissen und schüttelte dann entschlossen den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Hinterher hatte Severus ihn doch noch sehr gründlich und intensiv zu Bett gebracht… Remus lächelte bei der Erinnerung versonnen und seufzte leise. Ach, Severus…

Wie hatte Rhyll das noch mal genannt? Perfekte Märchenbeziehung? Pfff – der war doch nur neidisch! Ihre Beziehung war eben perfekt, das war doch nichts Schlechtes… was konnte er denn dafür, dass sein Bruder niemand anders fand und aus lauter Verzweiflung mit jemandem ins Bett sprang, den er eigentlich hasste? Nichts. Eben. Und was den Vorwurf anging, sein Lover würde es ihm nicht richtig besorgen – Danke schön, auch hier konnte er wirklich nicht klagen.

Doch ein kleiner Zweifel fing an in Remus zu nagen – wenn ihre Beziehung so perfekt war, wie er glaubte, warum hatte ihn Severus dann heute so kurz abgefertigt? War am Ende doch seine Flirterei mit Lucius daran Schuld?

Nervös kaute Remus auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Ach was! Das waren doch nur alles Prä-Vollmond-Hirngespinste. Wenn vielleicht einer auf Lucius und ihn eifersüchtig gewesen war, dann war das Rhyll selbst gewesen. Genau.

Und das musste einfach ein Ende haben. Es war geschmacklos und… irgendwie unanständig. Wenn Rhyll schon nicht auf ihn hörte, vielleicht würde Lucius wenigstens auf Severus hören und dieser absolut blödsinnigen Affäre ein Ende bereiten!

Auch wenn Severus schon gesagt hatte, dass er sich nicht einmischen würde, so würde Remus dennoch ein weiteres Mal mit ihm darüber sprechen. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen mit den Beiden!

Am Ende gefährdeten sie mit ihren ewigen Streitereien noch den Orden und ihre Mission.

**OoooOoooO **

Remus ging mit einem unguten Gefühl die Gänge des Kerkers entlang, hin zu einem von Severus' Laboren. Würde sein Geliebter immer noch böse auf ihn sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Severus war nicht sauer auf ihn gewesen. Das bildete er sich nur ein. Er fluchte auf seinen Bruder, der ihn mit seinen Worten so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Aber es war ja nicht seine Schuld. Romulus sollte dankbar sein, dass Remus ihn auf diesen Fehler hingewiesen hatte.

Er klopfte an die Tür.

„Ja!" hörte er, bevor er eintrat. Remus sah wie Severus gerade den letzten Kessel zurück in den Schrank stellte. Der Meister der Tränke sah erschöpft aus, lächelte aber sanft, als er Remus erblickte.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du warst", sagte Severus und trat auf ihn zu. Er drückte Remus einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich dachte du wärst beschäftigt. So sah es jedenfalls aus, als du mich heute Nachmittag rausgeschmissen hast", meinte Remus ein bisschen beleidigt.

„Sei nicht so, Remus." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Madam Pomfrey hat eine Ladung neuer Tränke geordert und ich wollte es schnell hinter mir haben. Außerdem…", Severus strich mit seiner Hand an Remus' Schulter hinab, über seinen Rücken bis hin zu seinem Hintern. „…kann ich mich nicht richtig konzentrieren wenn du hier bist." Mit einem Schlenker von Severus' Hand erlosch das Kaminfeuer und das Licht der Kerzen. „Komm, wir können bei mir etwas essen."

Remus lächelte und alle Zweifel die er gehabt hatte fielen von ihm ab. Er hätte sich nicht von den dummen Worten seines Bruders beeindrucken lassen sollen. Zusammen mit Severus ging er in dessen Räume. Severus rief eine Hauselfe und bestellte ihr Essen und keine zehn Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch und aßen. Remus lächelte innerlich. Ja, er hatte wirklich eine perfekte Beziehung und ihm war es egal was Romulus davon hielt. Er seufzte. Er war sich sicher sein Bruder würde seine Fehler einsehen und schon bald wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Severus wurde auf sein Seufzen aufmerksam.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, Remus?" fragte er und goss sich und Remus Kaffee ein.

„Ach nichts, nichts Wichtiges jedenfalls. Ich hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Rhyll und wir haben uns angebrüllt. Es war absolut unnötig, aber mein Bruder will sich ja nichts sagen lassen."

„Klingt ja nicht besonders gut", kommentierte Severus. „Worüber habt ihr euch denn gestritten? Wenn es nicht unhöflich ist nachzufragen."

Remus seufzte erneut.

„Dieses Sache mit Lucius, du weißt schon, dass sie jetzt angefangen haben mit einander herumzuhuren. Das ist einfach nicht das Verhalten das man von zwei erwachsenen Männern verlangen kann. Vor allem nicht in dieser Zeit, in der wir versuchen sollten schnellstmöglich die Aufenthaltsorte der anderen beiden Gründerringe zu entdecken." Remus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Die beiden sollten wirklich diese furchtbare Sache sein lassen und sich wieder normal benehmen. Ich meine, was hat man schon von Sex mit jemandem, den man hasst? Die zwei sollten ihre Energie lieber darauf konzentrieren, uns bei den Recherchen zu helfen oder sich eine anständige Beziehung zu besorgen."

„Das hast du ihm wirklich gesagt?" fragte Severus.

„Ja, mehr oder weniger in diesen Worten. Und dann meinte Rhyll auch noch ich hätte wohl die Hälfte meines Gehirns verlegt, dabei macht er doch diesen ganzen Schwachsinn." Remus blickte von seiner Tasse auf und sah in Severus' fassungsloses Gesicht, etwas das man wirklich nicht alle Tage sah. Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Also, wenn du das zu mir gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich auch vermutet, dass du im Moment nicht ganz bei Verstand bist. Lass die beiden doch machen. Es ist nicht dein Leben und wenn die Zwei nun mal miteinander schlafen wollen, dann lass sie doch. Misch dich da einfach nicht ein", tadelte ihn Severus.

Remus wusste nicht ob er verärgert oder beleidigt sein sollte. Er hatte gedacht, dass wenigstens Severus ihn verstehen würde. Wie konnte man über so etwas nur hinwegsehen?

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen. Das was die beiden machen ist absolut unmoralisch, unvernünftig und widerlich", stieß er hervor.

„Hör dich doch reden, Remus. Was ist nur los mit dir? Ist es der Vollmond? Du bist überreizt. Was die beiden machen ist gar nicht so unüblich in bestimmten Kreisen. Außerdem kann es dir doch egal sein. Es ändert doch jetzt nichts, wenn du dich da einmischst. Dein Bruder wird nur noch wütender werden und Lucius wird dich schlicht und ergreifend auslachen."

„Du solltest mit Lucius sprechen und ihn zu Raison bringen", verlangte Remus.

„Das werde ich schön bleiben lassen. Ersten, würde Lucius mir den Vogel zeigen und mich dann fragen, wo _ich_ die denkende Hälfte meines Gehirns verlegt hätte. Zweitens, habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich mich da nicht einmische und drittens, ist es mir egal, dass die Beiden miteinander schlafen. Vielleicht tut es ihnen ja auch gut. Eine andere Art der Aggressionsbewältigung, die uns möglicherweise den einen oder anderen Streit vermeiden hilft."

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Im ersten Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass Severus ihm in den Rücken fiel. Er hatte sich ein bisschen mehr Unterstützung von ihm erhofft, aber vor allem hatte er nicht mit so einer Antwort gerechnet.

„Ich habe gedacht du würdest mich verstehen", klagte Remus an.

„Bitte Remus, sei vernünftig."

„Ich bin vernünftig. Ihr seid es nicht." Remus stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

„Hör dich bitte selbst reden. Ich glaube langsam wirklich, dir steigt der Vollmond zu Kopf. Du hörst dich an wie eine spießigeMutter und das ist garantiert nicht das Verhalten, dass man von einem Werwolf erwartet, der seit neustem auf soften Bondage-Sex steht", erwiderte Severus abwertend.

Einen Moment lang sah Remus Severus einfach nur wie vom Donner gerührt an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Severus ihn so angefahren hatte. Wut flammte kurz in ihm auf, verebbte aber schnell und was blieb war das Gefühl von Missverständnis und Beleidigt-sein. Remus drehte sich kommentarlos um und ging. Obwohl es vielleicht ein bisschen theatralisch war schlug er mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich zu. Was Severus im Moment vom ihm dachte war ihm dabei ziemlich egal.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Lucius ohne zu Klopfen in Severus' Räume kam. Der Hauslehrer Slytherins saß mit einer dunklen Miene und einem gut gefüllten Glas Feuerwhiskey auf seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Auf dem Tisch standen immer noch die Überreste eines Abendessens für zwei. Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf bei diesem Anblick. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass hier etwas definitiv schief gelaufen war. Er ging zu Severus hinüber und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. Severus registrierte seine Anwesenheit mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glas.

„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?" fragte er mit flacher Stimme.

„Wie wohl. Mit dem Passwort." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine bessere Frage wäre wohl eher, was mit dir los ist. So hast du nicht mehr ausgesehen, seit dir Dumbledore damals unterbreitet hatt, dass Remus die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen würde."

Severus' Augen verengten sich bei dem Namen des Werwolfes.

„Behalt deine Meinung für dich" grollte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Lucius und musste sich ein fieses Lächeln verkneifen. Konnte es etwa sein, dass die Märchenbeziehung von Severus Snape und Remus Lupin doch nicht so perfekt war?

„Warum soll ich was gemacht haben? Sei mir lieber dankbar, dass ich auf seinen blöden Vortrag nicht angesprungen bin. Sonst hättest du jetzt bestimmt nichts zu grinsen", entgegnete Severus forsch.

„Schon gut, dann war er halt schuld", winkte Lucius ab und registrierte erst dann den zweiten Teil des Satzes. „Was für ein blöder Vortrag eigentlich und noch viel wichtiger, was habe ich mit dieser Sache zu tun?"

Severus sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts. Es schien als brauche er seine ganz Kraft um das Folgende auszusprechen.

„Remus scheint deine kleine Fickbeziehung mit seinem Bruder als persönliche Beleidigung zu sehen und ist schockiert, dass ich dich nicht zur Raison bringen möchte."

Lucius blickte einen Augenblick etwas verwirrt in Severus' Richtung.

„Verstehe ich richtig, dass du mir sagen willst, dass Remus sich persönlich, ich meine richtig, richtig persönlich angegriffen fühlt, weil ich mit seinem Bruder schlafe? Woher weiß er das eigentlich? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir damit hausieren gehen."

„Es ist nahe am Vollmond. Er riecht es regelrecht an euch. Und ja - er stört sich daran, dass ihr; wie drückte er sich aus… _miteinander herumhurt_", erklärte Severus und leerte sein Glas.

Lucius zog verärgert die Stirn kraus. „Als ob ihn das was angeht. Herumhuren. Nicht gerade ein Wort, das ich von unserem guten Lupin gewöhnt bin. Und er hat mit dir gestritten, weil du es mir nicht ausreden wolltest?" Severus nickte. „Das ist… das ist… Ich finde noch nicht einmal ein Wort für das, was es ist."

„Das Schlimme daran ist, dass ich mich schuldig fühle. Ich mutiere langsam zu einem Gryffindor mit Moral", beschwerte sich Severus.

Lucius schnaubte abfällig.

„Bitte nicht, von dieser Sorte gibt es schon genug auf der Welt. Und Schuldgefühle stehen dir nicht."

„Trotzdem habe ich das Bedürfnis es wieder geradezubiegen. Ich hasse mich selbst für dieses Gefühl. Aber ich will ihn auch nicht verletzen, soll ich vielleicht doch mit ihm reden?"

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Du wirst schön warten, bis er winselnd und kriechend zu dir kommt und um Verzeihung fleht."

„Du hast wohl Recht." Severus stand auf und man konnte einen Augenblick lang sehen wie seine Slytherinseite voll und ganz in Erscheinung trat. „Darüber hinaus ist auch er daran schuld, dass sich Potter über mich lustig machen konnte. Hier…" er zog den Kragen seiner Robe ein Stück nach unten und ließ Lucius einen Blick auf den recht beeindruckenden Knutschfleck werfen. „Den hat er mir letzte Nacht verpasst und der Potter-Bengel hat's gesehen…"

„Das alleine schon wäre ein Grund um dein Wölfchen wirklich auf dem Bauch kriechen zu lassen", meinte Lucius und musste gewaltsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Aber ich sollte wohl gehen", meinte Lucius und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich habe keine Lust auch noch Opfer von Lupins neuer prüden Ader zu sein."

Severus streckte eine Hand nach seinem Freund aus und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Lucius lehnte sich in die Bewegung.

„Das solltest du wohl. So etwas können wir dir ja schließlich nicht antun", meinte Severus spöttisch.

„Ganz deiner Meinung, alter Freund."

Severus beugte sich vor und küsste Lucius' Lippen. Der Kuss war keusch, jedenfalls so keusch wie man es von einem Slytherin erwarten konnte, dauerte aber ein paar Momente. Sie lösten sich voneinander als sie ein erschrecktes Aufstöhnen hörten. Sie drehten sich um und sahen in das schockierte Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

Beide Slytherins dachten in diesem Moment dasselbe. _Na toll…_

„Ich hab' es gewusst. Du und _ER_!" Stieß der Werwolf hervor. Remus' Ausdruck veränderte sich von Schock zu Wut.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. _Und auf ein Neues_, dachte er. Auf das folgende Eifersuchtsszenario hatte er definitiv keine Lust. Er warf Severus einen bedauernden Blick zu, der mit einem trockenen Nicken akzeptiert wurde.

Lucius ging eiskalt an Remus vorbei. Einen Schritt hinter ihm blieb er jedoch stehen. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy und verließ nie kommentarlos einen Schauplatz.

„Ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann um deinen interessanten Ausführungen Gehör zu schenken, Lupin, aber ich treffe mich morgen schon recht früh mit deinem Bruder um… wie hast du es noch mal ausgedrückt? Ach ja, um mit ihm _herumzuhuren_. Einen schönen Abend, die Herren." Mit diesen Worten verließ Lucius den Raum.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius betrat seine Räume und schmiss wütend seinen Umhang in die Ecke. Erst als er zu seinem Barschrank ging bemerkte er, dass Blayden in seinem Kaminsessel saß.

„Wie, bei Slytherin, bist du hier hereingekommen?" fragte Lucius.

„Ich habe meine Wege", antwortete Blayden.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du meine Räume ohne meine Erlaubnis betrittst, wirst du es bereuen. Das ist keine leere Drohung und ich werde wissen wenn du hier gewesen bist", meinte der Blonde und goss sich einen Drink ein. Er leerte das Glas in einem Schluck. „Dein Bruder ist übrigens ein kleiner mieser Bastard", bemerkte Lucius.

„Erzähl mir etwas das ich nicht weiß", bestätigte Blayden zu Lucius' Verwunderung. Lupin musste das Thema also auch schon bei Blayden propagiert haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass wir jemals einer Meinung sein könnten. Und schon gar nicht über so etwas", schloss Blayden.

Lucius lockerte gerade seine Krawatte, als Blayden sich vom Sessel erhob und zu ihm herüberkam. Lucius spürte wie sich Blaydens Arme um ihn legten. Flinke Finger öffneten seine Hose und eine Hand ergriff ihn. Lucius ließ den Kopf mit einem wohligen Stöhnen nach hinten auf Blaydens Schulter sinken.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so danach betteln würdest. Seit wann brauchst du es drei Mal am Tag?" hauchte Lucius, während Blayden ihn weiter massierte.

„Nenne es eine Trotzreaktion. Ich bin mir sicher du weißt wovon ich rede."

Lucius nickte.

„Also? Vögelst du mir jetzt nun das Gehirn raus, oder nicht?"

Er konnte nicht anders. Lucius musste lachen.

Wenn er den Tag Revue passieren ließ, mit allem was er jetzt wusste, dann stand es in dem Spiel nun Vier zu Null gegen Lupin.

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

**OoO **

Toyo: La la la, neues Kapitel… la la la.

Lucius: Ihr habt die armen Leute auch lange genug warten lassen.

Toyo: Da sieht man bei wem wir gelernt haben gemein zu sein.

Lucius: ‚Augenbraue hochzieh' Doch nicht etwa bei mir und Sev? Da muss ich dich leider enttäusche.

Toyo: ‚ärgerlich' Wie soll ich das denn jetzt bitte schön auffassen?

Lucius: ‚arrogant' Wir sind Slytherins. Wir sind Meister in jeder Form des Gemeinseins. Das was ihr hier aber abzieht ist nicht gemein, sondern abartig böse. Da habt ihr nicht bei uns, sondern bei Voldie-Poldie gelernt.

Es fliegt ein Buch durch die Luft und trifft einen blonden Slytherin am Kopf.

Lucius: AU! Das tat weh…

Toyo: ‚böse' Sollte es auch, Idiot. Dann werde ich dir mal zeigen was es heißt wirklich abartig böse zu sein. ‚evil grins' Keinen Sex mehr für dich und Severus in den nächsten Kapiteln.

Lucius: WAS! Das ist unmenschlich.

Toyo: Tja, Pech für euch.

Lucius: ‚evil wird' Wenn das so ist, dann nehme ich mir eben dich. ‚Toyo am Kragen pack'

Toyo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…. HILFE! Looooreeeleiiiiiiiii….

Blonder Slytherin schleift Autorin aus dem Zimmer.

Lorelei: Wo ist denn Toyo? Hat sie schon das Update gemacht?

Severus: Garantiert. ‚unschuldig in die Gegend guck'


	61. Kapitel einundsechzig

Disclaimer: uns nix – alles denen! Wir leihen uns die Jungs nur aus.

* * *

Und schon sind wieder 4 Wochen seit dem letzten Kapitel GSoL vergangen.  
seufz steinigt uns nicht - wir haben ja schon selbst ein schlechtes  
Gewissen, aber es wird wirklich immer schwieriger, die Jungs im Zaum  
zu halten. Jeder zieht in eine andere Richtung. Aber bislang haben wir es immer noch im Griff!  
Laut den Statistiken wurde das letzte Kapitel übrigens 305 mal aufgerufen. Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht protzen, aber das hat zumindest mich echt überwältigt. Aber glaubt jetzt bitte nicht, wir wollten deshalb (und weil wir eh schon so viele haben) keine Reviews mehr bekommen! Reviews sind für uns das Salz in der Suppe und das Sahnehäubchen auf der heißen Schokolade.

* * *

Unser Dank geht dieses Mal besonders an:

**Werhamster** (na ja, ein bisschen muss er schon noch leiden), **KrissyNightwish** (Danke! Deine Review hat uns mega gefreut), **M** (Bof! Was für ein Riesen-Review – nur soviel: unser Dumbledore ist zu den Kids schon offener als JKR's Albus), **Daenir** (die Horcruxe haben uns selbst überrascht. Unser „Ring-Plot" wurde von uns schon im Februar geplant. Reiner Zufall!), **EllenSnape** (Luc und Sev sind eben „besondere" Freunde…), **PandoraAluka** (Danke! Die Probleme werden uns sicher nicht ausgehen), Adelaide (Abwarten!), **FaFa** (Ja – Severus hat es momentan nicht leicht!)

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter sixty-one

# **61** #

Remus konnte Severus nur anstarren. Er hatte nicht eine Silbe von dem verstanden, was Lucius zu ihm gesagt hatte – er hatte nur begriffen, dass der blonde Slytherin gegangen war. Mehr war nicht an sein Gehirn gedrungen, das noch völlig damit beschäftigt war, das Bild zu verarbeiten, das offensichtlich nicht für seine Augen bestimmt gewesen war.

Lucius hatte Severus geküsst – oder war es doch eher andersherum gewesen? Auf jeden Fall hatte Severus seine Hand in Lucius' blonden Zotteln vergraben gehabt und Remus fühlte sich wie in einem besonders üblen Alptraum. Ihm war kalt und heiß gleichzeitig.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass er traurig sein würde, wenn er betrogen werden würde, traurig und verletzt und vielleicht auch geneigt, in einen Weinkrampf auszubrechen, doch dann erinnerte er sich dunkel, dass er damals – vor zig Jahren – als er von Sirius' angeblichem Verrat an den Potters erfahren hatte, alles andere als weinerlich gewesen war. Er war wütend gewesen. Entsetzlich wütend. Und genau dasselbe Gefühl stieg auch jetzt wieder in ihm hoch.

Auch Severus hatte Lucius' gelungen Abgang nicht so gewürdigt, wie er es unter anderen Umständen sicher getan hätte. Er überlegte krampfhaft, was er sagen oder tun konnte, um Remus wieder zu beruhigen – doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er – erstens: Ein Slytherin war – und zweitens: Eigentlich Remus an dem ganzen Schlamassel Schuld war – und drittens: War er wegen diesem ganzen Aufstand ziemlich sauer auf seinen Liebsten.

Er entschloss sich deshalb, erst einmal abzuwarten.

Doch als geraume Zeit verstrichen war und Remus ihn immer noch stumm anstarrte – mit diesem bleichen Gesicht, in dem die bernsteinfarbenen Augen fast unwirklich zu glühen schienen – fing der Tränkemeister, bei aller zur Schau getragenen Kühle, doch an nervös zu werden. Fast hätte er erleichtert aufgeatmet, als Remus ihm ein wütendes:

„Wie konntest du nur", entgegenschleuderte. Alles war besser als diese entsetzliche Stille.

In Anbetrachtder Tatsache, dass er nach diesem wirklich beschissenen Tag kein Verlangen danach hatte, sich jetzt auch noch Vorwürfe anzuhören, verschränkte Severus seine Arme vor der Brust und meinte ironisch: „Mit meinem Mund?"

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" sagte Remus nach einer Schrecksekunde. „Erst lässt du dich von dieser Schlampe küssen und dann gibst du mir auch noch freche Antworten!"

„Ich gebe dir…?" Nun schnappte Severus entrüstet nach Luft. „Woher willst du wissen, dass er mich geküsst hat? Vielleicht war es ja genau andersrum! Und außerdem verbiete dir Lucius derart zu beleidigen."

Remus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er leugnete es nicht einmal!

„Und dass er es gleichzeitig mit meinem Bruder treibt ist dir wohl völlig egal?" fragte Remus angeekelt.

„Slytherin", erwiderte Severus mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich dachte, du kennst mich mittlerweile."

„Offensichtlich nicht", gab Remus zornbebend zurück. „Ich habe geglaubt, du wärst loyal und ehrlich – und ich habe dir geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, zwischen dir und Lucius wäre es vorbei. Ich habe geglaubt, du würdest es ernst meinen – mit mir – mit uns, aber jetzt wird mir klar, dass sich eine Schlange noch so oft häuten kann – ihre Farbe wird sie nie ändern!"

Severus' Lippen zogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

„Billig, Lupin. Das war gerade so billig – das hätte ich nicht mal dir zugetraut!" zischte er verächtlich. „Genau so billig wie deine armseligen Roben."

Remus atmete hastig, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch Severus' Attacken trafen nicht wirklich – sie lösten in ihm nur einen Wunsch aus: heftig zurückzuschlagen.

„Ja – mit den reichen Slytherins kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten!" schrie er wütend zurück. „Aber dafür bin ich auch kein arroganter Kotzbrocken, der seine Schüler tyrannisiert, immer misstrauisch ist, lügt und betrügt und der nachts schnarcht!"

„Spinnst du jetzt völlig!"

„Nein! Ich habe nur geglaubt, wir hätten eine Beziehung! Eine Beziehung, die du gerade kaputtmachst! Ich bin gerade eben nur zurückgekommen, weil ich noch mal mit dir über alles reden wollte, weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen wollte und was machst du? Knutscht mit Lucius Malfoy herum! Ausgerechnet! Warum Er? Was hat diese Schlampe, was ich nicht habe?" Remus' Augen brannten. War das nicht genau das, was er insgeheim befürchtet hatte? Dass er für Severus nicht genug war… nicht gut genug war… nicht was-auch-immer war?

„Zum Beispiel hat er nie meine Zahnbürste benutzt!" entfuhr es Severus heftig.

„Du hast… er hat… Du leckst mir fast jede Nacht einmal quer über meinen ganze Anatomie und es stört dich, dass ich… die Zahnbürste…", stammelte Remus hilflos, doch dann verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Soll das heißen, du teilst mit mir das Bett, aber nicht deine Zahnbürste!"

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst – Ja!" erwiderte Severus blind vor Wut. Gott, was war das nur für ein Drama – er hätte sich wirklich nie mit einem Gryffindor einlassen dürfen. Er hätte von Anfang an auf Lucius hören sollen. „Außerdem hat er mir noch nie einen riesigen Knutschfleck verpasst, mit dem mich der Potter-Bengel dann aufziehen konnte!" Diese Demütigung brannte noch immer tief in ihm.

„Das ist absolut lächerlich!" stieß Remus erregt hervor. „Das ist doch keine Beziehung – das ist doch… Warum lassen wir es dann nicht gleich!"

Severus hatte so genug. Von allem. Vor allem von diesen ständigen Kompromissen, diesen ermüdenden Streitereien. Remus kam nicht klar mit seinen Vorbehalten? Gut! Dann war die Sache für ihn erledigt.

„Fein! Lassen wir es!" gab Severus heftig zurück.

„Du machst mit mir Schluss?" fragte Remus kochend vor Wut.

„Ja! Sogar ein dämlicher Gryffindor wie du sollte das begriffen haben!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Ich mache mit dir Schluss! Fick doch deine blonde Schlampe und werde glücklich dabei!" rief Remus, warf Severus noch einen letzten flammenden Blick zu und stürmte – nicht ohne die Tür (zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend) mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuzuwerfen – aus Severus' Räumen.

Severus saß in dieser Nacht noch lang in seinem Lieblingssessel und starrte ins Feuer. Er bemerkte nicht einmal den Schatten, der sich leise durch das Zimmer bewegte – vorsichtig, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Auch hörte er das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe und das leise Kratzen des Steines das die Eulenstatue erzeugte, wenn sie sich bewegte, nicht. Selbst das schöne Spiel der Flammen sah er nicht, denn sein Geist war gefüllt mit Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer und jedes dieser Gefühle kämpfte um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Bewusstsein.

OoooOoooO

„Direktor Dumbledore? Sie wollten noch was von mir?" Harry sah den Schulleiter neugierig und leicht beklommen an.

Nachdem das Abendessen beendet und die Teller abgeräumt gewesen waren, war auf Harrys Platz eine Nachricht erschienen, die er fast übersehen hätte, wenn Hermine ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte. Er hatte Draco einen raschen, bedauernden Blick zugeworfen und hatte sich dann weisungsgemäß in Dumbledores Büro eingefunden.

Dumbledore musterte den Jungen mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern.

„Aber, aber – Harry. Du bist doch sonst nicht so verzagt. Ich kann dir versprechen, es ist ganz und gar nichts Unangenehmes."

In diesem Moment hörte Harry Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe und als er den Blick hob, sah er seinen lachenden Paten auf sich zukommen.

„Sirius!"

Dumbledore betrachtete die beiden Zauberer, die sich rasch umarmten mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Ihr habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen, daher lasse ich euch jetzt allein. Aber, Sirius…"

„Ja?"

„Bleibt nicht die ganze Nacht auf. Morgen sind die letzten Förderkurse und es wäre nicht sinnvoll, wenn Harry dabei einschlafen würde", meinte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln und stieg die Wendeltreppe zu seinen privaten Räumen hinauf.

„Sirius – seit wann bist du wieder hier?" fragte Harry eifrig.

„Seit gestern – aber Albus…" Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „Dieses Mal hat er mich direkt in seinen Räumen untergebracht. Kein eigenes Gästezimmer mehr… aus Sicherheitsgründen."

„Ach ja?" sagte Harry skeptisch.

„Ich glaube ja eher, er will mich besser im Auge behalten, damit ich nur ja nicht die Flitterwochen von Remus und seinem ach-so-kostbaren Schmierlappen Snape störe." Sirius grinste.

„Warum stehen wir eigentlich immer noch hier rum? Setzen wir uns."

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa.

„Weißt du, Sirius… Snape ist gar nicht…" fing Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an und hielt dann doch wieder inne.

„Was ist Snape nicht? Spuck's aus", forderte Sirius mit einer lässigen Handbewegung.

„Er ist gar nicht so übel", nuschelte Harry und blinzelte vorsichtig zu seinem Paten hin, der wie vom Donner gerührt neben ihm saß.

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an…" stöhnte der Animagus. „Was hat der Kerl nur mit euch gemacht, solange ich nicht da war, hm? Verhext oder so was – ein netter, kleiner Imperius womöglich?"

„Nein, Sirius – das hat er nicht. Es ist nur, seit ich Weihnachten mit ihm und den Malfoys gefeiert…"

„Du hast WAS!" rief Sirius perplex aus.

„Weihnachten mit ihnen gefeiert. Und es war toll!" Harry reckte kampfbereit sein Kinn nach vorne. „Draco hat mich eingeladen und Remus war auch da – und er sah sehr glücklich aus… also… ich kann daran nichts Falsches finden."

„Du kannst…", wiederholte Sirius matt, doch dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Draco hat dich eingeladen? Da läuft doch nicht etwa was zwischen euch beiden?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?" gab Harry mit Herzklopfen zurück. Merlin – so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt – gut, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er seinem Paten lieber erstmal gar nichts von sich und Draco erzählt.

Sirius musterte sein Patenkind mit einem seltsamen Blick. Verdammt, die Kinder wurden so schnell groß und bekamen so verflucht schnell ihren eigenen Kopf. Harry kam ihm gerade genau wie James vor. Der hatte sich auch Lily derart in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er nicht eher Ruhe gegeben hatte, bis sie tatsächlich verheiratet gewesen waren. In Harry's Augen funkelte gerade der gleiche Blick wie damals bei James… Der Junge hatte sich tatsächlich Draco in den Kopf gesetzt!

Sirius stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Wenn das so war, dann konnte er sowieso nichts mehr dagegen ausrichten. James' Dickkopf war berühmt gewesen und Harry stand seinem Vater diesbezüglich sicher in nichts nach.

Sirius seufzte leise.

„Okay…", sagte er schließlich und hob seinen Kopf wieder. Er brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Du hast Recht – es ist ganz allein deine Sache, was da zwischen dir und Draco läuft. Und wenn ich's mir Recht überlege, dann…" er schluckte krampfhaft, „… dann freue ich mich auch für Remus, dass er… naja… mit… Snape glücklich ist." Gott – es war heraus! Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er das einmal sagen würde. Innerlich schüttelte er sich.

„Aber reden wir doch lieber von was anderem", schlug er vor und Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Gern", bekräftigte der Junge und erzählte seinem Paten auch gleich, dass Ron und Hermine nun offiziell ein Paar waren, selbst wenn niemand so genau wusste, ob es sich sogar um eine Verlobung handelte – am allerwenigsten die beiden Hauptakteure.

Sirius lachte herzlich über Harrys Erzählung und wurde dann doch wieder für einen Moment ernst.

„Wie ist es eigentlich mit der Adoption? Ich meine… hast du dir das schon überlegt? Sicher können wir es erst offiziell machen, wenn ich für unschuldig erklärt wurde, aber ich dachte…"

„Dieser Brief von dir war gleich nach meinem Brief von Hogwarts der Tollste den ich je in meinem Leben bekommen habe", antwortete Harry ernst und Sirius wurde es mit einem Mal ganz feierlich zu Mute.

„Danke, Harry… das… ist schön." Sirius schniefte verstohlen und schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunter. „Weißt du, es könnte sogar sein, dass du irgendwann eine neue Tante bekommst", sagte er dann zögernd.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Tante?" fragte er verständnislos. „Wieso?"

„Naja… ich habe da jemanden gesehen… du weißt schon – eine Frau…", stammelte Sirius verlegen. „Und die… also… ich muss dauernd an sie denken", bekannte Sirius und betrachtete interessiert das Muster des Teppichs.

„Soll das heißen, du hast dich… verliebt?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen und Sirius nickte.

„Und… und wer ist sie?"

Sirius seufzte und schenkte Harry ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte, dann noch eine wenig über Sirius' Beobachtungen bei Askaban und auch ein wenig über die Schule und die Förderkurse.

Die Zeit verflog viel zu rasch und Harry protestierte zuerst ein wenig, als Sirius ihn mit einem erschreckten Blick auf die Uhr vom Sofa schubste und zu Bett schickte.

„Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, das um Acht ins Bett muss!" beschwerte sich Harry.

„Erstens ist es schon fast Mitternacht und zweitens habe ich keine Lust, dass Albus mir die Ohren lang zieht, wenn du morgen früh über deinem Rührei einpennst", wies Sirius ihn zurecht. Er verwuschelte ihm noch kurz die Haare, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und schob ihn dann unbarmherzig aus dem Büro des Direktors.

Draußen gähnte Harry herzhaft. Plötzlich merkte er, wie müde er tatsächlich war. Langsam ging er zurück zum Gryffindor- Turm.

Unterwegs erhellte ein glückliches Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Sieht so aus, als würde ich irgendwann tatsächlich eine neue Familie bekommen", murmelte er und gähnte erneut.

OoooOoooO

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lucius auf – allein. Er streckte sich zufrieden und lächelte verrucht, als einige bestimmte Muskeln protestierten. Blayden war gestern wirklich unersättlich gewesen. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu anhänglich, aber noch gelang es Lucius jedes Mal, ihn _danach_ recht schnell wieder seiner Wege zu schicken. Alles in allem war Blayden manchmal geradezu unerwartet folgsam. Was guter Sex mit Menschen so alles anstellen konnte! Er musste zugeben, dass auch er selbst seit Beginn dieser Affäre sehr viel entspannter war.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Wecker und einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich Lucius aus seinem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Nur noch heute und morgen Förderkurse geben und dann war endlich wieder Wochenende und er war am Montag, wenn die restlichen kleinen Nervensägen wieder zurück waren, nur noch Schülerberater.

Ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihm, den er zu ignorieren versuchte, bedauerte dies. Stirnrunzelnd fragte er sich und sein Spiegelbild im Badezimmerspiegel ernsthaft, ob ihm der Duellier-Club Freude machte oder ob etwas anderes hinter diesem Bedauern steckte. Müßig kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es seinen eigenen Reiz gehabt hatte, sein Wissen weiterzugeben – auch wenn die Bälger meistens immer noch unausstehlich waren und man das Wissen mit dem Vorschlaghammer in ihre Köpfe prügeln musste. Ebenfalls war es von Vorteil einen Vorwand zu haben um sich leicht mit Blayden auf eine Runde schnellen Sex zu treffen. Sie würden jetzt einfach ein bisschen kreativer werden müssen. Vielleicht machte er sich auch einfach zu viele Gedanken darüber. Wie es schien fand Blayden auch ohne seinen Ansporn den Weg, öfters als erwartet, zu ihm.

Wenn Lucius sich an andere seiner Zwecksbeziehungen erinnerte, dann war dies eine sehr Angenehme. Er erinnerte sich mit einem leichten Schaudern an Miss Valentina van Pelt, die nicht zu verstehen schien, dass ihre vorgetäuschte Unschuld für eine solche Beziehung einfach unangebracht gewesen war. Lucius kannte zwar einige denen es gefiel jede Nacht aufs neue eine Jungfrau zu nehmen, aber er selbst gehörte nicht dazu. Er bevorzugte Partner, die wussten was sie taten. Blayden schien in diesem Punkt, wenn auch in nicht viel anderem, recht erfahren zu sein.

Das Wasser der Dusche prasselte auf ihn herab und entspannte seine Muskeln. Lucius seufzte wohlig. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das er sich so lange mit Blayden beschäftigen könnte, ohne Langeweile dabei zu empfinden. Das war eine nette Überraschung gewesen. Als er aus der Dusche stieg fiel ihm mit einem Mal sein gestriges Gespräch mit Severus wieder ein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Lupin so eine Zicke sein konnte – und dann auch noch so prüde. Wie es schien hatte er von den beiden Brüdern den Vernünftigeren abbekommen.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er, nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, das Badezimmer und zog sich an. Am besten dachte er vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee gar nicht mehr daran.

Nachdem er zu seiner Zufriedenheit angekleidet war, verließ er seine Räume und ging zur großen Halle. Er benutzte den Haupteingang und sah schon auf der Treppe Lupin auf sich zukommen, der offensichtlich sein Frühstück bereits beendet hatte. In Anbetracht dessen, was vor Lucius' kleiner Orgie mit Blayden in Severus' Räumen passiert war, sah der Gryffindor eigentlich ganz passabel aus – Severus musste es wohl gelungen sein, ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

Daher nickte Lucius – nichts Böses ahnend – Remus grüßend zu und wollte weiter gehen, als Remus einfach vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm so den Weg versperrte.

„Ich werde dich nicht lange aufhalten, Malfoy", sagte Remus mit kalter Stimme, bevor Lucius Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zu fragen, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte. „Ich wollte dir nur kurz mitteilen, dass meine erste Einschätzung von dir absolut richtig war. Du bist und bleibst ein eingebildeter, versnobter, egoistischer, selbstverliebter, skrupelloser, unmoralischer Hurensohn." Hass und Verachtung flammten in den sonst so sanften bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Lucius war völlig überrumpelt und konnte Remus nur fassungs- und wortlos anstarren. Als ihm endlich eine passende Erwiderung und ein noch viel passenderer Fluch einfiel, hatte Remus den Weg schon wieder freigegeben und war bereits um die Treppenbiegung verschwunden.

Lucius schnappte nach Luft. Wut und Entrüstung kochten in ihm hoch. Was glaubte dieser kleine Gryffindor- Pinscher eigentlich wer er war? So redete niemand mit ihm! Niemand! Und schon gar nicht ungestraft! Gut – Severus war in diese Flohquaste verliebt – das gab ihm aber noch lange nicht das Recht...

Er war sauer auf sich selbst, dass er Lupin mit dieser Beleidigung hatte ziehen lassen. Wie es schien hatte ihn das Leben in Hogwarts weich gemacht. Er würde darauf achten, dass ihm so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren würde. Mit schnellen Schritten und seinem Zauberstab in der Hand machte er sich daran Lupin zu folgen. Dumbledore konnte ihn mal kreuzweise. Nirgendwo in seinem Arbeitsvertrag stand, dass er sich von eifersüchtigen, an Minderwertigkeitskomplexen leidenden Werwölfen beleidigen lassen musste. Es wurde langsam Zeit Nägeln mit Köpfen zu machen.

„Lucius? Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich sagen

„Severus!" rief Lucius aus, als er sah, dass sein Freund gerade aus Richtung der Kerkertreppe die Eingangshalle betrat.

Severus blieb stehen und wartete, bis Lucius sich umgedreht hatte und zu ihm kam.

„Lucius – was ist denn?" fragte der Tränkemeister eigenartig desinteressiert, doch Lucius war viel zu aufgebracht um dies zu bemerken.

„Du willst wissen, was los ist?" schäumte der Blonde. „Dein dämlicher Werwolf ist los! Eins sage ich dir, Sev. Wenn mich dieser... _Gryffindor_ nur noch ein einziges Mal derart beleidigt, dann werde ich ihn so verhexen, dass seine Überreste in einer Streichholzschachtel Platz haben! Da kann er hundertmal dein Betthäschen sein – irgendwann hat auch meine Rücksichtnahme ein Ende! Es wäre also ganz in deinem Interesse, wenn du ihm das klar machst. Am besten du legst ihn einfach eine Weile an die kurze Leine", schloss Lucius gehässig.

„Du willst ihn also verhexen, wenn er dich noch einmal beleidigt?" erwiderte Severus mit unbewegter Miene. „Warum solange warten? Du solltest es auf jeden Fall tun – je eher, desto besser. Meinen Segen hast du."

„Wie bitte?" entfuhr es Lucius und er starrte seinen Freund irritiert an. Noch irritierend war, dass dieser seinem Blick auswich. „Seit wann verteidigst du deinen kleinen Werwolf nicht mehr?"

„Seit es nicht mehr mein kleiner Werwolf ist", knirschte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass er mit dir Schluss gemacht hat?" Lucius schnappte nach Luft. „Oh, das ist so dämlich... wegen diesem lächerlichen Kuss..."

„Du irrst. Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht", erwiderte Severus kalt. „Ich hätte gleich auf dich hören sollen. Du hattest Recht – er ist nichts für mich."

Lucius schnappte nach Luft. Waren heute alle verrückt geworden?

„Sev... das ist doch nicht dein Ernst...", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du und er – das war doch die perfekte Märchenbeziehung. Das habt ihr uns oft genug unter die Nase gerieben! Da macht man doch nicht so einfach Schluss", sagte Lucius mit einem halben Lachen, das ihm aber auf den Lippen gefror, als er in die kalten Augen seines Freundes blickte, doch für einen Sekundenbruchteil flackerte ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck in ihnen, der jedoch so schnell wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Doch Lucius hatte ihn bemerkt und er machte ihm Sorgen.

„Das lass bitte meine Sorge sein", gab Severus mit unterdrückter Heftigkeit zurück. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!" rief er einigen kichernden Sechstklässlerinnen zu, die gerade die Treppe heruntergekommen waren und die den Tränkemeister nun entgeistert anstarrten.

Bevor Lucius seinen Freund noch aufhalten konnte, war dieser mit wehenden Roben schon wieder die Kerkertreppen hinuntergeeilt.

„Das Jahr fängt ja gut an", murmelte Lucius zu sich selbst und folgte den Hufflepuff- Schülerinnen – die mit nunmehr hängenden Köpfen voranschritten – in die große Halle.

OoooOoooO

Sirius rief sich noch einmal sein Gespräch mit Harry ins Gedächtnis zurück. Das was er jetzt gleich tun würde, war nicht leicht für ihn. Aber er musste es tun. Remus zuliebe – und überhaupt. Vielleicht hatten alle anderen ja Recht und Snape war durch seinen Umgang mit Remus mehr... _menschlicher_ geworden... Sirius grinste schief. Vielleicht war die Erde ja auch eine Scheibe.

Aber egal wie – er würde jetzt über seinen Schatten springen und seinem besten Freund sagen, dass er froh für ihn war. Und auch Snape gegenüber würde er sich zukünftig zusammenreißen – außer natürlich, der Schleimbeutel... Nein! Außer natürlich der... dieser... Snape fing zuerst an.

Sirius atmete einmal tief durch und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer des Gästezimmer-Kamins, dann kniete er sich vor den Kamin und lugte in die grünen Flammen hinein, bis er Remus' Räume vor sich sah. Nur Remus war nirgends zu sehen.

„Remus?" rief er leise und sofort kam Remus aus seinem Schlafzimmer gestürmt.

Bei dem Anblick von Sirius' Kopf in den Flammen seines Kamins blieb er abrupt stehen.

„Oh, Sirius – du bist es", sagte Remus merkwürdig dumpf.

„Hi, Moony", grüsste Sirius seinen Freund. „Ähm, ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht gerade... bei... irgendetwas?" fragte er zögernd und fühlte, wie er heiße Wangen bekam, bei der Vorstellung von einem nackten Snape in Remus' Bett – nur eine Wand weiter...

„Nein – du störst nicht", antwortete Remus gelassen und Sirius atmete wieder auf. „Das heißt, ich habe trotzdem nicht viel Zeit – mein Kurs fängt gleich an – und ich wollte eigentlich noch in die Bibliothek – aber das kann ich auch nach dem Mittagessen machen. Also – was gibt's? Warum bist du eigentlich nicht zu mir gekommen?"

„Dumbledore will nicht, dass ich einfach so im Schloss herumstreune", murrte Sirius und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Sei's drum. Ich will dich auch gar nicht lange aufhalten – ich will dir nur kurz etwas sagen, was schon lange überfällig ist." Sirius räusperte sich bedeutungsschwer und genoss die fragend aufgerissenen Augen seines Freundes. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich mich wirklich freue, dass du in... Snape... jemanden gefunden hast, der dich... also, den du..." Er brach ab und räusperte sich erneut. „Okay – kurz und gut – es ist gut, dass ihr beiden euch gefunden habt und... also... meinen Segen habt ihr. Und wenn Snape sich zukünftig zusammenreißt, dann verspreche ich auch, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber netter benehmen werde." Sirius atmete tief durch. War wirklich nicht einfach gewesen, aber jetzt hatte er es geschafft und er war ziemlich stolz auf sich. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der glücklich-ungläubige Aufschrei seines Freundes und dann war alles in Butter.

Genau – warum eigentlich freute sich Moony noch nicht so richtig?

Remus starrte seinen Freund an, als ob dieser verrückt geworden wäre.

„Äh, Moony?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Langsam schüttelte der Werwolf seinen Kopf.

„Du hast dir für dein Entgegenkommen wirklich den allerbesten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, Tatze", flüsterte Remus heiser. „Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich mich sehr über deine veränderte Sicht der Dinge gefreut – aber jetzt... Jetzt kommst du an, mit deinem Verständnis und deiner Toleranz und deiner Großmütigkeit – jetzt, wo es zu spät ist!"

„Wie – zu spät?"

„Zu spät eben!" erwiderte Remus heftig. „Und du hattest die ganze Zeit über völlig Recht – er ist... er ist ein..." Doch die bösen Worte wollten Remus nicht über die Lippen kommen. Er rang heftig nach Atem und wandte dem Kamin den Rücken zu. „Ach, lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe", rief er inbrünstig und beendete mit einem Schlenker und einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch die Verbindung der Kamine.

Sirius war von dem Zauber völlig überrascht worden und lag nun in seinem Gästezimmer auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

„Was war das denn gerade?" murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass die beiden Schluss gemacht hatten? Sirius drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Bauch. Seit Remus mit Snape zusammen war verstand er seinen alten Freund überhaupt nicht mehr. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er sich jetzt verhalten? Sollte er versuchen die Sache wieder zu kitten? Oder sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und einen endgültigen Keil zwischen die beiden treiben? Sirius stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände.

Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?

OoooOoooO

Remus stand noch immer mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer und presste die Handballen auf seine Augen, bis es ihm vor den geschlossenen Lidern flimmerte. Erst dann verringerte er den Druck.

Was war eigentlich in ihn gefahren? Warum hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, derart mit Severus zu streiten und dann auch noch mit ihm Schluss zu machen?

Okay – er wusste es. Er war verletzt gewesen. Verletzt und... auch ein wenig gedemütigt. Er hatte immer geglaubt in einer guten Beziehung müsste immer alles harmonisch verlaufen – eben so, wie es in der ersten Zeit zwischen ihm und Severus gelaufen war.

Aber war das wirklich richtig? War so etwas eine reale Möglichkeit?

Nicht zu vergessen – er sprach hier von Severus Snape...

Remus seufzte.

Er wusste warum er das alles so schwer genommen hatte und warum es ihn so tief getroffen hatte – er liebte Severus so sehr, dass es manchmal weh tat und er unvernünftige Dinge tat – oder überreagierte oder...

Er fürchtete, dass es mit einer banalen Entschuldigung nicht getan sein würde und gleichzeitig fürchtete er auch, dass Severus es unter Umständen ablehnen würde, ihn überhaupt anzuhören.

„Das darf nicht sein", flüsterte Remus benommen.

Allmählich sickerte es bei ihm ein, dass ihr gestriger Streit vielleicht wirklich das Ende bedeuten könnte. Gleichzeitig mit diesem Begreifen griff die Angst vor diesem Ende wie eine eiskalte Hand nach Remus' Herz.

Remus ballte seine zitternden Hände – die plötzlich eiskalt geworden waren – zu Fäusten.

„Das darf nicht sein", wiederholte er leise, während ihn zunehmend ein starkes Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit beschlich.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

OoooOoooO

Harry atmete tief durch und betrat mit Hermine und Ron die große Halle zum Frühstück. Ein rascher Blick – Snape war nicht da. Gut. Harry atmete langsam wieder aus. Gestern war es ihm erfolgreich gelungen, Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen und heute hatte er absichtlich ein wenig herumgetrödelt in der Hoffnung, dass der Tränkemeister schon gefrühstückt haben würde, bis er… doch dann sah Harry Draco am Tisch sitzen und ohne nachzudenken, lächelte er den blonden Slytherin an.

Jede Furcht vor einer Rache-Aktion seines Lehrers für die Knutschfleck-Geschichte flohen seine Gedanken und er setzte sich glücklich neben Draco an den Tisch.

Hermine grinste leicht, Ron guckte wie immer etwas zweifelnd, doch nahmen sie die Plätze gegenüber der beiden Jungen ein.

Einige überraschte Blicke huschten zu den zwei Pärchen hinüber, doch niemand gab einen Kommentar dazu ab.

„Ich habe dich gestern… naja… vermisst…", flüsterte Draco Harry zögernd zu und Harry musste grinsen. Das zuzugeben war Draco sicher nicht leichtgefallen.

„Tut mir ja auch leid", flüsterte er leise zurück. „Aber… ähm… wie soll ich sagen… mein Pate… Ich war noch bei Dumbledore."

„Aha", machte Draco. „Black ist wieder hier."

Eine Weile kauten beide schweigend auf ihren Brötchen, dann fasste sich Harry ein Herz.

„Du, Draco?"

Ein überraschter Blick aus sturmgrauen Augen traf ihn.

„Ja?"

„Wenn wir jetzt gleich Zaubertränke-Förderkurs haben…" begann Harry zögernd.

„Jaaa?" stichelte Draco ungeduldig.

„Dann… ach, ich weiß auch nicht!" entfuhr es Harry und er verstrubbelte seine Haare noch mehr. „Entweder du musst mir helfen, damit ich keinen Mist baue oder du musst mir versprechen, dass ich mich hinter dir verstecken darf, wenn Snape versucht mich umzubringen", sprudelte er plötzlich heraus.

„Dich umbringen?" lachte Draco und verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. „Warum in aller Welt sollte er das wollen? Ich meine, wieso gerade jetzt?"

„Das sage ich dir lieber nicht", wehrte Harry hektisch ab. „Sagen wir mal so – ich habe da was gesehen, was ich besser nicht hätte sehen sollen – oder ich hätte lieber meine große Klappe gehalten – aber nachdem ich an Silvester von dir weg bin, da habe ich mich so gut gefühlt, irgendwie so leicht und unbesiegbar und da habe ich…" entsetzt über sich selbst verstummte Harry und schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund. Was redete er da eigentlich für einen Müll zusammen?

Doch Draco schien sich Gott sei Dank nicht daran zu stören. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und die grauen Augen wirkten plötzlich nicht mehr kalt, sondern warm und einladend.

„Keine Sorge, Harry – ich lasse nicht zu, dass der böse Onkel Sev dir etwas antut", neckte Draco spöttisch und Harry versuchte, nicht zu lachen, doch es misslang ihm gründlich.

„Das ist nicht komisch!" kicherte er und knuffte Draco in die Seite.

Dracos Gedanken schweiften einen Augenblick zu dem gestrigen Abend ab. Er hatte von seinem Onkel die Erlaubnis gehabt, einige Informationen in seiner Bibliothek nachzuschlagen und dabei war Draco zu seinem eigenen, peinlichen Entsetzen in einem der Sessel eingeschlafen. Er war von lauten Stimmen aufgewacht und als er die Stimme seines Vaters erkannt hatte, war er sofort hellwach gewesen und hatte – aus Gewohnheit – die Ohren gespitzt. Daher wusste er, dass Harry Severus mit seinem Knutschfleck aufgezogen hatte und daher wusste er auch, dass Lupin seinen Vater aufs übelste beleidigt hatte und dass es zwischen seinem Onkel und dem Werwolf schwer kriselte. Draco hatte gewartet, bis alles wieder ruhig gewesen war und dann hatte er noch ein wenig länger gewartet.

Er wollte nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass er unabsichtlich Dinge gehört hatte, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren. Es wäre für alle Beteiligten zu peinlich. Daher hatte er sich größte Mühe gegeben, unbemerkt aus Severus' Räumen zu schlüpfen, was ihm auch gelungen war.

OoooOoooO

„Harry, glaubst du nicht, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen übertreibst?" fragte Draco.

Harry, der neben ihm saß und fast schon mit panischer Aufmerksamkeit versuchte die Tür aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten, ignorierte ihn. Draco wusste wirklich nicht was er davon halten sollte. Was konnte an einem Knutschfleck denn schon so schlimm gewesen sein? Dann hatte Harry ihn halt gesehen. Draco war sich einen Moment lang sicher, dass Severus das einfach ignorieren würde, doch als er seinen Blick zu Harry wandte, erkannte er das Problem. Er war Harry Potter, das war das Problem. Hätte Draco das Ding an seinem Onkel gesehen, dann wäre es wohl egal gewesen, aber nicht bei Harry. Draco seufzte. Er hoffte Severus würde nicht überreagieren.

Die Tür ging auf, laut und imposant wie es nun einmal Severus Snapes Art war, und der Unterricht begann. Harry saß stocksteif in seinem Stuhl. Draco schrieb mit, während Severus über die Wechselwirkungen von Meerjungfrauenhaar in einem Verführungselixier referierte. Draco fiel sofort die Müdigkeit in Severus' Gesicht auf und er hatte kein Problem hinter das Geheimnis der Schlaflosigkeit seinen Onkels zu kommen. Das Ende des Gespräches, das er gestern in den Räumen seines Onkels mitangehört hatte, reichte ihm um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Er erinnerte sich an Weihnachten und wie friedlich und harmonisch alles gewesen war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Remus Lupin im Endeffekt doch ein Gryffindor von der faulen Sorte war. Draco hatte all seine Willenskraft benötigt um den dummen Werwolf nicht schon gestern Abend zu verhexen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater immer noch große Rücksicht auf die Tatsache nahm, dass Severus Lupin liebte. Normalerweise überstand niemand einen solchen verbalen Angriff auf seinen Vater unbeschadet. Diese Tatsache gefiel Draco überhaupt nicht. Seiner Meinung nach war das Fass schon lange übergelaufen und sein Malfoy- Stolz forderte Rache oder wenigstens eine schöne Drohung.

Draco arbeitete automatisch und verhinderte zu Harrys Glück jede Panne, die der Gryffindor durch seine Nervosität verursachte. Severus lehnte an seinem Schreitisch und funkelte ein paar Mal in ihre Richtung und Draco erkannte den 'Mach-auch-nur-einen-Fehler-und-ich-vernichte-dich-Blick'. Wie es schien, hatte der Streit mit Lupin Severus' Zorn auf die Sache mit dem Knutschfleck erhöht.

Während er zusammen mit Harry den Trank in ein Probeglas abfüllte um es später zu testen, kreisten seine Gedanken um das Lupin- Problem. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand so über seinen Vater sprach. Als Severus sie mit einem Zischen aus dem Unterricht entließ, hatte Draco seinen Plan so gut wie komplett. Harry lehnte einen Augenblick lang an der Wand im Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer. Mit einer fast schon rührseligen Stimme sagte er:

„Das war's! Meine Zaubertranknoten und mein Leben sind dahin. Wozu braucht man Voldemort wenn es Snape gibt."

„Überdramatisier nicht, Harry. Severus wird sich abregen und du solltest das Ganze nicht als den Untergang der Welt sehen." Draco lächelte, er liebte es wie Harry sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten mitreißen ließ. Eine kindliche Naivität die Draco äußerst niedlich fand, obwohl er das nie zugeben würde. „Und jetzt sei ein braver Gryffindor- Lover und küss mich."

OoooOoooO

tbc.

* * *

**Lorelei**: Hey, Toyo, das ist eine gute Idee!

**Severus**: (_misstrauisch_): WAS ist eine gute Idee?

**Lucius**: Warum denn gleich so misstrauisch, Sev? Haben uns die Ladys jemals enttäuscht?

**Severus**: Du hast dieses Kapitel doch auch gelesen, Luc, oder?

**Lucius**: Punkt für dich. Okay, was ist hier los?

**Toyo**: Ich dachte nur, wir könnten mal einen Fan-Art-Wettbewerb ausschreiben…

**Lorelei**: Genau. Und ein neues Quiz basteln wir auch gerade…

**Toyo**: Alles ganz harmlos!

**Lorelei**: Versprochen!

**Severus**: (_seufzt_) Ihr habt beide die Finger hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt.

**Lucius**: (_stolz_) Das haben sie alles von uns gelernt!


	62. Kapitel zweiundsechzig

DISCLAIMER: Wie auch schon davor. Nichts Uns alles Denen (JKR, WB, Bloomsbury ets.)

Danke an alle die gereviewt haben: ReSeSi, tinkita, PandoraAluka, Alex, TheSnitch, CarpeDiem14, Yuy, KiraR., EllenSnape, M, Anyanca, Connili, Sormis und Schnuffie.

The Green Side of Life

**OoooOoooO **

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

**OooO **

Chapter sixty-two

**Oo** 62 **oO**

Nach dem Kurs-Unterricht hatte sich Severus in sein Büro zurückgezogen. Dort saß er nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte blicklos auf die Wand. Er hatte keine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich – zu sehr hatte er es sich angewöhnt, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken – trotzdem fühlte er sich beschissen.

Warum hatte er sich nur mit einem Werwolf eingelassen?

Warum hatte er sich überhaupt wieder mit jemandem eingelassen?

Und warum hatte es dann ausgerechnet Remus Lupin sein müssen?

Seit er sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte war sein Leben unglaublich kompliziert geworden – und auch ziemlich strapaziös. Eine solche Beziehung hatte er wirklich noch nie geführt.

Und doch hatte auch diese unvergleichliche Partnerschaft - die so vielversprechend begonnen hatte – genauso geendet wie alle andern auch.

Mit Vorwürfen, mit verletzten Gefühlen und mit verletztem Stolz.

Warum war er auch so dumm gewesen, wirklich zu glauben, dass es ausgerechnet dieses Mal anders sein würde? Ausgerechnet mit Remus Lupin?

Vielleicht gerade deshalb...

Gerade weil es Remus gewesen war. Weil sie eine komplexe Vergangenheit miteinander verband. Weil sie sich kannten und akzeptierten und weil...

„Severus, du bist ein sentimentaler Trottel", stöhnte der Tränkemeister in die Stille seines Büros hinein.

Warum... warum war alles nur so gekommen, wie es gekommen war?

Merlin – wem wollte er etwas vormachen! Es war alles so gekommen, weil er sein Herz an dieses absurde Geschöpf verloren hatte und zwar genau in dem Moment in dem sich der Werwolf in dieser frostigen Winternacht ohne zu zögern zwischen ihn und seine Verfolger gestellt hatte.

Ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigene Sicherheit... bedingungslos...

Vielleicht sollte er ja zu ihm gehen... und sich... entschuldigen...

_Geht's noch?_ Meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Gehirn zu Wort, die verdächtig nach Lucius klang. _Ein Slytherin entschuldigt sich nicht. Der kommt auch wieder von alleine angekrochen._

„Also gut – aber ewig werde ich nicht warten... wenn er nicht bald anfängt zu kriechen – dann muss eben ich..." murmelte Severus zu sich selbst, dann seufzte er. Gott – wie weit war es mit ihm gekommen.

Kopfschüttelnd beschloss er seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. Als er einen Stapel mit Heften durchsah, fiel ihm dabei eines seiner Weihnachtsgeschenke in die Hände.

Draco's Werwolf-Aufsatz.

Er starrte einige Minuten unschlüssig auf den Einband, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und fing an, darin zu blättern.

OoooOoooO 

Zwischen Mittagessen und Duellier-Club blieb Romulus noch genügend Zeit um endlich das Buch in die Bibliothek zurück zu bringen, wegen dem ihm Madam Pince schon seit Tagen in den Ohren lag.

Als sie das Buch mit grimmigem Gesichtausdruck und einem deutlich gemurmelten „Wird auch Zeit" entgegennahm, hörte Romulus ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu, denn zwischen den Regalen hatte er seinen Bruder entdeckt.

Eigentlich war er immer noch sauer auf ihn und seine versuchte Einmischung – aber andererseits – er hatte nun mal nur diesen einen Bruder.

Romulus seufzte leise und ging zu dem Regal aus dem Remus mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck ein Buch nach dem anderen herauszog, durchblätterte und wieder zurückstellte.

„Hi", sagte Romulus als er neben seinem Bruder stand.

Remus sah nur kurz auf und nahm sofort wieder das nächste Buch aus dem Regal.

„Was willst du?" fragte er kurzangebunden und Romulus fühlte sich wieder zurückversetzt… vor eine verschlossene Tür, einem wütenden Zaubertränkemeister und einem knurrenden Animagus.

„Remus, komm, das ist doch blöd – ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten", lenkte Romulus ein.

Remus stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück, seine Augen starr auf die Buchrücken gerichtet.

„Ich streite ja auch gar nicht – ich bin mittlerweile zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass du und Malfoy – dass ihr einander mehr als verdient habt."

„Was soll denn das… Wie bitte, soll ich das jetzt verstehen?" fragte Romulus spitz.

„Genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe – von mir aus kannst du vögeln, mit wem du willst – ich hoffe nur, du bist tolerant genug um es zu verkraften, dass Malfoy und Snape auch wieder miteinander rummachen", erwiderte Remus heftig und wandte sich ab.

„Wie bitte – WAS?" japste Romulus, packte seinen Bruder an der Schulter und drehte ihn wieder zu sich um. „Bist du jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt oder was?"

„Ich weiß nicht", stieß Remus mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Ich glaube, ich… warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen!"

Romulus beschloss, dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter auf das irritierende Verhalten seines Bruders einzugehen – zu sehr erinnerte er ihn an…

„Weißt du, dass du immer mehr benimmst, wie eine Ex-Freundin von mir?" entgegnete Romulus kopfschüttelnd. „Die war auch so hysterisch – und soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich an deiner Stelle würde das schleunigst abstellen, sonst macht dein lieber Snape nämlich genau das Gleiche wie ich damals mit Yvette – nämlich Schluss! So ein Getue findet nämlich kein vernünftiger Mann anziehend."

„Dein Rat kommt etwas zu spät", sagte Remus dumpf. „Er hat schon Schluss gemacht…" Die Schulter unter Romulus' Hand bebte leicht. „Naja – um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben – ich glaube ich habe zuerst mit ihm Schluss gemacht… nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie er Malfoy geküsst hat und dann haben wir uns gestritten und… wirklich… ich glaube fast, wir haben deshalb Schluss gemacht, weil ich ein paar Mal seine Zahnbürste mitbenutzt habe." Remus gab ein leises, nervöses Lachen von sich.

Romulus konnte seinen Bruder nur ungläubig anstarren.

„Moment – jetzt mal ganz langsam… Lucius hat Snape geküsst?" Romulus fiel in der Hitze des Gespräches nicht einmal auf, dass er Malfoy beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

Remus nickte.

Irgendwie konnte Romulus das nicht so ganz glauben. Sicher hatte sich Remus das alles nur eingebildet. Oder es gab eine ganz harmlose Erklärung dafür.

„Und dann habt ihr miteinander Schluss gemacht, wegen irgend so einem Kleinkram? Hast du ihn wenigstens ausreden lassen, oder hast du seine Erklärung einfach übergegangen? Es hätte genauso gut ein freundschaftlicher Kuss gewesen sein, Bruder. Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht? Du hast doch selbst mal gesagt, die beiden würden sich schon ewig kennen."

Remus nickte wieder, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte schließlich nur noch völlig konfus aus der Wäsche.

„Ich glaube, jetzt hast du richtig Mist gebaut, hm, Remy?"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Remus und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was seit ein paar Tagen mit mir los ist. Ich fühle mich manchmal, als ob ich am liebsten explodieren würde und dann…" er machte eine vage Handbewegung. „So bescheuert gefühlt und benommen habe ich mich sonst noch nie vor einem Vollmond."

„Wie auch immer. Warum gehst du nicht zu deinem Lover und biegst das alles wieder gerade? Geh zu ihm und entschuldige dich und du wirst sehen…" fing Romulus an.

„… er wird mich bis ins nächste Jahr hexen", unterbrach ihn Remus hoffnungslos. „Rhyll, du kennst Severus nicht. Er ist so stolz." Er hielt kurz inne. „Und eigensinnig", fügte er mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln hinzu. „Und ich habe da ein paar Sachen zu ihm gesagt…" Remus ließ den Kopf hängen.

**OoooOoooO**

Romulus war während des Duellier-Clubs nicht ganz bei der Sache. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn noch der Gemütszustand seines kleinen Bruders und die Tatsache, dass Lucius angeblich Snape geküsst hatte. Aber warum es ihn so sehr in Anspruch nahm, blieb Romulus ein Rätsel. Zwischen ihm und Malfoy war nur Sex – sie hatten sich noch nie auf den Mund geküsst. Er hatte auch wirklich noch nie das Verlangen danach gehabt. Bäh! Malfoy auf den Mund küssen! Sonst noch was! Schließlich konnte er den Kerl nun wirklich nicht besonders leiden. Okay, er sah gut aus und der Sex war phantastisch – aber mehr war da auch nicht. Snape hatte Malfoy sicher nur auf die Wange geküsst und Remus war nur deshalb so ausgeflippt, weil er eben überempfindlich war. Genau.

Ein überdeutliches „Fertig, Blayden!" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er begab sich automatisch in die verabredete Verteidigungsposition.

Lucius hatte ihn während ihrer Vorführungen schon ein paar Male mit diesem skeptischen Blick gemustert, der nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes verhieß. Er würde sich mehr zusammenreißen müssen.

Als die Stunde beendet war, kam Lucius mit einem unheilverkündenden Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu.

„Sag mal, was war heute eigentlich los mit dir?" fauchte Lucius ihn an. „Ich musste ein Dutzend Mal meine Angriffe bremsen, weil du deine Abwehr-Zauber nicht parat hattest! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie blöd das ausgesehen hat?"

„Es war höchstens ein oder zwei Mal und nicht ein Dutzend Mal", rechtfertigte sich Romulus. „Gott, dass du immer gleich so übertreiben musst!"

„Lenk nicht ab, ich…" fing Lucius an, doch in dem Moment wurde er von einer Hauselfe unterbrochen, die zwischen ihnen beiden aus dem Nichts erschien.

„Mister Malfoy, Professor Blayden, Sir – Twinky soll Ihnen sagen, dass die Herren sofort zum Direktor kommen sollen", piepste die Elfe und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Also gut", stöhnte Lucius. „Gehen wir eben zum Direktor – aber glaub nicht, dass wir dann damit fertig sind. Wir werden uns nachher noch über deine lächerliche Vorstellung unterhalten."

„Was – nur unterhalten?" stichelte Romulus. „Ich bekomme keine Strafe?"

„Was denn?" fragte Lucius mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Du hast immer noch nicht genug?"

‚_Von dir werde ich nie genug haben'_ dachte Romulus und erschrak im selben Augenblick über seine Gedanken. Laut jedoch sagte er lediglich: „Komm, lass uns lieber gehen – nicht dass wir noch beide bestraft werden – von Dumbledore."

OoooOoooO 

Nur wenige Ordensmitglieder hatten sich in Dumbledores Büro versammelt. Sicher war daran die Kürze der Zeit schuld, doch immerhin hatten Molly Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody und Arabella Figg es geschafft. Die _Hogwarts- Bewohner_ waren natürlich vollzählig anwesend.

Romulus stand neben Lucius und bemerkte seufzend, dass sein Bruder zwar in der Nähe von Sirius Black stand, aber etwas verloren wirkte und immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu Severus hinüber warf, wenn er glaubte, niemand würde auf ihn achten.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin stand an der Seite und ignorierte die Anwesenden völlig, auch Lucius, der ihm auch einige merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf.

Was hatte Remus noch gleich gesagt? Irgendetwas daran war ihm komisch vorgekommen… etwas in der Art von… genau! _Ich hoffe, du kannst es verkraften, dass Malfoy und Snape auch wieder miteinander rummachen._ Und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was ihn an dieser Aussage so gestört hatte – wieso: _wieder_?

Doch das Eintreten Dumbledores und einer Person in einem langen, schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, einer Todesser-Robe nicht unähnlich, lenkten ihn von diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken wieder ab.

Das Gesicht der Person war durch die Kapuze vollständig verdeckt, doch Romulus tippte auf Grund der geringen Körpergröße auf eine Frau.

„Meine lieben Freunde", begann Dumbledore. „Wir haben leider nicht viel Zeit und ich danke Euch, dass ihr so schnell erschienen seid – wenn auch nicht so zahlreich, wie ich gehofft hatte. Ich hatte euch versprochen, euch unseren Informanten bei der nächsten Gelegenheit vorzustellen. Diese Gelegenheit ist heute." Der Direktor hielt kurz inne und wandte sich an die verhüllte Person. „Meine Liebe…"

„Danke, Professor Dumbeldore", erklang eine kräftige, aber nicht unmelodische Stimme. Die Kapuze wurde zurückgeschlagen und eine Fülle rotblonder Locken kam zum Vorschein.

„Mein Name ist Gloria Borgins."

Neben sich hörte er Lucius leise lachen.

„Hallo Cousinchen – lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte er sie mit mildem Spott.

Mrs. Weasley schnappte kurz nach Luft und wirkte allgemein überrascht.

Snape hatte sich besser im Griff, doch auch er gab seiner Verblüffung durch eine gehobene Augenbraue und dem Satz: „Max Graves' Schwester" Ausdruck.

Und plötzlich klickte es auch bei Romulus.

„Gloria Graves!" rief er aus und die Frau sah ihn an. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich? Durmstrang – das Nachsitzen bei Professor…" er sucht krampfhaft nach dem Namen.

„Professor Rachmanow", half sie aus und lächelte leicht. „Hallo Blayden – dich hätte ich hier wirklich nicht erwartet."

„Wie ich sehe – sind Sie keine völlig Fremde für einige von uns, Mrs Borgins", meinte Dumbeldore und blickte erheitert in die Runde.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die kleine Gruppe. Jeder hatte eine Frage zu stellen oder wollte Gloria für die Informationen danken.

Nur Sirius stand immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, bis Remus lange genug aus seiner eigenen Betäubung erwachte um seinen Freund am Ärmel zu packen.

„Sirius? Was ist mit dir?"

„Das ist sie… die Frau… die Frau vom Friedhof… Gloria…", flüsterte er leise und mit leicht verklärtem Blick, doch dann sackten seine Schultern nach unten und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Und jetzt wo ich sie gefunden habe – was ist sie? Witwe, Schwester und Cousine von einer Bande von Todessern!"

OoooOoooO 

Remus sah mit gemischten Gefühlen zu, wie Severus zusammen mit seinem Bruder und Lucius das Büro des Direktors verlies. Sie begleiteten den neusten Gast Hogwarts, Gloria Borgins, zu einem der Gästezimmer. Hogwarts schien in den letzten Wochen immer mehr neue Besucher anzuziehen. Sirius hatte sich hingesetzt und sprach seit mehreren Minuten kein Wort mehr. Ein seltsames Verhalten für einen Mann, der normalerweise seinen Mund nicht halten konnte. Mit einem Gefühl von Eifersucht dachte er daran wie die Gruppe zusammen mit der Dame gegangen war.

„Na komm schon, Sirius. Lass uns gehen!" meinte Remus und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber Remus, das war… das war…" Sirius war so verkrampft, dass er zitterte.

„Ich weiß, du bist verwirrt, aber lass uns das in meinem Büro fortsetzten. Das Letzte das ich brauchte ist, dass du in Albus' Büro zusammenbrichst."

„Du bist so rührend und fürsorglich, Remus", entgegnete Sirius barsch, irritiert durch die harten Worte seinen besten Freundes. „Snape hat in letzter Zeit ziemlich auf dich abgefärbt, mein alter Freund. Wie ich sehe hast du schon sein viel von seinen sozialen Umgangsformen übernommen. Und wann änderst du deinen Nachnamen offiziell in Schleimbolzen um?" Sirius stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro des Direktors. Remus folgte ihm.

„Sirius! Warte! Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so schroff sein. Komm in mein Büro und wir reden über alles bei einer Tasse Tee", rief Remus seinem Freund mit flehendem Ton hinterher. Das Letzte das er wirklich brauchte, war ein Streit mit Sirius.

Sirius drehte sich um, man konnte an seinem Gesicht gut erkennen, dass er von Remus sehr enttäuscht war. Er nickte einfach nur und schlug einen Weg in Richtung von Remus' Räumen ein. Remus folgte ihm und sein schlechtes Gewissen schaltete sich ein. Es war wirklich nicht fair gewesen Sirius so zu übergehen. Der Mann hatte jeden guten Grund aufgebracht zu sein, schließlich erfuhr man nicht jeden Tag, dass die Frau, in die man sich verliebt hatte, die Frau eines Todessers gewesen war, vielleicht sogar selber das Dunkle Mal trug, die Schwester eines der gefährlichsten Mitglieder von Voldemorts Todessern und auch noch verwandt mit den Malfoys und, wenn man das Gesicht von Molly Weasley richtig interpretierte, auch mit den Weasleys. Remus seufzte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihn die Sache mit Severus so egoistisch gegenüber den Problemen seiner Freunde machte. Aber was konnte er dagegen tun? Seit seinem Streit mit Severus fühlte Remus sich nicht mehr richtig. Es war ein schwer zu erklärendes Gefühl.

Remus öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen mit dem Passwort und die beiden traten ein. Immer noch wortlos setzte sich Sirius in einen der Sessel und starrte an die Wand. Remus bereitete den Tee vor, auch seine Gedanken waren abwesend. Er servierte den Tee, bevor er die Stille brach:

„Es tut mir leid, Sirius", flüsterte der Werwolf.

Sirius schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Sessellehne.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut und dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du es gesagt hast."

„Entschuldige!" presste Remus noch einmal hervor.

Sirius nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und schüttelte den Kopf. „Für meine Nerven hoffe ich, dass die Sache mit Snape sich wieder gerade biegen lässt. Entschuldige mich, wenn ich das sage, aber du bist so unausstehlich wie nie zuvor. Es kommt mir vor als hättest du ein Stück Snape, oder besser gesagt ein schlechtes Stück Snape in dir."

„Ich weiß selber nicht, was los ist, aber seit diesem Vorfall fühle mich auch nicht so besonders. Wenn ich ehrlich bin - seit einigen Tagen schon. Ich bin gereizt und aggressiv und habe es geschafft mich in den letzten zwei Tagen mit drei Leuten auf das Böseste zu streiten."

„Vielleicht liegt es am Vollmond?" schlug Sirius vor.

„Wäre schön wenn es so wäre, aber solche Art von Aggression ist untypisch für den Wolf. Aber genug davon. Was ist mit dir? Das muss ein ziemlicher Schock für dich gewesen sein deine geliebte Unbekannte zu sehen und dann auch noch herauszufinden wer sie ist."

Sirius wurde still und Remus fuhr fort: „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass dein Geschmack immer noch vorzüglich ist wie eh und je. Sie ist eine Schönheit und wie es scheint auch noch eine sehr kluge Frau." Er versuchte, das Ganze von einer positiven Seite zu sehen, denn Gloria Borgins war wirklich eine wunderschöne Erscheinung und erinnerte Remus von ihrem Aussehen und ihrer Ausstrahlung an Narcissa Malfoy.

„Oh Merlin, was soll ich jetzt machen... ‚Hallo mein Name ist Sirius Black. Du bist eine Cousine meines Vetters Lucius Malfoy, wirst mich aber nicht kennen und wenn ich ehrlich bin kannte ich dich bis vor ein paar Wochen auch nicht, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt, als du das Grab deines verstorbenen Todesser- Mannes besucht hast. Übrigens, mein Beileid. Na ja, ich will nicht pietätlos klingen, aber würdest du mit mir ausgehen? Ich weiß, ich sehe ein bisschen abgehetzt aus und werde immer noch vom Ministerium für den Mord an mehreren Menschen gesucht, aber gib mir bitte eine Chance'." Sirius seufzte. „Sag mir Remus, von welchem Turm Hogwarts' soll ich mich stürzen?"

„Du solltest das Ganze nicht so negativ sehen, Sirius", sagte Remus und fand, dass seine eigenen Worte sich anhörten wie eine Lüge. Aber er wollte seinen Freund irgendwie aufheitern.

„Das Lügen solltest du echt noch ein bisschen üben, Remus. Und bitte besorgt mir etwas härteres als Pfefferminztee."

Remus lächelte. Seine Probleme würden noch bis morgen warten müssen, sein Freund würde als Erstes kommen.

OoooOoooO 

In der Nacht war es bitterkalt gewesen und Eisblumen verzierten trotz des beginnenden Sonnenscheins immer noch die Fenster der Gryffindor-Schlafsäle.

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner letzten Förderstunde. Ron hatte diesen ganzen Freitag-Vormittag frei. Harry beneidete ihn. Er hätte heute auch gerne ausgeschlafen. Hermine war wohl wahrscheinlich schon wieder oder immer noch in Bibliothek. Seit sie von dem Geheimnis der Gründerringe gehört hatte, verbrachte sie zu Rons Leidwesen ihre ganze freie Zeit dort. Harry seufzte. Er war gerade dabei in Gedanken die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinunter zu gehen, als besagte Treppen auf einmal die Richtung änderte. Harry hielt sich am Geländer fest. Er würde wohl einen kleinen Umweg machen müssen.

Diese Geschichte mit den Ringen der Gründer ging ihm auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wo sollten sie die fehlenden zwei nur finden? Einer von ihnen könnte vielleicht irgendwo vergraben sein und sie würde ihn nie finden. Das war an sich nichts Schlechtes. Wenn sie ihn nicht finden konnten, dann war die Chance groß, dass auch Lord Voldemort seine Probleme mit den Fundorten hatte. Außer natürlich, der Dunkle Lord wusste etwas mehr von der Geschichte um das _Licht Hogwarts_ als der Orden. Dieser Gedanke war mehr als beunruhigend. Doch so sehr sich Harry auch anstrengte um auf eine Lösung zu kommen, das Finden der Ringe schien in seinen Gedanken eine reine Glückssache zu bleiben.

Harry bog in den DADA- Gang ein, immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken, als er jemanden vor Remus' Klassenraum sah. Draco hatte schon die Hand an der Klinke.

"Draco!" rief Harry.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um. Harry stoppte mitten im Schritt. Die Augen des blonden Slytherin waren ungewöhnlich kalt und sein Gesicht zierte die übliche emotionslose Malfoy-Maske, ein Gesichtsausdruck den Harry seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Harrys Herz raste für einige Sekunden, bis sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck bei Harrys Anblick erwärmte.

"Harry." Draco lächelte ihn an und ging auf ihn zu. "Bist du auf dem Weg zum Duellierclub?"

"Ja. Du etwa nicht?" fragte Harry immer noch ein bisschen besorgt. "Was war eigentlich gerade los? Du sahst aus als würdest du dabei sein jemanden tierisch zur Sau zu machen."

Draco legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Ich wollte gerade zu Lupin", meinte Draco und seine Stimme wirkte angespannt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Schulter.

"Was ist denn, hast du Probleme?" fragte Harry besorgt und erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Nein. Es ist kein Problem, aber es ist unangenehm." Draco löst sich von Harry und ging wieder in Richtung von Professor Lupins Klassenraum.

"Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?"

Draco lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn du nicht mitkommst. Besser du siehst nicht was ich tue und hörst nicht was ich sage."

Harry war sichtlich enttäuscht, nickte aber.

"Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Duellierclub", erwiderte er und ging an Draco vorbei. Als er schon fast an der Treppe Richtung Erdgeschoss war, rief Draco ihn.

"Harry! Sei nicht sauer. Ich erzähle dir alles später. Versprochen!"

Harry grinste und winke Draco, bevor er die Treppe hinab stieg.

Als Harry die kleine Halle betrat, die für den Duellierclub genutzt wurde, waren schon einige Schüler anwesend. Der Duellierclub gehörte zu den bestbesuchtesten Kursen in dem Ferienprogramm, und das mit Recht, dachte Harry. Mister Malfoy und Professor Blayden waren ein interessantes Gespann und hatten besonders in ihrer persönlichen Beratung und Hilfe vollkommen verschiedene Ansätze. Professor Blayden war ziemlich praktisch veranlagt. Er hielt sich nicht gerne mit langen Erklärungen auf, sondern versuchte den Schüler die Flüche und Gegenflüche so praktisch wie möglich beizubringen. Mister Malfoy hingegen glaubte, es sei von Vorteil den Hintergrund vom dem zu kennen was man dem Gegner an den Kopf schmiss. So übernahm Mister Malfoy immer die theoretische Einführung, während Professor Blayden die praktische Erklärung übernahm. Doch das Interessanteste waren immer noch die Schaukämpfe zwischen den beiden. Harry war ziemlich beeindruckt von dem was diese zwei den Schülern präsentierten. Sie kämpften mit einer Härte und Aggression, dass man denken könnte der Kampf wäre echt. Harry fühlte schon die Vorfreude auf die heutige Stunde. Wenn es den Duellierclub mit dieser Besetzung schon seit dem ersten Jahr gegeben hätte, dann hätte man sich die unproduktiven Stunden von Quirrel, Lockhart und dem falschen Moody und ihren weiteren unfähigen Nachfolgern, sparen können. Harry danke Merlin, dass Remus die Ausnahme war und vor allem das er endlich wieder da war.

„Harry."

Harry blickte an sich herunter und sah wie Morgana an seiner Robe zog. Er beugte sich zu ihre herunter.

„Na kleine Schlage?" erwiderte er.

„Heute werde ich dich im Kampf besiegen," meinte das kleine Mädchen böse lächelnd.

Harry kicherte.

„Ganz bestimmt. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich nicht wehren werde."

„Wo ist denn Draco?" fragte Morgana und blickte sich in der Halle um.

„Er hat noch was mit einem Lehrer zu klären," meinte Harry. Innerlich fragte er sich immer noch, was Draco so Unangenehmes mit Remus zu tun hatte.

„Sag mal, Harry..." flüsterte Morgana auf einmal leise und winkte ihn wieder zu sich herunter. "Bist du jetzt Dracos fester Freund?" fragte sie immer noch flüsternd.

Harry war einen Moment lang geschockt. Hatte jemand ihn und Draco auf der Feier küssen sehen? Er wollte gerade schon dazu ansetzen, die ganze Sache abzustreiten, bis er bemerkte das er im Grunde genau das nicht wollte. Er wollte seine Beziehung mit Draco nicht verstecken müssen. Heimliche Treffen in dunklen Korridoren und leeren Klassenzimmer mochten ja ihren Reiz haben, aber er wollte nicht sehen, wie sich die Mädchen (und auch ein paar Jungs) weiter an Draco warfen in der Hoffnung ein Date zu bekommen, wenn Draco längst vergeben war. Er wollte, dass man wusste, dass Draco zu ihm gehörte, so wie er wollte, dass sein 'Fanclub' wusste, dass er zu Draco gehörte und sie sich ihre dummen Annäherungsversuche sparen konnten. Und wenn irgendwer ein Problem damit hatte, dann kannte es Harry egal sein. Sollten sie ihm doch den Buckel herunterrutschen. Hey, von ihm wurde verlangt sich zwischen Voldemort und die Welt zu stellen und den Helden zu spielen, da konnte er ja wohl in seinem Privatleben machen was er wollte.

„Ja, ich bin jetzt Draco fester Freund. Warum fragst du?" flüsterte er zurück.

„Ich habe euch nämlich gesehen auf der Feier und wollte sagen, dass wenn du Draco weh tust ich dich verhexen werde", zischte Morgana.

Harry lachte. "Keine Angst. Das werde ich nicht. Ich habe ihn nämlich sehr, sehr gern."

Das schien Morgana zu beruhigen, denn sie nickte bestätigend.

Harry sah Hermine und Ron in die Halle kommen und winkte. "Hey, Ron! Hermine! Wir sind hier."

OoooOoooO 

Draco betrat den Klassenraum für DADA. Es war niemand da. Mit langsamen und erhabenen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, ging die kleine Treppe am Ende des Klassenraumes hinauf, die zu Lupins Büro führte. Er stählte seine Nerven, fütterte seinen Zorn abermals mit den Bildern des gestrigen Abends und klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein."

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und in das Büro des Lehrers für DADA trat der perfekte Malfoy-Sohn: Kalt, kalkulierend, elegant, herablassend und gefährlich.

„Mister Malfoy. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Lupin, als er sah wie Draco sein Büro betrat. Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch, das er, wie es schien, gerade las. „Setzen Sie sich."

„Nein danke, ich stehe lieber", entgegnete Draco und blieb einen Schritt vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. „Ich werde sie nicht lange aufhalten", versprach er.

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dieser Draco hier unterschied sich sehr von dem jungen Mann den er über die Feiertage kennen gelernt hatte. Automatisch setzte er sich in seinem Stuhl gerade hin und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Tisch.

"Also, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Helfen können Sie mir mit nichts. Ich möchte Sie nur warnen, Professor und Ihnen einen gut gemeinten Rat mit auf den Weg geben", sagte Draco.

Lupin verengte die Augen. Dracos Haltung und Ton gefielen ihm überhaupt nicht. Draco ließ ihm auch keine Zeit zu Wort zu kommen.

"Ich rat Ihnen aufzupassen, was sie über meinen Vater sagen, Professor. Nennen Sie ihn noch einmal _Schlampe_ und es kommt mir zu Ohren, dann verspreche ich Ihnen beim Grab jedes meiner Vorfahren, dass ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle mache werde. Tun Sie meine Drohung nicht leichtfertig ab. Im Moment ist Ihre Beziehung zu meinem Onkel auf der Kippe und ich weiß, dass Sie nichts lieber tun würden, als sie wieder zu flicken. Also, wenn dieses Wort, oder irgendeine andere Beleidigung, in Bezug auf meinen Vater noch einmal über Ihre Lippen kommt und ich es mitbekomme, mache ich es mir zur Lebensaufgabe, dass eine Beziehung mit meinem Onkel für Sie nur noch ein Wunschtraum sein wird." Draco lächelte kalt. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, dreht sich um und ging zur Tür, „Einen schönen Tag noch, Professor, und denken Sie an meine Worte. Ich würde ja noch gerne bleiben um weiter mit Ihnen zu plaudern, aber der Duellierclub von Professor Blayden und meinem Vater beginnt in wenigen Minuten und ich möchte nichts Wichtiges versäumen." Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Mit einem Gefühl von Triumph verließ er das DADA- Klassenzimmer, es war schon fast zu einfach gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass er gerade einen Lehrer beleidigt und ihm gedroht hatte, kümmerte ihn nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, war er schon gespannt, wie Lupin reagieren würde. Er lächelte, als er den Raum des Duellierclubs betrat, gerade als sein Vater dabei war den Schülern die Theorie eines Abwehrzaubers zu erklären. Er stellte sich zu Harry und berührte leicht seine Hand. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, dann ergriff er zu Dracos Erstaunen seine Hand und hielt sie fest, bevor er sich wieder der Vorführbühne zuwand. Draco spürte wie er rot wurde und einen Moment lang blickte er nervös durch die Gegend, aus Angst jemand würde es sehen. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass es ihm egal war.

OoooOoooO 

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne waren nicht mehr stark genug um die große Schlange zu wärmen. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Wärmequelle schlängelte sich Nagini hinüber zu dem lodernden Kaminfeuer. Ein kühler Luftzug wehte über den Fußboden – jemand musste die Tür geöffnet haben.

Nagini hob ihren Kopf und zischelte den Neuankömmling an. Es war dieser Mann, den ihr Herr Lestrange nannte.

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu dem Sessel in dem ihr Herr saß, der den Mann mit allen Anzeichen der Ungeduld begrüßte. Seit einigen Tagen war ihr Herr in besonders guter Laune. Nagini hatte sich gefreut, dass es ihrem Herren so gut ging, normalerweise waren die Männer und das laute Weibchen immer an der schlechten Laune ihres Herren Schuld. Sie hatte den Meister schon oft darum gebeten sie beißen zu dürfen, aber es wurde ihr immer wieder verboten. So beschränkte sie sich darauf sie in den dunklen Gängen des Hauses zu erschrecken. Die Ratte, die immer komisch roch mochte Nagini überhaupt nicht und einige Male hätte sie sie schon fast gefressen, sie kam immer mit den schlimmsten Nachrichten. Nagini rollte sich vor dem Kamin zusammen. Sollten die Männer doch tun was sie wollten, sie hatte genug damit zu tun einen Gefährten für ihr neues Gelege zu finden.

Der Mann sprach langsam und entspannt, man konnte keine Angst von ihm riechen. Lange blieb er nicht, und Nagini bemerkte kaum, wie der Besucher das Zimmer wieder verließ. Ihr Meister lachte leise.

„Seid ihr bei guter Laune, Meister?" zischte Nagini fragend.

„Ich habe gute Nachrichten erhalten, meine Schöne. Alles läuft genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe", meinte ihr Herr zufrieden.

Ihre Meister strich andächtig über die silberne Kiste die ihm seine Männer vor kurzem gebracht hatten. Die rote Schlange zischelte ihrem Herrn noch einmal liebvoll zu, bevor sie sich mit dem Gedanken an ihr Nest fest zusammenrollte.

OoooOoooO 

Tbc.

A/N: Okay, ich gebe es zu, das Kapitel war nicht so besonders informativ. Aber so etwas muss es auch ab und an geben… Wir freuen uns natürlich wie immer auf eure Kommentare und knuddeln alle die es bis hierher geschafft haben.

Toyo: La la la, für heute wieder mal fertig.

xStillex

Toyo: Hallo? Ist denn niemand hier? HALLO?

Lorelei: Ich bin hier!

Toyo: Wo sind denn alle?

Lorelei: Ich dachte die zwei Herren wären bei dir.

Toyo: Nö. Ich war die ganze Zeit allein.

Lorelei: Seltsam…

xploppx Eine Hauselfe erscheint im Zimmer.

Elfe: Hallo. Ich habe eine Nachricht von den Masters für die Damen. xübergibt Brief und ploppt wegx

Toyo: Diese miesen…

Lorelei: xüber die Schulter guckx Wie gemein.

„_Hallo meine Damen,_

_Wir sind heute ins Theater gegangen. Eigentlich wollten wir euch mitnehmen, aber ihr hattet ja ein Update zu machen. Schade. Ihr hättet das anschließende Essen bestimmt gemocht, oder die Bar in die wir danach gehen. Aber keine Angst, als Gentleman werden euch natürlich haargenau davon berichten._

_Grüße und Küsse_

_Lucius & Severus_"


	63. Kapitel dreiundsechzig

Disclaimer: siehe vorige Kapitel. (Bin zu faul heute)

Review-Antworten in den Kapitel sind bei ja nicht mehr gewünscht… ich weiß noch nicht, wie wir das handhaben sollen… Anonyme Reviews können dann halt auch nicht über diesen Review-Reply-Button beantwortet werden. Glaubt aber deshalb bitte nicht, ihr wärt uns nicht wichtig!

Auf Vorschlag von Daenir werde ich versuchen zu Anfang dieses Kapitels das vorherige Kapitel kurz zusammenzufassen. Übrigens – Yuy – du hast es völlig erfasst! Es geht hier um die Beziehungen der Slytherins unter- und miteinander! Genau das gab vor X Jahren den Anstoß zu dieser Story.

Sorry, dass auch dieses Update so lange auf sich warten ließ. Aber wir haben beim 300. Mal durchlesen einen Plotfehler entdeckt, der doch so gravierend war, dass wir ihn nicht einfach übergehen konnten.

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

**by The Slytherin Sisters**

**(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)**

**Chapter sixty-three**

**# 63 #**

**

* * *

**

_Ein kleiner Rückblick auf das letzte Kapitel:_

_Severus bedauert die Trennung von Remus – möchte aber lieber nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Remus schüttet sein Herz bei seinem Bruder aus, der dabei eher so nebenbei erfährt, dass Lucius und Severus mehr als nur gute Freunde waren… oder sogar noch sind. Sirius' mysteriöse Liebe offenbart sich als Gloria Borgins – Schwester, Witwe und Cousine von Todessern – welche in Voldemorts Reihen für den Phönix-Orden spioniert. Draco sieht durch Remus' verbale Entgleisung Lucius gegenüber die Familienehre beschmutzt und bedroht Remus ziemlich unverhohlen._

_

* * *

_

**OoooOoooO**

Die Whiskeyflasche, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand, war fast leer. Das letzte Sonnenlicht glitzerte in der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in der Flasche. In dem Büro hing der leichte Geruch nach Alkohol in der Luft. Lucius hob den Kopf aus seinem Schoß und atmete tief ein und aus. Die letzte Attacke durch das Mal hatte lange gedauert und war selbst in seinem stark alkoholisierten Zustand fast unerträglich gewesen. Einen Augenblick fragte er sich wie es wohl Severus gehen würde, der Gedanke verlief sich aber schnell. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Voldemort schien in bester Laune zu sein und hatte es wohl für angebracht gehalten seinen untreuen Todessern eine Botschaft seiner Macht zu geben. Lucius konnte genau sagen welche Emotion hinter den Attacken steckte. Morgen würde er zusammen mit Severus mit Dumbledore sprechen müssen. Seine Erfahrung und der kleine logische Teil seines Verstandes, der ihm trotz Alkohol noch geblieben war, sagte ihm, dass nur ein Fortschritt in der Suche nach den Gründerringen den Dunklen Lord in solch eine gute Stimmung hatte versetzen können.

Lucius griff nach dem Glas und setzte zu einem Schluck an. Erst als er das Glas an den Lippen hatte, merkte er, dass es leer war. Mit einem leisen Fluchen setzte er es wieder ab und sah auf die fast leere Flasche. Ein oder vielleicht maximal drei Schlucke waren noch übrig. Einen Augenblick lang bedauerte er, dass er eine so gute Flasche dazu benutzt hatte um die Schmerzen, die Voldemort ihm durch das Mal verursacht hatte, zu lindern. Ein Lagavulin 1968 kostete schließlich 160 Pfund und war auf jeden Fall viel zu schade um ihn als Schmerzmittel zu benutzen. Merlin sei Dank, war die Flasche schon halb leer gewesen, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich ins Koma getrunken. Er griff nach der Flasche und schwenkte den Inhalt etwas herum. Wenigstens war es nicht der Glenlivet von 1940 gewesen, den er in seinen Räumen stehen hatte. Voldemort war eine 600-Pfund-Flasche nicht wert.

Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit erinnerte ihn an Lupins Augen. Eine Flamme des Zorns loderte in ihm auf, die ihn für einen Moment den Schmerz vergessen ließ. Er stellte die Flasche wieder auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf. Einen Moment lang schwankte er und suchte mit der Hand an der Tischplatte Halt. Lupin. Dieser selten dumme Mann hatte es gewagt ihn zu beleidigen. Diese Demütigung durfte nicht ungesühnt bleiben und verlangte einfach nach Rache. Er war wirklich zu weich geworden. Bald würde ihm Severus sagen, dass er zu einem Gryffindor mutieren würde. Allein der Gedanke verursachte ihm Schwindelanfälle. Er würde mit Lupin aufräumen.

Er stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab und tat einige unsichere Schritte zur Tür. Severus musste sich halt einen neuen Lover suchen, das konnte schließlich auch nicht so schwer sein, außerdem hatte er sogar seine offizielle Erlaubnis. Er würde Lupin beleidigen, sein kaum vorhandenes Ego vernichten, ihn an den Rand der Tränen treiben und darüber hinaus und ihn dann auch noch verhexen - schmerzhaft. In Lucius' momentanen Zustand klang das nach einem verdammt guten Plan. Er öffnete die Tür und schwankte hinaus, in seinem Kopf formten sich Einzelheiten seines genialen Planes zur Vernichtung von Remus Lupin und während er seiner Genialität nachhing, bemerkte er nicht wie er seinen Spazierstock samt Zauberstab in seinem Büro zurückließ.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus hatte beschlossen, dass sein Leben jetzt offiziell am Ende war. Was gab es, nach diesen wundervollen Wochen mit Severus, denn noch, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte? Er hatte den Höhepunkt des absoluten Selbstmitleides definitiv schon seit einer viertel Flasche Feuerwhiskey hinter sich gelassen und war nun in die unendlichen Weiten des Nichts eingetaucht. Remus fühlte sich selbst reif für den Psychologen, während seine rationale Seite gegen seine Emotionelle Krieg führte. Der hohe Konsum von Alkohol und seine Sehnsucht nach Severus machten die Sache nicht gerade besser.

Severus wollte ihn nicht mehr, Lucius würde ihn wohl gerne tot sehen und jetzt war auch noch Malfoy junior hinter seinem Fell her. Der Gedanke, dass Severus seinem geliebten Patensohn von den schlimmen Worten berichtet hatte, ließ Remus erneut zur Flasche greifen. Er fragte sich wie lange es noch dauern würde bis auch Harry mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der Enttäuschung vor seiner Tür stehen würde. Oh, er hatte das Desaster mit seinem Bruder ganz vergessen, das ebenfalls noch nicht ganz geklärt war und zu allem Überfluss in dieser Zeit, in der wie nie zuvor das offene Ohr und die tröstenden Worte eines Freundes wie Sirius gebraucht hätte, war dieser zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftig um ihm eine Hilfe zu sein. So blieb Remus nur noch die Flasche.

Aus seinem alten Plattenspieler tönte seine Lieblingsschalplatte und berieselte ihn mit romantischer Tanzmusik. Alles in allem war die Situation an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt und gerade jetzt klopfte auch noch jemand an seine Tür. Das Schicksal mochte ihn wirklich nicht.

**OoooOoooO**

Auf Lucius' drittes ungeduldiges Klopfen wurde ihm endlich die Türe geöffnet. Dass das Wartengelassenwerden seine Laune nicht gerade hob, verstand sich von selbst. Remus Lupin, der Feind, stand mit glasigen Augen in der geöffneten Tür. Der Plan konnte beginnen.

„Lupin, du siehst aber ziemlich beschissen aus!" warf Lucius ihm als Eröffnung an den Kopf.

„Merlin, was für ein Alptraum", seufzte der Werwolf. „Was willst du hier? Sag nicht, dass du gekommen bist um meine momentane Erscheinung zu kritisieren." Die Worte kamen etwas undeutlich aus seinem Mund.

Mehr als unzeremoniell schob Lucius Remus zur Seite und trat in den Raum. Sein unsicherer Gang ließ ihn an dem ersten möglichen Punkt nach Halt suchen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Sessel von wo aus er die offene Flasche auf dem Tischchen stehen sah.

„Armselig, Lupin. Besäufst dich, nur weil du dich mit deinem geliebten Märchenprinzen zerstritten hast." Er lachte und schob sich uneleganter als sonst auf den Sessel.

„Das geht dich wohl mal überhaupt nichts an. Aber es war ja klar, dass du noch auftauchst, wie ein Aasgeier, um noch einmal nachzutreten und da nennst du mich armselig." Lupin taumelte unbeholfen zum Tischchen, griff nach der Flasche, setzte sie an seine Lippen und trank den Rest aus.

„Armselig also... ich habe es nicht nötig mich an deinem Herzschmerz zu weiden, den ich übrigens mehr als abstoßend finde. Ich bin gekommen um Satisfaktion für deine schändliche Beleidigung meiner Person zu fordern", meinte Lucius und vollführte eine erstaunlich beeidruckende Handbewegung.

„Malfoy, du redest Scheiße!" Die Antwort war kurz und saß.

Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille.

„Scheiße? Ich?" platzte es aus Lucius heraus. „Im Gegensatz zu dir ertränke ich meine Wortgewandtheit nicht im Alkohol. Typisch Gryffindor: Außen nett, innen vulgär."

„Wen nennst du hier vulgär, Schlampe?"

„Immerhin gebe ich meine Individualität nicht auf, um Anerkennung zu erhalten oder flehe nach Liebe um meine ach so geschundene Seele zu heilen. Lupin, diese Aufopferungschose ist schon seit Jahren out. Such dir ein anderes Skript, das Drama kauft dir doch langsam keiner mehr ab." Lucius lehnte sich entspannt zurück und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Lupins mit Alkohol vernebeltes Gehirn braucht einige Sekunden um Lucius' Worte zu verarbeiten. Doch dann begriff er und das verschaffte ihm einen Moment der Klarheit.

„Was weißt du eigentlich von mir, dass du es dir anmaßt über mich zu richten? Was weißt du davon, wie es ist so zu sein wie ich? Ein Werwolf - eine dunkle Kreatur! Und diese Aufopferungschose, wie du sie nennst, hat Severus bei diesem letzten Todessertreffen das Leben gerettet." Lupin atmete schnell und man konnte die Wut deutlich in seinen Augen lesen.

Lucius lachte.

„Bild dir auf die eine kleine Rettung nicht so viel ein. Ich kann gar nicht an zwei Händen abzählen wie oft ich ihn schon gerettet habe. Dunkle Kreatur also... schön. Ich sag' dazu nur: Na und! Meiner Meinung nach überdramatisierst total."

„Ich überdramatisiere nie! Mir ist nie alles in den Schoß gefallen wie dir. Ich musste mir alles hart erarbeiten, einen geraden Weg gab es nie für mich."

„Da spricht mal wieder dein galoppierender Minderwertigkeitskomplex aus dir. Auch eine Scheibe die ich schon nicht mehr hören kann." Lucius winkte lässig ab.

„Trotzdem hat mich Severus dir als Geliebten vorgezogen." Lupin schmiss die Flasche in den Kamin. Sie zerbrach mit einem lauten Klirren.

„Richtig, Lupin, Vergangenheit. Er _hat_! Mal sehen, wer als nächstes kommt. Kennst du nicht den alten Spruch: Liebe kommt und geht aber der Liebhaber bleibt. Ich hatte Severus vor seiner ersten Liebe, nach seiner zweiten und den darauf folgenden. Alle anderen sind weg, ich bin noch da. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du Severus' erste Liebe bist, oder? Das wäre lachhaft. Ich habe sowieso nie verstanden was er an dir fand. Warum wollte er nicht Etienne? Etienne war ein toller Kerl, jung, wohlhabend, belesen, ein guter Sinn für Humor und einen Touch für Zaubertränke. Er hat Severus angebetet. Ich habe nie verstanden warum daraus nichts geworden ist." Seufzend schüttelte Lucius den Kopf.

„Ich liebe ihn noch. Sprich von uns nicht in der Vergangenheit!"

„Du bist nicht der Erste und wirst auch bestimmt nicht der Letzte sein in den Severus Gefühle investiert hat."

„Aber wir haben etwas Besonderes und wir werden es auch weiterhin haben."

„Laber laber…" kommentierte Lucius gelangweilt.

Remus schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte sich jetzt definitiv genug von diesem arroganten Schnösel angehört. Für einen Moment färbte sich sein Blick rot und er spürte den Wolf in sich. Er trat drohend auf Lucius zu.

„Was weißt du schon von Liebe, Malfoy? Alles was du verstehst ist Sex." Langsam beugte Lupin sich über den Sessel in dem Lucius saß.

„Ich habe meine Familie, das ist mehr als du jemals haben wirst." Lucius holte tief Luft. Sein Blick wurde zu Eis. Seine Hand suchte einen Moment lang nach seinem Zauberstab, griff jedoch ins Leere. _Aber warum gleich so drastisch werden, mit der Töle würde er auch ohne Magie klar kommen_. Ein kaltes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen.

„Na ja, wenigsten hat sich im Bett bei mir noch nie jemand beklagt." Er ließ seinen Blick abfällig an Lupin auf und ab wandern.

„Glaubst du etwa bei mir?" brauste Remus auf.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja."

„Dir würde ich es allemal besorgen."

„Träum weiter, Lupin. Du würdest dich ja nicht einmal trauen."

„Ach ja?"

„Dann komm doch."

Lupin drücke Lucius tiefer in den Sessel hinein und presste ihm einen hungrigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Den Moment der Überraschung nutzte Lupin aus und schob ihm seine Zunge in den leicht geöffneten Mund. Lupin beendete den Kuss genauso abrupt wie er ihn begonnen hatte. Mit einer Kraft, die Lucius ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, zog er ihn aus dem Sessel. Fast schon besitzergreifend presste er Lucius' Körper an den seinen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Lucius' Halsbeuge. Lucius schlang als Reaktion seine Arme um Lupin und gab ein überrasches Halb-Japsen, Halb-Stöhnen von sich, als Lupin seine Zähne um eine empfindliche Stelle an seinem Hals schloss. Er grub seine Hände in das dichte, graubraune Haar und lachte leise, während Lupin den Biss an seinem Hals mit der Zunge massierte.

„Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Wolfie."

„Das war erst der Anfang."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Tatsächlich...", bemerkte Remus uncharakteristisch trocken. „Wie schön..." Er leckte zur Verdeutlichung über Lucius' Ohr und sog fast gierig den leichten Duft ein, der den blonden Haaren entströmte.

Lucius drückte den Kopf des Werwolfes wieder zurück an seine Halsbeuge und neigte seinen Kopf einladend zur Seite. Dieser Geste konnte und wollte Remus nicht widerstehen, doch er wollte Lucius noch ein wenig mehr reizen und so fuhr er nur mit seiner Zunge über die weiche, alabastergleiche Haut ohne seine Zähne zu benutzen.

Und wirklich stöhnte Lucius nach einer kurzen Weile frustriert und glitt mit seinen Händen an Remus' Rücken hinab und presste sich enger an seinen Körper.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Remus der stummen Bitte und grub seine Zähne genüsslich in das Fleisch seiner Beute. Lucius' Seufzen drang undeutlich an seine Ohren. Kurz blitzte ein Gedanke in dem vernünftigen Teil seines Gehirns auf – _was tue ich hier eigentlich? Und noch dazu mit Lucius?_ Doch dieser Gedanke verlor an Bedeutung, je tiefer Lucius' Hände auf seinem Rücken wanderten. Eine Stimme, die keine war, stachelte ihn an, zwang ihn mehr zu tun, sich mehr zu nehmen und Remus verstärkte den Druck seiner Zähne, durchbrach die Haut und kostete das erste Mal, seit er denken konnte, das Blut eines anderen Menschen. Er war kein Vampir, doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass Blut so süß sein konnte. Zusammen mit Lucius' himmlischem Geruch verdrängte es jeden Zweifel aus Remus' Bewusstsein. Noch nie hatte er die Präsenz des Wolfes so stark empfunden wie in diesem Augenblick und noch nie hatte er sie in diesem Maße akzeptiert wie gerade jetzt.

Lucius stieß ein Keuchen aus.

„Du Biest", lachte er, während Remus die letzten Tropfen Blut von der weichen Haut leckte.

Ein leises Knurren stieg in seiner Kehle auf, als Lucius' Hände an seinem Hintern angelangt waren und ihre Hüften aneinander presste.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus schob Lucius in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Es wurde Zeit mit dem Spielen anzufangen. Hinter der Schlafzimmertür riss Remus unachtsam Stofffetzen von Lucius' Körper und merkte kaum, wie er selbst Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück verlor. Auf dem Bett ergötzte er sich an dem schönen Körper, erkundete mit seinen Fingern und seinem Mund die weiße Haut, weiche Hände führte ihn von Punkt zu Punkt und brachten ihm bei auf diesem exquisiten Instrument zu spielen.

Er war überrascht, als er sich auf einmal selbst auf dem Rücken liegend wiederfand. Finger, Hände, Lippen, Zunge, trieben seine Lust an und die Spitzen der langen blonden Haare strichen über seine Haut, während Remus für einen langen Moment vergas, das er doch eigentlich die Oberhand haben sollte.

Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Ob daran eher der Alkohol oder die Hände schuld waren, die ihn bestimmend festhielten, konnte er nicht wirklich entscheiden. Einen Augenblick lang gab er sich widerstandslos den Liebkosungen hin, doch dann erwachte erneut seine innere Stimme, die ihn drängte, etwas zu unternehmen und nicht einfach nur dazuliegen.

Erneut bäumte er sich auf und dieses Mal gelang es ihm, Lucius zu überrumpeln. Er packte ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn halb in die Höhe und verschloss die süßen Lippen mit einem drängenden Kuss. Eine Weile kämpften sie halb im Ernst, halb spielerisch um die Dominanz. Keiner wollte zu früh aufgeben, doch dann legte sich Lucius auf die Seite und plötzlich ergab sich alles wie von selbst. Remus umschloss die Erektion die sich ihm darbot mit den Lippen, kostete und spielte, während Lucius dasselbe für ihn tat und sowohl er selbst als auch seine innere Stimme waren zufrieden mit dem Geschehen.

Beide waren zu erregt um das Unausweichliche zu lange hinauszuzögern. Remus spürte, wie Lucius' Zungenspiel intensiver, fordernder wurde. Seine Hüften zuckten noch ein- zweimal um tiefer in diese sinnliche Hölle vorzudringen, bevor sein Orgasmus ihn überwältigte. Sein Stöhnen um Lucius' Erektion schien auszureichen, um auch ihn über die Schwelle zu treiben. Das Spiel zog sich noch einige wohlige Minuten hin, bevor die beiden von der erschlafften

Männlichkeit des anderen abließen.

Lucius seufzte zufrieden und räkelte sich lasziv. Remus' Hände glitten streichelnd über die schmalen Hüften. Er setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu Lucius, um neben ihm zu liegen. Ihre Hände wanderten ruhelos über die erhitzte Haut. Hie und da trafen sich ihre Lippen.

In Gedanken beschäftigte sich Remus bereits mit Runde zwei, doch liegend und kuschelnd und durch den starken Einfluss des Alkohols der in der Lust vergessen worden war, übermannte sie beide der Schlaf und sie tauchten ab in das dunkle, warme Land des Vergessens.

**OoooOoooO**

„Also, ich habe genug für heute", seufzte Draco und ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du vier Spiele hintereinander gewonnen hast und keine Lust aufs Verlieren hast. Typisch", beschwerte sich Morag und sammelte die Spielkarten wieder ein.

„Sei nicht beleidigt, Morag", tadelte Draco schmunzelnd. „Du bist doch nur sauer, dass ich dich abgezockt habe."

„Halt den Mund, Draco. Das war mein Wochenvorrat Schokofrösche", maulte Morag und setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf. Crabbe und Goyle lachten leise, während sie Morag beobachteten.

„Dabei ist es noch so früh…" warf Pansy auf einmal in den Raum und lächelte Draco an, mit einem Ausdruck der nur sagen wollte: _Da steckt doch mehr dahinter_. „Was hast du denn noch vor, Draco?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ach, nichts besonderes. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen lernen", meinte Draco ausweichend.

„Wirklich?" fragte Vincent etwas irritiert. „Hast du nicht heute noch eine Verabredung mit Potter?"

Draco warf Vincent einen bösen Blick zu.

„Aha, mit Potter also… aber du musst dich doch nicht schämen, wenn du dich heute noch mit unserem lieben Harrylein triffst. Wir sind deine Freunde - vor uns musst du solche Geheimnisse nicht verstecken." Pansys Stimme war honigtriefend süß und sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

Draco biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Er war nicht gerne das Ziel von Spott, selbst wenn er von seinen engsten Freunden kam.

„Das ist nicht witzig Pansy", zischte er und stand auf.

„Sei nicht so empfindlich, Draco. Wenn du ein bisschen mit Potter rumhängen willst, dann ist sag es doch einfach", sagte Blaise und winkte ab. „Wenn du den Gryffindor ertragen willst, ist das deine Sache und es gibt auf jeden Fall Irritierendere von der Sorte. Zum Beispiel Brown, oder die Weaslette, oder Creevey eins und zwei…"

Draco wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Gregory war schneller als er.

„Was für ekliger Gedanke, wenn Draco mit Creevey zusammen wäre. Red keinen solchen Unsinn."

Alle Slytherins, sogar Draco selbst sahen Gregory an wie vom Blitz getroffen. Alle, bis auf Vincent, der seine Freunde etwas fragend ansah, bevor er begriff.

„Habt ihr nicht gewusst, dass Draco mit Potter rummacht? Das war doch klar, spätestens nachdem er Potter auf der Sylvesterfeier seine Zunge in den Hals geschoben hat." fragte er unschuldig, aber grinsend.

„Vince! Das war unangebracht und ich mache nicht mit Potter rum! Er ist mein fester Freund, also entschuldige bitte, dass auch ich ab und zu meinen _festen_ Freund küssen möchte. Außerdem geht euch das überhaupt nichts an, und es ist unhöflich solche privaten Szenen zu beobachten", zischte Draco, der nur schwer seine Stimme im Zaum halten konnte. Am liebten hätte er losgebrüllt, aber im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum sollte man sich solche Eskapaden nicht leisten.

„Du und _Potter_?" fragte Morag leise und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Draco.

Draco grinste böse, als er sich langsam zu Blaise wandte.

„Du und _Goldstein_?" imitierte er Morag und grinste breiter als er die Röte im Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Werd jetzt nicht gemein, Draco", meldete sich Milicent das erste Mal zu Wort. „Erzähl uns lieber was dich dazu getrieben hat."

„Sorry, Morag. Ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen, aber für lange Erklärungen habe ich leider auch keine Zeit. Wartet bis morgen und ich werde euch alles erzählen, okay?" erwiderte Draco.

„Nun gut, aber morgen erwarten wir einen vollen Bericht. Keine Ausflüchte!" warnte ihn Pansy.

Draco nickte nur und verabschiedete sich.

Als er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochstieg fragte er sich, wie es ausgerechnet Vincent und Gregory geschafft hatten auf sein kleines Geheimnis aufmerksam zu werden. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt es noch ein bisschen für sich zu behalten. Es war schön etwas zu haben was einem allein gehören konnte. Aber da hatte ihm Gregorys Beobachtungsgabe doch tatsächlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Mit dem Passwort öffnete er seine Tür.

Harry war schon in seinem Zimmer. Draco sah ihn im Schneidersitz auf dem Bettende sitzen. Er hatte seinen Blick auf seinen Schoß gerichtet und zischte einige Laute die von der schlanken roten Kreatur die zusammengerollte auf seinem Knie lag mit Zischen beantwortet wurde. Als die kleine Kreatur mit der Schwanzspitze in Richtung der Tür zeigte wurde Harry auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Hey, da bist du ja endlich", sagte Harry und lächelte. „Ich habe schon gedacht du hättest mich vergessen."

„Quatsch", lachte Draco. Er ging zu Harry hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Wie ich sehe hast du einen Gast mitgebracht."

„Ja, Neville bestand darauf, nachdem Soraya gestern versucht hat Trevor zu fressen", meinte Harry etwas peinlich berührt. Da hörte man wieder ein Zischen, plötzlich fing Harry an zu lachen.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Sie… sie hat… sie hat mich gefragt ob du mein Weibchen bist, weil sich unsere Zungen berührt haben."

„Weibchen? Stell das sofort klar. Harry. Ich bin kein Weibchen."

Doch Harry lachte nur weiter.

Draco ließ sich von Harrys Lachen anstecken. Kurze Zeit später fanden sich die beiden Jungs zusammen auf Dracos Bett wieder. Soraya, Harry rote Schlage, war zu einer der Bettpfosten geflüchtet und hatte sich darum geschlängelt. Lange blieben sie so liegen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und verständigten sich mit sanften Berührungen, kleinen Küssen und tiefen Blicken, bis Harry sich daran erinnerte, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war:

„Was wolltest du mir denn erzählen, Draco?" fragte er leise. Dracos Lächeln erlosch und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. Die Augenlider des Slytherins schlossen sich und er seufzte leise.

„Hey!" Harry führte seine Hand an Dracos Wange und streichelte sie. „Ist es so schlimm?"

„Nicht schlimm, nur unangenehm", meinte Draco und öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Es hat doch mit Remus zu tun, oder? Wie unangenehm kann es denn sein?"

„Gerade deshalb, weil du Lupin so gern hast… ist es unangenehm." Draco löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung und setzt sich auf. Der Gryffindor tat es ihm gleich. „Ich habe Lupin gedroht. Er hat meinen Vater auf das Schlimmste beleidigt und das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Ich habe ihm gedroht, dass ich seine Beziehung mit Severus unmöglich machen würde, wenn er meinen Vater noch einmal beleidigen würde."

Harry war einen Moment still.

„Ich hoffe du wirst dafür nicht der Schule verwiesen. Doch eigentlich weißt du immer was du tust." Harry machte eine kleine Pause. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir dein Vater ist und ich weiß auch wie wichtig dir Ehre und Respekt sind."

Draco lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter. „Ich zwinge dich nicht Partei zu ergreifen…" flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß - und das werde ich nicht. Zieh dein Ding durch und ich hoffe für uns beide, dass es keinen Ärger geben wird."

„Danke Harry."

„Wofür?" fragte Harry und lächelte und versuchte dabei, die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn schon seit einer Weile plagten, zu ignorieren. Es fiel ihm auch nicht besonders schwer, denn die Gefühle, die er Draco in diesem Moment entgegenbrachte, fühlten sein Gehirn, seine Seele, sein Herz und seinen Körper völlig aus und ließen keinen Platz mehr für irgendetwas anderes.

**OoooOoooO**

Das Erste was Remus spürte als er zu erwachen begann, waren die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf. Es war dieses stechende Ziehen in den Schläfen und das pochende Gefühl in der Mitte seines Schädels und auch sein Magen sandte ihm die ersten protestierenden Gefühle für seinen übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum am vorigen Abend. Remus stöhnte und kniff seine Augen fest zusammen. So schlecht hatte er sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gefühlt. Das waren die Augenblicke in seinem Leben in denen Remus dem Alkohol gänzlich abschwören wollte, aber man wusste nie was die Zukunft mit sich brachte und die schnelle Problemverdrängung dank eines alkoholangereicherten Abends war manchmal einfach zu verlockend. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte einige Male, bevor er sich dazu überreden konnte aufzustehen. Er rappelte sich langsam auf, stützte sich erst auf die Ellenbogen, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Erst als er saß, bemerkte er, dass noch jemand anders unter der Decke lag. Remus starrte über fünf Minuten auf das weißblonde Haar das unter der Decke hervorlugte.

Es war eines dieser Erkenntnisse die nur sehr langsam verarbeitet werden. Wie viele Leute kannte Remus mit dieser sehr spezifischen Harrfarbe?

Nur zwei - seinen Schüler Draco Malfoy und den momentanen Schülerberater Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy. Die Haare waren für Draco viel zu lang, was einerseits erleichternd und andererseits ziemlich beunruhigend war.

Lucius lag also in seinem Bett.

Dafür musste es eine logische Erklärung geben. Remus löste seinen Blick von den Haaren und ließ ihn durch das Zimmer schweifen. Er sah die wild verstreuten und halbzerrissenen Kleidungsstücke vor dem Bett liegen und ein furchtbarer Gedanke manifestierte sich in seinem Kopf. Langsam zog er die Decke von seinem Körper und starrte an sich herab. Er war nackt und er fühlte sich an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle etwas klebrig.

„Oh Merlin…" Remus Stimme versagte. Vorsichtig, um Lucius nicht zu wecken, stand Remus auf. Er fischte sich seine Robe vom Boden, öffnete die Tür und trat in seinen Wohnraum. Die Türe schloss er hinter sich so leise wie möglich. Nachdem er sich die Robe übergezogen hatte, rief Remus eine Hauselfe und bestellte ein leichtes Frühstück.

Ihm war wirklich nicht nach Essen zumute, aber er fürchtete, dass er an diesem Tag noch alle seine Kräfte brauchen würde.

Während die Hauselfe mit seinem Essen zurückkam, kramte Remus aus einer seiner Schubladen einen Anti-Kater-Trank hervor und leerte das Fläschchen mit einem Schluck. Doch mit den Schmerzen verschwand auch die kleine Wand der Verdrängung von Remus' Gedanken.

In seinem Schlafzimmer lag Lucius Malfoy in seinem Bett. Nackt! Und wie es schien hatten sie die letzte Nacht mit mehr verbracht als nur mit streiten. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen und erinnerte sich schockierend an den Enthusiasmus mit dem er seine Zunge in Lucius' Mund geschoben hatte.

„Oh Merlin. Da habe ich ja etwas angerichtet", seufzte er.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er das jemals Severus erklären? _Hallo Severus, ich habe gestern höchstwahrscheinlich deinen besten Freund in Akt des Alkoholrausches und der Geilheit flachgelegt. Ich liebe dich aber trotzdem noch, bitte nimm mich zurück._ Severus würde ihn erst verhexen und ihn dann rausschmeißen. Und das würde wohl nur geschehen, wenn Lucius ihn nicht gleich umbringen würde, sobald er aufwachte.

Oh Gott – er hatte Lucius Malfoy flachgelegt… Geschockt fasste er sich mit beiden Händen an den Hintern und fühlte mit unsicheren Fingern nach. Er hatte definitiv nicht unten gelegen – das fühlte sich anders an. Oh Gott – er hatte tatsächlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Lucius Malfoy flachgelegt! Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen mehr um Severus zu machen – er würde sicher nicht lange genug leben um ihn um Verzeihung bitten zu können.

Die Hauselfe kam mit dem Frühstück zurück und Remus begann tief in Gedanken zu essen. Er überhörte fast das Klopfen an seiner Tür. Aufstehen musste er nicht, denn nach einem besonders starken Klopfen riss niemand anderes als Sirius die Tür auf und trat ein.

„Remus! Gut, dass du schon wach bist. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden." Sirius schien Remus' Zustand vollkommen zu ignorieren. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel Remus gegenüber und begann zu erzählen ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Ich weiß langsam gar nicht mehr was ich tun soll", seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein langes schwarzes Haar. „Wenn heute noch etwas schief geht, dann ist das der schlimmste Tag in meinem Leben."

Remus seufzte ebenfalls. Vielleicht würden Sirius' Probleme ihn von seinem Problem, das immer noch schlafend in seinem Bett lag, ablenken.

„Was ist denn passiert Sirius?"

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich wollte mit dir zusammen frühstücken. Ich ging also ohne jeden schlimmen Hintergedanken in meiner Animagusform durch Hogwarts, bis ich auf Mrs. Norris traf. Das dumme Tier hat mich angefaucht und hat versucht mich zu kratzen, also habe ich sie ein bisschen durch die Gänge gejagt." Remus begann schon den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich bog um eine Ecke und die dumme Katze sprang Gloria in die Arme und miaute herzzerreißend. Gloria hat mich angesehen, ihren Zauberstab gezogen und meinen Schwanz in Flammen gesetzt." Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus den leichten Geruch nach verbrannten Haaren der um Sirius hing. „Dann sagte sie: _Böser Hund, lass die arme Katze zufrieden, du sabbernder Fohlbeutel_. Sie ließ mich einige Sekunden mit brennendem Schwanz im Kreis rennen, bis sie das Feuer löschte. Dann ist sie einfach gegangen. Einfach so. Immer noch mit der dummen Katze im Arm. Remus…" Sirius schluckte. „Remus… Ich glaube sie mag keine Hunde."

„Sirius. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du langsam ein bisschen zu empfindlich wirst. Dann mag sie vielleicht keine Hunde. Das musst du doch nicht zwangsweise auf dich beziehen." Dieser Tag schien sich eher zu dem schlimmsten Tag _seines_ Lebens zu entwickeln und Sirius regte sich darüber auf, dass seine angebetete Frau ihn in seiner Animagusform verhext hatte. Da gab es doch wirklich Schlimmeres. Und heute Abend war auch noch Vollmond. Severus würde ihm den Trank genau wie gestern Abend durch eine Hauselfe schicken - noch eine Erinnerung an diesen furchtbaren Streit, den sie gehabt hatten. Sirius konnte sich glücklich schätzen so nichtige Probleme zu haben. Das alles machte Remus nur noch reizbarer und dieses seltsame Gefühl das ihn seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr losließ machte ihn noch empfindlicher und aggressiver. Gerade wollte er ansetzen, um Sirius eine Predigt über wirklich Probleme zu halten, da öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Remus blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Er sah wie Sirius seinen Blick der Tür zuwandte.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarren. Durch den Türspalt wurde langsam ein Körper sichtbar. Dieser Körper war barfuss. Remus folgte mit seinem Blick den langen, kräftigen Beinen bis zu dem schwarzen Stoff einer engen Shorts über den Bauchnabel, die nackte Brust, die leicht hervorstehenden Schlüsselbeine, die etwas verstrubbelten weißblonden Haare bis hin zu dem verschlafenen Gesichtsaudruck. Die grauen Augen waren schläfrig und unfokussiert. Remus konnte sich auf einmal an kleine Details der letzten Nacht erinnern. Er wusste schlagartig wie sich diese weiße Haut unter seinen Fingern und Lippen anfühlte, wie sie schmeckte, wie sich Lucius' Stöhnen anhörte, wo diese Hände ihn berührt hatten… wie diese Beine sich um seine Hüften angefühlt hatten. Remus erlag einem leichten Schwindelanfall und presste sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Der Blick der grauen Augen wurde mit einem Mal scharf und hart, als er die zwei Männer im Wohnraum sah und erkannte. Der Moment, bevor Lucius die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug war unangenehm lang. Remus seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Remus? Sag mal… war das Malfoy der da gerade fast nackt in deiner Schlafzimmertür stand?"

Remus antwortete nicht.

„Remus! Remus, antworte mir. Was, bei Gryffindors altem Hut, hat Malfoy hier zu suchen und dann auch noch in deinem Schlafzimmer?"

Remus antwortete immer noch nicht.

**OoooOoooO **

Lucius lehnte einen Moment lang an der Schlafzimmertür. Wie war er hier bloß hineingeraten? Er hatte mit Lupin geschlafen. Allein bei dem Gedanken verspürte Lucius den Wunsch sich schnellstmöglich hinzusetzen. Er saß einige Minuten auf dem Bett und versuchte seine Erinnerungsfetzen des gestrigen Abends zusammenzufügen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Voldemort Schmerzen über das Mal geschickt hatte und dass er versucht hatte, sich mit einer Flasche Whiskey abzulenken. Irgendwann war er auf die Idee gekommen Lupin zur Rede zu stellen und ihn fertig zu machen. Irgendwie war es nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sein Zauberstab war nirgends zu finden und Lupin war noch in einem Stück. Wie es schien hatte sein Plan eine völlig andere Richtung eingeschlagen. Sein Körper sagte ihm, dass er in eine sexuelle Handlung verstrickt gewesen war. Unten gelegen hatte er allerdings nicht, das würde sich anders anfühlen. Diese Einsicht beruhigte ihn immens. Wie es schien waren sie gar nicht so weit gekommen. Lucius dankte seiner Flasche Whiskey.

Er musste auf jeden Fall mit Lupin sprechen, aber zuerst brauchte er eine Dusche und Kleidung, die nicht gerade zerrissen war. Er trat an Lupins Schank, öffnete ihn und rümpfte seine Nase bei dem Anblick der sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Was waren das bloß für geschmacklose Kleidungsstücke. Verschlissen, geflickt und vollkommen aus der Mode. Er griff sich ein, wie es schien, lange nicht mehr getragenes T-Shirt und eine Muggel-Jeans. Er würde Lupin diese Demütigung zehnfach heimzahlen, ihm keine andere Wahl zu lassen als Muggelkleidung anzuziehen. Er streifte sich das T-Shirt über und zog die Jeans an. Er stieg in seine Schuhe und warf einen abschätzenden Blick in den Schrankspiegel. Er sah unpassend aus, so vulgär und bourgeoise. Er ging zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch neben dem Kleiderschrank, griff sich eine lange Feder und steckte sich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung die Haare hoch.

Bevor er die Tür wieder öffnete atmete er noch einmal tief durch.

**OoooOoooO **

„Remus!" Sirius laute Stimme riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was denn, Sirius?" Remus' Stimme war genervt. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein? Du hast mit Malfoy geschlafen. Ich habe gedacht du wärst ach-so-unsterblich in Snape verliebt. Was ist bloß mit dir los, Remus?"

„Halt den Mund, Tatze. Ich hatte einen schlechten Abend und brauche jetzt alles, nur nicht deine Predigten", schnauzte Remus seinen Freund an.

„Einen schlechten Abend? Das ist ziemlich untertrieben. Ich hatte schon unzählige Male einen schlechten Abend, aber hast du mich am nächsten Morgen mit Snape im Bett gefunden?"

„Deine dämlichen Vergleiche kannst du dir sparen, Sirius."

Sirius setzte zu einer Antwort an, als die Schlafzimmertür zum zweiten Mal geöffnet wurde. Lucius Malfoy trat in den Wohnbereich und sah ziemlich ungewöhnlich aus. Remus starrte mit offenen Augen. Lucius sah so anders aus. Normal war das falsche Wort. Ein Mann wie Lucius konnte nie gewöhnlich oder normal aussehen. Remus erkannte sein altes T-Shirt und eine der Jeanshosen die besaß und fragte sich einen Augenblick lang warum Lucius seine Klamotten angezogen hatte, bis ihm einfiel, dass er nicht viel von Lucius Kleidung in einem Stück gelassen hatte.

Die Jeans betonten zwar die schmalen Hüften und langen Beine des blonden Slytherin und sogar seine eigenen Schuhe passten noch halbwegs gut dazu, doch das T-Shirt war an diesem eleganten Körper völlig deplaziert. Remus selbst hatte es schon lange nicht mehr angehabt, weil es beim Waschen ziemlich ausgeleiert war und es, seit er damals einen roten Schal mit gewaschen hatte, einen dezenten Stich ins rosa-farbene auswies. Remus stöhnte. Er war so gut wie tot.

Der blonde Malfoy durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten den Wohnbereich, warf Remus und Sirius einen verächtlichen Blick zu, der alle ihre Fragen oder Bemerkungen noch in der Kehle verstummen ließ, trat an den Kamin und entzündete ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen. Die Flammen loderten auf, während er aus einer kleinen Dose etwas Flohpulver nahm. Er warf das Pulver in die Flammen, trat hinein und verschwand mit einem barschen: „Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts."

„Warte, Lucius!" rief Remus hinter ihm her.

„Remus?" Sirius war genau wie Remus aufgestanden. „Ich will jetzt sofort wissen was hier vor sich geht."

„Sirius, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt" ,sagte Remus genervt und trat an den Kamin.

„Von wegen - nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich will wissen was Malfoy hier wollte und warum es nicht Snape war der aus deinem Schlafzimmer kam. Seid ihr seit Neustem ein Dreier oder was? Oh, Remus. Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Nicht auch noch Malfoy…"

„Amnesia!"

Sirius wurde still und sein Blick wurde glasig. Remus steckte immer noch angespannt und genervt seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche seiner Robe. Die letzten Minuten waren nun aus dem Gedächtnis seines Freundes getilgt.

„Das hast du davon, Tatze, dass du nicht einmal in deinem Leben deine Hundschnauze aus den Angelegenheiten anderer heraushalten kannst. Das überlebt der stärkste Werwolf nicht", murrte Remus. Er zog sich Schuhe an und trat zurück an den Kamin. Remus holte eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus der Dose und schmiss es in Feuer. Er trat in die grünen Flammen, sagte „Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts" und verschwand.

Sirius blinzelte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Remus, ich muss mit dir reden. Wenn heute noch etwas schief geht, dann ist das der schlimmste Tag in meinem Leben…" Er sah auf den Sessel auf dem Remus gesessen hatte. Er war leer. „Remus? Remus? Wo bist du denn?"

**OoooOoooO **

Lucius trat aus seinem Kamin und ging sofort in Richtung Bad. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, riss sich regelrecht diese schändliche Muggelkleidung vom Leib und stieg unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf ihn herab und beruhigte seine angespannten Nerven. Was für ein Desaster. Er seufzte und begann seine Haare zu waschen. Wie konnte man nur so tief fallen und besoffen mit dem Ex-Lover seines besten Freundes auf eine schnelle Nummer im Bett landen. Einfach unverzeihlich. Wäre das Alles vor ein paar Wochen passiert, dann hätte man das Ganze auf fehlendes Sexualleben schieben können, aber seit seiner Affäre mit Blayden war Lucius ziemlich versorgt. Notfalls war einfach der Alkohol schuld daran.

Zu seinem Gefühl von Ärger gesellte sich schnell ein Unwohlsein hinzu, das Lucius' Herz zusammendrückte. Lupin hatte gestern Abend, als sie noch beim Streiten gewesen waren, einige gutgezielte Treffer auf ihn abgelassen und er hoffte, dass Lupin sich an das meiste nicht mehr erinnern würde.

Er wusch seine Haare aus und stieg aus der Dusche. Mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger setzten sich mehrere weiche Handtücher in Bewegung, sie schwebten zu Lucius und begannen ihn abzutrocknen. Lucius breitete die Arme aus und ließ die Handtücher ihre Arbeit tun. Währenddessen hatten sich ebenfalls Kamm und Bürste in Bewegung gesetzt, kämmten und trockneten sein Haar. Er ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen und seufzte ab und zu leise. Hätte er gewusst, dass der letzte Abend so enden würde, hätte er sein Büro nie verlassen.

Nach vollbrachter Arbeit schwebten die verzauberten Gegenstände zurück an ihren Platz. Lucius betrachtete sein Bild in der großen Spiegelwand des Badezimmers. Seine weiße Haut war makellos, keine Schramme zeugte von einer wilden Nacht, falls es denn eine gewesen war, woran Lucius zweifelte.

Nur seine Halsbeuge war noch leicht gerötet und Lucius dachte automatisch an Severus zurück, der ihm aufgebracht seinen Werwolf-Knutschfleck gezeigt hatte. Aber das, was da seinen Hals zierte, konnte man beim besten Willen nicht als Knutschfleck bezeichnen. Dazu war es einfach zu schwach.

Er versucht noch einmal, sich alle Szenen der Nacht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber seine Erinnerungen waren einfach zu verschwommen. Er wusste nur, dass nicht viel passiert war. Noch einmal dankte Lucius der Tatsache, dass Alkohol nicht nur erregend, sondern auch ermüdend sein konnte. Er drehte sich ein paar Male vor der Spiegelwand bis er sich ausgiebig betrachtete hatte, dann verließ er das Bad.

Auf der Schwelle blieb er einen Moment stehen, als er Lupin vor seinem Kamin auf- und abgehen sah. Erneut entrang sich ein Seufzen seiner Kehle. Er musste dringend an einem besseren und sichereren Weg arbeiten um seine privaten Räume vor dem Betreten durch ungebetene Gäste zu schützen. Lupin blickte auf, als sich die Badzimmertüre öffnete und keine Sekunde später errötete er. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach typisch Gryffindor.

„Ich… ich wollte mit sprechen über… über die letzte… Vielleicht solltest du dich erst einmal anziehen", stammelte Lupin.

„Warum?" Um Lupin noch ein bisschen zu quälen schlenderte Lucius hin zu seiner Bar. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. „Nicht einmal in Ruhe duschen kann man…" murmelte er in sein Glas. Das war einfach so typisch Gryffindor und noch typischer für Lupin. Wie konnte man nur peinlich erröten vor einem nackten Körper mit dem man schon einmal im Bett gewesen war. Das war einfach kindisch.

Als die Stille anhielt, erbarmte sich Lucius nach einigen Minuten und ging in sein Schlafzimmer um sich etwas anzuziehen. Als er zurückkam, setzt er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und blickte den immer noch unsicher wirkenden Lupin erwartend an.

„Ich… ich wollte mich entschuldigen… ich hoffe ich habe mich dir letzte Nacht nicht aufgedrängt oder dir vielleicht weh…" Lupin brach im Satz ab, als er Lucius frustriertes Aufstöhnen hörte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Lucius seine Entschuldigungsversuche nicht ernst nahm. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Langweile ich dich etwa?" fragte er gereizt.

„Wenn du schon so direkt fragst: Ja, du langweilst mich sehr", gab Lucius zu und kassierte von dem Werwolf einen bösen Blick, der ihn nicht weiter kümmerte. „Aufdrängen? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder Lupin? Ich meine für was hältst du mich? Für ein kleines schwaches Frauchen, das sich vor den bösen perversen Übergriffen eines frustrierten Werwolfs mit hohem Alkoholspiegel nicht wehren kann? Das ist lachhaft. Nur weil ich dich gestern Abend nicht genommen habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich getoppt hast. Merk' dir eines – ob nüchtern oder betrunken – niemand, absolut niemand toppt Lucius Malfoy! Also stell deine Schuldgefühle ein. Mir gegenüber musst du keine haben. Ich muss zwar zugeben, dass der Abend nicht gerade hoch auf meiner Liste der denkwürdigen Ereignisse steht, aber wenn die Sache mit Black nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre es nicht einmal allzu peinlich gewesen. Wir sind schließlich erwachsen. Leider beschützt uns diese Tatsache nicht immer vor solchen Fehlern." Lucius dachte flüchtig daran, dass er sich von Severus – und nur von Severus - oft und gerne hatte toppen lassen, doch das ging den Werwolf erst Recht nichts an.

Lupin sah ihn eine Zeit lang an. Lucius ließ den Blick unbekümmert an sich abprallen. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar deutlich gemacht.

„Ich wollte nur klarstellen, dass es ein großer Fehler war und auch mir unangenehm ist… vor allem wegen Severus - und ich …"

Lucius merkte wie Lupin nach den richtigen Worten suchte um seine Gefühle in ein gryffindor-moralisch richtiges Licht zu rücken. Er fand es amüsant, dass Lupin mal das normale Alltagsleben eines Slytherins am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekam.

„Severus hat mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun, Lupin. Ihr seid kein Paar mehr, das heißt weder du noch ich sind ihm irgendeine Art von Rechenschaft schuldig. Vom mir wird er jedenfalls nichts hören, wenn du es ihm erzählen möchtest, dann ist das deine Sache." Lucius griff nach dem Kästchen mit den Zigarillos, das auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Sessel stand und zündete sich Einen an.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid Freunde und du würdest ehrlich zu ihm sein", fragte Lupin etwas erstaunt.

„Das hat nichts mit Ehrlichkeit zu tun. Wenn du es ihm erzählst und er fragt mich danach werde ich es bestimmt nicht leugnen, aber ich binde ihm auch nicht jeden meiner schwachen Momente auf die Nase. Das was letzte Nacht passiert ist, war ein dummer kleiner Unfall. Du warst frustriert und betrunken, ich war frustriert und betrunken und wir beide waren auf der Suche nach Streit."

„Mir geht es im Moment nicht so besonders", gab Lupin zögernd zu. „Der nahende Vollmond macht mich total fertig. So etwas ist in dieser Form schon lange nicht mehr passiert, eigentlich noch nie. Es ist als sei ich einfach nicht ich selbst. Deshalb habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht… es hätte etwas passieren können."

„Mach dir lieber Sorgen was du deinem Freund Black erzählst, oder Severus", warf Lucius ein.

„Sirius ist kein Problem. Darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert", stellte Lupin trocken fest.

Lucius zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wie der liebe, nette Gryffindor das wohl angestellt hatte?

„Dann ist von meiner Seite die Sache geklärt. Ob du dir darüber weiter dein Gryffindor-Köpfchen zerbrichst ist ganz allein deine Angelegenheit." Lucius betonte den Satz, so dass es unmissverständlich war, dass für ihn das Gespräch beendet war.

Lupin nickte und ging in Richtung Tür. Einen Moment lang fragte sich Lucius warum Lupin nicht wieder den Kamin benutzte, bis ein weiterer Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufblinkte.

„Lupin?" Lucius wartete, bis er Lupins Schritte anhielten. „Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber das allgemeine Problem ist noch lange nicht aus der Welt geschafft. Noch lange nicht."

Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass die Schritte fast sofort wieder einsetzten und sich von ihm entfernten. So so, Lupin hatte es also nicht einmal für nötig befunden, in irgendeiner Form seine Drohung ernst zu nehmen. Lucius überlegte, wann ihm das zum letzten Mal passiert war und kam erstaunlicher Weise auf Blayden. Diese seltsame Ignoranz schien wohl in der Familie zu liegen. Gut, dann oblag es ihm, Lupin in dieser Sache eine Lektion fürs Leben zu erteilen. Niemand missachtete die Drohung eines Malfoy. Lupin würde das bald am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen.

**OoooOoooO**

_tbc._

**Lorelei**: Puh – wieder ein Update fertig.

**Severus**: Jetzt tu nicht so! Dieses Jahr habt ihr euch wirklich nicht überarbeitet!

**Lorelei**: Aber wir haben jede Menge Vorarbeit geleistet!

**Severus**: Soso… Vorarbeit… wie konnte euch dann dieser Plotfehler unterlaufen?

**Lorelei**: Können wir jetzt BITTE von etwas anderem reden?

**Severus**: Ich glaube nicht…

**Toyo: **Doch! Wir wünschen allen unseren Leserinnen und Lesern ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!

**Lucius**: Merry Christmas!

**Lorelei**: Happy New Year!

**Severus**: Wenn's denn sein muss… Joyeux Noel.

_**PS: Und als Weihnachtsgeschenk gibt es ein neues Quiz von uns! Den Link findet ihr entweder in unserem Profil oder in unserer Yahoo-Group.**_


	64. Kapitel vierundsechzig

Disclaimer: Wie gehabt…

Unsere allerbesten und allerliebsten Grüsse (gebündelt mit einer Tonne voller Dankbarkeit) geht an unsere treuen Leser und Reviewer DarkHeart, Werhamster, Elea, PandoraAluka, EllenSnape, M, ayrana, Schnuffi, geli-chan, Adelaide, CarpeDiem14, ReSeSi und shinesun.

Ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir befürchtet, dass ihr uns für das letzte Kapitel teert und federt - umso glücklicher waren wir über die positiven Reaktionen!

* * *

_Ein kleiner Rückblick auf das letzte Kapitel:_

_Lucius und Remus betrinken sich unabhängig voneinander und aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Als Lucius in diesem Zustand Remus die Leviten lesen will, fallen die beiden übereinander her und landen schließlich gemeinsam im Bett. Am nächsten Morgen werden sie von Sirius Black „ertappt", der sich bei Remus wegen seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu Gloria ausheulen will. Mit einem Zauber löscht Remus bei Sirius diese Erinnerung aus und versucht, sich bei Lucius zu entschuldigen._

_In der Zwischenzeit sprechen die Slytherins Draco auf seine Beziehung zu Harry an._

_

* * *

_

**The Green Side of Life**

_**by The Slytherin Sisters**_

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter sixty-four

# **64** #

Lucius sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er noch Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Samstagsfrühstück hatte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus die Attacken des dunklen Lords durch das Mal gut überstanden hatte, doch in Anbetracht der neueren Ereignisse verzichtete er – zumindest im Moment – darauf. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Lupin geradewegs zu Severus gerannt war und er hatte wirklich keinen gesteigerten Bedarf den Katalysator bei diesem Pärchen zu spielen.

Gerade als er die große Halle durch den hinteren Lehrer-Eingang betrat, rauschten die Eulen mit der Post herein. Verwundert bemerkte Lucius, dass auch eine Eule mit einem Brief an seinem üblichen Platz neben Blayden gelandet war und etwas ungeduldig mit ihrem Schnabel klackerte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte ein wenig, nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz und befreite die Eule von ihrer Post. Er öffnete neugierig den Brief und überflog rasch die wenigen Zeilen. Seit er Voldemort so demonstrativ den Rücken gekehrt hatte, hatte er so gut wie keine Briefe mehr erhalten oder geschrieben – wozu auch?

„Das ist ja mal was ganz was Neues, dass du auch Post bekommst", drängte sich Blaydens Stimme in seine Gedanken.

„Eine der Gören von Cousin Dominique heiratet demnächst", antwortete Lucius geistesabwesend.

„Und das ist eine Einladung zur Hochzeit?" fragte Blayden penetrant nach.

Lucius musterte seinen Sitznachbarn mit leichtem Verdruss, ließ sich dann aber doch dazu herab, ihn mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung zu würdigen. Musste tatsächlich was Genetisches sein, dass beide Brüder immer allem auf den Grund gehen wollten und sich nicht so einfach abspeisen ließen.

„Neugierig bist du wohl überhaupt nicht, was?" bemerkte er abweisend.

Blayden grinste lediglich. Lucius' Sarkasmus prallte wirkungslos an ihm ab, was diesen nicht gerade erheiterte.

„Du kennst mich doch..." meinte Blayden in vertraulichem Flüsterton. Die leichte Intimität dieser Aussage beunruhigte Lucius einen Augenblick, bevor er sich gegen eine genauere Analyse dieses Gefühls entschied.

„Glücklicher Weise nicht wirklich", seufzte Lucius leicht genervt und entschloss sich dann dazu, Blayden einfach alles zu erzählen. Vorher würde er ja doch keine Ruhe haben und an diesem Morgen hatte er schon genug Stress für eine ganze Woche gehabt.

„Nein, das ist keine Einladung. Ich könnte auch schlecht hingehen."

„Warum schreiben Sie dir dann?" wollte Blayden mit einem verständnislosen Stirnrunzeln wissen.

Lucius wusste in diesem Moment, dass er nun um eine ausführliche Erklärung nicht herum kommen würde und verfluchte Blayden und seinen verdammten Werwolf-Bruder innerlich. Andererseits... Blayden konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er ausgerechnet Lupin zum Bruder hatte. Seine Verwandten konnte man sich schließlich nicht aussuchen.

„Weil es sich so gehört, das Clan-Oberhaupt der Familie über Eheschließungen, Geburten und Todesfälle zu unterrichten", erläuterte er deshalb mit erzwungener Ruhe.

Blayden wirkte immerhin ausreichend beeindruckt.

„Clan-Oberhaupt? Soll das heißen, es gibt noch mehr Malfoys außer dir und deinem Sohn?" staunte er und Lucius musste über so viel Unwissenheit leider lächeln, wodurch sich ein Teil seiner schlechten Laune in Luft auflöste.

„Allerdings gibt es noch mehr Malfoys! Weißt du eigentlich überhaupt nichts?" lästerte der blonde Slytherin. „Mein Urgroßvater hatte noch eine Schwester und einen Bruder. Der Bruder verheiratete sich nach Frankreich und seither lebt der größte Teil der Verwandtschaft dort. Zu der Linie meiner Urgroßtante gehören zum Beispiel auch die Graves... Der andere Bruder war jünger als mein Urgroßvater und deshalb stellt seit damals die britische Linie der Familie das Clan-Oberhaupt und nicht die französische, obwohl diese Linie deutlich überwiegt. Mein Großvater hatte auch noch Geschwister, einer immigrierte nach Ägypten, der andere nach Frankreich." Lucius hoffte, dass das Thema damit erschöpft wäre und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Doch bevor er sich ein Croissant auf den Teller legen konnte, plapperte Blayden schon weiter.

„Dann wäre also nach dir Draco dran", überlegte der brünette Zauberer. „Und nach Draco dann dessen Kinder..."

Lucius fühlte langsam aber sicher Kopfschmerzen in sich aufsteigen.

„Theoretisch ja..." bemerkte er gelangweilt. „Praktisch scheint mir das im Moment allerdings so gut wie ausgeschlossen." Er durchwühlte den Brotkorb vor sich. War das denn zu fassen? Noch nicht mal elf Uhr und schon kein Croissant mehr da? Missmutig begnügte er sich vorerst mit einer Scheibe Toast.

Blayden stutzte. „Warum?" fragte er verständnislos und legte Lucius ungefragt sein angebissenes Croissant auf den Teller. „Hier, kannst du haben. Ich bin schon satt."

Lucius beäugte das Croissant misstrauisch. Waren da auch sicher keine Haare oder Spucke drauf? Dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Danke..." murmelte er gleichgültig und zog das Glas mit der Erdbeermarmelade näher zu sich. „Weil Draco – zumindest im Moment – keine besondere Vorliebe für das weibliche Geschlecht hat", sagte Lucius, strich sich Marmelade auf das Croissant und biss ab.

„Und das erzählst du mir so seelenruhig?" staunte Blayden.

„Wozu etwas verheimlichen über das sowieso schon fast die halbe Schule tratscht?" meinte Lucius und legte sich noch etwas Rührei und Schinken auf seinen Teller.

Blayden verarbeitete diese Information schweigend und gab Lucius so Gelegenheit, das Rührei zu verspeisen und sich mit einer zweiten Portion zu bedienen, bevor er wieder mit seiner unentwegten Fragerei weitermachte.

„Macht dir das denn gar nichts aus, dass dann mit Draco der ruhmreiche Name Malfoy ausstirbt?"

Lucius stöhnte gequält auf.

„Erstens: du hörst nie zu, wenn ich dir etwas erzähle... in Frankreich tummeln sich noch mehr als genug Männer mit dem Namen Malfoy. Und zweitens: ich liebe meinen Sohn und deshalb will ich, dass er glücklich wird, weshalb ich ihm, anders als mein eigener Vater, bei der Wahl seiner Partner freie Hand lasse. Und drittens: kann ich wirklich darauf verzichten, ein kleines blondes Balg auf meinen Knien zu schaukeln, das _Opa_ zu mir sagt." Lucius biss sich selbst auf die Zunge. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Merlin – er war heute wohl wirklich noch nicht völlig auf der Höhe – jetzt hatte er Blayden auch noch Munition für sein Lästermaul gegeben.

Blaydens Augen waren während dieser Aufzählung immer größer geworden, doch als Lucius am Schluss angekommen war, schlug er sich beide Hände vor den Mund in dem erfolglosen Versuch sein schallendes Gelächter zu unterdrücken.

„Opa Lucius!" Er biss sich auf die Lippen, doch auch das nutzte nichts. „Opa Lucius... Hahahahahahahahaha – das würde ich zu gerne sehen!" Blaydens Schultern bebten vor unterdrücktem Gelächter.

Lucius musterte ihn kalt.

„Halt die Klappe, Blayden", grollte Lucius.

Die nächsten Minuten widmete sich Lucius relativ ungestört seinem Frühstück und ignorierte Blayden beleidigt, während dieser sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich die Lachtränen abzuwischen und sich wieder halbwegs von seinem Heiterkeitsanfall zu erholen. Doch als sich Lucius die zweite Tasse Kaffee einschenkte war Blayden zu seinem Leidwesen wieder in Interviewlaune.

„Wer wäre denn dann nach euch Clanoberhaupt?" fragte er neugierig.

Lucius stellte die Tasse mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder ab. Warum war ihm eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen wie viel Blayden redete? Oder war das nicht immer so? Gut – normaler Weise redeten sie nicht miteinander... oder nicht viel... und Blaydens Mund war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt... aber trotzdem musste ihm doch irgendwann einmal aufgefallen sein wie redselig der Mann am Frühstückstisch sein konnte. Er seufzte innerlich.

„Blayden – du bist erschreckend morbide", bemerkte er missmutig. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du damit Dracos und mein Ableben voraussetzt?"

Blayden winkte ungerührt ab.

„Ja – aber doch nur theoretisch. Abgesehen davon interessiert mich das wirklich. Meine Familie ist nun mal nicht so groß, immerhin schaffe ich es, meine Verwandtschaft innerhalb von drei Minuten aufzuzählen. Zu einem Clan-Oberhaupt hat es bei uns nie gereicht." Er grinste entwaffnend und Lucius fühlte sich diesem Lächeln an diesem Morgen unbegreiflicher Weise nicht gewachsen. Vielleicht würde er gleich nach dem Frühstück Blayden davon überzeugen, dass er seinen Mund mal wieder einer Tätigkeit zuführen sollte, von der er wirklich etwas verstand.

„Also schön...", stöhnte er und ging im Geist seine französische Verwandtschaft durch. „Wenn ich unseren Stammbaum richtig im Kopf habe, dann müsste nach uns Großonkel Marius an der Reihe sein. Der ist allerdings schon so betagt, dass er wohl zu Gunsten seines ältesten Sohnes Aramis verzichten wird."

„Pfff... Aramis?" kicherte Blayden. „Wie dein zweiter Vorname?"

Jetzt horchte Lucius auf. „Woher weißt du von meinem zweiten Vornamen?" fragte er gefährlich leise. Kaum jemand, der nicht zu seiner Familie gehörte wusste von diesem entsetzlich albernen Namen auf den eine seiner französischen Patentanten bestanden hatte – immerhin hatte es ihm ein nettes Sommerhäuschen als Erbe eingetragen. Aber trotzdem! Diese Geschmacksentgleisung ging niemanden etwas an.

Doch wieder zeigte sich Blayden völlig unbeeindruckt. Lucius beschloss, dass er bei diesem Kerl eindeutig andere Saiten würde aufziehen müssen. Sein kleines Sex-Spielzeug wurde sonst zu übermütig. Und die erste Lektion erfolgte am besten sofort im Anschluss an dieses bislang sehr unerquickliche Frühstück.

„Mmmmhhhh... wie war das noch?" überlegte Blayden zum Verrücktwerden langsam. „Ach ja – als du und mein Bruder und Severus von diesen Todessern angegriffen wurdet... da hat Severus einen Detecto-Zauber ausgesprochen um dich zu finden und dabei hat er deinen vollen Namen genannt. Ich hatte es allerdings total vergessen – bis gerade eben..." Blayden grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Na toll", stellte Lucius – nun wieder genauso schlecht gelaunt wie zu Beginn des Frühstücks – fest. Das verlangte dringend nach einer Retourkutsche – und Severus würde auch nicht so einfach davonkommen. „Und wer ist so verzweifelt um dir Briefe zu schreiben?" stichelte er und zeigte auf den geöffneten Brief neben Blaydens Teller. „Noch dazu auf fliederfarbenem Pergament. Wie geschmacklos."

„Nur kein Neid", erwiderte Blayden für Lucius' Geschmack viel zu selbstgefällig. „Der ist von einer... na ja... ich hatte mal was mit ihr... Leonore Leblanc... sie schreibt, sie wäre von Toronto nach Chicago umgezogen und sie hätte nichts dagegen, dass ich sie dort mal besuche." Blayden strich sich mit einem Finger gedankenverloren über die Lippen. „Außerdem will sich noch wissen, ob ich immer noch so ein faules und verwöhntes Luxus-Geschöpf wäre." Er lachte. „Sie hatte schon immer diesen seltsamen Humor."

„Humor? Ich würde eher sagen, ich habe noch nie in so wenigen Worten eine treffendere Charakterbeschreibung gehört", bemerkte Lucius ätzend.

Blayden setzte sich in seinem Stuhl aufrechter hin.

„Ich bin nicht faul!"

„Ach nein?" fragte Lucius spöttisch. „Wenn es nach dir ginge, dann würdest du doch den ganzen Tag wahlweise im Bett oder auf dem Sofa herumlungern, Pralinés in dich hineinstopfen und dich von vorne bis hinten bedienen lassen. Ich frage mich eigentlich warum du nicht schon längst aufgequollen bist bei deiner Faulheit."

„Na und?" gab Blayden beleidigt zurück. „Ich bin nun mal einen gewissen Lebensstandard gewöhnt." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Pah… aufgequollen, ich doch nicht."

„Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob es für dich nicht besser gewesen wäre ohne das Geld deines Stiefvaters aufzuwachsen."

„Das sagt der Richtige", begehrte Blayden auf. „Mister Für-Geld-kann-ich-mir-alles-Kaufen!"

„Das reicht jetzt!" fauchte Lucius und hielt sich nur knapp davor zurück, mit der Faust auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein! Nur weil er gut blasen konnte... „Die Tatsache, dass ich ab und zu mit dir... dass ich mir die Zeit mit dir vertreibe gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit mir zu reden!"

Für einige Momente starrten sich beide Männer mit stechenden Augen an. Dann gab Blayden als Erster seine angespannte Haltung auf und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er legte die Hände in den Nacken und sah Lucius herausfordernd an.

„Okay... soll mir recht sein. Dann suchen wir uns eben beide einen anderen Zeitvertreib... ich habe noch andere Optionen", mit einer flüchtigen Kopfbewegung deutete er auf den fliederfarbenen Brief. „Und du... ach herrje... du kannst hier ja gar nicht weg... aber du kannst dein Glück ja vielleicht mal bei Hagrid versuchen. Ich glaube fast..."

Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung packte Lucius einige Strähnen der braunen Haare und zog Blaydens Kopf mit schmerzhaftem Griff näher zu sich.

„Treib's nicht zu weit", knurrte er so leise, dass nur Blayden ihn verstehen konnte, ließ die Haare mit allen Anzeichen von Ekel wieder los und widmete sich seinem Kaffee, der mittlerweile kalt geworden war.

Blayden befühlte behutsam seine wunde Kopfhaut und sein Entschluss, Leonore zurückzuschreiben – dessen er sich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch keineswegs sicher gewesen war – festigte sich. Allerdings war ihm nicht wirklich wohl bei der Sache. Was, wenn Lucius ohne ihn nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen würde, sondern, wie Remy es ihm hatte weismachen wollen, sich mit Snape trösten würde? Nein, das war sicher nur Quatsch und er würde Leonore auf jeden Fall schreiben. Basta. Wenn sich etwas daraus ergab, dann war es gut und wenn nicht, dann war es auch egal. Lucius würde sich auch wieder abregen. Vielleicht war es auch eine gute Idee, wenn nicht er Leonore besuchen würde, sondern umgekehrt? Dann konnte er Lucius ein bisschen zurechtstutzen. Der Kerl war viel zu sehr von sich selbst eingenommen – er konnte ruhig sehen, dass auch richtige Klassefrauen wie Leonore auf ihn scharf waren.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war einer dieser wunderbaren, klirrenden Wintertage mit Sonne und Schnee im Überfluss, doch Remus stand allein am Rand des zugefrorenen Sees und starrte trübsinnig auf das Eis. Hinter ihm tobte eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht, doch Remus sah nicht ein Mal auf.

Nachdem er Lucius' Räume verlassen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, er müsste ersticken, wenn er noch eine Sekunde länger von Mauern umgeben wäre. Er war in der Absicht, sich nur kurz eine warme Robe zu holen zu seinen eigenen Räumen gegangen und war in seinem Wohnzimmer auf einen sichtlich verwirrten Sirius gestoßen.

„Remus – wo warst du denn?" hatte Sirius hervorgesprudelt. „Ich hätte schwören können…"

„Sirius – ich habe weder Lust noch Zeit mir deine Tiraden über _DEINE_ unglückliche Liebe anzuhören", war Remus ihm brüsk über den Mund gefahren, hatte seine warme Winterrobe geschnappt, den sprachlosen Sirius an die Hand genommen und hatte mit ihm gemeinsam das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Draußen auf dem Gang hatte er sich die Robe angezogen und Sirius einfach stehen lassen.

Während er mit seiner Schuhspitze nun leicht gegen die Eisschicht auf dem See klopfte, überlegte er, ob Sirius wohl immer noch mit offenem Mund in dem Gang stehen würde und dieser Gedanke trug weder zu seiner Erheiterung bei, noch schämte er sich dafür, wie er seinen ältesten Freund behandelt hatte. Remus seufzte leise und beschloss, dass er auch ohne Sirius im Moment mehr als genug Sorgen hatte um die er sich zuerst kümmern musste.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er so da gestanden hatte, doch als eine ihm wohlbekannte samtschwarze Stimme ertönte, erwachte er mit einem Ruck aus seiner Betäubung.

Remus drehte sich langsam um und entdeckte in einiger Entfernung seinen geliebten Meister der Tränke. Severus war in Begleitung von Viana Vektor und beide unterhielten sich offensichtlich angeregt. Zumindest hatten sie Remus noch nicht wahrgenommen, der wie erstarrt am Rande des Sees stand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Weglaufen? Verstecken? Mit Severus sprechen? So tun als ob nichts wäre?

Das Schicksal wollte es, dass genau in diesem Moment ein verirrter Schneeball den Slytherin-Hauslehrer an der Schulter traf. Severus und Viana blieben stehen und drehten sich um, die Augen auf die im Schock erstarrten Schüler gerichtet.

Doch bevor noch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, war Remus bereits bei ihnen und stellte sich vor Severus - gerade so, als wollte er ihn schützen.

Remus wusste selbst nicht, wie er so schnell die wenigen Meter hinter sich gebracht hatte und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Innern schalt ihn, er solle sich nicht wie ein Idiot benehmen, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Wer war das?" fragte Remus grollend.

Einer der Schüler hob zitternd und zagend die Hand.

„Ich – ich glaube, das war ich – Sir", stammelte der Junge.

„Mister Boot!" rief Remus streng, der nun die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Von Ihnen als Quidditch-Spieler hätte ich eine größere Zielsicherheit erwartet! Fünf Punke Abzug von Ravenclaw! Und passen Sie das nächste Mal gefälligst besser auf!"

Severus hatte sich selbst viel zu gut im Griff um sich seine Verwunderung anmerken zu lassen. Doch innerlich riss er genauso wie die Jungen und Mädchen Mund und Augen auf, als der sonst so gutmütige Lehrer plötzlich so autoritär auftrat und er wusste nicht, ob er darüber zornig werden sollte, oder ob er diese Zurschaustellung eines völlig fehlgeleiteten Beschützerinstinktes rührend und anziehend finden sollte. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie ja miteinander Schluss gemacht hatten und Remus immer noch nicht auf den Knien vor ihm lag und um Vergebung winselte. Er entschied sich daher für kühle Arroganz. Außerdem war ja auch immer noch Viana hier – mindestens vor ihr sollte er sein Gesicht wahren.

„Lupin, was soll das?" presste Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sich die Schülergruppe zerstreute. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage mich selbst gegen einen Schneeball zur Wehr zu setzen. Oder gegen den jeweiligen Schneeballwerfer."

Trotz der Kälte spürte Remus, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

„Ich weiß… das heißt, ich weiß auch nicht…", stammelte er und seine Wangen glühten nun förmlich. „Entschuldige – soll nicht wieder vorkommen", nuschelte er leise, drehte sich um und floh förmlich zum Waldrand hin.

„Was war das denn gerade?" sagte Viana kopfschüttelnd. „Irgend so eine schräge Werwolf-Sache? Wobei… vor Halloween war er auch schon mal so komisch."

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", erwiderte Severus und fügte gedanklich ein ‚_leider'_ hinzu. Er sah der Gestalt von Remus nach, die sich immer mehr entfernte und schließlich zwischen den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes verschwand.

Halloween... wie lang schien dieses Fest zurückzuliegen. Dabei waren seither gerade etwas mehr als zwei Monate vergangen und dennoch war in dieser Zeit in Severus' Leben unglaublich viel geschehen. Soviel, dass Severus es so vorkam, als gehörte die Zeit vor Halloween einer anderen Epoche an.

**OoooOoooO**

Gloria Borgin schreckte auf, als jemand an die Tür ihres Zimmers klopfte. Wer konnte das nur sein? Albus Dumbledore sicher nicht. Der kannte das Passwort – er hatte sie schließlich selbst hier für diese eine Nacht untergebracht. Niemand durfte wissen, dass sie hier war – zumindest niemand, der ihr gefährlich werden konnte. Sie musste sehr wachsam sein. Sie richtete kurz ihren Zauberstab gegen ihre Kehle und rief dann mit magisch veränderter Stimme: „Wer ist da?"

„Lucius Malfoy", drang es gedämpft durch die Tür und Gloria atmete unwillkürlich erleichtert aus. Sie ging selbst zur Tür und ließ Lucius herein.

„Hallo Cousine." Er begrüßte sie mit einem förmlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du mich so nennst. Wir sind höchstens über 5 Ecken miteinander verwandt und ganz sicher bin ich nicht deine Cousine", sie klopfte ihm leicht auf den Arm.

Lucius lächelte.

„Ich gebe zu, ich hätte nie erwartet, dich auf dieser Seite des Spielfeldes zu sehen."

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und hob ihr Kinn etwas an.

„Dito", sagte sie mit einem spöttischen Lachen.

„Touché", erwiderte Lucius nonchalant. „Aber ich hatte auch gute Gründe für meinen Verrat. Er wollte meinen besten Freund töten und meinen einzigen Sohn als Ersatz ins Spiel bringen." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Quid pro quo - welche Gründe hattest du?"

Versonnen spielte sie mit ihrem Ehering, den sie noch nie abgelegt hatte, seit ihr Mann ihn ihr bei der Hochzeit übergestreift hatte.

„Er hat schon immer die Macht der Liebe unterschätzt", sagte sie leise und wandte sich ab.

Lucius betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Er hatte noch nie viel mit Gloria Graves oder Borgin, wie sie nach ihrer Heirat hieß, zu tun gehabt, wie er überhaupt Mitglieder der Familie Graves nur sehr selten gesehen hatte, aber er erinnerte sich an einen besonderen Tag. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob sie anlässlich einer Hochzeit oder einer Beerdigung aufeinander getroffen waren, aber er vermutete Ersteres, da sie damals ein lindgrünes Kleid getragen hatte. Sie hatte genauso versonnen vor einem Fenster gestanden und so zerbrechlich und zart wie eine gefrorene Orchidee gewirkt.

„Trägst du deshalb immer noch Trauer?" fragte Lucius direkt. „Sicher bringt schwarz dein Haar wundervoll zur Geltung, aber glaubst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit auch mal wieder etwas Farbe in dein Leben zu bringen? Wie lange ist dein Mann jetzt schon tot? Ein Jahr oder länger?"

_Ein Jahr, vier Monate und dreizehn Tage_, dachte Gloria. Und der Schmerz über seinen Tod hatte nie nachgelassen.

Sie drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihm um, dass ihr Rock sich um ihre Knöchel bauschte und Lucius stellte fest, dass die Illusion von Zartheit sofort zerstob, wenn Gloria in Bewegung war. Ihre schmalen Hände wirkten in Ruhe kraftlos, doch sobald sie mit ihnen gestikulierte, begriff Lucius, dass sich unter all der weiblichen Zerbrechlichkeit eine Klinge aus härtestem Stahl verbarg. Ihre Schritte und Gesten waren energisch und sicher und Lucius fragte sich unwillkürlich, wer außer ihm noch diese kämpferische Seite dieser sehr sorgfältig erzogenen Dame zu sehen bekam.

„Archibald ist die einzige Liebe meines Lebens und ich werde solange Trauer tragen, wie es mir gefällt. Seltsam – von dir hätte ich mir dabei mehr Verständnis erwartet... aber wie ein trauernder Witwer siehst du nicht gerade aus", bemerkte sie scharfsinnig und reckte ihr energisches Kinn ein wenig in die Höhe. „Oder kann es sein, dass Narcissa möglicher Weise nicht ganz so tot ist, wie wir alle glauben?"

„Möglicher Weise...", sagte Lucius vorsichtig. Die Dame war also nicht nur kämpferisch, sondern auch gewitzt – in Lucius' Achtung stieg sie damit noch ein wenig höher. Dennoch war bei dieser Kombination Vorsicht geboten, selbst wenn Dumbledore ihr zu vertrauen schien.

„Immer noch so vorsichtig..." Gloria schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte ein wenig. „Angst, dass ich ein doppeltes Spiel spiele?"

„Du wärst nicht die Erste und auch sicher nicht die Letzte", erwiderte Lucius ausweichend.

Gloria nickte anerkennend.

„Da hast du nicht unrecht, lieber _Cousin_. Aber um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: mein Beweggrund für diesen Verrat ist sehr simpel." Sie sah ihn direkt an und sagte dann ein einziges Wort: „Rache."

Lucius nickte. „So etwas habe ich mir schon fast gedacht."

„Erstaunlich – da bist du wirklich der Erste, der auf diese Idee kommt. Für alle anderen bin ich brave Gattin und Schwester von Todessern. Dem dunklen Lord immer noch so treu ergeben wie eh und je." Sie lachte kurz auf, doch das Lachen verwandelte sich rasch in ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. „Er wusste, dass Archie ein schwaches Herz hatte. Er wusste es und hat ihn trotzdem mit diesen Cruciatus-Flüchen gefoltert. Und wofür? Nur weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, irgend so ein albernes Dokument aus dem Ministerium zu entwenden." Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippen um ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Seit diesem Tag warte ich. Ich bin bei meinem Bruder eingezogen und warte auf eine Gelegenheit um den Tod meines Mannes zu rächen – und diese Gelegenheit ist nun da." Sie lächelte bitter. „Und nicht zuletzt verdanke ich das dir. Hättest du ihn nicht zuerst verraten, wäre mein Bruder nie in den inneren Zirkel vorgedrungen." Sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm und nahm auf einem kleinen Sofa Platz. Automatisch ordnete sie die Falten ihres Kleides. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Lucius sah, wie aufgewühlt sie war.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Wirst du hier bleiben?" fragte Lucius schließlich.

„Nein – ich gehe zu meinem Bruder zurück. Möglicher Weise kann ich noch einige wichtige Dinge in Erfahrung bringen, die euch helfen", sagte sie gefasst.

„Das ist sehr mutig von dir." Er setzte sich neben sie und ergriff eine ihrer Hände, die sie in den Falten ihres Rockes zu Fäusten geballt hatte. „Oder sehr leichtsinnig – ich bin mir da noch nicht so sicher", meinte er ernst.

„Oh, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen – im Moment glaubt jeder, ich wäre übers Wochenende in Paris zum Einkaufen, wohin ich auch in den nächsten Stunden tatsächlich abreisen werde", erwiderte sie heiter und entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Schließlich muss ich bei meiner Rückkehr Kleider und Schuhe vorweisen können."

Lucius betrachtete sie mit spöttischer Besorgnis. „Du willst eine Einkaufstour von zwei Tagen in knapp acht Stunden nachholen? Übernimmst du dich da auch nicht?"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick amüsiert. „Aber nein – der Krempel muss mir ja nicht gefallen. Hauptsache, ich gebe einen Haufen Geld aus und schleppe mich an den Tüten und Paketen fast zu Tode. Dann wird niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Am allerwenigsten mein Bruder."

„Dann verlasse ich dich jetzt. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück", sagte Lucius und küsste sie wieder auf die Wange.

„Danke." Sie drückte ihm vielsagend die Hand und machte Anstalten, ihn zur Tür zu begleiten.

„Lass nur. Den Weg zur Tür finde ich gerade noch allein", bemerkte er lächelnd. „Abgesehen davon kann man nie wissen, wer gerade auf dem Gang herumlungert. Es ist besser, wenn dich niemand sieht."

„Ja, natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen, Lucius." Sie blieb sitzen, während er sich erhob und zur Tür ging.

Lucius öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah aufmerksam den menschenleeren Flur hinab und hinauf. Dennoch wäre er beim Hinaustreten fast über den großen schwarzen Hund gestolpert, der vor der Tür hockte und den Lucius zu spät gesehen hatte, weil er nicht nach unten geblickt hatte. Der Hund bellte erschrocken auf und Gloria rief mit böser Stimme:

„Oh nein! Da ist ja schon wieder dieser abscheuliche Hund von heute morgen! Lucius – weißt du wem diese Kreatur gehört?"

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius war ziemlich verwirrt als sich der Hund einfach an ihm vorbei in den Raum drückte.

Glorias Blick ging verblüfft zwischen Lucius und dem Hund, der zu zögern schien hin und her. „Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erzählen, dass diese Töle dir gehört?" fragte sie und sah Lucius tadelnd an.

Der Hund hatte mittlerweile eine Entscheidung getroffen und war bis in die Mitte des Zimmers geschlichen, wo er mit allen Anzeichen von Unwohlsein stehen blieb. Plötzlich stand an Stelle des Hundes Sirius Black in seiner menschlichen Gestalt da.

„Das ist keine Töle, liebe Cousine. Das ist ein Animagus", seufzte Lucius.„Nicht wahr, Black?" fragte er übertrieben höflich. Lucius hatte in Sekundenschnelle begriffen. Dieser Vormittag konnte vielleicht doch noch ganz spaßig werden.

Bisher lief das alles gar nicht so, wie Sirius sich das erhofft hatte. Ausgerechnet Malfoy musste sich bei seiner Angebeten herumtreiben. Aber vielleicht konnte er ja trotzdem noch etwas retten.

„Hallo..." Er räusperte sich. Nein, das war schon mal gar nicht gut. Das konnte er doch besser! „Ähm... guten Tag, Miss Gloria, ich..."

"Mrs. Borgin", verbesserte ihn Gloria steif und blieb wie angewachsen auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Sirius schluckte. Das fing nicht gut an. Aber jetzt war er schon mal hier und er musste das Beste daraus machen. Womöglich war das die einzige Chance, die er jemals bekam.

„Natürlich… Mrs. Borgin." Er verbeugte sich leicht „Wir haben uns gestern auf dem Treffen gesehen und ich..." fing er an und wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" fragte Gloria mit allen Anzeichen von aristokratischem Dünkel. „Lucius? Würdest du uns bitte vorstellen?" sagte sie über Sirius' Kopf hinweg.

Lucius grinste. Das war noch besser, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sirius trug alle Anzeichen eines heftigst verliebten Mannes und Gloria behandelte ihn wie ein widerliches Etwas aus der Gosse. So gut hatte er sich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten.

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung zu Gloria antwortete er: „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte. Mrs. Gloria Borgin – Mr. Sirius Black, ein entflohener Askaban-Häftling", stellte er die beiden mit den entsprechenden Handbewegungen einander vor.

Gloria hob beide Augenbrauen um wenige Millimeter. „Ach." sagte sie tonlos.

Sirius fühlte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Das hier lief nicht nur nicht gut – das hier lief ganz besonders beschissen. Er bedachte Lucius mit einem tödlichen Blick und stürzte sich in seine Rechtfertigung.

„Ja, aber – ich bin unschuldig! Pettigrew diese falsche Ratte hat mich..." Doch schon wieder konnte er den Satz nicht beenden.

"Pettigrew?" fragte Gloria und erklärte dann von oben herab: „Ach, _der_ Sirius Black. Von Ihnen habe ich allerdings schon gehört."

Das hatte nicht sehr ermutigend geklungen und Sirius geriet durch die fortgesetzt frostige Haltung seiner Angebeten ziemlich aus dem Konzept.

„Das ist... also eigentlich..." stammelte er und kam wieder nicht besonders weit.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?" wollte Gloria mit überdrüssiger Stimme wissen.

Sirius atmete tief durch. Okay – noch war Polen nicht verloren! Jetzt befand er sich endlich wieder auf vertrautem Terrain. Jetzt konnte er alles das vom Stapel lassen, was er sich insgeheim zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Ähm... also..." Er räusperte sich wieder und zauberte aus dem Nichts einen prachtvollen Strauss roter Rosen hervor und hielt ihn Gloria hin. „Für Sie – als Zeichen meiner tiefsten Verehrung", bemerkte er mit sanfter Stimme und sah Gloria tief in die Augen. Vor diesem Blick waren schon ganz andere Frauen dahingeschmolzen! Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn nicht auch diese Bastion fallen würde.

Gloria machte keine Anstalten ihm die Blumen abzunehmen. Immerhin lächelte sie ihn milde an.

„Rote Rosen… wie _galant_...", erwiderte sie gedehnt. „Und wie einfallslos", ergänzte sie mit einem vornehm-gelangweilten Gähnen. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erklären, Sie hätten mich gestern gesehen und sich sofort unsterblich in mich verliebt?"

Lucius hatte mittlerweile wirklich Mühe, seine innere Heiterkeit zu unterdrücken. Das war wirklich besser als alles, was er in dieser Art je gesehen hatte. Black machte sich vollständig zum Trottel und Gloria spielte gekonnt die große Dame.

„So etwas soll es geben, Cousine", mischte er sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ein. „Manche Männer sind so."

„Nein – so war das gar nicht", wehrte Sirius verzweifelt ab. „Ich habe Sie schon vorher gesehen – auf dem Friedhof und dort..."

„Sie haben mich heimlich beobachtet?" unterbrach ihn Gloria scharf. „Während ich das Grab meines Ehemannes besucht habe! Was für ein perverses Subjekt sind Sie?" fragte sie kalt.

„Ich war in einer Mission für den Orden unterwegs..." versuchte Sirius zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Gloria erhob sich von dem Sofa und zeigte sehr wirkungsvoll zur Tür. „Raus hier!"

„Aber ich... Mrs. Borgin... Gloria! Es ist nicht so, wie...", stammelte Sirius unzusammenhängend.

„Lucius?" wandte sich Gloria ungerührt an den blonden Slytherin.

Und Lucius übernahm gekonnt die Rolle des Retters in der Not. Er packte Sirius am Oberarm und drängte ihn zur Tür.

„Du hast die Dame gehört, Black. Raus hier." Für Lucius war dies die Krönung dieses Schauspiels. Sicher würde Black sofort zu Lupin rennen und ihm erzählen, wie gemein der böse Lucius Malfoy zu ihm gewesen war und ihm alle Chancen bei Gloria verdorben hatte. Sollte er nur! Auf diese Weise hätte er dann nicht nur Black, sondern auch gleich Lupin einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzt.

Sirius riss sich wütend los und warf Gloria einen letzten, bewegten Blick zu, dann verbeugte er sich mit steifer Höflichkeit. Auch er hatte einmal die Spielregeln der vornehmen Gesellschaft lernen müssen und bei Bedarf konnte er sie immer noch anwenden. Wenn sein Auftritt schon nicht optimal gewesen war, so sollte wenigsten sein Abgang über jeden Zweifel erhaben sein.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung... Mrs. Borgin – Malfoy." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum mit hocherhobenem Kopf.

An der Türallerdings verwandelte er sich augenblicklich zurück in einen schwarzen Hund. Er schob sich durch den Spalt den Lucius ihm offen hielt. Noch bevor er sich davonmachen konnte hielt Lucius ihn zurück. Er war halb ins Freie getreten und schaute nicht mehr mit dem amüsierten Blick in den Augen auf ihn herab, sondern seine silbergrauen Augen hatten einen ihm recht bekannten ernsten Ausdruck angenommen.

„Du solltest dir wirklich überlegen was für ein schlechter Schachzug dein Auftritt hier gerade war und ich beziehe mich nicht auf deine schlechte Romeo-Parodie. Frag dich nur was es für dich als Spion heißt, dass jetzt jemand außerhalb des Ordens und der Todesser deine Animagusform kennt. Vielleicht wirst du ja schon bald wieder Titelgeschichte beim Tagespropheten." Die Tür schloss sich. Der Animagus ließ betrübt die Ohren hängen und mit eingezogenem Schwanz schlich er davon.

**OoooOoooO**

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht", stieß Gloria aus, kaum dass sie wieder allein waren.

„Glaub es ruhig", erklärte Lucius trocken. „Hier geschehen noch viel verrücktere Dinge. Bei welcher Gelegenheit hast du ihn überhaupt als Hund gesehen? Heute Morgen?"

„Ja, ich war noch kurz bei Professor Dumbledore und auf dem Rückweg lief er mir über den Weg. Ist es zu fassen? Er hat ein hilfloses kleines Kätzchen gejagt! Ein ausgewachsener Mann!" entrüstete sie sich.

Lucius runzelte bei der Erwähnung des _hilflosen Kätzchens_ die Stirn. Sehr viele Katzen gab es nicht auf Hogwarts und keine davon gehörte seiner Definition nach in die Kategorie _hilflos_ – aber gut... Frauen sahen diese Dinge sicher mit anderen Augen.

„Klingt tatsächlich nach Black", murmelte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Gloria sank zurück auf das Sofa. „Und jetzt bringt er mir Blumen... Was verspricht er sich nur davon?"

„Was wohl – er ist ein Mann... und du bist eine Frau", bemerkte Lucius mit einem leisen Lachen.

Ein würdevoller Blick traf ihn. „Ich bin eine Witwe!"

„Eine attraktive Witwe...", ergänzte Lucius.

Gloria gab ein höchst undamenhaftes Schnauben von sich.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich... mit den grauen Augen der Malfoys, den roten Haaren der Weasleys und diesem Kinn der Graves", zählte sie ihre Mängel auf.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du schön bist", erwiderte Lucius pedantisch. „Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass du attraktiv bist. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass Black der erste Mann ist, der dir Blumen gebracht hat."

Ein unwilliges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Nein, natürlich nicht... kaum war ich quasi wieder zu haben, da hat schon der Erste an meine Tür geklopft. Es ist wirklich pietätlos."

Lucius musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Hast du wirklich nie daran gedacht wieder einen Mann in dein Leben zu lassen?" fragte er dann. „Möglicher Weise sogar in dein Herz?"

Graue Augen trafen auf graue.

„Mein Herz gehört Archie", sagte sie schlicht.

„Archie ist tot."

„Dann ist es mein Herz auch."

Nun war es an Lucius, verächtlich zu schnauben.

„Sei nicht albern!" Etwas Romantik, Trauer und Liebesleid war ja ganz schön und stand einer Witwe auch hervorragend – aber das war doch etwas übertrieben. Er hatte noch niemanden getroffen, der so sehr an seinem Partner gehangen hatte. Aber falls es doch nicht übertrieben war und Gloria wirklich so tief für ihren Archie empfunden hatte und immer noch empfand, dann würde sich Black an ihr garantiert die Zähne ausbeißen. Lucius schmunzelte innerlich. Das versprach noch sehr amüsant zu werden.

„Was willst du eigentlich?" fragte Gloria gereizt. „Willst du mich mit Black verkuppeln?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht...", lachte Lucius und machte eine abwehrende Geste.

„Naja..." Gloria tat so, als würde sie nachdenken. „Immerhin wäre er reinblütig... das ist mehr, als einige der anderen Nervensägen von sich behaupten konnten. Er war hier in Hogwarts doch sicher in Slytherin?"

Lucius schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Nein – Black ist und bleibt ein stolzer Gryffindor", erwiderte er spöttisch.

„Ein Black - ein Gryffindor?" Dies schien Gloria nun doch etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. „Sag mir nichts mehr – er ist zweifellos das schwarze Schaf seiner Familie!"

„Zweifellos", bestätigte Lucius grinsend.

**OoooOoooO**

_**Tbc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lucius**: Meine Damen!

**Lorelei**: Ich muss weg…

**Toyo**: Keine Zeit…

**Severus**: Hiergeblieben.

**Lucius**: Wir müssen ein ernstes Wörtchen mit euch reden.

**Lorelei**: Bitte nicht so böse gucken…

**Toyo**: Es tut uns ja Leid…

**Severus**: Es ist kaum zu fassen – der Februar ist fast vorbei und dieses Kapitel ist das erste Update in 2006.

**Lucius**: Ein Skandal.

**Lorelei**: Gnade… wir geloben Besserung…

**Severus**: Naja… glauben wir das halt auch mal…


	65. Kapitel fünfundsechzig

**The Green Side of Life**

* * *

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter sixty-five

# 65 #

Es war schon Mittag als Draco und Harry aus dem Zimmer des Schulsprechers kamen. Sie waren zwar relativ früh wach geworden, aber keiner der beiden konnte den Elan aufbringen, sich aus ihrem gemütlichen Nest aus Kissen, Decken und der Nähe ihrer Körper zu erheben. So hatten sie den Morgen im Bett verbracht, während Soraya es sich in Draco's Nachttischschublade zwischen seinen Taschentüchern bequem gemacht hatte. Draco hatte sich auch nur unter großem Protest aus ihrem kleinen Reich erhoben und hätte er seinen Freunden in Slytherin am vorigen Abend nicht eine Erklärung seines momentanen Beziehungszustandes versprochen, so hätte er sich wohl heute nicht einmal für Essen aus dem Bett bewegt.

Die beiden betraten den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum durch die Verbindungstür in Dracos Zimmer. Die wenigen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum nickten Draco anerkennend zu und bedachten Harry mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Wo sind diese Nichtsnutze bloß? Wenn die sich verpisst haben, werde ich so was von ungemütlich werden", maulte Draco, als er die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafsälen der siebten Klasse hinaufging. „Ich bin extra wegen diesen Deppen aufgestanden…"

„Beruhige dich, Draco", meinte Harry, der sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen konnte. „Du hättest sie ja einfach zu dir bitten können, dann könnten wir uns das Suchen jetzt sparen."

„Und riskieren, dass die Arschlöcher morgens um acht in mein Zimmer stürmen, am besten noch wenn ich gerade mit etwas sehr Wichtigem beschäftigt bin", grollte der Slytherin und fuhr mit einer Hand Harrys Rücken hinunter bis zu seinem Hintern. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Draco führte Harry bis zu einer Tür an der das Bild einer schönen jungen Hexe hing, die mit der Lektüre eines Buches beschäftigt war. Als sie sich der Tür näherten sah die Hexe auf und schloss ihr Buch.

„Draco! Was für eine nette Überraschung", sagte die Hexe.

„Guten Tag, Persephone", antwortete Draco höflich.

„Ihr habt Sicherheitsporträts an euren Türen?", fragte Harry ungläubig und blickte über Dracos Schulter das Bild an.

„Nur die Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Ihr etwa nicht?" Draco las die Antwort von Harrys saurem Gesichtsausdruck ab. „Ist Morag in seinem Zimmer?", fragte Draco das Porträt.

„Er und einige seiner Freunde. Das Passwort hat sich nicht geändert, wenn du eintreten willst", sagte die Dame freundlich.

„Danke, Persephone. _Sonnengroßer Lichterkegel_."

Die Dame in dem Bild nickte und die Türe ging auf.

In dem Zimmer saßen Dracos Freunde auf einem weichen Teppich in einer Runde und spielten Hexenpoker.

Morag sah auf. „Hey, ihr zwei. Macht es euch bequem", sagte er, bevor er sich wieder den Karten in seiner Hand widmete.

„Draco, Darling, wir wollten schon wetten ob du überhaupt den Mut hast, deine versprochene Erklärung abzuliefern", witzelte Pansy und winkte den beiden zu.

„Du zeigst heute mal wieder, was für einen wundervollen Humor du doch besitzt, Pansy, Liebes. Spar ihn dir für jemanden, der ihn hören will", gab Draco schroff zurück.

„Na na, Draco, nicht so gereizt, oder hat es Potter dir gestern Abend nicht gut genug besorgt?", grinste Millicent und die anderen Slytherin begannen zu lachen.

Harry griff sich an den Kopf und versuchte mit seiner Hand die Röte auf seinen Wangen zu verstecken. Draco griff blitzschnell nach seinem Zauberstab und einen Schlenker später waren Millicents Haar so rot wie die von Ron und das Shirt das sie anhatte, zierte die Aufschrift: _Ich täusche meine Orgasmen vor_. Wieder lachten die Slytherins.

„Hat noch jemand von euch Lust auf eine Modeberatung a la Malfoy?" Alle anderen schüttelten den Kopf und Draco steckte den Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche. Millicent versuchte, sich von ihrem neuen Outfit zu befreien aber Draco lachte nur über ihre Versuche. „Gib dir keine Mühe, meine Liebe. Die Veränderungen halten fünf Stunden und lassen sich nur vor mir aufheben."

„Können wir jetzt bitte die Partie beenden?", fragte Morag gereizt.

Draco und Harry setzten sich zu den Slytherins auf den weichen Teppich. Draco spähte abwechselnd über Vincents und Morags Schulter, um einen Blick auf ihre Karten zu erhaschen.

„Also weiter. Ich erhöhe um drei Sickel", sagte Greg und warf drei silberne Münzen auf den kleinen Haufen Bronze- und Silbermünzen in der Mitte des Kreises.

„Ich gehe mit." Auch Pansy warf ihren Einsatz in die Mitte.

„Ich steige aus." Millicent legte ihre Karten ab.

Vincent und Morag gingen ebenfalls mit. Ein weiteres Mal wurde der Einsatz erhöht, dieses Mal stieg Vincent aus.

„Deine vier Sickel und ich erhöhe noch mal um vier Sickel und will sehen", sagte Pansy lächelnd.

Morag legte die Karten offen hin. „Ein Königsrunenpaar."

Das Mädchen lächelte weiter. „Da bin ich drüber: zwei Geisterpaare!"

„Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Greg. „Aber ich habe einen kleinen Merlin auf der Hand." Er legte die Karten ab. Morag und Pansy seufzten. „Sorry, Leute." Greg sammelte die Münzen auf und ließ sie in einem Beutel verschwinden. „Noch ne Runde?" fragte er.

„Nö, hab heute schon genug Geld verloren", meinte Vince und auch die anderen schüttelten den Kopf.

„Und jetzt", Pansy richtete ihr Wort an Draco, „hast du unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht genau was ihr von mir hören wollt", meinte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du musst verzeihen Draco, dass wir ein bisschen neugierig sind. Mit Gryffindors zu kollaborieren ist eine Sache, aber gleich mit einem ins Bett zu gehen ist eine andere und dann auch noch dieses Gefasel über _fester Freund_. Hörte sich nach allem, was schon war, nicht besonders nach dir an", erklärte Millicent.

„Also ich hab's sofort gesehen", meinte Vincent. „War offensichtlich, wenn man sich die Zeit genommen hat genauer hinzusehen."

Millicent blickte Vincent böse an und Harry staunte insgeheim. Er hatte Vincent Crabbe bislang nicht für besonders helle gehalten.

„Es ist doch egal, wer es zuerst gesehen hat oder nicht", mischte sich Morag ein. „Was ich wissen will ist, ob das eine feste ernste Sache ist, oder nur eine Phase. Nichts gegen dich, Harry, aber bevor ich in der Schule meinen Arsch für dich hinhalte, möchte ich wissen ob es sich auch lohnt."

„Heißt das, keiner von euch würde mich verteidigen, außer ich wäre Dracos fester Freund?" Harry schnaubte. „Gut zu wissen woran ich bin."

„Nimm es uns nicht übel Potter", grinste Greg. „aber wir haben schon genug mit unserem eigenen Überleben zu tun, ohne uns auch noch mit jemandem zu belasten der nicht zur Gruppe gehört. Auserwählter Retter der Zaubererwelt hin oder her."

„Hört sich nicht besonders gesellig an", bemerkte Harry flach. „Ich werde mich daran erinnern und darauf achten mir von keinem von euch je den Rücken decken zu lassen."

„Sei nicht so bitter, Harry, aber so läuft das Spiel in Slytherin. Wir sind nicht gerade das beliebteste Haus und keiner der anderen würde uns je den Rücken decken. Warum sollten wir es dann bei den anderen?", sagte Pansy mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Okay, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Wenn irgendwas schlimmes passieren würde, sagen wir mal, so was wie die Troll-Sache aus dem ersten Jahr, dann würdet ihr Terry Boot helfen, weil er Pansys Freund ist, aber zum Beispiel für seine Klassenkameradin Caroline Foster würdet ihr keinen Finger krumm machen?" Harry blickte von einem Slytherin zu anderen, bis sein Blick an Draco hängen blieb.

„Ja, so würde es aussehen", sagte Draco sachlich.

Harry wusste nicht recht, was er weiter zu der Sache sagen sollte. Wie man so denken konnte, ging einfach nicht in seinen Kopf. Draco sah den Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel seines Freundes.

„Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf, Harry. Akzeptier einfach, dass es so ist." Er beugte sich zu dem Gryffindor und flüsterte ihm leise, so das es keiner höre konnte, ins Ohr: „Hab Vertrauen in mich. Zweifel nicht. Ich werde immer da sein um dir den Hals zu retten."

„Zurück zum Thema", meldete sich Morag wieder zu Wort. „Gehört Potter jetzt also dazu?"

„Das tut er", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme.

_**OoooOoooO**_

Es war schon dunkel, als Remus die Schule wieder betrat und völlig durchfroren seine Räume aufsuchte. Da ihm unterwegs niemand begegnete, ging er davon aus, dass gerade Abendessenszeit war, doch der Gedanke, sich an den Lehrertisch zu setzen um ebenfalls etwas Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, übte keinen sehr starken Reiz auf ihn aus.

Mit hängenden Schultern betrat er sein Wohnzimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Er entzündete einige Kerzen und sah sich um. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er sich der Tatsache so sehr bewusst gewesen, dass er im Grunde ein einsamer Mensch war. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war er all die Jahre im Prinzip allein gewesen – doch damals hatte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas ausgemacht. Erst seit Severus und... - er zögerte, brachte den Gedanken dann aber doch zu Ende – und Lucius in sein Leben getreten waren, war diese Einsamkeit verschwunden gewesen. Doch jetzt, da er ganz allein und ohne fremde Hilfe alles verpfuscht hatte, klopfte die Einsamkeit wieder an seine Tür und es würde schlimmer sein, als je zuvor.

Aus Gewohnheit strich sich Remus über die Augen und war verwundert, als er feststellte, dass sie trocken waren. Er horchte in sich hinein und fand dort weder Tränen noch Traurigkeit, sondern nur eine unerklärliche Unruhe und eine wilde, tiefe Sehnsucht gepaart mit unbändiger Wut. Doch wonach oder worauf, das begriff Remus selbst nicht. Er fühlte nur, dass der Werwolf in ihm stärker war, als je zuvor. Verwirrt zerrte er an seiner Robe um sie auszuziehen, doch die Knöpfe bereiteten ihm Schwierigkeiten. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihm noch bis zum Mondaufgang? Mindestens noch vier Stunden – aber es fühlte sich an, als ob es jeden Moment so weit sein würde. Nervös und frustriert lief er in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Schließlich riss er so heftig an seiner Robe, dass die Knöpfe absprangen und das Reißen von Stoff erklang. Verständnislos starrte Remus auf den Stofffetzen in seiner Hand. Plötzlich packte ihn eine unbändige Wut, er griff sich den erstbesten Gegenstand, der ihm in die Hände fiel und schleuderte ihn mit Wucht gegen die Wand. Ein lautes Klirren ertönte, doch Remus nahm das schon nicht mehr richtig wahr.

Wie im Rausch fiel er über die Einrichtung seines Wohnzimmers her und hörte erst auf, als er alles kurz und klein geschlagen hatte.

Schwer atmend fiel Remus auf die Knie und betrachtete sich die Bescherung. Er wusste, dass es angebracht gewesen wäre, sich Sorgen zu machen, doch seine Zerstörungswut hatte ihn ausgelaugt und mit tauben Gliedern zurückgelassen, nur sein Kopf war merkwürdig klar und gleichzeitig erschreckend leer.

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, brauchte Remus mehrere Sekunden um zu begreifen, was dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte. Langsam erhob er sich und ging hin um die Tür zu öffnen. Um das Tohuwabohu kümmerte er sich nicht. Das war sicher eine Hauselfe mit der letzten Ration Wolfsbanntrank. Ordnung machen konnte er später immer noch.

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und blickte zu Boden, immer noch in Erwartung einer kleinwüchsigen Hauselfe mit einem dampfenden Kelch, doch stattdessen blickte er auf ein paar lange Beine in schwarzen Hosen. Er hob seinen Blick und prallte fast zurück.

„Severus!", stieß er keuchend hervor und stellte sich rasch so in die Tür, dass Severus der Blick in den Raum versperrt wurde. „Was willst du denn hier?" Leichte Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf. Vielleicht würde jetzt doch noch alles gut werden…

„Ich bringe dir deine letzte Ration Wolfsbanntrank. Was sonst?", antwortete Severus mit dieser unnachahmlichen Spur von Langeweile und Überheblichkeit und erst jetzt bemerkte Remus den dampfenden Kelch in der rechten Hand des Tränkemeisters. Er bemerkte auch, dass Severus Anstalten machte, durch die Tür zu treten und stellte sich ihm deshalb noch etwas betonter in den Weg, was ihm ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln eintrug.

„Warum hast du keine Hauselfe damit beauftragt, wie in den letzten Tagen?", fragte Remus, teils weil er es wirklich wissen wollte und teils, weil er Severus davon abbringen wollte, näher zu treten. Doch er hätte Severus wirklich besser kennen sollen.

„Ich habe meine Gründe", erwiderte der Slytherin gedehnt. „Lässt du mich jetzt rein?"

„Nein!", erwiderte Remus leicht panisch und hielt sich zur Verdeutlichung mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest. Warum nur hatte er nicht vorher Ordnung gemacht? Ein Wutsch mit dem Zauberstab und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen. Aber nein...

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Du willst den Trank doch nicht hier auf der Türschwelle zu dir nehmen", bemerkte er mit Nachdruck.

„Doch!", behauptete Remus starrköpfig und haschte nach dem Kelch in Severus' Hand. Doch dieser hob ihn rasch außer Reichweite und Remus' Hand griff ins Leere.

„Nun sei doch nicht so unvernünftig!", fuhr Severus ihn an.

„Ich bin nicht unvernünftig", gab Remus, der Verzweiflung nahe, zurück. Na toll – er hatte Severus misstrauisch gemacht und seine Neugierde geweckt. Jetzt würde er ihn ganz sicher nicht mehr davon abhalten können, das Zimmer zu betreten. Und wenn das geschah, dann würde er garantiert persönlich Remus in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungos abliefern.

„Ich will eben einfach nicht, dass du in meine Räume kommst! Das ist völlig normal!", wandte Remus ein, obwohl er sich sicher war, hier auf verlorenem Posten zu kämpfen.

Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ist es nicht! Zumindest nicht für dich – und jetzt geh' zur Seite!"

„Nein!"

„Lupin!"

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen, dann senkte Remus den Kopf.

„Aha... sind wir also wieder auf Nachnamen-Basis", bemerkte er bitter. Die wenige Hoffnung die er noch gehabt hatte, war unter diesem einzigen Wort zerrissen. „Also gut – von mir aus. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Severus ein.

Severus warf ihm im Vorbeigehen einen seltsamen Blick zu und richtete erst dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das völlig zerstörte Wohnzimmer. Beide Männer schwiegen. Remus mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und Severus mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

„Du hast umdekoriert, wie ich sehe", bemerkte Severus schließlich trocken.

„Ja", nickte Remus mit lässiger Geste. „Ich dachte, es wäre mal..."

„Erzähl' mir nichts!" unterbrach Severus ihn schroff. „Was war hier los?"

„Nichts", antwortete Remus einsilbig und wandte sich ab. Warum tat Severus das? Warum benahm er sich, als ob es ihn kümmern würde?

„Nichts?", echote Severus. „Gestatte, dass ich meine Zweifel habe", meinte er mit einem unfrohen Lachen.

Remus schloss gequält seine Augen. Warum hörte Severus nicht auf damit? Warum tat er so, als ob noch irgendwas eine Bedeutung hätte?

„Es ist nichts! Würdest du mir jetzt den Trank geben und dann wieder verschwinden? Das hier ist keine Sache, die dich noch irgendetwas angehen würde!" Das Verlangen, den anderen Mann in die Arme zu schließen, ihn zu bitten, ihm zu verzeihen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, wurde nahezu übermächtig. Doch Remus krampfte seine Finger noch stärker in seine Oberarme um sich davor zurückzuhalten. Das alles hatte er sich selbst verwehrt und unmöglich gemacht – genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er an dieser Stelle lüstern über Lucius Malfoy hergefallen war. Er war keinen Deut besser als Malfoy und sein Bruder und alle über die er in seiner sicher geglaubten Beziehung und Liebe selbstgerecht die Nase gerümpft hatte. Remus schloss gequält die Augen.

„Und ob mich das etwas angeht!", brauste Severus auf. „Auch wenn wir nicht mehr...", er unterbrach sich und fuhr dann etwas ruhiger fort: „Ich braue immer noch den Wolfsbanntrank für dich – und damit bin ich für die Sicherheit der Schüler mitverantwortlich. Genau deshalb geht es mich etwas an, wenn du aus heiterem Himmel heraus beschließt, deine Räume zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten."

Nun brannten doch noch Tränen in Remus' Augen. Natürlich – die Sicherheit der Schüler und keine Besorgnis um das Monster. Warum auch! Hatte er wirklich etwas anderes geglaubt... gehofft?

„Toll! Prima! Dann geh' doch zu Dumbledore petzen!" Remus schrie es fast. „Mir egal! Worauf wartest du noch? Erzähl ihm doch, dass der Werwolf übergeschnappt ist und dringend rausgeschmissen werden muss. Das dürfte dir nicht schwer fallen – du hast es ja schon einmal fertig gebracht!"

Severus umklammerte den Kelch so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall zum Direktor gehen, wenn du mir nicht gleich sagst, was mit dir los ist", sagte er mit mühsam unterdrückter Heftigkeit.

Doch Remus hatte sich nun in Rage geredet und konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

„Sicher – die gefährliche Bestie hat nicht gleich beim ersten Fingerschnipsen gekuscht – lasst sie uns umbringen!" tönte er mit einer Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus nur so troff und er hätte sicher in der gleichen Tonart weitergemacht, wenn er nicht plötzlich in Severus' Augen geblickt hätte und er verstummte.

„Niemand will dich umbringen – was redest du nur für einen Blödsinn", sagte Severus so ruhig, wie Remus ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte und er sackte in sich zusammen, wie ein Ballon aus dem die Luft viel zu schnell entweicht.

„Severus – es geht mir nicht gut...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Auf diese Idee wäre ich nie gekommen", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Bitte – keine dummen Witze – ich kann sonst für nichts garantieren...", sagte Remus heiser und leckte sich über seine plötzlich so trockenen Lippen.

Severus wusste nicht, ob er sich selbst gratulieren sollte – immerhin hatte sich sein Argwohn, dass mit dem Werwolf etwas Grundlegendes nicht stimmte, als richtig erwiesen – dennoch freute er sich nicht darüber. Ganz und gar nicht. Den immer beherrschten, immer freundlichen Remus Lupin so unausgeglichen und unbeherrscht zu erleben war ziemlich beunruhigend. Dennoch wollte er sich bei seiner Einschätzung der Situation nicht von seinen Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen. Er konnte das. Er konnte der Versuchung, Remus in seine Arme zu schließen widerstehen. Immerhin hatten sie Schluss gemacht und einige wesentliche Dinge waren immer noch ungeklärt. Aber er war doch sicher Profi genug um Remus… Nein! Lupin bei seinen Werwolf-Problemen zu helfen – ohne dass ihm seine Gefühle dabei in die Quere kamen.

„Also - was hast du? Aber rede dich bitte nicht mit Liebeskummer heraus. Ich fürchte, dass ich dir das nicht würde glauben können. Was fehlt dir sonst noch?", fragte er mit kühler Strenge, die nichts von den komplizierten Emotionen widerspiegelte, die in ihm tobten.

Remus biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich... Severus... ich habe Angst! Ich habe Angst, dass etwas passiert – ich habe den Wolf noch nie so stark in mir gespürt... gestern schon..." Er verstummte beschämt als ihm wieder einfiel, was er gestern Abend noch so alles gefühlt hatte.

„Und das war noch niemals vorher der Fall?"

„Nein, noch nie… nicht seit ich den Wolfsbanntrank einnehme... und davor... ich weiß es nicht mehr...", antwortete Remus und krümmte sich gleich danach vor Schmerzen. Ein gequältes Winseln entrang sich seiner Kehle und er fiel auf die Knie. Er versuchte, Severus anzusehen, doch er erkannte ihn nur noch verschwommen. „Severus – bitte hilf mir! Ich habe Angst, dass der Trank nicht wirken wird... ich will niemanden gefährden..."

„Soll ich dich vielleicht einsperren, oder was?", gab Severus sarkastisch zurück, den diese ganze Szene mehr erschütterte als er zugeben wollte.

„Ja – ich glaube, das wäre eine ganz gute Idee...", flüsterte Remus heiser und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Wieder tobte eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper.

„Das war doch nur...", fing Severus an, unterbrach sich aber sofort wieder. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich werde lieber auch noch Madam Pomfrey informieren", sagte er stattdessen. Das hier war viel ernster als er vermutet hatte. Was stimmte nur nicht mit Remus? Er benahm sich wirklich, als ob er nicht die ganze Woche über Wolfsbanntrank von bester Qualität zu sich genommen hatte.

„Ja – tu das... Hältst du es für möglich, dass ich mich an den Trank gewöhnt habe und er deshalb nicht mehr richtig wirkt?", fragte Remus kläglich.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Severus ehrlich und fluchte innerlich, weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, sich jemals so hilflos gefühlt zu haben. „Es liegen noch keine Langzeitstudien vor. Dazu ist der Trank noch zu neu. Aber wenn es etwas in der Richtung ist, dann werde ich es herausfinden und das Problem lösen", versuchte er sowohl Remus als auch sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Danke... ich...", seufzte Remus und krümmte sich wieder zusammen. „Oh Gott! Diese Schmerzen machen mich noch wahnsinnig! Gib endlich den Kelch her und lass mich diese Brühe schlucken!"

Einen Moment starrte Severus verständnislos auf den Kelch, den er immer noch in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Wie hatte er ihn nur vergessen können? Rasch kniete er sich neben Remus auf den Fußboden und half ihm, den Kelch an die Lippen zu heben. Der Trank schien Remus für einen Moment Erleichterung zu verschaffen und Severus eilte zum Kamin. Er warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und rief dann in die grünen Flammen: „Madam Pomfrey? Kommen Sie bitte sofort hierher – in Lupins Räume. Und bringen Sie ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel mit."

**OoooOoooO**

Professor Sprout hatte schon lange vorgehabt, ihre umfangreiche Privat-Bibliothek neu zu ordnen und zu entrümpeln, doch nie hatte sie Zeit dafür gefunden. Doch jetzt waren Ferien, die Förderkurse waren auch vorbei und keine einzige Pflanze in den Gewächshäusern brauchte im Moment besondere Betreuung.

Pomona Sprout seufzte leise. Sicher hätte man mit einem solchen Abend auch etwas anderes anfangen können, aber wer wusste schon, wozu diese Aufräumaktion gut war.

Als sie drei Stunden später hinter einem uralten Herbarium zwei Tagebücher von Helga Hufflepuff fand, die dort schon wer weiß wie lange gelegen hatten, wusste sie, wozu diese staubige Arbeit gut gewesen war. Auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen konnte, dass sie in wenigen Stunden durch diese Tagebücher den entscheidenden Hinweis auf Helga Hufflepuffs Gründer-Ring erhalten würde.

**OoooOoooO**

Madam Pomfrey schaffte es nur mit der Hilfe von Severus Snape, dem sich vor Schmerzen windenden Remus Lupin ein Beruhigungsmittel einzuflößen. Die Medihexe besah mit sehr kritischem Blick den Zustand ihres Patienten.

„Severus, wir müssen dem Direktor Bescheid geben", meinte sie ernst und verließ ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten die Räume.

Severus nickte nur. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von der wimmernden und wippenden Gestalt abwenden, die in einer Ecke des Raumes auf dem Boden lag. Severus hatte Remus zwar nach Verabreichung des Beruhigungstrankes auf das Sofa gelegt, aber dort war Remus nicht lange geblieben. Auf allen Vieren war er durch das Zimmer zu der Ecke unter den Fenstern gekrochen, fast so als wolle er so nah wie möglich am Vollmond sein. Severus und Pomfrey hatten versucht Remus wieder zum Sofa zu bewegen, aber der Werwolf hatte ihnen mit schnaubenden und besonders blumigen Worten gesagt was er mit ihnen tun würde, wenn sie ihn anfassen würden. Vor allem Severus litt unter den harten Blicken der bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn überall hin verfolgten. So hatte er Remus noch nie gesehen...

Was war bloß los mit Remus?

Dumbledore kam mit der Medihexe zurück in das Zimmer. Er versuchte gar nicht mit Remus zu sprechen sondern schlug sofort vor, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Severus folgte unter Protest. Sie kehrten in das Büro des Direktors zurück.

„Albus, wir müssen etwas tun. Der arme Junge ist nicht er selbst", meinte Madam Pomfrey besorgt. Severus nickte nur. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht genug um etwas zu sagen.

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen, meine Liebe." Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und nach einem Schlenker schossen weiße Blitze auf eines der Gemälde an der Wand. Keine Sekunde später konnte man in Remus' Wohnzimmer sehen.

Gerade in dem Moment als das Bild in Remus' Wohnzimmer scharf wurde, konnte man sehen, wie Remus sich aufbäumte und mit zum Schrei aufgerissenen Mund die Hände an den Kopf schlug. Sein schlanker Körper bäumte sich auf und fiel zu Boden und Severus war dankbar, das man keinen Ton hören konnte. Remus' Verwandlung war schmerzhaft und seltsam schnell. Der Wolf, der nur Momente später im Wohnzimmer war, heulte.

„Keine Angst. Die Tür zu Remus' Räumen ist bereits verschwunden", meinte Dumbledore, den besorgten Blick immer noch auf das Bild gerichtet.

„Was geht da vor, Albus?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

Der Wolf lief unruhig im Zimmer herum, es schien als würde das Tier Schmerzen haben. Severus musste seinen Blick abwenden.

„Severus?" Severus kam plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und sah Dumbledore an. „Könnte es am Trank liegen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde es sofort kontrollieren", sagte Severus mit flacher Stimme.

„Egal was es ist. Wir müssen dahinter kommen. Remus kann in diesem Zustand nicht in der Schule bleiben", erklärte der Schulleiter besorgt.

„Vielleicht eine Besonderheit, oder ein allergische Reaktion oder ähnliches", versuchte die Medihexe zu erklären.

„Es ist ärgerlich, dass so etwas ausgerechnet jetzt passieren musste. Remus wird uns bei den Aktionen fehlen. Bitte macht euch sofort an die Arbeit", schloss der Direktor.

Severus nickte nur und verließ, ohne noch einmal auf das Bild zu blicken, das Büro des Direktors. Die Bilder die er gesehen hatte, spukten durch seinen Kopf... konnte es sein, dass er wirklich einen Fehler im Trank gemacht hatte? Litt Remus jetzt Schmerzen, weil er sich zu sicher gewesen war? Severus verdrängte diesen Gedanken gewaltsam.

_Besonderheit_.

Etwas an diesem Wort, das Poppy gebraucht hatte, ließ Severus aufhorchen. Könnte es sein, dass eine Antwort vielleicht dort zu suchen war? Severus lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung der Slytherin-Schlafsäle und er hoffte, dass er mit seiner vagen Vermutung richtig liegen würde.

**OoooOoooO**

Etwas beklommen betrat Harry hinter Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er rechnete es Draco hoch an, dass er sich so offen zu ihm bekannte, dennoch fühlte sich der Gryffindor nicht wirklich wohl, als er quasi hochoffiziell Slytherin-Territorium betrat.

Auch wenn er schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen war und auch wenn Draco ihm versichert hatte, es würde keine Probleme geben, da er ja mit seinen Klassenkameraden gesprochen hatte – ein ungutes Gefühl blieb.

Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass sich nicht sehr viele Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten. Einige, die er nur vom Sehen kannte, warfen ihm den einen oder anderen neugierigen Blick zu, doch Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode grinsten ihn nur kurz an und fingen dann an hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern. Morgana winkte ihm enthusiastisch zu, wurde jedoch von Claire daran gehindert, zu ihm zu laufen. Crabbe und Goyle taten ihr möglichstes um ihn zu ignorieren, musterten ihn in Wirklichkeit jedoch verstohlen. Harry war dieses Spießrutenlaufen peinlich, doch da musste er wohl durch. Er bewunderte Draco, der unberührt durch den Raum schritt, seinen Freunden nur kurz zu nickte und dann vor der Eingangstür zu seinem Zimmer stehen blieb.

„Kommst du?", fragte er und Harry beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, lachte Harry nervös.

„Was?", fragte Draco irritiert.

„Weißt du, ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass du für mich immer der ungekrönte Slytherin-Prinz warst", meinte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Ja und?", meinte Draco unbeeindruckt.

Harry schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Du könntest wenigstens ein bisschen so tun, als ob du geschmeichelt wärst", kritisierte Harry, doch Draco grinste lediglich und Harry seufzte. „Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir dann überlegt – wenn du der Slytherin-Prinz bist, wozu macht das dann mich? Und wehe, du sagst jetzt: zur Prinzessin!", drohte Harry.

„Würde mir doch nie einfallen...", wehrte Draco mit gespieltem Ernst ab. „Und jetzt komm zu deinem Prinzen, mein Schatz." Dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

„Das macht dir eindeutig zu viel Spaß!" meckerte Harry, ließ sich aber doch von dem immer noch lachenden Slytherin umarmen. „Ich hätte wohl besser meine Klappe geha..." Der Rest erstickte in einem ungeduldigen Kuss.

„Allerdings, Potter... du redest echt zuviel", murmelte Draco, leckte sanft über Harrys Lippen und küsste ihn erneut.

Erst als Harry die Matratze von Draco's Bett unter sich und Draco selbst über sich fühlte, wurde er sich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst.

Ihre Hemden und Pullover und Roben lagen vergessen auf dem Fußboden. Während Draco ungestüme Küsse auf Harrys Gesicht, Hals und Schultern verteilte, blieb Harry nicht untätig.

Seine Hände glitten tiefer an Dracos Rücken hinab und in einer Aufwallung von Mut direkt unter den Bund von Dracos Unterhose. Als keine Widerworte kamen, sondern Draco ihn nur kess angrinste, als ob er ihn herausfordern wollte, schob Harry mit seinen Daumen den Slip immer weiter, bis Dracos Hintern unbedeckt war.

„Was denn, Potter – so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht", raunte Draco ihm zu und knabberte gleich danach an seinem Ohrläppchen, was Harry ein leises Stöhnen entlockte und seine Finger spannten sich reflexartig stärker um Dracos Hintern.

„Mach das noch mal", flüsterte Draco.

Harry versuchte, unschuldig zu tun. „Was denn?", fragte er gespielt naiv.

„Alles...", hauchte Draco, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab und nestelte mit der anderen Hand an dem Verschluss von Harrys Jeans herum.

Es war ihm gerade geglückt eine Hand in die enge Hose zu quetschen, als die geheime Tür zu seinem Zimmer förmlich aufflog und niemand anderer als Severus Snape im Türrahmen stand.

Die beiden Jungen erstarrten und keiner von ihnen wagte, sich in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen. Snape verzog gequält sein Gesicht.

„Draco – ich erwarte dich in 5 Minuten in der Bibliothek – bekleidet...", sagte Snape streng.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen!", schrie Draco wütend, als er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte. „Und außerdem bin ich gerade beschäftigt, wie du vielleicht siehst! Du kannst mich in ein oder zwei Stunden noch mal fragen!"

„Bitte...", sagte Snape mit einem unangenehmen Lächeln. „Ihr seid beide Teenager... wie lange kann das maximal noch dauern? 30 Sekunden? 40? In 5 Minuten in der Bibliothek oder ich werde sehr ungemütlich!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Snape so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Dracos Arm knickte ein und er ließ sich einfach auf Harry fallen.

„Draco – bitte erschieß mich... Snape hat meine Unterwäsche gesehen!" jammerte Harry verzweifelt.

„Was soll ich dann erst sagen – er hat meinen nackten Hintern gesehen!", stöhnte Draco.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen... du bist eindeutig schlimmer dran. Erschießt du mich jetzt?", bettelte Harry.

„Nein, keine Zeit... er hat 5 Minuten gesagt – er meint auch 5 Minuten", sagte Draco bedauernd und löste sich endlich von Harry.

„Soll ich hier auf dich warten?" fragte Harry zerknirscht, während Draco seine Klamotten zusammensuchte und anzog.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, was Onkelchen gebissen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird." Er strich mit einem Finger über Harrys Wange. „Tut mir leid...", sagte er leise. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es viel Sinn hat auf mich zu warten."

Harry nickte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu dem geheimen Ausgang. Als Draco die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt Harry ihn zurück.

„Du, Draco? Werden wir jemals daran zurückdenken und darüber lachen können?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Draco schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„So alt können wir gar nicht werden...", seufzte er.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco betrat mit mehr als nur schlechter Laune die Bibliothek. Womit hatte er das eigentlich verdient? Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte er wunderschöne Momente mit seinem festen Freund verbracht und was jetzt... Nicht nur, dass sein Pate einen guten Blick auf seinen nackten Hintern bekommen hatte, auch war die Chance, dass er heute nochmal zu so einem netten Beisammensein mit seinem Freund kommen würde, relativ niedrig. 

„Okay, hier bin ich... Und wehe, es ist nicht wichtig!" schnaubte er als er sich vor den Tisch stellte an dem sein Pate schon mit einigen Büchern saß.

„Das wird auch so langsam Zeit", beschwerte sich Severus und Draco spürte wie seine Nervenseile sich bis ans Maximum spannten.

„Und was soll ich jetzt hier?", fragte er.

„In deinem Aufsatz über Werwölfe sind einige Fußnoten und Querverweise auf weitere Literatur. Du wirst mir helfen, die entsprechenden Abschnitte in den Büchern wieder zu finden", erklärte Severus und legte das Buch, in dem Draco seine Aufsätze gebunden hatte, auf den Tisch und begann darin zu blättern. Draco erkannte sofort auf was diese Sache hinauslaufen würde.

„Ich? Fällt mir nicht im Traum ein", sagte er mit abweisendem Ton.

„Wie bitte?", Man konnte deutlich in Severus' Stimme die Wut aber auch die Verwirrung hören.

„Es geht doch hier um Lupin, oder nicht?"

„Professor Lupin", korrigierte Severus gereizt.

„Von mir aus. Aber es geht hier um ihn und dich, und ich werde dir dabei nicht helfen", machte Draco seinen Standpunkt klar.

„Ich glaube, du hast mich falsch verstanden, Draco. Das war nicht die Bitte deines Paten – das war die Anweisung deines Hauslehrers. Und glaube mir – du möchtest keinen von beiden verärgern", zischte Severus.

„Das ist mir egal! Ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen, wieder mit Lupin zusammen zu kommen! Nicht, nachdem er Vater derart beleidigt hat!"

„Wie war das gerade?"

„Ooops..." Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. So ein Schnitzer hätte ihm nicht passieren dürfen.

„Dein Vater hat dir das garantiert nicht erzählt – woher also weißt du davon?", verlangte der Hauslehrer Slytherins zu wissen.

„Ich bin in deiner Bibliothek eingeschlafen und habe alles gehört. Niemand beleidigt ungestraft einen Malfoy!", gab Draco zu.

„Deine Loyalität zu deinem Vater in allen Ehren... aber du solltest dich nicht in Dinge einmischen, die nur Erwachsene etwas angehen. Dein Vater kann sich sehr gut alleine rächen."

„Ich bin auch erwachsen! Hör' gefälligst damit auf, mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln!", keifte der Junge. „Das hab ich nicht nötig."

„Gut, einverstanden! Als dein Hauslehrer werde ich dir so viele Strafarbeiten aufbrummen und Hauspunkte abziehen, dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht, wenn du mir nicht sofort hilfst und als dein Pate werde ich versuchen, dir ein Mittel unterzuschieben, das dir hilft, fortan etwas enthaltsamer zu leben", drohte Severus seinem normalerweise geliebten Patenkind.

„Du wirst versuchen, mir einen Impotenz-Trank unterzujubeln?", Draco konnte es nicht fassen.

„Es wird nicht beim Versuch bleiben! Es wird mir auch gelingen. Ob Mister Potter wohl sehr enttäuscht sein wird?"

„Das ist ganz gemeine Erpressung!"

„Willkommen in der Welt der Erwachsenen!"

„Also gut. Ich helfe dir. Aber nur unter Protest. Worum geht's im Speziellen?" Draco konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein Pate ihn wirklich erpressen würde. Draco machte sich eine mentale Notiz mit Severus und dem Störenfried Lupin ein ernstes Wort zu reden.

„Lupin verhält sich äußerst atypisch und gerade so als ob er keinen Wolfsbanntrank zu sich genommen hätte. Wenn sich sein Verhalten nicht irgendwie anders erklären lässt, dann muss der Fehler beim Banntrank liegen – und wenn das so ist, dann ist er eine Gefahr für die ganze Schule und zwar solange, bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe. Du siehst, ich handle keineswegs aus eigennützigen Motiven."

„... nicht nur..." Severus sah seinen Patensohn scharf an, doch sein Blick schien an Draco abzuprallen. „Spar dir den Blick, Onkel. Versuch bitte nicht mir zu verkaufen, dass du in Bezug auf Lupin auch nur eine objektive Entscheidung treffen kannst. Das wäre eine Lüge die eines Slytherins unwürdig ist und selbst Harry würde sie dir nicht abkaufen. Du kannst ja versuchen diese Geschichte Vater unterzujubeln... aber warte, besser nicht. Er würde dich auslachen. Vielleicht ja Dumbledore, aber..." Draco wurde von seinem Paten barsch unterbrochen.

„Sei still! Impertinentes Balg." Er zeigte mit einer Hand auf einige Bücher. „Los fangen wir mit der Arbeit an." Draco schmunzelte nur und griff nach einem der Bücher. Wenigstens konnte er einen kleinen Sieg für sich verbuchen.

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

**OooOooO**

Toyo: Wir haben eine Entscheidenden getroffen!

Lorelei: Ja!

Severus: x _von seinem Buch aufsieht_ x

Lucius: x _sich umdreht_ x

Toyo _ernst_: Wir haben keine Lust mehr auf euch!

Lorelei _kalt_: Ja, wir schreiben die Geschichte um. Ihr geht uns nur noch auf den Nerv.

_Totenstille_

Severus _entsetzt_: Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein...

Lucius _schockiert_: Seit ihr sicher das ihr nicht krank seit.

_Lorelei und Toyo schweigen und rümpfen die Nasen_

Severus _panisch_: Aber... aber... ich sind doch ein Team und ihr mögt und uns doch... oder ... ODER?

Lucius _am Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs_: Ja, außerdem seit ihr doch unsere Girls, unsere Ladys... das kann nicht euer ernst sein...

_Lorelei und Toyo immer noch stoisch..._

_Gelächter_

Lorelei: Man, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das geglaubt habt... _lach_

Toyo: April April...

Severus und Lucius: DAS WAR NICHT WITZIG!

Lorelei: ... kommt schon...

Toyo: Ihr müsst auch mal Spaß verstehen:

_Lorelei und Toyo ihre boys bzw. Gentleman knuddel..._


	66. Kapitel sechsundsechzig

Disclaimer: wie immer…

_Im letzten Kapitel haben sich Harry und Draco gegenüber den Slytherins als Paar „geoutet" und Harry hat einiges über ihren Ehrenkodex und ihren Zusammenhalt erfahren. Als Severus am Abend Remus seine letzte Ration Wolfsbanntrank bringt, verhält sich Remus so untypisch, dass Severus Madam Pomfrey zur Hilfe holt. Remus' Verwandlung war ungewöhnlich und der Wolfsbanntrank zeigte keinerlei Wirkung. Professor Sprout findet durch Zufall einen Hinweis auf den Hufflepuff-Gründerring, währenddessen erwischt Severus Harry und Draco inflagranti und zwingt Draco, ihm bei der Lösung von Remus' Problemen zu helfen._

_

* * *

_

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter sixty-six

#** 66 **#

Das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung war gedimmt, so dass die großen Gegenstände im Zimmer, wie das Klavier, die Sessel und der Tisch, lange Schatten warfen. Auf einem der Sessel, Lucius' persönlichem Lieblingsstück, saßen zwei Personen: Der Herr der Gemächer selbst, mit seinem dunkelhaarigen Gast auf dem Schoß. Romulus' Beine hingen über beide Lehnen. Das schwache Licht zeichnete verführerische Schatten auf seine gebräunte Haut, während er sich langsam auf Lucius' Schoß auf und ab bewegte. Eine Hand in das blonde Haar gegraben, die andere mit festem Griff auf der Schulter liegend, vollführte er seine Bewegungen. Die Hände auf seinen Hüften, die sich abwechselnd in seine Haut krallten oder sich einfach nur an ihm festhielten, zeugten von Lucius' tranceähnlichem Zustand. Der blonde Mann hatte seinen Kopf gegen den Sesselrücken gelehnt und blickte mit halbgeöffneten, glitzernden Augen zu Romulus auf. Ab und an löste sich eine der beiden Hände von seiner Hüfte und streichelte über die Haut seines Bauches und seiner Brust, bis sie wieder auf derselben Stelle zur Ruhe kam.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lucius abwenden und obwohl sein Durchhaltevermögen langsam immer geringer wurde und seine Beine zu schmerzen begannen, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden seine Bewegungen schneller werden zu lassen und den Rauschzustand, in dem sie sich befanden, zu beenden. Das Gefühl von Lucius' Händen auf sich, seinem harten Glied in sich, das sich wiederholt in ihn grub, dieser Blick, das leise Atmen und das sporadische Stöhnen ließen ihn wünschen, dass sie ewig so weiter machen könnten... aber das konnten sie nicht.

Romulus merkte wie seine Muskeln sich spannten und sein Inneres sich enger um Lucius zusammenzog. Lucius' Arme umfingen ihn und er ließ sich etwas nach vorne sinken.

"Ich kann nicht mehr... ich muss kommen", hauchte Romulus, selbst überrascht über den Tonfall in seiner Stimme.

"Ein bisschen noch..." Eine von Lucius' Händen löste sich von seiner Hüfte und umfasste seine vor Lust schmerzhaft pochende Erektion.

Das Gefühl dieser Hand auf sich verführte Romulus dazu seine Augen zu schließen. "...mehr..." Er konnte Lucius' Lächeln geradezu in seiner Stimme hören als der Blonde sprach.

Mit seinen ersten Worten zwang Lucius ihn, in seiner Bewegung inne zu halten.

"Sag es!", forderte der Blonde hart.

"Bastard...", zischte Romulus und versuchte, sich gegen Lucius' Griff zu stemmen, aber der eiserne Griff an seiner Hüfte und die Hand die fest sein Glied umschloss, hinderten ihn daran. Romulus' Hände legten sich um Lucius' Nacken - er öffnete seine Augen wieder und funkelte auf seinen Sexpartner hinab. Seine Finger krallten sich in die weiche Haut des Nackens und hinterließen roten Spuren, aber Lucius blieb unbeeindruckt. Romulus wusste – leider - was er tun musste um zu bekommen was er wollte.

"...bitte..."

"Na also, war doch nicht schwer, oder?" Lucius hob ihn wieder von seinem Schoß und von seiner Erektion, nur um kurz vor ihrer endgültigen Trennung kraftvoll und hart in ihn zu stoßen. Dieser einzelne Stoß reichte aus, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu treiben. Romulus warf seinen Kopf zurück und kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen und die Welt schrumpfte in sich zusammen, bis es nur noch ihn selbst gab und das Gefühl in dem er trieb. Er sank erschöpft auf Lucius' Schulter zusammen und blickte erst wieder auf, als sein Atem sich normalisiert hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Lucius aus ihm heraus geglitten war und sich ebenfalls erschöpft gegen ihn lehnte. Er entspannte sich wieder und schloss die Augen. Eine seltsame Ruhe war über ihn gekommen und er fühlte sich absolut gut. Lucius' Kopf der sich gegen ihn lehnte, der warme Atem den er auf seiner Haut spürte, Lucius' Arme um seine Hüften und das Gefühl ihren Höhepunkt in und auf sich spüren zu können, all das ließ diesen Moment perfekt werden. Romulus schwebte in diesem Gefühl und der Schlaf fand ihn schnell.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Romulus wieder erwachte, lag er zusammengerollt auf dem Sessel. Lucius hatte eine Decke über ihn gelegt, er selbst war aber nicht zu sehen. Romulus hörte ein Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer. Er war sich sicher, dass Lucius duschen gegangen war. Langsam und leise stand er auf. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab von dem Kaminsims. Mit einigen stillen Zaubern hatte er sich notdürftig gesäubert und wieder angezogen. Er blickte noch einmal auf den Sessel auf dem er den bisher erotischsten aber auch kräftezehrendsten Sex gehabt hatte. Er schmunzelte und verließ Lucius Räume.

Er hatte sich in der Zeit ziemlich verschätzt, oder er hatte länger geschlafen als er es vermutet hatte. Es war schon Nacht und die Schulflure lagen still vor ihm. Sein erschöpfter Körper sehnte sich nach dem heißen Wasser einer Dusche und seinem Bett. Er war schon fast an seinen Räumen, als er einer aufgeregten Madam Pomfrey über den Weg lief.

"Madam? Was machen sie so spät noch hier?", fragte er interessiert. Das gehetzte Gesicht passte nicht zu der normalerweise sehr gefestigten Frau.

"Professor Blayden. Es ist Remus. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Hat man sie nicht informiert?"

"Was? Remus?" Romulus erstarrte. "Was ist mit ihm?" Erst dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass gerade Vollmondnacht war.

"Etwas stimmt nicht. Professor Snape und Direktor Dumbledore versuchen, es herauszufinden und ich bereite die Krankenstation vor... der arme Junge", seufzte die Krankenschwester.

Eine Art der Machtlosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus.

"Kann ich etwas tun?"

"Nein, außer Sie haben vielleicht eine Vermutung, was mit ihm geschieht."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich komme sofort zu Ihnen und helfe ..."

Die Krankenschwester unterbrach ihn.

"Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie können momentan nichts tun. Kommen Sie einfach drei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang, bis dahin habe ich dann alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen und Sie können mit ihm reden."

Romulus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nichts nützen würde sich gegen die Anweisung der Medihexe zu stellen. Aber man konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Ich werde da sein."

Madam Pomfrey nickte nur und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. Romulus blieb eine Zeit lang einfach stehen bevor er weiterging. Sorge um Remus machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Körper sehnte sich zwar immer noch nach einer heißen Dusche, aber an Schlaf war wohl jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco schlug nun das fünfte Buch in Folge auf. Ein altes Buch im Bezug auf Wolfsbann und seine Züchtung. Seine Augen begannen ihm wehzutun und er hatte Mühe die Seiten länger als eine Minute zu betrachten. Das Lesen wurde langsam aber sicher zu einer Qual. Draco war sich sicher, dass er sich bereits seine Augen rot gerieben hatte. Er versuchte sein Gesicht in der Fensterscheibe zu erkennen neben der er saß, aber das schwache Kerzenlicht bei dem er saß, reichte nicht für eine brauchbare Spiegelung. Es half auch nicht besonders, dass sein Onkel seit ihrem Streit vor einigen Stunden kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Draco musste zugeben das er eifersüchtig war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Onkel je so engagiert für ihn oder seinen Vater gearbeitet hatte. Die Frage, ob er sie denn nicht mehr lieben würde brannte Draco auf der Zunge. Doch sein Onkel schien weder seine Müdigkeit noch seinen inneren Konflikt zu bemerken. Fast automatisch blätterte er durch die Bücher und machte sich Notizen. Das war alles nur die Schuld von diesem Werwolf, dachte Draco. Doch konnte er Severus das wirklich übel nehmen? Würde er für Harry nicht dasselbe tun? Draco schüttelte den Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Sein Ärger auf Lupin gefiel Draco momentan viel zu gut um ihn sich von einer solchen Gegenüberstellung kaputtmachen zu lassen.

Draco klappte mit einem übertrieben lauten Knall das Buch zu und stand auf.

"Ich gehe mir einen Kaffee holen", sagte er.

Severus sah nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf, sondern scheuchte ihn nur mit einer Handbewegung davon. Draco schluckte eine beleidigende Erwiderung hinunter und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Patenonkel die Bibliothek.

Auf seinem Weg in die Küche brummte Draco vor sich hin und legte sich mehrere Sprüche zurecht, die er seinem Onkel bei passender Gelegenheit an den Kopf knallen würde. Als er nach zwei starken Tassen Kaffee wieder an der Eingangshalle vorbei kam, sah er auf die große Uhr - es war kurz vor ein Uhr. Er seufzte. Er war jetzt bestimmt schon 4 Stunden weg. Harry würde sicher schon schlafen. Wieder seufzte er.

Irgendwann hörte er seltsam laute Stimmen, die von der Treppe des Nordturmes herunter kamen. Was hatten diese Schüler – denn für Erwachsene waren die Stimmen zu hell - um diese Zeit hier noch zu suchen? Seine unausgesprochene Frage wurde beantwortet, als er im Gang der Bibliothek auf eine ganze Klasse von Viertklässlern traf. Er erkannte das Ravenclaw-Emblem auf den Schuluniformen. Sie alle hatten ihre Sternenkarten unter dem Arm geklemmt und zwei von ihnen trugen sogar ein Planetenmodell in der Hand. Draco ging unbekümmert an ihnen vorbei, obwohl ihn ein paar der Schüler seltsam ansahen. Draco war schließlich Schulsprecher und hatte die Erlaubnis nachts die Gänge zu patrouillieren.

"Mann, ich bin froh wenn ich endlich ins Bett komme. Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit so müde", hörte Draco einen von den Schülern sagen.

"Ja, aber ich hoffe, du hast trotzdem gut aufgepasst. Diese Mondkonstellation kommt bestimmt in der nächsten Klassenarbeit vor", meinte ein Mädchen besorgt.

"Ja schon, die ist schließlich mega-selten... aber trotzdem muss es mich nicht interessieren. Nur weil ein paar Planeten mit dem Mond in einer Bahn stehen, werde ich bestimmt nicht schlechter schlafen als sonst."

Draco blieb einen Augenblick stehen. Es war als hätte man ihm die Lösung seines Problems gerade ins Ohr geflüstert. Ohne auf die seltsamen Blick zu achten die er bekam, rannte er die letzten Meter in die Bibliothek.

Severus sah auf, als er mit lauten Schritten die Bibliothek betrat, doch Draco ging ohne etwas zu sagen an ihm vorbei und verschwand in einem der vielen Gänge. Er durchstöberte ein paar Regale, bis er das Buch fand, das er suchte. Severus war aufgestanden, das sah Draco als er kurz zwischen den Regalen hervortrat. Er versuchte, den fragenden und missbilligenden Blick seines Onkels und Hauslehrers zu ignorieren und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

"Was ist los?", fragte Severus mit scharfem Ton.

"Gleich...", winkte Draco ab und schlug das Buch auf, das er sich gerade geholt hatte.

"Ein bisschen mehr Resp..."

"Könntest du mich bitte arbeiten lassen?" Nachdem Draco solchermaßen Severus mehr als nur ungebührend unterbrochen hatte, verspürte er den Drang sich vor dem stechenden Blick unter dem Tisch zu verstecken. Aber Draco wollte sich keine Blöße geben, außerdem war er immer noch sauer wegen Severus' fiesem Erpressungsversuch. "Spar dir deinen Blick und glaub ja nicht, dass du mir mit Punkteabzug drohen kannst. Schließlich ist das, was wir hier machen, keineswegs schulisch. Und ich werde es dir sagen, wenn ich etwas gefunden habe, sobald ich bereit bin. Ich verbreite nicht gerne Halbwahrheiten oder vage Theorien. Diese dumme Angewohnheit habe ich von meinem Patenonkel übernommen."

Draco war überrascht, dass Severus seinen schnippischen Ton mit nichts anderem als einem noch kälteren Blick quittierte. Er begann sich wegen seinem frechen Verhalten zunehmend schuldiger zu fühlen. Severus war eigentlich eine Person, die er für gewöhnlich mit dem größtmöglichsten Respekt behandelte. Draco schob seine Gedanken beiseite. Er stand noch einmal auf, um eine Sternenkarte zu holen. Er kritzelte einige Kalkulationen auf ein Pergamentstück, das Severus schon für Notizen benutzt hatte. Er bemerkte, dass Severus seine eigene Recherche nun vollends eingestellt hatte und ihm nur noch zusah. Draco gab sich keine Mühe seine Arbeit zu verstecken. Er stellte die Sternenkarte auf die Konstellation der heutigen Nacht ein, dann der Nacht davor und wieder der Nacht davor. Er machte seine arithmantischen Berechnungen für die letzten vier Nächte und die Ergebnisse waren mehr als eindeutig.

Endlich war er fertig und nickte zu sich selbst. Als er aufblicke, sah er deutlich, dass Severus stark mit sich kämpfte, ihm den Zettel einfach aus der Hand zu reißen. Draco beschloss, den Moment auszunutzen um einige Dinge klarzustellen.

"Ich bin fertig", sagte er neutral.

"Und...", kam die Antwort schroff zurück.

"Bevor ich dir des großen Rätsels Lösung präsentiere, möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht aufbrausend sein sollen. Das gehört sich nicht für einen Slytherin. Ich hätte professioneller sein müssen. Schließlich hat mich ein Familienmitglied um etwas gebeten..." Draco ließ mit absoluter schauspielerischer Glanzleistung seinen Kopf sinken, eine schöne Geste die gleichzeitig auch sein zufriedenes Lächeln kaschierte.

Nach einer winzig kleinen Pause erwiderte Severus mit etwas angespanntem Tonfall: „Und ich hätte deine Privatsphäre mehr respektieren müssen – und zumindest anklopfen sollen. Du hast vollkommen Recht... es gehört sich nicht. Nicht für einen Slytherin und besonders nicht, wenn es sich um Familienmitglieder handelt."

Draco nickte nur. In diesem Augenblick hatte er etwas geschafft das ein Beweis für sein Erwachsenwerden war. Er hatte einen seiner Mentoren ausgespielt. Severus hatte zwar auf das Wörtchen „Entschuldigung" verzichtet, doch das war typisch für ihn. Draco war dennoch aus einer formellen Auseinandersetzung als Sieger hervorgetreten. Er bemerkte wie seine Brust vor Stolz etwas anschwoll.

"Also, das Ganze ist eigentlich ziemlich simpel..."

**OoooOoooO**

Draco schlief immer noch, als man Lupin in die Krankenstation brachte. Er hatte sich nach seiner Ankunft auf einen der bequemeren Stühle gesetzt und war keine zwei Minuten später eingeschlafen. So verpasste er, wie Madam Pomfrey und Severus sich um den Werwolf kümmerten, ihm mehrere Heiltränke verabreichten und ihn dann in einen separaten Raum brachten. Das war auch ganz gut so. Draco hätte bestimmt alles getan, aber nicht gewartet. Er erwachte erst, als sich jemand auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte. Er blinzelte mit den Augen und brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu erinnern wo er war. Der Schmerz in seinem Nacken war ein eindeutiges Zeichen für eine Nacht auf einem Stuhl. Er stöhnte leise und führte seine Hand zum Nacken um sich ein bisschen zu massieren.

"Nackenschmerzen sind eine dumme Sache, nicht wahr", sagte der Mann neben ihm. Es war Romulus Blayden. "Beug dich mal vor, dann kann ich dir helfen."

Draco beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie. Es war zwar unschwer mitzubekommen, dass sein Vater und Blayden nicht besonders gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren, aber er selbst hielt Blayden für einen kompetenten Lehrer und mochte ihn nach anfänglicher Skepsis recht gerne. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Blayden mit dem Zauberstab über seinen Nacken fuhr und etwas murmelte. Der Schmerz verschwand.

"Danke Professor", bedankte sich Draco.

"Kein Problem." Blayden lächelte. Blayden und Lupin teilten einige sehr prägnante Merkmale. Es war ziemlich leicht zu erkennen, dass sie eng miteinander verwandt waren, aber genau da endete es auch schon. Draco kannte viele Geschwisterpaare und auch dieses bestätigte die Meinung, die er sich gemacht hatte. Geschwister waren meistens sehr unterschiedlich. Blaydens Ausstrahlung unterschied sich von Lupins ziemlich stark, genauso wie seine Aufmachung und sein Verhalten.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Blayden.

Dies war einer der Merkmale die Draco als erstes an diesem Professor aufgefallen war. Während Severus seine Schüler immer siezte, Lupin hingegen die Schüler, die er am liebsten hatte, außerhalb des Unterrichts duzte, so duzte Blayden außerhalb seines Klassenzimmers jeden Schüler. Severus hatte das am Anfang als lächerlichen Versuch bezeichnet sich bei den Schülern einzuschmeicheln und _cool_ zu wirken. Blaydens Antwort, als Granger ihn danach gefragt hatte, hatte Draco mehr als beeindruckt. Blayden hatte erklärt, dass es erstens in den Schulen an denen er bisher tätig gewesen war vollkommen normal war, Schüler auch im Klassenzimmer zu duzen und er sich hier in Hogwarts nur an das steife Sie hielt, weil es zur Vorschrift gehörte, und zweitens, würde er es nicht einsehen warum er Kinder außerhalb des Unterrichts siezen sollte, wenn er nicht nur älter, sondern auch sein akademischer Status viel höher war.

"Ich habe herausgefunden warum Professor Lupin sich so seltsam verhalten hat", sagte Draco.

Blayden zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Warum du? Ist so etwas nicht Aufgabe des Lehrerkollegiums oder von Madam Pomfrey? Ich hatte mich gestern Nacht noch angeboten, aber man hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass meine Hilfe nicht erwünscht sei." Es war nicht schwer, Blaydens missbilligenden Ton herauszuhören.

Draco nickte.

"Ich habe eine Arbeit über Werwölfe geschrieben und Professor Snape sah es wohl als nützlich an, mich mit einzubeziehen", erklärte Draco.

"Und du bist auf die Lösung gekommen." Blayden lächelte dankbar. "Sehr beeindruckend, Draco."

"Es war ein sehr glücklicher Zufall. Und eigentlich warte ich auch nur darauf, dass Professor Snape und Madam Pomfrey mir die Erlaubnis geben, dass ich es erklären soll." Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und räkelte sich. Er mochte geschlafen haben, aber er war immer noch sehr müde.

"Da kannst du ja froh sein, dass heute Sonntag ist", lächelte Blayden.

Draco wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall die Krankenstation betraten.

"Einen guten Morgen, Professor Blayden, Mister Malfoy", grüßte der Schulleiter.

Keinen Augenblick später kam Madam Pomfrey aus dem separaten Krankenzimmer, in das sie Remus einquartiert hatte. Sie nickte allen zu und sagte, dass man jetzt mit Lupin reden könne.

Dumbledore lächelte mild. "Na, das nenne ich doch ein gutes Timing."

Madam Pomfrey sah zu wie sich alle in Bewegung setzten und schnaubte missbilligend.

"Ich hoffe, dieses Gespräch wird sich nicht all zu lange hinziehen. Remus sollte sich nicht überanstrengen. Die Verwandlung war sehr schmerzhaft für ihn."

Dieses Mal war es an Draco zu schnauben.

"Dann würde ich sagen, je schneller wir anfangen um so schneller können wir gehen", und aufrechten Hauptes marschierte er durch die Tür durch die Madam Pomfrey gekommen war.

Er nickte Severus kurz zu, der in einer Ecke des Raumes mit verschränkten Armen stand und ignorierte Lupin gekonnt.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus Snape hatte – genau wie Madam Pomfrey - das Krankenzimmer die ganze Zeit über nicht verlassen. Doch anders als die Medihexe, die nicht von Remus' Seite gewichen war, hatte er sich immer bemüht, möglichst viel räumlichen Abstand zwischen sich und den Werwolf zu bringen.

Dies tat er nicht, weil ihn die ganze Misere in der Remus steckte, kalt ließ, sondern weil das völlige Gegenteil der Fall war. Er konnte sich selbst und seiner Professionalität nicht mehr trauen, denn alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, Remus, der blass und verloren in seinem Bett lag, in die Arme zu schließen und seine Sorgen wegzuküssen. Und immer, wenn dieser Drang übermächtig zu werden drohte, trat er einige Schritte zurück und dachte an Lucius und Draco und daran, dass sie alle Slytherins waren – und stolz.

In dieser Hinsicht hatte ihn Draco in dieser Nacht unglaublich überrascht. Auch wenn er in den letzten Jahren nie die Augen vor der zunehmenden Reife und den Fortschritten seines Patenkindes verschlossen hatte, hatte er doch immer noch unbewusst den kleinen Jungen in ihm gesehen. Der kleine Junge, der ihm mit aufgeschürften Knien entgegen gerannt war und sich in seine Arme geworfen hatte.

In dieser letzten Nacht nun hatte dieser kleine Junge ihm sehr eindrücklich demonstriert, dass er eben kein kleiner Junge mehr war, sondern die Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden fast schon überschritten hatte.

Er erwiderte Draco's Nicken und registrierte, dass auch Blayden unter den Besuchern war.

"Mister Malfoy", begann McGonagall als sie alle im Zimmer waren. "Was machen sie eigentlich hier? Ich weiß, Sie sind ein interessierter Schüler, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Lupin es nicht schätzt, dass sein momentaner Zustand in derartiger Form öffentlich gemacht wird."

„Danke, Minerva", sagte Remus leise mit heiserer Stimme. „Es wäre mir wirklich lieb, wenn…", er unterbrach sich kurz und sein Blick flackerte einen Moment zwischen Severus und Draco hin und her, bevor er wieder an Minerva hängen blieb. „Ich glaube nicht, dass für die Anwesenheit eines Schülers eine Notwendigkeit besteht", beendete er seinen Satz.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco sah die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin kalt an, sein Blick war dann zu Severus gewandert, der nichtssagend in seine Richtung sah. Wie es schien hatte er von dort keine Hilfe zu erwarten.

Draco war sich sicher, dass man die Spannung in seinen Kiefermuskel sehen konnte, als Lupin gesprochen hatte. Er setzte zu einer mehr als schnippischen Antwort an, als ihm jemand zuvorkam.

"Ich bin mir sicher, wir sind jetzt nicht schon so unhöflich geworden, dass wir denjenigen, der die Lösung zu diesem Problem gefunden hat, hinauszuwerfen, noch dazu, wenn derjenige schon die ganze Nacht gewartet hat um es uns zu erklären, nicht wahr, Bruder?" Blayden legte eine seltsame Nuance in das letzte Wort. "Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, Snape, dass du die Errungenschaften deines Hauses nicht gebührend erwähnst. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist dir in der Hektik entfallen zu erwähnen, dass Draco die Lösung gefunden hat." Blayden ging locker zu einem der Stühle und setzte sich. "Na dann, Draco, ich bin ganz Ohr."

Draco wunderte sich insgeheim. Seit wann bekam er Schützenhilfe von einem Mann, der sich mit seinem Vater tagtäglich irgendwelche Kleinkriege lieferte? Dass Severus seine Leistung nicht in den Vordergrund geschoben hatte, wunderte ihn hingegen überhaupt nicht. Sein Hauslehrer hatte während Blaydens kleiner Ansprache lediglich eine Augenbraue gehoben. Draco wusste, dass Severus sich nie mit fremden Federn schmückte, sondern denjenigen, der gute Leistungen erbracht hatte, auch immer dazu ermunterte, seine Lorbeeren selbst einzuheimsen. Sicher hatte er früher Draco noch den einen oder anderen Schubs gegeben, doch anhand seiner sehr zurückhaltenden Reaktion, die er jetzt an den Tag legte, begriff Draco, dass Severus glaubte, dass er von ihm keinen Schubs mehr brauchen würde, sondern nun wirklich alt genug war um diese Dinge ganz alleine zu erledigen. Außerdem begann Draco zu vermuten, dass die familiäre Beziehung zwischen Lupin und Blayden wohl zurzeit nicht gerade die Beste war.

Dumbledore lächelte besänftigend und bedeutete Draco mit einer Handbewegung zu beginnen.

Draco räusperte sich.

"Eigentlich ist es ziemlich einfach, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss, aber wie bei so vielen Dingen hat man verlernt erst einmal nach dem Einfachen zu suchen. Es gab letzte Nacht eine _fortis Luna,_ nichts weiter." Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete ein sehr vereinfachtes Planetensystem in die Luft. "Die Planeten des äußeren Ringes, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptun und Pluto standen in dieser Vollmondnacht in einer Linie hinter dem Vollmond." Draco ließ die Planeten sich bewegen, so dass sie die Position des gestrigen Abends einnahmen. "Die Stärke des Mondes wird nach arithmantischen Berechnungen mit jedem Planeten in der Linie um einen Faktor von drei erhöht. Professor Lupin hat nach meinen Vermutungen die letzten Tage wohl mit einigen Problemen, wie Gereiztheit und Aggressivität zu kämpfen gehabt." Nach diesem Satz ließ Draco ein sanftes und absolut falsches Lächeln über seine Lippen gleiten, während er Severus und Lupin ansah. Er fuhr fort. "Kein Wunder, wenn ich die Konstellationen richtig berechnet habe, dann hatte Professor Lupin schon seit vier Tagen mit den Einwirkungen eines wahren Vollmondes zu kämpfen, am Abend vor dem eigentlichen Vollmond war der Einfluss sogar schon der eines eineinhalbfachen Vollmondes. Pluto hat sich gestern Abend um 17:30 Uhr in die endgültige Position der Linie gerückt und erhöhte dadurch den Einfluss noch mal um drei viertel zum endgültigen Höhepunkt der zweieinviertelfachen Vollmondeinwirkung. Würde die Verwandlung nicht vom Vollmondlicht abhängen, dann hätte sich Professor Lupin schon vor vier Tagen verwandelt. Die Konstellation hat sich in fünf Tagen komplett aufgelöst, bis dahin sollte Professor Lupin weiter den Wolfsbanntrank zu sich nehmen."

"Heißt das, man kann diesen Zustand mit dem Wolfbanntrank kompensieren?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

"Der Wolfbanntrank hat seine Wirkung also nicht verloren", flüsterte Lupin und warf einen Blick zu Severus.

Draco beantwortete Lupin's Frage als erstes. "Natürlich nicht. Professor Snape ist ein außergewöhnlicher Tränkemeister. Der Trank war perfekt, aber die Mondeinwirkung war einfach zu stark. Eine solche Mondeinwirkung kann nicht kompensiert werden. Das ist unmöglich." Draco verschränkte - wie Severus - die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wolfsbann ist für den Werwolf nur in streng begrenzten Mengen verträglich. Um einer solchen Mondwirkung entgegenzuwirken müsste der Trank so hochkonzentrierten Wolfsbann enthalten, dass ein kleiner Schluck Lupin vergiften würde", erklärte Severus.

"Eine Kompensierung zu finden ist auch nicht notwendig", fuhr Draco fort. „Diese Art von Mondverstärkung ist sehr selten. Eine ähnlich starke Konstellation wird vielleicht in 100 Jahren wieder vorkommen. Die letzte war vor 85 Jahren, also weit vor der Erfindung des Wolfsbanntrankes."

Ein einzelnes Klatschen war von der Seite des Zimmers zu hören.

Blayden grinste ihn an.

"Wirklich gute Arbeit Draco." Er stand auf und legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie wäre es, wenn du einen Artikel darüber verfasst und ihn in einer Arithmantik-Fachzeitschrift veröffentlichst? Ich habe einige Kontakte und wäre dir gerne behilflich"

"Danke Professor, ich werde es mir überlegen."

Blayden nickte. "Dann geh und hol deinen verdienten Schlaf nach."

"Ja, Mister Malfoy, sehr beeindruckend", sagte der Schulleiter anerkennend.

Draco verbeugte sich.

"Vielen Dank, Mister Malfoy. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen", kam es plötzlich mit schwacher Stimme vom Bett. Draco blickte zu Lupin. Er ging in Richtung der Tür. Erst als er sie schon zur Hälfte geöffnet hatte antwortete er ihm: "Sie schulden mir etwas." Er wartete nicht auf eine eventuelle Antwort, sondern verließ den Raum. Langsam ging er durch die Gänge der Schule in Richtung seines Zimmers. Er fragte sich ob Harry immer noch dort war.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco machte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Das Zimmer war wegen der zugezogenen Vorhänge immer noch relativ dunkel. Draco konnte eine Gestalt sehen, die unter der Decke auf seinem Bett lag. Er lächelte und begann sich auszuziehen. Müde kletterte er ins Bett und schob sich unter die Decke. Harry wurde wach.

"Hey, da bist du ja", gähnte der Gryffindor. "Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?"

"Schon lange Zeit zum Aufstehen", meinte Draco und suchte sich den bequemsten Platz in der ihm angebotenen Umarmung. "Aber ich bin einfach nur müde."

"Was war eigentlich los?", fragte Harry und zog die Umarmung um Draco fester zusammen.

"Es gab ein Problem mit Lupin und seiner Verwandlung. Severus hat mich dazu erpresst ihm bei der Lösung des Problems zu helfen", antwortete der blonde Slytherin mit einem kleinen Gähnen.

Harry versteifte sich kurz. "Ist Remus etwas passiert?"

Draco hob seinen Kopf von Harrys Schulter und küsste seine Wange.

"Mach die keine Sorgen, Harry. Severus würde es nie zulassen, dass seinem Schoß-Werwolf etwas passiert. Und ich hab' die Lösung gefunden. Es war was total Normales. Ich erkläre es dir wenn ich wacher bin, versprochen."

"Okay, ich vertraue dir", sagte Harry und kuschelte sich ebenfalls zurück ins Bett.

"Da tust du auch gut dran", maulte Draco und schloss, seinen Kopf wieder auf Harrys Schulter gebettet, die Augen.

Harry lächelte. "Es scheint als hätte dich Snape ziemlich hart rangenommen."

"Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Severus mich derart schamlos erpressen könnte. Du willst gar nicht wissen womit er mir gedroht hat." Dracos Stimme wurde immer leiser.

"Schlaf jetzt, erzähl es mir später." Harry drücke Draco einen Kuss auf die Haare.

"Hhmm..."

Harry sah zu, wie Draco schnell einschlief und auch bei ihm dauerte es nicht lange bis der Schlaf ihn wieder einholte. Mit seinen letzten Gedanken fragte er sich ob irgendjemand daran gedacht hatte Sirius Bescheid zu geben, dass es Remus nicht gut ging.

**OoooOoooO**

Nachdem Draco das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte, verabschiedeten sich auch die anderen Besucher unter Gute-Besserungs-Wünschen von Remus. Mit wehem Herzen sah Remus zu, wie Severus, ohne ein Wort und ohne einen Blick auf ihn zu verschwenden, sich an Minerva vorbei fast schon hinausdrängte. Er war zwar die ganze Zeit über bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen, aber dabei hatte er sich so distanziert verhalten, als ob er einen Fremden vor sich hätte. Es schmerzte Remus, aber noch mehr schmerzte ihn im Moment sein Körper. Er war müde, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken – zuviel beschäftigte ihn im Augenblick. Nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, dass er nun ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy etwas schuldig war. Dem Draco Malfoy, der ihm erst vor kurzem noch gedroht hatte. Daher war er überrascht und erfreut, als Romulus Madam Pomfrey zu verstehen gab, dass er gerne noch ein wenig mit seinem Bruder allein sein wollte und die protestierende Medi-Hexe freundlich, aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer schob.

„Du machst vielleicht Sachen", sagte sein Bruder kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln, zog einen Stuhl neben Remus' Bett und setzte rittlings darauf.

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln so gut es ging.

„Danke, dass du überhaupt noch mit mir redest, Rhyll", sagte er leise.

Blayden bemerkte, dass sein Bruder diese vertraute Anrede aus Kindertagen ganz bewusst benutzte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja… ich habe ja nur diesen einen Bruder", grinste er. „Außerdem hat sich jetzt ja herausgestellt, dass es nicht deine Schuld war, dass du so ausgeflippt bist."

Remus schluckte. Was er jetzt sagen würde, brachte er kaum über die Lippen – so schwer fiel es ihm. „Doch, das war es. Es war alles ganz allein meine Schuld und meine Verantwortung."

„Remy, red keinen Blödsinn. Die Planetenkonstellation…"

„Hat das alles nur verstärkt", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Planeten können mir keine Worte in den Mund legen, die nicht vorher schon da waren. Es ist richtig, dass ich es unter normalen Umständen für mich behalten hätte… aber gedacht hätte ich das alles trotzdem." Er schluckte krampfhaft. „Deshalb muss… nein, _will_ ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu, diese Dinge über dich und Lucius zu denken, geschweige denn, diese Dinge auch noch laut auszusprechen."

„Woher diese plötzliche Einsicht?", fragte Blayden überrascht. „Nicht, dass es mich nicht freuen würde…" Er machte eine vage Handbewegung.

Remus dachte daran zurück, wie er Lucius gereizt hatte und wie Lucius ihn gereizt hatte und er antwortete heiser: „Weil ich selbst keinen Deut besser bin." Er sah, wie sein Bruder ihn anstarrte und bereute die Wahl seiner Worte sofort. Auf gar keinen Fall würde er Rhyll gegenüber sein Gewissen erleichtern. Auch wenn es zwischen seinem Bruder und Lucius keine Liebe gab, so wollte er doch auf gar keinen Fall mit einer dummen Beichte das seltsame Gleichgewicht ruinieren, in dem diese Beziehung aus Feindschaft, Lust und Respekt die beiden Männer hielt. Remus lächelte bitter. Eine fürwahr sehr späte Einsicht. „Ich meine damit, dass niemand das Recht hat, sich selbst zum Richter über andere aufzuschwingen", bügelte er seine voreiligen Worte aus und atmete erleichtert aus, als sein Bruder sich wieder zu entspannen schien.

„Das sind ja nun wirklich ganz neue Töne von dir, Remy." Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Blaydens Mund, doch gleich darauf funkelte Spott in seinen Augen. „Und das von jemand, der uns anderen armseligen Erdenwürmern ständig seine glanzvolle, perfekte Märchenbeziehung unter die Nase gerieben hat, auf das wir nichtswürdigen, perversen Kreaturen vor ihrem Glanze niederknien."

Unwillkürlich versank Remus in Gedanken an Severus und das, was sie miteinander geteilt hatten.

„Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, eine Beziehung sollte perfekt sein", sagte er halb zu sich selbst. „Aber wir kann sie das überhaupt sein, wenn die Menschen in dieser Beziehung doch auch nicht perfekt sind…" Er sah seinen Bruder an. „Niemand ist perfekt…jeder Mensch hat seine Fehler und seine Schwächen…" Obwohl er immer noch seinen Bruder fixierte, sah er nun vor seinem geistigen Auge Severus vor sich sitzen. „Waren es nicht genau diese vermeintlichen Fehler und Schwächen, die für ihn und für mich so anziehend waren?", flüsterte er so leise, dass Blayden ihn nicht mehr verstand.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt und beugte sich nach vorne.

Remus gab sich einen Ruck und verdrängte Severus vorerst aus seinen Gedanken.

„Habe ich dir schon erzählt, was mein Vater zu mir gesagt hat, kurz nachdem es klar war, dass aus mir ein Werwolf geworden war?"

„Nein…", erwiderte Blayden zögernd und von dem Themawechsel überrascht.

Remus faltete die Hände auf der Bettdecke und senkte seinen Blick. „Er kam zu mir, setzte sich an mein Bett und sagte mir, dass ich von jetzt an immer besonders darauf achten müsse lieb und nett und freundlich und höflich zu allen anderen zu sein. Dass ich mich nie prügeln oder streiten dürfe. Dass ich keine frechen Antworten oder Widerworte geben dürfe, dass ich niemals jemandem Gründe geben dürfe, mich zu fürchten, sonst…" Remus' Stimme versagte.

„Sonst?", fragte Blayden, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort tatsächlich auch hören wollte.

„Sonst würden fremde Männer kommen, die mich von zu Hause fortholen würden und mich weit, weit wegbringen würden", fuhr Remus mit gepresster Stimme fort. „Kannst du dir vorstellen was für eine panische Angst ich davor hatte?" Die Hände auf der Bettdecke bebten und Rhyll nahm sie spontan in seine eigenen Hände. „Dieser Bastard", murmelte er.

„Auf seine Art hat er es gut gemeint…und es war auch grundsätzlich sicher nicht verkehrt… es gab ja noch keinen Wolfsbanntrank", beschwichtigte Remus. „Aber deshalb habe ich damals angefangen in gewisser Weise eine Maske zu tragen", flüsterte er. „Eine Maske der Nettigkeit und Höflichkeit… so lange, bis es mir wirklich zur zweiten Natur geworden war. Aber jetzt… ich frage mich… Rhyll – glaubst du, es ist zu spät um diese Maske abzunehmen?"

Rhyll betrachtete seinen Bruder betroffen. Äußerlich machte er einen gefassten Eindruck, doch in seinen Augen wurde sein innerer Kampf deutlich. Rhyll wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Hi Moony!", rief Sirius von der Tür her und die beiden Brüder schraken zusammen.

„Sirius", stöhnte Remus und sah nicht gerade begeistert drein.

„Oh, dein Bruder ist auch hier", stellte Sirius fest und blickte etwas unentschlossen drein. „Dumbledore sagte mir gerade so im Vorbeigehen, dass du auf der Krankenstation liegst", Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Und als ich ihn fragen wollte, was mit dir los ist, hatte ihn schon Professor Sprout am Wickel und er hatte keine Zeit mehr für mich und jetzt bin ich hier." Er grinste. „Also…"

Blayden war nicht ganz unfroh über die Unterbrechung und so drückte er noch einmal kurz Remus' Hände.

„Wir reden später weiter, ja?", sagte er sanft. „Wenn du nicht mehr ganz so groggy bist."

Remus nickte ergeben und Blayden ließ die beiden Freunde allein.

„Tja, eigentlich habe ich auch nicht viel Zeit", fing Sirius an. „Dumbledore wollte mir nachher noch einen neuen Auftrag erteilen. Aber jetzt sag mal: was ist los mit dir?"

Remus seufzte leise und fing an zu erzählen.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius sortierte in seinem Büro einige Papiere. Er war in guter Stimmung und sehr entspannt. Summend kontrollierte er eine Schülerakte und überhörte das erste Klopfen an seiner Tür. Erst als es ein zweites Mal um einiges lauter anklopfte, antwortete er.

"Herein." Die Tür ging auf. "Was kann ich für..." Lucius blickte auf und sah Severus müde auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zugehen und sich setzen. "Severus? Was ist los? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus."

"Ich habe die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen", murrte Severus.

"Und was treibt dich dann hier her? Warum gehst du nicht einfach ins Bett?", fragte Lucius. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Severus Stimmung nicht seine gute Laune korrumpieren würde. Trotzdem fragte er: "Gibt es einen Grund für die gestrige schlaflose Nacht?"

"Remus hatte Probleme mit seiner Verwandlung", sagte Severus flach. Lucius fiel es sofort auf, dass Severus seine angebliche Ex-Flamme wieder bei Vornamen nannte.

"Und? Ist er tot?", fragte Lucius desinteressiert. Er hoffte, dass Severus nicht auf die Idee kommen würde ihm jetzt etwas von Lupin vorzuheulen. Das würde seine Laune bestimmt ankratzen.

"... nein...", grollte Severus, dem der Kommentar nicht besonders gefiel. "Wenn du schlecht gelaunt bist, Lucius, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen."

"Ich schlecht gelaunt?" Lucius schüttete den Kopf. "Nein Severus, keineswegs. Im Gegenteil sogar, ich bin in hervorragender Laune und habe eine entspannende Nacht hinter mir." Er seufzte. "Nur solltest du auch wissen, dass Lupin momentan nicht gerade mein Lieblingsthema ist."

"Hhm..."

"Also, was ist los? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen...", versuchte Lucius es noch mal.

„Dein Sohn wird erwachsen", sagte Severus plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.

Lucius blinzelte mehrfach. „Ja? Und das hat dein Laune so zugerichtet?"

Severus schwieg noch einen Moment, bevor er Lucius von den Ereignissen rund um die _Luna Fortis_ erzählte: Lupins seltsames Verhalten, die grausame Verwandlung, Dracos Streit mit Severus über Lupin und seine Verteidigung der Ehre seinen Vaters, Severus' eigene kleine Erpressung und Dracos Fund um Lupins Zustand. Lucius hörte seinem Freund zu. Er ließ ihn ausreden und machte keine Miene, die hätte verraten können, woran er gerade dachte.

„Mein guter Freund", sagte Lucius, als Severus seine Geschichte beendet hat. „Du willst also jetzt meine Meinung einholen?" Severus nickte nur. „Also... Das mit Lupin ist sehr tragisch..." man konnte den Sarkasmus ohne große Phantasie aus Lucius' Stimme heraushören. „... sehr tragisch, aber sei nicht sauer wenn ich sage, dass es nicht entschuldigt was, ich von diesem Mann in der letzten Zeit zu hören bekommen habe. Ich fühle mich als Vater geliebt, dass mein Sohn meine Ehre verteidigt, kann wiederum verstehen das er es nicht witzig fand, dass du ihn erpresst hast, und finde es furchtbar niedlich, dass du so berührt bist, dass Draco erwachsen wird."

Severus grummelte etwas vor sich hin. Lucius lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest dir schnellstens Mühe geben, dass Lupin bei dir zu Kreuze gekrochen kommt, damit ihr euch endlich wieder versöhnen könnt. Deine Launen gehen mir auf den Nerv, du bist unausgeglichen und gereizt... kurz gesagt: du brauchst Sex." Er hatte zwar nach allem was vorgefallen war kein gesteigertes Interesse daran, dass Severus und Lupin wieder zusammenkamen… aber ein anderer Kandidat um Severus aus seinem _Liebeskummer_ zu reißen war momentan nicht verfügbar. Und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ein _liebeskranker_ Severus einfach unausstehlich war.

„Diese Unterhaltung haben wir vor einiger Zeit in meinem Büro schon einmal geführt." Severus lächelte und stand auf. Er ging in Richtung Tür und erst als er die Hand auf die Türklinke legte sagte er: „Ich glaube du hast recht..." und verließ dann Lucius' Büro.

Lucius sah, wie Severus die Tür hinter sich zumachte, ein Lächeln zierte immer noch seine Lippen. Wie die Zeit davon rinnt, meinte er still zu sich und dachte an seinen Sohn. Das Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe holte Lucius aus seinen Gedanken. Er machte das Fenster auf und eine Eule flog in das Zimmer. Das Tier ließ einen Brief auf den Schreibtisch fallen und flog sofort wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Die hatte es aber ziemlich eilig", kommentierte Lucius und betrachtete den Brief. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Spazierstock und prüfte den Brief auf eventuelle schwarzer Flüche und Fallen. Er fand keine. Mit dem Brieföffner schlitzte er den Brief auf. Der Inhalt ließ ihn die Stirn kraus ziehen. Mit einer Handbewegung von ihm entflammte das Feuer im Kamin. Er stand auf, trat an den Kamin und warf den Brief in die Flammen. Das Knistern des verbrennenden Pergaments war deutlich zu hören. Lucius griff sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen, die sofort grün wurden. Er trat noch näher heran.

"Zum Drachenschwanz, Zimmer 5." Keine Sekunde später erschien ein Gesicht in den Flammen. "Ja?", fragte Lucius mit kalter und geschulter Stimme.

"Morgen Nacht. Der dunkle Lord hat den Ort eines Ringes entdeckt", zischte eine heisere Stimme aus den Flammen.

"Wo?"

"Der Lord hütet das Geheimnis. Keiner weiß es, aber die Vorbereitungen laufen."

"Gut."

Das Feuer nahm wieder seine ursprüngliche Farbe an. Einige Minuten lang sah Lucius in das Feuer, bevor er seinen Spazierstock ergriff und sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Direktors machte.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war voll in Dumbledores Büro. Severus lehnte an der Wand neben dem geschlossenen Turmfenster. Alle wichtigen Ordensmitglieder waren anwesend. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Weasley Senior stand mit seinen ältesten zwei Söhnen in der Mitte des Zimmers, umrundet von mehreren Mitgliedern aus dem Ministerium. Moody stand mit zwei weiteren Auroren beim Kamin, das magische Auge seltsam fixiert auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, der leer war. Severus' Blick hutschte wieder zurück zu den zwei Stühlen auf denen Madam Pomfrey um Remus saßen. Remus sah immer noch schwach aus, aber sein Gesicht hatte deutlich Farbe zurück gewonnen. Severus unterdrückte wieder das Bedürfnis zu Remus zu gehen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Erst eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken über Remus auf. Severus sah nach rechts und erwartete, die große, schlanke und elegante Gestalt seines besten Freundes neben sich zu sehen, die Hände auf seinen Spazierstock gefaltete, in einer seiner üblichen Posen. Doch neben ihm lehnte lässig, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, Romulus Blayden. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Blayden schien ihn nicht weiter zu beachten.

Die Frage nach Lucius' Verbleib wurde in dem Moment geklärt, als der blonde Slytherin mit Dumbledore und Professor Sprout das Büro betrat. Dumbledore ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren. Der Aufenthaltsort des ersten Ringes wurde gefunden." Dumbledore pausierte und blickte in die Runde. „Leider nicht nur von unserer Seite. Voldemort wird in zwei Nächten zuschlagen..."

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

* * *

**Lorelei**: So – wieder ein Update im Kasten!

**Severus**: Wird auch so langsam Zeit…

**Lorelei**: Jaja – weiß ich selbst…

**Severus**: Komm mir nicht mit „Jaja"

**Lorelei**: (_verdreht die Augen_) Ja, mein Herr und Meister.

**Severus**: Schon besser…

**Lucius**: Hey – und was ist mit mir?

**Severus**: Du hast deine eigene Sklavin.

**Lorelei**: Wie war das! Zur Strafe gehen wir Mädels nächste Woche ganz allein aus!

**Toyo**: Genau! Und da überlegen wir uns dann, was wir in der Story noch alles mit euch anstellen!

**Lucius**: Das klingt irgendwie gar nicht gut…

**Severus**: Die haben keine Angst mehr vor uns… Mist.


	67. Kapitel siebenundsechzig

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter gehört nicht uns. Wie bedienen uns nur ein bisschen an den wundervollen Ideen. Ohne Profit natürlich. HP gehört JKR, WB, Bloomsburry und anderen...

* * *

The Green Side of Life

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter sixty-seven

# 67 #

„Voldemort wird in zwei Nächten zuschlagen."

Kaum hatte Dumbledore diesen Satz beendet, brach unter den Ordensmitgliedern ein wahrer Tumult los. Severus starrte überrascht und nachdenklich erst seinen Freund Lucius und dann Pomona Sprout an. Sollten diese beiden etwas mit der Entdeckung des Hufflepuff-Ringes zu tun haben? Ein seltsameres Paar konnte man sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Severus hatte für einen Moment eindeutig das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt nichts mehr begriff und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum das so war. Er wurde doch nicht etwa alt? Er konnte doch nicht so sehr mit Remus beschäftigt gewesen sein, dass er von allen anderen Vorgängen um sich herum nichts mehr mitbekommen hatte? Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art gewesen... kaputte Liebe hin oder her... er war immer hellwach gewesen und sich seiner Umgebung immer völlig bewusst. Er hatte immer gewusst, was vor sich ging und war immer gut informiert gewesen. Oder war es bislang einfach keine wirkliche Liebe gewesen? Er widerstand dem Impuls, sofort wieder zu Remus hinüber zu sehen und lenkte seinen Blick stattdessen auf Dumbledore, dem es mittlerweile gelungen war, die Ordensmitglieder zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Severus beschloss, seine Beziehungsprobleme erst einmal gründlich beiseite zu schieben und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Aufgaben zu richten, die zweifellos vor ihnen lagen. Jetzt war weder die Zeit noch der Ort für Unaufmerksamkeit und ein abgelenktes Gehirn konnte ihn in einer solchen Situation, wie sie ihnen ohne Zweifel bevorstand, nur allzu leicht das Leben kosten.

„Nachdem sich nun alle wieder beruhigt haben", fing Dumbledore mit leichtem Unmut in der Stimme zu sprechen an, „werde ich euch erklären, wie ich zu diesen Informationen gekommen bin. Zum einen hat Professor Sprout hier", er deutete eine kleine Verbeugung in Richtung der Hufflepuff-Hauslehrerin an, „eher zufällig eine sehr wichtige Entdeckung gemacht. Sie fand ein Tagebuch von Helga Hufflepuff, in dem sich deutliche Hinweise auf den Verbleib des Ringes finden lassen. Nachdem Helga sich damals zur Ruhe gesetzt und nicht mehr unterrichtet hat, hat sie den Ring aus dem Schulwappen entfernt und ihn als Erinnerung mitgenommen."

„Das ist ja alles gut und schön", knurrte Mad-Eye Moody dazwischen. „Aber wo ist der Ring jetzt?" Die Auroren, die in seiner Begleitung waren, nickten zustimmend.

Dumbeldore lächelte milde. „Nun, natürlich immer noch im Stammsitz der Familie Huffelpuff. Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass der Ring nach Helga's Tod von dort entfernt wurde."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", rief Bill Weasly enthusiastisch aus. „Gehen wir hin und kommen wir den Todessern zuvor."

Sein Vater bremste ihn. „Bill – genau das wird der Haken an der Sache sein. Die meisten Familienwohnsitze sind durch Zauber und Flüche unauffindbar gemacht. Du solltest das eigentlich wissen."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Severus die flammend roten Wangen des Weasley-Sprößlings amüsant gefunden. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lucius. „Ich bin mir sicher, an dieser Stelle kommst du ins Spiel", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, die dennoch in jeden Winkel des Raumes drang.

„Ganz Recht", sagte Lucius mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Ich bin heute zufällig an Informationen gelangt, die uns in dieser Hinsicht äußerst nützlich waren."

„Ganz genau", bekräftigte Dumbledore. „Wir haben nun einige Anhaltspunkte, in welchem Gebiet sich das Haus befinden müsste."

Hier mischte sich Professor Sprout ein. „Zwar wissen wir auch, dass die Familie Hufflepuff keinen großen Wert auf Flüche und Abwehrzauber gelegt hat, aber die Schutzzauber waren stark und wie bei jeder alten Familie dieses Zeitalters blutsgebunden."

„Auch heute schützen große Clans ihre Hauptsitze mit ähnlichen Zaubern", ergänzte Lucius.

„Die Auswirkungen eines solchen Schutzzaubers werden mit dem Ableben des letztens Clansmitgliedes und im Laufe der Zeit immer schwächer, bis sie schließlich vollkommen verschwinden. Der Hufflepuff- Clan war stark. Das letzte Mitglied, von dem wir wissen, starb vor 300 Jahren. Der Schutz müsste zwar geschwächt aber immer noch vorhanden sein. Es wird eine Zeit lang dauern, bis man den Schutz überwindet und das Haus findet." Sprout legte nachdenklich einen Finger auf ihre Wange. „Voldemort muss schon seit einiger Zeit an diesem Ortungszauber arbeiten. Er dürfte nur vermuten, dass das Haus der Hufflepuffs sich irgendwo auf dieser Insel befindet. Der Zauber wird wohl in zwei Tagen vollständig sein und Voldemort den genauen Standort verraten. Durch das Tagebuch konnte ich den Standpunkt auf die Region um Newcastle upon Tyne eingrenzen. Wir müssten das Haus also schneller ausfindig machen können", schloss sie zuversichtlich.

„Wie lange könnte es dauern das Haus zu finden?", fragte Arthur Weasley.

„Na ja, einen Tag, vielleicht auch zwei", antwortete Professor Sprout.

„Dann macht uns dass auch nicht schneller als Voldemort", kam der Kommentar seufzend aus einer Ecke.

Wieder zog ein Raunen durch das runde Zimmer des Direktors und wieder ergriff Mad-Eye Moody das Wort.

„Würde uns Mister Malfoy vielleicht noch freundlicher Weise anvertrauen, woher er diese brisanten und sicher streng vertraulichen Informationen aus der Mitte unseres Dunklen Lords hat?", schnarrte der Auror und machte sich dabei keine Mühe, sein Misstrauen gegen den ehemaligen Todesser zu verschleiern.

„Hat Gloria Gra… ich meine, Gloria Borgins etwas damit zu tun?", platzte Blayden aufgeregt hervor.

„Nein", Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichtsdestotrotz könnte ein Verdacht auf sie fallen. Daher habe ich Sirius Black beauftragt ein Auge auf Mrs. Borgins zu haben."

Severus blickte einmal quer durch den Raum. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Sirius Black nicht bei dieser Versammlung anwesend war. Severus tadelte sich innerlich. Ein guter Beobachter, wie er es war, hätte diese Auffälligkeit sofort bemerken müssen. Diese Geschichte mit Remus zehrte langsam aber sicher an seinem Nervenkostüm. Jetzt ergab es auch Sinn, dass er den Animagus vor einigen Stunden so schnell von der Krankenstation hatte verschwinden sehen. Er war aus Remus' Zimmer gekommen und war ohne jede Art von Kommentar, nur mit einem Kopfnicken, an Severus vorbei geeilt. Seitdem hatte er den Gryffindor nicht mehr gesehen.

„Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Mister Moody", meinte Lucius mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Ich habe diese Informationen einer völlig privaten Verbindung zu verdanken. Es gibt da jemanden, der... wie soll ich sagen... ab und zu von einem finanziellen Engpass heimgesucht wird."

„Ein gekaufter Informant?", bellte Moody. „Wie vertrauenswürdig ist so einer?"

„Vertrauenswürdig genug", antwortete Lucius kühl. „Er ist ein erbärmlicher Feigling. Er hat es noch nie gewagt, mich zu betrügen."

**OoooOoooO**

Während Gloria Borgins im Esszimmer des Graves-Anwesens einige Blumen in einer Vase arrangierte und darüber hinaus damit beschäftigt war, sehr weiblich und ein wenig dumm zu wirken, damit ihr Bruder keinen Verdacht schöpfte, spuckte sie innerlich Gift und Galle.

Dumbeldore hatte sie unter größten Vorsichtsmassnahmen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass bald etwas in dieser Ring-Sache geschehen würde und sie solle sich möglichst bedeckt halten. Dies für sich genommen wäre ja noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch dass er ihr ausgerechnet auch noch diesen Sirius Black als eine Art Leibwächter schicken würde, war ein starkes Stück. Sie konnte ausgezeichnet auf sich selbst aufpassen, vielen Dank.

„Gloria?", rief ihr Bruder von draußen.

„Ja, Max – was gibt es denn?", fragte sie in ihrer lieblichsten Stimme zurück und ging auf den Flur hinaus um nach ihrem Bruder zu sehen.

Ihr Bruder Maximilan Graves stand mit gefurchter Stirn und gezücktem Zauberstab im Flur, offensichtlich unschlüssig, was er ihr sagen sollte. Für einen Moment stockte Gloria der Atem – wusste... _ahnte_ er etwas?

„Ich weiß ja, du bist sehr tierlieb", sagte er schließlich und fuhr sich in einer verlegenen Geste über seine rotblonden Haare. Gloria atmete insgeheim auf. „Aber vor unserem Tor lief mir so ein Streuner über den Weg... so ein großes, schwarzes Vieh... und ich... habe ihm ein paar auf den Pelz gebrannt. Ich hoffe, du hattest nicht vor, dieses Tier zu adoptieren." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Du weißt, dass ich als Familienoberhaupt es dir sowieso verbieten könnte", sagte er plötzlich von oben herab.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Gloria folgsam. „Aber meine Tierliebe erstreckt sich nur auf Katzen. Ich verabscheue Hunde ebenso sehr wie du. Ich werde die Hauselfen anweisen, ihn nicht zu füttern und auch die Küchenabfälle ordentlich zu entsorgen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er aus unseren Mülltonnen frisst, nicht wahr?"

Max' Gesicht verzog sich. „Nein, das wollen wir wirklich nicht", bestätigte er und ging die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Als Gloria allein war, umspielte ein schadenfrohes Lächeln ihre Lippen.

So, so. Sirius Black war also schon eingetroffen um sie zu _beschützen_. Und dabei hatte er schon einen saftigen Fluch von ihrem Bruder abbekommen. Geschah diesem eingebildeten Kerl ganz Recht. So etwas wollte sich als ihr Beschützer aufspielen. Bislang sah es eher so aus, als ob der Schützer selbst Schutz benötigen würde.

Gloria fragte sich, ob er vermessen genug sein würde, um ihr ein nächtliches, hündisches Ständchen unter ihrem Fenster darzubringen. Sie beschloss, auf jeden Fall einen Eimer Wasser in ihrem Zimmer bereitzustellen. Es würde ihr ein Vergnügen sein, ihm damit eine Dusche zu verabreichen – natürlich nur, um seine Tarnung nicht zu gefährden.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry lief so rasch es ging über knirschenden Schnee. Es war eine sternklare, klirrend kalte Nacht. Er fröstelte und wünschte sich nun, doch seinen wärmeren Umhang angezogen zu haben, doch bei dem – nun kurz bevorstehenden Einsatz – wollte er nicht durch dicke Kleidung behindert sein. Er hoffte zwar, er würde seinen Zauberstab nicht brauchen, doch etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass bisher alles ein wenig zu glatt gegangen war und diese Glücksträhne mit Sicherheit nicht lange andauern würde.

Vor nicht ganz einer halben Stunde war die Meldung eingegangen, dass Mad-Eye Moody und Professor Flitwick den ehemaligen Wohnsitz der Familie Hufflepuff entdeckt hatten und alle verfügbaren Mitglieder des Phoenix-Orden waren nun auf dem Weg dorthin. Es war ein wirkliches Kopf- an Kopfrennen gegen die Todesser gewesen. Harry hoffte genauso wie alle anderen, dass sie es vor Voldmort geschafft hatten den alten Wohnsitz der Hufflepuffs zu entdecken. Sie hatten aus Sicherheitsgründen ein wenig entfernt apparieren müssen und liefen nun über eine ebene Fläche zu dem Punkt hin, an dem sie zwar noch kein Haus erkennen konnten, doch ganz deutlich ein Grüppchen Auroren, das ihnen zuwinkte. Harry's Atem flog in kleinen, weißen Wölkchen von seinem Mund. Er hatte fast schon im Bett gelegen, als Fawkes in seinen Schlafsaal geflogen war. Harry hatte gewusst, dass das nur eines bedeuten konnte. Also hatte er sich hastig wieder angezogen und auf die verblüfften Fragen seiner Klassenkameraden nur mit einem hastigen „_Bin bei Dumbledore_" geantwortet und war zum Büro des Direktors gerannt.

Erst jetzt kam ihm in den Sinn, dass nun keine Zeit mehr war, sich von Draco zu verabschieden, mit dem er seit am Montag die reguläre Schule wieder angefangen hatte, kaum mehr als ein, zwei Sätze geredet hatte. Zum einen, weil ihnen vor lauter Hausaufgaben keine Zeit mehr geblieben war, zum anderen, weil Draco mit ihm im Besonderen und allen anderen im Allgemeinen beleidigt war. Lucius Malfoy hatte nämlich ein Machtwort gesprochen und seinem Sohn rundheraus verboten bei der Suche nach dem Hufflepuff-Ring dabei zu sein.

Es war so oder so eine äußerst peinliche Zusammenkunft an diesem Sonntagabend gewesen. Nach dem Abendessen in der großen Halle hatte Dumbledore ihn gebeten, mit ihm zu kommen und Draco war einfach mitgegangen. Im Büro des Direktors hatte dieser ihnen dann alles über den Ring erklärt und dass sie noch heute Abend eine Art Einsatzgruppe bilden würden, um gut vorbereitet zu sein.

„Wir werden keine Zeit für lange Lagebesprechungen mehr haben, sobald das Haus gefunden ist", hatte Dumbledore höchst eindringlich gesagt. „Daher müssen die einzelnen Gruppen zeitig gebildet werden und die Vorgehensweise muss auch abgestimmt werden, damit wir im Ernstfall sofort handeln können. Ein Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern ist nicht auszuschließen", hatte Dumbeldore ernst geschlossen. „Aber ich halte es für notwendig, dass du dabei bist, Harry. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Harry hatte geschluckt und genickt und Draco war auch sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen und gerufen: „Ich komme natürlich auch mit."

In diesem Augenblick war aber Lucius Malfoy eingetreten und hatte höchst autoritär bemerkt: „Oh nein, das wirst du schön bleiben lassen!"

Im Anschluss daran war es zu einem höchst unschönen Vater-Sohn-Streit gekommen, der erst durch die Anwesenheit von McGonagall, Snape, Blayden und Remus Lupin ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Lucius Malfoy hatte seinem Sohn sehr eindrücklich klar gemacht, dass er nicht wünsche, dass sich sein einziger Erbe so leichtsinnig in Gefahr begebe und er außerdem nicht vernünftig kämpfen könne, solange er sich Sorgen um die Sicherheit eines geliebten Menschen mache. Er hatte dies mit einem seltsamen Seitenblick auf Snape gesagt, der diesem Blick aber ausgewichen war. Doch dieses letzte Argument hatte Draco wohl endlich überzeugt, obwohl er bei seinem Abschied die Tür etwas zu heftig hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Nur fünf Minuten später wünschte sich Harry allerdings, dass man auch ihn hätte gehen lassen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass es zwischen Malfoy senior, Remus Lupin, Snape und Blayden einige unterschwellige Spannungen gab, von denen Harry lieber nichts wissen wollte. Zum Glück hielten sie sich in Dumbeldores' Gegenwart einigermaßen zurück. Dennoch erfuhr Harry zwischen den Zeilen mehr, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

_OoooOoooO Flashback OoooOoooO_

„_Ich habe bereits mit Alastor über die Einteilung seiner Leute gesprochen", erklärte Minerva, als Draco wutschnaubend das Büro verlassen hatte. Sie zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Robe und reichte ihn herum. Auch Harry warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, doch außer Bill Weasley und Mad-Eye selbst, war ihm keiner der Namen ein Begriff. Er reichte den Zettel weiter._

„_Wir bilden also fünf Gruppen", sagte Dumbledore. „Sehr vernünftig. Harry, du wirst mit mir in der zweiten Gruppe sein."_

„_Gut", meinte Malfoy lässig. „Dann gehen Severus und ich in die erste Gruppe."_

_Dumbledore nickte._

„_Ich auch", meldete sich Lupin._

„_Nein. Du nicht", sagte Malfoy kalt. Für einen Moment herrschte eisiges Schweigen._

„_Warum nicht!", fragte Lupin bestürzt über diese Zurückweisung._

„_Weil ich niemanden in einer Gruppe haben will, die an vorderster Front steht, auf den ich mich nicht hundertprozentig verlassen kann", erläuterte Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme._

„_Aber... die Wirkung der Planeten nimmt ab und..."_

„_Richtig – sie nimmt ab... aber sie ist noch nicht verflogen. Blayden – willst du?", fragte Malfoy völlig unbeeindruckt den Lehrer für alte Runen, ohne Lupin ausreden zu lassen._

_Blayden nickte knapp. „Okay."_

„_Du willst jemand, dem du vertraust und dann nimmst du meinen Bruder? Ihm vertraust du doch genauso wenig!", platzte Lupin hervor._

_Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und sagte zu Snape gewandt: „Würdest du...?"_

„_Lucius hat mit Blayden zusammen den Duellier-Club geleitet. Er kann seinen Kampfstil beurteilen", sagte Snape mit beherrschter Stimme. „Wenn Lucius sagt, dass dein Bruder zu uns passt... dass er im Falle eines Kampfes denken und handeln wird, wie wir – dann vertraue ich auf sein Urteil. Und dann ist es vernünftig, wenn wir drei eine Gruppe bilden."_

_Es war wohl jedem in diesem Raum aufgefallen wie Severus Snape die Worte „wir" und „uns" betont hatte. Harry hatte gesehen wie Lupin mit jedem dieser betonten Worte merklich ein Stück in sich zusammengesunken war. Und als Blayden die Gruppe der zwei Slytherins vervollständigte, hatte er mit einem sehr verletzten und kritischen Blick auf Blayden gesehen. Harry fasste den Entschluss sich von diesen Vieren fernzuhalten. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass zwischen diesen Männern eine Explosion bevorstand und er wollte möglichst nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn das passierte._

„_Dann wird Remus mit Harry und Albus in die zweite Gruppe gehen und ich werde mich der dritten Gruppe anschließen", durchschnitt McGonagall's gefasste Stimme die drückende Atmosphäre. „Welche Taktik schlägst du vor, Albus?"_

_OoooOoooO Flashback Ende OoooOoooO_

Sie hatten dann noch eine Weile über taktisches Vorgehen im Kampf gesprochen, doch jetzt, da Harry das Grüppchen der Auroren erreicht hatte, die dort im Schnee auf sie gewartet hatten, war sein Kopf merkwürdig leergefegt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Lupin neben ihm.

„Ja", sagte Harry etwas lahm und rieb seine Hände aneinander um sie zu wärmen.

„Habt ihr schon Todesser gesichtet?", fragte Dumbeldore. Die Auroren verneinten, sahen aber immer wieder nervös über die schneebedeckte Ebene. „Wo ist das Haus?", fragte Dumbeldore weiter.

„Hier", knurrte Moody zufrieden und vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. „Wir haben es bis zu eurer Ankunft ein wenig versteckt."

Harry riss erstaunt den Mund auf, als vor ihm aus dem Nichts ein heruntergekommenes und zum Teil eingestürztes Haus sichtbar wurde. Von der doppelten Eingangstür war nur noch ein Türflügel vorhanden, der windschief in den Angeln hing. Die Wände waren mit Efeu überwuchert und aus dem halb eingestürzten Dach wuchs sogar ein kleiner Baum in den Nachthimmel. Die zahlreichen Fenster waren zum Teil zerschlagen, zum Teil mit Brettern vernagelt, einige dagegen waren noch völlig intakt und mit Gardinen geschmückt.

Keiner aus der Gruppe sprach oder bewegte sich.

Harry wurde die Stille unheimlich und er sagte laut: „Gehen wir jetzt rein, oder was?"

Als ob Harry's Frage einen Bann gebrochen hätte, ertönte hier und da beklommenes Kichern und die Männer und Frauen nickten einander zu, während sie wie bereits festgelegt die Gruppen bildeten.

„Ungestüme Jugend", seufzte Dumbledore leise und nickte Severus zu, der daraufhin mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck zu Lucius und Blayden trat. Die drei Männer bildeten die Vorhut und betraten mit gezückten Zauberstäben das Haus.

Harry wollte ihnen gleich folgen, doch Remus hielt ihn mit einer sanften Berührung an der Schulter zurück. „Warte noch einen Moment, Harry. Wir hatten doch besprochen, dass wir der Vorhut nicht gleich hinterher stürmen, sondern erst auf das verabredete Zeichen warten, dass die Luft rein ist."

Alle beobachteten gespannt die Türöffnung und atmeten erleichtert auf, als das vereinbarte gelbe Licht aufleuchtete. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzten sich Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin und zwei weitere Ordensmitglieder in Bewegung. Als sie durch die Tür traten, tat sich vor ihnen eine kaum zerstörte Eingangshalle auf. Dem Eingang gegenüber schwang sich eine Freitreppe elegant zu einer Balustrade empor. Links und rechts war jeweils eine Tür zu sehen. Einige Bilder hingen an den Wänden und Harry erahnte die silbernen Kerzenleuchter, die im Dunklen matt funkelten. Hinter ihnen huschte die dritte und vierte Gruppe ins Haus und teilte sich sofort auf. Die eine Gruppe ging unter McGonagall's Führung durch die linke Tür, die andere nahm sich die rechte Tür vor. Die fünfte Gruppe blieb wie vereinbart draußen vor dem Haus.

Harry fragte sich gerade, wo Malfoy und die anderen beiden Männer waren, als Blayden auf der Balustrade auftauchte und einen schwachen, gelben Lichtschein sandte, bevor er wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Gehen wir langsam nach oben", murmelte Dumbledore.

Als sie gerade die halbe Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatten, erschienen die Ordensmitglieder aus der rechten Tür wieder und schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Wir haben zwei Mann dort gelassen", wisperte der Anführer. „War aber nur ein Salon oder so. Keine Spur von dem Ring. Aber diese Ecke des Hauses ist eingestürzt und offen..."

Dumbledore nickte.

Als sie oben angekommen waren, trat ihnen wieder Blayden entgegen.

„Hier ist nur ein Flur mit jeweils zwei Zimmern auf der linken und rechten Seite die sauber sind. Malfoy und Snape checken gerade das letzte Zimmer am Ende des Ganges", informierte er sie in knappen Sätzen.

Es kam Harry merkwürdig vor, dass der sonst so sprachgewandte und etwas weitschweifige Lehrer – wenn man Hermine Glauben schenken durfte – sich so knapp und präzise ausdrücken konnte.

Hinter ihnen erklang die Stimme von McGonagall, der man die Anspannung anhören konnte: „Unten ist alles in Ordnung. Nur die Küche und ein Esszimmer – wir haben Bill Weasley dort postiert."

„Albus – über dem Kamin ist ein Wappen", erklang Snape's scharfe Stimme aus dem letzten Zimmer. „Ich glaube, der Ring ist..."

Ein Geräusch, ähnlich einem Blitzschlag, zerriss das Satzende. Man hörte Snape fluchen und dann geschah alles sehr schnell.

Blayden stürmte zurück in den Raum am Ende des Flures, aus dem nun grünlicher Lichtschein drang. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens wollten ihm folgen, doch plötzlich ertönten von unten Schreie und das Geräusch von herabfallenden Steinen und rennenden Menschen.

Für einen Moment waren alle verwirrt. Erst der Ruf: „Todesser!" löste die Erstarrung und die Ordensmitglieder eilten ihren Kameraden zu Hilfe.

Harry rief: „der Ring!" und wollte in das Kaminzimmer stürmen, doch Lucius wurde in diesem Moment von einem besonders hässlichen Fluch gegen den Türrahmen geschleudert und Remus hielt Harry zurück und zerrte ihn in das nächst beste Zimmer hinein.

„Hier rein, Harry!", rief er und feuerte gleichzeitig auf gut Glück einen Lähmfluch über Lucius' Kopf hinweg.

**OoooOoooO**

„Über dem Kamin ist ein Wappen. Ich glaube, der Ring ist..." Gerade als Severus das Wappen über dem Kamin genauer in Augenschein hatte nehmen wollen, erklang rechts von ihm ein infernalisches, trockenes Krachen. Er fluchte – es hatte ihn schon gewundert, warum bisher alles so glatt gelaufen war - duckte sich automatisch und wirbelte herum. Vor ihm standen vier Todesser, die ihrer Haltung nach einen Blitzfluch in Lucius' Richtung geschleudert hatten.

Severus hatte die Todesser vorher weder gehört noch gesehen und dabei hatten sie wirklich gründlich nachgeschaut, bevor sie den anderen Gruppen „_Keine Gefahr_" signalisiert hatten. Doch jetzt standen sie keine vier Meter von ihm entfernt vor der eingestürzten Ecke des Hauses, durch die man kalt funkelnde Sterne auf einem nachtblauen Himmel sehen konnte. Sie mussten entweder hochgeklettert sein, oder von weiteren Todessern mit einem _Mobil Corpus_ oder einem ähnlichen Levitations-Zauber in dieses Zimmer befördert worden sein. Anscheinend hatte Lucius' blondes Haar in der Dunkelheit zuerst ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Ohne nachzudenken, legte er zwei der Angreifer mit einem lautlosen Lähmfluch lahm, bevor er sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick davon überzeugte, dass Lucius immer noch auf beiden Beinen stand und die Angriffe der beiden übrigen Todesser geschickt abwehrte.

Im gleichen Moment brach Blayden durch die Tür und schickte einen von Lucius' Angreifern so heftig zu Boden, dass Severus ein deutliches Knacken der Schädelknochen vernahm. Dem letzten Todesser gelang es, Lucius' Abwehr zu durchbrechen und ihn mit einem heftigen Fluch gegen den Türrahmen zu schleudern. Ein verirrter Lähmfluch schoss durch das Zimmer und schlug in einem Landschaftsgemälde ein. Doch Lucius erholte sich rasch und nun nahmen sie zu dritt diesen letzten Todesser in die Zange. Es war schwierig zu sagen, welcher Fluch der drei Männer ihn zuerst traf, doch kaum lag er reglos am Boden, als eine weitere Gruppe von Todessern – Sechs diesmal – durch die klaffende Wunde des Hauses eindrangen.

Sich aus dem Raum, in dem sich der Hufflepuff-Ring befand, vertreiben zu lassen, kam nicht in Frage. Den anderen Geräuschen im Haus nach zu schließen würde ihnen sobald niemand zur Hilfe kommen können. Severus beschloss, dass es Zeit war, die Samthandschuhe auszuziehen, wenn sie hier etwas erreichen wollten. Er gab seinen Schutzschildzauber auf und schleuderte mit einer komplexen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs einen weiteren lautlosen Fluch auf einen der Todesser, der sofort blutüberströmt und schreiend zusammenbrach.

An der Art, wie einer der anderen Angreifer in die Knie sackte, erkannte Severus, dass Lucius mit Erfolg seine diversen Knochenbrecher-Flüche anwandte und mit grimmiger Befriedigung registrierte er, dass Blayden ihnen in nichts nachstand.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus gelang es nicht, Harry länger als den Bruchteil einer Minute in dem kleinen Raum festzuhalten. Sein „Um Himmels Willen, Harry! Sei vernünftig!", verhallte ungehört, als Harry sich seinem Griff entwand und aus dem Raum stürmte. Ein kurzer Blick in das Kaminzimmer, in dem Harry aufgrund von Snape's Zuruf den Ring vermutete, verriet ihm, dass dort drin ein heftiger Kampf tobte. Eine Sekunde lang dachte Harry ernsthaft daran, dennoch hineinzugehen und mitzumischen, doch eine Stimme in seinem Inneren, die verdächtig nach einer Mischung aus Draco und Hermine klang, riet ihm, die Finger davon zu lassen. „_Duellierclub hin oder her - die sind nicht deine Gewichtsklasse, Harry!_" ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Aber ich werde mich auch nicht verstecken und tatenlos zusehen, wie andere ihren Kopf für mich hinhalten", flüsterte Harry und rannte entschlossen zurück zur Treppe.

Auf der Treppe lagen drei reglose Gestalten und in der Eingangshalle tobte ein heftiger Kampf zwischen Todessern und Mitgliedern des Phoenix-Ordens. Weder McGonagall noch Dumbledore waren zu sehen. Harry schluckte, doch dann packte er seinen Zauberstab fester und schleuderte einen gezielten Fluch auf einen der Todesser, den Professor Blayden ihnen beigebracht hatte und der dazu diente, den Gegner kurzfristig zu verwirren. Bill Weasley stutzte, als der Todesser, gegen den er kämpfte plötzlich hinauf an die Decke sah, doch er nutzte die Gelegenheit und machte seinen Gegner rasch kampfunfähig.

Durch diesen Erfolg beflügelt, hetzte er einem weiteren Todesser einen „Achtung – Frisch gebohnert"-Fluch auf den Hals. Doch in diesem Moment wurde er von den Angreifern entdeckt.

Der Ruf: „Potter! Auf der Treppe!" gellte Harry unangenehm laut in den Ohren und für einen Moment schien es ihm, als ob alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet wären. Sofort formierten sich die Todesser neu und in Harry's Richtung zischten zahlreiche Flüche, die nur unvollkommen von den Mitgliedern des Phoenix-Ordens abgeblockt werden konnten.

Seltsamer Weise verspürte Harry keine Angst. Adrenalin rauschte durch sein Blut und mit der Wendigkeit des herausragenden Quiditchspielers wich er den Flüchen aus und gab sie zielsicher zurück.

Doch dies änderte nichts daran, dass es den Todessern gelang, den Phoenix-Orden immer mehr zurückzudrängen, bis sie fast schon die Treppe erreicht hatten, was – obwohl die Treppe ungeheuer breit war – im Kampf doch einen entscheidenden Nachteil bedeutete.

Er traf einen der Todesser gerade mit einem besonders gut gezielten Lähmfluch, so dass dieser im Fallen noch einen weiteren Angreifer mit sich riss, als er hinter sich eine heisere Stimme sagen hörte: „Gut gemacht, Harry!"

Harry blickte sich um und sah Remus Lupin neben sich stehen. Weiter hinter ihm lagen zwei Gestalten am Boden.

„Du solltest nur ab und zu auch hinter dich sehen", sagte Remus mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

OoooOoooO 

Als Harry sich von Remus losgerissen hatte und Remus sah, dass der Junge nach kurzem Zögern Richtung Treppe rannte, hatte er zwei Optionen. Er konnte sich der Vorhut um Severus anschließen – wo er nicht erwünscht war, oder er konnte versuchen, Harry zu beschützen. Gerade als er versuchte, sich gegen Severus zu entscheiden, schwebten vor seinen Augen einige Schneeflocken herab. Nach einer Sekunde ungläubigen Starrens zuckte sein Blick nach oben zur Decke. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Loch in dem maroden Dach und einige dunkle Gestalten, die sich schemenhaft gegen den Sternenhimmel abzeichneten. Die dunklen Gestalten fingen an, Flüche auf ihn hinabregnen zu lassen, denen er nur mit Mühe und Not ausweichen konnte, und in deren Deckung der erste Todesser durch das Loch zu ihm hinab sprang.

Einer der Flüche musste ihn trotz seiner Abwehrzauber getroffen haben, denn ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch sein linkes Bein.

„_Vielleicht hatte Severus doch Recht, was meine Reflexe angeht... sie sind wirklich zu langsam_", dachte Remus wehmütig, bevor blinde Wut ihn überkam und er Fluch um Fluch gegen seine Angreifer schleuderte, was dazu führte, dass sich die Todesser, welche noch auf dem Dach gestanden hatten, hastig zurückzogen und Remus nur noch gegen einen Gegner zu kämpfen hatte, der auch leicht hinkte. Er schien sich bei seinem Sprung den Knöchel verstaucht zu haben. Entschlossen setzte Remus ihn mit einem Lähmfluch außer Gefecht und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zwei Todesser mit einem netten kleinen Fessel-Zauber daran zu hindern, Harry höchst feige von hinten anzugreifen.

**OoooOoooO**

Romulus fluchte leise als er den Angriff von einem Todesser abwehrte, der versucht hatte, sich ihm von hinten zu nähern. Die Flut an Gestalten mit schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken schien nicht abzunehmen, egal wie viele Lucius, Snape und er zur Strecke brachten. Sie hatten sich eine Ecke des Raumes drängen lassen. Langsam begann Romulus zu vermuten, dass sie den Angriff der Todesser auf das Haus unterschätzt hatten, sonst wären sie vielleicht mit mehr Leuten gekommen, anstatt sich auf dieses Grüppchen von 25 zu beschränken. Er hoffte, dass es den anderen besser erging. Vielleicht war seine Gruppe einfach nur über die meisten Todesser gestolpert.

Ein roter Strahl zischte aus Romulus' Zauberstab. Er durchdrang den Körper eines Todessers der mit einer blutenden, schwertähnlichen Wunde zu Boden ging. Er schnaubte abfällig und sprang in Deckung, bevor eine kleine Gruppe von drei Todessern zu einem Angriff auf ihn beginnen konnte. Nein, heute würde bestimmt kein Märtyrer geboren werden.

Er war hinter der Deckung, aus dem Schutt der zusammengebrochenen Wand, nicht allein. Für eine Sekunde sah er funkelnde silbergraue Augen und die Spitze eines ausgestreckten Zauberstabes, bevor Lucius registrierte, dass es Romulus war, der sich in die Deckung zurückgezogen hatte. Lucius nickte ihm zu. Wieder trafen zwei Flüche ihre Deckung und einige Steinsplitter und Bruchstücke fielen auf sie herab. Romulus konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Lucius sich für einen Angriff bereit machte. Er hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Lucius riss seinen Kopf herum und wieder traf Romulus' Blick Lucius' eiskalten. Er zeigte auf sich und auf Lucius und machte eine Faust. _Du, Ich, zusammen._ Lucius bestätigte. Lucius zeigte noch mal auf ihn und auf sich und formte mit den Fingern Zahlen. _Erst Du, dann ich, auf drei._ Romulus zeigte ein okay.

Bei drei sprangen die beiden aus ihrer Deckung. Sie zogen die Aufmerksamkeit mehrerer Todesser auf sich, die in einer Gruppen von fünf gegen Snape standen. Ein Fluch zischte auf sie zu, aber Romulus hielt in der Bewegung seines Angriffszaubers nicht inne. Der Fluch prallte an Lucius' Schild ab - eine Sekunde bevor Romulus seinen Schlingenzauber auf zwei der Todesser losließ. Die beiden gingen zu Boden, ihre Hände rissen und zerrten an den Schlingen um ihren Hals, die immer enger wurden.

Romulus begann nun, seinen Schutzzauber um sich und Lucius zu errichten. Drei Todesser standen immer noch. Lucius lächelte kalt und Romulus konnte spüren wie Lucius seinen Schutzzauber aufgab. Das silberne Leuchten an der Zauberstabspitze des Blonden wurde heller. Wieder prallten zwei Flüche an Romulus' Schild ab, während ein Todesfluch seinen Schild durchdrang, aber zwischen ihm und Lucius hindurch schoss. Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und mehrere kleine Dolche zischten wie Blitze auf ihre Angreifer zu. Sie trafen die schwarzen Gestalten an Brust und Hals, verdampften und die Todesser brachen zusammen.

Ein Flammenzucken war zu sehen und das Schreien eines Mannes zu hören. Der letzte Todesser in dem Raum brach zusammen. Romulus ließ seinen Schild sinken und blickte, wie Lucius, hinüber zu Snape. Die schwarzrote Flammenpeitsche zuckte noch einmal, bevor sie in den Zauberstab zurückkehrte. Snape nickte zu ihnen herüber und gab ein Zeichen sich wieder der anderen Gruppe anzuschließen.

Romulus setzt sich in Bewegung. Sie hielten Blickkontakt während sie versuchten zu den anderen vorzustürmen. Romulus musste lächeln. Sie waren wirklich ein gutes Team. Doch bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen konnten, hatten die anderen Kämpfenden das Kaminzimmer erreicht.

**OoooOoooO**

Die Todesser drängten weiter gegen die Treppe und dem Phoenix-Orden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Stufen so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen. Das bedeutete nichts anderes, als den Todessern für einige gefährliche Augenblicke den Rücken zuzudrehen und die Flucht in den ersten Stock anzutreten, wo es wenigstens noch Räume gab, in denen man sich verschanzen konnte.

Es war in diesem Fall höchst hilfreich, dass Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und zwei der jungen Auroren just in diesem Moment aus der Küche in die Eingangshalle stolperten. Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin wurde von einem der jungen Männer gestützt, stieß ihn jedoch erbost von sich, als sie gleichzeitig mit Dumbledore die Lage erkannte. Sie griffen zu viert die Todesser von hinten an und verschafften so ihren Kameraden genügend Zeit, um hinauf in den ersten Stock zu fliehen.

Harry und Remus sahen die plötzliche Bewegung ihrer Kameraden und liefen ebenfalls zurück in den Flur und in das nächst beste Zimmer um nicht überrannt zu werden. Keine Minute später surrten die Flüche wie wütende Hornissen durch den engen Flur im ersten Stock und die Mitglieder des Phoenix-Ordens wurden immer weiter zurückgedrängt – bis in das Kaminzimmer hinein, in dem Snape, Malfoy und Blayden sie mit Kampfflüchen und Schutzzaubern unterstützten.

Harry und Remus stießen auf dem Flur wieder mit McGonagall, Dumbeldore und einem der jungen Auroren zusammen.

„Rasch!", rief Dumbledore, „Ich glaube..."

Ein gleißend helles Licht drang aus dem Kaminzimmer und automatisch wandten sich alle ab und schlossen die Augen.

„Der Ring!", keuchte Dumbledore, öffnete als einer der ersten die Augen wieder und stolperte heftig blinzelnd in das Kaminzimmer, Harry folgte ihm dicht auf, obwohl er außer bunten Punkten, die heftig vor seinen Augen flimmerten, nicht sehr viel sah.

„Die Todesser", murmelte er benommen. „Wo..."

„Weg!", fluchte Mady-Eye Moody. „Das feige Pack hat sich verzogen!"

„Und der Ring?", fragte Blayden, „Snape, du hast ihn doch gesehen!"

Snape sah zu Dumbledore, der bewegungslos vor dem Kamin stand und auf das Wappen starrte. Snape folgte dem Blick des Direktors, obwohl er aus dessen geschlagener Haltung bereits alles erfahren hatte.

Seine Augen suchten das Wappen – suchten das Auge des Dachses – und fanden... nichts. Das Auge war leer.

„Der Ring?", bemerkte Snape bitter. „Der ist auch weg."

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

OooOooO

Toyo: Neues Update... Neues Update.

Severus: Kann mir einer mal sagen warum diese Todesser den Ring bekommen haben und nicht wir?

Lucius: Stimmt wir hatten das Schmuckstück so gut wie in der Tasche. All' die Aktion für nichts und wieder nichts...

Lorelei: xleisex Typisch Männer, die können einfach keine Nierlagen einstecken.

Lucius: Slytherins verlieren nicht. Wir ziehen uns nur taktisch zurück!

Severus: So ist es! Verlieren ist was für Hufflepuffs.

Toyo: So stand es nun mal im Skript. Außerdem... wo bliebe da denn der Spaß wenn ihr immer alles bekommt?

Severus: Was heißt hier alles bekommen. Ich bin immer noch solo dank euch!

Lorelei & Toyo: xmit den Schultern zuckenx

Lucius: xkicherx

Severus: ...ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal.

Drei: xSeverus Gruppenkuschelnx

Severus: AHHHHHHHHH!


	68. Kapitel achtundsechzig

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

**Chapter sixty-eight**

# **68** #

_Harry und Remus stießen auf dem Flur wieder mit McGonagall, Dumbeldore und einem der jungen Auroren zusammen. _

„_Rasch!", rief Dumbledore, „Ich glaube..."_

_Ein gleißend helles Licht drang aus dem Kaminzimmer und automatisch wandten sich alle ab und schlossen die Augen. „Der Ring!", keuchte Dumbledore, öffnete als einer der ersten die Augen wieder und stolperte heftig blinzelnd in das Kaminzimmer, Harry folgte ihm dicht auf, obwohl er außer bunten Punkten, die heftig vor seinen Augen flimmerten, nicht sehr viel sah._

„_Die Todesser", murmelte er benommen. „Wo..."_

„_Weg!", fluchte Mady-Eye Moody. „Das feige Pack hat sich verzogen!"_

„_Und der Ring?", fragte Blayden, „Snape, du hast ihn doch gesehen!"_

_Snape sah zu Dumbledore, der bewegungslos vor dem Kamin stand und auf das Wappen starrte. Snape folgte dem Blick des Direktors, obwohl er aus dessen geschlagener Haltung bereits alles erfahren hatte._

_Seine Augen suchten das Wappen – suchten das Auge des Dachses – und fanden... nichts. Das Auge war leer._

„_Der Ring?", bemerkte Snape bitter. „Der ist auch weg."_

**OoooOoooO**

Für einige atemlose Augenblicke herrschte tödliche Stille, dann hörte man deutlich Harry's Stimme.

„Mist! So ein verfluchter Mist!", schrie der Junge wütend. „Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er mit dieser Frage besonders Snape anfauchte. Doch dieser reagierte bemerkenswert gelassen.

„Wir hatten es hier nicht mit der Sorte unfähiger Trottel zu tun, die uns damals in Hogsmeade angegriffen haben, Potter. Nein, unsere Gegner waren dieses Mal von einem ganz anderen Kaliber", erklärte er kalt und streifte Harry mit einem genauso kalten Blick.

„Sind sie deshalb alle tot?", fragte Moody mit einem bösen Glitzern in seinem gesunden Auge, während sein magisches Auge ruckartig auf dem Boden umherblickte.

Remus' Blick folgte den Bewegungen und fast ungläubig bemerkte er nun die reglosen Körper, die auf dem Fußboden lagen. Einige, wiesen klaffende Wunden auf, andere hatten merkwürdig verdrehte Glieder. Und obwohl die weißen Masken die Gesichter verhüllten, gab es keinen Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt von Moody's Feststellungen. Sie waren alle tot.

Snape warf einen Seitenblick auf Lucius, der ungerührt mit der Schulter zuckte. Blayden wischte mit einem Taschentuch seinen Zauberstab sauber und steckte ihn wieder ein.

„Es hieß: Wir oder sie", bemerkte Romulus mit einem leicht verächtlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Oder hätten wir den Anstand haben sollen, gleich mit draufzugehen? Danke, aber nein, danke. Zum Märtyrer bin ich nicht geboren."

Remus war von dieser Seite seines Bruders überrascht, doch dann sah er, wie Snape zustimmend nickte, und obwohl er wusste, dass er diese Kälte und Arroganz eigentlich abstoßend finden sollte, fühlte er sich auf unerklärliche Weise davon angezogen. Remus war geschockt, als Severus seinem Bruder kameradschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte und Romulus ihn einen Augenblick wissend anlächelte. Lucius gesellte sich zu den Beiden, während er dabei war, das letzte bisschen Staub und Dreck von seinem Umhang zu klopfen. Zwischen den dreien wurden stille Blicke ausgetauscht und Remus konnte nicht umhin zu merken wie Severus seinen Bruder in die eiserne Runde der beiden Slytherins einband.

„_Nichts verbindet mehr als zusammen zu kämpfen_", flüsterte eine Stimme in Remus' Kopf. Und wie es schien, hatte Lucius mit seiner Einschätzung richtig gelegen. Rhyll schien wirklich einen ähnlichen Kampfstil wie die beiden Slytherins zu haben. Diese drei hatten garantiert dunkle Magie benutzt um mit ihren Gegner fertig zu werden. Er kannte die Drei gut genug um es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zu wissen. Dieses Dunkle, das Romulus, Lucius und Severus umgab, zog eine Seite an Remus an, die er sich nur selten zugestand. Während besonders die jüngeren Mitglieder des Phoenix-Ordens ihren Abscheu kaum verbergen konnten, pulsierte Remus' Blut heißer durch seine Adern und unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt auf Severus zu.

Doch als Lucius in einer fast zärtlichen Geste über Severus' Oberschenkel strich, wurde ihm wieder aufs Schmerzlichste bewusst, dass er seine Chance vertan hatte. Tiefe Schwermut schlug wie eine mächtige Welle über ihm zusammen. Er blieb stehen und trat von einem Bein aufs andere um so sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben zu kaschieren. Er hatte kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach, sich vor versammelter Mannschaft zum Narren zu machen.

„Du blutest", sagte Lucius zu Severus.

„Ist nicht meins", erwiderte Severus gelangweilt, befühlte dann aber selbst die Stelle, über die Lucius' Finger geglitten waren und zuckte leicht zusammen. „Nur ein Kratzer", murmelte er.

„Lass mich mal sehen", sagte Romulus und kniete sich hin - den Zauberstab wieder in der Hand - um sich Severus' Wunde anzusehen.. Er heilte die Wunde und stand wieder auf wobei er sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen an Lucius wandte. „Na?", fragte er provokant und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. „Beeindruckt von meinen ungeahnten Fähigkeiten? Krieger und Heiler in einem?"

„Eingebildet bist du überhaupt nicht", bemerkte Lucius trocken.

„Da spricht nur der Neid aus dir", meinte Severus. Oh bei Merlin, hatte Severus Snape wirklich in einer solchen Situation einen Witz gemacht?

„Neid?" schnaubte Lucius. „Wohl kaum. Obwohl… vielleicht schließt du nur von dir auf andere. Wer war denn von uns am Ende eingekreist?"

„Da muss ich Malfoy leider recht geben, Snape", bestätigte Rhyll.

„Da merkt man, dass ihr zwei keine Ahnung habt...", zischte Severus und das Sticheln der drei verwandelte sich in eine leise Diskussion über Taktik und Flüche, bei der die meisten die zuhören konnten alsbald den Faden verloren.

Wie ein Schwamm hatte Remus diese kleine Unterhaltung in sich aufgesogen, obwohl er das wirklich nicht vorgehabt hatte. Zu seiner Schwermut hatte sich nun auch noch Neid gesellt. Neid auf seinen nonchalanten Bruder, der sich mit Leichtigkeit anschickte, eine Rolle bei diesen beiden Slytherins einzunehmen, die Remus selbst hätte haben können, wenn er nur nicht so dumm und überheblich und übertrieben eifersüchtig gewesen wäre.

Dumbledore machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung und drehte dem Kamin den Rücken zu.

„Voldemort braucht immer noch die Ringe von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor", sagte er mit Bestimmtheit und riss Remus damit aus seinen alles anderes als erfreulichen Gedanken. „Der Gryffindor-Ring ist in Hogwarts in Sicherheit. Der Ravenclaw-Ring ist immer noch verschollen. Wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wir haben einen kleinen Rückschlag erlitten, aber..."

„Dann finden wir dieses Mal eben den Ravenclaw-Ring vor ihm", behauptete Harry fast trotzig.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Dumbledore's Gesicht. „Optimismus der Jugend", murmelte er halb zu sich selbst. Laut sagte er: „Das werden wir, Harry, das werden wir."

Dies wurde allgemein als Zeichen des Aufbruchs angesehen. Mehr oder weniger zügig strömten alle aus dem Kaminzimmer hinaus.

**OoooOoooO**

„Harry? Harry, wach auf!" Ron stieß Harry in die Seite.

„Was?" Harry schrak hoch und sah sich einen Moment lang verwirrt um.

„Harry, du bist wieder weggenickt. Sieh zu, dass dir das nicht im Unterricht passiert. Wir haben gleich Verwandlung!"

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Sorry…"

Harry begann wieder in seinem Frühstücksei herumzustochern. Er war müde. Er fühlte sich erschlagen, als hätte er in der letzten Nacht nicht einmal eine Stunde geschlafen. Dieser Kampf im Hause Hufflepuff hatte ihn nachträglich ausgelaugt, so als hätte er gar nicht gemerkt wie viel Energie er verbraucht hatte, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er wieder einen Fuß auf das Hogwardsgelände gesetzt hatte. Harry konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er sich einen Rücken ausgesucht hatte auf den er gestarrt hatte um nicht auf dem Weg vom Eingangstor bis zum Schultor einfach stehen zu bleiben oder sich zu verlaufen. Er hatte erst bemerkt wessen Rücken er sich ausgesucht hatte als er ein scharfes „Potter" gehört hatte, das ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf herausgerissen hatte.

„Mister Potter, darf ich wissen, warum Sie uns bis in die Kerker folgen? Ich bin mir sicher, an den Weg zum Gryffindorturm können sie sich noch erinnern."

„Oh… ich…"

„Sei nicht so gemein zu dem Jungen, Snape."

"Dieselbe Frage könnte ich dir auch stellen, Blayden. Wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere, dann liegt dein Wohnquartier im ersten oder zweiten Stock im Westteil des Schlosses." Snape mustere den Lehrern für alte Runen kritisch und auch Harry folgte Snapes intensivem Blick.

Blayden zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen fragenden Blick in Malfoy Seniors' Richtung. Noch bevor sich dieser zu irgendetwas äußern konnte unterbrach Snape die Stille mir einem Seufzen.

"Vergiss es. Ich habe nichts gesagt. Also Potter, dann dreh dich mal um und..."

"...oder lass es bleiben und folge Draco, deinem Freund, einfach auf sein Zimmer." Eine neue Stimme klang durch die Gänge der Kerker und katapultierte Harry aus seiner schläfrigen Trance. Draco war um die Ecke gebogen und ging auf sie zu.

"Draco." flüsterte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen als der blonde Schulsprecher neben ihn trat und seine Hand ergriff.

"Naja..." meinte Draco und wischte Harry etwas aus seinem Gesicht. "Scheint ja noch alles dran zu sein."

"Wie niedlich", bemerkte Snape sarkastisch.

"Hast du was gesagt, Onkelchen? Hast du was gehört, Harry? Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

"Draco, sei bitte nicht kindisch."

"Hörst du Harry, das war das Stichwort für unseren Abgang." Draco zog ihn tiefer in den Gang und somit an drei Erwachsenen vorbei. Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter, Snape schien etwas zu sagen, aber Harry konnte es schon nicht mehr verstehen.

"Draco? Warum bist du noch wach?", fragte er als sie vor dem Eingang zu Draco's Quartier standen.

"Idiot! Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Auf dich und Vater und Onkel Sev", knurrte Draco.

"Sei nicht sauer auf deinen Vater", sagte Harry.

"Lass es einfach. Ich weiß wie mein Vater ist. Ich hätte an seiner Stelle dasselbe getan, aber ich bin trotzdem sauer." Draco schob Harry in das Schlafzimmer hinein und dirigierte ihn in Richtung des Bades.

"Ihr seid schon ein seltsamer Haufen", grinste Harry und gähnte herzhaft.

"Mund halten, ausziehen, duschen, Bett! In dieser Reihenfolge. Alles klar?"

"Schon gut, schon gut."

Harry hatte sich in die Dusche und danach ins Bett geschleift, wo er keine Sekunde nachdem Draco ihn an sich herangezogen hatte eingeschlafen war. Aber diese Stunden an Schlaf hatten nicht gereicht. Er fühlte sich fast matter und kraftloser als vorher. Draco hatte ihn fast mit Gewalt aus dem Bett zerren müssen. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sich Harry er hätte Draco dazu überreden können das Frühstück für eine Stunde mehr Schlaf auszufallen zu lassen. Er folgte Hermine und Ron bis zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Dort setzte er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Einige Momente später fielen ihm die Augen zu.

"Harry!" Er spürte wie eine Hand ihn wachrüttelte.

"Hhm?"

"Wach auf, McGonagall wird jeden Moment hier sein", flüsterte Hermine und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter. „Außerdem würden wir gerne wissen was da gestern Abend passiert ist. Du hast uns noch nichts erzählt."

„Genau."

Harry sah von Hermine zu Ron der mehrmals nickte. „Wir haben die halbe Nacht in Hermines Zimmer gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass du zurückkommst."

„Wir haben auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen, wie du runter in die Kerker zu Draco gegangen bist. Du hättest dich ausruhen sollen, anstatt bis zum Morgen wach zu bleiben."

Harry seufzte bei dem vorwurfsvollen Ton mit den Hermine ihn bedachte.

„Leute, ich bin nach einer Dusche sofort ins Bett gefallen. Und nicht, was ihr wieder denkt. Draco musste mich regelrecht aus dem Bett prügeln damit ich zum Frühstück komme. Trotzdem ich fühle mich wie erschlagen."

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte wenden Sie sich ihren Büchern zu und schlagen Sie Seite 277 auf."

Hermine und Ron wandten genau wie Harry eher widerwillig ihren Blick nach vorne. Sie schlugen die Bücher auf. Harry sah McGonagall zu, wie sie, in ihrer Erklärung versunken, vor der Tafel auf und ab ging.

Es war verblüffend und irgendwie unfair, dass eine nun wirklich nicht mehr junge Hexe wie Minerva McGonagall nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht genauso energiegeladen wie immer war, während Harry sich kaum aufrecht in seinem Stuhl halten konnte.

Als er merkte, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden, fixierte er seinen Blick auf den Text den er vor sich hatte. Doch alles half nichts. Er merkte gar nicht mehr, wie die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begannen und der Schlaf über ihn kam.

„Mister Potter!"

Harry schreckte aus einem angenehmen traumlosen Zustand auf. Er blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit in dem Klassenzimmer. Eine Hand hatte ihn an der Schulter gepackt und rüttelte ihn unsanft. Harry blinzelte erneut und begriff dann, dass Ron's Hand ihn rüttelte, während McGonagall den verbalen Part übernommen hatte. Harry rieb sich über die Augen und setzte sich mühsam aufrecht.

„Professor?"

„Mister Potter, das macht zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Jetzt packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Mister Weasley, Miss Granger?"

„Ja", antworteten die beiden gemeinsam.

„Bringen Sie Mister Potter ins Krankenzimmer. Besser Madam Pomfrey wirft einen Blick auf ihn", sagte die Lehrerin mit einem strengen Ton, doch ihre Augen blickten besorgt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht nötig sein wird, Professor", murmelte Harry und räumte seine Bücher in die Tasche.

„Keine Widerrede, Mister Potter. Sie werden sich im Krankenzimmer melden." Damit drehte sich die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass außer ihm, Ron und Hermine keiner mehr anwesend war.

„Habe ich die ganze Stunde verschlafen?", fragte er immer noch ein bisschen benommen vom Schlaf.

„Ja, Ron und ich haben mehrfach versucht dich zu wecken aber ohne großen Erfolg wie du ja siehst. Ich glaube Professor McGonagall hat gar nicht so unrecht dich ins Krankenzimmer zu schicken, das ist kein gutes Zeichen."

„Ich bin einfach nur müde", kommentierte Harry, ließ sich ansonsten aber ohne jede Gegenwehr ins Krankenzimmer bringen.

Madam Pomfrey verbrachte die nächste viertel Stunde damit, einige Basis-Tests an Harry durchzuführen. Harry unterdrücke das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und einfach zu gehen. Als nächstes hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei, wo er gut und gerne noch mal ein bisschen schlafen konnte. Um so irritierter war er, als die Krankenschwester ihm ein Glas mit einer ihm sehr bekannten Flüssigkeit hinhielt.

„Was?"

„Traumlos-Schlaftrunk. Sie haben leichtes Fieber, das von ihrer Überanstrengung und dem Stress der letzten Nacht herrührt. Also runter damit. Und Sie beide gehen am besten zu ihrem Unterricht." Sie wartete, bis Harry den Trank getrunken hatte und zog sich dann wieder in ihr Büro zurück. Harry schob sich aufs Bett und sah seine Freunde peinlich berührt an.

„Wir werden dann mal gehen, Harry", sagte Hermine leise, so leise, dass er Mühe hatte sie zu hören.

„Wir kommen am Abend vorbei und sehen ob du wach bist, Kumpel. Und vielleicht rückst du dann endlich mal mit Story von gestern Nacht raus."

„Oh man, wie peinlich…" war das letzte was Harry herausbrachte bevor der Trank seine Wirkung tat und er erneut einschlief.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus schloss seine Patrouille immer mit einer gründlichen Inspektion der Gewächshäuser ab. Im Frühling und Sommer verkrochen sich hier meist die Liebespärchen – besonders beliebt war dabei seit Jahrzehnten die Rückseite von Gewächshaus Nummer drei. Warum, das mochte Merlin allein wissen. Severus selbst hatte in seiner Jungend in der Schule für solche Aktivitäten die Lagerräume im Kerker oder den Astronomieturm bevorzugt. Er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, in dieser kalten Januarnacht fündig zu werden. Er ließ sich seine Überraschung allerdings nicht anmerken, als er tatsächlich zwei Ravenclaw-Sechstklässler beim heimlichen Rauchen überraschte. Er konfiszierte die noch fast volle Zigarettenschachtel, zog 25 Punkte von Ravenclaw ab und schloss seine Strafpredigt mit der ätzenden Bemerkung, dass er Ravenclaws eigentlich für zu intelligent gehalten hätte, um mit dem Rauchen anzufangen.

„Ausgerechnet Sie müssten klug genug sein, um zu begreifen, was Sie damit ihren Lungen antun", schloss er mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln und scheuchte die zitternden Schüler mit einer barschen Handbewegung zurück in die Schule.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln sah er ihnen nach und untersuchte dann das Zigarettenpäckchen genauer. Es handelte sich um ganz billige Muggelware. Es fehlten erst drei Zigaretten und an ihrer Stelle steckte ein schmales Streichholzbriefchen. Severus zuckte die Schultern. Warum eigentlich nicht... Ihm war kalt und er war einsam. Er zog eine der Zigaretten aus der Schachtel und steckte sie sich zwischen die Lippen. Dann riss er eines der Streichhölzer an und zündete damit die Zigarette an. Er rauchte einige Züge und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Diese Marke schmeckte immer noch so abscheulich wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Auch er hatte als Schüler einige Male versteckt im Hof gestanden und heimlich geraucht, aber damals hatte es irgendwie mehr Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht, weil er damals immer Gesellschaft gehabt hatte... Lucius war meist dabei gewesen... Aber es war nicht Lucius', nach dessen Gesellschaft es ihn nun verlangte, sondern Remus'. Er sehnte sich ausgerechnet nach diesem störrischen Werwolf, der einfach nicht winselnd zu ihm zurück gekrochen kam.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus hatte seine Runde, die ihn um den See und am verbotenen Wald vorbeiführte beendet und er schlug nun wieder den Weg zurück zur Schule ein.

Als er letzte Nacht nach diesem verpatzten Einsatz endlich in sein Bett gefallen war, hatten die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage ihren Tribut gefordert und er war sofort tief und traumlos eingeschlafen. Doch heute hatte er trotz des normalen Schulbetriebs immer wieder Zeit gehabt, gründlich nachzudenken. Er hatte dabei versucht, nichts zu beschönigen und sein Verhalten möglichst objektiv zu betrachten. Es war ihm naturgemäß nicht immer gelungen, doch als er seine Runde angetreten hatte, war er sich darüber klar geworden, dass er gefühlsmäßig nun wieder genau dort war, wo er im September angefangen hatte. Er war unglücklich in Snape verliebt und Snape machte in irgendeiner Form mit Lucius Malfoy rum – das waren die Fakten.

Als er seine Runde eine Stunde später beendet hatte, hatte er beschlossen, dass er das nicht noch einmal durchmachen wollte. Er hatte seine Chance gehabt, er hatte sie verbockt und es war niemandem – am allerwenigsten ihm selbst – damit gedient, wenn er für die nächsten Jahre wie ein liebeskrankes Reh durch Hogwarts schlich und sich damit zum Gespött aller machte. Nein – dazu verfügte er denn doch noch über zuviel Stolz und Selbstachtung.

Aber das bedeutete auch, einen sauberen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und das Kapitel _Severus_ abzuschließen.

Er seufzte schwer. Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass dies nicht einfach werden würde, aber andererseits war er auch kein melodramatischer Teenager mehr – obwohl er sich in den letzten Tagen genauso benommen hatte – und es müsste ihm deshalb möglich sein, diese Liebe mit der Zeit zu vergessen. Okay – er würde sie nie vergessen können – er würde _Severus_ nie vergessen können, denn für ihn war dieser Mann wirklich die große Liebe gewesen, aber er konnte wenigstens nach Außen hin so tun, als ob er darüber hinweg kommen würde. Und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr war er davon überzeugt, dass Severus es begrüßen würde, wenn diese Trennung so würdevoll wie möglich vor sich ging.

Wenn er von Severus schon keine Liebe mehr erwarten konnte, dann wollte er sich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Achtung und Respekt von ihm erhalten.

Remus wollte gerade durch das große Eingangstor treten, als er von den Gewächshäusern her ein leises Geräusch hörte. Er spitzte die Ohren, doch das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht. Er wartete noch einen Moment und beschloss dann, dennoch nachzusehen. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab näherte er sich den Gewächshäusern so lautlos wie möglich. Als er sich dem dritten Gebäude näherte, erspähte er an dessen Rückseite eine dunkle Gestalt und ein rötliches Glimmen. Er zögerte keine Sekunde.

„Petrificus to...", rief er und hielt inne, als die dunkle Gestalt herumwirbelte und die bleiche Sichel des Mondes Severus' ebenso bleiches Gesicht beleuchtete. Auch er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Die andere Hand hielt eine Zigarette, von der das rötliche Glimmen ausging, welches Remus gesehen hatte.

„Du bist es", sagte Remus völlig unintelligent, während sein Herz wie wild klopfte – egal, was er noch vor wenigen Minuten beschlossen hatte.

„Ihre Reflexe haben sich seit dem letzten Mal erheblich verbessert, Lupin", bemerkte Severus mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Remus begriff, dass Severus auf jenen Zwischenfall vor einigen Monaten anspielte, an dem er zu liebeskrank gewesen war, um ihn zu bemerken und er straffte sich. Er würde sich nicht zu einem kindischen Schlagabtausch verleiten lassen. Er würde sich erwachsen und würdevoll verhalten, wie er es beschlossen hatte und Severus würde es ihm sicher danken.

„Ist sonst noch was?", sagte er deshalb fast schroff und sah Severus fast etwas von oben herab an. „Nein? Gut. Dann kann ich ja gehen", schloss er, als von Severus – außer einer gehobenen Augenbraue keine andere Erwiderung kam. Remus drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Schule. Er hatte jedoch kaum drei Schritte gemacht, als er Severus nach ihm rufen hörte.

„Lupin... Remus! Warte!"

Es klang zögernd und mürrisch und auch ein bisschen bittend und Remus blieb völlig perplex stehen und wandte sich wieder dem Slytherin zu.

„Es ist noch was...", äußerte Severus mit einer seltenen Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Arroganz. „Ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht möglich wäre... dass du glaubst... ich würde dich nicht mehr... also..." Severus hielt inne und rauchte unter Remus' zunehmend ungläubigem Blick einige hektische Züge. „Ich dachte mir, es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn du weißt, dass du nicht mit einer Ablehnung meinerseits rechnen müsstest, wenn du dazu bereit wärst, mich um Verzeihung zu bitten."

Remus, der völlig atemlos gelauscht hatte, brauchte einen Moment um diesen reichlich verworrenen Satz, der mit Hypothesen und Möglichkeiten überladen war, zu verstehen. Doch dann erhellte ein Leuchten sein Gesicht.

„Das heißt – du würdest... du würdest mich wieder zurücknehmen, wenn ich... wenn ich mich nur bei dir entschuldige?", stieß er erregt hervor und alle seine guten Vorsätze schmolzen dahin wie Butter an einem sehr heißen Sommertag.

„Wenn du es so auslegen willst", sagte Severus so zugeknöpft wie möglich und trotz aller Anstrengungen passte sein Ton absolut nicht zu seinem steinernen Gesichtsausdruck.

Wenn nicht alles so ernst und so wundervoll zugleich gewesen wäre, wäre Remus sicherlich in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Severus wollte ihn wieder zurück und brachte es nicht über sich, ihn um seine Rückkehr zu bitten. Dabei stellte er es auch noch so an, als ob er Remus damit eine große Gunst erweisen würde.

Remus wollte gleichzeitig lachen und weinen, sein Herz klopfte in einem verrückten Rhythmus. „Oh Gott, Severus, ich... es tut mir so leid... ich...", fing Remus überstürzt an, doch dann fror die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht ein und fiel schließlich völlig in sich zusammen. Wie aus dem Nichts war ein Bild von Lucius' nacktem Körper vor seinem geistigen Auge aufgetaucht. Sein Herzschlag stockte, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte. „Ich... Severus... ich kann nicht", würgte er hervor.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus war mittlerweile zu ihm getreten und sah nun, wie blass Remus von einer Sekunde zur anderen geworden war. Ungeduldig trat er die halbgerauchte Zigarette aus. Verdammt. Er hatte sich so weit aus dem sprichwörtlichen Fenster gelehnt, wie das sein Slytherin-Stolz gerade noch zugelassen hatte und Remus praktisch angefleht, wieder zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Es war doch alles so gut gelaufen. Was war nur jetzt schon wieder los?

„Wenn du glaubst, _ich_ sollte mich bei _dir_ entschuldigen, dann hast du den Bogen damit deutlich überspannt", meinte er und hoffte, dass seine Nervosität nicht herauszuhören war.

„Nein – Severus – das musst du nicht. Ich will ja auch... es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche... aber es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht. Ich habe es mir selbst verwehrt", rief Remus gequält aus.

„Aber wieso?", fragte Severus, dem langsam aber sicher die Geduldsschnur riss.

„Ich habe... ich habe..." Remus atmete krampfhaft ein und aus. „Ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen."

„Wie bitte?" Severus fing an, an Remus' Verstand zu zweifeln – oder an seinem Gehör…

„Ja, es war in der Nacht vor Vollmond – er kam zu mir und wir haben gestritten... wir waren beide ziemlich betrunken und dann... dann sind wir irgendwie im Bett gelandet. Ich kann mich an den Rest nicht mehr richtig erinnern, aber ich weiß, dass irgendwas passiert ist – vermutlich haben wir uns gegenseitig... einen geblasen", flüsterte Remus beschämt und wurde knallrot.

Severus vergab sich die Sekunde in der er einfach nur dumm vor sich hinstarrte. Was hatte Remus da gerade gesagt? Er hatte was getan? Mit wem? Einem Moment lang glaubt Severus, er müsse anfangen zu lachen, denn dieses Bild das da vor seinem geistigen Auge zu entstehen begann, war einfach zu lächerlich, doch dann besann er sich. Remus sah einfach nur niedergeschlagen aus. Warum sollte er lügen! Er nahm den ganzen Packen Remus-Lucius-Oralsex, warf ihn in eine geistige Kiste und schloss ab. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel um jetzt emotional überzureagieren. Er wollte Remus schließlich zurück. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz morgen Lucius in seinem Büro aufzusuchen bevor er seiner rationalen Seite die weitere Klärung überließ.

„Ja – und?", fragte Severus. „Und warum soll ich dich jetzt nicht mehr wollen?"

„Naja... weil... ich habe dich schließlich betrogen...", meinte Remus verwirrt. „Und kurz vorher habe ich noch einen Aufstand gemacht, weil du Lucius nur geküsst hast und dann... und dann habe ich... etwas weit Schlimmeres mit ihm getan."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht – denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir schon getrennt..."

„Aber ich...", begehrte Remus auf, wurde aber gleich wieder von Severus unterbrochen.

„Pssst", hauchte Severus und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich wegen einer altmodischen 69 eifersüchtig werde?" Er sah Remus ruhig an und notierte sich gleichzeitig in Gedanken: _Nicht vergessen - Lucius umbringen._ „Ich habe in der Vergangenheit noch ganz andere Dinge getan – auch mit Lucius", gab er ehrlich zu. „Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren und jetzt bitte mich endlich um Verzeihung und sei dabei gefälligst besonders unterwürfig, damit diese Farce ein Ende nimmt!"

Was gerade im Begriff war zu passieren, war für Remus nur schwer zu verstehen. Severus wollte ihn zurück und machte gar keinen großen Wind um die Geschichte mit Lucius. Er wollte einfach nur eine formelle Entschuldigung, demütig, unterwürfig… damit die Sache aus der Welt war. Auch das hatte wohl irgendeinen slytherinschen Hintergrund, der sich ihm nicht erschloss. Aber er war sich sicher, dass es damit etwas zu tun hatte.

Remus begriff nicht alles. Aber er begriff, dass Severus ihm seinen Fehltritt mit Lucius aus welchen Gründen auch immer verzeihen würde, ja, ihm sogar überhaupt keine Bedeutung beimaß. Er beschloss daher, sich im Moment nicht weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen und diese zweite Chance, die sich ihm so unerwartet geboten hatte, zu ergreifen. Mit beiden Händen.

So demütig und unterwürfig wie möglich sank er vor Severus auf die Knie und sah zu ihm auf. Seine Beine sanken in den kalten Schnee, doch Remus bemerkte nichts von alledem. Unverwandt sah er Severus an, dessen gespannte Haltung sich nicht veränderte.

„Ich habe mich benommen, wie der letzte Idiot", sagte Remus verlegen lächelnd und sein hoffnungsfroher Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine unterwürfige Haltung Lügen. Er streckte Severus versuchsweise eine Hand entgegen. „Verzeihst du mir trotzdem?"

Severus seufzte. „Endlich." Dann ergriff er die dargebotene Hand und zog Remus zu sich hoch.

Für einen Moment schien die frostige Kälte der Nacht auch die Zeit einzufrieren. Doch dann strichen plötzlich lange, blasse Finger durch graugesträhnte Haare und sehnige, schmale Arme schlangen sich um einen schwarz gekleideten Rücken.

Zwei Paar Lippen trafen sich in einem ungestümen Kuss in dem die ganze aufgestaute Sehnsucht und Verwirrung der letzten Tage steckte. Dieser Kuss war alles andere als perfekt. Zähne klackten aneinander, beim Rasieren übersehene Bartstoppeln kratzten, Nasen stießen gegeneinander. Dennoch keiner von beiden empfand diese kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten als störend. Beide genossen die Nähe des anderen viel zu sehr, um sich von diesen Kleinigkeiten diesen Moment verderben zu lassen. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander, erst tastend und behutsam, doch dann rasch leidenschaftlicher, fast gierig. Es schien fast so, als ob jeder der beiden Männer nicht genug bekommen konnte und sich immer wieder fast handgreiflich davon überzeugen wollte, dass es wahr war… dass sie wieder vereint waren.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", wisperte Severus gegen Remus' warme und feuchte Lippen, gerade als die Uhr der Schule Mitternacht schlug.

„Mitternacht", flüsterte Remus zurück. „Ich hoffe, du löst dich jetzt nicht einfach in Luft auf…"

„Nicht an meinem Geburtstag", murmelte Severus und wollte Remus erneut küssen.

„Geburtstag!", japste Remus und bog sich ein wenig zurück.

„Ja, Geburtstag", wiederholte Severus geduldig. „Seit wenigen Sekunden ist der 09. Januar und ich habe Geburtstag."

„Das wusste ich nicht! Jetzt habe ich überhaupt kein Geschenk!"

„Das konntest du auch nicht wissen... und du bist mit Abstand das beste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe", flüsterte Severus ihm ins Ohr.

„Soll ich mir eine Schleife umbinden?", kicherte Remus.

„Das geht auch so", murmelte Severus und küsste ihn erneut. Langsamer dieses Mal. Genüsslich… sinnlich…

Remus fühlte seine Knie angenehm schwach werden.

„Mmmmhhh... da werden Erinnerungen wach", seufzte er benommen.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Severus wissen, während er an einem höchst verlockenden Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Ooooh...", stöhnte Remus leise, als Severus' Zunge eine feuchte Spur an seinem Ohr hinterließ und die frostige Nachtluft darauf prickelte und ihn erschauern ließ. „Nun…es ist Nacht... wir stehen hier hinter Gewächshaus Nummer drei... wir küssen uns..." Remus ließ eine Hand unter Severus' warme Winterrobe gleiten und mühte sich damit ab, einige der zahlreichen Knöpfe von Severus' Jackett zu öffnen, um mit seinen kalten Händen auf der warmen Haut ähnliche Schauer bei seinem Liebsten hervorzurufen.

„Soll das heißen, du hast dich als Schüler hier herumgetrieben?", flüsterte Severus zwischen kleinen, heißen Küssen, die er willkürlich auf Remus' Stirn, Schläfen und Hals verteilte und die Remus' Blut zum Kochen brachten.

„Naja – ein- oder zwei Mal...", gab Remus atemlos zu, löste den dritten Knopf und schob seine Hand unter das Jackett.

„Kalt", zischte Severus leise, obwohl immer noch ein Hemd zwischen seinem Körper und Remus' Hand lag. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich den streichelnden Fingern zu entziehen. Obwohl sie so kalt waren, hatten ihm doch diese angenehmen Gefühle gefehlt, die diese Finger bei ihm auszulösen vermochten. „Mit wem?", fragte er heiser, als er die Finger über seine linke Brust wandern fühlte.

„Ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw... Irving… er war so was wie mein fester Freund. Er hatte schwarze Haare... wie du...", keuchte Remus und bog seinen Hals sein Stück zurück um Severus' Mund mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

„Wie ich? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du damals schon dabei an mich gedacht hast? Wann war das?" Severus' Stimme klang amüsiert.

„In der fünften Klasse", gab Remus zu. „Seit ich dich einmal gesehen habe, wie du in der Bibliothek über einem Buch eingeschlafen bist, da…" Er unterbrach sich. „Können wir das nicht drinnen weiter besprechen? Vor dem Kamin? Oder…" Er senkte seine Stimme verheißungsvoll. „… im Bett?"

Dieses kleine Geständnis von Remus, dass seine Faszination mit dem Slytherin schon so weit zurücklag und immer noch andauerte, berührte Severus mehr, als er jemals geglaubt hätte. Doch auch dieser andere Aspekt interessierte ihn nun sehr. Remus war also schon während der Schulzeit nicht unbedingt ein Mauerblümchen gewesen. Das wollte er nun schon etwas genauer wissen.

„Wie weit seid ihr gegangen? Nur küssen… oder…"

„Was wir das hier? Ein Verhör?"

„Nein… ich merke nur gerade, dass dieses Schwelgen in Erinnerungen sehr… ansprechend… ist…" Zur Verdeutlichung presste Severus sich enger an seinen Liebsten. „Und wie ich gerade merke, lässt es dich auch nicht ganz kalt."

„Meine Füße sind kalt…", wandte Remus etwas lahm ein, um von der beginnenden Schwellung zwischen seinen Beinen abzulenken.

„Was meinst du…", fragte Severus und leckte mit seiner Zunge neckend über Remus' Mund. „Sollen wir die Vergangenheit wieder ein wenig aufleben lassen?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", beschwerte sich Remus ungläubig. „Es ist viel zu kalt, um sich hier in irgendeiner Form zu entblößen."

„Habe ich irgendetwas von entblößen gesagt?", fragte Severus mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und rieb zur Verdeutlichung seinen Unterleib gegen Remus' Oberschenkel.

„Frottage?", japste Remus. „Hier? Jetzt? Severus, wir sind keine Teenager mehr!"

„Na und? Glaubst du, ich kann das nicht mehr?", gab Severus künstlich beleidigt zurück.

„Aber ausgerechnet hier?"

„Mit mir zusammen hinter Gewächshaus Nummer drei unzüchtige Handlungen vorzunehmen - davon hast du doch immer geträumt, oder?"

„Ja, schon... aber... oooooohhhhh." Severus' Zähne machten sich an Remus' Nacken zu schaffen und er hatte das lang gezogene Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken können. „Du bist verrückt… es könnte jemand kommen…", meinte er halbherzig und musste sich dabei doch eingestehen, dass gerade dieser Aspekt sehr dazu beitrug, dass sich das lustvolle Ziehen in seinem Unterleib verstärkte.

„Und wer?", nuschelte Severus undeutlich, während seine Zunge immer noch ausgiebig mit jedem Stückchen von Remus' Hals beschäftigt war, das sie erreichen konnte. „Ein Lehrer?", schlug er spöttisch vor. „Wir sind die Lehrer…"

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Remus und rieb sich nun schamlos an dem bereitwillig dargebotenen Oberschenkel seines Liebsten. Severus' Hände legten sich mit festem Griff auf seinen Hintern und Remus fühlte sich schlagartig um Jahrzehnte zurückversetzt.

Er erinnerte sich wieder genau, wie unglaublich geil er manchmal als Teenager gewesen war – und wie nervös. Manchmal hatte schon ein Kuss ausgereicht um ihn in Erregung zu versetzen und dann hatte er einen Ständer gehabt und sein Freund auch und küssen hatte nicht mehr gereicht und bei „_mehr"_ standen Angst und Unwissenheit im Weg. Merkwürdig, wie der Körper nichts vergisst… der Druck eines Oberschenkels zwischen den Beinen, das Reiben des Kleidungsstoffes über der quälenden Härte, der Gleichklang der Bewegungen, die kräftigen, knetenden Hände… Remus froh darüber, dass er sich mit dem Rücken ein wenig gegen das Gewächshaus lehnen konnte und so absurd er diese Idee bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gefunden hatte, so sehr hoffte er nun, dass er sich noch genügend Jugendlichkeit bewahrt hatte um allein durch diese Stimulation zu kommen. Er griff in Severus' Haare und zog seinen Kopf sanft von seinem Hals weg. Er küsste die warmen, feuchten Lippen und stieß seine Zunge in diesen sündigen Mund.

Severus stöhnte lustvoll. Remus erschauerte, als er an seinem Bein fühlte, wie die Erektion seines Partners noch heißer und härter zu werden schien. Der Slytherin unterbrach den Kuss – sein Atem ging stoßweise und Remus spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Dieser Gedanke putschte ihn noch zusätzlich auf und als Severus' Körper sich verkrampfte und sich eine warme Nässe auf Remus' Oberschenkel ausbreitete, da war es auch um ihn geschehen. Er klammerte sich eng an Severus und erlebte mit ungewöhnlicher Klarheit wie er sich langsam und pulsierend ergoss.

Erschöpft und schwer atmend sank er gegen seinen Liebsten.

„Wow…", flüsterte er heiser. „Nicht schlecht… aber irgendwie anstrengend und…" Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich wieder der eisigen Nachtluft bewusst wurde, die sich besonders an der feuchten Stelle auf seiner Hose bemerkbar machte. „… kalt!"

Severus lachte leise und säuberte sie beide mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Remus seufzte glücklich. Wie sehr hatte ihm dieses dunkle, spöttische Lachen gefehlt.

„Es entbehrt nicht eines gewissen… Reizes", gab Severus zu. „Aber ein Bett hat sicherlich auch seine Vorzüge." Er kramte in seiner Robe und zog das konfiszierte Zigarettenpäckchen hervor. „Auch eine?"

Remus kicherte. „Die obligatorische Zigarette danach", spöttelte er und bediente sich. Severus zauberte ein schwebendes Flämmchen und sie zündeten ihre Zigaretten daran an. Nach dem ersten Zug hustete Remus krampfhaft. „Was ist denn das für ein furchtbares Kraut! Wo hast du das denn her?"

„Vor nicht ganz einer halben Stunde von zwei Ravenclaws konfisziert", erwiderte Severus mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln.

„Du klaust Schülern die Zigaretten?", fragte Remus und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte zu einer Antwort an, eine befehlgewohnte Stimme ertönte.

„HALT! Wer da!", rief McGonagall und richtete ihren Zauberstab entschlossen auf die beiden Gestalten, die neben dem Gewächshaus herumlungerten.

„Minerva… Wir sind's nur", antwortete Remus hastig und warf die Zigarette peinlich berührt in den Schnee wo sie glimmend verlosch.

„Severus? Remus?", gab Minerva verdattert zurück und senkte ihren Zauberstab.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Severus interessiert. „Uns Punkte abziehen? Strafarbeiten verteilen?"

„Was- was habt ihr hier gemacht?", stammelte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin überrumpelt und bemerkte mit Bestürzung, wie Remus eine flammende Röte in die Wangen schoss, während Severus völlig emotionslos zurückstarrte.

„Glaub mir, Minerva, das willst du nicht wissen", erwiderte der Slytherin-Hauslehrer gedehnt und ging an ihr vorbei zum Schloss. Remus folgte ihm eilig und murmelte ihr im Vorbeigehen noch ein verschämtes „Gute Nacht" zu.

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

Lucius: Na, mit dem Update habt ihr euch aber Zeit gelassen!

Lorelei: Jaja…

Lucius: Jaja? Ich hör wohl nicht richtig!

Severus: Lass sie…

Lucius: Ja, klar! Du hast in dieser Folge ja wieder richtig Körperflüssigkeiten verströmen dürfen – kein Wunder bist du jetzt auf ihrer Seite.

Toyo: Als ob du nicht auch dein Zuckerchen gekriegt hättest! Schließlich ist dir Blayden ja nach dem Kampf ganz brav hinterher gedackelt.

Lorelei: Genau. Und außerdem gehen wir jetzt in unsere Sommerpause. Erst ist Toyo weg und dann ich und dann wieder Toyo und dann wieder ich… und dann ist Oktober…

Severus: Oktober?

Lorelei: Guck nicht so entsetzt – wir werden in unserem Urlaub ja fleißig weiter schreiben.

Lucius: Wenigstens was…

Severus: Bringt ihr uns auch was aus dem Urlaub mit?

Toyo: Ja – viele schöne Lemon-Szenen!


	69. Kapitel neunundsechzig

DISCLAIMER: HP gehört nicht uns.

Danke an alle die ge'review't haben. Wir danken euch, ohne die Unterstützung würde das Schreiben nicht mal halb so viel Spaß machen.

* * *

The Green Side of Life

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter sixty-nine

# 69 #

Immer noch etwas verlegen, so kurz nach ihrer recht intimen Versöhnung von Minerva erwischt worden zu sein, gingen Severus und Remus zurück in das Schloss, da beide ihre Kontrollrunden bereits beendet hatten. Immer wieder warfen sie sich Seitenblicke zu, als ob sie es noch nicht so ganz glauben konnten, dass ihre Zeit der Trennung nun vorbei war. Denn obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Tage gewesen waren, war es beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Sie näherten sich dem Platz vor der Großen Halle, wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Severus blieb einfach stehen.

„Remus? Möchtest du vielleicht…?" Severus brach ab. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass es ihm peinlich war, den Mann mit dem er vor einiger Zeit mehr als nur ein Bett geteilt hatte auf sein Zimmer einzuladen. Vielleicht war es diese seltsame Situation vor dem Gewächshaus Nummer 3 gewesen, die diese jungendliche Scham geweckt hatte.

„Wenn du möchtest", antwortete Remus einfach nur und lächelte warm. Er trat auf Severus zu und streifte kurz seine Hand. „Dann lass uns gehen und schlafen, damit wir früh genug wach werden um uns zur Feier deines Geburtstages ein nettes Frühstück im Bett zu gönnen."

Severus nickte einfach nur, dankbar dass Remus seine Bitte trotz seines Zögerns verstanden hatte. Sie schlugen zusammen den Weg in die Kerker ein.

In Severus' Räumen sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Severus bot Remus etwas zu trinken an, der aber ablehnte und keine viertel Stunde später entkleideten sie sich jeder auf seiner Seite des Bettes und schlüpften unter die Decke. Severus sprach einen schnellen Weckzauber und löschte mit einem verbalen Kommando das Licht. Im Dunkeln rückten sie näher zusammen bis sie sich in den Armen lagen. Keiner der beiden Männer konnte sich ein erleichterndes Seufzen verkneifen und in der Stille, die nur durch ihre regelmäßige Atmung unterbrochen wurde, schliefen sie einen angenehmen Schlaf.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war nicht der Weckzauber, der Severus und Remus am Morgen weckte. Severus wurde langsam wach, flüsterte die Worte die sein Schlafzimmer in gedämmtes Licht tauchten und blinzelte. Eine wohlige Wärme erfüllte ihn und er blicke auf Remus, der seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter gebettet hatte. Ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen.

Remus wurde mit dem seltsamen Gefühl wach, beobachtet zu werden. Er schlug die Augen auf und bewegte sich, schmiegte sich noch ein bisschen enger an den warmen Körper auf dem er halb lag. Ein wundervolles Gefühl der Vollkommenheit breitete sich in ihm aus während er langsam zu Severus aufsah und dessen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Remus mit schläfriger Stimme. Die Arme um ihn herum wurden für einen Moment enger.

„Ich sehe dich an", meinte Severus vollkommen unberührt.

„Wirklich?"

Die Antwort war nur ein Lachen in das Remus einstimmen musste. Genau danach hatten sich beide zurückgesehnt, diese unbeschwerten Augenblicke in der die Welt nur aus ihnen beiden zu bestehen schien und ihr gemeinsames Glück alles zu bestimmen schien. Sie seufzten.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte Remus und räkelte sich.

„Immer noch zu früh um aufzustehen", antwortete Severus, während seine Finger weiter durch Remus' Haar kämmten.

„Wie wäre es dann mit einem Frühstück im Bett. Ein schöner Beginn für deinen Geburtstag, findest du nicht." Remus streckt sich und küsste Severus auf beide Wangen und dann auf die Nasenspitze. Er lächelte zu dem Slytherin- Hauslehrer hinauf.

„Eigentlich ist es wirklich keine schlechte Idee. Ich habe heute Slytherin-Gryffindor Siebt- und Fünftklässer auf meinem Unterrichtsplan stehen", Severus setzte sich im Bett auf und zog Remus mit sich

Sie riefen eine Hauselfe, die nicht viel später mit einem großen Tablett zurückkehrte, auf der sich Frühstücksleckerein türmten. Remus lächelte, während er Severus, der versuchte finster drein zusehen, mit Obststücken fütterte.

„Zum Abendessen werden wir uns was Schönes einfallen lassen. Du hast doch noch eine Flasche guten Rotwein, oder? Wir könnten uns bei mir einem schönen Abend machen", schlug Remus vor und reichte Severus die dampfende Kaffeetasse. Severus nahm einen Schluck und zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Grinsen hoch.

„Ein schöner Einfall, aber leider wird daraus nichts. Tut mir Leid, Remus." Severus strecke eine Hand aus und fuhr Remus zart über die rechte Wange.

Remus konnte einen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verhindern und fragte: „Warum denn?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde heute Abend mit meiner Familie zu Abend essen. Ich würde dich ja gerne mitnehmen, aber ich glaube das ist zurzeit keine gute Idee. Wenn du willst, können wir uns danach noch sehen",

„Kannst du es nicht absagen?", fragte Remus und schaut Severus fast schon flehend an.

Der Slytherin lachte kurz. „Nein, und das will ich auch nicht. Und sei deswegen nicht beleidigt. Es ist nun mal mein Geburtstag und ich möchte ein bisschen Zeit mit Lucius und Draco verbringen, unter anderem um zu sehen wie sauer mein Patenkind noch auf mich ist. Er ist zwar auf die Lösung deines Vollmondproblems gekommen, aber er hat nicht freiwillig daran gearbeitet. Wie schon gesagt, ich würde dich ja mitnehmen…"

„Ja ja ja, aber ich hab's versaut", seufzte Remus.

„Da muss ich dir leider zustimmen. Obwohl - um ehrlich zu sein - war ich in keiner Richtung eine besonders große Hilfe, also trifft mich zumindest eine kleine Teilschuld. Allerdings… eine Sache musst du einsehen, Remus: Die Tatsache, dass wir wieder zusammen sind, wird die Wogen zwischen dir, Lucius und Draco nicht glätten und ich werde nicht bei ihnen für dich um Verzeihung flehen. Nicht, dass es etwas bringen würde." Severus seufzte. „Wenn du dich mit ihnen versöhnen willst, dann musst _du_ etwas dafür tun. Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich für meinen persönlichen Seelenfrieden euch drei in meiner Zeit getrennt halten werde." Severus sah Remus scharf an, der seinen eigenen Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte.

„Verstehe ich das richtig, dass du vorhast, dich komplett aus dieser ganzen Sache raus zu halten?", fragte Remus und sah wieder auf.

Severus nickte stumm. „Genau das."

Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann ebenfalls.

„Das klingt zwar ziemlich gemein, aber ich werde damit leben können. Ich würde das zwar nicht so…" _tun, sondern dich verteidigen…_Hatte Remus sagen wollen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er damals während ihrer Schulzeit sich auch einfach raus gehalten hatte und bei seinen Freunden nicht für Severus um Verständnis gebeten hatte. Er konnte seinem Liebsten dessen Verhalten also in keiner Weise übel nehmen. Er atmete kurz tief durch und fuhr dann fort: „Ich gebe zu, ich habe Sachen gesagt, die nicht besonders angebracht waren… also, treffen wir uns dann danach?" Remus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie Severus nach ihm ausholte und ihn zu einem tiefen Kuss nach vorne zog. Remus japste erschrocken als seine Lippen erobert wurden, konnte aber nichts anderes tun als den Kuss erwidern.

„Dann haben wir eine Verabredung", meinte Severus mit tiefer und samtener Stimme, die dem Werwolf einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken trieb. Remus schloss die Augen. Diese Nacht versprach eine besondere zu werden und alles andere würde sich finden.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry erwachte, weil ihn jemand sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Er blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt – die Decke an die er blickte, sah anders aus, als die unter der er normalerweise erwachte – und setzte sich auf. Neben ihm stand die Krankenschwester Madam Pomfrey und sah mit prüfendem Blick auf ihn herab. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und machte Notizen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute Morgen, Mister Potter? Spüren sie immer noch diese auffällige Müdigkeit von gestern?" Ihre scharfen Augen fixierten ihn, während Harry sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Nein. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe fantastisch geschlafen. Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?" Harry stieg aus dem Bett. Er war in seine Shorts gekleidet. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm die Medihexe seine Kleider weggezaubert, damit er besser schlief. Er sah sich um und Madam Pomfrey zeigte mit einem Finger auf einen Stuhl, auf dem sich seiner Kleider befanden.

„Es ist sechs Uhr", sagte sie ohne von ihren Notizen aufzusehen, in die sie immer noch schrieb. Harry seufzte. Er war erstaunt, dass er so wach war. Gestern hatte er noch das Gefühl gehabt, er würde nie wieder richtig wach werden und jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich gänzlich ausgeschlafen. Er begann sich anzuziehen.

„Wenn sie sich angezogen haben, können Sie gehen, Mister Potter", sagte die Madam Pomfrey. Sie sah Harry intensiv an und atmete schwer auf. „Harry, Harry, du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen. Du bist der Schüler mit der wohl dicksten Krankenakte meiner medizinischen Laufbahn."

Harry musste lachen.

„Ich bin auch ein absoluter Sonderfall. Helden haben immer die Tendenz sich zu verletzten."

„Darüber sollte man keine Witze machen. Und jetzt verschwinde, Junge." Madam Pomfrey lächelte ihn an, dreht sich dann um und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro.

Harry verließ die Krankenstation und schlug den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm ein. In der Mitte des Weges meldete sich sein Magen. Er hielt im Schritt inne und legte seine Hand auf den Bauch. Sein Magen meldete sich erneut mit einem lauten Grummeln. Er änderte seinen Weg und war fast schon erleichtert, als er durch den versteckten Eingang in die Küche trat. Einige Hauselfen sahen zu ihm auf. Wie es schien war die Küche dabei das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Harry überlegte eine Weile, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass heute Donnerstag war. Donnerstags gab es meistens zusätzlich diese leckeren Sirup-Waffeln zum Frühstück. Sein Magen grummelte erneut.

„Harry Potter, Sir", tönte es aus einer Ecke der Küche und keine Sekunde später stand Dobby mit großen, leuchtenden Auge vor ihm. „Was kann Dobby für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Ich weiß, ich komme ein bisschen früh, aber ich habe einen Bärenhunger und könnte was zu Essen vertragen. Egal was. Ich nehme auch die Reste vom gestrigen Abendessen." Harry setzte einen flehenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„RESTE?" Dobby wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Er sah sich um, als er das Geflüster um sich hörte. Andere Hauselfen waren herangetreten und blickten bestürzt zu Harry hinüber. Harry hatte das Gefühl etwas furchtbar falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Ähm… Dobby, wenn's Ärger gibt, dann warte ich einfach bis zum Frühstück. Das ist echt kein Problem."

„Nein, nein, nein", Dobby fuchtelte verneinend mit beiden Händen. „Harry Potter setzt sich einfach dort an den Tisch und Dobby und andere Hauselfen werden Harry Potter Essen bringen."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen wurde, immer noch verwirrt über Dobby's seltsames Verhalten. Nicht, dass sich die Hauselfe normalerweise normal benehmen würde. Das Getuschel der Hauselfen dauerte noch eine Weile. Harry verstand sie zwar nicht, aber er glaubte ab und an das Wort _Reste_ zu hören. Er seufzte, fand aber einige Minuten später den Tisch vor sich mit köstlichen Frühstücksleckereien gedeckt. Er wollte sich gerade bedanken, da hörte er das Quietschen der Eingangstür - er hatte kaum Zeit sich umzudrehen, da stürmte Draco in die Küche.

„Harry!"

„Dra-…" Harry konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen. Draco hatte sein Gesicht mit den Händen umfasst und seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Harry protestiert nicht.

„Harry. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Pomfrey hat mich nicht in die Krankenstation gelassen, alte Kuh und ich wollte…"

„Draco", Harry unterbrach seinen Lover und schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Ist schon okay. Sorry, dass ich dir nicht Bescheid geben konnte." Er zog Draco zu sich auf die Bank und küsste seine Wange, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete. „Woher wusstest du dass ich hier bin?"

„Granger." Draco fischte sich ein Croissant aus dem Korb und biss hinein. Harry bemerkte, dass die Knöpfe von Draco Umhang schief zugeknöpft waren und dass sein Haar seltsam zerzaust war. Er lächelte und fühlte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen.

Ein zweites Mal hörte man das Quietschen der Tür.

„Harry!" „Harry!" Hermine und Ron kamen in die Küche.

„Oh, Harry!" Hermine umarmte ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht."

„Ja, Kumpel. Du machst echt Sachen", meinte Ron. Er legte Harry freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter, als Hermine ihn endlich losgelassen hatte."

Harry grinste breit in die Runde. Ron und Hermine setzten sich ebenfalls.

„Okay, ich weiß warum Draco weiß, dass ich hier bin, aber woher wusstet du das Hermine?", fragte Harry interessiert. Seine beiden besten Freunde begannen sich ebenfalls von seinem Frühstück zu bedienen.

„Na, wie wohl", schnaubte Hermine. „Die Karte des Rumtreibers."

„Oh…" Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Was für eine dumme Frage.

„Granger war so zuvorkommend, mir einen Zettel in unser Verbindungszimmer zu legen", ergänzte Draco obenhin.

„Ich habe sogar noch an deine Tür geklopft", bemerkte Hermine ein wenig schnippisch.

„Ja… danke", erwiderte Draco ein wenig widerwillig und Harry musste grinsen.

„Und?", begann Ron. „Willst du nicht endlich ein bisschen von deinem Ausflug in die Hufflepuff- Residenz erzählen?"

Hermine nickte bekräftigend.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust Vater oder Onkel Sev auszuquetschen", bestätigte Draco.

Harry beendete mit Genuss sein Schinkenbrötchen bevor anfing zu erzählen:

„Am Anfang schien noch alles in Ordnung zu sein. Wir kamen an der alten Villa an und…"

**OoooOoooO**

„Was war das eigentlich heute Morgen, Ron?", fragte Harry später am Tag, als er und Ron zur Mittagspause in ihrem Zimmer im Gryffindor-Turm ihre Bücher für die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden holten.

„Was meinst du, Harry?", Ron zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Ron. Dieser seltsame, große Brief der heute Morgen bei unserem quasi zweiten Frühstück mit der Eulenpost kam."

„Nicht auch noch du Harry", seufzte Ron. Er holte aus seiner Schultasche den großen Umschlag heraus und winkte Harry zu sich. „Du musst mit versprechen, dass du Hermine nicht sagst was hier drin ist."

Harry sah interessiert über Ron's Schulter, der den geheimnisvollen Umschlag in der Hand hielt.

„War das der Grund warum Hermine nach Zauberkunst so eingeschnappt war", fragte Harry. „Weil sie wissen wollte, was da drin ist und du es ihr nicht gesagt hast?"

Ron nickte nur. „Also, verspricht du es?"

„Klar. Über meine Lippen kommt kein Wort." Harry machte ein Kreuzzeichen über seiner Brust.

Ron machte den Umschlag auf und holte, wie es schien, einige Hefte heraus. Er reichte Harry eines, das dieser wortlos entgegennahm. Ohne etwas Böses zu denken, sah er auf das Cover. Er verschluckte sich und ließ beinahe das Heft auf den Boden fallen. Ron klopfte ihm lachend auf den Rücken.

„Verstehst du nun, warum ich Hermine die Dinger nicht zeigen wollte? So ist sie wenigstens nur eingeschnappt und hat mir nicht gleich den Kopf abgerissen."

„Wie … woher hast du diese Teile?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es so etwas in der Zaubererwelt gibt."

Ron lachte erneut auf, stärker und lauter.

„Das ist nicht witzig Ron", tadelte Harry, der aber auch anfangen musste zu lachen. „Die Zaubererwelt kam mir nur bisher im Bezug auf solche Dinge immer etwas prüde vor. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass ich diese Zeitschrift in der Auslage von Florish & Blotts gesehen habe."

„Natürlich nicht! Weißt du wie viele Kinder in den Laden kommen?" Ron schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, so etwas gibt es nur in Läden für die wir noch ein Jahr zu jung sind. So sind halt die Regeln." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry nickte nur und starrte weiter auf das Cover. Unter der glitzernden Überschrift räkelte sich eine nackte vollbusige Frau mit langem gelocktem braunem Haar. Das Foto war wie jedes Foto in der Zaubererwelt animiert. Lüstern bewegte sich die Frau auf und ab und man brauchte bei dem halbgeöffneten Mund und dem eindeutigen Blick ihrer Augen keine Bestnote in Wahrsagen um zu erraten, was die Frau getrieben hatte, als man das Foto von ihr gemacht hatte. Harry starrte weiter auf das Bild. Die Hand, die die Frau in den Haaren hatte, glitt an ihrem Gesicht hinunter und sie begann an Zeige- und Mittelfinger zu lutschen, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand weiter an einer ihrer Brustwarzen spielte. Harry wurde rot, als die Fotofrau ihn immer intensiver ansah und er blätterte die Zeitschrift auf.

„Kann man fragen wo du so etwas herbekommen hast?", fragte er Ron und las über den Index.

„Das ist so etwas wie Freds und Georges neuer Streich. In meinem Brief den ich an Weihnachten zu den Zwillingen geschickt habe, habe ich ihnen erzählt, dass ich in Hermine verknallt bin. Glaub mir ich bereue es sehr, jedenfalls meinten Fred und George, ich könnte ein bisschen mehr Aufklärung gebrauchen und jetzt schicken sie mir solchen Kram." Ron seufzte. „Na ja, wenigsten ist es nicht einer ihrer fiesesten Streiche. Dean hat sich schon eine Zeitschrift von mir ausgeliehen. Ich habe sie ihm geschenkt, weil ich mir gut vorstellen kann, was er hinter verschlossen Bettgardinen mit dem Ding macht."

„Was - Dean weiß schon davon und mir hast du nichts gesagt!", fragte Harry entrüstet.

„Sei nicht sauer. Er hat es nur zufällig gesehen und so lange gebettelt bis ich nachgegeben habe. Ich wollte es dir auch noch erzählen… aber seit der Sache mit Malfoy sind Frauen nicht so hoch auf deiner Prioritätsliste, also fand ich es nicht mehr so wichtig."

„Ich verkneife mir jeden Kommentar, Ron", meinte Harry schlicht.

Ron fischte sich ebenfalls eine Zeitschrift aus dem Umschlag und blätterte darin herum. Beide setzten sich auf Rons Bett. Harry las genauer über den Index und begann dann in der Zeitschrift zu blättern. Harry konnte seine Neugier nicht unterdrück. Er las durch Interviews mit den Pornostars und sah sich die Bilder der Frauen an. Er blätterte über einen Bericht mit dem Titel ‚_Oralverkehr - wie Männer es am liebsten haben'_ und hielt inne. Er konnte nicht umhin die ersten Absätze genau zu lesen. Draco schoss mit einem Mal durch seine Gedanken. Harry wurde rot.

„Ähm… Ron?", fragte er mit einem, wie er hoffte, neutralen Ton.

„Was ist", gab Ron zurück ohne von seiner Zeitschrift aufzusehen.

„Kannst du mir die Zeitschrift ausleihen?"

Ron drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was?" Er sah Harry erst ins Gesicht und dann warf er einen Blick auf die Zeitschrift, die Harry immer noch offen auf den Knien liegen hatte. Sofort hoben sich seine Augenbrauen. „Warte! Sag nichts. Ich will es nicht wissen. Nimm das Ding und gib's mir zurück wenn du fertig bist mit egal was du damit willst, okay?"

„Okay", sagte Harry, der Rons leichte Panik ziemlich witzig fand. „Oh Scheiße", stieß Harry mit einem Mal aus.

„Was?"

„Das Mittagessen hat schon angefangen und Hermine wartet sicher auf uns."

„Mist", schnaubte Ron und stopfte schnell die Zeitschrift zurück in den Umschlag und verstaute alles in einer seiner Schubladen. „Sie muss nicht noch saurer werden, als sie eh schon ist."

Harry schob seine Zeitschrift unter sein Kopfkissen und begann von seinem Tisch die Bücher für die nächsten Stunden herauszukramen. Als er sich mit gepackter Schultasche umdrehte, stand Ron schon mit seiner Tasche fertig an der Tür.

„Fertig?"

Harry nickte und beide rannten aus dem Jungenschlafsaal.

**OoooOoooO**

„Draco? Muss das sein?", fragte Severus und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Rumpsteak. Dann setzte er aber die Gabel ab und erwiderte Dracos Blick. Der blonde Schulsprecher hielt - wie schon seit fünf Minuten - seine Gabel in der Hand und starrte über seinen dampfenden Teller hinweg zu Severus, der genau vor ihm saß. Sein Blick hätte manch anderen durchbohrt, doch an Severus prallte er ab wie ein Petrificus an einem Protegro Schutzzauber. Trotzdem war der Blick, da er von seinem geliebten Patenkind stammte, mehr als irritierend. „Sprich, Draco", forderte Severus ihn auf.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du ihn zurückgenommen hast, bei all dem was er über Vater gesagt hat. Du hast es ihm zu einfach gemacht. Bedeuten wir dir nur noch so wenig, dass Lupin Vater einfach so schändlich beschimpfen kann? Entschuldigt hat er sich jedenfalls nicht und bei mir hat er sich auch nicht bedankt. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich die Krise um seine Verwandlung aufgeklärt! Und was hat er gemacht? Er wollte mich sogar aus dem Krankenzimmer werfen. Eines ist klar, wenn jemals wieder etwas sein sollte, kann er sich meine Hilfe an seine Second-Hand Robe stecken. Da werden auch deine Drohungen nichts nützen. Lieber lebe ich in täglicher Paranoia vor dir." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, die Gabel immer noch in der Hand.

Severus sah sich den Jungen an. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass Draco in allen Punkten Unrecht hatte, denn das hatte er nicht. Wenn Severus Dracos Standpunkt vertreten würde, hätte er dieselben Argument gebracht. Vielleicht lag es an dem trotzigen und kindischen Ton in dem Draco gesprochen und dem Schmollmund den er dabei gezogen hatte, dass Severus milde lächeln musste.

Draco schnaubte und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Du findest das wohl witzig", motzte er.

Severus warf einen Blick zu Lucius, der während Dracos Erklärung nicht mit dem Essen aufgehört hatte. Er beendete seinen letzten Bissen, und als er Severus' Blick auf sich spürte, nahm er einen Schluck von dem Rotwein und tupfte danach seine Lippen mit der Serviette ab bevor er aufsah.

„Ich muss sagen, dass Draco nicht ganz Unrecht hat. Du kommst einfach her, unterbreitest uns ohne jede Art von Erklärung, dass zwischen dir und Lupin wieder alles wunderbar ist und erwartest, dass es wir es abnicken und darauf mit Champagner anstoßen. Vor seinen Eskapaden wäre es uns vielleicht egal gewesen, aber jetzt…" Lucius ließ den letzten Satz offen stehen und schwenkte sein Weinglas in der Hand.

Severus seufzte. Er hatte schon vermutet, dass seine Familie ihn nicht so leicht mit diesem Thema abschließen lassen würde. Severus hatte einen angeborenen Widerwillen wenn es darum ging sich rechtfertigen, aber er konnte nicht umhin einzusehen, dass er an ihrer Stelle das gleiche tun würde und so schluckte er seinen Widerwillen herunter.

„Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, untertänig und demütig, so wie ich es gewollt habe. Ich habe seine Entschuldigung angenommen. Du musst verstehen Draco - das zwischen mir und Remus ist keine kleine Sache. Unsere Gefühle füreinander gehen tief. In der Zeit in der wir getrennt waren, ging es nicht nur ihm schlecht sondern auch mir. Er hat sich entschuldigt und ich habe keinen Grund gesehen mein Unglück wegen falschem Stolz weiter in die Länge zu ziehen." Severus verkniff sich bei Dracos Flunsch einen bissigen Kommentar. „Dass er sich mit der Entschuldigung beim mir nicht gleichzeitig eine weitere freie Eintrittskarte nach Malfoy-Land gesichert hat, habe ich ihm mehr als klar gemacht. Genauso, dass er akzeptieren muss, dass ich euch auseinander halten werde und er auch nicht erwarten kann, ein Monopol auf meine freie Zeit zu haben. Er wird euch auch bestimmt nicht vor mir beleidigen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen und ihr gehört immer noch zu den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, aber er ist mir eben auch sehr wichtig, genauso wie Potter für dich. Denk da mal drüber nach." Severus' Lächeln wurde breiter, als er sah, wie Draco während seiner Lektion immer kleiner zu werden schien. Neben sich hörte er Lucius kichern. „Was findest du jetzt an dieser Sache amüsant? Und hast du vielleicht noch etwas das du hinzufügen möchtest?"

Lucius nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Nein, ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen warum du was tust. Und ich stimme dir in allen Punkten zu und bin dir sehr dankbar, als Freund und _Bruder_, dass du Lupin einige Dinge über uns klargestellt hast. Ebenfalls kenne ich dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du von uns nicht verlangen wirst unser Benehmen Lupin gegenüber zu revidieren, schließlich würdest du in unserer Situation dasselbe tun. Was ich amüsant finde…" Lucius sah zuerst kess lächelnd zu Severus und dann zu seinem Sohn. „… ist die Tatsache, dass in solchen Situationen euer Verhalten zueinander sich nie ändert. Du, Severus, mimst immer den wissenden Lehrer, der am Schluss einen lehrhaften Vergleich bringen muss und du, Söhnchen, kannst noch so alt sein, wenn du mit Severus am Esstisch streitest schrumpfst du immer zurück auf ein Alter von sechs Jahren." Lucius' Lächeln wurde ein wenig wehmütig. Auch wenn sich manche Eigenheiten nie änderten – so waren diese Zeiten doch unwiederbringlich vorbei. Neben ihm am Tisch saß nicht mehr der kleine Junge von einst, sondern ein junger Mann, mit eigenen Ansichten, eigenem Willen und eigenen Plänen. Und wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann hatten auch er und Severus sich verändert… besonders Severus, der nun anscheinend diesen einen besonderen Menschen in seinem Leben gefunden hatte, während er selbst…

Severus und Draco sahen etwas finster zu Lucius hinüber, sagten aber weiter nichts.

„Und jetzt entschuldigt euch gegenseitig damit wir mit dem Essen fortfahren können", schloss Lucius – ganz Familienoberhaupt.

„Entschuldige, Onkel Sev", sagte Draco.

Severus nickte.

„Entschuldige auch du, kleiner Drache."

Auch Draco nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Lucius sah beide wohlwollend an.

„Auch typisch ist es, dass du bei solchen Diskussionen immer als absoluter Sieger hervorkommst", meinte Severus mit einem Seitenblick zu Lucius.

„Natürlich", antwortete Lucius nur.

Die Stimmung lockerte sich und Severus war sehr froh darüber. Es wurde gelacht und Draco erzählte einige Neuigkeiten aus dem Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum:

„Ich hätte eigentlich nie gedacht, dass die Sache mit Goldstein und Morag so erfolgreich verlaufen würde. Ich glaube, das hat eigentlich keiner…"

Lucius berichtete und beschwerte sich gleichzeitig über seine Arbeit als Schülerberater:

„Es ist ab und an erschreckend wie naiv die heutigen Jungendlich noch sind. Kaum zu glauben, was die für Vorstellungen von der Welt haben und dann auch noch vom Arbeitsleben. Mein Geduldsfaden wird oft auf eine ziemlich harte Probe gestellt."

Und Severus erzählte aus seinem Lehrerdasein:

„Kaum sind die Ferien um - schon geht alles wieder den Bach runter. Und dabei hatte ich gedacht, dass mit dem Ferienkurs einige vielleicht etwas mehr Motivation an den Tag legen würden. Einige haben es auch getan aber nicht so viel wie nötig wäre, um den Unterricht auf ein besseres Niveau zu ziehen."

Nach dem Essen setzte man sich zu Kaffee, Kuchen und einem Glas guten Whiskey an den Kamin. Draco ließ sich dazu herab auf Severus' Geburtstagskuchen die korrekte Anzahl Kerzen zu zaubern. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Draco einen Moment lang böse an, bevor er anfing zu lachen. Severus nahm mit geschlossenen Augen einen Schluck von seiner Kaffeetasse und als er aufblickte sah er Lucius und Draco jeweils mit einem in glänzendes, grünes Papier eingewickeltes Geschenk.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!", sagten beide gleichzeitig und reichten ihm die Geschenke. Severus nahm sie beide entgegen und bette sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Welches soll ich zuerst aufmachen?", fragte er und sah von Lucius zu Draco.

„Meins", rief Draco aus.

Severus nickte und machte sich daran Dracos Geschenk zu öffnen.

„Ein bestimmter Grund, warum? Sollte ich etwa vorsichtig sein?", fragte er den Jungen mit einem Grinsen.

„Nein!", grinste Draco zurück. „Es wird nur langsam 11 Uhr und ich habe morgen Unterricht und leider noch nicht alle Hausaufgaben gemacht."

„Ich hoffe es nicht, dass es meine sind…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, aber Severus ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er öffnete den Deckel der flachen Kiste und holte eine Zeitschrift hervor. Es war die aktuelle Ausgabe einer renommierten Zaubertrankzeitschrift namens „Trank & Co."in der Hand. Er sah seinen Namen auf dem Adressaufkleber auf der Zeitschrift. Ein Abonnement also.

„Danke, Draco", sagte Severus und blätterte die Zeitschrift durch.

„Es ist immer wieder witzig zu sehen, wie du einzelne Artikel auseinander nimmst", sagte Draco. „Der perfekte Stressabbau."

„Da hast du wohl recht", bestätigte Severus. „Und jetzt trink deinen Kaffee aus, verschwinde und setz dich an deine Aufgaben, denn du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dich morgen genauestens prüfen werde."

„Oh-oh", meinte Draco, stand auf und umarmte zuerst Severus und dann seinen Vater. „Dann noch eine gute Nacht." Und schon war er aus der Tür verschwunden.

„Einige Dinge ändern sich wirklich nicht", sagte Severus und begann Lucius' Geschenk zu öffnen.

„Damit hast du wohl recht", meinte Lucius leise.

Severus streifte den letzten Rest des Papiers von dem kleinen Päckchen. Eine dunkle Holzschachtel kam zum Vorschein. Er öffnete sie interessiert und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass Lucius nicht auf die blöde Idee gekommen war, ihm irgendwelchen modischen Plunder zu kaufen. Er blickte hinein und erstarrte.

„Was? Lag ich mit dem Geschenk so daneben?", fragte Lucius.

Severus holte ein großes, münzenähnliches Etwas aus der Schachtel und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Momentan weiß ich nicht mal was es sein soll",

Lucius lachte. „Leg deinen Zeigefinger darauf und sag einfach ‚_Play'._"

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er legte die Münze, oder was auch immer es war, auf seine Handfläche - sie war auf beiden Seiten mit einem Piano verziert - dann legte er den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand darauf und sagte: „Play."

Es ertönte leise und dann immer etwas lauter werdend schöne Klaviermusik. Severus erkannte das Lied sofort - es war eines seiner Lieblingslieder _„Rhapsody in Blue" _von George Gershwin.

„Ich habe alle deine Lieblingslieder aufgenommen und Stücke, die ich selbst geschrieben habe", erklärte Lucius.

„Das bist du, der da spielt", stellte Severus fest und sah Lucius an, der breit lächelte.

„Sehr richtig. Jedes Lied wurde von mir höchstpersönlich gespielt."

„Luc…" Severus versuchte, die passenden Worte zu finden. Er hatte es nie erwähnen müssen - Lucius wusste wie sehr er sein Pianospiel liebte. Severus hatte vor vielen Jahren einmal gesagt, Lucius' Musik wäre das einzige Mittel um sich nach einem stressigen Tag zu entspannen. „Danke für das Geschenk."

„Ich kann nicht immer da sein um für dich zu spielen", antwortete Lucius. „Schön, dass es dir gefällt."

Severus beendete die Musik und steckte die Münze in seine Robentasche. Die beiden Männer begannen, sich über die letzten Tage zu unterhalten und über das Gespräch mit Dumbledore, welches sie am Nachmittag geführt hatten.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Wir leben alle noch und das ist was wirklich zählt", meinte Lucius.

„Da hast du Recht, aber du bist einer der wenigen der so denkt. Außerdem hast du Albus ja gehört. Die Auroren waren von unserem Auftritt wenig begeistert", kommentierte Severus seufzend.

„Die sollen froh sein, dass wir sie aufgehalten haben. Ich hätte gerne gesehen wie die vier Grünschnäbel in Moodys Gruppe gegen sechs Todesser gehalten hätten. Ärgerlich ist, dass jetzt die ganze Sucherei nach dem Ravenclaw- Ring losgeht."

„Keine Anhaltspunkte, kein gar nichts. Es ist, als wären wir auf der Suche nach der sprichwörtlichen Nadel im Heuhaufen." Severus schenkte sich und Lucius Wein nach.

„Es wäre fast besser, der Ring wäre auf immer verloren, oder zerstört. Aber auch das sollte man mit Sicherheit wissen. Diese Unwissenheit ist alles andere als fördernd."

„Albus hält Augen und Ohren offen und wir können sowieso nichts machen, außer in der Bibliothek zu suchen und vielleicht einige alte Kontakte zu reaktivieren. Ich komme mir reichlich nutzlos vor", beschwerte sich Severus.

„Nicht nur du, alter Freund. Aber besser nutzlos und am Leben, als kurze Zeit nützlich und dann tot."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Luc. Prost!"

„Prost!"

Sie wechselten das Thema.

Severus kam nicht umhin, ein bisschen über seine Versöhnung mit Remus zu erzählen, ein Thema das nur kurz angeschnitten wurde. Dabei erinnerte Severus sich plötzlich an etwas, das er bereinigen wollte. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er es vergessen hatte. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er das Thema nicht fallen lassen sollte, aber Lucius' Antwort interessierte ihn zu sehr.

„Sag mal, Luc, wie ich mit Bestürzung hören musste, hast du mit meinem Geliebten geschlafen. Kannst du mir erklären was da passiert ist? Und wann du vorhattest es mir zu sagen?", fragte Severus. Er sah Lucius mit festem Blick an und eine Sekunde konnte er nicht umhin, sich die beiden miteinander vorzustellen. Ein stechendes Gefühl der Eifersucht kam in ihm hoch.

„Ich wusste, dass du das Thema früher oder später ansprechen würdest", seufzte Lucius. „Lass mich dir sagen, dass es nichts als ein dummer Fehler und Zufall war, der aus einem benebelten Zustand aus Schmerzen, Alkohol und einem verletzten Ego resultierte. Eine peinliche Szene, die ich selbst gerne vergessen würde. Und miteinander _geschlafen_ haben wir nicht, soweit ist es Merlin sei Dank nicht gekommen. Ich hoffe, du bist über diese kleine Diskrepanz nicht über die Maßen eifersüchtig. Es ist nichts passiert – oder so gut wie nichts – und genau deshalb hatte ich auch nicht vor, es dir zu erzählen." Lucius stand auf und ging mit seinem leeren Whiskyglas zu Severus' kleinem Barschrank. „Glaube mir, es ist eine Erfahrung gewesen auf deren Wiederholung ich verzichten kann."

Severus stand auch auf und ging zu Lucius um sich sein Glas ebenfalls nachzufüllen.

„Wenn du es so siehst, dann kann ich verstehen warum du nichts gesagt hast. Dann ist das Ganze damit abgehakt, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es mir nicht im Geringsten gefällt, was da zwischen euch gelaufen ist."

„Nicht eine meiner Sternstunden und seine bestimmt auch nicht", kommentierte Lucius während er Severus' Glas füllte.

„Obwohl, wenn man dich so reden hört, könnte man glatt beleidigt sein", murrte Severus. Das kleine Bild von Lucius und Remus wollte aus seinem Kopf einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Sieh es wie du willst, Sev. Ich kann nur sagen, im Ganzen bin ich froh mit dem älteren der Brüder meinen Spaß zu haben", lachte Lucius.

Severus grinste böse und führte sein Glas an die Lippen. Er nippte kurz daran. „Vielleicht, aber die Geschmäcker sind ja bekanntlich verschieden, obwohl unsere eigentlich immer ähnlich waren." Er fixierte Lucius mit einem gefährlichen Blick. „Es ist wohl doch so, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen _nur Sex_ und _Liebe machen_ gibt. Vielleicht muss man wirklich geliebt haben und mit einer Person geschlafen haben, die man wirklich liebt und die einen selbst auch liebt um den wirklich besten Sex zu haben. Ich kann mich persönlich nämlich nicht beklagen."

Mit einem Mal stolperte Severus gekrümmt zurück. Er hielt sich im Reflex die rechte Wange, welche schmerzte und brannte und etwas Warmes lief an seiner Hand hinunter. Er blickte auf und versuchte zu verarbeiten was gerade passiert war. Er sah Lucius stumm an.

Lucius hielt immer noch die Hand erhoben. Durch die Stellung von Hand und Arm wusste Severus sofort, dass Lucius ihm mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Fast schon erniedrigend glitzerte der silberne Wappenring an Lucius' Hand. Er spürte erneute wie etwas Warmes an seiner Hand entlanglief. Severus wusste jetzt, dass er blutete. Er ließ seinen Blick höher gleiten, eine scharfe Antworte formte sich bereits auf seiner Zunge, als sein Blick Lucius' Augen traf. Seine Antwort erstarb noch bevor der erste Laut seinen Mund verlassen konnte.

Lucius' Augen.

Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen. Leer, kalt, eisgleich, als ob man in einen gefrorenen See blicken würde. Severus richtete sich automatisch auf, die Augen immer noch auf Lucius gerichtet und er ging unbemerkt einen Schritt zurück, als er sah, was allen, die diesen Mann nicht kannten, verborgen geblieben wäre. Tief in diesen Augen, in diesem Blick, sah Severus Trauer und Enttäuschung. Er ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Lucius ließ die Hand sinken. Er wandte seinen Blick von Severus ab und ging, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen in Richtung Tür. In der Mitte des Zimmers hob er seine Hand und sein Spazierstock flog zu ihm und er ergriff ihn ohne hinzusehen. Keine Sekunde später hörte man nur das leise Zuschnappen des Türschlosses und von Lucius war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Severus nahm seine Hand von der Wange, den Blick immer noch an die Tür geheftet. Er bemerkte nicht den kleinen Blutstropfen, der ihm die Wange entlang, über das Kinn bis zu seinen Hals rann, aber er spürte das Gewicht der Münze in seiner Robentasche so deutlich als hätte sich die Tasche mit Steinen beladen.

**OoooOoooO**

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren die oberen Klassen immer noch an den Tischen mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Harry saß mit seinen Klassenkammeraden an einem der Tische und brütete über seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung. Er tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte. Die Lehrer waren unbarmherzig mit ihren Hausaufgaben gewesen und Harry hätte am liebsten schon vor Stunden aufgehört. Er hielt im Satz inne, las noch einmal darüber, nahm dann seinen Zauberstab und löschte das Geschriebene mit einem Seufzen. Er begann sich zu wiederholen. Er überflog die Stellen erneut im Buch und las seine Aufzeichnungen und setzte wieder an.

Als er ein weiteres Mal von seinem Pergamentbogen aufsah, blickte er sich in der Runde um. Hermine hatte ihre Nase tief in eines der Bücher gesteckt und machte ihre Aufzeichnungen ohne auf das Pergament zu sehen. Seamus war über seinem Aufsatz eingenickt und seine Feder, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, tropfte Tinte auf den Tisch. Dean war nicht mehr da, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er alles Notwendige erledigt hatte. Lavender gähnte herzhaft und kaute auf ihrem Federkiel herum. Ron war an diesem Abend gar nicht zu ihrer abendlichen Lerngruppe erscheinen. Er hatte den Verwandlungsaufsatz nicht schreiben müssen, da er vor zwei Tagen eine andere Arbeit eingereicht hatte und saß schon seit Beginn von Harrys Hausaufgabensession in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes mit Harrys Lernschachspiel und absolvierte eine fortgeschrittene Spielsequenz nach der nächsten. Mit Erleichterung ließ Harry seine Feder sinken, als er den letzten Satz seines Aufsatzes beendet hatte. Es war kurz nach 23 Uhr.

Er packte seine Sachen zusammen, blickte einmal kurz hinüber zu Hermine, die ihn mit einem bestätigenden Nicken entließ. Mit seinen Sachen auf dem Arm stand er auf und ging auf sein Zimmer. Die Idee, die sich seit dem Mittag in seinem Kopf gefestigt hatte, kam zurück. Er ließ seine Sachen unzeremoniell auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. Sollte er es wirklich tun? Er holte die Zeitschrift, die er immer noch unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckt hatte, hervor und blätterte zu dem Bericht den er vor Beginn seiner Hausaufgaben mehrfach gesehen hatte. Er sah einige Minuten auf den Titel. Grübeln würde ihm auch nicht helfen. Entweder er würde es durchziehen oder die Idee einfach vergessen. Harry wurde rot. War er nun ein Mitglied des Haus das sich durch seinen Mut auszeichnete oder nicht?

Harry stand auf, verstaute die Zeitschrift in einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen und ging zu seiner Truhe. Er holte den Tarnumhang seines Vaters hervor. Am besten, er ließ sich keine weitere Zeit um noch unsicherer zu werden. Es war an der Zeit, dass er handelte. Er verschwand unter dem Umhang. Ein Fünftklässer der gerade aus seinem Schlafsaal kam, sah die Tür des Schlafsaales der siebten Klasse auf und wieder zu gehen, sah aber niemanden. Der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte er etwas zu Abend gegessen das ihm nicht bekommen war.

**OoooOoooO **

Vor der Tür zu Dracos Schulsprecherzimmer blickte er sich um. Das letzte Mal als er unvorsichtig aus dem Zimmer gekommen war, hatte Snape ihn erwischt und er hatte keine besonders große Lust diese spezielle Begegnung zu wiederholen. Er flüsterte leise das Passwort und trat ein. Draco hatte, wie es schien, die Tür nicht gehört. Er saß auf seinem Sessel mit mehreren Pergamentblättern in der Hand, die er zu studieren schien. Harry schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ließ den Tarnumhang zu Boden fallen.

„Was liest du da?", fragte der Gryffindor und ging auf Draco zu. Draco schreckte von seinem Lesen hoch und drehte sich um.

„Harry?" Harry lächelte nur. „Erschreck mich nicht so. Das ist schlecht für meine Gesundheit. Wie bist du eigentlich…" Draco brach im Satz ab als er den schimmernden Stoff hinter Harry auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Oh, ich sehe schon."

„Jetzt, da du über deinen Schock hinweggekommen bist, was machst du da?" Harry setzte sich auf sie Sessellehne und versuchte einen Blick auf Dracos Notizen zu erhaschen.

„Zaubertränke. Meine Hausaufgaben für morgen, um es genau zu sagen. Sev hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er mich morgen abfragen wird und ich will mich nicht blamieren."

„Also ob du das könntest. Nicht, dass du sowieso den Familienbonus hast, du kannst das Ganze auch noch gut. Und widersprich da nicht", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass ich gut bin, aber ich will mein Glück auch nicht herausfordern. Denn Familienbonus hin oder her, auf den ich mir in einem solchen Fall auch nicht viel einbilden kann, weiß ich, wie gerissen der Mann sein kann, wenn er sich mal in den Kopf gesetzt hat jemanden dranzukriegen."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wollte Draco da nicht widersprechen, schließlich war Snape sein Patenonkel. Er zog Draco die Notizen aus der Hand uns setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel. Draco wollte protestieren, aber Harry bedeutete ihm still zu sein. Sein Plan müsste leicht verändert werden.

„So, dann werde ich dich mal abfragen. Keine Gnade!", drohte Harry in seiner besten Snape- Imitation. „Wenn du jede Frage richtig beantwortest, habe ich ein Belohnung, also streng dich an."

Harry überflog die Aufzeichnungen und begann mit der Abfrage. Er versuchte sein möglichstes um Draco zu verwirren und es ihm so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Er fragte ihn sogar Sachen, die gar nicht in seinen Aufzeichnungen standen, an die er sich aber erinnern konnte, um Draco irre zu leiten. Draco musste grinsen, als er bemerkte wie sein Freund versuchte ihn hereinzulegen. Er beantwortete alle Fragen richtig. Harry nickte zufrieden und legte die Aufzeichnungen vorsichtig zur Seite.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Wenn Snape dich morgen durch die Abfrage fallen lässt, dann weiß ich auch nicht was wir falsch gemacht haben. Du bist gut!"

Draco lächelte dankbar. „Danke. Das war übrigens ein sehr niedlicher Versuch mich in die Irre zu führen. Ich glaube, mein Haus färbt langsam auf dich ab."

„Nein, nein. Ich glaube, ich habe nur zu lange bei Snape Unterricht gehabt um mir nicht hier und da einige fiese Tricks anzueignen."

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen du beleidigst meinen Hauslehrer."

„Beleidigen?", Harry schnaubte. „Er würde sich geehrt fühlen, dass er so auf mich abfärbt. Oder sich umbringen… ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher. Aber beleidigt wäre er keineswegs."

„Egal, was bekomme ich denn jetzt von dir?", fragte Draco interessiert. „Schließlich habe ich alle Fragen richtig beantwortet und du hast mir da eine Belohnung versprochen."

Harrys Wangen wurden rot, aber er stand trotzdem auf. Er ging zu Draco hinüber und blieb vor ihm stehen. Draco blickte fragend zu ihm hoch und Harry fragte sich wie er das Ganze beginnen sollte. Sollte er einfach vor Draco auf die Knie gehen?

Er entschied sich wirklich für den direktesten Weg. Warum darum herum schleichen, wenn er wirklich scharf darauf war es auszuprobieren!

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen ließ Harry sich vor Draco auf die Knie sinken. Er vermied es, ihn anzusehen und beschäftigte sich erst einmal damit, seine Hände auf Dracos Knie zu legen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Langsam blickte er zu Draco auf. Er sah die neugierigen, sturmgrauen Augen und das kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry fühlte wie die Unsicherheit von ihm abfiel. Langsam strich er Dracos Oberschenkel entlang, ohne seinen Blick von den schönen grauen Augen zu nehmen. Er konnte deutlich erkennen wie sich die Neugier in seinen Augen verstärkte. Knopf für Knopf begann Harry die Schulrobe zu öffnen, ließ immer wieder eine streichelnde Bewegung seiner Hand über Dracos Oberkörper gleiten, die dem Blonden ein leichtes Seufzen entlockte. Die Robe war schnell geöffnet, Harry musste sich zur Ruhe ermahnen. Seine beiden Hände begannen, sich mit dem Öffnen von Dracos Gürtel und Hose zu beschäftigen. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in Überraschung. Er öffnete die halbgeschlossen Augen voll und richtete den Blick auf Harry, eine Frage deutlich auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen, die aber in einem Stöhnen unterging, als Harry seine beginnende Erektion aus ihrem Gefängnis aus Stoff und Reisverschluss befreite.

„Harry…", fragte Draco leise, den Blick immer noch auf ihn gerichtet, als Harry seine Augen zum ersten Mal, seit er seine Liebkosungen begonnen hatten, von Dracos Gesicht nahm und in Richtung seiner Hüfte gleiten ließ. Eine Hand begann an Draco Glied zu arbeiten während sich Harry vollständig zwischen Dracos Beine kniete. Harry hörte noch mal seinen Namen aber er war beschäftigt Dracos pochenden Schaft in seiner Hand zu betrachten. Er ließ seine Augen für einen Moment zufallen, als er sich vorbeugte um das erste Mal über dieses harte Stück von Dracos Körper zu lecken. Er hörte ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Er versuchte sich an den Artikel zu erinnern den er gelesen hatte, aber seine Gedanken waren wie ausgelöscht. Instinkt ergriff von ihm Besitz und er leckte Dracos steifes Glied auf und ab, knabberte an ihm während seine freie Hand die Hoden massierte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen, als er spürte wie Draco seine Hände in sein Haar grub und er öffnete den Mund und umschloss Dracos Erektion damit so vollständig es für ihn möglich war. Die Hände in seinem Haar forderten es und Harry begann seinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Es war gut. Er fragte sich, warum er nervös gewesen war, während er Dracos Stöhnen lauschte und kurz von Draco abließ um abermals die Unterseite der harten Männlichkeitentlang zu lecken.

„Harry…" sein Name klang wunderschön in dieser heiseren und erregten Stimme. Er würde es wieder tun, das war klar, nur um diese Stimme zu hören. Ihm gefiel das Gefühl von Draco in seinem Mund, die Macht die er über ihn hatte, die Gefühle die er in seinem Lover auslösen konnte; oh ja, er würde es jeder Zeit noch mal machen.

Ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen an seinen Haaren lenkte Harry eine Sekunde ab, aber er schob es schnell beiseite, als er Draco noch mal, so tief es ging, in seinen Mund aufnahm.

„Harry….!" Dracos Körper durchzog ein Zucken und etwas Bitteres, Salziges ergoss sich in Harrys Mund. Überrascht zog sich Harry zurück, er musste husten, trotzdem konnte er den Blick von Draco nicht abwenden. Er fand ihn wunderschön wenn er kam, erst als sich noch ein Husten schmerzhaft aus seiner Kehle löste, musste er seine Augen schließen.

„Harry?"

Eine Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter. Harry sah auf in Dracos besorgte, vom Orgasmus glasige Augen.

„Es tut mir…"

„Halt den Mund", unterbrach ihn Harry lächelnd und streckte sich zu einem Kuss hoch. „Hat dir deine Belohnung gefallen?", fragte er und schmiegte sich in Dracos Umarmung.

„Sehr. Bist du wirklich okay?" Die besorgte Stimme ließ Harry abermals lächeln.

„Ja, alles okay. Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles, beim nächsten Mal machen wir es besser."

Draco seufzte wohlig und verstärkte seine Umarmung um Harry. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du auf solche Gedanken kommst. Wenn Belohnungen immer so aussehen, werde ich den besten Abschluss aller Zeiten in Hogwarts machen. Granger hat keine Chance."

Harry musste lachen.

**OoooOoooO**

Ein kleiner Schluck aus einer blauen Flasche ließ Severus' Wunde an seiner Wange schließen. Er schaute in den Spiegel, sah aber nicht in sein Gesicht, sondern nur auf seine Wange. Nichts war von der Wunde mehr zu sehen, als er das trockene Blut von Wange und Hals wischte. Er verließ das Badezimmer und ging Richtung Ausgang. Vor der Tür zog er sich seinen Umhang über und verließ seine Räume.

Monoton schritt er durch die Gänge des Kerkers, stieg die Treppe hinauf und wandte sich in Richtung der großen Treppen die ihn in die oberen zwei Stockwerke bringen würden. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl völlig verloren und konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit seit Lucius' Aufbruch vergangen war. Severus kam in den zweiten Stock und ging den Gang hinunter an dessen Ende sich Remus' Räume befanden. Er klopfte nicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Remus das Passwort nicht geändert hatte. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Er sah sofort den kleinen Tisch mit den Kerzen und den Gläsern in der Mitte des Zimmers, als er Remus' Räume betrat. Remus saß in einem der Sessel, ein Buch in der Hand und las. Er sah auf und lächelte, als Severus den Raum betrat, doch das Lächeln blieb nicht lang, es verblasste.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Remus besorgt und stand auf.

Severus streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Remus ergriff sie sofort.

„Können wir schlafen gehen?", fragte Severus.

„Severus? Was ist…" Remus hielt inne.

Ob es an dem müden und geknickten Gesichtsausdruck gelegen hatte, den Severus über sein Gesicht hatte huschen lassen, wusste er nicht, aber er war sich sehr sicher. Er fühlte sich fast schon schuldig, Remus auf diese Weise ruhig zu halten, aber er wollte einfach nicht reden. Er wollte nur schlafen und das nicht allein.

„Klar können wir. Komm", flüsterte Remus verständnisvoll, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt nichts verstand.

Severus ließ sich von Remus in das Schlafzimmer führen. Sie machten sich bettfertig. Severus war froh, als sich Remus' Arme um ihn schlossen.

„Morgen - Remus", versprach er seinem Geliebten mit leiser Stimme.

„Kein Problem. Sei unbesorgt", murmelte Remus und strich seinem Liebsten beruhigend über den Rücken.

**OoooOoooO**

_tbc_.

OooOooO

Lucius: Na, dann kann es ja endlich normal weitergehen.

Severus: So ist es. Die Ferien sind vorbei für euch zwei.

Toyo: Sagen ausgerechnet die beiden die am meisten nach Urlaub gebrüllt haben.

Lorelei: Genau, immer nur gemeckert habt ihr, bis wir euch mitgenommen haben, und jetzt meckert ihr darüber dass es euch nicht schnell genug weiter geht.

Toyo: _nickt_

Lucius: Das war auch unser gutes Recht.

Severus: Ja stimmt, nach der ganzen Quälerei hatten wir uns das auch wirklich verdient.

Toyo: Dafür das es angeblich so eine Tortur gewesen ist wollt ihr ja ziemlich schnell wieder zurück.

Stille:

Toyo: So etwas in der Art habe ich mir schon gedacht.

Lorelei: _den Kopf schüttelt_


	70. Kapitel siebzig

**Disclaimer: **HP gehört nicht uns, wir spinnen nur darin herum. Mit dieser Spinnerei verdienen wir kein Geld.

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(_Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee_)

Chapter seventy

# 70 #

Severus war lange vor dem Klingeln des Weckers aufgewacht. Einige Zeit lang hatte er neben Remus im Bett auf dem Rücken gelegen, in die sie beide umgebende Dunkelheit gestarrt und auf die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seines Liebsten gelauscht. Doch er hatte nicht wieder einschlafen können. Immer und immer wieder spielte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge die Szene mit Lucius ab. Schließlich stand er leise auf um Remus nicht zu wecken, warf sich seine Robe um und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa.

Es war kalt im Raum, doch er entfachte kein Feuer im Kamin. Stattdessen zog er seine bloßen Füße auf das Sofa und unter seine Robe, legte die Arme um seine Beine, stützte sein Kinn auf die Knie und dachte nach.

Wie hatte er Lucius nur derart verletzen können? Wie hatte er nur so dumm und so gefühllos sein können um so etwas zu tun? Er, der Lucius besser kannte als sonst jemand auf der Welt… Gut, wenn man seine Schüler fragen würde, würden diese sicher mit Wonne bestätigen, dass er ein unsensibler Sadist war. Aber Schüler waren eine Sache – seine Familie eine völlig andere.

Er musste sich im Nachhinein eingestehen, dass er mit seinem Liebesglück vor Lucius geprahlt hatte – anders ließ es sich einfach nicht beschreiben. Sicher, Lucius hatte in der Vergangenheit auch vor Severus geprahlt – doch da ging es nur um sexuelle Eskapaden, deren Schilderung Severus mit stoischer Ruhe ertragen hatte.

Als dann Lucius angefangen hatte, Remus' Fähigkeiten derart herabzusetzen, hatte ein Teil von ihm einfach nicht ruhig bleiben können. Es war wirklich so, dass Severus noch nie Anlass zur Klage gehabt hatte. Nicht, dass er zahlenmäßig an Lucius' Vergleichmöglichkeiten herankäme, aber die eine oder andere Bettgeschichte hatte er doch schon hinter sich. Und noch nie hatte er mit seinen Gespielen etwas Vergleichbares erlebt wie jetzt mit Remus. Jedes Mal wenn sie intim miteinander wurden, loderte ein heißes Feuer in den Augen des Werwolfes. Ein Feuer, in dem soviel Lust und Liebe lag, die ihm und nur ihm galt, dass er nicht anders konnte als einfach dahin zu schmelzen.

Die Ohrfeige hatte geschmerzt, doch mehr noch schmerzte ihn, dass er Lucius zu dieser Ohrfeige mehr als genug Anlass gegeben hatte – wusste er doch genau, wie tief in seinem Innersten sich Luc genau nach dem sehnte, was Remus und Severus nun teilten. An diesem Punkt angekommen, lachte Severus bitter auf. Im Grunde lief alles darauf hinaus, dass Lucius eifersüchtig war. Obwohl – eifersüchtig traf es nicht ganz... neidisch war vielleicht eher die richtige Umschreibung dafür. Wenn nicht alles so entsetzlich ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Severus herzlich darüber gelacht. Lucius – der von jedem beneidet wurde, beneidete ausgerechnet ihn...

Doch die Lage war wirklich zu ernst für Witze.

Severus wollte nicht, dass Lucius ihm zu lange grollte. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich wieder einrenken. Doch er wusste nicht, wie. Für eine simple Entschuldigung hatte er Lucius zu tief getroffen. Für einen Moment fürchtete er, dass er Lucius mit seiner Bemerkung überhaupt zu tief getroffen hatte und er ihm nie wieder verzeihen würde, egal was er sich einfallen ließe. Bei diesem entsetzlichen Gedanken wurde ihm beinahe körperlich übel, doch dann fasste er sich wieder. Er würde für den Anfang Lucius um Verzeihung bitten um dann jede Strafe anzunehmen, die dieser als Wiedergutmachung für angemessen halten würde. Es lag zu viel Geschichte zwischen den ihnen beiden um nicht jeden Versuch zu unternehmen ihre Freundschaft schnellstmöglich zu kitten.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus durch das Klingeln seines Weckers erwachte, lag Severus nicht mehr neben ihm. Enttäuscht setzte sich Remus auf und sah Severus' Hemd und Hose noch genau dort liegen, wo er sie am Abend zuvor ausgezogen hatte. Erleichtert stand er auf, schlüpfte in seinen Bademantel und ging nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer – in der Hoffnung, dort seinen Liebsten vorzufinden. Bis zum Unterricht war noch genügend Zeit für ein klärendes Gespräch, denn wenn er ehrlich war, starb er mittlerweile vor Neugier.

Als er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete, schlug zu seiner Verwunderung eine sanfte Melodie an sein Ohr. Er öffnete die Tür ganz und sah Severus mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Sofa kauern. In seiner offenen Hand lag eine Art Münze, die der Ursprung der Musik zu sein schien.

Neugierig trat Remus näher.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er und Severus sah mit einem halben Lächeln auf.

„Lucius' Geburtstagsgeschenk", antwortete er und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Münze.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Lied kenne", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Das kannst du auch nicht", erwiderte Severus mit einem melancholischen Unterton. „Er hat es selbst geschrieben." Dann murmelte er leise: „Stopp" und die Musik hörte auf. Er legte sein Geschenk zurück in die Schachtel, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus sanft. Er stand noch immer und sah mit einem unguten Gefühl auf Severus herab.

„Du und ich haben seit gestern Abend noch etwas gemeinsam... Wir sind beide bei Lucius in Ungnade gefallen", sagte Severus mit einem unfrohen Lachen.

Remus brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Severus da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", rief er selbst dann noch aus. „Gestern noch hast du mir gesagt, du würdest dich nicht einmischen und jetzt..."

„Ich habe nicht mit ihm wegen dir gestritten", unterbrach ihn Severus scharf. „Um genau zu sein – wir haben überhaupt nicht gestritten. Ich habe... eine dumme und unbedachte Bemerkung gemacht, die mir Lucius... sehr... übel genommen hat", schloss er seltsam bedrückt.

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Remus, obwohl sein erster Impuls ein ganz anderer war. Ein Teil von ihm wollte von Lucius dafür Genugtuung verlangen, dass er seinem Geliebten zu nahe getreten war. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl, als Severus vor einiger Zeit von diesem verirrten Schneeball getroffen worden war. Doch dieser seltsame Impuls verschwand genauso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Severus sah mit einem leicht überraschten Ausdruck zu ihm auf.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, natürlich", versicherte Remus rasch und war selbst ein wenig überrascht, dass es tatsächlich so war, jetzt da dieser andere Impuls verschwunden war. „Wie sollte ich mich darüber freuen, wenn es dich so... so traurig macht?"

„Traurig? Findest du, ich wirke traurig?", meinte Severus unangenehm berührt.

„Traurig ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck", räumte Remus ein und setzte sich neben Severus auf das Sofa. Er strich ihm mit einer liebevollen Geste eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Aber sehr glücklich siehst du wirklich nicht aus. Am besten, du ziehst dich jetzt an und versuchst, dich wieder mit Lucius zu vertragen."

Severus musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Du willst mich nicht wieder zurück ins Bett locken?"

„Nicht, so lange du mit deinen Gedanken woanders bist", meinte Remus bestimmt.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich. Ich fürchte, ich werde nie begreifen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

„Das tue ich nur für dich", sagte Remus leichthin. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich zu schnell mit mir langweilst."

**OoooOoooO**

Die Stille war mehr als bedrohlich. Keiner wagte auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen oder den Blick vom Boden zu heben. Man konnte die Macht und die Gewalt in der Gestalt fast spüren, die am Fenster stand und dennoch nahezu unschuldig in den Tag hinausblickte. Jeder wartete und das Warten war fast das Schlimmste, bis auf die vermeintliche Gelassenheit, die diese Gestalt an den Tag legte. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Lord Voldemort, der mächtigste Dunkle Zauberer, zu seinen Untergebenen um.

Voldemort streckte seine Hand in Richtung der Todesser aus, die in einem Halbkreis im Zimmer standen. In der Handfläche glitzerte ein Ring, der Ring von Helga Hufflepuff.

„Wir haben den zweiten Ring an uns bringen können", sagte die ruhige und kalte Stimme von Lord Voldemort. „Und trotzdem komme ich nicht umhin mich zu fragen, warum Dumbledore und der Orden vor Ort waren." Voldemort ließ den Ring in seiner Robentasche verschwinden und fixierte nacheinander jeden seiner Untergebenen. „Wir waren sehr vorsichtig um die Operation verdeckt zu halten, bis der Ort sich uns offenbarte, nicht war, Evan?"

Evan Rosier nickte nur steif.

„Und erst nachdem ihr von mir erfahren habt wo sich der genaue Ort des Hauses befand, habt ihr meine Todesser dort hingeführt. So war es doch, nicht wahr, Bellatrix?"

„So ist es gewesen, mein Lord", flüsterte Bellatrix mit rauer Stimme. Für einen Moment schien sie den Blick heben zu wollen, doch sie schloss dann nur für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen.

„Und trotzdem waren Dumbledore und seine Leute dort, kurz davor den Ring an sich zu nehmen und nur eure Überzahl hat verhindert, dass ihr gescheitert seid, ist es nicht so, Maximillian?"

Maximillian Graves schaffte nicht einmal ein Nicken, auch weil er nicht bestätigen wollte, was sein Meister gerade ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hatten den Ring nur an sich bringen können, weil sie ihre Gegner an Anzahl überstiegen hatten.

„Das heißt aber auch, dass Dumbledore irgendwie an den Lösungsspruch des Schlüssels gekommen ist. Fragst du dich nicht auch, Rabastan, wie der alte Hund an den Spruch des Schlüssels gekommen ist, den nur meine treuesten Untergebenen gehört haben?"

Rabastan Lestrange ließ seinen Kopf als Antwort nur noch etwas weiter sinken.

„Erinnere mich doch noch einmal, Ludiger, wie viele Männer habt ihr verloren?", fragte der Dunkle Lord.

„Dreizehn", krächzte der Mann.

„Dreizehn Todesser. Tot." Wieder blickte der Dunkle Lord in die Runde. Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen wer es gewesen ist."

Voldemort drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um. Wieder vergingen mehrere Minuten in vollkommener Stille, in denen die Todesser in dem Zimmer standen wie Schachfiguren in einem Spiel das abgebrochen wurde.

„Findet heraus wer Informationen an die beiden Verräter verkauft und tötet diesen Narren", befahl er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Jawohl, mein Lord!", bestätigten die Todesser im Chor.

**OoooOoooO **

Gloria stand auf der Terrasse, über eine große Vase mit Rosen und andern Blumen gebeugt, die sie kunstvoll drapierte. Trotz des hellen Sonnenscheins war es klirrend kalt, daher hatte sie einen Wärmezauber ausgesprochen. Sie hätte die Blumen auch drinnen arrangieren können, doch zum Einen konnte sie die Unordnung im Haus nicht leiden und zum Anderen hatte sie heute morgen einen unbändigen Drang nach frischer Luft verspürt. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, zwischen den Wänden ihres Hauses zu ersticken.

Doch nun war Ihre Geduld dabei, sich in Nichts aufzulösen und es fiel ihr immer schwerer die Blumen und Sträucher mit der angebrachten Behutsamkeit anzufassen. Seitdem sie vor einer Stunde auf die Terrasse getreten war hatte sie es gespürt. Die Blicke auf ihrem Rücken. Sie wurde beobachtet. Man könnte meinen, dass eine Dame wie Gloria sich ängstlich und unsicher fühlte in dieser Situation. Doch Gloria wusste genau wer sie beobachtete.

Einige Male hatte sie sich umgedreht und aufgeblickt, während sie an dem Blumengesteck arbeitete und sie hatte sie einmal mit einem Blick erhaschen können. Die große schwarze Gestalt eines Hundes, die hinter einem Baum des Gartens verschwunden war.

Sirius Black, dieser unmögliche Mann, war entweder ein Mann, der so mutig war, dass es langsam an Dummheit grenzte oder er nahm seinen Auftrag, sie zu bewachen, ernster als sie es vermutet hatte. Wie oft hatte sie den Hund in den letzten Tagen verhext? Oft.

Sie griff nach einer gelben Rose, als sie Schritte aus dem Haus hörte. Keine Minute später betrat ihr Bruder die Terrasse. Sie seufzte.

„Max, was ist mit dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus", fragte sie besorgt. Sie war eine gute Schauspielerin, so fiel es ihr nicht schwer das Lächeln über den Ärger der Todesser zu überspielen.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat besorgniserregende Tatsachen geäußert, Gloria", seufzte Maximillian und ließ sich auf einen der Terrassenstühle sinken.

„Ich dachte, eure Unternehmung wäre erfolgreich verlaufen. Ihr habt das Objekt doch an euch bringen können. Ist das nicht ein Grund zur Freude?" Sie ging zu ihrem Bruder und begann ihm die Schultern zu massieren.

„Wie haben mehrere Leute bei dem Einsatz verloren, denn irgendwie sind Dumbledore und seine Armee von Lichtbringern an die Information über die Ringe gekommen. Der Lord vermutet einen neuen Spion", zischte Max, entspannte sich aber unter den Händen seiner Schwester. „Danke, Gloria, Liebes, das tut gut."

„Entspann dich erst einmal und denk dann darüber nach. Es hat keinen Sinn wenn du dich unnötig verausgabst."

„Du hast wohl recht."

Gloria hatte geahnt, dass es nach dem Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Parteien zu neuen Vermutungen über eventuelle Spione kommen würde. Solange Max nicht ausplauderte, dass er sich gerne mit ihr über seine Geschäfte und Aufträge bei den Todessern unterhielt, war sie sicher, aber sie beschloss von nun an noch wachsamer zu sein. Sie ließ ihren Blick ins Weite schweifen. Es war wohl an der Zeit mit dem schwarzen Hund ein wenig Gassi zu gehen. Gloria musste innerlich seufzen.

**OoooOoooO**

„Wenn wir noch Lehrer-Bingo spielen würden, dann hätte ich heute total den Jackpot abgeräumt", nuschelte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Rührei. „Snape und Malfoy senior sind nicht da – dafür Professor Blayden und Professor Lupin und..."

„Ron – das ist doch völlig egal!", unterbrach ihn Hermine gereizt.

„Ist es nicht", behauptete Ron und schaufelte sich eine Portion Speck auf seinen Teller. „Das wäre genau die Kombination gewesen, die ich immer getippt habe!"

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der überdeutlich „_Jungs_!" sagte, doch dann flüsterte ihr Ron etwas ins Ohr und ihre Wangen überhauchten sich rosa. Danach sagte sie nicht mehr viel, sondern blinzelte nur noch verlegen, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Einige Plätze weiter hatten Lavender und Parvati diese kleine Szene beobachtet.

„Was findet sie nur an ihm?", wunderte sich Parvati zum x-ten Mal.

„Ich nehme an, sie hat da gewisse verborgene Qualitäten an ihm entdeckt", meinte Lavender trocken und auch ein wenig neiderfüllt.

Parvati zog ein Gesicht. „Soviel superzarte Vollmilchschokolade vom Honigtopf gibt es gar nicht, dass ich dieses Bild in meinem Kopf wieder loswerde. Danke, Lavender", meinte sie schnippisch.

„Superzarte Vollmilchschokolade?", mischte sich Pansy Parkinson ein, die gerade mit Terry Boot vorbeiging. „Dieses pappsüße Zeug würde ich nicht runterkriegen. Aber Gryffindors haben es ja bekanntlich gern, wenn ihnen das Hirn verklebt wird."

Am Gryffindor-Tisch herrschte für einen Augenblick unheilvolle Stille, bevor Parvati ein wenig gehässig lachte und rief: „Immerhin haben wir ein Gehirn das verklebt werden kann!"

Auch Pansy lächelte spöttisch. „Für einen Gryffindor war das fast schon so was wie eine schlagfertige Antwort. Ich glaube, du darfst mich nachher in Kräuterkunde abschreiben lassen."

Am Slytherintisch entspannte sich Draco wieder, als er sah, dass Terry seine Freundin Pansy nach diesem kleinen Schlagabtausch einfach mit sich zog und die Szene so unmissverständlich beendete. Doch dieser kleine Wortwechsel hatte ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass die Spannungen zwischen den Häusern begannen nachzulassen. Er nickte Hermine über die Stuhlreihen hinweg zu, die ebenfalls wie er bereit gewesen war einzuschreiten. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre es nicht bei einem verbalen Schlagabtausch geblieben – im Gegenteil – die Mädchen wären sich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit an die Kehle gefahren.

Wenn es nach Draco ging, konnten sie sich von ihm aus streiten wie die Fischweiber, solange sie die Zauberstäbe in ihren Taschen ließen. Er hatte im Moment auch wirklich genug anderes an das er zu denken hatte – und Harrys neu entdeckte Zungenfertigkeit und ihre Einsatzmöglichkeiten waren nur eines davon...

**OoooOoooO**

Severus rüttelte entnervt an der Tür von Lucius' Schülerberater-Büro. Auch hier war abgeschlossen und auf sein Klopfen hatte keine Reaktion erfolgt. Genau wie bei Lucius' Wohn-Räumen.

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Den ganzen Tag hatte Severus versucht Lucius aufzutreiben um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, doch der blonde Slytherin machte es ihm unmöglich, da er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien – oder… ihm gezielt auswich.

Severus schwante, dass es sich hierbei bereits um einen Teil seiner Strafe handelte, denn er litt sehr darunter, dass Lucius ihn mied, oder besser gesagt: ignorierte. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob Lucius beschlossen hätte, dass Severus für ihn nicht mehr existierte.

Dieser Gedanke war für den Slytherin-Hauslehrer fast unerträglich. Er beschloss, nach dem Abendessen sein Glück erneut zu versuchen. Er hoffte nur, dass er Lucius irgendwo allein erwischen würde. Denn seine Bitte um Vergebung würde ihm unter Zeugen garantiert nicht über die Lippen kommen.

**OoooOoooO**

„Es ist zum Verrücktwerden!", rief Minerva McGonagall wütend aus und klappte das Buch, in welchem sie gerade noch gelesen hatte, mit unnötiger Heftigkeit zu.

„Minerva, meine Liebe,... das Buch kann nichts dafür", wandte Albus Dumbledore sanft ein.

„Doch!", beharrte Minerva wie eine schmollende 12jährige und nicht wie eine gestandene Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, die sich nach einem harten freitäglichen Schultag bei dem Direktor der Schule in dessen Büro aufhielt. Bei Tee und Mandelplätzchen.

Es hätte auch gemütlich und entspannend sein können, wenn sie nicht schon seit Stunden Buch um Buch gewälzt hätten, immer auf der Suche nach jedem noch so dürftigen Hinweis auf den Verbleib des Ravenclaw-Rings. Doch nichts war zu finden. War es da ein Wunder, dass sie nach dem x-ten Buch einfach die Nerven verlor?

„Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben, Albus", fuhr sie den Direktor an und stand auf um mit energischen Schritten im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Der Ring ist verloren… die letzte schriftliche Erwähnung stammt aus dem 13. Jahrhundert. Kein Mensch weiß, ob er verkauft, verloren, gestohlen, zerstört oder sonst was wurde."

„Wir haben immer noch Gryffindor's Ring in unserem Besitz. Ohne ihn ist Voldemort machtlos", bemerkte Albus ruhig.

„Trotzdem…", meinte Minerva beunruhigt.

Albus Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab, um sie bedächtig mit einem kleinen geblümten Tuch zu putzen.

„Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich auch nicht glaube, dass wir in diesen Büchern einen Hinweis finden werden. Dennoch sollten wir in dieser Sache nichts unversucht lassen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass der ganze Orden mobilisiert ist und jedes Mitglied nach seinen Möglichkeiten die Fühler für uns ausstreckt. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen…"

„Werden sie uns sofort Bescheid geben…", unterbrach Minerva ihn. „Ja, ja, ich weiß… trotzdem macht mich diese Ungewissheit wahnsinnig."

In diesem Moment flammte das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und Mad-Eye Moody's zerfurchtes Gesicht erschien in den Flammen.

Jegliche Ruhe fiel von Albus Dumbeldore ab wie ein Mantel.

„Alastor! Gibt es Neuigkeiten?", stieß er hervor.

„Nein", schnarrte der erfahrene Auror und begrub so jegliche Hoffnung. „Ich hatte den jungen Rosebank nach Süden geschickt um eine Spur zu verfolgen. Aber bei dem Ring handelte es sich um irgendeinen frühchristlichen Schmuck klösterlichen Ursprungs."

„Schade… aber da kann man nichts machen", erwiderte Albus betrübt.

„Immerhin sind Rosebank auf dem Weg dorthin zwei Todesser über den Weg gelaufen, die er allerdings ohne große Schwierigkeiten abgehängt hat. Voldemort ist also auch nicht klüger als wir", schloss Moody mit grimmiger Genugtuung.

„Ein schwacher Trost", erwiderte Minerva trocken. „Danke, Alastor."

**OoooOoooO**

Romulus presste seine Finger gegen die Stirn und seufzte leise, bevor er das Buch schloss und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Er blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand des Lehrerzimmers, es war kurz vor zehn Uhr Abends. Er hatte das Abendessen verpasst und auch noch für nichts und wieder nichts. Die Spur des Ravenclaw- Ringes verlor sich wie es schien schon kurz nach dem Tod von Rowena Ravenclaw. Romulus vermutete langsam, dass die Gründerin das wertvolle Kleinod wohl versteckt hatte ohne einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib zu hinterlassen. Man wusste um den plötzlichen Tod von Ravenclaw, der nie ganz enträtselt worden war. Er sah, wie seine Hoffnung den Ring zu finden, sich langsam in Luft auflöste. Eine Nadel in einer bis zum Dach gefüllte Strohscheune zu finden war wohl einfacher, schließlich wusste man in diesem Fall wenigstens, dass überhaupt eine Nadel da war. War der Ring vielleicht schon vor Jahrzehnten, Jahrhunderten zerstört worden?

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Hauselfe erschien in Lehrerzimmer.

„Was kann Lotti für den Herrn Professor tun?", fragte die Hauselfe und verbeugte sich so tief, dass ihre Nasespitze den Boden berührte.

Mit müder Stimme antwortete Romulus: „Bitte bring das Buch zurück in die Bibliothek, das wäre alles."

„Sehr wohl, Herr Professor." Lotti wedelte mit der Hand und das dicke Buch vor Romulus löste sich in einer kleinen blauen Wolke auf, bevor sie mit einem leisen _Plopp_ ebenfalls aus dem Raum verschwand.

Für einige Momente blieb Romulus sitzen und blickte starr an die Decke. Er war seltsam müde aber nicht so müde das er schlafen gehen konnte. Ein weiterer Seufzer entrang sich ihm, in demselben Moment in dem die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufging.

„Blayden."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über Romulus' Lippen noch während er an die Decke blickte. Er wandte seinen Blick zur Tür, die gerade hinter Lucius Malfoy ins Schloss fiel.

„Immer noch hier?"

„Sieht wohl so aus. Und du? Bist du gekommen um zu sehen wie ich über einem fetten Geschichtsbuch einschlafe?", fragte Romulus kess. Er stützte sich auf den Tisch vor ihm und faltete formell die Hände zusammen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich tauche hier auf um zu sehen wie du über einem staubigen Buch pennst und sabberst? Für so etwas ist mir meine Zeit einfach zu kostbar", winkte Lucius ab und ging zu einem kleinen Regal aus dem er mehrere Mappen zog.

„Arrogant wie eh und je. Hast du eigentlich schon irgendetwas gemacht, um den Ring Ravenclaws aufzutreiben?" Romulus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und spielte sein geheucheltes Interesse mit übertrieben belehrender Stimme.

„Arrogant? Natürlich, wie sollte ich auch sonst sein. Und außerdem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du dich vom dem Suchwahn der anderen anstecken lässt. Ich spreche dieses Mal nicht einmal deine überaus faule Ader an, sondern die Tatsache, dass du nicht wirklich glauben kannst diese Information innerhalb der Schlossmauern zu finden", meinte Lucius sachlich, während er eine der Mappen durchblätterte.

Romulus dachte einen Augenblick über diese trockene und ehrliche Aussage nach und musste leider zugeben, dass eine sehr große Wahrheit in ihr lag.

„Du hast Recht, in bestimmten Punkten jedenfalls. Du kannst aber nicht hundertprozentig ausschließen einen Hinweis zu finden."

„Ich bitte dich… Als ob du in irgendeinem Buch in Hogwarts etwas über den Verbleib des Ringes finden würdest. Wenn es der Fall wäre, dann hätte der Dunkle Lord die verlorenen Ringe schon seit langem für sich erobert."

Schon wieder stahl sich ein stilles Seufzen über Romulus' Lippen. Seine Müdigkeit hatte sich leicht verflogen und Hunger machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Etwas Warmes und Deftiges zu Essen wäre jetzt mehr als willkommen. Er war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen als erneut die Tür aufging und dieses Mal Remus und sein Ex-Lover Snape, in ein Gespräch vertieft, das Lehrerzimmer betraten. Er erkannte sofort, dass sich die Situation zwischen Remus und Snape in den letzten 24 Stunden wohl wieder eingerenkt hatte, denn die beiden strahlten diese für Paare typische Wärme und Verbundenheit aus, wie es am Anfang ihrer Beziehung der Fall gewesen war. Romulus freute sich sehr für seinen Bruder. Er hatte schnell gemerkt wie sehr Remus unter dem Streit und der Trennung gelitten hatte. Innerlich hoffte er aber, dass Remus jetzt nicht wieder in seine Illusion der Traumbeziehung verfiel, die er der Welt anpreisen musste.

Snape hörte plötzlich in Mitten seines Satzes auf zu reden, als er Lucius an dem Regal stehen sah. Romulus wurde gleich auf das merkwürdige Verhalten des Zaubertrankmeisters aufmerksam. Lucius hatte es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, sich zu den beiden zu drehen und durchblätterte immer noch die Mappe. Jeder konnte den kalten Zorn spüren, der von Lucius ausging. Hatte sich Lucius mit seinem Kumpel Snape gestritten? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass Snape und Remus wieder zusammen waren? Romulus zog interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was machst du so spät noch hier, Rhyll?", fragte ihn Remus, der wohl versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen. Romulus musste lächeln. Er liebte seinen Bruder aber in bestimmten Momenten siegte seine Neugier auf die Reaktion anderer über dem Bedürfnis die Situation wieder harmlos werden zu lassen.

„Ich habe nach Informationen über den Ring gesucht. Aber Malfoy hatte Recht." Er blickte zu dem blonden Mann hinüber und grinste ihn an. „Wir werden wohl im Schloss keine Informationen darüber finden." Lucius sah ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch als wollte er ihn fragen was er von ihm wolle. „Wir werden wohl außerhalb des Schlosses suchen müssen, aber Malfoy und du, Snape, ihr könnt ja das Schloss nicht einfach so verlassen…" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. „Vielleicht solltet ihr zwei zusammen mal einige eurer Kontakte und Informanten durchgehen", schlug er vor. Er sah, wie sich die Blicke von Snape und Lucius trafen und kassierte gleichzeitig einen bösen Blick von seinem Bruder. Er registrierte interessiert wie Snape seinen Blick von Lucius abwandte, der die Geste mit einem boshaften Lächeln quittierte.

Lucius schloss die Mappe und blickte zu Romulus. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und in seinen Augen erschien das ihm wohlbekannte blaue Feuer, das in Romulus jedes Mal ein wohliges Prickeln erzeugte.

„Du bist ja heute richtig boshaft, Blayden. Sehr Slytherin von dir", kommentierte Lucius. Romulus zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern. Lucius warf den anderen beiden einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und seufzte laut. „Sag', Blayden, wie sieht eigentlich deine weitere Planung für den Abend aus?"

„Ich bin etwas hungrig und werde mir wohl aus der Küche noch etwas zu Essen besorgen bevor ich mich dann zurückziehe. Warum fragst du, Malfoy?", fragte Romulus interessiert.

„Ich hätte große Lust mich mit deinem Körper zu beschäftigen. Am ehesten würde ich es bevorzugen wenn du dabei nichts an hättest und auf meinem Bett liegen würdest", sagte Lucius mit einer absolut sachlichen Stimme, mit der er wohl gerne jegliche Art von geschäftlichen Verträgen abwickelte.

Romulus konnte sich ein herzhaftes Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Verstehe ich richtig, dass du das Bedürfnis hast, mich auf deiner zwei mal zwei Meter zehn großen Matratze zu vögeln?"

„Wenn du es so vulgär ausdrücken möchtest, ja!", bestätigte der blonde Slytherin und wandte sich zum Gehen in Richtung Tür.

Romulus umrundete den Tisch ebenfalls in Richtung der Tür.

„Bist du sicher, dass du die Geduld hast dich heute mit meinen exklusiven Wünschen auseinander zu setzten?"

„Solange diese Wünsche deinen Hintern und mein bestes Stück beinhalten, bin ich bereit sie mir anzuhören", grinste Lucius. Er ging an Snape und Remus vorbei - die die Szene stumm beobachtet hatten - als ob sie nicht existieren würden, öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Romulus auf.

Romulus zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu, als er ebenfalls an ihm vorbeiging.

„Gentleman-like heute? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte Romulus als er durch die Tür ging.

„Nichts was du nicht schon von mir gewöhnt bist, Blayden", meinte Lucius und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Romulus konnte sich ein sichtbares Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er zusammen mit Malfoy in Richtung der Küche ging. Remus und Snape und die seltsame Situation im Lehrerzimmer waren schnell vergessen.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus und Severus starrten noch einen Moment lang auf die Tür, durch die Malfoy und Blayden verschwunden waren.

Schließlich räusperte sich Remus.

„Man könnte sagen, du hast ihn endlich gefunden", murmelte er gehemmt.

„Man könnte auch sagen, ich sitze komplett in der Tinte", erwiderte Severus rau.

Remus strich unbeholfen über Severus' Schulter.

„Naja… man soll immer das Positive an einer Situation sehen. Immerhin hat er dich nicht angeschrien und du lebst auch noch."

Severus rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen.

„Das ist es ja gerade."

**OoooOoooO**

Ein kleines Keuchen kam über seine Lippen. Einige Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner Stirn und er konnte seinen eigenen Atem laut in seinen Ohren hören. Die Arme weit von sich gestreckt, die Hände in die weichen dunkelblauen Laken gekrallt, und seine Haut, unendlich empfindlich für die Finger, Hände und Lippen die sie neckten und liebkosten. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Innerstes wäre zum Zerreißen gespannt, sein Blut, eine kochende Flüssigkeit die sich durch seinen Körper pumpte und mit jedem Herzschlag heißer zu werden schien. Sein Rücken bog sich mit einem Male durch, so wie er es schon des Öfteren in der letzten Stunde getan hatte, um sich den Lippen und der Zunge entgegenzustrecken die wieder einen empfindlichen Punkt seiner Haut entdeckt hatten.

Romulus konnte nach der letzten Stunde mit Sicherheit von sich behaupten, dass er die Bedeutung des Wortes Folter kannte.

Nur mit einer spitzfindigen Bemerkung hier und da waren die beiden in die Küche gegangen, wo sich Romulus reichlich mit einigen Leckereien eindeckte. Lucius hatte nur stumm neben dem Tisch gestanden und gewartet, dass Romulus mit dem Essen fertig wurde, während er lediglich ein Glas Wein getrunken hatte, das ihm eine ängstliche Hauselfe gereicht hatte.

Von dort war der Weg zu Lucius' Räumen kurz gewesen, jedenfalls war es Romulus so vorgekommen. Er betrat zum ersten Mal das Schlafzimmer des aristokratischen Slytherins. Es war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet und wie er es angenommen hatte, nahm das große Bett den meisten Raum ein. Ein zischendes „Zieh dich aus!" war das Einzige, was Lucius zu ihm gesagt hatte und Romulus hatte nicht protestiert. Seit diesem Augenblick lag er auf diesem Bett unter diesem begabten Foltermeister, der mittlerweile ebenso unbekleidet war, wie sein Opfer.

Ganz langsam hatte Lucius angefangen - bei seiner Wange, dem bisschen Haut unter seinem Auge, über sein Kinn, sein Ohr, seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein und immer weiter mit einer peinigenden Langsamkeit.

Der absolute Genuss auf dem leichten Grad zwischen Lust und Pein.

Romulus fand sich reduziert zu einem stöhnenden und keuchenden Narren und Lucius war vor wenigen Augenblicken gerade erst an seinem Bauchnabel angekommen. Die empfindliche Haut seines harten Gliedes rieb leicht gegen Lucius' Bauch und machte die Folter perfekt. Stöhnend leckte er sich über die Lippen.

Romulus spürte mit einem Mal, total gegen Lucius' vorangegangenen Rhythmus, eine Hand an seinem Oberschenkel. Er öffnete die Augen und seufze laute und wohlig. Die Hand strich zur Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, langsam, bis hin zu seinem Knie. Plötzlich schob sich die Hand unter seine Kniekehle und schob sein Bein mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit nach oben. In derselben Bewegung verließen auch Lucius' Lippen und Zunge die Partien um seinen Bauchnabel und er richtet sich auf. Romulus ließ seinen fiebrigen Blick nach oben gleiten und blickte in Lucius' silbergraue Augen. Der blonde Slytherin hielt seinen Blick für einen Moment, bevor er sich leicht zur Seite beugte und ein Kuss auf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels hauchte. Romulus konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Bild nehmen, das sich vor ihm abspielte. Ein erregendes Prickeln breitete sich in ihm aus, und er sog das Bild begierig in sich auf.

Lucius' langes blondes Haar fiel über die Schulter auf den Rücken, wobei einige wilde Strähnen über seine Wange hinab hingen und etwas von seinem Gesicht verdeckten. Die Augen waren leicht geschlossen und Romulus konnte die hellen Wimpern erkennen, die im spärlichen Licht der magischen Wandfackeln noch blasser zu werden schienen. Die Schatten spielten auf der alabasterfarbenen Haut und zeichneten mit den Konturen der Muskeln erotische Bilder. Wieder hob sich Lucius' Kopf ein wenig, die silbergrauen Augen, die im Licht der Flammen zu glühen schien, trafen die seinen für einen weiteren kurzen Blick, bevor er sich zu einem neuen Kuss ausf die Haut seines Oberschenkels vorbeugte. Wieder unendlich langsam arbeitet der blonde Slytherin sich seinen Oberschenkel hinab. Lippen, Zunge, kleine Bisse, streichelnde Berührungen der Wange über seine Haut - und jede dieser Berührungen und Bewegungen brannte sich in Romulus' Gedächtnis ein.

Er stöhnte laut auf. Lucius war keine Handbreit mehr von seinem schmerzhaft pochenden Glied entfernt, über das jetzt langes seidiges Haar fiel. Romulus streckte sich dieser zufälligen Berührung entgegen, sein Blick wanderte von Lucius' Lippen zu seiner eigenen Erektion die mit weißblonden Haaren bedeckt war. _Erotisch_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er reckte sich dem Haar erneut entgegen, als würde er hoffen die Strähnen würde sich um ihn schließen, ihn einwickeln. „_Vielleicht habe ich doch einen Fetisch"_, dachte er flüchtig.

Romulus zuckte zusammen. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, entriss sich seiner Kehle ein hohes Stöhnen, als Lucius mit zwei feuchten Fingern in ihn eindrang und ihn zu massieren begann. Im Gegensatz zu den Liebkosungen mit denen Lucius ihn zuvor gequält hatte, waren seinen Bewegungen und Berührungen jetzt hart und fordernd. Romulus gefiel der Wechsel.

Sofort schob er sich den Fingern entgegen, als sie den empfindlichen Punkt in ihm berührten. Lucius hatte sich aufgerichtet, er hielt immer noch Romulus' Bein angewinkelt, sah ihn aber jetzt einfach nur an, forderte seinen Blick. Romulus begegnete der Herausforderung. Er blickte in Lucius' Augen, ließ seinen Blick nicht schwanken, während die Finger in ihm weiter spielten.

Als die Finger sich aus ihm zurückzogen, seufzte Romulus enttäuscht, was Lucius mit einem kleinen gefährlichen Lächeln quittierte. Lucius kniete zwischen seine Schenkeln und legte sich Romulus' eines Bein über die Schulter und das andere um seine Hüften. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da spürte er Lucius' Erektion an sich.

„Ahh!" Romulus keuchte auf, als die Spitze von Lucius' Glied endlich in ihn eindrang. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen und wartete auf den Stoß, der Lucius komplett in seinem Körper versenken würde. Er kam nicht. Romulus begann zu zittern, er bewegte die Beine, versuchte Lucius weiter in sich hinein zu ziehen doch der eiserne Griff an seiner Hüfte verhinderte jede Bewegung. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf. Lucius grinste auf ihn herab.

„Be-weg dich!" zischte Romulus dunkel, doch das Grinsen wurde nur eine Spur breiter.

Er griff nach Lucius' Haar, packte eine Hand voll und zog. Lucius sog für eine Sekunde schmerzhaft die Luft ein. Seine Augen verengten sich und sein Kopf gab dem Zug einige Zentimeter nach.

„Ich sagte: _beweg dich_. Sofort!"

„Wir hatten das doch schon mehr als einmal. Es ist alles eine Frage der Manieren", neckte Lucius. Er sank ein bisschen mehr in ihn hinein und Romulus' Antwort starb auf seinen Lippen. Lucius verharrte und zog sich erneut zurück. „Sag es, du weißt, was ich hören will."

Romulus biss die Zähne zusammen. Kraftlos lockerte er den Griff von Lucius' Haaren und seine Hand fiel auf das Bett. Es war zu viel, er konnte nicht mehr.

„…Bitte! Mach es… nimm mich, hart… zeig kein Erbarmen… bitte!" Romulus flüsterte die Worte hilflos und gierig.

Lucius' böses Lächeln war das letzte, was Romulus sah, bevor sich seine Augen in dem Moment schlossen, in dem Lucius ihre Vereinigung mit einem erbarmungslos harten Stoß perfekt machte und jeder der darauf folgenden Stöße rammte ihn tiefer in die Matratze.

Jedem Stoß schob er sich entgegen, denn er wusste, mit jedem bisschen mehr kam seine süße Erlösung näher. Der Raum füllte sich mit Romulus' Keuchen, Stöhnen und seinem Flehen nach _mehr_.

Erleichterung und Euphorie mischten sich in ihm, sein Sichtfeld begann sich zu verengen und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Noch ein Stoß, tief, hart. Romulus streckte beide Arme nach oben, umschlang Lucius' Nacken und grub seine Finger in das lange Haar. Noch ein Stoß. Seine Augen schlossen sich und der Orgasmus brach über ihn herein, heiß, bebend und alles verzehrend, jeder neue Stoß trieb ihn höher, er hörte ein kehliges Stöhnen, wusste aber nicht ob es von ihm kam. Er ritt die Welle heißer Lust bis zu ihrem letzten Augenblick, seine Augen öffneten sich erst als er Lucius losließ und erschöpft auf die Matratze sank. Er sah noch wie Lucius seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, den Oberkörper durchgebogen.

Lucius sank auf ihm zusammen, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Er konnte sein lautes Atmen hören, das sich mit seinen eigenen tiefen Atemzügen verband. Fast schon automatisch legte Romulus eine Hand auf den schweißnassen Rücken zwischen die blonden Strähnen. Er hörte ein kleines Murren und eine Decke erschien und deckte sie beide zu. Romulus schaffte ein kleines Kichern. Erst einige Momente später bemerkte er Lucius' langsame und regelmäßige Atmung.

‚_Eingeschlafen_', dachte er. Er fühlte wie die Müdigkeit auch in ihm hochstieg. Er sollte aufstehen und gehen, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gerade einen sehr gemütlichen Platz einnahm. ‚_Ein bisschen länger wird niemanden wehtun_.'

Er schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

**OoooOoooO **

Etwas war seltsam. Romulus blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er gähnte und versuchte sich aufzurichten und mit einem Mal begriff er was nicht in Ordnung war. Nicht nur, dass er nicht in seinem Bett war, es lag auch ein Arm über seinem Oberkörper und die Hitze, die er neben sich gespürt hatte, kam von nichts anderem als Lucius' schlafendem Körper. Romulus musste seufzen, aber gleichzeitig konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Vorsichtig schob er sich aus dem Bett, Lucius bewegte sich zwar kurz, schlief aber weiter. Er fand seinen Zauberstab in seinen Sachen und zauberte seine Kleidung an. Leise verließ er das Schlafzimmer und bevor er die Tür schloss, löschte er die magischen Wandfackeln. Im Wohnbereich blickt er auf die Uhr. Es war schon kurz nach halb neun. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich ob er Lucius wecken sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen. Schließlich war Samstag und weder er noch Lucius hatten Klassen zu unterrichten.

Er verließ Lucius' Räume und machte einen kleinen Umweg über die Kerker. Die Slytherins mussten nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er Zeit hier unten verbrachte. Er stieg die letzte Treppen hinauf und seufzte vor Erleichterung. Treppen steigen war nach der nächtlichen Aktivität kein Zuckerschlecken. Einige Rawenclaws kamen die Treppen hinunter, Romulus erkannte einen Schüler, Allen Walker, dem er vor Weihnachten eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hatte. Er musste grinsen. Er wollte gerade die Hand zur Begrüßung heben als er hinter sich aus Richtung des Eingangsbereiches eine Stimme hörte:

„Da bist du ja."

Romulus drehte sich langsam um. Er sah eine Silhouette auf sich zukommen, die immer mehr an Einzelheiten gewann. Hellbraunes Haar, das durch die Sonne mit vielen blonden Strähnen durchzogen war, eine schlanke, sehr weibliche Figur und das schmale, leicht füchsische Gesicht mit den braunen Augen und den langen Wimpern.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dich so leicht finde. Das Schloss ist wunderschön, ich hoffe du wirst mich herumführen." Sie lächelte und die Bronze ihres Lippenstiftes machte ihr Lächeln noch strahlender.

Romulus fand seine Stimme wieder: „Leonore? Leonore Leblanc?"

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

**OoooOoooO**

Toyo: Oh man, morgen ist Weihnachten...

Lucius: Und jetzt kommt erst das neue Kapitel. Was bist du eigentlich für eine Tranfunzel. Außerdem muss du immer noch mein Geschenk verpaken. /_grins_/

Toyo: WAS???? Du hast es schon gesehen.

Lucius: Ich doch nicht...

Toyo: Weißt du, für diesen plumpen Versuch zu Lügen sollte ich dein Geschenkt, jemanden anderem schenken. Vielleicht Remus oder Harry... oder vielleicht sogar Romulus.

Lucius: Das würdest du nie tun. Es wäre doch total an die Meute verschwendet. Es ist einfach zu perfekt für mich. /_durch die Harre streich_/

Toyo: AHA!!! Das heißt du hast es doch gesehen... /_anspring_/

Lorelei: Sag mal Severus... hast du auch beim Einpacken gelunst???

Severus: Wer ich/_räusper_/ ... Natürlich nicht!

* * *

Wir danken allen die gereviewt haben und wünschen euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen Guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007.

Eure Toyo und Eure Lorelei!!


	71. Kapitel einundsiebzig

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter seventy-one

# 71 #

* * *

„Da bist du ja."

Romulus drehte sich langsam um. Er sah eine Silhouette auf sich zukommen, die immer mehr an Einzelheiten gewann. Hellbraunes Haar, das durch die Sonne mit vielen blonden Strähnen durchzogen war, eine schlanke, sehr weibliche Figur und das schmale, leicht füchsische Gesicht mit den braunen Augen und den langen Wimpern.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dich so leicht finde. Das Schloss ist wunderschön, ich hoffe du wirst mich herumführen." Sie lächelte und die Bronze ihres Lippenstiftes machte ihr Lächeln noch strahlender.

Romulus fand seine Stimme wieder: „Leonore? Leonore Leblanc?"

„Hallo, Romulus", erwiderte sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme, die Romulus sofort um einige Jahre zurückversetzte – zurück nach Kanada und einer wundervollen Liebschaft mit dieser umwerfenden Frau.

„Meine Güte, Leonore!", rief er verblüfft aus. „Was tust du denn hier?"

Sie stemmte ihre kleinen Hände in die Hüften und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entrüstung und Erheiterung an.

„Was soll das heißen ‚_Was tust du hier'_? Du hast mich eingeladen! Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?" Ihre braunen Augen blitzten. „Du hast dich kein bisschen geändert. Wie gut, dass ich deinen Brief dabei habe." Sie kramte in der rechten Außentasche ihres Mantels und zog einen Briefumschlag hervor.

„Nicht nötig", beeilte sich Romulus zu sagen. Er ging rasch auf sie zu und fing ihre Hand mit seinen beiden Händen ein. Er hatte tatsächlich vergessen, dass er ihr auf ihren Brief geantwortet und sie tatsächlich eingeladen hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Wann war das nur gewesen? Ach ja… er hatte sich beim Frühstück mit Malfoy über dessen Clan unterhalten. Das war vor einer Woche gewesen. Es kam ihm länger vor.

„Du hast völlig Recht – ich habe dich eingeladen und ich habe es wirklich vergessen", gab er reumütig zu und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Dabei stieg ihm ihr aparter Duft in die Nase. Sie roch immer noch wie früher – einfach verführerisch.

Er hob seinen Blick und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du siehst wundervoll aus", sagte er leise.

Sie lachte dunkel und drückte seine Hände ein wenig, bevor sie ihre Finger zurückzog.

„Du auch", erwiderte sie mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln.

**OoooOoooO**

Nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hatte Gloria dummer Weise erst an diesem Samstagvormittag unter dem Vorwand, Blumen an das Grab ihres Mannes zu bringen das Haus verlassen können, ohne unliebsames Aufsehen zu erregen. Als sie durch das Tor auf die Straße hinaustrat, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine schwarze Hundeschnauze aus einem der Büsche am Straßenrand hervorlugen. Unauffällig gab sie dem Animagus einen Wink, ihr zu folgen. Danach kümmerte sie sich nicht weiter um ihn. Der Friedhof, auf dem ihr Mann beigesetzt war, lag eine gute Meile entfernt von ihrem Anwesen. Da sie auch bei ihren früheren Besuchen diesen Spaziergang nie gescheut hatte, war auch diese Art der Fortbewegung unverdächtig und für den Animagus gestaltet sich die _Verfolgung_ wesentlich einfacher, als wenn sie appariert wäre.

Nicht, dass es ihr darum ging, es diesem Sirius Black einfacher zu machen – es ging ihr einzig und allein darum, dass ihre Nachricht Dumbledore erreichte und wenn sie dazu mit diesem Kerl zusammenarbeiten musste, dann würde sie das auch tun.

Falsche Zimperlichkeit gehörte nicht zu ihren Charaktereigenschaften – auch wenn das die wenigsten ihrer Freunde oder gar ihre Familie wussten oder auch nur ahnen würden.

In einige unfrohe Gedanken versunken, zog sie ihren schwarzen Pelzmantel enger um sich und schritt zügig aus. Es hatte keinen Sinn, herumzutrödeln wenn sie sich auch noch mit Black würde unterhalten müssen.

Als sie den Friedhof erreicht hatte, ging sie auf das Grab ihres Mannes zu, ohne auf den Weg zu achten – zu oft war sie ihn in den letzten Monaten gegangen. Sie wusste genau, wie viele Schritte sie vom Eingang bis zu der schlichten, weißen Marmorsäule zurückzulegen hatte, auf der in schwarzer Schrift Name, Geburts-, und Sterbejahr ihres Ehemannes verzeichnet war.

Sie erschrak daher nicht wenig, als plötzlich Sirius Black in voller Lebensgröße vor ihr stand. Mitten auf dem Friedhof. In seiner menschlichen Gestalt.

„Sind Sie verrückt?", zischte sie wütend, als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

„Niemand wird uns sehen", erwiderte Sirius ungerührt.

Gloria blickte sich gereizt und alarmiert um.

„Natürlich nicht", fauchte sie ihn an. „Weil im Augenblick niemand da ist. Aber…"

„Auch dann nicht", erwiderte Sirius mit einem müden und dennoch etwas überheblichen Lächeln.

Sie runzelte unwillig die Stirn und tat ihm schließlich doch den Gefallen.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte sie gedehnt.

Er wirbelte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern seiner rechten Hand.

„Weil ich einen Ignorierzauber um dieses Grab gelegt habe. Solange wir uns hier befinden, wird und niemand beachten und niemand wird unser Gespräch belauschen können."

„Gar nicht mal so unbegabt", gab Gloria widerwillig zu. „Aber wir sind nicht hier um zu plaudern. Ich habe eine Nachricht für Albus Dumbledore." Sie sah ihm an, dass er eine Bemerkung machen wollte und sprach sofort weiter. Sie durfte nicht zu lange ausbleiben um ihren Bruder nicht misstrauisch zu machen. „Mein Bruder kam gestern von einem Treffen zurück. Der dunkle Lord ist unzufrieden mit der hohen Anzahl an Todessern, die beim Kampf um den Hufflepuff-Ring ums Leben gekommen sind. Er wittert einen neuen Spion. Ich denke, Dumbledore hat noch einige andere Quellen außer mir. Sagen Sie ihm, dass er seine Leute warnen soll. Der dunkle Lord hat den Auftrag erteilt den Spion zu finden und zu töten."

Sirius machte impulsiv einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob seine Hand wie um sie zu berühren, doch angesichts ihres deutlichen Widerwillens, ließ er seinen Arm wieder sinken.

„Gloria", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Gehen Sie nicht mehr zurück. Es wird zu gefährlich."

„Nein", erwiderte Gloria schlicht und bückte sich, um den Rosenstrauß, den sie mitgebracht hatte auf das Grab ihres Mannes zu legen.

„Das ist doch verrückt", meinte Sirius gepresst. „Kommen Sie mit mir. Sie haben genug für uns getan. Ich bringe Sie an einen sicheren Ort, dann kann Ihnen dieser Abschaum nichts mehr anhaben."

Zu Beginn war Gloria sogar ein ganz klein wenig gerührt gewesen, dass er so hartnäckig um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war, obwohl sie ihn bislang nur mit Verachtung und einigen unschönen Flüchen gestraft hatte, doch bei seinen letzten Worten hörte sie auf, die Rosen zu arrangieren und richtete sich mit blitzenden Augen auf.

„Abschaum?", fragte sie gefährlich leise. „Dieser Abschaum sind meine Freunde, meine Familie und meine gesamte Verwandtschaft."

Sirius blickte sie verständnislos an.

„Das ist nun wirklich verrückt", bemerkte er aufgebracht. „Nach allem, was diese Leute getan haben... was sie _Ihnen_ angetan haben... Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Sie immer noch zu Ihnen halten! Sie kämpfen doch jetzt auf unserer Seite – für den Phönix-Orden, für..."

„Jajaja", unterbrach sie ihn scharf. „Und für das ewig Gute auf der Welt. Frieden auf Erden und der ganze Schmus. Ich bin nicht auf _eurer_ Seite und ich werde es wohl nie sein. Ich bin reinblütig und ich bin stolz darauf – im Gegensatz zu Ihnen." Sie musterte ihn abfällig. „Dass die Ziele des Phönix-Ordens mit meinen Plänen identisch sind ist purer Zufall. Ich werde solange mit euch zusammen arbeiten, bis ich _mein_ Ziel erreicht habe... und keine Minute länger", schloss sie kalt und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Sirius' Miene immer ungläubiger und entsetzter wurde.

„Aber...", stammelte er, fasste sich aber sofort wieder. „Gloria...", sagte er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und einem etwas trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich liebe Sie."

Gloria lachte spöttisch.

„Liebe? Mister Black, Sie kennen mich überhaupt nicht und verwechseln offensichtlich Liebe mit Begehren. Und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre... die Liebe meines Lebens ist tot." Sie wies auf die schlichte Marmorsäule. „Daher sind Ihre Bemühungen zwar irgendwie... _rührend_... aber völlig vergebens."

Zu ihrer Überraschung schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Sirius' Lippen.

„Wenn ich Begehren mit Liebe verwechsle, dann haben Sie offensichtlich Langeweile mit Liebe verwechselt. Ich habe mir die Daten auf dem Grabstein angesehen. Kann es sein, dass Ihr Gatte um einiges älter war als Sie?", fragte er sachlich und mit einer Spur Langeweile in der Stimme die seinen Ton um so herausfordernder wirken ließ, so dass es Gloria in den Fingern juckte, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Noch kaum je hatte ein Mann es geschafft, sie derart in Rage zu bringen.

Sie besann sich noch rechtzeitig auf ihre gute Erziehung und beschränkte sich daher darauf ihn eisig anzufunkeln und ihm mit kalter Stimme ein _„Was erlauben Sie sich!"_ um die Ohren zu schlagen.

Nach einem letzten, verachtungsvollen Blick auf diesen impertinenten Menschen wandte sie sich von ihm ab und machte sich hocherhobenen Hauptes auf den Heimweg.

Sirius sah ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Vielleicht hätte er sich seinen letzten Spruch sparen sollen, aber bei all ihrer liebreizenden Arroganz und ihres schönen sturen Kopfes - Sirius war meist jedes Mittel recht um seine Meinung deutlich zu machen. Er blickte mit einem Schulterzucken auf den Grabstein. Dieses Mal ging er wohl auch über Leichen. Er wandte seinen Blick erneut in ihre Richtung. Ihr schwarzer Pelzmantel ergänzte den weißen Schnee zu einer monochromen Symphonie. Als einziger Farbfleck loderten ihre rotblonden Haare wie ein kleines Feuer in der kalten Winterlandschaft.

**OoooOoooO**

Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy saßen stumm in dem Schulsprecherbüro, das sie sich teilten

Sie hatten eine ungemütliche halbe Stunde hinter sich und beide mussten dies erst einmal verdauen.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Professor Snape die Schulsprecher aufgefordert, ihn in das Büro der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin zu begleiten. Professor McGonagall hatte sie bereits erwartet und Sie gefragt, warum sie nicht wie vereinbart bereits gestern Abend die Auswertungen der Förderkurse bei ihr abgegeben hätten.

Draco hatte Hermine einen raschen Seitenblick zugeworfen, doch diese hatte genauso verständnislos ausgesehen, wie er sich in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte.

McGonagall hatte nicht lange gefackelt und ihnen daraufhin einen Vortrag über Rechte und Pflichten und Schlamperei gehalten, dass beiden Hören und Sehen verging. Die Tatsache, dass Snape neben ihr stand und hier und da einige abwertende Bemerkungen einwarf, machte die Situation nicht besser.

Jetzt saßen sie hier und Hermine sah Draco böse an.

„Das ist deine Schuld! Ich weiß noch genau, wie du zu mir gesagt hast, du würdest am Donnerstag auf mich zu kommen, dann könnten wir diese Auswertungen gemeinsam machen."

„Na toll!", gab Draco erbost zurück. „Granger Oberschlau mal wieder! Außerdem stimmt das gar nicht! _DU_ wolltest zu mir kommen. Wenn alles meine Schuld gewesen wäre, warum hast du mich dann bei McGonagall nicht reingeritten? Warum warst du da stumm wie ein Fisch? Das wäre doch die Gelegenheit gewesen!"

„Weil...", druckste Hermine herum. „Weil... ich es ja auch vergessen hatte. Und selbst wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre... Ich meine, wenn ich es nicht vergessen hätte, dann hätte ich dich bestimmt daran erinnert und wir..."

Draco winkte müde ab.

„Schon gut. Ich denke, ich hab's kapiert."

Hermine ärgerte sich etwas über diese herablassende Geste.

„Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit mit Harry wer-weiß-was treiben würdest, dann hättest du diese Listen bestimmt nicht vergessen!"

„Immer schön langsam, Granger!", beschwerte sich Draco. „Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit mit dem Wiesel ich-will-gar-nicht-wissen-was machen würdest, hättest du die Auswertungen auch nicht vergessen!"

„Das weiß ich selbst", brummte Hermine gereizt. „Deshalb habe ich vorhin auch nichts gesagt... und du wohl auch nicht." Sie warf ihm einen etwas scheuen Blick zu. „Du hättest mich gerade bei Professor Snape richtig schön reinreiten können."

„Stimmt", bemerkte Draco trocken. „Und ich Depp lass diese einmalige Chance ungenutzt verstreichen." Er grinste schwach.

„Danke", sagte Hermine leise und lächelte wieder ein wenig.

„Danke", echote Draco mit einem ernsten Nicken. „Und jetzt lass' uns endlich diese dämlichen Auswertungen fertig machen. Ich habe heute eigentlich noch etwas anderes vor."

„Nicht nur du", meinte Hermine vorwitzig.

**OoooOoooO **

„Du hattest Recht, vom Astronomieturm aus hat man wirklich eine atemberaubende Aussicht", bestätigte Leonore begeistert.

Rhyll hatte Leonore ein wenig im Schloss herumgeführt, nachdem er sie mit einem kurzen Besuch bei Schulleiter angemeldet und dessen Erlaubnis dazu eingeholt hatte, und nun standen sie zum Abschluss auf dem Dach des Astronomieturmes und bewunderten den weiten Blick über ebenmäßige Schneeflächen und den Wald, der im Sonnenlicht glitzerte wie mit flüssigen Diamanten übergossen. Sie standen nicht nur sehr nahe beieinander, Romulus hatte sogar einen Arm um ihre schmale Taille gelegt und kam sich dabei sehr männlich vor. Sie standen eine Weile stumm da, dann seufzte Leonore behaglich und schmiegte sich enger an Romulus.

„Schön", sagte sie schlicht und ihr feines Parfum umschmeichelte Romulus' Nase und plötzlich fragte er sich, warum – zum Teufel – er eigentlich nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen war.

„Es ist kalt hier draußen", flüsterte er in ihr weiches Haar. „Sollen wir nicht wieder reingehen und uns etwas aufwärmen?"

„Gerne", willigte Leonore ein. „Eine Tasse Tee mit einem Schuss Rum wäre jetzt genau das Richtige."

Romulus lächelte aufmunternd und drückte sie für einen Moment vielsagend an sich. „Das war nicht ganz das, was ich im Sinn hatte."

Leonore schlug erst die Augen ein wenig nieder und sah ihn dann direkt an.

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte sie sanft. „Aber eins nach dem andern... ich habe ein ganz zauberhaftes Zimmer in den ‚_Drei__Besen'_ gemietet." Sie senkte ihre Stimme ein wenig und fuhr fort: „Dort sind wir garantiert ungestört."

Romulus schluckte. Sie war immer noch so erfrischend unkompliziert wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Einverstanden. Wir machen uns einen schönen Tag in Hogsmeade und dann begleite ich dich zu einer Unterkunft. Wie klingt das?"

„Wundervoll", flüsterte Leonore, bevor sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzog und ihn zärtlich küsste.

Ihre leicht geöffneten, vollen Lippen waren überraschend warm. Ihre spielerischen Zungenschläge neckten ihn und forderten ihn heraus. Ihre weichen Brüste drückten durch den Mantel hindurch gegen seinen Oberkörper und als er sie in seine Arme nahm, bog sie sich ihm genießerisch entgegen. Seine Sinne waren wie benebelt. Sie roch so gut und schmeckte so süß und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie an anderen, intimeren Körperregionen zu kosten. Leonore war so anschmiegsam und ohne falsche Scham. Sie war so... ganz anders als Malfoy...

Romulus unterbrach den Kuss – überrascht von seinen eigenen Gedanken. Doch plötzlich wusste er wieder, warum er ihr überhaupt geschrieben hatte. Er hatte vor Malfoy ein wenig mit ihr angeben wollen um dem blonden Slytherin zu beweisen, dass er nicht auf ihn angewiesen war. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern warum er das überhaupt machen wollte, aber wenn sich schon mal hier war...

Doch das konnte er nicht, wenn Malfoy seinen Besuch überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht bekam und dafür war die Chance leider sehr groß, denn seit einigen Tagen erschien dieser kaum noch in der Öffentlichkeit.

Romulus argwöhnte, dass das etwas mit Snape zu tun haben musste, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Also nahm er Leonore an der Hand und führte sie mit einem verführerischen „_Komm_" den Turm hinab um einen wärmeren Mantel aus seinen Räumen zu holen.

Dass er dabei einen großen Umweg machte, der an Lucius' Büro vorbeiführte, fiel Leonore nicht auf.

Doch egal, durch welche Gänge sie auch gingen, Malfoy war nirgends zu entdecken. Romulus wollte die ganze Sache schon aufgeben, als ihm das Glück doch noch hold war. Die Ironie an der Situation war, dass sie sich genau vor Romulus' Klassenzimmer in die Arme liefen.

„Malfoy", rief Romulus erfreut und vielleicht ein wenig zu übertrieben, was ihm ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln des Slytherin eintrug. „Darf ich dir eine gute Freundin von mir vorstellen? Leonore Leblanc – Lucius Malfoy", stellte er die beiden einander vor.

Zu Leonore gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Mister Malfoy fungiert hier als Schülerberater."

„Enchante, Mademoiselle Leblanc", grüßte Lucius galant und verbeugte sich leicht über ihrer dargebotenen Hand.

„Sehr erfreut, Mister Malfoy", erwiderte Leonore mit ihrer melodischen Stimme und hängte sich danach in Romulus' rechten Arm ein. „Romulus war so freundlich, mich zu einem Wochenend-Besuch einzuladen." Mit ihrer rechten Hand strich sie zärtlich über seinen Arm.Er konnte einen Moment lang erkennen wie Lucius Anstoß an Loenore's Geste fand.

„Ach... dann sind Sie sicher die Dame, die fliederfarbenes Pergament für ihre Briefe benutzt – eine ganz aparte Farbe – meine Großtante benutzte ganz dasselbe", bemerkte Lucius sehr höflich.

„Wie nett", erwiderte Leonore unbeeindruckt. „Ich kenne Romulus noch von seiner Lehrtätigkeit in Kanada. Ich nehme an, Ihre Bekanntschaft mit ihm ist erst neueren Datums?", fragte sie mit einem maliziösen Lächeln.

„Bekanntschaft würde ich es nicht nennen", antwortete Lucius flach, so das man nicht sagen konnte wie man diese Antwort einordnen sollte.

Leonore lächelte kalt und wandte sich an Romulus.

„Weißt du, am meisten vermisse ich die gemütlichen Sonntage mit dir..." Dann drehte sie sich zu Lucius und sagte: „An manchen Sonntagen sind wir überhaupt nicht aus dem Bett gekommen."

Auch Lucius lächelte kalt und bemerkte dann lässig: „Ja – im Faulsein war er schon immer eine Klasse für sich." Er holte sein silbernes Etui aus der Tasche und steckte sich einen Zigarillo zwischen die Lippen. Während er ihn anzündete, fragte er Leonore mit einer deutlichen Spur Langeweile in der Stimme. „Etwas dagegen, wenn ich rauche?"

Bevor Leonore antworten konnte, hatte Romulus schon den Mund aufgemacht.

„Ich glaube, sie hätte nicht einmal etwas dagegen, wenn du brennst", kommentierte er zuvorkommend und führte Leonore mit großem Hochgefühl weiter.

Romulus hatte jede einzelne Sekunde dieser höflichen Auseinandersetzung in vollen Zügen genossen. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Lucius durch Leonore's Interesse an ihm – Romulus Blayden - gereizt war.

‚_Tja, Mister Malfoy'_, dachte Rhyll gehässig, ‚_heute Abend müssen Sie wohl alleine in ihr Bett gehen – ich habe nämlich etwas Besseres vor.'_

**OoooOoooO**

Etwas später schnickte Lucius die Kippe achtlos durch das geöffnete Fenster seines Büros. Hatte Blayden also wirklich seine alte Liebschaft vor ihm präsentiert. Was glaubte er damit zu bezwecken? Was glaubte er zu erreichen? Als ob diese Leblanc etwas Besonderes sei. Lucius schnaubte. Am meisten störte ihn, dass ihn die Sache nicht einfach kalt ließ. Und er wusste nicht, ob es ihn am meisten nervte, dass Blayden ihm diese Frau unter die Nase rieb, oder dass diese Leblanc sich an seinen momentanen sexuellen Zeitvertreib heranmachte.

Er hatte seinen Besitzanspruch auf Blaydens Körper wohl noch nicht deutlich genug gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er ihn wie Severus für eine Zeit lang ignorieren oder es ihm einfach heimzahlen, dass er sich wegen dieser dummen Show jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbrach.

Eines war jedenfalls klar: Etwas würde passieren.

**OoooOoooO **

Harry und Ron verließen gerade die große Halle, als Hermine und Draco mit eiligen Schritten die Treppe herunterkamen.

„Wo warst du denn?", fragte Ron seine Freundin. „Das Mittagessen ist längst vorbei."

„Ron, es tut mir so leid, es ging nicht anders", entschuldigte sie sich. „Draco und ich hatten noch etwas zu tun und wir haben gar nicht gemerkt, wie spät es schon war."

„Das Mittagessen ist vorbei? Soll das heißen, wir kriegen jetzt nichts mehr?", fragte Draco entgeistert. „Granger…", murmelte er drohend. „Ich habe Hunger."

Ron hatte inzwischen in seiner Robentasche herumgekramt und einige Sandwichs hervorgeholt, die er in sein Taschentuch eingeschlagen hatte.

„Hier, Hermine – die hab' ich für dich eingepackt", meinte der Rotschopf lächelnd und warf einen triumphierenden Seitenblick auf Harry und Draco.

„Oh, Ron – das ist aber lieb von dir. Danke!" Hermine drückte Ron einen Schmatz auf die Wange und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu Draco zu sagen: „Tja, _mein_ Freund denkt eben an mich."

Draco hatte zufällig gute Laune, weil Harry ihn mit seinen funkelnden grünen Augen anlächelte und so ging er auf den leichten Spott ein.

„Ja, Harry", meinte er gespielt quengelnd und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wo sind meine Sandwichs?"

„Ich habe keine", erklärte Harry schlicht. „Da ich genau weiß, dass sich dein verwöhnter Gaumen mit so etwas nicht zufrieden geben würde. Ich dachte eher daran, dir Zugang zur Küche zu verschaffen."

Nun war es an Draco triumphierend zu grinsen.

„Siehst du, Granger, _mein_ Freund kennt mich eben."

**OoooOoooO**

Nach dem improvisierten Mittagessen in der Küche, beschlossen Harry und Draco zum See hinunterzugehen. Sie nahmen noch etwas Brot mit, denn Hagrid hatte im Sommer im See einige seltsame Fische ausgesetzt, von denen Ron mutmaßte, dass sie ein misslungenes Züchtungs-Experiment des Halbriesen sein mussten.

Denn im Winter hatte sich herausgestellt, dass diese Fische regelmäßig Löcher in das Eis des Sees schmolzen.

Daher war das Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem See zu gefährlich geworden und der Direktor hatte es bis auf Weiteres untersagt.

Harry gab Draco einen Teil des Brotes um es in eines der Löcher am Uferrand zu werfen. Sie wollten versuchen, die Biester anzulocken, um einen genaueren Blick auf sie zu werfen.

„Eigentlich waren wir ja schon vormittags verabredet", fing Harry unvermittelt an und Draco seufzte.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür…", fing er an, doch dann verbesserte er sich. „Doch – ich konnte schon etwas dafür. Granger und ich hätten als Schulsprecher eine Auswertung der Förderkurse anfertigen und McGonagall aushändigen sollen. Und zwar schon gestern Abend. Dafür haben wir dann eine Standpauke von ihr und missbilligendes Schweigen von meinem lieben Patenonkel erhalten.

Harry machte große Augen.

„Hermine hat eine Schulsprecher-Aufgabe vergessen? Bist du dir sicher, dass wir von derselben Hermine reden?", fragte er ungläubig.

Draco grinste.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als ob Miss Superstreber entdeckt hätte, dass es im Leben noch etwas anderes außer Büchern gibt. Warum sie es allerdings ausgerechnet bei Weasley gefunden hat, ist mir echt schleierhaft."

Harry staunte über Hermine's Pflichtvergessenheit immer noch still vor sich hin.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich es nur vergessen habe, weil wir ausgemacht hatten, dass sie wegen diesem Krempel auf mich zukommt…", fuhr Draco kopfschüttelnd fort. „Naja… Schwamm drüber. Das kriegt sie bei einer anderen Gelegenheit zurück. Doppelt und dreifach." Er grinste boshaft.

Harry blinzelte.

„Mo… Moment mal", sagte er langsam. „Hermine hatte alleine Schuld daran und du hast sie nicht bei Snape verpetzt, sondern hast das Gemecker von McGonagall über dich ergehen lassen?"

„Jetzt guck mich nicht an, als ob plötzlich ein Heiligenschein über mir schweben würde. Der einzige Heilige, den Hogwarts hat bist du… St. Potter", gab Draco zurück.

Harry zerkrümelte geistesabwesend einen Teil des Brotes.

„Warum hast du das getan? Ich meine… es ist eine Tatsache, dass du Hermine nicht besonders gut leiden kannst", druckste er etwas verlegen.

Nun war es an Draco seinen Freund verblüfft anzuschauen.

„Warum ich das getan habe? Weil man so etwas eben tut. Oder besser gesagt: nicht tut. Auch wenn Granger nie meine Busenfreundin wird, so gehört es sich einfach nicht, sie vor den Lehrern reinzureiten und bloßzustellen. Ich war ja schließlich auch nicht völlig unschuldig. Ich hätte von selbst daran denken müssen und mich nicht auf sie allein verlassen sollen."

„Ich kapier's trotzdem nicht", gab Harry zu.

Draco seufzte.

„Oh Mann… dann sind wohl ein paar Lektionen _‚wie benehme ich mich richtig in der Öffentlichkeit'_ fällig. Mir hat das meine Oma beigebracht", erwiderte er mit sanftem Stolz. „Aber von den Muggeln, bei denen du aufgewachsen bist, kann man ja wohl kaum verlangen, dass sie dir die nötige Zauberer-Etikette beibringen."

Harry lächelte bitter.

„Ja, das wäre von Onkel Vernon wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen."

„Vergiss deine dämlichen Verwandten", sagte Draco schroff. „Ich erklär dir jetzt mal, wie das in den gehobenen Gesellschaftsschichten abläuft." Draco fing also an zu erzählen und Harry lauschte ihm anfangs etwas skeptisch, aber je mehr Beispiele ihm Draco erläuterte, desto eher schien er es zu begreifen.

„Aber eines verstehe ich immer noch nicht", meinte Harry, als Draco geendet hatte.

„Sprich, du armseliger Gryffindor, und ich werde dich erleuchten", sagte Draco gönnerhaft und etwas erschöpft.

„Ich habe an Weihnachten ja deinen Vater und Snape auch _privat_ kennengelernt… und da fand ich sie… naja… richtig nett." Harry lächelte verlegen. „Warum sind sie nicht auch sonst so? Das macht doch nur… Arbeit… wenn man sich ständig verstellen muss." Er machte eine hilflose Geste.

„Es macht aber auch vieles einfacher", erwiderte Draco. „Wenn sich jeder in Gesellschaft an gewisse Regeln hält, ist es für jeden angenehm. Und wenn man sich privat anders gibt, als in der Öffentlichkeit, dann ist das auch ein Schutz. So setzt man sich keiner Kritik aus, man kann nicht bloßgestellt werden und niemand verliert sein Gesicht. Besonders mein Vater spielt als Clan-Oberhaupt in der Gesellschaft eine wichtige Rolle und steht deshalb unter besonderer Beobachtung und gegebenenfalls auch unter besonderer Kritik. Wie er sich allerdings _en famille_ verhält, das geht niemanden etwas an."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich es…" Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er eine Bewegung in einem der Eislöcher. „Draco! Da!" Er deutete aufgeregt mit dem Finger an die Stelle.

„Wo? Was?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Da! Da war gerade eines dieser Viecher", rief Harry aufgeregt. „Aber jetzt ist es weg. Du warst zu langsam! Mal gucken, ob es wieder kommt." Enthusiastisch warf er noch mehr Brot in das Loch im Eis.

**OoooOoooO**

Romulus und Leonore verbrachten einen idyllischen Tag in Hogsmeade. Nach einem gemütlichen Mittagessen – in dem sie von alten Zeiten geplaudert hatten – schlenderten sie durch das Städtchen und den angrenzenden Wald um später lachend und mit von der Kälte geröteten Wangen und Nasenspitzen einen wärmenden Punsch zu trinken.

Der Tag war wundervoll gewesen, doch gleichsam mit der untergehenden Sonne schien er seinen Glanz zu verlieren und Romulus wollte sich selbst noch nicht eingestehen, dass ihre Unterhaltung, die meist aus Sätzen bestand die mit „Weißt du noch…" und „Erinnerst du dich…" begannen, anfing, ihren Reiz zu verlieren.

Allerdings reizte etwas anderes Romulus noch genügend, um sich nicht verfrüht zu verabschieden.

Sex.

Er hatte schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr mit einer Frau geschlafen – oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor – und er hatte nicht vor, sich diese Gelegenheit durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen. Denn, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war Leonore ungeheuer gelenkig und sie hatten beide die gemeinsamen Stunden im Bett immer sehr genossen.

Endlich war es dann soweit.

Leonore führte ihn auf ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür höchst sorgfältig hinter ihnen ab. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln zu ihm um und sagte: „Weißt du, was mir am allermeisten gefehlt hat? Dein bestes Stück und deine unvergleichliche Art damit umzugehen."

Romulus warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.

„Und mir hat deine direkte Art gefehlt", grinste er.

Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab, dann ging mit wiegenden Schritten an ihm vorbei, ließ ihren Mantel von ihren Schultern gleiten und fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab an der Vorderseite ihres Kleides entlang. Romulus erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf das sich öffnende Kleidungsstück und sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Sie schüttelte auch das Kleid einfach an ihrem Körper hinab gleiten und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm um.

„Siehst du hier etwas, was dir gefällt?", hauchte sie mit dunkler Stimme.

Sie trug halterlose Strümpfe, ein Nichts von einem Seidenhöschen und einen knappen Büstenhalter – alles in einem Braunton, der so dunkel war, dass er fast schwarz wirkte und verziert mit cremefarbener Spitze. Ein spinnwebzartes Hemdchen - in dem sich der Bronze-Ton ihres Lippenstiftes wiederholte - verhinderte eine zu genaue Betrachtung ihrer schlanken Taille und ihrer Brüste, die sich im Rhythmus ihrer Atemzüge sacht hoben und senkten.

Romulus starrte wie hypnotisiert auf ihren Körper. In diesem Moment kam sie ihm vor wie die personifizierte Weiblichkeit.

„Bei Merlin, ja!", keuchte Romulus heiser und stürzte sich etwas unzeremoniell auf sie.

Alles an ihr war anders als an Malfoy. Ihre Lippen waren sanft und voll und wo Malfoy eine glatte Brust mit kleinen, harten Nippeln besaß, hatte sie diese weichen und doch straffen Brüste, die seine Hände perfekt füllten und mit Brustwarzen, die größer waren und sich herausfordernd versteiften. Wo sonst immer eine harte Erektion auf ihn wartete, tasteten seine Finger jetzt in eine nachgiebige, warme, feuchte Öffnung, die für ihn wie eine Rose erblühte und sich weiter öffnete.

Als seine Zunge ihr ihren ersten Orgasmus verschaffte, glaubte er noch, dass es genau das war, was er wollte. Doch als er sich kurz darauf in ihr versenkte, beschlichen ihn bereits die ersten Zweifel und in diesem unpassenden Moment fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass er am Ende ihrer Beziehung gleichzeitig noch eine Affäre mit einem etwas älteren Mann gehabt hatte.

Und schlagartig begriff Romulus, dass er nur deshalb bisexuell war, weil er sich nie zwischen der nachgiebigen Weichheit eines Frauenkörpers und der drängenden Härte eines Mannes hatte entscheiden können. Genaugenommen hatte er sich nie entscheiden wollen – es war ja auch nie eine Notwendigkeit dafür da gewesen.

Jetzt spürte er, dass sich diese Frage wohl von selbst gelöst hatte, denn der Sex mit Leonore machte ihm einfach nicht mehr so viel Spaß wie früher.

Aber vielleicht… vielleicht konnte er beides haben… zumindest in diesem Moment. Zumindest in seiner Fantasie… und vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien Lucius Malfoy mit halterlosen Strümpfen...

Leonore's spitze Schreie, die ihren zweiten Höhepunkt ankündigten, holten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und er stieß schneller in ihren bebenden Körper, um mit ihr gemeinsam zu kommen.

Ihr langgezogenes Stöhnen mischte sich mit seinem Keuchen. Er sackte erschöpft auf sie hinab und spürte noch das sachte Pulsieren ihres befriedigten Körpers um seine erschlaffende Männlichkeit.

Doch was er früher als den Gipfel der Ekstase empfunden hatte, hinterließ bei ihm nun nur noch ein mattes Kribbeln und einen etwas schalen Nachgeschmack. Und verdammt anstrengend war es noch dazu gewesen.

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

**OoooOoooO**

* * *

**Lorelei + Toyo**: KREISCH!!!!

**Lucius**: Was habt ihr denn?

**Severus**: Was hat die denn gebissen?

**Lucius**: Oder WER? (_grinst zu Severus_)

**Lorelei**: Band 7! (_fällt dezent in Ohnmacht_)

**Severus**: (_fängt sie auf_) Hä? Band 7? Was für ein Band 7?

**Toyo**: Harry Potter Band 7 erscheint am 21.07.2007!!!!

**Lucius**: Musst du mir so direkt ins Ohr brüllen?

**Severus**: Schreibt lieber das nächste Kapitel, sonst ist Mrs. Rowling noch vor euch fertig.

**Lorelei**: (_kommt wieder zu sich_) Da ist was wahres dran…


	72. Kapitel zweiundsiebzig

DISCLAIMER: Uns gehört HP nicht. GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT!!!! ...leider...

Danke an alle die gereviewt haben. Und an alle unsere Leser: Frohe Ostern!!!

* * *

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter seventy-one

# 71 #

„Sag mal Harry, was machen wir eigentlich wenn du den Dunklen Lord erledigt hast?", fragte Draco und bewegte eine Schachfigur. Es war ein ruhiger Sonntagvormittag, den Harry und Draco in Dracos Zimmer verbrachten.

Harry sah schockiert von dem Schachbrett auf. Was hatte Draco da gerade gefragt? _Nach_ Voldemort?

Harry brauchte einige Zeit um diese Frage erst einmal richtig zu verarbeiten.

_Nach_ Voldemort.

Der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck fiel von dem Gesicht des Gryffindors und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck machte sich darauf breit.

_Nach_ Voldemort - so weit in die Zukunft hatte Harry noch nie gedacht und bis auf das Gerede über den Traumjob hatte er sich darüber nie in irgendeiner Form geäußert. Na ja, vielleicht bis auf das eine Mal, in dem er in dem Büro des Schülerberater gesessen hatte. Damals hatten ihn die Fragen von Lucius Malfoy irritiert. Auror, das würde er werden… wenn er den Showdown mit Lord Voldemort überlebte. Es hatte für ihn immer nur diesen Weg gegeben und so hatte Harry nie darüber nachgedacht.

Aber jetzt hatte sich da eine neue Konstante in sein Leben gemischt. Er war nicht mehr nur für sich. Er war Teil einer Partnerschaft, einer Liebesbeziehung. Zwar konnte ihm keiner sagen wie lange er mit Draco zusammenbleiben würde, aber vom Jetzt aus gesehen war Draco Teil seiner Zukunft. Was würden sie machen, wenn…

„Harry? … Harry??"

Harry schreckte auf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er begonnen hatte ins Nichts zu starren, ohne Draco eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte der blonde Slytherin nun etwas besorgter.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, alles okay." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, etwas unsicher wie er weiter auf Dracos vorige Frage eingehen sollte. „Ich muss nur zugeben, dass ich nie genau darüber nachgedacht habe. Auror, wie mein Vater, das sollte ich wohl werden, jedenfalls hatte ich den Gedanken früher öfters, aber ich weiß nicht mehr so genau."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Voldemort. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich nach dieser ganzen Sache noch Lust auf Verbrecherjagden habe. Ich habe mich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass ich ihn töten werde. Ich will den Mistkerl kaltmachen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mein Leben damit verbringen möchte weitere Möchtegern-Voldemorts zu jagen."

Draco schob mit einer langsamen Bewegung das Schachbrett aus dem Weg und schob sich näher an Harry heran.

„Hast du jemals ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht? Sei ehrlich, Harry!" Mit Nachdruck legte Draco seine Hand auf Harrys Bein.

„Ich habe… Wer sagt, dass ich es überlebe? Klingt vielleicht bitter, aber es ist manchmal einfacher sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen." Harry ließ unmerklich den Kopf ein bisschen sinken. „AU!!!" Harry wich automatisch ein Stück zurück und rieb sich die Schulter in die Draco ihn geboxt hatte.

„Wenn ich jemals wieder so einen Scheiß von dir höre, kannst du sicher sein, dass ich dir mehr wehtun werde, als diese kleine Streicheleinheit die ich dir gerade verpasst habe." Dracos Blick bohrte sich in Harrys Augen. „Du gehörst jetzt zu mir, also gibt dir gefälligst mehr Mühe am Leben zu bleiben. Du solltest mit deiner Einstellung anfangen. Hast du verstanden."

Harrys erste Reaktion war es zu nicken, was von Draco mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln quittiert wurde. Er wurde verlegen, erwiderte aber das Lächeln, während er von einem wundervoll warmen Gefühl durchflutet wurde, das sein Herz flattern ließ. „Ich gebe mir Mühe. Versprochen."

„Gut." Draco streckte sich auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin aus und bettete seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß.

Niemals zuvor schien die Zukunft so schattig und dunkel vor Harry zu liegen, nicht bedrohlich, sondern wohl eher geheimnisvoll und undurchsichtig. Wie würde die Zukunft für ihn wohl aussehen? Was würde Draco tun? Was konnte man überhaupt alles machen? Harry nahm sich vor, das Buch, das er von Mister Malfoy bekommen hatte endlich einmal durchzulesen.

„Sag mal Draco, was willst du eigentlich machen wenn…" Trotz allem konnte Harry einen möglichen Sieg über Voldemort nicht in Worte packen. „…wenn alles vorbei ist? Willst du dasselbe machen wie dein Vater?"

„Oh, bestimmt nicht!" Draco räkelte sich auf dem Boden. „Das ist nichts für mich. Vater geht in dem Job richtig auf, aber das ist nichts für mich", sagte Draco bestimmt und Harry fiel auf, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste was Mister Malfoy eigentlich tat.

„Du meinst aber nicht den Schülerberater-Job, oder?", meinte Harry.

Draco begann zu lachen.

„Quatsch." Draco sah von Harrys Schoß auf und blickte dem Gryffindor mit lachendem Gesicht in die Augen. „Vater hasst den Job. Aber er macht ihn weil er sonst nichts anderes zu tun hätte und das würde ihn wahnsinnig machen. Nein, Vater ist Politiker und sitzt im Zaubergamont, schon seit ich denken kann."

„Echt? Und du willst das nicht machen? Klingt doch nach…"

„… nach einem Job perfekt für jeden Malfoy", vollendete Draco den Satz für Harry. „Das ist klischeehaft, Harry. Vater liebt diese Art von Schachspiel mit Macht und Einfluss. Er ist für so etwas gemacht, aber ich nicht. Ich bin zu geradeaus für solche Sachen. Vater hat einmal gesagt, der einzige Job, den ich in der Politik ausüben konnte, wäre Diktator."

Nun war es an Harry zu lachen.

„Ja, ich glaube dein Vater sieht das ganz richtig."

Draco zwickte Harry leicht ins Bein.

„Hey, so lustig ist das nun wieder auch nicht. Aber ich habe selbst noch nicht genau darüber nachgedacht was ich mache, wenn ich fertig bin. Vielleicht hänge ich noch drei weitere Jahre Studium an. Die Academia Arcomagica Scholaque Arcania Londinium ist eine hervorragende Institution, vielleicht werde ich mich bewerben."

Harry blinzelte und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Die was bitte?"

„Die Academia Arcomagica Scholaque Arcania Londinium oder Akademie der Hohen Magie und Arcanes Institut zu London. Ein Institut für fortgeschrittene Magie", erläuterte Draco geduldig.

„Eine Schule so wie Hogwarts?"

„So ähnlich. Nur dass man dort nicht extra wohnen muss", erklärte Draco.

„Ich glaube ich sollte endlich man das Buch lesen, das ich von deinem Vater bekommen habe", seufze Harry.

„Vater hat dir ein Buch gegeben?" fragte der Slytherin interessiert.

„In seiner Funktion als Schülerberater. Darin sind viele Berufe in der Zaubererwelt erklärt."

„Tu das." Draco räkelte sich erneut auf seinem Schoß.

Harry fühlte sich versucht durch Dracos Haar zu streichen, eine Versuchung der er gerne nachgab.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius fluchte und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand erloschen die grünen Flammen im Kamin seines Büros. An seinem Schreibtisch lehnend fuhr er sich zuerst mit einer Hand durch die Haare, dann rieb er sich mit einem Seufzen über den Nasenrücken.

Das war jetzt schon Nummer zwei.

Zwei seiner Kontakte in die Kreise des Dunklen Lords waren nicht mehr aufzufinden; Penniweather, ein Verkäufer seltener Zaubertrankzutaten und Dealer für schwarzmagische Artefakte; und Ferguson, ein Todesser unteren Ranges, der so viele Schulden bei Lucius hatte, das dieser praktisch sogar die Kleidung besaß, die Ferguson am Körper trug.

Lucius hatte mehrere Wege seine Kontaktmänner zu erreichen. Er spielte dieses Spiel mit Informationen, Drohungen, Ratschlägen und Gefälligkeiten - kurzum das politische Spiel der Oberklasse - schon zu lange um nicht zu wissen wie man schnellstmöglich an einen Informanten heran kam.

Es gab nur zwei logische Erklärungen, entweder die beiden waren bei einem Unfall gestorben oder der Dunkle Lord hatte sie verschwinden lassen. Ein weiterer Seufzer entrang sich Lucius' Kehle.

Die erste Möglichkeit war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auszuschließen, was nur eines bedeuten konnte: Voldemort machte Jagd auf die Schwachstellen und Informationslücken in seinen Kreisen. Lucius kombinierte, dass es etwas mit dem Zusammentreffen beider Parteien im Hause Hufflepuff zu tun hatte, ein todsicherer Hinweis, dass jemand das Rätsel zu den Ringen und somit zu dem Schlüssel zum Licht Hogwarts an den Orden des Phönix verraten haben musste. Lucius hoffte nur, dass Gloria Borgins nicht leichtsinnig zu werden begann.

Mit langsamen Schritten verließ Lucius sein Büro. Schlechte Nachrichten waren ein unangenehmer Beginn für einen Tag, an dem man kaum das Frühstück hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er schlug den Weg in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro ein und hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach.

Ferguson als Informationsquelle zu verlieren war bitter. Von ihm hatte Lucius den Tipp über den Planungszeitraum von Voldemorts Sturm auf das Hufflepuff-Haus bekommen. Um den Mann tat es Lucius nicht besonders leid, aber als Informant war er von unschätzbarem Wert gewesen.

Ein weiteres Mal verfluchte Lucius seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit. Außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts lag die Welt, die Lucius normalerweise geschickt und raffiniert zu seinen Gunsten zu manipulieren verstand. Dort draußen war er ein Puppenspieler, ein Spielmacher, hier drinnen jedoch war er nur ein Statist der glücklich sein konnte, zu einer Szene auf die Bühne geschickt zu werden.

Mit einem geflüsterten „_Zitronenbonbon_" schraubte sich die Statue hinauf und Lucius betrat die Treppen die zum Büro des Schulleiters führten. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und noch bevor er eintrat, hörte er Dumbledores Stimme:

„Lucius, mein Junge, komm herein und schließ die Türe hinter dir."

Lucius seufzte erneut, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Je schneller er seine schlechten Nachrichten an den Mann brachte, umso schneller konnte er sich etwas suchen womit er seinen Tag versüßen konnte.

**OoooOoooO**

Die Unterredung mit Dumbledore dauerte länger als er es vermutet hatte. Erst zum Mittagessen verließ Lucius das Büro des Schulleiters. Der Hunger trieb ihn in Richtung der Großen Halle, aber er entschied sich dann doch auf halbem Weg eine Hauselfe mit dem Essen in sein Büro kommen zu lassen. Sein Stuhl am Lehrertisch würde wohl auch heute unbesetzt bleiben, aber es war einfacher, als mit seiner strafenden Ignoranz neben Severus zu sitzen. Lucius musste zugeben, dass er seinen besten Freund sehr vermisste, aber dieses Mal ging es nicht um eine Sache des Stolzes oder der Ehre. Severus hatte ihn verletzt und Lucius war noch nicht vollständig dazu bereit ihm zu verzeihen.

Die Schule war an diesem Sonntag Mittag nahezu leergefegt und so war Lucius doch etwas erstaunt, als er ein Stockwerk über seinem Büro - in dem Gang, in dem sich das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung befand - an einer Wand mit vielen Gemälden magischer Tiere, niemanden anderes stehen sah, als den Gast von Nervensäge Blayden: Leonore Leblanc.

Möglich, dass Blayden in seiner typischen Ignoranz vergessen hatte, dass sich Unterrichtsstunden nicht von allein vorbereiteten und er seinen Gast daher vernachlässigen musste. Es würde jedenfalls zu ihm passen. Einen Moment lang war sich Lucius uneins was er mit der Möglichkeit einer einsamen und vermutlich zickigen Frau anstellen konnte. In diesem Augenblick dreht sich die Frau in seine Richtung, wobei ihr gelangweilter Blick von dem Bild einer schlafenden Sphinx glitt. Ein Lichtstrahl verfing sich in den goldenen Strähnen ihrer hellbraunen Haare. Lucius musste innerlich grinsen. Oh, die Möglichkeiten…

**OoooOoooO**

Severus konnte nicht mehr. Es war höchste Zeit die Sache mit Lucius wieder ins Reine zu bringen und zwar schnell. Dieser Streit war ausgeartet zu einer erdrückenden Decke der Stille.

Severus gab es nicht gerne zu, aber es machte ihm sehr zu schaffen, dass Lucius ihn ignorierte. Es war, als ob sie sich nicht kennen würden, als wären die Jahre ihrer Freundschaft nie geschehen und ihre gemeinsamen Erinnerungen nur Einbildung. Es war schmerzhaft und gleichzeitig lenkte es Severus ab. Es lenkte ihn so sehr ab, dass er noch nicht einmal die Chance ergriffen hatte, Hermine Granger für ihre Schusseligkeit zu bestrafen - zwar hätte das seinem Patensohn ebenfalls Ärger beschert, aber manchmal mussten Opfer gebracht werden.

Doch nicht nur seine Lehrertätigkeit litt unter diesem Streit. Und obwohl Remus der verständnisvollste Partner war, den man sich nur wünschen konnte, so spürte Severus doch, dass nur darauf wartete, mit ihm wieder zu handfesteren Liebkosungen überzugehen, als relativ keusche Gute-Nacht-Küsse.

Severus hatte sich entschieden. Er würde diesen Streit mit Lucius aus der Welt schaffen. Und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.

Der Zaubertrankmeister zückte seinen Zauberstab um murmelte: „Detecto Lucius Aramis Malfoy."

Der Zauberstab wirbelte in seiner Handfläche und zeigte dann in die Richtung der Treppe. Wenige Minuten später stand Severus auf dem Gang in dem sich Lucius' Büro befand. Die leuchtende Zauberstabspitze zeigte auf die verschlossene Tür. Severus wollte gerade darauf zugehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Frau auf den Gang trat.

Severus erkannte die Frau sofort, obwohl er sie nur einmal kurz vor dem Mittagessen am vorigen Tag gesehen hatte. Soweit er wusste, war sie die Freundin von Blayden, ihren Namen kannte er jedoch nicht.

Sie bemerkte ihn jedenfalls nicht, als sie ihren Rock raffte, sich von ihm wegbewegte und die Treppen am anderen Ende des Ganges hinunterging.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, trat aber dann an die Türe und klopfte. Eine positive Antwort kam vom Inneren und Severus trat ein.

Seine langjährige Freundschaft mit Lucius und seine Kenntnis über den Mann verrieten ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Das Fenster was leicht geöffnet, im Kamin brannte immer noch ein kleines Feuer und ein leichter Geruch von Vanille und Sandelholz durchzog die Luft. Lucius lehnte mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf, als Severus das Büro betrat. Das Hemd des Blonden war geöffnet und gab den Blick frei auf einen Teil seiner Brust. Seine Haare hingen ihm offen über die Schultern und waren etwas wirr.

Severus seufzte unwillkürlich und Lucius heftete seinen kühlen, berechnenden Blick auf Severus.

„Könnte ich mit dir reden, Lucius?", fragte Severus neutral. Über Lucius' sexuelle Eskapaden konnten sie sich auch später noch unterhalten… wenn… ja, wenn Lucius ihm wieder verziehen hatte.

Der blonde Slytherin antwortete erst nicht. Er stellte das Glas Wasser auf den Tisch, brachte seine Haare in Ordnung, indem er sie mit beiden Händen kämmend durchfuhr und sie dann mit einem Band locker zusammenband. Dann griff Lucius an seinen Gehstock, zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einer Handbewegung und einem geflüsterten Wort, war sein Garderobe wieder tadellos. Er griff nach zwei Büchern und sah dann wie beiläufig in Severus' Richtung.

„Ich will diese zwei Bücher zurückbringen, bevor Pince sich entschließt mir an die Gurgel zu gehen. Begleite mich." Lucius' Einladung klang fast wie ein Befehl.

Severus schluckte seine sarkastische Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm die Gewohnheit auf die Zunge gelegt hatte, denn er wusste, dass sie seinem Vorhaben nicht im Geringsten dienlich war.

Die beiden gingen schweigend den Weg bis zur Bibliothek, wo Lucius die Bücher ohne jeden Kommentar auf Madam Pince's Tresen legte. Severus lenkte ihre Schritte in die Abteilung für Geschichte der Zauberei, ein Gang, der selten besucht wurde. Lucius folgte ohne Widerspruch.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", begann Severus und blieb vor einem besonders staubigen Regal stehen. „Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Es hat mich doch nicht … so kalt gelassen was zwischen dir und Remus passiert war. Und ich war wütend, dass es mich nicht kalt gelassen. Du hast so abwertend geklungen. Ich wollte dem etwas entgegensetzen und ich habe das Schmerzhafteste genommen um dich zu verletzten und das war …", Severus setzte kurz ab, „…das wohl Niederträchtigste was ich je getan habe. Ich war immer stolz darauf, dass wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben mussten, weil wir darauf vertrauen konnten, dass wir es nie gegeneinander nutzen würden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Freundschaft so hintergangen habe."

Lucius stand einige Zeit nur stumm da und sah den Lehrer für Zaubertränke an. Es waren unangenehme Sekunden der Ungewissheit für Severus und er wünschte sich mehr denn je, in die Vergangenheit zurückreisen zu können um diesen Fehler ungeschehen zu machen.

„Ich muss sagen ich war wirklich enttäuscht", erklang mit einem Male Lucius' Stimme und durchbrach die unangenehme Stille. „Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass dir unsere Freundschaft mehr bedeutet. Es tat weh, Severus. Und vor allem weil es von dir kam."

„Ich weiß." Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft nichtig wird. Ich bin auch bereit, die andere Wange hinzuhalten." In Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckte bei diesen Worten ein Muskel und Severus wusste nicht, ob das nun ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht. „Ich weiß es ist selbstsüchtig von mir, dich schon jetzt zu bitten, aber kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Ja." Die Schnelligkeit der Antwort ließ Severus' Augen schlagartig größer werden. „Ich kann dir nicht ewig böse sein, Severus, dafür kennen wir uns zu lange. Aber es tut nicht minder weh und es wird noch eine ganze Weile schmerzen, trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du es nie wieder tun wirst."

Severus nickte. „Du hast mein Wort."

„Außerdem möchte ich, dass du einmal darüber nachdenkst, wie sehr du dich in den letzten Wochen verändert hast. Wie sehr dich dein neuer Liebhaber verändert hat." Lucius hob die Hand noch bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte. „Nein, denke wirklich einmal darüber nach. So ein Streit, so ein Missverständnis, hätte uns früher nie passieren können. Du hättest gewusst, dass ich mit meinem Kommentar über Lupin nur klipp und klar sagen wollte, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe und du hättest gewusst, dass es einfach meine Art ist, so etwas zu sagen. Du kannst es nicht leugnen, du bist dabei, dich zu verändern und ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir diese Veränderung sehr gefällt."

Severus konnte nicht umhin ein bisschen an sich herabzusehen während Lucius sprach. Seine erste Reaktion war es natürlich gewesen zu widersprechen, aber Lucius' Argument zerschmetterte seine Widerworte.

Es stimmte, stellte Severus mit plötzlichem Erschrecken fest.

Er war im Begriff sich zu verändern. Früher hätte es so ein Missverständnis zwischen ihnen nie gegeben. Er schluckte. Verändern wollte er sich eigentlich nicht.

„Du hast Recht", meinte er heiser. „Ich verändere mich und es gefällt mir nicht. Aber du hast dich, wie es scheint, auch nicht mehr ganz im Griff." Er richtete seinen Blick auf Lucius, der ihn nun ein bisschen irritiert ansah. Es war jetzt an der Zeit auf die Frau in Lucius' Büro zurück zu kommen. „Wie konntest du nur so unvorsichtig sein und dich mit dieser Frau einlassen. Du weißt gar nichts von hier. Sie könnte hier sein um uns auszuspionieren. Sie hätte hier sein können um uns auf dem Weg zu räumen. Nicht alle Todesser tragen das Mal, vor allem nicht alle Frauen - was sie zu gefährlicheren Spionen macht", zählte Severus auf. „Wo ist deine Vorsicht geblieben, Luc?"

Der Blonde wirke für einen Moment aus der Bahn geworfen. Seine Hand wanderte unbewusste zum silbernen Schlangenknauf seines Gehstockes.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…. Dieses Mal hast du Recht. Ich hätte achtsamer sein sollen. Dieses Zwangsgefängnis macht mich unvorsichtig."

Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht beider Männer.

„Ich glaube wir sollten einmal wieder ausgiebig mit einander reden, Sev", sagte Lucius.

„Ich habe noch eine Flasche Chateau **Lafon-Rochet von 63 in meinem Schrank." Severus machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung des Ausgangs.**

**„Oh, das klingt sehr gut, mein Freund. Ein ausgezeichneter Wein."**

**Zusammen gingen sie schweigend aus der Bibliothek. Ihre Schritte schienen leicht und ihr Gang beschwingt zu sein. Es war als konnten sie sich mit einem Mal wieder daran erinnern, aufden man sich hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. **

**OoooOoooO**

Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts mit ihren kleinen farbigen Fenstern und ihren langen Gängen ist bist auf die Anzahl an Büchern seit hunderten von Jahren unverändert. Die hellen Fensterplätze und Gänge und die dunklen schummrigen Gänge und Tische im hinteren Bereich, die durch das fahle Licht magischer Lichter erleuchtet werden.

Die verbotene Abteilung mit ihren schwarzen und dunkelgrauen Gittern, den schweren magischen Schlössern und der Unmenge an bedrohlich wirkenden Büchern, grenzte schon immer an die große, schwere Regalreihe aus dunklem Eichenholz, welche die umfangreiche Sammlung an Büchern über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beherbergte.

In genau diesem Gang stand Remus und stellte das Buch, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte zurück ins Regal. Wenn es still war in der Bibliothek - und in dieser Bibliothek war es meisten still - konnte man ohne Probleme die Schritte einer Person zwei bis drei Gangreihen weit hören, und schon seit langem befand sich hinter diesem Regal aus dunklem Eichenholz ein Gang mit Büchern, der meist staubiger war als alle anderen: der Gang mit den Büchern über die Geschichte der Zauberei.

Langsam verhallten Lucius' und Severus' Schritte und immer noch stand Remus seltsam unschlüssig vor den unzähligen Büchern.

**OoooOoooO**

MONTAG, 13.01.

Am Montag kurz vor Sonnenaufgang stand Leonore Leblanc schon an der Station Hogsmead und wartete auf ihren Zug der sie zurück nach London bringen würde.

Dort hatte sie den 16 Uhr Portschlüssel nach Toronto gemietet. Sie hatte sich mehr oder minder zu der Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express überreden lassen. Die Landschaft, die der Zug durchfahren sollte, wäre wunderschön, hatte Romulus ihr gesagt und sie hatte sich noch am Samstag eine Karte gekauft.

Zwar scherte sie sich nicht um die paar Sickel die die Karte gekostet hatte, aber da sie sich nun mal für die Fahrt entschieden hatte, würde sie sie auch machen.

Der Samstag war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Sie hatte sich gut mit ihrem alten Freund amüsiert. Romulus war immer noch ein exzellenter Gesellschafter, geistreich, charmant und witzig, und darüber hinaus auch noch gut aussehend. Sie hatte ganz vergessen wie beflügelnd und aufregend es sein konnte der Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Aber sie hatte auch vergessen wie unstet Romulus mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit war und sie erinnerte sich, warum man ihn in bestimmten Kreisen als Wildfang und ewigen Single bezeichnet hatte.

Nichts schien seine Aufmerksamkeit für längere Zeit fesseln zu können. Es war etwas, das sie früher schon immer gestört hatte.

Eine Frau ihres Kalibers kam selten darüber hinweg, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes wie Romulus zu verlieren, schließlich war es doch ihre Spezialität, genau solche Männer über längere Zeiträume zu halten.

Sie seufzte. Der Sex war erstklassig gewesen und sie bedauerte es, dass es am Sonntag nicht noch einmal dazu gekommen war.

Aber auch der Sonntag hatte seine Reize gehabt, Reize eines ganz anderen Kalibers.

Lucius Malfoy war eine ganz andere Art von Mann als Romulus und normalerweise nicht ihr Fall.

Männer wie Malfoy waren schöne, exquisite Wesen, die man betrachtete und deren Anwesenheit man genoss, man fühlte sich geschmeichelt, wenn man von ihnen beachtet wurde und man wusste doch ganz genau, dass man die Finger von ihnen lassen sollte.

Männer wie Lucius Malfoy waren gefährlich. Man vergaß in ihrer Anwesenheit nur all zu schnell alles andere, verlor sich im Rausch, den sie hervorrufen konnten, und der Aufprall auf die Realität war schmerzhaft und hart.

Trotzdem sagte man nicht nein, wenn die Gelegenheit an die Tür klopfte. Man musste nur wissen, wie man schnellstmöglich die Flucht ergriff, bevor man von diesem Rausch verschlungen wurde.

Sie seufzte erneut.

Malfoy war ein ausgezeichneter Liebhaber gewesen, sie würde ihren Freundinnen zu Hause einiges zu erzählen haben.

„Leonore."

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Romulus, der eine Schachtel Pralinen unter dem Arm hatte.

„Ich wollte dir noch auf Wiedersehen. Dein Besuch hat mich sehr gefreut", sagte er mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte.

Sie musste lächeln, als er ihr die Pralinen gab.

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall schon gespannt auf deine nächsten Briefe", erwiderte sie mit einem warmen Lachen.

„Aber sicher. Und du vergiss nicht mir zu erzählen, was der Rest so alles treibt", grinste er.

Sie küsste ihn auf Wange und stieg in den Zug. Sie wechselten in der offenen Waggontür noch einige Wort, bevor er sich endgültig verabschiedete und sich ein Abteil suchte.

Als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte, öffnete sie die Schachtel und nahm sich eine Praline. Die Schokolade zerging ihr schmelzend auf der Zunge und die Likörcreme schmeckte wundervoll. Neben ihr im Fenster zog die Landschaft vorbei und während sie eine zweite Praline in den Mund nahm, fragte sie sich was los war.

Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl etwas war mit Romulus nicht ganz in Ordnung. Sie konnte es nicht genau erfassen, es war, als würde sich die Wahrheit ihr entziehen, wenn sie gerade im Begriff war, nach ihr zu greifen.

Man konnte es ruhig weibliche Intuition nennen, aber Leonore wusste, dass ihr Gefühl sie selten getrogen hatte.

Irgendetwas war mit ihrem alten Freund Romulus passiert und wie es sich für eine Dame ihres Kreises ziemte, würde sie einiges dafür geben, um zu wissen was es war.

**OoooOoooO**

„Wo warst du eigentlich gestern Abend?" fragte Remus seinen Bruder. „Ich wollte mit dir reden, aber du warst nicht in deinem Zimmer."

Es war fast Mittagsessenzeit und beide befanden sich schon längere Zeit im Lehrerzimmer, doch bisher waren sie nicht allein gewesen. Madam Hooch und Professor Vektor hatten eine vertraulichere Unterhaltung unmöglich gemacht und so hatte Remus die Zeit genutzt um eine Hausaufgaben der vierten Klasse zu korrigieren.

Romulus hatte sich die ganze Zeit über Notizen aus einem Buch herausgeschrieben um seine nächste Stunde vorzubereiten.

„Ich war bei Malfoy", antwortete Romulus ohne von seinem Buch auszusehen.

Remus grinste schief. Warum hatte er auch gefragt…

„Dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass du dir Malfoy abschminkst nach dem Besuch deiner wundervollen Kanadischen Freundin", meinte er.

„Oh bitte Remy, fang nicht schon wieder mit dem Thema an", seufzte Romulus und sah von seinen Aufzeichnungen auf. „Reicht es nicht, dass wir uns deswegen schon einmal in den Haaren hatten?"

„Sei nicht so empfindlich, Rhyll, ich wollte nur einen kleinen Scherz machen, mehr nicht", entgegnete der Werwolf ein bisschen beleidigt. „Obwohl ich es schon ein schönes Stück finde, dass du erst an dem einen Abend wahrscheinlich deine Freundin flachlegt hast und einen Abend später mit Malfoy ins Bett gehst", grummelte er.

„Oh, nicht nur wahrscheinlich, Bruder", sagte Rhyll mit einem deutlichen Grinsen in der Stimme. „Ich bin halt nicht so wie du, Remy. Sex ist Sex, Liebe ist Liebe und man muss nicht verliebt sein um mal seinen Spaß zu haben. Das ist nun mal meine Einstellung. So bin ich schon immer gewesen."

Remus verdaute diese Aussage einige Sekunden schweigend.

„Und was ist mit deiner Beziehung zu Malfoy?", fragte er dann.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das mit Leonore zu tun hat", stellte Romulus fest, bevor sich sein Blick nach innen zu richten schien. „Obwohl Malfoy und ich in einem Punkt übereinstimmen. Wie es scheint, haben wir beiden schon bessere als sie im Bett gehabt", erwiderte der Runenlehrer sachlich und wandte seinen Blick wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zu.

Remus brauchte wieder einige Sekunden um überhaupt zu verarbeiten, was sein Bruder da gesagt hatte.

„Du meinst Lucius hat mit deiner Freundin geschlafen?", fragte er schließlich völlig perplex. „Macht dir das denn nichts aus?"

„Nein, warum? Ich bin mir sicher, Leonore hat sich besten amüsiert. Malfoy weiß, was er tut." In Romulus' Tonfall lag eine Nuance die Remus nicht zuordnen konnte, aber in diesem Augenblick kümmerte es ihn wenig.

Remus schluckte seine Bemerkung die er ursprünglich hatte machen wollen herunter und sagte nur: „Du und er, ihr habt euch verdient." Insgeheim dachte er mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln, dass sein Bruder in vielerlei Hinsicht ganz genauso war wie Lucius Malfoy.

Romulus lächelte daraufhin nur und Remus beschloss, dieses Thema fallen zu lassen. Wie es schien, redete er gegen eine Wand.

„Weshalb wolltest du mich gestern Abend sehen?", fragte Rhyll nach einem Moment des Schweigens und erinnerte damit seinen Bruder wieder an den Ausgangspunkt ihrer Unterhaltung.

Remus nagte kurz an seiner Unterlippe. Was er gestern Mittag in der Bibliothek unfreiwillig belauscht hatte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Einige Stunden später war Severus zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm offiziell mitgeteilt, dass er sich mit Lucius wieder vertragen hatte und Severus zuliebe hatte er freudige Überraschung gemimt. Doch Severus war nicht bei ihm geblieben, da beide noch Unterrichtsstunden vorzubereiten und Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren hatten. Remus hatte sich dann unwillkürlich gefragt, ob nun, da die Freundschaft zwischen Lucius und Severus wieder gekittet war, zwischen ihm und Severus automatisch wieder eine Entfremdung eintreten würde.

Daher hatte er anstatt Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren seinen Bruder aufgesucht, doch der war nicht da gewesen.

„Glaubst du eine Beziehung verändert Menschen, selbst wenn sie es nicht wollen?", sagte Remus schließlich gerade heraus.

Romulus sah erneut von seinem Buch auf. Er überlegte kurz.

„Mitunter. Ich glaube, jede Beziehung verändert. Man wird immer in bestimmten Punkten von seinem Partner geformt. Das passiert automatisch und ist normal. Schlecht ist hingegen, wenn man sich verbiegen muss um dem Partner zu gefallen und der Partner einen verbiegen will. Das ist für mich immer das beste Anzeichen um schnellstmöglich aus dieser Beziehung zu verschwinden", erklärte Romulus.

Remus dachte einen Moment lang über die Worte seines Bruders nach.

Er hatte Severus nie verbiegen wollen, schließlich hatte er sich doch in diesen Mann verliebt – und zwar genauso, wie er immer schon gewesen war - und wollte ihn nicht anders haben.

Und doch hatte Lucius Severus vorgeworfen, dass er sich verändert hätte… und Remus fühlte sich der Erkenntnis immer noch nicht vollständig gewachsen, dass er Severus – wenn auch unbewusst – verändert hatte um ihn für Lucius Malfoy endgültig unattraktiv zu machen.

Darüber hinaus war seine Erfahrung mit dieser Mondkonstellation wohl schuld an einigem Ärger, der vielleicht zu mehr als nur einem Streit geführt hatte. Remus nahm sich vor unbedingt mit Severus darüber zu sprechen.

„Weißt du, Bruderherz, vielleicht ist etwas Wahres dran an dem Spruch, dass der große Bruder immer einen guten Rat für dich übrig hat", meinte Remus mit einem ernsten Lächeln.

„Ja, alte Weisheiten sind schon eine feine Sache", lachte Romulus auf. Er stand auf und räumte seine Sachen weg. „Komm lass uns gehen, es wird Zeit für das Mittagessen."

**OoooOoooO**

**tbc…**

**OooOooO**

Toyo: Morgen ist Ostern. Und dann könnt ihr alle brav eure Osternester suchen gehen.

Lucius: Solange es sich dabei nicht um Fabergé Eier handelt, garantiert nicht.

Toyo/grins/ Das ist dann wohl doch nicht ganz unsere Kragenweite, aber wer weiß was im Osternest drin sein könnte…

Lucius: Oh, diese Erpressung.

Severus: Da kannst du was sagen, Lorelei hat mein Nest vor mir dekoriert und dann versteckt.

Lorelei: Wir sehen nun mal gerne hübsche Männer auf allen vieren kriechen. /lächel/

Sev+Luc/seufz/ . . .


	73. Kapitel dreiundsiebzig

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter seventy-three

# 73 #

* * *

_Montag, 13.01._

Als sich die Nacht schon seit mehreren Stunden über Hogwarts gesenkt hatte, saß Remus immer noch in seinem Büro und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten der Sechstklässer. Dabei wäre das nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen, denn diese Arbeit war erst einige Stunden zuvor geschrieben worden. Er hätte sich damit also gut noch einen oder zwei Tage Zeit lassen können, aber er hatte allein sein wollen um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Deshalb hatte er nach Unterrichtsende sein Klassenzimmer nur verlassen, um sein angrenzendes Büro aufzusuchen. Er hatte auch nicht am gemeinsamen Abendessen teilgenommen, sondern hatte sich von den Hauselfen etwas vorbeibringen lassen. Er hatte auch gegessen, was auf dem Tablett für ihn vorbereitet geworden war, aber im Nachhinein hätte er nicht sagen können, was er eigentlich zu sich genommen hatte. Es hätte genauso gut Papier oder Fensterkitt sein können, denn zumindest in seinem Mund hatte es sich so angefühlt.

Er saß, ohne einen klaren Gedanken, an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte nur unsinnig aus dem Fenster, als ihm klar wurde, dass es mit dem In-Ruhe-Nachdenken wohl nichts werden würde, solange sein Kopf sich so wirr und voll zugleich anfühlte.

Daher hatte er angefangen die fast noch handwarme Klassenarbeit zu korrigieren. Er bemerkte erst, dass es draußen schon dunkel war, als ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ihn aufschreckte.

„Ja, bitte?", sagte er mit erhobener Stimme.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus trat mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck ein.

_Severus_.

Ihn, hatte er eigentlich erst nach seiner Nach-Denk-Aktion sehen wollen und auf keinen Fall so unvorbereitet, wie er jetzt war. Remus überlegte kurz, wann er seinen Liebsten überhaupt das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und stellte verblüfft fest, dass dies beim Frühstück am Sonntagmorgen der Fall gewesen war.

Severus setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Besucherstuhl.

„Hier steckst du also", meinte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Du hast mich gesucht?", fragte Remus zurück, weil ihm partout nichts Besseres einfallen wollte. Er hörte sich dabei spröder an, als er das eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Severus sah ihn mit seinen nachtschwarzen Augen an.

„Ein bisschen", gab er dann zu und schwieg wieder.

Remus empfand dieses Schweigen als derart belastend, dass er den ersten Satz äußerte, der ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Du hast dich also wieder mit Malfoy versöhnt?"

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Sieht man mir das an?"

Jetzt hätte sich Remus gerne die Zunge abgebissen. Er war ja ein solcher Idiot! Severus durfte nicht erfahren, dass er ihn und Malfoy belauscht hatte. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht! Wie hatte er sich nur so verplappern können!

„Auch", antwortete er ausweichend. „Aber du hast gestern Abend auch nicht mehr bei mir vorbeigeschaut und heute beim Frühstück hat uns Malfoy wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt." Remus bemerkte selbst, dass dieser letzte Satz spitz geklungen hatte. Er musste zugeben, er war wirklich ein wenig beleidigt, dass Severus ihn nicht sofort von dieser Versöhnung informiert hatte. Ob es wohl mit Malfoy's Vorwurf zusammenhing, dass sich der Zaubertrankmeister verändert hatte? Remus' Herz fing an ungewohnt hektisch zu klopfen und es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, erst als Severus seine Hand nahm und sie fast zärtlich festhielt, kehrte es wieder zu seinem gewohnten Takt zurück.

„Gut beobachtet", schmunzelte Severus. „Wir haben uns gestern ausgesprochen und danach haben wir noch eine Flasche Wein zusammen getrunken." Er machte eine kurze Pause und grinste dann. „Gut… es können auch zwei Flaschen gewesen sein. Ich wollte dich in diesem Zustand auf jeden Fall nicht mehr belästigen – und heute hatten wir wohl beide alle Hände voll zu tun." Er machte eine Handbewegung zu den Klassenarbeiten und Remus nickte – was blieb ihm sonst auch anderes übrig?

„Das freut mich für dich", erwiderte Remus und fragte sich, warum sein Mund so trocken war. „Ich meine, dass du und Malfoy…" er machte eine vage Geste. „Euch wieder vertragt. Aber ich nehme an…" Er zögerte, doch dann sprach er entschlossen weiter. „Ich nehme an, er verabscheut mich trotzdem noch und wird mich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit umbringen." Er versuchte ein Lächeln und scheiterte kläglich.

Auch Severus war nun ernst geworden.

„Du machst wirklich merkwürdige Witze. Er wird dich nicht umbringen, denn das würde ich ihm nie verzeihen und das weiß er auch", sagte er und drückte Remus' Finger, die immer noch in seiner Hand lagen, wie zur Bekräftigung. „Aber was euren Streit angeht…" Er seufzte leise. „Du wirst es nicht gerne hören, aber ich habe auch schon Lucius gesagt, dass das ganz allein eure Sache ist und ich mich nicht einmischen werde."

Remus schluckte. Er hatte zwar so etwas erwartet, aber insgeheim hatte er doch gehofft, dass irgendwie _alles_ wieder gut werden würde, aber das war wohl zuviel verlangt gewesen.

„Das heißt, du wirst nie Partei für ihn ergreifen, falls…" Remus ließ das Ende des Satzes bewusst offen.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus schlicht. „Aber auch nicht für dich."

„Das ist zumindest ehrlich", erwiderte Remus und dieses Mal missglückte sein Lächeln nicht.

„Nicht ehrlich… fair", stellte Severus richtig. „Du darfst nicht glauben, dass mir das leicht fallen wird. Lucius war jahrelang der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben… und dann… kamst du." Er sah Remus direkt in die Augen, doch es lag etwas Kalkulierendes in seinem Blick.

Remus holte tief Luft. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und er wollte Severus zuvorkommen.

„Und dann kam ich und habe alles durcheinander gebracht", warf er ein und beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, dass Severus erleichtert nickte.

„Ja, das hast du, und ich…" fing Severus an, kam jedoch nicht weiter.

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Remus ihn. „Ich weiß. Ich wollte zuviel von dieser Beziehung. Ich wollte, dass alles perfekt sein sollte. Dass du und ich das perfekte Liebespaar sein sollten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war so dumm von mir."

„Eine Zeitlang war es ja ganz schön", gab Severus zu. „Aber auf Dauer eigne ich mich nicht für die Rolle des Traumprinzen."

„Das weiß ich doch!", stieß Remus heftig hervor. „Genau deshalb habe ich mich doch in dich verliebt! Gerade weil du Ecken und Kanten hast! Gerade weil du kein Traumprinz bist! Ich bin ja auch keiner… ich weiß wirklich nicht…" fuhr Remus fort und unterbrach sich dann abrupt. Doch – er wusste ganz genau, was in ihn gefahren war. Er hatte Severus so verändern wollen, dass er für Lucius endgültig unattraktiv geworden wäre… aber das konnte er nicht zugeben. Auch wenn es nur unbewusst geschehen war, so schämte er sich doch entsetzlich dafür. Denn wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, dann wäre der _veränderte_ Severus auch für Remus selbst irgendwann uninteressant geworden, denn dann wäre er nicht mehr der Mann gewesen, in den Remus sich Hals über Kopf und gegen jede Vernunft rettungslos verliebt hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es auch so siehst", meinte Severus ruhig und sein Blick wurde wieder wärmer. „Wir sollten zukünftig mehr berücksichtigen, dass wir zwei eigenständige Individuen sind und kein Siamesisches Zwillingspärchen, das an der Hüfte miteinander verwachsen ist. Versteh' mich nicht falsch: Ich kann mir kaum etwas Schöneres vorstellen, als mein Leben mit dir zu teilen, aber…" er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber nicht deine Zahnbürste", ergänzte Remus mit einem halben Lachen.

„Aber nicht meine Zahnbürste", bestätigte Severus mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Du bist einfach unglaublich." Er zog Remus' Finger an seine Lippen und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf.

„Vielleicht bin ich das nicht mehr lange", murmelte Remus halb zu sich selbst, doch Severus hatte ihn dennoch gehört, sah ihn fragend an und ließ seine Hand los.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Remus stand auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht länger stillsitzen zu können. Unschlüssig machte er einige Schritte auf das Fenster zu, doch dann drehte er sich doch wieder zu Severus um.

„Ich meine damit, dass mir durch diesen letzten Vollmond einiges klar geworden ist." Remus breitete die Arme in einer hilflos anmutenden Geste aus. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang eine Maske getragen. Ich kann das nicht mehr… ich will das nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal habe ich wohl ohne jeden Gedanken an andere das gesagt was ich gedacht habe. Nicht, dass ich es für eine absolut positive Erfahrung halte, aber es öffnete einige Türen in mir, die sehr sorgfältig verbarrikadiert waren." Dann erzählte er Severus alles, was er auch schon seinem Bruder berichtet hatte. „Ich war eklig, bitter und gehässig. Trotzdem… es hat mir gutgetan, einige dieser Gedanken so frei auszusprechen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht schon zu spät ist um mich zu ändern und ob…" Er schluckte krampfhaft „Und ob du mich dann noch willst", schloss er sehr leise.

Severus stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging auf Remus zu.

„Für mich hast du nie eine Maske getragen", erwiderte er ungewohnt sanft. „Du vergisst, dass ich nicht nur deine sanfte Seite kenne, sondern auch deine Vorliebe für dunkle Artefakte, deine boshafte Zunge, dein aufbrausendes Temperament. Mir hast du noch nie etwas vorgemacht und du hättest es auch gar nicht gekonnt. Was glaubst du denn, warum ich mich in _dich_ verliebt habe?"

Remus seufzte und sank erleichtert gegen Severus, der seine Hände sanft auf Remus' Schultern legte.

„Trotzdem…", nuschelte Remus an Severus' Schulter. „Dir mag das ja alles gefallen, aber was ist mit… mit allen anderen?"

„Was soll mit ihnen sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren werden… glaubst du, sie… mögen mich dann noch?", fragte Remus gequält.

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte Severus mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ja, das sagt sich leicht, wenn man schon immer der Kollegenschreck und der Alptraum aller Schüler war", brauste Remus auf und bereute es fast sofort, doch Severus grinste nur.

„Es bringt einen nicht um", bemerkte Severus trocken. „Und jetzt sag mir eines: dauert das, was du da tust, noch lange?" Er deutete auf Remus' Schreibtisch mit der Klassenarbeit.

„Eigentlich sollte ich es noch fertig machen", antwortete Remus bedauernd. „Ich habe damit angefangen und wenn ich es jetzt unterbreche, dann brauche ich das nächste Mal wieder zu lange um mich in die Fragen reinzudenken."

Severus nickte.

„Dann Gute Nacht", sagte er leise. „Ich habe eigentlich auch noch was zu tun."

„Gute Nacht, Severus", erwiderte Remus und sah zu, wie sich die Tür hinter dem Slytherin schloss.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen vollen Schreibtisch.

Was tat er hier eigentlich?

Aus ihm hatte doch wieder Remus, der Vernünftige, der Pflichtbewusste gesprochen.

Wo blieb da der Spaß? Das Risiko?

Besser gesagt, seine neu erlangte Freiheit.

Er hatte sich doch ändern wollen!

Damit konnte er genauso gut jetzt anfangen. Impulsiv riss er die Tür seines Büros auf und rief: „Severus!"

Der Slytherin blieb in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers stehen und sah seinen Liebsten fragend an.

„Ist noch etwas?"

„Ja!", rief Remus und rannte die Treppe in das Klassenzimmer hinunter. „Dieser ganze Quatsch hat noch Zeit. Massenhaft Zeit!" Er hatte Severus erreicht und blieb schwer atmend vor ihm stehen. „Jetzt will ich etwas anderes erledigen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, küsste er seinen Liebsten ungestüm auf den Mund.

Fast sofort trafen ihre Zungen in einem hitzigen Duell aufeinander und Remus presste sich verlangend an Severus, was dieser mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen quittierte.

Ein dumpfes Grollen entrang sich Remus' Kehle und er spürte wie Severus in seinen Armen erschauerte und sich noch enger an ihn drückte. In diesem Moment schoss Remus jegliche Zurückhaltung in den Wind und ließ gewissermaßen seinen inneren Wolf von der Leine.

Er löste sich von Severus, der sofort nach Atem rang und schubste ihn gegen eines der Schülerpulte. Dann ging er vor dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf die Knie, schob dessen Roben auseinander, öffnete die Hosen und befreite mit ungeduldigen Fingern die rasch anschwellende Männlichkeit. Ohne Severus eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen, stülpte der Werwolf seinen Mund über das heiße Fleisch und saugte hungrig daran.

Severus stöhnte erneut und Remus bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass er mit fahrigen Bewegungen nach seinem Zauberstab tastete mit unsicherer Stimme die Tür des Klassenzimmers mit einem Zauber verschloss. Remus hätte es nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Von ihm aus hätte sogar Dumbledore selbst hereinplatzen können – es hätte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, seinen Severus neu zu erobern.

Severus' Finger krallten sich anfangs noch in die Tischkante des Schülerpultes, doch als er merkte, dass seine Erregung viel zu schnell zunahm, griffen seine Hände in Remus' Haare.

„Hör auf, Remus", keuchte er, „Ich will noch nicht…" ein langgezogener Schrei, in dem sich Überraschung und Ekstase mischten, beendete seine Bitte. Es war zu spät gewesen.

Remus leckte noch einige Male gierig über die erschlaffende Erektion seines Geliebten, bevor er aufstand und Severus sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf den Pult drückte.

„Merlin… Remus…" Severus rang immer noch nach Atem. „Das war einfach…" Sein Orgasmus hatte ihn schlapp, ausgepumpt und ungewöhnlich befriedigt zurückgelassen und so legte er sich mit dem Rücken auf den Pult, froh, nicht seinen eigenen Beinen vertrauen zu müssen.

Seinen Beinen, die sich Remus gerade über die Schultern legte…

„Remus?", flüsterte Severus matt und beobachtete mit einem leichten Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit, wie Remus mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs Severus' Hose verschwinden ließ und sich dann an seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen machte. Severus vernahm undeutlich einen geflüsterten Zauberspruch, der ihm noch aus seiner Schulzeit vertraut war und der immer dann zur Anwendung gekommen war, wenn es an den üblichen Hilfsmitteln gemangelt hatte.

„Remus…", versuchte Severus noch mit schwacher Stimme einzuwenden, doch da war es auch schon wieder zu spät.

Mit einem einzigen, harten Ruck war Remus in seinen nachgiebigen, entspannten Körper eingedrungen und begann sofort, ihn mit wilden Stößen aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen.

Severus hatte erwartet, dass es unangenehm sein müsste, oder vielleicht sogar weh tun sollte, doch es war anders. Der Schmerz war da, aber unangenehm war es nicht. Es fühlte sich einfach nur geil an. Es war fast so, als ob sich sein abebbender Orgasmus um ein vielfaches verlängern würde. Seine Erregung stieg wieder an und auch, wenn er wusste, dass er kein zweites Mal so kurz hintereinander kommen konnte, so führte es doch dazu, dass er jede von Remus' ungezügelten Bewegungen mehr als genoss.

Seine Hände krallten sich wieder in die Tischkante und wenn er noch genügend Atem übrig gehabt hätte, so hätte er Remus noch zusätzlich angefeuert, aber so wie die Dinge lagen, konnte er nur daliegen und seine Ekstase durch Stöhnen deutlich machen. Zu mehr war er einfach nicht mehr in der Lage.

Severus' Stöhnen und seine offenkundige Lust elektrisierten Remus so sehr, dass er sich nicht lange beherrschen konnte, obwohl es für ihn selbst eine gefühlte kleine Ewigkeit dauerte. Heißes Verlangen durchströmte ihn, ließ seinen harten Schaft noch mehr anschwellen und ließ ihn schließlich einen Höhepunkt erleben, der einer Explosion glich.

Als Remus wieder zu sich kam, lag er schwer atmend auf Severus' Oberkörper.

„Wenn das der _neue_ Remus ist", bemerkte Severus trocken, „dann werde ich wohl der Letzte sein, der sich über diese Veränderung beklagt."

**OoooOoooO**

In den darauffolgenden Tagen versuchte Remus sehr zögerlich seinen Entschluss – keine _Maske_ mehr zu tragen – umzusetzen.

Die erste Gelegenheit dazu bot ihm Minvera, die ihn bat, ein Fest für den Valentinstag zu organisieren. Obwohl… sie hatte ihn nicht mal wirklich gebeten… Sie hatte ihn darauf angesprochen und vorausgesetzt, dass er sich darum kümmern würde. Ganz genauso, wie sie es sonst immer gemacht hatte. Liebenswürdig und höflich, wie er sonst immer gewesen war, hatte er zugestimmt und seinen Frust für sich behalten. Doch dieses Mal räusperte er sich, als sie sich schon abwenden wollte und hielt sie mit einem bestimmten „Minerva!" zurück.

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und betrachtete ihn neugierig.

„Ist noch etwas, Remus?", fragte sie.

Remus leckte sich rasch über seine trockenen Lippen.

„Ja… Minerva, es wäre mir lieber, wenn sich jemand anderes um die Organisation kümmern würde." Er sprach hastig weiter um ihre unausweichliche Entrüstung und Enttäuschung noch eine kleine Weile hinauszuzögern. „Versteh' mich nicht falsch… ich helfe gern, aber es ist mir im Moment einfach zu viel. So sehr ich diese Feste liebe, so ungern würde ich…"

„Ach, na gut", unterbrach ihn Minerva leichthin. „Dann frage ich eben Filius. Ich denke, er kann noch etwas Freizeit erübrigen." Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich denke, nicht nur dir ist es im Moment etwas zu viel. Aber ich hoffe, dass du dennoch morgen Nachmittag meine Einladung zum Tee annimmst."

Da ihr Lächeln etwas müde, aber durchaus ehrlich war, fiel Remus ein Stein vom Herzen und er entspannte sich wieder.

„Liebend gern, Minerva", erwiderte er erfreut. „Ich habe noch eine Packung Karamell-Schoko-Kekse vom Honigtopf – wenn es dir Recht ist…"

„Oh, bring sie auf alle Fälle mit. Karamell ist meine geheime Schwäche", sagte Minerva und ging mit einem leichten Winken davon.

In den nächsten Tagen boten sich für Remus einige Gelegenheiten seinen Kollegen und Freunden zu beweisen, dass er auch „Nein" sagen konnte und sehr wohl über eine eigene Meinung verfügte. Die übliche Reaktion war, dass es eben gar keine besondere Reaktion gab. Ab und zu erntete er dafür auch anerkennende Blicke, was ihm ein völlig neues Gefühl vermittelte.

Am Freitag schließlich traf er zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder auf Lucius Malfoy.

Es war im Lehrerzimmer und Lucius beschwerte sich gerade über eine neuen Artikel in _Dark Doctrine_, einem Magazin über Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste. Einige Kollegen – auch Severus - standen um Lucius herum und besonders die Frauen hingen nahezu atemlos an seinen Lippen. Remus stand etwas abseits vor einem der Bücherregale und blätterte in einem Lehrbuch. Er fühlte förmlich, wie Lucius' Veela-Charme ihm aus jeder Pore troff. Unwillkürlich trat auch er näher und lauschte Lucius' Stimme.

„… absoluter Unsinn und das von einem Mann seines Kalibers. Schon die Tatsache, dass sich Mandrake in keiner seiner Arbeiten auf Chimaerologie bezieht, macht den ganzen Artikel zu einer einzigen Platzverschwendung", schloss Lucius mit ernster Stimme ab.

Die Frauen bejahten seine Ausführung egal ob sie von dem Thema eine Ahnung hatten oder nicht. Von den Herren kamen einige wohlmeinende Kommentare und Severus bestätigte Lucius' Meinung über den Artikel mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem abschätzigen Blick auf die Zeitschrift. Nur Remus blieb ungerührt stehen – auf ihn schien dieser legendäre Veela-Charme, wohl auch in Verbindung mit wissenschaftlichen Ausführungen, einfach nicht dieselbe Wirkung zu haben.

Es verblüffte ihn, dass Lucius tatsächlich das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Lupin? Haben Sie keine Meinung zu dem Ganzen? Schließlich ist es doch Ihr Fachgebiet, oder?", rief er ihm gedehnt zu und einige der Frauen kicherten sogar.

„Nein, wenn ich alles in diesen Zeitschriften kommentieren würde, dann würde ich nicht mehr zum Schlafen, geschweige denn zum Unterrichten kommen. Nicht jeder hat so viel Zeit wie Sie, Malfoy", antwortete Remus ruhig.

Seine neuerworbene Ehrlichkeit hatte ihm diese Worte auf die Lippen gelegt. Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte er aus Höflichkeit gelogen und etwas Geistreiches und Vieldeutiges eingefügt um sich hinterher dafür zu schämen. Er dachte, dass gerade Lucius, der ihm immer und immer wieder diese Falschheit vorgeworfen hatte, diese Antwort zu schätzen wüsste. Doch mit dieser Einschätzung lag er offensichtlich völlig daneben, wie ihm ein Blick auf Lucius' eiskaltes Gesicht zeigte.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie Ihrem Fachgebiet sehr uninteressiert gegenüber stehen, Lupin?", versetzte Lucius mit dieser ätzenden, hochnäsigen Ruhe, die darauf berechnet war, jeden in ein kleines Häufchen Elend zu verwandeln. „Oder wie soll ich sonst diese Respektlosigkeit verstehen?"

Am Rande registrierte Remus, dass seine Kollegen mit Verblüffung und teilweise nur schlecht verhohlener Sensationsgier von einem zum anderen schauten. Selbst Severus wirkte irgendwie… bestürzt.

Remus selbst verstand nun absolut nichts mehr. Ehrlichkeit, das war es doch, was Lucius immer von ihm gewollt hatte – und jetzt das!

„Ich habe sehr wohl Interesse", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Und ich weiß sehr gut, was gute und was schlechte Abhandlungen über die Dunklen Künste sind. Eine Tatsache, die mich nicht zwingt zu allem meine Meinung äußern zu müssen. Aber du scheinst nicht zu wissen, was du willst, Malfoy! Wenn ich nett zu dir bin, dann wirfst du mir Heuchelei vor, und wenn ich ehrlich bin und du dabei schlecht wegkommst, dann bin ich in deinen Augen respektlos. Egal, was ich mache – es ist falsch! Wie soll ich mich verhalten, damit es dir endlich passt? Entscheide du dich erst mal, was _du_ willst, dann kannst du Forderungen an andere stellen!"

Remus hatte sich zum Ende hin immer mehr in Rage geredet und bemerkte daher erst jetzt die tödliche Stille, die sich über das Lehrerzimmer gesenkt hatte. Da er nicht mehr wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte und auch Lucius keine Anstalten machte, zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, drehte er sich einfach auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit einem gemurmelten „Ist doch wahr!" das Lehrerzimmer, das Lehrbuch immer noch in einer Hand haltend.

Severus beobachtete stumm den bühnenreifen Abgang seines Geliebten und sah, dass sogar Lucius' Lippen weiß vor Wut waren. Langsam und leise zerstreuten sich die anderen Lehrer, bis nur noch Severus und Lucius übrig waren.

Lucius drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig in Severus' Richtung.

„Wie kannst du…"

„Stop!", unterbrach ihn Severus ungerührt. „Wenn du dich erinnerst, dann habe ich dir und ihm versprochen, mich nicht einzumischen."

„Das ist doch…", schäumte Lucius, doch Severus ließ ihn wieder nicht ausreden.

„Nein, Lucius. Ich mische mich auf gar keinen Fall ein", sagte Severus starrsinnig.

„In Ordnung", knirschte Lucius, warf ihm aber dennoch einen letzten, giftigen Blick zu und stürmte dann davon.

Als Severus endlich allein war, zuckten seine Mundwinkel verräterisch, doch dann riss er sich wieder zusammen und beschloss, nicht länger bei der lächerlichen Komponente dieser durchaus ernsten Situation zu verweilen.

Während er seine Unterlagen auf dem Tisch zusammensuchte, murmelte er leise vor sich hin: „Ich mische mich nicht ein. Ich mische mich nicht ein. Ich mische mich auf gar keinen Fall ein…"

**OoooOoooO**

Lord Voldemort träumte. Viele glaubten, er würde nicht einmal schlafen, geschweige denn träumen, aber sie irrten sich. Seine Kraft war nicht über bestimmte Einschränkungen erhaben und war trotz aller Gerüchte menschlicher, als es ihm selbst lieb war. In seinem Traum sah er sich auf dem Friedhof stehen in dem sich das Grab seines verfluchten Muggelvaters befand. Er sah, als Zuschauer, eine Szenerie, die sich an diesem Ort vor drei Jahren abgespielt hatte. Er sah seine Todesser, sich selbst und Potter. Es war der Tag an dem er wieder einen Körper erlangt hatte, der Tag der sein Triumph hätte sein sollen.

Er durchschritt einige Reihen von Gräbern, und stieg über den leblosen Körper des Schuljungen, den er hatte töten lassen. Potters zitternde Gestalt drückte sich gegen einen großen Grabstein. Sein Ich von vor drei Jahren, lachte, spottete über die Hilflosigkeit seines Gegners. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Wurmschwanz, Rosier, Goyle, McMurphey, Cromwell… Malfoy. Der Verräter! Lord Voldemort fragte sich ob der arrogante Bastard schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt für die andere Seite gearbeitet hatte. Unbewusst griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Er wünschte sich ihn töten zu können. Ihn und Potter gleich dazu. Das hätte vieles um einiges leichter gemacht.

Er leerte seinen Kopf von diesen Gedanken. Rache würde noch früh genug kommen und er beobachtete den Kampf mit Potter, bis sich der Junge durch den Portschlüssel in Sicherheit brachte. Der Rest der Szenerie verschwand und er war allein auf dem Friedhof. Langsam ging er zu dem Grab seines Vaters. Er setzte sich und blickte in den Himmel. Warum konnte er den Jungen nicht töten? Rational gesehen hatte Potter keine Chance gegen ihn. Er, Lord Voldemort, übertrumpfte dieses Gör in allem. Macht, Wissen, Erfahrung und Ambition. Warum schien das Glück Potter in diesen ausweglosen Situationen immer hold zu sein? Unfreiwillig musste er lachen. Wie sehr er es hasste von Prophezeiungen abhängig zu sein. Dieser Junge, dieser unbedeutende Nichtskönner, sollte in der Lage sein ihn zu töten? Allein der Gedanke hätte ihn zum Lachen bringen müssen, aber es war nichts Witziges an dieser Aussage. Der Junge entkam ihm jedes Mal.

Es musste bald vorbei sein. Er wusste das. Diese Auseinandersetzung musste bald ein Ende haben. Er war kein Ignorant. Er wusste, dass er seine Pläne und vor allem seine Unsterblichkeit nicht umsetzten konnte, wenn er seine Gegner nicht beseitigte. Nicht nur Potter, alle seine Gegner mussten fallen, deshalb musste auch Hogwarts fallen. Er ließ sich zu einem kleinen Fluch über seinen Ahnen Salazar Slytherin hinreißen. Warum hatte sein Vorfahre, mit allen anderen verfluchten Gründern, nur dafür gesorgt, dass Hogwarts eine solche Festung war. Eine Schule… lachhaft. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich mit der Theorie beschäftigte, dass Hogwarts vielleicht zu Anfang gar nicht als Schule gedacht gewesen war, sondern eher eine Festung der Zauberer in ungewissen Zeiten hatte sein sollen. Hogwarts besaß die stärksten Verteidigungslinien die er je gesehen hatte. Die Mauern, nahezu unüberwindbar, die Lage strategisch perfekt. Keine Seite von Hogwarts bot eine große Angriffsfläche. Es war eine Festung die dem Ansturm eines Heeres standhalten konnte. Warum all dieser Schutz für eine Schule? Es war als würden die Gründer ihn auslachen, selbst sein Vorfahre.

Doch niemand war unfehlbar, auch nicht die legendären Gründer von Hogwarts. Sie hatten mit dem Licht Hogwarts eine Waffe geschaffen, die zu guter letzt ihr eigenes Werk dem Erdboden gleich machen würde. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Seine Gerissenheit hatte ihm Wege aufgezeigt, auch Hogwarts hatte Schwachstellen. Wenige zwar - aber sie waren vorhanden und er würde sie nutzen. Voldemort musste lächeln. Ja, er würde das Licht entfesseln und Hogwarts vernichten und sein Siegeszug würde unaufhaltsam sein. Seine Todesser arbeiteten an seinem Plan, den fehlenden Ring Gryffindors zu erobern. Sollten Dumbledore und seine Truppe an Versagern nur die Arbeit erledigen auch noch den Ring Ravenclaws finden. Im Endeffekt waren sie blind, blind gegenüber dem was sich unbemerkt in ihrer Nähe abspielte. Hogwarts machte sie unvorsichtig.

Ja, er würde sie bekommen, seine Rache an den Verrätern und Harry Potter würde sterben. Sollten sie sich nur in Sicherheit wiegen und glauben er verschwende wie sie all seine Ressourcen auf der Jagd nach den Ringen. Sie würden gar nicht bemerken wie sich die Schlinge um ihren Hals beginnen würde zuzuziehen.

Mit einem Augenaufschlag erwachte Lord Voldemort in seiner Kammer.

**OoooOoooO**

An diesem Freitag Abend saß Gloria alleine im Gartensalon, der so genannt wurde, weil sich seine drei großen, gläsernen Flügeltüren auf den – zur Zeit – tief verschneiten Garten öffnen ließen. Gloria hatte es sich mit einer sehr damenhaften Stickarbeit in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Der Feuerschein des Kamins erhellte schwach und flackernd auch ein Stück weit die makellose Schneeoberfläche des Gartens.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie durch Sirius Black eine Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten, in der sie ermahnt worden war, vorsichtiger zu sein. Der dunkle Lord hatte anscheinend begonnen, verstärkt nach dem Informationsleck unter seinen Todessern zu suchen und Ferguson und Penniweather waren unter den ersten Opfern gewesen.

Der Name Ferguson hatte ihr nichts gesagt, doch Penniweather hatte sie flüchtig gekannt, da ihr Bruder und auch ihr verstorbener Ehemann gelegentlich Geschäfte mit ihm gemacht hatten.

Dumbledore hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, das Haus ihres Bruders zu verlassen und sich zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit vor dem dunklen Lord und seinen Gefolgsleuten zu verstecken, doch dieses Angebot hatte sie rundweg abgelehnt. Seit ihr Ehemann ermordet worden war, kannte sie keine Angst mehr.

Ihr Bruder nahm jetzt in diesem Moment an einem weiteren Todesser-Treffen teil und sie würde nichts unversucht lassen um die wichtigen Informationen, die er ihr in den nächsten Tagen zweifellos erzählen würde, an die Stellen weiterzuleiten, die sie ihrer persönlichen Rache Schritt für Schritt näher bringen würden.

Sie sah auf die Uhr, welche auf dem Kaminsims stand. Maximilian war vor über zwei Stunden aufgebrochen. Er würde sicher bald zurückkehren.

Ein Klopfen an der Terrassentür schreckte sie auf. Sie fuhr in ihrem Sessel herum und sah Sirius Black in seiner menschlichen Gestalt dort draußen im Schnee stehen. Zornig schleuderte sie ihre Stickerei von sich und ging mit raschen Schritten zu der Tür um ihn einzulassen. Üblicherweise überbrachte er ihr Briefe immer in seiner Animagus-Gestalt und wenn er mündliche Botschaften für sie hatte, dann trafen sie sich außerhalb des Hauses.

Sie riss die Tür auf und fauchte ihn an: „Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Wie können Sie unangemeldet hier auftauchen? Noch dazu _so_! Max kann jeden Moment zurück kommen!"

„Ich habe eine dringende Nachricht von Dumbledore für Sie", erwiderte Sirius, ohne auf ihre Gardinenpredigt einzugehen.

„Hätten Sie mir die nicht auch schon vor einer Stunde übermitteln können?", fuhr Gloria ihn an. Sie fühlte sich unwohl mit diesem spontanen Treffen, als würde selbst der Schnee unter ihren Füßen Ohren und Augen haben.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe sie eben erst erhalten. Dumbledore bittet Sie erneut, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es wird zu gefährlich für Sie."

„Ist das alles?", gab Gloria ungehalten zurück. „Ich habe ihm doch neulich schon ausrichten lassen, dass das nicht in Frage kommt."

Sirius warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit über ihren Mut bewundert, aber das, was Sie jetzt hier abziehen wollen, ist nicht mehr mutig, das ist hochgradig leichtsinnig. Die Schlinge um Sie zieht sich immer enger zusammen."

Gloria funkelte ihn wütend an und drehte dann ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich Dumbledore's Bitte anschließen würde?", fuhr Sirius mit weicherer Stimme fort. „Würden Sie dann wenigstens darüber nachdenken? Gloria?" Er ergriff ihre Hand und sie fuhr herum, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihre Finger seiner kalten Hand zu entziehen.

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", sagte sie mit soviel eisiger Verachtung, wie sie nur aufbringen konnte. „Warum sagen Sie so etwas?"

„Weil ich Sie liebe, Gloria", erwiderte Sirius schlicht.

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Gloria. „Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist!"

Sirius' Augen funkelten bei ihren Worten. Er zog ihre Hand, die er immer noch festhielt, zu sich und legte seine andere Hand um ihre Taille.

„Aber Sie sind in der Liebe natürlich eine Expertin", raunte er ihr zu.

Gloria starrte ihn aus weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Noch niemals hatte ein Mann gewagt sich ihr gegenüber so zu benehmen. Normaler Weise genügte ein Blick oder ein scharfes Wort um die Männer ihrer Bekanntschaft in die Schranken zu verweisen. Für einen Augenblick war sie zu verblüfft, um sich zu wehren.

Sie fühlte die Kälte in seinen Händen, seinen Armen – ja, in seinem ganzen Körper und seine Nähe verwirrte sie. Diese Verwirrung machte sie wütend und brachte sie endlich wieder zur Besinnung.

„Wie können Sie mich lieben, wenn Sie doch alles, an was ich glaube, alles wofür ich einstehe, nur verachten?", fragte sie ihn mit kalter Würde.

Sirius blinzelte, lockerte den Griff um ihre Taille und ließ sie schließlich ganz los.

„Das weiß ich nicht", gab er mit entwaffnender Offenheit zu. „Ich weiß nur, dass es so ist."

Gloria musterte ihn triumphierend.

„Dann haben Sie ein wirkliches Problem, Mister Black. Denn ich werde mich garantiert nicht ändern um ihren romantischen Vorstellungen und ihrem kleinkarierten Weltbild zu entsprechen."

„Aber…", fing Sirius an, doch Gloria presste ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

„Still!", zischte sie und horchte einen Moment angestrengt - und da hörte es auch Sirius.

Schritte.

„Mein Bruder ist zurück", flüsterte Gloria und drängte Sirius rückwärts zur Terrassentür hinaus. „Verschwinden Sie! Rasch!"

Es war Gloria gerade gelungen, die Tür hinter dem großen, schwarzen Hund zu verschließen, der fast sofort mit dem Dunkel der Nacht verschmolz und ihre Stickarbeit aufzuheben, als Maximilian Graves den Salon betrat.

„Max, da bist du ja", begrüßte sie den Mann, dessen Haare genauso rotblond waren, wie ihre eigenen. „Du siehst müde aus. Setz' dich doch ans Feuer." Voller zärtlicher, schwesterlicher Besorgnis führte sie ihn zu ihrem Sessel, in dem er Platz nahm und seine Beine in Richtung Feuer streckte.

„Verdammt kalt da draußen", sagte er und seufzte wohlig, als das Kaminfeuer langsam seine steifen Glieder erwärmte. „Bei so einem Wetter jagt man nicht einmal einen Hund hinaus."

Gloria versteifte sich bei seinen Worten ein wenig. Hatte er das nur so dahin gesagt, oder… „Möchtest du noch eine Kleinigkeit essen oder etwas Warmen trinken? Ich sage gerne in der Küche Bescheid", schlug sie mit ruhiger Stimme vor.

„Nein, danke… ich möchte nichts mehr essen. Aber zu einer Tasse Tee würde ich nicht nein sagen." Er streckte sich in dem Sessel und schwang ein Bein über die Armlehne. „Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber dieser verdammte Ring ist nirgends aufzutreiben. Obwohl ich mittlerweile glaube, dass die Gruppe unter Aberfeldy's Führung eine Spur hat, aber nichts davon sagen will um die Lorbeeren ganz alleine zu ernten."

„So etwas." Gloria gab sich milde entrüstet, aber dennoch desinteressiert, während sie diese aufschlussreiche Information selbstverständlich wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsaugte. „Ich bringe dir gleich deinen Tee."

„Danke. Ich glaube… Was ist das denn?", fragte Max plötzlich und Gloria drehte sich überrascht um.

Sein Finger zeigte in Richtung Terrassentür und Gloria's Blut schien sich in Eiswasser zu verwandeln.

Dort, wo noch vor wenigen Minuten Sirius Black gestanden hatte, war der Schnee von seinen Schuhen geschmolzen und bildete nun eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Teppichboden.

„Ach herrje… das hatte ich ganz vergessen", erwiderte Gloria und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Pfütze verschwinden. „Eine der Katzen hat vor der Tür so entsetzlich miaut, dass ich sie einfach hereinlassen musste."

„Eine Katze?", wiederholte Max und stand auf. Er ging zu der fraglichen Terrassentür und sah hinaus. Nun erkannte auch Gloria, dass im schwachen Schein des Kaminfeuers die Spuren des großen, schwarzen Hundes im Schnee deutlich zu sehen waren.

Sie glaubte, ihr Herz müsse stehen bleiben, doch stattdessen schlug es doppelt so schnell, als wollte es ihre Brust sprengen.

„Bisschen groß für eine Katze", bemerkte Max und musterte seine Schwester mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Findest du?", gab Gloria so ungerührt wie möglich zurück. „Es war auch eine recht große, dicke Katze. Ich glaube, sie bekommt bald Junge."

„Aber die werden auf keinen Fall hier zur Welt gebracht", warf Max ein und ging zurück zu dem Sessel am Kamin.

Gloria nickte folgsam und seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Doch etwas in der Haltung ihres Bruders sagte ihr, dass er noch nicht restlos überzeugt war.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod ihres Mannes empfand sie wieder Furcht.

**OoooOoooO**

Ihr Wohnzimmer war das Lieblingszimmer der Katzen, hier waren schließlich die gemütlichsten Plätze. Das fand auch die eigentliche Bewohnerin des Hauses, Arabella Figg, die es sich gerade mit einer Tasse gutem Tee auf dem Sofa bequem machte. Willart, ein grauer Kurzhaarkater, schmiegte sich an ihr Bein. Sie lächelte und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Ah, eine Dokumentation. Arabella nippte an ihrem Tee, im nächsten Moment war ein kreischendes Fauchen zu hören und Willart flüchtete sich unter eine Gardine. Doch Arabella war zu gebannt, zu geschockt. Der Tee weichte ihren dicken Rock durch, doch auch die Hitze kümmerte sie nicht, sowenig wie die Tasse, die sie hatte fallen lassen. Sie starrte in den Fernseher.

**OoooOoooO**

**tbc…**

Lucius: Meine Damen…

Severus: …kann es sein, dass dieses Kapitel…

Lucius: …ungewöhnlich lang hat auf sich warten lassen?

Lorelei: Seid ihr jetzt fertig?

Toyo: Sieht so aus.

Severus: Meine Damen! Das beantwortet unsere Frage nicht!

Lorelei: Das ist jetzt halt so.

Severus: (ungläubig) Das ist jetzt halt so?

Toyo: Wir machen das ja nicht mit Absicht!

Lorelei: Außerdem, Sevy, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle nicht so aufplustern. Immerhin durftest du in diesem Kapitel Sex haben.

Lucius: Stimmt. Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund, dich zu beschweren! Ich hingegen bin in diesem Kapitel eindeutig zu kurz gekommen.

Lorelei: (seufzt) Wir wollten deinen edelsten Teilen halt auch mal eine kleine Verschnaufpause gönnen.


	74. Kapitel vierundsiebzig

**The Green Side of Life**

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter seventy-four

# 74 #

_AN: Wir hoffen, dass es euch freut, dass es wieder weitergeht. Es mussten einige Punkte geklärt werden (auch im Hinblick auf den 7. Band) und wir schämen uns auch ganz fürchterlich für die lange Wartezeit._

* * *

_Was bisher geschah…_

_Remus zeigt mehr Selbstbewusstsein und will kein ewiger Ja-Sager mehr sein. Bei Severus stößt dies auf Verständnis und Gegenliebe. Doch als Remus sein neues Rückgrat bei Lucius ausprobiert, eskaliert die Auseinandersetzung zu einem Streit in der Öffentlichkeit._

_Währenddessen bestürmt Sirius Gloria, sich endlich in Sicherheit zu bringen, was sie vehement ablehnt. Dabei wäre Sirius fast noch von Gloria's Bruder entdeckt worden, der nun seiner Schwester gegenüber ein gewisses Misstrauen zu hegen scheint._

_Außerdem macht Arabella Figg eine hochinteressante Entdeckung!_

* * *

_Freitag, 17.01._

Wo bei Merlins weißem Bart war es nur?

Harry kroch schon seit einigen Minuten unter den Tischen im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste herum.

Wie konnte es sein, dass man so etwas verlor wie ein Essay?

Vielleicht war das dumme Stück Pergament unter das Regal gerutscht. Harry hockte sich vor das Regal und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangstasche.

„Aero halitus."

Ein Luftstoß kam aus seinem Zauberstab. Keine Sekunde später hielt Harry sich hustend die Hand vor den Mund und kroch aus der Staubwolke, die sich um das Regal gebildet hatte. Seine Augen tränten von dem Staub, der, wie Harry vermutete, wahrscheinlich schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt war. Er kroch weiter zwischen den Tischreihen weg von der großen Staubwolke und hustete noch einmal.

Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging die Tür mit einem lauten Poltern auf und jemand betrat den Klassenraum. Harry war im Begriff sich aufzurichten, als er einen Schmerz in seiner Hand spürte. Er krachte auf den Boden zurück und zog seinen Arm mit der offensichtlich verletzten Hand an sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch den Saum eine Robe, der die Schritte begleitete, dann hörte er einige wütend genommene Stufen und eine weitere Tür auf- und zuschlagen. Danach herrschte wieder Stille.

„Au…", stieß Harry nach einer Minute aus. „Autsch."

Auf dem Rücken liegend, sah er an die Decke. Er hielt immer noch seine Hand schützend auf die Brust gepresst. Was zum Henker ist gerade passiert, fragte sich Harry, während der Schmerz in seiner Hand abklang. Jemand hatte die Tür zu Remus' Büro zugeknallt und entweder war das ein sehr mutiger und entnervter Schüler gewesen - was Harry sehr schnell wieder verwarf - oder Remus selbst.

Er rappelte sich auf und bewegte die Finger seiner schmerzenden Hand, dann fasste er den Entschluss einmal nachzusehen was mit seinem Lieblingsprofessor los war.

Harry klopfte kurz an die Tür, öffnete sie aber ohne eine Antwort von innen abzuwarten. Remus, der gerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch gehetzt auf und ab ging, warf ihm einen hitzigen Blick zu und blieb einen Augenblick stehen, bevor er seine Schritte wieder aufnahm.

„Harry, ich habe gerade nicht die Zeit oder den Nerv irgendetwas zu besprechen. Es ist besser du kommst morgen wieder", sagte der Werwolf grimmig und Harry zog die Augenbrauen bei diesem Ton kraus. Ein Pochen in seiner Hand erinnerte ihn an etwas, das ein gewisses Maß an Trotzigkeit in ihm hervorquellen ließ.

„Ach, und die Tatsache, dass du mich über den Haufen rennst, oder besser gesagt auf mich drauf trittst, ist natürlich vollkommen nebensächlich. Danke, dass du dich nicht einmal entschuldigen kannst", schnaubte Harry und hielt seinen Handrücken in Remus' Richtung, auf dem sich schon ein großer blauer Fleck abzeichnete. „Schön zu sehen, dass du langsam zu einem Arschloch wirst, Remus."

„Halt den Mund, Harry", keifte Remus dazwischen. „Und wage es ja nicht, so mit mir zu reden. Ich…"

„Du wirst _was_? Mir Strafarbeiten geben? Nachsitzen? Immer her damit."

Harry und Remus starrten sich an. Lange und intensiv, voller Wut und Ärger. Doch der Blick verlor an Schärfe, bis nur noch eine peinliche Stille zwischen beiden übrig blieb. Gleichzeitig wandten beide ihre Blicke voneinander ab. Harry blickte betreten auf den Boden, als ob seine Schuhspitzen auf einmal das Interessanteste im ganzen Büro geworden waren. Erst ein kleines Räuspern ließ ihn wieder aufblicken. Remus war hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgetreten und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Harry, gib mir deine Hand", sagte Remus mit einem Seufzen.

Harry streckte ihm ohne etwas zu sagen die verletzte Hand entgegen. Remus murmelte einen Zauberspruch und Harry spürte ein kleines Ziehen in seiner Hand bevor der große blaue Fleck und der Schmerz von seiner Hand verschwand.

„Danke", grummelte Harry.

„Ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, Harry. Ich wollte bestimmt nicht auf dich treten und nur weil ich schlechte Laune habe, gibt mir das auch keine Entschuldigung so unfreundlich zu sein."

„Was hat dich eigentlich in diese Stimmung versetzt? Du bist normalerweise viel gelassener", fragte Harry nun interessiert und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Remus' Schreibtisch.

Remus ließ sich selbst in seinen bequemen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und mit einem weiteren Seufzer fuhr er sich durch das ergraute Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das erzählen sollte, Harry", gab Remus zurück und schnappte sich eine Schreibfeder vom Tisch mit der er seine nervösen Finger beschäftigen konnte.

„Hat es was mit Snape zu tun?", fragte Harry.

„Professor Snape", korrigierte Remus tadelnd. „Und nein, es hat nichts mit Severus zu tun. Warum erzähl ich dir das eigentlich?"

„Weil es gut tut jemanden zu haben der einem zuhört", erklärte Harry. „Sirius ist nicht da, das ist blöd für dich. Ich weiß, ich bin auch dein Schüler, aber außerhalb der Schulstunden sind wir doch auch Freunde, Remus. Das hast du selbst mal gesagt."

Remus sah Harry überrascht an, musste dann unfreiwillig lächeln.

„Ich scheine in der letzten Zeit wohl einiges verpasst zu haben, zum Beispiel den Zeitraum in dem du erwachsener geworden bist." Harry grinste breit und Remus fühlte sich wirklich entfernt an Sirius erinnert. „Warum eigentlich nicht. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich dir etwas streng Vertrauliches erzählen würde." Er legte die Schreibfeder auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Hände. „Ich habe mich mit Malfoy gestritten", sagte er schnell und mit einem Mal konnte er nicht mehr sitzen bleiben. Remus stand auf und fing wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Dieser arrogante Bastard kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden was er will. Ist doch nur verständlich, dass ich seine Spitzfindigkeiten irgendwann über habe. Oh, ich werde ihm schon zeigen wie ich davon die Nase voll habe. Ich werde ihm jede seiner kleinen Zweideutigkeiten mit Wonne in die Haare schmieren."

„Ich will dich nicht unterbrechen, Remus, aber was ist eigentlich passiert? Bis jetzt weiß ich nur, dass es um Malfoy geht und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nicht den Jüngeren meinst."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht…" Und dann fing Remus an, von dem Vorfall im Lehrerzimmer zu erzählen. Als er fertig war hatte er sich in einen erneuten Wutausbruch hinein gesteigert, der die Vase mit seinen fliegenfressenden Pflanzen auf dem Fensterbrett zerspringen ließ. Erst als er seine Geschichte beendet hatte, bemerkte er, dass er außer Atem war.

Harry sah Remus an und wusste nicht genau ob er lachen oder einfach nur den Kopf schütteln sollte.

„Remus… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Aber du hast dich ziemlich verändert oder anders gesagt, du sprichst endlich mal aus was du denkst." Er schenkte Remus ein breites Lächeln.

Das Lächeln wurde erwidert.

„Verstehst du warum ich einfach etwas sagen musste?"

„Schon, aber es war ein Fehler!"

Remus war einen Moment im Schock erstarrt.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich weiß, es klingt ziemlich besserwisserisch, gerade weil es von mir kommt, aber Draco hat mir etwas erklärt und nachdem ich genau darüber nachgedacht habe musste ich ihm zustimmen. Wir müssen nach außen hin ein bestimmtes Verhalten an den Tag legen sonst funktioniert einfach gar nichts. Draußen ist eine andere Welt als drinnen und vor Fremden darf man sich keine Blöße geben. Was wäre, wenn ich in einem Interview mit dem Tagespropheten sagen würde, dass ich Angst habe vor der Zukunft und Angst vor meiner Begegnung mit Voldemort - was würden sie sagen? Was würden alle anderen denken? Sie hätten noch mehr Angst als sie sowieso schon haben. Deshalb sage ich das nicht. Mister Malfoy scheint privat ein anderer Mensch zu sein, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Vielleicht ist es bei ihm nicht anders, als bei mir und dieser Szene die du abgezogen hast hat ihn vor der Öffentlichkeit bloßgestellt. Wie schon gesagt, ich kann verstehen warum du so reagiert hast, aber meiner Meinung war das der falsche Weg mit Snapes bestem Freund auszukommen. Privat und Öffentlichkeit scheinen für die beiden zwei sehr voneinander getrennte Welten zu sein." Harry atmete tief aus als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Du warst doch an Weihnachten auch dabei."

Remus' Blick haftete noch immer etwas ungläubig an ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Remus?"

„Das was du gesagt hast kann ich nicht von der Hand weisen und es klingt sehr logisch und sehr nach Severus und … Malfoy!"

Harry stand auf.

„Ich verzieh mich dann mal. Ich muss immer noch das Pergament mit einem Zauberkunstaufsatz suchen." Und ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen ging er aus dem Zimmer.

Harry ging die Stufen in das Klassenzimmer hinab als ihn das Bild eines Chinesischen Feuerballs, das an der Wand hing, anbrüllte. Er blickte einen Moment lang auf das Bild des Drachen bis er sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn fasste.

„Mann, bin ich dumm… Merlin, das tut schon fast weh." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und vollführte eine ihm bekannte Bewegung.

„Accio Harry Potters Zauberkunstaufsatz!"

Er ging den Rest der Stufen hinunter und setzte sich auf das Lehrerpult. Es dauerte vielleicht eine Minute, da flutschte eine Pergamentrolle unter der Tür hindurch in das Klassenzimmer und hielt direkt auf Harry zu. Er fing sie geschickt ein und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„Weißt du", sagte er zu der Rolle oder zu sich selbst, „Davon sollten wir niemandem erzählen."

**OoooOoooO**

Remus blickte noch eine Zeit lang nachdenklich auf die Tür durch die Harry soeben verschwunden war.

Was der Junge gesagt hatte, klang logisch und vernünftig aber gleichzeitig auch furchtbar... kompliziert.

Besonders für ihn hatte dieses Verhalten – privates und öffentliches Leben – strikt zu trennen einen schalen Beigeschmack. Gerade eben hatte er sich aus einem Leben befreit, in dem er immer nur eine Maske getragen hatte und genoss zum ersten Mal seit 30 Jahren die Freiheit zu tun und zu sagen, was er dachte und jetzt sollte er sich schon wieder verstellen?

Gut, wenn Severus ihn darum gebeten hätte... dann... vielleicht. Severus zuliebe hätte er es sich überlegt. Doch dieser hatte in dieser Richtung noch nicht einmal die kleinste Andeutung gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte ihn ja noch ermutigt, seine neue Offenheit zu pflegen!

Also sollte er sich Lucius Malfoy zuliebe wieder ändern?

Nur über seine Leiche!

Er konnte aber nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Gedanken noch ein wenig den Erinnerungen an dieses wundervolle Weihnachtsfest nachhingen, an dem zwischen ihm, Severus und Lucius noch alles im Lot gewesen war.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius saß in seinem Büro.

Vor ihm lag die Akt, die er über Lisa Turpin angelegt hatte.

Ravenclaw Siebtklässlerin, Notendurchschnitt, Auszeichnungen, Schulprojekte, ihr Berufswunsch, ihr fertiger Lebenslauf und die Bewerbung zusammen mit einem Essay und Kontaktadressen. Eigentlich wollte er das alles schon vor einer Stunde erledigt haben, aber er saß nur am Tisch, den Blick an die Wand gerichtet, und dachte nach. Aber nicht über Miss Turpin und ihre Zukunft, sondern über sich selbst und seine Gegenwart.

Auf dem Schreibtisch stand immer noch das Abendessen, das er sich in sein Büro hatte bringen lassen, unberührt und nun kalt. Lucius war nicht hungrig. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um den Vorfall im Lehrerzimmer.

Es war selten, dass er sich über so einen Zusammenstoß derart aufregte. Mit fast schon beispielloser Wut war er nach Lupins Abgang spazieren gegangen, wobei er wohl ausgesehen haben musste wie jemand, der in den Krieg zieht.

Selbst Severus hatte es gemieden ihn zu begleiten oder danach auch nur seinen Weg zu kreuzen.

Alles in allem schämte sich Lucius für dieses peinliche Debakel. Nicht nur, dass Lupin ihn durch sein Ausrasten öffentlich beleidigt und ihre private Auseinandersetzung unangenehmer Weise für einen kurzen Moment ins Rampenlicht gezogen hatte, er hatte tatsächlich im Lehrerzimmer darüber die Fassung verloren.

Er musste unbedingt aufhören in Bezug auf den blöden Werwolf so empfindlich zu sein. Leider erwies sich das als ziemlich schwierig. Allein mit seinem bloßen Dasein zerstörte Lupin die Harmonie von Lucius' privatem Umfeld rücksichtslos, wie ein plumper Riese im Rosengarten von Malfoy Manor. Dabei versuchte Lucius doch wirklich rücksichtsvoll zu sein, so rücksichtsvoll er nach all dem was Lupin ihm schon an den Kopf geknallt hatte noch zu sein vermochte.

Er verstand die Beständigkeit nicht, mit der Lupin ihn ständig auf die Palme brachte. Hatte er vielleicht irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht? Er verwarf den Gedanken sofort. Es konnte doch nicht immer noch diese Eifersuchtsgeschichte sein? Das war einfach zu kindisch.

Lucius seufzte. Er hasste es, dass ihn diese Zwischenfälle mit dem dämlichen Wolf so beeinflussten. Er war nun wirklich nicht der Typ dafür. Es konnte wohl kaum an den Beleidigungen liegen, mit denen Lupin ihn bedachte.

Snob. Lackaffe. Schlampe.

Das Glas mit dem Wein, das auf dem Tablett bei dem Rest seines Abendessens stand, zerplatzte. Einige Tropfen der rot schimmernden Flüssigkeit spritzen in Lucius' Gesicht, in sein Haar und besudelten seine Robe. Er zischte frustriert auf. Nachdem er seine Hand entkrampft hatte, zog er sein Taschentuch aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und trocknete sein Gesicht und die nassen Haarsträhnen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug entledigte er sich all seiner Wut und zwang seinen rationalen Verstand, eine Lösung zu finden. Fast bewegungslos saß er mehrere Minuten in seinem Stuhl. Dann stand Lucius auf. Er griff nach seinem Spazierstock und verließ sein Büro. Es war an der Zeit sich im Bezug auf den Werwolf vollkommen neu zu orientieren. Die Idee nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an.

Der Grund, warum Lupin ihn zu unüberlegtem Verhalten verlocken konnte, ihn so irritierte, war ihm nun klar geworden: Severus.

Lucius sah Lupin als Severus' Liebhaber. Leider war dieser Liebhaber weder wie Etienne noch wie Charles und diese Feindseeligkeit und Respektlosigkeit passten nicht in Lucius' Bild von Harmonie.

Der Lebensabschnittspartner von Severus hatte sich gefälligst mit Severus' bestem Freund – Bruder war sogar noch viel treffender – zu verstehen. Keiner der anderen hatte ihm solche Probleme gemacht und da der Fehler und die Ursache nicht bei ihm lagen, konnte man nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung ziehen: Er musste aufhören Lupin als Teil von Severus zu sehen. Dieser Sonderstatus musste dieser nervenden Person aberkannt werden. Wenn Lupin wieder in die Kategorie ‚_unwichtig'_ geschoben wurde, dann konnte Lucius in dem Umgang mit ihm mit gewohnter Härte zuschlagen und mit seiner üblichen Kälte auftreten. Er wusste zwar, dass Severus mit dieser Entwicklung nicht glücklich sein würde, aber das war ihm egal. Warum, bei allen verbotenen Flüchen, sollte er in diesem Konflikt immer derjenige sein, der die Kompromisse einging? Hatte er nicht schon zu genüge seinen Edelmut und seine Geduld unter Beweis gestellt? Hatte er nicht Lupin die Hand in Freundschaft gereicht nur um seine Freundlichkeit wie einen Handschuh zum Duell ins Gesicht geschlagen zu bekommen? Wut war hier verschwendete Kraft. Das war es einfach nicht wert.

Lucius fühlte sich mit jedem Schritt den er tat, immer besser und als er die Stufen in die Kerker Hogwarts hinab ging, hatte Lucius all seine Probleme und all seine Wut auf Lupin wie ein benutztes Taschentuch einfach weggeworfen.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry schlüpfte aus der Großen Halle und seufzte wohlig. Das Essen in Hogwarts war immer noch das Beste. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Mrs. Weasley's Kochkünsten. Langsam und mir gut gefülltem Bauch steuerte er die Treppe an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er plötzlich einen Rest weißblonder Haare die Treppe in die Kerker hinab verschwinden. Er gab ohne zu überlegen seinem ersten Impuls nach - nämlich hinterher zu setzen - und erst am Rand der Treppe fiel ihm ein, dass es sich bei dieser Person nicht um Draco handeln konnte, der immer noch mit seinen Slytherin-Freunden in der Großen Halle an ihrem Haustisch saß. So stand er jetzt da und sah die Treppe hinab genau in das fragende Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, der sich auf den Stufen zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Ist da etwas, das Sie mit mir besprechen möchten, Mister Potter?", fragte Lucius Malfoy.

Harry wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht was er antworten sollte. Er war gerade dabei eine passende Antwort zu formulieren, da drehte sich der blonde Mann komplett zu ihm um und begann die Treppen wieder hinaufzusteigen. Als er nur noch ein paar Stufen von ihm entfernt war, sagte er in diesem für ihn typischen alles erklärenden Ton: „Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass jemand wie Sie, Mister Potter, der einen solchen Hang zu Schabernack und Ärger hat, bestimmt um den Eingang in die Küche weiß."

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie überrollt. Er nickte nur kurz.

„Dann werden Sie bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, mich zur Küche zu begleiten", beendete Lucius seine Konklusion und wartete darauf, dass Harry sich in Bewegung setzte.

Als sie die Küche betreten hatten, veranlasste Lucius Malfoy die Hauselfen, etwas abseits des gewöhnlichen Küchentrubels zwei Stühle aufzustellen und ihnen eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser, sowie etwas Brot und Käse zu bringen.

Mit den Worten „Sie sind alt genug, um mir bei einem Glas Gesellschaft zu leisten", schenkte Mister Malfoy beide Gläser voll und reichte eines davon Harry.

„Danke", sagte Harry etwas überrumpelt und nahm das Glas entgegen. Er wusste immer noch nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte, obwohl ihm sein Gespräch mit Draco über seine... _ihre_ Zukunft wieder ins Gedächtnis kam.

Doch Lucius Malfoy schien glücklicher Weise keine Eile zu haben, denn er nippte gelassen an seinem Wein - griff sich dann ein Käsehäppchen vor der Platte, die von einer Hauselfe auf einer Hand balanciert wurde - und blickte dann etwas gedankenverloren auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dann allerdings wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu und sagte: „Es ist eine ganze Weile her, seit wir miteinander gesprochen haben, Mister Potter. Kann es sein, dass Sie sich mittlerweile für eine bestimmte Karriere entschieden haben?"

„Ja... das heißt, eigentlich nein", gab Harry zu und ließ etwas den Kopf hängen. „Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, aber ich weiß bis jetzt nur, was ich auf gar keinen Fall machen will."

„Das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang", erwiderte Mister Malfoy immer noch ruhig. „Aber mich würde nun doch interessieren, warum Sie mit Ihren Überlegungen an diesem Punkt aufgehört haben."

„Naja", Harry grinste schief. „Das hängt damit zusammen, dass es fraglich ist, ob ich überhaupt eine Zukunft haben werde..."

Lucius Malfoy nickte leicht.

„Im Prinzip haben Sie da sicher Recht, Mister Potter. Aber grundsätzlich ist dies die falsche Einstellung, um in einen Kampf zu gehen. Nicht nur die Magie wird hierbei eine Rolle spielen... Sie dürfen auch Ihre mentale Stärke nicht vernachlässigen."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich versuche trotzdem, die Dinge realistisch zu sehen. Selbstüberschätzung führt doch zu nichts."

„Doch." Lucius Malfoy lächelte schmal. „Ins Verderben." Er nahm erneut einen Schluck Wein und schlug die Beine übereinander. Die Küchentür öffnete sich, doch weder Harry noch Mister Malfoy achteten darauf. „Also – welche Berufe wollen Sie dann auf gar keinen Fall ergreifen?"

„Auror", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Lucius Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, einen kurzen Moment stand deutlich die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, doch bevor er diese Aussage noch kommentieren konnte, kam von der Tür her ein wütend-überraschter Ausruf.

„Harry!"

Harry und Lucius Malfoy sahen auf und sahen einen nahezu fassungslosen Remus in der Nähe der Tür stehen.

„Du willst nicht Auror werden?", fragte Remus verständnislos. „Aber warum denn nur? Das wolltest du doch die ganze Zeit über."

Harry warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf Mister Malfoy, der versonnen in sein Weinglas sah und Remus überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schien.

„Ich will es eben nicht mehr. Es war nicht einmal meine Idee, alle anderen haben nur immer gewollt, dass ich Auror werde und am Anfang fand ich den Gedanken auch nicht so schlecht, aber ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich glaube nicht, dass es mir Spaß machen würde, für den Rest meines Lebens irgendwelchen Verbrechern hinterher zu jagen", erläuterte Harry knapp.

„Aber... dein Vater... Harry, dein Vater war auch Auror und er wäre so stolz auf dich gewesen", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Du bist doch..."

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater, Remus", sagte Harry leise, doch mit Nachdruck.

Remus schluckte.

„Na gut, dann... dann kannst du ja immer noch Lehrer werden und meine Nachfolge antreten", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern. „Es wäre wirklich eine Schande, eine Begabung wie deine..."

„Nein, Remus", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Wenn ich das alles hinter mir habe, dann will ich in meinem ganzen Leben nichts mehr damit zu tun haben." Er sah Remus gerade in die Augen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum Mister Malfoy immer noch so unbeteiligt auf seinem Stuhl saß. Nach allem, was Remus ihm noch kurz zuvor berichtet hatte, hatte er eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sich die beiden Zauberer sofort an die Kehle gehen würden. Doch bislang war noch nichts dergleichen geschehen und Harry fragte sich – etwas sensationslüstern, wie er selbst zugeben musste – ob dies die berüchtigte Ruhe vor dem Sturm war.

„Aber Harry!", sagte Remus. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste liegt dir im Blut und Hogwarts..."

„Hogwarts ist nicht alles", sagte Harry. „Nicht für mich. Nicht mehr. Es gibt da draußen auch noch eine andere Welt."

Remus sah ihn einige Momente lang stumm an und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich zeigte, dass er völlig fassungslos war. Doch dann verengten sich seine Augen und seine ganze Haltung veränderte sich schlagartig.

„Du!", sagte er wütend und deutete mit seinem Kinn in Lucius Malfoy's Richtung. „Das ist doch alles dein Werk, nicht wahr?! Sitzt hier herum, als ob dich das alles nichts angehen würde, während du in Wirklichkeit Harry eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst, die ihn dazu bringt, sein Erbe zu verraten!"

Harry blieb bei diesem Angriff förmlich die Spucke weg. Da war er wieder – der Remus, der vor Wut so außer sich war, dass Harry ihn kaum noch wiedererkannte. Vorsichtshalber blieb Harry stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und linste nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu Lucius Malfoy. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand in diesem Ton mit einem Malfoy sprach – und diese Großtat überleben würde.

Lucius Malfoy hingegen trank gelassen sein Glas Wein aus und stellte das leere Glas auf die immer noch volle Käseplatte die von der Hauselfe gehalten wurde.

„Mister Potter, Sie sind sicher – genau wie ich – der Ansicht, dass wir dieses interessante Gespräch nächste Woche fortführen sollten. Am Besten... in einem etwas störungsfreieren Umfeld." Diese Worte waren der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass er Remus' Gegenwart überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Dann erhob er sich mit seiner üblichen lässigen Eleganz und verließ – ohne Remus auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen – die Küche.

Remus blickte ihm völlig verdattert nach und Harry beeilte sich, Mister Malfoy's Beispiel zu folgen. Er murmelte noch einen Abschiedsgruß zu Remus und verdrückte sich – allerdings nicht halb so elegant wie Lucius Malfoy.

OoooOoooO 

„Er hat mich behandelt, als ob ich Luft wäre!", schäumte Remus Lupin keine Viertelstunde später, während er mit langen Schritten in Severus Snape's Wohnzimmer auf- und ablief. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Severus seufzte. Es war wirklich noch nicht lange her, dass er selbst auf diese Art und Weise von Lucius Malfoy behandelt worden war. Und das war alles andere als angenehm gewesen.

„Oh ja – das kann ich. Und dagegen ist leider kein Kraut gewachsen. Wenn Lucius beschließt, dass es dich in seiner Welt nicht mehr gibt, dann..." Er machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung. „Hatte ich nicht auch zu genüge erwähnt, dass mich diese Fehde zwischen euch nichts angeht?"

„Aber warum tut er das?" Remus blieb abrupt stehen und fasste seinen Liebsten scharf ins Auge, ganz ohne auf seine letzte Aussage zu achten. „Und wage es ja nicht, mir zu sagen, er würde die Auseinandersetzung mit mir fürchten – denn das hat ihn in der Vergangenheit auch nie abgehalten, mir seine Meinung höchst ausführlich unter die Nase zu reiben!", meinte er aufgebracht.

„Angst?" Severus schüttelte mit einem schmalen Lächeln den Kopf. „Sicher nicht. Angst gehörte nie wirklich zu Lucius' Beweggründen. Und es gibt sicher mehr als einen Grund für ihn, dich zu ignorieren. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass er einfach beschlossen hat, sich nicht mehr von dir provozieren zu lassen." Severus legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander. „Oder er..."

Das Feuer im Kamin des Slytherin-Hauslehrers loderte grün auf und Minerva McGonagall's Gesicht erschien in den Flammen. Ihre Miene wirkte angespannt als sie sagte: „Rasch – in Albus' Büro! Es gibt Neuigkeiten!"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgestoßen, verschwand ihr Gesicht auch schon wieder und die beiden Männer machten sich nach einem stummen Blickwechsel leicht alarmiert auf den Weg.

OoooOoooO 

Trotz der späten Stunde waren erstaunliche viele Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens in Dumbledore's Büro versammelt. Arthur und Molly Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody mit einigen jüngeren Auroren, die bei dem Kampf um den Hufflepuff-Ring dabei gewesen waren, natürlich alle, die sich sowieso in Hogwarts aufhielten, sowie Arabella Figg, die mit hochroten Wangen neben dem Schuldirektor stand.

Romulus stand ein wenig Abseits und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Merlin, war er müde! Seine Müdigkeit verschwand allerdings rasch, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Harry Potter in das etwas überfüllte Büro trat.

Minerva winkte den etwas zögernden jungen Mann wortlos an ihre Seite.

„Ich denke, du kannst anfangen, Albus", sagte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin. „Ich würde sagen, wir sind vollzählig."

Dumbledore nickte leicht.

„Ich will euch nicht lange auf die Folter spannen", sagte er schlicht. „Dank Arabella wissen wir nun, wo sich der Ravenclaw-Ring befindet."

Ein freudiges Raunen durchzog den Raum, welches von Moody's knarzender Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Warum stehen wir dann hier noch rum? Lasst ihn uns holen, bevor es die anderen tun!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich, doch Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Es besteht im Moment kein Grund zu Eile, aber es wäre mir erheblich wohler, wenn du, Alastor, mit zwei oder drei deiner Männer ein Auge auf den Ring habt, bis wir herausgefunden haben, _wie_ wir ihn an uns bringen können." Er blickte Arabella aufmunternd an. „Meine Liebe, warum erzählen Sie nicht noch einmal, was Sie mir vor wenigen Minuten berichtet haben?"

„Gern", erwiderte Arabella Figg und ihre Wangen glühten noch etwas mehr. „Ich habe gerade eine Tasse Tee getrunken und da habe ich ihn gesehen. Den Ring", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Im Fernsehen!"

Romulus registrierte, dass Arthur Weasley aus irgendeinem Grund entzückt wirkte. Er selbst musste zugeben, dass er das nicht ganz verstand und so fragte er, bestätigt durch einige andere fragende Gesichter: „Was ist denn ein Fernsehen?"

Sofort gab Arthur die passende Antwort. „Das ist eine Muggel-Gerätschaft mit der sie bewegliche Bilder empfangen, die meistens Nachrichten oder Geschichten erzählen." Der Enthusiasmus war geradezu schallend in Weasley's Stimme zu hören.

„Ha!", stieß Moody aus. „Dann haben wir tatsächlich einen kleinen Vorsprung. Von diesen reinblütigen Todessern hat garantiert keiner eines dieser Fern… Geräte", betonte er, und erntete von Lucius, Severus und Romulus einen scharfen Blick für die Bemerkung über Reinblüter, schließlich schien er selbst von diesem ominösen Gerät auch nicht mehr Ahnung zu haben.

Arabella Figg nickte eifrig.

„Ich habe den Ring gleich erkannt. Er war es. Eindeutig. Sie bereiten gerade eine Ausstellung über keltische Kunst und keltischen Schmuck vor und darüber kam eine Sendung im Fernsehen. Der Ravenclaw-Ring wird im Rahmen dieser Ausstellung zu sehen sein."

„Und wo?", platzte Romulus heraus. Diese ältliche Dame war ihm etwas zu weitschweifig.

Mrs Figg blickte etwas betreten um sich.

„Im Britischen Museum in London", antwortete sie und wirkte dabei, als würde sie um Entschuldigung bitten.

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore in die entstandene Stille hinein. „Das ist der Haken an der Sache."

„Aber… wieso denn?", fragte Harry nach einer kleinen Weile. „Es ist nur ein Muggel-Museum. Wo ist da das Problem?"

„Das Problem", schnarrte Moody, „das Problem liegt ganz einfach darin, dass im Britischen Museum kein einziger Zauber funktioniert und es dort zusätzlich noch jede Menge anderen seltsamen Muggel-Schnickschnack zum Schutz gegen Diebstähle gibt."

„Das heißt, wir kommen da nicht rein?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein", knurrte Moody. „Dieses Museum ist eine verdammte Festung."

„Weißt du, Harry, es gab in früheren Zeiten zu viele Diebstähle durch Zauberer", erläuterte Dumbledore. „Insbesondere durch Anhänger Voldemorts, denn im Britischen Museum werden zahlreiche Artefakte aufbewahrt, von deren magischen Fähigkeiten und Ursprüngen die Muggel keine Ahnung haben und die daher für viele Magier eine beträchtliche Versuchung darstellten."

„Und dann hat das Zauberei-Ministerium beschlossen, dass das aufhören muss und das Museum zur Magie-freien Zone erklärt", kommentierte Moody. „Dabei haben sie sich von den Kobolden helfen lassen die, wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt, sowieso ihre Finger in den Geschäften einiger der wichtigsten Museen haben. Vom Prinzip her war die Idee mit der Magie-freien Zone nicht schlecht. Allerdings sind wir in diesem speziellen Fall dadurch richtig gekniffen…"

Nun meldete sich Minerva McGonagall zu Wort.

„Natürlich könnten wir einfach reinplatzen, den Ring an uns nehmen und wieder das Weite suchen – aber wir denken, dass das zuviel Aufsehen erregen würde." Sie warf Dumbledore einen raschen Seitenblick zu. „Wir wollen nicht, dass Voldemort zu rasch erfährt, dass wir wissen, wo sich der Ring befindet… oder, dass wir ihn ihm vor der Nase weggeschnappt haben."

OoooOoooO 

_Samstag, 18.01._

„...und jetzt überwachen Mad-Eye Moody und ein Typ namens Rosebank das Museum", berichtete Harry am nächsten Morgen im Flüsterton Ron und Hermine. Draco hatte er noch am selben Abend alles erzählt und dann auch gleich die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Als er und Draco am Morgen gemeinsam die Slytherin-Kerker hatten verlassen wollen, waren sie dabei auf Anthony Goldstein gestoßen.

Draco hatte wissend gegrinst und Anthony war knallrot angelaufen.

Als Draco dann noch gefragt hatte: „Schnarcht Morag oder warum bist du schon so früh auf?", war Anthony förmlich vor ihnen geflohen.

Draco's Grinsen war noch breiter geworden und er hatte gemeint, es würde ihn angenehm überraschen, dass Harry nicht auch rot geworden wäre.

„Ich glaube, das habe ich hinter mir", hatte Harry mit einem Achselzucken geantwortet und Draco die Ausgangstür aufgehalten.

Jetzt saß er also nach dem Frühstück mit Ron und Hermine immer noch an dem – zwischenzeitlich nahezu verlassenen – Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle und versuchte, so zu tun, als ob er nicht bemerkte, dass die beiden unter dem Tisch Händchen hielten.

„Und man kann in dem ganzen Museum überhaupt nicht zaubern?", fragte Ron nach und auf Harry's Nicken meinte er: „Voll krass!"

„Ich weiß leider nicht sehr gut Bescheid über Diebstahlsicherungen", sagte Hermine und wirkte dabei leicht beschämt. „Aber ich kann meine Eltern bitten, mir Bücher zu schicken – es gibt bestimmt Möglichkeiten, eine Alarmanlage auszutricksen." Sie zog kurz ihre Stirne kraus. „Andererseits wäre es nicht wirklich korrekt, den Ring einfach so zu stehlen..." Als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden Jungs sie verwundert anstarrten, fuhr sie fort: „Naja – was wir vorhaben ist und bleibt nun mal ein Diebstahl. Egal wie gut unsere Absichten sind."

Harry seufzte leise und war froh, dass bislang niemand aus dem Phönix-Orden die gleichen moralischen Bedenken wie Hermine geäußert hatte. Auch war sich Harry im Klaren, dass man eine Alarmanlage außer Gefecht setzten konnte, aber er zweifelte doch stark, dass selbst Bücher ihnen hier weiterhelfen konnten. Sie waren keine Diebe und Harry war sich sicher keiner von ihnen würde in so kurzer Zeit zu einem zweiten rosaroten Panther werden und einen spektakulären Bruch in das Britische Nationalmuseum starten.

Eines war klar: hier würden sie gehörig um die Ecke denken müssen.

OoooOoooO 

tbc.

* * *

Lorelei: So, Zusammenfassung ist geschrieben, Update ist gemacht… Jetzt kann ich wieder Socken stricken gehen.

Severus: Socken? Ich brauche keine Socken!

Lorelei: Die sind auch nicht für dich.

Severus: (leicht grummelig) Für wen dann?

Lucius: Socken! Ein anderes Thema habt ihr nicht?

Lorelei: Nö, wieso?

Toyo: Ich glaube, er meint die Tatsache, dass dieses Kapitel so lang gebraucht hat.

Lucius: Zum Beispiel.

Lorelei: Sorry… wir mussten erst den 7. Band lesen…

Toyo: Genau.

Severus: Es kam, wie wir es euch prophezeit hatten!

Toyo: Hä?

Lucius: Rowling war noch vor euch fertig! Schämt euch!


	75. Kapitel fünfundsiebzig

The Green Side of Life

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

Chapter seventy-five

# 75 #

* * *

Anmerkung:

Lorelei hat ihre Real-Life-Sorgen nun endlich hinter sich und bei Toyo fangen sie gerade an. Verzeiht uns. Immerhin ist das nächste Kapitel (Nr. 76) schon fast fertig!

* * *

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Harry versucht Remus zu erklären, warum sich die Malfoys so verhalten, wie sie sich eben verhalten. Mittlerweile bedauert Remus insgeheim, dass er sich mit Lucius nicht mehr so gut versteht wie an Weihnachten._

_Währenddessen beschließt Lucius, den nervigen Werwolf einfach aus seinem Leben zu streichen und ihn zukünftig wie Luft zu behandeln._

_Als Harry Lucius gegenüber erwähnt, dass er kein Auror werden möchte, gerät Remus wiederum aus der Fassung, wird jedoch von Lucius vollständig ignoriert._

_Auf einem eilends anberaumten Treffen des Ordens gibt Arabella Figg ihre Entdeckung bekannt. Der Ravenclaw-Ring befindet sich im Britischen Museum in London – und dort kann nicht gezaubert werden!_

* * *

_Samstag, 18.01._

Gloria Borgin spielte die Gastgeberin bei einem Abendessen, welches ihr Bruder für einige Bekannte gab.

Bei allen diesen Bekannten handelte es sich ausnahmslos um Todesser, mit denen Maximilian in den letzten Tagen und Wochen intensiveren Kontakt gepflegt hatte. Gloria vermutete, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Männer zur Gruppenarbeit bei der Suche nach dem Ravenclaw-Ring verdonnert hatte.

Ihr Bruder hatteihr, trotz einiger Anstrengung ihn auszufragen ,nicht verraten, welchem Zweck dieses Abendessen dienen sollte, doch es gehörte nicht besonders viel Phantasie dazu, um zu erraten, dass eine neue Strategie ausgearbeitet werden sollte, um den Ring für Lord Voldemort _vor_ einer der anderen Gruppen zu finden, um innerhalb der Hierarchie der Todesser und in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords aufzusteigen.

Die Tischgespräche drehten sich zu Beginn um belanglose Themen, bis einer der jüngeren Männer – Angus O'Sullivan, von dem Gloria wusste, dass er heillos in sie vernarrt war – eine Anekdote über das Haustier, seiner Tante erzählte.

„Sie verhätschelt diesen Papagei wirklich sehr", berichtete O'Sullivan und richtete dann mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln das Wort an Gloria.

„Gloria, Sie lieben doch auch Tiere."

Sein Versuch, sich ihr angenehm zu machen war so offensichtlich wie ungeschickt und sie verbarg ihr Mitleid mit ihm geschickt hinter einer verbindlich-höflichen Miene. Selbst wenn sie interessiert gewesen wäre – er war mit seinen Anfang 20 einfach zu jung für sie.

Sie war sich sicher, dass seine Schwärmerei für sie mit der Zeit von selbst vergehen würde und wies ihn daher nie so brüsk ab, wie sie es bei jedem anderen ihrer Verehrer bisher getan hatte.

„Ja, sicher", antwortete sie mit gerade dem richtigen Hauch von höflichem Desinteresse. „Allerdings gilt meine Liebe eher den Katzen und nicht so sehr den Vögeln."

Die Hauselfen erschienen, um die Dessertteller abzuräumen, was für Gloria das Zeichen war, sich zurückzuziehen und die reine Männerrunde ihrem Whisky, ihren Zigarren und ihren strategischen Plänen zu überlassen.

Sie erhob sich gerade von ihrem Stuhl, als Max kurz auflachte und sagte: „Katzen – richtig! Erst neulich hat sie so ein Riesenvieh ins Haus gelassen – hat sie ihre Jungen jetzt eigentlich schon bekommen?", richtete er seine Frage an Gloria.

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, Max", antwortete Gloria gelassen, während innerlich ihre Gedanken rasten. Er spielte auf die Ausrede an, die sie ihm aufgetischt hatte, um Black's Hunde-Fußspuren im Schnee zu erklären. „Sie ist am nächsten Morgen schon wieder entwischt – wahrscheinlich hatte sie nur einen warmen Platz zum Schlafen gesucht. Wenn ihr gestattet, dann werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen." Gloria nickte ihren Gästen kurz zu und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf die Tür des Speisezimmers zu, als abermals Max das Wort ergriff.

„Schade – hätte mich irgendwie interessiert. Dieses Vieh hat Riesenspuren im Schnee hinterlassen. Im ersten Moment hatte ich geglaubt, sie wären von diesem streunenden Hund, der sich eine zeitlang hier herumgetrieben hat."

„Hund?", fragte Peter Pettigrew, welcher sich bislang nicht besonders an der Unterhaltung beteiligt hatte, plötzlich interessiert. „Ein großer, schwarzer Hund?"

„Ja, genau", lachte Max etwas gezwungen. „Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich einen Moment lang, mich trifft der Schlag. Dieses Vieh hat einem Grimm zum Verwechseln ähnlich gesehen."

Seine Gäste lachten über diesen etwas lahmen Scherz pflichtschuldigst.

„Und dann?", fragte O'Sullivan. „Was hast du dann gemacht, Max?"

„Na, erst einmal überhaupt nichts", grinste dieser und es war für Gloria leicht zu erkennen, dass er seine Geschichte nun etwas ausschmückte. „Ich war ja wie vom Donner gerührt. Ich versuchte mich gerade daran zu erinnern, wo ich meinen Zauberstab hin gesteckt hatte, als dieses Vieh ein totes Karnickel aus einem der Büsche zerrte und mit seiner Beute im Maul das Weite suchte. Erst da habe ich begriffen, dass es nicht der Grimm, sondern nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Hund war."

„Er war auch noch einige Male an den Mülltonnen, aber ich habe ihn schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen", ergänzte Gloria. „Und wenn..." Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„... dann hätte sie ihm garantiert einen äußerst schmerzhaften Fluch auf den Pelz gebrannt", vollendete er den Satz für sie. „Als echte Katzenliebhaberin verabscheut sie Hunde", erläuterte er seinen Gästen.

„Ganz richtig, Max." Gloria öffnete die Tür des Speisezimmers und mit einem letzten „Gute Nacht, Gentlemen", ging sie hinaus. Sie ließ sich absichtlich lange Zeit damit, die Tür wieder ins Schloss zu ziehen um vielleicht noch einen Satz, eine Frage oder eine Bemerkung zu erhaschen und richtig – Pettigrew konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Und was, wenn es doch kein Hund gewesen wäre?"

Die Tür klickte ins Schloss und Gloria blieb für zwei Sekunden wie versteinert davor stehen, dann nahm sie eines der Weingläser aus teurem Kristall – welche neben der Speisezimmertür auf einer Anrichte für die Gäste bereit standen, falls diesen der Sinn nach etwas anderem als Whisky stehen sollte – und rannte in höchst undamenhafter Weise die Treppe hoch in das nächste Stockwerk des Hauses.

Glücklicherweise lag ihr Ankleidezimmer genau über dem Speisezimmer. Dort angekommen, schlug sie hastig den antiken Perserteppich zurück, kauerte sich auf den blanken Parkettboden, stellte den Kelch des Glases darauf und presste ihr linkes Ohr gegen die Standfläche.

Sie hoffte, dass es funktionieren würde, ihren Bruder und seine Gäste auf diese Art und Weise zu belauschen. Sicher wäre Magie bequemer gewesen, doch sie fürchtete, entdeckt zu werden, wenn sie für diese Aktion einen Zauber benutzen würde.

Gloria hörte gerade noch jemanden fragen: „... du dir sicher, Pettigrew?"

Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Es funktionierte. Der geschwungene Kelch verstärkte die Stimmen aus dem unter ihr liegenden Raum und wirkte zusammen mit dem feinen Stiel des Glases wie eine Art Hörrohr.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", erklang da die erboste und leicht quäkende Stimme Pettigrews. „Ich bin mit ihm in dieselbe Klasse gegangen. Ich weiß, dass Sirius Black ein Animagus ist und dass er sich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund verwandeln kann, der einem Grimm ziemlich ähnlich ist – ganz genau, wie du ihn beschrieben hast, Maximilian."

Gloria verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Was war dieser Pettigrew nur für ein Schleimer. Aber es war wirklich ausgemachtes Pech, dass er Black und dessen Animagusgestalt kannte. Sie knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und lauschte weiter.

„Du meinst... er hat uns bespitzelt?", fragte ihr Bruder und Gloria erkannte den nervösen Unterton in seinen Worten.

Black war ein echter Trottel! Warum war er nur so leichtsinnig gewesen und hatte sich so oft von Max beobachten lassen, wenn er doch gewusst haben musste, dass einige Todesser bestens über ihn informiert waren. Aber wenigstens hatte noch niemand die Vermutung geäußert, dass jemand aus dem Grave'schen Anwesen mit Black zusammenarbeitete. Noch hielten sie Black für einen Einzelgänger... für den Alleinschuldigen... für einen Spitzel - und nicht für das, was er wirklich war: ein Mittelsmann.

„Ja, ich halte das für eine Möglichkeit", erklärte Pettigrew wichtigtuerisch. „Ich vermute, dass Dumbledore ihn geschickt hat, um dich auszuspionieren."

„Verdammt", fluchte Max und hieb auf den Tisch. Ich hatte mir doch gleich gedacht, dass irgendwas an diesem Köter komisch war. Aber ich denke, dass diese Aktion für den Phönix-Orden ein Schlag ins Wasser war – ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und er war auch nie in der Nähe des Hauses."

„Wollen wir es hoffen...", murmelte Pettigrew halblaut.

„Ich dachte, er war an den Mülltonnen?", gab jemand zu bedenken.

„Ja, schon", räumte Max ein, aber die sind nicht in der Nähe des Hauses, sondern am Rand unseres Grundstücks."

„Wollten wir nicht eigentlich über den Ravenclaw-Ring sprechen?", fragte wieder jemand dazwischen. „Ich habe nämlich neue Informationen von meinem Gewährsmann aus Irland."

Gloria atmete erleichtert aus. So wie es aussah, war sie aus dem Schneider – niemand verdächtigte sie, eine Verräterin zu sein. Dennoch würde sie wohl oder übel diesen Trottel Black warnen müssen. Er durfte nie wieder hierher kommen. Es war zu gefährlich. Dennoch musste sie einen Weg finden, um Dumbledore in dieser Ring-Sache auf dem Laufenden zu halten... obwohl es sich trotz aller markiger Sprüche der Herren für Gloria so anhörte, als ob die Todesser diesbezüglich immer noch im Trüben fischten und bei ihrer Suche keinen Schritt weiterkamen.

Es wurden Vorschläge gemacht und sofort wieder verworfen. Es wurden Überlegungen angestellt, die zu nichts führten. Dieses Spielchen dauerte eine ganze Zeitlang, bis schließlich jemand vorschlug, man solle doch den Orden für sich suchen lassen.

„Lasst diese Idioten doch die ganze Arbeit machen. Wir beobachten Sie und schlagen dann im entscheidenden Moment zu."

„Wie willst du das denn anstellen?", erklang eine verächtliche Frage.

„Ich kenn' da einen... der könnte uns nützlich sein."

„Und das fällt dir erst jetzt ein?!", fragte Max aufgebracht.

„Hey, immerhin bin ich nicht erst durch Malfoy's Verrat in meine jetzige Position gerutscht", blaffte der Angesprochene zurück.

„Ist doch gleichgültig, wer warum wozu gekommen ist", versuchte jemand zu beschwichtigen. „Wichtig ist doch nur, dass wir die Möglichkeit haben, einen Spitzel in den Orden zu schmuggeln – oder sehe ich das falsch? Lass den Orden mal die Drecksarbeit machen, den Ring kassieren dann wir ein."

Für einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille, doch dann erfolgte zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„So ungern ich es zugebe, in diesen Dingen hat der alte Dumbledore oft den besseren Riecher", murrte jemand.

„Und genau diesen Riecher werden wir uns jetzt zunutze machen!", frohlockte ein anderer.

„Spitzel hin oder her - wir müssen die ganze Bande scharf überwachen! Lückenlos!", forderte Max. „Und wir müssen diesen Plan sehr unauffällig durchführen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sind nicht die einzigen, die den Spürsinn Dumbledores für sich ausnutzen wollen und jeder von euch ist sich hoffentlich im Klaren, dass wir genauso gut scheitern könnten. Wir sollten daher einen anderen Plan als Tarnung nehmen, so das es nicht auffällt, falls wir dem Orden den Ring nicht entreißen können."

Es herrschte für einige Momente Stille bis der Mann zu Graves' Linken mit einem Lachen anstimmte: „Vorzüglich. Ich sehe, warum dich der Dunkle Lord mit Malfoys Stelle betraut hat. Du denkst ähnlich wie er." Max Graves fuhr herum und bohrte seinen linken Sitznachbar fast mit seinen harten Blicken auf und dieser fuhr etwas angespannter fort. „Wie auch immer - der gute Max hier hat Recht. Ich habe gehört, dass die Gruppe um Lestrange schon angefangen hat den Orden zu beobachten. Wir sollten daher alle Möglichkeiten, die wir haben, kombinieren. Wir entscheiden uns für einen der Pläne und kombinieren den mit der Beobachtung des Ordens."

Gloria hatte genug gehört. Sie gab ihren Horchposten auf, rückte den Perserteppich wieder zurecht und trug das Glas so lautlos wie möglich einen Stock tiefer, wo sie es auf seinen Platz zurückstellte.

Sie wollte das Zimmer gerade wieder verlassen, als sie aus dem Nebenraum – dem Gartensalon – ein kratzendes Geräusch und jämmerliches Miauen vernahm. Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Besorgnis ging sie mit raschen Schritten nach nebenan. Mi einem Schlenker ihrs Zauberstabes entzündete sie die Kerzen eines dreiarmigen Leuchters und richtete ihren Blick auf die Terrassentür, von wo das Miauen und Kratzen herrührte. Sie konnte nichts sehen, da die Vorhänge bereits geschlossen waren und so ging sie hin und zog sie mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung wieder auf. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Tabby – eine ihrer Lieblingskatzen – welche wie rasend vor Angst immer wieder ihre Krallen in die Glasscheibe schlug.

Entsetzt riss Gloria die Tür auf und wollte die Katze zur Beruhigung auf den Arm nehmen, doch die rannte wie von tausend Furien gehetzt mit lautem Fauchen an ihr vorbei und verschwand in Richtung Treppe. Alarmiert richtete sich Gloria wieder auf und prallte vor dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, dennoch zurück.

Vor ihr stand – wie aus dem Boden gewachsen – Sirius Black.

„Sind Sie verrückt?", fauchte sie.

„Ja, nach Ihnen", erwiderte Sirius mit einem tiefen Blick.

„Nebenan spielt mein Bruder den Gastgeber für eine Gruppe von Todessern und Sie haben den Nerv hier völlig unangemeldet aufzutauchen. Verschwinden Sie – aber sofort!", herrschte sie ihn im Flüsterton an.

Sirius rümpfte die Nase.

„Glauben Sie etwa, ich hätte Angst vor ein paar lumpigen Todessern?", verkündete er großspurig. „Oder haben Sie am Ende Angst um mich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Bilden Sie sich keine Schwachheiten ein", meinte Gloria verächtlich. „Gehen Sie und achten Sie gefälligst darauf, nicht wieder Spuren im Schnee zu hinterlassen, wie das letzte Mal. Ich geriet dadurch meinem Bruder gegenüber in die größten Erklärungsnöte."

Nun erst machte Sirius ein betroffenes Gesicht.

„Das wollte ich nicht."

Gloria konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihn noch ein wenig zu quälen.

„Genauso wenig, wie Sie meine Katze zu Tode erschrecken wollten, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe sie nur ein wenig gejagt, was kann ich denn dafür...", verteidigte er sich.

„Sie geben es auch noch zu?" Gloria bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn und wies mit großartiger Geste hinaus in den Garten, der in nahezu undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit das Haus umgab. „Hinaus!", fauchte sie. „Sofort!"

„Aber ich muss Ihnen noch..."

Plötzlich hielt ihm Gloria mit ihrer rechten Hand den Mund zu und erstickte so jedes weitere Wort.

„Verschwinden Sie - ich glaube es kommt jemand! Man darf Sie hier nicht mit mir sehen."

Doch anstatt sich zurückzuverwandeln und das Weite zu suchen, trat Sirius lediglich ein paar Schritte zurück in die Dunkelheit und verbarg sich nur sehr unvollkommen hinter den dürren Zweigen einiger Kletterpflanzen, welche sich mittels hölzerner Spaliere an der Hauswand empor rankten.

Gloria ballte ihre Fäuste und presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen einen Zauberspruch hervor, welcher Sirius' Spuren im Schnee verwischte. Sie hatte allerdings nicht mehr genug Zeit, um die Terrassentür wieder zu schließen, denn die Schritte, welche sie vorhin nur schwach wahrgenommen hatte, erklangen nun laut und deutlich nur noch wenige Meter hinter ihr.

Sie entschied sich dafür, etwas verträumt in den samtenen Sternenhimmel zu blicken und ein wenig melancholisch zu seufzen.

„Gloria... ich hatte so sehr gehofft, Sie heute Abend irgendwann allein anzutreffen."

Gloria musste sich nicht erst umdrehen um Angus O'Sullivan als den Eigentümer dieser hellen und doch leicht rauen Stimme zu identifizieren.

Mit einem Seitenblick taxierte sie Sirius Black, der für jeden, der der Terrassentür zu nahe kam nur allzu leicht auszumachen war. Sie musste – um ihren eigenen Kopf zu retten und um ihre Rache nicht zu gefährden – unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass O'Sullivan ihn entdeckte. Es galt also, ihren Anbeter der Terrasse so fern wie möglich zu halten und das auch noch möglichst unauffällig.

Sie drehte sich also mit anmutiger Langsamkeit zu O'Sullivan um und bemerkte leider erst da, dass er ihr schon sehr nahe gekommen war und nun direkt vor ihr stand. Sollte er seinen Kopf auch nur zwei Zentimeter anheben und an ihr vorbeisehen, hätte er den allerbesten Ausblick auf Sirius Black.

Um dies zu verhindern und seine Aufmerksamkeit weiter zu fesseln, seufzte sie erneut in besonders schwermütiger Art und Weise und sicherte sich damit für die nächsten Minuten – und bis ihr etwas Besseres einfiel – Angus' ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Gloria – was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Angus zärtlich besorgt.

Sie reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig empor.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Ihnen bereits gestattet habe, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, Mister O'Sullivan", erwiderte sie tadelnd, doch sie bemühte sich, dabei dennoch einladend zu wirken.

„Oh, ich wünschte nur, Sie würden es mir erlauben, Mrs. Borgin." Er lächelte schmeichelnd. „Denn sonst bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Sie _Liebste_ zu nennen."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Gloria an dieser Stelle diesem törichten jungen Mann die Tür gewiesen, doch jetzt zwang sie Black's Anwesenheit dazu, diese Scharade weiterzuspielen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Black ihr Spiel für bare Münze nehmen und vor Eifersucht platzen würde. Das würde sie dann wenigstens ein kleines bisschen für ihre ausgestanden Ängste und dieses unerquickliche Flirten entschädigen.

Sie schenkte Angus daher einen schmelzenden Blick unter halbgesenkten Wimpern.

„Ich fürchte tatsächlich, dass ich unter diesen Umständen gezwungen bin Ihnen zu erlauben, mich _Gloria_ zu nennen."

Angus' Augen hinten wie bannt an ihren Lippen.

„Gloria", hauchte er beinahe ehrfürchtig. „Sie ahnen nicht..."

„Sie sollten nicht so reden", versuchte sie seinen Enthusiasmus wieder ein wenig zu dämpfen.

„Sie... trauern immer noch?", fragte er zögernd. „Gloria... ihr Blick..." Er machte einen Ahndbewegung zum Nachthimmel hin. „Galt er... ihm?"

„In manchen Nächten übt der Mond eine... fast schwermütige Wirkung auf mich aus", antwortete sie ausweichend und wollte sich endlich von der Terrassentür zurückziehen, doch Angus hatte plötzlich ihre Hand ergriffen und musterte sie mit eindringlichem, flammenden Blick.

„Gloria... ich wäre bereits mit dem Bruchteil der Liebe zufrieden, die Sie gänzlich einem Toten vorbehalten."

„Angus!", protestierte sie instinktiv und erinnerte sich erst dann wieder an Black's Gegenwart. „Angus", wiederholte sie daher zärtlicher, wenn sie auch inwendig mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Gloria", murmelte er leicht verwirrt. Er war durch ihre plötzliche Nachgiebigkeit etwas überwältigt, besonders, da er schon seit Wochen sehr erfolglos um sie geworben hatte. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, Ihnen Trost spenden zu dürfen... Gloria", hauchte er und hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen.

Oh, bei Slytherin! Warum hatte sie ihn nur nicht eher von dieser verdammten Terrassentür fortgelotst? Dann hätte sie ihn ohne Probleme abkühlen und seiner Wege schicken können.

„Nun ja... vielleicht...", erwiderte sie vage.

„Darf ich hoffen, Gloria?"

„Oh... warum nicht?" Hoffen konnte er, soviel er wollte.

„Gewähren Sie mir ein Unterpfand? Einen Beweis?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und ehe es sich Gloria versah, hatte er zaghaft und scheu einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

Was war nur heute Abend in diesen Jungen gefahren? Es war doch noch nicht Vollmond! Für seine Verhältnisse benahm er sich außergewöhnlich draufgängerisch und das war etwas, das Gloria ganz und gar nicht schätzte. Unter diesen Umständen würde sie ihn nun wohl oder übel gewähren lassen müssen.

„Aber nur einen Kuss..." – _auf die Wange_, hatte Gloria den Satz beenden wollen, doch schon bei ihren ersten Worten hatte er seinen Mund recht hastig und reichlich ungeschickt auf ihre Lippen gepresst. Er beendete diesen Kuss genauso hastig, wie er ihn begonnen hatte und starrte ihr nun mit hochroten Wangen verliebt in die Augen.

Es juckte sie in den Fingern, ihm für diese Anmaßung eine Ohrfeige zu verabreichen, doch sie mahnte sich selbst zur Zurückhaltung.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen", schlug Gloria daher mit ruhiger Stimme vor. „Bevor die anderen sich noch fragen, wo Sie so lange bleiben."

Er ließ ihre Hand etwas widerstrebend los, lächelte sie beseligt an, flüsterte: „Sie ahnen nicht, wie glücklich Sie mich gemacht haben, Gloria", und verließ endlich den Raum um sich wieder den anderen Gästen ihres Bruders anzuschließen.

„Fatzke", murmelte Sirius Black hinter ihrem Rücken abfällig.

„Im Gegenteil", wies ihn Gloria scharf zurecht und wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Er ist ein Mann, der weiß, was sich gehört."

„Eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel täte ihm gut, dann würde er es sich vielleicht überlegen, bevor er Ihre Ohren das nächste Mal mit diesem schwülstigen Schmalz beleidigt und Ihren Namen derart oft ausspricht, dass ich schon Angst hatte, er nutzt ihn ab._Trost_ will er Ihnen spenden." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Unglaublich."

„Und wenn schon", lenkte Gloria leicht beleidigt ein. „Er hat entschieden bessere Manieren als Sie."

Sirius' Augen und Zähne blitzten plötzlich auf.

„Nur komisch, dass Sie sich nie über meine Manieren beschweren, wenn ich Sie umarme. Im Gegenteil. Dann werden Sie plötzlich ganz still", sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen und zog sie dann tatsächlich in seine Arme.

Sie sagte sich, dass sie sich nicht wehren durfte, wenn sie nicht ihr eigenes Leben riskieren wollte, doch... wie gut hatte sie diese starken Arme in Erinnerung! Und wie sehr hatte sie versucht, genau diese Erinnerung zu vergessen!

„War es eigentlich unbedingt nötig, diesen dummen Jungen derart zu ermutigen?", raunte er ihr mit tiefer Stimme zu.

„Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, hätte man Sie entdeckt!", begehrte sie auf. Doch anstatt sich nun zu schämen, zog er sie nur noch enger in seine Umarmung.

„Sie machen sich also doch etwas aus mir!", stellte er erfreut fest.

„Bilden Sie sich ja keine Schwachheiten ein! Wenn man Sie entdeckt hätte, wäre ich genauso dran gewesen! Und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich in ihren Armen immer ganz still werde!", schimpfte sie aufgebracht. „Sie sind ein solcher Idiot! Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier? Außer mich und sich selbst leichtsinnig in Gefahr zu bringen, natürlich", schloss sie mit eiskaltem Spott.

„Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass der Phoenix-Orden weiß, wo der letzte Ring steckt", flüsterte ihr Sirius ins Ohr, wobei seine Lippen ganz sacht ihre Wange streiften. Dann ließ er sie abrupt los.

Hastig berichtete Gloria nun ihrerseits, dass die Todesser vorhatten, den Phönix-Orden scharf zu überwachen. Auch von Pettigrews Mutmaßungen berichtete sie, doch Black tat diese mit einem abfälligen Schnauben ab.

„Es wäre gut, wenn Sie beim nächsten Treffen dabei sein könnten", meinte Sirius, als sie geendet hatte. „Halten Sie sich bereit. Es kann nun alles sehr rasch gehen." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich in seine Hundegestalt und verließ ungesehen das Gelände. Gloria verwischte noch seine Spuren und konnte dann endlich die Terrassentür schließen. Erst nachdem Black sie verlassen hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, wie beißend kalt die hereinströmende Nachtluft doch gewesen war.

Als sie später alleine in ihrem Bett lag, fragte sie sich mit klopfendem Herzen, wie es wohl sein mochte, von Sirius Black geküsst zu werden.

**OoooOoooO**

Sonntag, 19. Januar 

Hermine hatte schon den ganzen Morgen immer wieder hoffnungsvoll nach Posteulen Ausschau gehalten und ihre Ausdauer war belohnt worden.

Während sie mit Ron und Harry – der allerdings die meiste Zeit etwas verträumt in Richtung Slytherin-Tisch blickte – gefrühstückt hatte, hatte ihr eine Eule tatsächlich ein kleines Paket von ihren Eltern gebracht.

Sie entlohnte die Eule und riss ziemlich aufgeregt das Packpapier auseinander. Drei relativ schmale Bücher lagen vor ihr. Etwas enttäuscht las sie den beigefügten Brief ihrer Eltern durch.

„Was'n das?", nuschelte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen Rührei.

„Die Bücher, um die ich meine Eltern gebeten hatte", antwortete Hermine geistesabwesend während sie weiter den Brief studierte.

„Ach, dieser Alarmanlagen-Kram", bemerkte Ron unbekümmert und aß weiter.

„Ron, das ist wichtig!", gab Hermine zurück. „Das findest du doch auch, Harry, oder nicht?"

„Was?", schreckte Harry auf.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Die Alarmanlagen, Harry!"

„Oh, ja", machte Harry und griff sich wahllos eines der Bücher, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt nichts davon hielt... allerdings wirklich unwichtig war es auch nicht. „Schutzmechanismen von der Antike bis zur Neuzeit", las er vor und bedachte Hermine mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür", gab sie etwas kleinlaut zu. „Das ist alles, was mir meine Eltern auf die Schnelle besorgen konnten. Aber ich werde es nachher rasch überfliegen und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir in diesen Büchern dennoch die eine oder andere hilfreiche Information finden werden." Hermine seufzte und schlug mit einem lauten Klatschen eines der Bücher zu. „Wenigstens um zu zeigen, dass wir vor einem massiven Problem stehen."

„Hhm? Ähm,okay", stimmte Harry unbehaglich zu. „Aber... Draco..." Er ignorierte mannhaft Ron's verwunderten Blick. „Ich möchte, dass Draco auch mit dazu kommt."

„Ich dachte, das wäre alles so super-geheim?", stichelte Ron. „Warum laden wir nicht gleich Filch auch noch dazu ein?"

„Ron, sei nicht albern", wie ihn Hermine zurecht. „Die Malfoys sind auf unserer Seite und sind sicher bereits in alles eingeweiht. Aber... in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum sollten wir uns dann vielleicht besser nicht treffen – das würde dann doch zu großes Aufsehen erregen." Sie zog die Stirn kraus und dachte nach. „Ach, natürlich!", rief sie dann erleichtert aus. „Wir treffen uns in unserem Schülersprecherzimmer. Aber erst in zwei Stunden – ich will mir vorher noch Notizen zu diesen Büchern machen." Sie nahm die Bücher vom Tisch und stand schwungvoll auf.

Harry und Ron sahen ihr nach, wie sie voller Elan die große Halle verließ.

„Ron... nicht, dass ich dich kritisieren wollte...", fing Harry an, „... aber wie hältst du es mit ihr aus?"

„Du meinst wegen ihrem Bücher-Tick?", fragte Ron zurück.

Harry nickte.

Da fing Ron an zu grinsen.

„Ach, weißt du Harry", meinte er mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme. „Es gibt auch durchaus _interessante_ Bücher."

**OoooOoooO**

Pünktlich zwei Stunden später saßen Hermine, Ron, Harry und Draco gemeinsam im Schülersprecherzimmer. Hermine referierte nicht besonders zuversichtlich über die verschiedenen Typen von Alarm- und Überwachungsanlagen, bis Draco es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Granger, das reicht jetzt", unterbrach er sie kurz angebunden. „Wozu müssen wir diesen ganzen Muggel-Quatsch wissen? Wir apparieren rein, wir zaubern, wir schnappen uns den Ring, wir desapparieren. Wo ist das Problem?"

Das Gryffindor-Mädchen schnappte empört nach Luft und Draco machte sich darauf gefasst, sich gegen Weasley zu verteidigen, doch der nickte überraschender Weise. Zwar langsam und bedächtig, aber er nickte.

„Hey, Weasley", kommentierte Draco spöttisch, aber nicht ohne eine Spur Überraschung in der Stimme. "Hast du nervöse Zuckungen oder stimmst du mir tatsächlich zu?"

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal dazu kommt", brummte er widerwillig. „Aber Malfoy hat Recht. Wir können zaubern – die Muggel nicht. Wo ist also das Problem?"

„Äh, Leute", meldete sich Harry zu Wort und blickte dabei von Ron zu Draco. „Welchen Teil von _im Britischen Museum kann man nicht zaubern_ habt ihr nicht verstanden?"

Draco winkte ab.

„Als ob es dafür keine Ausnahmegenehmigungen gäbe. Da muss man nur die richtigen Leute im Ministerium ein bisschen... na ja..." Er zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern.

„Bestechen?", stieß Hermine aus und machte dazu ein Gesicht, als ob sie etwas besonders Anstößiges gehört hätte.

„Ja, und?", fragte Draco nach. „Was ist schon dabei? Mein Dad kennt bestimmt die richtigen Leute, die uns dabei nützlich sein können."

„Es gibt keine Ausnahmegenehmigungen", meinte Harry mit einem geduldigen Unterton, der in Draco automatisch heftigen Widerspruch auslöste. „Und keine Kritik, Lover, aber welchen Teil von ‚_dein Vater versteckt sich in Hogwarts'_ hast du die letzte Zeit aus deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht?"

Draco warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.„Es gibt immer irgendwelche Ausnahmen", beharrte er. „Oder irgendwelche Gegenzauber, die diese Sperre aufheben."

„Nein, gibt es nicht", beharrte auch Harry.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", maulte Draco.

„Ja, genau", erhielt er wieder unvermutete Schützenhilfe von Ron. „Woher willst du das so genau wissen, Harry?" Draco machte sich eine kleine geistige Notiz, diesen Tag in seinem Kalender rot zu markieren, als den Tag, an dem Weasley und er, wie es schien, wirklich einer Meinung waren.

„Weil die Kobolde von Gringotts auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen haben. Es gibt keine Ausnahme, kein Schlupfloch und keinen Gegenzauber", antwortete Harry. „Wir müssen wohl oder übel auf Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen."

„Genau", mischte sich nun Hermine wieder ein. „Und deshalb müssen wir uns mit den Sicherheitssystemen des Britischen Museums befassen und uns überlegen, wie wir sie lahm legen oder austricksen können. Ganz einfach." Sie warf einen hoffnungslosen Blick auf eines der Bücher. „Nicht, dass wir das hinbekommen werden in den nächsten tausend Jahren."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" fragte Draco, dem diese Randbemerkungen, die Hermine immer wieder an ihren kleinen Vortrag angehängte langsam auf die Nerven gingen.

„Ähm, Hermine hat Recht...", fing Harry vorsichtig an. „Nicht, dass ich euch beide desillusionieren will, aber wenn das so einfach wäre, dann gäbe es in diesem Museum sicher keine Ausstellungsstücke mehr, denn dann wäre schon längst alles geklaut. Diese Sicherheitssysteme zu knacken ist etwas für Profis, für Mega-Profis – und egal, wie viel wir lesen, oder egal, wie viel Mühe wir uns geben werden... das wird aus uns keine_Ocean's__Eleven_ machen– zumindest nicht auf die Schnelle. Und das dürfte das zweite Problem sein: die Zeit. Wir müssen rasch etwas unternehmen, bevor Voldemort doch noch Wind von der Sache bekommt."

„Ocean's..._wer_?", fragte Draco und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. Normalerweise war es Weasley der nach diesem Muggel- Zeug fragte. Diese Situation mit Weasley und ihm begann für Draco ein bisschen zu seltsam zu werden, besonders als Weasley ihm auf seine Frage hin ein Grinsen zuwarf.

„Ocean's_Eleven_", erwiderte Hermine, als ob es das selbstverständlichste von der Welt wäre. „Der Kinofilm."

„Kenn' ich nicht", sagte nun auch Ron und guckte erneut sehrverständnislos aus der Wäsche, dass Draco wenigstens wieder etwas zu lachen hatte.

Harry warf Hermine einen belustigten Blick zu, der Draco irritierte, und sagte dann: „Was meinst du, Hermine? Sollen wir unsere armen reinblütigen Freunde aufklären, was ein Kinofilm ist?"

„Das kriegst du zurück, Harry", flüsterte Draco so leise, dass es die anderen beiden Gryffindors nicht verstanden. Doch Harry grinste von dieser Drohung völlig unbeeindruckt vor sich hin.

„Dann will ich mal nicht so sein und es euch erklären...", sagte Harry und genoss sichtlich Ron's und Draco's Unkenntnis.

OoooOoooO 

tbc.

* * *

**Lucius**: Na, meine Damen… welche Ausrede habt ihr dieses Mal für die lange Wartezeit?

**Toyo**: Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.

**Severus**: Äh… wir könnten euch ja jetzt drohen… ihr wisst schon noch… Zauberstäbe, dunkle Magie…

**Lorelei**: Nehmt eure dunkle Magie und verzieht euch, wir arbeiten am nächsten Kapitel und alles was uns ablenkt… ist das eine seidene Boxershorts unter deiner Robe?

**Severus**: Kann schon sein, aber lass dich davon nicht ablenken...

**Lorelei**: Doofes Pflichtbewusstsein!


	76. Kapitel sechsundsiebzig

The Green Side of Life

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter seventy-six

# 76 #

* * *

Nach einigem Leerlauf geht es jetzt endlich weiter. Ganz ohne Trommelwirbel und sonstigen Unsinn.  
Es geht einfach weiter.

Und von da an hoffentlich regelmässig alle zwei bis drei Wochen.

Obwohl wir es nicht verdient haben, wünschen wir uns doch (als kleine Belohnung für unsere guten Vorsätze) recht viele Reviews.

Übrigens... Kapitel 77 ist schon fertig und an Kapitel 78 wird schon gearbeitet.

* * *

_Sonntag, 19. Januar_

Etwas später kamen Hermine, Ron, Harry und Draco überein, Dumbledore ihre Überlegungen mitzuteilen.

„Obwohl ich echt nicht weiß, was das bringen soll", meinte Ron. „Ich meine, Dumbledore weiß doch eh' immer alles. Ihm wird mittlerweile auch schon klar geworden sein, dass weder Magie noch Klauen eine Möglichkeit ist um an den Ring zu kommen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Ron", stimmte Harry seinem Freund zu. „Aber ich sage es ihm trotzdem. Und zwar rechtzeitig – bevor der Orden noch Zeit mit irgendwelchen bescheuerten Plänen vergeudet, die dann doch nicht durchführbar sind."

Draco stand auf.

„Also, Harry, dann mal los. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Du kommst auch mit?", fragte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Draco zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.

„Es ist Sonntag Abend und ich habe sowieso nichts Besseres vor – außerdem bin ich der Ansicht, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit die Fraktion der Reinblüter zu vertreten habe", erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Granger, ich hab' das gesehen! Du kannst aufhören die Augen zu verdrehen. Merlin! Dass man hier nicht mal mehr einen Witz machen darf!"

**OoooOoooO**

Als Harry und Draco den Raum verlassen hatten, seufzte Hermine seelenvoll auf.

„Irgendwie sind die beiden richtig süß zusammen, nicht wahr?"

„Mine!", beschwerte sich Ron mit gequälter Stimme. „Erstens: Jungs sind nicht _süß_! Zweitens: Ich bemühe mich die ganze Zeit über krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, was zwischen den beiden läuft, da kann ich es nicht brauchen, wenn du mich daran erinnerst. Und drittens will ich nie im meinem ganzen Leben wissen, was die beiden miteinander treiben, wenn sie alleine sind – und du wirst dich unterstehen und Harry danach fragen – und wenn du es doch tust, dann, bitte, Mine, behalte es für dich und erzähl es mir ja nicht!" Er warf ihr einen flehentlichen Blick zu.

„Oh, Ron – du bist so ein Kind", meinte sie lächelnd und setzte sich schwungvoll auf seinen Schoß. Rons Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf.

„Da hast du neulich aber etwas ganz anderes gesagt", entgegnete Ron mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Hermines Wangen waren rosig überhaucht.

„Ach, übrigens...", versuchte sie ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Ich habe in dem Buch schon ein bisschen weiter gelesen und ich bin da auf eine Sache gestoßen, die ich gerne mal ausprobieren möchte."

„Oho", machte Ron schob eine seiner Hände unter ihren Pulli. „Und das wäre?"

Das Rosa auf Hermines Wangen vertiefte sich noch ein wenig, doch sie beugte sich zu Ron und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Oh... das ist... ich bin dabei", stammelte Ron eifrig und verschloss Hermines kichernden Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss.

**OoooOoooO**

Während sich Hermine und Ron mit äußerst angenehmen Experimenten die Zeit vertrieben, saßen Harry und Draco in Dumbledores Büro und berichteten dem Schulleiter von ihren Überlegungen.

„... und deshalb dachten wir, wir sagen es Ihnen einfach", schloss Harry seine Ausführungen. „Auch wenn Sie vermutlich schon selbst zu diesen Schlüssen gekommen sind."

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart.

„Ja und nein", antwortete er dann zögernd. „Mir war natürlich von vorneherein bewusst, dass wir mit Magie nichts würden ausrichten können. Aber ich hatte doch gehofft, dass wir auf Muggelart weiterkommen würden. Es wäre so angemessen gewesen – wo wir doch erst durch das Muggel-Fernsehen überhaupt auf den Ring aufmerksam geworden sind." Er seufzte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte, es wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als uns vor Ort und Stelle umzusehen und uns mit den dortigen Gegebenheiten vertraut zu machen."

Weder Harry noch Draco wussten darauf etwas zu erwidern und auch Dumbledore schwieg. Nach einer kurzen Zeit gab er sich einen Ruck und strahlte die beiden Jungen unternehmungslustig an.

„Ich denke, ihr solltet beide an dem nächsten Ordenstreffen teilnehmen."

Draco nickte gelassen, als ob er nichts anderes erwartet hätte, doch Harry war die Aufregung deutlich anzumerken.

„Und wann wäre das, Sir?", fragte er eifrig.

Dumbledore blickte auf die Uhr über dem Kamin.

„Jetzt", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. „Ihr könnt also einfach sitzen bleiben."

Wie auf Kommando klopfte jemand von draußen an die Tür.

„Herein", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um das erste Ordensmitglied zu begrüßen. „Guten Abend, meine Liebe. Sie sind früh dran."

„Ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit", erwiderte Gloria Borgin. „Max glaubt, ich besuche eine Freundin."

Dumbledore runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

„Ist das nicht eine etwas unsichere Ausrede?"

„Keine Sorge", antwortete Gloria wegwerfend. „Ich war gerade bei ihr... sie wird felsenfest davon überzeugt sein, dass wir mindestens eine Stunde miteinander verbracht haben." Sie lächelte kalt, nickte jedoch höflich, als Dumbledore ihr Harry und Draco vorstellte.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte _Tante_ zu Ihnen sagen", meinte Draco mit einem spöttischen, jedoch ehrerbietigen Grinsen. Er kannte natürlich Gloria Borgin – auch wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wann er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es musste wohl über 10 Jahre her sein.

Gloria gab das spöttische Lächeln zurück, gerade als Lucius Malfoy den Raum betrat.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, _Neffe_."

„Wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Sohn bereits kennen gelernt, werte Cousine", begrüßte er sie gewandt.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Harry, der diese Frau vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, zusammengereimt, wer sie sein musste. Sie war also der Spitzel, den sie in Voldemorts Reihen hatten und ihr war es auch zu verdanken, dass der Phoenix-Orden Informationen über den Hufflepuff-Ring erhalten hatte. Ihr offensichtlicher Mut flößte ihm Respekt ein, welcher jedoch schon bei ihren nächsten Worten wieder ins Wanken geriet.

„Professor Dumbledore", wandte sie sich an den Schulleiter. „Ich muss mit Ihnen noch über Mister Black sprechen."

„Ja, meine Liebe?", erwiderte Dumbledore abwartend. „Ich hatte ihm aufgetragen, Sie von diesem Treffen in Kenntnis zu setzen und ich nehme doch an, dass er diese Aufgabe pflichtgemäß erledigt hat, denn sonst wären Sie ja kaum hier."

Glorias Lächeln wirkte etwas gezwungen.

„Ja, er hat mich informiert. Aber ich denke doch, dass Sie für einen Mann mit seinen... außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten eine passendere Aufgabe finden, als zwischen Ihnen und mir die Posteule zu spielen."

„Vergessen Sie nicht, dass er darüber hinaus den Auftrag hat, Sie zu beschützen?", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

Gloria atmete tief durch.

„Professor Dumbledore, bei allem nötigen Respekt... ich würde Ihnen wirklich nur äußerst ungern mitteilen, dass mich Mister Blacks Auffassung von Schutz bereits zweimal in die größte Verlegenheit gebracht hat. Er beschreitet hierbei wirklich äußerst unkonventionelle, um nicht zu sagen, ungewöhnliche Wege." Ihre Worte waren sehr bedacht gewählt, doch ihr Blick sagte eindeutig, dass sie Sirius für inkompetent hielt.

Harry machte schon den Mund auf, um seinen Paten zu verteidigen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Sirius gemeinsam mit Mad-Eye Moody und drei jungen Auroren – unter ihnen die pinkhaarige Nymphadora Tonks - den Raum betrat. Als Harry den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick bemerkte, den Sirius Gloria Borgin zuwarf, machte es in seinem Gehirn plötzlich _Klick_.

Gloria Borgin war die Frau von dem Friedhof. Sie war Sirius' heimliche Liebe!

Und wenn Harry den Blick und die Worte dieser Frau richtig deutete, dann gingen Sirius' Chancen bei ihr rapide gegen Null.

Etwas erschlagen von dieser Erkenntnis sank Harry tiefer in die Polster des Sofas auf dem er mit Draco saß.

„Ist was?", fragte der blonde Slytherin leise.

Harry winkte erschöpft ab.

„Das erklär ich dir später. In Ruhe."

„Wir sprechen später darüber, meine Liebe", sagte Dumbledore zu Gloria und wandte sich dann den Neuankömmlingen zu.

Nach und nach erschienen auch die Professoren Blayden, MacGonagall und Flitwick, außerdem Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, ‚Arthur und Bill Weasley, sowie Severus Snape und Remus Lupin und noch drei andere Frauen und zwei Männer, die Harry nicht kannte.

Als alle versammelt waren, ergriff Gloria Borgin als Erste das Wort. Sie warnte den Phönix-Orden vor einem Spitzel.

„Ich habe leider die Stimme des Todessers nicht erkannt – aber einer der Gäste meines Bruders meinte, er würde jemanden kennen, der ihnen vielleicht nützlich sein könnte", erläuterte Gloria mit kalter, unbewegter Miene, während ihr Blick abschätzend über jeden der Anwesenden glitt.

Verblüfftes Schweigen wurde durch unruhiges Gemurmel abgelöst.

„Sie glauben also, es gibt bei uns eine undichte Stelle?", knurrte Mad-Eye Moody herausfordernd. „Bei uns?!"

„Ich glaube gar nichts", erklärte Gloria ungerührt. „Ich teile Ihnen nur mit, was ich gehört habe."

Harry glaubte zu hören, wie sein Pate bewundernd „_Was für eine Frau_" gemurmelt hatte, doch er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder auf Dumbledore, der gerade dabei war, die Wogen etwas zu glätten und der Gloria gleichzeitig für ihre Bemühungen dankte.

„Es muss nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass sich die potentielle undichte Stelle hier in diesem Raum befindet", beschwichtigte Dumbledore. „Aber ich muss euch alle bitten, zukünftig mit eurem Wissen vorsichtiger umzugehen. Es könnte sich bei diesem Informanten auch leicht um einen Freund, Arbeitskollegen oder Angehörigen handeln. Also jemand, dem man bisher vertraut hat... Ab sofort gilt also für jeden einzelnen von euch absolute Verschwiegenheit." Der Schulleiter fasste jeden der Anwesenden scharf ins Auge und tatsächlich machten einige von ihnen betretene Mienen. „Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?", fragte er abschließend und alle nickten zur Bekräftigung.

Nach dieser unangenehmen Szene wandte sich die Diskussion dem Ravenclaw-Ring und den damit verbundenen Schwierigkeiten zu. Harry musste ein weiteres Mal die Überlegungen darlegen, welche er mit seinen zwei Freunden und Draco angestellt hatte. Ihm entging nicht, dass Arthur Weasley bei der Erwähnung der Alarmanlagen glänzende Augen bekam und andächtig lauschte. Als Harry geendet hatte, flüsterte Mr. Weasley vernehmlich: „Muggel sind doch wirklich faszinierend, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings", schnarrte Mad-Eye Moody schlechtgelaunt. „Faszinierend, in der Tat. Also wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als uns vor Ort umzusehen. Und das sollte erstens unauffällig und zweitens so schnell wie möglich passieren."

„Das war auch mein Gedanke, Alastor", pflichtete Dumbledore dem Auror bei. „Am besten geht eine Gruppe von uns gleich morgen hin."

„Sehr diskret", meldete sich Blayden mit feiner Ironie zu Wort. „Eine buntzusammengewürfelte Truppe von Auroren, die überfallartig in ein Muggelmuseum stürmen – noch dazu an einem Montag. Ein Wanderzirkus oder ein Schulausflug wäre unauffälliger."

Dumbledore klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Ein fabelhafter Vorschlag, Professor Blayden! Ein Schulausflug! Oder besser... eine Exkursion ausgewählter Schüler und Begleitpersonen – nach außen hin mit dem Ziel Muggelstudien zu betreiben. Zumindest können wir diese Information in Hogwarts verbreiten. Ich denke, im Museum sollte aber der Anschein eines Familienausfluges erweckt werden. Soviel ich weiß, haben Museen Montags Familien-Rabatt."

Blayden wirkte erst etwas ratlos, dass seine spitzfindige Bemerkung derart ins Leere gelaufen war - als er jedoch einen anerkennenden Blick von Lucius Malfoy einfing, lächelte er.

„Eine wunderbare Idee", stimmte auch MacGonagall zu. „Doch ich fürchte, wenn die Unauffälligkeit im Vordergrund steht, falle ich als Begleitperson aus – und du ebenfalls, Albus. Wir sind beide in Todesserkreisen zu bekannt."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.

„Da es Professor Blaydens Vorschlag war und er hinlänglich unbekannt ist, sollte er auf jeden Fall als Begleitperson fungieren", schlug Flitwick vor. „Ich selbst bin ja leider auch nicht gerade das, was man ein Dutzendgesicht nennt."

Die pinkhaarige Tonks fuchtelte mit einem Arm aufgeregt in der Luft herum, als ob sie noch eine übereifrige Schülerin wäre.

„Aber ich kann auf jeden Fall mit! Ich kann mein Aussehen beliebig verändern! Ich könnte als... als... Oma gehen!" Ihr Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration an und ihre Haare wurden plötzlich grau, die Wangen faltig und ihr Rücken krümmte sich leicht. „Ich darf doch mit, oder?", wandte sie sich fast bettelnd an Mad-Eye Moody.

„Von mir aus", stöhnte Moody. „Ich werde schon darauf achten, dass..."

„Nein, Alastor." Dumbledore schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, dich können wir auch durch eine ausgefeilte Verkleidung nicht unkenntlich genug machen."

Moody machte aus seiner Entrüstung kein Hehl und erst nach einigem Hin und Her konnte vereinbart werden, dass die zwei weiteren, jüngeren Auroren und Bill Weasley ihr Aussehen soweit verändern sollten, dass sie noch als jüngere Familienmitglieder gelten konnten.

„Außerdem könnten noch Miss Granger und Mister Ronald Weasley an unserer Exkursion teilnehmen", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Dann sind wir vier ja schon wieder zusammen", spöttelte Draco, doch die freudige Aufregung war ihm dennoch anzumerken.

„Ihr vier?", wiederholte Lucius Malfoy gedehnt. „Wohl kaum, mein Sohn. Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich an diesem Familienausflug teilnehmen lasse, dann kennst du mich schlecht."

Draco sah seinen Vater ungläubig und entrüstet zugleich an.

„Aber Dad...", fing er an.

„Spar dir das", schnitt sein Vater ihm das Wort ab. „Du bleibst hier. Ende der Diskussion."

„Und das gilt leider auch für dich, Harry", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Was?!", rief Harry entrüstet aus. „Ich soll hier bleiben? Wieso das denn?"

„Welchen Teil von _unauffällig_ haben Sie nicht verstanden, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape ölig. „Wenn _Sie_ an dieser Exkursion teilnehmen, können wir unsere Absichten genauso gut gleich im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen."

„Exakt, Severus", pflichtete Dumbledore bei.

„WAS?!", begehrte Harry auf und schüttelte Dracos Hand ab, die ihm gönnerhaft den Arm tätschelte. „Aber Sie sind total unauffällig, oder was?", brach es aus ihm heraus und er zeigte anklagend in Snapes Richtung.

„Professor Snape wird ebenfalls hier bleiben", stellte Dumbledore richtig. „Aber ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil wir es uns nicht erlauben können auf unseren Tränkemeister zu verzichten – falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte."

Snape fuhr herum.

„Ich bleibe auf gar keinen Fall hier", bemerkte er kalt.

„Und ob du das tust!" - „Dumbledore hat ganz Recht!", riefen Lucius Malfoy und Remus Lupin gleichzeitig aus. Die Blicke der beiden ungleichen Männer kreuzten sich kurz, bevor sie sich wieder auf Snape konzentrierten, der sprachlos und fast mit offenem Mund zwischen ihnen hin- und herblickte. Nach einem heftigen, inneren Kampf ließ er schließlich die Schultern hängen.

„Also gut, ich bleibe hier", gab er mürrisch nach und murmelte noch halblaut: „Darin sind sie sich einig."

Es folgte eine kurze Diskussion, nach der feststand, dass auch Remus an dem Familienausflug teilnehmen sollte. Sein Bruder schlug vor, dass er sich zur besseren Tarnung mit einer Muggelkamera vertraut machen sollte.

„Muggel fotografieren immer und überall", erläuterte er seine Idee, während Arthur Weasley andächtig nickte.

Danach zeigten die Ordensmitglieder erste Anzeichen, die Versammlung aufzulösen, als sich Lucius Malfoy überraschend zu Wort meldete.

„Gut, da das nun geklärt wäre, stelle ich mich als Begleiter von Miss Tonks zur Verfügung." Er tat so, als bemerke er die teils verwunderten, teils ablehnenden Blicke nicht und entfernte ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seinem Ärmel.

Schließlich räusperte sich Dumbledore.

„Lucius, ich glaube nicht..."

„Herr Direktor", unterbrach ihn Lucius aalglatt. „Sie haben keinerlei Grund oder Befugnis mir die Teilnahme an dieser Exkursion zu verweigern."

„Außer der, dass Sie dabei ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ein Risiko, das ich gerne eingehe", gab Lucius prompt zurück. „Mir fällt hier nämlich langsam aber sicher die Decke auf den Kopf. Außerdem hatten Sie sicher nicht vor, Miss Tonks alleine loszuschicken, nur mit diesem Wirrkopf als ihrem einzigen Schutz." Er nickte mit einem boshaften Lächeln zu Blayden, der dieses Lächeln zuckersüß zurückgab.

Dumbledore schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Tonks kam ihm zuvor.

„Oh, ich habe auch schon eine wundervolle Idee", jubelte sie. „Wir können die Haare unter einem Hut verstecken. Ihnen eine falsche Brille aufsetzen und..."

„...dann noch ein Tweed-Jackett, einen Stock und fertig ist Opa Lucius", platzte Blayden heraus und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Blayden hatte sich schlagartig wieder an ihre Unterhaltung erinnert, in der Lucius ihm vom französischen Zweig seiner Familie berichtet hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wie es damals dazu gekommen war, dass er ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit _Opa Lucius_ genannt hatte, doch die Parallele zu seiner geplanten Verkleidung war einfach zu köstlich.

Lucius wütendes Gesicht tat Blaydens Heiterkeit keinen Abbruch – er beruhigte sich erst langsam wieder, während Vater und Sohn Malfoy ein erbittertes Wortgefecht austrugen, welches damit endete, dass Draco schmollend neben einem peinlich berührten Harry auf dem Sofa saß.

Es wurden noch einige Details besprochen und dann wurde die Versammlung aufgelöst. Als letzte blieben Gloria und Sirius zurück. Gloria warf Dumbledore noch einen sprechenden Blick zu, bevor auch sie den Raum verließ. Dumbledore seufzte leise und hielt Sirius, der sich auch zum Gehen gewandt hatte, zurück.

„Sirius... ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich."

Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Aber ich muss doch Glo... Mrs. Borgin beschützen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Dumbledore und legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber es ist für dich selbst dort nicht mehr sicher. Es war schon immer lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemorts Gefolgsleute deine Animagus-Form und dich in Zusammenhang bringen."

„Ich scheiß' auf meine Sicherheit!", erwiderte Sirius heftig. „Gloria..."

„Sirius!", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore mahnend. „Du musst mir nicht beweisen, dass du keine Angst vor Entdeckung hast. Aber Gloria Borgin schwebt nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr und sie ist jedes Risiko ganz bewusst eingegangen. Es ist jetzt für uns alle wichtiger, die undichte Stelle in unseren Reihen zu finden, von der sie uns berichtet hat."

Sirius ballte kurz die Hände zu Fäusten, ließ aber dann seinen Kopf sinken.

„Okay, ich mach's. Wem soll ich zuerst hinterher schnüffeln?"

**OoooOoooO**

Während Draco sich schmollend in Richtung der Kerker trollte, eilte Harry zum Gryffindorturm um Ron und Hermine die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen, dass zumindest sie an dieser ungewöhnlichen Aktion des Phönix-Ordens würden teilnehmen dürfen. Da er allerdings keinen der beiden auftreiben konnte, musste er sich in Geduld fassen. Erst als es Zeit zum Abendessen war und beide mit seltsam zufriedenen Gesichtern wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchten, war es Harry möglich, seine Neuigkeiten loszuwerden.

Er bedeutete ihnen mit möglichst unauffälligen Gesten, zurückzubleiben, so dass er allein mit ihnen reden konnte. Glücklicherweise begriff Hermine seine Zeichen und hielt Ron zurück, der schon heißhungrig durch das Porträt-Loch hatte klettern wollen.

Als Harry sie in knappen Worten informiert hatte, glitzerten Hermines Augen so unternehmungslustig, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und Ron murmelte völlig überwältigt immer wieder: „Dumbledore will mich dabeihaben. _Mich_!"

Nicht, dass Harry es seinen Freunden nicht gönnte... aber er wäre eben selbst auch so furchtbar gerne mit von der Partie gewesen. Aber vielleicht war es wirklich besser so.

Und dabei dachte Harry nun wirklich nicht an seine eigene Sicherheit oder an die Unauffälligkeit dieser Aktion, sonder eher daran, wie enttäuscht und verletzt Draco sein würde, wenn er als Einziger zurückbleiben müsste. Da war es schon besser, dass keiner von ihnen mitgehen durfte. Irgendwie würde er Draco schon von dieser – seiner – Sicht der Dinge überzeugen können.

Doch so sehr Harry auch Ausschau hielt, Draco erschien während der ganzen Dauer des Abendessens nicht in der großen Halle. Als sich Hermine und Ron – der immer noch völlig überwältigt kaum etwas gegessen hatte, obwohl als Dessert eine köstliche Siruptorte serviert worden war – gehen wollten, erhob sich Harry zwar ebenfalls, blieb dann jedoch unschlüssig stehen.

„Harry? Kommst du?", meinte Ron.

„Nein, ich..." Harry machte eine vage Geste. „Ich hab noch was zu erledigen." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken. „Draco..."

Hermine grinste wissend.

„Ist schon okay, Harry. Viel Glück!"

Harry grinste erleichtert zurück und schlug den Weg in Richtung Kerker ein.

Ron sah Hermine fragend an.

„Viel Glück? Wobei denn?", meinte er misstrauisch.

„Ach, Ron", seufzte Hermine. „Draco ist nicht beim Abendessen gewesen. Das bedeutet, dass er immer noch schmollt, weil wir morgen mitdürfen und er nicht. Deshalb geht Harry jetzt zu ihm. Er wird versuchen ihn vom Schmollen abzubringen." Sie seufzte erneut, doch dieses Mal klang es anders. „Ist das nicht süß?"

„Hermine!", schimpfte Ron. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen! Jungs sind nicht süß!"

**OoooOoooO**

Auf dem Weg zu dem geheimen Zugang zu Dracos Räumen dachte Harry fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er den blonden Slytherin aus seiner trüben Stimmung reißen konnte. Zumindest war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Weigerung, ihn an diesem „Familienausflug" zu beteiligen, Schuld daran war, dass der Schülersprecher beim Abendessen durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hatte.

Doch schon als Harry in Dracos Zimmer stand und ihm die finstere Miene des anderen Jungen alles sagte, war ihm immer noch keine gute Idee gekommen, wie er Draco von dieser Zurückweisung – denn als solche empfand der junge Slytherin diese Entscheidung zweifellos - ablenken sollte.

„Sag' mal, schmollst du?", fragte Harry schließlich etwas unüberlegt, als ihm die leicht vorgeschobenen Unterlippe seines Freundes auffiel.

Draco bedachte ihn daraufhin mit einem noch finstereren Blick.

„Du hast wohl noch nicht viele Leute schmollen sehen, wenn du meine eiskalten Rachegedanken mit simplem, kindischem Schmollen verwechselst", antwortete er von oben herab.

„Entweder das, oder du hast das mit der eiskalten Rache noch nicht ganz so gut drauf wie Professor Snape", gab Harry ungerührt zurück.

Um Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte es kurz verräterisch, bevor sich seine Unterlippe trotzig wieder nach vorne schob.

„Du kannst einem auch die beste schlechte Laune verderben", beschwerte er sich.

„Was soll's", sagte Harry und zuckte die Schultern mit einer Lässigkeit, die er nicht wirklich empfand. „Du darfst nicht mit. Pech. Ich darf auch nicht mit. Mach' _ich_ deshalb ein Drama draus?"

Sturmgraue Augen funkelten ihn böse an.

„Du warst wenigstens das letzte Mal dabei!", brach es aus Draco heraus. „Und du hattest auch nicht – wie ich – das Vergnügen, von deinem Vater zurechtgewiesen zu werden wie ein kleines Kind!"

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden jungen Männer einfach nur an.

„Nein", sagte Harry dann ruhig. „Ich habe nämlich keinen Vater mehr."

Draco starrte ihn betroffen an, dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Es ist nur... es war nur irgendwie peinlich für mich. Ich glaube manchmal, er nimmt mich nicht für voll und traut mir überhaupt nichts zu."

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich insgeheim, woher er plötzlich diese Gewissheit hatte. „Er liebt dich. Er versucht nur, dich zu beschützen. Ich glaube, dafür würde er alles tun. Alles opfern. Genau wie _mein_ Vater."

Draco atmete tief durch und fuhr sich nun mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Scheiße, Potter – woher nimmst du nur immer solche Sprüche? Du hast echt ein seltenes Talent..."

„Alles wieder in die richtige Perspektive zu rücken?", ergänzte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Nein!", widersprach Draco grinsend. „Mir die beste Depression zu versauen, die ich seit langem hatte."

**OoooOoooO**

Später saßen sie auf Dracos Bett und Harry kam endlich dazu, dem Slytherin von seiner Vermutung bezüglich Gloria Borgin und Sirius zu berichten.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass Black ein Auge auf eine Verwandte von uns geworfen hat?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Es sah zumindest ganz so aus und es passte zu dem, was er mir selbst erzählt hat", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich fürchte, da hat dein Pate sich mehr vorgenommen, als er bewältigen kann", stellte Draco trocken fest. „Nach allem was man so hört, ist meine Tante eine wirkliche Dame und ihrem toten Ehemann immer noch sehr ergeben. Sie wird nicht so leicht zu knacken sein."

Auch wenn Harry diese Einschätzung insgeheim teilte, so wollte er doch nichts auf Sirius kommen lassen.

„Abwarten", meinte er geheimnisvoll.

Draco lachte und drückte ihm einen etwas schlechtgezielten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Kann es sein, dass du mehr weißt als du mir gerade erzählt hast?", raunte er ihm zu und knabberte spielerisch an Harrys Ohrläppchen, bis dieser leise stöhnte. „Kann es sein, dass Black irgendwelche unfehlbaren Verführungskünste beherrscht, die er – ganz der verantwortungsvolle Pate – an dich weitergegeben hat?"

**OoooOoooO**

_tbc._

* * *

**Lorelei**: Tja… es sieht wohl so aus, als ob es endlich weiter geht.

**Severus**: Und warum sieht es nur so aus?

**Lorelei**: Falls du es vergessen haben solltest – ich muss demnächst ins Krankenhaus!

**Lucius**: Da hast du dann wenigstens genug Zeit um weiterzuschreiben.

**Toyo**: Kann es sein, dass du gefühlskalt bist, mein lieber Lucius?

**Lucius**: Nur pragmatisch. A propos... was stellt dieser Gryffindor-Bengel eigentlich nun mit meinem Sohn an?

**Lorelei**: Wer hier was mit wem anstellt, ist noch die große Frage!

**Toyo**: Warte halt das nächste Kapitel ab, wie alle anderen!

**Severus**: Unsere Damen riskieren heute wieder eine ziemlich dicke Lippe...

**Lucius**: Heute?


	77. Kapitel siebenundsiebzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter seventy-seven

# 77 #

_immer noch... __Sonntag, 19. Januar_

„Wo willst du mit dem Finger hin?"

„Oh, Mann, Harry", sagte Draco. „Wo werd' ich mit dem Finger wohl hin wollen."

Nachdem ein Wort das andere gegeben hatte und ein Kuss dem anderen gefolgt war, lagen Harry und Draco auf dem Bett des blonden Slytherin. Harry's Hemd hing ihm lose von den Schultern, während seine Hose irgendwo auf dem Fußboden verschollen war. Draco hingegen hatte seine Hose noch an, doch dafür hatte er sein Hemd schon sehr frühzeitig abgestreift.

„Da rein?", fragte Harry verlegen, obwohl er es eigentlich ganz genau wusste. Dabei war er über die – mittlerweile – gedämpfte Beleuchtung in Dracos Zimmer mehr als froh, denn so konnte dieser nicht sehen, dass er rot geworden war. Es gab nun einmal einige Dinge die trotz aller Verbundenheit peinlich anzusprechen waren.

„Hey, wirst du jetzt plötzlich schüchtern, oder was", spottete Draco, doch seine Stimme klang dennoch zärtlich. „Du warst mit deinem Mund an meinem Schwanz – da werd' ich doch wohl noch mit meinem Finger an deinen Hintern gehen dürfen."

„Merlin, Draco – ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ordinär sein kannst", gabHarry nervös zurück. War es denn so außergewöhnlich, dass es ihm ein wenig peinlich war? Er war nun mal nicht der Typ für dirty talk und das kam dem Ganzen schon sehr nahe.

Draco zog in übertriebener Manier - die Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte – eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nur weil ich die Dinge gern beim Namen nenne und nicht stundenlang darum herum rede, bis niemand mehr weiß, worum es eigentlich geht, bin ich gleich ordinär?" Er drückte Harry einen feuchten Kuss auf den Hals. „Wenn ich ordinär bin, dann bist du eine kleine prüde Jungfrau."

„Ich bin keine prüde Jungfrau", protestierte Harry sofort.

„Prima, dann stell dich nicht so an. Ich hab' heute zwar nichts anderes mehr vor, aber ich würde hier gern ein wenig vorankommen."

„Ich ja auch", gab Harry zu. „Aber ein kleiner Reinigungszauber und etwas Gleitgel wären sicher kein Fehler", gab er zu bedenken.

„Okay – der Punkt geht an dich", meinte Draco widerwillig und rollte von seinem Freund herunter um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. „Was tue ich nicht alles für dich", seufzte er theatralisch, murmelte „Scrougify" und schwang seinen Zauberstab dazu mit großer Gebärde.

„Aaaaahhhh! Das brennt, das brennt!", fluchte Harry sofort und schlug Draco mit voller Wucht gegen die Schulter. „Das geht bestimmt auch etwas sanfter", motzte er und kniff Lippen und Hintern schmerzverzerrt zusammen. „Da reinigst du ja deine Klamotten liebvoller."

„Sorry...", murmelte Draco im ersten Moment verdutzt. „Das brennt? Echt?", fragte er dann neugierig und betrachtete seinen Zauberstab nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich gibt es dafür einen besser geeigneten Zauberspruch."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", stöhnte Harry und entspannte sich ein wenig. Das Brennen ließ langsam aber sicher nach. „Puh...", seufzte er erleichtert. „Es hört auf."

„Prima", sagte Draco. "Dann ist mein Lover jetzt ja klinisch rein und wir können weitermachen." Seine sturmgrauen Augen glitzerten im dämmrigen Licht silbern und obwohl Harry geglaubt hatte, sein Enthusiasmus wäre völlig verflogen, spürte er doch bei diesem Anblick, wie sich seine Lust zurückmeldete.

Hungrig stürzten sich die beiden jungen Männer aufeinander.

„Au!"

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Darco genervt.

„Gleitgel! Gleitgel!", forderte Harry panisch.

„Oh, Mann, Potter... man wird ja wohl mal was vergessen dürfen", murmelte Draco und angelte aus seiner Nachttischschublade das gewünschte Produkt. „Besser?"

Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Ein bisschen kalt... aber sonst... okay."

„Okay?", gab Draco leicht beleidigt zurück. „Nur okay?" Er schob seinen Finger etwas tiefer und drehte ihn leicht hin und her.

Harry schnappte wieder nach Luft. Doch dieses Mal aus einem anderen Grund.

Obwohl es sich zuerst komisch angefühlt hatte, einen Finger im Hintern zu haben, so wurde es doch mit jedem Moment besser. Und als Draco ihn dann noch küsste und mit seiner anderen Hand sanft seine erwachende Erektion umfasste, da wurde es richtig interessant.

Eigentlich hatte er auch noch fragen wollen, woher – und vor allem _warum_ - Draco eine Tube mit Gleitgel griffbereit in seiner Nachttischschublade hatte. Doch unter Dracos eifrigen Fingern und Lippen entglitt diese Frage seinem Gehirn völlig.

Harry wusste auch nicht mehr wirklich, was er überhaupt erwartet hatte. Sicher hatte er ein paar sehr stimulierende – aber dennoch nebelhafte – Vorstellungen gehabt, aber die Wirklichkeit hatte mit seinen Fantasien bislang noch nicht sehr viel gemeinsam.

Irgendwie hatte er wohl gehofft, dass es geiler und erotischer sein würde. Andererseits hatte er gefürchtet, dass es einfach nur schmerzhaft und unangenehm sein könnte.

Doch bis jetzt hatte sich keine seiner beiden Vorahnungen bewahrheitet.

Es war gut und er hatte auch wieder eine Erektion, aber die große Überwältigung blieb bei ihm aus. Er kam zu der Ansicht, dass ihre bisherigen _Treffen_ fast besser gewesen waren. Auch wenn sie sich dabei nur aneinander gerieben und sich gegenseitig mit der Hand befriedigt hatten.

„Okay, jetzt ich", sagte Harry nach einer Weile und knabberte an Dracos Ohrläppchen.

Der Blonde stöhnte kurz genießerisch, musterte dann seinen Freund jedoch verständnislos.

„Wie – jetzt du?"

„Na, leg dich hin und gib mir das Gel. Ich will das auch mal bei dir probieren", erläuterte Harry arglos.

„Bei mir?", rief Draco entrüstet aus, zog seinen Finger aus Harry zurück (was dieser mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen quittierte) und richtete sich halb im Bett auf. „Ein Malfoy liegt nicht unten!", sagte er dann in einem Tonfall, der klar zeigte, dass dieses Thema damit für ihn erledigt war.

Harry wollte schon aufbrausen, beherrschte sich dann aber. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf schief und fragte interessiert: „Echt nicht? Warum denn?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Entrüstung.

„Das fragst du noch?", erwiderte er indigniert.

„Ja", meinte Harry mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. „Denn ich erinnere mich da an eine Gelegenheit..." Und bevor Draco noch reagieren konnte, hatte Harry ihn blitzschnell rücklings auf das Bett geschubst und leckte nun über die halbsteife Erektion seines Freundes.

„Scheiße, Harry...", fluchte Draco aufgebracht, doch dann änderte sich sein Tonfall plötzlich und er flüsterte: „Mach das noch mal!"

„Aber gern...", erwiderte Harry grinsend und schmierte sich nahezu unbemerkt etwas Gleitgel auf die Finger.

„Kalt...", protestierte Draco.

„Sag' ich doch", meinte Harry ungerührt.

**OoooOoooO**

„Überall, wo drei Finger reingehen, passt auch ein Schwanz rein."

„Sagt wer?"

„Das weiß ich doch jetzt nicht mehr..."

„Außerdem sind das erst zwei Finger!"

„Das geht schon."

„Das würdest du garantiert nicht sagen, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst."

„Willst du jetzt, oder willst du nicht?"

„Ich will schon – ich mein ja nur... ich sehe nicht ein... warum ich..."

„Ein Malfoy liegt nicht unten!"

„Das hört sich beim fünften Mal genauso bescheuert an, wie die vier Mal davor!"

Die beiden jungen Männer funkelten sich mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Leidenschaft an.

Schließlich kapitulierte Harry als Erster.

„Okay, von mir aus!", rief er aus und legte sich auf den Rücken. „Sonst behauptest du nachher noch, ich bin feige. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass diese _Ein-Malfoy-liegt-niemals-unten-Scheiße _auf Dauer zieht."

„Das ist mein mutiger Gryffindor", raunte ihm Draco mit liebevollem Spott zu und hoffte, dass ihm seine Erleichterung nicht gar zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Noch eine Sekunde länger und er hätte vielleicht selbst nachgegeben – und das hätte sich mit seinem Ruf und seiner Familienehre garantiert nicht vereinbaren lassen. Doch je länger er in diese unglaublich grünen Augen geblickt hatte, desto mehr war seine stolze Haltung ins Wanken geraten.

Er gab Harry sein Kopfkissen und bedeutete ihm, es sich unter die Hüften zu legen. Draco nahm sich noch eine ordentliche Portion Gleitgel und schmierte damit seinen voll erigierten Penis ein. Er spürte, wie sein Herz anfing, fast schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zu pochen. Gleichzeitig wurden seine Hände kalt und sein Kopf merkwürdig leicht. Er starrte auf Harrys steife Männlichkeit und auf seine einladend gespreizten und leicht angezogenen Beine. Sein Mund wurde trocken und trotz seiner Nervosität, die gerade dabei war, ihn zu übermannen, erregte ihn dieser Anblick unglaublich.

Doch zu seiner Lust mischte sich auch ein guter Teil Rührung, dass Harry ihm so sehr vertraute.

Behutsam näherte er sich seinem Liebsten, biss sich mit den Zähnen auf die Lippen und setzte die Spitze seines Gliedes an Harrys Öffnung an.

Er hatte nur leicht zustoßen wollen, doch irgendwie versank er gleich mit der ersten Bewegung völlig.

Beide jungen Männer schnappten nach Luft.

„Geht's, Harry?"

"Mmmhhh."

"Mmmhhh ja oder Mmmhhh nein?"

„Mmmhhh – weiß noch nicht."

„Ich... ich... ich glaube, ich beweg mich jetzt mal...", flüsterte Draco gehemmt und bewegte versuchsweise seine Hüften. Eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was er hier tat, doch das brauchte Harry ja nicht zu wissen. Er stieß ein- zwei Mal behutsam zu und plötzlich war seine Nervosität wie weggeblasen und es war nur noch geil.

„Oh... wow... das fühlt sich unglaublich an."

„Mmmhhh.", machte Harry nur.

Draco kapierte zwar, dass sein Lover nicht wirklich begeistert war, doch sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und er stieß immer mutiger und tiefer in Harrys engen, heißen Körper. Es fühlte sich so absolut fantastisch an, dass er am liebsten in seinem ganzen Leben nie wieder etwas anderes gemacht hätte.

„Oh... Harry..."

„Draco, es geht doch nicht", sagte Harry mit gepresster Stimme.

„Was?", keuchte Draco entsetzt. Er war gerade so schön in Fahrt gewesen. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

„Es geht nicht. Es tut weh..."

Draco musterte Harrys Gesicht eindrücklich. Nein, das sah nicht wirklich nach weh tun aus. Er verlegte sich unwürdiger Weise aufs Betteln.

„Nur noch ein bisschen, Harry..."

„Nein – zieh ihn raus!", verlangte Harry.

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund um laut zu werden!"

„Ich werde nicht laut!"

Draco begriff, dass er mit Streiten nicht weiterkommen würde und griff wieder auf Dackelblick und Betteln zurück.

„Noch ein bisschen, Harry... bitte!" Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, fing er wieder an, sich langsam zu bewegen. Oh Gott, war das gut...

„Nein... Draco... das..."

„Bitte, Harry... ich blas ihn dir nachher auch... bitte... ich... gleich..."

„Verdammt, Draco!", brüllte Harry, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Draco hörte ihn nicht mehr... das Rauschen seines erhitzten Blutes in seinen Ohren war zu laut. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und fühlte sich gleichzeitig taub an. Alles in ihm schien sich zusammen zu ziehen. Er schloss die Augen – sehen konnte er sowieso nicht mehr richtig. Noch einmal stieß er zu und dann war es soweit. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte es seinen Unterleib und er hörte sich selbst schreien.

**OoooOoooO**

"Ich geb's ja zu, Potter", sagte Draco später. „Es war nicht so der Hit."

„Nicht so der Hit? Du hast mich fast umgebracht!", schmollte Harry, doch dann huschte ein schiefes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Aber blasen kannst du wie der Teufel."

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrmeister", murmelte Draco selbst zufrieden und gähnte.

„Oh, danke für die Blumen! Weißt du, ich glaube doch, dass du nächstes Mal unten...", fing Harry an und wurde von einem leisen Schnarchen unterbrochen.

Draco war einfach eingeschlafen.

Leise seufzend kuschelte sich Harry neben ihn. Wenigstens kannte Draco ein paar gute Heilzauber, so würde ihm morgen das Sitzen auf den harten Bänken in der großen Halle und in den Klassenzimmern hoffentlich keine Probleme bereiten.

**OoooOoooO**

_Montag, 20. Januar_

Phyllis Marlowe arbeitete seit fast 20 Jahren an der Kasse des Britischen Museums in London. Sie hatte in dieser Zeit schon allen möglichen und unmöglichen Menschen Eintrittskarten verkauft und sie lebte in dem Glauben, dass sie bis zu ihrer Pensionierung in drei Jahren nichts mehr würde überraschen – geschweige denn erschüttern - können.

Doch nichts hatte sie auf die Gruppe von neun Personen vorbereitet, die an diesem Morgen kurz nach 10 Uhr vor ihrem Schalter auftauchte.

Angeführt wurde das Grüppchen offensichtlich von einer vom Alter gebeugten Dame mit grauen Ringellöckchen und einem altmodischen lodengrünen Mantel. Neben ihr schritt ein hochgewachsener Herr mit Hut, Hornbrille, Tweed-Jackett und einer unmodern breiten Streifen-Krawatte.

Ihnen folgte dichtauf ein bunter Haufen junger Leute, von denen sich einige irgendwie seltsam benahmen, ohne dass Phyllis hätte sagen können, was genau an ihrem Benehmen seltsam war.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Phyllis automatisch, als die alte Dame nahe genug an ihren Schalter herangetreten war. „Wie viele Eintrittskarten wünschen Sie?"

„Guten Morgen, Kindchen", grüßte die alte Dame vertraulich zurück. Phyllis, die selbst nicht mehr die Jüngste war, schenkte ihr bei dieser Anrede einen befremdeten Blick, den die alte Dame jedoch nicht wahrnahm.

„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann ist heute Familien-Tag?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Phyllis nickte.

„Das ist richtig. Aber…" Sie musterte die bunte Gruppe skeptisch. „Das ist doch sicher nicht alles Ihre Familie?"

„Oh doch", erwiderte die alte Dame prompt und Phyllis lächelte säuerlich. Diesen Trick hatten schon ganz andere versucht, um sich billigere Eintrittskarten zu erschleichen. Doch bevor Phyllis ihre Zweifel artikulieren konnte, hatte die alte Dame schon weitergesprochen. „Der Süße hier ist mein Ehemann Charlie."

„Ihr Ehemann?", platzte Phyllis heraus. Dieser Mann sah wesentlich jünger aus als seine angebliche Frau.

„Mein dritter", erläuterte die alte Dame trocken und kniff ihren Mann breit lächelnd in den Oberarm.

Der Mann lächelte gequält und knirschte halblaut: „Ich habe Sie ihres Geldes wegen geheiratet."

Die alte Dame kicherte kindisch. „Er sagt immer solche Sachen. Die beiden da drüben sind meine Söhne aus erster Ehe." Sie deutete auf zwei Männer, die tatsächlich wie Brüder aussahen. Der eine hantierte etwas unbeholfen mit einem Photoapparat herum, während der andere seinem vorgeblichen Stiefvater Blicke zuwarf und dabei so aussah, als müsste er sich krampfhaft ein Lachen verbeißen.

„Die zwei Rotschöpfe hat mein zweiter Mann in die Ehe mitgebracht und das Mädchen…", die alte Dame zeigte auf ein Teenager-Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren. „Wer bist du noch gleich?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Aber Oma", protestierte das Mädchen sanft. „Ich bin Emilys Tochter."

„Ach ja." Die alte Dame kicherte wieder. „Emily. Meine Lieblingstochter aus erster Ehe. Wie konnte ich das vergessen. Und diese beiden Strolche…" sie deutete auf zwei junge Männer, die vielleicht Mitte 20 sein mochten. „Das sind meine Söhne aus zweiter Ehe. Prachtvolle Burschen, nicht wahr?" Sie strahlte Phyllis an.

Phyllis tippte wortlos eine Taste auf ihrer modernen Kasse und druckte eine Eintrittskarte aus.

„Ein Familien-Sparpreis-Ticket. Bitte sehr." Wie gut, dass sie noch ein kleines Fläschchen Whisky für Notfälle in ihrer Handtasche hatte. Sie fühlte deutlich, dass dies so ein Notfall war.

Die alte Dame holte ihr Portemonnaie aus ihrer Handtasche. „Emily, Schätzchen, ich habe meine Brille nicht dabei. Hilfst du mir mal mit dem Geld?"

Das junge Mädchen verdrehte die Augen, als sie mit dem Namen ihrer Mutter angesprochen wurde, ging jedoch folgsam zu ihrer Großmutter, legte den korrekten Betrag auf den Schaltertisch und nahm die Eintrittskarte an sich.

Phyllis glaubte zu hören wie Ehemann Nummer drei gequält seufzte, doch sie weigerte sich, es wirklich bis in ihr Bewusstsein vordringen zu lassen. Sie holte mit hastigen Griffen ihr Notfall-Fläschchen aus ihrer Handtasche zu ihren Füßen und schraubte es auf.

**OoooOoooO**

Romulus musste immer noch leicht kichern, wenn er an das erleichterte Gesicht seines Bruders dachte, als ihm kurz hinter dem Eingang der Photoapparat konfisziert worden war. Der Museumsaufseher hatte eindrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass fotografieren im ganzen Museum strengstens untersagt sei.

Remus war mit dieser Muggelkamera sowieso nicht klargekommen und hatte befürchtete, dass durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit ihr Inkognito gefährdet sein könnte, so dass er dem verwirrten Aufseher die Kamera förmlich aufgedrängt hatte.

Mittlerweile standen sie nun in einem der Säle, welche für die Ausstellung „keltische Kunst" oder so ähnlich vorgesehen waren. Die Ausstellungseröffnung würde allerdings erst in einigen Tagen stattfinden und die Exponate – darunter auch der Ravenclaw-Ring – befanden sich noch nicht in den Vitrinen.

Dieser _Familienausflug_ diente dem Zweck, sich mit den Gegebenheiten vor Ort vertraut zu machen um so einen Schlachtplan entwickeln zu können.

_Oma_ Tonks hatte sich im Saal nebenan unter Ächzen und Stöhnen auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen und _stand_ gewissermaßen Schmiere. Alle anderen hatten sich nun in der Mitte des Saales versammelt und lauschten mehr oder weniger verständnissinnig Hermine Grangers Ausführungen über moderne Diebstahlsicherung.

Nur Lucius stand abseits in einer Ecke. Es hatte für Romulus stark den Anschein, als ob der blonde Zauberer schmollte. Keine einzige von _Oma_ Tonks' Äußerungen an dem Kassenschalter hatte dem entsprochen, was vereinbart gewesen war. Die junge Aurorin hatte auf Teufel komm raus drauflos improvisiert und Romulus hatte sich kaum das Lachen verbeißen können. Lucius' Blick hatte Bände gesprochen und seit sie diesen Saal betreten hatten, versuchte er krampfhaft so zu tun, als ob er nicht zu dieser _Familie_ gehören würde.

Romulus beschloss, das nicht länger zu dulden.

Gespielt gleichmütig schlenderte er zu Lucius hinüber.

„Warum stehst du so in dieser Ecke?", fragte er, als er neben Lucius stand.

Ein kühler Blick aus eisgrauen Augen traf ihn.

„Toter Winkel der Überwachungskameras", erwiderte er wortkarg.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", gab Romulus lässig zu. „Und das alles ohne Miss Grangers Vortrag genossen zu haben?"

Lucius ging nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein.

„Hat sie die Meute fest im Griff?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Hängen alle völlig gebannt an ihren Lippen", kommentierte Romulus trocken und gähnte leicht.

Lucius' Augen musterten ihn mit flüchtigem Interesse.

„Alle... nur du nicht", meinte er nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Nein, ich nicht", bestätigte Romulus flapsig und zwang seinen Puls – der sich unter Lucius' Blicken aus unerfindlichen Gründen beschleunigt hatte – zur Ruhe. „Ich werde nämlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das pure Zeitverschwendung ist."

„Exakt", erwiderte Lucius. „Obwohl ich es hasse, mit dir einer Meinung zu sein." Sein Blick huschte in eine Ecke des Saales wo sich eine Tür mit der Aufschrift _„Zutritt nur für Mitarbeiter"_ befand.

Aus dieser Tür war gerade ein Aufseher gekommen und die Tür, die dieser Mann nicht hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte, fiel nun ganz gemächlich von selbst zu.

„Komm mit", raunte Lucius Romulus plötzlich zu und ging mit raschen Schritten auf die Tür zu, bevor sich diese wieder von alleine schloss. Romulus hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

„Was machst du denn da?", zischte Romulus ihm zu, doch schon hatte Lucius die Tür – welche nur noch einen winzigen Spalt offen gewesen war – angehalten, wieder geöffnet und war auch schon hindurchgetreten. „Verdammt", presste Romulus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Das gibt bestimmt Ärger." Er folgte Lucius durch die Tür und zog diese behutsam und fast lautlos hinter sich ins Schloss. „Wenn wir erwischt werden...", unkte Romulus ahnungsvoll und sah sich um.

Sie befanden sich am Ende eines langen Flures, der von grünlichen Neonröhren erhellt wurde. Mehrere geschlossene Türen gingen links und rechts ab und am anderen Ende machte der Flur einen Knick und bog nach rechts ab. Romulus' Augen folgten automatisch Lucius' Blick zur Decke und er begriff, dass sich der blonde Slytherin vergewissert hatte, ob hier mit Überwachungskameras zur rechnen war. Romulus selbst konnte zumindest keine entdecken, was ihn etwas erleichterte.

Zwar hatten sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe dabei, doch das Wissen, dass sie innerhalb des Museums nutzlos und nicht zu gebrauchen waren, hinterließ bei Romulus ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl. Trotz aller Planung waren sie doch nichts anderes als Fremde in einer fremden Umgebung.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Angsthase bist", bemerkte Lucius verächtlich.

„Das bin ich auch nicht", entgegnete Romulus entrüstet. „Und das weißt du auch sehr gut. Ich bin nur um unsere Tarnung besorgt. Wenn wir erwischt werden...", fing er wieder an, hörte aber auf, als er Lucius' genervtes Augenrollen bemerkte.

„Dann haben wir uns eben auf der Suche nach einem Waschraum verlaufen", sagte er scharf. „Und jetzt halt die Klappe und komm mit."

Romulus schnitt eine Grimasse, die Lucius jedoch nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugedreht und bewegte sich vorsichtig und ohne laute Geräusche zu machen auf eine der Türen zu.

„Könntest du mir vielleicht gnädiger Weise sagen, was du vorhast?", wollte Romulus wissen.

Blitzschnell schoss Lucius' Hand vor und drückte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Was...", krächzte Romulus geschockt, doch da machte Lucius schon „Pssst" und lockerte seinen Griff.

Und da hörte es Romulus auch.

Hinter einer der Türen wurde gesprochen.

**OoooOoooO**

„Ja, natürlich... selbstverständlich... Sobald das Geld eingegangen ist, wird das gute Stück an Sie verschickt... ob Sie mir vertrauen können?"

Romulus und Lucius hatten ihre Ohren an die Tür gepresst, hinter der gesprochen wurde und lauschten.

Romulus vermutete, dass nur ein Mann im Raum war, denn dessen nasale Stimme war die einzige, die zu hören war. Der Mann benutzte wohl dieses Ding, mit dem Muggel über weite Strecken miteinander sprechen konnten, denn es gab immer wieder Gesprächspausen.

Ein näselndes Lachen ertönte.

„Natürlich können Sie mir vertrauen... sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Gauner? Eben. Untersuchungen? Wer soll hier irgendetwas untersuchen. Unsere Lager sind bis zum Bersten gefühlt, die Inventarlisten sind bestenfalls unvollständig oder gar nicht vorhanden... Wem soll es da schon auffallen, ob eine kleine Statue fehlt oder ein Bild... oder..."

Diesen Moment wählte Lucius um nach der Klinke zu greifen und die Tür mit Schwung zu öffnen. Romulus wäre fast der Länge nach in das Zimmer gefallen und konnte sich gerade noch fangen. Er schenkte Lucius einen bösen Blick.

Doch Lucius bemerkte nichts von alledem, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ausschließlich dem hageren Mann, der ihn mit entsetzter Miene anstarrte.

„Oder ein Ring?", sagte Lucius mit falscher Sanftmut.

Der Mann saß wie angewurzelt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und zerrte mit der rechten Hand an seiner Krawatte. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen Teil einer Apparatur, von dem eine gedrehte Schnur zu einem größeren Kästchen führte, welche auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen.

„Ich rufe zurück", krächzte er und legte das Teil, welches er in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf das Kästchen. Er versuchte, ein wenig Würde und Selbstsicherheit aufzubringen, doch in Romulus' Augen scheiterte er dabei kläglich.

„Wer sind Sie?", wandte sich der Mann nun an Lucius.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", erwiderte Lucius von oben herab und Romulus' Puls beschleunigte sich schon wieder.

**OoooOoooO**

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch einer der Kuratoren des Museums war. Romulus beeindruckte das nicht wirklich, denn er konnte sich unter einem Kurator nichts vorstellen und es war ihm auch herzlich gleichgültig. Interessant war an diesem Mann lediglich die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich korrupt und daher erpressbar war.

„Sagen wir, ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler... und würde gerne etwas aus ihrem Museum in meinen Besitz überleiten", fuhr Lucius mit dieser trügerisch sanften Stimme fort.

Der Kurator wischte sich mit seinem Taschentuch über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht helfen", behauptete er hartnäckig.

„Oh", machte Lucius und blickte sehr traurig drein. „Das ist aber sehr schade, denn dann wäre ich gezwungen, den Ordnungshütern von diesem sehr aufschlussreichen Gespräch zu berichten, welches wir gerade zufällig mit angehört haben. Ist es nicht so?", wandte er sich mit den letzten Worten an Romulus.

„Ja, das müssten wir dann wohl", bekräftigte Romulus und machte dazu ein Gesicht, als ob er das alles unglaublich bedauern würde.

Der Kurator wurde blass und sackte in seinem Stuhl förmlich zusammen.

„Wenn ich nur nicht...", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin und richtete dann seinen verzweifelten Blick auf Romulus. „Wissen Sie... das Schulgeld und dann war auch noch das Dach undicht... und die Reitstunden..."

„Ihre Rechtfertigung interessiert uns nicht", unterbrach Lucius den Sermon des Mannes scharf. „Was uns allerdings interessiert wäre ein ähnliches Abkommen, wie Sie es mit dem Gentleman von gerade eben vereinbart haben."

Der Kurator schien wieder etwas Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

„Sie möchten... mit mir... ins Geschäft kommen?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Ich _möchte_ nicht...", korrigierte Lucius angeekelt. „Aber ich werde es wohl müssen, denn in Ihrem Besitz befindet sich ein Kleinod, an dem ich ein sehr starkes Interesse hege."

Das Taschentuch kam ein letztes Mal zum Einsatz, dann steckte es der Kurator wieder in sein Jackett.

„Und womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?", fragte er mit einem derart schleimig-höflichen Unterton, dass sich Romulus fast der Magen umdrehte. Merlin... was war das nur für eine schmierige Made!

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach schien Lucius ähnlich zu denken.

„Mit einem Ring...", antwortete er leichthin. „Und zwar mit diesem Ring..." Er zog eine Zeichnung aus seiner Jackentasche und zeigte sie dem Kurator aus der Entfernung.

Der Mann erbleichte wieder und fing an zu jammern.

„Den kann ich Ihnen nicht verkaufen! Der soll nächste Woche hier ausgestellt werden! Darf es nicht etwas anderes sein? Wir haben Dutzende von Ringen auf Lager, die in keiner einzigen Inventarliste verzeichnet sind. Ich bin mir sicher..."

„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Lucius scharf. „Genau dieser Ring... oder..."

„Ogottogottogott", jammerte der Mann weiter. „Ich bin ruiniert. Erledigt. Wie soll ich das erklären, wenn ausgerechnet dieser Ring fehlt?"

„Das ist nicht unser Problem, Mister", schaltete sich Romulus ein und erntete dafür einen anerkennenden Blick von Lucius. „Sie langweilen uns. Sie kennen die Alternative."

„Nicht, dass wir Sie unter Druck setzen möchten", meinte nun auch Lucius. „Aber mein Freund hier hat ganz Recht. Überdenken Sie die Alternativen... einerseits Schande, Verdammnis und eine Gefängnisstrafe... andererseits... ein paar zusätzliche Lügen und ein erklecklicher Zusatzverdienst."

„Sie wollen den Ring tatsächlich kaufen?", fragte der Kurator ungläubig. „Und mir Geld dafür geben?"

„Sehe ich aus wie ein Gauner?", wiederholte Lucius mit einem hässlichen Grinsen. „Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, ich würde den Ring als Gegenleistung für unser Schweigen fordern?" Er zog einen Lederbeutel aus seiner Jacke und warf ihn direkt vor den Mann auf den Schreibtisch. Aus dem Beutel klirrte es sacht, als er auf der Tischplatte auftraf. „Hier... das dürfte genügen."

Der Kurator öffnete den Beutel und sah misstrauisch und dennoch hoffnungsvoll hinein.

„Goldnuggets?", keuchte er leise und sah Lucius fragend an.

„Sind wir im Geschäft?", fragte Lucius gelangweilt.

„Oh ja, Sir!", versicherte der Kurator so eifrig, dass Romulus sich sicher war, dass Lucius zuviel bezahlt hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Keine halbe Stunde später standen Lucius und Romulus wieder in dem grünlich erleuchteten Flur. Lucius zog seinen linken Handschuh aus und streifte den Ravenclaw-Ring über den Ringfinger. Für einen kurzen Moment bewunderten beide das schlichte und doch einzigartige Schmuckstück. Dann zog Lucius seinen Handschuh wieder an und verbarg damit den Ring vor neugierigen Blicken.

Ein böses Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Romolus ermahnte:

„Kein Wort. Zu niemand."

„Soll wohl eine Überraschung werden, hm?", grinste Romulus.

„Erraten", erwiderte Lucius und öffnete behutsam die Tür, die sie wieder zurück in den Saal bringen würde, aus dem sie beide gekommen waren.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, denn ihre _Familie_ war gerade im Aufbruch begriffen und hatte sich schon suchend nach Ihnen umgesehen.

„Wo wart ihr denn?", wollte Remus wissen und da Lucius keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu sagen, murmelte Romulus einsilbig: „Waschraum."

Die Stimmung der Gruppe war etwas geknickt und entmutigt, als sie Tonks einsammelten und das Museum verließen.

Sie stiegen gerade die Stufen zum Gehweg hinab, als Lucius auf der anderen Straßenseite jemanden zu erkennen glaubte. Er wandte sich ein wenig ab und sah lediglich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus über die Straße.

Richtig.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Einer der jüngeren Todesser, von dem Lucius nur wusste, dass er Blowfeld oder Bluefeld oder so ähnlich hieß, drückte sich in einem Hauseingang herum und schob offensichtlich Wache.

Lucius' Hand zuckte schon zu seinem Zauberstab, als er bemerkte, dass der Blick des Todessers unstet über ihre Gruppe huschte. Doch dann schweiften die Augen des jungen Todessers wieder ab und er widmete sich der Betrachtung eines Schäferhundes, welcher an einem Briefkasten herumschnüffelte.

Offensichtlich hatte er keinen von ihnen erkannt. Lucius hatte bis vorhin geglaubt, dass sein Hochgefühl nicht mehr steigerungsfähig war. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

**OoooOoooO**

_tbc._

Lucius: Hochgefühl, soso…

Toyo: Hast du was zu meckern?

Lucius: Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf?

Lorelei: Vielleicht, weil du immer was zu meckern hast?

Severus: Ähäm.

Lorelei: Ach ja – Entschuldigung – das warst ja immer du, der dauernd was zu meckern hat.

Severus: Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Toyo: Jaja – ist sonst noch was? Wir wollen nämlich weiterschreiben.

Lucius: Ja, es ist noch was. Kein Malfoy würde sich bei seinem ersten Mal so dämlich anstellen.

Lorelei: Wenn du es sagst…


	78. Kapitel achtundsiebzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter seventy-eight

# 78 #

* * *

_immer noch... __Montag, 20. Januar_

Zurück in Hogwarts wurde für die Teilnehmer der Museumsexkursion in Dumbledores Büro ein verspäteter Mittagsimbiss serviert, an dem auch die übrigen Hogwarts-Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens teilnahmen, sowie Harry und Draco.

Nach einem kurzen Bericht der zahlreichen Schwierigkeiten war die Stimmung gedrückt.

„Nun, immerhin wird Voldemort mit den gleichen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen haben", bemerkte Minerva MacGonagall mit aufgesetzter Munterkeit.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören, doch die Mienen blieben betrübt und niemand wollte wirklich etwas von den leckeren Sandwiches essen, welche auf silbernen Platten verlockend in der Tischmitte standen. Nur Ron griff unbekümmert zu und nuschelte mit vollem Mund „Was denn?" als Hermine ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß und ihn böse anfunkelte.

Romulus brachte ebenfalls keinen Bissen hinunter, doch seine Appetitlosigkeit hatte einen völlig anderen Grund. Seine Magennerven waren nicht gelähmt durch die vermeintliche Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation, sondern vielmehr durch die Spannung, wann endlich einer der Anwesenden bemerken würde, dass Lucius den Ring an einem seiner schlanken, langen Finger trug.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte, gleich nachdem er am Tisch Platz genommen hatte, seine Handschuhe abgestreift und seine Hände locker auf die Tischplatte gelegt. Jeder, der Augen hatte, um zu sehen, hätte den schlichten und doch eindrucksvollen Ring bemerken müssen. Romulus brachte diese Blindheit der anderen fast um den Verstand und er musste sich unglaublich zusammenreißen um nicht ständig auf Lucius' Hände zu starren oder laut mit der Neuigkeit herauszuplatzen.

„Essen und Trinken hält Leib und Seele zusammen", meinte Dumbledore gelassen und nahm sich ein Schinken-Sandwich. „Es wird zwar allgemein angenommen, dass ein voller Bauch nicht gern studiert, doch ich habe festgestellt, dass ein leerer Magen jeglicher Denkleistung ebenso abträglich ist."

„Ganz Recht, Direktor", stimmte Lucius zu, langte mit seiner beringten Hand über den Tisch und wählte mit übertrieben gezierten Bewegungen ein Hühnchen-Sandwich.

Für einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille und dann brach förmlich ein Tumult los.

„Der Ring!" - „Ist er das wirklich?" - „Wie zur Hölle..." - „Das kann doch nur eine Fälschung sein!" - „Merlin..." - „Klasse, Dad!" - „Ravenclaws Ring!"

So tönten alle Stimmen wild durcheinander und Romulus konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während Lucius ungerührt von seinem Sandwich abbiss, kaute und schluckte. Dann betupfte er seine Lippen mit einer Serviette und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Es ist _natürlich_ der echte Ravenclaw-Ring", meldete er sich dann mit kühler Stimme zu Wort.

„Aber wie?", stöhnte Hermine fassungslos.

„Gestohlen?", fragte Minverva und fasste Lucius scharf ins Auge. „Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es ja wohl kaum."

„Ich dachte, wir wollten nichts Illegales machen?", warf Ron ein und kassierte dafür einen Tritt von Harry, der „Und wenn schon" zischte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Natürlich ist es oft so, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, dennoch würde es mich der Vollständigkeit halber interessieren, wie es Ihnen gelungen ist, den Ring an sich zu bringen..." Er blickte Lucius über den Rand seiner Brille direkt in die Augen. „Wie haben Sie das geschafft, Lucius?"

Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Ich habe das gemacht, was ein Slytherin eben so tut..." Er machte eine Pause und genoss sichtlich das entrüstete Luftholen von einigen Personen. „Ich habe ihn gekauft", äußerte er dann schlicht und lächelte zufrieden.

Ein leises Lachen durchdrang das verwirrte Schweigen. Romulus stellte überrascht fest, dass es Severus Snape war, der da leise vor sich hinlachte.

„Wie _slytherin_ von dir...", meinte Severus und wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Lucius.

Lucius zog den Ravenclaw-Ring von seinem Finger und überreichte ihn Dumbledore.

„Ich stelle Ihnen diesen Ring gerne zur Verfügung", sagte er feierlich und Dumbledore nickte gemessen. „Doch wenn das alles vorbei ist, und Sie ihn nicht mehr benötigen, hätte ich ihn gerne unversehrt zurück. Immerhin ist er jetzt mein Eigentum."

Dumbledore schmunzelte, einige der anderen Anwesenden gaben jedoch Laute von sich, die deutlich ihren Unmut erkennen ließen.

„Selbstverständlich", versicherte Dumbledore immer noch schmunzelnd. „Benötigen Sie einen Schuldschein, Lucius?"

„Nein, Direktor", lehnte Lucius höflich ab. „Ich vertraue Ihnen. Außerdem sind ja auch genügend Zeugen für diese Trankaktion anwesend", schloss er trocken.

„Nun, ich denke, dieser unverhofft glückliche Ausgang verlangt nach etwas Anregenderem als Tee und Kürbissaft", erklärte Dumbledore heiter und bewegte seinen Zauberstab in komplexen Schleifen über den Tisch. „Champagner!"

**OoooOoooO**

Etliche Flaschen Champagner später löste sich die Versammlung auf und ihre Teilnehmer zogen in zuversichtlicher und gelöster Stimmung von dannen.

Romulus und Lucius gingen schweigsam nebeneinander her, obwohl Romulus eigentlich überhaupt nicht den gleichen Weg wie Malfoy hatte. Es musste mittlerweile Abendessenzeit sein, denn die Gänge waren wie leergefegt.

Abrupt blieb Romulus stehen.

„Nimm mich", forderte er heiser.

Lucius war noch ein, zwei Schritte weitergegangen, doch jetzt blieb auch er stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um.

„Hier? Sofort?", fragte er lediglich.

„Mir egal." Romulus trat zu Lucius, nahm dessen rechte Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine.

Lucius' Miene zeigte keine Regung, als seine Finger die harte Schwellung fühlten.

„Welchem Umstand habe ich dieses plötzliche Bedürfnis zu verdanken?"

Romulus' Atmung beschleunigte sich, als die Finger anfingen, sich sanft zu bewegen.

„Nicht plötzlich", stieß er hervor. „Ich bin hart, seit du diesen Museumstyp erpresst hast."

„So, so", machte Lucius einsilbig, doch Romulus hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass der Slyhterin geschmeichelt war. „Es hat dich also scharf gemacht, mich bei einer illegalen Handlung zu beobachten?", raunte Lucius ihm zu, während er den Griff seiner Finger verstärkte.

„Jaaa…", stöhnte Romulus.

„Mir scheint, Kriminalität törnt dich an. Ich frage mich, wie scharf es dich erst gemacht hätte, wenn ich den Ring nicht gekauft, sondern tatsächlich gestohlen hätte…" Lucius' Finger lockerten sich und nahmen dann ihr sanftes Spiel wieder auf.

„Ich fürchte, dann hätte ich mich nicht so lange beherrschen können", gab Romulus zu.

„Kleine Schlampe", zischte Lucius und Romulus erschauerte. „Du würdest ein perfektes Gangsterflittchen abgeben. Wahrscheinlich wärst du noch an Ort und Stelle vor mir auf die Knie gegangen."

Romulus leckte sich nur vielsagend über die Lippen und griff nun seinerseits zwischen Lucius' Beine. Als seine Finger eine ähnlich harte Wölbung ertasteten – wie sie sich auch zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen befand – umspielte ein anzügliches Grinsen seine Lippen.

„Und du hättest es genossen, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

Lucius' Pupillen weitete sich, doch das war nach außen hin das einzige Anzeichen seiner steigenden Erregung.

„Ich genieße es immer, dich auf deinen Platz zu verweisen, Blayden", hauchte Lucius ihm in einer Imitation zärtlichen Geflüsters zu.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?", fragte Romulus ungeduldig und drängte sich enger gegen Lucius' teuflische Finger. „Nimm mich endlich – oder muss ich erst betteln?"

„Heute verzichte ich ausnahmsweise darauf", flüsterte Lucius heiser. Er blickte sich rasch um, nahm seine Hand von Romulus' Unterleib und packte ihn stattdessen am Oberarm. „Komm", sagte er nur und Romulus folgte ihm durch die nächstgelegene Tür in einen kleinen, halbrunden Raum.

Es musste eines der ungenutzten, unteren Turmzimmer sein, denn der Raum war leer und ihre Schuhe hinterließen Abdrücke auf dem staubigen Fußboden. Durch das Fenster, welches nicht viel breiter als eine Schießscharte war, sah man wie sich die Sterne allmählich in der grünlich-blauen Dämmerung am Himmel abzeichneten.

Lucius stieß Romulus grob mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Romulus stöhnte leise auf, doch nicht vor Schmerz. Noch bevor Lucius ein weiteres Wort äußern konnte, hatte Romulus schon achtlos das Oberteil seines Muggelanzugs abgestreift und auf den Fußboden geworfen. Während er sich daran machte, seine Hosen dem Jackett folgen zu lassen, hörte er Lucius leise lachen und er sah auf.

„Merlin – du musst es aber mal wieder verdammt nötig haben", bemerkte Lucius spöttisch.

Romulus setzte schon zu einer bissigen Erwiderung an, doch als er sah, dass Lucius den Reißverschluss seiner Muggelhose öffnete, verkniff er sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Stattdessen entledigte er sich nun endgültig seiner Hose, drehte sich um und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab. Er warf Lucius einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Komm", sagte er – genau wie der blonde Slytherin es vor wenigen Augenblicken getan hatte.

Fast sofort spürte er, wie sich Lucius' Hände auf seinen Hintern legten und ihn spreizten.

„Du bist wirklich unersättlich", murmelte Lucius sehr dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Das liebst du doch so an mir", konterte Romulus kess und schnappte nach Luft, weil Lucius ohne Vorwarnung in ihn eingedrungen war und weder irgendein Gleitmittel benutzt, noch einen entsprechenden Zauber angewandt hatte.

Es tat weh, doch Romulus hieß diesen Schmerz willkommen und er wölbte sich Lucius' schnellen, kurzen Stößen gierig entgegen.

Als Lucius' Hand nach seiner steil aufgerichteten Männlichkeit griff und diese im Takt seiner Stöße rieb, gehörte der Schmerz sehr schnell der Vergangenheit an.

So vertraut und ersehnt war ihm schon das Gefühl von Lucius' Erektion in seinem Innersten, dass er schon nach wenigen Minuten alles um sich herum vergaß und nur noch seinem Höhepunkt entgegenfieberte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lucius' Bewegungen wurden hektisch und unkontrolliert, dann hielt er ganz still und Romulus spürte, wie er sich pulsierend in ihn ergoss. Dann begannen wieder die raschen, fast groben Bewegungen an seinem eigenen quälend harten Fleisch und während sich sein lange aufgestauter Orgasmus Bahn brach, glaubte er, ein paar Lippen auf seinem verschwitzten Nacken zu spüren.

Doch als ihn Lucius kurz darauf wegen der Staubflecken auf seiner Kleidung auslachte und ihn allein in dem Turmzimmer zurückließ, kam Romulus zu dem Schluss, dass er sich diese Andeutung eines Kusses bestimmt nur eingebildet hatte.

Und das war auch ganz gut so.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er auf seiner schweißnassen Haut lediglich einen kühlen Luftzug gespürt und als Kuss fehlinterpretiert.

Malfoy und er stillten ihre Gelüste aneinander, wenn ihnen danach war und damit hatte es sich. Etwas anderes würde nur alles unnötig verkomplizieren.

Dennoch gab es ihm zu denken, warum er sich dann diese Lippen überhaupt zurechtphantasiert hatte, wo er doch mit dem Status quo so überaus zufrieden war.

**OoooOoooO**

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Harry schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, daher tastete er hastig nach seiner Narbe. Als er begriff, dass seine Stirn kühl war und seine Narbe nicht schmerzte, ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken.

Für einen Augenblick starrte er blicklos in die Dunkelheit und lauschte auf die ruhigen Atemzüge seiner Klassenkameraden, ohne sie wirklich zu hören.

Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag und der eine Satz, der ihn aus seinem Schlummer gerissen hatte, stand fast greifbar wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge.

„_Ich werde ein Mörder sein."_

**OoooOoooO**

_Dienstag, 21. Januar_

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry reichlich übernächtigt beim Frühstück in der großen Halle.

Er hatte plötzlich begriffen, dass es nun tatsächlich ernst werden würde.

Voldemort hatte zwei der Gründer-Ringe in seinem Besitz und auch der Orden verfügte seit gestern über zwei der antiken und bedeutungsvollen Schmuckstücke.

Damit war eine Pattsituation geschaffen, die nur in einer baldigen, direkten Auseinandersetzung gipfeln konnte.

Harry hatte aufgrund der Prophezeiung über ihn und Voldemort schon immer gewusst, dass er eines Tages mit der Absicht in diese Konfrontation gehen würde, Voldemort zu töten.

Wenn ihm dies gelingen würde – was Harry hoffte, denn alles andere würde im Umkehrschluss sein eigenes Ableben bedeuten und das stellte nicht wirklich eine Alternative für ihn dar – dann würde ihn diese Tat zum Mörder machen.

Und genau dies hatte er erst letzte Nacht in aller Konsequenz begriffen.

Er würde ein Mörder sein.

Doch damit wäre er dann in einer Reihe mit den meisten Todessern und auf jeden Fall stünde er dann genau auf gleicher Stufe mit Voldemort – der zwar bereits mehr als ein Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte – doch das war für Harry nun so gar kein Trost.

Der Schock, der dieses endgültige Begreifen seines Schicksals ausgelöst hatte, hatte ihn in der letzten Nacht keine Ruhe mehr finden lassen und beschäftigte auch jetzt mit einer Ausschließlichkeit seine Gedanken, dass er nicht wusste, was er aß, geschweige denn, dass seit geraumer Zeit jemand seinen Namen rief.

Erst ein heftiges Rütteln an seiner Schulter sorgte dafür, dass er wieder physisch und psychisch in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte.

„Harry! Mann!", maulte Ron. „Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken? Du wolltest mir doch noch die Hausaufgaben geben, die ich gestern verpasst habe."

Harrys Blick streifte kurz Ron, um dann sofort zum Slytherin-Haustisch zu einem gewissen Blondschopf hinüberzugleiten. Rons Augen folgten seiner Blickrichtung.

„Okay, Mann", sagte Ron knapp und geschäftsmäßig. „Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe, wo du gerade mit deinem Kopf warst. Ich will es nicht wissen."

Harry machte den Mund auf, um Ron seinen Irrtum zu erläutern, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein, Kumpel. Ich will es nicht wissen. Rück' einfach die Hausaufgaben raus und gut ist."

Folgsam klappte Harry seinen Mund wieder zu. Ron würde ihm vielleicht zuhören, höchstwahrscheinlich würde er auch Mitgefühl ernten. Doch Harry hatte so das Gefühl, dass Ron sein Dilemma nicht wirklich verstehen würde.

Andererseits war er sich auch nicht so sicher, dass Draco ihm dieses Verständnis entgegenbringen würde, geschweige denn, dass er ihm einen Ratschlag geben könnte.

Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken kramte er aus seiner Schultasche die gewünschten Aufschriebe und händigte sie Ron aus, der sie mit allen Anzeichen von Erleichterung an sich nahm.

In Momenten wie diesen hasste es Harry ein Held zu sein.

Helden waren immer so verdammt einsam, wenn es ans Eingemachte ging.

Aber an wen würde er sich mit seinen Sorgen und Zweifeln wenden können?

**OoooOoooO**

Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, als Lord Voldemort seine getreuen Todesser auf einer kleinen unbewohnten Insel, welche in einem der zahlreichen schottischen Seen lag, um sich versammelt hatte.

Der Boden war unter den Bäumen, wo sie im Halbkreis um ihren Anführer herumstanden nur mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt, doch ein scharfer Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht und kühlte ihre Körper aus. Es wagte jedoch niemand, einen flüchtigen Wärmezauber auszusprechen, denn schon in der Sekunde ihrer Ankunft war jedem Todesser klar geworden, dass der dunkle Lord schlechte Nachrichten erhalten hatte.

Nun standen sie schon seit einigen Minuten frierend in der Kälte herum, während Lord Voldemort vor ihnen auf- und abschritt, ohne das Wort an sie zu richten. Hinter ihm stand der unmaskierte Peter Pettigrew, der in seinen Armen eine Art Korb trug, in dem sich augenscheinlich eine kostbare Samtdecke befand.

„Der Orden des Phönix hat den Ravenclaw-Ring in seinen Besitz gebracht", erklang Voldemorts Stimme so plötzlich, dass einige der maskierten Zauberer kurz zusammenzuckten.

Aus dem Korb ertönte ein leichtes Zischeln und Naginis Kopf schob sich unter der Samtdecke hervor.

Voldemort strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf und Nagini glitt zufrieden wieder unter die wärmende Decke zurück.

„Ich frage mich, wie das passieren konnte?", wandte er sich wieder an seine Gefolgsleute.

Keiner der Todesser rührte sich.

„So stumm heute? Keine Ideen?", fragte der dunkle Lord und blieb direkt vor einem der maskierten Männer stehen, welcher vergeblich versuchte, sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. „Zu unserem Glück hat die Gruppe um Maximillian Graves einen... nun, nennen wir es ruhig beim Namen – einen _Spitzel_ der uns diese Information freundlicher Weise zur Verfügung gestellt hat." Voldemort hielt kurz inne, um dann in voller Lautstärke loszubrüllen: „Denn sonst wüssten wir nicht einmal das, ihr Versager!" Sein Zauberstab zeigte auf den Todesser, der sich neben demjenigen befand, vor dem er selbst stehen geblieben war.

„Du!", fauchte er. „Bluefield! Warst du nicht dazu eingesetzt, um das Britische Museum zu überwachen? Korrigiere mich, falls ich mich irre!"

Bluefield warf sich vor dem dunklen Lord in den Schnee und der Mann, vor dem Voldemort bislang gestanden hatte, atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ja, ich war da – aber doch nur... zur Sicherheit... wir wussten nicht... unsere Gruppe...", stammelte Bluefield, doch eine herrische Handbewegung seines Lords schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Genug!" Voldemort nahm seine unruhige Wanderung wieder auf. „Wir wissen nicht, woher dieser verdammte Orden überhaupt wusste, dass sich der Ring im Museum befand, aber das ist jetzt zweitrangig. Viel wichtiger hingegen ist, dass der Verräter Malfoy ganz offensichtlich mit von der Partie war." Voldemort blieb vor dem unglücklichen Bluefield stehen und trat mit seinen Stiefeln gegen das Kinn des Mannes, der einen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß.

„Du elende Made! Wie kann es sein, dass Malfoy direkt vor deiner Nase das Museum betreten und wieder verlassen hat und du es nicht bemerkt hast?!"

Bluefields Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Oh nein...", flüsterte er. „Dann war er es doch... und ich dachte noch..."

„Du dachtest noch _was_?" Ein Zauber riss Bluefield in die Höhe, so dass er vor seinem Herrn in der Luft hing während sich Voldemorts Zauberstab schmerzhaft in seine Kehle bohrte. „Du hast ihn gesehen und nichts unternommen?", fragte Voldemort gefährlich leise.

„Ich... da war ein Hund... ich habe Leute rauskommen sehen... aus dem Museum", krächzte Bluefield. „Einer der Männer kam mir bekannt vor... das muss Malfoy gewesen sein. Aber da war ein Hund und ich dachte, dass das vielleicht Black..."

„Crucio!"

Voldemort hatte den Schwebezauber nicht aufgehoben und so krümmte sich Bluefield in der Luft mit grotesk anmutenden Verrenkungen vor Schmerzen. Seine Schreie hallten über die Insel.

Mit einem fast gelangweilten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes löste Voldemort beide Zauber gleichzeitig und Bluefield stürzte mit einem letzten Wimmern zu Boden.

„Ich sollte dich Nagini zum Frass vorwerfen", spie er seinem Todesser verächtlich entgegen und wandte sich ab. „Ich erwarte Vorschläge – oder bin hier nur von Idioten umgeben?!"

**OoooOoooO**

Die letzte Schulstunde war für diesen Tag geschafft und Romulus sah mit einem Gefühl der inneren Zufriedenheit den letzten Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen.

Während er seine Unterlagen ordnete, dachte er darüber nach, dass das Leben es derzeit überraschend gut mit ihm meinte. Seine Arbeit hier machte ihm Spaß, die Bezahlung war gut, das Essen war schmackhaft, die eine oder andere Aktion des Ordens sorgte für Nervenkitzel und seine Libido kam auch voll auf ihre Kosten.

Als er diesen Posten angenommen hatte, hatte er mit all diesen Annehmlichkeiten nicht gerechnet. Und zu allem anderen hatte er hier auch noch seinen Bruder wiedergefunden.

„Rhyll?"

Romulus hob den Kopf und lächelte, als er seinen Bruder in der offenen Tür des Klassenzimmers stehen sah.

„Gerade habe ich an dich gedacht." Er winkte ihm zu. „Komm rein."

Remus trat ein und schob die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Romulus quittierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Oho – haben wir etwas unter vier Augen zu besprechen, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

Remus lächelte verhalten und setzte sich auf eines der Schülerpulte in der ersten Reihe.

„Malfoy hat uns gestern alle ziemlich überrascht", äußerte er unvermittelt.

„Ja, das hat er", bestätigte Romulus.

Remus musterte das Gesicht seines Bruders so lange schweigend, bis dieser lachend fragte: „Was ist?"

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte wieder so eigenartig.

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck gerade...", dann unterbrach er sich, biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte schließlich: „Du und... Malfoy."

„Ja, ich und Malfoy", wiederholte Romulus schlicht.

„Ich sollte vielleicht nicht fragen, weil es mich nichts angeht...", Remus biss sich wieder auf die Lippen. „Doch, es geht mich etwas an", verbesserte er sich mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin hier, weil ich wissen will, wohin diese Beziehung - oder was immer es für euch ist – mit Malfoy führen soll."

„Deine erste Annahme war schon richtig. Es geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Romulus brüsk.

„Doch, tut es", gab Remus hartnäckig zurück. „Und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, weil Malfoy Severus´ bester Freund ist und du mein Bruder bist. Wenn es also mit dir und ihm etwas Ernstes werden sollte, dann wüsste ich das gerne... denn... es ist wohl kein Geheimnis, dass ich mit Malfoy nicht sonderlich gut klarkomme... aber... wenn... du und er... dann wäre er nicht nur der beste Freund meines Partners, sondern auch noch so etwas wie mein Schwager und deshalb..."

An diesem Punkt brach Romulus in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Schwager! Wenn ich ihm das erzähle, dann lacht er sich tot!"

„Rhyll!", protestierte Remus. „Das ist nicht zum Lachen. Mir ist es bitterernst damit! Wenn es zwischen euch... naja... irgendwie weitergeht, dann gehört Malfoy noch mehr dazu als bisher und das... das würde ich gerne wissen... damit ich mich... seelisch darauf vorbereiten kann. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Romulus wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Doch, irgendwie verstehe ich dich schon. Ich bin ja schließlich dein Bruder. Aber mit mir und Malfoy, da läuft nur... Sex." Er zuckte allerdings etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. „Da wird bestimmt nichts Ernstes draus. Wir vertreiben uns nur die Zeit. Ihm fällt hier ja sonst noch die Decke auf den Kopf." Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Lehrerpult und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. „Weißt du, er ist so... intensiv... so aristokratisch." Er lächelte und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Er sieht gut aus und zieht sich gut an und er hat Stil. Er hat einen scharfen Verstand und einen noch schärferen Sinn für Humor... Es macht einfach Spaß mit ihm. Das ist alles. Mehr ist da nicht." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und stand wieder auf. „Zufrieden, Bruderherz?"

„Wenn du es bist?", gab Remus zurück.

„Ja, das bin ich", bekräftigte Romulus.

Sie umarmten sich lächelnd und verließen gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer.

Erst sehr viel später, als Remus nach dem Abendessen einige Hausaufgaben korrigierte, fiel ihm auf, dass die Dinge, die Rhyll über Lucius gesagt hatte – genauso gut von ihm selbst hätten stammen können. Gut – nicht jetzt, und nicht über Malfoy – aber vor einigen Monaten und über Severus...

Von seiner Feder tropfte ein dicker roter Tintenklecks auf die Hausaufgaben von Pansy Parkinson, doch Remus bemerkte es nicht.

Er saß mit offenem Mund an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte zu verarbeiten, dass sein Bruder dabei war, sich hoffnungslos in Lucius Malfoy zu verlieben.

**OoooOoooO**

Zwei Stockwerke und mehrere Flure entfernt klopfte Lucius im selben Moment an Blaydens Tür.

Er wartete etwas ungeduldig auf das „Herein", doch stattdessen öffnete ihm Blayden selbst.

„Oh, welch Glanz in meiner bescheidenen Hütte", spottete er mit einem kessen Lächeln.

„Zieh' dich aus und halt die Klappe", forderte Lucius und drängte Blayden zurück in den Raum.

„Okay", erwiderte Blayden heiser.

„Nennst du das die Klappe halten?", fragte Lucius mit bedrohlichem Unterton und kniff Blayden durch den Stoff seiner Robe und seines Hemdes in beide Nippel.

Blayden schnappte nach Luft, doch kein Laut kam mehr über seine Lippen. Lucius lächelte zufrieden. Sein kleines Spielzeug parierte noch.

**OoooOoooO**

Eine halbe Stunde später löste Romulus vorsichtig seine Finger aus der Rückenlehne des Sofas in die er sie gekrallt hatte. Er kniete immer noch mit weitgespreizten Beinen auf dem Sitzpolster und genoss das Gefühl, wie Malfoys Sperma langsam aus seinem Körper hinaus- und an seinen Oberschenkeln hinabrann.

Malfoy selbst stand neben ihm und kramte – nackt wie er war – in seinem Jackett herum, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, bis er sein Zigarillo-Etui gefunden hatte. Er ließ sich neben Romulus auf das Sofa fallen und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

Romulus selbst begab sich nun auch in eine bequemere Position und hockte sich so hin, dass er Malfoys Profil betrachten konnte.

„Da hat es jemand aber verdammt nötig gehabt", bemerkte er schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich bei dir garantiert keinen hochgekriegt", erwiderte Malfoy kühl und öffnete das Etui.

Romulus runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte so ganz anders geklungen, als wenn Malfoy sonst solche Dinge zu ihm sagte.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er deshalb nach.

„Irgendwann wird eben alles einmal langweilig", antwortete Malfoy mit einem Achselzucken, steckte sich einen Zigarillo zwischen die Lippen und zündete ihn an. Erst dann schien er sich darauf zu besinnen, dass er nicht in seinen eigenen Räumen war.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich rauche?", fragte er nachlässig.

„Ich habe nicht einmal was dagegen, wenn du brennst!", fauchte Romulus ihn an.

Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Lass dir mal einen neuen Spruch einfallen – dieser wird so langsam öde."

Bei diesen Worten sprang Romulus wütend auf und warf Malfoy sein Jackett an den Kopf.

„Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Was soll der Quatsch?", beschwerte sich Malfoy, während er alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, Brandlöcher in seiner Kleidung zu vermeiden, da Romulus nicht damit aufhörte, mit seinen Kleidungsstücken nach ihm zu werfen.

„Du bist doch sonst immer der Erste, der aufsteht, sich anzieht und abhaut!", schrie Romulus. „Ich bin dir nur behilflich!"

Malfoy funkelte ihn mit seinen silbergrauen Augen wütend an und drückte dann mit voller Absicht seinen Zigarillo auf der Armlehne des Sofas aus.

Widerwärtiger Brandgeruch durchzog den Raum.

„Du gestattest, dass ich mich noch ankleide, bevor ich dich von meiner unerwünschten Gegenwart befreie", versetzte Malfoy ätzend und stieg in seine Hosen.

Rasch war er wieder bekleidet und ebenso rasch hatte er Romulus' Zimmer verlassen, wobei er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zugeworfen hatte.

Nachdem er wieder allein war, sackte Romulus auf dem Sofa zusammen.

Was war da gerade nur in ihn gefahren?

Warum hatte es ihn so sehr verletzt, dass Lucius ihn für langweilig hielt?

Warum hatte es dieses Mal so weh getan, dass er ihn wie ein billiges Spielzeug behandelt hatte?

**OoooOoooO**

Bereits zwanzig Schritte von Blaydens Tür entfernt war Lucius' Wut verraucht und er blieb stehen.

Warum hatte er zu Blayden gesagt, er wäre langweilig?

Was war da über ihn gekommen?

Das Gegenteil war der Fall – nur deshalb war er ja noch mit ihm zusammen.

Zusammen?

Nein – Stopp.

Nur deshalb hatten sie ja noch Sex miteinander.

Sex. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Trotzdem.

Lucius Malfoy belog sich höchst selten selbst. Und so musste er auch jetzt einsehen, dass er schon den ganzen Tag nahezu unausstehlich gewesen war. Dabei hatte die erfolgreiche Exkursion nach London seine Stimmung doch so wunderbar gehoben.

Er hatte sich gut gefühlt und lebendig, fast noch besser als nach dem Kampf um den Hufflepuff-Ring.

Er holte sein Etui erneut hervor und zündete sich einen neuen Zigarillo an.

Diese Schule machte ihn noch völlig verrückt.

Je länger er hier eingesperrt war, umso schlimmer wurde es mit ihm. Er musste hier raus – und zwar schnell.

Seine Gedanken flogen.

Warum sollte er eigentlich nicht mal nach Hogsmeade? Die Verkleidungsmasche hatte für London funktioniert. Nicht einmal die Todesser hatten ihn erkannt.

Vielleicht am Wochenende?

Warum eigentlich nicht? Gut – Severus und Dumbledore würden versuchen, es ihm auszureden. Aber mit Severus würde er schon fertig werden und Dumbledore brauchte es ja nicht zu erfahren.

Und Blayden...

Er drehte sich um und starrte auf die zwanzig Schritte entfernte Tür.

Doch dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Die Sache mit Blayden konnte er leicht morgen wieder einrenken. Erst sollte der Kerl richtig bereuen, dass er es gewagt hatte, Lucius Malfoy vor die Tür zu setzen.

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

* * *

Lorelei: So, da bin ich wieder und schon kann's weitergehen!

Severus: Wie geht es dir denn? Willst du noch ein Kissen? Tut's noch weh?

Lucius: Was hat der denn?

Toyo: Er ist liebevoll besorgt.

Lucius: Aha. Muss einem doch gesagt werden. Und warum?

Toyo: Noch nicht geschnallt? Lorelei war im Krankenhaus und hat jetzt keinen Blinddarm mehr.

Severus: Werden Narben zurückbleiben?

Lucius: Narben? Wie... mittelalterlich.

Lorelei: Tja, so geht es eben, wenn man ein Muggel ist. Und Dumbledore sagt auch...

Severus: Jaja... Narben können auch nützlich sein.

Lucius: Oder so ähnlich. Sehen deine aus wie der Londoner U-Bahn Plan?

Lorelei: Bis jetzt noch nicht.


	79. Kapitel neunundsiebzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter seventy-nine

# 79 #

_immer noch..._

_Dienstag, 21. Januar_

_...abends..._

**OoooOoooO**

Bevor Lucius Malfoy seine Räume aufsuchte – wozu er keine große Lust verspürte – klopfte er an die Tür seines Freundes Severus Snape. Doch weder auf das erste, noch auf das zweite Klopfen erhielt er eine Antwort. Auch der Satz: „Severus, ich bin's", erzielte nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis.

Das konnte zwei Gründe haben – entweder Severus war nicht da oder er war gerade anderweitig beschäftigt. Beide Gründe waren Lucius ein Gräuel, denn beide hingen unausweichlich mit einer Person zusammen, die er radikal aus seinem Leben gestrichen hatte.

In einer Gemütsverfassung, die Lucius selbst nicht hätte beschreiben können, zog er sich schließlich in seine Räume zurück.

Auf dem Weg dahin sinnierte er über die Vergangenheit. Noch waren die Tage nicht so weit entfernt in denen dieser Störenfried in seinem Leben nichts anderes gewesen war als ein Name, den er flüchtig kannte. Irgendwie war es damals einfacher gewesen und vor allem sehr viel unkomplizierter. Diese Erinnerung rang ihm ein leises Seufzen ab. Als er die Tür zu seinen Räumen öffnete, war seine Laune auf einer unaufhaltsamen Talfahrt.

**OoooOoooO**

_Mittwoch, 22. Januar_

Sirius kauerte seit Sonnenaufgang in seiner Animagus-Form reglos in einem großen Busch, der ihm Schutz vor Entdeckung bot und wartete. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er seit Tagen nichts anderes tat, als sich in Menschen- oder Hundegestalt den Arsch abzufrieren und darauf zu warten, dass irgendetwas passierte.

Dumbledore hatte ihm beim letzten Treffen eine Liste gegeben, die er gewissenhafter als gewöhnlich abarbeitete. Es standen Namen auf dieser Liste. Namen von Ordensmitgliedern, deren Verwandten und Freunden. Aber auch Kollegen, Nachbarn und Liebschaften waren teilweise auf dieser Liste verzeichnet gewesen. Sirius hatte irgendwann aufgehört, sich zu wundern, woher Dumbledore dieses ganze Wissen hatte.

Es waren sogar einige Namen darunter gewesen, über die er sich gewundert hatte. Personen, die über jeden Verdacht erhaben schienen... doch wenn ihn sein persönliches Fiasko mit Peter Pettigrew eines gelehrt hatte, dann dass man im Prinzip niemandem vertrauen konnte.

Plötzlich ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken an Gloria nachhing – wieder einmal. Aber anders würde er diese sinnlose Warterei und dieses endlose Bespitzeln sowieso nicht ertragen können.

Die Erinnerung an ihr rotes Haar und wie es manchmal von einem einzelnen Strahl einer schwachen Wintersonne in ein flammendes Feuermeer verwandelt wurde... dazu ihre zarte, zerbrechliche Gestalt... und dieser verdammte Dickschädel! - setzte er in Gedanken schmunzelnd hinzu. Doch das Schmunzeln verschwand schnell. Denn an diesem Punkt seiner Gedanken fiel ihm auch immer wieder ein, dass sie zu denen gehörte, die stolz auf ihr reines Blut waren und sich deswegen auch für etwas Besseres hielten.

Er selbst war zwar auch reinblütig – aber alles andere als stolz darauf.

Sie würde anders reden, wenn sie erlebt hätte, was er erlebt hatte... mit seinen Eltern, mit seinem Bruder...

In letzter Zeit dachte er auch unverhältnismäßig oft an Regulus. Seinen kleinen Bruder, der von seinen Eltern immer mehr geliebt worden war...

Und der von seinen eignen Kumpanen – seinen Todesserfreunden – umgebracht worden war.

Genau wie Glorias Mann.

Und genau wie seine Eltern hielt auch Gloria nach einem solchen Erlebnis einer verdrehten Ideologie noch immer die Stange.

Warum nur hatte er sich ausgerechnet in eine solche Frau verlieben müssen?

War er eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen gewesen?

Und obwohl er mittlerweile das alles von ihr wusste, warum konnte er da immer noch nicht von ihr lassen?

Vielleicht liebte er sie gar nicht, vielleicht _wollte_ er sie nur?

Sirius dachte eine gute Minute lang wirklich intensiv darüber nach.

Begehrte er sie nur?

War das der Grund?

Doch schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es das doch nicht sein konnte. Denn seltsamer Weise dachte er immer nur darüber nach, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und zu küssen und über ihr rotes Haar zu streicheln. Weiter gingen seine Träume mit ihr nie.

Und so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert.

Er hätte gerne geseufzt, doch als Hund war ihm das leider verwehrt.

Plötzlich spitzte er die Ohren.

War da ein Geräusch gewesen?

Passierte hier endlich mal etwas?

Er lauschte angestrengt und hörte tatsächlich Schritte.

Endlich war diese eintönige Warterei vorüber.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco saß beim Mittagessen und fühlte sich miserabel. Seit ihr _erstes M_al so grandios schiefgelaufen war, hatte Harry ihn weder besucht, noch mehr als fünf zusammenhängende Sätze mit ihm gewechselt.

Den blonden Slytherin beschlich das bestimmte Gefühl, dass er _ES_ mit seinem ungestümen Verhalten völlig verbockt hatte – und dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Besonders deshalb, weil er selbst nicht richtig wusste, was dieses _ES_ eigentlich war. Auch wenn er Harry oft seinen Lover nannte, so dachte er doch jetzt erstmalig über eine Zukunft nach – eine Zukunft, die Harry in irgendeiner Form mit einschloss.

Nur... wie gesagt... Harry ließ ihn links liegen.

Und daran war er offensichtlich ganz allein schuld.

Warum war er nur so scheiß-geil gewesen? Warum hatte sich sein Hirn so komplett ausgeschaltet?

Wütend hieb er mit seinem Löffel auf den Kartoffelbrei auf seinem Teller ein.

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Crabbe und wischte sich einige Kartoffelbrei-Spritzer vom Ärmel seiner Robe. „Muss das sein?"

„Ja, das muss sein!", fauchte Draco zurück ohne aufzusehen.

„Huuuu... ihre Majestät hat heute schlechte Laune", witzelte Pansy Parkinson. „Bist wohl schon lange nicht mehr ordentlich geknutscht worden."

„Und du bist wohl schon lange nicht mehr...", fing Draco an und beendete den Satz dann doch nicht. Das lag zum einen daran, dass ihm so spontan keine adäquate Drohung einfiel (was völlig untypisch für ihn war) und zum anderen, dass Harry auf den Slytherin-Tisch zuging.

Pansy bemerkte die Richtung, in die Dracos Blicke abschweiften und kicherte.

„Du...", machte Draco und drohte Pansy nicht ganz ernstgemeint mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Pfff...", winkte diese lässig ab. „Du wirst niemand aus deinem eigenen Haus verhexen, nur weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hat."

„Er vielleicht nicht", mischte sich eine ernste, leise Stimme ein und einige Köpfe drehten sich überrascht zu Morgana Fey Lynn um, deren Augen für so ein kleines Persönchen gefährlich blitzten. „Aber ich schon."

Pansy verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

Crabbe hingegen knuffte Goyle an und meinte halblaut: „Sieht so aus, als ob wir unseren Job als Leibwächter los wären."

Draco jedoch bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit, denn er war mit etwas mehr Eifer von seinem Sitz aufgesprungen, als er selbst gut fand und ging Harry entgegen.

**OoooOoooO**

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, mit deinem Vater darüber zu reden?", meinte Harry unsicher, als er und Draco nach ihrem Nachmittags-Unterricht vor dem Büro des Schülerberaters, Lucius Malfoy, standen.

„Glaub' mir, wenn sich jemand mit Voldemort und moralischen Fragen auskennt, dann ist das Dad", versicherte Draco. Harry hatte ihn beim Mittagessen aus der großen Halle geholt und ihm von seinen Sorgen – Voldemort und die Prophezeiung betreffend – erzählt und ihn um Rat gebeten.

Draco hatte ihm versprochen, darüber nachzudenken, doch egal, wie lange er auch über einen geeigneten Ratgeber und Gesprächspartner nachdachte, es fiel ihm immer nur sein eigener Vater ein.

„Naja, er hat mir ja schon ein paar brauchbare Tipps gegeben...", gab Harry etwas zögernd zu. „Und er behandelt mich auch nicht wie einen Messias..."

„Nicht?", gab Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen. „Das ist gut!"

„Na dann...", meinte Draco und klopfte entschlossen an die Bürotür seines Vaters.

Die beiden Hogwarts-Schüler warteten das „Herein" ab und betraten dann nacheinander den Raum.

„Draco... und Mister Potter", begrüßte Lucius die beiden jungen Männer. „Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass ich gerade Zeit habe", rügte er milde. „Das nächste Mal vereinbart ihr einen Termin. Aber da ihr nun schon mal hier seid: was führt euch zu mir?"

Draco gab Harry einen unauffälligen Schubs und beide folgten der einladenden Handbewegung des Schülerberaters und nahmen auf zwei Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

Lucius legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander und wartete. Er sah es Potter an der Nasenspitze an, dass dieser ein fulminantes Problem mit sich herumtrug und er wollte dem Jungen die Zeit geben, die dieser brauchte um seine Sorgen in die richtigen Worte zu fassen.

Schließlich sprudelte es aus Harry heraus. Die Prophezeiung, die Angst zu versagen und sein eigenes Leben zu verlieren und die fast noch größere Angst, im Erfolgsfall kein Held, sondern schlicht und einfach ein Mörder zu sein. Oder sich zumindest so zu fühlen.

„Bin ich dann ein schlechter Mensch?", schloss Harry mit einem etwas naiven Gesichtsausdruck, doch Lucius erkannte die Ernsthaftigkeit hinter der Naivität und beschloss, seine Antwort in sehr einfache und klare Worte zu fassen.

„Nein", antwortete er schlicht.

Harry starrte ihn erst verblüfft an und begehrte dann leicht auf.

„Aber...", fing er an.

„Kein _aber_, Mister Potter", unterbrach ihn Lucius knapp. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen eine einfache Frage stellen: Wollen Sie töten?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry entsetzt und schien ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zurückzuweichen.

„Dann sind Sie auch kein schlechter Mensch." Lucius machte eine kleine Pause bevor er fortfuhr. „Mister Potter, Sie wollen nicht morden. Ihnen bleibt lediglich keine andere Wahl. Es ist ähnlich, wie wenn Sie im Kampf in Notwehr handeln. Deshalb sind Sie aber noch lange kein schlechter Mensch, sondern lediglich ein Mensch mit gesundem Verstand und noch gesünderem Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Sie werden nicht auf der gleichen Stufe mit jedem x-beliebigen Todesser stehen. Sie haben eine ganz andere Motivation. Es sind die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen, die unser Schicksal bestimmen. Ein guter Todesser tötet um des Tötens Willen. Sie hingegen... Sie haben eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Das ist eine Aufgabe, um die ich Sie zwar nicht beneide, aber..." Er unterbrach sich selbst und seufzte etwas sehnsüchtig. „Ach, wem will ich etwas vormachen!" Er blickte Harry direkt in die Augen. „Ich beneide dich. Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn es in meiner Macht stünde ihm den Garaus zu machen. Und ich hätte nicht den allerkleinsten Gewissensbiss dabei."

„Dad!", murmelte Draco etwas verblüfft.

Doch Harry lächelte verstehend.

„Sie hassen es, hier eingesperrt zu sein, richtig, Sir?", fragte er schlau.

„Mindestens so sehr wie du, Harry", schmunzelte Lucius.

„Das mit den Entscheidungen und dem Schicksal... etwas ganz ähnliches hat mir auch Dumbledore schon mal gesagt", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

Nun wurde Lucius wieder hellhörig.

„Soll das heißen, er hätte dir den gleichen Rat gegeben, wie ich?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Möglicher Weise."

„Warum bist du dann nicht gleich zu ihm gegangen?", wollte Lucius wissen.

Harry zögerte etwas mit der Antwort, doch dann blickte er Lucius Malfoy freimütig an und sagte: „Weil er mich wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht verstanden hätte."

Lucius nickte langsam.

„Möglicher Weise", räumte er ein.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry und stand auf. „Ich will Sie dann nicht länger aufhalten. Kommst du auch, Draco?"

„Äh, Harry... geh' schon mal vor", sagte Draco hastig.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab' noch was mit meinem Vater zu besprechen", erläuterte Draco und zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern.

„Okay... dann... bis später", meinte Harry unsicher und verließ den Raum.

Lucius hatte sich in diese kurze Verabschiedung nicht eingemischt, sondern so getan, als ob er die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch ordnen würde. Als er jedoch hörte, wie die Tür leise ins Schloss klickte, hörte er sofort damit auf und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Was ist, Draco?"

Draco druckste erst ein wenig herum, was Lucius sehr verwunderte. Doch dann sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

„Dad, ein Freund von mir..."

„Oh, bitte!", Lucius stoppte den Redeschwall seines Sohnes mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung. „Wenn du schon so anfängst... Aber von mir aus. Befassen wir uns mit dem Problem deines Freundes. Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht blöd bin und ganz genau weiß, dass es dabei um dich selbst geht. Da es dir allerdings offenbar peinlich ist, darüber zu reden – und es für mich garantiert auch peinlich werden würde – tun wir eben beide so, als ob es diesen Freund tatsächlich gäbe." Er faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Dennoch nickte er seinem Sohn freundlich zu. „Also..."

Draco schluckte.

„Also... dieser Freund von mir...", begann er zögernd und Lucius beobachtete verwundert, dass sein Sohn rot wurde. „Der hat sich bei seinem... _ersten Mal_... ein bisschen blöd angestellt."

Lucius versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es war also nur _diese_ Art von Unterhaltung und nichts wirklich Schlimmes. Teenager!

Laut sagte er: „Wie blöd genau?"

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ziemlich blöd", gab er zu. „Es tat weh und..."

Nun war es um Lucius' Fassung geschehen. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Draco! Du bist verletzt?"

„Nein!", protestierte Draco entrüstet. „Ich doch nicht. Harry hat behauptet, dass es..." Erneut schoss flammendes Rot in Dracos Wangen. „Das heißt, der Freund dieses Freundes..."

Lucius sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

„Jaja, schon Recht", winkte er ab. Draco ging es gut. Das war alles, was zählte. Wenn dieser Potter-Bengel seinem Sohn auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hätte, dann... Lucius stutzte. Wenn Draco nicht verletzt war, dann musste Potter derjenige sein, der über Schmerzen geklagt hatte. Er fasste seinen Sohn scharf ins Auge. „Draco...", sagte er mit drohendem Unterton.

Draco trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dennoch hob er trotzig sein Kinn.

„Die Strafpredigt kannst du dir sparen, Dad. Ich weiß selbst, dass das Scheiße war. Ich bin hier, weil ich es das nächste Mal besser machen will."

Lucius seufzte leise.

„Wenigstens", murmelte er und zog eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches auf. Er zog ein schmales Heftchen heraus und warf es seinem Sohn zu, der es geschickt auffing. „Wurde zwar vom Ministerium herausgegeben, ist aber trotzdem ganz nützlich und anschaulich."

Draco sah entsetzt auf den Einband, auf dem sich eine junge Hexe und ein junger Zauberer verliebt anschmachteten.

„Magische Ehevorbereitung?", las er ungläubig den Titel vor.

Lucius verzog amüsiert das Gesicht.

„Lass dich nicht abschrecken. Auch Heteros haben Analverkehr. Kapitel 11."

Draco wurde wieder rot. Er murmelte „Danke" und schob das Heftchen in die Innentasche seiner Robe.

„Äh, Dad... wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, dass ich... also... unten..."

„Warum nicht? Es war immerhin eine fifty-fifty-Chance, dass ich mit meiner Annahme Recht hatte", erwiderte Lucius gelassen.

Draco riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Aber... Dad!", rief er entrüstet aus. „Ein Malfoy liegt nicht unten!"

„Sagt wer?", meinte sein Vater trocken. „Falscher Stolz hat im Bett nichts verloren. Wenn du weiterhin darauf beharrst, entgeht dir was. Du solltest erst alle Möglichkeiten ausprobieren, bevor du ein Urteil fällst."

„Dad!", schrie Draco gequält. „Du?" Dann fuchtelte er hektisch mit seinen Händen herum. „Okay – nein, weißt du... ich... das will ich gar nicht wissen. Das ist definitiv zuviel Information für mich." Er hastete zur Tür. „Danke und Tschüss."

Die Tür klapperte kurz und Lucius war allein.

Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da, doch dann lachte er leise in sich hinein über den überstürzten Aufbruch seines Sohnes.

Dann dachte er an die Gelegenheiten zurück bei denen er _unten_ gelegen hatte – wie sein Sohn es so nett ausgedrückt hatte. Er hatte sich über die Performance nie beschweren können. Es war immer gut gewesen. Aber er war auch klug genug gewesen, sich für sein erstes Mal in dieser verletzlichen Position einen versierten und erfahrenen Liebhaber zu suchen. Lucius genoss es das eine oder andere Mal unten zu liegen. Trotzdem lag er lieber oben. Es war nun einmal eine Sache des Geschmackes. Er machte sich meistens nur dann die Mühe unten zu liegen, wenn er seinem Bettpartner etwas mehr Achtung und ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, wie es zum Beispiel bei Severus der Fall war.

Aber Severus war für diese Art von Aktivitäten mittlerweile tabu.

Und jetzt hatte er ja Blayden. Einen Moment sträubte er sich, diesen Gedanken weiterzudenken, bis er diesen Widerstand mit einem Stirnrunzeln beiseite schob.

Ja, Blayden – dem er immer noch kein Friedensangebot unterbreitet hatte. Er seufzte erneut. Gleich morgen würde er das in Angriff nehmen. Bestimmt.

Dabei kamen ihm seine eigenen Worte wieder in Erinnerung.

„Alle Möglichkeiten ausprobieren...", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin.

Er hatte sich noch nie von Blayden toppen lassen. Das hatte auch nie zur Debatte gestanden. Lucius schüttelte etwas unwillig den Kopf. Sie waren ja schließlich auch kein Liebespaar. Zwischen ihnen herrschten andere Kräfteverhältnisse.

Es wäre einfach indiskutabel, für Blayden die Beine breitzumachen.

**OoooOoooO**

Vor dem Abendessen lungerte Draco in der Eingangshalle herum und wartete ungeduldig und mit ein wenig Herzklopfen auf Harry.

Als dieser endlich erschien, riss sich Draco zusammen und winkte ihn möglichst lässig zu sich herüber.

Harry sprach kurz mit Ron und Hermine, bevor er Dracos Geste folgte.

„Draco... was..."

„Nicht reden, nur zuhören", unterbrach ihn Draco hektisch. „Ich weiß, ich habe Mist gebaut. Du hast Nein gesagt und ich habe nicht darauf geachtet. Oder besser..." Draco fühlte, wie er rot wurde. „Ich konnte nicht", flüsterte er so leise, dass Harry sich zu ihm beugte, um ihn besser zu verstehen. „Es war einfach zu geil – ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen." Er gab sich einen Ruck und richtete sich wieder zu voller Größe auf. „Aber das wird nicht wieder vorkommen", versprach er feierlich und sah Harry fest in die Augen.

„Okay...", sagte dieser langsam und Dracos Mut sank wieder etwas. Harry würde ihn nie wieder ranlassen, nachdem er das erste Mal so grandios verbockt hatte.

„Okay", wiederholte Draco automatisch und zog das Heftchen mit dem unsäglichen Titel aus seiner Innentasche. „Hier. Für dich. Ich hab' mir schon eine Abschrift gemacht. Besonders Kapitel 11... und 9... und der Rest ist auch nicht schlecht", murmelte er verlegen.

Harry blätterte kurz etwas ratlos darin herum, bis er auf eine der sehr deutlichen Zeichnungen gestoßen sein musste. Denn er bekam rote Wangen, klappte das Heftchen sehr hastig zu und verbarg es in seiner Robe.

Dann sah er Draco an und grinste.

„Okay", sagte er erneut. „Dann haben wir für das nächste Mal ja eine ziemlich gute Anleitung."

Dracos Herz machte einen Satz.

„Das nächste Mal?", fragte er vorsichtshalber noch mal nach.

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Du hattest wirklich Schiss, dass ich dich nach dieser Vorstellung in den Wind schieße", stellte er fest.

„Gar nicht wahr", protestierte Draco. „Und jetzt lass uns essen. Ich habe Hunger."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das Mal sagen würde. Aber... Draco – du bist ein erbärmlicher Lügner."

„Das stimmt nicht! Ich habe wirklich Hunger!", behauptete Draco.

Harrys Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Lächeln. Er gab Draco einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und ging ihm voraus in die große Halle.

**OoooOoooO**

„Ich wäre wirklich zu gerne im Museum dabei gewesen", sagte Severus mit unverhohlener Sehnsucht und hielt sein Glas Rotwein so, dass der dunkle Bordeaux im Licht der zahlreichen Kerzen wie ein Edelstein funkelte.

Es war bereits nach dem Abendessen und die beiden Slytherins saßen behaglich in zwei Sesseln vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer in Lucius Malfoys Wohnzimmer.

Lucius lächelte. An diesem Tag war ihm das Glück hold gewesen – genauer gesagt, hatte er Severus gleich nach dem Mittagessen abgepasst und ihn für den Abend auf ein Glas Wein eingeladen.

Severus kostete den ersten Schluck und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ein außergewöhnlicher Wein."

„Ja, er ist ganz annehmbar", wertete Lucius, der ebenfalls daran genippt hatte. „Francois hat ihn mir vor zwei Tagen geschickt. Zusammen mit einer Flasche Absinth und den besten Grüßen von Narcissa."

„Das hat er hoffentlich nicht so geschrieben", meinte Severus trocken.

„Natürlich nicht. Wenn er ein solcher Hohlkopf wäre, würde ihn meine Frau nicht lieben. Wir haben da ein kleines Code-System entwickelt. Es geht ihr übrigens gut."

„Das freut mich zu hören." Severus nahm erneut einen Schluck und schloss für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen. „Frankreich...", sagte er leise und Lucius lachte. „Lach nicht – gib lieber zu, dass wir dort schon sehr schöne Tage verbracht haben."

Lucius stellte sein Glas ab.

„Ja, das haben wir – bevor wir hier beide bei lebendigem Leib begraben worden sind", bemerkte er hart.

Severus grinste bitter.

„Immerhin bist du am Montag an die frische Luft gekommen. Also beschwer' dich gefälligst nicht. Ich wäre wirklich zu gerne dabei gewesen", wiederholte er. „Es war sicher sehr..."

„Es war todlangweilig", unterbrach Lucius seinen Freund.

Severus lächelte in sein Glas.

„Warum glaube ich das nur nicht? Remus hat mir zwar schon alles erzählt was er wusste, aber ich wüsste doch zu gerne, wie genau du dir diesen Ring angeeignet hast."

Lucius gähnte gespielt.

„Ach das – das einzig Aufregende dabei war, dass Blayden sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen gemacht hat."

„Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Immerhin hat er schon mit uns gekämpft. Wie ein Feigling ist er mir dabei nicht vorgekommen und Remus sagt auch immer..."

„Er hatte Schiss ohne seinen Zauberstab", unterbrach Lucius mit leichter Kälte in seiner Stimme, doch dann erzählte er Severus haarklein alles, was dieser wissen wollte.

Als Lucius geendet hatte, sagte Severus neidisch:

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber ich wäre wirklich gerne dabei gewesen!"

Lucius lächelte zufrieden und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Dann hättest du die Dramatik meines Auftrittes hier in Hogwarts überhaupt nicht genießen können."

„Das allerdings", gab Severus lachend zu. „Mir ist dann auch klar geworden, warum Blayden wie auf glühenden Kohlen saß."

„Das hast du gemerkt?", fragte Lucius interessiert.

„Er hat sich genauso benommen, wie Remus, wenn er aufgeregt ist. Für mich war es nicht schwierig, die Anzeichen zu erkennen. Manchmal könnte man die beiden für Wildfremde halten und dann wieder verhalten sie sich fast wie Zwillinge."

Lucius schloss für einen Moment genervt die Augen. Wie oft würde Severus noch dieses Un-Wort in den Mund nehmen, bevor dieser Abend vorbei sein würde?

„Darf ich dir noch Mal einschenken?", fragte Lucius höflich, als er Severus' leeres Glas bemerkte.

„Ich weiß nicht... es ist schon recht spät und..." Severus brach abrupt ab. „Weißt du, Lucius, du kannst ruhig laut stöhnen, wenn ich dich nerve."

Nun stöhnte Lucius tatsächlich hörbar.

„Du nervst nicht", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Danke", sagte Severus schnippisch. „Aber das was ich sage, scheint dich außerordentlich zu nerven. Lucius, ich bin nicht blöd. Ich merke sehr gut, dass du niemals reagierst oder das Thema wechselst, wenn ich Remus erwähne." Er hielt inne und presste seine Lippen kurz zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich wollte mich ja nicht einmischen, aber so geht das nicht weiter!"

„Ach, nein?", machte Lucius gelassen und trank sein Glas mit einem ungehörig großen Schluck leer.

„Nein!", bekräftigte Severus. „Ich versuche ja schon, in deinem Beisein so wenig wie möglich seinen Namen zu erwähnen, aber ich habe festgestellt, dass mir das fast unmöglich ist. Warum nur? Ach ja, richtig – ich liebe ihn!"

„Kein Grund, um sarkastisch zu werden. Diese Tatsache habe ich ja akzeptiert, oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch, hast du", gab Severus zu. „Aber auch nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wie gesagt, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen, was da zwischen euch beiden läuft – oder besser gesagt: _nicht_ läuft. Aber ich kann mich nicht zweiteilen und ich kann mich nicht zerreißen und ich kann es nicht euch beiden Recht machen. Und dazu habe ich auch überhaupt keine Lust – weil ich an dem ganzen Schlamassel nämlich ausnahmsweise überhaupt keine Schuld habe und ich dennoch der Einzige bin, der unter dieser bescheuerten Situation zu leiden hat!"

„War's das jetzt?", fragte Lucius zuvorkommend.

Severus starrte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Kopfschütteln an.

„Sag' mal, verstehst du nicht, was ich sage? Ich will, dass dieser Quatsch aufhört! Je eher, je besser! Vertragt euch gefälligst wieder – was ich dazu tun kann, das werde ich auch tun. Egal, was es ist. Denn so kann es nicht weitergehen!"

„Oh, ich verstehe dich sehr gut", erwiderte Lucius ruhig. „Aber diesen Vortrag hast du gerade vor dem falschen Publikum gehalten. Ich habe in dieser Angelegenheit alles richtig gemacht und wasche meine Hände in Unschuld. Auch mir ist diese ganze Situation auf die Nerven gegangen und um mich nicht länger daran aufzureiben, habe ich eben beschlossen, deinen Partner aus meinem Leben zu streichen."

Severus atmete einmal tief durch.

„Du behauptest allen Ernstes, du hättest alles richtig gemacht?", fragte er in leicht provokantem Tonfall nach.

„Ja, das habe ich", stellte Lucius klar. „Alles, was ich je gesagt oder getan habe, waren immer nur Reaktionen auf seine Aktionen. Von dem Moment an, an dem ich wusste, dass du dich für ihn entschieden hattest, habe ich ihn nicht mehr grundlos angegriffen."

„Lucius..."

Lucius knirschte verhalten mit den Zähnen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du meine Worte in Zweifel ziehst. Aber bitte – du willst Beweise? Du sollst sie kriegen." Lucius hob eine Hand und fing an, an den Fingern abzuzählen. „Ich habe dich ihm kampflos überlassen, ich habe über seine lächerliche Eifersucht hinweggesehen, ich habe ihm seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe ausgeredet, ich habe ihm die Hand gereicht und meine Freundschaft angeboten, ich habe ihn meine Zigarillos rauchen lassen und ich habe mich mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst noch hätte tun können!" Lucius warf etwas dramatisch die Hände – an denen er eben noch die einzelnen Punkte abgezählt hatte - in die Höhe. „Und wie hat er es mir vergolten? Mit Schmähreden, mit Schimpfworten – die ich hier nicht wiederholen möchte -, mit grundlosen Eifersuchtsattacken, mit Misstrauen und er hat wiederholt versucht, mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu diskreditieren. Ich denke, das genügt als Beweis." Lucius lehnte sich wieder entspannt in seinen Sessel zurück. „Wenn hier irgendjemand irgendetwas tun muss um diese für dich als unhaltbar empfundene Situation zu ändern, dann bin das ganz bestimmt nicht ich."

Severus saß leicht vorne übergebeugt in seinem Sessel, sein Blick schien immer noch halb fassungslos, halb begreifend an Lucius zu hängen, doch in Wahrheit nahm er nichts von seiner Umgebung war. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt seine Erinnerungen nach allen Begebenheiten und Zusammenstößen zu durchforsten. Schließlich ließ er sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen.

„Scheiße", murmelte er halblaut. „Du hast Recht."

„Ich habe immer Recht", erwiderte Lucius mit einem maliziösen Lächeln. „Willst du jetzt noch etwas Wein?"

Severus nickte stumm.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Lucius**: Was? War's das jetzt?

**Toyo**: Vorläufig.

**Lorelei**: Aber es geht ja schon weiter! Die nächsten 2 Kapitel sind ja schon in der Mache.

**Severus**: Wird ja auch Zeit.

**Lucius**: Warum denke ich in diesem Machwerk in letzter Zeit überhaupt so oft an Blayden?

**Toyo**: Wirst du schon noch sehen.

**Severus**: Wird sich Remus je wieder mit Lucius vertragen?

**Lorelei**: Abwarten. Alle anderen Fragen könnt ihr ja per Eule an die „Fragen Sie Frau Erika"-Redaktion schicken.

**Severus**: Lucius, die Damen nehmen uns nicht ernst.

**Lucius**: Hast du das auch schon gemerkt?


	80. Kapitel achtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty

# 80 #

* * *

_Donnerstag, 23. Januar_

**OoooOoooO**

Nach einer wenig erquickenden Nachtruhe sortierte Severus Snape im Lehrerzimmer seine Unterlagen für die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden. Während er damit beschäftigt war, bekam er nur am Rande mit, dass sich Flitwick und Remus unterhielten.

„... da der Direktor Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade mittlerweile für zu gefährlich hält, dachten wir, dass wir den Schülern zum Ausgleich an diesem Wochenende etwas Kurzweil bieten könnten", sagte Flitwick gerade.

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte Remus.

Erst jetzt wurde Severus wirklich hellhörig. Er sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und verfolgte das restliche Gespräch mit Augen und Ohren.

Flitwick wirkte etwas überrascht von der knappen Frage, fuhr jedoch unbeirrt fort: „Minerva und ich hatten gehofft, auf Ihre Unterstützung zählen zu können, Remus."

„Nein", sagte Remus schlicht.

Jetzt wirkte Flitwick nicht nur verblüfft, er wirkte geradezu entsetzt.

„Nein?", gab er verdaddert zurück. „Aber... warum?"

„Ich habe mit meinem Wochenende etwas Besseres vor, als für übermütige Jugendliche den Clown zu spielen", antwortete Remus und warf tatsächlich einen beifallheischenden Blick in Richtung Severus.

„Aber... Remus... dann müssen wir Sinistra fragen und die hat gerade eigentlich andere Sorgen, weil ihre Tante..."

Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Es war genauso, wie Lucius es ihm quasi vorhergesagt hatte. So konnte das mit Remus nicht weitergehen. Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius wusste nicht, ob er es gut finden sollte, dass er Blayden nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit dieser ihn praktisch aus seinen Räumen geworfen hatte.

Einerseits redete er sich ein, dass es ihm herzlich egal sein könnte, andererseits… nagte sehr hartnäckig ein sehr seltsames Gefühl an ihm.

Als er daher an diesem Mittag in der sonnendurchfluteten großen Halle Blaydens ansichtig wurde, beschloss er, diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu greifen und diese Angelegenheit ein für alle mal aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Doch fast wäre ihm diese Gelegenheit wieder entschlüpft, als sich Blayden noch vor dem Dessert aus dem Staub machte und Lucius es im ersten Moment nicht mitbekommen hatte, weil er in eine angeregte Diskussion mit Professor Vektor verstrickt gewesen war. Außerdem hatte Blayden neben seinem Bruder gesessen, weshalb Lucius nicht allzu oft in diese Richtung geblickt hatte.

Als er jedoch das nächste Mal aufsah, war Blaydens Stuhl leer und er bemerkte gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die Seitentür neben dem Lehrertisch im Begriff war zuzufallen.

Lucius biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, verabschiedete sich hastiger als es sich eigentlich gehörte von Vektor und folgte Blayden so schnell, wie er es sich gestattete.

Glücklicher Weise trödelte Blayden eigentlich immer, wenn er durch Hogwarts' Gänge lief. Eine Angewohnheit, die Lucius für gewöhnlich verhasst war, ihm heute jedoch sehr zugute kam. Als er nahe genug war, dass Blayden ihn hören würde, ohne dass Lucius seine Stimme über Gebühr würde erheben müssen, rief er ihn an.

„Blayden!"

Doch Blayden machte keine Anstalten, stehen zu bleiben. Allerdings bemerkte Lucius, dass sich seine Schrittgeschwindigkeit noch mehr verlangsamte. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn nun wieder?

„Blayden!", rief er ein zweites Mal. Doch wieder ging Blayden einfach weiter.

„Verdammt, Blayden! Bleib endlich stehen. Ein drittes Mal werde ich dir nicht hinterher schreien!", forderte Lucius und endlich blieb Blayden tatsächlich stehen.

Darüber war Lucius nun doch ziemlich erleichtert, denn er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er andernfalls hätte reagieren sollen… können… wollen…

Blayden drehte sich mit enervierender Langsamkeit zu ihm um und fragte eisig: „Was willst du?"

Lucius schluckte mehrere Formulierungen, die sich auf seiner Zunge drängten wieder hinunter und sagte stattdessen: „Komm' heute Abend zu mir. Ich habe da noch eine Flasche Absinth, die ich öffnen könnte."

Ja, das klang gut und unverbindlich genug. Lucius war mit sich selbst zufrieden.

Doch wieder reagierte Blayden nicht, wie Lucius das von ihm gewohnt war. Anstatt eine schlüpfrige Bemerkung zu machen und mit allen Anzeichen aufkeimender Geilheit zuzusagen, schnalzte Blayden lediglich mit der Zunge.

„Nein, ich glaube, ich habe heute Abend schon irgendwas anderes Langweiliges vor."

Bei diesen Worten begriff Lucius, dass er Blayden doch tiefer getroffen hatte, als er das vorgehabt hatte. Merlin, war dieser Kerl eine Zicke!

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du mir auf diese Art und Weise eine Entschuldigung abpressen kannst, dann hast du dich geschnitten", gab er kalt zurück.

Blayden winkte mit einem kühlen Lachen ab.

„Eine Entschuldigung? Von dir? Nein – mir ist schon klar, dass eher die Hölle zufriert, als dass du dich bei mir entschuldigen würdest… Obwohl es angemessen wäre."

„Treib's nicht zu weit", warnte Lucius. „Was willst du?!"

Blayden schnippte sich lässig ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seinem Ärmel.

„Ich will einfach nur von dir hören, dass ich nicht langweilig bin."

„Also gut. Du bist nicht langweilig!", schleuderte ihm Lucius entgegen. Er war langsam aber sicher am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt und er wusste nicht, ob die ganze Sache das alles wert war. „War's das jetzt?"

Blaydens Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen, grausamen Lächeln.

„Man könnte noch am Tonfall feilen, aber ich denke, das war's tatsächlich. Ich werde dich also heute Abend in deinen Räumen aufsuchen… da dir offensichtlich so viel daran liegt…"

„Um acht", knurrte Lucius wütend. „Sei pünktlich."

„Ich werde um halb neun da sein", erwiderte Blayden.

„Warum?", fragte Lucius irritiert.

„Einfach, weil ich es kann", erwiderte Blayden freundlich, drehte sich wieder um und setzte seinen Weg fort. Zurück ließ er einen Slytherin, der nicht wusste, ob er vor Wut kochen sollte, oder ob er der Strategie des anderen Mannes Beifall zollen sollte.

**OoooOoooO**

Nachdem sich sein Bruder noch vor dem Dessert verabschiedet hatte, wandte sich Remus Lupin Severus zu, der an seiner anderen Seite am Lehrertisch saß.

„Ich habe gleich eine Freistunde", frohlockte er. „Ich habe mit Hagrid eine Unterrichtsstunde getauscht, es hat wohl ein neues Fohlen bei den Einhörnern gegeben, das er heute den meisten Klassen zeigen möchte."

„Das trifft sich ganz gut…", meinte Severus nachdenklich. „Ich habe erst in zwei Stunden die nächste Klasse und… ich müsste etwas mit dir besprechen."

Remus musterte seinen Liebsten zwar leicht verwundert, doch als dieser sich zu keiner näheren Erklärung herabließ, fragte Remus lediglich: „Es hat aber noch Zeit bis nach dem Schokoladenpudding?"

„Sicher", nickte Severus knapp.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus und Severus hatten sich nach dem Mittagessen in Remus' Räume zurückgezogen, da diese näher an der großen Halle lagen, als die Kerker.

Kaum waren die beiden allein, holte Severus tief Luft. Er machte sich nichts vor. Dieses Gespräch würde unangenehm werden – und er hatte es schon immer vorgezogen, Unangenehmes so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Remus – so geht das nicht weiter", fing er an und bemerkte bestürzt, wie Remus bei seinen Worten erbleichte. „Nein, so habe ich es nicht gemeint", verbesserte er hastig und registrierte erleichtert, wie Remus erleichtert – aber immer noch beträchtlich verunsichert – aufatmete.

„Du kannst Flitwick nicht so abblitzen lassen", fuhr Severus mit seiner vage vorbereiteten Rede fort.

„Du hättest dich für so etwas auch nicht hergegeben", warf Remus fast trotzig ein und verschränkte die Arme in typischer Abwehrhaltung vor seiner Brust.

Mit diesem Einwand brachte er Severus etwas aus dem Konzept.

„Vielleicht", gab er zu. „Aber ich hätte nie jemand anders unter meiner Entscheidung leiden lassen. Du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes Sinistra diese Funktion als Aufpasserin aufbürden, wo du doch genau weißt, dass ihre Tante..."

„Aber ich will nicht. Ich will mein Wochenende lieber mit dir verbringen", maulte Remus. „Und ich habe es satt, dass immer alle auf meine Hilfsbereitschaft bauen. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich nicht länger ausnutzen lassen will."

Severus fühlte eine Migräne nahen.

„Natürlich will ich nicht, dass du dich ausnutzen lässt. Aber das ist ja wohl etwas völlig anderes! Selbstfindung – oder wie immer du das nennen möchtest – hin oder her. Das ist ja alles gut und schön, aber es kann und darf nicht auf Kosten anderer Leute gehen! Ich habe im Moment gute Lust, mich an deiner Statt als Aufpasser anzubieten!"

„Du würdest...", gab Remus verblüfft zurück. „Freiwillig?"

„Ja!", erwiderte Severus heftig. „Und unter normalen Umständen wäre das überhaupt nicht notwendig. Weil du unter normalen Umständen von vorneherein zugesagt hättest, weil du gewusst hättest, dass Sinistra im Moment nicht in der Verfassung ist, auf einen Haufen Bälger aufzupassen und sie auch noch zu amüsieren!"

„Aber..."

Severus ließ ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen.

„Nein, Remus! Kein Aber! Selbstsicherheit und Durchsetzungsvermögen haben nichts mit Rücksichtslosigkeit zu tun. Gar nichts!"

„Ja dann...", sagte Remus und in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Reue ab. Doch dann zögerte er plötzlich und seine Augen verengten sich. „Du warst gestern Abend bei Lucius."

„Ja – das weißt du doch", erwiderte Severus. „Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Ach, komm! Tu nicht so unschuldig! Er hat dir doch diesen Mist ins Ohr geblasen!", brauste Remus auf. „Jedes Mal, wenn du bei ihm warst, kommst du mit irgend so einem Quatsch an. Bestimmt hat er dir gestern gesagt, dass der Werwolf mal wieder richtig zurechgestutzt werden muss. Stimmt's?"

„Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn! Und selbst wenn er so etwas gesagt hätte, dann verbiete ich dir, so über ihn zu reden, denn er hätte mit jedem einzelnen Wort verdammt Recht gehabt!"

„Du nimmst ihn in Schutz?! Na toll! Ich dachte, du wolltest dich nicht einmischen?", höhnte Remus. „Er hat dir also _nicht_ geraten, mein neues Selbstbewusstsein zu untergraben. Aber irgendetwas muss er ja wohl _doch_ über mich gesagt haben."

„Ihr beide macht mich noch wahnsinnig!", brüllte Severus so laut, dass Remus zusammenzuckte. „Ich weiß verdammt gut, dass ich mir geschworen habe, mich nicht einzumischen, aber das hält ja der stärkste Zauberer nicht aus. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann könnt ihr mich in St. Mungos einliefern!"

Remus musterte ihn betroffen.

„Das wollte ich nicht...", murmelte er verzagt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass das so schlimm für dich..."

„Was glaubst du denn?", fragte Severus zynisch. „Mein _bester_ Freund und mein _fester_ Freund liegen sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in den Haaren... das lässt mich _natürlich_ völlig kalt. Genauso, wie es mich nicht berührt, dass mein bester Freund irgendwann dazu übergeht, dich nicht mehr im Gespräch zu erwähnen und eine Erwähnung meinerseits nicht mehr zulässt."

„Severus..." Remus streckte unschlüssig die Hand nach ihm aus, doch Severus ignorierte sie.

„Remus, denk bitte einmal ernsthaft darüber nach. Und sei verdammt noch mal ehrlich zu dir selbst. Lucius ist mit allem was er über dich sagt im Recht. Du hast von A bis Z Mist gebaut. Er hat dir die Hand gereicht. Mehrfach. Ja, ich weiß... auf seine eigene Art und Weise, die manchmal etwas kompliziert sein kann... aber das spielt keine Rolle. Er hat es getan und das weißt du auch verdammt gut. Und was hast du getan?"

„Ich hab's verbockt", gab Remus in einem seltenen Anfall reiner Selbsterkenntnis zu. „Total verbockt."

„Und nicht nur einmal", ergänzte Severus mit brutaler Offenheit.

„Ist ja gut!", schrie Remus. „Sag' mir lieber, was ich jetzt tun soll!"

„Du brauchst mich nicht, um dir zu sagen, was du tun sollst!", schrie Severus gereizt zurück und packte Remus am Kragen seiner Robe. „Du weißt das selbst verdammt gut!"

Ihre Blicke saugten sich förmlich aneinander fest. Beide Männer atmeten schwer. Eine Art stummer Kampf wurde zwischen ihnen ausgefochten, bis Remus seinen Kopf eine Winzigkeit nach hinten bewegte und sich seine Lippen leicht teilten.

Die Bewegungen waren kaum zu sehen, doch Severus nahm sie dennoch wahr und sie genügten ihm. Mehr Einladung brauchte er nicht, um Remus' Mund mit einem harten Kuss in Besitz zu nehmen. Die Nachgiebigkeit des Werwolfs verdeutlichte, dass er sich dieses Mal unterordnen würde, seine fordernden Hände signalisierten jedoch auch deutlich, dass er weit davon entfernt sein würde, sich einfach devot hinzugeben.

Severus erlebte nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dass Streit und Zorn in blinde Leidenschaft umschlagen konnten, doch zum ersten Mal passierte es ihm heute mit einem Menschen, den er liebte, und garantiert war es auch das erste Mal mit einem Werwolf, der diesbezüglich eine besondere Herausforderung bot.

Die Tatsache, dass der Werwolf so dominant sein konnte, machte seine Unterwerfung und damit Severus' Sieg nur umso süßer. Ohne den Kuss zu beenden, löste Severus den Verschluss von Remus' Hose, wo seine Finger auf eine überraschend harte Erektion stießen.

Bei der Berührung warf Remus den Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft. Sofort saugte sich Severus' Mund an der dargebotenen Kehle fest. Er spürte die Hände seines Geliebten in seinen Haaren, wie sie seinen Kopf festhielten und mit einem diabolischen Lächeln biss er sich fest und saugte hart an der gefangenen Haut.

Es war an der Zeit, sich auf Slytherin-Art für den Knutschfleck zu revanchieren, mit dem ihn Potter damals so aufgezogen hatte.

Remus sog scharf die Luft zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein und entließ sie wieder mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen.

Die ersten Lust-Tröpfchen traten hervor und wurden fast sofort von Severus mit seinem Daumen auf der empfindlichen Spitze von Remus' Männlichkeit verrieben.

„Ja", röchelte Remus lüstern. „Mach schnell." Er löste seine Finger aus Severus' Haaren und warf seine Robe von sich.

„Du hast es so gewollt", knurrte Severus bedrohlich und drängte Remus gegen die nächste Wand. Seine Erregung war ebenfalls zu rasch angestiegen, als dass er sich noch länger hätte beherrschen wollen. Der Weg ins Schlafzimmer erschien ihm auf jeden Fall viel zu lang und viel zu umständlich.

Remus' Augen leuchteten auf, als sein Rücken in Kontakt mit der Wand trat. Als Severus ihn dann grob an den Schultern packte und herumdrehte, spürte er, wie Remus am ganzen Körper erschauerte.

„Ja...", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, dann schob er Remus' offene Hose über seinen Hintern.

Sein Geliebter stöhnte wieder, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen an der Wand ab und schob seine Hüften einladend in Severus' Richtung.

„Mach schnell", verlangte er erneut.

Severus wollte sich dies kein drittes Mal sagen lassen. Rasch sprach er einen Zauber aus, der Remus erneut erschauern ließ und öffnete seine eigene Hose. Obwohl sich sein eigenes, steifes Glied ungewöhnlich heiß anfühlte, glaubte er dennoch zu verbrennen, als er mit wenigen, kräftigen Stößen in den Körper seines Liebsten eindrang.

Remus' Kehle entrang sich ein Wimmern und seine Hände suchten fahrig nach einem Halt an der Wand, während sich Severus' Finger in seine Hüften krallten.

Ein dunkles Gefühl von Macht, Dominanz und Ekstase durchströmte Severus' Adern und sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib. Es wurde zu rasch zu viel für ihn und mit einem heiseren Schrei entlud er seine Lust in den bebenden Körper seines Liebsten.

Er drückte einen Kuss auf verschwitzten Nacken vor sich. Seine rechte Hand löste sich von der Hüfte und glitt auf der erhitzten Haut nach vorne. Seine Finger umschlossen Remus' harten, heißen Schaft.

Bei der Berührung gab Remus einen erstickten Laut, halb Schluchzen, halb Stöhnen, von sich.

„Schneller!", forderte er. „Ich halt's nicht mehr aus."

„Wenn du mich so nett bittest", hauchte ihm Severus ins Ohr, „dann will ich mal nicht so sein." Seine Hand glitt in einem schnellen Rhythmus auf und ab.

„JA!", schrie Remus. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und drückten gegen die Wand.

Severus spürte, wie sich der Körper seines Liebsten verkrampfte und zitterte, dann schien seine Erektion noch mehr anzuschwellen und mit einem lauten „JA!", klatschte sein Sperma gegen die Wand. Die Muskelkontraktionen um sein erschlaffendes Glied jagten Severus einen letzten, sehr angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Diese Schweinerei wirst du höchstpersönlich entfernen", raunte er dem Gryffindor zu und löste sich behutsam von ihm.

Remus ließ bei diesen Worten ein atemloses Lachen hören.

„Bevor oder nachdem ich Flitwick erklärt habe, dass ich ihm fürs Wochenende zur Verfügung stehe?", gab er zurück und drehte sich zu Severus um.

Severus seufzte.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich."

„Nein, das hoffe ich nicht...", erwiderte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sonst hätte es ja auch nicht funktioniert... wie du mir gerade den Kopf zurechtgerückt hast."

„Ich habe allerdings das Gefühl, dass ich dir eben nicht nur den Kopf zurechtgerückt habe", entgegnete Severus mit einem schlauen Lächeln.

Remus legte seine Arme auf Severus' Schultern und zog ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln an sich.

„Wenn du mir noch ein paar Mal den Kopf auf diese Art und Weise zurechtrückst, dann fällt mir vielleicht sogar ein Weg ein, wie ich mich wieder mit Lucius vertragen kann."

Ein Stoßseufzer entrang sich Severus' Lippen.

„Das wäre fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein."

**OoooOoooO**

Nachdem er Blayden – der pünktlich auf die Minute an seine Tür geklopft hatte – eingelassen hatte, zog Lucius ohne einen Moment abzuwarten seinen Zauberstab.

Er nutzte den unbeobachteten Augenblick in dem Blayden ihm den Rücken immer noch zugedreht hatte, um mehrere Zauber zu sprechen. Der erste verschloss die Tür, der zweite schirmte den Raum gegen jedes Geräusch ab. Nichts von dem was hier drinnen geschehen würde, sollte von draußen belauscht werden können, aber auch kein Geräusch nach innen dringen. An diesem Abend wollte Lucius jede mögliche Störung von vorneherein verhindern. Geräuschlos steckte er den Zauberstab mit dem Schlangengriff zurück in den Stab und als Blayden sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anlächelte, umspielte auch Lucius' Lippen ein kleines Lächeln.

"Also", begann Blayden, "ich bin sehr gespannt auf diese besondere Flasche die den Weg in deinen Besitz gefunden hat. Es ist schon gut fünf Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal von der grünen Fee gekostet habe."

"Und gespannt solltest du sein", fügte Lucius an, während er seine Robe von seinen Schultern streifte und sie auf einem Abstelltischchen ablegte, auf der sie wenige Sekunden später wie von Elfenhand verschwand. "Die Flasche ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich habe sie aus Wien erhalten." Tatsächlich stammte sie natürlich von Francois, doch Lucius wollte Narcissas Sicherheit nicht unnötig gefährden und gestattete sich daher diese kleine Flunkerei.

Blayden zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte bdeutungsschwanger die Arme vor der Brust.

"Dann muss du deine Entschuldigung wirklich ernst meinen, wenn du für mich unbedeutendes Etwas eine solche Flasche öffnest." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wandelte sich in ein kesses Grinsen.

"Ich bin ein Genussmensch, Blayden. Und Genuss ist, was mich dazu bringt eine solche Flasche zu öffnen", entgegnete ihm Lucius und führte ihn zu den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Zwischen den Sesseln stand ein kleiner hoher Tisch, auf dessen runder Oberfläche zwei schlanke Gläser, die typischen silbernen Löffel und eine Schale mit Zuckerstücken standen.

"Kann ich aus deinen Worten schließen, dass du mich geniest, Malfoy?", fragte Blayden und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

"Würde ich mich ansonsten mit dir abgeben?", gab Lucius zurück und setzte sich seinerseits hin.

Einen Moment lang lag wieder diese typische Spannung in der Luft. Eine Spannung, die immer um die beiden herrschte, wenn eine Stichelei oder ein Kommentar zwischen den beiden zum Streit führte. Blayden hob eine Augenbraue, die Spannung herrschte noch einen Moment lang vor, bevor er anfing zu lachen.

"Manchmal, aber wirklich nur manchmal, hat deine Arroganz etwas wirklich Charmantes." Blayden nippte erneut an seinem Glas. "Aber du solltest glücklich darüber sein, dass ich hinter die Fassade deiner Arroganz blicken kann und erkenne, welche Mühe du dir mit deiner Entschuldigung gegeben hast."

Einen Moment lang blickte Lucius Blayden ungläubig an, dann stimmte auch er in ein leises Lachen ein.

"Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass wir versuchen einen netten Abend miteinander zu verbringen."

"Mit netten Abenden hatten wir bisher kein Problem", stimmte Blayden zu. "Prost."

"Prost."

Beide erhoben sie ihre Gläser.

**OoooOoooO**

Ein angenehmes, fast schwebendes Gefühl hatte sich eingestellt.

Lucius schloss die Augen und ließ sich mit dem warmen Gefühl in seinem Körper treiben. Für den Moment ergab er sich voll und ganz in diesen Gefühlen. Lucius trank den letzten Tropfen der grünen Flüssigkeit und schloss für einen Moment genüsslich die Augen.

Der Geschmack nach Anis in seinem Mund war wundervoll erfrischend und hatte seinen Appetit auf etwas geweckt.

Nur was genau das war, konnte Lucius nicht sagen.

Keine Sekunde nachdem er sein Glas wieder auf dem Tischchen abgestellt hatte, und noch bevor er sich über seinen Appetit recht klar werden konnte, traf ihn etwas im Gesicht. Erschrocken schob sich Lucius das letzte bisschen in seinen Sessel hinein. Das Kissen fiel auf seinen Schoß. Er blinzelte. Ihm schräg gegenüber begann Blayden zu lachen. Langsam drehte er dem Mann seinen Kopf zu.

Dieser saß etwas nach vorne gebeugt, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet und lachte. Es war ein leises dunkles Lachen.

Seltsamer weise machte es Lucius nicht wütend. Blaydens Schultern schüttelten sich unter dem Lachen. Das Kissen flog zurück und Blayden fing es aus der Luft. Das Lachen wurde lauter, als Lucius sein Geschoss zurückbekam und es ihn erneut traf.

„Komm doch", sagte Blayden mit rauchiger Stimme. Der Tonfall war schwer durch den Alkohol.

„Bist du schon betrunken?", fragte Lucius amüsiert.

„Nein, aber Absinth beflügelt mich immer dazu, ein bisschen Schabernack zu treiben." Blayden grinste ihn an.

Lucius stand auf.

Keinen Augenblick später war auch Blayden auf den Beinen und umrundete den Sessel.

„Komm… du kriegst mich sowieso nicht!"

Normalerweise war sich Lucius für derlei kindische Spielchen zu schade. Aber die Situation ließ ihn darüber hinwegsehen. Ob es nun an Blaydens Anwesenheit oder an dem Alkohol lag konnte er nicht genau sagen. Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen von beidem.

Für einen Moment bekam Lucius Blayden am Klavier zu packen und schob sich an ihn heran, während Blayden gegen das Klavier gedrückt wurde. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über Blaydens Gesicht und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Lucius' Nacken.

Mit einem Mal war Lucius erregt.

Die sanften Lippen, die seinen Hals und sein Kinn liebkosten ließen– immer noch dieses Lächeln vor Augen - sein Herz angenehm schnell schlagen und gaben ihm auf einmal das Gefühl unendlich wichtig zu sein.

Noch bevor er bemerkte, dass sein Griff sich um Blaydens Arm gelockert hatte, war dieser ihm auch schon wieder entwischt.

„Komm…", lockte ihn Blayden.

Wie ein Blitz zuckte es durch Lucius Gedanken. Ein Déjà-vu!

Woher kam ihm diese Situation nur so bekannt vor?

„Komm!"

Ein zweites Mal fing Lucius Blayden ein. Er versuchte sich spielerisch zu befreien und lachte dabei. Es war ein kleines Machtspiel… aber ein Machtspiel unter Vertrauten.

Lucius hielt das Wort einen Moment in seinem Geiste fest.

Vertrauter.

Dieses Wort setzte Vertrauen voraus. Lucius ließ seinen Kopf in Blaydens Halsbeuge sinken, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das Stück Haut unter dem Kiefer, genau über der Halsschlagader.

Die Haut des Mannes schmeckte einfach wundervoll und Lucius bedeckte jedes bisschen erreichbare Haut am Hals mit Küssen. Seine Hände wanderten von den Handgelenken, die er umfasst hielt, zu den Schultern und die Brust hinab zu den Hüften.

Blayden Hals und Kehle vibrierten mit seinem Lachen. Lucius bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut als Blaydens Hände über seine Haare strichen.

„So ist es besser!", hauchte Blayden und löste das Band aus seinen Haaren, die nun frei über seine Schultern flossen. „Ich mag es lieber, wenn du sie offen trägst", kommentierte Blayden weiter und begann seine Finger durch das offene Haar zu kämmen.

Lucius genoss jeden Augenblick dieser Berührung.

Der erste Kuss traf Lucius mit unvorbereiteter Härte.

Und dennoch fühlte sich auch dieses Novum, das sie die ganze Zeit fast ängstlich gemieden hatten, seltsam vertraut an.

Ihre Lippen und Zungen bewegten sich gegeneinander mit einer wachsenden Innigkeit. Das Gefühl der Nähe übermannte ihn kurz.

Setzte der Alkohol ihm derartig zu? Dabei hatten sie gar nicht so viel getrunken… aber es handelte sich um einen sehr starken Alkohol. Das musste es wohl sein.

Ihre Umarmung wurde fester und Lucius spürte wie Blayden in den Kuss hinein stöhnte.

Warum blieb dieses Gefühl der Nähe dann aber? Der Kuss war geendet und Lucius öffnete seine Augen um in Blaydens zu sehen. Sie blitzten ihn an, mit Schalk und Zärtlichkeit und Lucius musste lächeln.

Es stimmte, er hatte sich an Blayden gewöhnt, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mit ihm so gut fühlen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann er diese unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte, die Blayden von _‚dem Mann mit der er schlief'_ zu seinem Liebhaber machte. Sie pressten ihre Stirnen gegeneinander und Lucius bemerkte, dass Blayden ihre Umarmung genauso genoss wie er es tat. Er musste zugeben, dass sie sich in vielen Punkten ergänzten; Blayden und er. Es hatte nichts mit Gewohnheit zu tun, dennoch musste Lucius zugeben, dass sie gut zusammen passten.

Der Augenblick wurde unterbrochen, als Blayden ihn in Richtung der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer drückte. Lucius ließ sich mit einem Grinsen schieben, bis er mit Blayden zusammen auf das Bett fiel. Einen Moment rangen sie miteinander und ihr Lachen wäre bis in den Wohnbereich zu hören gewesen, vielleicht sogar bis in den Kerkergang, wären da nicht Lucius' Zauber gewesen.

„Hab ich dich", lachte Lucius, als er auf dem Bauch seines Liebhabers zu sitzen kam.

„Und was machst du jetzt mit mir?", fragte Blayden lächelnd.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spannte sich Lucius an. Da! Schon wieder! Das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu. Und wieder schob Lucius den Gedanken bei Seite. Er hatte anderes mit dem er sich gerade beschäftigen sollte.

„Mal sehen…", kommentiert Lucius kess. Er beugte sich zu einem kleinen Kuss hinunter und betrachtete Blayden danach mit amüsiertem Blick.

Erneut konnte er Ungezwungenheit spüren, die mit ihrer Zweisamkeit einher ging. Warum sollte er lügen, oder sich mit kreativen Arten die Wahrheit auszudrücken, herum plagen?

„Du siehst atemberaubend aus, wenn du so unter mir liegst…", begann Lucius mit schmeichelnder Stimme, „und ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dich hier und jetzt zu nehmen. Sanft und langsam beginnen, hart und schnell enden, bis du darum bettelst, dass ich dich erlöse und in deiner Welt nichts anderes mehr existiert als ich und das was ich mit dir mache."

Blaydens Augen weiteten sich für einen kleinen Moment bevor seine Lippen sich zu einem weiteren kessen Lächeln bogen. Seine Hand hob sich vom Bett und berührte Lucius Gesicht mit einer streichelnden Bewegung.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Liege ich nicht unter dir? Nimm dir, was du dir gefangen hast", flüsterte Blayden, seine Stimme fast eben so sanft wie die Berührung seiner Finger auf Lucius' Wange.

Für diesen Moment schien die Zeit langsamer zu vergehen. Das war jedenfalls Lucius' Gefühl, denn es kam ihm vor, als würde er Blayden eine Ewigkeit ansehen. Als hätte er all die Zeit der Welt sich all die Kleinigkeiten, die diesen Mann zu dem machten was er war, anzusehen.

Vielleicht sollte er aufhören von Blayden als _Blayden_ zu sprechen? Romulus? Ein bisschen lang für einen Namen, den man häufiger stöhnte als im Gespräch aussprach.

„Komm Luc!", hauchte Blayden, nein _Romulus_, ihm entgegen und riss ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen, seinen Gedanken.

_Luc_… so nannte ihn eigentlich nur Severus. Eine Idee keimte in Lucius auf und er grinste auf den anderen Mann herab.

„Ja _Rhyll_?", antwortete er herausfordernd.

Romulus' Gesicht nahm für einen Wimpernschlag einen erstaunten und irritierten Ausdruck an. Eine Augenbraue hob sich, bevor er langsam und lächelnd nickte.

„Ja… ich glaube das gefällt mir", sagte er.

Das Ausziehen dauerte dieses Mal länger als sonst.

Normalerweise hielten sich beide an diesem Teil ihrer Spielereien am wenigstens auf. Warum sich mit der Kleidung beschäftigen, wenn man sich an ihrer statt mit etwas so viel Interessanterem wie Haut beschäftigen konnte.

Es schien fast wie eine Art Ritual zu sein.

So jedenfalls kam es Lucius vor, als er Romulus' Körper langsam von jedem Kleidungsstück befreite und die freigelegte Haut mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen liebkoste. Trotzdem versetzte es ihn nicht in eine Stimmung der Ungeduld, es war mehr eine kribbelnde Erwartung die ihren Höhepunkt fand, als beide den anderen von all seiner Kleidung befreit hatten.

Eine angenehme Gänsehaut überkam Lucius, als Romulus' Finger zart über seinen Rücken strichen. Ihre Augen trafen sich in einem intensiven Blick, bevor Lucius seine Zähne in die ihm dargebotene Halsbeuge grub. Romulus' Kehle vibrierte in einem Stöhnen und die Finger, die vor einem kurzen Moment noch sanft über seinen Rücken gestreichelt hatten, kratzen nun an ihm herunter.

Schmerz mischte sich mit Lust. Ja, sie passten wirklich gut zusammen…

Die Küsse wurden intensiver und fordernder. Ein Hunger und eine Gier lagen in ihnen und in jeder ihrer Berührungen. Heiße Haut wurde gegeneinander gepresst, als würden beide versuchen wie Metall ineinander zu schmelzen.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er sich mit einem Mal auf dem Rücken wieder fand.

Romulus saß nun auf ihm, grinste auf ihn herab und hielt ihn mit der einen Hand gegen das Bett gepresst, in der anderen seinen Zauberstab.

Normalerweise wäre Lucius zusammengezuckt, hätte sich angespannt um gegebenenfalls auf einen Angriff zu reagieren, aber nun in diesem Moment sah er nur mit interessierter Vorfreude zu Romulus hinauf. Ein Schlenker des Zauberstabes band Lucius' Hände an das Kopfende des Bettes. Lucius lachte kurz auf als er spielerisch an seinen Fesseln zerrte. Er fühlte sich für einen Moment an ihr erstes Mal zurückerinnert, aber er wusste mit einer absoluten Sicherheit, dass Romulus anderes für ihn plante. Ein weiteres Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Romulus sah auf ihn herab. Lucius beobachtete wie er sich durch die Haare fuhr, seinen Zauberstab achtlos auf den Nachttisch warf, um sich mit der nun freien Hand über den Oberkörper zu fahren. Lucius' Erektion pochte schmerzhaft unter Romulus' Hintern. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Die Hände glitten einmal um den Bauchnabel herum, bevor sie denselben Weg zurück antraten, über Bauch, Brust, weiter die Kehle hinauf, über das Kinn, in den geöffneten Mund hinein. Romulus begann an ihnen zu lutschen. Lucius schluckte und ein das Stöhnen entrang sich aus seiner Kehle. Mehrmals sah er, wie Romulus' Zunge über seine Finger leckte bevor er sie wieder in den Mund nahm. Speichel begann den Handrücken herunterzulaufen.

Das Schauspiel – oder die süße Folter, wie Lucius es eher empfand – dauerte mehrere Minuten. Wie sehr sich Lucius wünschte, dass diese Lippen sich um sein hartes Fleisch schließen würden.

Schamlos erging er sich in der Vorstellung, aus der er erst gerissen wurde, als Romulus seine feuchten Finger aus dem Mund nahm, zwischen seine Beine bewegte und in sich selbst einführte.

Ja, Folter! Lucius war sich ganz sicher! Zu mehr als diesen Gedanken war Lucius nicht in der Lage, denn sein Verstand war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich nun vorzustellen wie seine Erektion genau da eindringen würde, wo Romulus sich selbst penetrierte.

Romulus neigte den Kopf nach hinten, fingerte sich mit der einen Hand und umfasste und pumpte sich mit der anderen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, stöhnte er immer und immer wieder Lucius' Namen.

„Oh Luc… ja… Luc… nimm mich, bitte…"

Ja, wirkliche Folter! Lucius versuchte sich wenigstens an Romulus zu reiben, was sich als schwer erwies, da dieser nun mit Abstand über ihm kniete. Seine Erregung war mittlerweile so weit fortgeschritten, dass es ihm nicht einmal mehr peinlich war zu betteln.

„Oh Rhyll… lass mich hier nicht so hängen. Wenn du so weitermachst, komme ich allein vom Zusehen und ich wollte eigentlich sehr tief in dir sein, wenn das passiert." Lucius' Worte brachten Romulus zum Stöhnen.

Ohne ihn noch einem betteln zu lassen, nahm Romulus seine Finger aus sich, hörte auf, sich selbst zu befriedigen und sackte für einen Moment auf Lucius zusammen. Der plötzliche Hautkontakt fühlte sich gut an. Er griff ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Zauberstab, fischte ihn vom Nachttisch und hauchte die Zauberformel die Lucius mit kühlem Gleitmittel benetzen würde. Erneut flog der Zauberstab beiseite.

Romulus beugte sich vor, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Hand breit von einander entfernt waren. Seine Stimme war wunderbar rau und tief als er sprach und Lucius fühle erneut das angenehme Prickeln auf seiner Haut.

„Was willst du?", fragte Romulus.

„Ich will dich ficken!", antwortete Lucius in ähnlichem Ton.

„Was willst du mehr?"

„Ich will dich besitzen!"

„Was willst du mehr!", fragte Romulus noch einmal.

„Ich will eins mit dir sein…", entkam es Lucius' Lippen.

Sie küssten sich kurz und innig, mit demselben Hunger, der seit Beginn ihre Küsse durchtränkt hatte.

„Was willst du?", kehrte Lucius die Frage nun an Romulus.

„Ich will dich reiten", stöhnte er. Er richtete sich auf und positionierte sich über Lucius mehr als hartem Glied.

„Was willst du mehr?", fragte Lucius stöhnend, als sein Liebhaber sich langsam auf ihm pfählte.

„Ich will der Einzige für dich sein!", flüsterte Romulus und sank weiter an ihm herab bis Lucius komplett in ihm war. Ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Was willst du mehr?"

„Ich will eins mit dir sein!"

Sie begannen sich langsam zu bewegen. Lucius begegnete jeder Abwärtsbewegung Romulus' mit einem Stoß. Ihre Augen ließen nicht voneinander ab.

_Perfekte Harmonie_, schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf.

Romulus ritt ihn, wie er es gesagt hatte und Lucius fickte ihn, wie er es gesagt hatte. Romulus löste in ihren fortwährenden Bewegungen das Tuch von Lucius' Händen. Sofort krallten sich ihre Hände aneinander.

„Oh, Luc! Du fühlst dich so gut an!", stöhnte Romulus.

Heiße Enge zog sich um Lucius zusammen wie ein Faust. Ein Stöhnen brach aus seinem Mund und er kam in Romulus, seine Gedanken zu weit weg, zu erfüllt von Lust und dem Gefühl des Höhepunktes um zu bemerken, wie Romulus sich über seinem Bauch ergoss. Es schien Lucius als würden ihm einige Augenblick in seiner Erinnerung fehlen, jedenfalls hielt er Romulus in seinen Armen, als er wieder zu sich kam.

Schwer atmend lag dieser auf seiner Brust. Ein Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit überkam Lucius und raubte ihm den Atem.

Langsam zog sich Romulus hoch um ihn anzusehen. Er lächelte ihn an. Und in diesem Lächeln brach vieles durch, was Lucius vorher vielleicht nicht hatte sehen können, vielleicht nicht hatte sehen wollen. Er erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Wundervoll!", sagte Lucius leise.

„Da sagst du was", antwortete ihm Romulus.

„Würdest…", begann Lucius unterbrach sich aber kurz. „Würdest du mich vielleicht auch einmal gerne besteigen?", fragte er und gab seinem Ton einen spielerischen Touch.

Romulus legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn einfach nur an, bevor er ihn breit angrinste. „Vielleicht. Aber nicht bald. Mir gefällt es, wo ich gerade bin, sehr!", gab er zurück.

Lucius war nicht beleidigt, dass sein wertvolles Angebot abgelehnt wurde.

Im Gegenteil! Das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit intensivierte sich noch etwas mehr in seiner Brust. Das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu legte sich wieder über ihn, als Romulus auf seine Brust sank.

Lucius spürte wie der Schlaf ihn überkam.

Romulus' regelmäßiges Atmen in seinem Ohr.

Der letzte Gedanke, der sich bildete bevor er einschlief war: Wir passen wirklich gut zusammen.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc**_.

* * *

**Toyo**: So, wieder ein schweres Stück Arbeit geschafft.

**Severus**: Schwer?

**Lorelei**: Halt du dich da raus, davon verstehst du nix!

**Severus**: Ich verstehe nichts von komplizierten Beziehungen?

**Toyo**: Pfff… du und dein Werwolf – das war nicht kompliziert. Das war so was von einfach!

**Lucius**: Tja, da bin ich eben schon eine ganz andere Herausforderung.

**Lorelei**: Ja, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass deine Rolle in dieser Story überhaupt nur als Gastauftritt geplant war.


	81. Kapitel einundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-one

# 81 #

* * *

_Freitag, 24. Januar_

Mittlerweile war Sirius Black wieder in seinem halbwegs sicheren Unterschlupf - ein verlassenes Haus am Rand eines Waldes - angelangt. Der Einrichtung nach hatte es wohl Muggeln gehört, die es wahrscheinlich als Wochenendhäuschen genutzt hatten. Doch dem Stand der Verwahrlosung nach zu urteilen war schon seit Jahren niemand mehr hier gewesen.

Sirius' stundenlanges Ausharren hatte sich mehr als bezahlt gemacht. Es gab tatsächlich eine undichte Stelle im Phönix-Orden. Das Dumme war nur – er wusste immer noch nicht, wer der Verräter gewesen war, der vorgestern das Geheimnis um den letzten der Gründer-Ringe ausgeplaudert hatte.

Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau gewesen war, so tief hatte die Person die Kapuze ihres Umhanges ins Gesicht gezogen. Die Stimme war so leise gewesen, dass er sie kaum gehört hatte. Wenn der Todesser nicht einige Sätze laut genug wiederholt hätte, so wüsste Sirius immer noch nicht, worum es in diesem Gespräch eigentlich gegangen war.

Doch Dank dieser glücklichen Fügung wusste er Bescheid und hatte auch gestern schon einen Weg gefunden, um Dumbledore unauffällig informieren zu können, dass ihn seine Ahnung - leider – nicht getrogen hatte.

Nach dem Ende der Unterredung hatte die Person schnell das Weite gesucht und war irgendwann einfach desappariert, bevor Sirius noch irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte über ihre oder seine Identität hatte herausfinden können.

Dafür kannte er jedoch den Todesser. Er war unter den Gästen der Party gewesen, die Glorias Bruder gegeben hatte.

Sein Name war ihm zwar entfallen – vielleicht hatte er ihn auch nie gewusst – doch der ließ sich über Gloria sicher leicht herausfinden.

Und genau darüber grübelte er seit vorgestern nach. Wie sollte er mit Gloria in Kontakt treten, um diese nicht ganz unwichtige Information für den Orden zu beschaffen? Er hatte Dumbledore zwar schon eine kurze Beschreibung des Mannes geliefert, doch ohne einen Namen war so etwas so gut wie wertlos.

Es kam erschwerend hinzu, dass Dumbledore ihm streng untersagt hatte, sich persönlich in Glorias Nähe zu begeben.

Doch wie sollte er sonst an sie herankommen?

Er konnte doch nicht einfach eine Eule schicken?

Oder vielleicht doch... eine Idee keimte in ihm auf.

Vielleicht war das die Lösung!

Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, mussten die Geschäfte in der nächsten Stadt schon geöffnet sein.

Wieder ein wenig zuversichtlicher verließ er das kleine Haus.

Doch etwas beunruhigte ihn immer noch. Während des kurzen Treffens war es zu keinem Austausch von Geld oder Wertgegenständen gekommen. Der Todesser hatte auch keinerlei Versprechungen oder Zugeständnisse im Austausch gegen die – nicht uninteressanten – Informationen gemacht.

Das konnte nur zweierlei bedeuten.

Entweder, es war eine Überzeugungstat oder es war in irgendeiner Form Erpressung mit im Spiel. Und keine der beiden Möglichkeiten sagte Sirius besonders zu.

**OoooOoooO**

„Sie haben den letzten Ring?", donnerte Lord Voldemort.

„Ja, mein Lord", bestätigte Maximilian Graves, der im alten Riddle Haus auf dem Fußboden kniete. Neben ihm kauerten zwei Männer aus seiner Gruppe. Julius Hendry, der sich vorgestern eben mit seinem Informanten getroffen hatte und Angus O'Sullivan, der ihn begleitet hatte.

Angus O'Sullivan war es auch, der als nächster das Wort ergriff.

„Und ich habe in der Nähe einen schwarzen Hund gesehen", berichtete er mit einer Stimme, deren Zittern er nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte.

„Es muss Sirius Black gewesen sein", wisperte Pettigrew und trat aus den Schatten, mit denen er bislang verschmolzen war, in das Licht der Mittagssonne, welches allerdings nur fahl und gedämpft durch die schweren Vorhänge des ehemaligen Tee-Salons fiel.

„Black", wiederholte Voldemort nachdenklich. Dann lächelte er kalt. „Der Hund ist euch nicht gefolgt?"

Hendry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und O'Sullivan bestätigte dies.

„Nein. Nach der Richtung zu schließen, die er eingeschlagen hat, ist er wohl eher unserem Informanten gefolgt. Ich denke auch nicht, dass er mich gesehen hat. Ich stand absichtlich sehr weit entfernt..."

„Das Denken", unterbrach ihn Voldemort scharf, „das Denken könnt ihr getrost mir überlassen! Warum kommt ihr mit dieser Neuigkeit eigentlich erst jetzt zu mir?"

Betretenes Schweigen senkte sich über die drei kauernden Männer.

„Graves!", forderte der dunkle Lord.

Der Angesprochene hatte wegen dieser Verzögerung ein schlechtes Gewissen und zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

„Mein Lord... wir wollten uns zuerst überzeugen..."

„Wovon?!", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen.

„Dass es wirklich der richtige Ring ist. Wir haben einige Mitarbeiter des Museums auf dem Nachhauseweg abgepasst und sie befragt", antwortete Max Graves hastig.

Lord Voldemort winkte Peter Pettigrew zu, welcher ihm sofort eine zerlesene Zeitung aushändigte. Graves riskierte einen Blick und stellte überrascht fest, dass es sich um eine Muggelzeitung handeln musste, da sich auf den Bildern niemand bewegte.

„Ah, hier...", sagte Voldemort nach einigem Blättern. „Eure Befragung hat dazu geführt, dass der Kurator verblutet ist... einer der Direktoren ertrunken... und die anderen sind nach diesem Artikel einfach tot umgefallen." Er schlug die Zeitung wieder zu und fuhr fast leutselig fort: „Ihr seht, ich bin durchaus informiert." Er hielt Pettigrew die Zeitung hin, der sie mit kriecherischer Unterwürfigkeit sofort an sich nahm. „Und? Ist es der echte Ring?", fragte er schließlich kalt.

Graves schluckte hörbar.

„Ja, mein Lord. Der Kurator..."

„Details über diese Muggel interessieren mich nicht", schnitt ihm Voldemort das Wort ab.

„Aber, mein Lord, er hat gesagt, dass Lucius Malfoy ihm den Ring abgekauft hat", stieß Graves mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung hervor.

„Malfoy... immer wieder Malfoy...", flüsterte Voldemort mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wer mir seinen Kopf bringt... oder noch besser: wer ihn mir lebend bringt, soll reicher belohnt werden, als er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorzustellen vermag." Sein Blick streifte angewidert über die drei Männer zu seinen Füßen. „Und nun geht mir aus den Augen, ihr Versager."

Als sich die Tür hinter den drei Männern geschlossen hatte, blieb es eine Weile still in dem Raum.

Dann drang ein Flüstern aus Voldemorts Lippen: „Zwei und zwei... Eine klassische Pattsituation, nicht wahr, Wurmschwanz?"

„Ja, Herr", erwiderte Pettigrew zaghaft.

„Dumbledore, der alte Fuchs, ist nicht besser dran als ich", nahm Voldemort den Faden wieder auf. „Doch so schnell gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen! Außerdem ist das Kästchen in _meinem_ Besitz. Die restlichen zwei Ringe werde ich schon noch bekommen. Und wenn ich sie erst habe..." Voldemort schloss für einen süßen Moment die Augen. „Und wenn ich sie erst habe... diese sagenumwobene Waffe... _das Licht Hogwarts_... dann wird es für die Muggel auf dieser Welt keinen Platz mehr geben, an dem sie vor mir sicher sind."

„Ihr habt herausgefunden, was _das Licht Hogwarts_ ist, oh Herr?", staunte Pettigrew.

Voldemort winkte lässig ab.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Das Licht sollte Hogwarts' Schutz dienen. Die Zaubererschule sollte geschützt werden. Wovor? Vor Muggeln – vor wem den sonst? Also..." Er sah Pettigrew auffordernd an.

„Ist es eine Waffe zur Vernichtung von Muggeln?", schlug Pettigrew unsicher vor.

„Was sonst, Wurmschwanz?", bemerkte Voldemort herablassend.

„Brillant!" Pettigrew klatschte ungeschickt in seine Hände. „Aber... mein Lord... wie wollt ihr an die restlichen Ringe herankommen?"

„Oh, ganz einfach..." Voldemort warf einen Blick zur Tür, durch den vor wenigen Minuten drei bewusst gedemütigte Todesser verschwunden waren und ein böses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Entweder Graves bringt mir Malfoy als Geisel... oder..."

„Oder?", fragte Pettigrew gierig.

„Oder ich greife Hogwarts eben etwas früher an, als ich das ursprünglich geplant hatte."

**OoooOoooO**

Maximilian Graves zwirbelte an einer Strähne seines langen, rotblonden Haares. Seine angespannte Haltung machte seine unterdrückte Wut für jeden, der ihn kannte, sichtbar.

Die zwei Männer, die mit ihm in den „drei Besen" saßen, kannten ihn zur Genüge und sowohl Hendry als auch O'Sullivan waren daher klug genug, um zu schweigen, wenn sich Max in dieser Stimmung befand.

Jeder hatte vor sich eine dampfende Tasse Tee stehen, die Max bestellt hatte, ohne die anderen Männer bei der Bedienung zu Wort kommen zu lassen, oder sie vorher nach ihren Wünschen zu erkundigen.

„Malfoy", presste Max schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Mein _lieber_ Cousin." Er rührte unnötig heftig mit dem Löffel in seiner Tasse. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich ihm schon bald meine _Gastfreundschaft_ anbieten kann."

Hendry zuckte ob des giftigen Tonfalls leicht zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Vielmehr war es O'Sullivan, der erwiderte: „Das wird sich nicht so einfach realisieren lassen. Im Moment genießt er wohl Dumbledores Gastfreundschaft und ich glaube nicht, dass er diesen Besuch so bald beenden wird." Gleichzeitig sprach er leise einen Zauber aus, der sie davor beschützte, belauscht zu werden.

Max grub sich die Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Handinnenflächen, um nicht in einem plötzlichen Wutausbruch den Tisch umzustoßen.

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste!", fluchte er halblaut. „Oder hast du ihn in der letzten Zeit bei Flanieren in der Winkelgasse gesehen? Natürlich hat er sich in Hogwarts verkrochen! Es haben ihn schließlich genug Schüler dort gesehen und ihren Eltern davon berichtet!"

O'Sullivan lehnte sich über den Tisch.

„Vielleicht...", murmelte er verschwörerisch.

„Was _vielleicht_?", brummte Max ungnädig.

„Vielleicht könnte man ihn mit einer List aus dem Bau locken?"

„Mit einer List?", wiederholte Max und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Wenn er so aufgebracht war, fiel es ihm schwer, klar zu denken. Lucius Malfoy war zwar sein sogenannter Cousin, doch die Graves und die Malfoys begegneten sich eigentlich nur auf Hochzeiten und Beerdigungen. Aber irgendetwas Nützliches musste er doch über diesen arroganten und versnobtenVerräter wissen! Irgendetwas! Max zermarterte sich das Gehirn. Erpressung würde nicht funktionieren. Seine Frau Narcissa war tot und sein Sohn Draco war in Hogwarts genauso sicher wie dieser Bastard selbst. Alles was er über Malfoy wusste, waren nutzlose Kleinigkeiten. Der Verräter hütete seine Geheimnisse wie eine Schlange ihr Nest mit Eiern. Ein Gedanke flammte in seinem Kopf auf. Ihm fiel wieder ein wesentlicher Charakterzug seines werten Verwandten ein. Er hieb mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Wie lange ist er schon in Hogwarts?", fragte er seine Begleiter,mehr rhetorisch als alles andere.

„Wie lange?", fragte Hendry zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Aber ich weiß es", platzte O'Sullivan heraus. „Es war auf jeden Fall nach Halloween... Genau! Es war Samstag... vor dem zweiten Advent." O'Sullivan blickte Max beifallheischend an.

Max seufzte, nickte aber trotzdem nachdenklich mit dem Kopf.

„Richtig. Er sitzt also schon seit fast zwei Monaten im Schloss fest. Dann dürfte es nicht mehr lange dauern", stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Was denn?", wollte Hendry wissen.

Max lächelte überlegen.

„Mein lieber Cousin ist nicht gerade der Geduldigste. Ich möchte wetten, dass ihm schon sehr bald die Decke auf den Kopf fällt und er sich eingesperrt fühlt. Und das ist etwas, das er einfach nicht ertragen kann. Niemand sperrt Lucius Malfoy ein. Wie wir ja wissen, hat er die schützenden Mauern bereits für diesen kleinen Ausflug ins Museum verlassen. Ein sicheres Anzeichen. Dieser Ausflug ging gut – also wird er es wiederholen wollen. Und zwar sobald wie möglich." Max lehnte sich zurück. „Wir müssen also lediglich die Grenzen Hogwarts überwachen, dann wird uns das Vögelchen früher oder später ins Netz gehen."

„Du glaubst wirklich, er wird Hogwarts verlassen? Freiwillig? Einfach so?", fragte Hendry ungläubig.

„Ja – einfach so", bestätigte Max genüsslich. „Er hat es schon getan und er wird leichtsinnig genug sein, um es wieder zu tun und für ein bisschen frische Luft sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Und dann werden wir da sein", meinte O'Sullivan mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Er wird ein Gefängnis gegen das andere eintauschen."

Max nippte zufrieden an seinem Tee.

„Angus – ich weiß, dass du ein Auge auf meine Schwester geworfen hast." Er registrierte amüsiert, wie der junge Todesser rot anlief. „Wenn das hier alles gut läuft... wer weiß... vielleicht gestatte ich dir dann, bei mir um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Aber zuerst bitte ich um Vorschläge, wie wir hier eine lückenlose Überwachung realisieren können."

**OoooOoooO**

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", stieß der Spiegel in Lucius' Badezimmer entsetzt hervor.

„Oh, doch", entgegnete Lucius lächelnd. „Mein voller Ernst. Und ich glaube, ich habe dir schon wiederholt klar gemacht, wie leicht ein vorlauter Spiegel zerbrechen kann... so ganz aus Versehen."

„Ja, ist ja gut...", grummelte der Spiegel und versank in dumpfes Schweigen.

„Na also. Geht doch", meinte Lucius gutgelaunt und schenkte seiner gespiegelten Erscheinung noch einen letzten Blick.

Er trug die gleichen Kleidungsstücke wie zu dieser Museums-Exkursion. Ein grün-grau-braunes Tweed-Jackett mit Lederflicken auf den Ellbogen, eine breite, gestreifte Krawatte und ausgetretene braune Halbschuhe. Die Hornbrille steckte in der Tasche des Jacketts.

Lucius band seine Haare im Nacken zusammen, warf seinen weitesten und längsten Reise-Umhang über die Schultern, nahm den Hut vom Regal und verbarg ihn geschickt unter den weiten Falten des Umhangs.

Er zwinkerte seinem Spiegelbild übermütig zu und flüsterte: „Hogsmeade, ich komme!"

Dann verließ er seine Räume.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius hatte seinen Aufbruch zeitlich so abgestimmt, dass seinen Berechnungen nach noch alle Hogwarts-Bewohner beim Mittagessen sitzen würden, wenn er das Tor durchschreiten würde.

Er wollte seinen kleinen Ausflug so geheim wie möglich halten. Besonders Severus und Romulus gegenüber hatte er nichts von seinen Absichten verlauten lassen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Severus dazu gesagt hätte. Sicher hätte er es ihm schlichtweg verboten und seine Pläne womöglich noch bei Dumbledore verpetzt. Natürlich nur aus Neid. Severus wurden die Mauern von Hogwarts auch zu eng und zu bedrückend. Und wenn Severus nirgends hindurfte, dann hatten auch alle anderen zu leiden.

Und Romulus… tja, was wohl Romulus dazu zu sagen gehabt hätte, wenn er ihn informiert hätte…

Lucius lachte leise in sich hinein.

Was wohl!

Er hätte mitgewollt, ihn in _die drei Besen_ geschleppt und das erste Butterbier sicher auf ex getrunken.

Seltsamer Weise dachte Lucius nicht zuerst an die letzte Nacht, wenn er an Romulus dachte. Vielmehr drängte sich ihm der Gedanke auf, wie schön es gewesen war, nicht alleine aufzuwachen. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht genau, woher dieses fast schon drängende Gefühl des Déjà-vu gekommen war, aber das würde ihm sicher noch einfallen. Auf jeden Fall freute er sich, nach seinem Ausflug wieder zurückzukommen. Zurück zu ihm. Wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen würde, würde er Romulus vorschlagen, ihn das nächste Mal zu begleiten.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Wann war er eigentlich so seltsam sentimental geworden? Musste wohl immer noch am Absinth liegen… umso dringender brauchte er jetzt frische Luft!

Es war Lucius fast gelungen, das Schloss unbemerkt zu verlassen, als das Schicksal es wollte, dass ihm sein eigener Sohn in der Eingangshalle über den Weg lief.

„Dad, warum bist du nicht beim Essen?", fragte Draco.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen", meinte Lucius streng.

„Ich bin schon fertig und muss noch ein Buch holen, weil..." Draco stutzte. „Warum hast du einen Reise-Umhang an? Wo willst du denn hin?"

Lucius merkte, dass er ungeduldig wurde. Dieses Verhör behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen", erwiderte er kurzangebunden.

Draco musterte ihn unschlüssig und Lucius glaubte schon, keinen Verdacht erregt zu haben, als Dracos Blick auf seine Schuhe fiel.

„Das sind nicht deine Schuhe. Dad, was hast du vor?!", wollte Draco mit strenger Stimme wissen.

„Das, mein Sohn, geht dich nichts an", antwortete Lucius mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton und verließ nach einem letzten, strengen Blick auf seinen Sprössling das Schloss.

Als er durch das äußere Gittertor geschritten war, legte er den Umhang ab, versteckte ihn in einem Gebüsch, setzte Hut und Brille auf und machte sich wohlgemut auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

**OoooOoooO**

Nachdem Remus sich Filius Flitwick gegenüber entschuldigt und erklärt hatte, mit Freuden den ganzen Samstag zur Verfügung zu stehen, verbrachte er den restlichen Vormittag damit, genügend Mut aufzubringen, um sich Lucius zu stellen und sich bei ihm für alles zu entschuldigen.

Es hatte ihn ein wenig beruhigt, dass Lucius beim Frühstück sehr entspannt, aber gleichzeitig seltsam geistesabwesend gewirkt hatte. Dennoch befand er sich erst nach dem Mittagessen – bei welchem Lucius durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hatte - in einer Verfassung, die ihn dazu befähigte, Lucius Malfoy gegenüber zu treten. Er hatte nach dem Essen wieder eine Freistunde, weil er eine Klasse an Hagrid abgetreten hatte, um den Schülern Gelegenheit zu geben, die neuen Einhorn-Fohlen zu bestaunen. Alle Zeichen schienen zu darauf zu deuten, dass heute der richtige Moment war seine Entschuldigung vorzubringen. Lucius war in den letzten Tagen sichtbar angespannt und genervt gewesen, einzig unterbrochen durch ihren kleinen Trip nach London in das Museum. Ja, heute war der richtige Tag.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn in das Büro des Slytherin. Doch das war leer. Als nächstes suchte er Lucius' Räume im Kerker auf. Doch auf sein Klopfen erhielt er keine Reaktion.

Etwas ratlos ging Remus schließlich zum Lehrerzimmer, doch auch hier hatte er kein Glück. Mit einem seltsam flauen Gefühl im Magen durchkämmte Remus ziellos das Schloss. Er wusste einfach nicht, wo er suchen sollte. Rhyll und Severus hatten beide Unterricht. Bei ihnen konnte Lucius also nicht sein. Ein nervöser Blick auf seine Uhr verriet Remus, dass ihm bis zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde auch nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb.

Mit einem unbefriedigten Seufzen machte er sich zurück auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer um seine Tasche mit den Unterlagen zu holen. Die Ravenclaw-Viertklässler würden keine Probleme machen und den Stoff über die Abwehr dunkler Flüche beherrschte er im Schlaf. Dann würde er seine Aussprache mit Lucius eben bis nach dem Abendessen verschieben müssen.

Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte es schon hinter sich gehabt. Denn über den Ausgang dieses Gesprächs gab er sich keinen Illusionen hin. Lucius würde ihn im besten Fall verhexen und rausschmeißen... an den schlimmsten Fall wollte Remus lieber erst gar nicht denken.

Solcherart in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Remus erst im letzten Moment, dass Draco in einem Pulk von Slytherin-Siebtklässlern an ihm vorbeihastete.

Vielleicht wusste ja Draco, wo sein Vater steckte...

„Mister Malfoy! Bitte warten Sie einen Moment", rief er den Teenager an.

Draco drehte sich mit allen Zeichen des Unmuts auf seinem jungen Gesicht zu ihm um, während seine Kameraden weiterliefen.

„Was ist?", fragte er lediglich.

Remus schluckte. Auch mit Malfoy Junior hatte er es sich verscherzt. Das wusste er. Doch es tat weh, dass dieser außerhalb des Klassenzimmers sogar die geringste Höflichkeit ihm – seinem Lehrer – gegenüber vermissen ließ.

„Ich habe nur eine kurze Frage, Mister Malfoy", erwiderte Remus behutsam.

„Dann aber wirklich schnell. Ich habe gleich Zauberkunst", gab Draco mit motzigem Unterton zurück.

Remus schluckte erneut.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo sich Ihr Vater heute aufhält?"

Draco musterte ihn abschätzig.

„Warum?"

„Mister Malfoy, das geht Sie nichts an", antwortete Remus mit Nachdruck. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ihrem Vater und mir – und es ist etwas dringend", flunkerte er. „Wo also befindet er sich? Er ist weder in seinen Räumen, noch in seinem Büro."

„Er ist weg", erwiderte Draco verdrossen.

„Wie _weg_?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Er ist gegangen – aus dem Schloss. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hinwollte. Ich hab' ihn zufällig dabei gesehen und er hat es mir nicht gesagt. Er hat gesagt, dass es mich nichts angeht. Er hatte komische Schuhe an und unter seinem Umhang ziemlich eigenartige Klamotten", brach es aus Draco heraus. „Ich wette er ist nach Hogsmeade. Das ist so ungerecht! Ich werde hier eingesperrt wie ein Schwerverbrecher, weil es da draußen ja so gefährlich für mich ist... und was tut er? Ich habe es satt, immer wie..."

Remus packte Draco hart an der Schulter. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen hatte sich in einen Eisklumpen voller düsterer Vorahnungen verwandelt.

„Du glaubst wirklich, er ist nach Hogsmeade. Allein?"

„Ich denke schon. Aber..."

Remus hörte sich nicht an, was Draco sonst noch zu sagen hatte. Er lief so schnell er konnte, zur Treppe.

Merlin! Malfoy war ein solcher Idiot!

Remus wusste, dass Lucius sich oft beklagt hatte, dass er sich in Hogwarts wie in einem Gefängnis fühle, aber dass er so unvernünftig sein konnte und einfach auf und davon zu schleichen um in Hogsmeade spazieren zu gehen... das überstieg Remus' Verständnis.

„_Hoffentlich ist es nicht wahr_", dachte er, während er aus dem Schloss rannte. „_Hoffentlich erwische ich ihn, bevor irgendwas passiert_."

Die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade und den Todesser-Angriff kam in ihm hoch, eine tiefe, verstörende Angst griff nach ihm und hielt ihn unerbittlich fest und er rannte noch ein wenig schneller den Hügel hinunter.

**OoooOoooO**

Gloria Borgin saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte nachdenklich auf ihr Bett. In diesem Bett hatte sie geschlafen, bevor ihr Ehemann sie als Braut aus ihrem Elternhaus geführt hatte – und in diesem Bett schlief sie nun wieder, seit sie verwitwet war. Auch während ihrer Ehe hatte sie ein eigenes Bett besessen und sehr oft alleine darin geschlafen, denn ihr Mann hatte sie geachtet und respektiert... und selbst wenn er sie aufgesucht hatte, so hatte doch keiner seiner Küsse diese Empfindungen in ihr ausgelöst, wie es Sirius Blacks bloße Umarmungen taten.

Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Sirius Black ganz nahe zu sein... von ihm geküsst und umarmt zu werden und...

Eine Weile starrte sie noch blicklos auf das Kopfkissen, dann schüttelte sie ärgerlich über sich selbst den Kopf. War sie denn völlig verrückt geworden? Wann hatte sie begonnen, Sirius Black auch nur in irgendeiner Form in Erwägung zu ziehen?

Er war zwar reinblütig, aber das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Er hatte keinen Stolz und er verachtete alles, was ihr wichtig war. Kurz: er verstand sie nicht!

Sie musste unbedingt damit aufhören, an diesen Kerl zu denken. Er war absolut indiskutabel und ihre Gedanken über ihn konnten nur ins Verderben führen.

Als sie gerade damit anfangen wollte, sich stattdessen über Max und sein langes Ausbleiben Gedanken zu machen, hörte sie von draußen das Rauschen großer Flügel. Sie sah zum Fenster, wo eine stattliche Eule mit einem Päckchen zu kämpfen hatte. Rasch ging sie hin und öffnete die Fensterflügel um die Eule hereinzulassen.

Für eine Handvoll Eulenkekse war das Tier bereit, das Päckchen zu übergeben. Während die Eule auf dem Tisch in Ruhe die Kekse knabberte, trug Gloria das Päckchen zu ihrem Bett und öffnete das Packpapier. Auf einem eleganten Karton lag ein Blatt Pergament, welches Gloria mit fragendem Blick las.

_Verehrte, gnädige Frau!_

_Anbei das von ihnen bestellte Kleidungsstück. Wir sind untröstlich, dass wir es bei Ihrem letzten Besuch nicht vorrätig hatten._

_Bitte verzeihen Sie diesen Verzug._

_Wir hoffen, dass wir Sie sehr bald wieder bei uns als Kundin begrüßen dürfen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

Es folgte eine unleserliche Unterschrift.

Gloria runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas bestellt zu haben. Sicher war es ein Irrtum. Um völlig sicher zu gehen, öffnete sie den Karton und zog das bezauberndste Spitzenneglige heraus, das sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Oh...", entfuhr es ihr. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass es wirklich ein Irrtum war. So etwas hatte sie ganz sicher nicht bestellt. Sie hatte ja niemanden, für den sie es hätte anziehen können. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Witwenstand bedauerte sie das.

Sie hielt es abschätzend an ihren Körper und entdeckte dabei eine kleine Karte, die an dem einen Träger befestigt war.

„_Zieh mich an_", las Gloria laut vor. Sie lachte unsicher. „So ein Blödsinn." Sie betrachtete das Neglige mit verträumtem Blick. „Andererseits..."

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschloss sie die Tür. Kurze Zeit später stand sie in diesem Traum aus tiefblauer Seide und Spitze vor ihrem Spiegel und seufzte hingerissen.

Und wenn es hundertmal ein Irrtum war – sie musste es einfach haben! Ob es wohl schon bezahlt war? Sie griff nach dem Anschreiben, welches in dem Päckchen gelegen hatte und riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Der ursprüngliche Text war verschwunden und stattdessen stand dort folgendes:

_Gloria,_

_ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie jetzt dieses Spitzendings anhaben und allein sind. Daher werde ich sie jetzt ohne weitere Vorsichtsmassnahmen nach dem Namen eines Todessers fragen. Die Antwort schreiben Sie bitte auf die Rückseite dieses Zettels und geben ihn wieder der Eule mit. Sie weiß Bescheid und wartet auf die Antwort._

_Der Todesser war ein Gast ihrer letzten Party. Er ist etwas mehr als mittelgroß, hat dunkelbraune Haare und eine rötliche Gesichtsfarbe, die ziemlich ungesund wirkt._

_Es ist wichtig, sonst würde ich Sie nicht kontaktieren. Bitte antworten Sie so schnell wie möglich._

_Sirius Black_

_PS: Ich wette, Sie sehen darin umwerfend aus._

Ohne nachzudenken kritzelte Gloria _„Julius Hendry"_ auf die Rückseite des Zettels und übergab ihn der Eule. Dann öffnete sie das Fenster und der Vogel hob seine Schwingen und flog hinaus. Sie schloss das Fenster wieder und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Erst da merkte sie, dass sie ein wenig zittrig war. Es war riskant von diesem Haus aus Briefe mit verräterischem Inhalt zu verschicken. Hoffentlich ging alles gut und die Eule wurde nicht abgefangen.

Während sie noch so dasaß und alle möglichen Szenarien in ihrem Kopf durchspielte, kam ihr wieder Blacks Postscriptum in den Sinn und sie ballte in ohnmächtigem Zorn die Hände.

„Dieser Mistkerl!", schimpfte sie leise. „Ich hätte noch dazuschreiben sollen, dass ihn das überhaupt nichts angeht."

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus ihren unerfreulichen Gedanken.

„Gloria? Bist du da drin?"

Sie schrak zusammen.

Max!

Bei Salazar! Wie lange war er schon da? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gehört? Hatte er die Eule gesehen?

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich damit durch ihre Haare fuhr, doch sie unterdrückte jegliche Gefühlsregung.

Ihre Stimme war klar und gefasst wie immer, als sie ihrem Bruder antwortete.

„Max – da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Die Türklinke bewegte sich.

„Sag mal, hast du abgeschlossen? Am helllichten Tag?"

„Ich ziehe mich gerade um. Das kann ich schlecht bei offener Tür tun", erklärte sie lachend.

Ihr Bruder stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Aber beeil dich bitte. Wir haben etwas zu feiern. Die Hauselfen stellen gerade den Champagner kalt."

„Oh? Was ist denn so Wunderbares passiert?", wollte sie wissen, während sie das Neglige abstreifte und wieder in ihr Kleid schlüpfte.

„Wir haben Lucius Malfoy!", rief Max triumphierend durch die geschlossene Tür.

Erschüttert und zu keiner Regung fähig, sank Gloria zurück auf ihr Bett.

Warum hatte sie sich nur so damit beeilt, die Eule wieder fortzuschicken.

Sie ahnte, dass sie ab jetzt kaum noch eine Möglichkeit haben würde, um den Orden des Phönix mit Nachrichten zu versorgen.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Lorelei**: Toyo? Wie bettelt man höflich um Reviews?

**Toyo**: Öh…

**Severus**: Ihr wollt betteln? Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!

**Lucius**: Ein Slytherin bettelt nicht, er wünscht.

**Toyo**: Wünschen nützt nix.

**Lucius**: Der Wunsch eines Malfoy ist gleichbedeutend mit einem Befehl.

**Lorelei**: Dumm nur, dass wir keine Malfoys sind.

**Severus**: Man könnte ja zufällig einen netten kleinen Imperius-Zauber über eure Leser…

**Toyo**: Nein!

**Lucius**: Dann beschwert euch auch nicht, wenn es wieder nicht mehr als 6 oder 7 Reviews gibt!

**Lorelei**: Ob wir nicht vielleicht doch…

**Toyo**: NEIN!

**Lorelei, Lucius, Severus**: Spassbremse.


	82. Kapitel zweiundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-two

# 82 #

* * *

_Immer noch... Freitag, 24. Januar_

Lucius spazierte gelassen die Hauptstrasse von Hogsmeade entlang. Bisher war alles wunderbar gelaufen. Er hatte einige Hexen und Zauberer gesehen, die ihm bekannt waren, doch kein Einziger von ihnen hatte ihn erkannt.

Was sollte er nun mit seiner neugewonnenen Freiheit anfangen?

Vielleicht einen Grog bei Rosmerta trinken?

Oder für Draco und Severus ein Geschenk besorgen?

Oder, um egoistischer zu denken, einige neue Sachen für sich einkaufen. Schließlich war er lange nicht mehr in der dazu Lage gewesen.

Er sinnierte noch darüber nach, als er hinter sich plötzlich aufkommende Unruhe spürte. Lucius behielt seine Schrittgeschwindigkeit bei, als ob ihn das alles nichts angehen würde, gleichzeitig lauschte er jedoch angestrengt.

„Du glaubst wirklich..."

„Hut und Brille hat Bluefield gesagt."

„Das ist doch..."

„Das haben wir gleich!"

Lucius begriff, dass Gefahr im Anzug war, doch als er noch überlegte, ob er fliehen oder kämpfen sollte, riss ihm ein gutgezielter Zauber den Hut vom Kopf und seine langen, blonden Haare fielen ihm auf den Rücken.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er und wirbelte herum. Er sah sich drei Männern gegenüber, die er nur allzu gut kannte. Allen voran sein entfernter Cousin Maximilian Graves.

„Er ist es tatsächlich!", frohlockte Hendry.

„Jetzt bist du dran", schleuderte ihm Graves gleichzeitig mit einem Angriffsfluch entgegen, der Lucius nicht besonders in Bedrängnis brachte.

Geschickt wehrte er Angriff um Angriff ab, doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Gehirn fragte sich hartnäckig, wie lange er diesem Dauerfeuer wohl würde standhalten können.

„Petrificus Totalis!", schrie Hendry. Der Fluch prallte an Lucius' Schutzschild ab und eine erschreckende Feststellung manifestierte sich in Lucius' Gedanken: Sie versuchten nicht ihn zu töten!

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus endlich Hogsmeade erreichte, war er völlig außer Atem. In dem Moment in dem er in die Hauptstrasse einbog, genügte ihm ein Blick, um zu erkennen, dass er womöglich gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen war. Erneut schnappe er nach Luft.

Die Strasse war wie leergefegt, bis auf Lucius Malfoy und eine kleine Gruppe von drei Männern, gegen deren Angriffe sich der blonde Slytherin alleine zur Wehr setzte.

Im Laufen zückte Remus seinen Zauberstab und überlegte fieberhaft. Lucius drehte ihm den Rücken zu, sah ihn also nicht kommen. Dafür hatte ihn einer der Angreifer bereits entdeckt, wie ihm ein schlechtgezielter Fluch nur allzu deutlich signalisierte.

Als er Lucius schon fast erreicht hatte, zerbrach die Wucht eines Fluches dessen Schutzschild und er stürzte zu Boden.

„Lucius!", schrie Remus entsetzt auf und schickte einen Abwehrfluch in Richtung der Angreifer.

Lucius sah verblüfft zu Remus.

„Ich bin nur gestolpert, du Idiot!", rief er ihm zu.

Remus wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, doch kam nicht dazu. Der Fluch der ihn erwischte, raubte ihm das Bewusstsein und er merkte nicht einmal mehr wie er zu Boden ging. Das Bild von Lucius, der versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen war das Letzte was er sah, bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius wurde langsam wieder klarer. Der Sturz musste ihm für einen Moment die Orientierung geraubt und seine Sicht getrübt haben. Doch hier roch es nicht nach frischer Luft und den üblichen Düften von Hogsmeade. Also hatte ihn der nächste Fluch der ihn erwischt hatte, doch das Bewusstsein geraubt. Er öffnete die Augen, und das Erste, was er sah, war Remus Lupin, der sich mit besorgtem Blick über ihn beugte. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen schloss er wieder die Augen.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, diese drei Bastarde klein zu kriegen?", fragte er den Werwolf.

„Das habe ich gar nicht", kam die Antwort sehr leise, sehr bedrückt.

Lucius war schlagartig hellwach. Er öffnete die Augen und war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass Remus erschreckt zurückwich.

Mit einem raschen Blick erfasste der blonde Slytherin die rohen Wände, das vergitterte Fenster, das knapp unter der Decke angebracht war, die drei Stufen, die zu einer schweren Metalltür - mit vergittertem Guckloch mit Klappe hinaufführten-, die zwei schmalen Pritschen, den Tisch und die zwei Stühle.

Ein Gefängnis.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er an Remus herangetreten. Seine Rechte fuhr an die Kehle des Werwolfes und packte zu.

„Du verdammter Idiot!!", schrie er rasend vor Wut. „Das ist alles deine Schuld."

„Lucius!", krächzte Remus geschockt, während sich seine Hände um Lucius' Handgelenk legten.

„Für dich immer noch _Mister Malfoy_ oder _Sir_!", bellte Lucius und drückte noch stärker zu.

„Lucius!", schrie Remus wütend und befreite sich mit einer kurzen Kraftanstrengung aus dem Würgegriff.

Lucius versuchte, sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Auch wenn er selbst nicht danach aussah, so waren ihm doch die meisten Männer an körperlicher Stärke unterlegen. Dennoch hatte es Remus nicht wirklich Mühe gekostet, seine Finger abzustreifen. Es war wohl doch etwas dran an dem Gerücht, dass Werwölfe über ganz andere Kraftreserven verfügten, als der Durchschnittszauberer.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", schleuderte er dem Gryffindor entgegen. „Die hätten mich niemals gekriegt. Ich hatte alles ganz wunderbar unter Kontrolle, bis du dich eingemischt hast!"

„Ach ja?", gab Remus zurück. „Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, als ob du schon zu Boden gegangen warst. Aber wahrscheinlich kann ein Malfoy auch aus dem Dreck heraus alles unter Kontrolle haben."

„Ich war gestolpert! Nur gestolpert!"

„Von mir aus! Verdammt, Malfoy! Ich wollte dir nur helfen! Aber das hätte ich wohl besser lassen sollen."

„Ja, das wäre wirklich besser gewesen. Denn deine Hilfsaktion hat uns in dieses ganz reizende Gefängnis gebracht!", zischte Malfoy. „Außerdem kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dich um deine Hilfe gebeten zu haben." Lucius hielt einen Moment inne. „Was hattest du überhaupt in Hogsmeade verloren?"

Remus rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Er war plötzlich nur noch müde.

„Ich habe dich gesucht… und zufällig Draco getroffen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich nach Hogsmeade gegangen bist."

Lucius starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Und da ist dir nichts Besseres eingefallen als Hals über Kopf loszustürzen und mir hinterher zu rennen?"

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?", verteidigte sich Remus. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du Ärger bekommen könntest. Und das ist ja auch der Fall gewesen!"

„Du hättest Hilfe holen können! Severus, Blayden, von mir aus auch McGonagall… Wenn du wirklich geglaubt hattest, ich wäre in Gefahr, dann wäre das das einzig Vernünftige gewesen", herrschte Lucius ihn an.

Remus musterte ihn betroffen.

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst…", sagte er langsam. „War etwas unüberlegt von mir, hm?" Er ließ sich auf die Pritsche fallen, die an der rechten Wand stand.

Lucius verschlug es ob dieser Untertreibung fast die Sprache.

„_Etwas_ unüberlegt? _Etwas_?!" Auch er setzte sich nun wieder auf die andere Pritsche, von der er vor wenigen Minuten aufgesprungen war. „Warum hast du Idiot mich eigentlich gesucht?"

Remus schloss die Augen.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte er leise. „Severus hat mir den Kopf gewaschen und ich… ich wollte mich eben bei dir entschuldigen", wiederholte er.

„Das kannst du vergessen!", fauchte Lucius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie reizend", erklang es von der Tür her. „Meine beiden Gäste sind also wach." Die Tür öffnete sich überraschend geräuschlos und gab den Blick auf Maximilian Graves frei.

Lucius richtete sich auf seiner Pritsche auf.

„Du!", stieß er lediglich hervor, doch in diesem einen Wort schwang eine ganze Bibliothek von Verachtung und Hass mit.

Remus hatte Graves noch nie persönlich getroffen, doch sein Aussehen war ihm beschrieben worden und er begriff, dass er den Mann vor sich hatte, in dessen Schwester sein bester Freund Sirius unsterblich verliebt war.

„Ja – ich, mein liebster Cousin", erwiderte Graves selbstgefällig und strich sich seine langen, rotblonden Haare mit einer affektierten Geste hinter die Schultern. „Und wen darf ich hier noch als meinen Gast begrüßen?", wandte er sich an Remus, doch dieser schwieg.

Jeder im Phoenix-Orden bekam eingetrichtert, dass man im Falle einer Gefangennahme zu schweigen hatte. Doch die Befolgung dieser Anweisung nutzte Remus in diesem Fall nichts, denn hinter Graves schob sich ein nur allzu bekannter Körper ins Blickfeld.

„Das ist der Werwolf", lispelte Pettigrew anbiedernd in Graves' Richtung. „Remus Lupin."

Remus sah, wie Graves' Augen zufrieden aufleuchteten.

„Was für eine angenehme Überraschung", sagte er in einer Parodie des höflichen Gastgebers. „Mister Lupin, ich freue mich, Sie hier im Kerker meines Sommerhauses begrüßen zu dürfen." Graves deutete sogar eine Verbeugung an. „Und ich glaube, der dunkle Lord wird über diese unerwartete Beigabe ebenfalls hocherfreut sein." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber nochmals zu seinen Gefangenen um. „Ach ja… wahrscheinlich ist es nicht notwendig, darauf hin zu weisen… aber das ganze Gebäude ist schalldicht gehext. Niemand wird also eure Schreie hören, egal ob das Fenster geschlossen ist oder nicht. Und damit ihr nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt, ist das Fensterglas bruchsicher. Gebt euch also keine Mühe. Ihr kommt hier nicht raus."

„Du verdammter…", fing Lucius an, kam jedoch nicht weiter, denn mitten im Satz krümmte er sich vor Schmerzen.

„Lucius, was…", fragte Remus besorgt, beendete den Satz jedoch auch nicht, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte, wer Graves' Platz in der offenen Tür eingenommen hatte.

Voldemort.

Der dunkle Zauberer stand reglos da und hielt die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen sein eigenes dunkles Mal gepresst. Sein Mund verzog sich angesichts Lucius' Qualen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln.

Endlich löste er den Bann und Lucius sackte keuchend auf dem Boden zusammen.

„So sieht man sich wieder", flüsterte Voldemort fast zärtlich.

**OoooOoooO**

Fast zur gleichen Zeit wurden die Ravenclaw-Viertklässler, die bereits seit einer Viertelstunde auf ihren Unterricht in _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ warteten, unruhig.

„Wo bleibt Professor Lupin nur?", fragte Emma Dobbs.

„Er kommt doch sonst nie zu spät…", wunderte sich auch Stewart Ackerley.

„Vielleicht ist er noch bei Professor Hagrid", schlug jemand vor.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Einhörner fliehen vor Werwölfen. Er ist garantiert nicht dabei, wenn Hagrid die Fohlen anlocken will", behauptete Emma. „Sollen wir im Lehrerzimmer nachfragen?"

„Geh' doch selbst, wenn du so scharf auf Unterricht bist!", motzte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen.

„Dich hätte der Hut auch besser nach Hufflepuff gesteckt!", gab Emma zurück und verließ tatsächlich das Klassenzimmer. „Ich gehe jetzt und erkundige mich wegen des Unterrichtsausfalls."

Draußen auf dem Flur war Emma nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher, wie sie sich ihren Kameraden gegenüber gegeben hatte, doch der Gedanke an eine entfallene Unterrichtsstunde trieb sie wieder an. Auf dem, den Umständen entsprechenden, direktesten Wege – die Treppen waren heute wieder in kapriziöser Stimmung – ging sie zum Lehrerzimmer.

Doch als sie endlich dort angekommen war, musste sie feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war und auf ihr Klopfen hin niemand öffnete.

Das Lehrerzimmer musste also leer sein.

Emma dachte kurz nach und beschloss dann, ihren Hauslehrer, Professor Flitwick, aufzusuchen.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst erreicht hatte, konnte sie durch die Tür hören, wie Zaubersprüche laut von der ganzen Klasse wiederholt wurden.

Sie zögerte, denn es war ihr entsetzlich, eine Unterrichtsstunde zu stören, doch es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Entschlossen klopfte sie zweimal kräftig an die Tür.

Die Stimmen im Klassenzimmer verstummten und dann wurde ihr die Tür von Pansy Parkinson geöffnet.

Emma schluckte. Pansy war nicht ganz so furchteinflößend wie einige andere Slytherins. Immerhin war sie mit Terry Boot, ebenfalls ein Ravenclaw, _zusammen_.

„Was willst du?", fragte Pansy nicht unfreundlich, setzte dann aber ein: „Dir ist schon klar, dass du störst", hinzu.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Emma automatisch und registrierte erst dann, dass alle – wirklich alle – Slytherin-Siebtklässler sie anstarrten. Vor Verlegenheit bekam sie heiße Wangen. „Ich wollte nur Professor Flitwick fragen, ob er vielleicht weiß, wo Professor Lupin ist."

„Miss Dobbs?" Mittlerweile hatte Professor Flitwick von seinem Pult aus die Schülerin erkannt, die seine Ausführungen unterbrochen hatte. „Professor Lupin ist nicht in seinem Klassenzimmer?"

„Nein, Professor", antwortete Emma. „Und im Lehrerzimmer ist auch niemand."

Professor Flitwick runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, was ihm ein etwas komisches Aussehen verlieh.

„Haben Sie ihn vielleicht falsch verstanden? Hat Professor Lupin nicht einige Stunden mit Professor Hagrid getauscht, damit möglichst alle Schüler die Einhörner sehen können?"

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte Emma. „Das war für unsere Klasse für nächsten Dienstag vorgesehen. Sie wissen also auch nicht, wo Professor Lupin sein könnte?"

„Also, ehrlich gesagt…" Professor Flitwick hob hilflos die Arme. „Da bin ich im Moment überfragt. Ich habe zwar noch heute Morgen mit ihm wegen unserer Veranstaltung an diesem Samstag gesprochen… aber danach…"

Draco Malfoys schlanke Hand bewegte sich gemächlich in die Höhe.

Professor Flitwick nickte ihm zu.

„Ja, Mister Malfoy?"

„Ich habe ihn vorhin noch gesehen", sagte Draco fast widerwillig.

„Hat er Ihnen irgendetwas mitgeteilt?", fragte Professor Flitwick interessiert.

„Er hat meinen Vater gesucht", erwiderte Draco schlechtgelaunt.

„Nun, dann…" Professor Flitwick wirkte unentschlossen. „Entweder er hat ihn gefunden und hat nicht auf die Zeit geachtet oder er hat ihn nicht gefunden und sucht ihn daher noch."

Ganz allmählich ließ Draco Anzeichen von Unruhe erkennen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann sah es Lupin tatsächlich nicht ähnlich, einfach so die Zeit zu vergessen. Zumindest hatte er selbst es noch nie erlebt, dass er zu einer Unterrichtsstunde jemals unpünktlich gewesen wäre.

„Vielleicht sucht er meinen Vater wirklich noch", bemerkte Draco. „Ich glaube nämlich, dass er spazieren gehen wollte." Auch wenn es unfair war, dass sein Vater ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte, so würde er dennoch niemandem auf die Nase binden, dass er sich unter Garantie nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hatte. Lupin war sicher nur zu bescheuert gewesen, um ihn zu finden. Hogsmeade war ja auch nicht gerade klein.

„Nun, Miss Dobbs, am Besten, Sie gehen wieder zurück in Ihre Klasse und verhalten sich still", riet Professor Flitwick. „Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Lupin wird jeden Moment da sein. Falls er jedoch bis zum Ende der Stunde noch nicht aufgetaucht ist, informieren Sie mich bitte. Ich werde mich dann darum kümmern."

Draco sah auf seine Uhr. Bis zum Ende der Stunde waren es noch über 30 Minuten. Und was, wenn seinem Vater vielleicht doch etwas zugestoßen war? Er biss sich nervös auf die Lippen und stand von seinem Platz auf.

„Professor Flitwick, vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn Sie gleich etwas unternehmen würden. Ich glaube nämlich… ich vermute, dass mein Vater nach Hogsmeade wollte", sagte er mit starrem Gesicht.

„Nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Professor Flitwick ungläubig. „Warum haben Sie das denn nicht gleicht gesagt?!" In den kleinwüchsigen Lehrer kam Bewegung. „Ich muss sofort Professor Dumbledore davon unterrichten. Miss Dobbs, Sie gehen in Ihre Klasse zurück. Miss Parkinson, Sie sorgen dafür, dass während meiner Abwesenheit kein Blödsinn getrieben wird. Mister Malfoy, Sie kommen mit." Während er seine Anweisungen herunterratterte, war Flitwick von seinem Pult geklettert und hatte schon fast die Tür des Klassenzimmers erreicht.

Draco hatte beinahe Mühe, ihn einzuholen.

Pansy, die immer noch die Tür offenhielt, starrte ihnen mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Dann fasste sie sich jedoch wieder.

„Okay, ihr habt den Professor gehört." Sie gab Emma einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter. „Dobbs, zurück in deine Klasse und kein Wort von dem, was Draco gesagt hat. Zu niemandem. Verstanden?"

Emma nickte eingeschüchtert und machte sich hastig auf den Rückweg.

Im Weglaufen bekam sie noch mit, wie Pansy die anderen Slytherins instruierte.

„Das gilt für euch genauso! Kein Wort. Zu niemand! Bis Draco wieder da ist."

Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Emma war auch schon zu weit entfernt, um noch etwas zu hören.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus war zu der zusammengekauerten Gestalt Lucius' geeilt und hatte ihm irgendwie helfen wollen, doch Lucius hatte ihn von sich geschoben.

„Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Du hast wohl geglaubt, du könntest dich ewig vor mir verstecken", wisperte Voldemort immer noch mit dieser falschen Freundlichkeit, bei der sich Remus alle Nackenhaare sträubten.

„Bring' uns einfach um", sagte Lucius schroff. „Dann haben wir es hinter uns. Ich zumindest habe keine Lust, mir vorher noch deine Tiraden anzuhören."

Remus starrte Lucius ungläubig an. War der Slytherin übergeschnappt? Wie konnte er nur so mit Voldemort reden? Das war wirklich mehr als leichtsinnig. Schließlich war es eine der Grundregeln, seine Häscher nicht auch noch zu reizen.

„Umbringen?" In gespielter Entrüstung legte Voldemort eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Warum sollte ich meine teuren Gäste denn umbringen wollen? Obwohl…" Der Blick seiner roten Augen wurde kalt und stechend. „Du, Lucius, hättest mir wahrlich genug Gründe für einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod geliefert. Ich würde dich leiden lassen, aber lebend, nur knapp an der Schwelle des Todes, damit du den Schmerz bis zur letzten Sekunde hin auskosten könntest." Mit einem manischen Lächeln drückte Voldemort erneut die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen sein dunkles Mal und erneut wand sich Lucius vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden, während Remus hilflos daneben stand.

Als Remus das grausame Spiel nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte, entrang sich ihm ein Schrei: „GENUG!" Und zu seinem übergroßen Erstaunen brach Voldemort die Folter tatsächlich ab.

„Wie amüsant…", kommentierte Voldemort. „Ein mutiger Gryffindor, wie er im Buche steht." Er verbarg seinen Zauberstab in den Falten seiner Robe. „Wie gesagt, ich werde euch nicht umbringen, denn ihr habt euch zu einem - für euch - günstigen Zeitpunkt in meine Obhut begeben. Ihr habt die große Ehre, mir als Geiseln dienen zu dürfen. Noch heute werde ich Dumbledore davon informieren, dass er euch im Austausch für die Gründerringe wieder in seine Arme schließen darf. Lebendig und…", ein Seitenblick streifte Lucius, „…mehr oder weniger intakt. Ich werde eurem verehrten Anführer eine Woche Zeit für die Entscheidung einräumen, was ihm wichtiger ist. Eine Entscheidung, für die ich wohlgemerkt keine Sekunde bräuchte." Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Er hingegen wird wohl die volle Woche ausschöpfen. Ich wünsche den Herren daher noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Voldemort trat einige Schritte zurück und fast sofort fiel die Tür mit einem unheilvollen und seltsam endgültigen Geräusch ins Schloss.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco und Professor Flitwick hatten gerade die erste Treppe in Richtung Dumbledores Büro bewältigt, als ihnen der Direktor selbst entgegenkam.

Der gehetzte Gesichtsausdruck des alten Zauberers sprach Bände und Draco überlief ein eisiger Schauer.

„Wir wollten gerade zu Ihnen…", fing Flitwick an, doch Dumbledore achtete nicht auf ihn.

Der Direktor packte Draco an den Schultern.

„Wo ist dein Vater?!"

„Hogsmeade", antwortete Draco prompt.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie", winkte er den beiden Männern und eilte weiter die Treppen hinab in Richtung des Eingangs.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Draco im Laufen, während er an dem immer leiser werdenden Keuchen hörte, dass sie Flitwick ziemlich abgehängt hatten.

„Ich habe vom Fenster meines Büros Madame Rosmerta gesehen, wie sie in unziemlicher Eile Richtung Schule unterwegs war", erwiderte Dumbledore ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen. „Wenn Rosmerta rennt, dann muss etwas passiert sein", erläuterte er und Draco war sich sicher, selbst jetzt noch ein Zwinkern aus diesen Worten herauszuhören. „Dass sich dein Vater nicht in der Schule befindet, hat meinen Verdacht erhärtet. Ich hoffe…"

Doch Draco würde nie erfahren, was Dumbledore hoffte, denn in diesem Moment hasteten sie auch schon die letzte Treppe hinunter und sahen Madame Rosmerta durch das große Tor laufen.

„Merlin sei Dank! Dumbledore!", keuchte die Wirtin der _drei Besen_. „Todesser in Hogsmeade!"

„Rasch – was ist passiert!", forderte Dumbeldore.

„Zu denken, dass ich sie noch kurz vorher bedient habe…" Rosmerta schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Es waren drei – einer von ihnen hatte auffallend rotblondes Haar…"

„Max Graves!", rief Draco dazwischen. „Scheiß auf den Typ! Was ist mit meinem Vater?!"

Rosmerta schien Draco erst jetzt zu erkennen.

„Oh, Draco – er hat gekämpft wie ein Löwe…"

Draco fühlte wie ihm die Knie weich wurden.

„Ist er tot?", fragte er und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr.

„Nein, Nein!", beteuerte Rosmerta aufgeregt. „Sie haben ihn und Remus Lupin überwältigt und sind mit beiden desappariert."

„Remus Lupin?!", stieß Dumbledore fassungslos aus. „Warum war er in Hogsmeade?"

„Er hat meinen Vater gesucht", erläuterte Draco schwach. „Sieht so aus, als hätte er ihn gefunden." Ihm wurde schwindelig und seine Hand suchte nach dem Treppengeländer, doch seine Finger griffen ins Leere und er sank fast wie in Zeitlupe auf den Stufen zusammen.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus hatte auf seiner Pritsche gelegen und ziemlich trübsinnig die Decke angestarrt, als Lucius angefangen hatte, wie ein Besessener an die Tür zu hämmern.

Er schreckte hoch und fragte den Blonden: „Was ist denn, Lucius? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Eingedenk der Folter durch Voldemort hielt Remus das für keine allzu weit hergeholte Frage, doch der Slytherin würdigte ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes, sondern hämmerte unverdrossen weiter an die Tür.

„Lucius, das hat doch keinen Sinn", meinte Remus noch, wurde aber von Lucius' Geklopfe übertönt.

Nach einer gefühlten, kleinen Ewigkeit, in der sich Lucius immer merkwürdiger gebärdete, wurde die Klappe hinter dem vergitterten Guckloch mit einem Ruck zurückgeschoben, und das wütende Gesicht eines Mannes war dahinter zu erkennen.

„Was soll dieser verdammte Krach!", knurrte der Mann ungehalten.

Remus konnte sehen, wie sich Lucius' Rücken straffte und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der blonde Slytherin den Todesser mit seinem hochmütigsten Blick bedachte.

„Du hast die Ehre, mich zu den Örtlichkeiten zu führen, Hendry", sagte Lucius in seinem versnobtesten Tonfall, bei dem Remus – trotz aller Umstände – ein Kichern unterdrücken musste.

„Örtlichkeiten", wiederholte Hendry mit einem gehässigen Lachen. „Wozu, glauben Euer Hochwohlgeboren, steht der Eimer dahinten in der Ecke?" Mit einem Schlag war die Klappe wieder vor dem vergitterten Guckloch und die Gefangenen hörten, wie sich Hendrys Schritte entfernten.

„Eimer?", wiederholte Lucius tonlos und wandte sich um. Sein stechender Blick wanderte zwischen Remus und dem Eimer, der tatsächlich hinter dem Kopfende von Lucius' Pritsche stand, hin und her.

„Eimer?!", sagte Lucius erneut, doch sein Tonfall war nun eindeutig drohend und Remus rutschte instinktiv näher an die Wand.

„Lucius, es tut mir…"

„Wenn du diesen Satz beendest, erschlage ich dich mit der bloßen Hand", wütete Lucius. „Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall meine Notdurft vor deinen Augen verrichten und schon gar nicht in einen Eimer!"

„Ich kann ja die Augen zumachen", schlug Remus kleinlaut vor.

„Klappe!" Zorn bebend zog sich Lucius auf seine eigene Pritsche zurück.

Remus seufzte leise und versuchte ebenfalls, es sich halbwegs bequem zu machen.

Die bedrückende Stille, die sich daraufhin über die Zelle senkte, hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Remus bemerkte, dass Lucius immer unruhiger wurde und schließlich sogar die Hände zwischen die Oberschenkel presste.

Schließlich sprang er auf, nestelte am Verschluss seiner Hose herum und fauchte Remus an: „Stell' dich in die Ecke. Gesicht zur Wand. Augen zu und steck dir gefälligst die Finger in die Ohren!"

Remus war zu sehr eingeschüchtert, um zu widersprechen und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Doch obwohl er sich wirklich die Ohren zuhielt, konnte er dennoch das erleichterte Aufseufzen und ein leises Plätschern ausmachen. Er würde sich jedoch hüten, dies Lucius zu beichten. Er verharrte also in seiner Position, bis er einen Schlag auf der Schulter spürte.

„Kannst dich wieder umdrehen", meinte Lucius gnädig. „Außerdem haben wir noch Mal Glück gehabt… der Eimer ist wohl irgendwie verzaubert. Das Zeug verschwindet nämlich schon nach ein paar Sekunden auf Nimmerwiedersehen."

Remus atmete erleichtert durch.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus Snape war gerade dabei, den Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Drittklässlern die getrockneten Fledermausflügel, die sie als nächste Zutat für ihren Trank benötigten, auszuteilen, als Albus Dumbledore ohne anzuklopfen den Raum betrat.

„Direktor, was…", fing Severus an, verstummte jedoch sofort, als er den eigentümlichen Gesichtsausdruck des alten Zauberers bemerkte.

„Severus, beende bitte den Unterricht", sagte Dumbledore und Severus erkannte den Befehl hinter der Bitte.

„Sehr wohl", sagte er knapp. Es musste etwas passiert sein. „Ihr habt den Direktor gehört. Für heute ist Schluss. Wir brauen dann in der nächsten Stunde weiter."

Als die Schüler ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrten, riss Severus der Geduldsfaden. Dumbledore hatte anscheinend wichtige Neuigkeiten für ihn, die er ihm unter vier Augen mitteilen wollte. Neuigkeiten, die so dringlich waren, dass sie keine 20 Minuten bis zum regulären Ende der Schulstunde Zeit gehabt hatten.

„Geht schon – ich konserviere die Tränke und lösche die Feuer", wies er die Schüler in scharfem Ton an und endlich spurten sie.

Keine Minute später war er mit Dumbledore allein im Raum.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus sofort.

„Severus, vielleicht solltest du dich besser setzen…", schlug der Direktor vor.

Diese Ankündigung trug keinesfalls dazu bei, Severus zu beruhigen.

„Mich setzen? Warum? Was ist passiert?", gab er ungeduldig zurück.

Dumbledore seufzte, als Severus keine Anstalten machte, seinen Rat zu befolgen.

„Lucius Malfoy war in Hogsmeade und…"

Severus erbleichte.

„Er ist tot?", sagte er dumpf.

„Nein", versicherte Dumbledore. „Aber er wurde von Todessern entführt… zusammen mit Remus Lupin."

Severus hatte bereits erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er den Namen seines Liebsten hörte.

„Remus? Remus kann nicht in Hogsmeade sein. Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Remus unterrichtet gerade… Ravenclaw… Viertklässler…", plapperte Severus und verstummte schließlich, als er ganz langsam begriff, dass es kein Irrtum war. „Was zur Hölle hatten diese zwei Schwachköpfe in Hogsmeade verloren?!", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Severus…", murmelte Dumbeldore begütigend. „Es hat ganz den Anschein, als ob Mister Malfoy einen Spaziergang unternommen hat, ohne jemanden darüber zu informieren. Remus Lupin wollte angeblich mit ihm sprechen und ist ihm wohl gefolgt. Madame Rosmerta hat die Entführung beobachtet und mich vor wenigen Minuten informiert."

„Weiß Draco schon Bescheid?", wollte Severus wissen und ärgerte sich, weil seine Stimme deutlich hörbar zitterte.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Professor Flitwick hat ihn in mein Büro begleitet."

„Blayden, wir müssen… Blayden…" Severus' Stimme versagte und er stützte sich auf dem nächstgelegenen Schülerpult ab.

Dumbledore trat rasch näher und legte dem Tränkemeister einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass du dich hinsetzen sollst", konnte er nicht umhin zu tadeln.

„Es geht schon wieder", flüsterte Severus und strich sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Ich werde Blayden informieren."

„Gut." Dumledore nickte wieder. „Bring ihn dann bitte auch in mein Büro."

„Ja… ich… komme dann gleich."

Dumbledore verstand den Wink und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin schweren Herzens allein.

**OoooOoooO**

**tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Toyo**: Juhu!

**Lucius**: Ich stecke im Gefängnis und du jubelst?

**Lorelei**: Es ist nur, weil wir so viele schöne Reviews bekommen haben.

**Severus**: Und das reicht aus, um euch in diesen glückstaumelnden Zustand zu versetzen?

**Lorelei + Toyo**: JA!

**Lucius**: Frauen!

**Severus**: Nein, Lucius… nicht _Frauen_… Fanfic-Autoren!

**Toyo**: Lorelei, ist das schon diskriminierend?

**Lorelei**: Da denk ich drüber nach, wenn das Kapitel hier on ist.

**PS: Also – vielen, vielen, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Das war wunderbar von euch und hat uns sehr, sehr gut getan!**


	83. Kapitel dreiundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-three

# 83 #

* * *

_Immer noch... Freitag, 24. Januar_

**OoooOoooO**

Severus Snape wartete voll nervöser Ungeduld vor der Tür von Romulus Blaydens Klassenzimmer auf das reguläre Ende der Schulstunde. Er hatte sich nach reiflicher Überlegung dagegen entschieden, es Dumbledore gleichzutun und Blayden dazu zu nötigen, die Stunde früher zu beenden.

Es würde sowieso bald genug getratscht werden. In diesem verdammten Schloss war die Halbwertszeit von Geheimnissen kürzer als auf jedem anderen Ort dieses Planeten.

Doch die zehn Minuten, die sich Severus in Geduld fassen musste, wurden ihm lang. Er hatte vorgehabt, sich einen Weg zu überlegen, wie er Blayden die Neuigkeit am Besten vermitteln konnte, doch stattdessen zog sein Gehirn es vor, ihn mit Horror-Visionen eines gefolterten und geschändeten Remus zu quälen. Bei Lucius hingegen handelte es sich nicht um Alpträume und Schreckensphantasien, die Severus heimsuchten – nein! In diesem Fall war es Gewissheit. Er war lange genug Todesser gewesen um zu wissen, wie Lord Voldemort mit Verrätern umging.

Endlich ertönte die Schulglocke und Severus empfand es geradezu als Erlösung. Er ignorierte den einen oder anderen fragenden Blick der aus dem Klassenzimmer strömenden Schüler. Erst als der letzte Nachzügler endlich an ihm vorbeigetrödelt war, betrat er den Raum.

Blayden stand neben dem Lehrerpult und säuberte die Tafel mit einem Zauber von seinen Aufschrieben. Er musste Severus' Schritte gehört haben, denn er drehte sich um. Sein überraschter Ausdruck wandelte sich zu einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln.

In diesem Augenblick sah er seinem Bruder so ähnlich, dass sich Severus' Innerstes schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder bog sich das Lächeln zu einem schalkhaften Grinsen.

„Severus, welch Glanz in meiner bescheidenen Hütte", begrüßte Blayden den Slytherin in seinem typischen Überschwang. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Blayden… Romulus", verbesserte sich Severus. Er nannte Remus' Bruder eigentlich nie beim Vornamen, aber in diesem Moment schien es ihm angebracht. „Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen", wiederholte er automatisch Dumbledores Worte und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig maßlos darüber.

„Ich fürchte, wenn du mich beim Vornamen nennst, dürfte es sich um etwas Unangenehmes handeln", meinte Blayden und setzte sich tatsächlich folgsam auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Lehrerpult. „Kann losgehen", sagte er gefasst und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte.

Unerklärlicher Weise fühlte sich Severus auf einmal genötigt, seine schlechten Nachrichten noch etwas hinauszuzögern.

„Wie eng ist deine Beziehung zu Lucius?", fragte er und bemerkte verblüfft, dass Blayden hauchzart errötete. Severus war ein guter Beobachter, hatte ihn doch seine Freundschaft mit Lucius in solchen Kleinigkeiten bestens geschult. Nur deshalb erkannte er die kaum merkliche Röte, obwohl Blayden sie sehr schnell mit einer Spur Ärger kaschierte.

„Du weißt doch sicher, dass wir kaum eine Gelegenheit auslassen um uns an die Wäsche zu gehen", erwiderte Blayden in leicht gereiztem Ton. „Warum fragst du? Sag bitte nicht, dass Remus wieder eine seiner moralischen Krisen schiebt und jetzt auch schon dich zum Bekehren an die Front schickt?!"

„Remus hat damit nichts zu tun!" Severus ließ seine Antwort kurz ausfallen. Die Tatsache, dass Blayden versuchte, die Sache oberflächlich zu halten, war ein Zeichen dafür, dass tatsächlich mehr dahinter steckte. Ganz genau wie er es vermutet hatte. Innerlich seufzte er.

„Ich will nicht wissen, wie _intim_ eure Beziehung ist", erläuterte Severus. „Ich will wissen, wie _eng_ sie ist."

Blayden wich seinem Blick aus und studierte mit dem größten Interesse seine Fingernägel. Diese kleine Blöße die Blayden sich gab, ließ Severus eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinab laufen. Blayden – der so wie Lucius, so wie Severus selbst - gut darin war, seine innere Unsicherheit zu maskieren, gab sich diese Blöße schon zu Beginn des Gespräches.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich denke aber, dass wir seit gestern… irgendwie…" Seine Augen verließen seine Hände und suchten Severus' Blick. „Lucius verliebt sich nicht leicht, stimmt's?"

Im ersten Augenblick wäre Severus fast einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Zumindest bei Blayden war es ernster, als er gedacht – _gehofft_ – hatte. Wäre es nach wie vor ausschließlich Sex zwischen den beiden Männern gewesen, hätte Blayden es wahrscheinlich etwas besser aufgenommen, aber so…

„Lucius und Remus sind von Todessern entführt worden", eröffnete er ohne weitere Vorwarnung.

Blaydens Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Severus fragte sich, ob er in dem Moment in dem Dumbledore ihn informiert hatte, genau so ausgesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob seine Augen auch so von Ungläubigkeit, Verwirrung und Verlust durchzogen gewesen waren. Blayden starrte ihn an, als ob er unverständliches Kauderwelsch geredet hätte.

„Was?", sagte er schließlich. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

**OoooOoooO**

Einige Zeit später betraten Severus und Blayden das Büro des Direktors.

Nachdem Severus ihn über alles, was er wusste, informiert hatte, hatte Blayden zuerst mit den Tränen gekämpft und dann angefangen, Lucius zu beschimpfen.

Severus hatte ihn wüten lassen und ihm erst, als er wieder in der Verfassung war, ruhig zuzuhören, mitgeteilt, dass Dumbledore sie erwartete.

Es war für Severus keine große Überraschung, dass ihn nicht nur Dumbledore erwartete. Vielmehr hatten sich auch Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Draco und natürlich der unvermeidliche Harry Potter eingefunden. Ein zweiter Blick auf Harry sagte Severus, dass dieser sehr nahe bei Draco auf dem Sofa saß und dessen Hand hielt. Draco erwiderte diesen Griff so fest, dass seine Knöchel hell hervortraten, doch Harry protestierte augenscheinlich nicht dagegen.

Draco erwiderte nur kurz Severus' fragenden Blick, dann senkte er seinen Kopf wieder und fuhr fort, den Boden anzustarren. Die Entführung seines Vaters war verständlicher Weise ein herber Schlag für den jungen Slytherin gewesen. Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vor sich ging. Schließlich war es Draco gewesen, der als Letzter seinen Vater auf dem Schulgelände gesehen hatte. Ein stummes Seufzen schlich sich über die Lippen des Jungen. _‚Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen'_, waren Dracos Gedanken; Severus wusste es genau.

Dumbledore begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge und bot ihnen gerade zwei Sessel an, die er aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte, als ein Rabe mit seinen Krallen an das Fenster schlug.

Der Direktor öffnete das Fenster mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und ließ den Raben ein. Der Vogel machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu landen, sondern flog eine Runde durch das Büro und ließ dabei eine zerdrückte Rolle Pergament fallen, die er in seinem Schnabel gehalten hatte, bevor er auch schon wieder davonflog.

„Albus, das hat doch jetzt sicher Zeit", meinte Minerva, als der Direktor das Pergament aufhob und entrollte.

„Ich fürchte, nein, meine Liebe", widersprach Dumbledore und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Denn hier handelt es sich um eine Botschaft von Voldemort." Der alte Zauberer machte eine Pause, bis die leisen Ausrufe verstummt waren und fuhr dann fort. „Er gibt hier die Bedingungen bekannt – in seinem üblichen unerfreulichen Stil – für die Freilassung von Lucius Malfoy und Remus Lupin… oder, wie er es vorzieht, sie zu nennen… die Geiseln." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und es war nicht ganz klar, ob er sich mit dieser Geste auf Voldemorts Art, sich auszudrücken bezog, oder auf die Situation im Allgemeinen.

„Er will natürlich die Gründerringe von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor", sagte Severus dumpf.

„Ganz Recht", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Und er gibt uns sogar noch eine Woche Bedenkzeit."

„Ganz reizend", ätzte Minerva.

„Ja, nicht wahr?", meinte Dumbledore.

„Gut, in dem Fall…" Severus räusperte sich, „in dem Fall sollten Blayden und ich jetzt diesen Raum verlassen."

Blayden klammerte sich an die Armlehnen seines Sessels. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er blickte Severus für eine Sekunde fassungslos an, bevor er sagte:

„Was? Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich bleibe hier!"

Severus stand auf und wandte sich drohend an Blayden.

„Nein, wir gehen", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Dies ist eine Entscheidung, bei der alle einen kühlen Kopf behalten müssen. Mit Emotionen kommen wir hier nicht weiter. Und da wir beide… und auch Draco", warf er mit einem Seitenblick auf den blonden Slytherin ein, „emotional zu sehr involviert sind, werden wir uns an der Entscheidungsfindung nicht beteiligen."

Blayden schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor, schien aber unsicher. Er warf einen Blick auf Draco Malfoy, der den Kopf immer noch hängen ließ, ganz so, als ob er nichts gehört hätte. Doch Blayden bemerkte, dass die Hände des Jungen zitterten. Eine der Hände wurde immer noch von Harry Potter gehalten.

„Nun ja, Severus, vielleicht hast du…", fing Dumbledore an, doch er kam nicht weit, denn Harry war aufgestanden.

„Nein", sagte Harry entschieden.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Potter…", sagte er in einem Tonfall, den man einem unvernünftigen Kind gegenüber anschlägt.

„Nein", wiederholte Harry. „Die Fähigkeit zu lieben unterscheidet uns von Voldemort. Und deshalb bringt es nichts, wenn wir diese Entscheidung mit dem Kopf treffen. Wir _müssen_ hier ganz einfach auf unser Herz hören." Er setzte sich wieder hin. „Und deshalb sollten wir auf den Tauschhandel eingehen."

„Aber das _Licht Hogwarts_", wandte Flitwick aufgeregt ein. „Das können wir doch nicht so einfach aufgeben und ihm überlassen."

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was es ist", platzte Harry spontan heraus. „Niemand weiß es. Oder?" Er sah Dumbledore fragend an.

Dieser wiegte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Voldemort wird eine Vermutung haben, worum es sich bei dem _Licht_ handelt."

„Eine Vermutung!", sagte Harry fast verächtlich. „Wenn ich in einer Hausarbeit eine _Vermutung_ äußere, erhalte ich dafür garantiert ein _Troll_ als Benotung." Dumbledore und auch Minerva konnten sich ein spontanes Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Über kurz oder lang wird es sowieso zu einem Kampf kommen und ich weiß nicht, wie mir dabei etwas helfen soll, von dem ich nicht weiß, welche Auswirkungen es hat." Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wenn es nach der Prophezeiung geht, bin sowieso ich derjenige, der Voldemort erledigen muss. _Ich_ – nicht irgendein _Ding_."

„Ich fürchte, Albus, Mister Potter hat Recht", gab Minerva zu bedenken. „Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Das _Licht_ kann eine Waffe sein – aber möglicher Weise ist es auch etwas völlig Anderes. Es wäre unklug, die Büchse der Pandora zu öffnen."

„Außerdem bringen uns die zwei Gründerringe sowieso nichts, oder?", bemerkte Harry ruhig, nun da er Schützenhilfe von seiner Hauslehrerin erhielt. „Wir haben das Kästchen nicht und wir haben auch keinerlei Aussicht, es oder die anderen zwei Ringe jemals zu bekommen. Das einzig Gute, was wir mit unseren Ringen tun können, ist, sie gegen die Geiseln auszutauschen."

Severus hatte während dieser bemerkenswerten Diskussion irgendwie vergessen zu blinzeln und holte es jetzt nach. Minerva und Flitwick nickten. Blayden schluckte krampfhaft und Draco starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an und sagte mit einem nicht zu deutenden Unterton: „Mein Held."

„Gut gesprochen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und nickte ebenfalls. „Gut, wir tauschen also die Ringe gegen unsere beiden Freunde."

Severus atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Wir sind also zu einem Tauschgeschäft bereit. Wunderbar. Wir reden hier von Voldemort! Er ist nicht gerade für seine Fairness bekannt. Er wird die Ringe nehmen und die Geiseln dennoch behalten… oder Schlimmeres. Er wird versuchen uns zu demoralisieren. Unversehrt werden wir sie durch Tausch nicht zurückbekommen. Das zu glauben, heißt sich selbst belügen…"

„Ja – das wird er wohl. Höchst bedauerlich." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden also alles daran setzen, um in der Frist, die er uns freundlicher Weise eingeräumt hat, den Aufenthaltsort unserer Freunde zu ermitteln."

„Und wie viel Zeit haben wir dafür?", fragte Minerva energisch.

Dumbledore überflog das Pergament.

„Eine hübsche runde Woche."

„Eine Woche?", echote Severus und begriff plötzlich alles. _Eine Woche_, hallte es immer wieder durch Severus' Gedanken. Und fast schon grotesk, sah er den vollen Mond vor seinem geistigen Auge aufgehen. Seine Knie gaben zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag nach, doch er fing sich wieder. Nein, es war Blayden, der neben ihm stand und ihn stützte. „In einer Woche ist Vollmond", krächzte Severus hervor. Seine Stimme war belegt und fühlte sich an wie ein Reibeisen in seinem Hals. "Remus hätte heute Abend seine erste Ration Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen müssen."

Draco stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.

„Nein!"

„Doch", bestätigte Severus dumpf.

Harry war wieder aufgestanden.

„Aber… sie werden die beiden doch nicht zusammen…"

„Oh doch, das werden sie", bestätigte Severus grimmig. „Oder ich würde mich in meinen _alten Freunden_ sehr irren."

**OoooOoooO**

Remus sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„In Hogwarts ist gleich Abendessenzeit."

In diesem Moment erschien aus dem Nichts Geschirr und eine dampfende Terrine auf dem Tisch ihres Gefängnisses.

„Zumindest lassen sie uns nicht verhungern", meinte Lucius, stand von seiner Pritsche auf und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Aus der Terrine roch es verlockend nach Eintopf.

„Wo das Essen wohl herkommt?", fragte Remus und nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz.

Lucius musterte das Geschirr.

„Das kann ich dir sagen. Ich erkenne das Muster." Er tippte auf den Teller. „Dieser Tisch muss mit der Küche von Graves' Hauptwohnsitz in Verbindung stehen."

„Das funktioniert also wie in Hogwarts…", bemerkte Remus. „Ich nehme an, Graves beschäftigt Hauselfen?"

„Was sonst." Lucius schöpfte sich etwas von dem Eintopf auf seinen Teller.

„Du willst das wirklich essen?", fragte Remus zweifelnd, als Lucius den ersten Bissen kostete.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es könnte vergiftet sein."

„Wozu? Wenn sie uns hätten umbringen wollen, dann wären wir schon tot", meinte Lucius trocken. „Und ich persönlich habe vor, bei Kräften zu bleiben. Sonst können wir unsere Chance nicht nutzen, wenn sich eine ergeben sollte."

Remus seufzte ergeben und tat sich auch etwas Eintopf auf seinen Teller.

„Severus wird sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen." Er schob sich lustlos einen Löffel voll Eintopf in den Mund. „Oh, Nein!", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich.

„Was denn?", murrte Lucius. „Mundet es deinem verwöhnten Gaumen nicht?"

Remus war kreidebleich geworden.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Er schob den Teller mit allen Anzeichen von Ekel von sich.

Lucius beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch und hörte ebenfalls auf zu essen.

„Was ist denn? Jetzt rede endlich!"

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum sie Dumbledore eine Frist von einer Woche für die Herausgabe der Ringe gesetzt haben", flüsterte Remus heiser. „Severus… er wollte mir heute Abend die erste Ration… Wolfsbanntrank bringen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Sag', dass das nicht wahr ist", wisperte Lucius.

„Lucius…", flüsterte Remus hilflos. „Es tut…"

Lucius sprang Zorn bebend von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Wage jetzt nicht, _es tut mir leid_, zu sagen!", brüllte er.

Remus ließ den Kopf hängen.

Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

In einer Woche waren sie entweder frei, weil Dumbledore der Erpressung nachgegeben hatte oder… Lucius Malfoy würde eine Vollmondnacht mit einem ausgewachsenen, blutdürstigen Werwolf verbringen und garantiert nicht unbeschadet daraus hervorgehen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie so etwas tun werden…", sagte Remus leise. „Kein Mensch ist zu einer solchen Grausamkeit fähig."

Lucius wirbelte herum.

„Wir reden hier von Todessern! Für die ist das ein besonderer Spaß!" Mit grimmiger Genugtuung beobachtete er, dass sich Remus' Augen weiteten. „Schon vergessen, was Greyback für eine Bestie ist? Glaub' mir, alle anderen sind keinen Deut besser. Also hör' endlich auf, an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben!" Er atmete einmal tief durch und blickte Remus eisig an. „Und jetzt nimm bitte zur Kenntnis, dass ich dich unmöglich noch mehr hassen kann, als ich es in exakt diesem Moment tue, denn egal ob Dumbledore die Ringe gegen uns austauscht, mit dir hat der Dunkle Lord eine kreative und für seinen perversen Geschmack wohl genugtuende Art gefunden mich für meinen Verrat zu bestrafen… Ich werde... sterben, oder Schlimmeres."

**OoooOoooO**

Sie hatten im Büro des Direktors noch weiter Pläne geschmiedet und Dumbledore hatte schon Botschaften mit genauen Anweisungen an mehrere Ordensmitglieder verschickt.

Gerade, als sie lustlos die von Dumbeldore bestellten Sandwiches anstarrten – denn die Abendessenszeit war gekommen und gegangen, ohne dass einer von ihnen es gemerkt hatte – öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer, schwarzer Hund betrat den Raum.

Keine Sekunde später hatte sich Sirius in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt und schwenkte in der Hand einen der Briefe, die vor einiger Zeit dieses Zimmer per Eule verlassen hatten.

„Sieht so aus, als braucht ihr jemand, der bei den Graves ein wenig auf den Busch klopft. Das werd' dann wohl ich sein", sagte er mit gekonnter Lässigkeit.

Severus verdrehte die Augen, während Harry auf seinen Paten zustürmte und ihn umarmte.

„Sirius, das ist keine gute Idee", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken, seine Unterredung mit Gloria Borgin noch ganz frisch im Gedächtnis.

Er erhielt von Minerva Unterstützung.

„Alle Todesser kennen doch mittlerweile deine Animagusgestalt. Du würdest dich damit in tödliche Gefahr bringen und niemandem wäre damit geholfen."

Severus konnte den Gedanken _„Bin ich etwa Niemand?"_ nicht ganz unterdrücken. Es war wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit.

Sirius strubbelte Harry durch seine ohnehin wirren Haare und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dort als Hund auftauche? Wozu gibt es Vielsafttrank?"

„Das ist glatter Selbstmord!", stöhnte Minerva.

„Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", winkte Sirius großspurig ab. „Außerdem habe ich einen Plan. Einen wirklich durchdachten Plan."

Severus wagte dies zu bezweifeln.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war schon spät, als Dumbledore endlich alle zu Bett schickte und sie einer nach dem anderen das Büro verließen.

Severus bekam den Auftrag, Sirius – der in Dumbeldores Räumen übernachten würde - am nächsten Tag einen Vorrat an Vielsafttrank auszuhändigen.

Der Zufall wollte es, dass Severus und Harry als letzte die gewundene Treppe hinabgingen. Kurz bevor sie den Greif passierten, hielt Severus Harry auf.

„Potter…"

Harry drehte sich überrascht um. Er wirkte müde.

Severus schluckte, was er jetzt sagen wollte, fiel ihm nicht leicht.

„Ich werde mich bei Ihnen dafür bedanken, dass Sie die Gründerringe so leichten Herzens aufgegeben haben… aber erst dann, wenn Lucius und Remus wohlbehalten wieder in Hogwarts sind. Keine Sekunde eher."

Ein verstehendes Grinsen huschte über Harrys Gesicht.

„Ja, Sir. Geht klar."

Das Ende der Treppe ersparte Severus eine Erwiderung, denn auf dem Flur trieb sich noch Blayden herum.

„Severus?"

„Gute Nacht, Potter", verabschiedete Severus den Gryffindor deutlich.

„Gute Nacht", beantwortete Harry den Gruß mit einem verständnisvollen Blick, der fast noch schlimmer war als das Grinsen.

Severus wandte sich an Blayden.

„Was gibt's?"

Erfreulicher Weise beherrschte sich Blayden so lange, bis Harry halbwegs außer Hörweite war. Doch dann brach es förmlich aus ihm heraus.

„Severus – ich kann heute Nacht nicht allein sein. Würdest du mir Gesellschaft leisten?" Der Dackelblick, der dieser Bitte folgte, hätte seinem Bruder Remus alle Ehre gemacht, dennoch war er völlig unnötig.

Severus hatte ebenfalls keine Lust, allein in die drückende Stille seiner Kerkerräume zurückzukehren und nahm Blaydens Angebot daher mehr als dankbar an. Auch wenn er es nicht frei heraus zeigte.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", seufzte er und folgte Blayden, der ihn erleichtert, aber dennoch müde anlächelte.

**OoooOoooO**

_Samstag, 25. Januar_

Gloria saß nach einer nahezu schlaflosen Nacht in einem Sessel vor dem Wohnzimmerkamin und tat, was sie jeden Samstagvormittag nach dem Frühstück tat. Sie stickte und lauschte ihrem Bruder, der ihr einige interessante Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten vorlas.

Wie immer bemühte sie sich dabei, so zu tun, als wäre sie ein kleines, argloses Frauchen und es wäre alles in schönster Ordnung. Doch noch nie war ihr das so schwergefallen wie heute. Die Gefangennahme von Lucius Malfoy und diesem Lupin liefen ihren Racheplänen an dem dunklen Lord gehörig zuwider.

Wie ihr ihr Bruder bereits im Überschwang der Gefühle mitgeteilt hatte, würde der Lord die Herausgabe der restlichen zwei Gründerringe im Austausch gegen die Geiseln verlangen. Gloria – ebenso wie ihr Bruder – rechneten fest damit, dass diese Bedingung vom Orden des Phoenix erfüllt werden würde. Doch damit wäre der Lord im Besitz einer mächtigen magischen Waffe, die ihm einen ungeheuren Vorteil im Kampf verschaffen würde.

Gloria musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht vor ohnmächtiger Wut mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Sie wollte Voldemort vernichtet sehen. Als Rache für den Tod ihres Ehemannes. Und um das zu erreichen musste der Orden siegen. Doch wie sollte ihm das jetzt noch gelingen?

Oh, was hatten diese zwei Schwachköpfe sich auch ausgerechnet an diesem Tag, zu dieser Stunde, in Hogsmeade herumtreiben müssen. Und sich dann noch einfangen zu lassen!

Solcherart mit ihrem Schicksal hadernd, bemerkte Gloria die Hauselfe erst, als diese sich schon vor ihr verneigte.

Sie riss sich zusammen und sagte in ihrem üblichen, leicht süßlichen Tonfall: „Was gibt es denn?"

„Besuch für Sie, Mistress", piepste die Hauselfe.

Max senkte seine Zeitung.

„Besuch?", fragte er etwas ungnädig. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du jemand eingeladen hast?"

„Aber Max…", versuchte Gloria ihren Bruder zu beschwichtigen. „Ich habe…"

„Es ist jemand, den Ihre Schneiderin geschickt hat, Mistress", piepste die Hauselfe dazwischen und Gloria war schlagartig hellwach.

Sie hatte seit Wochen keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihrer Schneiderin gehabt. Es musste sich also um eine Tarnung handeln. Slytherin sei Dank hatte die Hauselfe sie unterbrochen, bevor sie ihrem Bruder hatte sagen können, dass sie niemanden erwartete.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mir ein neues Kleid machen lassen will", beendete sie ihren Satz mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ach ja? Hab' ich wohl vergessen", murmelte Max.

„Wie immer", bemerkte Gloria lächelnd. Was den Tatsachen entsprach. Auch wenn sich ihr Bruder immer wieder über ihre Trauerkleidung aufregte, so schaltete er doch jedes Mal auf Durchzug, wenn sie ihre Schneiderin auch nur erwähnte. „Ich lasse bitten", sagte Gloria zu der Hauselfe und räumte ihre Stickerei beiseite. „Wir könnten vielleicht Ang…, ich meine, Mister O'Sullivan mal wieder einladen", wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Bruder.

„Aha!", rief Max aus und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Dafür brauchst du also ein neues Kleid." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich könnte Angus morgen Nachmittag zum Tee mitbringen."

„Aber Max!", protestierte Gloria und bemühte sich, verschämt zu kichern. „Da habe ich doch schon einige Damen zu Gast. Und bis dahin wird das neue Kleid auf keinen Fall fertig sein."

„Ah, du hast Angst, dass sie ihn dir ausspannen", lachte ihr Bruder. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde die anwesenden Damen schon ausreichend becircen, damit sie ihre Finger von deinem Auserwählten lassen."

In diesem Moment betrat eine unscheinbare, junge Frau das Wohnzimmer und knickste unbeholfen.

„Miss Gloria, Mister Graves." Sie knickste erneut.

Max verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sehe schon, ich bin unverwünscht." Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Etwas in Grün oder Blau wäre hübsch", riet er noch seiner Schwester.

„Aber Max, ich hatte an etwas in Grau oder Violett gedacht. Ich sollte schon noch eine gewisse Zeit lang Halbtrauer tragen", rügte Gloria empört. „Als nächstes schlägst du mir noch Rot vor."

„Nein, meine Liebe. Bei unseren Haaren wäre Rot tödlich. Ich bin in der Bibliothek – falls du Geld brauchst."

Gloria wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihrem Bruder ins Schloss gefallen war und wandte sich dann erst an die junge Frau.

„Und Sie sind…"

Die Frau trat näher an Gloria heran und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Entzückt, Sie zu sehen", sagte sie leise, aber mit völlig veränderter Stimme.

Glorias Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte doch unmöglich…

„Sirius?", wisperte sie genauso leise zurück.

„Vielsafttrank", wisperte er. „Madam… ich fürchte, die Maße, die wir von Ihnen haben, sind etwas veraltet", fuhr er mit mädchenhafter Stimme und in normaler Lautstärke fort. „Am besten, wir messen einfach noch Mal nach." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein Maßband aus der großen Tasche, die er mit sich führte.

„Unglaublich…", murmelte Gloria erbost, doch sie ließ es geschehen, dass er seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, es ist möglich, dass wir belauscht werden", raunte sie Sirius zu, als er ihre Taille maß.

„Schon klar. Halten Sie mich wirklich für so blöd?", gab er leise zurück. Dann zog er einen großen Block und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche. „Also, wenn Sie einmal schauen möchten… das hatte ich mir bei unserem letzten Gespräch notiert…"

Gloria beugte sich über den Block. _„Wo sind die beiden?"_ stand da.

„Ja, ein hübsches luftiges Kleid in zartgelb… das werde ich auf jeden Fall brauchen, wenn ich im Sommer unseren Wohnsitz auf _Jersey_ aufsuche. Ich denke, bis zum Sommer kann ich die Halbtrauer sicher auch ablegen. Hach, zu schade, dass wir dort keine großen Gesellschaften geben können", plapperte sie weiter. „Aber mit diesem Fidelius-Zauber ist immer alles so umständlich."

Sirius nickte verstehend.

„Ja, Madam, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Er schien sich zu konzentrieren und blinzelte dann in Richtung des Blocks.

Gloria sah erneut hin.

„_Geheimnisverwahrer?"_ stand da plötzlich.

„Mein _Bruder_ schätzt natürlich die Ruhe dort sehr. Man ist auf den Kanalinseln ja so weit weg von allem."

„Das ist wohl wahr", bestätigte Sirius. „Wollen wir nun Ihre Oberweite messen, Madam?"

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

* * *

**Toyo**: Luc, kümmer dich mal um Severus.

**Lucius**: Warum?

**Toyo**: Er schmollt…

**Lucius**: Sev?

**Severus**: Lass mich in Ruhe.

**Lucius**: Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun werde. Was ist denn los?

**Severus**: Sie verlässt mich.

**Lucius**: Sie? Du meinst… Lorelei? Verlässt dich? Na warte, der wird' ich…

**Lorelei**: Ich bin nur auf Dienstreise. Herrgott!

**Severus**: Ich will mit.

**Lorelei**: Na, das wäre vielleicht ein Anblick… Sev, es sind doch nur 3 Tage…

**Toyo**: Und sie bringt dir bestimmt auch ein Geschenk mit.

**Severus**: Ihr nehmt mich nicht ernst.

**Toyo**: Och, wie kommst du denn da drauf?

**Lucius**: Meine Liebe… darf ich dich darauf hin weisen, dass wir dann nächste Woche für 3 Tage in der Überzahl sind?

**Toyo**: Ups.


	84. Kapitel vierundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-four

# 84 #

* * *

_**Nacht auf den 25. Januar**_

„Hör auf!", sagte Harry, dem langsam aber sicher schlecht wurde Draco beim Hin- und Herlaufen zuzusehen. „Er wird nicht schneller gefunden werden, nur weil du dich dazu entschlossen hast, eine Furche in den Steinboden zu laufen." Mit einem Ruck blieb Draco tatsächlich stehen, aber er funkelte Harry nur über seine Schulter hinweg an.

Kurze Zeit nachdem sich die Besprechung in Dumbledores Büro aufgelöst hatte, hatten sich Draco, Harry, Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schülersprecher versammelt und Harry hatte seine beiden Freunde über die neuesten Entwicklungen informiert.

„Harry hat recht, Malfoy", gab Ron zu bedenken. „Dumbledore wird schon…"

„Halt's Maul, Weasley. Ich will nicht hören wie großartig Dumbledore alles im Griff hat. Ich will nicht wissen, wie sehr sich die Leute vom Orden anstrengen. Was ich will, ist meinen Vater in Sicherheit zu haben." Mit jedem Wort das Draco sagte, wurde er lauter, bis er schließlich die letzten Worte fast aus sich herausschrie. „Man könnte meinen ihr wärt an Lupin ein bisschen mehr interessiert, wenn schon nicht an Vater."

Harry stand von seinem Platz auf dem Sessel auf.

„Nun reicht es aber. Du musst deinen Frust nicht an uns auslassen. Jeder von uns wünscht dir, dass dein Vater schnell gefunden wird. Aber deine Laune macht es nicht leicht, mit dir zu sympathisieren. Und ja, wir machen uns Sorgen um Professor Lupin und auch um deinen Vater!"

Draco war gerade dabei zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, da durchschnitt Hermines Stimme die gespannte Stimmung mit scharfen Worten.

„Es reicht!" Die Köpfe der drei Jungen fuhren zu ihr herüber. „Ich denke, es ist das Beste wenn wir jetzt ins Bett gehen. Hier herumzusitzen führt nur dazu, dass wir Dinge sagen, die wir Morgen mit Sicherheit bereuen werden." Sie trat auf Ron zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Komm, schlaf heute Abend bei mir." Ohne etwas zu sagen gab Ron ihr einfach die Hand und beide verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher.

Eine geraume Zeit herrschte Stille. Draco und Harry sahen sich an.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry. „Ich machte mir doch auch Sorgen."

„Es ist nur… Hier einfach herumzusitzen und zu warten macht mich wahnsinnig. Und Severus ist einfach nicht aufzufinden. Die Tatsache, dass er weg ist kann nur heißen, dass er sich auf die Suche nach Vater gemacht hat… und Lupin!" fügte er noch schnell an.

„Und deshalb läufst du die ganze Zeit herum wie auf glühenden Kohlen? Weil du Professor Snape nicht finden kannst?", fragte Harry. Er lächelte - manchmal konnte Draco in all seiner Übellaunigkeit richtig süß sein. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", fragte er noch mal nach. „Dann hätte ich dir sagen können, dass dein Pate zu Professor Blayden gegangen ist. Ich hab ihn auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm mit Professor Blayden hinter einem Portrait verschwinden sehen. Vielleicht wollte er noch was mit ihm besprechen, es ist ja schließlich Remus' Bruder", meinte Harry erklärend.

Draco konnte ihn einfach nur stumm ansehen.

„Und warum rückst du erst jetzt damit heraus?", fragte Draco wieder mit gereiztem Unterton.

„Weil du nichts gesagt hast."

Die wohl schnippische Antwort blieb Draco im Hals hängen. Er seufzte.

„Du hast ja Recht." Er nahm Harrys Hand und zog diesen zu der Tür die in sein Zimmer führte. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um Vater. Und ich bin wütend auf mich. Ich hätte ihn aufhalten können."

„Und wie? Mit Gewalt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Deinem Vater kann man bestimmt genau schwer etwas ausreden wie dir."

Einen Augenblick schwieg Draco und brütete über dieser Antwort.

„Aber du schaffst es schließlich auch, mir Dinge auszureden. Ich hätte Vater schon überzeugen können…. Wenn ich doch nur richtig nachgefragt hätte…"

„Du bist aber sein Sohn, nicht seine Ehefrau!", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Das erste Grinsen kam in dieser Nacht über Dracos Lippen. „Heißt das, du bist meine Ehefrau?", fragte er mit künstlich unschuldiger Stimme nach. „Au!" Draco rieb sich den Arm, auf den ihm Harry einen kräftigen Klaps gegeben hatte.

„Das hast du verdient. Und weißt ganz genau wie ich es gemeint habe."

„Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Draco ab. „Ich hab' es begriffen. Keine Ahnung… ich mach' mir halt Vorwürfe. Vielleicht hätte Severus ihn davon abhalten können, wenn ich Vater an ihn verpfiffen hätte",mutmaßte er.

„Professor Snape?"

„Kommt dem ganzen jedenfalls sehr nahe. Severus und Vater machen schon solange miteinander rum, dass sie per Definition eigentlich schon als verheiratet gelten müssten", kommentierte Draco und übersah für einen Moment Harrys irritierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was?!"

„Das solltest du nie vor Professor Lupin sagen. Remus würde voll ausrasten."

„Ach, der soll sich nichts so anstellen, mit seiner rasenden Eifersucht. Ich frag' mich immer noch, was in Severus gefahren ist. Aber manchmal macht Liebe wohl wirklich blind… und taub und hirnlos… und…"

„Ja, ja, ja, schon verstanden. Ich weiß, das Thema ist unangenehm für dich."

„Unangenehm?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sehr diplomatisch ausgedrückt. Aber was beim Barte Merlins macht Severus bei Blayden?"

„Er ist nun mal Remus' Bruder", meinte Harry.

„Und Black ist sein bester Freund, trotzdem siehst du Severus nicht bei ihm rum sitzen."

„Vielleicht läuft da ja was zwischen Professor Blayden und deinem Vater. Bei denen sprühen die Funken ja fast wie bei uns früher… Was?", hängte Harry noch an, als er Dracos Gesicht sah.

„Ich werde einfach vergessen, dass du je etwas gesagt hast, okay", sagte Draco diplomatisch.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt." Der Gryffindor trat näher an Draco heran, erst legte er einen Arm um Dracos Hüften, dann zog er ihn ganz in seine Arme. „Es wird schon werden. Sie werden ihn schon finden", flüsterte er in Dracos blondes Haar.

Ohne großen Widerstand ergab sich Draco in die Umarmung und keinen Moment später erwiderte er diese.

„Ich hoffe es, Harry. Ich hoffe es…"

**OoooOoooO**

_**Samstag, 25. Januar**_

Severus erwachte mit einem Gefühl der Desorientierung. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bevor er den Raum als Blaydens Wohnzimmer erkannte und ihm wieder einfiel, dass dieser ihn am Abend vorher gebeten hatte, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Severus' Rücken protestierte schmerzhaft, als er sich auf dem Sofa – auf dem er offensichtlich die Nacht verbracht hatte – aufrichtete.

Doch nicht nur sein Rücken schmerzte, auch sein Kopf pochte unangenehm. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Severus blinzelte ungläubig, doch die Zeiger der Uhr blieben beharrlich auf ihrer Position. Es konnte doch unmöglich schon Mittag sein?

Doch als er neben der Uhr eine fast leere Flasche Feuerwhisky bemerkte und schließlich noch eine zweite – diese allerdings noch gut halbvoll – auf dem Wohnzimmertisch entdeckte, begriff er, dass er damit die Erklärung sowohl für seine Kopfschmerzen, als auch für die vorgerückte Stunde gefunden hatte. Einen Augenblick zuckte er zusammen und wollte schon aufspringen, um sich für seinen Unterricht vorzubereiten, bis sich das Wort _Wochenende_ in seine Gedanken schob. Er seufzte. Manche Dinge konnte man sich nach jahrelangem Lehrerdasein einfach nicht abgewöhnen. Sein Blick kehrte zu der leeren Flasche zurück.

Er erinnerte sich noch dunkel, dass sie die ersten Gläser rasch und sehr still geleert hatten. Severus nahm die Flasche in die Hand, schwenkte sie kurz hin und her und erinnerte sich mit ungutem Gefühl daran, dass Trinkgelage zwischen Lucius und ihm immer ähnlich begonnen hatten. Erst später hatte Blayden angefangen zu reden… er erzählte von seiner Jugend, von seinen Eltern, von seinem Stiefvater und von Remus, wie er als kleiner Junge gewesen war. Severus war normalerweise kein Freund solcher intimer Details, aber irgendetwas hatte ihn dazu bewogen Blayden nicht daran zu hindern weiter zu sprechen. Ob es an dem Alkohol oder an aufkeimendem Interesse gelegen hatte, darauf wollte er sich eigentlich nicht festlegen, obwohl er die Wahrheit bestens kannte.

Severus musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass er jedes von Blaydens Worten begierig aufgesogen hatte. Als dann die zweite Flasche Feuerwhisky geöffnet worden war, hatte sich Severus tatsächlich dazu hinreißen lassen, eine von Blayden gestellte Frage sehr ausführlich zu beantworten…

„_Wie war Lucius so als Teenager?"_

Severus stöhnte. Das würde ihm Lucius nie verzeihen.

Die Tür zum Nebenraum öffnete sich und ein völlig derangierter Blayden kam zum Vorschein. Die Augen waren nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, die Kleidung war völlig zerknautscht und seine Haare sahen nicht so aus, als ob ein Kamm allein in der Lage wäre, Ordnung zu schaffen.

„Haben wir wirklich so viel gesoffen, wie ich mich fühle?", krächzte er.

„Sieht fast so aus", erwiderte Severus matt. „Warte einen Augenblick, Ich hole uns Katertrank."

Als sich Severus auf dem Weg zu seinem Labor befand, war er froh, dass er noch gestern Abend eine Hauselfe damit beauftragt hatte, Sirius Black den Vielsafttrank zu bringen.

Nicht auszudenken, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn er sich dieser Aufgabe nicht sofort entledigt hätte.

Severus schauderte.

**OoooOoooO**

„Die Graves haben ein Sommerhaus auf Jersey", sagte Sirius und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster von Dumbledores Büro.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Sirius", lobte der Direktor. „Aber es war viel zu riskant. Ich denke nicht, dass du noch Mal…"

Sirius winkte ab.

„Es war überhaupt nichts dabei. Die Kommunikation war etwas mühsam, zugegeben. Aber ich denke, ich werde spätestens am Mittwoch wieder hin. Ich muss bis dahin nur irgendwo ein gelbes Sommerkleid auftreiben."

„Nein, Sirius, du gehst auf gar keinen Fall…"

„Sie hat gesagt, ich soll wieder kommen", unterbrach Sirius hitzig.

„Hat Sie?", gab Dumbledore reichlich perplex zurück.

„Ja. Sie meint, dass sie bis dahin noch mehr in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Über die Bewachung, die genaue Unterbringung…"

„Immerhin wissen wir bisher, dass sich das Haus in der Nähe von Ville-es-Nouaux im Nordosten von Jersey befindet und durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt ist", fasste Dumbledore zusammen.

„Und der Geheimnisverwahrer ist ihr Bruder… ich frage mich wirklich, warum nicht Voldemort selbst…", sagte Sirius halb zu sich selbst.

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart, doch dann sagte er: „Ich nehme an, dass Maximilian Graves schon immer der Geheimnisverwahrer war – zumindest wohl seit dem Ableben seines Vaters, Maxwell Graves."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Sirius zu. „Aber das macht es uns nicht leichter… vielleicht sollten ein paar unserer Leute schon jetzt nach Jersey?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

„Wozu? Um mitten im Nirgendwo herumzulungern, um ein Haus zu bewachen, von dem sie nicht wissen, wo es genau ist und das sie zu allem Überfluss nicht einmal sehen können?"

Sirius grinste verlegen.

„Wenn man es so ausdrückt, klingt es nach einer völlig bescheuerten Idee."

„Nicht völlig… nur etwas übereilt." Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall einige Ordensmitglieder nach Jersey schicken. Nur nicht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Das scheucht die Todesser nur unnötig auf. Aber spätestens am Freitag sollten unsere Leute an Ort und Stelle sein, um einen Befreiungsversuch zu wagen, bevor… Dumbledore beendete den Satz nicht, aber Sirius ergänzte mit dumpfer Stimme: „Bevor Remus aus Malfoy Hackfleisch gemacht hat."

„Etwas drastisch formuliert, aber deshalb nicht weniger wahr", seufzte Dumbledore. Somit wäre das also geklärt. Mrs Borgin erwartet deinen Besuch am Mittwoch?" Sirius nickte. „Sehr gut – bis dahin widmest du dich bitte wieder der Liste, die ich dir gegeben habe. Es ist nun wichtiger denn je, die undichte Stelle innerhalb des Ordens zu finden."

Sirius stöhnte gelangweilt. Leuten hinterher zu schnüffeln war anstrengend und langweilig. Aber Dumbledore hatte Recht. Es musste sein. Sein allerbester Freund war in Gefahr und Sirius würde alles daran setzen, dass ihre Pläne vor Voldemort weiterhin geheim blieben.

„Und wo bekomme ich bis Mittwoch ein gelbes Sommerkleid her? Ohne dass es auffällt?"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Es mag dich überraschen, mein Junge, aber ich bin durchaus nicht allwissend."

**OoooOoooO**

Einige Zeit nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore saß Sirius in der heulenden Hütte auf einem völlig verstaubten Sofa und wartete darauf, dass sein Patenkind Harry zu ihm kam. Er hatte ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und ihn um dieses Treffen gebeten.

Er musste sich allerdings geraume Zeit gedulden, bis die Tür aufging und sich wie von Geisterhand wieder schloss. Erst dann streifte Harry seinen Tarnumhang ab.

„Du bist groß geworden", sagte Sirius, weil er plötzlich nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Dann stand er auf und umarmte Harry. „Bist du allein?"

„Ja, schon", erwiderte Harry. „Das heißt, die anderen warten draußen und behalten den Eingang bei der peitschenden Weide im Auge."

„Die anderen?", fragte Sirius nach und setzte sich gemeinsam mit Harry zurück auf das Sofa. „Ron und Hermine, meinst du wohl."

Harry druckste etwas herum.

„Ja, und Draco auch…", sagte er schließlich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde.

Sirius betrachtete ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

„Mir ist gestern schon aufgefallen, dass ihr verdammt nah nebeneinander gesessen habt. Ist das was Ernstes, zwischen…" Sirius unterbrach sich. „Nein, vergiss es wieder. Ich will es gar nicht wissen!", sagte er dann mit Nachdruck.

„Dann frag auch nicht", erwiderte Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Tu ich auch nicht", erwiderte Sirius. „Geht mich auch gar nichts an."

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide.

„Und du und… Mrs. Borgin?", wollte Harry mit einem frechen Seitenblick wissen.

„Frag' nicht. Das geht nämlich dich nichts an", gab Sirius halb lachend und halb knurrend zurück.

„Dann läuft es wohl nicht so gut… das tut mir leid", sagte Harry ernst.

Sirius musterte ihn erstaunt.

„Für dein Alter bist du ganz schön…erwachsen… irgendwie", schloss Sirius lächelnd.

Wieder schwiegen sie einen Moment.

„Voldemort, also?", fragte Sirius.

Harry nickte.

„Ich werde ihn töten."

„Das dürfte nicht gerade ein Spaziergang werden", meinte Sirius.

Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Nein, eher nicht."

„Es wäre sicher einfacher, wenn wir nicht auch noch Remus und Malfoy raushauen müssten", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Wer weiß…", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hat das ja alles seinen Sinn."

Sirius blickte ihn erneut verwundert an.

„Weißt du, Harry… Aussehen tust du wie dein Vater… aber je älter du wirst, desto mehr hörst du dich wie Lily an." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Pass gut auf dich auf, ja?"

„Ja. Wenn du auch auf dich aufpasst", sagte Harry und sah Sirius direkt in die Augen.

„Du kennst mich", erwiderte Sirius lachend.

„Ja, eben drum."

**OoooOoooO**

_**Sonntag, 26. Januar**_

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Remus atmete tief ein und aus. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er diesen Satz in den letzten Tagen von Lucius zu hören bekommen hatte. Und nie hatte er etwas dazu gesagt. Heute allerdings…

Es war von Lucius auch etwas unklug, sich in der Woche vor Vollmond mit einem Werwolf anzulegen.

„Was hattest du überhaupt in Hogsmeade verloren?", wollte Remus wissen.

Lucius' Augen zogen sich zusammen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es Remus wieder einmal gelungen war, den Slytherin zu verärgern. Allerdings röteten sich gleichzeitig Lucius' Wangen. Was ein sicheres Zeichen von Schuldbewusstsein war.

„Aha", machte Remus nur und machte es sich auf seiner Pritsche so bequem wie es eben ging.

„Was soll das heißen?", brauste Lucius auf.

„Nichts weiter, als dass ich es höchst aufschlussreich finde, dass du offensichtlich außerstande bist, meine einfach Frage zu beantworten."

„Und welche Schlüsse ziehst du mit deinem minderbemittelten Gryffindor-Hirn?", höhnte Lucius.

„Du kannst mich beleidigen, wie du willst – das ändert nichts daran, dass du höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt keinen trifftigen Grund hattest, um die Ländereien des Schlosses zu verlassen."

„Oh, doch, den hatte ich!", behauptete Lucius stur, obwohl ihm gleichzeitig das schlechte Gewissen schlug.

„So?", fragte Remus nur.

„Ja!", fauchte Lucius. „Und dir werde ich diesen Grund garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden!"

„Gut, du hattest also einen Grund. Warum bis du dann in dieser albernen Verkleidung unterwegs gewesen? Warum hast du keinen Vielsafttrank genommen? Hast du vergessen, dass wir uns für das Museum nur deshalb verkleidet haben, weil dort keine Magie – und auch keine Zaubertränke – wirken können?"

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", presste Lucius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Aber wo hätte ich denn Vielsafttrank hernehmen sollen? Hätte ich etwa Severus darum bitten sollen? Er hätte mir sicher diesen Gefallen getan." Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des blonden Mannes war unverkennbar.

Remus warf Lucius einen langen Blick zu.

„Genau das ist der Punkt. Severus hätte dir den Trank verweigert, weil er nicht gewollt hätte, dass du dich aus lauter Langeweile in Gefahr begibst."

Diese Schlussfolgerung war so zutreffend, dass Lucius nichts mehr darauf einfiel und er für den Rest des Tages Remus mit eisiger Verachtung strafte.

**OoooOoooO**

Gloria langweilte sich während ihres eigenen Kaffeekränzchens nach Kräften.

Sie begriff einfach nicht, wie ihr solche Einladungen früher einmal Spaß gemacht haben konnten.

War sie jemals so hohlköpfig gewesen wie Justine Mulciber oder so klatschsüchtig wie Mrs Hendry? Am ehesten fühlte sie sich noch mit Augusta McNair seelenverwandt, die sich als ältere Dame und Tante des berüchtigten Henkers einiges an ätzenden Kommentaren leisten konnte, ohne dass es für unangemessen gehalten wurde.

Bei Slytherin – wie sie dieses Getue und Geziere und Gerede anödete!

Sie alle hatten sowieso nur eines gemeinsam: sie waren stolz darauf, Reinblüter zu sein und sie hatten alle mindestens ein Familienmitglied bei den Todessern, ohne allerdings selbst das dunkle Mal zu tragen.

Während Gloria lächelnd Tee nachschenkte, fing sie an, zu begreifen, warum Bellatrix Lestrange sich seit Jahren weigerte, eine der regelmäßigen Einladungen zum Tee anzunehmen.

Ihre Langeweile verflog jedoch schlagartig, als ihr Bruder mit Angus O'Sullivan im Schlepptau das Zimmer betrat.

Er begrüßte die anwesenden Damen mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und wandte sich dann an seine Schwester.

„Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich so ungeplant in deine Gesellschaft platze – noch dazu mit einem Gast." Er legte O'Sullivan – der Gloria bereits schmachtende Blicke zuwarf – gönnerhaft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir und bietest uns auch eine Tasse Tee an. Wir hatten etwas zu besprechen und haben nun ziemlich trockene Kehlen."

„Natürlich, Max – sei nicht albern", erwiderte Gloria mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln und einem sorgfältig bemessenen, scheuen Seitenblick auf O'Sullivan.

Auf einen Wink von Gloria brachten die Hauselfen Stühle und zwei weitere Gedecke. Als die Männer Platz genommen hatten, schenkte Gloria ihnen ebenfalls Tee ein, wobei sie wie zufällig O'Sullivans Hand berührte.

Es war wirklich lächerlich einfach, diesen jungen, unerfahrenen Mann zu becircen. Fast tat es ihr ein bisschen leid, dass sie so mit seinen Gefühlen spielte. Sie glaubte jedoch fest, dass seine Empfindungen für sie nicht so tief gingen, wie er selbst zu glauben schien.

Insofern würde ihr Flirt keinen bleibenden Schaden bei ihm anrichten.

So lenkte sie ohne weitere Gewissensbisse das Gespräch geschickt auf die Gefangennahme von Lucius Malfoy und Remus Lupin und beobachtete innerlich distanziert, wie er sich in ihrer gespielten Bewunderung sonnte.

„Glauben Sie denn… aber nein, das ist zuviel… das darf ich nicht von ihnen verlangen", zierte sich Gloria und schenkte Angus gleichzeitig einen bittenden, seelenvollen Blick.

„Sie dürfen mich jederzeit um alles bitten, Miss Gloria", stammelte Angus erregt und erfreut gleichermaßen.

„Was wird sie schon groß wollen", meinte Augusta McNair direkt und schlürfte geräuschvoll ihren Tee. „Die Gefangenen wird sie begaffen wollen. Wie übrigens die meisten von uns hier."

„Oh ja, bitte!", bettelte Justine Mulciber. „Dürfen wir? Werden Sie uns auch begleiten, Mister Graves?"

Gloria war schon lange klar, dass die kleine Mulciber ihre Netze nach ihrem Bruder auswarf, doch das war schon mehr als plump. Die kleine Kröte verstieg sich sogar dazu, sich an seinen Arm zu hängen. Andererseits… sie selbst war kein Haar besser, so wie sie mit Angus flirtete. Allerdings versprach sie sich davon keinen Verlobungsring am Finger, sondern die Freiheit der Gefangenen.

„Mein Mann wird dazu sicher auch gerne bereit sein", mischte sich Mrs Hendry ein, die sich wohl übergangen fühlte. „Schließlich war er auch bei der Gefangennahme der beiden dabei."

„Wie wäre es Dienstag?", schlug Mrs Yaxley vor.

„Oh ja – Dienstag würde mir auch sehr gut passen", pflichtete Emilia Travers bei.

„Also Dienstag", sagte Augusta McNair und nahm sich noch ein Stück Kuchen. „Wir treffen uns hier um 14 Uhr. Passt Ihnen das, Maximilian?"

Die Sache schien damit abgemacht.

**OoooOoooO**

_**Montag, 27. Januar**_

Auf der Suche nach einem gelben Kleid strich Sirius – vorerst in Hunde-Gestalt – durch die Seitenstrassen von Ottery St. Catchpole. Er fand schließlich eine schmale Sackgasse, in der er unbemerkt bleiben würde, während er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und dann – mittels Vielsafttrank – in eine flachshaarige junge Dame verwandeln würde, die ungefähr Glorias Maße hatte. Das Kleid sollte zumindest halbwegs passen.

Er war gerade dabei, hinter die Mülltonnen zu schleichen, als ein höchst bekannter Geruch seine Hundenase kitzelte.

Verdutzt hielt er inne. Woher kannte er nur diesen Geruch? Er wollte sich schon wieder – innerlich Schulter zuckend – seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben widmen, als es ihn wie ein Blitz durchzuckte.

Der Verräter!

Der Verräter, den er bei seinem Stelldichein mit dem Todesser belauscht hatte und der ihm anschließend entwischt war.

Hastig trabte er zur Hauptstrasse zurück und bemühte sich, den Geruch erneut aufzufangen. Da – da war er noch… ganz schwach, aber unverkennbar. Er witterte in die Richtung, in der sich der Duft verflüchtigte und bemerkte in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt, die eine Robe aus blauem Samt trug. Die Kapuze verhüllte den Kopf der Person, doch Sirius prägte sich die Robe gut ein.

Rasch zog er sich hinter die Mülltonnen zurück und verwandelte sich eilig in die junge Frau. Falls wieder ein Treffen mit einem Todesser anstand, durfte er sich nicht in Hundegestalt erwischen lassen – denn dank Pettigrew würde jeder Todesser sofort wissen, dass er keinen Hund, sondern ein Mitglied des Phoenix-Ordens vor sich hatte. Im Laufschritt ging es zurück auf die Strasse, wo er gerade noch sah, wie die blaue Robe nach links abbog. Die Röcke, die er unter dem warmen Wintermantel trug, behinderten ihn etwas, als er mit den ungewohnt kurzen Beinen seine üblichen langen, ausgreifenden Schritte machen wollte, doch es gelang ihm, an dem Verräter dran zu bleiben.

Die Person ging in einen Buchladen und Sirius beeilte sich, nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Nur kurze Zeit später betrat er ebenfalls das Geschäft. Er bemühte sich, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sah sich gleichzeitig suchend um.

Da – in einem der hinteren Gänge sah gerade noch die blaue Robe verschwinden.

Zielstrebig begab er sich in den Gang, der direkt daneben lag und griff sich wahllos eines der Bücher heraus und blätterte darin herum.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er, durch die Regale hindurch einen Blick auf den Verräter zu erhaschen.

„Sie sind spät dran", knurrte eine männliche Stimme.

Sirius bückte sich etwas, um durch das Regal hindurchzuschielen. Der Stimme nach war es der gleiche Todesser wie beim letzten Mal. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Tatsächlich. Es war derselbe Mann. Wie hatte Gloria noch geschrieben, hieß er? Richtig – Hendry.

„…nicht eher… sollte gar nicht…", sagte der Verräter jetzt so leise, dass Sirius, obwohl er angestrengt die Ohren spitzte, nur Bruchstücke verstand. Aufgeregt schielte er durch das Regal und sah, dass die Person die Kapuze ihrer Robe abstreifte und sich leicht von dem Todesser wegdrehte, so dass Sirius einen wirklich gründlichen Blick auf das Gesicht des Verräters werfen konnte.

Sirius verschlug es den Atem.

Es war eine Frau.

Und er kannte sie.

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

**Lorelei**: Tada! Spannend, gell?

**Toyo**: Yep. Luc, was meinst du - nicht zu gemein?

**Lucius**: Ein Cliffhanger kann gar nicht gemein genug sein.

**Severus**: Ausserdem geht es ja bald wieder weiter, oder?

**Lorelei**: Kann es sein, dass du auch neugierig bist, wie es weitergeht?

**Severus**: Och…

**Toyo**: In drei Wochen weißt du mehr!

**Severus**: Erst?

**Lucius**: Das ist gemein!


	85. Kapitel fünfundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-five

# 85 #

* * *

_**immer noch... Montag, 27. Januar**_

Sirius Black glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Er kannte die Frau, die den Orden des Phoenix immer und immer wieder verraten hatte. Diese Haare waren unverkennbar und auch dieses Gesicht hatte er schon oft gesehen.

Er hoffte immer noch, dass es ein Irrtum sein mochte, dass nicht ausgerechnet sie...

Doch dann öffnete sie den Mund und ihr Akzent löschte jeden Schatten eines Zweifels, den er noch gehabt hatte aus.

„Isch `abe Ihnen doch schon alles gesagt. Me`r weiß isch nischt."

Fleur Delacour.

Scheiß auf das gelbe Kleid. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore.

**OoooOoooO**

„Kein Irrtum möglich?", fragte Dumbledore und die gütigen Augen blickten wirklich besorgt.

Sirius schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so. Aber selbst wenn mich meine Augen aus irgendeinem Grund getäuscht haben sollten... dieser Akzent und diese Stimme sind unverwechselbar."

„Dennoch..."

„Nein, Albus", beharrte Sirius. „Meine Hundenase hat sich nicht getäuscht. Sie hat sich schon einmal mit diesem Hendry getroffen. Ich habe ihren Geruch eindeutig wiedererkannt."

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Nun... dann müssen wir der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken."

„Bill wird nicht davon begeistert sein", sagte Sirius.

„Nein, das wird er nicht", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Die Frage ist nun, wie gehen wir am Besten vor?"

Sirius wirkte überrascht.

„Wir lassen sie hochgehen. Wo ist das Problem?"

Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Das Problem liegt darin, dass du mir gesagt hast, Miss Delacour hätte verängstigt gewirkt. Also begeht sie diesen Verrat weder aus Überzeugung, noch aus freien Stücken. Sie steht also unter irgendeinem Zwang."

„Wir müssen also unauffällig versuchen, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen... um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen?", schlug Sirius vor.

Der Direktor schmunzelte.

„Deine rasche Auffassungsgabe ist höchst erfreulich. Genau das sollten wir tun. Möglichst unauffällig vorgehen."

„Aber wie?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden uns hierfür des jungen Mister Weasley bedienen müssen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ron?", stieß Sirius hervor. „Der ist ungefähr so unauffällig wie ein Hippogreif."

„Möglich", gab Dumbledore zu. „Doch ich habe festgestellt, dass er in Zeiten der Not eine beachtliche Finesse an den Tag zu legen vermag." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Es ist bald Mittag. Das trifft sich gut. Ich werde die Pause nutzen und ihn zu mir bitten."

Sirius warf ihm einen halb skeptischen, halb belustigten Blick zu.

„Natürlich erst, nachdem Mister Weasley ausreichend Zeit gehabt hat, um sich zu stärken", betonte der Direktor.

Sirius grinste.

**OoooOoooO**

Während auf den Tischen wie von Zauberhand das Dessert erschien, warf Harry den x-ten besorgten Blick zu Draco hinüber.

Der Slytherin saß an seinem Haustisch und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch jeder, der genauer hinzusehen verstand, konnte sehen, dass Draco nur in seinem Essen herumgestocherte hatte und auch jetzt die Pistaziencreme – eine seiner Leibspeisen – kaum beachtete.

Auch Harry fing so langsam an, sich Sorgen zu machen, obwohl er sich Draco gegenüber natürlich immer sehr zuversichtlich gab! Doch es waren nun schon drei Tage vergangen, ohne dass sich in Bezug auf die Entführten irgendetwas ergeben hätte.

„Harry...", stöhnte Ron und riss ihn mit einem unsanften Schlag auf den Unterarm aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry und rieb sich verstohlen den Arm.

Ron saß mit bleichem Gesicht – das seine Sommersprossen noch mehr hervorstechen ließ – auf seinem Platz, vor sich ein halbaufgegessener Zitronenkuchen und in seinen Händen hielt er ein Stück Pergament.

„Harry... ich soll zum Direktor kommen... unauffällig", krächzte Ron.

„Hast du was angestellt?", fragte Hermine und fing sich damit einen halb bösen, halb unsicheren Blick ihres Freundes ein.

„Nein! Oder doch?" Ron dachte nach. „Nein. Zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit..." Erneut machte sich Panik in seinem Gesicht breit und er sah Harry an. „Was will er bloß von mir? Normalerweise bist du doch immer derjenige..."

„Ja, Ron, sehr unauffällig", sagte Harry bloß und Ron zerknüllte peinlich berührt das Pergament.

„Wird schon nichts Besonderes sein", meinte Hermine. „Wahrscheinlich hat er nur mitgekriegt, dass ein Buch... Ach, verdammt. Das hab ich ja noch unter meinem Kopfkissen!", stieß sie unbedacht hervor und als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, wurde sie knallrot.

„Super, Hermine. Vielen Dank auch", meckerte Ron. „Jetzt bin ich völlig relaxt." Missmutig stand er auf. „Okay, dann geh ich mal und nehm' die Schuld für dieses verschwundene Buch auf mich."

Harry sah Ron mit milder Neugier nach.

„Was denn für ein Buch?", fragte er Hermine, doch als diese noch röter wurde, machte er mit beiden Händen hektisch eine abwehrende Geste. „Okay, ich will's gar nicht wissen. Vergiss einfach, dass ich gefragt habe."

„Buch? Was für ein Buch?", fragte Neville, der nur die letzten fünf Sekunden dieses Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte.

„Halt die Klappe, Neville!", fauchte ihn Hermine an und widmete sich sehr konzentriert ihrem Nachtisch.

Neville starrte Hermine völlig entgeistert an.

„Ich hab' doch nur..."

„Lass es lieber, Neville", riet ihm Harry freundschaftlich. „Lass es lieber."

**OoooOoooO**

Keine Stunde später stand Ron Weasley vor seinem Elternhaus. Den Portschlüssel, den ihm Dumbledore gegeben hatte – ein alter Schnürsenkel – steckte er sicher in seine Hosentasche. Für den Rückweg hatte er eine Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte in der anderen Hosentasche stecken.

Er begriff immer noch nicht, warum gerade er mit dieser Sache beauftragt worden war, aber er fühlte sich dadurch einerseits unglaublich wichtig und andererseits unglaublich überfordert. Die Ausrede, die Dumbledore für seine Anwesenheit bei seinen Eltern benutzt hatte, war mehr als dünn. Aber Ron hatte begriffen, dass es gewisse Dinge gab, die per Brief unmöglich zu erledigen waren und um die man sich stattdessen persönlich kümmern musste.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch klopfte er zweimal an die Vordertür und trat ein.

„Hi, Mum", sagte er zu der rothaarigen Frau, die bei seinem Eintreten vom Küchentisch aufgesprungen war.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley!", rief sie aufgebracht und stürmte auf ihren Sohn zu. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Brief. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?! Dumbledore schreibt mir hier, du hättest vor den Sommerferien ein Buch aus der Bibliothek gestohlen und es hier im Haus versteckt?!"

„Mum, das..."

„Jetzt rede ich! Wie kommst du nur dazu, so etwas zu tun?! Dumbledore schickt dich hierher, um das Buch zurück zu holen – soll das etwas bedeuten, dass du nicht mehr in die Schule zurückdarfst? Hat er dich am Ende suspendiert? Oh, Merlin! Diese Schande!", zeterte Mrs Weasley weiter.

„Mum...", versuchte es Ron mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Du bist noch schlimmer als Fred und George es jemals..."

„MUM!"

Mrs Weasley hielt verblüfft inne und Ron nutzte seine einmalige Chance.

„Es gibt überhaupt kein Buch!", sagte er etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. Verlegen senkte er seine Stimme wieder. „Wo ist Dad? Und noch viel wichtiger... wo sind Bill und Fleur?"

Mrs Weasley wirkte verwirrt.

„Dein Vater ist noch bei der Arbeit, genauso wie Bill..." Sie zögerte. „Wenn es etwas mit dem Orden zu tun hat – und es hat doch sicher etwas mit dem Orden zu tun... warum willst du dann wissen, wo Fleur ist? Du weißt schon, dass Fleur kein Ordensmitglied ist."

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Ich habe hier einen Brief vom Direktor - für Fleur. Und ich muss mit ihr sprechen. Wo ist sie?"

„Hinter dem Haus – sie füttert die Hühner. Äußerst widerwillig, wie ich leider sagen muss", setzte sie ungefragt hinzu.

„Würdest du sie bitte holen?", fragte Ron. „Und... wenn du vielleicht dann auch gleich dableibst... das wäre mir sehr Recht." Er fürchtete, anderenfalls wieder einen kompletten Narren aus sich zu machen. Ihrem Veela-Charme war er einfach nicht gewachsen.

Mrs Weasley musterte ihren jüngsten Sohn mit Verwunderung und Neugier, doch sie tat, was er von ihr verlangte. Kurze Zeit später kam sie in Begleitung von Fleur Delacour zurück in die Küche.

„O', `allo, Ron", begrüßte sie ihn und warf ihr langes, blondes Haar zurück. „Was machst du denn `ier? Isch dachte, du `ast Schule?"

Ron schluckte krampfhaft, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte.

„Hallo, Fleur. Gabrielle hat dir schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben, stimmt's? Wie geht's denn drüben in Frankreich so?", spulte er sein fast auswendig gelerntes Sprüchlein ab.

Fleur wurde merklich blasser und hörte auf, sich spielerisch mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare zu kämmen.

„Warum fragst du?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es geht ihnen doch gut?", setzte Ron nach.

„Sischer. Warum sollte..."

„Es geht ihnen gut, solange du gewisse Informationen an einen gewissen Todesser weiterleitest, wolltest du sagen."

Mrs Weasley, die das Gespräch mit wachsendem Argwohn verfolgt hatte, schnappte nach Luft.

„DU?!", kreischte sie. „Du hast uns alle verraten?!"

„Non!", schrie Fleur entsetzt auf. „Ron! Wo`er weißt du... Sie werden sie umbringen, wenn isch nischt..." Sie schluchzte auf und fing an zu weinen.

Mrs Weasleys Zorn verebbte angesichts der Tränen fast so rasch, wie er aufgeflammt war.

„Ist das wahr, Ron? Ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester sind in Gefahr?"

„Anscheinend ja", sagte Ron und drückte Fleur unbeholfen Dumbledores Brief in die Hände. „Lies ihn", sagte er leise. „Der Orden wird dir und deiner Familie helfen. Aber Du-weisst-schon-Wer darf nichts davon erfahren. Dumbledore sagt, du musst deine Rolle weiterspielen und..." Er sah seine Mutter an und fuhr dann fort: „und Mum und Dad und Bill werden dir dabei helfen."

„Aber das ist doch...", fing Mrs Weasley an.

„...sagt Dumbledore!", sagte Ron mit Nachdruck und zu seiner übergroßen Verwunderung gab seine Mutter nach.

„Also schön", seufzte sie und drückte Fleur, die immer noch still vor sich hinweinte ein Taschentuch in die Hand. „Ich mache uns einen Tee und du setzt dich hin und liest endlich diesen Brief."

Ron atmete erleichtert auf. Das war alles in allem gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen!

**OoooOoooO**

Für die Gefangenen von Max Graves war es kein guter Tag gewesen. Besonders für einen von ihnen.

Voldemort war wieder erschienen und hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Dumbledore einem Austausch gegen die Gründerringe zugestimmt hatte.

Er hatte sich ausgiebig an Remus' Ungläubigkeit und Verzweiflung geweidet und war dann daran gegangen, Lucius mit besonders ausgesuchten Flüchen zu foltern.

Remus hatte es nicht mit ansehen können und hatte eingreifen wollen. Dafür hatte auch er für eine Weile Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

An diesem Abend erhielten sie nur Wasser und Brot anstatt des üblichen Eintopfs.

Remus, der noch ein wenig besser auf den Beinen war, brachte Lucius ein Glas Wasser zu seiner Pritsche, auf die er sich vor Stunden mühsam gehievt hatte. Seither hatte er sich nicht mehr gerührt und nur ab und zu leise gestöhnt.

Als Remus versuchte, ihm das Glas an die Lippen zu halten, wurde es ihm heftig aus der Hand geschlagen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du dreckiger Werwolf!", schrie Lucius ihn an.

„Jetzt ist es aber endgültig...", fing Remus erbost an, verstummte jedoch, als er die dünnen feuchten Spuren auf Lucius' Wangen bemerkte.

„Wir werden bald wieder zu Hause sein", sagte Remus leise. „Du hast Voldemort gehört. Wir werden ausgetauscht."

Lucius ließ ein schreckliches Lachen ertönen.

„Du glaubst auch noch an den Weihnachtsmann."

„Solange wir leben, gibt es noch Hoffnung", sagte Remus, doch er klang nicht völlig überzeugt.

Wieder lachte Lucius.

„Slytherin bewahre mich vor idealistischen Gryffindors! Vielleicht gelingt es Potter auch ohne die Gründerringe Voldemort den Garaus zu machen, vielleicht finden sie dann auch dieses beschissene Gefängnis. Aber es wird dann ganz bestimmt zu spät sein! Zumindest für mich!"

„Lucius, es muss nicht sein, dass ich dich töte...", murmelte Remus beschämt. „Es wäre ja auch möglich, dass ich dich nur..."

„NUR?! Dass du NUR einen Werwolf aus mir machst?", brauste Lucius auf. „Danke, dann bin ich lieber tot."

Remus erbleichte.

„Sag' nicht so etwas!"

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Glaubst du denn, mein Sohn wird noch eine Zukunft haben, wenn sein Vater ein Werwolf ist? Da wäre es fast besser, tot zu sein."

„Lucius!", sagte Remus geschockt. „So etwas darfst du nicht sagen!"

Lucius' Augen verengten sich.

„DU willst mir den Mund verbieten?"

Remus machte eine abwehrende Bewegung.

„Nein, ich meine doch nur..."

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Lupin!", tobte Lucius. „Wenn du dich nicht eingemischt hättest, dann hätten sie vielleicht – aber nur vielleicht – mich gefangen genommen, aber mir wäre wenigstens diese ganze Werwolf-Scheiße erspart geblieben!"

„Ich wollte doch nur…", stammelte Remus, doch Lucius fuhr ihm rüde über den Mund.

„Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich keine Entschuldigung von dir hören will!"

Remus wurde mit einem Mal ganz ruhig.

„Vielleicht solltest du mich einfach umbringen, bevor es Vollmond ist", sagte er langsam und mit Bedacht.

Diese unerwartete Antwort schien Lucius' Raserei zum Stillstand zu bringen.

„Wie bitte?", sagte er perplex.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", sagte Remus brüsk.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern. Remus blickte starr auf seine ineinanderverkrampften Hände und Lucius sah auf die Wand rechts neben sich.

„Das würde mir Severus nie verzeihen", sagte Lucius schließlich – fast widerwillig – und immer noch, ohne Remus anzusehen.

„Ich fürchte, er wird mir auch nicht verzeihen, wenn ich dich…"

„Es wird schon noch eine andere Lösung geben!", brach es aus Lucius heraus. Auch wenn er liebend gerne Remus erwürgt hätte, so war dies doch keine wirkliche Lösung.

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass Voldemort uns nicht wirklich austauschen wird", sagte Remus ruhig.

„Scheiße", fluchte Lucius inbrünstig, während Remus sich still auf seine Pritsche zurückzog. Ein dumpfer Schlag folgte, der Remus sich wieder zu Lucius umdrehen ließ.

Der blonde Mann lang auf seiner Pritsche, die geballte Faust ruhte neben ihm. Sein Atem ging schneller und sein Herz schlug schneller, auch seine Wangen hatten sich mit der Aufregung rot gefärbt. Remus schluckte kurz… dass ihm diese Kleinigkeiten auffallen konnten, zeugt nur von der bevorstehenden Vollmondnacht.

„Könntest vielleicht endlich dieses mitleidige, unterwürfige Verhalten sein lassen? Nicht nur, dass es mich nervt und unendlich wütend macht, vergisst du auch den Ausgang für dich. Voldemort hat für uns beide das schlimmstmögliche Ende in dieser Zelle beschlossen." Remus sah Lucius gebannt an, während der Slytherin ruhig auf seiner Pritsche lag und weitersprach.

„Du wirst dich verwandeln und wirst entweder Schaschlik aus mir machen, oder ich werde ein Werwolf werden. Der dunkle Lord kennt mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich viel tun würde um dem Tod zu entgehen." Einen Moment schwieg Lucius.

„Ich will nicht sterben, Lupin. Und ich hasse den Gedanken ein Werwolf zu werden - nimm es nicht persönlich - aber ich bin zu abhängig von meiner eigenen Kontrolle, als dass ich mir von so etwas Banalem wie dem Mondlicht das Leben diktieren lassen will. Wenn der Vollmond kommen wird, werde ich deshalb alles dafür tun um am Leben zu bleiben, auch wenn das für mich bedeutet ein Werwolf zu werden. Voldemort hat mich in eine Situation gesteckt in der ich nur den Kürzeren ziehen kann. Und dafür hasse ich ihn umso mehr. Ich werde dich nicht umbringen, denn Severus würde das so sehr wehtun, dass ich es nicht über mich bringen könnte." Er stöhnte.

„Sackgassen, egal wo man hinsieht. Dieses Mal hat sich Voldemort wirklich selbst übertroffen." Lucius seufzte. „Und dann bist da du! Es ist nicht schwer zu sehen, dass du es dir wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen könntest, jemand in deiner Werwolfgestalt getötet zu haben… oder jemand gebissen zu haben. Was wirst du tun in deiner Schuld? Der Dunkle Lord spekuliert wohl darauf, dass du dich selbst richten wirst, wegen dieser Schuldgefühle. Um so ein abschreckendes Bild für deine Freunde und seine Feinde abzugeben. Solltest du dich vorher schon töten wollen, spekuliert er darauf, dass ich dich zurückhalten werde. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich vermute er ahnt, dass da etwas zwischen dir und Severus läuft. Verstehst du … Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber wir haben hier wirklich Sackgassen wohin man auch sieht. Solltest du dich nicht umbringen, dann wird, egal was du mit mir tun wirst, das Ministerium den Rest übernehmen." Ein weiterer dumpfer Schlag. Dann wurde Lucius still und auch Remus brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius rechnete in dieser Nacht mit einem unruhigen Schlaf. Mit Alpträumen, von der feinsten und unangenehmsten Sorte, wenn er überhaupt Schlaf finden würde. Die Gedanken an Voldemorts perfiden Plan hatten Lucius tatsächlich noch lange wach gehalten, aber der Schlaf würde ihn trotzdem übermannen.

Lucius mochte es nicht, wach dazuliegen, mit so vielen Gedanken in seinem Kopf aber diesem Gefühl, dass der Schlaf ihn trotzdem bald holen würde. Es hatte etwas Merkwürdiges, dieses Stadium des Halbschlafes, als würde sein Unterbewusstsein mit ihm Zwiesprache halten wollen. Unterbewusstes hieß eigentlich immer Ärger, in irgendeiner Form, als wäre die Werwolfgeschichte nicht schon Ärger genug. Was sollte er bloß machen, als Werwolf? Würde sich die Lycanthropie überhaupt mit seinem Veela-Erbe vertragen? Fragen und nichts als Fragen, an einer Kreuzung voller Sackgassen.

Und dabei hatte es vor einiger Zeit noch so einfach ausgesehen. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen erinnerte sich Lucius an die kleine Weihnachtsfeier im Kreis seiner Lieben. Sie hatten viel Spaß gehabt, auch mit Potter und – wie er sich eingestehen musste – auch mit Lupin. Und er hatte sich schon seit langer Zeit kein so extravagantes Geschenk geleistet wie den Dream-Lover-Trank. Es war immer noch eine einmalige Erfahrung und Lucius konnte sich immer noch an viele Einzelheiten aus diesem Traum erinnern… wie es sich angefühlt hatte, so unbeschwert mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, in diesen willigen, vor Lust bebenden Körper einzudringen, wie ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit ihre Lust zu etwas Schönerem und Wertvollerem gemacht hatte… er erinnerte sich an braunes Haar und braune Augen, die voller Ekstase und Wärme gewesen waren. Wie der Blick in diesen Augen ihn stärker als jede Magie in den Bann gezogen hatte. Wie er nichts sehnlicher gewollt hatte, als für immer in diesen Armen zu liegen, diesen Mann für immer in seinen Armen zu halten, für immer dieses schöne Lachen zu hören und das Licht, das es in diesen braunen Aug…

Moment! Halt! Stopp! Braune Augen…? Die Verwirrung in Lucius' Gedanken nahm zu. Warum braune Augen? War nicht eine der Hauptkomponenten in dem Traum des Dream-Lover-Trankes, dass man die Person, mit der man schlief, nicht sah? Eine Unbekannte wie in einer Aritmanthischen Gleichung… Warum also braune Augen?

Mit einem Mal brachen die Erinnerungen über Lucius zusammen. Der Traum des Dream-Lover-Trankes mischte sich mit der letzten Nacht, die Lucius mit Romulus Blayden verbracht hatte. Die Erinnerungen legten sich übereinander wie zwei perfekt aufeinander passende Puzzelstücke.

Ein Ziehen in seiner Brust ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Er hatte es gesagt, oder wenigstens bei sich gedacht: „_Sie passten gut zusammen_." Die Wahrheit hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie sich in Lucius' Gedanken einen Platz erkämpft hatte, aber nicht ohne Erfolg.

Er hatte es sich eingestanden, dass er und Blayden eine gute Partie waren. Sie ergänzten sich gut, waren aber unterschiedlich genug, um sich nicht langweilig zu finden und Langeweile, das wusste Lucius, war der Tod für jede Beziehung. Man sah es an Blayden, der so unstet war, dass er bislang keine Beziehung über eine Affäre hinaus hatte steigern können.

Ähnlich war es für Lucius… wobei Severus immer seine große Ausnahme gewesen war. Aber mit Severus verband ihn etwas anderes als eine Liebesbeziehung. Sie beide hatten ihre eigentliche Beziehung nur manchmal um eine Liebesbeziehung ergänzt.

Blayden war anders. Lucius verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm, nahm Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle, nahm sich die Zeit ihn zu verstehen. Er mochte diesen Mann, seine charismatische Art, sein Lachen, seinen dunklen Humor, seinen scharfen Verstand… seine Wankelmütigkeit, seine Verruchtheit, seine Skrupellosigkeit… er…er …er …

Er liebte diesen Mann.

„Rhyll…" Der Klang seines Kosnamens auf Lucius' Lippen brachte das Ziehen in seiner Brust zurück und erfüllte ihn gleichzeitig mit einem wundervoll warmen Gefühl. Dieses Ziehen… er vermisste ihn. So einfach war es …

Die Bilderflut in seinem Kopf spielte ihm immer wieder ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht vor. Er sehnte sich zurück in diese Arme…Und wieder und wieder durchlebte er erneut diesen phantastischen Sex mit dem gesichtslosen Mann… nur… das dieser Mann ihn jetzt aus braunen Augen ansah, mit dem Gesicht von Romulus Blayden.

„Lucius! Wach auf!"

„Was…", murmelte Lucius, während er nur langsam zu sich kam. Er hatte geschlafen? Wann nur hatte der Schlaf ihn wirklich übermannt…? In dem diffusen, magischen Licht, das ihre Zelle bei Nacht spärlich beleuchtete, sah er, wie ihn ein paar braune Augen besorgt anblickten. Augenblicklich verspürte er wieder das Ziehen in seiner Brust. „Rhyll", murmelte er.

„Lucius… was ist mit dir?"

Lucius blinzelte.

Die besorgten Augen wurden heller, bernsteinfarbener. Als sich seine eigenen Augen besser an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass sich nicht Rhyll über ihn beugte, sondern dessen Bruder Remus.

„Scheiße", murmelte Lucius matt.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Remus. „Du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt und geröchelt. Soll ich… jemanden rufen? Oder hast du nur schlecht geträumt?"

„Im Gegenteil…", erwiderte Lucius. „Ich habe sehr gut geträumt… Und jetzt schieb ab und hör auf hier herum zu glucken."

Lucius wartete, bis wieder Remus' leises Schnarchen ertönte und er sicher sein konnte, dass sein Zellengenosse eingeschlafen war.

Erst dann flüsterte er leise: „Rhyll…" vor sich hin. Er probiert den Namen in seinem Mund.

Endlich wusste er, was dieses seltsame Déjà-vu bei ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht ausgelöst hatte. Es war fast eine Kopie seiner „Perfect-Dream-Lover"-Episode gewesen.

Romulus war die Antwort.

Dieser Mann sollte der perfekte Mann für ihn sein…

„Schwer zu glauben…", gähnte Lucius. „_Und_ _doch so leicht möglich_…", dachte er bei sich.

Er schlief wieder ein und wider Erwarten schlief Lucius dieses Mal gut, bis ein nagender Gedanke sich in seinem Kopf manifestierte: Was würde aus ihm und Romulus werden, wenn Lucius die Vollmondnacht als Werwolf überleben würde?

… und seine schönen Träume verwandelten sich in ein Meer von Sorge und Angst, Angst, etwas zu verlieren, das er noch nicht einmal vollständig ergriffen hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

_**Dienstag, 28. Januar…**_

Äußerlich ruhig, doch innerlich bis zum Zerreißen angespannt, betrat Gloria Borgin mit ihrem Bruder und ihren Gästen den Grave'schen Familiensommersitz.

„Meine Güte, ist das nicht aufregend?", raunte Emilia Travers ihr zu, während sie langsam die ausgetretenen Stufen hinabgingen, die ins Kellergewölbe führten.

„_Dumme Gans",_ dachte Gloria bei sich, laut sagte sie jedoch nur: „Wir sind leider weitläufig mit den Malfoys verwandt, daher habe ich Lucius früher öfter gesehen. Ich wüsste nicht, was mich an seinem Anblick noch aufregen sollte, außer der Tatsache, dass dieser dreckige Verräter nun endlich bekommt, was er verdient."

Emilia Travers zuckte ein wenig zurück.

„Nun ja, natürlich habe ich Lucius früher auch auf der einen oder anderen Party gesehen…"

„_Einen Dreck hast du",_ dachte Gloria. Die Travers waren noch nie zu _den_ Festen eingeladen worden, auf denen sich die Malfoys für gewöhnlich aufgehalten hatten.

„Ich dachte bei _aufregend_ auch eher an den Werwolf", plapperte Emilia weiter.

„Fenrir Greyback ist dir also nicht aufregend genug?", gab Gloria bissiger zurück, als sie vorgehabt hatte.

„Sag' mal, was hast du heute nur?", fragte Emilia. „So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht."

„_Nein, so kennst du mich nicht… niemand von euch kennt mich wirklich",_ dachte Gloria. „Ach, es ist nichts…" „_Reiß dich zusammen_", schalt sie sich in Gedanken. _„Du gefährdest sonst dein sehnlichstes Ziel!"_ Ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf Angus O'Sullivan, der einige Stufen vor ihnen ging und sie seufzte unwillkürlich. Noch jemand, den sie heute bei Laune halten musste.

„Ach, du bist eingeschnappt, weil Mister O'Sullivan dir heute noch keine Beachtung geschenkt hat", meinte Emilia schlau.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr", wehrte Gloria ab, während ihr das Kunststück gelang, völlig ohne Anlass zu erröten.

„Komm, komm, erzähl mir nichts", lächelte Emilia leicht überheblich. „Du bist durchschaut."

Gloria warf Emilia einen scheuen Seitenblick zu.

„Aber das muss unter uns bleiben", flehte sie gespielt.

„Natürlich, meine Beste. Dein süßes Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

Mittlerweile hatten sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht und Angus O'Sullivan verließ Augusta MacNair, der er die Stufen hinuntergeholfen hatte, um sofort an Glorias Seite zu eilen.

Gloria sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Emilia grinste und musste sich bemühen, Angus ein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm und Emilias Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Gloria zwei Finger ihrer rechten Hand auf sein Handgelenk legte – ganz wie es sich für eine wohlerzogene Dame gehörte.

Sie hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, wie ihr Bruder seinen Gästen ein wenig über die Kerker und den Gewölbekeller erzählte, während er sie zu der dritten Tür auf der linken des von Fackeln erleuchteten Ganges führte.

„Und hier… haben wir den Verräter und den Werwolf!" Mit großspuriger Gebärde zog er die Klappe zur Seite, welche für gewöhnlich das vergitterte Guckloch verdeckte. Die Öffnung war groß genug, damit zwei Personen gleichzeitig hindurch blicken konnten und fast sofort quetschten sich Justine Mulciber und Mrs Yaxley davor, als ob es etwas umsonst gäbe.

Gloria wurde übel. Sie wusste nicht, ob es von der dumpfen Kerkerluft herrührte oder ob es die affektierte Art ihrer Gäste war. Auf jeden Fall lehnte sie sich etwas mehr auf den Arm ihres Begleiters, der sie sofort und diensteifrig stützte.

Leider nutzte er auch ihre momentane Schwäche aus, um einen Kuss hinter ihr Ohr zu drücken und „Oh, Gloria", zu hauchen.

Ihr wurde nur noch übler.

Hoffentlich war diese ganze Scharade bald vorbei.

Sie hob ihren Blick zu Angus und wünschte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass ein anderer Mann an seiner Stelle wäre. Ein Mann mit dem sie reden konnte, ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar und grauen Augen und einem unverschämten Mund.

„Ich sehe keine Wachen!", bemerkte Augusta MacNair missbilligend. „Ich denke nicht, dass der dunkle Lord erfreut wäre, wenn er diese Zelle eines Tages leer vorfinden würde."

Jetzt spitzte Gloria wieder die Ohren. Jetzt wurde es endlich richtig interessant. Bislang hatte sie noch nichts in Erfahrung bringen können, was bei einer Befreiungsaktion dienlich gewesen wäre. Es war für sie zu riskant, ihren Bruder direkt zu fragen. Sicher – wenn gar nichts mehr geholfen hätte, dann hätte sie auch das getan, doch es war besser, wenn sein Argwohn in Bezug auf ihre Person erst gar nicht geweckt wurde.

„Wachen sind im Prinzip überflüssig. Die Tür ist durch zahlreiche Zauber gesichert und die Gefangenen haben keinen Zauberstab. Einer meiner Männer ist aber immer in der Nähe", antwortete ihr Bruder bereitwillig und wie auf Kommando erschien am Ende des Ganges ein Todesser mit gezücktem Zauberstab. „Im Haus selbst sind noch zusätzliche Wachen, die sofort alarmiert werden können. Ich hoffe, Sie sind jetzt beruhigt, meine Liebe."

Augusta MacNair grunzte unwillig, was aber als Zustimmung gedeutet werden konnte und schob Justine Mulciber mit ihrem Stock zur Seite.

„Du kannst gleich wieder weitergaffen. Ich will mich nur kurz davon überzeugen, dass in dieser Zelle wirklich Lucius Malfoy schmort." Nach einem kurzen Blick wandte sie sich wieder ab. „Wie er leibt und lebt. Auch wenn ich ihn etwas hübscher und gepflegter in Erinnerung hatte." Sie stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Gut gemacht, Graves."

Mrs Hendry, die sich wieder übergangen fühlte, setzte zu einer Erwiderung an.

„Ohne meinen Mann…"

„Hätte eben jemand anders dabei geholfen", sagte Augusta grob.

Es war nun an Gloria, ebenfalls einen Blick durch das Guckloch in die Zelle zu werfen und was sie sah, flößte ihr eine seltsame Mischung aus Mitleid und Unbehagen ein.

Die beiden Männer waren in den letzten Minuten wie kuriose Tiere oder Missgeburten begafft worden und jeder von ihnen hatte anders darauf reagiert.

Remus Lupin stand hinter dem Kopfende seiner Pritsche an der Wand und bot den Besuchern nur sein Profil dar. Die Hände auf dem Rücken, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Augen gesenkt.

Lucius Malfoy hingegen, saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl, die eine Hand hing nonchalant über der Stuhllehne, die andere lag entspannt auf dem Tisch. Sein Blick war hart und kalt und direkt auf das Guckloch geheftet. Er wich nicht zurück und er wich nicht aus.

Doch was beiden Männern gleich war, war der Grad der Verwahrlosung, in dem sie sich befanden und der strenge Geruch, der durch das Guckloch drang. Beide wirkten schmutzig und ungewaschen. Die Kleidung war zerknittert und fleckig. Lucius' lange blonde Haare waren zwar mit einem Stoffstreifen notdürftig im Nacken zusammengebunden, doch auch sie wirkten fettig und stumpf.

Am meisten allerdings beunruhigten sie die blutverkrusteten Wunden an den Händen und in den Gesichtern der Gefangenen.

„Sie werden gefoltert?", fragte sie kühl.

„Möglich, warum auch nicht?", erwiderte ihr Bruder und lachte. „Wo sie schon einmal da sind…"

„Sie scheinen als Übungsobjekte für Flüche wirklich geeignet zu sein", sagte Gloria.

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme war der Werwolf kurz zusammengezuckt, doch er hatte sich gut genug im Griff, um seine Haltung nicht zu verändern. Lucius hingegen war immer noch nicht anzusehen, ob er sie erkannt hatte oder nicht.

Sie wandte sich von der Zellentür ab.

„Augusta, Sie möchten sicher eine schöne heiße Tasse Tee zur Stärkung."

„Wenn Sie mir wirklich etwas zur Stärkung anbieten möchten, dann servieren Sie mir gefälligst Feuerwhisky", erwiderte Augusta direkt.

**OoooOoooO**

tbc.

* * *

**Lorelei**: So, und jetzt dürft ihr alle noch Mal Kapitel 51

**Severus**: Warum?

**Toyo**: Weil dort der ursprüngliche Bezug zu dem Dream-Lover-Trank steht.

**Lucius**: Ach?

**Lorelei**: Ja.

**Lucius**: Dann… habt ihr das ja von langer Hand vorbereitet… mit dem Trank… mit dem Déjà-vu…

**Lorelei**: Ja.

**Severus**: Äh, habt ihr sonst noch etwas so lange im Voraus geplant.

**Lorelei**: Ja.

**Lucius**: Und ihr wollt uns nicht sagen, was das ist?

**Lorelei**: Genau.

**Severus**: Ein kleiner Tipp vielleicht?

**Toyo**: Nur soviel… ihr werdet euch noch wundern…


	86. Kapitel sechsundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-six

# 86 #

* * *

**Dienstag, 28. Januar**

"Was war das denn?", fragte Remus, als sich das Guckloch wieder schloss und das Getrippel und Geschnatter vor ihrer Zelle immer leiser wurde.

„Wonach sah es denn aus?", meinte Lucius angespannt. Als Remus nichts sagte, fuhr er gereizt fort: „Das waren Todesser-Weibchen, die sich amüsiert haben. Und jetzt werden im Salon Erfrischungen gereicht, wo nebenher noch der neueste Klatsch ausgetauscht wird. Oh, Narcissa hat mir alles über diesen Zeitvertreib erzählt!"

Remus sagte immer noch nichts, er schien nachzudenken. Das blieb so, bis sich einige Zeit später der Tisch mit ihrem Abendessen deckte.

Lucius hob den Deckel der Terrine, schnupperte und zog abfällig die Nase kraus. „Schon wieder Hammel", murrte er, tat sich aber eine große Portion in seinen Teller.

Remus nahm auf dem anderen Stuhl Platz, nahm sich jedoch kein Essen. Dennoch fing er an, leicht mit seinem Löffel in seinem leeren Teller zu klappern.

Bevor Lucius Gelegenheit hatte, sich über den Lärm zu beklagen, beugte sich Remus zu ihm hin.

„Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass wir hier drin belauscht werden?", flüsterte er.

„Hundert Prozent", meinte Lucius abfällig. „Diese Frage fällt dir wirklich erst jetzt ein?"

Remus klapperte weiter mit seinem Löffel um ihr Gespräch zu übertönen.

„Gloria Borgin war auch unter unseren Besucherinnen", sagte er.

„Ja… bei ihr beginne ich mich zu fragen, wem sie sich wirklich verpflichtet fühlt", gab Lucius zu.

„Diese Zweifel sind unnötig", erwiderte Remus knapp.

Lucius lacht spöttisch.

„Ach ja? Und woher willst ausgerechnet du das wissen? Nur weil dein Busenfreund Black scharf auf sie ist? Nur deshalb willst du an das Gute in ihr glauben?"

„Nein." Remus schüttelte unbeeindruckt den Kopf. „Sie hatte… Mitleid mit uns. Sie wird versuchen, uns zu helfen. Das weiß ich."

Lucius starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an.

„Mitleid. Aha. Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Hatte sie eine Träne im Augenwinkel?"

„Du kannst dir deinen Spott sparen, Malfoy", gab Remus etwas heftiger zurück, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich habe es gerochen. Die anderen Frauen… die waren… erregt… glücklich… fasziniert. _Sie_ hat es abgestoßen. Ihr war übel und… sie hatte Mitleid mit uns. Auch wenn sie es nicht gezeigt hat."

„Du hast es gerochen? Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Das ist doch nur ein verdammtes Klischee!", erwiderte Lucius.

Remus hörte mit dem Löffelklappern auf.

„Ich weiß, es klingt völlig idiotisch, aber es ist wahr", sagte er ruhig. „Es funktioniert nicht immer – ich weiß nicht, warum das so ist – aber wenn es da ist… dann ist es so eindeutig wie… wie… du siehst, dass der Himmel blau ist. Ich _weiß_ es einfach."

„Gryffindor", schnaubte Lucius.

„Nein, _Werwolf_", berichtigte Remus.

**OoooOoooO**

**Mittwoch, 29. Januar**

„Für den heutigen Trank benötigen wir drei pulverisierte Schuppen des _Esox lucius_ (Anm: „europäischer Hecht"), einen Löffel zerstoßene Fledermausflügel, vier Löffel Wolfsmilch und…" Severus Snape unterbrach sich selbst. Die Kreide in seiner Hand, mit der er die Zutaten auf die Tafel geschrieben hatte, bebte. Das musste bedeuten, dass seine Hand zitterte. Er riss sich zusammen, doch die Kreide bebte noch immer.

Er spürte, wie die Klasse unruhig wurde, doch im Moment fühlte er sich außerstande, etwas dagegen zu tun.

_Esox lucius und Wolfsmilch… Lucius und Wolf… Lucius und Remus…_

Unaufhörlich kreisten diese beiden Worte durch seine Gedanken, bis sie seinen Kopf zu sprengen drohten.

Fünf Tage – fünf endlose Tage ohne eine Nachricht… ohne ein Wort. Und nur noch so wenig Zeit bis zum nächsten Vollmond.

Er ließ die Kreide fallen und hielt sich stattdessen an der Tafel fest.

„Sir?"

Natürlich. Granger Oberschlau konnte es mal wieder nicht abwarten, bis das Rezept endlich an der Tafel stand und sie anfangen konnte ihr angelesenes Wissen unter Beweis zu stellen.

„Was?!", blaffte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Draco sieht nicht sehr gesund aus, Sir."

Das war Potters Stimme gewesen.

Draco. Es kostete Snape fast unmenschliche Kräfte, die Tafel loszulassen und sich umzudrehen. Tatsächlich. Draco sah so aus, wie er sich fühlte. Die Zutatenliste hatte offenbar auch ihn nicht unberührt gelassen.

„Mister Malfoy…", fing Snape an.

„Es geht mir gut", unterbrach ihn Draco starrsinnig und war dabei so weiß wie ein frisch gebleichtes Leintuch.

„Nun, wenn Sie sich sicher sind…" Snape kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck zur genüge. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Kräfte für eine Auseinandersetzung zu verschwenden, die er nicht gewinnen konnte. Später, wenn Draco endgültig zusammengeklappt war, konnte er ihn immer noch auf die Krankenstation bringen.

Nun stand Harry Potter auf.

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir. Ich bringe Draco jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey."

Snape war es nicht unrecht, in dem Gryffindor einen Verbündeten gefunden zu haben, der ebenso wie er selbst um Dracos Wohlergehen besorgt war.

Er nickte knapp.

„Gut. Mister Potter, bringen Sie ihn weg. Nein, Mister Malfoy. Ich möchte von Ihnen kein Wort mehr hören. Sie benötigen ein Stärkungsmittel."

Draco warf ihm zwar noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, ließ sich jedoch fast widerstandslos von Potter aus dem Klassenzimmer hinauskomplimentieren.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, schoss bereits wieder Grangers Arm in die Höhe.

„Miss Granger?", sagte er müde.

„Möchten Sie nicht selbst auch… zu… Madam… Pom…" Hermine Granger wand sich unter seinem Blick und verstummte schließlich, ohne den Satz zu beenden.

„Waren das dann alle Zutaten, Professor Snape?", fragte Pansy Parkinson.

Snape zögerte. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Ohne noch einen Blick auf die Tafel zu werfen, löschte er mit seinem Zauberstab seinen bisherigen Aufschrieb.

„Wir werden diesen Zaubertrank nächste Woche behandeln. Heute brauen sie in Einzelarbeit das Euphorie-Elexier. Die Zutatenliste finden Sie in Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene. Ich rate Ihnen, strengen Sie sich an. Denn von jedem gelungenen Trank dürfen Sie sich etwas für den Eigenbedarf abfüllen."

Ein erfreutes Raunen zog sich durch den Kerkerraum, doch Snape dachte nur: _„Wir werden jedes bisschen Euphorie brauchen, das wir noch kriegen können."_

**OoooOoooO**

Als Draco und Harry die erste Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatten, schüttelte Draco die wohlmeinende Hand auf seinem Rücken ab.

„Verdammt, Potter! Ich kein Invalide! Also behandle mich auch nicht so." Die sturmgrauen Augen blitzten wütend.

„Okay", meinte Harry und hob seine Hände leicht in die Höhe. „Du brauchst also keine Hilfe."

„Genau!", spie Draco aus.

„Dann habe ich mir das wohl eingebildet, dass du noch vor fünf Minuten ausgesehen hast, als ob du jeden Moment tot umfallen wolltest."

„Das war nur weil…"

„Die Fischschuppen", unterbrach Harry seinen Freund. „Ich bin ja nicht blöd, auch wenn du mich gerne dafür hältst." Er grinste schief. „Geht's dir wirklich wieder gut?"

„Ja", sagte Draco. „Lass uns zurück gehen."

Harry legte eine Hand auf Dracos Brust und stoppte so dessen Vorwärtsbewegung.

„Andererseits…" Er tat nachdenklich, während Draco ihn halb verwundert, halb amüsiert musterte. „Andererseits hat Professor Snape angeordnet, dass du ein Stärkungsmittel brauchst."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich mit dieser Masche zu Madam Pomfrey schicken kannst, dann hast du dich getäuscht, Potter." Dracos Augen blitzten angriffslustig.

Harry grinste wieder.

„Ich steh' drauf, wenn du mit diesem Unterton _Potter_ zu mir sagst." Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich will dich nicht zu Madam Pomfrey schleppen. Aber ein Stärkungsmittel brauchst du trotzdem. Aber ich denke, das kann ich dir auch geben."

Und bevor Draco noch reagieren konnte, hatte Harry ihn gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt und küsste ihn.

„Harry, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du echt 'nen Vollschuss hast?", sagte Draco, als Harry seine Lippen von Dracos löste um Luft zu holen.

„Nö", meinte Harry ungerührt und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch Dracos blonde Haare.

„Du hast echt 'nen Vollschuss", wiederholte Draco mit einem kessen Grinsen. „Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer sollte uns schon sehen? Ist doch Unterricht."

Ein Räuspern ertönte und beide Jungen fuhren erschreckt auseinander.

„Zum Beispiel ein Lehrer, der eine Freistunde hat?", schlug Romulus Blayden vor, lächelte jedoch nachsichtig. „Macht nur weiter, ihr zwei. Ich habe nichts gesehen." Er ging an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinunter. Nach zwei Stufen drehte er sich noch ein Mal zu ihnen um. „Seid froh, dass ihr euch beide habt. Nutzt die Zeit, so gut es geht. Es ist ein Geschenk, jemanden zu lieben und wiedergeliebt zu werden." Er lächelte melancholisch und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Draco blickte noch eine Weile in die Richtung in die der Lehrer verschwunden war.

„Ich glaub' der hat sich in Dad verknallt", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Möglich. Und wenn?", meinte Harry.

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass seine Befürchtungen eintreffen und Dad seine Gefühle nicht erwidert."

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Wäre das denn so schlimm?"

Draco sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Ob das schlimm wäre? Ob das schlimm… Wenn sich Dad auch in ihn… dann kriege ich… _das_ _da_ als Stiefmutter!" Seine Stimme bebte vor Empörung und er deute anklagend mit dem Finger auf die Stelle an der Professor Blayden zuletzt zu sehen gewesen war.

Nun konnte Harry nicht anders. Er musste lachen.

„Du solltest dich mal sehen, Draco! Die pure Entrüstung! Aber du solltest Professor Blayden wirklich nicht _das da_ nennen."

„Ich werde ihn nennen, wie ich will! Er ist der Bruder von diesem Werwolf und…"

„Stopp! Was hast du gegen Remus?", wollte Harry wissen.

Draco wich Harrys grünen Augen aus.

„Das ist eine Familiensache."

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen", stellte Harry fest.

„Exakt."

Harry seufzte.

„Na schön, von mir aus. Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten."

Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Woher die seltene Einsicht?", fragte er lauernd.

„Professor Blayden hat Recht. Wir sollen unsere gemeinsame Zeit nutzen."

Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich schweigend an.

„Ja…", stimmte Draco schließlich langsam zu. „Er hat Recht. Und ich… wenn wir… es wird wohl zu einem Kampf kommen." Es war keine Frage, doch Harry nickte. „Dann… kommst du heute Abend zu mir?"

„Klar", sagte Harry leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos. „Klar komme ich. Was für eine Frage."

„Gut… denn… falls…" Er drückte Harry einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich will nicht als Jungfrau sterben."

„Red' nicht vom Sterben, du Schwachkopf. Hier stirbt niemand", sagte Harry heftig und verschloss seinem Liebsten mit einem fast verzweifelten Kuss den Mund.

**OoooOoooO**

Gloria Borgin hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das Warten auf einen Mann jemals so sehr zermürben würde. Natürlich wartete sie nicht in erster Linie auf einen _Mann_, sondern auf ihre Verbindung mit dem Phoenix-Orden. Zumindest sagte sie sich das selbst immer wieder.

Als dann nachmittags endlich die unscheinbare junge Frau vor ihr stand, in die sich Sirius Black mittels Vielsafttrank verwandelt hatte, spürte sie zu ihrer Verwunderung, dass sie enttäuscht war. Verärgert über sich selbst schüttelte sie dieses Gefühl ab, ließ sich das gelbe Kleid zeigen, das die vermeintliche Angestellte ihrer Schneiderin dabei hatte und gab dann der Hauselfe Bescheid, dass sie sich mit ihrem Besuch in ihre Räume zurückziehen würde, um das Kleid anzuprobieren.

„Der Herr des Hauses ist nicht anwesend?", fragte Sirius gedämpft, als er Gloria die Treppe hinauf folgte.

„Nein, mein Bruder ist geschäftlich unterwegs", erwiderte Gloria in normalem Tonfall, der sie plötzlich unendlich viel Mühe kostete.

Sie ging mit Sirius im Schlepptau in ihr Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab und zischte Sirius aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zu: „Bilden Sie sich ja nichts darauf ein. Ich nehme alle Anproben in meinem Schlafzimmer vor."

„Beneidenswerte kleine Schneiderinnen", raunte Sirius ihr zu, als er ihr das Kleid reichte.

„Frechheit", fauchte Gloria leise, riss das Kleid an sich und verschwand damit hinter einer spanischen Wand, wo sie anfing, ihr eigenes Kleid aufzuknöpfen. Die Stille machte sie stutzig. Sie hob den Kopf und spähte über den oberen Rand des Paravent.

„Wollten Sie nicht noch eine Bemerkung machen?"

„Damit Sie mich noch mehr verachten, als Sie es sowieso schon tun?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht." Sein Lächeln war ihr unerträglich und so widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Kleid. Sie stand gerade in ihrer Unterwäsche da, als sie seine Stimme ganz nah hörte.

„Wie vorsichtig müssen wir hier sein? Besteht die Gefahr, dass wir auch hier abgehört werden?", flüsterte er leise.

Gloria erschauerte. Vor Schreck. Nur vor Schreck. Er hatte sich schließlich unbemerkt an die spanische Wand herangeschlichen.

„Ja. Diese Gefahr besteht durchaus", antwortete sie genauso leise.

„Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt in das Kleid helfen", sagte er laut und kam hinter die spanische Wand.

Ihre Augen sprühten Blitze, doch um seine und ihre Tarnung nicht zu gefährden, sagte sie nichts. Auch nicht, als seine Augen anerkennend – fast zärtlich – über ihren Körper glitten. Er hielt ihr mit einem Lächeln das Kleid hin und sie schlüpfte hinein.

Als er ihr mit den Knöpfen half, kam er ihr auf unverfängliche Weise nahe genug, so dass sie ihm alles zuflüstern konnte, was sie über die Gefangenen und ihr Gefängnis in Erfahrung hatte bringen können.

Als sie geendet hatte, raunte er ihr ein „Gut gemacht!" zu.

„Ich brauche Ihren Beifall nicht", zischte sie ihm zu, bevor sie sich von ihm entfernte, um sich in einem Spiegel zu betrachten. Das warme Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Ihr Spiegelbild stoppte schließlich alle Gedankengänge für eine Weile. Vage wurde sie sich Sirius' bewundernder Blicke bewusst.

„Oh", hauchte sie und schloss die Augen.

Das Kleid war entsetzlich. Zu allen anderen Übeln hatte dieser Mann auch noch überhaupt keinen Geschmack.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war schon fast Mitternacht als sich die Tür zu Dracos Räumlichkeiten öffnete. Draco hob seinen Kopf von dem Buch das er gerade las. Die Tür schloss sich wieder, bevor Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang auftauchte. Das Zuklappen des Buches durchschnitt die Stille.

„Hier sitze ich und warte und warte. Fast hätte ich gedacht du hättest mich versetzt." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen", kommentierte Harry. „Als hätte ich dieses Treffen jemals verpassen wollen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was liest du da gerade?", fragte Harry interessiert und beugte sich über Draco um einen Blick auf den Umschlag des Buches zu werfen. Der fragende Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte sich, als Harry auf dem Buch keinen Titel ausmachen konnte. Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht verlor an Stärke und Schärfe und es war wohl nur Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter, die das Grinsen davor bewahrte vollkommen zu verschwinden.

„Das Buch gehört meinem Vater."

Die Hand auf Dracos Schulter verstärkte ihren Griff.

„Es wird schon werden, Draco. Ich sage nicht, dass du dir keine Sorgen um deinen Vater machen sollst, aber brüte nicht über Dinge die du nicht weißt. Du kennst deinen Vater am Besten." Harrys Stimme war ruhig und sanft.

Draco kämpfte mit sich. Am liebsten hätte er Harry seinen wohlgemeinten Worte ins Gesicht geschmiert, aber ein anderer Teil seiner selbst sagte ihm, dass Harry sich nur Sorgen machte. Wieder ein anderer Teil wollte sich nur in Harrys Arme werfen und seine Verzweiflung herausschreien und vielleicht ein bisschen weinen. Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einfach zu sagen, Harry, und glaub mir, ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn macht mir die Dinge vorzustellen, die mein Vater durchmachen muss. Leider kommt es einfach … mit der Sorge. Außerdem ist es schwer, sich abzulenken, wenn Severus, der sich normalerweise perfekt unter Kontrolle hat, so niedergeschlagen aussieht." Er ließ seinen Kopf einen Moment hängen, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Erst als er warme Lippen an seinem Nacken spürte, richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Ein Malfoy gibt nie auf", flüsterte Harry irgendwo hinter seinem Ohr.

Es waren so dumme Worte und doch… stärkten sie Dracos inneres Rückgrat. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor Harry hin.

„Halt mich", sagte er einfach und Harry tat ihm den Gefallen ohne weitere Worte.

Aus der simplen Umarmung wurde jedoch rasch mehr.

Herzen klopften rascher, Kleidung wurde achtlos im Raum verteilt, Schweiß glitzerte auf heller Haut. Sanfte Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, zärtliche Hände wurden gieriger, heiße Lippen trafen auf nackte Haut.

Ihre Arme umschlangen sich erneut, als sie endlich auf Dracos Bett fielen und die empfindliche Haut ihrer Erektionen traf aufeinander; sie stöhnten auf. Ihre Hüften begannen sich aneinander zu reiben, einen Rhythmus aufzubauen, während sie sich immer fester umarmten, die Lippen verschlossen durch einen hungrigen Kuss. Harry brachte irgendwann die Willenskraft auf sich aus dieser Umarmung zu lösen. Draco, mit roten Wangen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, gab ein missbilligendes Seufzen von sich und ließ sich nur mit Mühe von Harry zurück in die Kissen drücken.

Noch bevor Draco protestieren konnte, schloss sich eine von Harrys Händen um sein schmerzlich steifes Glied, massierte es langsam und quälend. Ihre Blicke ließen nicht ab voneinander. Draco stöhnte wirres Zeug vor sich hin und krallte seine Hände an der Bettdecke fest. Harry genoss diese Macht, aber heute ging es vor allem darum, einen Ausgleich zu schaffen für das was noch kommen würde.

„Ahhh…" ein kehliger Schrei entrang sich Dracos Kehle und er bäumte sich auf, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, als das Gefühl von Harrys Fingern plötzlich durch ein anderes ersetzt wurde. Etwas Weiches, Heißes, Feuchtes… Draco blickte an sich hinunter und wieder traf Harrys Blick auf ihn. Harrys Kopf der zwischen seinen Beinen ruhte, sich auf und ab bewegte und dabei einen Rhythmus schuf der Dracos ganzen Körper in Flammen setzte. Der Slytherin ließ sich zurückfallen. Harry konnte nicht anderes, er lachte leise und seine Kehle vibrierte um Dracos Lust, was dem Slytherin nur einen weiteren Lustschrei entlockte.

„Ohhhhh Harry… bitte", stöhnte Draco und schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Kissen.

Harry leckte über den Schaft und saugte dann an der Spitze.

„Ahhh … mehr…" Dracos Hände fanden den Weg in die Haare des Gryffindors, zogen und forderten mehr Kontakt mit diesem süßen Mund. Harry lächelte innerlich. Ob Draco sich auch so winden würde wenn er ihn nehme würde? Harry spürte wie Dracos Höhepunkt begann. Der Slytherin kam mit einem stummen Schrei, seine Hände fielen von Harrys Haaren und sein Körper zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen und der süße Moment hielt ihn gefangen. Er kostete jede Sekunde in vollen Zügen aus.

Harry wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund und grinste bei Dracos Anblick. Er beugte sich vor und küsste die gerötete Wangen seines Geliebten. Arme schlangen sich überraschend um ihn und zogen ihn heran, bis Harry auf ihm lag.

„Du warst also wenigstens so freundlich mich mit Felatio zu verwöhnen bevor du dich an meine Unschuld ranmachst", flüsterte Draco mit amüsiertem Ton.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann…" eine Hand legte sich über Harrys Mund.

„Halt den Mund, Gryffindor und ruinier nicht meine Stimmung." Draco nahm die Hand zurück und küsste Harry auf die Lippen. „Und jetzt nimm mich, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Schon gut schon gut!", grinste Harry. Er löste sich einen Moment lang völlig von Draco, er kroch hinüber zu einem der Nachttische und wühlte in einer Schublade. Er kam mit einem Fläschchen der Lotion zurück, die Draco an ihm benutzt hatte. Draco öffnete seine Beine für ihn und Harry nahm zwischen ihnen Platz, fast hätte es ihm gereicht Draco einfach nur so daliegen zu sehen. Er rieb sich etwas von der Lotion an die Finger und schnell begannen seine Finger Draco zu erkunden.

„Ahh…" Draco sog vor Schmerz die Luft ein.

Harry konnte die inneren Muskeln des Slytherins spüren, als diese sich um seinen Finger krampften. Harry ignorierte es und begann seine Finger langsam zu bewegen.

Draco keuchte kurz auf.

„Mist… ich hoffe das wird schnell besser, sonst…"

„Nicht reden, entspannen. Deine Worte!", kommentierte Harry lässig.

„Wichser!" Der anfängliche Schmerz war der schlimmste, daran konnte Harry sich noch erinnern, aber langsam würde sich etwas darüber schieben, etwas anderes, nämlich Lust. Das hoffte Harry, oder es würde sich bestätigen, dass Draco einfach an dieser Position nichts fand. Harry begann Dracos Inneres zu ertasten und massieren, krümmte seinen Finger suchend nach oben und seine Suche wurde durch ein lautes Stöhnen belohnt.

„Ahh… das..." Harry massierte noch einmal über die Stelle. „…. Ahhh… das fühlt sich gut an", seufzte Draco.

„Das hatte ich gehofft", sagte Harry und schob einen zweiten Finger dazu. Er verlängerte diese Prozedur bis Draco nicht mehr konnte, aber sich Harry sicher sein konnte, dass er bereit für ihn war.

„Harry … mach schnell… bitte", keuchte Draco auf und schrie fast vor Verlust, als Harry die Finger aus ihm zog.

Sie blickten sich an, während sich Harry sich richtig zwischen Dracos Beine kniete. Draco öffnete sich ihm, schlang seine Beine um seine Hüften, drückte sich an ihn.

„Los!" befahl Draco mit vor Lust triefender Stimme.

„Passive Agressive", meinte Harry grinsend als er sich in Position brachte.

„Was?", Draco wollte wohl noch weiter nachfragen aber ein plötzlicher Schmerz hinderte ihn.

„Sorry…" flüsterte Harry leise, der sich tief in Draco versenkt hatte.

Harry bewegte sich sanft und langsam, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl in Draco zu sein. Es war ein erhabenes Gefühl und Harry konnte nur schwer seinen Rhythmus unter Kontrolle halten. Das Bild von Draco vor sich verzückte ihn. Wie sein Gesicht die Spuren der Anstrengung verlor uns sich reine Lust darin breit machte. Die Hüften des Slytherin, die sich ihm gierig entgegen schoben machten ihn wahnsinnig. Er würde nicht lange durchhalten, das wusste er. Aber es war ihm egal.

„Harry…", keuchte Draco und festigte den Griff um Harrys Hüften. „Schneller …!"

„Bist du dir sicher…", konnte Harry gerade so noch rausbringen.

„Scheiße! Ja. Fick mich endlich, oder du wirst es bereuen!", zischte der Slytherin und Harry ließ seine Kontrolle fallen.

Harry schloss die Augen und genoss nur das Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl in Draco zu sein. Ihn zu stoßen und tief in ihm zu sein. Sein Höhepunkt überraste ihn fast mit einer solchen Härte, dass er Dracos eigenen Höhepunkt fast nicht bemerkt hätte.

Harry sank auf Draco zusammen und liebevolle Arme umfingen ihn.

„Das war… hmm…"

„Mund halten!", grummelte Harry. „Zerstör nicht meinen Moment!" Er grub sein Gesicht in Dracos Nacken und hielt sich an ihm fest. Ganz langsam zog er sich aus dem Slytherin zurück und kuschelte sich dann an seine Seite.

**OoooOoooO**

**tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lucius: **Sev, was glaubst du, wie viele Kapitel das noch werden?

**Severus**: Woher soll ich das wissen?

**Lucius**: Meinst du, unsere Damen schaffen noch die Hundert?

**Severus**: Hoffentlich nicht.

**Lucius**: Wieso nicht?

**Severus**: Wenn das wirklich 100 Kapitel werden sollen, dann sitzen unsere Damen zum nächsten Schaltjahr immer noch dran.

**Toyo**: Das ist mal ein gutes Argument.

**Lorelei**: Und so gar nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Und ich glaube deshalb werden es keine 100 Kapitel werden. Vielleicht so knappt über 90.

**Lucius**: Wo kommt ihr denn so plötzlich her? Ich hasse es, wenn ihr euch so anschleicht.

**Toyo**: Aber nur so hören wir die wirklich interessanten Dinge!


	87. Kapitel siebenundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-seven

# 87 #

* * *

_**Immer noch… Mittwoch, 29. Januar**_

Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Sirius seinen Bericht beendet hatte. In dem Büro des Schuldirektors befanden sich nur Dumbledore und Sirius selbst.

„Danke, Sirius", sagte der alte Zauberer. „Das sind zwar nicht die besten Neuigkeiten, aber informiert sein ist alles."

Sirius nickte. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, machte er sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Remus würde sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln – und wenn schon. Sie konnten ihn nach dem Kampf immer noch befreien. Lucius' Schicksal schenkte er nur geringe Aufmerksamkeit in seinen Gedanken. Ein Slytherin mehr oder weniger… im Krieg mussten eben auch Opfer gebracht werden.

„Was ist mit Fleur und ihrer Familie?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart.

„Unsere Leute haben bereits behutsamen Kontakt mit ihrer Familie in Frankreich aufgenommen. Es sieht so aus, als ob sich dieser Konflikt für uns günstig entwickeln wird."

Sirius nickte wieder.

„Und was soll ich bis Freitag Nacht tun? Ich nehme doch an, es wird zu einem Kampf kommen – und auf den will ich nicht verzichten." Er grinste breit und zeigte dabei seine weißen Zähne.

„Ich fürchte, du wirst bei diesem Kampf dennoch durch Abwesenheit glänzen, mein Junge."

„WAS?! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", rief Sirius empört aus.

„Du wirst auf Jersey von größerem Nutzen sein."

„Und was soll ich da?", begehrte Sirius auf. „Ein Haus bewachen, das ich nicht sehe und in das ich nicht reinkomme?"

„Ein Haus, in dem zwei unserer Freunde auf ihre Befreiung hoffen", ergänzte Dumbledore ruhig. „Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Maximilian Graves während des Kampfes etwas… äh… zustößt."

Sirius fing an, zu begreifen.

„Wenn Graves abkratzt, dann ist der Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen und wir können in das Haus rein, weil dann Gloria… Borgin zum Geheimnisverwahrer geworden ist. Sie wird mir die Tür öffnen."

„In diesem Fall würden natürlich noch weitere Mitglieder des Ordens nach Jersey abkommandiert", versicherte Dumbledore. „Aber das kann unter Umständen…"

„Zu lange dauern", vervollständigte Sirius den Satz. „Aber ich bin dann schon vor Ort und kann…"

„Erste – und vor allem - geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn mit ernster Stimme. „Keine wagemutigen Alleingänge und wenn es noch so heldenhaft und abenteuerlich ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Jaja", sagte Sirius mit glänzenden Augen, während er sich im Geiste schon gegen vier Todesser auf einmal kämpfen sah. „Ich pass schon auf."

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Damit werde ich mich wohl zufrieden geben müssen."

**OoooOoooO**

Severus trieb sich bereits seit einiger Zeit in der Nähe von Dumbledores Büro herum und haderte mit sich selbst, ob er sich eine Blöße geben sollte und nach Neuigkeiten über Remus und Lucius fragen sollte, oder ob er warten sollte, bis Dumbledore ihn zu sich rief.

Es war nun schon Tage her, dass Dumbledore seine Informationen - die er doch sicher irgendwie erhalten hatte – mit irgendjemandem geteilt hätte. Entweder es gab nichts Neues oder Dumbledore hielt sich – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – bedeckt.

Severus musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Ungewissheit über den Zustand der beiden Männer, die ihm am nächsten standen, zermürbte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Es klang wie ein leises Klicken. Krallen – nein, Pfoten, die die steinerne Wendeltreppe von Dumbledores Büro herunterkamen.

Mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Notwendigkeit verbarg sich Severus in den Schatten eines nahen Wandpfeilers und konnte so beobachten, wie sich Sirius Black in seiner Animagus-Gestalt an dem Wasserspeier vorbei schob. Blitzartig fasste er einen Entschluss. Er trat hinter dem Pfeiler hervor und versperrte Black so den weiteren Weg.

Der Hund wirkte überrascht, fletschte aber fast sofort die Zähne.

„So gern ich dir diesen Gefallen tun würde und auf diese Provokation einzusteigen… so haben wir für diese Kinkerlitzchen dennoch keine Zeit", sagte Severus und drehte dem Hund den Rücken zu. „Mitkommen", befahl er ihm mit einem knappen Blick über die Schulter. Er ging auf die nächste Tür zu, hinter der sich ein Zimmer befand, das dem Schachklub als Treffpunkt diente. Dem Geräusch nach trottete Sirius ihm gemächlich hinterher.

Als die Tür sicher hinter ihnen geschlossen war, verwandelte sich Sirius in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück.

„Was willst du?", fragte er mit blasierter Miene, die Severus ihm unter anderen Umständen liebend gern aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. Doch heute musste er sich beherrschen. Denn er brauchte Sirius. Und diesem war das anscheinend voll bewusst, denn jetzt kräuselte ein hochmütiges Lächeln seine Lippen.

Bevor Severus jedoch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Blayden trat ein.

„Ich denke, er will dasselbe wie ich", sagte er. „Nämlich Informationen."

Severus zog seine Stirne kraus.

„Wo…", fing er an, doch Blayden unterbrach ihn mit einem lässigen Winken.

„Ja, ich weiß, du hast mich nicht gesehen, das war auch beabsichtigt." Er wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Sirius zu, der ihn abfällig musterte und sein Blick wurde hart. „Wir wollen Informationen. Wie geht es Remus und Lucius?"

Etwas wie Verblüffung zeichnete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht ab.

„Wollt ihr mich verarschen, oder was?"

Severus' Augen verengten sich.

„Sehen wir so aus?"

„Nein, nicht unbedingt", erwiderte Sirius zögernd, nachdem sein Blick zwischen den beiden Männern hin- und hergehuscht war. „Soll das heißen, dass Dumbledore euch nichts gesagt hat?"

Blayden warf Severus einen Blick zu.

„Ist der immer so langsam von Begriff?"

„Nicht immer…", antwortete Severus gedehnt.

„Ja, okay, ihr würdet sonst nicht fragen, wenn dem so wäre", erklärte Sirius giftig. „Schon kapiert. Die beiden sind immer noch eingesperrt… und es scheint ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen."

„Sie leben noch…", sagte Severus. Es war halb Frage, halb Feststellung. Innerlich wurde er für einen Moment ganz schwach vor Erleichterung. Das einzige äußerliche Zugeständnis dieser Schwäche bestand in einem kurzen Schließen seiner Augen.

Blayden war mit seinen Äußerungen allerdings nicht so zurückhaltend.

„Bekommen sie genug zu essen? Werden sie gefoltert? Müssen sie auf dem Fußboden schlafen? Wo werden sie gefangen gehalten?"

Sirius musterte Blayden skeptisch.

„Warum echauffierst du dich so? Deinem Bruder geht's gut. Er ist ein Werwolf… die sind hart im Nehmen." Er wandte sich an Severus. „Ich hätte es ja noch verstanden, wenn du dich so aufgeführt hättest." Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du bist immerhin doppelt gestraft. Kumpel _und_ Betthäschen hinter Gittern."

„Das scheint dir ja nicht sehr nahe zu gehen!", fuhr ihn Blayden an. „Bislang dachte ich, Remus wäre dein bester Freund, aber sein Schicksal scheint dir ja ziemlich egal zu sein!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist ein _Wer-wolf_. Und ich kenn ihn schon ein paar Tage länger als du. Remus kriegt das schon irgendwie hin."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass….", fing Blayden an, doch er kam nicht weiter.

„Schluss jetzt!", rief Severus, um den rasch aufflammenden Streit im Keim zu ersticken. „Und zu deiner Information, Black – wir _beide_ fürchten um das Leben eines _Bruders_ _und_ eines geliebten Menschen."

„Snape, du…" Sirius unterbrach sich selbst, als er wirklich begriff, was Severus ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Er warf Blayden einen Blick zu, den dieser ruhig erwiderte, und verdrehte dann die Augen. „Oh, Mann…", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. „Bin ich eigentlich der letzte Hetero von Hogwarts?"

„Ich denke, Mister Weasley dürfte auch den Frauen zugeneigt sein", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Und jetzt lenk' nicht weiter ab. Zurück zum Thema. Wie geht es Remus und Lucius?!"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", sagte Sirius. „Sie werden im Kellergewölbe des Grave'schen Sommersitzes gefangen gehalten. Gemeinsam in einer Zelle. Ich denke nicht, dass sie verhungern oder verdursten. Gloria… Mrs Borgin hat mir gesagt, dass sie sie im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten von Hauselfen verpflegen lässt. Ob sie gefoltert werden weiß ich nicht, denn als Glo… Mrs Borgin sie das letzte Mal gesehen hat, sahen sie wohl nicht besonders…. frisch aus." Er holte Luft. „Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?"

„Noch nicht ganz", erwiderte Blayden. „Wo ist dieses Sommerhaus? Wie ist die Bewachung?"

„Und warum hat Dumbledore uns diese Informationen nicht weitergegeben?", sagte Severus leise.

„Keine Ahnung!" Sirius warf die Hände hoch. „Woher soll ich wissen was in Dumbledores Kopf vor sich geht. Ich dachte, ihr wisst das alles schon längst."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und versank in Schweigen.

„Was ist jetzt mit der Bewachung?", wollte Blayden wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Das scheint zu wechseln. Es sind wohl immer mehrere Todesser im Haus. Wie viele davon sich ständig im Kerker herumtreiben ist unsicher. Aber das ist auch nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. Wir wissen zwar, dass das Haus auf Jersey liegt, in der Nähe dieser Megalithanlage bei Ville-ès-Nouaux, aber das nützt uns nichts, weil das Haus mit einem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt ist."

Severus sah auf.

„Wer ist der Geheimnisverwahrer?"

„Max Graves", antwortete Sirius.

„Aber… aber warum bringen wir ihn dann nicht einfach um, stürmen das Haus und befreien Luc und Remus, bevor Vollmond ist und… irgendetwas passiert. Dann hätte Voldemort doch nichts mehr in der Hand und wir könnten die Gründerringe behalten", sprudelte Blayden impulsiv hervor.

„Und dann?", warf Severus nachdenklich ein. „Dann sind wir wieder genauso weit wie vorher. Dann stecken wir wieder in einer Patt-Situation fest. Voldemort wird erneut versuchen, uns irgendwie unter Druck zu setzen um doch noch an die Ringe zu kommen. Es wäre ein endloses Spiel. Vielleicht…"

„Vielleicht hat Dumbledore deshalb nichts gesagt", gab Sirius zu bedenken. „Vielleicht will er… eine Konfrontation herbeiführen."

„Vielleicht…", meinte Severus bedächtig. „Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass Dumbledore einen Schlussstrich ziehen, eine endgültige Entscheidung herbeiführen will."

„Aber dadurch gefährdet er meinen Bruder und meinen… Luc", rief Blayden fassungslos aus. Seine Rede hatte kurz gestockt, als ihm klar wurde, dass er kein Wort fand, das seine Beziehung zu Lucius adäquat beschrieb. Was hätte er sagen können? Meinen Geliebten? Meinen Freund? Meinen Schatz? Spätestens bei dieser Bezeichnung hätte Lucius ihm den Kopf abgerissen. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Ja, das tut er", sagte Severus dumpf. „Zweifellos nach dem Prinzip, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Und im Moment fällt mir kein einziger Weg ein, wie wir das verhindern können."

Für einen Moment senkte sich Schweigen über die drei Männer, das schließlich von Blayden gebrochen wurde.

„Auf welcher Seite steht eigentlich Gloria?"

Sirius' Augen verengten sich.

„Wie ist das gemeint?", fauchte er.

„Das wird man doch wohl noch fragen dürfen", meinte Blayden verblüfft.

„Offensichtlich nicht", sagte Severus und lächelte süffisant. „Zumindest nicht, solange Black ein romantisches Interesse an der fraglichen Dame hegt." Er bemerkte, wie sich Blaydens Verblüffung vertiefte und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, hast du das noch nicht gewusst?"

Dem angestrengten Blick nach zu urteilen durchforstete Blayden sein Gedächtnis und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, während Sirius Severus wütend anfunkelte.

„Es ist kein romantisches Interesse!"

„Oh, Verzeihung. Dann willst du also doch nur mit ihr vögeln. Das hätte ich wissen müssen", erwiderte Severus glattzüngig.

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück!", schrie Sirius wütend. „Gloria ist ein anbetungswürdiger Engel und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du sie mit solchen vulgären Reden beleidigst!"

„Anbetungswürdig. Sicher." Severus grinste. „Was anderes wirst du auch nie tun – denn sie wird dich in 100 Jahren nicht ranlassen."

„Das ist doch…", tobte Sirius, doch dann fiel sein ganzer Zorn von einem Augenblick auf den anderen in sich zusammen und er sah Severus fast flehentlich an. „Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Das hast du nur gesagt, um mich wütend zu machen. Stimmt's?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Severus Mitleid mit dem Animagus. Zu deutlich waren ihm selbst noch die Qualen unerwiderter Liebe in Erinnerung. Schließlich zuckte er die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich wissen, was im Kopf einer Frau vor sich geht."

„Vielleicht kann ich ja ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen", mischte sich Blayden ein und wieder wurde Severus bewusst, wie schmerzhaft ähnlich sich die Brüder manchmal waren. Genau dasselbe hätte auch Remus sagen können. „Immerhin bin ich ja mit ihr zur Schule gegangen. Auch wenn wir nicht im selben Jahrgang waren."

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung schlich sich wieder Skepsis in Sirius' Blick und sein Körper straffte sich.

„Danke, nein. Entweder ich gewinne sie auf meine Art für mich – oder es sollte eben nicht sein."

Sirius' Haltung nötigte Severus widerwilligen Respekt ab, den er natürlich für sich behielt und nicht kund tat.

„Kommen wir noch Mal zur ursprünglichen Frage zurück, Black", sagte er stattdessen. „In wie weit sind die Informationen, die du von Gloria Borgin erhältst, verlässlich?"

„Hundertprozentig", erwiderte Sirius und Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Meine Güte, das sagst du doch nur, weil du ihr mit hängender Zunge und glühender Leidenschaft hinterher schmachtest", meinte er abfällig.

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich würde ihr mein Leben anvertrauen."

„Na toll", sagte Blayden. „Und warum bringt sie dann nicht unauffällig ihren Bruder um – in einem für uns günstigen Moment?"

Sirius ließ seine Arme wieder hängen und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Ich glaube, das wäre ein bisschen viel verlangt. Sie will zwar um jeden Preis Rache üben… aber ihren eigenen Bruder umzubringen… er ist immerhin ihr Bruder." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das wird nie was", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin, doch Sirius hatte ihn gehört.

„Mit mir und Gloria? Warum sollte das nie was werden?!", brauste er wieder auf.

„Weil das genau der Punkt ist. Sie ist aus einer stolzen, reinblütigen Familie", erklärte Severus angespannt.

„Ich auch", trumpfte Sirius fast trotzig auf.

„Ja, aber du scherst dich einen Dreck darum", sagte Severus. „Sie hingegen… wird immer und zuallererst auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht sein. Wenn es ihr bei ihrer Rache helfen würde, würde sie nicht zögern, ihren Bruder dafür zu opfern. Aber so wie die Lage im Moment aussieht, bringt ihr ein toter Bruder überhaupt nichts ein. Es führt sie kein Stück näher heran an die Verwirklichung ihrer Pläne. Sie will Rache an Voldemort. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und dabei sind ihr die Geiseln ihres Bruders herzlich gleichgültig."

Blayden erbleichte.

„Sag nicht so etwas", bat er leise.

„Es ist die Wahrheit!", sagte Severus mit Nachdruck.

„Ich weiß", gab Blayden zu. „Trotzdem."

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ihr das Schicksal von Remus und Malfoy gleichgültig ist", behauptete Sirius. „Ihr habt sie nicht gesehen, als sie mir von ihnen berichtet hat."

„Möglich", räumte Severus ein. „Aber es ist immer besser, mit _allem_ zu rechnen."

**OoooOoooO**

**Donnerstag, 30. Januar**

Während des nächsten Tages konnte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter feststellen, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ungewöhnliche viele Eulen erhielt.

Auch kamen immer wieder Besucher ins Schloss, von denen einige – wie die Auroren Tonks und Mad-Eye Moody – erkannt wurden, doch die Gesichter der meisten anderen hatte noch nie jemand gesehen.

Dumbledore hatte es an diesem Tag auch auf sich genommen, endlich alle Lehrer – nicht nur die Ordensmitglieder – von der aktuellen Situation unterrichtet. Das Fazit war, dass sich der Orden und Hogwarts möglichst unauffällig auf die bevorstehende Konfrontation mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern vorbereiten würde.

Denn niemand gab sich der Illusion hin, dass es am Freitagabend lediglich zu einem Austausch von Geiseln und Ringen kommen würde.

Eine Art Notfallplan zur schnellen Evakuierung der Schule wurde ausgetüftelt. Für den Fall eines Angriffs würden so alle Schüler binnen kürzester Zeit über verschiedene Kamine in Sicherheit gebracht werden können.

Es entbrannte ein Streit darüber, wann die Schüler informiert werden sollten und schließlich einigte man sich auf Freitag – nach dem Mittagessen - um zu verhindern, dass schon Stunden vor dem eigentlichen Ereignis eine Panik ausbrach und Voldemort unter Umständen von ihren geheimen Vorbereitungen erfahren würde.

**OoooOoooO**

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich an diesem Abend was Besseres vorhatte, als einer Einladung meines Paten Folge zu leisten", sagte Draco anstatt einer Begrüßung, als Severus ihn in sein Wohnzimmer führte. „Wobei… _Einladung_… es sollte wohl eher ein Befehl gewesen sein, stimmt's?", schloss Draco etwas spitz und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Harry schon in der Eingangshalle auf ihn gewartet, um den restlichen Abend und womöglich auch die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen, doch eine Hauselfe hatte Draco eine Nachricht von seinem Paten überreicht und somit ihre Pläne zunichte gemacht.

„Sei nicht so frech", wies Snape Draco zurecht, doch es fehlte die rechte Überzeugung hinter den Worten, was Draco sehr wohl registrierte und ihn hellhörig machte.

„Du willst mir was sagen… ein Geheimnis… oder…" Draco unterbrach sich und erbleichte kurz, als Snape ihm ein Glas mit seinem teuersten Whisky in die Hand drückte. „… oder etwas Unangenehmes. Etwas sehr Unangenehmes."

Snape hob in einem angedeuteten Toast sein eigenes Glas.

„Trink", sagte er lediglich und leerte das Glas mit zwei großen Schlucken.

Draco nahm nur einen kleinen Schluck, so sehr beunruhigte ihn das etwas untypische Verhalten seines Paten und Hauslehrers.

„Okay, ich habe getrunken. Was ist jetzt?"

Snape drehte gedankenverloren sein Glas in den Händen.

„Morgen", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, ich weiß, morgen findet der Austausch der Geiseln gegen die Ringe statt", platzte Draco ungeduldig heraus. „Das weiß ich. Was noch?!"

„Dir ist auch klar, dass dieser Austausch nicht glatt über die Bühne gehen wird?", fragte Snape. „Besser gesagt, dass er wohl überhaupt nicht stattfinden wird, wenn es nach Voldemort geht?"

Draco stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. Er war dabei nicht sehr vorsichtig und es entstand ein hässliches Geräusch.

„Auch das weiß ich!"

„Und es beunruhigt dich nicht?"

„Warum sollte es das? Irgendwas ist Harry, Dumbledore oder dem Orden noch immer eingefallen. Dad wird schon irgendwie…"

„Nein", sagte Snape leise und beobachtete Draco aufmerksam.

Draco schien verwirrt.

„Was _nein_… Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Es gibt keinen Plan B", sagte Snape mit brutaler Offenheit. „Voldemort wird die Geiseln nicht zum vereinbarten Termin mitbringen, es wird zum Kampf kommen und nur der Himmel weiß, wann wir die Gelegenheit finden werden um Lucius und Remus zu befreien." Er schenkte sich ein zweites Glas ein.

„Das… nein", flüsterte Draco vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht war gespenstisch blass geworden.

„Black wird sich in Reichweite des Hauses aufhalten, in dem die Beiden gefangen gehalten werden. Max Graves ist der Geheimnisverwahrer. Sobald er tot ist – wofür ich nach Möglichkeit persönlich sorgen werde – ist der Weg in das Haus frei. Dafür wiederum wird Gloria Borgin sorgen. Zumindest hat sie das versprochen", erläuterte Snape grimmig und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, ohne davon getrunken zu haben. „Das ist zumindest _unser_ Plan."

Draco saß mit hängenden Schultern auf dem Sofa, doch bei diesen letzten Worten sah er auf.

„_Euer_ Plan?"

„Ja, Blayden, Black und ich. Wir haben uns gestern ein wenig… unterhalten."

„Aber… Dumbledore…"

„Dumbledore", wiederholte Snape. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Dumbledore diese ganze Angelegenheit eher als großes Schachspiel sieht."

„Mit meinem Vater als Bauernopfer?", stieß Draco ungläubig hervor.

Snape verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Und Harry?", fragte Draco etwas zaghaft.

„Ihm wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als das Spiel mitzuspielen. So gut er kann." Snape nahm sein Glas wieder in die Hand und blickte auf die träge schimmernde, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die ihn so sehr an ein bestimmtes Augenpaar erinnerte, dass er schließlich wieder wegsah. „Der Direktor wird morgen Mittag die gesamte Schule informieren und die Evakuierungspläne erläutern."

„Die Schule wird evakuiert?" Draco zeigte nur schwaches Interesse.

„Ja, allerdings so spät wie möglich, damit Voldemort nicht begreift, dass wir durchaus auf einen Kampf vorbereitet sind."

„Sind wir das?", fragte Draco mit einem unfrohen Lächeln.

Severus' Augenbrauen zuckten leicht.

„Im Rahmen unserer Möglichkeiten."

„Gut, dann werde ich…", fing Draco an, kam jedoch nicht weiter.

„Du wirst gar nichts, junger Mann", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck. „Du wirst unter der ersten Welle sein, die die Schule verlässt."

„Was?!", rief Draco aus. „Nein!"

„Ein _Nein_ gibt es nicht, Draco!"

„Ich werde kämpfen!"

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen!", brauste nun auch Snape auf. „Wenn dein Vater das erfährt, reißt er mir den Kopf ab."

Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich.

„_Falls_ er es erfährt."

„Er wird es auf jeden Fall erfahren. Du kennst doch deinen Vater! Wenn er aus diesem Kerker rauskommt…"

„_Falls_ er aus diesem Kerker rauskommt."

„Draco!"

„Gib dir keine Mühe", sagte Draco kalt lächelnd und lehnte sich in dem Sofa bequem zurück. „Du wirst kämpfen, Harry wird kämpfen und mein Platz ist an Harrys Seite."

Snape seufzte und gab auf. Zum einen kannte er den Malfoy'schen Dickkopf zur Genüge und zum anderen war ihm Dracos Blick in dieser Sekunde allzu vertraut. Genauso hatte Remus ausgesehen, als er darauf bestanden hatte, ihn als Werwolf zu jenem verhängnisvollen Todessertreffen zu begleiten.

„Dein Vater wird mich umbringen."

„Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen." Draco grinste, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. „Gib meinen Platz auf der Liste Miss Fey Lynn, wenn du unbedingt ein gutes Werk tun willst."

**OoooOoooO**

Remus lag auf seiner Pritsche und starrte ins Leere. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel und ihre Zelle wurde von einem diffusen bläulichen Licht beleuchtet, damit die Wachen auch nachts sehen konnten, was die Gefangenen taten.

Plötzlich traf ihn etwas Hartes auf der Brust und er schrak zusammen.

„Aua!" Er nahm das Wurfgeschoss in dem diffusen Licht in Augenschein. „Lucius! Warum wirfst du mit deinem Schuh nach mir? Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht!"

„Lupin, du schnarchst!"

„Das kann überhaupt nicht sein! Ich habe noch gar nicht geschlafen!", verteidigte sich Remus. Er stellte den Schuh neben sich auf den Boden.

Einige Minuten lang herrschte Stille und Remus rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort des Slytherin, als dieser einen Laut – halb Räuspern, halb Seufzen – von sich gab.

„Ich auch nicht…"

„Ich glaube, ich… werde überhaupt nicht schlafen können", gab Remus zu.

„Und was soll ich mit dieser Information anfangen, Lupin? Soll ich dir jetzt ein Schlaflied singen oder eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen?", gab Lucius giftig zurück.

Remus schluckte.

„Ich habe Angst, Lucius", sagte er leise.

„Angst?", Lucius lachte kalt. „Wovor solltest du denn Angst haben? Du wirst ja morgen Nacht nicht von einer blutrünstigen Bestie zerfleischt."

„Das wird nicht passieren."

„Ach ja… Hat dir das eine gute Fee geflüstert?" Lucius' Stimme troff vor Hohn, doch Remus glaubte Verletzlichkeit und Angst heraus zu hören.

„Irgendwas geht immer", behauptete Remus mit einer Zuversicht, die er nicht wirklich empfand.

„Und warum hast du dann Angst?", stichelte Lucius weiter.

„Macht dir das eigentlich Spaß, jegliche Hoffnung im Keim zu ersticken?"

„Nicht besonders", gab Lucius zurück. „Aber ich halte nichts davon, sich in Phantastereien zu verlieren. Wir können uns nur auf uns selbst verlassen. Und da helfen Tagträume nicht weiter. Wenn sich auch nur der Hauch einer Gelegenheit bietet, dann müssen wir hellwach sein."

„Ich meine ja nur…"

„Dein ewiger Optimismus ist zum Kotzen! Ich begreife einfach nicht, was Severus an dir findet!"

„Es wird dich überraschen, Lucius", erwiderte Remus ruhig. „Genau das!"

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

So, ihr Lieben – wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Das nächste Update ist dann in zwei oder drei Wochen fällig.

Bitte lenkt eure Aufmerksamkeit nun auf unser Profil bei ff(dot)net. Ihr werdet dort eine Zeile „My Forums" finden. Da gibt es jetzt tatsächlich eines! Soweit wir das bis jetzt kapiert haben, kann jeder eingeloggte User einen neuen Thread aufmachen. Aber überlegt es euch gut – man kann nur alle 8 Stunden einen neuen Thread anlegen.

In diesem Forum habt ihr, die Leser, nun erstmals die Möglichkeit untereinander zu kommunizieren und nicht nur mit uns, den Autorinnen. Wir hoffen, dass ihr Spass daran habt!

**Severus**: Geht's noch umständlicher?

**Lorelei**: Und was hast du wieder zu meckern?

**Lucius**: Ihr vertändelt eure Zeit mit einem Forum anstatt weiterzuschreiben? Sehe ich das richtig?

**Toyo**: Das ist kein Zeit vertändeln. Das ist Service am Kunden. Wegen der erhöhten Zufriedenheit…

**Severus**: Optimisten! Kunden, äh, Leser sind nie zufrieden.

**Lucius**: Ich dachte, du stehst auf Optimisten?

**Severus**: Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an!


	88. Kapitel achtundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-eight

# 88 #

* * *

bitte beachtet, dass "anonyme" Reviews zukünftig hier in unserem Forum auf ff(dot)net beantwortet werden.

* * *

_**Freitag, 31. Januar**_

„Der Nachmittagsunterricht fällt heute daher aus." Mit diesen Worten beschloss Dumbledore seine Ankündigung und lauschte dann der bleiernen Stille, die sich über die große Halle gesenkt hatte.

Hermine suchte Dracos Blick, doch der blonde Slytherin starrte trotzig seinen Hauslehrer an. Hermine wurde unruhig. Da sie und Ron bereits seit einiger Zeit von der drohenden Auseinandersetzung wussten, waren sie von der Ankündigung des Direktors nicht so überrumpelt, wie die Mehrzahl der Schüler. Es drängte sie daher – besonders in ihrer Eigenschaft als Schülersprecherin – irgendetwas zu tun, zu sagen, zu unternehmen. Deshalb versuchte sie, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch damit hatte sie kein Glück.

Zwar erhob er sich gerade von seinem Platz, doch seine Augen saugten sich förmlich an Harry fest, der den Blick mit einer fast schon unnatürlichen Ruhe erwiderte.

„Harry", sagte Draco leise, doch in der Stille schwang sich seine Stimme mühelos durch den ganzen Saal.

Harry nickte kaum merklich und stand dann ebenfalls auf.

„Ich werde bleiben." Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Dumbledore, kehrte dann jedoch wieder zu Draco zurück. „Und wenn nötig... werde ich kämpfen."

Erst jetzt durchzog ein Raunen die vier Haustische. Vereinzelt konnte man ein etwas deutlicheres „_Ja_" oder ein „_Ich bleibe auch_" hören, doch bevor es zu einem kleinen Tumult kommen konnte, hatte sich oben am Lehrertisch Professor McGonagall erhoben.

„Den volljährigen Schülern unter Ihnen können wir diesbezüglich keine Vorschriften machen", sagte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin mit fester Stimme. „Aber ich rate Ihnen dennoch, die Schule durch die entsprechenden Kamine zu verlassen und sich dabei an die Pläne zu halten, die Ihren Hauslehrern vorliegen." Das Raunen nahm nun eine deutlich missbilligende Klangfarbe an. McGonagall räusperte sich energisch. „ Es ist nur zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Und jetzt keine Diskussionen mehr. Gryffindors..." Sie wandte sich an ihren Haustisch. „Begeben Sie sich unverzüglich in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde Ihnen dort Ihre Evakuierungspläne aushändigen."

Professor McGonagall stand erwartungsvoll da, doch nichts passierte.

„Slytherins!" Professor Snape war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und wandte sich an seine Schüler. „In den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort."

Doch auch die Slytherins zögerten. Dann jedoch sprang ein kleines Mädchen auf.

„Nein!"

Draco drehte sich verärgert um und musste dann erkennen, dass es sich bei der Aufrührerin um Morgana Fey Lynn handelte.

„Oh, doch, Morgana!", fuhr er sie an. „Du wirst brav mit den anderen die Schule verlassen. Keine Widerrede!"

„Das werde ich nicht!" Morgana stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Harry Potter bleibt hier – und wenn er hier bleibt, dann bleibe ich auch!"

„Ich habe dir extra meinen Platz auf der Evakuierungsliste abgetreten", fauchte Draco. „Undankbares Balg!"

Snape hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um einzugreifen und dieser unwürdigen Kabbelei ein Ende zu bereiten, doch Harry war ihm zuvorgekommen.

„Morgana?"

Sofort wandte sich Morgana von Draco ab und ihrem persönlichen Helden zu.

„Ja, Harry?", fragte sie eifrig.

„Bitte geh mit den anderen mit", sagte Harry sanft.

Morgana seufzte schwer.

„Also gut", willigte sie ein.

Draco zog ein saures Gesicht.

„Potter, manchmal könnte ich dich umbringen."

Nervöses Gekicher und Gelächter brandete von den Haustischen auf und ein Teil der Anspannung lockerte sich. Einige der jüngeren Schüler standen von ihren Plätzen auf und bewegten sich in Richtung Ausgang.

Als der Anfang gemacht war, taten es immer mehr Jungen und Mädchen ihren Mitschülern gleich und strebten ebenfalls dem Ausgang und ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen entgegen.

Minerva McGonagall atmete erleichtert aus und folgte ihren Schülern. Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und Severus Snape taten es ihr nach.

Plötzlich war die große Halle wie leergefegt. Nur die restlichen Lehrer und der Direktor saßen auf ihren Plätzen am Lehrertisch.

„Einige von ihnen haben Familie", fing Dumbledore an. „Ich mache niemandem einen Vorwurf, der es vorzieht, an diesem Tag bei seinen Lieben zu sein, um sie zu beschützen."

Ähnlich wie bei den Schülern zuvor rührte sich niemand.

Nur Hagrid erhob sich schwungvoll von seinem Stuhl.

„Professor, es is' uns eine Ehre…"

„Verzeihung...", meldete sich Professor Vektor zu Wort. „Meine Nichte ist bei mir zu Besuch. Ich denke, ich werde daher ihr Angebot annehmen und… mich zurückziehen." Mit gesenktem Kopf stand sie von ihrem Platz auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Auch Dumbledore war aufgestanden.

„Hagrid… in den nächsten Stunden dürften die restlichen Auroren, die uns unterstützen werden, eintreffen. Nimm sie bitte in Empfang und zeige ihnen den Weg in mein Büro."

„Jawoll, Professor. Das mach ich", erwiderte Hagrid eifrig.

Blayden blickte als Einziger immer noch auf den Seiteneingang, durch den Professor Vektor verschwunden war.

„Geht sie wirklich nach Hause zu ihrer Nichte?" Er richtete die Frage an niemand bestimmten, doch nur Madam Hooch und Dumbledore hatten nahe genug bei ihm gestanden, um seine Worte zu verstehen.

„Nein, nein – Viana doch nicht!", protestierte Hooch. „Oder doch?" Ihr bittender Blick fiel auf Dumbledore.

„Das kann man nie wissen", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig.

Hoochs Augen wurden groß und rund.

„Und da stehen Sie noch so ruhig da? Unternehmen Sie etwas! Halten Sie sie auf! Oder sagen Sie ihr zumindest, dass sie das Schloss erst verlassen darf, wenn wir es auch tun! Dann ist es zu spät um unsere Pläne zu verraten."

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun", erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen.

„Was?!" Hooch war fassungslos und auch Blayden fing an, an dem Geisteszustand des Direktors zu zweifeln.

„Es besteht dennoch kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ich habe die Hauselfen angewiesen, den Speisen eine Art Geschmacksverstärker hinzuzufügen", erläuterte Dumbledore.

„Geschmacksverstärker?", wiederholte Blayden mit einem Hauch von Spott.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Einen Zaubertrank, der es demjenigen, der ihn eingenommen hat, unmöglich macht, über unsere Pläne zu reden. Zumindest mit Personen, die nicht bereits eingeweiht sind."

Blayden konnte nicht anders. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

**OoooOoooO**

Gloria sah bestimmt zum Hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag auf die Uhr und hoffte inbrünstig, dass ihr Bruder es nicht gemerkt hatte.

Die Dämmerung brach langsam herein. Es war kurz vor halb sechs.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, liebste Schwester", erklang unvermittelt Max Graves` Stimme und Gloria zuckte zusammen.

Ihr Bruder stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sich nach dem Tee zurückgezogen, um sich etwas anzuziehen, was für einen Kampf besser geeignet war, als seine übliche Kleidung.

„Womit soll ich mir keine Mühe geben?", gab sie so ruhig wie möglich zurück. Doch selbst sie hörte, dass ihre Stimme bebte.

„Mit dem Versuch, deine Nervosität zu verbergen." Er trat näher und es kostete Gloria alle Willenskraft, die ihr zur Verfügung stand um nicht aufzuspringen und das Zimmer fluchtartig zu verlassen. Sie durfte nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel alles gefährden, wofür sie so lange gearbeitet und geplant hatte.

Max lachte leise und Gloria lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Du brauchst keine Angst um mich zu haben."

Bei Salazar! Er hatte lediglich geglaubt, sie würde sich um ihn ängstigen.

Die Erleichterung kam so plötzlich, dass sie am liebsten ebenfalls gelacht hätte.

„Ich habe keine Angst um dich", sagte sie leichthin. „Ich weiß, dass du sehr gut auf dich alleine aufpassen kannst."

Max' Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Oho. Dann gilt deine Sorge also nicht mir… ich frage mich, wem sonst?"

Wieder griff die Angst, entdeckt zu werden, mit eiskalten Fingern nach Gloria. Verdammt! Warum hatte sie überhaupt ihren Mund aufgemacht und nicht nur hold gelächelt, wie sie das sonst tat?

„Ach…", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Max schmunzelte.

„Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." Gloria riss bei diesen Worten fast ungläubig die Augen auf. „Obwohl es natürlich verführerisch ist, Angus zu sagen, dass du Angst um sein Wohlergehen hast."

Erneut durchströmte Erleichterung Glorias Körper und sie sank schlaff gegen die Rückenlehne ihres Sessels.

„Bitte sag nichts zu Mister O'Sullivan", bat sie ihren Bruder.

„Na schön", willigte Max ein. „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Aber vielleicht denkst du in ein paar Stunden ja anders darüber."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Gloria argwöhnisch.

„Nun… während wir anderen uns die Ringe von Dumbledore holen, habe ich arrangiert, dass dich Angus nach Jersey bringt."

„Nach Jersey? Wieso das denn?", fragte Gloria erstaunt. Innerlich jedoch jubelte sie. Seit Tagen hatte sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie sie möglichst unauffällig – oder am Besten: mit der Erlaubnis ihres Bruders – zu ihrer Sommerresidenz gelangen sollte. Und jetzt wurde ihr diese Möglichkeit gleichsam auf dem Silbertablett serviert.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass meinem zukünftigen Schwager etwas zustößt. Er soll heute Abend die Gefangenen bewachen und du darfst ihn begleiten. Vielleicht haben wir dann morgen zweierlei zu feiern… die Einnahme Hogwarts und eure Verlobung."

Gloria brachte das Kunststück zustande, hold zu erröten.

„Ach, Max – du denkst wirklich an alles", murmelte sie schüchtern und kokett zugleich.

Ihr Bruder lächelte etwas überheblich.

„Er wird in ungefähr 20 Minuten da sein und dich abholen."

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie – nun wieder ganz die besorgte Schwester. „Wann gehst du? Bist du dir sicher, dass dieser graue Anzug auch warm genug ist?"

Das Lächeln wurde nachsichtig und er tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Wange.

„Zerbrich dir bitte nicht deinen hübschen Kopf. Ich werde gleichzeitig mit euch gehen. Der dunkle Lord wünscht uns um 18:00 Uhr versammelt zu sehen. Und was meine Kleidung angeht. Es ist Leder – als praktisch um zu kämpfen, falls es dazu kommen sollte, und es ist gefüttert – ich werde also nicht frieren. Außerdem bietet die Farbe im Schnee mehr Tarnung als die schwarze Todesser-Robe… die einige Versager wahrscheinlich trotzdem tragen werden", schloss er verächtlich.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein", meinte Gloria. „Allerdings werde ich mich noch kurz umkleiden."

„Du bist hübsch genug", wandte ihr Bruder kopfschüttelnd ein. „Du hast auch nicht mehr genügend Zeit."

„Ich beeile mich", sagte Gloria knapp und verließ eilends den Raum. Auch sie wollte Kleidung anlegen, die sich für einen Kampf besser eignete, als knöchellange, wogende Röcke.

**OoooOoooO**

Die Schule war erfolgreich evakuiert worden und die verbliebenen Schüler hatten sich erneut zusammen mit den Lehrern, den Mitgliedern des Phoenix-Ordens und einigen Auroren in der großen Halle eingefunden.

Die Gryffindor-Siebtklässler waren vollzählig vertreten und auch die Slyhterin-Abschlussklasse hatte beschlossen, ihren Schulsprecher nicht alleine zu lassen.

Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil und Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw hatten die Halle gemeinsam betreten, sich dann jedoch rasch aufgeteilt. Padma war zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester geeilt, während sich Goldstein und Boot zu den Slyhterins gesellt hatten.

Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott und Justin Finch-Fletchley – der sich zuvor noch sehr tränenreich von Ginny Weasley verabschiedet hatte - aus Hufflepuff standen etwas verloren zwischen den zwei Gruppen, die sich nun gebildet hatten, doch dann winkte Neville Hannah verschämt zu und Draco ging auf Hermine zu, um ihr stumm die Hand zu schütteln und unmerklich verschmolzen alle Schüler zu einer großen Gruppe.

Um den Überraschungsmoment besser nutzen zu können, war beschlossen worden, dass die Meisten einen Schluck des Chamäleon-Trankes zu sich nehmen sollten. Dieser Trank bewirkte, dass die Personen zwar nicht unsichtbar wurden, aber sehr gut mit ihrer Umgebung verschmolzen und so für den Gegner wesentlich schwieriger auszumachen waren.

Severus Snape teilte gerade die kleinen Fläschchen mit dem Trank an die Auroren aus und wandte sich dann den Schülern zu.

„Der Direktor hat angeordnet, dass Sie alle den Trank zu sich nehmen werden", sagte er mit unbewegter Stimme. Er reichte Draco das erste Fläschchen.

Draco nahm es mit größtem Widerwillen entgegen.

„Muss das sein?", hakte er nach.

„Ja", bestätigte Snape knapp.

Das nächste Fläschchen wollte er Harry reichen, doch dieser verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich nehm' das nicht", kommentierte er ruhig.

„Potter!", mahnte Snape, doch als er den fast abgeklärten und dennoch leicht trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindor bemerkte, seufzte er leise und änderte seine Taktik. „Harry… Das ist nicht die rechte Zeit für Heldenmut."

„Ich will ja gar kein Held sein – aber wenn ich Voldemort gegenüber trete, dann will ich mich nicht verstecken. Wenn es zum Kampf kommt, dann will ich ehrlich kämpfen. Ich will mich nicht auf sein Niveau herablassen", sagte Harry so betont gelassen, dass man ihm gerade deshalb die Aufregung und auch die Angst anmerkte.

Draco trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hätte ich selbst nicht besser sagen können, Harry." Er hielt Snape seinen Zaubertrank hin. „Hier. Ich brauch's nicht. Wenn Harry mit offenem Visier kämpft, dann werde ich das auch tun."

Harry sah Draco kurz an.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise.

„Jederzeit, Potter", flüsterte Draco zurück.

Snape massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel.

„Draco, bitte. Dein Vater…"

„Ist nicht hier!", schleuderte Draco ihm entgegen.

Plötzlich war Blayden an Snapes Seite.

„Lass ihn." Er nahm Draco das Fläschchen ab und drückte es dem nächstbesten Schüler in die Hand. „Die Zeit ist zu knapp um sie mit Wortgefechten zu verschwenden."

Als der Zaubertrank verteilt war, räusperte sich Dumbeldore an dessen linker Hand die zwei Gründer-Ringe glitzerten.

„Bereit?", fragte er in die Runde und alle nickten stumm. „Nehmt den Trank, bevor wir das Schulgelände verlassen. Er dürfte ungefähr eine Stunde lang wirken." Dumbledore sah auf seine Uhr. „Es wird Zeit. Gehen wir."

Ron legte seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter.

Anthony Goldstein drückte seine Stirn kurz gegen die von Morag McDougal

Padma und Parvati hielten sich an den Händen.

Crabbe und Goyle nickten einander mit entschlossenen Gesichtern zu.

Terry strich Pansy eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Draco gab Harry einen raschen Kuss und Severus Snape ließ nicht nur zu, dass Romulus Blayden ihn umarmte, er erwiderte diese Umarmung sogar.

**OoooOoooO**

Sirius hockte in seiner Hundegestalt hinter einem Busch und beobachtete die weite, schneebedeckte Fläche, die sich vor ihm erstreckte. Irgendwo auf dieser Ebene lag der Sommersitz der Familie Graves. Perfekt verborgen durch den Fidelius-Zauber.

Der Schnee glitzerte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Minuten später flammte er ein letztes Mal rosarot auf, bevor sich der Himmel zart violett färbte und die Sonne am Horizont verschwand.

Sirius drehte sich kurz um und beobachtete, wie sich langsam die Sterne auf dem klaren Himmel abzeichneten und die silberne Scheibe des Mondes immer deutlicher zu sehen war.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Das Warten würde bald ein Ende haben.

**OoooOoooO**

In der für Uneingeweihte unsichtbaren Sommerresidenz unternahm Angus O'Sullivan den gefühlten hundertsten Annäherungsversuch.

Bislang war es Gloria gelungen, sie alle mehr oder weniger elegant abzuwenden. Dazwischen sah sie immer wieder auf die Uhr. Bis zur Verwandlung von Remus Lupin in einen Werwolf blieben noch ungefähr 20 Minuten. Vielleicht etwas mehr, vielleicht etwas weniger.

Sie fühlte sich verpflichtet, Lucius Malfoy zu helfen, doch Rache zu nehmen an Voldemort war ihr immer noch wichtiger. Sie hatte halb und halb gehofft, dass noch irgendetwas geschehen würde, das es ihr ermöglichen würde, beides zu erreichen. Ihren Ehemann zu rächen und Lucius zu retten.

Doch sie hätte wissen müssen, dass derlei nur in Märchen geschah und nie im wirklichen Leben.

Und nun lief ihr die Zeit davon. Nein, nicht ihr… Lucius Malfoy lief die Zeit davon.

Gloria überlegte fieberhaft.

Der dunkle Lord und seine Getreuen hatten sich mittlerweile bestimmt schon versammelt und waren auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.

War es jetzt noch wichtig, wenn er von ihrem Verrat erfuhr?

Eher nicht. Die Konfrontation zwischen Voldemort und Harry Potter würde nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein.

Eine eigenartige Wärme durchströmte nun ihre Glieder und sie entspannte sich.

Sie hatte ihr Teil zu Voldemorts Untergang beigetragen. Ihre Rolle war gespielt – der Rest lag nun in anderen Händen.

Ihr Blick glitt automatisch zurück zur Uhr.

17 Minuten.

Vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger.

Wie viele Bewacher befanden sich überhaupt hier im Haus?

Zwei hatten sie am Eingang begrüßt. Wahrscheinlich hielt sich ein weiterer Wächter in der Nähe des Kerkers auf. Möglicher Weise auch zwei.

Also vier Todesser. Und Angus.

Sie schürzte die Lippen.

Nicht gerade die Creme de la creme der Todesser, sicher – aber immerhin vier davon. Und Angus.

War es klug, alleine gegen sie alle zu kämpfen?

„Ach, was soll's!", rief sie aus und stand auf.

Angus sah sie entgeistert an.

„Gloria, Liebste…"

16 Minuten.

Sie riss sich ihre dunkelgraue Robe vom Leib. Darunter trug sie die Duell-Trainings-Kleidung ihres Bruders.

„Gloria!", keuchte Angus. „Was…"

„Für Erklärungen habe ich jetzt leider keine Zeit", sagte Gloria gelangweilt, schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab aus dem augenblicklich dünne Seile herausschossen, die Angus O'Sullivan höchst effektiv fesselten und knebelten.

**OoooOoooO**

Der Himmel über Hogwarts war klar und leuchtet von den letzten Spuren der Dämmerung dunkelviolett auf. Die Schneedecke war leicht gefroren und gab bei jedem Schritt ein leise knackendes Geräusch von sich.

Begierig sog Voldemort die schneidend kalte Luft durch seine schlangenhaften Nüstern. Um seine Schultern wand sich Nagini, durch einen Wärmezauber gegen den Frost geschützt. Ihr Züngeln ließ erkennen, dass sich die Erregung ihres Herrn auf sie übertrug.

In seinen Händen hielt Voldemort das Kästchen, welches das geheimnisvolle „Licht Hogwart's" in sich barg. Den Ring Slytherins trug er an seiner linken, den Ring Hufflepuffs an seiner rechten Hand.

Heute Nacht würde es soweit sein. In dieser Nacht würde er mächtiger werden als jeder Zauberer vor oder nach ihm.

Die Silhouette des Schlosses zeichnete sich schwarz vor dem dunkelblauen Nachthimmel ab.

„Bald", flüsterte Voldemort. „Bald." Er tätschelte Nagini beruhigend den Kopf.

Hinter Voldemort schritten schweigend seine getreuen Todesser.

In wenigen Minuten würden sie mit ihren Gegnern zusammentreffen. Voldemort gab sich keinen Illusionen darüber hin, dass Dumbledore alleine zu diesem Treffen kommen würde. Der alte Fuchs hatte sicher alles daran gesetzt, um so viele Verbündete wie möglich um sich zu scharen.

Voldemort lachte verächtlich.

Heute würde ihm das nichts nützen.

Er und seine Todesser hatten nun die letzten Ausläufer des Waldes hinter sich gelassen und steuerten auf die freie Fläche zu, durch die sich wie ein Stück Bindfaden der Weg hinauf zum Schloss zog.

Auf genau diesem Weg schritt ein klägliches Grüppchen unter Dumbledores Führung der Übermacht seiner Todesser entgegen.

Neben Dumbledore glaubte Voldemort eine kleinere, schmächtigere Gestalt auszumachen. Zweifellos handelte es sich hierbei um Harry Potter.

Voldemort lachte erneut.

Ein alter Mann und ein dürrer Junge.

Dieses Mal würden sie ihn nicht aufhalten können.

Dieses Mal würde ihn nichts und niemand aufhalten können.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz und er musste kurz stehen bleiben.

Seine Hand fuhr automatisch zu seiner Narbe.

„Was ist?", wisperte Draco halb besorgt, halb ärgerlich. „Mach jetzt bloß nicht schlapp!"

„Es ist nichts", sagte Harry, rieb sich ein letztes Mal über seine Stirn und stapfte dann weiter durch den Schnee. „Es ist nur Voldemort. Er… freut sich. Er ist sehr siegesgewiß."

„Wenn er sich da nur mal nicht irrt", erwiderte Draco grimmig.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus Lupin wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er an dem Fenster ihres Gefängnisses gestanden hatte, die Finger schmerzhaft um die Gitterstäbe verkrampft, den Blick unverwandt auf den Himmel gerichtet.

Er hatte alle Nuancen des Sonnenuntergangs und der Dämmerung mit Argusaugen verfolgt. Den Wechsel von Tag zu Nacht, von purpurfarbener Wärme zu glitzernder Dunkelheit.

In seinen Augen war es eine grausame Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet diese Nacht in solch einer unwirklichen Schönheit erstrahlen sollte.

Lucius lag schon seit Stunden reglos und stumm auf seiner Pritsche mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, während Remus mit zunehmender Verzweiflung den stetig wachsenden Ruf des Vollmondes in jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Toyo**: Was für ein Cliffhanger!

**Lorelei**: Die Leser werden böse sein.

**Lucius**: Und wenn schon.

**Lorelei**: Ja, du hast leicht reden… auf dich sind sie ja auch nicht böse!

**Severus**: Meine Damen – nur keine Panik. Kann es sein, dass ihr vergessen habt, dass zwei Zauberer bereitstehen, um euch zu beschützen?

**Toyo**: Danke!

**Lucius**: Falls wir dazu Lust haben…

**Lorelei**: Hey!


	89. Kapitel neundundachtzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter eighty-nine

# 89 #

* * *

_**Freitag, 31. Januar**_

**_OoooOoooO_**

_Harry durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz und er musste kurz stehen bleiben._

_Seine Hand fuhr automatisch zu seiner Narbe._

„_Was ist?", wisperte Draco halb besorgt, halb ärgerlich. „Mach jetzt bloß nicht schlapp!"_

„_Es ist nichts", sagte Harry, rieb sich ein letztes Mal über seine Stirn und stapfte dann weiter durch den Schnee. „Es ist nur Voldemort. Er… freut sich. Er ist sehr siegesgewiß."_

„_Wenn er sich da nur mal nicht irrt", erwiderte Draco grimmig._

**_OoooOoooO_**

_Remus Lupin wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er an dem Fenster ihres Gefängnisses gestanden hatte, die Finger schmerzhaft um die Gitterstäbe verkrampft, den Blick unverwandt auf den Himmel gerichtet._

_Er hatte alle Nuancen des Sonnenuntergangs und der Dämmerung mit Argusaugen verfolgt. Den Wechsel von Tag zu Nacht, von purpurfarbener Wärme zu glitzernder Dunkelheit._

_In seinen Augen war es eine grausame Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet diese Nacht in dieser unwirklichen Schönheit erstrahlten sollte._

_Lucius lag schon seit Stunden reglos und stumm auf seiner Pritsche mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, während Remus mit zunehmender Verzweiflung den stetig wachsenden Ruf des Vollmondes in jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte._

**OoooOoooO**

Beide Gruppen standen sich am Waldrand stumm gegenüber.

Im diffusen Licht der Dämmerung war dennoch klar zu sehen, dass die Gruppe um Harry und Dumbledore mehr Fußspuren im Schnee hinterließ, als tatsächlich Zauberer und Hexen sichtbar waren.

Harry hoffte, dass keiner der Todesser dieser Tatsache Beachtung schenken würde, doch einer der Männer, die sich respektvoll hinter Voldemort gehalten hatten, beugte sich nun nach vorne um seinem Anführer etwas zuzuflüstern.

Die rotblonden Haare des Mannes waren selbst in der Dämmerung deutlich zu sehen und Harry erinnerte sich, dass er ihn bereits einmal in einer seiner Visionen gesehen hatte, wie er sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden gewunden hatte. Heute jedoch stand Max Graves mit hocherhobenem Haupt, ganz in graues Leder gekleidet, zur rechten Seite seines Lords.

Voldemort hörte ihm kurz zu, wehrte dann jedoch jedes weitere Wort mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung ab und Graves verstummte sofort, wie ein gut dressiertes Hündchen. Durch diese Bewegung war Harry auf das Kästchen aufmerksam geworden, welches Voldemort in seiner Hand hielt.

Das musste das _Licht Hogwarts_ sein.

Harry spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde.

Da brach Dumbledore die angespannte Stille.

„Guten Abend, Tom", sagte er, als ob er einen alten Bekannten auf einer Party begrüßen würde.

Voldemort zuckte bei der Nennung seines Taufnamens zusammen und machte einen wütenden Schritt nach vorne, bevor er innehielt und lachte.

Es war ein hässliches, kaltes Lachen und Harry spürte, wie Dracos Körper, der dicht hinter ihm stand, ein Schauer durchlief.

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, es würde genügen, mich mit diesem läppischen Trick zu provozieren? Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, ich würde darüber mein eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verlieren?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war einen Versuch wert. Wo sind Remus Lupin und Lucius Malfoy?"

Voldemorts Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln.

„Kein Smalltalk mehr? Wir sollen gleich zum Geschäftlichen übergehen? Wirklich, Dumbledore, Ihre Manieren haben gelitten."

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Tom, habe ich welche", entgegnete Dumbledore kühl. „Was wir allerdings nicht haben, ist Zeit." Sein Blick suchte kurz den Nachthimmel nach dem aufgehenden Vollmond ab. „Wo sind Mister Lupin und Mister Malfoy?"

Voldemorts Finger schlossen sich etwas fester um das Kästchen.

„Sie haben völlig Recht, Dumbledore. Wir haben keine Zeit. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, dass dem Verräter Malfoy langsam die Zeit davonläuft?"

Ein erstickter Laut erklang aus den Reihen des Phönix-Ordens. Romulus Blaydens Hand inklusive Zauberstab zuckte impulsiv in die Höhe und wurde nur von dem harten Griff eines Zauberers in schwarzem Umhang gebremst. Dabei rutschte die Kapuze vom Kopf des Zauberers und enthüllte sein Gesicht.

„Snape!", zischte Voldemort in plötzlichem Erkennen, fasste sich aber sofort wieder. „Wie ich sehe, sind heute anscheinend alle Verräter aus ihren Löchern gekrochen." Als Snape eisern schwieg, wandte sich Voldemort von ihm ab. „Die Ringe", forderte er knapp und streckte die Hand aus.

Dumbledore schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, zog aber den Ravenclaw-Ring von seinem Finger, trat einige Schritte auf Voldemort zu und ließ dann den Ring in dessen ausgestreckte Hand fallen. Sofort schlossen sich Voldemorts Finger wie Klauen darum.

Niemand außer Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Dumbledore ihm im Vorbeigehen den Gryffindor-Ring zugesteckt hatte.

Während Voldemort sich daran machte, den Ravenclaw-Ring in der dafür vorgesehen Aussparung zu platzieren, zwängte Harry den Ring auf einen seiner zitternden Finger und schüttelte den Ärmel seines Umhangs darüber, um ihn zu verdecken.

Mittlerweile hatte Voldemort alle drei Ringe auf dem Deckel des Kästchens platziert. Nun sah er wieder auf und der Triumph stand ihm klar in sein schlangengleiches Gesicht geschrieben.

„Der Gryffindor-Ring. Her damit!", rief er und streckte abermals die Hand aus.

Dumbledore hielt in einer bedauernden Geste die Handflächen nach oben.

„Ich habe ihn nicht."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich, bis nur noch rotglühende Schlitze zu sehen waren.

„Wo ist der Ring?!"

„Ich habe ihn", sagte Harry und trat vor. „Wo sind Remus und Mister Malfoy?"

„Gib mir den Ring, Junge!"

„Nein. Erst will ich unsere Freunde sehen!"

Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte Voldemorts Lippen.

„Dazu müsstest du sterben… das nun ist allerdings ein Gefallen, den ich dir gerne erfüllen werde… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und der Fluch ging ins Leere.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war jeder wie gelähmt, doch dann brach die Hölle los.

**OoooOoooO**

Gloria war es gelungen, auch die anderen zwei Wachen, die sich in den oberen Stockwerken aufgehalten hatten, auf die gleiche Weise, wie sie Angus O`Sullivan überwältigt hatte, außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Das Glück und der Überraschungsmoment waren auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Sie hatte jeden der Todesser alleine in einem Zimmer angetroffen und beide waren viel zu arglos und zu verblüfft gewesen, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie immer noch nicht begriffen, wie ihnen geschehen war, obwohl sie nun schon seit mehreren Minuten gut verschnürt auf den teuren Perser-Teppichen lagen.

Im Laufschritt jagte Gloria die ausgetretenen Treppen zu den Kellergewölben hinunter.

Als sie unten angelangt war, stellte sie fest, dass der Gang menschenleer war.

Ohne zu zögern rief sie laut um Hilfe.

Fast sofort stürzten zwei Gestalten aus einer Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges.

„_Verdammt_", dachte Gloria. „_Sie sind _doch_ zu zweit. Gleichzeitig kann ich sie nicht fesseln…"_

„Was ist denn los?", fragte der eine Todesser, in dem sie Hendry erkannte.

„Wir… wir werden überfallen!", kreischte Gloria einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend und bemühte sich um eine überzeugende Darstellung weiblicher Hysterie.

„Was?!" – „Das kann nicht sein!" – „Wer…?" – „Verrat! Wir müssen verraten worden sein!". Beide Todesser riefen durcheinander und keiner hörte auf den anderen.

Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, stürmten sie auf Gloria zu.

Hendry packte sie an den Schultern.

„Wie viele sind es?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht… oh… Mister Hendry… mir… dreht sich alles…" Gekonnt sackte Gloria in sich zusammen und ließ sich von Hendry auffangen.

„Weiber!", fluchte Hendry inbrünstig.

Gleichzeitig zwängte Gloria unbemerkt ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem linken Arm hindurch und richtete ihn auf den zweiten Todesser, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht daneben zielen würde. Einen stummen Zauberspruch später lag auch er gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden.

„Was zur Hölle…", fauchte Hendry und wollte Gloria loslassen, doch sie klemmte seine Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, verbissen unter ihre Achselhöhle und richtete ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Crucio!", schrie sie und stieß ihn gleichzeitig von sich. Erst als er schwer atmend zu ihren Füßen lag, war es ihr möglich, ihn mit einem Zauberspruch zu fesseln. Als sie sich noch umklammert hielten, war das Risiko zu groß gewesen, dass sie selbst auch gefesselt werden würde.

Rasch sammelte sie die beiden Zauberstäbe ein und zerbrach sie über ihrem Knie, wie sie es auch schon mit den anderen Todesser-Zauberstäben getan hatte. Dann rannte sie zu der Zelle, in der sie die beiden Gefangenen wusste.

Gloria wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb, doch sie hoffte, dass es noch genug sein würde. Doch noch bevor sie die Kerkertür erreichte, durchschnitt ein unmenschlicher Schrei die Stille und sie wusste, dass sie zu spät gekommen war.

**OoooOoooO**

Snape hatte von Anfang an Max Graves fest im Visier gehabt.

Doch der unvermittelt aufflammende Kampf zwischen den beiden Gruppen war dafür verantwortlich, dass er ihn aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Snape kämpfte mit, doch er begnügte sich meist mit Schutzzaubern, anstatt aktiv anzugreifen. Es war für ihn zu wichtig, dass er Graves erledigte, bevor er sich wirklich an dem Kampf beteiligte.

„Wo ist der Scheißkerl?", brüllte ihm jemand ins Ohr. Es war Blayden.

„Gib mir Deckung", brüllte Snape zurück. Blayden begriff und nickte. Dann wob er mit seinem Zauberstab einen mächtigen Schutzzauber um sie beide, damit sich Snape in Ruhe nach Graves umsehen konnte.

Auf den ersten Blick entdeckte Snape lediglich, wie Draco gegen einen Todesser kämpfte, den er unter seiner Maske nicht erkannte. Es drängte ihn, Draco zur Hilfe zu eilen, doch das musste warten. Er war es sich und auch Draco schuldig, dass er alles daran setzte, Lucius rechtzeitig zu befreien. Er suchte weiter die Reihen der Kämpfenden ab. Es war nicht einfach, irgendetwas zu erkennen, denn mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, doch dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus etwas wie eine rote Flamme aufzüngeln. Sein Kopf fuhr herum.

„Da!", rief er lediglich und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung, in der Graves mit wehenden rotblonden Haaren gegen zwei schemenhafte Gestalten kämpfte. Der Chamäleon-Trank verlor in der Kälte anscheinend schneller seine Wirkung, als bei Zimmertemperatur.

Der Tränkemeister in ihm fand diese Tatsache äußerst interessant und beschloss, sich später eingehend damit zu befassen.

„Schnell!", fuhr er Blayden an, der den Schutzbann zusammenbrechen ließ und zu zweit rannten sie auf Graves zu.

Im Laufen murmelte Snape zweimal „_Verkestatum_" und die beiden Schemen wurden von Graves weggeschleudert. Sein Blick zuckte sofort zurück zu Graves, der etwas verdattert dastand, erst auf ihn und dann auf Blayden blickte, bevor er an sich hinab sah.

Snape tat es ihm gleich und sah verwundert, dass zwei Messer in Graves' Oberkörper steckten, von denen er eines gerade wie in Zeitlupe herauszog.

„Sectumsempra!", rief Snape und augenblicklich klaffte eine tiefe, heftig blutende Wunde in Graves' Brust. Er brach zusammen, als Snape und Blayden ihn gerade erreichten.

Mühsam hielt Graves noch seinen Zauberstab umklammert.

„Avada…", keuchte er, während blutiger Schaum aus seinem Mund troff.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Graves' Genick. Er dachte an Lucius und einen lautlosen Knochenbrecherfluch später war Graves tot.

Snape atmete einmal tief durch und schickte dann seinen Patronus mit einer Botschaft für Black los.

Verwundert sah Blayden dem silbrig schimmernden Tier nach, wie es zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

„Das ist dein Patronus?"

„Es gibt einiges, was du nicht über mich weißt", erklärte Snape trocken.

Blayden zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich bückte um die beiden Messer aus Graves' Leiche herauszuziehen.

„Das sind deine?", fragte Snape verblüfft. „Du kannst Messerwerfen?"

„Es gibt einiges, was du nicht über mich weißt", gab Blayden mit einem maliziösen Lächeln zurück.

**OoooOoooO**

Der Schrei, der durch den Kerker drang, klang schrecklicher und verzweifelter als jeder Laut, den Gloria je in ihrem Leben gehört hatte.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, zu der Kerkertür und noch im Rennen hörte sie, wie der Schrei alles Menschliche verlor.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür erreicht, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf das Schloss und schrie: „Alohomora!" Doch nichts tat sich. Mit zittrigen Fingern hob sie ihre Hand, um das Guckloch aufzuschieben. Einen Moment hielt sie inne, als eine grollendes Heulen den Kerker erfüllt und Urängste in ihr auslöste. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Klappe, obwohl ihr Körper ihr mitteilte sich umzudrehen und zu rennen. Verzweifelt sah sie durch das Guckloch.

Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den großen, grauen Werwolf, der heftig keuchend auf dem Boden lag. Gloria hatte zwar schon die unerfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit Fenrir Greyback gemacht, aber sie hatte noch nie einen Werwolf nach der Verwandlung gesehen. Obwohl sie im ersten Augenblick nur den massigen Leib des Tieres von hinten sehen konnte, genügte es, um eine Vorstellung von der Größe dieser Bestie zu bekommen. Gloria konnte es kaum glauben, dass die schmale Gestalt von Lupin sich tatsächlich in dieses Monster verwandelt hatte.

„Zu spät", flüsterte sie betroffen. Andererseits… der Werwolf wirkte nicht wirklich gefährlich, wie er da lag. Vielleicht war der Werwolf nach der Verwandlung erst einmal zu geschwächt und musste sich vielleicht erst einen Moment ausruhen. Ein paar Sekunden, aber vielleicht genug für die Flucht. Die Ohren des Tieres zuckten leicht. Vielleicht… Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Zelle.

Lucius hockte auf der linken Pritsche. Die Beine angezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, die Augen unverwandt auf den Werwolf zu seinen Füßen gerichtet.

„Du kommst zu spät, teure Cousine", flüsterte er, ohne seinen Blick von dem Tier abzuwenden. Obwohl leise gesprochen, taten Gloria die Worte in den Ohren weh. Zum einen weil sie gehofft hatte, dass der Werwolf Lucius so lange wie möglich übersehen würde, wenn sie schnell genug handelte, zum anderen weil diese Worte eine Endgültigkeit in sich trugen, die sie erschütterte.

„Das ist noch nicht gesagt", meinte Gloria energisch. „Er sieht doch ganz friedlich aus", versuchte sie die Situation schönzureden_. _

„Er hatte keinen Wolfsbanntrank!", erwiderte Lucius leise, aber mit Nachdruck.

„Dieses Mal nicht…", gab Gloria zu. „Aber sonst doch immer und vielleicht…" Sie besann sich auf einen anderen Zauberspruch, um die Tür zu öffnen und tatsächlich gab das Schloss mit einem sachten Klicken nach.

„Was tust du da?", rief Lucius leicht panisch aus.

„Ich hol dich hier raus, was denn sonst?", entgegnete Gloria gereizt und drückte die Klinke nach unten.

Der Werwolf bewegte sich so schnell, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht kommen sah. Erst als er sich mit der ganzen Wucht seines Körpers gegen die Tür warf, begriff sie, dass er sie attackierte. Mit einem entsetzen Schrei ließ sie die Klinke los und taumelte rückwärts an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Ganges.

Glücklicher Weise war das Schloss wieder eingerastet und sie beeilte sich, es wieder magisch zu verschließen.

„Lucius?" Mit zitternden Gliedern bewegte sie sich wieder zu dem Guckloch.

„Ich lebe noch", kam die sarkastische Antwort.

Doch ein Blick genügte Gloria, um festzustellen, dass sein Gesicht eine fast geisterhafte Blässe angenommen hatte. Er hatte seine kauernde Position aufgegeben und drückte sich nun gegen den groben Stein der Wand.

„Ich…" weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Werwolf warf sich wieder mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür. Sein lautes, aggressives Knurren begleitete sie, während sie die Treppen hinauf rannte.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, lief sie zur Eingangstür und stieß diese weit auf.

„Sirius! Sirius!", rief sie laut in die Dunkelheit.

„Gloria? Verdammt, wo sind Sie?"

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie noch immer auf der Treppe stand und er sie daher nicht sehen konnte. Sie nahm die Stufen mit wenigen, großen Sprüngen und stand dann atemlos vor ihm.

Bei ihrem Anblick verschlug es ihm für einen Moment die Sprache. Sie trug eine wattierte Weste und eine enge Hose. Beides in schwarz. Zusammen mit ihren rotblonden Haaren, die wie eine Fackel um ihren Kopf loderten, hatte ihre Schönheit etwas Unwirkliches.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihm.

„Bei Salazar!", schimpfte sie wütend. „Sie können mich später noch begaffen, so lange sie wollen! Aber jetzt brauche ich Ihre Hilfe!"

„Wie denn?!", schrie er zurück. „Ich komm in diesen verdammten Schuppen ja nicht rein!"

In diesem Moment schoss ein silberner Strahl auf sie zu und materialisierte sich zu einem Patronus, der mit Snapes Stimme klar und deutlich verkündete: „Graves ist tot. Mrs Borgin kann dich nun einlassen."

Der Patronus verschwand genauso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Gloria griff nach Sirius' Arm.

„Mein Bruder ist tot…", murmelte sie tonlos vor sich hin. „Mein Bruder…"

Dann ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper und sie sah Sirius mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Graves Hall, Ville ès Nouaux, Jersey", stieß sie hastig hervor, dann ließ sie ihn los und rannte zurück zu dem Haus, welches für Sirius erst in diesem Moment sichtbar wurde. Auf der Treppe blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Verdammt noch Mal!", schrie sie ihn an. „Bewegen Sie endlich Ihren Hintern und helfen Sie Ihrem Freund!"

„Furie", sagte Sirius halb zu sich selbst, doch es klang nicht wirklich böse. Dann rannte er ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf.

**OoooOoooO**

Voldemort raste vor Wut.

Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, den Todesfluch gegen Potter zu schleudern. Er konnte nicht riskieren, wieder eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Zauberstäben herzustellen, die ihm bei ihrem letzten Duell fast zum Verhängnis geworden wäre.

Um Potter vernichten zu können, brauchte er den letzten Ring. Den Ring, der nun ausgerechnet an Potters Finger steckte.

Wenn doch nur irgendjemand anders Potter für ihn erledigen könnte… doch die Prophezeiung war in diesem Punkt sehr genau. Nur durch die Hand des Anderen konnte einer von ihnen sterben. Er hatte also seine Todesser genauestens instruiert dem Potter-Jungen kein Haar zu krümmen.

Dennoch bereitete es dem dunklen Lord nur geringe Genugtuung, zu sehen, dass sie sich sklavisch an seine Anweisungen hielten.

Der Ring!

Er brauchte den Ring!

Doch dazu musste er erst einmal Potter finden, der das Kampfgetümmel und die Dunkelheit dazu nutzte, Versteck mit ihm zu spielen. Voldemorts Finger krallten sich erbittert um das Kästchen.

Ewig würde sich dieser Bengel nicht vor ihm verstecken können.

**OoooOoooO**

Im Kerker angekommen, wäre Sirius fast über die zwei gefesselten und geknebelten Todesser gestolpert.

„Was ist denn mit denen passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich", sagte Gloria knapp. „Oben liegen noch drei." Sie deutete auf die Tür der Zelle. „Hier ist es."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Gloria hatte ganz alleine fünf Todesser ausgeschaltet? Und er noch keinen Einzigen? Das ging schon Mal gar nicht! Er musste hier so schnell wie möglich alles in Ordnung bringen, damit er zum Kampf um Hogwarts nicht zu spät kam.

Er trat neben Gloria und sah durch das Guckloch. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, rechnete er Malfoy keine großen Chancen ein. Der Mond war schon seit gut zehn Minuten aufgegangen. Genügend Zeit für Moony, um Malfoy zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten.

„Hallo Malfoy, lebst du noch?", fragte er, während seine Augen den an der Wand kauernden Mann auf der Pritsche ausmachten.

Doch bevor Malfoy sich irgendwie äußern konnte, warf sich der Werwolf erneut mit lautem Knurren gegen die Tür.

Sirius schreckte kurz zurück, sah dann aber gleich wieder durch das Guckloch hindurch. Moony war wohl in keiner besonders guten Laune.

„Okay, das sieht nicht gut aus", sagte er alarmiert. „Das sieht gar nicht gut… Scheiße!"

„Was ist?", rief Gloria dazwischen und drängte sich neben Sirius, um ebenfalls durch das Guckloch hindurch sehen zu können.

Entsetzt verfolgten beide, wie sich der Werwolf nun völlig auf Lucius Malfoy konzentrierte. Mit gesträubtem Fell, aufgestellten Ohren und gebleckten Zähnen.

Er knurrte bedrohlich.

„Moony hat ihn gestellt", flüsterte Sirius betroffen. „Da kann ich nichts mehr machen." Sirius hatte es schon einige Male gesehen. Das war zwar schon Jahre her, noch in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, aber vergessen hatte er es nicht. Moony stellte seine Beute immer auf dieselbe Art. Nach dieser Haltung hatte er den Werwolf schon größere Beute als Malfoy reißen sehen.

„Es muss doch irgendeinen Zauber geben", flüsterte Gloria verzweifelt zurück.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Werwölfe uns Zauber waren eine verzwickte Sache. Spontan wären Sirius einige eingefallen, aber nichts was in dieser kleinen Zelle nützlich oder gar effektiv gewesen wäre.

„Nicht wirklich. Es würde ihn nur noch wütender machen."

„Ich denke, ich wäre bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Noch wütender kann ich ihn mir nicht vorstellen", mischte sich Malfoy mit heiserer Stimme ein.

„Okay, wie du willst", sagte Sirius und zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Der Werwolf hatte zum Sprung angesetzt und sich auf Malfoy gestürzt.

Ein erstickter Schrei erfüllte die Zelle und Gloria wandte sich ab, als die Pranken des Werwolfs auf die Schultern seines Opfers trafen und ihn niederdrückten. Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören, als die Pritsche unter dem Gewicht des Werwolfes zusammenbrach.

Dann war plötzlich alles still. Sirius konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Was sollte er nur Snape, Blayden und Malfoys Sohn sagen? Ihr schöner Plan ging hier gerade komplett den Bach runter.

Der Werwolf hatte bereits sein Maul weit aufgerissen, um seine Beute zu reißen, als er plötzlich innehielt.

Die Kiefer klappten zusammen und der Werwolf nahm schnuppernd die Witterung auf. Er wirkte verwirrt, doch dann erklang ein leises, freudiges Jaulen und eine raue, nasse Zunge leckte begeistert quer über Lucius Malfoys Gesicht.

Sirius bemerkte erst nach ein paar Sekunden dieses Schauspiels, dass seine Mund offen stand. Er macht ihn zu, obwohl er nicht fassen konnte, was er da vor seinen Augen sah.

„Bei Merlins haarlosem Sack", stöhnte Sirius fassungslos. Noch nie hatte er von so etwas gehört, geschweige denn gesehen. Malfoy hätte in diesem Augenblick schon längst tot sein müssen.

Gloria schubste ihn unsanft zur Seite und sah mit offenem Mund zu, wie der Werwolf sich daran machte, mit allen Anzeichen von Freude Lucius ein zweites Mal abzulecken.

Der Schrei, den Malfoy immer noch brüchig von sich gab, verebbte langsam.

Einen Moment fragte sich Sirius, ob Moony Malfoy durch sein Gewicht erdrücken wollte, da hörte er Malfoys Stimme_: _„Wäre es vielleicht möglich, mich _jetzt_ von dieser völlig durchgeknallten Bestie zu befreien?", rief Lucius mit schwacher Stimme, in der dennoch eine gute Portion Wut, Erleichterung, Panik und Verständnislosigkeit mitschwang.

„Wenn du mich so nett darum bittest…", stichelte Sirius und verwandelte sich in einen Hund.

Gloria öffnete wie in Trance die Zellentür einen Spaltbreit und Tatze schlüpfte hindurch.

Moony beäugte Tatze misstrauisch, schien ihn dann jedoch zu erkennen. Er ließ von Lucius ab und sprang von der Pritsche herunter.

Es gelang Tatze, Moony lange genug abzulenken, dass Lucius die Zelle verlassen konnte.

Im Gang sackte Lucius Malfoy auf die Knie und flüsterte etwas.

Sirius war mittlerweile auch wieder aus der Zelle geschlüpft und hatte sich zurückverwandelt.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte er Gloria.

„Es klang nach _heißes Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel_."

In der geschlossenen Zelle heulte Moony den Mond an.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Harry in der Dunkelheit mit jemandem zusammenstieß, hatte er schon einen Fluch auf den Lippen, als er gerade noch rechtzeitig Draco erkannte.

Dieser schnappte ihn am Kragen seiner Robe und zerrte ihn hinter einen Baum.

Schwer atmend lehnten sich beide Jungen an den kalten Stamm. Ihr warmer Atem bildete helle Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", keuchte Harry. „Ich bin für alles offen."

„Gut zu wissen, Potter." Draco grinste dreckig, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Nimm dem Arsch einfach nur diesen beschissenen Kasten weg."

„Soweit war ich auch schon", meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Und dann?"

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Und dann? Was wohl! Du drückst den letzten Ring in den Deckel und machst das Teil auf!"

„Und dann?", wiederholte Harry scharf. „Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was da dann rauskommt! Nein, danke. Aber irgendwie muss ich ihn…"

Sanftes Flügelrauschen mischte sich mit dem Lärm der Kämpfenden.

Fawkes landete vor Harry und Draco.

In seinen Krallen hielt er das Schwert Gryffindors.

**OoooOoooO**

Snape hatte bereits zwei Todesser ausgeschaltet, als er plötzlich vor Peter Pettigrew stand. Es war schwer zu sagen, welcher der beiden Männer verblüffter war, doch dann quiekte Pettigrew auf und verwandelte sich in eine Ratte.

„Verdammt!", schrie Snape erbost und feuerte dem flüchtenden Animagus aufs Geratewohl einige Flüche hinterher, als eine Katze mit lautem Fauchen der Ratte nachjagte.

Snape hatte diese Katze schon oft genug gesehen und er erkannte sie daher auch in diesen ungünstigen Lichtverhältnissen. Es war niemand anderes als die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin Minerva MacGonagall.

Die Katze hatte die Ratte mit wenigen Sprüngen eingeholt.

Snape sah weg.

Es war kein besonders schöner Anblick, wie Pettigrew nach all diesen Jahren endlich für den Verrat an den Potters bezahlen musste.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Lucius**: Äh… okay.

**Severus**: Ich bin kein Weichei, das bei so etwas wegsieht.

**Toyo**: Könnt ihr eigentlich nur meckern?

**Lorelei**: Also ich fand das Kapitel toll.

**Severus**: Du findest ja auch „vom Winde verweht" toll.

**Lucius**: Und dich findet sie auch toll…

**Severus**: Lucius, misch dich bitte nicht ein. Ich versuche hier gerade…

**Lucius**: Immerhin bin ich mit dem Leben davongekommen. Dafür sollte ich den Damen dankbar sein.

**Toyo**: Naja, wir mussten es tun. Wer soll denn sonst für uns den Tanz der sieben Schleier aufführen?

**Lucius**: DAS WAR EINE EINMALIGE SACHE!


	90. Kapitel neunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety

# 90 #

* * *

_**Freitag, 31. Januar / Samstag, 01. Februar**_

**OoooOoooO**

Im Gang sackte Lucius Malfoy auf die Knie und flüsterte etwas.

Sirius war mittlerweile auch wieder aus der Zelle geschlüpft und hatte sich zurückverwandelt.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte er Gloria.

„Es klang nach _heißes Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel_."

In der geschlossenen Zelle heulte Moony den Mond an.

Glorias Blick war ins Leere gerichtet, dann ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper.

„Ich muss so schnell wie möglich hier weg", sagte sie. „Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass einige von Voldemorts Leuten hier auftauchen."

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen", erwiderte Sirius eifrig und mit echtem Gefühl.

Gloria musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Mitleid.

„Kann es sein, dass dir entgangen ist, dass ich dazu selbst im Stande bin? Immerhin liegen in diesem Haus fünf Todesser gut verschnürt und abholbereit herum."

Sirius war der Spott nicht entgangen, und es wurmte ihn. Es war einfach nicht normal, dass eine Frau, die so zart und zerbrechlich wirkte, sich nahezu als Amazone entpuppte. Aber genauso wenig war ihm entgangen, dass sie ihn zum allerersten Mal geduzt hatte.

„Grins nicht so idiotisch, Black", kommentierte Lucius gehässig. „Aber ich gebe dir Recht, liebe Cousine. Ich muss ebenfalls hier weg. Ich will so schnell wie möglich zu Draco."

Sirius warf einen taxierenden Blick auf Malfoys blutende Schultern.

„Ich denke eher, du solltest in die Krankenabteilung. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung", meinte er mit einem Anflug von Gleichgültigkeit. „Die Frage ist nur, was machen wir mit Moony?" Sein Blick streifte die Tür. Eine seltsame Art der Anspannung fiel von ihm ab, jetzt da die Situation mit Malfoy geklärt war. _Wenigstens kann man sich darauf verlassen, dass die Kellertüren der Todesser stabil sind,_ dachte er bei sich in einem Anflug von Erleichterung und Sarkasmus. Aber eine Zufriedenheit begann sich einzustellen. Trotz der Verspätung war es ihnen möglich gewesen, Malfoy da raus zu holen. Er würde Moony ohne Probleme am nächsten Morgen ins Gesicht sehen können.

Lucius wechselte einen Blick mit Gloria und sah dann Sirius an.

„Tja, Black, dann wirst du wohl hierbleiben müssen um auf ihn aufzupassen."

„Was?!", brach es aus Sirius entrüstet heraus. „Ich soll den ganzen Spaß verpassen?"

Lucius' Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilverkündend zusammen.

„Ist es nicht erstaunlich, dass uns Slytherins immer das Schlimmste zugetraut wird? Dabei sind wir offensichtlich die Einzigen, die loyal zu ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden stehen. Black – du scheinst wirklich zu Recht nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein. Du bist echt eine Schande für die Reinblüter."

Gloria verdrehte insgeheim die Augen.

_Männer!_

Sie würde wohl oder übel diesen aufkeimenden Streit untergraben müssen, sonst würden sie nie hier wegkommen. Beschwichtigend legte sie eine Hand auf Sirius' Arm.

„Du wirst schon noch Gelegenheit bekommen, um mir zu beweisen, was für ein Held du bist." Ein feines Lächeln huschte über Glorias Lippen. „Aber im Moment wäre es mir wirklich lieber, wenn du hier bei deinem Freund bleiben würdest. Es wäre doch jammerschade, wenn meine ganzen Bemühungen, ihn zu befreien, umsonst gewesen wären."Es war beruhigend, dass weibliche Überredungskünste auch in solchen Situationen ihre Wirkung nicht einbüssten.

Sirius wurde unter ihren Blicken ganz anders.

„Ja… also… nein…", stammelte er unentschlossen, doch dann senkte er seinen Kopf. „Also gut. Ich mach's", kapitulierte er. „Ich bleib hier. Es wäre allerdings ganz gut, wenn ihr mir ein paar Auroren zur Verstärkung schicken würdet. In der Zwischenzeit kann ich dieses Pack hier", er deutete auf die gefesselten Todesser, „zusammensammeln und in eine der Zellen sperren."

„Danke", sagte Gloria warm und schenkte Sirius ein strahlendes Lächeln, von dem ihm ganz heiß wurde. „Ich bringe Lucius nach Hogwarts und achte darauf, dass er in einem Stück ankommt", meinte sie noch und half Lucius, sich aufzurichten. „Warum hat der Werwolf dich eigentlich nicht gebissen?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", erwiderte Lucius. „Und es ist mir im Moment auch verdammt gleichgültig. Ich will JETZT zu meinem Sohn! Ich gehöre nämlich nicht zu den Männern, die einen guten Kampf ihrer Familie vorziehen", schoss er einen letzten Pfeil gegen Black ab.

**OoooOoooO**

Sanftes Flügelrauschen mischte sich mit dem Lärm der Kämpfenden.

Fawkes landete vor Harry und Draco.

In seinen Krallen hielt er das Schwert Gryffindors.

„Das Schwert Gryffindors", flüsterte Draco aufgeregt. „Das ist es!"

Harry betrachtete das Schwert zweifelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Doch! Das ist genial! An dem Schwert muss noch etwas Basiliskenblut und Gift kleben. Ein Kratzer genügt und Voldemort ist ex." Dracos Hirn raste mit jeden neuen Gedanken der sich materialisierte. Das Schwert musste die Lösung sein.

„Und du glaubst, dass ich nahe genug an ihn herankomme…"

„Ja, das glaube ich!", erwiderte Draco heftig. „Sag' mal, hat dir die Kälte das Gehirn eingefroren? Du weißt doch selbst am Besten, dass eure Zauberstäbe nicht gegeneinander kämpfen können!"

„Priori Incantatem", murmelte Harry und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Fawkes, danke! Das war echt eine geniale Idee!" Er griff sich das Schwert und der Phönix trillerte erfreut. „Okay… ich schätze… dann ist das jetzt mein _High Noon_", sagte er nachdenklich. Obwohl er sich anstrengte, schaffte er es nicht, die Endgültigkeit komplett aus seinen Worten fernzuhalten.

„Dein was?", fragte Draco verständnislos.

„Erklär ich dir später", erwiderte Harry mit einer Zuversicht, die er nicht wirklich empfand. Er legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Gib mir Rückendeckung. Die anderen Todesser sind schließlich auch noch da."

„Ich geb' dir alles, was du willst", meinte Draco kess, auch wenn man ihm seine Nervosität ansehen konnte, gaben Harry diese Worte Sicherheit. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Probleme machen. Nach der Prophezeiung muss Voldemort dich schließlich persönlich erledigen."

„Na, das ist mal ein Trost", sagte Harry sarkastisch. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch. „Okay. Packen wir's an."

Sie zückten beide ihre Zauberstäbe und traten vorsichtig hinter dem Baum hervor.

Als Erstes sah Harry Ron und Hermine Rücken an Rücken kämpfen und er begriff mit Schrecken, dass der Chamäleon-Trank seine Wirkung verloren haben musste.

Jetzt war Eile geboten.

**OoooOoooO**

Voldemort wusste nicht, wie lange er schon nach dem verdammten Jungen Ausschau gehalten hatte, als dieser plötzlich, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, vor ihm stand. Etwas an seiner Körperhaltung wirkte unnatürlich, doch Voldemort hatte keine Zeit, um sich mit derartigen Lappalien zu beschäftigen.

„Suchst du mich, Tom Riddle?", fragte er ruhig.

Voldemort knirschte bei dieser gewollten Provokation mit den Zähnen.

„Mach nur weiter so", spie er ihm entgegen, „und dein Tod wird wesentlich unangenehmer, als er es sein müsste." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Und jetzt gib mir endlich den Ring. Gib mir den Ring und vielleicht werde ich einige deiner Freunde am Leben lassen."

Nagini, die sich immer noch um seine Schultern wand, zischte angriffslustig.

„Ich glaube eher, du gibst mir das Kästchen", meinte Harry trocken. Sein rechter Arm – in dem er seinen Zauberstab hielt - flog in die Höhe und er schrie gleichzeitig: „Accio Licht Hogwarts!"

„Nein! NEIN!", gellte Voldemorts Schrei durch die Nacht.

Doch da war es schon zu spät. Das Kästchen war seinem Griff entglitten und war zielstrebig zu Potter durch die Luft gesaust, der es geschickt mit der rechten Hand aufgefangen hatte.

Ein roter Schleier senkte sich über seinen Blick und er stürzte sich, blind vor Wut und Hass auf den Jungen. Nagini rutschte von seinen Schultern, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Er wusste, dass ihm sein Zauberstab hier nicht von Nutzen war, doch notfalls würde er Potter eigenhändig erwürgen. Es war an einem Punkt angekommen an dem für Finesse kein Platz mehr war. Er würde das Leben aus Potters Körper würgen mit seinen eigenen Händen.

Harry musste sich zwingen, nicht reflexartig einen Schritt zurück zu machen.

_Mom_, dachte er für einen Augenblick, aber der Schutz den er von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte, war schon lange dahin. Er würde - konnte – sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen.

Plötzlich schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.

Voldemort, der mit aufgerissenen roten Augen und seinen ausgestreckten, klauenartigen Händen auf ihn zustürmte.

Draco, der ihm irgendetwas zu rief, das wie _„Jetzt! Jetzt!"_ klang.

Dumbledore, der plötzlich hinter Voldemort auftauchte und der einfach nur dastand, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Harry noch niemals in seinem Leben bei irgendjemandem beobachtet hatte.

Nagini, die auf Parsel etwas zischelte, was Harry in seiner Aufregung aber nicht verstand.

Der Griff des Schwertes, das er in der linken Hand hielt und die ganze Zeit über etwas ungeschickt in den Falten seiner Robe verborgen gehalten hatte, fühlte sich trotz der Kälte mit einem Mal fast heiß an.

Noch einmal dachte er an seine Mutter und an seinen Vater. Dann riss Harry seinen linken Arm in die Höhe.

Ein Gefühl der Wut und des Zorns packte ihn. Er würde den Mörder seiner Eltern töten, Rache nehmen für all das Leid, das diese Kreatur über ihn gebracht hatte. Er würde nicht verlieren. Jeden einzelnen würde er zur Strecke bringen, keiner – absolut keiner – würde sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Aber der Moment der aufbrausenden Gefühle verging so schnell wie er gekommen war. Wer an Rache festhielt, dessen Wunden würden sich niemals schließen. Der Griff am Schwert wurde fester. Harry würde sein Schicksal erfüllen, aber auf seine Art.

Glänzendes Metall gleißte im Licht des Vollmondes auf, der sich kurz in der Schwertklinge spiegelte.

Voldemort sah nur ein kurzes Aufblitzen und spürte dann sofort einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite. Er sah an sich hinab und begriff in diesem Moment, dass Harry Potter ihm ein Schwert in die Seite gestoßen hatte.

Nein, nicht gestoßen… er war selbst in die Klinge gerannt. Der verdammte Junge hatte das Schwert einfach nur festgehalten.

Voldemort sank auf die Knie und zog das Schwert aus seinem Körper.

„Gryffindor…", murmelte Voldemort ungläubig, als er das Schwert erkannte. Das Schwert, das zusammen mit dem Blut und Gift des Basilisken bereits seinem früheren Tagebuch-Selbst zum Verhängnis geworden war. Sein Körper fiel in den Schnee, das Schwert entglitt seinen Fingern, seine Augen schlossen sich.

Potter stand über ihm, während das Gift seines geliebten Basiliken in seinem Körper raste und ihn zerfraß, fast so, als hätte die Schlange selbst ihn gebissen. Slytherins Gift auf Gryffindors Schwert. Die Ironie hätte ihn zum Lachen gebracht aber selbst dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft.

„Gryffindor…", hauchte Voldemort erneut.

Mit dem Namen des von ihm meistgehassten Hogwarts-Gründers auf den Lippen und mit dem Wissen, dass auch der Gründer seines eigenen Hauses seinen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatte, starb Tom Riddle.

**OoooOoooO**

Geschockt und ungläubig blickten die Todesser auf ihren leblosen Anführer.

Die schneebedeckte Ebene glich in diesem Moment einem Leichentuch, so still war es plötzlich geworden.

Kein Laut war zu hören, keine Bewegung zu sehen.

Dann schrie einer der Todesser auf: „Rache für den dunklen Lord!"

„Rache! Rache!", stimmten auch die anderen Todesser mit ein, doch bevor sie noch mehr tun konnten, klang Harrys magisch verstärkte Stimme über die Ebene.

„Das würde ich schön bleiben lassen."

Ein Licht, von Draco hervorgezaubert, erhellte den Platz, an dem sich Harry befand. In seiner linken Hand hielt er - für alle gut sichtbar – das Kästchen. Mit der anderen Hand setzte er den Ring Gryffindors in die letzte freie Aussparung.

Ein leises Klicken ertönte und jeder hielt den Atem an.

„Entweder ihr ergebt euch", sagte Harry deutlich. „Oder ich mach das Ding hier auf."

Ein oder zwei Herzschläge lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann wurde der erste Zauberstab vor ihm in den Schnee geworfen.

Weitere Zauberstäbe landeten zu seinen Füßen, bis sich alle Todesser ergeben hatten.

„Du bist wirklich ein Held", flüsterte Draco ihm leise ins Ohr und dieses eine Mal war diese Bemerkung völlig frei von Spott.

**OoooOoooO**

Gloria und Lucius waren zu den Grenzen der Ländereien von Hogwarts appariert.

Etwas ratlos sahen sie sich in der Dunkelheit um.

„Verdammt", fluchte Lucius. „Im Schloss brennt nicht ein Licht. Wo sind die alle?"

„Shhh", machte Gloria. „Hörst du das?"

„Was denn?", sagte Lucius ungeduldig, doch dann hörte er es auch.

Jubel.

Seine Augen suchten nach der Quelle dieser Laute, bis sie sie am Rande des Waldes gefunden hatten.

Dort auf der schneebedeckten Fläche fielen sich Menschen in die Arme, andere liefen aufgeregt umher, wieder andere wurden offensichtlich zusammengetrieben. Lucius strengte seine Augen an, doch er konnte auf die Entfernung – und mitten in der Nacht – keine Details ausmachen.

Sein Herz krampfte sich aufgrund der Ungewissheit schmerzhaft zusammen. Warum sah er nur nicht den blonden Schopf seines Sohnes? Wenigstens dieses Merkmal müsste doch aus der Menge herausstechen?

Und wer hatte gewonnen? Wer verloren?

„Komm", sagte er lediglich zu Gloria und sie lief hinter ihm her, den Hügel hinab.

Je näher sie der Menschenansammlung kamen, desto härter schlug Lucius' Herz in seiner Brust.

„Hältst du es für klug, einfach so drauflos zu stürmen?", fragte ihn Gloria. Sie war etwas atemlos geworden bei dem Versuch, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Nein", antwortete Lucius kurz angebunden. „Wo ist überhaupt mein Zauberstab?"

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Gloria. „Ist das da vorne nicht Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon… aber das heißt noch lange nichts… Ich… Draco!" Nun gab es für Lucius kein Halten mehr. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, welche Seite den Sieg davon getragen hatte, doch seinen Sohn unversehrt wieder zu sehen, ließ ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen.

„Lucius!", versuchte Gloria ihn zurück zu halten, doch er hatte schon zuviel Vorsprung. „Oh, diese Männer!", fluchte sie verhalten, doch dann erkannte sie, dass der Junge neben Dumbledore Harry Potter war.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Wenn dieser Junge noch lebte, dann musste Voldemort… ihr irrender Blick fiel schließlich auf eine dunkle Masse, die direkt vor Harry Potter im Schnee lag.

Es sah aus wie ein Haufen achtlos hingeworfener Kleider und Gloria begriff nur langsam, dass es sich hierbei um Voldemorts Leiche handeln musste.

Erschöpft schlug sie die Augen nieder.

„Endlich", flüsterte sie vor sich hin und eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab. „Archie, ich habe meinen Schwur erfüllt und dich gerächt. Jetzt kannst du in Frieden ruhen." _Und ich habe auch endlich meinen Frieden_, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Erleichterung und eine sanfte Ruhe durchströmten ihren Körper, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie nun – da ihr Bruder und Voldemort tot waren – tun und lassen konnte, was sie wollte.

Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das war.

Mit einem Mal war alle Euphorie von ihr gewichen und sie fühlte sich nur noch einsam.

**OoooOoooO**

Dumbledore wog das Schwert Gryffindors vorsichtig in den Händen.

„_Bis repetita non placent_", sagte er leise. „Wiederholungen gefallen nicht… aber in diesem Fall, denke ich, können wir eine Ausnahme machen." Er lächelte Harry zu. „Gut gemacht, mein Junge."

Doch Harry nahm die lobenden Worte des Schulleiters nicht wirklich war, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Nagini zu besänftigen, die wild fauchte.

„Was sagt sie?", fragte Draco dazwischen.

„Sie ist wütend, weil ihr Meister tot ist", erwiderte Harry.

„Meinst du, sie beißt uns noch?", wollte Draco wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hoffentlich nicht. Ich versuche gerade, ihr klar zu machen, dass sich alle anderen ergeben haben… Vielleicht, wenn ich sie ein bisschen streichle…"

**OoooOoooO**

Severus Snape betrachtete kopfschüttelnd Bellatrix Lestranges Leiche, dann wandte er sich wieder an Neville Longbottom.

„Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wie du das gemacht hast?", fragte er streng.

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte Neville, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Sie wissen doch, wie tollpatschig ich bin. Da muss mir wohl ein Abwehr-Fluch daneben gegangen sein."

Severus musterte den Jungen genau. Was er gesagt hatte, war alles richtig und rein theoretisch auch denkbar… doch Neville wirkte viel zu selbstzufrieden.

Andererseits war die Welt ohne diese verrückte Hexe wirklich besser dran.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Neville seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Da. Nimm. Verschwinde und lass dich nicht erwischen", knurrte er.

Neville besaß die Unverschämtheit, zu grinsen und sich erst dann aus dem Staub zu machen.

Severus sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor er beschloss, sich nun um seinen Patensohn zu kümmern. Der blonde Junge stand bei Harry Potter und Dumbledore. Potter hielt irgendetwas Großes in seinen Händen.

Severus machte einen Schritt auf diese kleine Gruppe zu.

„Draco…"

„Draco!", rief da auch eine zweite Stimme und Severus hielt verblüfft inne.

„Dad!", kreischte Draco auf und rannte dem Mann entgegen, der gerade den Hügel hinabgehumpelt kam.

Lucius schien am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein, denn noch bevor er Draco erreicht hatte, sank er auf seine Knie und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Luc…", seufzte Severus erleichtert. „Luc…" Erleichtert sah er zu, wie sich Vater und Sohn in die Arme fielen. Dann fluchte er leise. „_Merde_! Luc wird mich umbringen, weil ich Draco nicht von diesem Kampf ferngehalten habe."Und dann kam ein leises Lachen über seine Lippen. Wenn er sich in diesem Moment um so etwas Sorgen machen konnte, dann war die Welt wieder in den Fugen. Und zum ersten Mal in Jahren erlaubte er seinem Lachen etwas lauter zu werden, so laut, dass selbst Umstehende ihn hören konnten.

„Luc!", rief Blayden neben ihm aus. „_Oh mon dieu_ – _c'est Luc_!" Blayden machte Anstalten um sich ebenfalls dem blonden Slytherin in die Arme zu werfen. Es war ihm nicht mal aufgefallen, dass er vor lauter Aufregung ins Französische verfallen war.

Doch zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht hielt ihn Severus' harter Griff vor einer übereilten Reaktion zurück.

„Aber… Severus… lass mich los!", protestierte Blayden. „Es ist Luc!" Vergeblich versuchte er, Severus' Hand abzuschütteln.

„Nicht jetzt, du Narr", raunte Severus ihm zu. „Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Er würde es nicht schätzen."

Blayden hörte auf zu zappeln und sah Severus lange an.

„Du hast Recht. Er würde es nicht schätzen."

Severus lächelte schmal und ließ ihn los. Es war Zeit, sich nach seinem Liebsten umzusehen. Wenn Lucius wohlbehalten wieder zurück war, dann konnte Remus auch nicht weit sein. Suchend sah er sich um, doch die schlanke Gestalt von Remus Lupin war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Etwas weiter den Hügel hinauf stand eine einsame Gestalt reglos im Schnee.

Severus befahl sich selbst, Ruhe zu bewahren und lief zu dieser Gestalt.

„Gloria", rief er ihr zu, als er sie erkannte. „Wo ist Remus?!"

Glorias Blick war leer.

„Remus?"

„JA! Remus!", rief Severus aus und versuchte verzweifelt, die eiskalten Finger der Angst abzuwehren, die nach seinem Herzen griffen. Er hatte Gloria mittlerweile erreicht und stand nun schwer atmend vor ihr. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und hielt sie mühsam an seinem Körper, um sie nicht zu packen und zu schütteln.

„Es geht ihm gut", sprach sie wie geistesabwesend die erlösenden Worte. „Wir konnten ihn schlecht mitbringen, er hatte sich noch nicht zurückverwandelt. Sirius ist bei ihm."

Severus wurde ganz schlecht vor Erleichterung. Natürlich hatte er sich noch nicht zurückverwandelt. Der Vollmond stand ja noch gut sichtbar hoch am Himmel.

„Aber wir sollten vielleicht einige Auroren vorbeischicken", fuhr sie fort. „Ich musste die Wachen überwältigen und vielleicht werde ich ja auch gesucht…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich. Dann schluchzte sie laut auf. „Mein Bruder ist tot", flüsterte sie heiser. „Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wohin…" Wieder brach ihre Stimme.

Severus räusperte sich verlegen. Es war ihm immer peinlich, wenn eine Frau vor seinen Augen anfing zu weinen.

Unbeholfen tätschelte er ihre Schulter.

„Ich benachrichtige Dumbledore wegen der Auroren und dann…" Er sah den Hügel hinauf, dorthin, wo sich in der Dunkelheit schwach die Umrisse von Hogwarts abzeichneten. „Und dann bringe ich dich ins Schloss."

Hogwarts hatte über die Jahrhunderte hinweg schon mehr als einer einsamen Seele eine Heimat geboten.

**OoooOoooO**

Blayden beobachtete geduldig und in respektvoller Entfernung die Wiedersehensfreude von Vater und Sohn.

Endlich lösten sich die beiden voneinander und wischten sich verstohlen über Augen und Wangen. Er konnte sehen, wie Lucius Harry Potter mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken begrüßte und auch Dumbledore für einen Moment ansah.

Endlich ging Draco bei Seite und wandte sich wieder Potter zu.

Endlich sah Lucius sich um und endlich fiel sein Blick auf ihn.

Blayden war sich sicher, dass er sich nur einbildete, eine Wärme in Lucius' Augen zu sehen, die er noch nie in diesen eisgrauen Augen gesehen hatte. Wie benommen ging er zu dem blonden Mann hin.

„Hilf mir hoch", sagte Lucius mit leiser, warmer Stimme.

Blayden schluckte krampfhaft und streckte die Hand nach Lucius aus. Lucius ließ sich von ihm hochziehen und stand dann plötzlich sehr nahe bei ihm.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich", brach es im Flüsterton aus Blayden heraus. Fast ängstlich wartete er auf Hohn und Spott seines Liebsten, doch als nichts davon kam, setzte er fast trotzig hinzu: „Du… du hast mir so gefehlt."

Lucius beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Wangen sacht berührten.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt", flüsterte er zurück und sein Atem strich dabei sanft über Blaydens Haut. „Und jetzt bring mich bitte in die Krankenstation, bevor ich noch hier draußen im Schnee zusammenklappe. Dieses würdelose Schauspiel würde ich gerne vermeiden."

**OoooOoooO**

„Und was mach ich jetzt mit dir?", sagte Harry auf Parsel zu Nagini, die er immer noch in seinen Händen hielt.

„Du wirst dieses Vieh auf gar keinen Fall behalten!", schrie Draco wütend, der zwar kein Wort verstanden hatte, der aber diesen Blick bei seinem Freund zur Genüge kannte. „Du hast schon eine Schlange!"

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Bis repetita non placent_ – Wiederholungen gefallen nicht

Ursprünglich wird dieses Zitat dem römischen Dichter Horaz (65 - 8 - „Ars Poetica") zugeschrieben.

* * *

**Lorelei und Toyo**: FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!!!!

**Lucius**: Und ein gutes neues Jahr 2010

**Severus**:…

**Lorelei**: Haben wir zufällig Herrn Weihnachtsmuffel zu Besuch?

**Toyo**: Och, Sevy, wir haben das so oft geübt.

**Lucius**: Nun mach schon! Sonst werden wir hier nie fertig.

**Severus**: *seufzt* Ist ja gut… Und wir sehen uns alle beim nächsten Update wieder. Wahrscheinlich am 04. Januar 2010.

**Lorelei**: Brav.

**Severus**: Wozu eigentlich noch mehr Kapitel? Voldemort ist platt, die Bösen wurden bestraft, die Guten haben ihr Happy-End. Rowling hat an der Stelle auch aufgehört! Warum wollt ihr noch weitermachen?

**Toyo**: Weil wir noch nicht fertig sind.

**Lorelei**: Genau! Unsere Leser wollen schließlich die rührende Wiedervereinigung von Severus und Remus.

**Toyo**: Und Harry-Draco-Szenen.

**Lucius**: Und sie werden wissen wollen, warum ich nicht gebissen worden bin.

**Severus**: *enttäuschter blick auf luc* Auch du, mein Freund?


	91. Kapitel einundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-one

# 91 #

* * *

_**Samstag, 01. Februar**_

**OoooOoooO**

Severus apparierte vor dem Grave'schen Sommersitz. Er nahm sich keine Zeit um die ansprechende Fassade des Hauses zu bewundern, sondern jagte mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Treppen hinauf. Die Eingangstüren standen offen und so trat er vorsichtig ein.

Gloria hatte ihm die Adresse mitgeteilt, ihn aber auch gewarnt, dass möglicher Weise einige Todesser dort auftauchen konnten - um dort Zuflucht zu suchen oder um sich an den Gefangenen zu rächen, war dabei unerheblich.

Hinter Severus ploppte es mehrmals – die Auroren, die er gemeinsam mit Dumbledore mobilisiert hatte, waren also ebenfalls eingetroffen.

Obwohl er mehr als ungeduldig war, Remus wieder in die Arme zu schließen, so bewegte er sich doch nur mit größter Vorsicht in diesem ihm unbekannten Gebäude. Rasch fand er die Treppen, die zu den Kellergewölben führten und langsam stieg er sie hinab. Als er unten angekommen war und in den Gang einbog, bot sich ihm ein verblüffender Anblick.

Neben einer der Türen, die sich an der linken Wand befanden, saß Sirius Black in einem feudalen Lehnstuhl und trank gerade aus einer staubigen Flasche.

„Black", rief Severus ihn an und trat näher.

„Oh, hi!" Sirius wedelte ihm mit der rechten Hand lässig zur Begrüßung zu. „Eins muss man diesem Todesser-Pack lassen. Es hat exzellente Weine im Keller. Auch einen?" Er bot Severus die Flasche an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Bist du schon zu betrunken, um mir zu sagen, wo Remus ist? Und wo sind die Todesser, die hier als Wachen waren?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Nein – ich bin noch nicht betrunken. Dazu braucht es schon etwas mehr. Aber was soll ich denn sonst tun? Ich dachte, ich werde hier als Retter in der Not gebraucht... für die Jungfrau in Nöten... du verstehst schon..." Er zwinkerte Severus mehr als zweideutig zu. „Doch dann komme ich hier an – die Jungfrau hat die Bösewichte schon selbst platt gemacht und ich darf hier den Werwolf-Sitter spielen und nicht mal mitkämpfen. Also trinke ich." Er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und bekam dann einen Schluckauf.

„Du bist betrunken", stellte Severus sachlich fest. „Wo ist Remus und wo sind die Todesser?", wiederholte er seine Frage etwas nachdrücklicher, während ihm ein rascher Blick bestätigte, dass zwei der Auroren ihm die Treppe hinunter gefolgt waren und nun etwas unschlüssig in dem Gang herumstanden.

„Die Todesser findest du in Zelle Numero uno", Sirius deutete mit seiner Hand grob in die Richtung der vordersten Tür. „Von Madame persönlich überwältigt und transportfertig verschnürt. Die Überreste ihrer – zerbrochenen – Zauberstäbe findet ihr eine Tür weiter. Und Moony ist gleich hier neben mir." Er klopfte auf die Tür neben sich. Sofort war lautes, aggressives Knurren zu hören.

Severus vergewisserte sich, dass sich die Auroren um die Todesser in der ersten Zelle kümmerten, bevor er selbst auf die Tür zutrat hinter der sich - laut Sirius - Remus befand. Das Guckloch stand offen.

„Remus!", rief er hinein, bevor er noch einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte.

„Das würde ich lass...", fing Sirius an, bevor der Rest seines Satzes in dem wütenden Angriff des Werwolfs unterging, der sich zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür warf.

Geschockt taumelte Severus zurück.

„Was...", flüsterte er benommen, während sich die dunkle Kreatur ein weiteres Mal gegen die Tür warf und erst dann wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, du sollst das lassen", bemerkte Sirius. „Aber hier macht ja eh jeder, was er will."

„Aber Lucius lebt!", stieß Severus hervor. „Wie kann das sein, wenn Remus so…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, denn ihm fiel kein Wort ein, dass dieser Situation angemessen schien.

Sirius nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Tja, das ist das große Rätsel. Auf jeden Fall habe ich Moony das letzte Mal so erlebt... das muss während der Schulzeit gewesen sein. Total aggressiv und völlig aus dem Häuschen. Nicht zu bändigen. Wenn du da auch nur den kleinen Finger reinstreckst, dann macht er Hackfleisch aus dir und zwar so schnell, dass du nicht weißt, wie dir geschieht."

„Aber du... deine Animagusgestalt... du hast Remus doch lange genug abgelenkt oder bist du noch rechtzeitig gekommen – bevor er sich verwandelt hat?" Severus begriff einfach nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und trug damit noch zu Severus' Verwirrung bei.

„Ich bin zu spät gekommen. Die Verwandlung war schon abgeschlossen. Moony hatte sich auch schon erholt. Er war fit genug für einen Angriff – das haben Gloria und ich zur Genüge feststellen können. Aber er hat Malfoy kein Haar gekrümmt. Im Gegenteil. Er hat ihn freudig erregt abgeschlabbert." Er grinste bei der Erinnerung. „Das hat Malfoy überhaupt nicht gefallen. Kein Bisschen." Er lachte. „Auf jeden Fall hatte ich dann in meiner Eigenschaft als Tatze alle Hände, Verzeihung, Pfoten voll zu tun, um Moony lange genug abzulenken, damit Malfoy die Biege machen konnte. Wie gesagt – ich habe Moony lange nicht mehr in dieser Form erlebt. Und freiwillig geh ich da nicht mehr rein, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Ich bin nicht mehr so jung und dumm wie früher."

„Darüber könnte man streiten", entfuhr es Severus aus alter Gewohnheit und war froh, dass Sirius ausnahmsweise nicht auf diese Provokation einstieg. „Aber wenn er ihn nicht angegriffen hat, dann muss er Lucius doch erkannt haben. Warum erkennt er mich nicht?"

„_Moony_ kann Malfoy nicht erkannt haben", sagte Sirius langsam und deutlich als ob er zu einem Trottel sprechen würde. „Und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, weil _Moony_ Malfoy nicht kennt."

„Aber Remus...", war Severus ein.

„Vergiss Remus!", fuhr Sirius ihm über den Mund. „Da drin ist nur _Moony_. Und _Moony_ weiß nichts von Remus. Gar nichts."

Auf einer rein intellektuellen Ebene hatte Severus das alles gewusst. Doch es so unverblümt zu hören, schmerzte ihn, aus Gründen, die er nie alle hätte aufzählen können.

Sein Remus war in dieser Zelle und doch war es nicht Remus, sondern Moony. Nicht der sanfte Mann, den er liebte, sondern eine blutrünstige Kreatur, der es offensichtlich eine Lust war, zu töten.

Und doch hatte diese Kreatur Lucius verschont, während es ihm – dem Geliebten – ohne zu Zögern die Kehle zerfleischen würde.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Severus dem Guckloch und sah aus sicherer Entfernung hindurch, um den Werwolf nicht ein weiteres Mal zu reizen.

Moony stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Seine Augen funkelten im Licht der Fackeln in einem bösartigen Gelb. Seine Ohren zuckten, er nahm die Witterung auf. Sein Kopf drehte sich zur Tür hin.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Mann, den er dahinter erkennen konnte.

Der Werwolf fletschte die Zähne und knurrte.

Draußen machte Severus unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

Die alte Angst kroch wieder in ihm hoch und drohte, ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.

Die Angst, von der er geglaubt hatte, er hätte sie besiegt – doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Natürlich fürchtete er sich nicht mehr vor Remus als Werwolf, wenn dieser den Wolfsbanntrank eingenommen hatte – hatte er ihm doch in dieser Gestalt bereits ein Mal das Leben gerettet woraufhin sie eine Nacht gemeinsam in dieser Höhle verbracht hatten… Severus' Gedanken schweiften ab. Er erinnerte sich wieder an jede kleine Einzelheit. Den Geruch nach Zedernholz, den Remus' Fell verströmt hatte und das sanfte Prickeln, das er gefühlt hatte, wenn sich seine Hand über dieses Fell…

Mit einem Kopfschütteln kehrte er wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Sicher – vor diesem Werwolf brauchte er keine Furcht mehr zu verspüren, denn dieser Werwolf war immer noch _Remus_.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu der Bestie in der Zelle.

Das gesträubte Fell, die gefletschten Zähne…

Sirius hatte Recht gehabt.

Von seinem Remus war in dieser Bestie kein Funken mehr übrig.

Das war genau die Kreatur, die ihn im zarten Alter von sechzehn Jahren fast das Leben gekostet hätte.

Mit einem Schlag holte ihn auch diese Erinnerung wieder ein.

Der modrige Geruch des Tunnels, das spärliche Licht seines Zauberstabes, das seinen Weg mehr schlecht als recht erhellte, die merkwürdigen Geräusche, sein pochendes Herz, die Überlegung, ob er nicht besser umkehren sollte, sein Stolz, der ihn daran hinderte und dann… dieses unmenschliche Geräusch… ein Knurren, wie er es noch von keinem Hund gehört hatte und diese Augen… diese gelben Augen, in denen die Mordlust geschrieben stand. Diese entsetzliche Todesangst, die ihn lähmte, dann hinter ihm eine Stimme, eine Hand an seinem Arm, ein hastiger Zauberspruch, das wütende Jaulen des Werwolfs… der Rest waren nur noch verschwommene Bilderfetzen.

Das nächste, woran er sich klar erinnern konnte, war Madam Pomfrey – damals noch eine junge, aber schon sehr resolute Medihexe, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

Mühsam riss Severus sich auch von dieser Erinnerung los.

Er atmete betont tief und ruhig durch die Nase ein und aus, bis er merkte, dass die Panik, die in seinem Innersten tobte und an die Oberfläche drängte, nachließ.

Undeutlich bekam er mit, wie Sirius den Auroren Anweisungen erteilte, die Todesser ins Zaubereiministerium zu bringen. Dann trat er zu Severus.

„Willst du jetzt einen Schluck?", fragte er und hielt ihm die Flasche hin.

Severus nahm sie kommentarlos.

„Übrigens habe ich den Krückstock von Malfoy gefunden", meinte Sirius und hielt Severus den Stock mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf hin. „Was meinst du – wie viel Finderlohn wird er dafür locker machen?"

„Ich würde nicht drauf wetten, dass du überhaupt was kriegst", murmelte Severus, setzte die Flasche an seinen Mund und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Die Bestie in dieser Zelle war zwar dieselbe, die ihn damals als Schüler fast umgebracht hätte, aber sie war nicht identisch mit dem Werwolf, der ihm vor wenigen Monaten das Leben gerettet hatte… und schon gar nichts hatte sie mit dem Mann gemein, den er so sehr liebte, dass er vor Sorge um ihn fast verrückt geworden wäre.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und rechnete kurz nach.

Noch vier Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang.

So lange würde er noch mindestens darauf warten müssen, seinen Liebsten wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Sirius und hatte das starke Gefühl, dass es eine sehr lange Nacht werden würde.

Resigniert nahm er einen zweiten Schluck aus der Flasche.

Sirius hatte Recht gehabt. Der Wein war wirklich nicht übel.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius hatte in der Krankenstation einige Zeit warten müssen, bis Madam Pomfrey Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Zu viele der Schüler, die mitgekämpft hatten, waren mit ihren Blessuren zu ihr gekommen. Die meisten Verletzungen waren jedoch glücklicher Weise nicht ernsterer Natur und die erfahrene Medi-Hexe brachte das Meiste davon sofort in Ordnung. Nur wenige würden diese Nacht oder einige Tage unter ihrer Aufsicht das Bett hüten müssen.

Seltsamer Weise störte sich Lucius nicht an der Warterei – obwohl ihn diese unter normalen Umständen an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht hätte, so dass er wohl schon nach fünf Minuten auf seinen Namen, seinen Rang, seine Position, seine Verbindungen und sein Geld gepocht hätte, um bevorzugt behandelt zu werden.

Aber irgendwann in den letzten Tagen hatten die _normalen_ Umstände aufgehört zu existieren. Zumindest bis auf Weiteres.

Er war im Moment ganz damit zufrieden, dass sowohl sein Sohn als auch Severus lebte, dass er selbst am Leben war, dass er auf einem bequemen Stuhl sitzen konnte, dass es warm war und sicher und dass Romulus neben ihm saß und ihm unauffällig eine Stütze für seinen erschöpften und geschundenen Körper bot.

Romulus war wirklich das Beste, was ihm in den letzten Jahren je passiert war. Kaum hatte Lucius diesen Gedanken beendet, da fing er leise an zu lachen. Wenn ihm das jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hätte – als er und Romulus nichts mehr wollten, als sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu fahren – hätte er denjenigen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungus einliefern lassen.

„Was ist?", flüsterte Romulus leise an seinem Ohr. „Ist dir nicht gut?"

Der besorgte Blick, der dies begleitete, sagte alles. Offensichtlich fürchtete er um Lucius' Gemütszustand.

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte Lucius ihm und verdrängte den Gedanken, dass Rhyll – was die Fürsorglichkeit anging – sehr seinem Bruder glich. „Es ging mir tatsächlich noch nie besser."

Romulus musterte ihn mit größerer Besorgnis als zuvor.

„Madam Pomfrey!", rief er quer durch die ganze Krankenstation. „Ich glaube, das hier ist wirklich dringend!"

Lucius lachte weiter. Okay, es waren die Nerven, aber er fand es sehr amüsant, dass Romulus ihn nun wirklich für übergeschnappt hielt.

**OoooOoooO**

Später, als Lucius wohl versorgt und gut verbunden in einem der Betten auf der Krankenstation lag, trat Dumbledore in sein Gesichtsfeld.

„Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Sie wohlauf sind, Lucius", sagte der alte Zauberer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der aus dem Nichts neben dem Bett auftauchte.

Jetzt war Lucius doch froh, dass er Romulus weggeschickt hatte um zu essen und um sich etwas auszuruhen. Lucius selbst war zu Tode erschöpft, doch die Gegenwart des Direktors ließen seinen Kampfgeist erneut aufflackern.

„Dennoch hätten Sie mich ohne zu zögern über die Klinge springen lassen oder irre ich mich da?", erwiderte Lucius kalt.

Dumbledore erwiderte seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Muss ich Ihnen diese Frage wirklich beantworten?", sagte er ruhig.

Lucius konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

„Das ist mir Antwort genug", sagte Lucius und tat nichts, um den Anflug von Verachtung in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen sagte er: „Es stand zuviel auf dem Spiel."

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, nicht wahr?" Lucius fasste den Direktor scharf ins Auge. „Oder verwechsle ich da gerade etwas? Denn wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann war das eigentlich eher Voldemorts Maxime. Korrigieren Sie mich, bitte."

„Voldemorts Handeln sollte Voldemort allein nutzen. Ich hoffe doch, dass mein Handeln der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft genutzt hat", antwortete Dumbledore.

Plötzlich empfand Lucius einen Überdruss, wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Er sah aus einem der Fenster.

„Es wird bald hell. Ich bin müde", sagte er lediglich und schloss die Augen. Dieses Gespräch war hiermit für ihn beendet.

**OoooOoooO**

Draußen dämmerte der Morgen, doch tief in den Eingeweiden des Schlosses war davon nichts zu spüren.

Ehrfürchtig stand Draco in der Kammer des Schreckens und bestaunte mit einem leichten Schauder den toten Körper des Basilisken.

„Was für ein Riesenvieh!", staunte er.

„Lebendig war er noch eine Spur beeindruckender", meinte Harry trocken. „Aber nur eine Spur. Es ist schon problematisch, wenn man ihn nicht angucken und richtig bewundern kann, ohne sofort zu sterben."

Auch Nagini, die Harry seit dem Tode Voldemorts nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen war, schien ebenfalls fasziniert von der riesigen Schlange und umrundete sie zischelnd.

Draco hatte den Anstand, sich kurz zu schämen, doch dann gewann wieder die Neugier die Oberhand.

„Und was tun wir hier? Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, warum du unbedingt mit mir hierher willst. Aber eins sag' ich dir: für Schweinkram ist es mir hier zu nass, zu kalt und eine Spur zu gruslig."

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Kannst du eigentlich immer nur _daran_ denken?"

„Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, ja", erwiderte Draco sachlich und grinste.

„Ich geb's auf", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst. Laut sagte er: „Wir sind hier, weil ich das _Licht Hogwarts_ hier lassen will."

„Du willst was?!", rief Draco aus. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch. Ich habe es mir genau überlegt."

„Genau überlegt. So, so", spottete Draco. „Wann denn? Zwischen deinem Sieg über Voldemort und dem Zähmen seiner Schlange? Ich bin völlig übernächtigt, hungrig und mit den Nerven runter und dir dürfte es nicht viel anders gehen. Und da behauptest du allen Ernstes, du wärst noch in der Lage, dir irgendetwas gut zu überlegen? Ich denke eher, dass dein Hirn Blasen schlägt."

„Nein, Draco – es macht Sinn", beharrte der Gryffindor. „_Das Licht Hogwarts_ – wo soll es denn sonst hingehören außer nach Hogwarts? Und wo könnte es sicherer sein, als hier in der Kammer des Schreckens. Nur ich kann hier rein. Außer mir wissen nur sehr wenige, wo sich überhaupt der Eingang befindet. Und das sind alles Menschen, denen ich vertraue."

Draco starrte in das angespannte Gesicht seines Freundes. Die Dickköpfigkeit stand ihm deutlich auf die Stirn geschrieben.

„Okay. Ich bin müde und habe keine Lust, mich jetzt mit dir zu streiten. Lass das Teil von mir aus da. Später können wir uns ja immer noch was anderes überlegen."

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Danke", sagte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Er sah sich in der Kammer um und entdeckte an der rechten Seite einen Erker, der ihm geeignet erschien.

„Was machst du mit den Ringen? Behältst du sie?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Aber es wäre wohl nicht ganz passend, oder?"

Draco dachte kurz nach, dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Tu' sie einfach zurück. Als Augen der Wappentiere – so wie die Gründer das gewollt haben."

Harrys Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Du bist einfach genial. Genauso machen wir's." Er machte Anstalten, die Ringe aus den Aussparungen am Deckel zu entfernen.

„Äh, was machst du da?", wurde er von Draco unterbrochen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?"

„Heißt das, du stellst das Teil jetzt einfach so weg, ohne es wenigstens einmal geöffnet zu haben?"

„Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich vor", erwiderte Harry.

„Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig, was da drin ist?", fragte Draco.

„Nein. Aber du schon, oder wie soll ich das sonst verstehen?"

„Hey, ich meine... was wir alles dafür durchgemacht haben... und jetzt willst du das einfach so wegstellen, ohne auch nur einen Blick zu riskieren?"

„Genau das hatte ich vor! Wir wissen nicht, was da alles drin ist. Ich habe wirklich keinen Bock, nur weil du zu neugierig bist, hier die Büchse der Pandora zu öffnen."

„Pandora?", fragte Draco verständnislos. „Was hat das denn..."

„Erklär' ich dir später", seufzte Harry. Manchmal war es fast schon peinlich, wie wenig sich Draco in Muggel-Dingen auskannte.

„Bitte! Nur ganz kurz!"

„Weißt du, dass du nerven kannst?"

„Ja. Das hat Onkelchen früher schon immer zu mir gesagt. Immer kurz bevor er nachgegeben hat."

„_Neugier bringt die Katze um_ oder _Wen die Neugier plagt ums Morgenrot, der ist am Abend mausetot _– sagt dir das was?"

„Nein." Nun war es an Draco, dickköpfig zu sein. „Ich bin keine Katze und es ist noch kein Morgenrot." Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die steinerne Gewölbedecke. „Zumindest nicht hier drin."

„Also schön", kapitulierte Harry. „Dann komm halt her. Aber es ist deine Schuld wenn irgendwas schiefgeht."

„Wird schon nichts schiefgehen", versicherte Draco aufgeregt und stellte sich ganz eng neben Harry, der das Kästchen auf Augenhöhe hob, so dass ein Spalt genügen würde, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen.

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen balancierte er das Kästchen in der linken Hand, während er mit der rechten Hand den Deckel ganz wenig anhob. Ein schmaler Spalt tat sich auf und im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts.

Dann drang ein gleißendes Licht aus dem winzigen Spalt. Erschreckt kniffen beide Jungen die Augen zusammen, doch das Licht blendete sie seltsamer Weise nicht. Wie gebannt spähten beide weiter durch den Spalt.

Nach einer Weile schloss Harry den Deckel wieder, entfernte wortlos die vier Ringe und stellte das Kästchen in den Erker.

„Was war das?", murmelte Draco benommen. „Was haben wir da gerade gesehen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Harry zurück. „Und ich denke, das ist auch besser so." Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob ihm sein übermüdetes Gehirn einen Streich gespielt hatte, denn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er geglaubt in dem Licht die Schemen von vier Tieren zu sehen.

Löwe, Schlange, Dachs und Adler...

Naginis Zischeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nagini, was ist?", fragte er auf Parsel zurück.

„Ich werde hierbleiben", antwortete die Schlange.

Harry stutzte.

„Hierbleiben? Aber... hier ist es kalt und feucht und du wirst nichts zu essen finden..."

„Das ist nicht wichtig", gab die Schlange zurück. „Ich werde nicht lange hier sein."

Endlich begriff Harry.

„Das tut mir Leid. Kann ich nichts für dich..."

„Nein", sagte die Schlange entschieden. „Mein Zuhause ist weit weg und ich bin alt. Ich werde keine Schlange meiner Art mehr finden um ein Gelege..." Sie verstummte.

„Dann...", fing Harry auf Parsel an, packte dann jedoch Draco am Arm, der verständnislos zwischen ihm und Nagini hin- und hergeschaut hatte und zog ihn mit sich. „Wir gehen."

„Und was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie bleibt hier."

„Ich fühl mich aber nicht besonders sicher, mit diesem Vieh hier im Schloss – die kann ja genauso gut wie der Basilisk durch die Abflussrohre..." Er drehte sich im Laufen zu der Schlange um und sah, wie sie zielstrebig auf einen der starrenden Giftzähne des Basilisken zu kroch. „Oh", sagte er nur, als er endlich begriff. „Okay... sie bleibt hier."

Ihre Hände fanden sich und gemeinsam verließen sie die Kammer des Schreckens ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

**OoooOoooO**

Endlich dämmerte auf Jersey der Morgen.

Zwei der mitgebrachten Auroren hatten in der Eingangshalle Wache gehalten, falls noch einige Todesser auftauchen sollten. Doch die Nacht war ruhig geblieben. So ruhig, dass sogar Severus Snape einige Male eingenickt war.

Sirius hatte ihm in einem Anflug von Großmut einen zweiten Sessel bereitgestellt und zwei weitere Flaschen Wein beschafft, von denen er eine Severus in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Nach seiner zweiten Flasche Wein war Sirius redselig geworden und hatte darauf bestanden, sich seinen Liebeskummer von der Seele zu reden. Nach zehn Minuten hatte Severus einen stummen Zauber gesprochen, der Sirius' Gerede zu einem gedämpften Rauschen hatte werden lassen.

Als Sirius' Gesichtszüge erste Anzeichen von Weinerlichkeit gezeigt hatten, war er glücklicher Weise eingeschlafen.

Nur Severus blieb diese Entspannung verwehrt, auch wenn er immer wieder für kurze Zeit vor sich hingedöst hatte. Zu groß war die Sorge um Remus und zu verzwickt das Rätsel um Lucius wundersame Unversehrtheit. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit Lucius' Stock.

Plötzlich dachte er an Remus' Beichte zurück, dass er und Lucius... Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht die Lösung sein. Dann hätte Moony auch ihn verschonen müssen. Sie hatten es schließlich viel öfter und intensiver miteinander getrieben.

Und hatte Black nicht gesagt, dass der Werwolf nicht identisch war mit Remus? Es musste also etwas sein, das Lucius mit dem _Werwolf_ verband und nicht mit Remus. Doch so sehr sich Severus auch sein Gehirn zermarterte, es wollte und wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

Als das erste Jaulen an Severus' Ohren drang, erhob er sich von dem Sessel und stellte sich erneut an das Guckloch, was er die letzten vier Stunden tunlichst vermieden hatte. Er wollte sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass die Rückverwandlung tatsächlich stattfand, dass die Bestie verschwinden und seinen geliebten Remus freigeben würde.

Die Verwandlung schien für den Werwolf qualvoll zu sein, doch nicht minder qualvoll war es für Severus, sie lediglich zu beobachten und nichts tun zu können, was diese Qual gelindert hätte.

Endlich war es vorbei.

Endlich lag nicht mehr die fellbehaftete Kreatur in der Zelle, sondern nur noch der geschunden schlanke Leib seine Liebsten.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann öffnete er die Tür und war mit wenigen raschen Schritten bei Remus.

Behutsam berührte er ihn an der Schulter, doch als keine Reaktion erfolgte, drehte er den schlaffen Körper mit angstvoll pochendem Herzen auf den Rücken.

Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Remus lebte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, doch das war nichts, was nicht kuriert werden konnte.

Severus strich ihm sanft über die Haare, dann hob er ihn in seine Arme und stand auf. Er erinnerte sich, dass er das schon ein Mal getan hatte. Nach dieser Nacht in der Höhle. Merlin – das schien so lange her zu sein und doch waren es nur wenige Wochen.

Damals hatte er erkannt, wie sehr Remus ihn liebte.

Er lächelte und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf Remus' Stirn.

„Hey! Un' wer trägd mich?", tönte es von der Kerkertür her.

Severus stöhnte.

Genau wie damals gab es auch heute einen Störenfried. Nur hieß er nicht Lucius und konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten, weil er zusammengeschlagen worden war, sondern es war Sirius, der offensichtlich keinen Alkohol mehr vertragen konnte.

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

  
**

_**tbc.**_

**Lucius**: Und was genau ist jetzt das _Licht Hogwarts_?

**Toyo**: *schulterzuck*

**Lorelei**: Keine Ahnung.

**Severus**: Wie bitte? Ihr baut einen Handlungsstrang um etwas herum auf, von dem ihr nicht wisst, was es ist?

**Toyo**: Korrekt.

**Lorelei**: Gut, gell?

**Lucius**: Das ist nicht gut. Das ist Leser-Verarsche!

**Toyo**: Du kennst aber böse Wörter.

**Lorelei**: Außerdem ist das keine Verarsche, sondern lediglich ein MacGuffin. Und so etwas hat schon Hitchcock benutzt.

**Severus**: Ein Mac- was?

**Lorelei**: MacGuffin. Lies es in Wikipedia nach.

**Severus**: Neumodischer Muggel-Kram…


	92. Kapitel zweiundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-two

# 92 #

* * *

_**Samstag, 01. Februar**_

**OoooOoooO**

Als Harry und Draco wieder in der Mädchen-Toilette standen, die den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens markierte, hockte sich Draco auf die kalten Fliesen und starrte stumm vor sich hin.

Harry verschloss den Eingang wieder und berührte Draco leicht an der Schulter.

„Hey, ist alles okay?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht", sagte Draco mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich… warum stehst du eigentlich noch so da, als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Als ob wir gerade von einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zurück kommen würden?" Seine Stimme wurde schriller. „Du hast Voldemort gekillt. Vol-de-mort! Du solltest… du müsstest…" Seine Stimme versagte und ging in ein Schluchzen über. Einen Moment fragte sich Harry ob seine Ruhe wirklich unnatürlich war. Nachdem er den Schockmoment über Dracos Gefühlsausbruch überwunden hatte, fragte er sich einen Augenblick, ob dieses Stadium der Erkenntnis noch vor ihm liegen würde.

Harry kniete sich betroffen neben seinen Freund und umarmte ihn.

Wie automatisch krallten sich die Finger des blonden Slytherin in Harrys Robe. Er barg sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge und schluckte hart, doch nichts half. Ein heftiger Weinkrampf schüttelte ihn und es schien ihm selbst so, als ob er nie wieder würde aufhören können zu weinen.

Die Fassung bewahrend hielt Harry ihn im Arm und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. So hatte er den sonst so beherrschten Slytherin noch nie erlebt.

Er verstand auch nicht, warum Draco so herzzerreißend weinte. Es war doch nicht wirklich etwas passiert… alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, waren am Leben und wohlauf. Vielleicht würde der Schock bei ihm wirklich erst später kommen.

Harry selbst fühlte gar nichts. Außer einer leichten Befriedigung, dass er seine Aufgabe – die ihm auch durch die Prophezeiung auferlegt worden war – gemeistert hatte. Und das auch noch ganz passabel, wie er selbst meinte.

„Es ist ja alles gut", murmelte er in Dracos blonde Haare und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Dracos Schluchzen abebbte. Sein Körper wurde nicht mehr krampfartig geschüttelt und entspannte sich ganz allmählich. Schließlich hing er wie ein nasser Lappen an Harrys Hals. Harry dachte an den Druck unter dem Draco gestanden hatte, als Voldemort seinen Vater entführt hatte. Gründe genug hatte Draco für diesen verspäteten Gefühlsausbruch.

„Tut mir leid", nuschelte er an Harrys Halsbeuge. „Ich hab dich total nassgerotzt."

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Aber was war denn los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Draco und rückte etwas von Harry ab. Verlegen wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über sein feuchtes, gerötetes Gesicht. „Eigentlich ist ja alles in Butter. Es war vielleicht nur etwas zu viel… Warum bist du eigentlich so ruhig?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung." Er stand auf und hielt Draco eine Hand hin, um ihn hochzuziehen. „Geht's wieder?"

„Muss", meinte Draco und ergriff Harrys Hand. „Lass' uns die Ringe wegbringen, damit endlich alles erledigt ist."

Harry nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Eingangshalle.

Dort versenkte Harry mit einem gut gezielten Schwebezauber die Ringe in den Aussparungen der Augen der Wappentiere.

„Scheint zu halten", sagte er zufrieden und betrachtete sein Werk. „Gehen wir schlafen? Oder willst du vorher noch zu deinem Vater?"

Draco schnaubte und zeigte auf seine rotgeränderten Augen.

„Ich soll ihm so unter die Augen treten? Keine Chance. Außerdem bin ich auch völlig fertig…" Er verstummte und musterte mit plötzlichem Interesse seine Schuhspitzen. „Ich will heute nicht allein sein…"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte ich allein gelassen?", Harry lachte. „So ein Quatsch. Komm, wir gehen zu dir."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… so hab' ich das nicht gemeint… ich würde gerne… zu… dir…."

„Zu den Gryffindors?", wunderte sich Harry. „Aber da sind auch die Anderen…"

„Darum geht es ja – ich will nicht allein sein", wiederholte Draco.

„Okay, wenn dich Ron und Neville nicht stören… Natürlich nehm' ich dich gerne in unseren Schlafsaal mit. Mein Bett dürfte breit genug sein", sagte Harry. „Und du willst wirklich nicht lieber zu den Slytherins?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Die sollen mich auch nicht so sehen." Er versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln. „Schlecht fürs Image."

„Und was die Gryffindors über dich denken, ist dir egal?"

„Ziemlich. Außerdem vertraue ich darauf, dass du die Bande im Griff hast. Und wenn schon nicht du, dann wird Granger auf jeden Fall durchgreifen."

Als sie den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm einschlugen, wunderte sich Harry kurz, wie leer das Schloss wirkte und wie still es war.

Obwohl sie einen wirklich großen Sieg errungen hatten, war anscheinend niemandem zum Feiern zumute. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre jetzt, da alles vorbei ist, ein Vakuum entstanden und das Schicksal hätte sich noch nicht entschieden mit was es zu füllen war.

Hand in Hand stiegen sie durch das Porträtloch in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf den Sofas saßen alle Gryffindor-Schüler, die geblieben waren und mitgekämpft hatten. Die meisten trugen einen Verband an irgendeiner Stelle ihres Körpers.

Hermine hatte ein großes Pflaster an ihrer Stirn und lief freudestrahlend auf sie zu und umarmte sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Oh, Harry", fing sie an und wusste dann offensichtlich nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen drückte sie erst Harry und dann auch Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Hinter Hermine tauchte Ron auf.

„Alter…", sagte er nur und knuffte Harry in die Schulter. Er hatte einen Verband an seinem linken Handgelenk. „War ein guter Kampf." Er nickte Darco zu und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf eines der großen Sofas.

Es war eine merkwürdige Stimmung.

Einerseits schienen alle sehr zufrieden und stolz auf ihre Leistung zu sein, andererseits war wirklich niemand nach Jubeln zumute.

Hermine berichtete, dass sie den Zaubereiminister mit seiner üblichen Entourage auf der Treppe gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich war er auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro gewesen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und niemand nahm Anstoß an Dracos Gegenwart.

Eine leichte Ahnung der Morgendämmerung zeichnete sich am Himmel ab, als Harry und Draco als Erste den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und in den Schlafsaal gingen.

Als sie nebeneinander in Harrys Bett lagen, starrte Draco nachdenklich an die Decke.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum. Aber ich hätte jetzt wirklich gern meine Mutter hier", sagte er unvermittelt.

Harry starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang stumm an.

Mutter.

Draco hatte noch eine Mutter und einen Vater und egal, was Harry in den letzten Stunden getan und erreicht hatte – seine Eltern machte es nicht wieder lebendig.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere brach er in Tränen aus und spürte fast sofort Dracos tröstende Umarmung.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus hätte einen Schwebezauber sprechen können, doch er zog es vor, Remus den ganzen Weg zum Schloss hinaufzutragen, nachdem sie an der Grenze Hogwarts appariert waren.

Hinter ihm stapfte Sirius, der von einem der Auroren begleitet wurde, weil er wirklich nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. Nur ungern hatte Severus Lucius' Zauberstab wieder an Sirius zurückgegeben, doch er konnte unmöglich Stock und Remus sicher in seinen Armen halten.

Es machte ihm Sorgen, dass Remus sich in seinen Armen so leicht anfühlte und er nicht wirklich eine Last darstellte. Anscheinend hatten die Gefangenen doch nicht genug zu Essen bekommen.

Glücklicher Weise zerstreute Madam Pomfrey kurze Zeit später die meisten seiner Sorgen.

Remus ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut, er war nur völlig entkräftet. Die Medi-Hexe versorgte die zahlreichen, aber unbedenklichen Schrammen, die er sich selbst – und mit seinen Attacken gegen die Zellentür – zugefügt hatte und steckte ihn in das Bett neben Lucius.

Remus war während der ganzen Prozedur nicht wirklich zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Entweder er schlief schon so tief oder er war ohnmächtig. Madam Pomfrey versicherte Severus aber, dass das ganz normal war. Zu oft schon, war er während seiner Schulzeit in genau demselben Zustand auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden.

Ohne Madam Pomfrey um Erlaubnis zu fragen, beschaffte sich Severus einen Stuhl und stellte ihn zwischen Remus' und Lucius' Betten auf.

Romulus Blayden war auch da gewesen, doch Severus wusste nicht, wohin er wieder verschwunden war, noch, wo Sirius eigentlich abgeblieben war. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Er hatte nur noch Augen für die zwei Menschen, die ihm auf dieser Welt das Liebste waren und er dankte allen höheren Mächten dafür, dass sie wieder wohlbehalten bei ihm waren. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit, schien es das Schicksal endlich gut mit ihnen allen zu meinen. Severus brütete einen Moment lang über diesem Gedanken. Nein, er fand keine Zwickmühle, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Langsam schloss er mit einem guten Gefühl seine Augen.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Lucius wieder erwachte, war es schon nicht mehr richtig hell und einige kleine Lichter schickten sich an, die drohende Dunkelheit in der Krankenstation noch ein wenig aufzuhalten.

Lucius gähnte herzhaft. Irgendwie war er immer noch müde, aber andererseits lechzte er nach Gesellschaft. Kein Wunder – eine Woche allein mit Lupin zu verbringen, war für jemanden, der viele Menschen um sich herum gewöhnt war, die reine Folter.

Er sah sich um.

Sein Bett war das Letzte in einer langen Reihe und die Betten ihm gegenüber waren nicht belegt. Ein Bett weiter war der Vorhang zur Hälfte zugezogen und versperrte ihm so den Ausblick auf die restliche Krankenstation, bot aber gleichzeitig Sichtschutz und somit etwas Privatsphäre, was Lucius begrüßte.

Zu seiner Freude saß Severus in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Seine Hand bewegte sich schon, um seinen Freund zu berühren, als er bemerkte, dass Severus eingeschlafen war. Lucius lächelte. Severus schlafend zu sehen, war für ihn immer wieder ein kleiner Genuss. Im Schlaf sah der schwarzhaarige Slytherin entspannt aus, fast sorglos. Nur eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augen hatte sich noch nicht geglättet und zeugte von den Anspannungen und Sorgen der letzten Tag, die Severus durchlitten hatte.

„_Und er sitzt an MEINEM Bett",_ dachte Lucius und ein klitzekleines Triumphgefühl loderte in ihm auf und erlosch sofort wieder, als er erkannte, dass ein Bett weiter – neben dem halb zugezogenen Vorhang - Lupin schlief.

Luicus seufzte leise, als er sah, dass Severus' linke Hand auf Lupins Kopfkissen ruhte, gerade so, als ob er dabei eingeschlafen wäre, während er noch Lupins Haare gestreichelt hatte.

„Ich kapituliere", flüsterte er so leise, dass es niemand außer ihm selbst hörte.

Vor soviel Hartnäckigkeit konnte er einfach nur die Segel streichen. Severus würde nie von Lupin lassen und Lucius wollte seinen besten Freund nicht einer lebenslangen Zerreißprobe aussetzen. Er würde also wieder mit Lupin reden und Severus zuliebe seine Existenz anerkennen – aber keine Macht der Welt konnte ihn dazu zwingen je wieder nett zu dem Werwolf zu sein oder seine zahlreichen Entschuldigungen zu akzeptieren.

Keine Macht der Welt! Selbst wenn, es würde lange dauern bis ein Status Quo zwischen ihnen existieren würde. Lucius würde es Lupin nicht einfach machen. Man hatte ja gesehen was geschah, wenn er es ihm einfach machte - und obwohl Lucius wusste, dass ihm sein Ego im Erreichen dieses Status Quo sehr im Weg stehen würde, würde er sich diesen Luxus gönnen. Er war schließlich – salopp gesagt – ein arroganter Bastard.

In diesem Moment trat Romulus Blayden in sein Blickfeld. Als er sah, dass Lucius wach war, leuchtete sein Gesicht auf und er kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zu.

Lucius schluckte.

Verdammt.

Wieso vergaß er immer wieder, dass Lupin und Blayden Brüder waren? Wieder machte sich für einen Moment die Frage in seinem Kopf breit, wie zwei so unterschiedliche Personen verwandt sein konnten. Romulus hatte mit seinem Bruder so viel gemeinsam wie Severus mit seiner Kollegin McGonagall.

Der Drang, etwas Boshaftes zu sagen, verschwand allerdings genauso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, als er trotz der Freude, die Romulus ausstrahlte, deutlich die tiefen, dunklen Augenringe sehen konnte, die sich deutlich abzeichneten auf der Haut seines… seines…

Verdammt!

Was war Romulus für ihn? Er musste schleunigst dieser _Beziehung_ einen Namen geben, sonst fing er womöglich irgendwann noch an zu stottern, wenn er Romulus anderen Menschen vorstellen würde. Er hatte in der Zelle darüber nachgedacht, als er sich an seinen Traum mit dem Dream-Lover erinnert hatte. In seinen Gedanken hatte er es sich schon eingestanden und nun mit Rhyll hier an seiner Seite hatte dieses Gefühl nur noch an Stärke gewonnen. Es war vielleicht einfach nur Zeit es laut auszusprechen.

„Du bist wach", sagte Romulus leise mit einem Seitenblick auf den schlafenden Severus und seinen ebenfalls schlafenden Bruder und setze sich ungefragt auf Lucius' Bett.

„Sehr scharfsinnig", spöttelte Lucius.

„Die letzten zwei Mal, als ich nach dir gesehen habe, hast du noch geschlafen", meinte Romulus nur.

Sofort war Lucius wieder milder gestimmt. Seine Finger tasteten nach Romulus' Wange. Er fuhr mit dem Daumen leicht einen der Augenringe nach.

„Hast du die daher?", tadelte er sanft. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst auch schlafen gehen. Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht erlauben, dich selbst so zu vernachlässigen."

Romulus schloss kurz die Augen, genoss offensichtlich die Berührung.

„Ich habe gewartet, bis Remy wieder hier war. Vorher hätte ich nicht schlafen können."

Lucius seufzte.

Sie waren nicht nur Brüder – sie hingen auch noch aneinander.

„Ich brauche eine Dusche", wechselte er das Thema. Romulus öffnete den Mund, doch Lucius schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich weiß, dass Madam Pomfrey einen Reinigungszauber angewandt hat."

Romulus klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und grinste.

„Ein Zauber kann eine richtige Dusche oder ein Bad einfach nicht ersetzen", meinte Lucius. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich immer noch rieche."

„Allerdings", bestätigte Romulus. „Ich würde es aber nicht _riechen_ nennen. Du stinkst. Ich habe bislang nur nichts gesagt, weil ich an meinem Leben hänge."

Lucius warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, der jedoch keinerlei Wirkung zeigte. Er schlug seine Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Sofort war Romulus an seiner Seite.

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

„Ich bin kein Invalide", zischte Lucius, stand auf und wäre sicher gestürzt, wenn Romulus ihn nicht gehalten hätte.

„Nein, nur ein bisschen wacklig auf den Beinen", sagte Romulus leichthin und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zu den Waschräumen.

Als sie dort angelangt waren, hatte sich Lucius soweit wieder erholt, dass er sich alleine aufrecht halten konnte.

„Wie ist Black eigentlich in das Haus gekommen? Soviel ich weiß, war es doch durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt?"

„Ja, das ist richtig", sagte Romulus. „Graves war der Geheimnisverwahrer."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue.

„_War_?", wiederholte er. „Bei wem darf ich mich dafür bedanken, dass er diese Kakerlake beseitigt hat?" _Und hoffentlich war es schmerzhaft_, schloss er in Gedanken ab.

„Bei Severus", erwiderte Romulus prompt. So prompt, dass Lucius hellhörig wurde.

„Nur bei Severus?", fragte er sanft und sah Romulus lange an.

„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Ich habe Snape nur Rückendeckung gegeben und Graves ein wenig… abgelenkt." Auf Romulus' Wangen zeichneten sich rote Flecke ab. „Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Nach allem, was Black von sich gegeben hat, wäre es fast zu spät gewesen."

„Es war eigentlich schon zu spät", sagte Lucius. „Die Verwandlung war bereits abgeschlossen und ich war schon so gut wie tot. Die Tatsache, dass ich noch lebe will mir selbst einfach nicht einleuchten, was nicht heißt, dass ich diesem schicksalhaften Umstand nicht mehr als dankbar bin. Schließlich hänge ich an meinem Leben."

Die roten Flecken verschwanden und Romulus wurde leichenblass.

„Was?", flüsterte er tonlos. „Davon hat Black nichts gesagt… er war allerdings… nicht mehr ganz nüchtern." Impulsiv berührte er mit seinen Händen Lucius' Schultern, die von Madam Pomfrey bandagiert worden waren. „Aber… diese Verletzung… er hat dich doch angegriffen… wie… warum…"

„Er hat mich nicht angegriffen. Er hat mich nur angesprungen – wie ein zu groß geratener Schoßhund", erklärte Lucius. Ein Schauder überlief ihn bei der Erinnerung. Er hatte in diesem Moment wirklich Todesangst gehabt. „Und das _Warum_ ist uns allen einfach ein Rätsel."

„Wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre…", flüsterte Romulus mit heiserer Stimme.

Lucius legte seine Hände in Romulus' Nacken und zog ihn rasch zu sich, bevor er es sich selbst anders überlegen konnte und küsste ihn kurz und hart auf den geschlossenen Mund.

„Es ist ein Klischee…", fing Lucius an. „Aber ich hatte in diesem Gefängnis wirklich Zeit um nachzudenken. Ich habe festgestellt, dass du mir gefehlt hast. Und ich habe noch etwas festgestellt." Er sah Romulus an und sah wieder dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen. Dieses warme Licht, das ihn zu durchdringen schien und ihm ein derart gutes Gefühl verschaffte, wie es der teuerste und beste Whisky der Welt noch nicht vermocht hatte. „Ich…"

Romulus legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Verstummen.

„Du musst es nicht sagen."

Lucius nahm Romulus' Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Du wirst es von mir nicht allzu oft zu hören kriegen. Ich bin nicht sehr für diesen romantischen Schmus. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt die Klappe halten und es genießen." Er hielt kurz inne und sah Romulus in die Augen. „Rhyll, ich liebe dich."

Statt einer Antwort schmiegte sich Romulus eng an ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss, der beide etwas atemlos zurückließ.

„Und du?", raunte Lucius ihm zu. „Was ist mit dir? Weißt du, es ist nur höflich, wenn man darauf zumindest _Ich dich auch_ erwidert."

Romulus lächelte verschmitzt und löste sich von ihm. „Es dir zu sagen hieße, deine Intelligenz zu beleidigen. Du weißt doch schon längst, wie es um mich steht." Er machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen.

Lucius starrte ihm sprachlos hinterher, dann musste er lachen.

Langweilen würde er sich mit Romulus Blayden ganz sicher nicht.

„Ist mein Zauberstab schon wieder aufgetaucht?", rief er ihm hinterher. „Und wie hast du Graves eigentlich abgelenkt?",

Romulus war schon an der Tür und drehte sich noch ein Mal um.

„Deinen Stock hatte Black bei sich – ich habe ihn ihm abgenommen und in meinem Zimmer sicher verwahrt. Und wie ich Graves abgelenkt habe… das erzähle ich dir irgendwann Mal. Könnte eine längere Geschichte werden. Und jetzt wasch dich endlich. Ich kann es nämlich kaum erwarten diesen Körper wieder schmutzig zu machen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

Lucius summte leise vor sich hin, als er die Wassertemperatur der Dusche einstellte.

Mutig, loyal, immer für eine Überraschung gut und versaut… er hätte es mit Romulus nicht besser treffen können. Seine Zukunft sah mit einem Mal bedeutend rosiger aus.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Lucius fertig geduscht hatte, zog er einen der dunkelblauen Bademäntel an, die in den Waschräumen bereit lagen. Er verließ den Raum und wäre fast über Madam Pomfrey gestolpert, die missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Sie haben geduscht", sagte sie in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Ich war dreckig", entgegnete Lucius ungerührt.

„Dann hätten Sie sich waschen können."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, das hätte ich getan…"

„Nein!", widersprach die Medi-Hexe energisch. „Sie haben sich nicht gewaschen. Sie haben geduscht. Ich sehe doch, dass Ihre Haare nass sind."

„Und wo ist da der Unterschied?", fragte Lucius reichlich genervt zurück.

„Sie hätten unter der Dusche ausrutschen und hinfallen können. Sie hätten einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch haben können. Sie hätten ohnmächtig werden können", zählte Madam Pomfrey auf. „Und außerdem muss ich Ihnen jetzt neue Verbände machen – und das, obwohl ich hier wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun habe!"

„Meine Verbände können auch noch ein wenig warten", schlug Lucius vor. Langsam aber sicher machte ihm die Medi-Hexe Angst, obwohl er sich normaler Weise nicht so leicht einschüchtern ließ. Aber er erinnerte sich vage daran, wie sie ihn während seiner Schulzeit behandelt hatte und das waren beileibe keine angenehmen Erinnerungen.

„Das werden sie auch müssen!", sagte Madam Pomfrey energisch. „Bis dahin legen sich sofort wieder in ihr Bett."

„Jaja", sagte Lucius und hob begütigend die Hände. „Ich mach ja schon."

„Das will ich auch hoffen!" Mit einem letzten missbilligenden Blick verschwand Madam Pomfrey in ihrem Büro.

Lucius sah ihr nach. Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Vielleicht konnte ihm Rhyll dabei helfen. Als er zurück zu seinem Bett ging, sah er, dass sich Rhyll und Severus leise unterhielten.

„Endlich wach?", rief er Severus mit scherzhaftem Unterton zu.

Severus lächelte und stand auf, um Lucius zu umarmen.

Es hatte Lucius einen Stich versetzt, unter Severus' Augen die gleichen tiefen, dunklen Ringe zu sehen, wie Rhyll sie hatte.

„Danke, dass du diesen Bastard kalt gemacht hast", flüsterte Lucius Severus zu. „Obwohl du dich ruhig ein bisschen hättest beeilen können."

Severus löste sich von ihm.

„Glaub mir…"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Lucius ihn und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass Rhyll die Augen aufriss, sich dann aber ohne eine Bemerkung zurück auf Lucius' Bett setzte.

Er war also gerade genügend eifersüchtig, um sich über so etwas zu ärgern, aber nicht genug, um eine Szene zu machen. Lucius seufzte erleichtert. Diese Problematik hatte ihm nach allem was er mit Rhylls Bruder erlebt hatte, doch ziemlich auf der Seele gelegen.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich wirklich kurz davor war, als Werwolf-Futter zu dienen", fuhr Lucius fort. „Auf diese Erfahrung hätte ich wirklich gerne verzichtet."

„Warum hat er dir nichts getan?", fragte nun auch Snape.

Lucius horchte auf.

„Sag' mal. Was soll dieser Unterton? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn er mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hätte?"

„Nein", wehrte Severus entsetzt ab. „Es ist nur so… als ich dort war, habe ich nur durch dieses Guckloch geschaut und er…" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich da drin gewesen wäre, dann würde ich jetzt nicht mehr hier stehen. Soviel ist klar. Dabei sind wir schließlich…"

„Das Traumpaar Hogwarts", spöttelte Lucius. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er mir nichts getan hat! Vielleicht hatte ich noch einen _Hauch von Snape_ an mir! Keine Ahnung!"

„Luc, das ist Blödsinn und du weißt es! Wenn er dir nichts getan hat, weil du nach mir gerochen hast, dann hätte er mich ja wohl erst recht verschonen müssen."

„Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, was Draco Malfoy damals über diese Planetenkonstellation gesagt hat? Vielleicht hängt das ja irgendwie damit zusammen. Nachwirkungen oder so…", schaltete sich Rhyll ein, doch niemand beachtete ihn, weil in diesem Moment Remus mit einem Schrei aus seinem Schlaf hoch schreckte.

„NEIN!!!!" Remus sah wild um sich, erkannte Lucius und fiel in seine Kissen zurück. „Merlin sei Dank!", sagte er inbrünstig, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte deutlich hörbar.

„Drama-Queen", murmelte Lucius verächtlich.

„Soll er sich lieber ärgern, dass er dich nicht erwischt hat?", raunte ihm Rhyll zu.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich war ihm das nicht lieber, dennoch hielt er Lupins Reaktion für übertrieben.

Severus hatte sich zu Remus aufs Bett gesetzt, strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare und versuchte, ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand zu drücken.

„Jag' mir nie wieder einen solchen Schreck ein, hast du verstanden", flüsterte Severus ihm sanft zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du mich zukünftig einsperren oder anbinden", erwiderte Remus mit zittriger Stimme und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. Seine Augen waren etwas feucht, doch er hatte nicht geweint. „Es geht schon wieder."

Severus steckte sein Taschentuch wieder ein.

„Einsperren oder anbinden", wiederholte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Das lässt sich machen."

Ein zärtliches Leuchten trat in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Ferkel", sagte Remus leise.

„Du hast damit angefangen", gab Severus zurück. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. „Lass mich nie mehr allein", sagte er so leise, dass er hoffte, nur Remus möge es verstanden haben.

„Nie mehr. Versprochen", sagte Remus und nahm Severus' Hände in die seinen und hielt sie fest.

Nach einer Weile wurde es Lucius zu bunt und er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

Remus und Severus zuckten zusammen und sahen beide in Lucius' Richtung.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Remus. „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

„Das ist die eine Million-Galleonen-Frage", sagte Lucius und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die immer noch feuchten Haare. Der Bademantel, den er trug, rutschte ihm dabei fast von der linken Schulter. Er griff danach und wollte ihn wieder zu recht ziehen. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er einen intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen.

Er sah auf.

Lupin.

Lupin starrte ihn an. Mit einem Blick, den Lucius bei diesem Mann noch nie gesehen hatte.

Lucius hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte zurück.

Remus ließ Severus' Hände los und stand aus dem Bett auf, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden.

Sein ganzes Denken und Fühlen wurde ausgefüllt von Lucius' Halsbeuge, die unter dem klaffenden Bademantel sichtbar geworden war.

Plötzlich stand er direkt vor Lucius, ohne dass er wusste, wie er dorthin gekommen war.

Wie unter Zwang senkte er seinen Kopf und leckte über die helle Haut von Lucius' Hals.

„_Ja – ich kenne dich_", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „_Ich weiß, wie du schmeckst."_

Lucius wusste nicht, warum er Lupin gewähren ließ. Offensichtlich hatte der Mann den Verstand verloren.

Er spürte die feuchte, raue Zunge an seinem Hals und erschauerte.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl, es war schon ein Mal passiert…

Die Versuchung war für Remus zu groß.

Sanft strich er mit seinen Zähnen über die Haut. Behutsam berührten seine Lippen einen bestimmten Punkt an Lucius' Hals zu dem er sich wie magisch hingezogen fühlte. Und dann…

Lucius stöhnte auf.

Lupin hatte ihn gebissen.

„Geht's noch?!", fauchte Lucius erbost und stieß Remus von sich. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick fiel ihm alles wieder ein…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„_Na ja, wenigsten hat sich im Bett bei mir noch nie jemand beklagt." Er ließ seinen Blick abfällig an Lupin auf und ab wandern._

„_Glaubst du etwa bei mir?" brauste Remus auf._

„_Ehrlich gesagt, ja."_

„_Dir würde ich es allemal besorgen."_

„_Träum weiter, Lupin. Du würdest dich ja nicht einmal trauen."_

„_Ach ja?"_

„_Dann komm doch."_

_Lupin drücke Lucius tiefer in den Sessel hinein und presste ihm einen hungrigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Den Moment der Überraschung nutzte Lupin aus und schob ihm seine Zunge in den leicht geöffneten Mund. Lupin beendete den Kuss genauso abrupt wie er ihn begonnen hatte. Mit einer Kraft, die Lucius ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, zog er ihn aus dem Sessel. Fast schon besitzergreifend presste er Lucius' Körper an den seinen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Lucius' Halsbeuge. Lucius schlang als Reaktion seine Arme um Lupin und gab ein überrasches Halb-Japsen, Halb-Stöhnen von sich, als Lupin seine Zähne um eine empfindliche Stelle an seinem Hals schloss. Er grub seine Hände in das dichte, graubraune Haar und lachte leise, während Lupin den Biss an seinem Hals mit der Zunge massierte._

„_Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Wolfie."_

„_Das war erst der Anfang."_

„_Ich bin ganz Ohr."_

„_Tatsächlich...", bemerkte Remus uncharakteristisch trocken. „Wie schön..." Er leckte zur Verdeutlichung über Lucius' Ohr und sog fast gierig den leichten Duft ein, der den blonden Haaren entströmte._

_Lucius drückte den Kopf des Werwolfes wieder zurück an seine Halsbeuge und neigte seinen Kopf einladend zur Seite. Dieser Geste konnte und wollte Remus nicht widerstehen, doch er wollte Lucius noch ein wenig mehr reizen und so fuhr er nur mit seiner Zunge über die weiche, alabastergleiche Haut ohne seine Zähne zu benutzen._

_Und wirklich stöhnte Lucius nach einer kurzen Weile frustriert und glitt mit seinen Händen an Remus' Rücken hinab und presste sich enger an seinen Körper._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus torkelte zurück.

Lucius' Geruch hatte eine Reaktion bei ihm ausgelöst, die ihn selbst überraschte.

Doch dann begriff er, woher diese innere Stimme kam, die ihm bei Lucius' Anblick _„Er ist __ein Wolf wie ich, Teil meines Rudels, mein Gefährte__!"_ zurief.

Wie ein Film spulte sich die Erinnerung vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

Sie waren beide betrunken gewesen…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Schließlich erbarmte sich Remus der stummen Bitte und grub seine Zähne genüsslich in das Fleisch seiner Beute. Lucius' Seufzen drang undeutlich an seine Ohren. Kurz blitzte ein Gedanke in dem vernünftigen Teil seines Gehirns auf – __was tue ich hier eigentlich? Und noch dazu mit Lucius?__ Doch dieser Gedanke verlor an Bedeutung, je tiefer Lucius' Hände auf seinem Rücken wanderten. Eine Stimme, die keine war, stachelte ihn an, zwang ihn mehr zu tun, sich mehr zu nehmen und Remus verstärkte den Druck seiner Zähne, durchbrach die Haut und kostete das erste Mal, seit er denken konnte, das Blut eines anderen Menschen. Er war kein Vampir, doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass Blut so süß sein konnte. Zusammen mit Lucius' himmlischem Geruch verdrängte es jeden Zweifel aus Remus' Bewusstsein. Noch nie hatte er die Präsenz des Wolfes so stark empfunden wie in diesem Augenblick und noch nie hatte er sie in diesem Maße akzeptiert wie gerade jetzt._

_Lucius stieß ein Keuchen aus._

„_Du Biest", lachte er, während Remus die letzten Tropfen Blut von der weichen Haut leckte._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damals hatte Lucius gelacht. Doch wenn sich Remus ihn jetzt so betrachtete, war Lachen wahrscheinlich das Letzte, was Lucius nun tun würde.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Lucius**: Meine Damen… dieses Mal hat das Update aber lange gedauert.

**Toyo**: Öh…

**Lorelei**: Naja… wir hatten da wieder diverse Computer-Probleme…

**Severus**: Die Ausrede ist nicht neu.

**Toyo**: Aber dafür wahr!

**Lorelei**: Genau! Gar keine Ausrede!

**Severus**: Aha. Glauben wir das Mal. Und wann gibt es das nächste Update?

**Lorelei**: Am 12. Februar oder so… danach bin ich nämlich Skifahren.


	93. Kapitel dreiundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-three

# 93 #

* * *

_**immer noch… **__**Samstag, 01. Februar**_

**OoooOoooO**

Damals hatte Lucius gelacht.

Er konnte sich an diese bizarre Szene noch genau erinnern, jedoch stand in diesem Moment wohl kein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, kein Lachen in seinen Augen, denn Lupin sah ihn überaus besorgt an, als warte er nur auf den Augenblick an dem Lucius explodieren würde.

Lucius' Finger bebten leicht, als er die Stelle an seinem Hals befühlte, in die Lupin gerade seine Zähne gegraben hatte. Er nahm die Finger weg und betrachtete sie.

Kein Blut.

Dieses Mal.

Das letzte Mal, als Lupin ihn gebissen hatte, hatte es geblutet und Lucius – in seinem vernebelten Zustand – war es eine Wonne gewesen.

_Eine Wonne_, wiederholte er die Worte in seinem Kopf. Wenn das hier ausgestanden war, dann würde er sich nie wieder an Whisky betrinken, jedenfalls nicht mit Lupin auf dem selben Kontinent.

Er erinnerte sich wieder, dass er am nächsten Morgen die Wunde im Spiegel hatte betrachten wollen…

_Lucius betrachtete sein Bild in der großen Spiegelwand des Badezimmers. Seine weiße Haut war makellos, keine Schramme zeugte von einer wilden Nacht, falls es denn eine gewesen war, woran Lucius zweifelte._

_Nur seine Halsbeuge war noch leicht gerötet und Lucius dachte automatisch an Severus zurück, der ihm aufgebracht seinen Werwolf-Knutschfleck gezeigt hatte. Aber das, was da seinen Hals zierte, konnte man beim besten Willen nicht als Knutschfleck bezeichnen. Dazu war es einfach zu schwach._

Er hatte deshalb nicht weiter daran gedacht, doch jetzt dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Biss der Schlüssel zu seiner aktuellen Unversehrtheit sein musste.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?", wollte Rhyll mit energischer Stimme wissen, in der dennoch eine reichliche Portion Verwirrung zu hören war. „Hätte vielleicht mal irgendjemand die Güte mich aufzuklären?"

Lucius' Kopf bewegte sich in Rhylls Richtung.

Was hatte er vorher gesagt?

Die Planeten…

Und Draco? Hatte sich sein Sohn damals nicht beschwert, Severus hätte ihn zu Recherchen gezwungen, die etwas mit Lycanthropie zu tun gehabt hatten...

„Die Planetenkonstellation", flüsterte Remus heiser. „Ich war schon fast ein…"

Er musste das letzte Wort nicht aussprechen, unter Lucius' flammend-eisigem Blick war das auch kaum möglich.Wenigsten etwas das seine Stimmung in diesem Tief wieder zu heben begann... Lucius wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht.

„Du konntest mich in der Zelle nicht beißen, denn du hast es schon gemacht. Du Wichser!", zischte Lucius plötzlich und machte Anstalten auf Remus loszugehen.

Blitzartig reagierten sowohl Rhyll, als auch Severus. Jeder hielt seinen Liebsten in einer erdrückenden Umarmung fest und verhinderte so Schlimmeres.

„Du hast mich provoziert!", schleuderte Remus zurück.

„Ich war betrunken!"

„Du hast es zugelassen. Es hat dir gefallen!", konterte Remus.

„Weil ich betrunken war!"

„Das war ich auch!"

Der Vorhang neben Remus' Bett wurde zur Seite gerissen und Madam Pomfrey stand vor ihnen – die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?! Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Die vier Männer blickten betreten an Madam Pomfrey vorbei in die vielen sensationslüsternen Gesichter, die in ihre Richtung starrten.

Diese unverhohlene Neugierde ernüchterte Lucius und Remus wie ein Kübel Eiswasser und Rhyll und Severus konnten ihren Griff lockern.

Madam Pomfrey nickte ungnädig.

„Und jetzt zurück ins Bett, bevor ich Ihr Verhalten dem Direktor melde." Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und rauschte davon.

Lucius wandte den Gaffern den Rücken zu. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Schüler – gescholten von einem strengen Lehrer – und es war ihm mehr als peinlich.

Hinter Madam Pomfrey zog Severus wieder den Vorhang vor. Dabei schenkte er den Gaffern einen Blick der Marke _„Stirb",_ woraufhin sich die Ansammlung rasch zerstreute. Unauffällig sprach er noch einen Zauber aus, der dafür sorgte, dass kein Laut ihrer weiteren Unterhaltung fremde Ohren erreichen würde.

Inzwischen hatten sich Remus und Lucius wieder in ihre Betten begeben. Remus freiwillig, bei Lucius hingegen hatte Rhyll etwas nachhelfen müssen. Nun stand Romulus Blayden zwischen den Betten und imitierte die Haltung der Medi-Hexe.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Rhyll streng und fasste erst seinen Bruder und dann seinen Geliebten scharf ins Auge. „Ich habe so das Gefühl, Ich habe etwas Wesentliches nicht mitbekommen und einer von euch wird es mir sofort erzählen bevor ich zu unschönen Maßnahmen greifen werde."

Lucius schwieg beharrlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sein neuer Geliebter mochte einigen Einfluss auf ihn haben, aber eher würde es in der Hölle schneien, bevor er in dieser Situation als Erster mit der Erklärung herausrücken würde.

Remus' Schweigen hatte etwas peinlich berührtes.

Schließlich wandte sich Rhyll zu Severus um und sah ihn fragend an.

Severus seufzte.

Lucius kannte den Blick und übersetzte in seinen Gedanken:

_Warum nur bleiben solche Sachen immer an ihm hängen?_

„Die Planetenkonstellation", fing Severus an. „Du hast es selbst erwähnt… diese Woche in der Remus unter der verstärkten Wirkung des Vollmondes litt…"

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er erinnerte sich fast Wort für Wort an Dracos Ausführungen zu diesem Thema.

* * *

_"Eigentlich ist es ziemlich einfach, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss, aber wie bei so vielen Dingen hat man verlernt erst einmal nach dem Einfachen zu suchen. Es gab letzte Nacht eine_" fortis Luna_",__ nichts weiter." Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete ein sehr vereinfachtes Planetensystem in die Luft._

_"Die Planeten des äußeren Ringes, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptun und Pluto standen in dieser Vollmondnacht in einer Linie hinter dem Vollmond." Draco ließ die Planeten sich bewegen, so dass sie die Position des gestrigen Abends einnahmen._

_"Die Stärke des Mondes wird nach arithmantischen Berechnungen mit jedem Planeten in der Linie um einen Faktor von drei erhöht. Professor Lupin hat nach meinen Vermutungen die letzten Tage wohl mit einigen Problemen, wie Gereiztheit und Aggressivität zu kämpfen gehabt." Nach diesem Satz ließ Draco ein sanftes und absolut falsches Lächeln über seine Lippen gleiten, während er Severus und Lupin ansah. Er fuhr fort._

_"Kein Wunder, wenn ich die Konstellationen richtig berechnet habe, dann hatte Professor Lupin schon seit vier Tagen mit den Einwirkungen eines wahren Vollmondes zu kämpfen, am Abend vor dem eigentlichen Vollmond war der Einfluss sogar schon der eines eineinhalbfachen Vollmondes. Pluto hat sich gestern Abend um 17:30 Uhr in die endgültige Position der Linie gerückt und erhöhte dadurch den Einfluss noch mal um drei viertel zum endgültigen Höhepunkt der zweieinviertelfachen Vollmondeinwirkung. Würde die Verwandlung nicht vom Vollmondlicht abhängen, dann hätte sich Professor Lupin schon vor vier Tagen verwandelt. Die Konstellation hat sich in fünf Tagen komplett aufgelöst, bis dahin sollte Professor Lupin weiter den Wolfsbanntrank zu sich nehmen."_

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Rhyll eifrig. „Aber wie kann es sein…"

„Das ist noch nicht alles", unterbrach ihn Severus. „Während dieser Tage sind Luc und Remus… aneinandergeraten."

Rhyll legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, ließ sich aber ansonsten nicht anmerken, dass ihm das kaum merkliche Zögern des Tränkemeisters vor dem Wort _aneinandergeraten_, aufgefallen war. Rhyll beschlich das Gefühl, dass hier noch wesentlich mehr dahintersteckte.

„Wie du ja gerade selbst gehört hast – sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide betrunken", fuhr Severus fort. „Dabei muss es dazu gekommen sein, dass Remus Lucius gebissen hat. Stimmt doch, oder?" Er sah zu Remus, der kurz nickte. „Ja, das dachte ich mir", bestätigte Severus. „Dabei wird etwas Blut geflossen sein und deshalb wurde Lucius – wie er es gerade so treffend formuliert hat – gebissen. Was in diesem Fall _infiziert_ heißen muss. Oder zumindest so etwas in der Art."

Rhyll drehte sich perplex zu Lucius um.

„Aber du hast dich doch nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelt?"

„Sonst noch was?!", blaffte Lucius zurück. Allein der Gedanke löste eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus.

„Er wird sich wohl auch nie verwandeln", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Remus war zum Zeitpunkt des Bisses schließlich auch nicht verwandelt. Aber es hat ausgereicht, um Lucius für den Werwolf unangreifbar zu machen. Er hat ihn wohl als seinesgleichen erkannt und akzeptiert und ihn deshalb verschont. Das dürfte in der Geschichte der Zauberei ziemlich… einmalig… sein…" Severus' Stimme war zum Ende hin langsamer geworden,

Lucius konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Severus gerade an den Rest der damals geführten Unterhaltung zurückdachte.

_"Heißt das, man kann diesen Zustand mit dem Wolfbanntrank kompensieren?", fragte Madam Pomfrey._

_"Der Wolfbanntrank hat seine Wirkung also nicht verloren", flüsterte Lupin und warf einen Blick zu Severus._

_Draco beantwortete Lupins Frage als Erstes._

_"Natürlich nicht. Professor Snape ist ein außergewöhnlicher Tränkemeister. Der Trank war perfekt, aber die Mondeinwirkung war einfach zu stark. Eine solche Mondeinwirkung kann nicht kompensiert werden. Das ist unmöglich." Draco verschränkte - wie Severus - die Arme vor der Brust._

_"Wolfsbann ist für den Werwolf nur in streng begrenzten Mengen verträglich. Um einer solchen Mondwirkung entgegenzuwirken, müsste der Trank so hochkonzentrierten Wolfsbann enthalten, dass ein kleiner Schluck Lupin vergiften würde", erklärte Severus._

_"Eine Kompensierung zu finden ist auch nicht notwendig", fuhr Draco fort. „Diese Art von Mondverstärkung ist sehr selten. Eine ähnlich starke Konstellation wird vielleicht in 100 Jahren wieder vorkommen. Die letzte war vor 85 Jahren, also weit vor der Erfindung des Wolfsbanntrankes."_

_

* * *

  
_

„Einmalig", wiederholte Severus und schluckte hart.

100 Jahre.

Sein Blick streifte Lucius. Lucius hatte eine Verbindung zu Remus, wie er sie nie haben würde. Er konnte als Mensch völlig gefahrlos mit Remus als Werwolf Umgang haben, selbst wenn dieser aus irgendeinem Grund heraus keinen Wolfsbann zur Verfügung hatte.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl stieg in Severus auf und er erkannte es erst, als es sich schon auf seinen Gesichtszügen abzeichnete.

Neid.

„Hör auf, mich so anzusehen, Sev! Ich würde ohne eine Sekunde abzuwarten mit dir tauschen", sagte Lucius aufgebracht.

Severus fluchte lautlos. Lucius kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut.

„Ich habe mich nicht darum gerissen, ein halber Werwolf zu sein", ätzte Lucius weiter. „Du kannst es von mir aus haben! Ich will es nicht! Beim bloßen Gedanken daran, dass sein infektiöser Speichel in meinem Blut herumsabbert, dreht sich mir der Magen um!"

„Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut so", sagte Rhyll gelassen und nahm auf Lucius' Bett Platz. „Immerhin hat dir dieser Umstand das Leben gerettet, oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Lenk nicht ab! Das steht im Moment überhaupt nicht zur Debatte!"

„Oh doch, das finde ich schon. Wenn man dir so zuhört könnte man glatt meinen, du wärst wütend, weil du noch am Leben bist", erwiderte Rhyll immer noch ruhig.

Lucius starrte ihn Zorn bebend an.

„Natürlich bin ich froh, dass ich noch…"

„Na also", unterbrach ihn Rhyll. „War das jetzt so schwer? Denk doch auch mal ein bisschen an uns. Was hätte denn aus uns werden sollen – ohne dich? Hmm? Was hätte denn aus mir werden sollen? Ich brauche dich doch." Behutsam nahm er Lucius' Hand, hielt sie fest und streichelte mit seinem Daumen sacht über den Handrücken.

Etwas von Lucius' starrer Haltung schmolz dahin.

„Was du brauchst, ist zwischen meinen Beinen", sagte Lucius ungnädig.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist", widersprach ihm Rhyll lächelnd.

Lucius zog indigniert die Nase hoch.

„Im Moment weiß ich überhaupt nichts."

Ein durchtriebenes Lächeln huschte über Rhylls Lippen.

„Also gut…", sagte er und setzte sich etwas in Positur. „Wenn du es unbedingt hören willst… Ich liebe dich, Lucius Aramis Malfoy."

Zuerst waren Lucius' Finger in seiner Hand ganz weich geworden, doch als er seinen vollen Namen genannt hatte, packten sie schmerzhaft zu.

„Aramis?!", keuchte Remus, halb Lachen, halb Staunen.

Lucius' freie Hand griff in Rhylls Haare und zog ihn so zu sich heran.

„Das büßt du mir!", knirschte er wütend.

Rhyll lächelte immer noch.

„Versprochen?"

„Ja, verdammt!", fluchte Lucius und drückte ihm einen harten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als sich ihre Lippen und Zungen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten, wandte sich Lucius mit einem bösen Lächeln an Remus.

„Hallo, Schwager", sagte er und registrierte mir Genugtuung, dass Remus' Gesichtsausdruck reichlich gequält wirkte.

**OoooOoooO**

„ABENDESSEN!", tönte Madam Pomfrey, zog den Bettvorhang zurück und ließ mit ihrem Zauberstab zwei Tabletts mit Geschirr über Lucius' und Remus' Betten schweben.

Beide beeilten sich, sich aufzusetzen und die Bettdecken über ihren Beinen glattzuziehen, denn das Gesicht der Medi-Hexe verhieß nichts Gutes. Es war ihr glatt zuzutrauen, den Schwebezauber einfach zu brechen und die Tabletts auf Gedeih und Verderb herabsausen zu lassen.

„Und die Besuchszeit ist jetzt auch zu Ende", herrschte sie Rhyll und Severus an. „Sie können morgen Vormittag wieder kommen. _Nach_ dem Frühstück." Ein Blick von ihr genügte und Severus und Rhyll trollten sich nach einem letzten Abschiedsblick auf ihre Liebsten.

Als die beiden Patienten wieder unter sich waren, lüftete Lucius den Deckel von seinem Teller und schnupperte erwartungsvoll an dem Essen.

„Nach dem ganzen Kerkerfraß endlich wieder etwas Vernünftiges…", frohlockte er, doch dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Ich glaube das nicht!", fauchte er. „Schon wieder Schaf!"

Remus konnte sich ein Kichern nicht vollständig verbeißen und kassierte dafür einen funkelnden Seitenblick.

„Immerhin ist es kein Hammel, sondern feinstes Lamm", meinte er und kostete einen Bissen. Es war köstlich.

„Mag sein", maulte Lucius. „Aber ich habe in dieser Woche genug Schaf gegessen, dass es für den Rest meines Lebens reicht." Widerwillig stocherte er auf seinem Teller herum und aß schließlich die Kartoffeln. „Geht so", kommentierte er.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, senkte sich ein ungutes Schweigen über die beiden Männer.

„Rhyll wird sich mit Severus' Antwort nicht zufrieden geben", brach Remus schließlich die Stille.

Lucius gab lediglich ein unbestimmtes Geräusch von sich.

„Er wird Fragen stellen", fuhr Remus fort. „Und wenn er von dir keine Antworten bekommt, dann wird er mit seinen Fragen zu mir kommen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Lucius ungnädig. „Wenn ich ihm sage, dass er nicht weiter fragen soll, dann wird er das auch nicht tun."

Remus schüttelte wehmütig lächelnd den Kopf.

„Er wird nicht auf dich hören. Ich kenne ihn ein bisschen länger als du. Seine Neugier ist geweckt und er wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, als bis diese Neugier befriedigt ist. Und ich…"

„Schon klar", unterbrach ihn Lucius. „Du willst es ihm nicht sagen. Und jetzt kommt das Komische: ich will es ihm auch nicht sagen. Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht – diese Nacht zählt nicht gerade zu meinen persönlichen Sternstunden und ich wäre ein glücklicher Mann, wenn ich sie aus meinem Gedächtnis und dem Gedächtnis der Menschheit löschen könnte."

„Du willst, dass ich bettle", stellte Remus fest.

„Schnell erkannt", erwiderte Lucius trocken. „Eine nette kleine Bestechung würde die Sache noch abrunden – dann verspreche ich dir im Gegenzug, dass ich es deinem Bruder möglichst schonend und blumig beibringen werde."

Remus seufzte.

„Was willst du?", kapitulierte er.

Lucius' Lebensgeister hoben sich. Seine weiteren Kontakte mit Lupin fingen an, recht viel versprechend zu werden. Der Werwolf war wirklich sehr leicht zu manipulieren und Lucius tat genau das für sein Leben gern.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Bett zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Was ich will? Mal sehen…"

**OoooOoooO**

Als Draco aufwachte, lag Harry noch schlafend neben ihm. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es später Abend war. Sie hatten fast 12 Stunden geschlafen. Draco gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich ein wenig, dann kuschelte er sich an Harry an.

Er würde warten, bis sein Freund von alleine aufwachte. Er hatte sich seinen Schlaf und seine Ruhe wirklich verdient.

Draco ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und machte eine kleine Inventur.

Sein Vater war am Leben und in Sicherheit.

Seine Mutter war bei Francois in Frankreich.

Sein Pate und Hauslehrer war ebenfalls am Leben und in Sicherheit.

Voldemort und Nagini waren tot.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt lag mit verstrubbeltem Haar neben ihm und schnarchte leise.

Draco seufzte zufrieden. Soviel zu den guten Dingen in seinem Leben.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich leicht und er wandte sich den negativen Geschehnissen zu.

Professor Blayden hing immer noch wie eine Klette an seinem Vater.

Er würde bei nächster, sich bietender Gelegenheit seinem Vater klar machen müssen, dass er nicht gewillt war, einen Bruder von Professor Lupin – der die Familie Malfoy zutiefst beleidigt hatte – als Familienmitglied (oder was auch immer) zu akzeptieren.

Das nächste Problem war Harry.

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen, denn seine Welt war ja schließlich wieder in Ordnung. Doch wie sah das bei Harry aus? Er hatte zwar alles getan, was von ihm erwartet worden war, doch wie sah sein Leben nun aus? Seine Eltern waren immer noch tot und… Dracos Gedanken stockten. _Aber er hat ja mich!,_ schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. _Mich und meine Familie_.

Dracos Stimmung hob sich beträchtlich. Er würde Harry eine neue Familie geben – sich, seinen Vater, Onkel Sev… wahrscheinlich wäre es auch eine gute Idee, seine Mutter in Frankreich zu besuchen. Ein Urlaub würde Harry sicher gut tun. Draco hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Harry noch nicht allzu viel von der Welt gesehen hatte.

Und dann…

Draco schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

Bei Salazar! Wie hatte er vergessen können, dass sein Vater ihm zu Weihnachten eine eigene Wohnung in London geschenkt hatte!

Eine eigene Wohnung mit einer Tür, die man abschließen konnte… er schweifte ab, zu den vielen schönen Dingen, die zwei junge Männer hinter einer abschließbaren Tür treiben konnten und schließlich hatte er genug von Harrys Schnarcherei. Er beschloss, seinen Freund zu wecken.

Mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln kroch er unter die Bettdecke.

Es begann gerade, richtig interessant zu werden, als jemand ins Zimmer stürmte und die Vorhänge vor Harrys Bett mit einem Ruck beiseite zog.

„Harry, Mann! Steh' endlich auf! Der Zaubereiminister… Oh… Merlin…", erklang Rons Stimme. Mit einem lauten _Ratsch_ wurden die Vorhänge wieder zugezogen.

Draco kroch unter der Bettdecker hervor.

„Wiesel! Dafür bezahlst du!", schrie er wutentbrannt.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür", verteidigte sich Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Der Zaubereiminister ist da und will Harry sehen. Wär' besser, ihr zieht euch was an."

Es waren wieder Schritte zu hören, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Was treiben die denn so lange da drin?", war kurz Hermines Stimme zu hören.

„Das willst du nicht wissen", erwiderte Ron knapp und die Tür wurde deutlich hörbar geschlossen.

Erst jetzt wandte sich Draco Harry zu. Bei dem Anblick, der sich dem Slytherin bot, musste er grinsen.

„Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus", meinte er kess.

Die dunklen Haare waren noch verstrubbelter als sonst und sein Gesicht war knallrot. Ob vor Peinlichkeit oder doch Erregung war nicht mehr zu erkennen.

„Fudge…", stöhnte Harry. „Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann müssen wir auch nicht hin."

„Wir?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Klar. Oder dachtest du, ich lass dich noch irgendwo alleine hingehen?", meinte Draco und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Harry lächelte,

„Ich fürchte, wenn wir nicht hingehen, wird Fudge hierherkommen. Und eine Unterbrechung genügt mir für heute."

„Okay, dann machen wir später weiter und ziehen uns erst Mal an." Draco schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Wie geht's dir jetzt eigentlich?", fragte er seltsam schüchtern.

„Besser", sagte Harry leise. „Danke."

„Dafür bin ich ja da…" Sie küssten sich erneut. „Meinst du, du könntest Dobby bitten, mir ein paar von meinen Klamotten herzubringen?"

„Du willst nur wieder besser aussehen als ich", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Das ist nicht besonders schwierig", neckte Draco und wich dann geschickt dem Kissen aus, welches Harry nach ihm geworfen hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Harry und Draco die große Halle betraten, fiel ihnen zweierlei auf.

Es gab nur einen großen Tisch und das Essen war bereits in vollem Gange.

Die Stimmung war entspannt, aber nicht übermütig. Hier und da war Gelächter zu hören.

Es bereitete Harry immense Genugtuung, dass die Slytherins zu zweit oder sogar allein zwischen den anderen Schülern saßen. Den Handbewegungen nach, wurde der Kampf gerade ein zweites Mal ausgefochten.

Ihm wäre eigentlich nichts lieber gewesen, als sich einfach zwischen seine Mitschüler zu setzen und etwas zu essen, doch ihm war klar, dass ihm das nicht vergönnt sein würde.

Er wartete daher mehr oder weniger geduldig – mit Draco an seiner Seite – bis er vom Zaubereiminister bemerkt wurde.

Glücklicher Weise ließ dies nicht lange auf sich warten.

Gerade noch hatte sich Fudge angeregt mit Dumbledore unterhalten, als sein Blick über den Tisch zur Tür schweifte und an den beiden jungen Männern hängen blieb.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste.

Fudge sprang auf und rief mit allen Anzeichen von Freude und Erregung: „Harry Potter!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Draco neben ihm kicherte.

„Da musst du jetzt durch", flüsterte ihm der blonde Slytherin zu. „Jetzt ist Heldenzeit." Er machte Anstalten, sich von Harry zu entfernen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", flüsterte Harry leicht panisch zurück. „Bleib gefälligst hier."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein – ich wäre da nur _de trop_ – überflüssig… Jetzt ist Heldenzeit, Baby. Und du weißt doch, Helden sind immer einsam."

„Das kriegst du irgendwann zurück", drohte Harry im Flüsterton und schon war Fudge bei ihm und schüttelte ihm mit großer – fast übertriebener Geste – die Hand.

„Harry Potter!", dröhnte er erneut. „Unser Held!"

Harrys „_schon Recht_", ging im allgemeinen Jubel unter. Ein Jubel, der ihm mehr wert war als die Anerkennung von 100 Ministern, denn er kam von denjenigen, die Seite an Seite mit ihm gekämpft hatten.

Erst jetzt empfand er so etwas wie Stolz auf ihre gemeinsame Leistung.

Fudge schüttelte immer noch seine Hand und brabbelte etwas von „_so jung, so mutig"._

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Mutig. Klar. Er hätte sich fast in die Hosen gemacht vor Angst. _Mutig_. Sicher.

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen in den abebbenden Jubel hinein zu sagen: „Wissen Sie, eigentlich war es Voldemorts Gier, die ihn umgebracht hat. Ich habe nur ein Schwert gehalten."

Befreiendes Gelächter brandete von dem Tisch auf und Fudge wirkte irritiert.

„Und jetzt habe ich Hunger. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Minister, dann setze ich mich jetzt zu meinen Freunden und esse." Er befreite seine Hand aus dem schlaff gewordenen Griff des Ministers und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Neville.

Von der anderen Seite des Tisches grinste ihn Draco an und neben ihm strahlte Neville.

Harry fiel auf, dass irgendwas an Neville verändert war. Er hielt sich irgendwie aufrechter und strahlte fast so etwas wie Autorität aus.

„Gut gemacht, Harry", sagte Neville zufrieden.

Harry sah Neville an.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, wir haben es alle gut gemacht. Ohne euch wär' ich ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen."

„Jederzeit wieder", sagte Neville nur. „Probier auf jeden Fall dieses Gulasch. Keine Ahnung, was da alles drin ist, aber es ist echt lecker."

„Danke, Neville. Das werde ich", meinte Harry und lächelte zufrieden.

Endlich konnte sein Leben beginnen.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

**Lorelei**: So, ich geh jetzt skifahren.

**Severus**: Pass auf dich auf.

**Toyo**: Du hast noch nicht genug von dem Schnee?

**Lorelei**: Schon… ein bisschen… aber jetzt ist schon gebucht, jetzt wird auch gefahren.

**Lucius**: Meiner Ansicht nach flieht sie vor dem Fasching.

**Toyo**: Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.

**Lorelei**: Naja. Vielleicht ein bisschen.

**Lucius**: Sev, du schuldest mir 5 Galleonen.

**Severus**: Mist.


	94. Kapitel vierundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-four

# 94 #

* * *

_**immer noch… **__**Samstag, 01. Februar**_

Auch Gloria Borgin saß an dem einen Tisch in der großen Halle und beobachtete mit wachsendem Amüsement, wie ein ungekämmter Junge dem Zaubereiminister eine Abfuhr erteilte.

Sie hatte zwischen Romulus Blayden und Filius Flitwick Platz genommen, doch die meiste Zeit unterhielt sie sich tatsächlich mit Blayden. Hauptsächlich tauschten sie etwas gewollt lustige oder rührselige Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit aus. Jeder andere hätte dies wahrscheinlich mühsam bis unmöglich gefunden, doch Gloria war es gewohnt, Konversation zu betreiben, selbst wenn ihr Leben in Scherben lag, und so plauderte sie munter mit ihrem alten Schulkameraden.

Ihr war dabei sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie sich gerade mit dem potentiellen Mörder ihres Bruders unterhielt, doch sie hatte beschlossen, dies einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sie selbst hatte ihren Bruder ans Messer geliefert. Sie war keinen Deut besser, als der oder die Täter, die letzten Endes den entscheidenden Schlag geführt hatten. Durch wen oder wie es genau geschehen war, wollte sie gar nicht wissen.

Die Leiche ihres Bruders war, gemeinsam mit den wenigen anderen Opfern des Kampfes, von Auroren abgeholt worden. Man hatte ihr gesagt, es wären _Unaussprechliche_ gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wurden die Körper im Ministerium auf Flüche oder Gifte untersucht, bevor sie zur Bestattung freigegeben wurden.

Gloria ertappte sich dabei, wie sie im Geiste bereits die Feierlichkeiten zur Beisetzung plante und sich tatsächlich überlegte, wen sie alles unbedingt dazu einladen musste, um nicht übermäßig ins Gerede zu kommen.

Fast hätte sie laut aufgelacht.

Ins Gerede kommen.

An ihren Händen klebte das Blut ihres Bruders, das ließ sich auch durch ein geschmackvolles Kondolenzbuch nicht beschönigen.

Sie war sich nur noch nicht sicher, wie viel von ihren Taten – oder besser: von ihrem Verrat an Voldemort und den Todessern – bereits an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen war… oder in den nächsten Tagen noch dringen würde.

Andererseits… kümmerte sie es?

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie wirklich frei und schon machte sie sich wieder Sorgen darüber, was die sogenannte gute Gesellschaft von ihr denken mochte!

Sie hatte ihren Bruder nicht geliebt. Sie hatte ihn lediglich aus einem Pflichtgefühl heraus gern gehabt und sich bei ihm eingenistet um ihre Rache besser vorantreiben zu können. Außer Archie hatte sie sowieso niemanden geliebt und er war ihr genommen worden.

Sie würde also lediglich bis zur Beerdigung ihres Bruders schwarz tragen und damit wäre diese Sache…

In diesem Moment betrat Sirius Black die große Halle und wurde von seinem Patensohn Harry Potter freudig begrüßt.

Er war unrasiert und wirkte übernächtigt und Glorias Herz klopfte ein kleines wenig schneller.

„Sexy, dieser Drei-Tage-Bart, nicht wahr?", meinte Blayden und deutete zu Sirius hinüber.

Gloria zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gehört?

„Was?", fragte sie nach, nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Gib dir keine Mühe", sagte Blayden lässig. „Ich weiß, dass er mehr als ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat. Und so, wie du ihn gerade angesehen hast… denke ich, dass für den armen Kerl tatsächlich Hoffnung besteht."

„Ich war in Gedanken!", sagte Gloria kühl.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir", erwiderte Blayden ungerührt.

Gloria funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, wohin ich geschaut habe."

Blayden grinste.

„Was für ein seltsamer Zufall, dass deine Augen genau seinen Weg verfolgt haben. Von der Tür, bis er sich neben Harry gesetzt hat."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", bemerkte Gloria kühl und beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem Essen. Sie sollte sich in Blaydens Gegenwart besser unter Kontrolle haben. Zu spät erinnerte sie sich, das er zwar schon in ihrer Schule ein Nichtsnutz gewesen war, aber ein Nichtsnutz mit herausragendem Talent für Zauberei _und_ Menschen.

**OoooOoooO**

Nach dem Essen hatte Dumbledore erklärt, dass die Schule erst wieder in einigen Tagen beginnen würde. Die Schüler jedoch – die dies wollten – würden bereits ab morgen wieder anreisen können. Alle Lehrer würden den Schülern in den nächsten Tagen zur Verfügung stehen, falls sie einfach mit jemandem reden wollten.

Draco bemerkte, dass einige der Schüler nickten und von dem Angebot sehr angetan schienen. Sein Patenonkel jedoch… Draco musste grinsen und sah schnell wieder weg. Severus Snape war von der Aussicht, sich die Sorgen und Nöte von Schülern anhören zu müssen, alles andere als begeistert.

„_Tja Onkelchen, jeder ist seines Schicksals Schmied"_, dachte er.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Draco und Harry noch kurz auf die Krankenstation und erfuhren dort, dass sowohl Dracos Vater, als auch Remus Lupin am nächsten Tag als geheilt entlassen werden würden.

Draco hatte während ihres Besuches sein Möglichstes getan um Professor Lupin zu ignorieren und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er von Harry darauf angesprochen wurde, als sie auf dem Weg zu Dracos Zimmer waren.

„Sag mal…", fing Harry an. „Zwischen dir und Remus – das läuft auch nicht so glatt, oder?"

„Warum sollte es?", erwiderte Draco etwas von oben herab. „Er hat meine Familie beleidigt. Mein Dad hatte wegen ihm und seinem Egoismus eine echt beschissene Zeit und das muss was heißen, denn normalerweise werde ich in meinem Egoismus nur von meinem Vater übertroffen. Das genügt mir um bis ans Ende des nächsten Jahrtausends so zu tun als sei er nicht mehr als ein unvorteilhafter Einrichtungsgegenstand."

Harry wirkte nachdenklich und schaffte es nicht ganz, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er mochte Dracos scharfe Zunge, auch wenn sie sich gegen jemanden richtete den er mochte. „Aber dein Vater schien halbwegs mit ihm auszukommen", bemerkte er trotzdem.

Draco blieb abrupt stehen. „Dir ist das also auch aufgefallen? Mist. Dann habe ich mir da nicht nur eingebildet."

„Aber wieso..."

„Ich kann dir sagen, wieso!", brauste Draco auf. „Mein Vater hat irgendwas mit Lupins Bruder am Laufen. Das ist der ganze Grund, warum er…"

„Ich glaube, das ist komplizierter", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Immerhin sind auch Snape und Remus zusammen und Snape und dein Vater sind ganz dicke Freunde und das hat auch nicht dazu geführt, dass er und Remus sich wieder vertragen haben."

„Dreck. Daran hab ich schon gar nicht mehr richtig gedacht", fluchte Draco verhalten. Sein schöner Plan, Remus Lupin auf Abstand zu seiner Familie zu halten, drohte, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Gut, gegen Severus kam er nicht an, aber sein Vater konnte Severus' Meinung ganz gut ignorieren. Er beschloss dennoch, alles zu tun, um diese Bande zwischen seinem Vater und Blayden im Besonderen und zu der Familie Lupin im Allgemeinen nicht noch enger werden zu lassen.

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf?", wollte Harry wissen. „Man könnte glatt glauben, du suchst irgendeinen Vorwand, um dich mit mir zu streiten."

„Erstens… für einen Streit mit dir brauch' ich keinen Vorwand", stellte Draco klar. „Und zweitens… ich habe gehört, Versöhnungssex soll besonders geil sein."

**OoooOoooO**

Nachdem Harry mit Draco verschwunden war, hatte Sirius noch etwas in der großen Halle herumgetrödelt. Er war auch erst erschienen, als Dumbledore ihm versichert hatte, dass dem Minister Pettigrews Leiche übergeben worden war und er mit einem vollumfänglichen Pardon rechnen konnte.

Dennoch hatte Sirius fast die ganze Zeit über seinen Zauberstab wirklich griffbereit gehalten, doch sowohl der Minister, als auch seine Begleiter übersahen ihn geflissentlich. Wahrscheinlich war es ihnen peinlich, dass sie sich damals bei seiner Verurteilung so sehr geirrt hatten und auch vor ein paar Jahren, als er aus Askaban entwischt war, den Worten Dumbledores über seine Unschuld keinen Glauben hatten schenken wollen.

Sein Blick war während des Essens immer wieder zu Gloria geglitten, doch sie hatte seinen Blick nie erwidert, sondern sich die meiste Zeit angeregt mit Romulus Blayden unterhalten. Blayden, mit dem sie zur Schule gegangen war. Blayden, der friedlich neben Snape saß. Blayden, der ein Was-auch-Immer mit Malfoy hatte. Blayden, der Remus Bruder war.

Er hätte eine solche Aufzählung problemlos auch für Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy durchführen können. Und sogar für Remus.

Irgendwie hingen alle diese Menschen zusammen, waren miteinander verknüpft in einem unsichtbaren Netzwerk.

Mit einem Mal kam sich Sirius Black schrecklich einsam und ausgegrenzt vor. Er, der früher in Hogwarts wirklich dazugehört hatte, der fast der Platzhirsch gewesen war, nach dem sich alle Mädchen verzehrt hatten… er saß hier allein am Tisch und hatte nicht mal mehr Lust, sein Glas Wein auszutrinken.

Er unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzen. Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass er akzeptieren musste, dass einige schöne Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit nicht ausreichen würden, um seine Stellung im Leben der Menschen, die er liebte, zu halten. Remus war immer noch sein bester Freund. Er sollte verflucht sein, wenn sich das ändern würde nur weil jetzt die Slytherins auf dem Plan waren. Und Blayden... tja, der mochte wohl Remus' Bruder sein, aber wenn man ehrlich war, kannte er Remus nicht einmal halb so gut wie Sirius ihn kannte. Und was das Netzwerk komischer Verbindung anging – er war schließlich durch seine Verwandtschaft mit Narcissa so was wie Lucius' Schwager. Er stöhnte bei diesem Gedanken auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Möglicher Weise war er involvierter als es ihm lieb war.

Es war wohl an der Zeit Moony einen Besuch in der Krankenstation abzustatten.

**OoooOoooO**

Doch auch in der Krankenstation war Sirius nicht der Erste und nicht der Einzige, der auf die Idee verfallen war, Remus einen Besuch abzustatten.

Von weitem sah er noch, wie Harry und Draco die Krankenstation verlassen hatten und sich entfernten, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Sicher hatte Draco seinen Vater besucht und Harry hatte sich in der Zeit bestimmt mit Remus unterhalten. Besonders glücklich sah sein Neffe nicht aus. Aber Sirius hatte genug eigene Probleme um sich groß daran zu stören.

Sirius sah seinem Patensohn mit einem unbekannt-wehmütigen Gefühl in der Magengegend nach. Harry war erwachsen geworden und brauchte ihn allem Anschein nach nicht mehr so sehr, wie jener verlassene Junge, der er noch mit 13 Jahren gewesen war. Sirius seufzte. Wo war nur die Zeit geblieben? Diese ganzen Jahre, in denen es für Harry wichtig gewesen wäre ein Heim zu haben und einen Erwachsenen, der ihn gern hatte und sich um ihn kümmerte.

Jetzt wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, das alles für Harry zu tun und für ihn dazu sein. Doch nach allem, was er bislang gesehen und mitbekommen hatte, war es dafür ein bisschen zu spät.

Harry war mittlerweile selbst erwachsen geworden und würde sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er nun wieder den braven Jungen für seinen Paten spielen sollte. Das ganze Gefühl addierte sich zu dem, was Sirius seit einigen Stunden zu verfolgen schien. Das Gefühl, dass er entweder seinen Hintern hoch bekam und versuchen musste vorwärts zu gehen oder alle ihn zurücklassen würden.

Mit dem plötzlichen Gefühl alt und nutzlos zu sein, betrat Sirius die Krankenstation und traf dort schon wieder auf Romulus Blayden. Obwohl dieser – frech und unbekümmert – auf Malfoys Bett saß, unterhielt er sich doch mit seinem Bruder.

Bei diesem Anblick fühlte sich Sirius noch nutzloser, als er es ohnehin schon tat und wahrscheinlich wäre er einfach wieder gegangen, wenn Remus ihn nicht entdeckt und ihm verhalten zugewinkt hätte.

Sirius hob die Hand zum Gruß, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und schlenderte zu dem Bett seines Freundes.

„Na, alles noch dran?", grüßte er betont lässig.

„Wie du siehst", antwortete Remus. „Du hast ganz schön lange gebraucht, um mich hier zu besuchen."

Sirius machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung.

„Ach, du weißt… ich und Krankenhäuser. Damit hab' ich es nicht allzu sehr."

Remus lachte.

„Das stimmt allerdings."

Sirius drehte seinen Kopf vage in Lucius' Richtung.

„Ach, übrigens… wegen deinem Spazierstock…"

„Da bin ich dir wohl zu Dank verpflichtet, Black", erwiderte Lucius ohne große Gefühlsregung.

„Dank? Ist ein bisschen wenig. Was ist mit Finderlohn, Schwager?", stocherte Sirius nach.

„Mein Dank wird dir genügen müssen, _Schwager_", sagte Lucius kühl, wobei er das letzte Wort so auszusprechen schien, als würde es jede Sekunde in seinem Mund explodieren.

Sirius konnte spüren wie seine Laune stieg.

Blayden verpasste Lucius einen Rippenstoß.

„Sei nett!"

Lucius' Augen funkelten.

„Ich _bin_ nett. Die Dankbarkeit eines Malfoy ist unter gewissen Umständen nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen."

„Ich will das jetzt nicht kommentieren. Du schuldest mir also einen Gefallen", fasste Sirius zusammen.

„Exakt", sagte Lucius ungnädig. „Aber nur einen Kleinen."

Sirius nickte.

„Ja, klar… es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dir das Leben gerettet hätte."

„Hast du auch nicht wirklich", schaltete sich Remus ein. „Ich hätte ihn nicht angegriffen."

„Nicht?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. „Ich meine… überhaupt nicht?"

„Nein", Remus schüttelte den Kopf und berichtete Sirius in groben Zügen von der Planetenkonstellation und allem anderen.

„Bei Merlins Zauberstab", sagte Sirius und pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als Remus geendet hatte.

„Also, Black – du siehst… ich schulde dir lediglich einen kleinen Gefallen."

„Okay. Damit lässt sich sicher was anfangen. Wie meinte meine alte grausame Mutter schon, es ist egal wie viel dir jemand schuldet. Hauptsache, dass dir jemand etwas schuldet. Bisher wusste ich einfach nicht was sie meinte. Bis jetzt", erwiderte Sirius großmütig. Er wollte sich gerade auf Remus' Bett setzen, als hinter ihm Madam Pomfrey angelaufen kam.

„Welchen Teil von _Besuch erst wieder morgen nach dem Frühstück_ haben Sie nicht verstanden?", keifte sie und wedelte bedrohlich mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Raus! Aber sofort! Meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe!"

Blayden und Sirius fanden sich schneller vor der Tür wieder, als einer von ihnen _Hogwarts-Express_ sagen konnte. Erst starrten sie sich verblüfft an, dann lachten beide.

„Man, die hat Haare auf den Zähnen", bemerkte Blayden mit leichter Bewunderung. „War die schon früher so?"

„Ja", meinte Sirius gut gelaunt. „Die war schon immer so."

Blayden wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf.

„Severus muss das vorausgesehen haben, deshalb wollte er mich nicht noch Mal begleiten."

„Vermutlich", meinte Sirius vage. Er wollte sich jetzt wirklich nicht über Snape unterhalten.

Blayden lachte erneut auf.

„Die Verabschiedung fiel jedenfalls ins Wasser. Schade", beschwerte er sich heiter.

Sirius hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Dann ist da alles… geregelt zwischen dir und…" Nein, er brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen.

Blayden lächelte versonnen.

„Das sah vor ein paar Tagen noch anders aus, nicht wahr?" Er wartete kurz Sirius' Nicken ab. „Geregelt würde ich es zwar nicht nennen, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich…" Blayden hielt inne und sein Lächeln wurde nun richtig verträumt. „Aber wahrscheinlich würde er nicht wollen, dass ich es dir erzähle, deshalb tue ich es auch nicht." Er zwinkerte Sirius verschwörerisch zu. „Und sobald ich rausgekriegt habe, was das damals tatsächlich für eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Luc und Remus war, dann ist auch alles _geregelt_."

Irgendetwas regte sich bei diesen Worten in Sirius' Gedächtnis. Doch er bekam es nicht zu fassen und zuckte schließlich die Schultern. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er davon tatsächlich etwas wissen müsste.

Blaydens' Liebesglück mit ansehen zu müssen, führte allerdings wieder dazu, dass er sich erneut einsam und ungeliebt fühlte.

„Gloria konnte übrigens beim Abendessen kaum die Augen von dir lassen", bemerkte Blayden leichthin und sofort hoben sich Sirius' Lebensgeister wieder.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", unterdrückte er die aufkeimende Hoffnung.

„Warum sollte ich lügen?", gab Blayden zurück.

„Um mich scheitern zu sehen und dich darüber zu amüsieren", erwiderte Sirius dumpf.

„Aber bitte!", wehrte Blayden entsetzt ab. „Ich bin doch kein Slytherin. Wir in Durmstrang sind nicht so." Er dachte kurz darüber nach. „Zumindest nicht in Liebesdingen."

„Und sie hat wirklich zu mir her gesehen?"

„Ja, hat sie. Ich denke, das könnte noch was werden mit euch beiden."

Sirius' Miene hellte sich auf, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu verdüstern.

„Nein. Sie hasst mich." Realismus war hart, aber nicht so bitter wie zerstörte Hoffnung.

Blayden musterte ihn überrascht.

„Ja, und? Was glaubst du, wie Luc und ich zusammen gekommen sind? So ein bisschen Hass kann sehr… stimulierend sein."

„Das ist was anderes", widersprach Sirius. „Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann beruhte der Hass bei euch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber ich liebe Sie."

„Dann überzeug' sie davon", meinte Blayden gelassen.

„Und wie?"

„Du liebe Zeit… woher soll ich das wissen?", lachte Blayden. „So gut kenne ich sie dann auch wieder nicht. Aber nach allem, was man so hört… ihr erster Mann war schon ein bisschen älter als sie. Ich könnte mir vorstellen…"

„Wenn ich sie nur ins Bett kriegen wollte, dann hätte ich das schon vor Wochen geschafft", schnitt Sirius ihm das Wort ab.

Blayden zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen." Er gähnte herzhaft. „Ich bin todmüde. Gute Nacht, Sirius." Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Gryffindor allein in dem Flur stehen.

Dieser sah ihm noch eine Weile nach, dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Diskutierte seine intimsten Gefühle mit Remus' Bruder… Lucius' Geliebtem… mit einem Kerl, den er eigentlich gar nicht kannte und den er noch vor ein paar Wochen mit Wonne verhext hätte. War denn die ganze Welt plötzlich verrückt geworden? Wahrscheinlich. Denn das alles was er aufgezählt hatte traf zu. Eines war jedenfalls beruhigend. In einer verrückten Welt würde der verrückte Sirius Black bestens hineinpassen.

**OoooOoooO**

Ohne, dass es besonderer Worte bedurfte, waren Harry und Draco zusammen zu Dracos Räumen gegangen.

Als sie die Tür gut und sicher hinter sich verriegelt hatten, lehnte sich Harry kurz dagegen und seufzte: „Endlich allein."

„Da sagst du was", stimmte Draco zu.

Harry setzte ein kesses Lächeln auf.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend?"

Betont gleichgültig fläzte sich Draco auf einen der Sessel.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht… vielleicht könnten wir Koboldstein spielen und dazu etwas trinken und wenn wir dann beschwipst genug sind, könnten wir über Mädchen philosophieren und uns dann ganz aus Versehen küssen."

Harry lachte.

„Unser erstes Treffen. Kommt mir vor, als ob es eine Ewigkeit her wäre." Er ging zu Draco und setzte sich auf die Armlehne. „Weißt du, ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag: wir überspringen Koboldstein, Alkohol und Mädchen und kommen gleich zum wirklich interessanten Teil."

„Damit könnte ich mich anfreunden", meinte Draco und legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken. „Das ist ein Charakterzug den ich an Gryffindors tatsächlich zu schätzen gelernt habe. Der Hang zum Praktischen."

Doch diese Aufforderung war mehr als unnötig, denn kaum hatte das letzte Wort Dracos Lippen verlassen, fanden sie sich von Harrys Mund sicher und fest verschlossen.

Es war ein Kuss, der behutsam war und dennoch drängend und der für beide junge Männer höchst verheißungsvoll nach Zukunft schmeckte.

Nur wenig später hing Draco mehr, als dass er saß, auf dem Sessel. Sein Hemd war im nur halbaufgeknöpften Zustand hochgeschoben und entblößte den größten Teil seines Oberkörpers. Seine Hose und sein Slip hing ihm um den einen Knöchel, an dessen Fuß er noch Socken und Schuh trug – der war irgendwo gelandet und würde wahrscheinlich erst Tage später wieder auftauchen.

Doch Draco – so ordentlich und penibel er sonst war, war dies alles im Moment herzlich gleichgültig. Viel zu gut fühlten sich dazu Lippen und Zunge seines Lovers an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel an.

„Oh bei Salazar!", stöhnte Draco. „Leck ihn endlich!"

Harry blickte aus seiner knienden Position zu ihm auf und der Anblick verschlug Draco für einen Moment den Atem.

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?", hauchte Harry ihm zu. Sein Atem streifte Dracos hochaufgerichtetes Glied, dessen Spitze schon feucht glänzte.

Draco erschauerte.

„Bitte", flehte er kaum hörbar.

„Wenn du mich sooo nett bittest…", hauchte Harry sehr bewusst in Richtung von Dracos Unterleib und Draco erschauerte erneut. Harry lachte leise, doch dann kam er der Bitte tatsächlich nach und leckte sehr langsam, sehr zärtlich über die Eichel.

Draco hielt den Atem an. Doch es geschah nichts weiter.

Er funkelte Harry böse an und Harry lachte erneut.

Erneut wehte sein Atem über Dracos erhitzte, feuchte Haut.

„Sadist…", knirschte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich nehm' das mal als Kompliment", grinste Harry und schloss nun endlich seine Lippen um Dracos hartes Glied.

Draco seufzte erleichtert auf, doch sehr bald begriff er, dass ihm diese Stimulation – so geil sie auch war – doch viel zu behutsam war, um ihm die ersehnte Erleichterung zu bringen.

„Harry, verdammt!", fasste er seine Frustration in Worte, „hast du plötzlich verlernt, wie man bläst?"

„Draco, Draco… Geduld war noch nie deine Stärke", schalt Harry gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Laber nicht rum – komm' endlich zur Sache!", fauchte Draco, aber es klang mehr nach einem Wimmern.

„Okay", sagte Harry nur, stand abrupt auf und einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab später war aus dem Sessel ein bequemes Sofa geworden, auf dem Draco nun mit geröteten Wangen und gespreizten Beinen lag. Ein _Accio_ genügte und Harry hielt ein Fläschchen Gleitmittel in der Hand und sah mit einem verheißungsvollen aber auch ein wenig beunruhigenden Lächeln auf Draco hinab.

Draco leckte sich nervös die Lippen.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Was Neues", meinte Harry lediglich und fing an, sich auszuziehen.

Dracos leicht abgeebte Erregung kehrte schlagartig zurück, als Harry nackt vor ihm stand und er sah, wie bereit dieser für weitere Aktionen war.

Erneut leckte sich Draco über die Lippen – doch dieses Mal geschah es nicht aus Nervosität.

In aller Gemütsruhe nahm Harry wieder das Gleitmittel zur Hand und verteilte eine großzügige Portion davon auf seiner Erektion.

„Und jetzt mach die Beine…"

„Sie sind schon breit!", rief Draco eifrig. „So blind bist du ohne Brille nun auch wieder nicht."

„Wenn du mich auch nie ausreden lässt…", murmelte Harry halb zu sich selbst. „Mach die Beine zusammen. Ganz eng."

„Zusammen?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Aber…"

„Frag' nicht so viel. Mach einfach."

Schließlich zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und schloss seine Beine.

Neugierig sah er zu, wie sich über ihn kniete und dann behutsam Dracos Hoden etwas anhob. Dort, wo die Oberschenkel zusammenstießen, verschmierte er noch etwas von dem Gleitmittel und schob dann sein Glied zwischen Dracos aneinander geschmiegte Beine.

Draco schnappte kurz nach Luft, als sich Harrys heiße, harte Lust zwischen seine Oberschenkel drückte.

Es fühlte sich gar nicht mal schlecht an. Instinktiv presste er seine Beine enger zusammen und hörte nun auch Harry nach Luft schnappen.

„Ja… das ist es", stöhnte Harry und sank immer tiefer, bis Dracos Erektion und seine Hoden durch Harrys Körper fast schmerzhaft gegen seinen Unterleib gedrückt wurde.

„Ja…", japste auch Draco und stieß mit seinen Hüften automatisch gegen Harrys Bauch.

Schweiß ersetzte bald das Gleitmittel und beide jungen Männer bewegten sich auf dem verzauberten Sofa in einem fieberhaften Rhythmus, der beide immer näher an ihre Erlösung trieb.

Draco spürte, wie Harrys Bewegungen noch ungestümer wurden und gleich darauf ein Zucken zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln. Kehliges Röcheln war das Einzige was er hörte und die feuchte Hitze, die sich pulsierend zwischen seinen Beinen ergoss, das Einzige was er fühlte. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Harrys Körper und Harrys Geruch und endlich erreichte auch Draco seinen Höhepunkt und schrie seine Lust hinaus.

**OoooOoooO**

_**Sonntag, 02. Februar**_

Remus betrachtete das Frühstück auf seinem Tablett ohne den rechten Appetit.

„Wann wirst du mir endlich sagen, was du von mir verlangst?", fragte er Lucius.

„Sobald mir etwas eingefallen ist", sagte Lucius ruhig und salzte sein Rührei nach.

„Du weißt schon, dass mich diese Ungewissheit…"

„…wahnsinnig macht?", vollendete Lucius mit einem wissenden Grinsen den Satz. „Ja. Sinn und Zweck der Sache."

Remus stöhnte.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

* * *

**Severus**: Na, war's schön im Urlaub?

**Lorelei**: Vor allem hatte es Schnee.

**Toyo**: Igitt. Davon habe ich allmählich genug. Könne die Herren da nicht mal was dran drehen?

**Lucius**: Das Wetter kann nicht mal durch Zauberei beeinflusst werden.

**Lorelei**: Mist.

**Toyo**: Schade.

**Lorelei**: Okay, dann geh ich jetzt Update machen.

**Toyo**: Ich komm' mit.

**Severus**: Sie sind weg. Luc... das war jetzt so aber nicht ganz...

**Lucius**: Psst... den Trumpf spielen wir im Sommer aus.

**Severus**: Im Sommer?

**Lucius**: Wenn wir es da so richtig heiß zaubern... mit ganz viel Sonne... ich sage nur: Bikini.

**Severus**: Oder sogar oben ohn...

**Lorelei**: Wie war das gerade?


	95. Kapitel fünfundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-five

# 95 #

* * *

**OoooOoooO**

_**Sonntag, 02. Februar**_

Remus betrachtete das Frühstück auf seinem Tablett ohne den rechten Appetit.

„Wann wirst du mir endlich sagen, was du von mir verlangst?", fragte er Lucius.

„Sobald mir etwas eingefallen ist", sagte Lucius ruhig und salzte sein Rührei nach.

„Du weißt schon, dass mich diese Ungewissheit…"

„…wahnsinnig macht?", vollendete Lucius mit einem wissenden Grinsen den Satz. „Ja. Sinn und Zweck der Sache."

Remus stöhnte.

**OoooOoooO**

Nach dem Frühstück erklärte Madam Pomfrey ihnen sehr ungnädig, dass sie sich als geheilt und entlassen betrachten konnten.

Die Hauselfen hatten ihnen saubere Kleidung gebracht und Remus erinnerte sich lebhaft an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation. Auch damals hatte es Lucius härter getroffen als ihn.

Doch anders als damals zog sich Lucius nicht ungeniert vor seinen Augen um, sondern ging mit seinem Kleiderbündel in das Badezimmer.

Aber das lag vermutlich daran, dass sie damals immerhin ein kleines Privatzimmer zur Verfügung gehabt hatten und heute in dem großen Krankenzimmer lagen, zusammen mit – mehr oder weniger – unschuldigen Kindern.

Remus wartete, bis Lucius fertig angezogen aus dem Badezimmer trat, bevor er selbst nach seinen Kleidungsstücken griff.

Lucius warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Remus versuchte, ruhig zu erwidern. Es schien die richtige Reaktion gewesen zu sein, denn Lucius schenkte ihm nach einer kleinen Weile ein angedeutetes Nicken und ging.

Während sich Remus in dem Badezimmer umkleidete, dachte er auch an ein Gespräch zurück, das er vor einigen Wochen mit Harry geführt hatte.

Harry schien das Verhalten von Slytherins besser zu verstehen, als er. Vielleicht könnte es nützlich sein, sich besser in die Etikette dieser Gesellschaft einzufinden – auch wenn er dazu Unterricht bei seinem Schüler nehmen musste.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als er an einem Treppenabsatz stehen blieb.

Er war stehen geblieben, weil er nicht so recht wusste, wo er zuerst hingehen sollte…

Sein Sohn Draco?

Der Himmel mochte wissen, wo sich der Junge gerade herumtrieb. Bis er ihn gefunden hatte…

Severus?

Der würde sicher gleich alle Hände voll mit seinem Schoß-Werwolf zu tun haben und er würde nur stören. Das wiederum war ein recht verlockender Gedanke…

Es wäre alles viel einfach gewesen, wenn…

„Lucius!", rief da endlich eine vertraute (und insgeheim ersehnte) Stimme.

Lucius drehte sich um und sah Rhyll freudestrahlend auf ihn zukommen.

Ja – es war alles viel einfacher, wenn er von Rhyll abgeholt wurde.

Der blonde Slytherin gestattete sich ein Lächeln.

„Ich befürchtete schon, ich hätte dich verpasst", rief Rhyll aus, als er Lucius erreicht hatte.

Lucius setzte einen strengen Blick auf.

„Im Prinzip hast du mich auch verpasst. Wo hast du dich herumgetrieben?"

Rhylls Augen leuchteten auf.

„Hat dir niemand gesagt, dass es schick ist zu spät zu kommen. Ich dachte gerade du würdest das wissen", sagte er nonchalant mit einem übertriebenen Augenaufschlag. „Wirst du mich jetzt bestrafen?", fragte er eifrig und mit unverhohlener Vorfreude.

Lucius konnte die Spannung zwischen ihnen spüren und dabei standen sie nicht einmal mehr als eine Minute zusammen. Die Spannung schickte ein Gefühl der Vorfreude durch seinen Körper, das ihn binnen Sekunden halbhart werden ließ.

„Du bist wirklich ein verdorbenes Stück. Kaum bin ich aus dem Krankenbett entlassen, schon willst du Sex von mir." Lucius beendete seinen Satz mit einen wissenden Grinsen.

„Und was bringt dich zu dieser interessanten Schlussfolgerung?", raunte Rhyll ihm zu.

„Körpersprache, Rhyll. Körpersprache." Mit einer Hand fuhr Lucius Romulus Seite bis zu seiner Hüfte hinab.

„Dann bin ich doch bei dir genau richtig. Denn schließlich hast du früher zahlreich bewiesen, dass du es mir besorgen kannst." Romulus' Stimme war voller Erregung und Lucius spürte die Wirkung auf sich augenblicklich.

Lucius suchte in seinem Hirn verzweifelt nach einer netteren Umschreibung, aber es ließ sich nicht beschönigen: er wurde geil.

Er packte Rhyll an der Schulter und knurrte: „Okay, du hast es so gewollt. Nur zu deiner Information - Ich werde hart mit dir umgehen. Ich will dich zu sehr um große Rücksicht zu nehmen." Er warf einen raschen Blick über seine Schulter, dann fixierte Lucius ihn erneut mit den Augen. „Deine Räume dürften näher sein."

Erstaunlicher Weise zögerte Rhyll bei diesen Worten.

„Du willst… zu _mir_? Aber ich dachte…"

„Dein Bett ist zwar nicht so komfortabel wie meines… aber das werden wir auch nicht brauchen", sagte Lucius bestimmt.

Als Rhyll „_zu mir_" gesagt hatte, hatte es sich komisch angehört, doch je länger Lucius darüber nachdachte, desto richtiger fühlte es sich auch an, dass er jetzt _zu Rhyll_ gehen würde. Und dort würde er ganz altmodisch mit ihm Liebe machen...demnächst. Lucius lächelte. Aber erst, nachdem er den Druck, der sich seit einer Woche bei ihm aufgestaut hatte, los geworden war.

Rhylls Augen waren groß und sehr dunkel geworden. Dunkel vor Begierde.

„... Schreibtisch…", flüsterte er heiser.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte Lucius und zog Rhyll mit sich.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, tauchte vor ihm aus dem Nichts eine Hauselfe auf.

„Blinky hat eine Nachricht für Professor Lupin", krähte die Hauselfe und drückte ein Blatt Pergament in Remus' Hand.

Remus nahm es leicht verwundert entgegen und noch bevor er sich bedanken konnte, war die Elfe auch schon wieder verschwunden. Das Pergament war nur einmal zusammengefaltet und er klappte es auf.

Es trug keine Unterschrift, doch er erkannte auch so Severus' Handschrift.

„_Meine Räume. Jetzt."_

Remus lachte kurz auf. Diese Nachricht war so sehr Severus. Niemand sonst gelang es, in drei simple Worte Ungeduld, Liebe, Sehnsucht, Dominanz und Hingabe zu packen.

Mit federndem Schritt machte sich Remus auf den Weg. Nun war er selbst ungeduldig und neugierig, denn diese drei kurzen Worte ließen darauf schließen, dass Severus etwas geplant hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

In dem Augenblick in dem sie durch die Tür waren fanden sich ihre Lippen schon zu einem alles verbrennenden Kuss. Das Knallen der Tür hinter ihnen nahmen sie kaum war. Ein stiefes Stöhnen war von Romulus zu hören, als Lucius in seine Unterlippe biss. Das Stöhnen ging in ein Lachen über, das ihren Kuss unterbrach. Lucius sah ihn mit erregtem, aber ungeduldigem Blick an. Romulus fuhr sich mit der Zuge über die Unterlippe und schmeckte das Blut.

„Hungrig?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme und ließ seine Hand durch Lucius' langes weißblondes Haar gleiten. „Wer hätte das gedacht, mein höchst eigener Wolf."

_**  
**_Er sah die Hand nicht einmal kommen, bevor er spürte wie sein Handgelenk gepackt wurde und Lucius ihn zu sich riss. Überrascht stolperte er gegen seine Burst.

„Ich wäre sehr vorsichtig mit den Kosenamen die du mir gibst, Geliebter", zischte Lucius ihm ins Ohr.

Romulus konnte die Wut hinter diesen Worten hören. Wut und Geilheit vermischten sich in seiner Stimme, und schnitten in Romulus' Bewusstsein wie ein Rasiermesser. Er konnte spüren wie er härter wurde - in dieser unbequemen Haltung - sein Schwanz, in seiner Hose, gegen Lucius' Oberschenkel gepresst. Und darüber hinaus klang das Wort _Geliebter_ in seinem Kopf und erfüllte sein Herz mit einem warmen Gefühl.

Lucius presste in der nächsten Sekunde seine Lippen gegen Romulus' in einem fast schon schmerzhaften Kuss. Kurz. Hart. Dann stieß er ihn von sich.

Romulus fing sich schnell und er dreht sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und ging auf diesen zu. Er wusste ,dass Lucius ihm folgte. Er brauchte nicht auf die leisen Schritte zu hören, die fast vom weichen Teppich geschluckt wurden. Er bliebt vor dem Schreibtisch stehen.

Die Hände die ihn zu entkleiden begannen waren sanft und berührte ihn kaum. Eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinem Körper aus. Als er vollkommen nackt war, spürte er wie sich Lippen auf seinen Nacken senkten. Er erlaubte sich einen Blick über seine Schulter. Die Hand fand sein Handgelenk wieder und dreht ihm den Arm auf den Rücken, bevor Lucius ihn nach vorne zwang - mit dem Bauch auf seinen Schreibtisch. Ohne Sorge, nur mit Vorfreude öffnete Romulus seine Beine.

„Du bist manchmal so eine Schlampe, weißt du das?" Romulus konnte Lucius Stimme an seinem Ohr hören. Auch konnte er spüren, dass Lucius noch vollständig bekleidigt war. Rhyll wusste, dass Lucius es genoss diese Art von Macht über ihn auszuüben, genau wie er es genoss sich zu fügen... jedenfalls mit Gegenwehr.

Romulus übte Druck aus und versucht sich zu befreien. Doch Lucius' Hand drückte ihn noch fester gegen den Schreibtisch. Die andere Hand begann seinen Hintern zu massieren.

„Du hast keine Ahnung...", hauchte Lucius. Vielleicht sogar mehr zu sich als zu Romulus. „Ich werde dich so hart ficken wie noch nie. Du wirst schreien und du wirst jede Sekunde davon lieben."

Romlus sah über seine Schulter. Er fing Lucius' Blick und fand was er suchte.

„Weniger reden, mehr Action, Malfoy", stieß er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähne hervor. „Gib mir alles was du hast."

Er wusste, dass Lucius ihn liebte. Selbst ihre etwas unromatische und unkonvetionelle Art, würde jeden Sex, den sie hatten, zu einem Ausdruck ihrer Liebe machen.

Romulus hörte den hastig gesprochenen Zauber bevor Lucius mit einem harten Stoß in ihn eindrang.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus betrat mit klopfendem Herzen die Räume des Tränkemeisters.

Seine Handflächen waren ein wenig feucht und er fragte sich, warum er so aufgeregt war. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er zuerst drei Passworte ausprobiert hatte, die alle nicht mehr aktiv gewesen waren, bevor ihm _Tybalt_ eingefallen war. Erst ab da hatte sich bei ihm diese leichte Nervosität gezeigt.

Obwohl ihm selbst nicht klar war, warum dieser alte Scherz zwischen ihnen immer noch eine Bedeutung haben sollte und warum es ihm selbst so wichtig gewesen war, die Räume ohne anzuklopfen zu betreten.

Vielleicht, weil er zeigen wollte, sich selbst beweisen wollte, dass er hierher gehörte, dass er nicht nur Gast war, dem auf ein Klopfen hin geöffnet wurde.

Vielleicht…

Alle Zimmer waren abgedunkelt. Verwundert schritt Remus von einem Raum in den anderen, ohne auf Severus zu treffen, bis er schließlich einen schmalen Streifen Licht entdeckte, der unter der Badezimmertür hindurch schien.

„Severus?", rief Remus gedämpft und öffnete die Tür. Was er sah, benahm ihm für einen kleinen Moment den Atem.

Das Bad wurde von einem unwirklichen, blauen Licht erhellt. Die Luft war von einem zarten Duft nach Seerosen erfüllt. In der Wanne – die noch nie so groß gewesen war, schwammen auch tatsächlich einige der Blüten im Wasser. Allerdings waren sie durch den üppigen Schaum kaum zu sehen.

Doch die Seerosen und der Schaum waren nicht das Einzige, was sich in der Wanne befand. Severus lag ebenfalls darin und musterte Remus mit einem Blick unter halb gesenkten Augenlidern.

„Na, endlich. Das Wasser wird schon langsam kalt", begrüßte Severus ihn, doch den Worten fehlte jegliche Schärfe.

„Ich finde es hier drin ziemlich heiß", erwiderte Remus mit einem leichten Grinsen und fing an, sich auszuziehen. Er tat es ein wenig langsamer, als es wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre und er legte seine Kleidung mit übertriebener Sorgfalt beiseite.

„Weißt du…", sagte Severus gedehnt. „Ich war schon die ganze Zeit scharf auf dich. Dein Striptease ist also völlig unnütz."

Remus warf seinem Liebsten einen kessen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Es wirkt also?"

„Dennoch wäre es mir lieber, deine Künste zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt zu bewundern", meinte Severus und griff nach Remus' nacktem Arm.

Der Gryffindor erwog kurz, sich noch ein wenig zu zieren, doch das Feuer, das er in diesem Moment in den nachtschwarzen Augen aufblitzen sah, ließ ihn einen anderen Entschluss treffen.

Er ließ sich von Severus widerstandslos näher ziehen und stieg dann in die Wanne, wo er sich zwischen Severus' Beinen ausstreckte und seinen Rücken an den Oberkörper seines Liebsten schmiegte.

Severus' Arme hielten ihn umschlungen und ein hungriger Kuss auf Remus' Nacken ließen ihn trotz des warmen Wassers erschauern.

**OoooOoooO**

„Nein!", schrie Rhyll. „Nicht… nicht rausziehen… ich… ich komme gleich!"

„Ich weiß", keuchte Lucius und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn. „Aber ich will…" Er schluckte krampfhaft. Sein Mund war viel zu trocken zum Sprechen. Noch einmal drückte er Romulus hart gegen den Schreibtisch. Hastig rieb er mit seiner freien Hand über seine eigene, harte Männlichkeit. Er war selbst kurz davor gewesen, doch er wollte sehen, wie er sich über Rhylls Rücken ergoss. Er wollte seine Lust auf der Haut seines Geliebten sehen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber der Wunsch danach war übermächtig. Doch das konnte er ihm jetzt nicht erklären. Zu wenig Luft, zu wenig Spucke.

„Du wirst dich damit begnügen müssen", knurrte er und steckte mühelos drei Finger in Rhylls gedehnte Öffnung.

„Du Wichser! Bastard !", schrie Rhyll, doch dann ging sein Fluchen sehr rasch in ein Flehen nach _Mehr_ und _Härter_ und _Genau so_ über.

Lucius selbst bekam nicht mehr allzu viel von seiner Umgebung mit, zu nahe war er schon seinem eigenen Höhepunkt. Die Anstrengungen seiner rechten Hand waren bald von Erfolg gekrönt, ein dunkler Wirbel erfasste ihn – undeutlich spürte er, wie Rhylls Muskeln ihm fast die Finger zerquetschten – und er verlor sich in einem sinnverstörenden Orgasmus, während der Erguss seiner Lust auf den schweißgebadeten Rücken seines Geliebten spritzte.

**OoooOoooO**

„Du scheinst mich wirklich vermisst zu haben", sagte Remus nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach nur still in der Wanne gelegen und das warme Schaumbad genossen hatten.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr…", flüsterte Severus ihm zu und presste seine erwachende Erektion noch etwas deutlicher gegen Remus' Rücken. Seine Hände glitten tiefer, bis sie im Schoß seines Liebsten angekommen waren und dort auf eine ähnlich interessierte Männlichkeit stießen.

„Merlin, ja!", stöhnte Remus so inbrünstig, dass es schon fast wie ein Schluchzen klang. „Weißt du… ich habe wirklich geglaubt… ich würde nie wieder… ich würde dich nie wieder…" seine Stimme brach.

„Shhh", machte Severus. „Ging mir ganz genauso", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Aber es ist vorbei und ich will spüren, dass du noch genauso lebendig bist, wie ich."

Ein zittriges Lachen entrang sich Remus' Kehle.

„Das klingt nach einer verdammt guten Idee. Vielleicht sollten wir uns vorher noch abtrocknen."

„Wozu?", gab Severus zurück und streichelte weiter über Remus' Härte. „Ich will nicht mit dir ins Bett. Ich will dich gleich hier."

Remus keuchte.

„Einverstanden… denn wenn du so weitermachst, habe ich zu weiche Knie, um noch aus der Wanne zu steigen."

„So hatte ich mir das vorgestellt…", murmelte Severus und drückte einen weiteren, hungrigen Kuss auf Remus' Nacken.

Der Gryffindor bog sich in diese Liebkosung und spürte das vertraute Feuer in sich aufsteigen, von dem er gedacht hatte, er würde es nie mehr wieder fühlen können.

Plötzlich ließ Severus von ihm ab und drehte sich so, dass er neben ihm zu liegen kam. Remus sah ihn fragend an. Doch ein Blick in diese vor Lust umwölkten, nachtschwarzen Augen genügte, um jegliche Frage auszulöschen.

Und während sich noch ihre Lippen zu einem zügellosen Kuss fanden, setzte sich Severus rittlings auf seinen Liebsten. Ihre Erektionen rieben sich quälend süß aneinander und steigerten den Enthusiasmus, mit dem sich ihre Zungen bekämpften.

Remus bekam kaum mit, wie sich Severus über ihn hockte. Erst als eine Hand nach seiner harten Schwellung griff und sich Severus' Mund von seinem löste, hielt er erwartungsvoll den Atem an.

Severus senkte sich langsam auf ihn herab und seufzte dabei leise.

„Du hast dich vorgedehnt?", fragte Remus heiser.

„Ja", gab Severus zu und wirklich überzog eine leichte Röte seine Wangen. „Ich wollte, dass es… auf jeden Fall… einfacher…" Er verstummte.

Remus starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Vor seinem geistigen Auge formte sich das Bild des Tränkemeisters, wie er mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Bett kniete… das Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben, den Hintern in die Höhe gereckt und zwei oder mehr Finger, die tiefer und tiefer…

„Das ist so geil", keuchte Remus, packte Severus an den Hüften und stieß so tief wie möglich in den Körper seines Liebsten.

„Das… war die Reaktion… die ich mir erhoffte hatte", stöhnte Severus. Und das sollte für lange Zeit der letzte zusammenhängende Satz des Slytherin gewesen sein.

**OoooOoooO**

„Du hast deine Unterlagen versaut", kommentierte Lucius als Rhyll sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhob und sich Handgelenk und Schulter der Seite rieb, an der Lucius ihn festgehalten hatte.

„Es war ja nicht so, dass ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte", erwiderte Rhyll schnippisch, doch das dreckige Grinsen, das diese Worte begleiteten, ließen erkennen, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hatte.

„Ich sollte es dich wirklich auflecken lassen", meinte Lucius, doch dafür erntete er dann einen wirklich bösen Blick. Er streckte die Hände aus und begann vorsichtig Romulus' Schultern zu massieren. „Ich könnte dich dazu zwingen…", gab Lucius zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß", sagte Rhyll und küsste ihn ausgiebig. „Komm… gehen wir ins Bett…", lockte er.

Lucius leckte über seinen Hals.

„Und dort…?", fragte er.

„Und dort wirst du mir dann in aller Ruhe erzählen, was zwischen dir und meinem Bruder tatsächlich vorgefallen ist", verkündete Rhyll sachlich.

Ein leises Seufzen entschlüpfte Lucius' Lippen.

„Du wirst diesbezüglich keine Ruhe geben, oder?"

„Das siehst du ganz richtig."

Hatte Lupin also doch Recht gehabt. Rhyll würde solange nachbohren, bis er die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Lucius wog kurz seine Optionen ab und entschied sich letzten Endes dazu, Rhyll reinen Wein einzuschenken. Zumindest halbwegs.

„Also schön", kapitulierte der Slytherin. „Aber ich warne dich. Anders als die Sache mit den zweieiigen Zwillingen ist es ist keine Geschichte, die gerne erzähle. Das bedeutet für dich: ein dummer Kommentar und ich höre sofort auf. Wenn du also alles erfahren willst, hältst du besser die Klappe, bis ich fertig bin. Verstanden?"

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte Rhyll und zog Lucius mit sich mit in sein Schlafzimmer.

**OoooOoooO**

Schon seit einer gefühlten kleinen Ewigkeit hatte Severus den Versuch aufgeben, seine Bewegungen mit den tiefen, heftigen Stößen seines Werwolfs zu koordinieren. Stattdessen hielt er sich am Wannenrand fest, als gelte es sein Leben.

Weder sah noch hörte er, wie das Wasser aus der Wanne lustig auf den Badezimmerboden spritzte – sein Gehirn schwebte in einer Wolke aus Ekstase.

Sein ganzer Körper war gespannt wie eine Saite, doch das wurde ihm nicht bewusst, denn er fühlte sich so entspannt und _offen_ wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er hatte das Gefühl, Remus harte Bewegungen würden immer tiefer und tiefer gehen und er setzte dem kein Fünkchen Widerstand entgegen, sondern genoss es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Er hatte sogar seinen eigenen, geschwollenen Schaft fast vergessen, bis er fühlte, wie sich eine bebende Hand mit fahriger Bewegung darum schloss.

Blitzartig war er aus seiner ekstatischen Wolke wieder in die Realität eingetaucht. Er spürte die verrückten Schläge seines Herzens, seine Atemlosigkeit und seinen angespannten Körper, der seiner Erlösung entgegenfieberte.

„Komm…", keuchte Remus da und schenkte ihm einen brennenden Blick. „Komm für mich!"

Severus vergaß zu atmen. Seine Erektion zuckte, dann bäumte sich sein Körper auf und mit einem heiseren Schrei entluden sich seine ganze Lust und seine ganze Anspannung. Ein zweiter Schrei gesellte sich dazu und abrupt hörte alle Bewegung, das Plätschern und Spritzen auf.

„Oh.. Sev…", seufzte Remus. „Eines Tages bist du noch mein Tod…" Doch es klang gar nicht wie eine Beschwerde. Ganz im Gegenteil.

**OoooOoooO**

„Fakt ist, wir waren beide nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und haben uns gestritten. Dann wurden wir handgreiflich und dabei hat mich Lupin in den Hals gebissen", schilderte Lucius die Begebenheit nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

Rhyll legte den Kopf schief und Lucius wusste, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

Die Bestätigung kam sofort.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich mit meinem Bruder geschlagen hast."

„Und warum nicht?", erwiderte Lucius missmutig.

„Du hättest ihn verhext. Aber sicher nicht mit der bloßen Hand geschlagen", stellte Rhyll fest. „Also – wie war es wirklich?"

„Wie es wirklich war? Ich war zu besoffen, um an meinen Zauberstab zu denken. Ich hatte ihn vergessen! Was – im Nachhinein betrachtet – wirklich blöd war. Denn ich bin nur aus einem Grund zu Lupin gegangen. Nämlich um ihn zu verhexen."

Rhylls Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Untersteh' dich, zu lachen. Sonst wirst du nie die ganze Geschichte erfahren", drohte Lucius, wobei sich Rhyll unter größter Anstrengung beherrschte.

„Wir haben uns gestritten, ich wollte ihn verhexen – was ich nicht konnte – weil ich meinen Zauberstab nicht bei mir hatte. Er hat mich beleidigt, ich habe ihn beleidigt… ein Wort gab das andere… und schließlich hat er behauptet, dass ich ihm Bett ein Langweiler wäre." Lucius bemerkte Rhylls ungläubigen Blick und fügte hinzu. „Oder so etwas in der Art." Er atmete tief durch. Eigentlich machte es ihm nichts aus, diese Episode zu erzählen… wenn es ihm nur mit jemand anderem passiert wäre. Es war ihm so peinlich, dass er ausgerechnet mit Lupin im Bett gelandet war… mit einem Mann also, der so gar nicht seinem üblichen Niveau entsprach. Aber er hatte es versprochen, Rhyll alles zu erklären. Und er wollte das ja auch. Er wollte Rhyll nicht anlügen… aber hatte es ausgerechnet Lupin sein müssen?

„Wir haben also angefangen, uns zu küssenund dabei…"

„Ihr habt was?", kreischte Rhyll. „Du hast mit meinem Bruder rumgeknutscht?"

Lucius musterte ihn irritiert. War Rhyll doch prüder als er gedacht hatte? Er dachte an die letzte Stunde zurück und verneinte mental.

„Zumindest so etwas in der Art…"

„Du kannst ihn doch nicht mal besonders gut leiden!"

„Das hat mich bei dir auch nicht abgehalten", gab Lucius trocken zurück.

Rhyll starrte ihn verdutzt an, dann lachte er.

„Stimmt auch wieder", kicherte er. „Ihr wart also beide besoffen und habt irgendwie rumgemacht – und dabei hat er dich dann in den Hals gebissen?"

„Muss wohl so gewesen sein. Meine Erinnerung an diesen Abend ist wirklich eher bruchstückhaft. Auf jeden Fall habe ich am nächsten Morgen kaum mehr etwas davon gesehen und deshalb habe ich auch nicht mehr daran gedacht. Aber es muss wohl etwas Blut geflossen sein und sich mit seinem Speichel vermischt haben… anders kann ich mir es nicht erklären."

Rhyll nickte.

„Und dann?", fragte er.

Lucius seufzte.

„Woher weißt du, dass es noch ein _Und dann_ gibt?"

Rhyll zuckte die Schultern.

„Geraten. Aber ich kenne dich und ich kenne meinen Bruder und ich weiß, dass ihr beide alles, was ihr angefangen habt, auch zu Ende bringt. Hat er unten gelegen?"

Nun war es an Lucius, zu lachen.

„Es macht dir nichts aus, stimmt's?", fragte er erheitert.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich denke, es wäre etwas anderes, wenn in irgendeiner Form Gefühle im Spiel gewesen wären… Also – wer hat unten gelegen?"

„Wir haben uns gegenseitig einen geblasen – mehr war nicht", beichtete Lucius amüsiert und erleichtert gleichermaßen.

Rhyll nickte wieder.

„Ich werde zukünftig darauf achten, immer in deiner Nähe zu sein, wenn du wieder mal besoffen bist. Nicht dass du noch mit dem Zaubereiminister im Bett landest, nur weil du im Suff mit ihm Streit anfängst."

„Und du bist wirklich kein bisschen… böse?", frage Lucius sicherheitshalber noch Mal nach. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Remus _Mister Moral_ Lupin einen derart verdorbenen Bruder hatte.

„Ein bisschen", sagte Rhyll und zog einen reizenden Schmollmund. „Aber nicht deswegen… ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, weil du unbedingt in mein Zimmer wolltest."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Ganz einfach… ich hatte in _deinen_ Räumen schon alles arrangiert… mit Champagner, Erdbeeren, Handschellen, Rosen auf dem Bett…"

„Rosenblüten", verbesserte Lucius automatisch. „Und mach so etwas nie wieder. Ich hasse Rosenblüten zwischen den Laken."

„Deshalb habe ich ja auch keine genommen… ich rede von Rosen. Am Stück", stellte Rhyll klar.

„Warum sollte irgendjemand ganze Rosen in seinem Bett wollen?", wunderte sich Lucius.

„Wegen der Dornen", sagte Rhyll verträumt. „Die pieksen so schön…"

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Lucius**: Meine Damen...

**Severus**: Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen. Ihr habt vielleicht eine versaute...

**Lucius**: ... begnadete Phantasie.

**Severus**: Wie bitte?

**Lucius**: Was hast du nur? Wir sind in diesem Kapitel beide voll auf unsere Kosten gekommen.

**Severus**: Ich...

**Toyo**: Eben.

**Lorelei**: Genau.

**Severus**: Ja, aber...

**Lorelei**: Kein aber.

**Toyo**: Das war unser Ostergeschenk an euch.

**Lorelei**: Da erwarten wir ein artiges Dankeschön. Und kein ABER.

**Lucius**: Dankeschön.

**Toyo**: Meiner spurt schon mal.

**Severus**: ...

**Lorelei**: Meiner braucht noch ein bisschen...


	96. Kapitel sechsundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-six

# 96 #

* * *

OoooOoooO

_**Montag, 03. Februar**_

Als am Montag im Laufe des Tages die ersten Schüler wieder eintrafen, nahm das Leben in Hogwarts langsam aber sicher wieder seinen gewohnten Rhythmus auf.

Das Schloss füllte sich wieder mit Menschen, Gerüchen und Lärm und der größte Teil der seltsamen Stimmung, die nach dem Kampf über dem Gebäude gelegen hatte, verflüchtigte sich.

Da noch kein Unterricht abgehalten wurde, hielten sich die meisten Schüler schon seit Samstag in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer auf und redeten fast pausenlos von Voldemorts Ende. Und mit jeden Mal, mit dem die Geschichte erzählt wurde, kam ein bisschen mehr Optimismus hinzu – und ein bisschen mehr Fantasy.

Harry hatte es daher tunlichst vermieden, sich öfter als notwendig im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten und verbrachte seine Tage – und Nächte – lieber in Dracos Zimmer.

Ab und zu waren sie auch ins Freie gegangen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, wobei sie meist von Ron und Hermine begleitet wurden. Auch Neville hatte sich ein Mal zu ihnen gesellt.

Die Sonne brach immer öfter und immer länger durch die Wolkendecke und ein Hauch von Frühling durchzog die Luft.

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass der Schnee hier noch bis März liegen wird", hatte Ron dazu gesagt und für diese durchaus korrekte Bemerkung mitleidiges Kopfschütteln geerntet, denn in den meisten Köpfen und Herzen hatte der Frühling bereits Einzug gehalten.

OoooOoooO

Nachdem der Montagvormittag noch geruhsam verlaufen war, wurden sowohl Remus Lupin als auch Severus Snape von verschiedenen Schülern abgepasst und um Termine für ein Gespräch gebeten.

Severus musterte erst die Schüler ungläubig, dann schenkte er Remus einen bedauernden Blick, den dieser mit einem geflüsterten _„Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben_" beantwortete und zückte schließlich seufzend seinen Terminkalender.

Sogar Sirius war beschäftigt. Er hatte am Nachmittag einen Termin beim Zaubereiministerium, wo ihm – in aller Stille – ein Merlin-Orden verliehen werden sollte, zusammen mit einer Aufhebung des Fehlurteils, dem er seinen Aufenthalt in Askaban zu verdanken hatte. Insgeheim spekulierte Sirius auch noch auf eine nette, kleine Entschädigung. Nicht, dass er das Geld nötig gehabt hätte, jetzt, da er wieder über seine Konten bei Gringotts verfügen konnte – es ging ihm dabei eher ums Prinzip.

Auf Anraten von Minerva McGonagall war er nun unterwegs nach Hogsmeade, um sich für diese Gelegenheit neu einzukleiden.

Im Nachhinein musste Sirius grinsen, wenn er an die Szene zurückdachte, auch wenn er im ersten Moment ziemlich beleidigt gewesen war.

Minerva hatte ihm das Schreiben des Ministeriums ausgehändigt und als er ihr gesagt hatte, worum es sich handelte, hatte sie ihn von oben bis unten gemustert, beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen und gesagt: „Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben einen Anzug, der dieser Veranstaltung angemessen ist."

„Ja", hatte Sirius spontan gesagt, „Irgendwo muss noch meine Sträflingskluft herumliegen."

Doch da hatte sie ihm einen Blick geschenkt, der ihn in Nullkommanichts wieder in einen beschämten Erstklässler verwandelt hatte und er hatte murmelnder Weise erklärt, er würde am Montag einkaufen gehen.

Eigentlich hatte Sirius gehofft, Remus würde ihn begleiten, doch der hatte nun keine Zeit für ihn.

Wenn Sirius ganz tief in sich hinein hörte, war sowieso nicht Remus, sondern jemand ganz anderes auf seiner Begleitungswunschliste an erster Stelle gestanden, doch diese Abfuhr wollte er sich lieber ersparen. Vielleicht würde er ihr morgen seine Aufwartung machen und ein wenig mit seinem Merlin-Orden angeben.

**OoooOoooO**

Sogar Romulus Blayden wurde an diesem Nachmittag von einigen Schülern in Beschlag genommen und so fand sich Lucius plötzlich ohne Beschäftigung und ohne Zeitvertreib.

Zuerst hatte er überlegt, Draco aufzusuchen. Es war einige Zeit her, dass er qualitative Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbracht hatte, aber die Vorsicht riet ihm dazu, Abstand zu halten. Während seinem Aufenthalt im Krankenzimmer hatte Lucius nicht nur einmal den abfälligen Blick seines Sohnes gesehen, der sich mit fast kindlicher Verbissenheit gegen Romulus gerichtet hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte es ihn überrascht, bis er gesehen hatte, dass Draco Lupin denselben Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„_Er wird von sich aus auf mich zukommen müssen"_, dachte Lucius. Dieses Gespräch zuerst zu beginnen, würde ihn nicht nur in eine defensive Position bringen, sondern würde seine Erwartungen an seinen Sohn beträchtlich herab setzen. Wenn Draco ein Problem mit ihm hatte, dann musste er ihn auch konfrontieren.

So beschloss Lucius, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Er sollte die Ruhe vielleicht noch ein bisschen genießen, bevor die Schülerplage wieder realisieren würde, dass er immer noch Schülerberater war. Vielleicht würde ja das eine oder andere Thema seine Aufmerksamkeit lange genug fesseln, um nicht vor Langweile die Wände hochzugehen.Doch den Büchern gelang es nicht, ihm die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Sie hielt sich hartnäckig und verflog nicht.

Lucius spürte, wie er sich danach sehnte, sein altes Leben zumindest zum Teil wieder aufzunehmen. Sich wieder in der Gesellschaft zu bewegen, Einfluss auszuüben und einfach wieder etwas zu tun zu haben. Als er an sein altes Leben dachte, fiel ihm Narcissa wieder ein und sein Gewissen meldete sich. Er beschloss daher, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben.

Daher ging er durch die Bücherreihen zurück zur Rezeption und bat Madam Pince um Feder, Tinte und Pergament, welches sie ihm bereitwillig aushändigte, eine Tatsache, die wahrscheinlich vor allem seinem schmelzenden Lächeln zu verdanken war. Er suchte sich einen Platz an einem der Fenster und bot seiner Frau, nachdem er sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigt hatte, in sehr höflichen Worten die Scheidung an.

Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht und es auch schon früher mir Narcissa besprochen. Wenn es damals keine derartige gesellschaftliche Katastrophe gewesen wäre, hätten sie sich mit Sicherheit schon vor Jahren getrennt. Vor allem Todesser aus Narcissas Familie hätten Probleme gemacht, aber um diese Subjekte musste man sich nun keine Sorgen mehr machen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie sein Angebot annehmen würde, um ohne Umschweife mit ihrem Francois vor den Traualtar treten zu können.

An diesem Punkt seiner abschweifenden Phantasie angekommen, hielt er kurz inne.

Narcissa würde versorgt sein, soviel war klar. Und sie würde auf jeden Fall wieder heiraten – auch das stand so gut wie fest. Und er selbst? Er dachte an Rhyll und schmunzelte. Versorgt war er auch. Sogar mehr als gut. Aber würde er je wieder heiraten? Wieder dachte er an Rhyll.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Noch nicht ein Mal geschieden und schon dachte er wieder an die nächste Ehe. Wann war er eigentlich so geworden?

Rasch beendete er den Brief an Narcissa und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter, als ein Schatten auf das Blatt Pergament fiel.

Lucius sah auf, um denjenigen, der sich zwischen ihn und das Fenster gestellt hatte, zu verscheuchen und sah, dass es sich bei der Person um Gloria handelte.

„Warum trägst du immer noch Trauerkleidung?", stellte er ihr die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

Gloria fuhr erschreckt herum, in ihre Wangen kroch eine verdächtige Röte.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

Warum wurde sie rot? Er musste sie bei etwas ertappt haben, aber bei was? Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend stand er auf und stellte sich neben Gloria ans Fenster.

Ein Teil des Weges, der nach Hogsmeade führte, war zu sehen. Gerade noch sah er eine Gestalt zwischen den Büschen entschwinden, die den restlichen Weg den Blicken entzogen.

Lucius drehte sich zu Gloria um. Sein Blick wurde leicht spöttisch.

„Sirius Black?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Sie reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Ich spreche davon, dass es in höchstem Grade unschicklich ist, einem Mann schöne Augen zu machen, solange man noch Trauer trägt. Für wen ziehst du dich eigentlich im Moment so schwarz an?"

„Für meinen Bruder", fauchte sie unterdrückt.

„Ah ja. Dann ist die Trauer um deinen ersten Ehemann also endlich abgehandelt."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", brauste sie auf.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist?", schlug er vor.

Von Madam Pinces Schreibtisch her war ein deutliches Räuspern zu vernehmen. Gloria und Lucius drehten sich zu ihr um und wurden mit einem sehr missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck konfrontiert.

„Vielleicht sollten wir diese Unterhaltung woanders fortsetzen", sagte Lucius und bot Gloria seinen Arm an, nachdem er den Brief in seine Brusttasche gesteckt hatte.

„Wir setzen diese Unterhaltung besser überhaupt nicht fort", erwiderte Gloria, legte jedoch ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge und ließ sich aus der Bibliothek führen.

„Doch, ich finde schon, dass wir diese Unterhaltung fortsetzen sollten", beharrte Lucius.

„Und warum sollten wir das?"

„Weil ich mich gerade langweile und ich es höchst amüsant finde, wie du die offensichtliche Tatsache, dass du Black hinterher schmachtest, zu leugnen suchst", antwortete Lucius prompt.

Gloria funkelte ihn böse an, und ließ seinen Arm los.

„Mit welchem Recht…", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Oh, mit gar keinem", unterbrach er sie amüsiert. „Aber da du noch nicht das Weite gesucht hast, denke ich, dass du mir zu einem bestimmten Grad das Recht gerade selbst eingeräumt hast."

Ihre zierlichen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Ich sollte wirklich gehen und ich hier allein stehen lassen!"

„Du tust es aber nicht und das ist wirklich interessant. Sollte dir am Ende meine Meinung über dieses Techtelmechtel wichtig sein?"

„Du findest also, ich habe lange genug Trauer getragen?", wechselte sie so abrupt das Thema, dass Lucius zwei-, drei Mal verblüfft blinzelte.

„Ja, allerdings", bestätigte er. „Aber wollen wir nicht wirklich woanders hingehen? Mein Büro ist nicht weit."

„Von mir aus", gab sich Gloria geschlagen und hakte sich erneut bei Lucius ein.

Den Weg zu Lucius' Schülerberater-Büro legten sie schweigend zurück. Als sie den Raum betreten hatten, entfachte Lucius mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ein kleines Feuer im Kamin.

Lucius fragte sich insgeheim, wie lange er überhaupt noch in Hogwarts bleiben sollte, wie lange dieses Büro noch _sein_ Büro sein sollte. Dumbledore hatte ihm diese Stelle als Zuflucht angeboten und er hatte sie –nicht gerade freudig erregt, aber doch – angenommen. Nun war Voldemort tot und ihm stünde es frei, zu gehen.

Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, dies zu tun.

Nun, er würde später darüber nachdenken, jetzt wollte er sich Gloria widmen.

Gloria sank in einen der Sessel, wo sie den rechten Ellbogen auf der Armlehne abstützte und ihre Wange in ihre Hand schmiegte.

„Was soll ich nur tun?", seufzte sie. „Er ist ein Black… das wäre ja nicht Mal das Schlechteste – aber er war ein Gryffindor und verachtet seine Herkunft und die Traditionen seiner reinblütigen Familie. Außerdem ist er arrogant und eingebildet und unvernünftig und…" Sie rang offensichtlich nach Worten, die stark genug waren, um die Persönlichkeit von Sirius Black adäquat auszudrücken. „Und er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn", sagte sie schließlich. „Er hat mich mit seinem Leichtsinn mehr als ein Mal in unnötige Gefahr gebracht und…" Wieder versagten ihr die Worte den Dienst. „Er macht mich wahnsinnig", wiederholte sie und trommelte mit der linken Hand ein wütendes Stakkato auf die andere Armlehne des Sessels.

„Wenn er so unausstehlich ist, dann wird es dir wohl ein Leichtes sein, ihn zu vergessen, nicht wahr?", meinte Lucius lediglich und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

Gloria sah ihn nur an.

„Das kannst du nicht, stimmt's?", schloss Lucius messerscharf. „Weil du irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn hast." Mit einer erhobenen Hand machte er deutlich, dass er an diesem Punkt seiner Ausführungen keine Unterbrechung duldete. „Was willst du also von mir? Meinen Segen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", erwiderte sie heftig. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was _ICH_ will." Nach einer kleinen Pause setzte sie hinzu: „Wenn er nur ein wenig… _einfacher_ wäre."

„Einfacher?", hakte Lucius nach. „Du meinst, _gefügiger_, oder nicht? Genauso leicht zu lenken, wie alle anderen Männer, die je um dich geworben haben."

„Nenn' es von mir aus, wie du willst. Sirius Black ist kein Gentleman. Das steht schon mal fest", sagte sie fast trotzig.

Lucius musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Und ich würde fast meinen, dass genau das seinen besonderen Reiz für dich ausmacht."

„Du meinst also, ich sollte ihn erhören?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Lucius lachte.

„Ich meine gar nichts. Das ist ganz allein deine Angelegenheit. Meinen Segen wirst du nicht bekommen, das steht mir nicht zu – dazu ist unsere Verwandtschaft denn doch zu weitläufig. Aber wenn du dich für ihn… _erwärmen_ solltest…" Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. „Nun, lass es mich anders ausdrücken… sollte Malfoy Manor eines Tages wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlen, so wirst du auf jeden Fall auf meiner Gästeliste stehen. Ob mit oder ohne Black."

Sie seufzte, nickte dann jedoch.

„Das war nicht ganz das, was ich hören wollte."

Lucius lachte erneut.

„Das war mir klar. Du hast auf ein _Nein_ spekuliert und auf ein _Ja_ gehofft."

„Wahrscheinlich wird er sich sowieso nicht mehr in meine Nähe wagen. Ich habe ihn wohl zu oft verscheucht. Zumindest hat er mich bislang noch nicht ein Mal besucht."

„Oh, gib dich da mal keinen falschen Hoffnungen hin, teure Cousine. Black ist einer von der hartnäckigen Sorte. Der gibt so schnell nicht auf."

**OoooOoooO**

An diesem Abend saßen Draco, Harry und Hermine am Tisch der Ravenclaws. Neben Draco saß Morgana, die als eine der Ersten wieder zurück in die Schule gekommen war. Die anderen Plätze neben ihnen wurden von Terry Boot und Hannah Abbott eingenommen. Die Durchmischung der einzelnen Häuser war nun schon fast etwas Alltägliches. Obwohl es nicht mehr nur einen Tisch gab, hatte die Wiedereinführung der Haustische doch zu keiner Trennung mehr geführt. Es gab keine festgefügte Sitzordnung mehr, auch wenn an den jeweiligen Haustischen immer noch die Mehrzahl der zugehörigen Schüler saß, so erntete doch niemand mehr verwunderte Blicke, wenn er sich an den Tisch eines anderen Hauses dazusetzte.

Lediglich Pansy warf ab und zu einigen Hufflepuff-Schülern böse Blicke zu, die sich gemeinsam mit Morag McDougal an den Slytherin-Tisch gesetzt hatten.

Draco gab sich jedoch keinen gesteigerten Illusionen hin. Spätestens wenn es wieder Quidditch-Spiele gab, würde wieder die alte Rivalität aufflammen. Allerdings teilte er Harrys Hoffnung, dass es sich dabei eher um kameradschaftliche Konkurrenz handeln würde, als um Feindschaft bis aufs Blut.

„Am Mittwoch sind die ersten Schulstunden, ich glaube, ich werde mich heute Abend noch auf Arithmantik vorbereiten", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben da sicher unglaublich viel Stoff verpasst."

Draco grinste.

Manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Und das war vielleicht auch ganz gut so.

Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der ihn anlächelte.

Andere Dinge änderten sich allerdings drastisch. Und auch das war gut so.

„Ich denke, ich werde heute auch noch etwas in einem Buch nachlesen", sagte Harry mit einem eindeutig zweideutigen Grinsen. „Es gibt da nämlich ein Kapitel, das ich noch nicht wirklich begriffen habe. Vielleicht hilfst du mir dabei, Draco?"

Draco musterte seinen Freund zweifelnd.

Wollte Harry jetzt wirklich mit ihm gemeinsam lernen?

„Du weißt schon", half Harry nach. „Seite 29."

„Oh", sagte Draco nur und spürte, wie ihm flammende Röte ins Gesicht schoss. _Das_ Buch. Auf Seite 29 fing tatsächlich ein sehr viel versprechendes Kapitel an, nämlich… aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er am Lehrertisch eine Bewegung wahr und er sah genauer hin.

Sein Vater und Blayden hatten offensichtlich ihr Essen beendet und verließen genauso offensichtlich gemeinsam die große Halle.

„Es fehlt nur noch, dass sie Händchen halten", murmelte Draco erbost vor sich hin.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Ach, nichts", meinte Draco. „Es ist nur so – ich habe heute keine Zeit."

„Aha. Und darf man fragen wieso?", sagte Harry nur und Draco merkte, wie enttäuscht sein Freund war.

„Ich muss noch einige Dinge mit meinem Vater besprechen und das sollte ich am Besten gleich tun." _Bevor die beiden wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwunden sind_, setzte Draco in Gedanken hinzu und stand auf.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen, Harry", bot Hermine arglos an.

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und Draco baute sich automatisch etwas vor Harry auf.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen", knurrte er.

Hermine blickte verwirrt von einem zum andern.

„Aber… was… hab ich denn…"

Mittlerweile war Harry in Gelächter ausgebrochen und japste zwischen zwei Lach-Anfällen: „Lass… gut sein… Hermine…das erklär ich dir… irgendwann mal."

Draco funkelte das Mädchen noch ein letztes Mal böse an, dann verließ er die große Halle und begab sich zu den Räumen seines Vaters. Er seufzte. Er hätte Granger nicht so anpfeifen sollen, denn seine Wut richtete sich nicht gegen sie.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Draco auf sein Klopfen und das darauffolgende „_Herein_", die Räume betrat, bot sich ihm ein unerwartetes Bild.

Sein Vater saß am Klavier und spielte eine einschmeichelnde Melodie, während Blayden an dem Instrument lehnte, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und die Noten für ihn umblätterte.

Der Blick, mit dem er Lucius Malfoy dabei bedachte, verursachte Draco eine leichte Übelkeit.

„Draco!", rief sein Vater offensichtlich erfreut aus, unterbrach jedoch sein Spiel nicht. „Was führt dich zu mir?"

Draco stellte sich noch etwas aufrechter hin.

„Ich habe mit dir zu reden, Vater."

Lucius schmunzelte leicht und hörte damit auf, seine Finger über die Tasten zu bewegen.

„So förmlich heute? Worum geht es?"

„Ich würde es vorziehen, alleine mit dir zu sprechen", erwiderte Draco steif.

„Alleine? Soso", machte Lucius nur und hob ein wenig seine linke Augenbraue. „Und wenn ich dir sagte, dass alles, was du mir zu sagen hast, auch…"

„Lass gut sein", unterbrach ihn Blayden. „So, wie dein Sohn mich ansieht, geht es dabei bestimmt um mich. Ich werde euch daher allein lassen." Er beugte sich reflexartig zu Lucius hinab, hielt dann jedoch inne. „Gute Nacht", sagte er lediglich und wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, als Lucius' Hand in seinem Genick ihn davon abhielt.

„Bis morgen", sagte Lucius und gab Blayden einen Kuss auf den Mund, erst dann ließ er ihn wieder los.

„Bis morgen", wiederholte Blayden, löste sich dann endlich von dem Klavier, stellte das Weinglas ab und ging an Draco vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

Draco wartete, bis die Tür deutlich hörbar ins Schloss gefallen war, dann brach es aus ihm heraus: „War das jetzt unbedingt notwendig?"

Lucius seufzte.

„Es hat also wirklich etwas mit Rhyll zu tun."

Die Gelassenheit, mit der sein Vater wieder anfing eine Melodie zu spielen, fast als ob er mit dieser Konfrontation, zu genau diesem Moment gerechnet hatte, machte Draco noch wütender.

„Allerdings", sagte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Lucius bemerkte diese nicht gerade subtile Gestik.

„Junger Mann – du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen sollte", äußerte er missbilligend. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin immer noch dein Vater."

„Dann benimm dich auch so!", platzte Draco heraus. „Jahrelang predigst du mir immer und immer wieder, was ich dem Namen Malfoy schuldig bin, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe, was sich geziemt und was nicht und dann… dann…"

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte Lucius gefährlich leise.

„Er ist Lupins Bruder!"

Lucius seufzte.

„Wenigstens bringst du diesen Grund vor und nicht einen anderen.Ja, das ist in der Tat etwas lästig. Allerdings handelt es sich hier um ein Ärgernis, das ich gewillt bin, in Kauf zu nehmen."

„Du bist gewillt…", wiederholte Draco verdattert. „Hast du denn vergessen, welchen Schimpf uns diese Familie angetan hat?!"

Lucius wirkte nun wieder etwas erheitert.

„Schimpf? Junge, wo hast du nur diese geschwollenen Ausdrücke her. Von mir jedenfalls nicht. Und ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du dich etwas präziser ausdrücken würdest."

Draco schnappte nach Luft.

„Blayden hat dich beim Kartenspielen betrogen und du hast ihn dafür jahrelang gehasst! Und Lupin… er hat unsere Familie aufs Schwerste beleidigt. Das kannst du doch nicht so einfach… Ich wünsche nicht, dass es zwischen dieser Familie und unserer zu irgendeiner Verbindung kommt!"

„Das habe ich mir auch nie gewünscht! Aber… man bekommt nicht immer, was man sich wünscht. Und mittlerweile stelle ich fest, dass es sogar ganz genau das ist, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Gut – ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Verpackung meines Wunsches aus einem Mitglied der Familie Lupin oder besser gesagt, Blayden besteht…" Lucius hielt inne. „Woher weißt du überhaupt von Lupins Beleidigung?" Seine Augen verengten sich und er nahm seinen Sohn sehr genau ins Visier.

„Ich… ich…", stammelte Draco zuerst, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Ich hab's gehört. Ja, ich habe gelauscht, aber das ist einfach so passiert. Es war keine Absicht."

Lucius sah ihn lange an.

„Lauschen ist manchmal höchst aufschlussreich. Aber es ist keine Gewohnheit, von der ich will, dass mein Sohn sie auf Dauer annimmt. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco widerwillig.

„Gut. Dann kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt. Du bist darauf bedacht, unsere Familienehre zu verteidigen. Das ist sehr löblich, Draco. Aber… wenn ich dazu deine Unterstützung gebraucht hätte, hätte ich dich darum gebeten. Und? Habe ich dich darum gebeten?"

„Nein – aber, das ist doch ganz gleich…"

„Nein, Draco. Ist es eben nicht. Das war eine Sache zwischen mir und Lupin. _Ausschließlich_ zwischen mir und Lupin. Es ist etwas Persönliches und hat nichts mit der Familie zu tun. In bin mir sehr sicher, dass Lupin seine Beleidigungen sehr spezifisch gemeint hat. Die ganze Angelegenheit geht dich nichts an. Weder gestern, noch heute, noch morgen. Und wenn ich gewillt bin, darüber hinwegzusehen, dann ist das ganz allein meine Entscheidung und die Gründe dafür… die Gründe haben dich ebenfalls nicht zu interessieren."

„Merlin! Bläst er wirklich so gut?!"

„DRACO! Du vergisst dich!"

Lucius war aufgesprungen und hielt sich mit einer Hand so sehr am Klavier fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Draco war blass geworden, als er sah, wie wütend er seinen Vater gemacht hatte.

„Entschuldigung…das… es tut mir leid."

Die Art, wie sein Vater ihn ansah, mit diesem kalten stürmischen Blick, ließ Draco erschauern. Gleichzeitig bewieß es auch, dass das Thema Blayden für seinen Vater sehr ernst war.

Lucius atmete ein Mal tief ein und aus. Er griff nach dem Weiglas das Blayden auf dem Klavier abgestellt hatte und nippte daran.

„Gerade du solltest froh sein, dass man über einen Streit hinwegsehen kann. Oder es zumindest lernen kann. Ansonsten bin ich mir sicher, dass Severus deine Partnerschaft mit Potter nicht so einfach übersehen würde. Schließlich hatte er eine persönliche Fehde mit Potters Vater und hat sie noch mit Black. Du solltest dankbar sein, dass es so ist. Und ich werde es Romulus nicht vorwerfen, wenn sein Bruder mit mir gestritten hat, vor allem nicht, wenn er in diesem Streit für mich Partei ergriffen hat."

„Ich .... ähm, ich." Draco schloss den Mund. Er hasste es, von seinem Vater ausmanövriert zu werden. Aber gegen diese Argumente konnte er nicht angehen ohne sich selbst das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Schon gut", meinte sein Vater und setzte sich wieder. „Ich habe deiner Mutter geschrieben und ihr die Scheidung angeboten", äußerte er unvermittelt. „Es steht dir aber jeder Zeit frei sie zu besuchen, wann immer du willst und wie lange du willst. Wir… unsere Gefühle füreinander waren schon seit einigen Jahren… nicht mehr das…."

Draco nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Eigentlich habe die ganzen letzten fünf Jahre damit gerechnet." Das ware ein Thema mit dem er sich schon seit langer Zeit abgefunden hatte. Seine Eltern würden auch nie mehr sein als Freunde und das war wahrscheinlich schon mehr als man hoffen konnte.

Lucius spielte mit der linken Hand eine kurze Tonfolge auf den schwarzen Tasten.

„Lass mich noch folgendes zu dem Problem mit Lupin sagen:Lupin und Severus sind ein Paar. Wir werden an Lupin also so oder so nicht vorbeikommen. Er hat etwas von einem notwendigen Übel." Lucius lächelte schief. „Unsere _Bekanntschaft_… sagen wir einfach: er hatte seine Momente." Er sah die deutliche Missbilligung im Gesicht seines Sohnes. „Keine Angst. In absehbarer Zeit werde ich ihm nicht verzeihen. Dazu hat er sich zuviel geleistet. Aber man sollte ihm vielleicht zugute halten, dass er nicht unsere Erziehung genossen hat." Er lachte kurz. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht."

Draco wusste, dass er aus dem Lupin-Thema ausgeschlossen war, aber das hieß nicht, dass der Krieg verloren war.

„Das klingt schon besser. Und was ist jetzt mit Blayden?" Draco verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust.

Nun lächelte Lucius über diese deutliche Abwehrhaltung.

„Mische ich mich in dein Techtelmechtel mit Potter ein?"

„Es ist kein Techtelmechtel!", begehrte Draco auf.

„Also ist es etwas Ernstes", stellte Lucius fest. „Schön. Das ist es bei mir und Rhyll nämlich auch. Und je eher du dich damit abfindest, desto besser. Denn ich werde in dieser Angelegenheit ganz sicher nicht auf einen jungen Rehbock hören, der sich gerade die allerersten Hörner abstößt."

Draco spürte wie seine Wangen rot anliefen und seine Abwehrhaltung wurde stärker.

„Auch hier solltest du dankbar sein, dass ich als Familienoberhaupt nicht einschreite. Du wirfst mir vor, ich würde nicht den Normen, die ich dir eingeschärft habe, gerecht werden, die Ehre der Familie nicht beachten." Wieder stand sein Vater auf. „Lass mich dir folgendes sagen: Ich habe geheiratet und einen Erben produziert, ich habe das Malfoy-Vermögen gemehrt und den Einfluß unserer Familie vergrößert. Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen und du kannst froh sein, dass ich nicht wie dein Großvater auf einen Erben von dir bestehe. Ich habe gesehen, dass es dir mit Potter ernst ist und ich respektiere deine Entscheidung und du kannst dir meiner Unterstützung sicher sein. Ich denke daher, dass du mir wohl dasselbe Privileg einräumen kannst, oder?"

Draco sah seinen Vater an und fühlte sich klein und schäbig. Er hatte noch nie gehört, wie sein Vater für einen Liebhaber so eingestanden war. Konnte es sein, dass Blayden für ihn wirklich mehr war, so wie Francois für seine Mutter? Es war als ob sich mit einem Schlag das Bild vor seinen Augen zu erklären begann. Lucius war ein sehr privater Mensch. Er hatte noch nie vor jemandem den er nicht schätze oder mochte Klavier gespielt. Er lud auch nie Fremde in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten ein. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen.

„Ich denke, dass ich das kann...", meinte Draco leise, Schuldgefühle drückten ihm die Kehle zu.

„Gut. Dann setz dich zu mir und lass uns ein bisschen Zeit zusammen verbringen", antwortete ihm sein Vater.

Die Zuneigung, die Draco in seiner Stimme hörte, erfüllte und wärmte ihn. Er ging zu seinem Vater und setzte sich zu ihm ans Klavier.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Toyo**: Also… arg oft werden wir dieses „tbc." nicht mehr schreiben.

**Lorelei**: Stimmt.

**Toyo**: Es gibt noch Kapitel 97 und 98 und dann noch einen Epilog als 99. Kapitel…

**Lorelei**: …und dann vielleicht noch eine Handvoll Outtakes oder Interview mit den Autorinnen und den Charas? Wär das was, liebe Leser? Wenn ihr so etwas noch lesen wollt – gewissermaßen als DVD-Extras, dann solltet ihr uns eure Fragen und Wünsch einfach mitteilen.

**Toyo**: Haben wir dann eigentlich alles erledigt und abgeschlossen mit den nächsten 2 Chaps? Oder haben wir einen offenen Handlungsstrang übersehen?

**Lorelei**: Was fragst du mich? Glaubst du, ich kann mich noch an alles aus den letzten 90 Kapiteln erinnern? Ist ein bisschen viel verlangt.

**Toyo**: Dann sind also auch hier die lieben Leser gefordert? Soll noch was rein in die letzten 2 Chaps? Irgendwas, wo euer Herz dran hängt? Dann teilt es uns kurz mit und wir sehen, was wir tun können.


	97. Kapitel siebenundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-seven

# 97 #

* * *

_**Immer noch… Montag, 03. Februar**_

Das Abendessen war in Hogwarts schon längst vorbei, als Sirius Black die Schule wieder betrat.

In der Tasche seiner eleganten neuen Festrobe befand sich neben einem Merlin-Orden zweiter Klasse auch ein offizielles Schreiben des Zaubereiministeriums, das ihm eine finanzielle Entschädigung der zu Unrecht erlittenen Haft und der daraus resultierenden Unannehmlichkeiten zusicherte.

Doch anstatt sich in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers darüber zu freuen, lenkte Sirius seine Schritte zu den Räumen von Gloria Borgin.

Die Auskunft, wo diese Räume zu finden waren, hatte er Filch gegen eine Flasche Feuerwhisky abgerungen.

Schneller, als er gedacht hatte, stand er vor der bewussten Tür. Kaum, dass er geklopft hatte, überfiel ihn gelinde Panik und Nervosität.

Was wollte er überhaupt hier?

Was sollte er sagen, wenn sie…

Gloria hatte die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet und stand nun vor ihm.

„Sie…", sagte sie tonlos. „Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie spät es ist? Was wollen Sie hier überhaupt?"

Sirius hörte das Echo seiner eigenen Fragen aus ihrem Mund kommen und gab das Erstbeste von sich, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Dich sehen."

Glorias Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Mister Black, Sie sehen mich jeden Tag in der großen Halle zur Essenszeit. Das sollte Ihnen eigentlich genügen."

„Tut es aber nicht", stieß Sirius hastig hervor. Immerhin hatte sie ihm noch nicht die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, wie er es erwartet hatte. „Aber warum so förmlich?", fragte er forsch. „Waren wir nicht schon bei _Sirius_ und _Du_?"

„Daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern", erwiderte sie kühl. Dann seufzte sie. „Nun kommen Sie schon endlich rein." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und zog die Tür weiter auf.

Sirius starrte sie verdutzt an.

„Du lässt mich rein? Einfach so?"

„Entweder das, oder Sie werden mir Ihre Liebesschwüre auf der Türschwelle vortragen, wo jeder sie hören kann. Darauf kann ich gerne verzichten. Sie herein zu bitten ist da nur das kleinere Übel. Bilden Sie sich also nichts darauf ein."

Das war zwar nicht ganz die Antwort gewesen, die Sirius sich erhofft hatte, aber immer noch besser als nichts. Rasch schlüpfte er durch die Tür, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Sie schob die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Nun? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Sirius griff in seine Robentasche und zog das Etui mit dem Merlin-Orden heraus.

„Ich wollte dir was zeigen… Hey, du trägst ja gar kein Schwarz mehr!"

Gloria atmete deutlich hörbar aus und strich sich über das dunkelblaue Kleid.

„Professor McGonagall hat es mir geborgt."

Sirius legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte sie kritisch.

„Es steht dir nicht. Aber wenn es von McGonagall ist, erklärt das einiges. Ich mochte es, wenn du Schwarz getragen hast. Zusammen mit deinen Haaren hast du dann einfach umwerfend ausgesehen", sagte er ohne groß nachzudenken.

Gloria spürte, wie ihr eine leichte Röte in die Wangen schoss.

Da hatte sie sich extra ein Kleid geborgt, um nicht mehr Trauer tragen zu müssen, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah… was dachte sie da eigentlich für krudes Zeug zusammen? Also ob sie extra wegen ihm… lachhaft.

„Es wäre nicht schicklich, um einen Bruder Trauer zu tragen, der ihm umgekehrten Fall ebenso keine Sekunde gezögert hätte um mich ans Messer zu liefern", erwiderte sie stattdessen.

„Aha", machte Sirius nur. „Und die Trauer um deinen ersten Mann? Ist die damit auch gleich abgehakt?"

„Das ist doch…", begann sie wütend, fing sich aber gleich wieder. „Voldemort ist tot und somit habe ich meinen Schwur, Archies Tod zu rächen, eingelöst. Nichtsdestotrotz wird mein Herz immer ihm gehören."

Sirius kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf.

„Tja… eigentlich wollte ich ein bisschen mit meinem neuen Merlin-Orden angeben – in der Hoffnung dich damit zu beeindrucken… Aber… ich habe so das Gefühl, dass das hier wirklich keinen Sinn hat." Er steckte das Etui wieder ein und sah Gloria direkt in ihre grauen Augen. „Gloria, ich liebe dich. Das weißt du, denn ich habe es dir schon oft genug gesagt. Ich werde auch nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben – aber ich denke, ich werde aufhören, dich mit meiner Nähe – die du als Belästigung und Zumutung empfindest – zu quälen."

„Liebe!", rief Gloria aus. „Was wissen Sie schon von Liebe? Wenn überhaupt, dann begehren Sie mich, meinen Körper. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Sirius leise. „Normaler Weise… würde ich dir Recht geben. Ich war kein Kostverächter. Ich hatte meinen Spaß. Und ich stehe wirklich auf Frauen mit… naja, die eben wie Frauen aussehen. Mit Kurven und…" Er machte einige Handbewegungen, die seine Worte illustrieren sollten, sah aber, dass er sie damit nur wütend machte und ließ es schließlich sein. „Aber bei dir ist das anders. Warum das so ist, weiß ich selbst nicht. Jede andere Frau hätte ich innerhalb von einer Woche flachgelegt – aber bei dir will ich das gar nicht. Bei dir…"

„Wie bitte?", unterbrach ihn Gloria. „Soll das etwa heißen, du findest mich überhaupt nicht begehrenswert? Willst du damit sagen, ich bin abstoßend?"

„Nein, nein", wehrte Sirius entsetzt ab. „Ganz und gar nicht! Es ist nur so… bei dir war ich bereit zu warten. Bis du vielleicht auch… ein wenig… mich gern hast…"

Sein Blick hing unverwandt an ihr.

Einige Haare hatten sich aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und züngelten nun wie kleine Flammen um ihr Gesicht. Ihr energisches Kinn war hochgereckt und die grauen Augen funkelten ihn an. Ihre zierlichen Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und die ganze Energie, die ihren Körper durchtobte und normalerweise nie zu sehen war, ließ die Luft zwischen ihnen knistern. Zumindest kam es Sirius so vor.

„Und gerade jetzt bist du so unglaublich schön, dass…"

„Bei Salazar! Dann küss mich endlich, du Idiot! Worauf wartest du eigentlich noch!", schrie sie ihn an.

Im ersten Moment begriff Sirius überhaupt nicht, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte und er zögerte. Wenn er jetzt irgendetwas Falsches tat, nur weil er glaubte sie hätte gesagt, er solle sie küssen, dann würde er dieses Zimmer wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Er hatte immerhin gesehen, wie sie mit diesen Todessern umgesprungen war – mit dieser Frau war nicht zu spaßen und deshalb… er zuckte leicht zurück, denn nun kam sie auf ihn zu.

Scheiße.

Doch das nächste, was er fühlte, war kein Schlag oder Fluch, sondern ihre Hände an seinen Wangen und ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund.

Das Gefühl, als er spürte, als diese empfindsamen Lippen ihn küssten, war unbeschreiblich. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und fühlte, dass auch sie ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränkte und ihn näher an sich zog. Ihr zerbrechlich wirkender Körper schmiegte sich mit einer Kraft an ihn, die er ihr trotz allem nicht zugetraut hatte.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", nuschelte er undeutlich.

„Hör endlich auf, so ein verdammter Gentleman zu sein. Seit Wochen frage ich mich schon, wie es ist, von dir geküsst zu werden", murmelte sie zurück.

Endlich bewegte sich Sirius wieder auf vertrautem Terrain.

„Dann mach dich mal auf was gefasst. Auf dem Gebiet bin ich Experte…", raunte er ihr zu und er spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen erbebte.

**OoooOoooO**

_**Dienstag, 04. Februar**_

Am nächsten Morgen lag Sirius sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden in Glorias Bett.

Gloria selbst saß bereits an der Frisierkommode und kämmte sich die Haare.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie ihn.

Ihr Spiegelbild lächelte ihm zu.

„Dass ich es vermutlich nie langweilig finden werde, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du dich frisierst", antwortete er und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Nacken.

„Soso", schmunzelte sie. „Ach übrigens – ich gebe gerne zu, dass dieser Drei-Tage-Bart unglaublich… anziehend wirkt. Trotzdem muss er weg", sagte sie leichthin.

„Weg?" Sirius fuhr sich erschreckt mit einer Hand über seine Bartstoppeln. „Warum das denn?"

„Er kratzt."

Sirius grinste schmierig.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich letzte Nacht darüber beschwert hättest. Da konntest du an gewissen Stellen sogar gar nicht genug davon bekommen."

Sie warf ihm einen gespielt strengen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Typische gryffindor'sche Selbstüberschätzung."

„Du wirst mich nie vergessen lassen, dass ich ein Gryffindor war, stimmt's?", fragte er.

„Vielleicht werde ich mit der Zeit lernen darüber hinwegzusehen." Sie legte den Kamm weg und nahm einige Haarklammern zur Hand. „Dir ist aber ebenso bewusst, dass ich meine Prinzipien und insbesondere meine Ansichten über reines Blut nicht ablegen werde."

Sirius seufzte.

„Ich werde darüber hinwegsehen."

„Sirius!"

„Nein, mein Schatz. Du hast dich in einen Blutsverräter verliebt und das bleibt auch so. Du änderst dich mir zuliebe ja auch nicht. Warum sollte ich mich also ändern?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wir werden uns dann wohl jeden einzelnen Tag streiten." Eine leichte Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick.

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Sirius mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken zu. Dann grinste er. „Wir werden uns streiten, bis die Fetzen fliegen und dann werden wir uns genauso versöhnen."

„Bis die Fetzen fliegen?", fragte Gloria mit einem spöttischen Lächeln nach. „Ich denke… daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

„Das hört man gerne", erwiderte Sirius und stand aus dem Bett auf. „Und jetzt lass den Quatsch mit den Haarklemmen und komm wieder ins Bett." Er hob sie ohne großes Federlesen auf seine Arme und trug sie zurück.

„Aber ich wollte frühstücken gehen. Ich habe Hunger", beschwerte sie sich.

„Den habe ich auch", flüsterte Sirius ihr heiser zu und drückte ihr einen gierigen Kuss auf die Halsbeuge.

Gloria seufzte wohlig.

„Können wir noch Mal…" Sie flüsterte ihm den Rest ins Ohr.

Ein lüsternes Grinsen huschte über Sirius' Gesicht.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte."

**OoooOoooO**

Remus hatte den halben Vormittag einige Gespräche mit Schülern geführt, die sich erstaunlich oft nicht so sehr um die traumatischen Ereignisse der letzten Tage gedreht hatten, sondern eher in Richtung Prüfungs-, Berufs- und Zukunftsberatung gingen.

Es überraschte ihn einerseits angenehm, dass die Schüler diese Geschehnisse wohl gut zu bewältigen schienen, andererseits war für derlei Gespräche immer noch eher Lucius Malfoy in seiner Funktion als Schülerberater zuständig.

Auf seine Frage, warum sie sich nicht an Mister Malfoy mit ihren Fragen gewandt hatten, erhielt er jedes Mal die freimütig Antwort, dass sie das ja gerne getan hätten, wenn sie denn seiner habhaft geworden wären.

„Man erwischt ihn einfach nie", erklärte ihm eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin. „Er nimmt zwar noch an den meisten Mahlzeiten teil, aber dann ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. In seinem Büro ist er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gewesen."

Remus beschloss, Lucius beim Mittagessen sehr, sehr vorsichtig darauf anzusprechen. Er wollte es sich mit Severus' Freund nicht schon wieder verscherzen, aber eine simple Frage würde ja wohl noch erlaubt sein.

Sein Vorhaben wurde dadurch vereitelt, dass Lucius nicht am Mittagessen teil nahm.

Severus konnte er auch nicht um Rat fragen, da dieser schon den ganzen Tag mit Madam Pomfrey zu tun hatte, die so schnell wie möglich ihr stark dezimiertes Tränkedepot aufgefüllt haben wollte.

Also ging er nach dem Mittagessen mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend Richtung Kerker, um nachzusehen, ob Lucius in seinen Räumen war.

Als er vor der Tür stand, klopfte er etwas zaghaft an und erhielt keine Antwort. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet.

Dennoch hielt er es für seine Pflicht, die Türklinke auszuprobieren – es könnte ja sein, dass es Lucius nicht gut ging und er sich nicht bemerkbar machen konnte…

Die Klinke gab wider Erwarten nach und Remus öffnete die Tür mit einem überraschten Stirnrunzeln.

Was er in Lucius' Wohnzimmer zu sehen bekam, verschlug ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Als sein Gehirn wieder zaghaft anfing zu funktionieren, bemerkte er mit einem leichten Schreck, dass sein Körper sich der Erotik des vor ihm ausgebreiteten Tableaus nicht gänzlich entziehen konnte.

Sein Bruder und Lucius lagen mitten in dem großen Raum auf dem Fußboden inmitten zahlreicher zerdrückter Rosen. Remus registrierte mit einer leichten Geistesabwesenheit, dass Rhyll aus einigen kleinen Wunden zu bluten schien. Die Rosen mussten wohl dornig sein.

Während Ryhll ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken lag, befand sich Lucius neben ihm, den Kopf auf eine Hand aufgestützt. In seiner freien Hand hielt er eine Rose, mit der er Rhylls Erektion reizte.

Remus beschloss, einfach rückwärts zu gehen und die Tür zu schließen bevor ihn einer der Männer bemerkte.

Doch gerade, als er sich in Bewegung setzte, sah Lucius auf und der Blick aus diesen eisgrauen Augen ließ Remus erstarren.

„Warum machst du nicht weiter?", murrte Rhyll.

„Wir haben Besuch", sagte Lucius kalt.

„Was?", Rhyll hob den Kopf. „Oh", machte er dann. „Remus."

„Ich bin schon weg", krächzte Remus, dessen Mund plötzlich staubtrocken war.

„Wie kommst du hier rein?", fragte Lucius sehr leise.

„Die Tür war offen", flüsterte Remus. „Ich habe geklopft. Und ich dachte…"

Lucius machte eine unwillige Handbewegung.

„Interessiert nicht." Dann fasste er Rhyll ins Auge. „Warum hast du nicht hinter dir abgeschlossen?"

Remus hielt instinktiv den Atem an.

Jetzt würde sich Lucius' Zorn ungebremst auf seinen Bruder richten. Remus hatte jetzt schon Mitleid mit ihm. Doch dann kam es ganz anders.

„Sind das meine Räume oder deine?", gab Rhyll unbeeindruckt zurück. „Außerdem, wenn ich dich erinnern darf, hast du mir dazu überhaupt keine Zeit gelassen. Immerhin bist du gleich über mich…"

„Klappe", befahl Lucius knapp und Rhyll schwieg sofort. Jedoch zierte unübersehbar ein freches Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Lupin – wenn du uns schon beim Sex störst, solltest du wenigstens einen guten Grund dafür haben."

Remus schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf.

„Nichts, was nicht bis nach dem Abendessen warten könnte."

„Was tust du dann noch hier?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich bin schon weg", sagte Remus und ergriff die Flucht.

Draußen auf dem Flur versuchte er, seine brennenden Wangen mit seinen eiskalten Händen zu kühlen.

Merlin – so etwas Peinliches war ihm noch nie passiert.

Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass Lucius ihn nicht zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Minerva McGonagall saß gemeinsam mit dem Direktor in dessen Büro.

Die Sonne war fast schon untergegangen und die beiden Professoren hatten die Hälfte der Kerzen angezündet um die Dämmerung noch ein wenig in Schach zu halten.

„Ich denke, die Siebtklässler dürften mit dem Stoff für ihre Prüfungen keine Probleme haben. Es sind ja nicht allzu viele Stunden ausgefallen", stellte Minerva fest. „Oder meinst du, wir sollten noch einige Stunden mehr ansetzen, Albus?"

„Ich schlage vor, wir warten die Ergebnisse der nächsten Klassenarbeiten ab und entscheiden dann in einer Lehrerkonferenz, ob noch Defizite bestehen, die wir mit einigen zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstunden ausgleichen können", sagte Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva nickte.

„Vernünftig." Sie legte ihre Schreibfeder zwischen zwei Seiten ihres Notizbuchs und klappte es zu. „Dann hätten wir das auch." Sie atmete tief durch. „Ende gut, alles gut."

„Tatsächlich, meine Liebe?", gab Albus nicht unfreundlich zurück.

„Das würde ich schon meinen. Voldemort ist Geschichte, die Schule musste nicht geschlossen werden, es gab keine Verluste auf unseren Seiten, die Schüler sind alle munter und wohlbehalten…"

„Viele Menschen haben gelitten", gab Albus zu bedenken. „Einige auch aufgrund von Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen habe."

„Es ist alles gut ausgegangen", sagte Minerva spröde und stand auf. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es für einige - zweifellos sehr unangenehme und schmerzhafte - Entscheidungen einfach keine Alternativen gab." Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen?"

„Selbstverständlich, meine Liebe. Ich habe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass es Siruptorte zum Nachtisch gibt. Wie könnte ich darauf verzichten?"

Minerva nickte ihm zum Abschied zu und ließ den Schuldirektor allein.

Albus Dumbledore stand aus seinem Sessel auf und ging zum Fenster.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und in dem diffusen Zwielicht verschwammen die Konturen und Farben des verbotenen Waldes völlig mit denen des Himmels.

„Würde ich wieder die gleichen Entscheidungen treffen?", murmelte der alte Zauberer vor sich hin.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war schwierig gewesen, Remus diese Information aus der Nase zu ziehen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Remus' peinlich berührtes Gesicht, die Art wie er in seinem Essen herumstocherte und seine Reaktion auf seine eigene geflüsterte Erzählung amüsierte Severus sehr. Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er war ein Slytherin durch und durch und manchmal konnte er sich die kleinen Gemeinheiten einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Eines ist klar", erklärte Severus und griff nach seiner Tasse. „Das war eine Situation in der ich ungerne mit dir getauscht hätte."

„Reib es mir doch noch öfter unter die Nase!", murrte Remus und sammelte sich wieder.

Zugegeben, Severus hätte gerne mit Remus getauscht. Er wusste, wie ungemein gut Lucius nackt in Kombination mit Rosen aussehen konnte. Einen ähnlichen Spaß hatten sie schon einige Mal miteinander geteilt. Ein angenehmes Prickeln machte sich bei diesem Gedanken sofort in Severus breit. Er wäre ein Lügner vor sich selbst, wenn er sagen würde, dass ihm der Sex mit Lucius kein bisschen fehlen würde.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Nebentür zur Großen Halle und Lucius und Blayden traten ein. Sie besetzten die beiden Plätze zu Remus rechter Seite am Ende des Tisches. Severus erwiderte Lucius' Nicken.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein", begann Remus einen Moment nachdem sich die anderen Beiden gesetzt hatten, „Aber ich wollte dich fragen warum du keine Termine der Schüler annimmst, Malfoy. Einige haben sich bei mir schon nach dir erkundigt."

Severus konnte regelrecht zuhören, wie sich die sarkastische Antwort auf Lucius' Lippen bildete und beschloss zu intervenieren.

„Eine gute Frage. Einige meiner Slytherins haben mich ebenfalls schon darauf angesprochen."

Das war keine Lüge. Severus hatte tatsächlich vorgehabt mit Lucius über dieses Problem zu reden. Warum ihn also nicht jetzt auf die Sache ansprechen? Auf der anderen Seite hatte er keine Lust auf einen neuen Streit zwischen Remus und Lucius. Er würde sich letzten Endes um Lucius kümmern müssen. Mit seiner neugewonnenen Freiheit würde Lucius sich immer weiter von seinem Arbeitsplatz hier in Hogwarts entfernen und obwohl Severus ihn nicht dazu zwingen würde, diesen Job als Schülerberater dauerhaft zu behalten, so würde er aber dafür sorgen, dass sein bester Freund ihn bis zu seinem Fristende auch machen würde.

Er war gerade dabei den Mund zu öffnen um Lucius an seine Pflichten zu erinnern, da fiel ihm Blayden ins Wort.

„Die Frage hat man mir auch schon gestellt", sagte er beiläufig, während er sich von den Platten mit Essen bediente. „Aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, dass du bestimmt Wichtigeres zu tun hast."

Innerlich stöhnte Severus auf. Wenn Blayden nicht aufhörte so etwas zu sagen, dann würde sich Lucius nicht überzeugen lassen.

„Ich habe den Kids gesagt, sie sollen dich in Ruhe lassen und sich auf andere Fachkräfte verlassen", fuhr Blayden fort.

Severus stockte der Atem. Was geschah hier? War Blayden von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Lucius Augen wurden dunkler, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er mit etwas unzufrieden war.

„Hast du das? Nun, das wäre natürlich nicht nötig gewesen, habe ich doch vor, morgen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen meine Terminlisten aufzuhängen. Schließlich muss jemanden den Gören ja eine objektive Meinung anbieten, wenn sie von euch ständig nichts anderes zu hören bekommen, als das was ihr wollt."

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich von seinem Schock zu erholen. Was war hier gerade passiert? Er hatte den Moment gesehen, als Lucius sich dazu entschieden hatte seine Arbeit wieder ernst zu nehmen. Aber wie? Ohne vorsichtiges Gespräch, ohne dass er – Severus, der Lucius am Besten kannte – an Dinge appelierte die Lucius überzeugen würde. Was hatte Blayden da getan?

Severus dachte einen Moment lang nach. Rekapitulierte in seinem Kopf diese Szene. Er blickte zu Blayden, der sich Wein nachschenkte und bemerkte das kleine zufriedene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er leise mit Lucius sprach.

Schock breitete sich in Severus aus, als er verstand. Blayden hatte so getan als hätte er Lucius eine Entscheidung abgenommen, etwas das Lucius hasste wie die Pest. Hat es aber in Fürsorge und Freundlichkeit verpackt und gleichzeitig noch einen Schlag gegen sein Ego ausgeführt, alles ohne dass Lucius wütend geworden war. Und jetzt bedachte Blayden Lucius mit Anerkennung für seine Entscheidung der Sache doch noch Zeit zu widmen. Es war genial.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Eifersucht breitete sich in Severus aus. Bisher kannte niemand Lucius gut genug um so mit umzugehen, niemand bis auf ihn.

Einen Moment lang ergab er sich diesem unangenehmen Gefühl, bevor Remus Lächeln ihn ins Jetzt zurückholte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und seufzte innerlich. Er verstand warum Lucius am Anfang von Severus' Beziehung mit Remus so empfindlich gewesen war. Jemanden zu teilen, bei dem man es nicht gewöhnt war, schien für Lucius genau so schwer gewesen zu sein wie für ihn, jetzt da er es realisiert hatte.

Severus ließ sich während des Essens in ein angenehmes Gespräches mit Lucius und Blayden verwickeln, in das Remus sich dann ebenfalls einbrachte. Mit einem inneren Grinsen erkannte Severus, dass es zwar schwierig war alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen, dass man einem alten Wolf – oder besser gesagt einer alten Schlange – dennoch neue Tricks beibringen konnte.

**OoooOoooO**

_**tbc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lorelei**: Also… vielen Dank erst Mal für die vielen Anmerkungen in euren letzten Reviews.

**Toyo**: Die letzten Reviews bleiben daher auch leider unbeantwortet, eben weil da noch einige Anregungen drin waren.

**Lucius**: Und nicht, weil ihr zu faul dazu wart?

**Lorelei**: Och…

**Toyo**: Gar nicht!

Severus: Aha. Ihr wart sicher viel zu beschäftigt mit den letzten Kapiteln. Stimmt's?

**Lorelei**: Genau!

**Toyo**: So war es und nicht anders!

**Lucius**: Warum formulierst du ihnen auch noch ihre Ausreden?

**Severus**: Sie bezahlen mich dafür.


	98. Kapitel achtundneunzig

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-eight

# 98 #

* * *

**OoooOoooO**

_**Eine Woche vor den Osterferien…**_

Die stickige Luft die den Raum erfüllte, war schwer und roch stark nach den getrockneten Rattenschwänzen. Trotz der weit geöffneten Tür und den gekippten Kerkerfenstern schien keinerlei Frische in den Raum zu kommen. Immer und immer wieder warfen die schweren, kochenden Kessel eine neue Wolke von grünblauem Rauch aus, der die Luft im Kerker noch unerträglicher werden ließ. Alle Schüler arbeiteten mit geduckten Köpfen. Kein leises Getuschel war zu hören, nur das Geräusch der schneidenden Messer auf hölzernem Untergrund gemischt mit dem Brodeln der Kessel und dem Rascheln von Pergamenten, nur ab und an war ein leises Stöhnen eines Schülers zu hören.

Harry sah von seinem Schneidebrett auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhanges den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Drachenbaumwurzeln lagen fein säuberlich geschnitten vor ihm. Er legte das scharfe Messer bei Seite und blickte in die Runde. Eine derartig ruhige und konzentrierte Zaubertrankstunde hatte Harry noch seit dem letzten Jahr kaum einmal erlebt. Gryffindors und Slytherins arbeiteten in gemischten Dreiergruppen zusammen ohne irgendeine Widerrede oder Gemurre – doch das war nun keine Seltenheit mehr. Auch wenn es immer noch Konkurrenzkämpfe gab, so hatten die Schüler doch gelernt, wann es vorteilhaft war, sich auf Teamarbeit einzulassen.

Vor Harry arbeitete Hermine mit Pansy Parkinson und Milicent Bullstrode. Am Tisch links neben den Mädchen sah er Seamus und Dean die mit der Slytherin Blaise Zabini eine Gruppe bildeten. Hinter diesen Dreien arbeiteten Neville, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe um einen Kessel. Harry fiel auf, dass Neville in Snapes Unterricht viel mehr Selbstvertrauen an den Tag legte, als das früher der Fall gewesen war. Diese neue Selbstsicherheit wirkte sich auch äußerst positiv auf die Qualität seiner Zaubertränke und somit auch seiner Noten aus.

Harry war gerade im Begriff sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen, als er bemerkte, dass ihn jemand an seinem Ärmel zog. Er wandte seinen Blick nach rechts. Seine Augen trafen auf das sturmfarbene Grau der Augen seines Freundes Draco Malfoy.

"Die Drachenbaumwurzeln", sagte Draco kurz.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff was Draco von ihm wollte, dann griff er nach dem Brett mit den Wurzeln und reichte es Draco. Manchmal hatte ein Blick in diese grauen Augen diesen Effekt, dass Harry alles um sich herum vergaß.

Draco nahm das Brett entgegen und drehte sich wieder dem Kessel zu. Er kippte die Wurzel, die Harry vorbereitet hatte, in den Kessel und begann sofort umzurühren. Er zählte die Runden, die er mit dem großen Löffel machte, leise mit. Als er bei acht angelangt war, begann er in die andere Richtung zu rühren. Als er fertig war, schürte er das Feuer des Kessels mit einem Zauberspruch und beschäftigte sich dann wieder mit seinen Notizen.

Harry schmunzelte. Wie viel sich auch geändert haben mochte – im Allgemeinen, aber auch zwischen ihnen beiden im Besonderen – so war Draco doch noch immer kurz angebunden, wenn er konzentriert arbeitete. Harry störte sich nicht daran, denn er wusste, dass auf solche Phasen immer wieder andere Zeiten folgten, in denen sich Draco ausschließlich mit Harry beschäftigte und das war dann wieder ausgesprochen angenehm.

Als sich Harry gerade die nächste Zutat greifen wollte, fing Snape mit seinem Rundgang durch die Klasse an. Einige Schüler, an denen er vorbeiging und missbilligende Blicke in ihre Kessel geworfen hatte, wichen vor ihm zurück.

Trotz allem, was sich geändert hatte, so war Snape als Lehrer doch immer noch der gleiche Tyrann wie zu Beginn von Harrys Schulzeit. Harry konnte sich das nicht wirklich erklären, denn er hatte Snape ja auch schon anders erlebt und aus Andeutungen von Remus konnte er entnehmen, dass – zumindest für Remus – Snape den Traumprinzen schlechthin abgab.

"Wenn die Drachenbaumwurzeln fertig verkocht sind, dann holt euch eine Phiole mit Greifenblut. Denkt daran das Blut erst dazuzumischen, wenn der Trank vollständig transparent geworden ist", sagte Snape da in die Stille hinein. „Und geben Sie sich dieses Mal gefälligst etwas mehr Mühe mit diesem Trank als das letzte Mal."

Harry dachte an den Anfang dieses Schuljahres zurück, als Snape sie bereits den äußerst schwierigen Morpheus-Trank hatte brauen lassen. Damals hatten fast alle Schüler jämerlich versagt. Wie es dieses Mal ausgehen würde, konnte Harry nicht beurteilen.

Snape blieb nun neben Harrys Tisch stehen. Er schaute in den Kessel und auf die vorbereiteten Zutaten. Er nickte nur kurz Malfoy zu und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Von Ron konnte man ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören.

"Beenden Sie Ihre Arbeiten für heute. Ich erwarte, dass die Kessel ordnungsgemäß zugedeckt werden und Sie Ihre Plätze erst verlassen wenn sie aufgeräumt sind." Er warf Hermine und Malfoy einen scharfen Blick zu. "Und von ihnen beiden erwarte ich, dass Sie als Schulsprecher die Aufsicht übernehmen und kontrollieren, dass alles ohne weitere Unfälle von Statten geht." Er wartete nur, bis die beiden nickten und verschwand dann durch die Tür neben seinem Lehrerpult, welche in sein Büro führte.

Als Harry Snape hinterher sah, warf er noch einmal einen Blick in seinen Kessel. Wie es schien hatte die Lektüre in seinem Weihnachtsgeschenk von Snape tatsächlich etwas bewirkt. Für einen Augenblick verlor sich Harry in der Erinnerung an dieses Weihnachten, das sich so weit entfernt anfühlte, wie etwas auch einem anderen Zeitalter. Dabei war es nur ein paar Monate her... Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Wer konnte sagen, dass ein paar Monate nicht in der Lage waren Leben zu verändern.

**OoooOoooO**

"Der Tyrann Snape hat wieder zugeschlagen. Ich glaub' s nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore diese Sklaventreiberei immer noch duldet. Immerhin haben wir Voldemort erledigt, da könnten sie uns schon ein bisschen besser behandeln", beschwerte sich Ron laut, als er seine Bücher wegpackte.

"Womöglich noch mit Frühstück ans Bett?", sagte Hermine scharf. Sie stand vor den Jungs und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Snape ist ein brillanter Tränkemeister. Er wird wisse, was er tut und Dumbledore auch. Wenn ihr nach eurem Abschluss versuchen werdet, Arbeit zu finden, werdet ihr feststellen, dass euch niemand etwas schenkt. Ich denke einfach, dass Professor Snape uns diese Lektion bereits jetzt erteilen will. Ihr solltet also nicht so respektlos von ihm reden. Wenigstens nicht hier, schließlich könnte er euch immer noch hören. Eigentlich müsste ich euch Punkte abziehen", schloss sie mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern.

„Ich hätte es selbst nicht besser sagen können, Granger", sagte Draco, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Warum gehst du mit Wiesel nicht schon vor – Harry und ich räumen den Rest hier noch auf."

Ron grinste. Draco beleidigte sie beide nach wie vor – doch es geschah eher aus Gewohnheit und der gehässige Stachel fehlte den Worten mittlerweile völlig.

„Gute Idee, Malfoy", sagte Ron und legte einen Arm um Hermine. „Komm' wir gehen ein bisschen an den See."

„Du willst doch nur wieder schmusen", tadelte Hermine, doch eine leichte Röte hatte ihre Wangen überzogen.

„Stimmt. Und ich glaube fast, diese zwei", er zeigte mit dem Kinn auf Harry und Draco, „wollen das auch. Also gib ihnen ein bisschen Privatsphäre."

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich", protestierte Hermine.

„Hör auf das Wiesel und verschwinde", sagte Draco knapp und gab Hermine einen kleinen Schubs.

Als Harry und Draco endlich allein in dem Klassenzimmer waren, hob Harry beide Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe.

„Soso – du willst also hier mit mir schmusen?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Schmusen… manchmal frage ich mich, was die beiden für Schundromane lesen", beschwerte sich Draco. „Aber immerhin, ganz falsch lag das Wiesel nicht." Er stellte sich hinter Harry und schlang seine Arme um dessen Körper. „Aber ich würde es eher Umsetzung einer langgehegten Fantasie nennen."

„Mmmhhh", machte Harry. „Eine schmutzige Fantasie?"

„Wie lange kennst du mich schon?" Draco tat beleidigt. „Natürlich eine schmutzige!"

Beide jungen Männer lachten.

„Mit Snape nebenan?", fragte Harry nach. „Weißt du, ich hab' nämlich noch genug vom letzten Mal, als er uns erwischt hat."

„Ich weiß aus gut unterrichteter Quelle, dass mein Vater gerade bei ihm ist, um sich zu verabschieden. Da sind die beiden eine Weile beschäftigt… aber eigentlich spielte der große, leere Schrank da hinten eine zentrale Rolle in meiner Fantasie."

Harry erschauerte.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?", flüsterte er heiser und leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen.

Beide bekamen nicht mehr mit, dass die Tür zu Snapes Büro erst jetzt ins Schloss gezogen wurde…

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius saß auf der Ecke von Snapes Schreibtisch und ließ sein freies Bein müßig hin- und herpendeln.

„Was tun die Bengel da draußen?", fragte er.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen – aber ich werde die Hauselfen gleich morgen diesen Schrank verbrennen lassen."

Lucius sah sinnend ins Leere.

„Ich frage mich, wer von beiden auf diese Idee gekommen ist…"

„Zu welchem Schluss auch immer du kommst – ich will es nicht hören", wehrte Severus ab.

Es begann eine unangenehme Stille, die sich sich für einige Minuten über beide Männer ausbreitete. Der eine schien den Anfang nicht machen zu wollen, der andere schien zu hoffen nichts hören zu müssen. Keiner der Beiden war ein Mann der vor einer Herausforderung den Schwanz einzog, aber manchmal war es einfacher einem Feind mit gezogenem Zauberstab zu begegnen, als sich von einem Freund zu verabschieden.

„Hättest du je gedacht, dass es zu all dem kommen würde?", fragte Lucius in die Stille hinein.

„Nein. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte... damals, wäre ich gerannt und hätte es für eine gute Idee gehalten", kommentierte Severus und setzte sich Lucius gegenüber.

„Wir waren immer schlecht im Auf Wiedersehen sagen, nicht wahr?"

Die Frage schien Severus nicht zu überraschen, sie klang sehr vertraut.

„Ja, und ich antworte dir dasselbe immer wieder. Wir werden mit den Jahren auch nicht besser darin. Schließlich beginnen wir, wie es scheint, damit schon Wochen bevor es akut wird."

Wieder eine Phase des Schweigens.

Severus erinnerte sich an Begebenheiten des Abschieds, an denen er an diesem Punkt aufgestanden und gegangen war, an Abschiede in denen Lucius nach langem Schweigen sich nur kurz verabscheidet hatte und sich dann abgewandt hatte. Nein, sie waren wirklich nicht besonders gut im Verabschieden.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir immer nach der Regel _Alles oder Nichts_ gelebt haben?" Lucius blickte auf und Severus konnte trotz der ernsten Worte wegen dieses Blickes nur Lächeln. „Wenn wir uns gesehen haben, längere Zeit, dann waren wir immer sehr schnell wieder ein Paar... mehr oder weniger und wir haben immer gewusst, dass es intensiv und verzehrend ist, jedenfalls zu Beginn. Wir hatten nie das Zeug zur Ewigkeit aber es war immer ein bequemes Arangement."

„Das sollte man meinen, Bruder." Severus legte viel Gefühl und Betonung auf das letzte Wort.

Lucius lächelte. „Ja, und ich denke, wir sollten den Fehler der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Komm mich besuchen! Und ich meine nicht nur zu meinem Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten. Komm öfter, jeden Monat; besser noch jede Woche."

„Hast du genug Aufmerksamkeit übrig, wenn du dich um Blayden kümmern musst?" Severus versuchte, den Spott aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen aber es gelang ihm nicht vollständig.

„Rhyll ist ein erwachsener Mann und sehr gut in der Lange sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Außerdem magst du ihn doch ein bisschen. Er ist uns ähnlich und das spürst du."

„Wenn das so laufen soll, dann weißt du, dass du mit Remus' zeitweiliger Anwesenheit in deinem Haus leben musst. Ich habe euch beiden gesagt, dass ich für keinen von euch Partei ergreife, aber wenn ihr Beide Teil meines Lebens sein wollt, dann lebt mit dem jeweils anderen."

Lucius seufzte. „Glaubst du ich hätte damit nicht schon gerechnet? Außerdem ist er Rhylls jüngerer Bruder und ich werde mich nicht zwischen Rhyll und seine Familie stellen. Ich möchte ihn schließlich sehr lange behalten." Ein Schmunzeln glitt überLucius Lippen. „Dann bring ihn mit. Es ist okay für mich. Tief im Inneren habe ich ihm schon verziehen." Das Schmunzeln verwandelte sich in ein böses Grinsen. „Aber mein innerer Slytherin verbietet es mir, ihn so schnell vom Haken zu lassen."

Severus erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ich sehe was du meinst." Dann wandte er sich wieder ernster an Lucius. „Du bist dir auch sicher auf was du dich mit Blayden einlässt? Der Mann ist ein Bonvivant und ein Faulpelz aller erster Güteklasse."

„Ich weiß - und es sind beides Dinge die ich an ihm mag. Ich liebe diesen Mann, und das zu sagen ist für mich so neu und überwältigend, dass ich es die Häfte der Zeit eher leugne. Er ist ein Faulpelz, aber das ist mir auch egal. Er kann von mir aus die ganze Zeit in Malfoy Manor verbringen. Von den meisten Mrs Malfoys in der Geschichte wurde nicht mehr verlangt."

Stille. Dann beganngen beide zu lachen.

„Warum führen wir dieses Gespräch eigentlich jetzt schon, Luc? Das Schuljahr ist noch nicht vorbei", fragte Severus, während er versuchte seine vom Lachen schnelle Atmung zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil wir so die Chance hätten mehrere Anläufe zu machen bis einer auch funktioniert. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir so einsichtig sind."

Severus griff nach der Teekanne, die gerade von der Hauselfe auf dem Tisch abgestellt wurde und goss sich und Lucius ein. Lucius griff nach der Tasse und nippte daran.

„Gibt es vielleicht noch etwas, das du mir in Bezug auf Rhyll sagen willst? Ich habe gerade eben bemerkt, dass dein Tonfall sehr scharf wird wenn du von ihm sprichst."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das musst du dir eingebildet haben. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir zu ihm noch sagen sollte."

„Da! Schon wieder dieser scharfe Tonfall", kommentierte Lucius.

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben über sich selbst stellte Severus die Teetasse ab. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich dir dazu sagen soll", antwortete Severus knapp.

Lucius musterte seinen Freund sehr genau, bevor sich ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen stahl. Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich als Reaktion darauf sofort unheilverkündend zusammen.

„Tja, ich denke du weißt was dein Problem ist und ich bin mir sicher mit der Zeit wirst du dich damit abfinden", bemerkte Lucius obenhin.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe keine Ahnung wo von du redest...", blaffte der Tränkemeister.

„Du bist eifersüchtig", sagte Lucius grinsend.

„Das ist doch lächerlich."

„Ist es das? Ich kann sagen, ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung. Über sehr lange Zeit war ich der Einzige, der dich wirklich gut kannte. Das hat sich jetzt geändert und es hat mich zu Beginn sehr gestört. Warum sollte es bei dir anders sein?"

Severus schwieg. Obwohl Lucius recht hatte, würde er es mit Worten nicht eingestehen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass sein Blick Bände sprach und Lucius auch Antwort genug war.

„Und? Womit wirst du dich beschäftigen, wenn du endlich wieder zu Hause bist?", fragte Severus.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie immer, vielleicht auch mit etwas vollkommen anderen. Schließlich habe ich bald wieder den Luxus, es mir aussuchen zu können. Zu Beginn habe ich meine alten Hobbies und immer noch relativ gute Kontakte in das Ministerium. Ich werde also genug Dinge finden um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben."

Das Schweigen, das jetzt folgte, hatte nichts von dem Schweigen zu tun, das sich zuvor in ihrem Gespräch breit gemacht hatte.

Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Beide sahen sich an. Es würde anders werden - dieses Mal – zwischen ihnen und mit anderen und als sie sich in die Augen sahen wussten sie beide, dass ein gutes _Anders_ sein würde.

„Wie wäre es heute Abend mit einem kleinen Spiel in geselliger Runde, dann könnte ich dir unter anderem meine Idee unterbreiten, den Sommer zusammen mit Remus bei dir zu verbringen", sagte Severus plötzlich.

Lucius blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Wo kam denn jetzt diese Idee her?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich habe das Bedürfnis spontan zu sein", erwiderte Severus.

„Von mir aus", grinste Lucius. „Ich bin schon gespannt wie diese Idee aussehen wird. Sagen wir nach dem Abendessen, ein Partie Schach bei mir?"

„Nein!" entgegnete Severus. „Nach dem Abendessen, Poker bei mir. Bring deinen Freund mit, ich bring meinen mit."

Ein sehr koketes Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucius Lippen. „Oh ja, ich bin sehr gespannt."

**OoooOoooO**

Auch am späten Nachmittag war der Himmel noch strahlend blau, so dass es die meisten Schüler ins Freie trieb.

„Los!" sagte Goyle und zeigte nach vorne. „Bevor die Sonne untergeht, will ich auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Pässe mit Quaffel ausprobieren."

Crabbe nickte nur, beschleunigte aber auch seine Schritte.

„Ich will aber auch eine Runde auf dem Besen drehen", verkündete Morgana mit entschlossener Stimme und beschleunigte ebenfalls ihre Schritte in Richtung des Quidditch-Feldes.

Harry wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und ihr versichern, dass er sie auf jeden Fall eine Runde mit ihm drehen lassen würde, da fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort.

„Auf keinen Fall, junges Fräulein. Erstklässlern ist es nicht erlaubt ohne die Aufsicht eines Lehrers auf einen Besen zu steigen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, behielt seinen Kommentar aber für sich, was Harry zum Lächeln brachte. Da war sie, die Stimme der Vernunft. Harry gestand sich in diesem Moment ein, dass er Hermine und ihre Lektionen vermissen würde. Nicht nur diese, er würde alles an ihr vermissen. Es würde anders sein, wenn er sie nicht mehr jeden Tag sah, genau wie Ron. Doch darüber wollte er lieber nicht so genau nachdenken, denn das stimmte ihn wirklich traurig.

Es war ein erster Blick in die Zukunft. Vielleicht kein schöner, aber das war egal. Sie wurden schließlich erwachsen und die Schulzeit würde bald zu Ende sein. Noch hatte er keine Ahnung ob er mit Ron zusammen ins Auroren-Programm einsteigen würde – er hatte wieder angefangen darüber nachzudenken – vielleicht würden sie beide auch etwas ganz anderes machen. Vielleicht würden Draco und Hermine auf dieselbe Universität gehen.

Überall gab es ein _vielleicht_ und gerade jetzt gefiel es Harry.

Die Möglichkeiten waren groß und die ganze Welt stand ihnen offen, stand _ihm_ offen, dem Jungen der bis vor weniger Zeit noch keine Zukunft gehabt hat.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Hey Kumpel, wir reden schon seit fünf Minuten mit dir und du starrst nur in die Gegend", sagte Ron zu ihm. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Nur ein bisschen in Gedanken versunken, aber keine Sorge. Mit geht es so gut wie noch nie!"

Darauf hin nickte Ron ihm zu.

„Dann los. Die anderen sind schon auf dem Quidditch-Feld und Draco hat mit Hermine gewettet, dass wenn er in einer Minute mehr Aritmantikformeln aufzählt als sie, muss sie mit ihm ein Runde auf dem Besen drehen." Ron grinste breit.

„Wow, Hermine auf einem Besen. Das muss ich sehen."

Harry joggte das letzte bisschen zum Quidditch-Feld. Die Zukunft würde kommen, mit jeden neuen Tag der anbrach und Harry würde sich den Herausforderungen stellen, klein oder groß. Keiner dieser Schritte würde ihm Angst machen.

Sein wirkliches Abenteuer lag noch vor ihm.

**OoooOoooO**

_**eigentlich ist es jetzt zuENDE…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lucius: **Wie? Was? Zu-Ende? Jetzt schon?

**Severus**: Das geht ja wohl gar nicht!

**Lorelei**: Lernt erst mal richtig lesen.

**Toyo**: Da steht „eigentlich".

**Lucius**: Ja und?

**Lorelei**: Es gibt noch ein „un-eigentlich".

**Severus**: Manchmal könnt ihr einen zur Verzweiflung treiben. Was bedeutet in diesem Fall „un-eigentlich"?

**Toyo**: Es gibt noch einen Epilog.

**Lorelei**: Jawoll. Einen der total zu dieser Story gehört.

**Lucius**: Spielt der auch erst in 19 Jahren?

**Toyo**: Für wen hältst du uns?

**Severus**: Für Sadisten.

**Lorelei**: Nein… unser Epilog spielt ein Jahr später. Und ich kann schon mal so viel verraten: Es wird in großem Stil und großer Runde Ostern gefeiert.

**Toyo**: Und das 100. Kapitel ist auch schon in Vorbereitung. Das mit den Extras. Habt ihr also noch irgendwelche Fragen zu dieser Story? Dann immer her damit.


	99. Kapitel neunundneunzig Epilog

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter ninety-nine

# 99 #

* * *

**OoooOoooO**

_**Epilog – ein Jahr später…**_

Es war Ostern und Lucius Malfoy hatte zum Brunch – im engsten Kreis - nach Malfoy Manor geladen.

Severus und Remus waren dieser Einladung gefolgt und saßen nun gemeinsam mit dem Gastgeber und Romulus Blayden – der vor ungefähr einem Jahr ins Manor eingezogen war – in der Bibliothek und tranken genießerisch ein Glas Champagner.

„Ausgezeichneter Jahrgang", bemerkte Severus anerkennend.

Lucius nickte.

„Francois hat mir einige Flaschen geschickt. Zusammen mit den besten Grüßen meiner Ex-Frau."

„Die Scheidung ist durch?", fragte Remus überrascht. „Das hat…"

„Eine Ewigkeit gedauert, ich weiß", schloss Lucius ab. „Aber zum Teil lag die Verzögerung auch daran, dass es sehr umständlich war, Narcissa – nachdem sie ihren Tod vorgetäuscht hatte – offiziell wieder zu einer lebenden Person zu machen. Es ist interessant wie kompliziert manche Dinge doch sind. Hat man dich einmal zu den Akten gelegt, beweis erst einmal, dass es wirklich du bist, der noch lebt." Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Rhyll lachte.

„Ich nehme an, die beiden werden mit der Eheschließung keine Zeit mehr verschwenden."

„Sicher nicht", stimmte Lucius zu. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Narcissa wünscht eine Mai-Braut zu sein. Was nichts anderes heißt, die hier anwesenden Herrschaften dürfen schon ihre Gaderobe für diesen Event bereit legen. Die Einladungen müssten in kurzer Zeit eintreffen."

„Du bist also sicher, dass Narcissa mich einladen wird?", fragte Severus mit einiger Skepsis in der Stimme.

„Du hängst dich zu sehr an Kleinigkeiten auf. Unsere Affäre damals hat die Dinge nur beschleunigt. Narcissa und ich wussten, dass unser Ehe-Arrangement aus sehr vielen Kompromissen bestehen würde."

„Eure Affären, Seitensprünge und Beziehungen miteinander hören nie auf, mich zu überraschen", lachte Romulus und fing sich sofort einen vernichtetenden Blick seines Bruders ein. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hand.

„Werden Draco und Potter dann gleich dort bleiben?", fragte Remus, der, wie es schien, das Thema schnell wechseln wollte. „Oder sind sie mittlerweile nicht mehr bei den beiden zu Besuch? Draco schrieb in seinem letzten Brief an Severus, sie wollten noch weiter nach Italien."

„Im Moment sind sie in Rom", erwiderte Lucius. „Ich denke, sie werden demnächst wieder hier sein. Draco kann im Ministerium auch nicht ewig Urlaub nehmen."

„Er nimmt seinen Beruf sehr ernst, oder?", meinte Remus behutsam. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, welche Bemerkungen Lucius gegenüber angebracht waren und welche nicht, aber immerhin war das letzte Jahr ohne größere Komplikationen vergangen und Remus begann, sich wieder natürlicher zu verhalten, wenn er sich in Lucius' Gesellschaft befand.

In Lucius' Gesicht konnte man deutlichen Vaterstolz ablesen.

„Ja, es hat ganz den Anschein. Aber trotz seines Eifers wird er nicht umhin kommen die zwei Pflichtjahre an der Merlin-Universität in London zu absolvieren. Harry hingegen…" Er seufzte. „Bei ihm habe ich als Schülerberater offensichtlich versagt. Er weiß immer noch nicht, was er tun will. Gerade scheint er sich als Schriftsteller zu versuchen."

„Das klingt… interessant", meinte Remus unschlüssig und fragte sich ehrlich worüber Harry schreiben wollte. Etwa seine Erlebnisse in Hogwarts? Wohl eher nicht.

„Ja, das trifft es", stimmte Lucius gedehnt zu. „_Interessant_ ist das richtige Wort."

Rhyll trank mit einem großen Schluck sein Glas leer.

„Ich habe Hunger. Auf wen warten wir denn eigentlich noch?"

Lucius schenkte ihm unaufgefordert nach.

„Auf Gloria und Sirius Black, wie du sehr gut weißt." In diesem Moment drangen von der Eingangshalle her Wortfetzen und andere Geräusche zu den vier wartenden Männern. „Und so wie es klingt, sind sie gerade angekommen."

Lucius hatte kaum den Satz beendet, als die Tür zur Bibliothek förmlich aufflog und mit lautem Krach gegen die Wand schlug. Herein stürmte Gloria, die ohne einen Gruß an den vier Männern vorbeirauschte.

Es wäre ein beeindruckenderes Entree gewesen, wenn Gloria nicht sehr deutlich schwanger gewesen wäre und folglich Mühe hatte, ihre zunehmende Leibesfülle auszubalancieren.

Auf ihren Fersen folgte Sirius, der eine triumphierende Miene zur Schau trug.

„Jetzt musst du mich heiraten!", rief er ihr zu.

„Einen Dreck werde ich!", gab Gloria heftig zurück.

Severus beugte sich zu Remus hinüber.

„Ist das Thema immer noch nicht durch", fragte er Remus halblaut.

„Offensichtlich nicht", gab dieser kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Remus hatte die beiden schon öfter im Grimmauld Place besucht, den Gloria aber erst zu ihrem Domizil auserkoren hatte, als ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr zu verbergen gewesen war – und seit Harry bei Draco in dessen Londoner Wohnung (die das Weihnachtsgeschenk seines Vaters gewesen war) eingezogen war. Bei diesen Besuchen waren Streitereien – meist um das Thema _Heirat_ – nahezu an der Tagesordnung gewesen.

Rhyll betrachtete nachdenklich sein Glas Champagner und kam offensichtlich zu dem Schluss, dass er es brauchen würde, denn er leerte es erneut in einem Zug.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, braucht das Kind der beiden einen Psychater noch bevor es in die Pubertät kommt", flüsterte Rhyll so leise, dass man Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er dann lauter, wobei er seine Frage an niemanden bestimmtes richtete.

Sirius wandte sich ihm freudestrahlend zu.

„Sie bekommt Zwillinge. Ist das nicht fabelhaft? Und deshalb wirst du mich heiraten, hast du verstanden?", schrie er seine Liebste an.

„Das fällt mir im Traum nicht ein", keifte diese zurück. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich dich nicht heiraten werde. Und die Tatsache, dass es statt einem nun eben zwei Kinder sind, wird nichts daran ändern."

Sirius' Augen verengten sich.

„Meine Kinder werden nicht als Bastarde aufwachsen. Du heiratest mich und damit basta!"

Gloria verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht.

Sirius atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Fürs Bett bin ich dir also gut genug, aber für mehr reicht es nicht – oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Endlich hast du es begriffen!", gab Gloria gehässig zurück.

Lucius, der die ganze Szene bislang sehr gelassen verfolgt hatte, sah, dass Gloria ihre Hand nach einer Vase ausstreckte.

„Gloria, meine Liebe, ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht gestatten, mit dieser kostbaren Vase nach Black zu werfen."

Gloria musterte ihn kurz mit kriegerisch vorgerecktem Kinn, ließ dann jedoch ihre Hand sinken.

„Schön. Dann eben nicht. Der Raum würde aber entscheiden durch die Abwesenheit dieser Vase gewinnen", erklärte sie sehr damenhaft.

Wer genau hinsah, konnte erkennen, wie sich Lucius' Kiefer zusammenpressten. Im Gegensatz zu dieser eher subtileren Geste des Zorns war das tiefe Einatmen – das nach einer kurzen Pause mit einem genervten Ausatmen endete – ein weit deutlicheres Anzeichen seiner Gemütsverfassung.

Er wandte sich an Sirius.

„Du hast mir damals in der Nacht des Kampfes meinen Zauberstab wiedergebracht. Dafür war ich dir bis jetzt etwas schuldig. Aber mit dem, was ich gleich für dich tun werde, werden wir quitt sein, Black."

Sirius schenkte ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts.

Die eisgrauen Augen, mit dem nun kalten Blick, hefteten sich an Gloria.

„Du wirst Black heiraten!" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen", begehrte sie auf. „Lieber würde ich…"

„Ich bin es leid, mir diese Zickereien und das Gekeife anzuhören. Du, meine liebe Cousine, solltest dich vielleicht öfter daran erinnern, dass du eine Dame bist und diese Rolle nicht nur spielst. Du hast dir Black angelacht, dich verliebt und trägst seine Kinder. Du solltest also aufhören die Halsstarrige zu mimen und _Ja_ sagen. Zum Einen geziemt sich das nicht, und zum Anderen hat dir die _Ich-werde-dich-nie-heiraten-Szenen_, die du aufführst, keiner von uns jemals abgekauft. Besinn' dich endlich und triff die richtig Entscheidung, bevor ich mich gezwungen sehe, dich in deinem _gesegneten_ Zustand aus meinem Haus zu werfen!"

Stille breitet sich in der Bibliothek aus.

Sirius blickte skeptisch von Lucius zu Gloria.

„Also… dann… willst du jetzt meine Frau werden?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Gloria senkte leicht den Kopf, doch sie konnte die verräterische Röte ihrer Wangen nicht verbergen.

„Ja, das will ich", sagte sie leise.

Mit wenigen raschen Schritten war Sirius bei ihr und umarmte sie zärtlich, zumindest soweit ihr Bauch das zuließ.

„Aber nur, wenn du es wirklich willst", meinte Sirius besorgt.

Gloria lächelte.

„Natürlich will ich. Du meinst, weil Lucius…? Ach, der hat mir gar nichts zu befehlen. Aber er hat schon Recht. Ich liebe dich, ich habe mich benommen wie eine Furie… aber… ich hätte dir schon irgendwann erlaubt, mich zu heiraten."

Sirius grinste.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich zur Einschulung unserer Kinder."

„Möglich", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Nun küsst euch endlich", rief Rhyll ihnen zu. „Damit wir endlich essen können."

**OoooOoooO**

Nach dem Essen verließen Lucius und seine Gäste das Speisezimmer und kehrten wieder in die Bibliothek zurück, um dort noch den Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen.

Sirius saß mit Gloria auf einem Sofa und hatte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt.

Sie unterhielten sich leise, doch es war klar, dass sie nach Namen für den Familienzuwachs suchten.

Remus und sein Bruder hatten ein altes Buch aus dem Regal gezogen und diskutierten nun über Gegenflüche.

„Und mit dir und Romulus läuft es gut?", fragte Severus Lucius und rührte in seinem Espresso, um ihn etwas abzukühlen.

Lucius' Blick ruhte liebevoll auf Rhyll.

„Ja, kann man so sagen", sagte er zufrieden.

„Was tut er eigentlich den ganzen Tag?"

Lucius lächelte.

„Nichts. Oder… zumindest nicht viel. Meistens lümmelt er im Bett oder auf dem Sofa herum, liest, vergräbt sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder schlägt seine Zeit im Club tot und wartet, bis ich nach Hause komme."

Ein zweifelnder Blick aus nachtschwarzen Augen streifte den blonden Slytherin.

„Und das macht dir nichts aus? Und ihm wird es nicht zu langweilig? Ich fürchte, für mich wäre das nichts."

„Es ist offensichtlich ein Lebensstil, der ihm zusagt. Mir hingegen sagt es zu, dass er mir zur Verfügung steht, wann immer ich will."

Severus lächelte wissend.

„Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass deine Gefühle eindeutig intensiverer Natur sind."

Lucius zog leicht die Nase hoch.

„Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren."

Ein entspanntes Lachen entschlüpfte Severus' Lippen.

„Und wie hat man sich das vorzustellen, dass er dir zur Verfügung steht? Du könntest ruhig etwas konkreter werden."

Einer hochgezogenen blonden Augenbraue folgte ein Blick nach links und rechts, dann sagte Lucius in verschwörerischem Flüsterton: „Wenn du Einzelheiten willst, mein Freund, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht nächste Woche einmal nur zu zweit treffen. Du weißt aber, dass Informationen immer mit anderen Informationen bezahlt werden."

„Dessen bin ich mir voll bewusst. Ich denke, wir werden einen anregeneden Abend verbringen", erwiderte Severus in ähnlichem Ton. „ Mittwoch um halb Sieben in den Drei Besen?"

„Ich werde es mir notieren."

Beide Männer lächelten verschwörerisch und nahmen einen kleinen Schluck aus ihren Tassen.

„Ach, das ist doch Quatsch", rief Rhyll auf einmal laut aus und lief mit dem Buch in der Hand zu Lucius und Severus. „Luc, wo hast du diesen dämlichen Schmöker her? Da steht nur Müll drin."

„Er will nur nicht zugeben, dass er Unrecht hat", meinte Remus, der seinem Bruder gefolgt war. „Es geht darum, dass…"

Lucius brachte beide Brüder mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Interessiert mich nicht. Zumindest nicht im Augenblick… denn ich habe neulich etwas wiedergefunden, das wesentlich interessanter sein dürfte." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein schmales Notizbuch mit grün-schwarzem Einband aus seiner Westentasche.

„Das gibt's nicht", japste Severus. „Du hast es noch?"

„Ja", bestätigte Lucius zufrieden. „Es fiel mir erst vor ein paar Tagen wieder in die Hände.

„Was ist das?", fragte Remus mit einem leichten Anflug von Misstrauen, das sich vertiefte, als Lucius lachte.

„Ach, eine Strichliste. Nichts weiter", meinte der blonde Slytherin gelassen. Zu gelassen für Remus' Geschmack.

„Und was für eine Strichliste?", hakte er nach.

Severus nahm Lucius das Büchlein ab.

„Wir haben während der Schulzeit irgendwann angefangen Buch zu führen, darüber, wer… naja…" Er blätterte in dem Büchlein und wirkte etwas verlegen. „Wer von uns beiden wann oben gelegen hat."

Remus konnte nicht anders, er riss Severus das Notizbuch förmlich aus der Hand und blätterte ziemlich lange darin herum, bis er ziemlich am Ende des Büchleins endlich den letzten Eintrag entdeckte. In der rechts unten auf der Seite standen zwei Zahlen.

„Es summiert magisch auf", erklärte Severus. „Oh, ich sehe, wir haben Gleichstand." Er warf Lucius einen raschen Blick zu. „Dann sind wir wohl quitt."

„Das sehe ich etwas anders", bemerkte der Blonde mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die aufgeschlagene Seite und sofort erschienen dort zwei neue Zeilen. „Du vergisst die zwei Mal vom letzten Jahr." Die Zahlen am Seitenende veränderten sich ebenfalls. „Ich habe noch zwei Mal Topping bei dir gut."

Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Lucius' Blick blieb an dem Werwolf hängen.

„Damit wären wir wohl bei dem Wunsch, den ich noch bei dir frei habe."

Severus legte Remus eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Er macht nur Spaß", beruhigte er ihn. Lucius hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sag' ihm, dass du nur Spaß machst, Luc!"

Plötzlich schob sich Rhyll in den Mittelpunkt der kleinen Gruppe.

Er nahm Remus das Notizbuch aus der Hand und steckte es in seine eigene Tasche.

„Luc. Lass den Quatsch." Doch Lucius reagierte nicht wirklich auf diese Aufforderung. Rhylls Haltung veränderte sich geringfügig. „Mir zuliebe…", flüsterte er verführerisch.

Lucius seufzte und nickte dann.

Rhyll strahlte und zog seinen Bruder am Arm mit sich fort.

„Komm' wir gehen in den Garten und verbrennen es, bevor er es sich anders überlegt."

Lucius und Severus sahen den beiden nach.

„Wann wirst du je aufhören, Remus zu necken?", fragte Severus.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich ihn nur geneckt habe?", bemerkte Lucius.

Severus lächelte.

„Wir sind beide im Leben ziemlich voran gekommen, nicht wahr?"

„Und wir sind beide dort gelandet, wo wir es am wenigsten erwartet hätten", führte Lucius den Gedanken fort.

„Und wir sind beide geradezu unverschämt glücklich geworden."

„Ja", stimmte Lucius zu. „Das sind wir."

**OoooOoooO**

_**ENDE**_

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

Es ist vollbracht. Dies ist also das Ende von „The Green Side of Life". Aber es wird – wie versprochen noch ein Kapitel mit Bonus-Material geben.

Aus diesem Grund geben wir euch, unseren geschätzten Lesern, letztmalig die Möglichkeit Fragen, Wünsche oder Gedanken zu dieser Story an uns zu richten.

Je mehr, desto besser. Alle bisherigen Anregungen, die bei uns eingegangen sind, haben wir schon so gut wie möglich in das Bonus-Material mit eingebaut. Wenn euch aber noch etwas auf der Seele brennt, dann ist das nun eure Gelegenheit, euch zu Wort zu melden und Antworten zu erhalten.

Vielen Dank.

Ach ja... wäre es vermessen, wenn wir uns zum Abschluss noch Mal richtig viele Reviews wünschen?

* * *

**OoooOoooO**

**Toyo + Lorelei**: _(liegen sich weinend in den Armen)_

**Lucius**: Darf man mal erfahren, was hier los ist?

**Severus**: Stör sie nicht… sie haben gerade etwas sehr… Einschneidendes getan.

**Lucius**: Und was?

**Lorelei**: Wir haben es getan. Wir haben DAS WORT geschrieben.

**Lucius**: Das Wort?

**Severus**: (_trocken_) Sie meinen ENDE.

**Lucius**: Und deshalb diese Springflut?

**Severus**: (kichernd) Springflut. Das muss ich mir merken.

**Toyo**: Lacht ihr etwa über uns? Wie könnt ihr da nur so gleichgültig sein? Alles ist zu Ende!

**Lucius**: Aber doch nicht alles… warum seid ihr nur immer so melodramatisch.

**Severus**: Eben. Wir stehen euch doch weiterhin zur Verfügung.

**Lucius**: Genau. Für andere Geschichten. Oder so…

**Lorelei**: Als ob ihr diesbezüglich eine Wahl hättet…

**Toyo**: (_lachend_) Ich denke, wir werden bei Gelegenheit auf jeden Fall auf das _Oder So_ zurückkommen.


	100. Kapitel 100 Extras

**The Green Side of Life**

# #

by The Slytherin Sisters

(Toyo Malloy & Lorelei Lee)

# # # #

Chapter one hundred

# 100 #

* * *

Anmerkung:

Es wäre möglich, dass wir euch noch mit einem weiteren Kapitel beglücken. Nein, keine Fortsetzung, sondern eine Art Prequel. Eine Szene über Severus' und Lucius' letztes Zusammensein in Hogwarts als Schüler! Toyo arbeitet schon daran!

Aber jetzt zu den versprochenen Extras:

* * *

**OoooOoooO**

_**EXTRAS – INTERVIEWS UND OUTTAKES**_

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

**Interview mit den Autorinnen**

Es fing ganz harmlos an…

Eines Tages – es war ein Februar im Jahr 2003 – bekam Lorelei Lee eine E-Mail von Toyo Malloy. (Die Original-Mail liegt leider nicht mehr vor… es gab da einen Zwischenfall mit einem abgeschmierten Computer.)

Toyo hatte schon einige von Loreleis Fanfics gelesen und fleißig kommentiert und Lorelei hatte bei Toyo dasselbe getan.

Wie gesagt – eines Tages schrieb Toyo eine Mail an Lorelei und fragte an, ob sie nicht Lust hätte, ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt zu starten.

Lorelei war geschmeichelt, dachte kurz nach, stellte fest, dass ihr Stil und ihre Ansichten über Harry Potter sehr nahe beieinander lagen und sagte dann zu.

Das Autoren-Duo war also gegründet und brauchte nun einen Namen. Unabhängig voneinander dachten beide an etwas mit „Sisters" – von Toyo kam dann die Idee „The Slytherin Sisters", was von Lorelei begeistert aufgenommen wurde.

Band 4 war bereits erschienen, doch Band 5 ließ noch auf sich warten – weshalb die Fanfiction auf Band 4 aufbauen, aber dennoch das 7. Schuljahr schildern sollte.

Als Hauptpairing erbat sich Lorelei Severus/Remus, was von Toyo bewilligt wurde, die im Gegenzug das Harry/Draco-Pairing mit einbrachte.

Beide waren sich einig, dass in ihrer Story mehr Gewicht auf die Slytherins gelegt werden sollte – die bis dahin in den Büchern nicht allzu gut wegkamen.

Wir wollten sie als ambitioniert, clever und loyal schildern – genauso, wie sie vom Sprechenden Hut beschrieben worden waren… und nicht als böse, hinterhältig und verschlagen.

Nun musste ein Titel her. Auch hier verfielen beide unabhängig voneinander auf „Green" und plötzlich war der Titel da: „The Green Side of Life".

Zu Anfang gingen die Autorinnen von einer 20-Kapitel-Story aus. Eine wirkliche durchgehende, konzipierte Handlung gab es zu Anfang nicht. Die Story wurde von Kapitel zu Kapitel weiterentwickelt. Erst später wurden Handlungsstränge, Inhalte und Abläufe schriftlich fixiert.

Um nicht völlig den Faden zu verlieren, legte Lorelei schließlich einen Kalender an und fing an, die Kapitel wenigstens ungefähr einem Datum zuzuordnen.

Später kam dann noch eine Yahoo-Group und zwei Quiz (ich hab's nachgeschlagen, das ist wirklich der Plural von „Quiz") dazu.

Das erste Kapitel auf ffnet wurde am 02.06.2003 hochgeladen, da hatten die Autorinnen ca. 20 Kapitel „Vorsprung", der im Laufe der Zeit rapide gegen Null ging.

Lucius Malfoy sollte ursprünglich nur kurz auftauchen um Remus' Eifersucht anzustacheln – aber irgendwie ist er dann einfach geblieben und wurde fast zum Zentrum der Fanfic. Die Autorinnen bekamen irgendwann Mitleid mit ihm – denn er hatte ja so gar Niemanden zum „Spielen". Sehr kurz war für diese Aufgabe Sirius im Gespräch, doch dann wurde entschieden, dass Sirius „so was von hetero" sein sollte, dass jemand anderes gesucht werden musste.

Also wurde auf das Klischee von Remus' Zwillingsbruder Romulus zurückgegriffen – und siehe da! Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten kam dieser OC bei Lucius und beim Leser sehr gut an.

Danach hatten die Autorinnen wiederum Mitleid mit Sirius… weshalb mit Gloria ein weiterer OC geboren wurde. Damit war das „Green Side"-Universum so ziemlich komplett.

Der Rest ist… Geschichte…Fanfiction!

**Frage****: Stehen in Zukunft weitere, gemeinsame Projekte an oder habt ihr erstmal vor euch auf eure Solokarrieren zu konzentrieren?  
**

**Toyo**: Eher nicht. Vor allem weil man, wie die Story beweist, nie sagen kann wie ein Projekt ausartet. Wie schon erwähnt - 20 Kapitel wurden zu 99. Ein vorher besprochenes Maximum von 6 Seiten je Kapitel wurde irgendwann zu 10 bis 16 Seiten. Und wie man weiß, alles das kostet Zeit.

Leider entwickeln wir uns auch alle weiter, gerade während einer Story die so lange Zeit benötig hat und ich bin wie so viele in das „mit den Siebten Band ist alles vorbei- Tief" gefallen. Außerdem hatte ich die letzten Jahre immer mehr Streß und wäre da nicht mein liebe Sis Lorelei gewesen, die absolut gute Seele dieser Geschichte, dann hätte ich das GSoL-Projekt wohl schon lange gekippt. Lorelei hat mich immer wieder dazu getreten die Kapitel zu überabeiten, meine Teile zu Schreiben, hat viel von der Planung der Geschichte übernommen und auch viel Zeit in das Schreiben investiert, und mir somit viel Arbeit abgenommen. Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar! Ich war nicht immer die beste Partnerin und weiß, dass ohne diesen Einsatz unsere schöne Fanfiction wohl niemals bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen wäre.

Ich denke wir werden noch ewig über Harry & Co. sprechen, aber zusammen darüber schreiben werden nicht mehr.

**Lorelei**: Ein weiteres Gemeinschaftsprojekt wird für mich eher nicht in Frage kommen. Auch kein ganz kleines… man sieht ja, wie dieses 20-Kapitel-Projekt ausgeartet ist. Solokarriere… naja, ein paar kleine Ideen hab ich noch und ich lese nach wie vor sehr gerne Fanfics – aber nach Band 7 hat man irgendwie das Gefühl, es wäre nun schon alles geschrieben – im Canon, wie im Fanon.

Abgesehen davon wollte ich mich nach einer kleinen Pause erst Mal völlig meinem Krimi „Blutbuche" widmen, den ich in den letzten Jahren sträflich vernachlässigt habe – den will ich auf jeden Fall fertig schreiben (Updates dazu könnt ihr dann in meinem livejournal lesen – Link auf „meiner Seite" bei ffnet).

**Frage****: Wie sah eure Zusammenarbeit praktisch aus? Hattet ihr hauptsächlich über E-mail Kontakt oder über Telefon? Oder reale Treffen?**

**Lorelei**: Auch. *lach* Es gab alles. Reale Treffen waren seltener, da wir räumlich doch ca. 200 km auseinander wohnen – aber ungefähr vier Mal im Jahr haben wir es doch geschafft. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten haben wir nicht nur die Handlung weiter gesponnen, sondern auch tatsächlich gemeinschaftlich am Laptop ein Kapitel geschrieben. Das war das, wo sich Lucius betrinkt und dann Remus die Meinung sagen will. Telefoniert haben wir auch ein paar Mal, aber E-Mail war doch das häufigste Kommunikationsmittel. Anfangs war es so, dass wir die Kapitel abwechselnd geschrieben haben und die andere hat jeweils Korrektur gelesen. Später war es dann zunehmend so, dass auch innerhalb eines Kapitels die einzelnen Szenen verteilt wurden. Je nachdem, welches Pairing gerade im Vordergrund stand, und wie gut einem die Szenen von der Hand gegangen sind.

**Toyo**: Mit Email hat es angfangen, dann kam mal ein Telefont dazu und dann haben wir auch schon unser erstes Treffen geplant. Es war auf jeden Fall eine abenteuerliche Entwicklung. Leider haben wir uns nicht so oft getroffen wie wir es uns gewünscht haben. Tellefoniert haben wir eher selten... komisch, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt. Aber so hat es sich nun mal entwickelt.

**Frage****: Was ist eure Lieblingseissorte und Süßigkeit?**

**Toyo**: Ich bin ein großer Fan von Fruchteis: Kische, Himbeere, Heidelbeere... Beere im Allgemeinen. Zu dem anderen: SCHOKOLADE! Gute Vollmichschoki mit Nugat oder pur, mit Erdbeere und Milchcremefüllung. Ansonsten bin ich Kuchen und Torte nicht abgeneigt.

**Lorelei**: Lieblingseis? Pistazie! Aber ich mag auch Karamell und Kaffee-Eis und Mandel… so'n Zeug eben. Lieblingssüßigkeit? Schokolade! Die gute Plantagenschokolade von Rausch. Ab Zartbitter aufwärts. Mit Vollmilch kann man mich jagen. Aber ich liebe auch Muffins und Cookies…

**Frage****: Beschreibt eure Beziehungen zu den einzelnen Charakteren! (Mit welchem der Charaktere identifiziert ihr euch am Meisten? Mit wem am Wenigsten? Wer war am Schwierigsten zu schreiben...)**

**Lorelei**: Das könnte jetzt etwas dauern… *lach* Severus. Severus war schon irgendwie „mein Baby". Zusammen mit Remus. Das ist halt mein Ding, da ändere ich mich nicht mehr. Am wenigstens identifiziere ich mich mit Harry und besonders, wenn es an lemon-Szenen mit Draco geht. Da wäre ich manches Mal ohne Toyo aufgeschmissen gewesen. Lucius war kapriziös. Manchmal ging er mir superleicht von der Hand und das andere Mal war es total daneben und Toyo musste mich wieder in die Spur setzen. Sie hat „das" Händchen für Luc. Sirius war auch einfach zu schreiben. Einfach etwas schnoddrig, vorlaut und unbekümmert. Ein bisschen Macho und ein bisschen Angeber und ein bisschen Teenager. Gloria hab' ich auch sehr gern geschrieben. Ursprünglich sollte sie übrigens Lucrezia heißen. In Anlehnung an Lucius und Lucrezia Borgia, die ja auch rothaarig war. Wir haben sie dann aber doch Gloria getauft. Ich hab auch immer ein bisschen Scarlett O'Hara einfließen lassen, vielleicht hat man's gemerkt *gg*.

**Toyo**: Schwierig. Ich denke am Anfang der Fanfiction war es Harry, denn ich habe viele Überlegungen im Bezug auf die Geschichte über Harry gemacht. Eigentlich finde ich das ziemlich seltsam, denn zugegeben, Harry Potter ist in den Büchern nicht meine Nummer Eins... nicht mal annährend.

Nach dem ersten Fünftel der Fanfiction kam dann mein großes Meisterwerk: Lucius. Er sollte am Anfang eingentlich nur auftauchen um bei Sev und Remy für ein bisschen Stress zu sorgen, aber er blieb. Ich hatte schon immer sehr viel Spaß Lucius Malfoy in einem positiven Licht zu schreiben. Mit GSoL habe ich das erste Mal diesen Gedanken so richtig verwirklicht, den ich dann später in meinen Soloprojekten ausgebaut habe. Lucius ist auch bis zum Ende meine Lieblingsfigur geblieben. Romulus, der auch sehr auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist, hat mir auch immer viel Spaß gemacht, aber mein zweiter Favorit blieb bis zum Schluss Harry. Das sind auf jeden Fall die beiden Charaktere in den am meisten von mir drin steckt.

**Frage****: Was habt ihr bei Schreibblockaden gemacht? Wie habt ihr euch motiviert nicht aufzugeben diese unglaublich lange und tolle Geschichte zu Ende zu schreiben?**

**Toyo**: Oh je, die tausenden von Blockaden die es gab... Allein daran zu denken macht mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich denke, es hilft erst einmal etwas vollkommen anderes zu machen. Aber wenn es mal so richtig schlecht ging, war da ja immer noch Lorelei. Der Input einer anderen Person hilft sehr und beflügelt zum weitermachen.

Meine Motivation, wie oben schon mal gesagt, war meinen Sis Lorelei die am Ende die treibende Kraft war, die uns zum Durchhalten angestachelt hat. Das war auch wirklich nötig... wie viele von euch wissen gingen manchmal zwei oder drei Monate ins Land bis zum nächsten Update.

Hier noch mal Danke an Lorelei und an alle, die das Warten durchgehalten haben.

**Lorelei**: Ach herrje, was soll ich dazu sagen? Danke, Toyo! Ohne dich und deine erste Anfrage wäre hätte diese Story nie das Licht der Welt erblickt. Schreibblockaden in dem Sinn hatte ich hier nicht wirklich. Wir haben ja immer die Handlungsstränge besprochen… da war es für mich relativ einfach, das abzuarbeiten und „runterzuschreiben". Klingt jetzt vielleicht blöd, aber das ist eben der Vorteil, wenn man zu zweit an was schreibt. Wenn die Eine nicht mehr weiter weiß, fällt der anderen garantiert noch etwas ein. Die Motivation war für mich auch immer „wie wird Toyo wohl diese oder jene Szene schreiben?". Ich war immer mindestens genauso gespannt wie der Leser, wie ein besprochener Handlungsstrang dann von ihr umgesetzt wurde. Das war aufregend und außerdem hasse ich unerledigte Dinge und habe selbst schon genügend nie beendete Fanfics von anderen Autoren gelesen… das ist so frustrierend… das wollte ich unseren Lesern nicht antun.

**Frage****: Was war die schlimmste Krise, die ihr in Bezug auf die Geschichte erlebt habt?**

**Lorelei**: Krise? Vielleicht damals, als wir die Entscheidung, was denn nun das „Licht Hogwarts" sein soll, monatelang vor uns hergeschoben haben? Das war schon schlimm. Aber sonst… ich wüsste gerade nichts, was unter den Begriff „Krise" fallen könnte. Bei Wahnsinn, Stress und Nervenzusammenbrüchen würde mir schon mehr einfallen *lach*

**Toyo**: Definitiv „Das Licht Hogwarts" ... Arg, das war einfach ein Schmerz. Da hatte man sich etwas kryptisches Einfallen lassen, nur um sich nicht um das Ende kümmern zu müssen und weiter an dem Gefühlsdrama schreiben zu können... Schlimm, sag ich dazu nur. Irgendwann haben wir sogar in unserem HP Stammtisch über das Problem geredet. Es war einfach ein Schmerz und ich denke tatsächlich unsere größte Krise.

**Frage****: Was war das tollste Review oder was haben eure Fans Lustiges/Schönes für euch gemacht/geschrieben?  
**

**Lorelei**: Mmmmhhh… gemacht… ich persönlich hätte mich über Fan-Art gefreut. Aber da ist mir leider nichts bekannt. Jemand hat mal ein Banner für uns gemacht, das war schön! Und jetzt weiß ich schon nicht mehr, wer das war… peeeeeinnnnnlich…

(dot) com (slash) albums (slash) y105 (slash) Lorelei_Lee1 (slash) NocheinBannerfrLoreleiundToyo-PE (dot) jpg

Die Reviews von M9 haben mir immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht und auch die von sweet-from-heaven und Kirilein. Am meisten beeindruckt hat mich immer, wenn jemand noch nach Kapitel 50 oder 60 dazugekommen ist und dann geschrieben hat „ich hab das alles in einem Rutsch gelesen". Das fand ich immer richtig toll. Ich tät's wahrscheinlich nicht machen.

Gerade habe ich die Reviews gecheckt. Carpediem14 und Sarista sind die einzigen, die schon in Kapitel 1 ein Review hinterlassen haben und die immer noch dabei sind!

Ach ja – und dann gab's da noch ein Forum zu „Green Side", über das ich durch Zufall mal gestolpert bin. Es war leider nicht so viel los und mittlerweile ist es auch aus dem Netz verschwunden.

**Toyo**: Ohhhhh ja, das Banner war eine tolle Sache. Darüber habe ich mich wirklich gefreut und mich auch sehr geehrt gefühlt.

Ein wirkliches Lieblingsreview gab es bei mir nicht. Obwohl ich an dieser Stelle sagen muss, dass ich jedem danke, der sich die Zeit genommen hat, seinen Senf in Form eines Reviews unter diese Fanfiction zu setzen. Natürlich gibt es noch ein großes „knuff" für alle die seit der ersten Stunde dabei sind. (Sarista, Carpediem 14, ihr seid die Größten! ^_^).

Die Reviews, die mich immer am Meisten erstaunt haben, kamen eher am Ende. Jedes Mal, nachdem wir die ersten 50 Chaps oben hatten, hat es mich immer total begeistert, wenn jemand die gesamte Story am Stück gelesen hat. Und ja, es gab da so ein paar die haben das auch noch gemacht als wir schon bei über 70 Chaps waren. Danke Leute!

**Frage****: Wie sieht Severus' Patronus aus? Darum habt ihr euch in der Geschichte ja sehr schön gedrückt!**

**Lorelei**: *lach* Das war eine Szene, die ich geschrieben habe. Mir war klar, dass Severus einen Patronus verwenden wird, um Black zu benachrichtigen… aber wie sollte dieser Patronus aussehen? Keine Ahnung! Da schlug die mangelhafte Vorbereitung mal wieder gnadenlos zu. Toyo war nicht zu erreichen, ich musste mir also selbst was einfallen lassen. Also habe ich es offen gelassen. Wie wir es schon bei dem „Licht Hogwarts" getan haben.

Jeder Leser darf sich dazu also selbst seine Gedanken machen.

In den letzten Tage dachte ich: „Ein Wolf!" – aber dann hätte sich Rhyll nicht so gewundert. „Ein Pfau!" (In Anspielung auf die Pfauen von Malfoy Manor aus Band 7) aber dann musste ich lachen und Remus hätte sich vermutlich geärgert und Black hätte sich überhaupt nicht mehr eingekriegt. „Eine Schlange!" – auch nicht so exotisch, dass Rhyll sich gewundert hätte. „Ein Rabe?"… naja… vielleicht… okay… ein weißer Rabe. Das hätte doch was, oder? Vielleicht auch ein schwarzer Panther… wer weiß?

**Toyo**: LOL ^_^ Ich muss sagen ich fand das einen guten Schachzug und im Nachhinein finde ich, dass Lorelei das sehr gut gelöst hat. Gerade bei so einfachen Sachen finde ich, dass jedem Leser diese Vostellung selbst überlassen bleiben sollte. Ich für meinen Teil sehe in Severus' Patronus immer gerne ein Pferd. Ich persönlich finde, dass es zu unserem Severus aus GSoL passt: stolz, stark, ausdauernd und wenn auch bissig, eine sehr treue Seele.

Aber wie schon gesagt, dass kann jeder für sich selbst entscheiden und das halte ich für gut. Fantasie, sage ich dazu nur abschließend.

**Lorelei**: *lach* ein weißer Lippizaner! Ja, da würde sich Rhyll wundern!

**Frage****: Woher kann Rhyll Messerwerfen? Auch das wurde nicht geklärt!**

**Toyo**: Das wollt ihr wirklich wissen? Nun ja, hier die schockierende Wahrheit: Er kann es, weil er es kann! Nein, im Ernst, ich habe diese Stelle geschrieben und ich habe mir da nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Das hat mir an dieser Stelle Romulus selbst einfach eingegeben. So nach dem Motto: „Hey Schreiberin, ich könnte einfach ein Wurfmesser benutzen!" Und ich dachte: „Warum nicht, dem würde ich das zutrauen." So kam Romulus zu diesem tollen Skill.

**Lorelei**: Es ist so ähnlich, wie unsere Diskussionen, dass Harry mit einem Maschinengewehr oder einer Handgranate mit den Todessern viel schneller fertig geworden wäre… Ein Messer ist elegant und schnell. Der Gegner (Zauberer) rechnet nicht damit. Es ist zu überraschend. Ich muss mich da Toyo anschließen. Rhyll kann es einfach. Er ist ein Mann von vielen Talenten *gg*.

**Frage****: Vermisst Moony seinen „Gefährten" Luc in den Vollmondnächten?**

**Toyo**: Ich denke schon! Sirius wird ihm zwar ab und an noch Gesellschaft leisten aber mit seiner neuen Familie und seiner Frau Gloria wird er nicht mehr so viel Zeit für den guten Moony haben. Moony – so denke ich – vermisst seine Freunde sehr und denkt auch viel an sie zurück, aber er ist ja nicht ganz allein. Zum einen ist da Severus, der zwar nie ein Animagus sein wird, aber Moony weiß trotzdem, dass er da ist. Und dann ist da noch Lucius! ^_^ Dazu ein kleiner Diskurs: Lucius ist ja jetzt immun gegen den Werwolfbiss, denn er wurde schon mal gebissen und Moony sieht in ihm ein Rudelmitglied. Wenn Lucius genug davon hat, Remus zu ärgern wird er ihm sicher in der Zukunft Gesellschaft leisten, wenn Moony Ausgang hat. Am Anfang wird er das zwar komisch finden, aber auch nur am Anfang. Ich hatte da immer so eine Szene im Kopf in der Lucius und Moony durch einen Wald spazieren. Was ich auch weiß, ist dass Severus da ziemlich eifersüchtig ist auf seinen besten Freund.

**Lorelei**: Ob Remus gezielt Lucius vermissen wird… wer weiß. Aber es stimmt schon. Remus ist als Werwolf einsam. Gut, wenn er den Wolfsbanntrank einnimmt, kann Severus ihm Gesellschaft leisten – aber wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund diesen Trank nicht zur Verfügung hat, dann kann sich nur Luc gefahrlos in seiner Nähe aufhalten. Ich will uns nicht loben, aber das war soooo genial von uns! Und ja, Severus ist darauf definitiv eifersüchtig.

**Frage****: Wie reagieren Narcissa und ihr Freund auf Lucs neuen Partner?**

**Lorelei: **Sie würde die beiden nicht zur Hochzeit einladen, wenn sie ein Problem hätte. Luc und Narcissa waren verheiratet und auch wenn sie sich (zumindest zum Ende hin) nicht (mehr) geliebt haben, so sind sie doch immer loyal zueinander gewesen. Slytherins eben! Außerdem hat sie auch schon immer gewusst, dass da was zwischen Sev und ihrem Ehemann am Laufen war und auch daraus hat sie kein Riesen-Drama gemacht. Narcissas Freund? Ach, der ist Franzose… die sehen so etwas immer sehr entspannt *smile*. Warum sollte er sich auch anstellen? Lucius hat schließlich auch akzeptiert, dass er jahrelang Narcissas Geliebter war.

**Toyo**: Narcissa hat sich in meinem Kopf zu Lucius' bester Freundin entwickelt. Ich glaube das Band ziwschen den beiden ist sehr fest. Narcissa wird sich über wenig wundern, was Lucius tut und ich glaube, dass sie Romulus mögen wird, da er Lucius weicher und menschlicher macht.

**Frage****: Und wird noch geschrieben, wie Blayden Luc das erste Mal toppt?**

**Toyo**: Nein, auch das solltet ihr da draußen euch in euren Köpfen vorstellen! *grins* Ich verrate nur soviel: In meinem Kopf fand diese Szene immer vor einem Kamin statt.

**Lorelei**: Wir hatten mal drüber gesprochen… aber ich kann mich da nicht mehr wirklich dran erinnern. Ich finde, das ist ganz allein eine Sache zwischen Luc und Rhyll. Und vielleicht noch Severus… Luc und Sev wollten sich da ja Mal austauschen *gg* Zu sehr ins Detail werden sie wohl nicht gehen, aber es dürfte für den jeweils anderen ganz interessant sein, zu erfahren, wie der Bruder des eigenen Liebsten im Bett so abgeht…

**Frage****: Was tun Severus und Remus? Unterrichten sie weiter? Und was schreibt Harry?**

**Toyo**: Das war eine der Sachen die uns schon sehr früh klar waren. Severus und Remus werden noch mindestens für zehn Jahre in Hogwarts bleiben und unterrichten. Ich fand es im Verlauf der Geschichte auch schwer mir für die Zukunft der beiden etwas anderes vorzustellen.

Lorelei: Definitiv. Und weil uns das so klar war, haben wir nicht daran gedacht, es noch Mal besonders zu erwähnen. Remus liebt den Lehrerberuf und Severus liebt Remus… also bleiben beide erst Mal gemeinsam in Hogwarts. Was Harry als Autor schreibt… keine Ahnung. Auch das haben wir uns nicht so richtig überlegt. Wir fanden es nur total affig, ihn Auror werden zu lassen. Das wäre für uns nie in Frage gekommen. Vielleicht schreibt er ja Muggelkrimis.

* * *

**OoooOoooO**

**AB HIER GIBT ES (auf den nächsten 26 Seiten) NUR NOCH**

„**ENTFALLENE SZENEN" UND „ALTERNATIVE SZENEN"**

**OoooOoooO**

**Alternative Szene / Kapitel 95**

**Toyo**: _Diese Szene habe ich damals geändert weil ich gesagt habe, dass Lucius DAS nie machen würde! Klassisch hart, ja, aber kein Spanking! Da sind unsere Meinungen auseinander gegangen und da Lucius in mein Gebiet fiel, blieben meine Änderungen._

**Lorelei**: _Zugegeben - ich wollte einfach mal wieder was richtig Versautes schreiben. Da erschien mir diese Szene geeignet. Aber ich habe dann Toyos Urteil in Bezug auf Lucs Persönlichkeit voll vertraut. Sie hatte damit auch völlig Recht. Also… diese Szene schildert einen OOC-Lucius. Bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen oder nachmachen._

Lucius war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als er an einem Treppenabsatz stehen blieb.

Er war stehen geblieben, weil er nicht so recht wusste, wo er zuerst hingehen sollte…

Sein Sohn Draco?

Der Himmel mochte wissen, wo sich der Junge gerade herumtrieb. Bis er ihn gefunden hatte…

Severus?

Der würde sicher gleich alle Hände voll mit seinem Schoß-Werwolf zu tun haben und er würde nur stören. Das wiederum war ein recht verlockender Gedanke…

Es wäre alles viel einfach gewesen, wenn…

„Lucius!", rief da endlich eine vertraute (und insgeheim ersehnte) Stimme.

Lucius drehte sich um und sah Rhyll freudestrahlend auf ihn zukommen.

Ja – es war alles viel einfacher, wenn er von Rhyll abgeholt wurde.

Der blonde Slytherin gestattete sich ein Lächeln.

„Ich befürchtete schon, ich hätte dich verpasst", rief Rhyll aus, als er Lucius erreicht hatte.

Lucius setzte einen strengen Blick auf.

„Im Prinzip hast du mich auch verpasst. Wo hast du dich herumgetrieben?"

Rhylls Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich war ein sehr böser Junge", lispelte er mit einem übertriebenen Augenaufschlag. „Wirst du mich jetzt bestrafen?", fragte er eifrig und mit unverhohlener Vorfreude.

„Du brauchst es wirklich andauernd, du verdorbenes Stück", stellte Lucius fest, doch er klang nicht gerade unglücklich.

„Und du liebst es, mir zu geben, was ich brauche", raunte Rhyll ihm zu.

Lucius suchte in seinem Hirn verzweifelt nach einer netteren Umschreibung, aber es ließ sich nicht beschönigen: er wurde geil.

Er packte Rhyll an der Schulter und knurrte: „Okay, du hast es so gewollt. Also beschwer dich hinterher nicht. Deine Räume dürften näher sein."

Erstaunlicher Weise zögerte Rhyll bei diesen Worten.

„Du willst… zu _mir_? Aber ich dachte…"

„Dein Bett ist zwar nicht so komfortabel wie meines… aber das werden wir auch nicht brauchen", sagte Lucius bestimmt.

Als Rhyll „_zu mir_" gesagt hatte, hatte es sich komisch angehört, doch je länger Lucius darüber nachdachte, desto richtiger fühlte es sich auch an, dass er jetzt _zu Rhyll_ gehen würde. Und dort würde er ganz antiquiert und abgeschmackt mit ihm Liebe machen. Lucius lächelte. Aber erst, nachdem er den Druck, der sich seit einer Woche bei ihm aufgestaut hatte, los geworden war.

Rhylls Augen waren groß und sehr dunkel geworden. Dunkel vor Begierde.

„Mein Schreibtisch…", flüsterte er heiser. „Perfekt, um mich festzubinden."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte Lucius und zog Rhyll mit sich.

_Klatsch_.

„Du warst wirklich sehr unartig", sagte Lucius gedehnt, bevor er seine Hand zum wiederholten Mal auf Rhylls entblößtes Hinterteil fallen ließ.

_Klatsch_.

„Jaaaaa…", stöhnte Rhyll und zog an seinen Hand-Fesseln, die an den Beinen seines Schreibtisches angebunden waren. Er selbst lag mit dem Oberkörper über seinem Schreibtisch. Er war nackt, er wurde geschlagen und er genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

„Wer weiß, was du in dieser Woche alles getrieben hast… so allein… ohne mich… ohne, dass ich es dir besorgen konnte… mehrmals täglich… so wie du es brauchst, du Schlampe", fuhr Lucius fort.

_Klatsch_.

„Ja! Ja…", röchelte Rhyll und Lucius holte erneut aus.

Im Gegensatz zu Rhyll war er noch vollständig bekleidet und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, des sich rötenden Hinterns und an dem leichten, aber stetigen Druck seiner Hosen gegen seine eingesperrte, rasch wachsende Männlichkeit.

Auch Rhyll war hochgradig erregt. Sein hartes Glied war zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen gut sichtbar, wie es gegen Tischkante und Schubladengriff des Schreibtisches gedrückt wurde.

_Klatsch_.

Lucius besah sich diese Angelegenheit genauer. Rhyll spürte seinen Atem auf seinem erhitzten Hintern und erschauerte.

„Du tropfst ja schon vor Geilheit", bemerkte Lucius gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Dann besorg's mir endlich", röchelte Rhyll in einer seltenen Mischung aus Bitte und Befehl.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte", sagte Lucius. „Aber ich werde nicht dulden, dass du eine Schweinerei auf dem Fußboden hinterlässt." Mit diesen Worten bog er Rhylls Penis ein wenig zur Seite, was diesem einen überraschten Schrei entlockte und öffnete die kleine Schreibtischschublade. Sie war so schmal, dass sie perfekt zwischen Rhylls gespreizte Beine passte und außer einigen Schreibfedern schien sie leer zu sein. Behutsam ließ Lucius das harte Glied, das in seiner Hand aufgeregt zuckte wieder los, wodurch es über der geöffneten Schublade hing. Sehr sanft schob Lucius die Schublade wieder zu, bis er auf Widerstand stieß.

Er drückte noch etwas nach, was Rhyll einen erneuten Schrei entlockte.

„Merlin… und du nennst mich versaut", keuchte Rhyll.

„Ich bin nur reinlich. Jetzt kannst du in die Schublade abspitzen und der Fußboden bleibt sauber." Lucius öffnete seine Hosen. Der langsam nachlassende Druck war herrlich. „Wenn du gut bist, lasse ich dich die Schublade hinterher vielleicht sogar noch sauber lecken." Er rieb seine steife Männlichkeit zwischen Rhylls gespreizten Arschbacken.

„Alles, was du willst", stöhnte Rhyll. „Nur fick mich endlich!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte", wiederholte Lucius, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und drang dann mit einem einzigen Stoß in seinen Liebsten ein.

„Nein!", schrie Rhyll. „Nicht… nicht rausziehen… ich… ich komme gleich!"

„Ich weiß", keuchte Lucius und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn. „Aber ich will…" Er schluckte krampfhaft. Sein Mund war viel zu trocken zum Sprechen. Er gab Rhyll einen weiteren Schlag auf den Hintern, was diesen vor Geilheit fast weinen ließ. Hastig rieb er über seine eigene, harte Männlichkeit. Er war selbst kurz davor gewesen, doch er wollte sehen, wie sein Sperma auf Rhylls Rücken spritzte. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber der Wunsch danach war übermächtig. Doch das konnte er ihm jetzt nicht erklären. Zu wenig Luft, zu wenig Spucke.

„Du wirst dich damit begnügen müssen", knurrte er und steckte mühelos drei Finger in Rhylls gedehnte Öffnung.

„Du Mistkerl!", schrie Rhyll, doch dann ging sein Fluchen sehr rasch in ein Betteln nach _Mehr_ und _Härter_ und _Genau so_ über.

Lucius selbst bekam nicht mehr allzu viel von seiner Umgebung mit, zu nahe war er schon seinem eigenen Höhepunkt. Die Anstrengungen seiner rechten Hand waren bald von Erfolg gekrönt, ein dunkler Wirbel erfasste ihn – undeutlich spürte er, wie Rhylls Muskeln ihm fast die Finger zerquetschten – und er verlor sich in einem sinn verstörenden Orgasmus, während der Erguss seiner Lust auf den schweißgebadeten Rücken seines Geliebten klatschte.

„Du hast wirklich in die Schublade gespritzt?", konnte sich Lucius die Frage nicht verkneifen, während er Rhylls Fesseln löste.

„Es war ja nicht so, dass ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte", erwiderte Rhyll schnippisch, doch das dreckige Grinsen, das diese Worte begleiteten, ließen erkennen, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hatte.

„Ich sollte es dich wirklich auslecken lassen", meinte Lucius, doch dafür erntete er dann einen wirklich bösen Blick. Er löste die letzten Knoten und Rhyll streckte sich ausgiebig. „Ich könnte dich dazu zwingen…", gab Lucius zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß", sagte Rhyll und küsste ihn ausgiebig. „Komm… gehen wir ins Bett…", lockte er.

Lucius leckte über seinen Hals.

„Und dort…?", fragte er.

„Und dort wirst du mir dann in aller Ruhe erzählen, was zwischen dir und meinem Bruder tatsächlich vorgefallen ist", verkündete Rhyll sachlich.

Ein leises Seufzen entschlüpfte Lucius' Lippen.

„Du wirst diesbezüglich keine Ruhe geben, oder?"

„Das siehst du ganz richtig."

Hatte Lupin also doch Recht gehabt. Rhyll würde solange nachbohren, bis er die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Lucius wog kurz seine Optionen ab und entschied sich letzten Endes dazu, Rhyll reinen Wein einzuschenken. Zumindest halbwegs.

„Also schön", kapitulierte der Slytherin. „Aber ich warne dich. Anders als die Sache mit den zweieiigen Zwillingen ist es ist keine Geschichte, die gerne erzähle. Das bedeutet für dich: ein dummer Kommentar und ich höre sofort auf. Wenn du also alles erfahren willst, hältst du besser die Klappe, bis ich fertig bin. Verstanden?"

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte Rhyll und zog Lucius mit sich mit in sein Schlafzimmer.

* * *

**Alternative Szene / Kapitel 78**

Romulus hing immer noch etwas groggy über der Rückenlehne des Sofas nachdem Lucius von ihm abgelassen hatte.

Der blonde Zauberer hatte sich schweratmend neben Romulus auf das Sofa fallen lassen und strich sich nun einige schweissverklebte Haare aus der Stirn.

"Oh Mann", stöhnte Romulus mit leichter Bewunderung. "Da hatte es jemand aber ganz besonders nötig."

"Allerdings - andernfalls hätte ich echt Schwierigkeiten gehabt bei dir heute einen hochzukriegen", erwiderte Lucius desinteressiert und kramte in den Taschen seiner Robe, die auf dem Fussboden lag.

Romulus liess die Sofalehne los und setzte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in die andere Ecke des Sofas.

"Was soll denn das heissen? Ich wüsste nicht, dass du dich bislang mit mir gelangweilt hast", sagte er beleidigt.

"Irgendwann wird alles einmal langweilig...", antwortete Lucius und zog einen Zigarillo aus der Schachtel, die er endlich in seiner Robe gefunden hatte. "Was dagegen, wenn ich hier rauche?"

"Ich habe nicht einmal etwas dagegen, wenn du brennst!" fauchte Romulus wütend, sprang vom Sofa auf, schlüpfte in seine Robe, sammelte Lucius' wenige verstreute Kleider auf und warf sie ihm an den Kopf.

Lucius reagierte reflexartig und hielt seinen brennenden Zigarillo so, dass seine Kleider kein Brandloch abbekommen würden.

"Und was soll jetzt dieser Quatsch?" fragte Lucius aufgebracht, als er seine Kleider wieder zurück auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

"Du bist doch sonst immer der Erste, der sich anzieht und abhaut", erwiderte Romulus und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. "'Ich helfe dir nur dabei."

Lucius stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Das hier", er deutete zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, „ist nur Sex, okay? Wenn du anfängst, mir Szenen zu machen, dann kannst du dir zukünftig wieder selbst deinen Zauberstab polieren."

„Das gleiche Schicksal trifft dich dann aber auch", bemerkte Romulus unbeeindruckt.

Lucius rauchte genervt.

„Ich finde an jeder Ecke Zehn von deiner Sorte."

„Ach ja? Und warum ärgerst du dich dann mit einem Langweiler mit mir rum?" fragte Romulus provokant.

„Was willst du?" stiess Lucius gereizt aus.

„Dass du zurücknimmst, dass ich dich langweile", erwiderte Romulus prompt.

Lucius verdrehte die Augen.

„Sonst noch was?"

Romulus sah ihn nur abwartend an.

Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Also schön… du bist nicht langweilig… aber dafür ein gemeiner Erpresser mit erbärmlichen Manieren!"

„Genau darauf stehst du doch", sagte Romulus mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

* * *

**Nicht umgesetzte Idee:**

Severus mit Harrys Tarnumhang in Hogsmeade

* * *

**Alternative Szene / Kapitel 64**

Als Severus vom Tisch aufstand, schob auch Remus seinen Stuhl zurück und folgte ihm. Draußen auf dem Gang sah sich der Werwolf kurz um, ob sie auch alleine waren, dann zupfte er Severus verstohlen am Ärmel seiner Robe.

„Ja, was ist denn?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob uns ein wenig frische Luft nicht gut tun würde", sagte Remus. „Vor dem nächsten Unterricht haben wir noch über eine Stunde Zeit und der Schnee ist draußen einfach herrlich."

„Du schlägst mir allen Ernstes vor, ich soll den Rest meiner Mittagspause draußen mit dir im Schnee verbringen?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte Remus arglos.

„Nein", sagte Severus brüsk und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch Remus hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Verstehst du kein Deutsch mehr? Nein heißt nein."

„Ja, aber warum denn?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde unter den Augen der halben Schule etwas derart idiotisches tun, wie mit dir zusammen durch den Schnee zu spazieren? Womöglich noch händchenhaltend? Wahrscheinlich soll ich dir auch noch helfen einen Schneemann zu bauen? Vergiss es! Für derlei kindische Späße eignet sich Black wesentlich besser als ich. Warum fragst du ihn nicht?"

„Weil ich mit dir gehen wollte und nicht mit Sirius!" versetzte Remus wütend und rauschte davon.

Während Severus dem Werwolf noch äußerst schlechtgelaunt hinterher blickte, schob sich Lucius an seine Seite.

„Dein kleiner Werwolf hat ein ganz nettes Temperament", bemerkte Lucius trocken.

„Es ist nicht *mein* kleiner Werwolf", fauchte Severus gereizt.

„Doch", gab Lucius mit Bestimmtheit zurück, „Er ist *dein* kleiner Werwolf und du solltest ihm nachgehen."

„Was?"

„Geh ihm nach, du Idiot!"

„Aber er..."

„Lass mich da raus – ich will gar nicht wissen, worüber ihr gestritten habt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendein Pipikram war. Severus, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber Männer wie Lupin findest du nicht an jeder Straßenecke."

Remus stand am Rand des zugefrorenen Sees und starrte trübsinnig auf das Eis. Hinter ihm tobte eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht, doch Remus sah nicht ein Mal auf.

Erst als hinter ihm eine samtschwarze Stimme ertönte, erwachte er mit einem Ruck aus seiner Betäubung.

„Ist das Eis schon fest genug?"

Remus drehte sich langsam um und schenkte Severus einen langen Blick, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters war nicht zu deuten.

„Am Rand schon, aber in der Mitte dürfte es noch zu dünn sein", antwortete Remus abwartend.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über Severus Lippen, dann streckte er die Hand nach Remus aus.

„Komm her", sagte er leise.

Erleichtert und froh ergriff Remus die ausgestreckte Hand und stieg die Uferböschung empor. Als sie schließlich beieinander standen, hielt Severus immer noch Remus Hand fest.

„Sollen wir wieder reingehen? Du hast eiskalte Hände", flüsterte Severus.

„Das macht nichts", flüsterte Remus glücklich zurück. „Wegen vorhin... weißt du ich..."

„Es war ganz allein meine Schuld", sagte Severus ernst.

„Oh nein", protestierte Remus. „Ich weiß doch..."

„Remus – diskutier jetzt nicht mit mir. Ich an deiner Stelle würde diesen Augenblick genießen. Es kommt nicht allzu oft vor, dass ich freiwillig die Schuld für einen Streit auf mich nehme."

Remus drückte leicht die Hand, die immer noch seine Finger umklammert hielt und der Druck wurde sanft erwidert.

Das Schicksal wollte es, dass genau in diesem Moment ein verirrter Schneeball den Slytherin-Hauslehrer an der Schulter traf.

Beide Lehrer fuhren gleichzeitig herum, die Augen auf die im Schock erstarrten Schüler gerichtet.

„Wer war das?" fragte Severus grollend.

Einer der Schüler hob zitternd und zagend die Hand.

„Ich – ich glaube, das war ich – Sir", stammelte der Junge.

„Mister Boot!" rief Remus streng, der sich mit einem Schritt vor Severus gestellt hatte und nun die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Von Ihnen als Quidditch-Spieler hätte ich eine größere Zielsicherheit erwartet! Fünf Punke Abzug von Ravenclaw! Und passen Sie das nächste Mal gefälligst besser auf!"

Severus hatte sich selbst viel zu gut im Griff um sich seine Verwunderung anmerken zu lassen. Doch innerlich riss er genauso wie die Jungen und Mädchen Mund und Augen auf, als der sonst so gutmütige Lehrer plötzlich so autoritär auftrat.

SS: Was war das gerade? Irgendeine Wolfssache? Das Rudel beschützt seinen Gefährten?

RL: Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders...

* * *

**Alternative Szene / Kapitel 35-36**

SB: Sieh mal einer an... der große Lucius Malfoy – ist am Ende doch nichts anderes, als ein kleiner, mieser Opportunist.

LM: Du solltest nicht über etwas reden, wovon du nichts verstehst!

SB: Oh, ich denke, ich verstehe sehr gut. Du hast schließlich doch gemerkt, dass Voldemort im Endeffekt keine Chance hat und da hast du dich heimlich, still und leise auf die Seite der Gewinner geschlagen.

LM: Ich schlage mich auf niemandes Seite!

SB: Und wie würdest du das dann hier nennen?

LM: Vernunft?

SS: so gerne ich es auch sehen würde, dass du mir die Arbeit abnimmst, Black umzubringen... Ich fürchte, wir brauchen ihn noch... Black – die Familie Malfoy hatte schon immer ihre eigene Lebensphilosophie.

SB: und die wäre? Wie betrüge ich erfolgreich?

SS: Auch.

LM: Blödsinn!

SS: Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach. Malfoys sind seit Jahrhunderten Reinblüter und sie wollen es auch bleiben. Sie sind nur ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden gegenüber loyal. Außerdem sind sie machthungrig. Lucius – verbessere mich, wenn ich etwas Falsches sage.

LM: ...!

SS: Lucius hat seine Loyalität mir und seiner Familie gegenüber im Laufe der Jahre höher eingeschätzt, als seine Loyalität zu Voldemort.

SB: Das ist alles?

LM: Im Prinzip... ja. Außerdem ist Voldemort verglichen mit früher eindeutig verrückt geworden. Die Welt wird nie erleben, dass ein Malfoy sein Knie vor einem Verrückten beugt.

Abgesehen davon sind mir Schlammblüter immer noch zuwider.

SS: diesen Schlusssatz hättest du dir wirklich sparen können...

SB: Dann hast du dich nur wegen Snape mit Voldemort angelegt?

LM: Würdest du nicht dasselbe für Lupin tun?

* * *

**Alternative Szene / Kapitel 29-30**

"Ja, das war eigentlich auch schon alles", bemerkte Severus etwas unbehaglich. „Ich werde dann wieder gehen. Gute Nacht, Lupin."

Doch als er sich zur Tür umdrehte, huschte der Werwolf an ihm vorbei, stellte sich vor den Ausgang und jaulte kurz auf.

Severus betrachtete ihn perplex. „Was soll der Blödsinn, Lupin? Lassen Sie mich gefälligst vorbei!"

Der Werwolf legte lediglich den Kopf schief, winselte leise und tapste mit einer Vorderpfote spielerisch nach Severus Robe.

Severus betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Warum, zum Teufel, sollten Sie wollen, dass ich hierbleibe? Das ist doch lächerlich." Er ging vor dem Werwolf in die Hocke und versuchte ihn zu überzeugen. Er konnte natürlich auch einfach an ihm vorbei marschieren – doch sein Unterbewusstsein riet ihm aus Sicherheitsgründen davon ab. Sicher war Lupin dank des Wolfsbanntrankes derzeit bei Verstand, doch man konnte nie wissen, ob der Werwolf nicht doch in ihm durchbrach, wenn er genügend provoziert wurde.

„Lupin, nach dieser Nacht brauchen wir beide unseren Schlaf – und Sie sind doch nun schon ein so grosser Werwolf – Sie haben doch sicher keine Angst mehr im Dunkeln", versuchte er die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Der Werwolf winselte zum zweiten Mal, liess dann Kopf und Ohren hängen und machte mit eingezogenem Schwanz einige Schritte zur Seite.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Severus resigniert und gab nach. „Also schön! Wenn Ihr kleines Herz daran hängt, dann bleibe ich eben hier!" stiess er frustiert aus. Dieser Werwolf hatte das Verursachen von Schuldgefühlen wirklich perfektioniert.

Ein fröhliches Jaulen war die einzige verbale Antwort, die Severus für sein Opfer erhielt. Die non-verbale Antwort fiel allerdings wesentlich deutlicher aus.

Der Werwolf drehte sich blitzartig um und leckte mit einer nassen, rauen Zunge einmal quer über Severus Mund und Nase.

„Lupin! Ich warne Sie! Wenn Sie das noch ein Mal tun, werde ich Sie eigenhändig erwürgen. Dankbarkeit hin oder her!"

Der Werwolf liess ein heiseres Bellen hören, das man mit viel Fantasie als schadenfrohes Lachen deuten konnte.

Severus seufzte. „Das Ganze hier macht Ihnen eindeutig zuviel Spass!" Dann stand er wieder auf und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Sofort sprang der Werwolf, der ihn mit wachen Augen beobachtet hatte neben ihn und legte seinen Kopf in den Schoss des Mannes.

„Ich muss völlig verrückt geworden sein", murmelte Severus, während er geistesabwesend mit einer Hand durch das Fell des Werwolfs streichelte, was diesem ein beseeligtes Winseln entlockte. „Wenn Sie jemals irgendjemand gegenüber auch nur den Hauch einer Andeutung über diese Sache fallen lassen, sind Sie ein toter Mann! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der Werwolf stiess ein Schnauben aus, das Severus zugunsten Remus als ‚Ja' interpretierte.

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, machte sich sein Rücken auf unangenehm schmerzhafte Weise bemerkbar. Er musste über seiner Tätigkeit als Werwolf-Sitter auf diesem höllisch unbequemen Sofa wohl eingenickt sein. Ein leichter Duft nach Zedernholz stieg ihm in die Nase und Severus wurde sich wieder bewusst, wem dieser schlanke, warme Körper gehörte, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Remus schien noch zu schlafen und Severus beschloss, auch noch für wenige Minuten die Augen zu schliessen. Die Nacht war kurz genug gewesen. Er veränderte seine Position ein wenig, da ihm die Beine einzuschlafen drohten. Dabei machte er eine interessante Entdeckung. Anstatt über haariges Fell zu streichen, glitten seine Hände über einen nackten Rücken.

Mit einem Schlag war Severus hellwach und riss die Augen auf. Er schielte vorsichtig an sich herunter und richtig – Remus hatte sich bereits zurück verwandelt und lag nun so, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, in Severus Armen. Sein Gesicht an Severus Brust gepresst, einen Arm um Severus Hüfte gelegt und seine Beine waren mit Severus Beinen ineinander verschlungen.

Ein weicher Ausdruck lag auf Remus Gesicht und aus seinen halb geöffneten Lippen drang ein leises, wohliges Seufzen.

Er wirkte in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich, so verletzlich und schutzbedürftig auf Severus, dass er nicht anders konnte, als seinen Kopf zu senken und einen leichten Kuss auf Remus Stirn zu drücken.

Daraufhin bewegte sich Remus leicht im Halbschlaf und Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klar wurde, dass Remus nicht der einzige mit einer morgendlichen Erektion war. Ein Blick auf den nackten Körper seines Kollegen trug leider nicht dazu bei, seine plötzlich erwachten Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Warum war ihm eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen, wie unglaublich lang diese leicht behaarten Beine waren und dass dieser Hintern absolut zum Anbeissen...

Severus biss sich bei diesen unkeuschen Gedanken heftig auf die Zunge um sich selbst wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen, was auch halbwegs gelang. Zumindest hatte er sich wieder so weit im Griff, um seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und eine Wolldecke über Remus nackte Haut zu zaubern. Anschliessend fachte er damit noch das Kaminfeuer an.

Remus hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht mehr bewegt und schien nun wieder tief zu schlafen. Severus Erregung war in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf ein erträgliches Mass herab gesunken und er vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, Remus Gesicht zu betrachten und seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.

Nach einer knappen Stunde, die der Zaubertränkemeister so verbracht hatte, begann Remus sich von Neuem zu regen und endlich blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen.

Ein warmes Leuchten trat in seine Augen, als er Severus erkannte.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte er und schloss langsam wieder die Augen, während er mit Behagen seine Wange an Severus Schulter rieb.

Severus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er fragte sich, wann wohl Remus verzögerte Reaktion einsetzen würde und zählte insgeheim langsam von 10 ab rückwärts. Er war erst bei ‚4' angelangt, als Remus plötzlich die Augen aufriss, sein Körper sich versteifte und mit einem Ruck in eine aufrechte Position fuhr.

Severus beobachtete unter gesenkten Wimpern hervor das hektische Zusammenraffen der Wolldecke und die verräterische Röte auf den Wangen des Werwolfes.

Erst dann setzte auch er sich halb auf und wünschte Remus ebenfalls einen guten Morgen. Nach aussen hin völlig ungerührt, zerbarst er innerlich beinahe vor Heiterkeit über das ergötzliche Schauspiel, welches ihm der Werwolf in seiner offenkundigen Verlegenheit bot.

Doch schliesslich siegte doch sein Besseres Ich über seine boshafte Freude und er brach das peinliche Schweigen, bevor es unerträglich wurde.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich heute morgen?" fragte Severus leichthin. „Ich vermute, dass Ihre Rückverwandlung dieses Mal nicht so unangenehm war wie sonst."

Ein dankbarer Blick aus warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen traf Severus.

„Ja, es geht mir heute etwas besser als normaler Weise", antwortete Remus.

„Ich nehme an, Sie werden heute trotzdem nicht unterrichten wollen", sagte Severus und stand auf.

„Nun, ich..." begann Remus unsicher, doch dann brach er unvermittelt ab, weil er etwas in Severus Augen gesehen hatte, was ihn zugleich verwirrte und mit Hoffnung erfüllte. Konnte es Besorgnis gewesen sein?

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Lupin", bemerkte Severus brüsk. „Sie sollten lieber noch versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich werde Ihnen Ihr Frühstück hierher bringen lassen", ergänzte er mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme und verliess hastig das Zimmer, bevor Remus ihm noch danken konnte.

Als kurze Zeit später eine Hauselfe mit einem riesigen Tablett das Zimmer betrat, auf welchem sich nicht nur ein üppiges Frühstück befand, sondern auch eine weisse Orchideenrispe in einer zierlichen Vase – da war Remus felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er soeben gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen war. Anders liess sich das alles einfach nicht erklären.

Remus ärgerte sich, dass seine Stimme so zittrig klang, als er den Hauselfen fragte, wer das alles angeordnet und bestellt hatte.

„Alles von Master Snape bestellt", piepste der Hauself mit schriller Stimme. „Dinky macht alles so wie Master befohlen. Musste die Blume erst aus dem Gewächshaus holen, deshalb kommt Dinky so spät! Master Snape sagte ‚...unverzüglich und denk auch an Blumen, es soll ein bisschen hübsch aussehen', ja, Master Lupin, Sir, Dinky sollte das Frühstück für Master Lupin unverzüglich..."

„Danke, Dinky", unterbrach Remus den Redeschwall des Hauselfen mit schwacher Stimme. Er sank wie benommen in den nächsten Sessel und starrte verzückt auf die Orchidee.

„Aber Master Lupin, Sir, Sie essen ja gar nicht..."

„Doch, doch", sagte Remus und griff geistesabwesend nach einem Brötchen. „Danke, Dinky, du kannst jetzt gehen."

* * *

**Alternative Szene / Kapitel 31**

"Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte Severus ruhig.

„Soll das heissen, du hast mich gesucht?"

Severus machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Remus zu und der Werwolf bemerkte das verhaltene Lächeln des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Lass es mich einmal so sagen... nachdem du weder in deinen Räumen, noch in deinem Büro oder in der Bibliothek oder im Lehrerzimmer warst... war der Astronomie-Turm so ziemlich die letzte Möglichkeit."

„So viele Umstände", sagte Remus weich. „Und wozu das alles?"

„Weil ich glaube zu wissen, was dich in den letzten Wochen so bedrückt hat", erwiderte Severus ernst und Remus hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. „Du liebst mich, nicht wahr?" sagte Severus mit dunkler Stimme.

Remus Herz blieb einen bangen Augenblick lang stehen, doch dann klopfte es wieder viel zu heftig drauf los, als müsste es die versäumten Schläge um jeden Preis nachholen. „Ja, ich liebe dich, Severus. Mit meinem ganzen Herzen und mit all meiner Seele", bestätigte Remus.

Severus Augen waren einen Augenblick lang unbewegt auf den Werwolf gerichtet, doch dann wandte er sich halb von ihm ab.

„Was ist?" Remus war nervös und beunruhigt. „Habe ich etwas Falsches..."

„Nein, nein... es ist nichts... ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wann jemand das Letzte Mal so etwas zu mir gesagt hat. Aber es ist mir nicht eingefallen – da ich über ein vorzügliches Gedächtnis verfüge bringt mich dies zu der Annahme, dass es noch niemals vorgekommen ist", äusserte Severus mit schwankender Stimme.

„Das glaube ich nicht", bemerkte Remus ruhig.

„Es ist aber so." Severus drehte sich mit einem kleinen, bitteren Lachen wieder zu Remus um. „Ich habe nicht sehr viel liebenswertes an mir – da kannst du fragen, wen du willst."

„Auch Lucius?" Remus war sich bewusst, dass dies ein sehr gefährliches Thema war und er damit ungeheuer dünnes Eis beschritt, doch wenn zwischen ihnen je etwas sein sollte, dann musste diese Frage geklärt werden. Je eher, desto besser.

„Lucius?" Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Severus schmale Lippen. „Das steht auf einem völlig anderen Blatt. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich... beides egoistische Bastarde." Sein Lächeln wurde grimmiger. „Aber uns verbindet keine Liebe... zumindest nicht im romantischen Sinne des Wortes."

„Gut", stellte Remus schlicht fest und Severus lachte kurz auf. „Das war ziemlich deutlich", sagte er mit milder Überraschung. „Warum? Fragte er dann unvermittelt. „Warum gerade ich?"

Remus lächelte dunkel. „Warum nicht?" wisperte er zärtlich. „Aber ich kann verstehen, warum du fragst... ich habe meine Gefühle für dich lange verleugnet und verdrängt, aber irgendwann konnte ich nichts mehr dagegen tun... du hast mich einfach verzaubert..."

„Habe ich das?"

„Gute Nacht, Severus", bemerkte Remus anstatt einer Antwort, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Severus Wange.

Als Severus sich von seiner Verblüffung erholt hatte, war er alleine auf dem Turm. Unwillkürlich hob er seine Hand an seine Wange und liess seine Finger über die Stelle streichen, die Remus gerade mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte. „Er liebt mich", vertraute Severus flüsternd dem abnehmenden Mond an.

* * *

**Alternative Szene / Kapitel 29-30**

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch Severus Snape war bereits hellwach und schritt mit zornig gefurchter Stirn durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. In der einen Hand hielt er die Unterlagen für die Unterrichtsstunden, in denen er Remus Lupin für die nächsten Tage vertreten sollte. Doch als er sie heute morgen durchgesehen hatte, musste er feststellen, dass sie unvollständig waren. Laut Stundenplan hatte er heute als Erstes die Drittklässler Ravenclaw zu unterrichten – doch die Aufzeichnungen für diesen Unterricht waren nicht zu finden gewesen. Da später die Zeit zu knapp sein würde, war er gezwungen Lupin noch vor dem Frühstück wegen der fehlenden Unterlagen aufzusuchen.

Als er Lupin's Zimmer erreicht hatte klopfte er nur kurz an und betrat ärgerlich die Räume, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Lupin – Sie haben mir nicht alles..."

Der restliche Satz erstarb auf seinen Lippen, denn nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt lag ein grosser Werwolf auf dem Boden.

Snape rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass dies nur Lupin war und keine gefährliche Bestie, doch als das graubraune Tier aufstand, ihn mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen musterte und leise knurrte, schlug eine Welle der Erinnerungen über Snape zusammen.

Er stand völlig unter Schock, kalter Schweiss brach ihm aus, er war unfähig auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren und für Logik war in seinem Gehirn kein Platz mehr. Halb und halb erwartete er, dass James Potter ihn jeden Moment von dieser Bestie wegzerren würde, doch nichts geschah. Weder setzte der Wolf zum Sprung an, noch schrie ihm jemand „Lauf, du Idiot!" ins Ohr. Stattdessen schüttelte sich der Wolf und tapste dann unsicher in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

Nur langsam wich die Betäubung von Snape und erst als aus dem Nebenraum ein leiser Laut – der irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen und Winseln lag – drang, liess er sich in den nächsten Stuhl sinken und wischte sich mit einer zitternden Hand den Schweiss von der Stirn. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser Moment nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, doch Snape war es vorgekommen wie Tage.

Dann drang wie aus weiter Ferne ein Rascheln und eine erschöpfte Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Severus? Was war denn so wichtig?" Doch erst als von Snape keine Antwort kam, betrat Lupin in einem leicht abgetragenen, bordeauxroten Morgenmantel den Raum.

„Severus?"

Doch Snape reagierte nicht. Er sass auf dem Stuhl und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Severus – du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben", flüsterte Lupin beklommen und legte eine Hand sanft auf Snape's Schulter. „Das weißt du doch selbst am Besten... wenn du mir den Wolfsbanntrank bringst, bin ich harmlos... ich würde dir nie..." Lupin's Stimme verebbte und legte stattdessen beide Hände auf Snape's Schultern und massierte sie mit sanftem Druck.

„Du bist völlig verkrampft... es ist in Ordnung, Severus... es ist vorbei...", flüsterte er beruhigend. Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie ein Zittern durch Snape's Körper lief und die Verspannung nachliess.

„Was tust du da?" hörte er Snape mit unsicherer Stimme fragen.

„Ich massiere deine Schultern", antwortete Lupin sanft.

„Hör' auf damit", forderte Snape. Als Lupin nicht sofort darauf reagierte, sprang Snape von dem Stuhl auf und funkelte Lupin mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen damit aufhören!"

Lupin erwiderte seinen flammenden Blick gleichmütig. Über seine Lippen huschte ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dich immer noch vor mir fürchtest – denn es besteht absolut kein Grund dazu." Woher er den Mut genommen hatte, dies zu Snape zu sagen, wusste er selbst nicht, doch als Snape's Blick bei diesen Worten flackerte, registrierte Lupin dies mit leiser Befriedigung.

Für einen Augenblick standen sie sich stumm gegenüber, dann trat Snape einen Schritt auf Lupin zu. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er intensiv Lupin's Pupillen betrachtete.

„Es sind die gleichen Augen...", murmelte Snape halb zu sich selbst.

„Ja, Severus", flüsterte Lupin. „Es sind meine Augen in diesem Wolfskopf und mein Herz schlägt unter diesem Fell."

„Es war keine Absicht", sagte Snape immer noch mit gesenkter Stimme. „Ich hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet..." Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab, bevor er wieder mit seinem üblichen, kalten Tonfall weiter sprach. „Die Unterlagen, die Sie mir gegeben haben, waren nicht vollständig. Ich habe gleich die Vertretung für die Ravenclaw-Drittklässler zu übernehmen – doch ohne die passenden Aufzeichnungen dürfte das sogar mir schwerfallen."

Lupin fühlte mit einem Schlag wieder die ganze Erschöpfung und die bleierne Müdigkeit die ihn nach jeder Verwandlung befiel. Seine Muskeln und Gelenke schmerzten unerträglich und seine Hand bebte, als er Snape die fehlenden Unterlagen – die noch auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatten – in die Hand drückte.

„Hier", sagte er matt. „Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in Snape's Augen, als er die Papiere entgegennahm. „Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen", erwiderte er brüsk und verliess den Raum mit schnellen Schritten.

* * *

**Alternative Szene Kapitel 30**

Als Snape erwachte, war es in der Höhle immer noch dunkel, doch der Gesang der Vögel, den er schwach vernahm, bedeutete ihm dass die Nacht vorüber war.

Ein leichter Duft nach Zedernholz stieg ihm in die Nase und Snape wurde sich wieder bewusst, wem dieser schlanke, warme Körper gehörte, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Lupin schien noch zu schlafen und Snape beschloss, auch noch für wenige Minuten die Augen zu schliessen. Die Nacht war kurz genug gewesen. Er zog automatisch die Robe ein wenig enger um sie beide und machte dabei eine interessante Entdeckung.

Anstatt über haariges Fell zu streichen, glitten seine Hände über einen nackten Rücken.

Mit einem Schlag war Snape hellwach und riss die Augen auf. Er schielte vorsichtig an sich herunter und richtig – Lupin hatte sich bereits zurück verwandelt und lag nun so, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte in Snape's Armen. Sein Gesicht an Snape's Brust gepresst, einen Arm um Snape's Hüfte gelegt und seine Beine waren mit Snape's Beinen ineinander verschlungen.

Ein weicher Ausdruck lag auf Lupin's Gesicht und aus seinen halb geöffneten Lippen drang ein leises, wohliges Seufzen.

Doch bevor sich Snape entscheiden konnte, was in dieser prekären Situation das Richtige war, hatte Lupin angefangen sich im Halbschlaf zu bewegen und Snape biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lupin nicht der einzige mit einer morgendlichen Erektion war. Ihm war klar, dass er diesen Irrsinn sofort stoppen und Lupin wecken musste, bevor...

Lupin rieb seine Hüfte nun nachdrücklicher gegen Snape's Unterleib und Snape schluckte trocken.

Unwillkürlich glitten seine Hände auf Lupin's Rücken ein wenig tiefer, während er in Gedanken alle Kräfte mobilisierte um diese Peinlichkeit schnellst möglich zu beenden.

Lupin stöhnte leise und presste sein hartes Fleisch gegen die heisse Wölbung in Snape's Hose.

Snape fragte sich, ob dieses elende Geschöpf überhaupt noch schlief, doch eigentlich spielte das keine Rolle, er musste jetzt nur den Mund öffnen und Lupin mit einigen scharfen Worten zurecht weisen, bevor er die Beherrschung verlor... was nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Obwohl... vielleicht konnte er noch ein wenig länger durchhalten...

Snape biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er musste dieser Idiotie ein Ende setzen und zwar schleunigst!

Stattdessen vergrub er sein Gesicht in Lupin's Haaren. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn er den Werwolf jetzt wecken würde... jetzt. Jetzt! JETZT!

Durch die Wogen seines eigenen Höhepunkts bemerkte Snape nur sehr undeutlich, dass kurze Zeit nach ihm sich auch Lupin für einen Moment versteifte, ein leises Wimmern ausstiess um gleich danach wieder völlig entspannt in Snape's Armen zu liegen, wo er leise schnarchend weiter schlief.

Snape dankte einem gütigen Schicksal, dass Lupin tatsächlich nicht richtig wach geworden war und holte behutsam seinen Zauberstab hervor um die Spuren ihres Vergnügens zu beseitigen. Kaum war das geschehen, schüttelte er Lupin rüde an der Schulter.

„Verdammt, Lupin! Sie schnarchen!"

Lupin schreckte auf und sah mit gehetztem Blick um sich. Als er sich seiner Blösse und Snape's spöttischem Blick bewusst wurde, schoss ihm das Blut in die Wangen.

Snape hatte selbstverständlich die Arme nicht mehr um Lupin geschlungen, sondern hatte sich leicht aufgesetzt und wand sich nun aus seiner Robe.

„Meine Güte, Lupin", äusserte er ungehalten. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Als ob ich noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen hätte! Hier, nehmen Sie meine Robe. So wie sie sind können Sie schlecht in Hogwarts herumlaufen."

„Danke", nuschelte Lupin gehemmt und sah erst wieder auf, als er die geliehene Robe zugeknöpft hatte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schickte ein stilles Dankgebet zum Himmel, dass ihm wenigstens an diesem Morgen die Peinlichkeit einer Morgenlatte erspart geblieben war.

Die beiden Männer zwängten sich nacheinander durch den schmalen Höhlenausgang und sahen sich vorsichtig um.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass wir in diese Richtung gehen müssen. Da ist der Weg zum Waldrand am kürzesten", sagte Lupin nach einer Weile und deutete nach Osten.

Snape schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Sie meinen", erwiderte er gedehnt, als sein Blick auf Lupins blosse Füsse fiel. „Wird es gehen? Der Boden ist teilweise noch gefroren", sagte Snape ohne zu bemerken, dass seine Stimme bei diesen Worten um einiges weicher geworden war.

Lupin allerdings hatte es bemerkt und es machte sein Herz so leicht, dass er auch die ganze Strecke bis Hogwarts ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf Glasscherben gegangen wäre.

„Es wird schon", antwortete er deshalb mit einem heiteren Lächeln.

* * *

**Alternative Szene Kapitel 14**

Exakt zehn Minuten später machte sich Lucius auf den Weg in Snapes private Räume. Zum Glück kannte er sich hier aus wie in seiner Westentasche, sonst hätte er sich womöglich noch verlaufen und das wäre für sein Vorhaben höchst fatal gewesen.

Er sagte das Passwort und die Tür schwang auf. Er ging durch den Aufenthaltsraum direkt zum Schlafzimmer. Im selben Moment kam Severus aus dem anschließenden Bad. Er war barfuss und trug einen Morgenmantel aus schwarzem Samt mit dunkelgrünen Aufschlägen und Gürtel. Er zog gerade den Knoten fest und fuhr sich anschließend mit einer Hand durch die noch leicht feuchten Haare und Lucius schluckte schwer.

Es war noch nie einfach gewesen, Severus Snape zu erobern, doch es war bislang noch jedes Mal die Mühe wert gewesen. Für Lucius war er die Verkörperung der Sinnlichkeit.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und ging an ihm vorbei um die Tür zusätzlich von innen zu versiegeln. Im Vorbeigehen raunte er Lucius zu: „Findest du nicht, dass du nicht ein wenig overdressed bist?".

Lucius beeilte sich, seinen Festumhang abzulegen, den er achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ. Mit einem halben Ohr lauschte er auf die Zauberbanne, die Severus über den Eingang legte. Als er unter den gemurmelten Worten die Formel für einen Silencing-Charm erkannte, verstärkte sich das lustvolle Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend.

Sein ehemaliger Geliebter hatte also vor laut zu sein. Nun, da wäre er der Letzte, der sich darüber beklagen würde. Als er gerade sein Jackett abgestreift hatte, kam Severus wieder zurück und lehnte sich abwartend an einen der Pfosten des großen Himmelbettes, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Lucius trug immer noch Hose und Hemd, welches er gerade aufknöpfte, als Severus wieder mit dieser vibrierend samtigen Stimme sprach, die nur wenige Auserwählte von ihm zu hören bekamen.

„Luc... das genügt fürs Erste..." Sein Gesicht war glatt und entspannt.

Lucius glaubte Sehnsucht und Ungeduld heraus zu hören und ging rasch zu ihm hin. Seine Hände griffen in das feuchte Haar, während Severus geschickt die schmale, schwarze Schleife öffnete, die Lucius Haar im Nacken zusammen hielt. Dann glitten seine Hände tiefer und zogen Lucius eng an sich, mit dessen Beherrschung es endgültig vorbei war.

Er küsste ihn stürmisch und drückte ihn erst gegen den Pfosten und dann unter sich auf die Matratze des Bettes.

„Oh, Sev..."

„Langsam, Luc, langsam", lachte Severus zärtlich. „Wir sind beide keine 17 mehr."

X

X

„Ist das nicht besser als dein übliches Solo-Programm?" fragte Lucius leidenschaftlich.

X

X

„Was ist das für Zeug?" fragte Lucius und beäugte misstrauisch den gläsernen Tiegel. „Eigene Herstellung?"

„Natürlich eigene Herstellung", stellte Severus fest. „Wäre es sonst in meinem Nachttisch?"

Lucius öffnete den Tiegel und tauchte einen Finger in die gel-artige Substanz. Es roch herb-süßlich, nach Kräutern und...

„Was ist da alles drin?"

„Das ist mein Geheimnis", flüsterte Severus leise.

„Aber wozu brauchst ausgerechnet du Gleitmittel?" fragte Lucius anzüglich.

„Sogar ein Solo-Programm kann mit den richtigen Hilfsmitteln sehr unterhaltsam sein", antwortete Severus mit sinnlich-tiefer Stimme. „Probier' es einfach mal aus", flüsterte er, tauchte zwei Finger in den Tiegel und streichelte damit zärtlich über Lucius' Erektion. Die Wirkung blieb nicht lange aus.

„.Gott!" keuchte Lucius bereits nach wenigen Sekunden. „Dieses Zeug ist fantastisch."

„Ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefällt", sagte Severus in befriedigtem Tonfall. „Es verstärkt die sinnliche Empfindung und verzögert gleichzeitig den Höhepunkt."

* * *

**Alternative Szene Kapitel 15**

„Also, was ist?" fauchte Snape ärgerlich. „Ich habe Sie jetzt in Ihre Räume gebracht. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht zu betrunken, um allein in Ihr Bett zu finden!"

Er machte Anstalten, Lupin loszulassen, doch dieser verstärkte seinen Griff um Snapes Arm und ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

„Ich weiß, dass zumindest du keine Schwierigkeiten hattest dein Bett zu finden", erklärte Lupin zornig, wenn auch mit schwankender Stimme.

„Wie bitte? Lupin, was soll der Quatsch?"

„Ich kann ihn noch an dir riechen..." murmelte Lupin, bevor er seinen Mund in einem hungrigen Kuss auf Snapes Lippen presste.

Zu überrascht, um zu reagieren ließ Snape den Kuss für die Dauer einiger Sekunden zu, doch dann stieß er Lupin sehr energisch von sich.

Lupin taumelte und fiel rückwärts auf sein Bett, wo er erschöpft liegen blieb.

„Sie vergessen sich, Lupin", sagte Snape mit ätzendem Tonfall, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

Lupin blickte ihm verwirrt nach, doch bevor Snape noch die Tür mit einem Lauten Knall ins Schloss geworfen hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

**Alternative Szene Kapitel 30**

Als Snape erwachte, war es in der Höhle immer noch dunkel, doch der Gesang der Vögel, den er schwach vernahm, bedeutete ihm, dass die Nacht vorüber war.

Ein leichter Duft nach Zedernholz stieg ihm in die Nase und Snape wurde sich wieder bewusst, wem dieser schlanke, warme Körper gehörte, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Lupin schien noch zu schlafen und Snape beschloss, auch noch für wenige Minuten die Augen zu schließen. Die Nacht war kurz genug gewesen. Er zog automatisch die Robe ein wenig enger um sie beide und machte dabei eine interessante Entdeckung.

Anstatt über haariges Fell zu streichen, glitten seine Hände über einen nackten Rücken.

Mit einem Schlag war Snape hellwach und riss die Augen auf. Er schielte vorsichtig an sich herunter und richtig – Lupin hatte sich bereits zurück verwandelt und lag nun so, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte in Snape's Armen. Sein Gesicht an Snape's Schulter gepresst, einen Arm um Snape's Hüfte gelegt und seine Beine mit Snape's Beinen verschlungen.

Ein weicher Ausdruck lag auf Lupin's Gesicht und aus seinen halb geöffneten Lippen drang ein leises, wohliges Seufzen.

Warum stiess er den Werwolf nicht sofort von sich? Warum fühlte es sich so gut, so richtig an, ihn in seinen Armen zu halten? Eine eigentümliche Regung erfasste Severus, während er auf das entspannte Gesicht mit den faszinierenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen hinuntersah, die im Moment hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern verborgen waren. Remus bewegte sich ein wenig im Schlaf und ein köstliches Ziehen durchpulste Severus, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht der Einzige mit einer morgendlichen Erektion war. Severus' Blick versank in den Anblick des schlummernden Werwolfs... und seine Gedanken nahmen bald eine sehr unziemliche Wendung... Wie konnte er nach allem, was zwischen ihnen beiden im Laufe der Jahre vorgefallen war ‚so' über den Werwolf denken? Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb? Bevor er seine diesbezüglich recht wirren Gedanken ordnen konnte, bewegte sich Remus erneut und Severus war nur noch von dem einen Gedanken beherrscht, wie sich diese halbgeöffneten Lippen anfühlen mussten, wenn...

_Ohne einen weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, senkte Severus seine Lippen behutsam auf den verlockenden Mund des Werwolfes und gab der Versuchung nach ihn zu küssen. Er bemühte sich dennoch ihn nicht zu wecken, denn wenn auch einige Anzeichen dafür sprachen, dass Remus etwas für den Zaubertränkemeister empfinden mochte, so war sich Severus doch nicht sicher, wie weit oder tief diese Gefühle gingen. Sanft bewegte er seine Lippen über die des Werwolfs. Sie waren weich und nachgiebig und langsam ließ Severus seine Zunge ein kleines Stück hineingleiten. Remus bewegte sich wieder und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Severus das überwältigende Gefühl, dass er zurückgeküsst wurde. Er zog sich hastig und mit heftig klopfenden Herzen zurück. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Und vor allem: warum schlief dieser elende Werwolf immer noch? Sollte er ihn wecken? Sollte er ihn wach küssen? Sollte er..._

Doch bevor sich Snape entscheiden konnte, was in dieser prekären Situation das Richtige war, hatte Lupin angefangen sich im Halbschlaf zu bewegen und Snape biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lupin nicht der einzige mit einer morgendlichen Erektion war. Ihm war klar, dass er diesen Irrsinn sofort stoppen und Lupin wecken musste, bevor...

Lupin rieb seine Hüfte nun nachdrücklicher gegen Snape's Unterleib und Snape schluckte trocken.

Unwillkürlich glitten seine Hände auf Lupin's Rücken ein wenig tiefer, während er in Gedanken alle Kräfte mobilisierte um diese Peinlichkeit schnellst möglich zu beenden.

Lupin stöhnte leise und presste sein hartes Fleisch gegen die heisse Wölbung in Snape's Hose.

Snape fragte sich, ob dieses elende Geschöpf überhaupt noch schlief, doch eigentlich spielte das keine Rolle, er musste jetzt nur den Mund öffnen und Lupin mit einigen scharfen Worten zurecht weisen, bevor er die Beherrschung verlor... was nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Obwohl... vielleicht konnte er noch ein wenig länger durchhalten...

Snape biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er musste dieser Idiotie ein Ende setzen und zwar schleunigst!

Stattdessen vergrub er sein Gesicht in Lupin's Haaren. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn er den Werwolf jetzt wecken würde... jetzt. Jetzt! JETZT!

Durch die Wogen seines eigenen Höhepunkts bemerkte Snape nur sehr undeutlich, dass kurze Zeit nach ihm sich auch Lupin für einen Moment versteifte, ein leises Wimmern ausstieß um gleich danach wieder völlig entspannt in Snape's Armen zu liegen, wo er leise schnarchend weiter schlief.

Snape dankte einem gütigen Schicksal, dass Lupin tatsächlich nicht richtig wach geworden war und holte behutsam seinen Zauberstab hervor um die Spuren ihres Vergnügens zu beseitigen. Kaum war das geschehen, schüttelte er Lupin rüde an der Schulter.

„Verdammt, Lupin! Sie schnarchen!"

Lupin schreckte auf und sah mit gehetztem Blick um sich. Als er sich seiner Blöße und Snape's spöttischem Blick bewusst wurde, schoss ihm das Blut in die Wangen.

Snape hatte selbstverständlich die Arme nicht mehr um Lupin geschlungen, sondern hatte sich leicht aufgesetzt und wand sich nun aus seiner Robe.

„Meine Güte, Lupin", äußerte er ungehalten. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Als ob ich noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen hätte! Hier, nehmen Sie meine Robe. So wie sie sind können Sie schlecht in Hogwarts herumlaufen."

„Danke", nuschelte Lupin gehemmt und sah erst wieder auf, als er die geliehene Robe zugeknöpft hatte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schickte ein stilles Dankgebet zum Himmel, dass ihm wenigstens an diesem Morgen die Peinlichkeit einer Morgenlatte erspart geblieben war.

Die beiden Männer zwängten sich nacheinander durch den schmalen Höhlenausgang und sahen sich vorsichtig um.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass wir in diese Richtung gehen müssen. Da ist der Weg zum Waldrand am kürzesten", sagte Lupin nach einer Weile und deutete nach Osten.

Snape schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Sie meinen", erwiderte er gedehnt, als sein Blick auf Lupins bloße Füße fiel. „Wird es gehen? Der Boden ist teilweise noch gefroren", sagte Snape ohne zu bemerken, dass seine Stimme bei diesen Worten um einiges weicher geworden war.

Lupin allerdings hatte es bemerkt und es machte sein Herz so leicht, dass er auch die ganze Strecke bis Hogwarts ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf Glasscherben gegangen wäre.

„Es wird schon", antwortete er deshalb mit einem heiteren Lächeln.

* * *

**Alternative Szene Kapitel 22**

An diesem Abend klopfte Remus an Snapes Bürotür um sich seinen Wolfsbanntrank abzuholen. Als er das knappe „Herein!" vernahm, betrat er den Raum.

Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte finster auf ein Pergament, das vor ihm lag.

„Geht es dir wieder besser, Severus? Du warst nicht beim Abendessen", fragte Remus.

„Besser?" Severus hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus etwas verunsichert. „Deine Kopfschmerzen..."

„Ja ja", wehrte Severus ab und reichte Remus den Wolfsbanntrank. „Hier, Sie können ihn gleich trinken." _‚...und dann wieder gehen...'_ setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Remus nahm den Kelch zwar an sich, stellte ihn jedoch wieder auf Severus' Schreibtisch ab.

„Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann...", sagte Remus mit weicher Stimme und Severus' Blick wurde von diesen leuchtenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen festgehalten. Während er noch stumm darüber grübelte, ob dem Werwolf klar war, wie viele verschieden Schlüsse dieses Angebot zuließ, war Remus um den Schreibtisch herumgegangen und hatte – schon wieder – eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter gelegt. Und warum, zum Teufel, war ihm das lange nicht so unangenehm, wie es ihm eigentlich sein sollte?

Severus wollte gerade zu einer schroffen Erwiderung ansetzen, als der Griff an seiner Schulter fester wurde.

„Kein Wunder, dass du Kopfschmerzen hattest", rief Remus leise tadelnd. „Deine Schultern sind völlig verspannt."

„Lupin, also wirklich..." doch weiter kam Severus nicht, denn Remus hatte sich schon hinter seinen Stuhl gestellt und angefangen seine Schultern zu massieren. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen um ein wohliges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Warum fühlte sich das nur so gut an? Remus' Finger waren kräftiger als sie aussahen und sie arbeiteten sich langsam aber sicher durch die verkrampften Muskelstränge, die sich ganz allmählich wieder lockerten.

„Ist es gut so?" flüsterte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Mhmm..."

„Es wäre natürlich besser, wenn du die Robe dazu ausziehen würdest..." schlug Remus mit klopfendem Herzen vor.

Diesen Moment wählte Lucius Malfoy um ohne anzuklopfen Severus' Büro zu betreten.

Er blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen, eine Hand noch immer an der Klinke, sein Blick beherrscht und kühl wie immer. Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich augenblicklich auf ihn, wovon das Bernsteinfarbene erstaunlich herausfordernd funkelte.

Lucius ignorierte Remus für den Moment und wandte sich ausschließlich an Severus.

„Severus – bist du allein?"

Um Severus' Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch, doch Remus, dessen Hände immer noch auf Severus' Schultern lagen, hatte bereits den Fehdehandschuh aufgenommen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Malfoy? Bin ich plötzlich unsichtbar geworden oder hat deine Sehkraft gelitten?"

„Lupin holt sich nur seinen Wolfsbanntrank", sagte Severus gelassen und hielt Remus zum zweiten Mal den Kelch hin. Notgedrungen musste Remus ihn nehmen, obwohl die ganze Szene einem Schlag ins Gesicht gleich kam. Hastig trank er das Gebräu aus, unterdrückte heldenhaft seine übliche Grimasse um sich vor Lucius keine Blöße zu geben und drückte sich schließlich mit brennenden Wangen an Lucius vorbei zur Tür hinaus, die sehr nachdrücklich hinter ihm geschlossen wurde.

Remus' Knie zitterten und er ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter Severus' Lehrerpult sinken. So aufgewühlt, wie er war, konnte und wollte er nicht zurück zu seinem Zimmer gehen. Es war besser, wenn er noch eine Weile hier sitzen blieb, bis er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Doch in seinem tiefsten Innersten wusste er, dass das nicht der einzige Grund für sein Ausharren war. Eifersucht wallte in ihm auf und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Der Gedanke an Lucius und Severus hinter dieser Tür – allein! Nein, daran wollte er lieber gar nicht denken.

Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft – und Remus war in diesem Moment völlig fixiert darauf, sich selbst mit diesen wilden Phantasien die größtmögliche Qual zuzufügen. Aber vielleicht... nur vielleicht... bestünde gar kein Grund zur Eifersucht? Vielleicht würde Lucius auch gleich wieder herauskommen...? Remus stöhnte und raufte sich die Haare. Vielleicht war die Erde auch eine Scheibe!

# # # # #

„Was habe ich denn da gerade unterbrochen?" fragte Lucius mit einem unangenehmen Lächeln.

„Gar nichts", entgegnete Severus ruhig. „Und selbst wenn, dann wüsste ich nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht... wobei..." ein spöttischer Blick streifte Lucius. „...wobei... deine ständigen Anspielungen auf Lupin... bist du am Ende selbst interessiert?"

„Was soll der Blödsinn?" Lucius war verärgert und vergaß für den Moment den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches. „Du weißt, dass ich nur an dir interessiert bin. Es stört mich einfach, dass dieser Werwolf weder die Hände noch die Augen von dir lassen kann."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe „Eifersüchtig? Obwohl... um eifersüchtig zu sein müsstest du mich lieben und du sagtest ja erst neulich..."

Lucius packte ihn an der Schulter und riss ihn in eine wütende Umarmung.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" entgegnete Lucius mit Nachdruck. „Oder hätte ich etwa Grund dazu?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber selbst wenn, dann würde es dich einen feuchten Dreck angehen."

„Verzeih' Sev, aber das sehe ich etwas anders. Du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich leichten Herzens zusehe, wie du dich an _so etwas_ wegwirfst. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient."

Severus lächelte widerwillig.

„Deine Fürsorge rührt mich. Ich habe also etwas Besseres verdient als dieses absurde Geschöpf? So etwas wie dich zum Beispiel?"

„Ja, so etwas wie mich zum Beispiel", sagte Lucius ernst und zog seinen Freund in einen leidenschaftlichen, hungrigen Kuss, dem der dunkelhaarige Mann nicht sehr viel entgegenzusetzen hatte.

# # # # #

Draußen saß immer noch Remus, dessen Gehör und Geruchssinn durch den nahenden Vollmond bereits geschärft genug war, so dass er mehr von den Vorgängen in Severus' Büro mitbekam, als ihm lieb war - auch ohne sein Ohr an die Tür zu pressen. Er fühlte sich dabei nicht besser als ein schmutziger, mieser Voyeur, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sein Körper war wie erstarrt und selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen können.

# # # # #

„Du hast mir gefehlt", flüsterte Lucius mit einem sinnlichen Vibrieren in seiner Stimme, das Severus angenehme Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Trotzdem versuchte er immer noch Haltung zu bewahren.

„Wie lange ist es her? Gerade mal zwei Wochen! Und wie viele Jahre ist davor nicht mehr zwischen uns gewesen als ein Händedruck?" spöttelte Severus, unternahm jedoch nichts dagegen um sich aus der engen Umarmung zu lösen.

„Ich weiß es nicht – es interessiert mich auch nicht. Es war auf jeden Fall viel zu lange und ich begreife einfach nicht, wie ich das ausgehalten habe – ohne dich", hauchte Lucius und ließ seine Hände an dem Rücken des anderen Mannes tiefer hinabgleiten.

„Es könnte jemand kommen..." flüsterte Severus zwischen zwei Küssen mit rauer Stimme.

„Ja, ich weiss", hauchte Lucius und seine Augen blitzten. „Das ist aufregend, nicht wahr?"

Severus brennender Blick ruhte nur für eine Augenblick auf seinem blonden Freund, dann gab er der Versuchung endgültig nach.

# # # # #

Lupin hörte eine Weile nichts mehr, dann das plötzliche Reißen von Stoff und das metallische Klicken von Knöpfen auf dem steinernen Boden. Er wurde blass und ihm wurde übel. Doch immer noch war er nicht fähig, seinen Lauscherposten aufzugeben. Er hatte sowieso schon zuviel gehört – jetzt kam es auf dieses Letzte auch nicht mehr an.

# # # # #

Die beiden Männer hatten sich wie in einem Rausch gegenseitig Jacken und Hemden vom Leib gerissen und Lucius küsste sich gerade an Severus Oberkörper den Weg hinab, bis er vor ihm kniete. Ein hungriger Blick aus silbergrauen Augen – vor Lust umwölkt – und Severus erschauerte.

„Wie machst du das nur?" flüsterte Severus. „Wieso gelingt es dir jedes Mal wieder ganz genau das zu bekommen, was du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast? Und dabei noch wie ein Engel auszusehen? Wie ein absolut verdorbener, lüsterner Engel..." raunte er ihm zu und öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose. „Aber nichtsdestoweniger ein Engel."

„Ich bin ein Malfoy", hauchte Lucius selbstbewusst und mit einem Hauch Ironie, während sich seine Finger um das halbsteife Glied seines Freundes schlossen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum..." begann Severus, doch dann leckte sein blonder Verführer mit einer erstaunlich rauen Zunge über sein empfindliches Fleisch und der Rest seiner Äußerungen bestand aus einem kehligen Seufzen.

# # # # #

Unvermutet trat Stille ein, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichem Stöhnen und geflüsterten Wortfetzen, begleitet von dem überwältigenden Geruch sexueller Erregung. Der Wolf in Remus wollte darauf ebenfalls körperlich reagieren, doch der Mensch wollte sich einfach nur noch vor den Hogwarts-Express werfen. Aber vorher würde er ganz sicher noch diesen lüsternen Veela-Teufel namens Lucius Malfoy umbringen!

# # # # #

„Was denn – hier auf dem Schreibtisch? Ganz ohne Samt und Seide und weichen Daunenkissen?" fragte Severus mit schwankender Stimme, als ein halbnackter Lucius mit einer Armbewegung alle Utensilien von seinem Schreibtisch fegte.

„Man kann auch nicht immer nur Lachs und Kaviar essen – manchmal braucht man eben ein wenig Abwechslung", flüsterte Lucius sinnlich und streifte seine restliche Kleidung ab. Severus trat hinter ihn, presste seinen Mund auf Lucius' Halsbeuge und kniff ihn leicht in die Brustwarzen. Der blonde Mann keuchte auf und drückte seine Rückseite eng gegen das dunkelhaarige Objekt seiner Begierde.

„Worauf wartest du noch?" wisperte Lucius.

„Gleitmittel", murmelte Severus undeutlich und löste sich von Lucius um in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches zu wühlen.

„Oh, Gott, Sev", klagte Lucius heiser. „Ich bin keine gottverdammte Jungfrau! Nimm' Spucke, nimm' gar nichts – egal wie oder was – nur laß mich nicht länger warten!"

Severus zögerte nicht sehr lange - wenn es in seinem Leben schon nicht die Liebe gab, die er sich wünschte, dann war zügelloser Sex mit Lucius auf seinem Schreibtisch sicher nicht die schlechteste Alternative.

„Also schön, Luc – du hast es so gewollt", knurrte er leise. „Bleib' wo du bist..."

Lucius seufzte wollüstig auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab. Dieser Anblick stachelte Severus' Erregung nur noch mehr an. Er trat hinter diesen blonden Engel, erfühlte mit seinen Fingern die enge Öffnung. Severus tastende Finger wurden durch dessen Glied ersetzt, das sich für Lucius anfühlte wie samtüberzogener Stahl und dessen Spitze schon etwas glitschig war. Lucius biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, als sein Liebhaber mit hartem Griff seine Hüften festhielt und mit einigen kurzen, harten Stößen in ihn eindrang. Lucius' Röcheln ließ ihn innehalten. Seine Hände glitten beruhigend über Oberkörper und Rücken seines Freundes.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Lucius wußte die sanfte Zurückhaltung seines Freundes normalerweise sehr zu schätzen, aber heute stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach Zärtlichkeit. Er wollte es hart und er wollte es vor allem schnell – oder er würde sicher den Verstand verlieren. Ungeduldig griff er sich selbst zwischen die Beine zu seiner ungeduldig zuckenden, steil aufragenden Männlichkeit.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung – fick mich endlich, verdammt!" stieß er hervor.

Severus würdigte diesen Ausbruch keiner Antwort, sondern verbiß sich in Lucius' Nacken, legte seine Finger über die des blonden Mannes und bewegte sie über den schwellenden Schaft im gleichen schnellen Rhythmus mit seinen eigenen unnachgiebigen Stößen in den willigen, sich ekstatisch windenden Körper.

# # # # #

Das vertraute Geräusch von Haut, die sich an Haut rieb, das gedämpfte, leichte Klatschen, das protestierende Knarren eines Möbelstückes, das schleifende Geräusch von Holz, das ruckweise über Stein geschoben wurde, der überwältigende Geruch von Schweiß und Sex, das Seufzen und Stöhnen zweier männlicher Stimmen – das alles trieb Remus nahezu in den Wahnsinn. Erst der heisere Schrei, dem Sekunden später ein zweiter folgte, brachte den Werwolf wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung. Langsam erwachte er wieder aus der Betäubung die ihn gelähmt hatte und er erhob sich mit zittrigen Knien. Sie durften ihn nicht hier finden! Sie durften ihn um keinen Preis hier finden! Diese Schande würde er nicht überleben.

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich aus dem Klassenzimmer, doch sobald er es verlassen hatte, rannte er wie von Furien gehetzt in sein Zimmer. Doch den Bildern in seinem Kopf konnte er nicht entkommen. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Sirius mit seinem unerschöpflichen Humor der Sache noch eine lustige Seite abgewinnen würde. Er konnte ihn fast schon hören: ‚Da hast du ganz schön daneben gelegen, Moony – von wegen, Snape lässt sich über von Malfoy über die Matratze scheuchen. Der alte Schleimbolzen scheucht lieber selbst!'

Remus war so sehr in seine Gedanken verstrickt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er an Sir Nicolas und der grauen Dame vorbei rannte, die ihn sogar ansprach.

„Professor Lupin, auf ein Wort..." Doch als er nicht stehenblieb, zuckte sie ihre durchsichtigen Schultern und sagte zu Sir Nicolas: „Was hat er denn nur?"

„Keine Ahnung, meine Liebe", antwortete Sir Nicolas höflich. „Aber er sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen."

Die graue Dame lachte pflichtschuldigst über diesen kleinen Scherz und entschwebte durch die nächste Wand.

# # # # #

„Warum bist du eigentlich tatsächlich hier?" fragte Severus, immer noch etwas atemlos, während er kopfschüttelnd versuchte sein zerrissenes Hemd zuzuknöpfen.

„Woher kommt nur immer dieses Mißtrauen?" Lucius gab vor zu schmollen und zog seine Stiefel an.

„Weil ich dich kenne", antwortete Severus trocken. „Und ich glaube dir einfach nicht, dass der Sex mit mir so verlockend für dich ist, um dich extra auf den weiten Weg zu machen..."

„Du solltest dein Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel stellen", unterbrach Lucius ihn ärgerlich. „Aber du hast Recht, das war nicht der einzige Grund meines Besuches."

„Dachte ich mir's doch", sagte Severus mit grimmiger Befriedigung halb zu sich selbst.

„Ich war gestern ebenfalls bei unserem Lieblings-Psychopaten eingeladen", sagte Lucius leichthin, stopfte sich das Hemd in die Hose und ließ Severus keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Ich genoss das Privileg, eure kleine Unterhaltung durch einen Zauberspiegel zu beobachten."

„Ach ja?" bemerkte Severus kühl. „Und?"

Ärger wallte in Lucius auf. Er warf sein Jackett mit einer heftigen Armbewegung zurück auf den Boden. „Himmeldonnerwetter! Sev! Behandle mich gefälligst nicht so, als ob ich völlig verblödet wäre! Voldemort ist kurz davor, dich am Arsch zu kriegen!" Zornbebend und verständnislos sah Lucius zu, wie sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes ausbreitete. „Das ist nicht lustig!" schrie er aufgebracht.

„Entschuldige, Luc... das ist es natürlich nicht... es war nur... diese Metapher...", erklärte Severus mit vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit schwankender Stimme.

„Oh Sev..." Lucius schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich schlafe vor lauter Sorge um dich kaum noch und du machst dich über meine Wortwahl lustig." Sein Blick ruhte zweifelnd auf seinem Freund, der mittlerweile etwas hysterisch auf ihn wirkte. „Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore", fuhr er ernst fort. „Und eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um dir ..." als ihm seine genauen Worte wieder einfielen, die er im Zimmer des Direktors gebraucht hatte, schlich sich allerdings auch ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „...um dir deinen Stolz sonst wohin zu schieben..."

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und nur eine Sekunde später brachen beide in lautes Gelächter aus, das nur langsam verebbte. Severus fasste sich als erster wieder. Er fuhr sich durch seine wirren Haare und schenkte Lucius einen seltsam schmerzlichen Blick. „Es war alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit", sagte er leise.

„Ja, das war es", bestätigte Lucius. „Warum hast du weder Dumbledore noch mir die Wahrheit über dein Treffen gesagt?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Weil es nichts geändert hätte", stellte Severus ruhig fest. Lucius hatte schon seinen Mund geöffnet um ihm zu widersprechen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder.

Sein Freund fuhr mit beherrschter Stimme fort: „Ich weiß, dass er mir misstraut, ich weiß, dass es kein gutes Zeichen ist, dass er mich nicht zu Potter und dem Mantikor befragt hat. Ich weiß das alles! Aber es ist immer noch ganz allein meine Angelegenheit, ob ich diese selbstgewählte Aufgabe weiterhin übernehme oder nicht."

Lucius versuchte, sich seine Erschütterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er kannte Severus schließlich schon seit Jahren – er wusste, dass er es verabscheute, wenn man versuchte ihn zu schützen – ‚in Watte packen' nannte er das verächtlich. Dennoch konnte er Severus fatalistische Haltung nicht gutheißen.

„Ich habe Voldemort weisgemacht, dass Black den Mantikor ohne Hilfe erlegt hat. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mir geglaubt hat und ich glaube nicht, dass das ganz allein deine Entscheidung sein kann, ob..."

Severus unterbrach ihn scharf. „Doch, das ist es! Das ist nämlich genau der Punkt – du hast Voldemort angelogen um mich zu schützen und dich damit womöglich selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Verdammt! Lucius! Wenn es mich erwischt, dann ist das kein großer Verlust für die Menschheit – aber du hast Familie! Halte dich raus aus meinen Problemen – Draco zuliebe!" Severus war bei diesen Worten sehr blass geworden, doch seine Haltung war entschlossen.

Lucius bemerkte, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Vieles von dem was Severus gesagt hatte, war richtig gewesen, doch genauso viel war in seinen Augen auch falsch und dumm gewesen. Stolz, Tapferkeit und Dummheit waren wirklich sehr nahe Verwandte. Doch er wollte sich nicht weiter mit seinem Freund streiten.

„Severus, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten", erwiderte er sanft. „Aber du kannst mir nicht verbieten, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache."

Durch diese Nachgiebigkeit wieder besänftigt, machte Severus einen Schritt auf den blonden Mann zu, hob dessen Jackett vom Boden auf und half ihm hinein. „Ein Streit mit dir ist im Moment so wirklich das Letzte, was ich mir wünschen würde", sagte er leise. „Hast du dir eigentlich schon eine Meinung darüber gebildet, wem Voldemort seine äußerst präzisen Informationen verdankt?"

„Nein – das heißt, es ist nur so zu erklären, dass es im Kreis um Potter einen Spion gibt." Lucius band sich seine Haare wieder in einem Zopf zusammen und Severus betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Zu diesem Schluss bin ich auch schon gekommen... Die Frage ist nur: Wer?"

„Ich arbeite daran", bemerkte Lucius trocken.

Eine Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe. „Du?" fragte Severus düster.

„Ja, ich", sagte Lucius heiter. „Zumindest soweit es dich angeht."

* * *

**OoooOoooO**

_**Nun aber endgültig: ENDE**_


End file.
